abn-audiotest
by Hankton
Summary: abadname audiotest dontread
1. betterlivingthroughmagic1

May 31, 2019

Add bookmark

#1

So this story started as a "take that" to your average Harry Potter story, you know, the standard seven years "Hogwart's Experience" and all the stupid samey events that tend to show up both canon and fanon. I can't tell you how tired I am of another "Rune Magic" story where the protagonist takes Ancient Runes and discovers something groundbreaking in a field that has supposedly been around for thousands of years, usually something stupidly obvious to the point that you wonder how wizards can walk and breath at the same time if that is the level of intelligence they have. Even worse, they fail to account for the changes their new system would have had on the magical world, nothing exist in a vacuum. Why they don't just build on the existing system I'll never understand. Safe to say, the Hogwarts part of this story will be fairly short. That is to say, there will be an end to it. Eventually. ?

I'm also gonna try for a bit of world-building, not much, and mostly concerning fringe things that barely get any mention in the books, or none at all, as it happens. Let's see how it goes.

Better Living Through Magic

0.1 Prologue

I hate the rain, I hate the wind, and I particularly hate it when you combine them. I grunted as a brief flash of light startled me. The rumbling boom that followed quickly on its heels seemed to cause the rain to increase, pouring down on the umbrella I was desperately trying to keep steady as the always shifting wind tried to yank it out of my grasp. I hated – well, no. I don't hate lightning. Truth be told, it was the only part of storms I liked. Once, when I was younger – thirteen, fourteen at most, I'd gone out during a fierce thunderstorm and climbed up a nearby mountain, almost to the top. There I'd laid down on my back and just stared at the sky and the lightning. I remember being scared, yet unwilling to leave and climb back down.

Not one of my brightest moments.

But it had been spectacular.

Magical…

...No, I don't hate lightning.

Being struck by lightning, you'd think it would hurt, you'd think the sound would be horrendous. That's the picture you have in your mind. The truth is quite the opposite, it was more like I was suddenly struck deaf and numb. My world went white and I felt suddenly weightless like I'd just jumped off somewhere high.

Then gravity decided I'd had enough fun and reintroduced itself. My landing was ungraceful and quite painful; I saw stars as my head bounced off the ground. I instinctively curled up in a fetal position, both because of the pain and the deafening sound of things crashing into the ground all around me.

The first thing I noticed was that I could barely see, not that I was blind or anything, everything was just blurry, with everything just seeming to bleed into everything else. I fumbled a bit but managed to pull my glasses off, and to my surprise, my vision cleared. Not entirely, the edges of things still seemed kinda frayed, like a watercolor painting that had a bit too much water.

"Vad I helvete?!" I almost choked on my own words. That wasn't my voice! What the hell was going on?! I quickly sang a short tremulous note and felt my insides freeze. There was no way I'd be able to make a note that high with my real voice. I reached up and touched my throat and got my second shock. No stubble! I rubbed my hand over my mouth, no beard. "Vad I helvete!"

I hadn't been clean-shaven since I was fifteen and my beard came in, I always had a short well-groomed goatee. "Va fan hände med mitt skägg!?

I struggled to my feet, fighting against clothes that were suddenly too big and a body that arched and cramped painfully at every little move I made. God. I was so tempted to just collapse back to the floor and lie there until my world stopped being pain!

Once I got to my feet the indignities decided to continue with my pants dropping to my feet like something right out of a B-comedy shtick. I was beyond caring at that point, though later I would feel grateful that my underwear didn't drop as well. I'd been humiliated enough for one night without that compounding it. Since I was now on my feet I took the opportunity to take a look at my surroundings. I wasn't outside anymore for one. I was in a roughly circular room with a high domed ceiling; bookshelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with books and the odd contraption that I had difficulty making out due to my lack of glasses. Some of the books and things were now littering the floor, probably caused by whatever brought me here.

The telltale groan of wood under strain pulled my attention to a large wooden desk that had been tipped over on its side. It was one of those humongous monstrosities that looked like they were carved from a single piece of redwood and probably weighed a ton and change. It was currently defying all laws of physics by floating up off the floor like it didn't weight more than a feather. I felt the roof of my mouth prickle as if someone was slowly pushing in a dozen small needles. I tasted metal. My heart pounded. The desk floated higher and then started to right itself before gently settling down on the floor again. And in so doing revealing the person behind the little magic trick.

At recognizing him I did the only sensible thing a person in my situation could do.

I freaked the fuck out!

The result was far more… explosive then I had expected, seeding out a shockwave of force that flipped the desk over again and sent the brightly dressed old man onto his ass. Glass shattered all around me and books crashed down from their shelves. It just made things worse, which caused more outbursts of uncontrolled force, which in turn destroyed more of the room. The floaty desk person reacted to that by pulling out a wand and sending out a scintillating surge of energy at me.

"Tranquillitus!"

Well, let's see where this goes then. Sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors that have snuck in. Don't have a beta.

Criticism and comments are of course welcome and appreciated. I'll post the next part in a few hours after I get some sleep and have given it a once over. Don't forget to like if you do... like it that is.

Edit: You can all thank RandumbPerson for making this piece readable instead of the confusing mess it was before :)

Last edited: Oct 13, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

314

Coeus

May 31, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 0.2

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 1, 2019

Add bookmark

#17

0.2

Imagine if someone was to dump a pail of ice water on your brain and you have a basic idea of what it felt being hit with that spell. Everything calmed down and suddenly I felt very… together. "Ah, hmm… Well, that's… that just happened. I think I'd be excited, but I'm way to mellow to bother with it, wooh!" This must be what it was like to take drugs.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head a bit to try to knock some of the cobwebs loose. That turned out to have been a mistake I winced as pain flashed through me again. I needed to sit down. I had a look around and quickly located one of the chars lying on its side some feet from me. Now having a purpose I hobbled over and with some effort righted it and then climbed into it and made myself as comfortable as I could under the current circumstances. My suddenly enormous jacket made it somewhat easier. Meanwhile, the person that could be no other than Dumbledore, the venerable and barmy headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was seemingly dismissing me at the moment in favor of inspecting his office. Bit rude of him, what if I was hurt? Maybe he'd already checked me over? Some sort of magical bullshit. Still though, bad form.

Still, Dumbledore! Impossible! Yet, there he was. Undeniable.

I looked over at Dumbledore again as he slowly moved around his office, repairing, righting and moving various things into place with strange graceful movements of his wand. He didn't say a word, he just waved his wand and shit got fixed. I guess verbalizing your spells wasn't strictly necessary. Good to know.

So what the hell was I to do now? I was likely trapped here, in a world I only knew from fiction. Of course, relying on that sort of information to much would likely get me into trouble since even with that many books it was most likely that I only had a very superficial insight into this place. I suppose the smart thing right now was to use Dumbledore's momentary distraction to take stock and make some sort of short term plan.

So what did I know?

I was in an office. Not immediately useful.

In front of me was a person that is either Merlin or Albus Dumbledore.

The giant orange bird that seemed remarkably unfazed by the ruckus would suggest the latter.

Albus can read minds; don't look him in the eyes!

I'm at Hogwarts. A relevant and important fact to be revisited later!

This should be impossible!

A dream?

No, too much pain for that.

So, it was real? Big problem!

I just trashed the place with magic!

I have magic! Yay!

I'm never seeing my family again! Boo!

I can learn to cast spells! Yay!

I appear to be a prepubescent child. Boo!

Ugh. This situation was highly inconvenient. What the hell was I to do now? Short term. I would need information. I would have to figure out when I was. Dumbledore was alive, and by the look of his hands, he had yet to find and use the Ring. Good. If I was lucky he had yet to send Harry on his little hunt. If I could get to the ring first and get my hands of the Resurrection Stone things would become somewhat easier. At least as soon as I figured out some good shades to summon.

My chair suddenly gave a little jerk and floated gently up into the air, jogging me out of my thoughts. I noted that the office was once again in pristine condition, with no signs left to indicate my recent magically assisted breakdown. I was floated over and positioned neatly in front of the headmaster's now righted desk. I observed the whole thing with undisguised interest until it was done before giving a sigh, leaning back and closing my eyes. "Well, that happened."

"Are you alright young man?" The venerable old man asked me.

I started to shrug but thought better of it. "Bit banged up, but I don't think I'm leaking anywhere."

"I'm glad to hear it. I trust this must seem very strange and frightening to you, my dear boy. But I can assure you, you are quite safe here." He said reassuringly. I noted with some amusement that his voice was quite a bit deeper and stronger then ether Richard Harris or Michael Gambon. It reminded me a bit of Sean Connery, only without the Scottish accent. "Now, I think some introductions might be in order. I 'am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you currently reside."

"Andreas," I told him shortly. Then after a moment, I added. "Andrew or Andy to you; you English can't say my name without sounding like a poof." Hahah! Look at me, using an English slang! Epic!

"Duly noted. Now then young man, perhaps you can tell me how you managed to arrive so spectacularly in my office just now." Dumbledore began in a grandfatherly tone voice. "Quite a feat, one that should, according to all that I know, be quite impossible."

"Not young," I said, ignoring his question, before looking down at my now very small hands. "At least I didn't use to be," I added. I thought it would be best to get that out straight away. Getting treated like a child wasn't something I had any intentions to put up with. "Things happened, I guess."

"An interesting contention." He noted. "How old would you say you are then?"

I decided not to comment on the benign condescension in his voice. Kids telling tall tales were probably a twice-daily occurrence around here. "37."

"Ah." Yeah, fuck you to man.

Fine, I can logic my way thought this, no problem. "I'm sitting in the office of a sorcerer-"

"Wizard, if you don't mind." Dumbledore interrupted kindly.

"-whatever, you have what might be a legendary phoenix perching on a golden stand, surrounded by all manner of strange twirling magical tig-ma-jigs, which was moments ago so much junk because I now apparently blow up when I'm excited! And you find the thought of someone being reduced in age strange?" I said, sarcasm virtually dripping off my every word.

"Ah, a muggleborn then." He concluded, apparently dismissing my little rant entirely. What a guy, no wonder every evil dude wanted to set his beard on fire. This must be what every Spider-Man villain feels like.

"That sounds faintly insulting," I muttered. Really, what kind off name was "muggleborn" anyway? It's like the word was tailored to be belittling. Made you sound like you were mentally deficient – highly ironic considering that the average wizard had the smarts of a rotten turnip.

I head him sigh faintly before speaking. "I suppose there is some truth in what you say. However, to get back on topic, there is no record of someone being reduced in age, unless under the effects of Polyjuice Potion." He said, and I suddenly saw a faint flash of light through my eyelids followed by a strange sensation, like my insides being tickled. I didn't like it. "Which as it would appear, you are not."

He wasn't buying it. I rolled my eyes behind my closed eyelids and gestured languidly in the general direction I thought my discarded pants were currently located. "I draw your attention to Exhibit A, a pair of pants, ten thousand sizes too big for me. Then there is Exhibit B, leather jacket, also much too big for me, under which is Exhibit C, a shirt, also of a size unfitting to my current form… shoes, socks, and underwear, which fortunately for me is equipped with admirable elastic bands, which is why they haven't fallen of me yet. Not that they are of much use since my tackle is the size of a mosquito bite at the moment." I told him dryly before pointing at my face. "There are also my glasses, which are now both too big and now the wrong prescription as well."

"You don't say." Oh hello, disbelieving condescension.

I would have glared at him, but I was too tired and I didn't want to give him a chance to peek into my noggin, instead I reached into my jacket and rummaged through one of my inner pockets, which happened to be filled with all sundry of things, papers, receipts, at least two pens and most importantly at the moment, a small metal case. I fished it out and opened my eyes long enough to flicked it over unto his desk.

There were several long moments of silence, during which I was listening intently for him to pick off the case. He didn't, or at least I didn't hear anything. I opened one of my eyes a crack and saw him looking down at the case on his desk but making no move to interact with it. Really!? Did he have to make this more difficult than it had to be? If it wasn't for the calming charm I'd probably have said something stupid…er, I settled for sarcasm in lieu of that. "It's a case, you have to open it."

"Ah," Dumbledore responded as if he'd just had a great revelation because of course he did. He carefully picked up the small case with his thin fingers and after a moment of examination, he popped the case open, spilling out its meager content of three plastic cards. One was my MasterCard, the second was my railcard, and finally and most importantly, my ID. Dumbledore spread the cards out and took a moment to give them a cursory examination before picking up my ID and giving it a more thorough look over.

"It would seem you are yet to be born." He said at length.

I was again thankful for the calming charm, or those words would likely have set me off again. As it was several scenarios flashed through my head before settling. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, sinking back further into my jacket. "So not only am I not in my own world, but I'm back in time as well? That's just wonderful." I muttered, injecting as much venom into the last word as I possibly could at the moment. "What year is it?"

"The date is February 26th, 1964. It's a Wednesday."

"1964?" I asked, feeling faint despite the charm on me. "I'm in the swinging sixties!? Oh, that's just great!" I complained loudly. Welp, there went any use I'd have of my foreknowledge. Gone! I'm flying without a safety net. Wonderful!

"Oh, it is not all that bad. The muggle world seems to be peaceful at the moment."Dumbledore commented lightly.

"Oh please spare me. It's the hippy decade, where the whole world smokes pot and competes to be even more moronic than usual." I muttered irritably. The only good thing that came out of this time was a more accepted view of porn or something. Not that I had any use for it at the moment. Goddamnit!

"If I might ask, exactly what time are you from. And why would you believe you are in another world?"

Whoops! I suppressed a wince and turned it into another sigh. "It was 2019 last I checked, Monday, March 11. And we don't have magic where I come from, and I sure as shit never did anything like what I just did a few moments ago."

"Ah, I see where you might be confused. Truth be told, the Muggle World is largely unaware of the existence of magic and the Wizarding World, and we take great pains to keep it that way." He explained shortly.

I snorted softly. "Unless you happen to exist in some sort of pocket dimension or something then I highly doubt you would be able to keep a lid on stuff. 2019 is a very different world that 1964." I said, and on a whim, I dipped my hand back into my inner pockets and fished out my mobile phone and flicked it on. I was a bit surprised when it worked. Hogwarts' ability to cook electronics was infamous. Still, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I turned the phone towards Dumbledore and snapped a picture and then I turned it over and showed it to him. "Where I come from cameras are everywhere, on buildings, in building, in cars and everyone has one of these little handy cellphones, that's not just limited to still pictures but can even record…" I stopped a moment thinking about how to explain video recordings. Did they even have TV's right now? "Do you know what a TV is?"

There was a brief pause, where I assumed he was searching his memory before he spoke. "Ah yes, it is a muggle device that can show moving pictures and sounds, much like a wizard painting. Quite the ingenious thing if I do say so myself. I assume your… cellphone, was it? Can it do something similar?"

"It can do it better, faster and with a crystal clear quality," I told him before shutting down the phone again to save on battery life. I did have the charger with me, but I doubted I'd be able to find a socket anywhere in Hogwarts. Additionally, it might keep whatever was frying stuff around here from nuking my phone. It might come in handy later. I might also be able to figure out what was making it happen. "And it can store thousands of different clips for replay at any time the user so desire, and upload it to a sort of information network that quite literally spans the entire world. So basically, you need only fuck up once and everyone would know."

The office fell into a few moments of heavy silence as the venerable headmaster digested this new tidbit of information. I risked another peek and was somewhat gratified by the troubled set of his brow. A bit petty of me I suppose. Still, I wonder how he'd react if I told him about satellites and moon landing and all the other crazy stuff that was coming down the pipe in the next few years. It would blow his mind for sure.

"…I see." Dumbledore said at length.

I could hear slight apprehension in his voice and did a little internal cheer. Yes! I was getting through that thick skull of his. He was starting to believe me. I decided to toss him an olive branch as a reward. "Hey, forewarned is forearmed, yeah? You have, like, forty years to get ahead of this. I think the first mobile with a camera showed up around the turn of the century, two thousand or something like that. I don't know when the CCTV network got up and running around here but it's not up yet. Plenty of time to upgrade your defenses."

There was another poignant pause before Dumbledore decided to speak again. "An uplifting thought, Mr. Ahlgren."

"Aint it just." I commiserated.

I head him chuckle good-naturedly before speaking again. "To continue, there is still the question of how you managed to arrive here at Hogwarts, into my office no less."

I sighed and thought about how to try to explain that before just giving a mental shrug and giving up. No good way to explain it. "Probably a ROB."

"Rob?" The headmaster echoed, clearly asking for an explanation.

"Random Omnipotent Being, sometimes called a BROB, Bastard Random Omnipotent Being," I explained languidly. "Its a god, but more of an asshole on a personal level."

"I see…" He said in that manner that made it clear he thought I might have a screw loose. "And you have had much contact with this… Rob?"

I smiled a little. "Never met the dude. Didn't think one could exist until just now."

There was another pause from the headmaster before he continued. "Then if I might ask; why do you think this Rob is responsible?"

I shrugged. "Because while I can accept that being struck by lightning might have the effect of transporting me elsewhere, and elsewhen, it's an old gimmick in storytelling after all, but the reduction in age smells of someone fucking around with my life," I informed him matter-of-factly.

"I… suppose that is one way to look at it," Dumbledore said mildly. "Any particular idea why this divine being would take an interest in you?"

"Nope." I responded, poping the P. "Just a regular guy far as I know."

Dumbledore paused again for a few moments. "I see. And what were you doing before this occurred?"

"Going to the store to pick up some milk and cream." I stopped for a moment as a thought occurred to me. "I wonder if I'm still lactose intolerant?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, random thought," I said dismissively. "It happens sometimes."

"Ah, yes, I too am afflicted by that particular malady." The old berdo said humorously.

"No kidding…" I returned with a mock excited tone.

"I assume you also have no idea as to why you would have been deposited here of all places?" Dumbledore continued, ignoring my mocking. Come on man, give me something!

"Probably a real-life tutorial level," I answered grudgingly.

"I'm not entirely sure of your meaning."

"Easy mode. A place that shows you the ropes without any real risk of getting harmed or killed." I explained simply. "I figure a world full of magic would be dangerous for someone that doesn't know the ins and outs of it.

"Ah. I suppose there is something to that."

I shrugged. "Best guess; don't take my word for it."

"I see little choice in the matter at the moment. I will, of course, investigate matters as I'm able, but for now, I will consider the matter settled. Now the issue turns to what to do with you. As it is obvious that you possess the gift for magic, you have a place here at Hogwarts, should you want it. If you are not amenable I'm prepared to help you in contacting another school, one closer to home perhaps, that you might prefer to go to."

Hah, yeah, that was not happening. "Here is fine, not like I have anything to go home to." I laughed a bit weakly. "I suppose technically I don't have a home, my dad would be, like, four right now, or something?" God, that thought made me feel fucking awful. There wasn't even any assurance that any of my family even existed.

I heard him get up and after a moment I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Come, it is late. I will show you to a room where you might rest. We will speak more tomorrow, is that alright with you?"

It had been midday just a few minutes ago, my time. But I could do with a laydown since I felt like I'd gone through the wringer. "I could sleep."

"Very well then, follow me."

Okay, second part out. Everyone knows the drill.

RandumbPerson said:

No need to bash yourself for that, it is actually fairly common: you write part of a fic, leave it and write some more after some time and forget about a verbal tic which slips in, once read a fic which used the phrase 'like crazy' a lot of times.

I would but I find that kind of stuff annoying to when I read stuff, and I really try to check myself for it, and it still slips trough, even when I check for it later. Its galling!

Edit: As before you can all thank RandumbPerson for polishing my dull rock into something almost worth looking at. All HAIL!

Last edited: Aug 11, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

406

Coeus

Jun 1, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 0.3

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 2, 2019

Add bookmark

#31

0.3

Morning found me lying in my new bed staring listlessly up at the stone ceiling above me. Not an inspiring view as it happens. The calming charm Dumbledore had cast on me the day before had faded by now I since I was feeling depressed as all heck. It was like my dad dying all over again. Had I been home I would have been able to deal with it in several ways. But here I was cut off, utterly alone, with only my thoughts for company. And seeing as they were the problem, what with them being a vortex of depression spiraling ever downwards, I'd have to do something else. I knew I'd have to break that self-destructive circle if I wanted to get on with my life, I knew how to do that too. I'd just… been having some problems… getting started… for the last few hours…

But my back was starting to arch, I needed to pee and I was starting to get really hungry. All valid reasons to get up! Yay! Progress! I suppose that will have to do for motivation. Now, as my normal distractions were unavailable to me; I suppose then, that I have to find new ones to replace them, wouldn't I? And considering where I was, that would likely prove to be fairly easy. If anything could work as a distraction a magical castle should work adequately, or I'd be very disappointed.

I sat up and swung my legs out of bed. The shock of the cold stone floor on my feet was a momentary distraction and I decided that I quite like it, so I sat there for a few moments and basked in the cold sensation against the soles of my feet before I turned my mind towards what to do now.

So what did I want to do?

No, what did I need to do?

Long term? I needed access to the Room of Requirement. It was the single most potent piece of magic in this castle that I knew about. Its value as a place to train had no equal. And more importantly, the room also hid the Room of Hidden Things. I had no idea what it contained beyond a few items, but I did know that it housed a thousand years' worth of things that people wanted hidden! And what did people hide? Valuable things of course! And embarrassing things) I doubted that all of it would actually be of use, but is the place was as big as was indicated, that the chances were favorable I thought.

The second thing I needed was allies, of a sort. The number one, best-case scenario, was that I managed to bind a house-elf to myself. Their loyalty was without question once they dedicated themselves to someone. I wasn't sure of the exact nature of their relationship with Hogwarts. But if I was lucky I would have a very loyal confidant on my side, one that might be potentially very powerful. Bonus if it was able to move me around the castle.

Beyond that, the school would provide for the time being.

Now, how to get at it? No that was not quite right... It should be; how do I get what I want without getting more attention drawn to myself than I already had? I might be in the past where my meta-knowledge was of limited use, but that didn't mean I was safe. Voldemort was very much alive here even if he hadn't gotten around to start his little rampage just yet he likely already had most of his bad-boy band together. A band that comprised some of the most influential and rich assholes around right now. I didn't like those odds.

I momentarily thought about trying to get involved but quickly, and brutally, shut that line of thought down. I was not insane enough to get into that right now. Selfish, I know. But while my life might be at an all-new low point I was not eager to end it just yet. And telling Dumbledore what was to come was like painting a bulls-eye on my back, I did not trust that man's judgment! Anyone that thought it was cool to effectively serve up a kid to a monster to make said monster vulnerable was not one I would trust my safety to. And as Gibbs said; If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must.

There is no third best. I might do something later, once I had some magic under my belt. But it was something to revisit on a later date. Like when I had an exit strategy in place. Besides, the only relevant information I had at this point was the location of the Resurrection Stone. And I wanted that damn thing.

But that was the future, needed some plans for right now! FOCUS!

Okay… okay. KISS! Keep it simple stupid! Start small! My stomach complained loudly. Okay, food would be good. Food would also be a good excuse to go looking for the kitchen; the kitchen was where the house-elves were! Okay, but how do I get there without showing that I know how to get there? Ask someone would be easiest. Who should I ask? I didn't want to talk to Dumbledore again right now; I'd have to see him later anyway. Not the other teacher's ether. Not that I know which ones would be here at this point in time… McGonagall certainly, possibly Flitwick. I didn't want to talk to them either. Besides going for them might put me into contact with the students – I wanted to put that up for as long as I possibly could. I did not need teenage drama with magic mixed in right now, or ever!

At that point, I was forced to make a quick trip to the loo to relieve some pressure on my bladder before I got back to trying to plan out an acquisition of food and house-elf. It occurred to me that I had no business knowing that you could potentially bond house-elves to yourself. AGH! Why is this not easy!? I stomped over to the dresser and leaned on it, looking into the large round mirror that was positioned on top of it. I made quite the sight. My hair looked like I'd been struck by lightning and I had faint bruises all over my body from yesterday's little adventure.

I picked up my glasses, kindly resized by Dumbledore along with the rest of my clothes, and put them on, and had to suppress a wince as my field of view become even more distorted then it had been. Wrong fucking prescription. Of fucking course! I sighed and looked into the mirror again.

"I look like an ass."

"Oh, it's hardly that bad, honey!" A kind feminine voice responded unexpectedly.

I flinched back with a yelp. "AH! Fuck me!"

"Language young man!" The talking piece of furniture reprimanded snottily.

I took a moment to collect myself. "Talking mirrors. Of course!"

I chuckled to myself at the sheer insanity of the world I was currently in. I looked at my reflection again. I smiled, showing teeth. Then I frowned exaggeratedly. I made a few more faces before giving myself a flat look. Then something occurred to me. The paintings! I could talk to the paintings! I mean sure, they likely tattled on students to the faculty, but if I did it right then it would just look like some noob asking for directions. Perfectly innocent! I'd never seen moving talking paintings before. Of course I'd be interested!

Invigorated by my new plan I quickly got dressed in my resized clothes and shoes and then gave a careful listen at the door to assure myself that there was no one moving about outside, I could do without meeting any of the students. Satisfied that I didn't hear anything I carefully cracked the door open a bit and took a quick peek.

Empty.

Excellent!

I crept out and took another look around. Both walls in the corridor I was in were crowded with portraits and paintings in all sizes and shapes with a stunning array of motifs displayed and hung on the walls in a seemingly haphazard way. Like someone had played a giant game of Tetris and failed spectacularly at it. It just looked like they'd just thrown them up there!

"Note; Hogwarts' is in serious need of an interior decorator. End note."

I just stood there watching the paintings for a few minutes as they went about their business, sleeping, eating, chatting and visiting each other. I watched a character from one portrait move across several frames as he made his way to one that housed a beautiful woman reclining in what looked like some kind of boudoir was fascinating. I couldn't help but giggle as the couple retired to a bed in the background before pulling the curtains. Damn paintings were getting more action then I'd be liable for any time soon. I think I just hit a new low.

"Young man, shouldn't you be in class?" A cultured feminine voice asked lightly, jogging me from my thoughts.

I turned around and looked behind me. It didn't take me more than a moment to find the one talking as she was in the biggest frame there. She was a severe-looking lady in an unflattering brown dress with her hair done up in a bun so tight it probably doubled as a medieval version of a facelift. I think she might have been petty at one point, but now frown lines marred her face, making her seem grimmer then I think she might have if she smiled once in a while.

"Technically speaking I don't start until next semester," I answered her as I walked up to her portrait. "And you are?"

"Agnes Sampson." She introduced herself promptly. " If you are not a student, what is your purpose here, young man?"

"Pleasure, Miss Sampson. I'm Andrew, and my purpose is food. You don't happen to know the way to the kitchen?" I told her with a cheeky smile.

The got me a raised eyebrow from the stern-looking woman. "What need would have of going to the kitchen?"

"For the getting of the food?" I answered slowly in by best Buffy speak.

That got me an eye-roll. "As you are a guest at this castle, if you wish for food, you merely need to call for a house-elf."

Oh, opportunity. I had to suppress a smile and affect what I hoped was a confused look. "What's a house-elf?"

She gave me a searching look. "You are a muggleborn." She stated.

"So I've been told."

"Hm, unusual for one of your kind to be called her before you are supposed to." She commented leadingly.

"My circumstances are unique," I answered vaguely before trying to steer the conversation back to what was important. "Now, food, house-elf, some exposition would be nice."

She was quiet for a few moments, studying me, before speaking again. "You are a queer little child, young man."

I gave her my best irreverent smirk. "You have no idea."

That got me another eye-roll, I was on a roll today. Eh? Eh? "Another troublemaker, how disappointing."

"Oh, I wouldn't make any bets on that." I had no interest in rocking any boats until I felt safe. And I very much doubted that I'd achieve that any time soon. "Now, are you simply going to be overly disappointed in my general direction, or will you give me some answers. If not, then I'm sure someone else will."

"You don't lack for confidence, I will give you that. Perhaps Gryffindor is for you, young man." She commented ideally. "But to answer your questions. A house-elf is a type of magical being that has served the wizarding world since time immemorial. They do so by binding themselves to particular wizards and witches, or notable family lines. Their purpose is performing needed tasks that are beneath the dignity of their masters."

I nodded. "I see. And that can be any witch or wizard?"

"I suppose. It is generally only done by those that are rich and affluent."

I made a show of thinking about it. "What about the elves here at Hogwarts, are they all bound to this place, even the young?"

Agnes looked a bit startled at the question and had to stop and think for a moment. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, to be honest with you. The adults are tied to Hogwarts for sure. I'm not sure about the children."

"Hm, interesting..." I murmured and rubbed at my chin but stopped when I felt the lack of my beard. Damn, I really missed my beard. You can't rub at your chin properly without a beard, it's just not right! No! Focus! "Would I find these elves in the kitchens?"

Agnes gave me a sharp nod. "Of course."

"Cool, one more reason to head there then," I said with a pleased smile.

"You mean to bind one of the elves to yourself then?" Agnes questioned a bit snootily.

I smiled at her brightly. "Oh, you betcha! It seems really advantageous."

"The headmaster will not approve of this." She stated in return. I detected a note of disapproval in her demeanor. Not that I cared.

"Is it against the rules?" I asked with a smug smile.

Agnes's face twisted into a more severe frown the usual before she sighed. "Not as such, no."

"Then I don't see how it's any business of his."

She glared at me for a few moments before she slumped and uttered a tired little sigh before looking at me again. "You are a cheeky irreverent little brat, aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and flashed her a genuine little smile. "I've been known to indulge on occasion."

Agnes sighed again. "You are incorrigible."

"I'd argue that everyone is – but I'm hungry, so if you could direct me to the kitchens I'd be grateful."

"Very well, you will find the kitchens down the stairs that are located just by the main entrance to this school, near the great hall. You will need to find a painting of a bowl of fruit and then tickle the pear in it. It will reveal the doorknob which will allow you entry." Agnes explained shortly.

I affected a shallow bow. "My thanks Madam Sampson."

"Humph! I'd ask you to say out of trouble, but I dare say it would be a futile request."

I chuckled. "I think I'll be too busy to get into trouble before long. Thanks for the directions; I'll be seeing you later." I said as I started off down the corridor.

"No need to hurry on my account." The painting commented dryly.

"Now who's cheeky?!" I yelled back.

Hey part three, bit light, bit rushed, but eh.

Ridiculously Average Guy said:

Don't suppose he might spill the beans to Dumbledore and kill off Tom Riddle early?

I'm honestly not sure it would matter. The SI have very little relevant infomation for the time, all of it is 20 to 30 years in the future. Considering the timeframe, telling anyone with enough influense to do anything would shift everything off kilter, making the information useless anyway. With the timeframes involved I think its inevatable.

Edit: Once again RandumbPerson has lent his valuable time fix my mistakes, apparently I only fucked up about half as much as I usually do HUZZA!

Last edited: Aug 11, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

350

Coeus

Jun 2, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 0.4

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 3, 2019

Add bookmark

#48

0.4

Finding the great hall took a while because the founders apparently liked mazes and had turned their school into one! Now I could have asked the paintings for directions, but I figured I'd have to learn the lay of the land sooner or later so I stuck with it. One would think finding the main entrance would be easy though, not so much!

Still, once I got there it was fairly easy to locate the correct staircase and after going down it I found myself in a large well-lit hallway decorated on both sides with food-related art, bright orange banners, and some funny looking armors. I have to admit, I had expected badgers galore, but I suppose the famed humility of Hufflepuff house would prevent that even if it could be seen as their domain.

It took me a few minutes to locate what I thought was the right painting; it had a bowl of fruit roughly at the right high for a doorknob. "Okay… here goes nothing.

I "tickled" the pear.

It giggled.

I feel strangely violated…

The pear "wiggled" a bit and then shifts into the shape of a doorknob.

"CGI eat your heart out." I murmured to myself before smiling ruefully to myself. Here I am, being impressed by a doorknob. I felt like it should be a euphemism for something.

I chuckled helplessly at myself before shaking myself and focusing. I had stuff to do and food to eat. I opened the painting. I let out an involuntary gasp at the wave of hot fragrant air that hit me like a wall. It reminded me of some of the places I'd worked in my life.

My first impression of the room beyond was big, huge even; cavernous would not have been out of place as a descriptor. It was a tall high-ceilinged room that dwarfed the Great Hall above, likely by necessity. The first and most obvious feature in the room was the five great wooden tables arranged much like those I'd seen when I'd taken a quick peek into the hall above. And then there were the walls, every inch of them covered with gleaming kitchenware in all sizes and shapes, there were pots in there that looked big enough for me to take a bath in. Most of the stuff seemed to be made out of copper or brass by the looks of it. I didn't know enough to tell them apart. Spaced in between were countertops, giant brick ovens, and open fireplaces

And throughout the room… elves. A lot of elves.

Who all seemed frozen in place.

Staring right at little 'ol me.

Helloooo stage-fright, my old friend.

"Um… hi…" I wave hesitantly. God that was lame! I'm being lame in front of the house-elves. So this is rock bottom. Forget alcoholism and drug use, this is where it's at!

The elves were a diverse bunch; to say that they were dimorphic would be an understatement. Some of them looked kind of like what you see depicted in the movies and artwork – big floppy ears and large pointed nose, big eyes, etc. But that was not all, I saw some that looked like they had snouts, others had almost normal human-looking noses, others actually had hair! Never say that before. One elf had a beard so large it covered his entire body from view; he was bald as an egg otherwise. They were not quite as cartoony as the book made them out to be, or the movies for that matter. Though, their hands, feet, and heads did look a tad oversized on their stick figure bodies.

Incidentally, it was The Beard that decided to speak up first. "Student should not be in kitchen."

"Ah… sure… I'm not a student though. Not until fall, good elf." Oh god! That was super lame! Good Elf!? Who says shit like that!?

The elves looked at one another and a soft murmur of conversation floated through the air as they absorbed that nugget of information. After a few moments of conferring with some of the elves near to him, The Beard stepped forward again. "Why are you in kitchen?"

I shrugged. "I'm hungry."

That got me an excited murmur. Nice.

"I'm also looking to recruit," I added.

That got me a bunch of confused looks.

"Re-cruit?" Asked The Beard hesitantly.

"Yeah, I heard you guys sometimes join up with people and help them out. I figured I'd ask if anyone of you would be interested in chipping in while I'm here at Hogwarts. I'll need all the help." I said in a rush.

There was a bit of uneasy muttering before the Beard answered me. "Um, Hoggy elves are bound to Hoggy."

Goddamnit, not what I wanted to hear. "All of you, like from birth?"

The Beard shook his head. "No is when elf come of age."

I clamped down on a smile. Perfect! Thank you! "Do you happen to have any elves close to that age that might be willing to enter into my service, good elf?" I asked while beating my dork self over the head with a metal shovel. Why am I saying dorky stuff like that!?

Nothing happened for a few moments, the elves kinda just shuffled around, looking at one another uneasily and I began to feel a lump forming in my stomach. Did I push the wrong button? Go too far? FUUUUU! I did not want the house-elves on my ass. They run this effing place! And as one that works in retail, and have worked in restaurants, I know you don't fuck with the help. We will get revenge! Sweet delicious REVENGE! HAhah! Oh, what's happening?

There was an elf standing in front of me. Not The Beard. He wasn't quite as wrinkly as the others so I guessed he was young. He had hair, white, that stood up like he had engaged in intimate sexual activities with a lightning bolt. His ears were not big and floppy, but instead somewhat triangular and stood straight up, and his nose was not long and pointy, but sort of flat-ish? In combination with his dinner-plate-sized eyes, it made him look like one of those furless cats. If they'd had a baby with a human. It was less horrifying then I'd imagined. Still…

Freaky.

"Paddy volunteers." The possible crime against nature said.

"Paddy!" The Beard hissed causing the now named Paddy to flinch, but then he squared his shoulders and turned to The Beard and Glared.

"Paddy volunteers!" Paddy growled determinately trough cleansed teeth. Woah, definitely some bad blood there. Didn't even think house-elves could growl. Better defuse this before I can't take advantage of it anymore. Time to make a good impression! Nice person mode is ON!

I knelt and laid one hand on the little elf's shoulder, feeling awkward as fuck, and gave him my best friendly smile. "I accept you into my service, Paddy. This will be great, you'll see."

Paddy smiled in return and stood a little straighter. "Paddy will be happy to serve!" He proclaimed proudly.

I'd have to teach this one how to talk properly. And a few other things… I had plans! But that was later. I had more important things to do now.

"So. Food. You have any chicken?"

There, a bit shorter today, but thats how it goes sometimes.

Edit:RandumbPerson has done it again! Made me look a bit less of a hack that is. Give him a like, he deserves it!

Last edited: Aug 11, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

343

Coeus

Jun 3, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 0.5

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 4, 2019

Add bookmark

#64

0.5

After suffering the disapproving almost glare of The Beard, and more importantly, filling the bottomless pit with as much of bland tasteless cooking as I could manage. Seriously, what's up with this place? The British never heard of spices? Anyway, after eating and sending Paddy to my temporary abode I set out for the Room of Requirements!

Of course, I couldn't just go straight there. That would be suspicious as hell. I had to be circumspect – work my way there gradually. Thus began my slow meandering about the castle, pacing back and forward down one hall and into the next, poking into any unlocked room I came across, or just jumping in and hiding between classes so the magic brats wouldn't run into me.

I'd have to deal with them, wouldn't I? If I went to school here. God, I'd be the weird kid, again! It sucked the first time around, I wasn't eager to relive that part of my life. Then again, there was magic this time. Yeah, that would flip things around. I damn well should be able to out study some snot-nosed brats that were too busy either sticking their fingers into light sockets or just into any compatible orifice when they got a bit older.

How hard could it be to fly under the radar long enough to get enough magic under my belt to deal with my classmates? The Room would undoubtedly help if it worked like I hope it did. Dealing with the upper years would be more difficult as they had several years on me. I just had to hope they left me alone long enough for me to catch up. Maybe I could find some way to intimidate them. The average wizard didn't seem too bright in the books or the movies; maybe I could trick them somehow?

I pondered that question as I slowly worked my way up, floor by floor, pacing back and forth along various corridors, looking at paintings and poking my head into all unlocked room and cupboard I happened came across. It would have been boring if I didn't keep running into weird crap pretty much every time I opened a door. Apparently, in Hogwarts, empty rooms had a bit of a different meaning than anywhere else, rooms' not currently in use and filled with strange crap would likely be a better descriptor.

I have no idea why there was a room filled with floating left socks. I don't know how I knew they were only the left ones!

Of course, it wasn't as weird as the room filled with oblong-shaped buzzing things. I did not want to think about it.

I shuddered. "The buzzing. It will haunt my dreams, yes…"

I wasn't entirely sure exactly where the Room was. I only remember the seventh floor, left corridor (highly useless as there are lots of left corridors) opposite a painting of dancing ballet trolls. That last one was the relevant one, along with the first one of course. But that begged the question. But which seventh floor? Hogwarts was a damn big place, with lots of buildings that went beyond seven floors; the big honking tower in the middle of it had almost three times that!

Consequently, I'd been at it for a while. I even had to return to the kitchen for another snack. I really wish I could just have asked the damn elves. But I think The Beard is angry with me. Better not antagonize the guy. I don't need house-elf pee in my drink, or worse!

I came to another door and pulled it open.

"▅▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

I closed the door.

"Moving on!"

Man this place is weird, dangerous weird, strange weird and just weird! Couldn't stop though. Nope. Stopping meant thinking, and thinking was bad right now. Thank fucking god I was almost there. Seventh floor. Now I just needed to find a painting of some dancing trolls and I'd be done with another step in my grand plan.

After another couple of minutes of wandering around, I finally located the painting. The painting that so happened to be a tapestry as it turns out. It was mesmerizing! It was like watching one of those Russian Dashcam videos on youtube. The guy, the wizard, would attempt to get the six trolls he was with to dance in a line, the trolls would try, fail, get frustrated and then beat the wizard with their clubs. It was morbidly fascinating and questionably hilarious to watch.

No! Must resist! Don't get sucked in!

Okay, turn away, turn away. I have a mission! Got to finish the mission!

I gathered myself and then started to pace back and forth in front of the tapestry, focusing on the shape I wanted the room to take. And after the third pass, I saw a large door melt out of the stone wall in the corner of my eye. I stopped and made a show of slowly turning towards it. I then stood there for a few moments just staring at it.

"Sure, magically appearing doors. This place has hit every other branch on the cliché tree, why not this." I made a point of muttering out loud for the paintings to hear. I looked up at one of the nearby paintings, who was of an aristocratic-looking Victorian dude, who was, of course, watching me in return. "So, what's the chance there is a treasure inside? And is there a grotesque monster guarding it?" That got me an amused smile, but he refrained from commenting. I took that as a good sign and proceeded to open the door. "Here goes nothing."

The room beyond wasn't much of a room, it was, in fact, an intersection between two corridors. I smiled, the feeling of triumph welling up in me. I closed the door behind me. "I fucking knew it!"

I'd had a theory going back pretty much to the point where I first found out about the room. I had the thought that a room that could, by all evidence, bend space-time might have more than one entrance. And I'd been right! Hah! Okay, so it might not be such a big deal unless one of these doors happened to lead to something really interesting. Writers liked to use the Hogwart's library for the path to ultimate power, stupid as that was. I mean, it was the one place in the castle that was guaranteed to have seen EVERY student that had passed through her for the last thousand years, which was pretty much every magical in Britain. Any unique magical do-dad that might have been hidden there would have been found a long time ago.

In my mind, the Room was a far more logical place to find something like that. I highly doubted that it was the case, but it was far more plausible than the damn library!

I decided to check the left door first. Opening it I was hit with a chilly dank puff of air that smelled faintly of wet stone and stale air and a quick look around confirmed that I was somewhere in the dungeons. Considering the grime everywhere, an unused part of the dungeons. The door was located at the very end of a long unadorned corridor. I couldn't see the end of it due to it being unlit. I did see two doors on either side. I briefly considered exploring them but decided that I was more curious about the other doors. I could get back to this place later. Besides, it gave me the heebie-jeebies.

The center door, directly opposite the one I'd come in from led into a small unadorned room with a high ceiling. A large class window provided ample light. The door to the room was directly opposite the exit of the Room of Requirement. There was another smaller door right to the left as well. This place seemed a lot friendlier than the dungeon so I took off my jacket and used it to prop the door to the Room open before I went to see where that other doors went.

The smaller door led to an equally small bathroom, with a toilet, sink and a lion-footed bathtub right out from an old period drama. No shower.

The second door led to a small railed of landing overlooking a large well lit room, likely a classroom. A small staircase wound around the landing, leading down to the classroom floor. I was immediately reminded of the classroom that Gilderoy Lockheart had used in the second movie, only the landing was much higher up and the windows were located above the landing facing the entrance to the classroom.

I recognized it too. I'd run across it during my little tour of the castle. It was on the fourth floor of the big tower, fairly close to the place with the moving staircases. Very convenient. I had a thought but shelved it in favor of finding out where the last door went.

As it turned out it led outside. The doorway was located not far from a set of greenhouses that I was sure I was going to become intimately acquainted within the coming years. Not immediately useful, but might be a good way to get outside in a pinch.

Well, this had been productive. Now I just had my afternoon meeting with the mindreading headmaster to get through and I was done for the day.

I can't wait!

No meaningful dialog in this one, not to worry, the next one will be shock full of it.

Edit:RandumbPerson has done it again! The cheering messes will forever be in his depth, because I'm broke!

Last edited: Aug 11, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

305

Coeus

Jun 4, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 0.6

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#81

Woops bit late with this part, black cats on the road of life. You know how it is!

0.6

"Are you insane?! No! Hell no! I'm not sleeping with the kids! I'm a thirty-year-old man for fuck's sake!" I protested loudly while pointedly not looking in his direction from where I was standing, which was in front of a shelf full of stuff I couldn't even begin to identify. I'd been offered a seat but had decided that it would be better if I was constantly moving about, making a show of examining my surroundings as it gave me an excuse of not paying direct attention to the man.

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Ahlgren…"

"No. I will have a private room. I will damn well need it if I'm to cope with this shit AND make up a plan for when I've graduated. Not to mention I will need the space for any extracurricular activities I will need to do." I growled as I moved from the weird thingamajigs and onto the more recognizable bookcases. The ones I could read the spine of that is. Some of them had old futhark runes on the spine. I wasn't sure the old Norse even had books.

"Extracurricular activities…?" Dumbledore asked faintly.

I risked a mind read and turned to him and gave him my best glare. "Yes, did you really think I'd approach this like an eleven-year-old kid and only do the stuff I'm told? No. I have X number of years of free food and lodging, I'm damn well gonna use them to their fullest!"

The only reaction I got was a raised eyebrow and the patented beard-stroke of thoughtfulness. "I see. And exactly what would that entail?"

"I don't know yet. Probably something that would allow me to generate an income of some sort." I said vaguely, I wasn't willing to give him anything detailed, mostly because I didn't have much detail to give yet. I'd work it out.

"While it might be something to keep in mind for your later years here I don't believe it is such a pressing need at present." He noted kindly.

"Oh? Will you provide me with spending money for things outside of school supplies?" I asked pointedly. A slim book caught my eye and I took a closer look. It was titled "The Way before Wands: A Guide." Not very inspiring as titles go, so it fit with what I knew of wizard naming practices. I plucked it off the shelf and opened it up to the first page.

"Ah…"

"I thought as much." I continued absently, absorbed with reading the intro in the book. "I will need my own room, or preferably rooms," I stated as I turned the page. It was as I'd assumed; an instruction book for practicing wandless magic. This was a very useful book. I did not like the thought of having to rely on a fragile piece of wood to do magic if I didn't have to.

Dumbledore sighed. "That would bring up questions that would be hard to answer, from both the board of directors as well as the children."

"How so? You just need to tell the faculty and directors the truth. As for the kids, fuck 'em." I told him dismissively.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea, Mr. Ahlgren. The Board would find this to be passing strange."

"I can't be the strangest thing that's come through this place. And if not, they are grown-ass men and women, they'll deal ether way." I countered bluntly.

I heard him huff in what I believed to be amusement and mutter under his breath. "I would not be so sure if that, young man."

"I'm sure…" I muttered snidely. "Look, just treat me like a visiting student from another school, you don't just put them up with the other kids, am I right?

I heard him sigh again. It actually made me feel a bit guilty. "I assume your current quarters are unsatisfactory then?"

"Bit small yeah. I've found some rooms that'll work on the fourth floor in the big tower. An old unused classroom with an attached office, it would work as a bedroom, even has a bathroom which is a bonus."

"I see you are not on to sit on your laurels, Mr. Ahlgren."

I snorted, feeling a bit amused. "I'm a champion procrastinator," I said brightly before my mood dropped again when the thought of my present situation intruded again. "But right now… I needed something to keep my mind off my… situation; putting stuff in some sort of order was the best I could come up with."

"I see…" He said, and I could hear the sympathy in his voice.

I grunted. "Was there anything more?"

"I dare say not, Mr. Alhgren. I must say however, I do look forward to your sorting."

Nice, I'd been hoping for some sort of opening into that subject. "Sorting?"

"Ah yes, the sorting is a time-honored tradition here at Hogwarts. It is the means of which you are sorted into one of the four houses." He explained shortly.

"Houses?"

"Indeed so. Here at Hogwarts, all students are sorted into one of four houses that were created by the founders of this school, each espouses traits that the founder of that house found laudable. Gryffindor, the house of the brave and chivalrous, always the first ones to dare. Ravenclaw, the house knowledge, who value intelligence and wit above all else. Hufflepuff, the house whose patience is legendary and who value loyalty more than gold. And lastly, there is Slytherin who use their cunning and resourcefulness to further their grand ambitions." Dumbledore said with not a little pride in his voice.

I whistled. "That's got to create some tension."

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, its basic human nature. If you divide people up in groups but then don't give them space they will inevitably come to blows. There are numerous studies on the subject." I told him.

"I assure you, there have been no altercations between the houses, outside of Quidditch matches that is." The venerable headmaster told me reassuringly.

I rolled my eyes. A school without bullying? Hehe. "Mhm, that you have heard off," I said doubtfully. "How do you sort them anyway? Not like you can just see a person's qualities just like that."

"Ah, but magic overcomes many such things. Here at Hogwarts, we make use of the Sorting Hat." He said and gestured to a shelf that contained a ratty-looking wizards hat.

"Sorting hat…" I drawled. "How that does that work exactly?"

"You merely need to put it up on your head and it can look into your mind and divine the best house for you."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Woah! Full stop! Look into my what now!? You have a mind-reading hat!?" I exclaimed hotly. And the Oscar goes to…!

"Indeed so."

"Indeed so." I mimicked snidely. "Well, that hat ain't getting anywhere near my head!"

"Its tradition…" Dumbledore began, but I cut him off.

"Tradition my ass! No one goes walking through my damn head! That's private property and the hat isn't invited!"

"I assure you, the hat keeps what it sees entirely confidential," Dumbledore assured gently.

"Oh, so you say. No! Nu-uh! Nien! Not happening! You hear me?!"

Dumbledore sighed and pulled his glasses off his nose and used his free hand to rub at the bridge of his nose. "You seem intent on being difficult at every turn Mr. Ahlgren. I have afforded you great patience in this matter…" He started but I interrupted him yet again.

"This is a deal-breaker," I stated firmly and honestly because it was true. I would not let anyone stick their fingers into my mind, for any reason. "I'll take my chances with the crap orphanages of this time if it keeps stuff from crawling around in my head." I continued fiercely before sighing. "Look, I won't be living in the dorms anyway, right? So there is no need to have me go through a sorting, right?"

Dumbledore sighed again and started to polish his glasses with the hem of his robe. "Very well, if you feel so strongly about it I will give you another exemption in this. It will make your schedule somewhat of a challenge, however."

I shrugged. "Why? Just put me in with the Ravenclaws, I plan on studying me cute little ass off so I'll fit right in with the house that values knowledge, right?"

"I suppose that would be adequate." He muttered as he slid his glasses back onto his nose.

I sighed in relief. Safe! Thank god Dumbledore is a bleeding heart or I'd probably been out on my ass this time tomorrow. "Thank you… sir." He'll probably have to jump through some hoops for me, giving him some measure of respect for it is only right. Even if it feels a bit weird.

He gave me an arched look. "I do hope this is the last of your unorthodox requests, Mr. Ahlgren."

I held up the book I'd been flipping through and flashed him an irreverent grin. "Does asking to borrow this count."

Dumbledore took a moment to squint at the book, likely trying to place it in his mind before he gave me a considering look. "To learn what is in that book would require great patience and dedication. Do you feel you believe you have those qualities."

"How about stubbornness and single-mindedness'?" I retorted.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "I suppose we will find out. You are free to take the book, Mr. Ahlgren."

"Cheers," I responded, waving the book in the air. "Was that all?"

"Of course. I will see to it that some furniture is moved to your new room."

I gave him a mock salute before turning towards the door. "Thank ye kindly."

"My door is always open should you need me, Mr. Ahlgren," Dumbledore said after me as I exited.

"I'll keep that in mind!" I called back before I started to make my way down the spiral staircase, two steps at the time. Man, that had been terrifying! But I did it! I was home free

"Alright!" I said and tried to get into a positive frame of mind. "Let's see how badly I can gamebreak the setting."

That concludes the prologue. Hope it wasn't to dreadful :) Next part will probebly be a few days, work is crashing down on me. Chapter One will show up monday at the latest. Cheers.

Edit: Once again RandumbPerson has sacreficed himself on the altar of my incompitence, though it was a smaller altar this time :) His blood is much appreciated!

Last edited: Aug 11, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

296

Coeus

Jun 5, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.1 School Days

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 10, 2019

Add bookmark

#102

1.1 School Days.

"Sir. Sir. Sir. Sir!"

I startled before shaking myself out of my thoughts and looking over at Paddy. He was standing on the edge of my desk looking down at me where I was sitting in one of the two armchairs I had in my bedroom slash office.

"You appear somewhat pensive master, is anything the matter?" He asked lightly.

"Hm? Oh, no… just… it's the 25th." I answered him absently.

"Ah."

"Tomorrow it will be four years since I came here," I told him.

"And I entered your service," Paddy stated proudly.

I smiled a bit at that. He had a lot to be proud off after all. He had come a long way from the dirty young elf dressed in rags that had volunteered to enter into my service four years ago. His formerly unruly hair was now combed and slicked back neatly. Gone was his broken speech and he now spoke in proper Queen's English, much to my relief. The rags he once wore were long gone now as well, replaced by a fair approximation of a formal butler's suit.

I couldn't help but smile a bit at the memory. Getting Paddy to wear a uniform had required some thought and a lot of trial and error before I was able to find correct loopholes and orders required to get passed the house-elf tradition that prohibited them from wearing normal clothes. Normal house-elf clothing was made up of discarded pieces of cloth, such as pillowcases, clothing rags, and bits of strings and other do-dads. I got around that by just buying some black and white pillowcases and then loudly proclaiming (in the presence of Paddy) that I hereby disavowed any claim of ownership of those pillowcases from now unto perpetuity. Then I had Paddy fashion the pillowcases into a rough approximation of a traditional butlers outfit.

After that came the hardest part. I had to convince Paddy that what he had made was not clothes but uniforms, making sure to put a heavy distinction between the two. It had been a challenge and I'd only managed it after I sent Paddy to Buckingham Palace to observe the servants there, something that I'd continued doing since he seemed to both enjoy it and learned useful things from it. But it had got him into that first uniform. Then over the years, I'd replicated the actions a few times with various items until his uniform matched those of an actual butler, down to polished leather shoes and white gloves.

"I suppose so," I told him with a smile before heaving myself out of the armchair and walked through the bedroom door to my Workshop, note the capital W. Paddy wasn't the only one that had come a long way after all.

The once bare room was now much changed, filled with four years' worth of effort on my part. Feeling a bit nostalgic I decided to wander around a bit. Right as you come off the circular staircase from the landing was my leatherworking section. I smiled a bit. I've never read a story that mentions that there was a large selection of extra-curricular subjects available after regular classes were over for the day.

Unsurprising I suppose. They were only hinted at in the original books and none of the three would have been interested in attending them. Ron and Harry wouldn't have cared due to simple laziness and Hermione wouldn't have bothered because it didn't count towards your OWLS or you're NEWTS. Bit shortsighted in my opinion, but that was one of her flaws.

I generally thought about the extra-curricular classes as trade schools because most of them lent themselves to prepare the student for any of the various trades and professions that didn't in some way involve government work. Some of them were properly very familiar to anyone that had good to muggle school, such as art and music, both muggles and wizard styles, as well as wood and metalworking classes as well as a sewing class. Then there was stuff that most schools wouldn't have, like leatherworking and old-style blacksmithing. There were, of course, more magic related classes as well such as Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory and even a class in Xylomancy.

I'd spent most of my time in the Leatherworking and sewing classes, with occasional forays into Magical Theory and Metalworking, and I'd peeked into Blacksmithing enough to know I didn't have much talent for it. I didn't feel I had enough time to dedicate the effort needed to fix that deficiency with all the other stuff I needed to get done.

Most of the classes are only accessible for third years and above. Though you could get a special dispensation to attend most of them earlier if your grades were good enough. Seeing as I had a bevy of free time on my hand I'd talked to Big D after my first year and asked to be free to attend what I wanted.

The classes were far less structured than regular subjects, there was no set attendance and students were pretty much free to come and go as they pleased and the teachers assigned helped and guided the students on an individual basis. This worked because a fairly small amount of students took advantage of the opportunity offered, preferring instead to apprentice to established businesses once they got out of school. Not a particularly bright decision, but as it benefited me who was I to complain?

Right across on the left side of the room was a walled-off section that contained my potions and chemistry lab. I'd decided to close it off because of the fumes and the less the pleasant smells that tended to result from both disciplines. The room was connected to one of the windows and I'd put some charms up to send any shit outside.

Beyond my leatherworking station was my Enchanting area, it was far more haphazard then either of the other two because I'd kept changing it around depending on what I was working on. The only permanent feature was three large desks surrounding a central area that generally contained my latest project. Currently, that happened to be a huge ass homemade magical microscope. The microscope wasn't what I was currently working on, that particular item was significantly smaller.

To the left of my Enchanting area was my storage, which consisted of three rows of shelving that was heaping with a plethora of different devices that I was either working on or didn't want to get rid of for some reason. I popped open the hatch on a lacquered wooden case; inside was a selection of rings resting on a traditional red velvet pillow. These had been the product of my first foray into the wonderful world of enchanting. Not anything impressive or complex, nothing like my current rings. I kept them mostly due to nostalgia at this point. I traced a finger along one of the rings before closing the box up again and moved on.

Beyond the shelving, right by the wall, was a slim staircase that led to the second floor. I'd constructed that myself last year after I ran out of room on the main floor. It served as my dining room and as a place to relax. I liked sitting up there reading in the evening since the room was positioned to catch the afternoon sun.

I clomped upstairs and looked around. The room, or platform, was haphazardly decorated with a large corner sofa, a large hexagonal table, and three mismatched leather armchairs. A small circular table was located up to the right, near the edge of the platform, which served as my dinner table when I didn't eat in my office.

And above that – my ceiling! My very much enchanted ceiling! It was much in the same vein as the great hall, but unlike the hall, it didn't show the outside. Why settle for a mundane sky when you could have the whole universe on display above your head!? A universe worth of stars and galaxies swirled above in an ever-changing dance of light. Right now the illusion above would change through several different vistas on a three-hour rotation. The current view was actually based on a scene from one of my favorite old movies, Contact. It was a slowly spinning vortex of cosmic dust with a bright burning center. Around it was a field of burning stars that was far brighter than anything that could be seen from Earth. Like in the movie, once this particular view came to an end it would do so by the appearance of a shower of meteors that would fall into the burning center of the vortex.

"Not too shabby if I say so myself," I said to… myself.

"Talking to yourself again, sir?" A slightly nasal voice interrupted my thought, making me startle and turn to the couch was a familiar black tabby with piercing green eyes lay observing me. "An early sign of madness, no?" The cat taunted.

I snorted. "Very funny Maurice."

Alright, we are back! And with a timeskip. Yeah, I know some of you will hate me for it, but I did warn you. Not gonna drag myself trough seven damn years. They are not that intresting.

Edit:Kaukamieli and Analyst Prime was nice enough to point out some fuckups I made in my incompetence :) Give him a hand. (Anyone that comes with an actual severd hand will be prosicuted, jailed and banned)

Last edited: Aug 17, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

294

Coeus

Jun 10, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.1.5 The Tugwood Agenda

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 13, 2019

Add bookmark

#128

1.1.5

Felicitania Tugwood was excited beyond words. She'd discovered an incredible thing! Drew had his own pad! At Hogwarts! She didn't know how, or why, but that wasn't important. What was important was that Drew was a dork, which meant that he would be putty in her hands, once she turned her not inconsiderable charms on the inexperienced lump. She could see it now, she'd wrap him around her finger and then she'd be able to use his place, that he would generously offer for her to use, in exchange for certain... incentives, that she could provide him with, to do wonderful things. She could see it before her, the parties, and the get-together for her and her closest friends! And the connections she could make! Oh, the other skanks in school would be so jealous! It would be great! Slughorn would be green with envy too. He would regret looking down on her.

The only thing she needed to do was get to the little dork before anyone else caught on and went after him to! An easy enough thing to do, she resoned.

She turned and looked at herself in the full-length mirror she'd brought with her from home and frowned. She reached back and pulled on the back of her robes to cause them to hug her figure tightly in the front. She sucked in her stomach a bit and arched her back somewhat to get a more striking profile before letting go of her robes and pouting. There really was no way to look attractive in these ugly formless robes she was forced to wear. She reached up and cupped her breasts, pushing them together and gave a sattisfied nod to herself. Only Susan Turpin was bigger than her in their year in Gryffindor, but even her generous endowments were almost lost is the formless mass of useless fabric that was her school robes.

Well, there was nothing for it then; she'd have to get up close and personal. She could do that, he didn't look disgusting or anything, so it wasn't too much of a problem. Her mom always said that you shouldn't get too hung up on looks; many other things were just as important after all.

Janus Thickey was a good example. Handsome, charming and from a family of good standing. On the face of it, he was everything one could want in a boyfriend. Unfortunately, he was also a womanizing slimy bastard that tried to get under the robes of any girl that happened to catch his eye. That so many girls fell for his act never ceased to astound her. How he managed to convince them that he wouldn't cheat on them, as he had with every girl he'd been with, she would never understand. That Janus didn't have a monogamous bone in his body was readily apparent to anyone with wits in their heads. Something that was in obvious short supply amongst her year-mates. Not that she minded, she thought with a haughty sniff, it just made 'em easier to lead around, as was the proper way of things. She was Queen of Gryffindor for a reason, after all.

A burst of giggling had her turning to observe two of her roommates, Eunice Primpernelle and May Alton. She rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust. To handily illustrate her ealier point was her "dear" friends. May was a dear, happy and well-meaning and Felicitania really truly liked her company, but she doubted she'd see much of her after school. May would find some loser and spend the rest of her life popping out sprogs and growing fat. A shame really. And Eunice, she had ambition and drive, but she was only half as smart as she thought she was, and too short-sighted and impatient to truly be a threat to Felicitania's place as the Queen of Gryffindor. The only reason she bothered with her was that it was easier to handle her amateurish little plots when she had her close by. Her would-be rival did not excel when it came to true subterfuge and was fairly easy to read, particularly when she was plotting something. The fact that Janus had managed to get to her illustrated just perfectly what sort of girl she was in Felicitania's opinion.

She turned back to her mirror. Maybe a sticking charm on her robes would work… It would make it skin tight. She looked over at her friends again to assure herself that they were still absorbed by the conversation before casting the charm. And very quickly came to regret it. Not only did it look truly horrible, with strange wrinkles and folds all over, but her undergarments were now plainly visible. She winced. And it felt like ether her robes or her skin was about to tear whenever she moved. She quickly cast the counter-spell and sighed in relief. Right, up close and personal it was then. Eye on the prize, Felicitania, eye on the prize, as he mother always said.

It irked her, just a bit, that she had Janus to thank for this amazing opportunity. Being who she was there was no wonder that Janus was after her, he'd been sniffing around her like a Niffler after a shiny thing since she'd gotten her girls in third year. And he just. Wouldn't. GIVE. UP! Some days it was just too much effort one her part to cut him down to size so she just avoided him if she was able. That had led her down some out of the way corridors she didn't normally use and that's where she'd spotted him.

Drew.

She'd seen him enter a room she knew wasn't used for any classes, and curious about what he was up to, she had attempted to follow. The door had been locked. She'd considered knocking but decided against it and instead asked a nearby portrait what that room was. And the answer she'd gotten… oh yes. That had potential! Such wonderful potential!

She didn't know who the boy was at the time. She knew she'd seen him in Herbology and the painting had provided his name. That was less than ideal. If she wanted to get a grip on this dork she needed to know what he was like. If her mother had thought her anything it was that to get and keep a guy you needed to first find out what motivated him, spreading your legs might reel him in initially, but you had to remember that all woman could do that, and if that was all you had you'd lose him to the next slut to come around. To keep your man you needed to become the center of his life, and for that, you needed to know where to focus your charms.

But he wouldn't cooperate! She'd been watching him where she could for over a week! And she knew little more than when she started! Part of the problem was that she didn't share any classes with him outside of Herbology. He was never present in the Great Hall, not for breakfast, not for dinner and not for the evening meal. She had found out that he frequented the library an awful lot, but that was hardly an ideal location to have a conversation. Not with that harpy manning the desk, always hovering, always glaring, waiting for a opportunity to swoop in and reprimand anyone that disturbed the tranquility of her dusty domain.

She'd tried to get some information on him from his housemates and had reached out to some of her acquaintances in Ravenclaw, only to find out that he was not part of that house. Nor was he part of Hufflepuff, which was the other option because she knew he couldn't be in Slytherin, because she would have seen more of him in that case. The only one he seemed to interact with in any way was that weird groundskeeper Hagrid, who Felicitania was sure was not entirely human, and she wasn't willing to go to him asking questions. The big brute was likely as not to accidently sit on her, and then where would she be?

She had to admit she was a bit excited by the mystery. Who was this boy that wasn't sorted into any of the houses like everyone else? But it didn't help her getting a handle on this dork and leaving her with only one avenue of approach which meant she would have to improvise as she went. Not ideal, but she could manage, she was Felicitania Tugwood and no boy could resist her, or her girls. She just had to get in close and rub her parts on him and all the blood would rush from his brain and into his nethers and her job would be done. It would be easy.

Satisfied she checked her hair and face before leaving her dorm.

Unknown to Felicitania, her supposedly surreptitious inquiries into a certain boy had not gone unnoticed by the people she had asked. In this case, her notoriety worked against her. Why was Felicitania Tugwood interested in this no-name boy that most didn't even notice? Questions were asked and a picture formed. And slowly the knowledge started to spread about one Andrew Ahlgren and the strange circumstances surrounding him.

Okay, fuck this part. I've been working on it for nearly three days! I've binned two entire drafts and rewritten this one like four times and I'm still not more then 60% satisfied with the work. But I'm posting it anyway because I got to get on with my life or I'm gonna lose it and defenestrate myself out of sheer frustration.

Enjoy `:p

Edit: Thanks Analyst Prime for the help :)

Last edited: Mar 12, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

305

Coeus

Jun 13, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.2

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 15, 2019

Add bookmark

#163

1.2

Another day was drawing to a close, another day of monotonous classes I didn't need to attend anymore, another day of going through the motions to keep the teachers happy and off his ass so he could focus on what really mattered. Which was my personal activities and research, of course. I oozed up to the second floor of my room and threw myself onto my very comfortable sofa and let out a loud sattisfied groan as I relazed into the soft cussions. This was what it was all about, a comfortable place to just relax. Now I just needed Netflix and I'd be in heaven. It was unfortunatle that Netflix just happened to be a few decades away from being a thing.

"Rough day." A familiar voice asked, drawing me out of my comfortable lastitude.

"Not really, just the same boring stuff as always." I answered absently. "So anything new from the school, Maurice?"

Maurice the cat, named after a character from the Discworld books by Sir Terry Pratchett may be rest in peace, rolled over on his other side and peered up at me. He was black as night, much like his brothers,with piercing green eyes that almost glowed when it was dark. "Meh… Dawlish got sent to the hospital wing again. He got hexed when he ended up in the middle of a lovers' spat. He's now a half-ass half man-thing."

I burst out laughing. "That's the third time this month!"

"Forth actually." Maurice corrected lazily. "A bookshelf fell on him in the library last week, nothing serious, he was in and out of the hospital wing in an hour or so."

"You never told me that," I complained lightly.

Maurice did a fair approximation of a half shrug. "Didn't seem important, he was barely hurt."

I gave the cat a flat look. He didn't look cowed. He never did. It was a cat thing, I assumed anyway.

"~sorry…" he apologized insincerely.

I gave him another look before sighing "I have no idea how you turned out like this."

"Talent, and being awesome." Was Maurice's prompt retort.

It was definately a cat thing. Nothing else could be that arrogant. I couldn't help but smile widely a feeling of pride veiling up inside of me. I looked up towards the windows when I heard a distinct clicking sound echo through the room. That was the hatch to the one part of the huge window that I'd enchanted to pop open when Maurice's brother wanted to get in and moments later a large black raven sored into the room. He must have spotted me because he flew right over and settled on the backrest of the sofa. He then puffed up all his feathers, shook himself and started to preen. I noted he seemed a bit agitated. he always preened when he was out of sorts for some reason.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the birds' nest today?" Maurice taunted, never one to let an opportunity to needle one of his fellows go to waste. The glare the raven shot his way seemed to please the cat immensely. I really did a good job, I thought, and gave myself a pat on the back. Am I good or what?

"How are you Quoth?" I asked lightly, diverting his attention away from Maurice and forestalling the likely argument between the two.

"Irritated," Quote grumbled moodily. "Agustus chased me around half the Forbidden Forest." The large raven complained loudly. "It took me nearly an hour to shake the little bastard!"

I barked a laugh. "Is he still trying to catch you? I thought you said he'd given up."

Quoth grumbled to himself before replying. "He took a break to become an animagus."

"An animagus?" I asked incredulously.

"What does he turn into?" Asked Maurice at the same time.

"A raven!" Quoth spat angrily.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. I did feel a bit bad for Quoth though, Agustus had been on his tail-feathers ever since I had created him two years ago. Agustus would be Agustus Scamander, the son of the very famous Magizoologist Newt Scamander. He seemed to have inherited his father's fascination for strange and unusual creatures. I wasn't sure why he was after Quoth however, he looked no different than any other raven. I'd considered asking him, but hadn't quite been able to work up the urge yet. It wasn't that important after all. It could wait. Besides, it would be fun to see what happened if he did indeed manage to catch Quoth.

"You need any repairs? I just got a fresh batch of ingredients for silicone yesterday." I informed the irate raven.

"No, just some ruffled feathers from diving trough some canopy. I'll check myself over and get back to you if I find any damage." Quoth replied curtly.

"Alright, suit yourself," I told him indifferently. Quoth wasn't stupid after all. He'd tell me if he needed anything. "By the way, where is Gaspode?"

"He is still with the Gryffs." Maurice inform me. "They have taken a liking to him. One can only wonder why."

"Be nice." I chided.

Maurice snorted. "Why? He's too stupid to notice the difference."

I rolled my eyes. "He's not more stupid then you are."

"That's debatable." muttered Quoth snidely.

Maurice glared at his brother. "Shut up, chicken dinner!"

"Make me, Sylvester."

Maurice screeched in fury and launched himself at the raven. Quoth nimbly fluttered out of the way but was forced to drop to the floor when Maurice unexpectedly used the backrest as a springboard to intercept him in mid-flight. I watched as the two disappeared off the platform and start to chase each other around the room, hurling abuse as they went. I sighed in exasperation. Perhaps it had been a mistake letting them roam around in the normal world. I don't know where they were able to watch cartoons, but somehow they had and now this would happen every now and again.

"Welp! I'm out!" I said and jumped to my feet. It was time to head over to Hagrid's anyway, I thought with a smile. God, I loved that guy. He was one of the bright points early on after coming here. Originally I had no intention of looking him up, didn't even think he'd be around in this time, to be honest. But once I found out he was the thought of meeting him wouldn't leave me alone. He was my favorite after all. And besides, as nice as Paddy was, even in those days, he saw himself as my servant more than as a friend despite my effort to disabuse him of that notion, and that made it a bit difficult to have a conversation with him at times.

Hagrid wasn't any of those things and was even glad for the company. If he'd been anybody else that might have made me suspect he might have ulterior motives. But this was Hagrid, the guy didn't have a subtle bone in his body. The guy is like the embodiment of a good mood. And I was really in the need of a good mood back then, and that was still true today.

"Hi, Drew ~," A soft smooth voice said by my ear, interrupting my thoughts like a car slamming into a wall.

Mmm, vanilla… I blink and turn to look at the person that had managed to sneak up on me. A girl. Vaguely familiar. My age. Dark straight hair and brown eyes, little button nose. Alabaster skin. Nice tits. I mentally try to stamp on that last thought. Goddamnit! If there ever was a downside to being young again it was the various biological bullcrap that kept fucking with my head. Being a teenager had the drawback of filling my head with notions I really didn't need and could really do without. Like all the naughty dastardly thing I could possibly do to the girls at school being chief amongst them.

I'd first noticed the problem a few weeks after arriving. I was far more emotional than I usually was, even accounting for my traumatic experience. I was short tempered, grossly impatient and I had a hard time keeping my focus for any length of time. It took a bit of time to figure out that while the OS was the same it was now running on a system that wasn't even close to being done cooking yet. In short, I was occasionally acting my age. It was terribly embarrassing, not to mention incredibly frustrating. One would think that a man of my experience would be able to control myself, but apparently biology said otherwise.

Then puberty hit and things got really fucking uncomfortable. Suddenly the girls around me were far too enticing and I was finding it hard to justify to myself to keep my damn hands to myself. The endless ideas I had on how I could impress the panties off various girls danced through my head, distracting me from what I needed to get done. I mean, I was a teenager now, it should be okay, right? It wasn't really like I was a dirty old man for doing it! Right!? AGH!

I kept strong though! I did! The distance I'd cultivated meant I didn't have any opportunities to rub shoulders with anyone, despite Slughorns numerous attempts to change that by having me join his little club. By the Flying Spaghetti Monster, who is daft enough to think "The Slug Club" is the right name for ANYTHING!? I had various other ways to keep my mind away from things I was better off not contemplating at present. Their success rate was spotty at best, but they'd kept me from doing anything I'd regret up to this point.

Of course, as I was experiencing, the voluntary isolation had left me a bit ill-prepared for having my resolve tested. At least if the monumental brainfart I was currently experiencing was any indication. Standing there gaping at the girl like a drooling idiot didn't do my ego any favors. Damnit, I should be well past the part of my life where women reduce me to a grunting animal.

She was smiling now, I noted. Fuck, I'd been standing here staring at her like a numpty for I don't know how long. Say something, you stupid idiot!

"Uh… Ah… Hi?" I gave myself the mental finger. Get a damn grip, Andreas. You can't get thrown by a little girl! Even if she isn't that little in… I groaned and reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. I didn't need this right now!

"Are you alright?" The girl asked concernedly and I noted that she'd moved a bit closer. That was a nice scent… I wonder... gnh!

I cleared my throat and took a step back. "Fine. Fine. I'm just fine." I winced again. Babbling now? That's a new low. I was going to look back at this later and slap myself over the head in shame, I just knew it!

She giggled.

I felt a bit flushed. God, this was so embarrassing! I steeled myself and straightened up. You are a grown-ass man, Andreas! Damn well try to at least not make an ass of yourself like every other teenager! You should be able to do that at least, I thought.

I took a deep breath through my nose, held it for a moment, and then let it out slowly through my mouth. An old meditative trick I'd learned that'd come in handy numerous times in my stay here, and before. A good way to center yourself, and it was an excellent beginning if you wanted to meditate for real. I opened my eyes and took in the girl in front of me again. She was looking at me curiously, probably wondering if I was a bit touched in the head. I can't say I blame her. It was true, strictly speaking.

She was somewhat familiar, but then everyone in the school was familiar. I sighed. "Sorry about that. You startled me."

She smiled again and took a step closer. "Oh, that's just fine. I like to startle people…" she said leadingly.

What the hell did she mean by that? I mean, the way she said it kinda felt like something… I frowned. "I'm sorry; I'm having trouble placing you. Have we talked before?"

Her smarmy expression immediately morphed into something I'd describe as shocked disbelief for a moment before she snapped back to her previous sunny expression. "Oh, how rude of me. I guess we never really talked before, I'm Felicitania Tugwood. We have Herbology together. It's nice to finally talk to you." She told me brightly, taking another little step forward.

That struck a chord. Gaspode had mentioned that name occasionally. Felicitania Tugwood, the Head Bitch of Gryffindor, she ruled the house of the lions like the Queen of Thorns ruled Highgarden, using her beauty and razor-sharp tongue to get her way. She was the heir apparent to a little beauty potion empire started by her grandmother Sacharissa Tugwood. She was one of the schools "Elite" crowd, one of the popular people, the "in" crowd. What the hell was she doing talking to me, and in that manner?

Now that my brain was firing on most of its cylinders instead of being choked by the sea of teenage hormones pumping trough me it was plainly obvious that she was trying to flirt with me. I didn't think for a second she had any real interest in me. In the social hierarchy of the school, I might as well not exist. Which means she wanted something… I hate when people wanted something and tried to be circumspect about it. I didnät like being manipulated, particularly not like this. I'm not my penis, and it don't dictate where I go and what I do, damnit.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice probably sounding a bit harsh, but I didn't care. I didn't like being played with.

Felicitania gave me another warm smile and took the final step into my personal bubble and grabbed hold of my arm and pressed herself close to me. "You're interesting. I'd like to get to know you a bit better, Drew. You don't mind do you?" she asked me sweetly.

Okay, the reason for her being in Gryffindor confirmed. The girl didn't lack for confidence, that much was apparent. I debated what to do. I could just shove her off me. I could also lead her around on a merry little chase, I didn't need to know what she wanted to frustrate her, I just needed to not agree to anything she asked me. The first felt a bit excessive and I didn't have the time over for playing games with this little girl. I didn't feel like playing this game.

"Tugwood!" I snapped, probebly a bit more harshly then i needed. "Can you pretend for a moment that my brain isn't located below the belt and that I'm smart enough to notice when someone is trying to pull one over me. You want me to believe that someone like you, who have the pick of any boy in this school, would be interested in some nobody like me? Try again."

Felicitania looked startled again before her expression turned considering. A calculating gleam showed up in her eyes and she studied me. I could just see her fitting things I'd just said into place in her mind. Then she smiled at me again, and now there was something… sharp in the expression. I felt the hairs on my neck stand up, and I'm not entirely sure it was from fear.

"Alright." She said as smoothly and warmly as before, but with a certain steely undertone that hadn't been there before. "Let's then also pretend that I'm smart enough to realize that you aren't just some nobody. I don't think a nobody would be eligible for their own apartment and exemption from the house system, do you?"

I felt the bottom of the stomach fall out. I don't know what I expected to come out of her mouth but it sure as shit had not been that. I gritted my teeth. "How did you find out about that?" I found myself asking.

She smiled at me a bit smugly. "Is it really important?" she countered easily.

"It might be!" I growled and again considered shaking her off my arm. "Who knows about this besides you?"

"Oh, only me right now." She answered airily and pressed my arm a bit deeper in between her breasts.

"Is this some kind of blackmail attempt, because…" I started to growl only for her to interrupt me with a derisive snort.

"Do I look stupid to you?" She snapped in obvious disgust at the very idea. "Because I'm not! That's just dumb. Like I'd have to resort to something like that!"

"Then what do you want." I pressed again.

She rolled her eyes. "What I said of course. I want to get to know you better, I didn't lie about that. Someone that has what you do is bound to be at least a bit interesting, which is more than I can say about most of the dorks that go to this school."

I felt an almost irrational sense of amusement well up inside me at her frank appraisal of the other students in the school. The sheer gall… I didn't have words. "You're some piece of work, Tugwood," I said incredulously.

She sniffed arrogantly. "Of course. You didn't really think just anyone could have figured you out? And don't think I didn't catch that you suddenly knew who I was, even though you said you didn't." She told me pointedly.

I snorted a laugh. "I knew you by name; I didn't have a face to put the name to." I defended myself. Why was I defending myself? She was the one imposing on me!

"Sure you did." She said in a way to showed that she didn't believe me.

"I'n not playing this game with you, Tugwood." I snapped irritably.

Felicitania didn't seem at all detered by that and just gave me another warm smile. "Who is playing?"

Now I did shake her off and started down the hallway. I couldn't deal with this right now, I needed to think. Unfortunately, Felicitania seemed determined not to give me the time as she quickly reappeared at my side, though she didn't grab ahold of me again. "What?"

"Where are we going." She asked brightly.

"Who is "we"?" I asked snidely. "You aren't coming."

"S'not like you could stop me coming along." She countered easily.

I snorted. I had at least ten different charms that could do the trick. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Tugwood," I stated.

She gave me another disbelieving look. "You'd hex someone for wanting to get to know you?

"That's not the point!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"Is there a point? Besides you being rude and silly?" She asked me evenly as we turned the corner that led to the staircases.

"I'm rude! I'm not the one that ambushed me outside my rooms!" I complained before I could stop myself. Why was I arguing with this bint?

"Well, you hardly gave me any choice, you are either shut away in your room or the library, and we can hardly get to know each other in there, now can we?." She said reasonably. "You still haven't told me where we are going." She chided me.

"Why should I?" I grunted.

"Why shouldn't you. I'm going to follow you there anyway." She stated bluntly.

"You are unbelievable!" I complained loudly.

She gave me the same warm smile she had when she'd first accosted me, but this time it had a definite salacious overtone. "Oh honey, you have no idea."

God fuck, she got me to blush! This is officially the new low point in my life!

Well, this one got a bit longer then I thought. Not entirely satisfied, might come back and do some reworks later. We'll have to see. Okay, lay it on me! :)

Last edited: Mar 12, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

270

Coeus

Jun 15, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.3

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#192

1.3

I took the stairs three steps at the time as I descended and marveled at being able to do it again, back home, as I got older my sense of balance had slowly gotten worse, to the point that I felt I had to take it a bit slower. It was nice to be up to speed again. And as a bonus, Felicitania, my new pain in the ass, was struggling to keep up. Thats a good point of being a guy, you can outrun your problems, paticularly if they happen to be of the female persuasion. I pointedly ignored the notion that I was running away from a girl, it wasn't really running away anyway, I was escaping, artfully avoiding a pursuer.

"Having a bit of trouble there, Tugwood!" I taunted loudly as I left her behind. Aaaah, oh I feel just fabulous. Youth really was wasted on the young. I looked back again and saw that Tugwood had managed to pick up the pace. Damn, perhaps I shouldn't have taunted her. I needed to lose her or she'd follow me all the way to Hagrid's. I smirked. And I knew just how to do it.

Instead of continuing down I darted off the stairs into a second-floor corridor and ran like hell towards a corner. Once past it, and once I was sure I was alone, I called for Paddy.

The little elf promptly appeared as he always did, standing rigidly with one hand behind his back and the other by his waist. "You called, sir?" He drawled in a dry tone of voice.

"To Hagrid's place Paddy, if you will," I told him and held out my hand.

"As you will sir." He responded and grasped my hand and suddenly I was roughly showed through something the size of a drinking straw and surviving. Never pleasant, but you'd be surprised what one can get used to. And then I was standing in front of Hagrid's place.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" The trusty house-elf asked in that dry tone that I'd drilled into him over the course of many hours.

I grinned down at the elf "That will be all, Paddy. Thank you. You may go."

He dipped in a shallow bow. "Very good sir." He said before vanishing again with a soft pop of displaced air.

I'm so damn proud of him I could just squeal! Well, the day was looking up. I'd given miss pushy the slip and I was in for some feel-good time with my main man! "Hagrid!" I called out as I walked towards his place to alert him to my coming, just in case he might be doing something I didn't want to be seeing. I liked the guy, but not in that way.

In the books, Hagrids home was described as an ill-constructed small wooden cabin sitting squarely at the edge of the forbidden forest. In the movies, it was an oddly shaped stone house that resembled the number eight if you looked at it from above. The reality was a bit different. And was proud to say I was the cause of it. When I got here it had been a small wooden shack, much like it had been described in the books. Now though it was a decently big stone cabin with a black shingled roof in good repair. It had a well-maintained garden, if a small one, in the front, mostly for some herbs and bushes, and a larger one in the back for vegetables.

Hmm, he wasn't answering. "Hagrid!" I called again and waited for an answer. When none came I started to move around the house. "Hey, Hagrid! You here!"

"Drew! Hahaha! Yer just in time! I'm over in the patch!" A booming voice finally answered me. I have to say, of all the surprising things about Hagrid, and they are many, his voice was what startled me the most when I first heard it. There isn't anything back home that can compare to the deep rumbling bass of the half-giants voice. You don't just hear Hagrid, you feel him, right down to your very bones. It should be scary, but there is always such warmth infused in it that you just forget how… big it is.

If the voices James Earl Jones and Peter Cullen when they did Mufasa and Optimus Prime had a child it would be the voice of Rubeus Hagrid. One might want to sprinkle some Liam Neeson in there as well for that extra vibrant edge.

I smiled as I rounded the corner and spotted the man of the hour. Hagrid – it wasn't just his voice and his heart that was big. The big lug stood almost 12 feet tall and as wide as a barn door, and contrary to what one might believe, none of it was fat. All credit to Robbie Coltrane, the man managed to catch the spirit of Hagrid very well. But Hagrid did not look like Santa Claus's younger lumberjack brother. He didn't have a big jiggling belly or a big bulbous red nose. One had to remember that he actually worked for a living. His features were surprisingly sharp, almost like they were hewn from stone then polished down vigorously to soften down all the edges a bit. His beard was far shorter than the one he had in the movie, though still large full and a bit wild, much like the wild bush of hair sitting on the top of his head like some wild animal that still took to grooming himself now and again. I was secure enough in my hetrosexuality to say that I found him handsome in a rugged sort of way.

Spoiler: HagridHe had this large rawhide coat on that looked really badass and I was fairly sure he'd made it himself. Which made it even better! I doubted many wizarding shops carried giant-sized clothes.

I looked over at what he was doing before giving him a smile. "How's it going, big guy?"

"Goin' right good, thank yeh." He responded and gave me a light slap on the back with his dustbin lid sized hand.

I gave him a return slap on the arm before turning to the vegetable patch. "So you're doing the carrots today right, they ready?"

"Ready and cookin', was just about to get 'em out of the ground when yah showed up." He told me and he peered out over the patch. It was a pretty big spot, sectioned up into four parts. One part for carrots, another for cabbage, a third for pumpkins and the last currently lay fallow.

"Well, don't let me stop you," I said brightly and gestured to the waiting carrots. "Go get 'em, big guy."

Hagrid chuckled (which sounded awesome!), before turning his attention to the patch. He squared his shoulders and raised one hand towards the patch and scrunched up his face in concentration. He then extended his index finger and rotated his hand and then gave a sharp little jerk upwards with a grunt.

Every carrot in the patch yanked themselves out of the ground simultaneously! He gestured again and they flew through the air and fell into a large wicker basket that sat waiting beside the half-giant man.

I clapped my hands appreciatively while Hagrid rubbed at the back of his head bashfully. "Nicely done. Solid control and you didn't miss one. I'd say you've got it, Hagrid."

"Aw, it ain't nuttin'. Couldn't have dun it without yah helpin' me." Hagrid demurred humbly, but he was smiling widely never the less.

"Hey, I just showed you how to do it. You're the one that has to put in the effort to get somewhere, Hagrid. And now here we are." I told him and gave him a supportive slap on the arm.

Seeing as I wanted to get into his good graces when I first got here, not that it's all that hard, I'd looked into his little situation. Back home I remember that his sentence prohibited him from owning a wand or practicing magic, it was that last part I was interested in because it seemed passing strange. There was hardly a way to live in the wizarding world without practicing some sort of magic, even if it was just brewing potions. As it turns out he was just prohibited from owning or using a wand, which on the face of it meant much the same thing. But there were no wizarding laws that prohibited anyone from using magic, mostly because it was patently impossible for someone to just stop. As Harry showed with Aunt Marge, accidental magic didn't go away because you grow up, and there were various half-breeds like Hagrid (though not necessarily of giant ancestry) that did magic as naturally as breathing. It just wasn't possible to legislate against it.

So there wasn't any bar to Hagrid learning to cast spells without a wand. It had taken some effort to convince him of that, and to get him to believe that he could do it. He'd gotten a bit misinformed about exactly who could do wandless magic, something that I'd found was prevalent throughout the rather insular British wizarding world. Hagrid thought erroneously that only powerful wizards like Dumbledore could possibly do such a thing.

Utterly ridiculous of course, which I told him; if that was the case then Africa was full of Dumbledore level wizards seeing as they didn't use wands down there outside of certain situations. What those were wasn't spelled out, but it hadly mattered. It had been a bit touch and go for the first month or so while I thought him how to achieve the proper focus to begin, but after he managed his first spell, a simple light spell, things got going. I'd felt ten feet high when I'd seen that light go off behind his eyes when he realized that a world he thought lost to him, beyond rare stolen moments when no-one was looking, was still open to him. Those are the moments worth living for, I think. Moments of true value. We'd been buds since, and I never had cause to regret it. Well, unless he tried to bake something for me. Beware the rock cakes, flee should you see them. Or smell them!

"Eh, I just did what yeh told me – evertin' is trainin' and rightly so." He told me warmly and gave me another pat on the back.

"You can do wandless magic!" A familiar voice interrupted incredulously.

I groaned internally, and externally, and turned and looked behind me. Hagrid did the same. And there was Felicitania… of course. Looking rather shocked too. Great, now she had something else to annoy me about, I really didn't need this. How did she find me anyway? There was no way she could have possibly followed me. I teleported here for Christ's sake. It didn't get more untraceable then that.

"Well, who do we 'ave 'ere?" Asked Hagrid.

I rubbed at the bridge of my nose. "My brand new pain in the ass," I muttered.

Felicitania apparently heard me because she snapped out of her stupor and glared at me, hands on her hips. "Rude!"

"Yes you are, thank you for confirming it, Tugwood." I snarked at her, making her frown a me some more. I was fine with that.

"Now Drew, yer ain't supposed to speak to a lady like that." Hagrid admonished me.

"I'm not sure she's a lady," I muttered darkly.

Hagrid gave me a disappointed look that made me feel like dirt.

"Sorry…" I grunted.

Really, what did I do to deserve this?

Alrighty, another part over and done. A bit short but I was a bit shortish on time today. In other news I almost set myself on fire today lighting a grill. I decided it was a classic moment and I most therefor share the experience.

Edit: Give ptb_ptb and Analyst Prime a like for being nice enough to pick out my mistakes ;)

Last edited: Mar 12, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

299

888888888888888888888888888

Jun 17, 2019

Add bookmark

#211

1.4

The event at Hagrid's would set the tone for the week to come. God damn it that girl was freaking persistent! I have no idea how she figured out I was going to Hagrid, but she did! Felicitania would now hound my ass whenever she had the opportunity. Herbology was now a very tense class as she made damn sure to be close by, asking for help or just talk and… rubbing against me. That was the worst part. I already had enough evil and disgusting notions running through my head; I didn't need despicable ones as well.

It would have been much easier if she was ugly. It would have been flatering if she was a bit older. Well... maybe not flatering since she was obviously scheming about something, that's where her real intrest ley. I just happened to have what she wanted, I just didn't know exactly what it was she was after.

It would have been pathetic if she wasn't so damn confident, every time I'd snap at her she'd just deflect, block or absorb it. It became abundantly clear that she had a black belt in Social Kung-Fu. And while I'm no slouch I'm a brown belt at best. I had a sneaking suspicion that she might have been coached in some way. There was no way a fifteen-year-old girl could be that fast on her feet. She sure as shit shouldn't be able to drive me around the bend this easily. I knew I was being hunted; even a harem protagonist would have cottoned on to that by now. If she'd been older I might even… no, not worth contemplating. Me being somewhat rude to her didn't seem to faze her so much as encourage her. Occasionally I got the feeling that she might actually think our exchanges were entertaining! For a teenage girl, she had an inordinately thick skin it seemed. And as I was reluctant to escalate past my current level, let alone get physical in any way left me with either avoiding or tolerating her presence.

All according to her plan I was sure.

She was the devil… Cunning… Patient… ever-present.

It was almost impressive in a way. I can't belive that I was grudgingly impressed by her, it was clear that I was slowly going insane. Felicitania Tugwood was driving me insane, it was that simple. It was impressive. A fifteen year old girl was smacking me around. It had to be some kind of record. I'd dread to know what would have happened if I'd actually been fifteen years old. I sure as shit would not have been able to handle someone like Tugwood when I'd actually been fifteen. She would have gobbled me up and shat me out dead with zero warning. And I'd probebly have thanked her for it. I'd have bought her flowers... Heh!

At last, she left me alone when I was in the library, apparently she feared Prince more then she wanted to chew on my ass. But I couldn't hide in there forever, as much as I would want to.

I sighed, something I'd been doing a lot this week it seemed. It wasn't too bad really, I comforted myself as I walked through the school towards my room. I'd had far worse experiences for far longer. This was nothing.

"Oi! Ahlgren!" A gruff voice called out to me causing me to stop and turn around.

Behind me was a quartet of boys of which I only recognized two. One was Whovarius Horton – I only knew his name because it was oddly fitting and utterly hilarious. He was tall, a real beanpole, and the way he moved normally made him look like he was made of rubber. His head seemed weirdly bulbous as was his nose. And he had the biggest ears I'd ever seen, which stood out straight from his head. I remember wondering if he was completely human or if he had some house-elf ancestry. I also wonderd if he'd fly away if the wind caught those Dumbo sized ears of his. Believe you can fly Dumbo, you can do it!

His companion was Janus Thickey, the school Casanova. He got into trouble almost as much as Dawlish, but where poor John just had a case of bad luck Janus came by his welts honestly, by pissing off girls, usually by cheating on them, and their boyfriends for stealing their girlfriends from them. He was handsome, no doubt about that. Star quality looks for sure, sharp and symmetrical. Long dark hair that looked like it was well kept. I'd pegged him as a classic narcissist the second I'd met him. He wasn't too bright either, if rumor were to be believed, which was likely to cause me some annoyance if I was right about why he was suddenly paying attention to a nobody like me. I could smell a bully a mile away, and Janus stunk to the high heavens.

The two bookends I didn't know the names of. I'd seen 'em around, of course. Always riding on the coattails of their more popular leader. I'd pegged them as this times Crabble and Goyle and dismissed 'em out of hand. They looked to be just about bright enough to light a penlight between them. Ordinary, forgettable. Like me. Or like I had been. Now I apparently merited attention. Bad attention by the looks of their expressions.

"Yeah, what can I do you for gents?" I asked them while looking them over. I doubted they could pose much of a problem individually, but all of 'em together could possibly be somewhat annoying. If this escalated I'd have to neutralize some of them fast so I had some room to maneuver.

"We've been looking for you, Ahlgren." Janus sneered at me with all the malice of a hormonal teenage male.

Oh boy, I had a feeling this might not go well. "Yeah, what for?"

"To tell you to step away from Felicitania." Was Janus prompt reply. "She's my girl and I don't like you bothering her."

Oh, so that's what this was about. Great, now she was annoying when she wasn't even around. That girl had some talent. I wonder if she put them up to this as a form of revenge, I wouldn't put it passed her. Though I'd think she'd be a bit more subtle then sicking this moron on me. "Love to. That all?"

Apparently, the boys didn't like that. "You think that this is a joke, Ahlgren?!" Whovarius growled in what I bet he thought was a threatening manner. I'd seen drunk women that scared me more.

"More of a farce," I muttered under my breath before raising my voice a bit. "Look, gents, I don't hang out with Tugwood, she hangs out with me, against my will, I might add. If you can get her off my back more power to ya." I told them earnestly. "Best of luck."

"You think you're so damn special don't you!?" Janus accused me randomly.

Okay, color me confused. "What?"

"You got your own rooms, you don't have to be in any of the houses and you have the prettiest girl in the school hanging off you like a limpet." Janos hissed acidly. "Big important Drew, to special to slum it with the rest of us, ey? Well, you're not! And I think it's time for someone to teach you a lesson. Right boys?" he said and the quartet shared a malicious smile as they took out their wands. "What do you say to that, Ahlgren?

I admit I felt a chill shoot up my spine. I'd never fought using magic before, besides training with Paddy, and I wasn't sure how that would stack up agains wizards. And there were four of them. Four forth years to be sure, but still... I clamped down on my rising fear. I'd known something like this might happen if anyone found out that had had some special privileges. I had planned for it, several different plans in fact. I ran my thumb over the ring on my index finger; it was one of six I had on for just this sort of situation. I guess this was an ideal time to test them out if nothing else. Besides, as my anonymity had now been destroyed I needed something else to keep the schools' population from harassing me constantly.

I needed to shape a narrative that I could use.

It was time to flex those acting muscles.

Janus was in a foul mood, and had been for most of the week, ever since he'd heard that Felicitania had been stepping out with the weirdo, Ahlgren! The guy had no friends, was ugly and walked around with his nose in a book all the time. What the hell was a girl like Felicitania doing stepping out with a useless bloke like that? Especially since she was supposed to be his girl! She was the hottest girl in school, and he was the coolest guy. She'd been playing hard to get for ages but he was getting to her, he could tell.

And then this dweeb showed up.

Nuh-uh, that didn't happen. No one stepped into his turf and laid hands on his girl. That just didn't happen. He wasn't sure what he was gonna do about it at first, but then he heads that this guy, Drew Alhget, Ahlgren, or whatever, was some sort of special kid. Had his own room and everything, and wasn't in any of the houses either. Which meant he was some sort of arrogant silver spoon in need of a good beating to get him down to earth. And Janus was just the man to do it. Bonus as it would show Felicitania what a weak loser he was. Girls liked guys that could win a fight, even if they denied it. And they really didn't like those that lost. Didn't look good after all. The only thing he needed to do was clean this guys bell right and proper and he would get what was owed him. Easy.

So he'd gathered up his friends and gone looking for the dork. It'd taken a while since the dweeb didn't hang out around the place like normal people. He just sat around in the library all day kissing books and rolling around in the dust. Unfortunately it also meant he was out of reach since the demon Liberian was always there and there wasn't a student stupid enough to cross that old bitch. That never ended well. There were stories of those that had tried… He shuddered. They couldn't get to him in there, so they'd headed off a bit towards where his rooms were and waited until he'd come around that way. Setting up a little suprise ambush as it were. It'd taken an hour or so, during which he'd stewed in his anger and getting good and ready for the beating to come. It would be sweet, he just knew it. And then everyone would know not to mess with Janus Thickey.

He was all arrogant and snide when they'd confronted him, but Janus knew he was afraid, he could feel it. They'd play with him a bit, nail him with a few hexes, that should teach him to stay good enough away from other people's things.

And then he felt the hairs on his neck and arms stand up and did the air suddenly feel warmer. He looked at Drew and felt a chill pass through him at the sight. There were little pinpricks of light blazing brightly where his pupils should be. And then he started to glow. He suddenly didn't look so harmless anymore.

He and his boys got their wands up but Drew just raised his hand and the world exploded in light. He felt some force slam into him and hurl him down the corridor. When he got to his feet and managed to blink the spots out of his eyes Drew was nowhere to be seen and his boys were similarly picking themselves up off the floor from where they'd been thrown, same as him.

What the hell had just happened?

Aaaaand another part. Things are starting to roll.

Last edited: Mar 13, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

319

Coeus

Jun 17, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.5 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 18, 2019

Add bookmark

#248

1.5

I almost stumbled when Paddy and I appeared in my room on the second floor, but I managed to catch myself before I made an ass of myself in front of the help. I have my dignity after all. I have it here somewhere, possibly in the potions lab. But its definately here somewhere. "Well, that went well, wouldn't you say Paddy?"

"I'm sure the gentlemen will be suitably impressed by your performance, sir." My house-elf told me agreeably. "I trust they work to your satisfaction then?"

"Yeah," I confirmed and held up my right hand to inspect the rings there. They were nothing fancy, three gold plated steel rings. Indistinguishable unless you took them off. They weren't anything impressive as far as effects go either. The first was just made to generate a three-stage illusion around my eyes, with the first stage making my pupils glow a bright bluish-white. The second ring made the air around me glow at varying intensities and the final one generated a weak electric field in a ten feet radius around me. It didn't do much beyond making your hair stand on end.

All three of them were meant to either generate an involuntary fear response or cause hesitation. Humans were very focused on one another's eyes. Seeing someone's eyes glow was disconcerting to many, similarly having the hair on the back of your neck stand on end caused an involuntary response in your body; you would become a bit afraid without really knowing why. It's a strange but useful tidbit of information. I'd enchanted the rings to take advantage of this physiological weakness and judging by the result just now they worked like a charm. Ho Ho, magic joke! Anyway, once I got them doubting themselves I'd just cast a wandless and very overpowered light charm followed by a simple wandless banishing charm before I called Paddy to come to get me. Nice and easy, and it would probably leave an impression on those lackwits. After all, nothing was scarier than a mystery. I'd just seemingly done something very spectacular that looked far more impressive and powerful then it had been. I doubted it would head them off entirely, but I'd at least bought myself a few days. It would be enough for me to plan my defense, should I need one.

I would probebly need one by the way my luck was going lately. Had I walked under some ladders? Maurice did look like a black cat, but he could hardly count, he wasn't a real cat. Maybe I'd accidently broken a mirror when I was tearing about in the Room of Hidden Things – god knows I'd have to have done something to deserve this new streak of bad luck.

I rubbed my thumb over my first ring. It was the one I was most proud of, strangely enough. Illusionism, I would say that it wasn't a school that was practiced widely by the wizarding world at large, but that would suggest that there was such a school in the first place. There wasn't even anything called Illusionism in the wizarding world, I just used a muggle term to describe this little area of my studies. The reason for that was simple; wizards didn't have much use for illusions. Why would they when they had a ridiculously robust transfiguration school that could do pretty much everything like that just as well, and have it be real to boot. Hard to beat that, no?

Not to say that some wizards hadn't tried to find some use for it in the past, or I should say, witches, I suppose, as they tried do develop illusions to enhance their beauty. It didn't work of course. Illusions aren't any good at seamlessly cover a moving object. The Disillusionment charm was a good example of a standard illusion charm, showing both its strengths and weaknesses, and it was the most widely used illusion charm in the wizarding world to boot. It will grant the caster invisibility on par with that of an invisibility cloak, provided you don't move too much, or too fast. If you do then you get what I like to call the "Predator" effect. There had been attempts to deal with the issue, but thus far no one had actually succeeded. No one had even come close as far as I could tell.

Obviously, faced with this seemingly insurmountable problem, and being only able to expect a fairly modest return on their efforts the wizarding world had moved on and spells dealing with illusion had fallen entirely out of use in favor of the far more practical transfiguration spells. Like it often is with the wizarding world I found this to be tremendously shortsighted, and like any marginally smart person, I, of course, decided to capitalize on it. After all, any tool that your opponent didn't have was an advantage for you.

It also fits rather nicely in with one of my personal ethe; nothing is ever as it seems, everything is an illusion. A bit grim, but something I thought was true. Life was theater, and everyone played a role, putting on airs and trying to project the image of the person they wanted to appear as rather than who they really were. Polite fiction, one might say. Stranger still was that everyone judged on appearances alone, and did so immediately upon seeing something for the first time. Twenty seconds or so is what you get, that's the window for an easy good impression. After that, it gets really hard to change someone's opinion.

If one is smart, that can be a powerful tool to be used agains people. Not a very nice tool. Some might even think it ever so slightly amoral to use someone's innocent biases against them like a weapon. I did say it wasn't very nice.

The people of the wizarding world were no different in that regard. Something that truly boggled the mind, I'd have to say. In a world that is so fluid, and that could change at the wave of a wand, people were remarkably willing to take things at face value. I'm surprised that there aren't more deaths due to witless wizards wandering into mortal danger without a care in the world.

I walked over and threw myself into one of the mismatched armchairs that decorated the upper floor and leaned back and stared up at the arched ceiling above. Things would be changing now, I knew that. Before now it was just Felicitania that knew about my unique situation out of the student body. But now that piece of information was making the rounds in a big way. How far it had gone I didn't know, but it was best to assume that the whole school knew at this point.

There would be other incidents to come.

I needed to get ahead of this. If I didn't the students would become a constant pain in my ass.

Before now my anonymity had served to shield me from them. I was a nobody; I didn't stand out in any way, besides how much I didn't stand out and was therefore beneath anyone's notice. That would not work anymore. It was, in fact, a danger to me at this point. A nobody didn't have the kind of privileges that I had, that just wasn't done. That was unfair. Unfairness made people angry. And angry people wanted a target to express that anger on.

And that would be me. I was suddenly like a former police man suddenly faced with prison time amongst the very people he had formerly put away. Not an ideal situation. And one liable to get me hexed ten ways from Sunday.

I could go to the faculty. But that wouldn't work any better than in a regular school when dealing with bullies. The teachers couldn't be everywhere. Even worse, the old man might get it into his head to have me sorted into a house, it would be just the sort of thing that he would get excited about! No way that wasn't gonna blow up in the worst way possible, which is to say, all over me!

No, I was on my own. I had to solve this myself. And the only way out was to become deserving in the eyes of the students. And that meant I needed to put on a show. What thought? I had several avenues, several old projects that might do the trick. My eyes tracked over the floor below as I thought it through until the stopped on my leatherworking section, and the manikin that rested there.

Hmm, that might work. It was done. And it worked. I'd even tested it a bit around the room. I'd been hesitant to take it outside because of the attention it was likely to garner if I did. But right now that was precisely what I needed. I'd have to make some additions though. I needed to make a cape and enchant it – and a helmet of course. It would have to be quick and dirty for me to get it ready for tomorrow. If the weather held then it would be another sunny day.

Yes... it would be perfect...

I'd have to make another ring to. If I was to do this I'd do it right and proper.

Okay, not much dialog in this one, more of a prep for the next part - which will probebly not come out tomorrow but the day after. Though it might.

Last edited: Mar 13, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

271

Coeus

Jun 18, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.6 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 20, 2019

Add bookmark

#271

1.6

As I'd hoped Sunday lived up to its name. The air was warm yet crisp, the sky was blue and dotted with fluffy cumulus clouds that looked like giant pillars holding up the heavens. All in all, a perfect day for what I had planned. I'd stayed put in my room for most of the morning, getting in the finishing touches on the cloak I'd made the day before and fastening it to the shoulders of the jacket already on the manikin. The helmet was a simple transfiguration using a brass pot I'd found in the Room of Requirements and I'd layered on a few quick and dirty charms on it. They likely wouldn't last more than a day or two, but that would be enough.

I waited until an hour after dinner to head out. Quoth had just returned and informed me that an unofficial grudge match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had broken out on the Quidditch field, drawing in a bit of a crowd. I could use that, getting those hotheads riled up would be easy if their emotions were already running high from butting heads with their "eternal" rivals. I could feel my mouth stretch into what I'm certain is a not so nice grin.

I quickly stripped down to only my T-shirt and underwear, as well as my socks. My new pants went on first. I should have gone with an old aviator style, to keep the look, but they look so god awfully stupid that I couldn't bring myself to make something like that. I'd instead skipped over to the normal world and picked up a pair of sturdy light beige trousers and then altered them to fit my needs. I slipped on a pair of thin leather bracers and fastened them tightly followed by a wide belt decorated with a large gold-plated belt buckle shaped like a lightning bolt.

The Jacket went on next. This one I'd made from scratch since you couldn't get them in stores and I wanted it to be a good fit. The style was based on the World War 2 aviator's jacket from the US, but with a British Army Cavalry, Jacket twist to the front in the form of a large piece of leather that covered the whole chest area and were buttoned down with numerous shiny brass buttons. I made sure that the fasteners that hooked up the jacket to the pants were in good order, didn't want anything to come lose after all, before I pulled on the boots. I'd had more problems with them than any other piece I'd made – shoemaking was not one of my strengths as it turns out. The off-white gloves were store brought.

I fastened my new cape into the large chest-piece before I turned to look into the mirror. Not a bad look overall. I posed a bit, looking myself over form several angles to make sure that nothing was out of place and making me look odd(-er).

The helmet actually made me think of a cross between a Roswell Gray and the front of a car with the large eyeholes covered with dark glass and the grill right in front of the mouth. But the large swept fin that projected a good foot of the back of the helm made it look like belonged as a hood ornament on some fancy car. The fact that it was made entirely out of burnished brass probably helped.

"You are ready then?" Paddy asked from where he was standing on my leatherworking station observing me.

I nodded at him with a smile. "As much as I can be, I guess. You'll be ready for when I call?"

"Naturally." Was the dry and vaguely disgusted reply, as if the notion that he wouldn't be was utterly ridiculous. I smiled proudly at him.

"Wish me luck," I told him and placed the helmet in the crook of my left arm before pulling the door open. I'd debated just putting it on from the get-go, but decided that it would be best that people knew it was me from the start. I'd put it on once I got outside.

"Of course sir," Paddy said with a shallow bow as I left.

I decided to take a slightly longer route outside than was strictly necessary so that I would hopefully run into some people on the way. Which I did. I got some odd looks and as I hoped some people started to meander after me, likely drawn by a combination of what I was up to and what the purpose of my strange outfit was about. By the time I was nearing one of the side gates that lead out to the part of the grounds where the pitch was I guesstimated that I had a good thirty people trailing after me.

It was a relief to be able to finally put on the helmet; it had been increasingly difficult to maintain my neutral expression and keep myself from turning redder than a stoplight. As I put it on I could hear the murmurs of my little following pick up in volume. Steeling myself I quickly picked a good spot to start, a natural open space between the various groups that were outside that day, yet weren't interested in what was going on at the pitch.

Once I got to the right place I went down on one knee and bent over a bit so I could place my right fist firmly against the ground. Then I waited for a brief moment before I mentally activated my new ring. Much like my other rings, it didn't do anything very impressive, it just caused the ground around me to vibrate subtly, just enough that people standing nearby would be able to pick up on it. Which they did if the sudden drop-off in conversation I heard was any indication.

After that I activated one of my original rings, its purpose was to cause a localized drop in air pressure. Not much but enough to cause a sudden draft. Right on the heel of that, I used a bit of a spell combo of my own devising, causing a sudden blast of air around me even as I pushed off, blasting straight up into the air as if shot by a cannon. I'd have liked to imagine my little crowd letting out startled yells as I did that, but the only thing I could hear was the roaring of the wind as I flew straight up a good five hundred feet before stopping.

"Woah, what a rush!" I crowed to myself before wincing and rubbing my right leg. I think I might have accidentally pulled something when I jumped. "Go to work on those takeoffs it seems. Or maybe just not do that again, ouch..."

I shook my leg a bit which lessened the arch a bit. I'd be paying for it later. But for right now… it was time to fly. And at my mental command, the ground fell away as I accelerated straight up for another two hundred feet before I leveled off and set course along the outer wall of the castle and I couldn't help but laugh out loud for the sheer joy of it all.

I was FLYING! Actually fucking flying! Not riding in an airplane, or god forbid, falling out of one! Or strapping yourself to what is essentially a missile and riding it out. I'd been dreaming about being able to do something like this as far back as I could remember. If I ever gained a superpower I wanted it to be this or something that could feasibly achieve it. Magic was an acceptable second choice, as far as I was concerned. The rest of the stuff it could do was just a happy bonus. This had been my dream back home, an impossible dream, one that had no chance of ever coming true, at least within my allotted lifetime. Perhaps someone would figure out something back home, at some point in the future, that could approximate it. But I would have been unlikely to be alive when they did.

I had to admit, ending up in this place had some upsides I could get behind. I just wish I could have shared it with my family. Even if they were stupid SOB's. Still can't believe they suggested I take up skydiving. What kind of maniac jumps out of a perfectly good airplane with only a piece of cloth between them and certain death!? I want to fly, not plummet towards the ground at terminal velocity. That's insane! How is that not insane?

I snorted before accelerating and performed a quick roll, which went off without a hitch, I followed it up by tucking into a ball and somersaulting through the air, all without changing direction or speed. God, it was amazing. I hadn't expected it to be this intuitive, this responsive and easy to use!

I'm so good I impress myself sometimes!

I crackle freely out loud, not like anyone can hear me right now, before making a beeline towards the Forbidden Forest to do some slalom practice amongst the trees, which works out rather pleasantly with only one near miss when I got to busy patting myself on the back.

So many bees!

Being the courageous person that I am I performed an immediate advance to the rare, that was enough testing for today. Time to put my little plan into action. With that thought, I made my way back to near my starting point and stoped to look down at the pitch below me.

Right now it was time to piss off some of the "in" people of the school. This will be fun. For me anyway, and that's all that matters!

I angled myself downwards and blasted off again, all the while keeping an eye out for my target as I neared the players. I'd only get one chance at this, so I had to time it just right. There! With a burst of speed, I plashed between two players and snatched the Quaffle out of the air as I passed before I angled sharply and rose up high above the pitch again. It took the gathered players a few moments to comprehend what had just happened, and who was responsible. I heard the crowd in the stands getting noisier as I passed by.

The players seemed to have gathered their wits to themselves and were rising to my level to confront me. They did not look too happy.

"Hey, give that back!" One of the players demanded, a big brown haired, broad shouldered, boy that I didn't know the name off. He was waving his beater bat at me threateningly.

I tossed the Quaffle up in the air and caught it again. "How about you come over here make me, Jockstrap?"

The guys face scrunched up in anger. "Who are ya, you tosser?"

"Well, right now I'm the guy with the ball," I said teasingly and tossed the Quaffle up in the air again and catching it. "Care to play a game?"

"What game?" Another player called, ahe smallish ruddy haired boy, probably the Seeker.

"Catch," I said while smiling behind my helmet. "As in; catch me if you can!" I yelled and accelerated way from them. This time I could hear their enraged shouts as they chased after me.

I smiled.

We quickly left the pitch behind us, I decided to head over to the group I'd left behind, going low and passing right over their heads. The whole group scattered as I and my pursuers passed them in rapid succession. I laughed in exhilaration only to then yelp as a blast of red light almost clipped me in the head. I smiled grimly; time to test how good they turn!

I tucked, fliped and turned on a dime and headed off towards Hogwarts with my flying mob hot on my heels. I started to slalom trough the towers and arches, making sure to keep a good distance ahead of my pursuers. As I rounded a tower a group of riders came into view ahead of me forcing me to drop into free-fall to avoid another spell shot my way. Clever, they were splitting up to cut me off. Another group was already coming up from below me. I cursed and wheeled sharply to the left and dove into the long outside pathway that leads to the Owlery before poring on a little more speed. Students jumped to the side in fright as I blasted by overhead like a cannonball. I looked back and saw that some had followed me in; the rest was flying in to assume flanking positions on either side.

Let it not be said that Gryffindor and Slytherin can't work together for a common goal! HAH!

I smiled. Time to show them how this suit of mine was different from those outdated brooms they were riding around on. I stopped. Instantly and without warning. And roped down to the floor. My pursuers, not reacting fast enough flew past me allowing me. I took the opportunity to jump off from the walkway and fly away towards the forest.

"Come on gents, lets commune with nature!" I taunted with my Sonorus enhanced voice before I plunged into the murky depths of the forest. To their credit, or stupidity, the all of the Gryffs and some of the Snakes followed me in, with the rest rising above, trying to follow us from above the thick canopy. An utterly impossible proposition at the speeds we were flying. What followed was an insane ballet of movements we swerved in between the giant trunks for the ancient forest. I laughed out loud as I managed to rick two of my pursuers to crash into the crown of a three before having to duck another stunner from an enterprising Slythering that had snuck up on me.

"Get the bloody sod!" One of the Lions screamed at the Slytherin. "Can't aim for shit can ya!"

"Don't see you doing any better, wanker!" The Snake yelled back before taking another shot. It wasn't even close.

I laughed only to yelp in fright as another Gryff, a girl this time, suddenly appeared in front of me, obviously intending to physically tackle me. How aggressive! I cut of my propulsion and let gravity pull me downwards, causing her to overshoot and crash into the pursuing Slytherin with an enraged shriek."

"Where are you going you daft cow!" The Slytherin complained as they plummeted towards the ground in a tangle of limbs and brooms, which they had the presence of mind to use to slow their decent. "OW! What the bloody hell are you punishing me for you slag!"

"Call me a cow, will ya, you manky bell end!" The girl screeched in return.

I laughed again before deciding that I'd played with 'em enough, not to mention thinned the heard out a bit. I

I lead the rest of my pressures back towards the lake and the pitch before slowing to a stop and turning towards my pursuers, who caught up to me quickly. Time for the final act. I started to slowly rise vertically, slowly enough for the group to catch up to me. I looked down at the mass they approached me from below. I was suprise that no one was shooting at me right now, I had expected to have to dodge a few shots, I suppose they wondered what I was up to.

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" I called out to them with a Sonorous enhanced voice. "Now let me show you how little chance you had of ever catching me!"

I tossed the Quaffle away from me, looked up and then pushed my new suit as fast as it could go, holding nothing back. The distant clouds suddenly started to move closer to me and I could feel a minute pressure on my spine as the inertia charm struggled to compensate for the sudden acceleration. A haze was starting to build in front of me and I felt a pressure bearing down in the top half of my body for a moment before my vision cleared and the pressure dropped off.

It worked! I mean, I knew it would! But still! I laughed as I reached the clouds above and dived right in. Seconds later I cleared the cloud tops and then I swung around and dove straight down where I'd come from. Within moments I was almost ground level again, I straightened out and shot out over the lake, almost touching the water. Behind me, twin rooster tails exploded into the air from the pressure of my passing. I angled myself towards Hogwarts, aiming for a spot some two hundred feet of the tallest tower.

I'm honored to be the first-ever to buzz Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! BOOM BABY!

I laughed again. This was the greatest moment of my life as yet, though I hoped to have many more. I started to rise again, but this time I didn't stop when I reached the clouds, but kept going, and going and going until the horizon started to round. And there, at the edge of space, I finally stopped. Below me lay the Earth in its entire magnificent splendor, like a huge glowing blue-green gem of indescribable beauty. And above me, the stars, brighter and clearer then I had ever seen them before. They shone like white diamonds on a field of black velvet.

I had been wrong just moment before.

This. This was the greatest moment of my life. Here, between earth and sky. Between the finite and infinity.

"They should have sent a poet." I said, as corny as it was.

It was only right.

I think I might have lost track of time as I hung there, just floating, but I eventually remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I let gravity reclaim me, allowing myself to tumble out of the sky uncontrollably for a good two minutes before I reasserted control of my decent. I needed to position myself correctly. I just hoped the crowd hadn't dispersed while I was stargazing.

As it turned out I didn't have to worry, not only had the crowd not dispersed, it had grown, and as I dropped down I could see more people exiting the castle. I quickly ascertained exactly where the sun was and angled myself so that I would seem to descend straight out of it. I turned on the ring that generated a glow around me. It wouldn't be very noticeable with the sun behind me, but it still would enhance the effect. With a mental command, my cloak fanned out behind me allowing me to cast a significantly larger shadow as I floated down slowly until I came to a stop about fifteen feet of the ground looking down at the ground that looked back up at me. They weren't silent either. I had no idea what they were saying, it was a loud roar directed towards me.

It didn't take long for my flying fan club to arrive. Flying full tilt at me. Clumped together in a large group. I smiled under my helm as I angled myself against them and raised a hand. I cast two spells wandlessly in rapid succession. One generated wind, the other enhanced it. The two teams that had almost reached me was not prepared for the blast of near hurricane-level winds that smashed into them. The whole group was thrown into disarray; most of them were blasted off their brooms entirely. The natural hardiness of wizard and witches and the closeness to the ground meant that they likely wouldn't get more than some grass stains on their robes.

The few that managed to keep themselves afloat looked far less inclined to attack me. But just to make sure I made a lasting impression I raised my hand above my head and cast a flame and then the same enhancing spell I'd used previously. The titanic gout of flame that was produced would have made a dragon green with envy.

Silence rained after my little display.

I cast Sonorous again. "I trust I made myself clear!"

Then I cast my light charm again and called Paddy for a lift back to my room.

Okay, bit iffy with this one, truth be told. Not sure I conveyed things correctly. Well, it's done.

Last edited: Mar 31, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

269

Coeus

Jun 20, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.7 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 21, 2019

Add bookmark

#300

1.7

Once I was back in my room I found the nearest chair to collapse in. Man, that had been a roller-coaster, both physically and mentally. It had been exhilarating though, the flying. I'd loved it when it had just been inside, but to do it outside! To fly to the edge of space and look down at the earth below and into the infinity beyond, that had been… magic. It would be fun to do it again now that the cat was out of the bag. I'd have to periodically remind people of what I'd done and to confirm the truth to those that hadn't seen it in person. It would be a bit of a pain for a while until the image in their mind had solidified properly, then I could relax.

I was curious how long it would take for one of the teachers or The Big D to show up or call for me. I suppose it would depend on how curious they'd be about the sonic booms I produced and if anyone took a trip to the hospital wing.

As it turns out I'd just managed to get out of my flight suit when there as a very vigorous pounding on the door- And by vigorous, I meant that I could see the damn door vibrating like a tuning fork from halfway across the room.

"Well, that was fast. Wish the police was that fast when I needed to get rid of the idiot alcoholic of the week back home - I'M COMING! Don't break the damn door!" I hollered as I walked over. "And behind door number one is…!"

I opened the door. Nothing there. I looked down.

"...small person I'm vaguely familiar with..." I finished lamely.

That got me glared at by the short stocky girl that was very clearly not a teacher. Her name was Lys, I knew that because she had the distinction of being the only Half-Dwarf I'd ever met, or heard about for that matter. I'd seen her in my Metalworking class and I knew she'd been taking Blacksmithing since she got to Hogwarts a year after me, which was unusual since they usually only took in second years and up generally, but entirely expected as she was half-dwarf. She probably craped steel or something.

I had considered approaching her previously due to my own failings when it came to working in her preferred medium. But she wasn't exactly friendly from what I'd seen of her. Even her housemates seemed to steer clear of her, which was odd considering she was a Hufflepuff. I didn't know the reason for it, it might have been a dwarf thing, they were almost always a surly bunch in the stories I'd read about them, which probably wasn't a smart thing to rely on for information, but I'd not gotten around to read up on dwarves yet.

"Well?" she demanded roughly. It was the first time I'd heard her speak, ever. Her voice was smooth and clear, I'd expected it to be scratchier for some reason, but it was almost... cute. I devined that she'd likely take it in a bad way if I commented on that.

"Well, what?" I asked in response.

Lys looked impatient, which amused me. "Are you gonna invite me in or just stand there with your jaw swinging like a broken door?

I closed my mouth on reflex. Had I been gaping at her? Well, so much for a first impression I guess. "Maybe I would if I knew what you wanted, additionally, you might want to try introducing yourself before starting making demands, Just a thought, you know."

Lys looked grumpy, though that seemed to be her default expression. I had seen it transition occasionally into anger and frustration and maybe a general dislike, but generally she looked grumpy. "Lys. Business." She grunted.

Charming...

I frowned. I didn't do much business as a rule, but I did sell potions to J. Pippin's Potions, the local store down in Hogsmeade for a tidy little profit. Mostly for deniability reasons. I was quite well of thanks to the Room of Requirement. I suppose she might have heard about that. "So what potion do you want?"

Lys snorted in that way girls do when boys are bing stupid in their presence. "I don't want your swill; I'm here to talk about that flyin' suit you showed off outside just now."

I hesitated for a moment before coming to a decision and stepping aside to let her in. Lys didn't hesitate but stomped right past me. She did that really well, stomping that is, very firm and determined. I can respect the stomp. Lys stomped over to one of the chairs that littered my work areas and sat down in a very determined manner and stared me straight in the eyes. The chair kreeked alarmingly for a moment. Seems Lys is a rather... solid little girl. "That was some fancy spellwork on those clothes." She stated matter-of-factly. "Didn't think anyone in this school had wits enough to manage something like that." She tated, getting right to the point.

I raised an eyebrow. "Enchanted clothes? That's your going theory?" I hedged, admitting nothing.

Lys snorted again. "Don't patronize me." She snapped angrily. "I ain't dead from the neck up. I know that creating a charm to allow you to fly isn't possible, the only way you could have done it is if you enchanted that suit." She said and threw a thumb over her shoulder towards where the suit was resting. "I might not be as good at it as you, but I know enough of the theory to know you can't just slap a broom charm on some clothes and go, which means you know your business." She stated firmly.

I pursed my lips in thought. She wasn't wrong about some of those things. Voldemort had figured out how to do it, but for the rest, she was right. You obviously couldn't just slap broom charms onto some piece of clothes and call it a day. Normal clothes weren't made to be put under that sort of stress since they would essentially be dragging you through the air. Even if they were charmed for toughness, which would add to the enchantment load and thus the complexity, it would still break down because cloth was cloth and even enchanted it wasn't the most durable of materials. Leather was better, but not enough.

"Besides." Lys continued. "I got close enough while you were showing off to get a good look at the suit. It's obvious that you have a harness sown into it. The jacket covers up most of it, but not around the crotch where the stitching is really obvious."

I smiled a bit and considered cracking a dick joke. Nah. "I'm not saying you're right, but hypothetically, if that was true, what do you want?"

"I want you to teach me." She stated bluntly. "And I want to know how you did it." She added as an afterthought.

I snorted. "And I'm just supposed to just give something like that up, for what, out of the goodness of my heart?" I sneered.

She glared at me, and for a moment I was afraid she might come at me. But then she grunted and nodded towards my storage area. "Your metalworking is crap, and you can't wield a smith's hammer to save your life, even after four years' worth of wasted effort." She told me bluntly. "Obviously you need it for something, so I propose a trade."

I watched her intently. I had to admit that it was a tempting offer. It would solve a lot of the problems I'd been having. But, could I trust her? That was the question. Fortunately, I could answer that one easily. With a gesture I caused a small box to fly off one of the shelves and come to rest floating serenely at chest height. I supressed a smug smile as I noted her suprise at my casual use of wandless magic. Yeah thats right, not just a one trick pony. I made another gesture and the box snapped open and a single small bottle filled with a clear liquid bobs out and drifts over to float in front of Lys, who gave the bottle a suspicious look and made no move to take it. "Are you willing to go three drops?"

Lys eyes flickered to the bottle then back to me incredulously. "You have Veritaserum!? Where did you get that?!"

"I made it," I told her simply.

Lys snorted. "Horseshit, that's a NEWT potion!"

"And I could have taken my NEWT's last year along with my OWL's if it was allowed. Not that I'm stupid enough to actually do it." I'd be out on my ass if I did. Not a good idea at this time. "It's really not that important right now. What is important is for me to know if I can trust you." I told her frankly. "And anyway, how is this any different from making a flight suit. I'd say it's a fair shade easier, just a matter of following instructions. Hardly a challenge."

Lys peered at the bottle again hesitantly. "What are you gonna ask?"

I shrugged. "The obvious. Are you gonna screw me over, tell anyone else what I show you? That sort of thing."

The half-dwarf still looked uncertain. "You have the antidote?" At her question, I floated a second vial out of the box to dangle beside the first. Aha glared and grunted softly. "Give it here. You get three questions, and then I'm drinking the antidote."

I thought that over quickly. "Acceptable, for now. Now say ah!"

I quickly administered three drops of truth serum and waited a moment for it to kick in.

"Are you going to tell anyone what we will be doing here?" I asked to start out.

"No."

"Are you planning to fuck me over once you get what you want?"

"No."

"What is your goal?"

"To save my people…" she jerked and then downed the antidote. She coughed and then glared at me. "Bastard!" she croaked out.

I raised an eyebrow. "Save your people. The dwarves?"

"We aren't talking about this!" Lys growled.

"Oh I think we are, see our goals are what defines us, and it's what makes us do what we do. It's the big red button that makes things go boom when it's pressed. And if you think your saving someone then there isn't anything you wouldn't do to achieve that goal, right? Which means you'd screw me over if it was them or I, right?" I told her pointedly. "So if you want me to trust you then I have to understand where you stand, where your levers are so I'll know when someone is pulling 'em to my determent. If you can't do that then..." I left that hanging.

Lys glared at me and jumped to her feet. "I'll see myself out then." She hissed angrily.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't be so damn dramatic. I didn't say I wouldn't help you. Of course, that's provided that you tell me what's going on."

Lys hunched her shoulders and I saw her clench and unclench her hands. Tension and frustration were almost literally written all over her body.

"Sit down and tell me a story," I ordered before taking a seat making myself comfortable.

Lys hesitated only for a moment before stomping back to the chair she'd vacated and sat back down. She was silent for a few moments, gathering her thought no doubt. "What do you know about dwarves?" She started.

"Nothing really, unless you count fiction. I haven't gotten around to reading about the history of the various races yet outside of the Centaurs." I told her. "It's on the list for later this year."

Lys snorted. "You ever read Lord of the Rings?"

I frowned, that seemed a bit random. "Passing familiar."

Lys nodded. "That's how dwarves used to be, used to live, before The Harrowing."

"The Harrowing?" Wasn't that the name of a movie or something?

"It's what the Dwarves called the attack on Dwarven holdings by a coalition of Wizards and Goblins that were after the riches and knowledge we held. You won't find it in any wizarding history book, but the The Harrowing is what laid the foundation for the wizarding economy of today." Lys told me soberly.

"When was this?" I asked quietly.

Lys shrugged. "Five hundred years and change."

Right around the same time that the goblins started their little bank. Well, well, well, isn't that just interesting. Not immediately useful, but an interesting little bit of information. "You mind going through it for me?

She shrugged again before starting in. Not a pretty tale as it happens. Not that dwarfs have ever been given a fair shake, even in fiction, as far as I know. Here they'd gotten rogered good and proper, for a variety of reasons. Primarily though it was because they'd never been all that spread out as a people, or all that populous. According to Lys, and history in general, the dwarven people have sprung up somewhere in the Scandes, the mountain range that separates a large part of Norway and Sweden and for most of their history, they remained there in their great mountain stronghold Nidavellir. Though there had been large enclaves of dwarves in Britain and Germany as well for a time.

Much like in fiction and folklore they were renowned for their mastery of various crafts, particularly those relating to metal and stone. In this universe, they were also famed for their mastery of enchanting, which had only been beaten by Merlin in known history. Unsurprisingly the things they created were greatly sought after for this reason and the dwarves grew rich and prosperous from the selling of such artifacts as much as they did from they riches they dug up from the depths of the earth.

That wealth and their lack of numbers would prove to be the downfall of the dwarves as a unified society and culture. The goblins, their ancient enemy, had long coveted the riches and great mountain homes of the dwarves, as well as their knowledge of the arts. They'd never been able to breach the dwarves defenses since the dwarves had spent centuries pounding magic into the very stones of their homes, making them all but impervious to conventional Goblin assault.

That is until wizards got involved.

And the reason for wizard involvment.

Greed.

Greed... it's a wonderful thing.

It brings people you never thought would ever sit down in the same room without killing one another, together. It was really simple, really. The plan was rather simple, the wizard would supply the magic and the goblins would bring the numbers. It would be a coordinated attack across several countries where dwarves had a presence. All the big places with deep vaults would be hit simultaneously so to not let the dwarves raise their defenses and barricade themselves thus making it so much harder to root them out and get at their wealth. They would split the loot evenly and everyone would go home happy, besides the dwarves of course. But who cared about those greedy fuckers, right?

The dwarves had been caught completely unawares. It had been a slaughter.

The survivors had fled far and wide, leaving their old homes to be settled by goblins and their wealth and knowledge divvied up. Much had been lost as a lot of the knowledge had not been written down but passed from master to apprentice orally, all of it had been lost in the sacking as they had settled ancient scores in an orgy of death and destruction, not knowing that they were destroying the very thing they desired. The goblins had only been able to recover scraps, lesser techniques, put to paper for beginners to use to get a start. They had tried to torture what dwarven masters had survived for their secrets. But hate and spite can be a powerful motivator, and the old masters died under the tender ministrations of their enemies without giving up a single thing.

Not that life was peace and rainbows for the attackers. Flush with gold and new shiny trinkets, and deprived of the secrets of the dwarves due to their own stupidity, the goblins got a bit too big for their breeches and decided that another war was just what the doctor ordered. The knowledge of the dwarves might be lost to them, but the power of the wizards was still there and now they were armed with magic weapons and armor. They would not get a better chance. Hah! They lost that one, as they had all others, but it had been the bloodiest and longest Goblin Rebellion to this day. Oddly enough, it did lay the foundations for Gringotts however. I chalked it up to wizard stupidity and left it at that.

A thoroughly despicable part of history.

No mention of it in any history books. At least not in Europe. And dwarves, well, they were painted as greedy, selfish, gold loving thieves that had extorted the gold from good honest wizards thereafter.

The dwarves had not recovered up to this day. They now lived on the outskirts of the magical world, subsiding on what scraps wizards cared to throw their way. They were a dying race, slowly fading away. it didn't sit right with me. I liked dwarves. They might be big grumps, but that was part of their charm. I think the world be poorer for them fading away due to the greed and stupidity of the wizarding world.

I wonder if that was the cause for the US not having a Gringotts branch.

"Well, that's horrifying," I commented idly. "I wish I was surprised, but this level of shortsightedness is pretty standard for this community."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to deny it." The half-dwarf muttered.

"I'd say it was because I was a muggleborn, but even they are rather well indoctrinated by this point," I told her drily before changing the subject. "What I'm not seeing here is how learning enchanting with me is going to lead to saving your people, or why they would even listen to you in the first place."

"They will listen because I'm Lys Hreidmarsdottir, last in the line to the throne of Nidavellir, and I have magic as wizards do. That has to count for something!" She growled.

I sighed. "It might, if you use it right, and if you're a good actor."

"Actor?" she asked in confusion.

"People aren't inspired by reality, they are inspired by legends. If you are going to lead your people you need to be bigger than they are, or at least appear to be." I told her frankly. "It's something like what I did today, only bigger."

She looked at me intently. "And you can help me with that?"

I laughed. "Heavens no, I don't know the first thing about leading a people, and I don't want to. I can maybe give you some pointers on how to get started. How well you can pull it off, that's entirely up to you." I told her bluntly. "I'll point out that most of what you will do will be self-study, I have my own things to work on, yeah?"

Lys was quiet for a few moments, mulling that over in her head before speaking again. "I see, so you will help me then?"

I inclined my head. "For the moment. Well have to hash out what I want out of you of course, but we can do that later once I have made some preparations."

Lys mearly grunted and crossed her arms across her chest. "So when do we begin?"

"No time like the present, what do you want to know?" I asked her genially.

"All the things you did today, how did you do that?" She asked me without hesitation.

"Well, that's actually not as impressive as it looked. That suit, pretty standard broom charm on that one. I know, it shouldn't work, no article of clothing would be able to stand up to such forces. And you can't just slap the enchants on another piece of clothing because then you'd have two, possibly four, different brooms. You'll be lucky if all that happens is that you end up buck naked somewhere."

Lys actually cracked a smile at that. So she did have a sense of humor. That was alway a good sign.

"Fortunately, for every problem, there is a solution. You already noticed the harness, nicely spotted by the way. That was step number one. Step number two was this." I told her and held up a small wooden disk about the size of an average coin. "Tell me, have you heard of the Protean Charm?"

Lys shook her head negatively.

"No? That's okay. It's not all that famous, strangely enough. It works by tying several similar objects together and make them act as if they are the same object. Bloody amazing really. Anyway, I have these little disks that are sewn into the harness, and into the belt and the soles of my boots and bracers that I wear under my flight jacket. This has the result of spreading out the effect as well as circumventing the problem of enchanting several objects with the same charms."

"What you did out there was far faster than any broom I've ever seen," Lys said accusingly.

"Not really. All brooms could go that fast if it was enchanted properly. But they don't lay a full-strength charm into it because there is no earthly way any wizard would be able to hold on to the damn thing at those speeds, not without some way of dealing with the G-Forces." I explained to my guess.

Lys just looked at me confusedly. "G-Forces?"

"Weight per unit mass," I told her with a smile before explaining. "You know when the Express gets going and you are pushed back into your seat? That's an example of G-Force. The faster you go the harder you are pressed back. When you get up to really high speeds it can turn your insides to pudding, bones and all. It's not very nice." I told her with a wide slasher smile.

Lys nodded slowly, looking a bit green around the gills. "But you figured out how to deal with these... G-Forces?"

"Indeedeliio! And I only needed a slightly modified Cushioning Charm." I told her proudly.

"Cushioning Charm?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Like all of the other charms on a standard broom, and I'll come back to them later, believe me, the Cushioning Charm is a charm with deeply hidden depths. The damn thing can stop someone at terminal velocity dead!" I told her excitedly. "Have you any idea what that means!? It means that the charm somehow cancels out inertia because if it didn't then the sudden stop itself would still have all your major organs exploding out of your ass like the world's worst diarrhea!" I exclaimed in glee, to Lys look of disgust. "I had to tweak it a bit of course. It wasn't meant to work like that, but it was a fairly easy mod."

Lys looked at me in disgust. I smiled back at her.

"Funny enough, it actually took less effort to enchant with the modified Cushioning Charm worked into the wheel because I didn't have to balance the power of the propulsion charm by fudging so it was weak enough to work with the breaking charm like they normally have to do," I noted absently.

Lys nodded slowly. "Oh, right. So what about the rest? The wind and the fire, and the glowy bits..."

I shrugged. "Smoke and mirrors mostly. Its various illusions and creative charms work."

"That giant gust of wind didn't feel like an illusion." Lys protested.

I chuckled. "The benefits of having trained to cast wandlessly."

"And thats another thing, you can actually cast wandlessly." She said, almost accusingly, as if I'd done something I wasn't supose to. "I thought only the strongest wizards could do that!"

I snorted in disgust. "Then all the wizards down in Africa are really freaking strong."

"That giant fireball you shot off felt pretty damn strong to me!" Lys told me harshly.

"Wandless magic is no stronger than if you use a wand, I mean, how could it be? Its still the same magic after all." I lectured her.

"But…"

"But!" I interrupted. "There are some advantages to it, just as there are some advantages to using a wand. One of those advantages is that you don't just have one channel to push your magic trough, you can project it out from any part of your body you damn well want to." I told her and to demonstrate I made the tip of my nose glow softly. "It also means that if you have trained correctly you can fire off two spells nearly at the same time," I told her and then waved my hand to conjure a simple candle.

"A normal candle right?" I said and snapped my fingers causing it to light. Lys gave me an impatient look to which I smiled and pointed the candle and cast a spell out loud for her benefit.

"Engorgio!" As the spell hit the thin finger flame of the candle flame immediately expanded with a roar into something that would be more fitting coming out of a flamethrower, an intense blaze almost six feet long and two feet wide. Lys jerked back in shock and likely from the blistering heat.

Using the Engorgement Charm on fire wasn't something that ever happened in the books, at least to my knowledge. It had happened in the movies though when Harry cast it in the tent during the hunt for Piddles little soul jars. The implications, and usefulness, of that, was, of course, obvious to anyone with two brain cells to rub together. So not long after I'd gotten to this world I'd done some research and had found no mention of anyone ever trying to cast that particular charm on fire before, or on water or the air for that matter. Understandable I suppose, why would one cast an Engorgement Charm on air? Or fire? Lots of air around anyway and fire had a nasty tendency to grow when you didn't want it to. Most wizards were more concerned with making it smaller or harmless altogether.

I'd tested enlarging charm out on a variety of spells since then but had only had successes with such charms that generated or in some way related to mundane forms of energy. I'd been somewhat leery about testing it too much; I didn't want to accidentally cook myself with microwaves or some nastier form of radiation. I rather liked living. I'd probebly make a go at it at some point in the future when I had some better ways of shielding myself from harm, a lot better.

I gave Lys another smile.

"Welcome to Drew's school of creative magic use. You'll hate me before we are done." I promised brightly.

Well, that was long, I originally thought to split this one up in two parts, but some people were starting to get rowdy up in here.

Last edited: Apr 4, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

317

Coeus

Jun 21, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 1.8 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 25, 2019

Add bookmark

#365

1.8

Lys looked uncomprehendingly down at the trio of books I'd dropped in front of her. One of them was the book I'd taken from Dumbledore all those years ago. The other two, however, were from the normal world. We'd been chatting for fifteen minutes. Mostly about my suit, but the topic had strayed into illusions and wandless magic which had spurred me to get up and bring those three books over for Lys to use. The half-dwarf looked up at me with a raised eyebrow in question.

"There are two ways to get good at enchanting, the first is to have a talent for it." I gave her a teasing look. "I'm thinking you don't have that or you wouldn't be here. So that leaves us with my way, which is to work your little butt to the bone, using every and all tricks to get the work done." I said before stabbing a finger down on the top book, the one I'd "borrowed" from our illustrious headmaster. "It's the first three chapters in that book that I want you to focus on, it deals with focusing your mind and meditation." I told her before placing a finger on one of the none magical books. "This one deal with mnemonics, it contains techniques that will allow you to increase the rate at with you absorb and retain information because you have a lot of reading to do. The last book is a guide on how to learn how to speed read, again, a useful skill to have."

Lys looked helplessly down at the books and then back up at me. "Is this all necessary?"

I shrugged. "I wouldn't say necessary." I hedged. "It will make things easier in the long run, but if you don't feel you can manage…" I trailed off leadingly.

Lys looked like someone had just force-fed her the world's sourest lemon. It was almost cute. "I'm not daft you know! Don't try to make this a pride thing!"

"Hey, if you don't want to roll up your sleevies and get down 'an dirty I won't force you." I told her while holding up my hands in mock-surrender. "Not everyone can handle it." I told her smugly, and then watched her fume in anger with no small amount of amusement. Dwarves, so easy.

"I don't have time to learn how to cast wandlessly, you wanker." She growled back at me menacingly. "Have you any idea how little time I have between my extracurriculars and regular school work!?"

"But you thought you'd have enough time to learn enchanting?" I countered easily. "It's not exactly a fast or easy thing to pick up."

"I get that!" Lys protested hotly.

"Do you? How much have you read up on the subject?" I questioned.

"Enough," Lys grunted, looking mulish.

"Uh-huh, tell me about the Enchanters Wheel," I demanded.

Lys glared furiously at me but remained silent. I sighed internally. I'd had thought that she'd would have gotten that far at least! That was almost base lavel stuff. It would seem she'd just impulsively dropped in on him once she'd understood what was going on. Well, that was fine, I supposed. At least she was guaranteed not to have any bad habits I needed to break her out of. Which I thought was good; because I'm not sure I was a good enough teacher to actually manage to do something like that. I honestly don't even know where I'd begin. "I thought as much," I told her with a sigh. "Well let me elucidate."

I started to pace around as I gathered my thought and decided on the best way to deliver this to her in an as short and concise manner as I could. "By now you have likely tried this on your own, just placing charms on an object that you've made," I stated and she nodded as if I'd just asked a question. "And that works just fine, for a while," I told her with an amused smile wish got me glared at. I chuckled. "But after a bit of time I bet one of three things happened, either the charms you placed just up and stop working, or you get a weird misfire of some sort, or they suddenly start doing something else, sometimes something radically different." Lys actually blushed when I said that last thing, I bet there was some blackmail worthy gossip in there. I made a note of trying to ferret that out and put a pin in it.

"Yeeeeah, you can't just do that. Enchanters call it fraying, the charms rub against one another and eventually the break in one way or another, or they mutate and settle into a random "shape" for lack of a better term. There is no way to tell exactly what will happen." I told her brightly and slapped her on the back as I passed behind her. "Good way to get new ideas for useful enchantments however, and the occasional stroke of luck might have it producing something truly unique. I wouldn't hold my breath for that last one though." I chucked. I'd tried for it myself but hadn't gotten any useful results yet. The only one that could maybe be considered useful was the Ring of Flatulence. I had been going for wind, but not that kind!

"To prevent fraying from occurring you have to bind any charms you use together into a united whole, those in the practice call this the Enchanters Wheel because the image that is generally presented is like that of a many spoked wheel or that of a complex snowflake. As you might imagine, the more charms you try to add the more complex the Wheel becomes and subsequently harder to actually cast." I droned as I walked about. "Creating a connection between the two charms was no big deal. An average second-year student could probably manage it without any major issue. A Third year could maybe manage four if they were talented or dedicated enough. A Seventh year who made a concerted effort could maybe manage six, maybe more if they were aiming to be enchanters and have been practicing diligently. You need to be able to do at least eight if you wanted to work in the business and expect to be competitive. If you could reliably manage ten you are considered a Master. Twelve is the maximum anyone has managed in recent memory." I told her at length before adding. "Merlin has managed sixteen. It was that feat that earned him the epitaph "The Prince of Enchanters". A title that is well earned."

"How many can you manage?" She asked.

"I've managed nine so far, but not reliably," I said and pointed towards a specific section of the storage area where a black tinted dome sat. But even though the tinted glass the blazing orb inside shone with an almost blinding intensity. If one were to watch closely, they'd see three rings slowly rotating around the central point. "That's the most complex project I've done so far."

Lys looked at it for a few moments before turning her attention back to me. "And there is no easier way than that?"

I cocked my head to the side in thought. "In practice, no. Theoretically maybe." I allowed, wiggeling my hand back and forth.

Lys frown deepened. "What do you mean by that."

"It's been theorized, even since before the time of Merlin, of the Enchanters Chain. A theoretical way to bind charms together one after another instead of into a Wheel. This should theoretically reduce the complexity of the binding significantly. But no one has ever managed to get anywhere close to managing it. At least that they've admitted openly. There are rumors of course, about famous witches and wizards having figured it out, like Merlin, Paracelsus and even Nicolas Flamel." I drawled lazily. "Some even claim that Rowena Raveclaw could do it."

Lys sort of just looked at me helplessly for a few moments before slumping back in her chair and lowered her head. "I have no idea of how I'm supposed to fin in something like this in my schedule." She told me in defeat. "Blacksmithing and Metalworking take up most of my free time and I can't really afford to slack off too much there as it is."

"Why do you take blacksmithing anyway?" I asked curiously. It was useful to me that she didn't, but I was curious as to why she devoted so much time to it.

"What do you mean?" Lys asked absently in return as she listlessly turned the page of the wandless magic guide, her eyes moving over the page but obviously not taking anything in, her thoughts elsewhere.

"Well, didn't you mom or dad, whichever was a dwarf, teach you stuff like that?"

Lys looked at me like I was a halfwit. "What part of "all our secrets and knowledge ether stolen or lost" don't you understand?"

I winced. "Ah, right. I kinda thought… never mind." I said lamely. I'd stupidly assumed, regardless of what she'd told me that some skill had remained, just based on her being a dwarf. I blame fiction! I really have to remeber that this is a real world not make belive.

"So what, are you trying to recreate your people lost knowledge from scratch? You have to realize how unlikely that would be." I told her frankly.

She shot me another glare. "I know that! Don't you think I have thought of that!? But I have to do something!"

I suppressed a wince of sympathy at the raw desperation I could hear in her voice. I felt my throat expectantly clench. I swallowed thickly. God, sometimes I wished I was as heartless as I sometimes gave the appearance off. I sighed internally as I made up my mind about something that had been percolating in the back of my mind ever since she'd told her story earlier. I suppose that sometimes you had to take a leap of faith. The Versertium showed that she didn't have any plans to fuck me over right now, and she was a Hufflepuff. While hard work was probebly the trait that got her sent there I had to belive that loyalty had been a part of it also, and dwarves in fiction was known to be staunchly loyal to those that had earned it. If I was right then revealing it to her and showing her how it could help her should incentivize her to look on me favorably. Besides, if I was to do this properly it would have become necessary to reveal it to her eventually anyway if I wanted to get anywhere without having to dance around like a drunk monkey trying to distract her from it. Besides, my access to it was time gated anyway, I had it for a couple of years more and then that was it. I admit, it would be a bit of a pain to lose easy access to it should Lys blab, but honestly I'd already gotten the lion's share of what I needed out of it, now it was just quality of life stuff.

I just hope I was making the right call here.

"Get up," I told her and turned on my heel and started for my bedroom. "I have something to show you."

I head her chair scrape against the floor and heavy rapid footsteps rush up behind me.

"Show me what?" She asked impatiently.

"You'll see," I told her cryptically and threw her a grin over my shoulder as I passed into my bedroom.

Lys stopped in the entrance and looked around quickly before spearing me with a disgusted look. "If you think…"

"Mind out the gutter, please." I interrupted her bluntly even as I started to pace in front of a bearer wall at the back of the room. At the third pass, the door appeared as expected. I opened it and gestured for my female companion to enter first. After another suspicious look, she did as I requested and walked passed me into the room. I followed but didn't close the door after me. The room, in its current configuration, was about the size of the main room we'd just left and completely bare save for two large walls mounted clocks.

Lys turned to me clearly unimpressed. "This is it?"

I smiled at her and conjured a simple ball and held it up for her to see, before turning around and lightly tossing it out of the room. Or tried to, as it crossed the threshold it stopped in midair. Well, not stopped exactly, it was visibly still moving, just very slowly. I turned back to the now befuddled looking half-dwarf with a smile.

After a few moments of staring at each other Lys decided to speak. "Is that supposed to be impressive? An enchanted ball?"

"The ball is not enchanted," I told her smile still in place, and more than a little smug.

Lys frowned again, correctly assuming that I was up to something. "Wandless magic?"

I shook my head. "No."

Lys rolled her eyes at me before growling impatiently. "What!?"

I chuckled and considered how to make this more obvious. "How about this, go outside and then look in."

"How about you just tell me instead." She countered angrily.

"Where is the fun in that? Live a little. Come on. It'll be fun!" I promised.

She glared at me some before she decided that it was likely faster to just humor me and stomped out of the room. The moment she passed the threshold I started moving around the room slowly and casting lightning bolts against the walls as I did. I don't know how long I kept it up but eventually, I was interrupted by a shout.

"What the hell was that!?"

I stopped and smiled at Lys, who now looked like she was seconds away from setting her hair on fire. I threw my arms wide, gesturing towards the room. "Welcome, Lys Hreidmarsdottir, to the Room of Requirements. One of Hogwarts' most closely guarded secrets. Well... not guarder exactly, most just don't know its here."

"Room of Requirement?" Lys asked dubiously.

I nodded enthusiastically. "It's not much of a name, but it does spell out what the room can do. Which, as the name implies is almost anything. It can transform itself into whatever the user needs. You want your own library, easy. A forge, done. A workspace, it's here. Anything! Even a room sporting a handy dandy quantum compression field!" I said grandly.

"A q-whatnow?" Was Lys response to the technobabble.

"It means that time is accelerated within the confines of this room, kinda like a waternd down Timeturner that goes forwards instead of backwards." I told her gleefully, almost as gleefully as when I first confirmed that the room could actually do it. I know it could bend space, but it bending time was something that had only appeared in fan-fiction, though for some reason everyone always asked for the room to slow down time inside, which just showed that there was no helping some people. If you did that then you'd have less time, not more!

"I trust you see the possibilities." I said and waggled my eyebrows at her, which she ignored. Rude! I don't know why I make an effort!

Lys was still for a few moments, then, ever so slowly, her face started to slowly shift as a genuine smile slowly worked itself onto her face. "Yeah…"

"I also think it would be obvious that you shouldn't tell anyone about it, because if you do its gone. No chance the teachers will let us use it unsupervised like I've done." I cautioned her.

Lys rolled her eyes. "Who would I tell? I don't have any friends."

I winced. "Ah… well… okay."

Awkward…

Well, at least my secret was safe.

Alright, thats chapter one done, time for 2.0 next.

Last edited: May 25, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

272

Coeus

Jun 25, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 2.1 Summer Days New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 26, 2019

Add bookmark

#397

2.1

The last few months of my fourth-year passed mostly without any further trouble. As I'd expected I'd gotten a visit from a teacher come Monday and got a stern talking to for my little stunt. But seeing as I'd been a model student up to that point, and seeing as no one was really hurt, I got out of it with what amounted to a slap on the wrist. That is to say, I got to serve detention for a week doing scut work around the castle and its surrounding grounds. Not the nicest way to spend your time, but at least I got some quality company since whenever I ended up outside I was assigned to Hagrid. Doing yard work for Hogwarts was backbreaking, but at least I had a good time. And outside of his "rock cakes" Hagrid was a fairly decent cook, sporting a rustic selection of dishes he could make from things he got from the forest, or grew himself. I made a point of not asking what was in his stews, but I had a feeling I'd eaten some things that ain't normally in my diet.

Lys spent as much time as she could spare in the Room going over her new books. I had to caution her several times to be careful unless she wanted to screw up her sleep schedule. Trying to run 36 hour days might seem like a small thing, but the human body just wasn't up for that kinda thing. We were just way to tied to our circadian rhythm for it to be healthy in the long run, as I'd found out myself early on when I started to use the room for that exact purpose. She didn't listen to me at first, of course, reasoning that her dwarven hardiness would make up the difference, and then she wouldn't stop due to stubbornness and pride, which is also a very dwarven thing apparently. I had to threaten her access to the room to get her to back down. We had a bit of a row, which made me feel nostalgic for home.

Tugwood had not been pleased by this new development or her perceived new rival for my attention. She'd backed off for the moment but I would be the world's greatest idiot if I thought that things were settled. I could see it in her eyes when I caught her watching me. There would be something coming my way from her sooner or later. It was funny. Lys spent most of her time in the Room, and I didn't. We didn't get much chance to interact due to that. I had brought her in on one of the long term projects that I wanted her help with. She'd laughed in my face and called me an idiot before throwing the schematic I'd presented her within the bin and drawing up her own.

I had to reluctantly admit that her design was better. We'd still ended up arguing back and forth over the last two months over the various details, particularly the interiors I wanted and she saw no practical need for. It had only ended when the end of term rolled around and she was forced to focus more of her attention on her school work. I didn't have time to worry about her anyways; I had my own preparations to make before school got out.

I'd decided it was time for me to retrieve an item I'd been coveting for the last four years, but had been procrastinating on because… well, I was… concerned, about the defenses likely present. I had a way around them, I thought, but still. It would be the first time since I arrived here that I might potentially walk into something that might actually kill me if I was unlucky. I reasoned that it was only a small chance that the charms guarding the place would harm me if I was careful. And I planned to be very careful indeed.

And after that, provided I was successful, I had the notion of going home. Or at least back to my home country. I wasn't sure I would be able to bring myself to actually visit my home town. But I wanted to at least visit Sweden, and the magical district located on Gotland. I'd been surprised to discover that the magicals in my home country was not based in the capital city of Stockholm.

Even stranger, it was still ruled by a monarchy. Okay, so technically the real world was too, on paper. But Christina the Fifth, of the House of Vasa, Queen of Sweden, was the real deal. She ruled the magical part of Sweden.

Strange times…

I took another look around my room to assure myself that everything was squared away before exiting. "Paddy, you ready?"

The small house-elf butler faded into view standing on the shoulder of one of the armors decorating the hallway outside of my room. How he managed to balance there and still look dignified was something of a mystery. I sure hadn't taught him that. "Of course, sir."

"You sure you'll be able to keep up once I get going? I'll be going quite fast." I asked him concernedly.

Paddy just gave me a tired look. I deserved it; I'd been asking the same question far too many times. I worry, it's what I do. I like to think it's endearing and not at all annoying.

"Not fast enough, sir." He noted dryly.

Why did I get the feeling that there was a double meaning to his words? Nevermind! I float off the floor and then speed down the hall, all without changing position. It probably looked like I was on one of those moving walkways, just standing there with my hands clasped behind my back. I got some odd looks from the students as I passed, but not too many. By now they were almost used to see me flying around. It was a good psychological trick for reminding them to keep their distance a bit. It wouldn't work forever, I knew that, but it would at least take me to the end of the year, and that was good enough.

A few minutes later I blasted out of the main gates of Hogwarts and into the overcast sky beyond. I kept fairly low this time. After my big stunt, it had occurred to me that radar was a thing already. I wasn't sure how sensitive it was, but I figured that it might not be very nice to scare the pants off the none-magicals. They might get into their heads that I was a ballistic missile. I didn't feel like reenacting the scene from Iron Man where he was chased around by a pair of fighter jets. Not that the planes at this time could match my speed and maneuverability.

No need to taunt Muphy though, I wasn't bulletproof. Which reminds me, I needed to see if wizards had come up with some sort of passive defense against getting your head ventilated by a sniper.

I could do without a new hole in my head. I was fine with the ones I had. No need to be greedy after all.

The trip didn't take too long, even though I stayed below the speed of sound it didn't take more than about forty-five minutes to reach the outskirts of Yorkshire. I slowed down then and cast a disillusionment charm. It took me another five minutes to hit Great Hangleton and a few moments more to find Little Hangleton. It was a dreary place windswept place that looked thoroughly inhospitable. I had no idea what people were even doing here.

It took me another ten minutes of flying around the outskirts of the town looking for a certain shack, I actually flew passed it twice due to the place being so overgrown. Nature had pretty much taken over the whole place, and I was sure that if it wasn't for the charms that protected the shack the place would probably have been swallowed entirely by the forest.

I landed a good fifty feet away from the place to avoid activating any of the likely unpleasant defensive charms. I had been reading up on how to go about breaking through charms like this, but honestly, I didn't feel confident in challenging Piddle on this. So I'd come up with a workaround.

"You here Paddy?" I asked out loud, feeling a bit silly, I always did.

"Naturally, sir," Paddy answered from where he was standing on a large boulder.

"Well then, let's get to digging," I said with a sigh.

I don't exactly how long it took me and my faithful manservant to tunnel down into the earth below the shack, but it took a while. It wasn't really hard work, as such. Transfiguration was amazing if you wanted to get a tunnel going. It went down at a steep angle for about twenty feet, which I felt was deep enough to get me under the defensive charms. I needed to do that so that I could abuse a little-used loophole when it came to charming a place.

They only work as long as the thing the charm is anchored to is still somewhat intact. Smash it and problem solved. After some fireworks of course! Catastrophic charm collapse! HA HAH HAH!

The plan was as follows. Dig down deep below the shack. Completed! Hollow out a big ass grotto large enough to fit said shack, preferably without it collapsing down on you throughout. Completed! Retreat to the entrance of the tunnels and weaken the foundation the rest of the way: Completed! Barricade the entrance and wait! DONE!

Almost soil yourself when the barricade almost splinters into ruble from the titanic blast of chaotic magical energy being suddenly released. ACED IT!

I carefully fingered the large cracks running through the three feet thick stone wall that I'd erected between myself and the grotto beyond and gave myself a mental pat on the back for making it that thick AND reinforcing he tunnel leading down here. Man Piddle took his charms fucking SERIOUSLY!

With a gesture, I transformed the wall back to its original state before cautiously entering the grotto. The place was a mess, unsurprisingly. Also on fire. Entirely expected. I cast a flame freezing charm on myself and pulled out my wand. Pine, dragon heartstring, rigid, good for charms if Owl-man was to be trusted. Still, don't know how that old fucker got behind me. I almost wet myself. That's fucking child endangerment or something. Didn't even get to trash his shop! I matched against the first damn wand he put in my hands. That was so unfair!

I started to magically shift the rubble around, tossing large pieces of it towards the sides, and as I worked I looked for pieces that might have been part of the foundation and the floor as that was where Piddle was supposed to have hidden his little treasure.

It didn't take me long to locate the golden box, it wasn't really a big shack after all. I found that the box had been torn in half by the explosion. Fortunately, the ring was intact, not that a little explosion like that was likely to damage it. I refrained from actually touching it, instead levitating it into a small pouch which then went into my expanded backpack. I'd get to it later. I decided that it would be best to extinguish the fire. It was liable to have attracted attention from the locals by now.

I swiftly resealed the tunnel leading to the grotto before flying out and doing the same thing to the entrance to the tunnel. Better let the locals think that the old shack just collapsed into a sinkhole and leave it at that.

I smiled, a successful start on my summer vacation, if I do say so myself. And I do.

"Let's go Paddy! Daylights burning and I have a stone to get out of a cursed ring." I proclaimed like the dork I was.

Paddy wasn't impressed from where he was standing on a low oak branch. "At once, sir."

Bit late, apparently there was some rain and it was enough to cause a short poweroutage. Roughly 3 seconds, but it cost me 2 hours of work.

Edit: Thanks to DeusFerreus for pointing out some spelling mistakes and for telling me that the Point Me spell coulden't be used in the way I did. Give him a cheer and a like. I'm sure he be glad for 'em :D Also thanks to Simianpower for pointing out that I had goten the OWL's wrong.

Last edited: Jun 8, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

261

Coeus

Jun 26, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 2.2 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 27, 2019

Add bookmark

#415

2.2

Two hours later I was in London, at the Leaky Cauldron, in a small room I'd rented for two hours, sitting by the small desk/makeup table thingy, with a jewelers kit beside me, hunkered over a hastily conjured vice that I'd clamped to the table. In the vice was, of course, the ring of Marvolo Gaunt. The ring had supposedly belonged to whats-his-name Peverell, which was why Piddle had wanted to use it for a soul jar. Personally I thought doing it like that was rather stupid, why put your soul into something that someone was more than likely to go looking for? If I had been stupid enough to try something like that I'd put it into something a bit more durable, entirely nondescript and uninteresting, and then I'd have put it somewhere where it would remain undisturbed, like in the foundation of a house I owned. Okay, so Piddle did one thing right, but even a broken clock is right twice a day.

Now, if the books were right then I theorized that the curse on the ring was only set to activate if anyone actually put it on, which meant that if I could pop the stone off I was home free, so to speak. The stone might still function as a soul jar, though that deepened on whether or not the enchantment had attached to the ring or the stone. For an enchanters perspective, it should be the ring, because the stone was already enchanted and should not accept any more enchantments. Unfortunately, I knew that the spell that created Horcruxes could circumvent that, or Piddle wouldn't have been able to use the Ravenclaw Diadem or the Cup of Hufflepuff as vessels for his soul shards.

I don't know if Piddle had figured out a way to get passed the normal restrictions of enchanting, or if it was some sort of inherent property stemming from the spell itself, or even the fact that it centered around a piece of a person immortal soul. I sighed. I really wished that the normal rules didn't go out the window every time that ass started to swing his dick around, I really did.

At least the ring was shoddily made. Looked nothing like the movie version besides general shape. Pure gold roughly shaped like two stubby fingers to clutch at a stone that was way too big to actually fit on a ring and still be considered tasteful. I'd blame inbreeding, but apparently, the Gaunts got it through a marriage with the Peverell's. Then again, they might have been inbred to, if they forgot what the damn stone actually was. Now that was a mystery for the ages, how do you forget about the soul summoning stone? I feel like that would be something to remember. I would bet good money on it being wizards and their lack of common sense, though.

At least it proved easy to slowly pry the fingers apart. There as a small crackling discharge of greenish energy when the stone popped loose that had me diving for the floor in pants shiting fear followed by a frantic examination of my hands and arms to see if whatever that had been had gotten on me all the while promising myself that I would get right on designing some sort of prosthetic arms that could be used for handling dangerous artifacts without having to touch them. It should be possible with some creative use of the Protean. I might even be able to give myself some more arms, maybe even tentacles or something.

I smiled a bit as I pictured how people would react to that. I could even make them flesh-colored with little hands on the end. "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch." I sang softly, and badly, before sitting back up and stared at the Resurrection Stone where it lay innocently on the desk. I licked my lips nervously.

I'd have to test it.

It should be safe now. The curse, if that was what it was, was set to activate if anyone put on the ring. He didn't know about the stone, so it should be safe to use.

It didn't stop me from being nervous. Not even a little.

I steeled myself and got to my feet and picked up the stone and stood there staring at it resting in the palm of my hand. But odd to think that this little stone was the center of an age-old legend. In the real world, it should have been in a museum. Felt kinda cool. Too bad it wasn't a sword or I would have done a He-Man impression.

Okay, enough procrastination. I turn the stone three times in the palm of my hand.

"Merlin."

The stone flared with a ghostly green-white light and a trailing agonized wail drifted through the room making me drop the stone and then do a second inspection if various extremity. Fucking hell was that? Had the ancient old fuck managed to magic up some sort of defense against summoning?

As it didn't seem to have done anything to me I picked up the stone again and in the name of science and lack of common sense I tried again.

"Merlin!"

Nothing.

No glow this time either. I tried it again with the same result. Well, that was passing strange, even for this kind of situation. Conclusions? No idea. The sudden thought that I might have broken the damn thing flashed through my head, sending chills down through my body. I quickly turned the stone three times again. "Agnes Sampson."

A woman appeared, she was far older then her portrait from school, but I could still see the stern straight-backed woman that I had met that second day at Hogwarts. She looked at me and frowned. "Why have you summoned me from my rest, young man?"

I gave her a shallow bow and gave her an apologetic smile. "Beg your pardon, Mrs. Sampson, your name was the first one that came to mind.

Her frow deepened before she looked down at the stone in my open hand. "That stone is not a toy, young man. It would behoove you not to treat it as such." She admonished me grimly.

I shrugged. "I know. Return to your rest, ma'am." I said before tossing the stone up in the air. The moment the stone left my palm Agnes faded away with a sound like a sigh. I snatched the stone up at it descended. "So still on working order, hmm." I mutterd to myself.

I tried calling on Merlin again, and then I tried using Myrddin, Merlinus Caledonensis, Merlin Ambrosius and Myrddin Emrys. None of his various names I knew of got any reaction from the stone. So… either he had some sort of defense set up before his death, or… he was still alive. I think I had some research to do on Camelot when school started up again. I had been planning on it anyway since Arthurian legend was something of a favorite of mine. And now that I thought about it, there were quite a few other famous people from that era that I could call up, including a certain silly knight.

But that was for later. Right now I had a portkey to catch.

As anyone that has read or seen the movies can attest to traveling by portkey is not depicted to be a pleasant experience for anyone involved. Even so, I underestimated the sheer level of discomfort involved. It was like being stuck in a washing machine in a dry cycle while it was being shot out of a canon at supersonic velocities with a crash landing at the end just to add injury to insult. By gods heavenly underwear, who on their right mind would make something like that and then not try to make it a bit more customer friendly? I clenched my teeth, closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing, not to mention keeping my stomach from expelling its content all over myself and whatever was around.

"Welcome to Blåkulla, Gotland. Do you have anything to declare?" A bored security guard asked me once I managed to get the world to stop spinning and get to my feet. I briefly saw Paddy, who looked none worse for wear, the bastard, appeared on a nearby desk before fading away again. No helping hand for your master!? I taught you too well!

"The contents of my stomach?" I groaned out. "God, how has no one invented a better mode of travel?"

"The dizziness and nausea should pass soon. A drink of water might do your stomach some good." The guard said unsympathetically. He was dressed all in blue, and had a funny little hat on that looked oddly like the one parents sometimes make for kids out of paper. I suppose I should have expected the magical around here to be just as weird as the ones back in England. I noticed that he did have a badge on, but I couldn't focus well enough yet to read it.

"Or it might make me puke all over myself," I muttered grumpily.

"Either way you will feel better." Was the dry response.

I groaned and gave him a halfhearted glare. "Can I go?"

"So long as you have nothing to declare." He stated.

"No." I lied. I didn't have anything to bad, well, perhaps the Stone, but it would be a cold day in hell before I admited to having it to this jumped up crossing guard.

The guard gave a shallow nod. "You are free to go then."

"Thank you," I said insincerely before I staggered away from the embodiment of uninterest. It took me a few moments to get outside, and once I did I took a deep breath of fresh air before looking around and was immediately struck by a sense of familiarity. It was like someone had cut a piece of Old Town from back in Stockholm and plonked it down here and given it a magical twist. The streets were paved with cobblestone just like there while the houses were all made of plastered stone that stretched up around three stories or more. Every house was painted in bright cheery colors, making it seem like someone had tried to make the whole street looked like a rainbow.

The houses didn't look crooked like the ones that ringed Diagon alley, being instead straight and even like I'd expected from none magical architecture. The only deviation from the classic Old Town look was that most of the houses had a bit of gothic architecture mixed in, many of the houses had fearsome gargoyles on the corners of their roofs. And some of the more expensive looking ones even had had statues in little alcoves. Both were moving, either just watching passively, or actually waving friendly at passersby.

All in all, I think I liked it.

Bit short today, had some unexpected pint sized visitors that demanded attention. :)

Edit: Thank youIdirexii for your kind contribution, tumbs up all the way.

Last edited: Jun 8, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

230

Coeus

Jun 27, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 2.3 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 28, 2019

Add bookmark

#436

2.3

I stayed on the island for a day to do some sightseeing. Not so much in the magical section of the place. Once you got over the difference in architecture it became rather obvious that the place was no different than the Alley back in England. The same types of shops just different names, a Gringotts of course, Sweden is the country where the main branch is located due to the proximity to Nidavellir. Instead, I spent most of the day wandering around the normal side of Visby, where I'd never actually been before in either life, despite it being a popular tourist destination for natives and foreigners alike, and although I was practically living next door.

I knew my grandparents used to make frequent trips out here in the summers to visit friends and relatives, but I'd never had the opportunity to come. So now that I was here I made a point of swinging by some of the attractions, hit up the local museum and visit the nearby ruins, one, the St. Nicolai Ruin was the entrance to the magical side of the place.

Not sure if it was an intentional fuck you to the church or if it was just convenient for them. It could be both.

When the next morning came I took a portkey to the magical district located in Stockholm's Old Town and from there I could take the Floo to Kiruna. From there I had to fly. My destination was the Swedish Short-Snout Reserve, though I wasn't there for the dragons, though I had plans take a peek at those too.

The pictures I'd seen of them in books made them out to be very beautiful regal beasts with silver scales and a slender body. I'd been pleased to find when I'd looked up after I arrived in this world that the dragons of Harry Potter weren't of the bat variety, as I referred to them in my mind. That is to say, their front limbs didn't double as wings as with bats, which is how they'd been depicted in the movies. Instead, they had a more traditional western look, with four legs and a pair of wings by their shoulders. A far superior look in my opinion, though I might be biased.

Still, they weren't my goal here today, merely a bonus. My true goal was the home that the Goblins stole from the Dwarves. Nidavellir was located in Norrbotten County near the border between Sweden and Norway, smack dab in the middle of Sarek national park, which also housed the reserve, something that got me laughing something fierce. The old home of the dwarves, located in a place that shared the name with someone that was essentially a space elf, that was just too rich. The main entrance was located on the northern side of the Piellorieppe massif situated in what looked like the caldera of a long since extinct volcano that I didn't know the name off.

Let it not be said that Goblins can't make defending their home profitable. Non-magicals might buy a guard dog as a deterrent. The Goblins founded a dragon sanctuary right on their doorstep. Not only would they get protection from the outside by the flying, firebreathing and magic resistant giant lizards, they also had a secure and self-replenishing supply of both dragons to guard their valuables, but also raw materials to sell to wizards in the form of dragon parts, such as heartstrings, blood, skin, scales, and even dung.

Quite the profitable little enterprise, or so I'd been told.

As I closed in I started to keep a lookout for the caretaker's house. It was supposed to be somewhere near the entrance to Rapadalen, a valley that separated the Piellorieppe massif from the Skårki massif. The valley was densely forested and had an extensive river delta running through it so it took me a good half hour of zigzagging around the place but I eventually caught sight of the house sitting just by a small river that flowed down from the Skårki massif.

"Entrance to the valley my ass," I muttered.

The house was a large wood/brick combination three-story traditional Tudor style home with wooden beams visible on the facade and white plaster between them and a shingled roof. An elaborate waterwheel setup with three wheels and a rudimentary wooden aqueduct had been built over the stream that the house sat beside. A small rickety-looking plank bridge spanned the stream a bit beyond the house allowing access to the other side. Everything looked to be in a state of some disrepair. The plaster on the house had large patches of discoloration and the shingles on the roof looked like they were in a desperate need of being replaced.

On the other side of the house from the river lay a well-worn path that looked to be cut right out from some fairy tale, what with the threes leaning over it forming a natural arch that blocked the view from the sky. Ad a bit of mist and the picture would be perfect.

I landed some ways off and immediately had to reassess the size of the house. It was a great deal larger then I'd initially assumed when viewing it from distance. The damn door I was standing in front of was at least twice as tall as me, and three times as broad.

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself before raising my voice. "Hello, the house! Is anyone here?!" I called out before waiting for a response. When none came I moved closer to knock on the large door. I didn't have a chance though, as I want to knock the door was suddenly and violently yanked open, and someone stepping out.

It was a woman, a very large woman. Emphasis on very. Twice my height at least. She had a large untamed mane of bright red hair, that happened to be the same color as Fawkes, with a pair of piercing blue eyes, that was currently glaring at me, set in a pretty heart-shaped face. Her style of dress looked somewhat medieval. She had on a deep red apron that covered a beige white top with blue stitching along the ages and a robust long brown skirt down below. She had a large fur half-cloak across her shoulders and other pieces of fur attached around her midsection along with a pouch by her waist and a very large knife in a sheath that hung down around her crotch area. She had a simple bracer made of what I think might be brass on her left forearm and a far more elaborate collection of more decorative bracelets covering her right forearm.

She did not look happy to see me, something that might not have been too intimidating if her hands hadn't been soaked in blood which she was busy wiping off with a formerly white rag.

"Ah… Hi?" I hazard with a wobbly smile. "I come in peace?"

"What do you want?" She demanded brusquely.

"I-ah…" God, couldn't she look a little bit less hostile? I hadn't done anything. "I'm here to, ah, to… I want to, that is, to… eh, visit Nidavellir."

The half-giant woman, because she could be nothing else, frowned even more severely then she had thus far. "The main gate in the mountain is barred." She stated bluntly. "To come to Nidavellir you must first pass through Gringotts. Not that it matters in your case. No wizard has ever been invited to visit. I don't know what business you have here, but neither the Goblins in the mountain or the dragons on top of it welcome uninvited guests." She smiled grimly. "Perhaps not the dragons, they could always use more food."

Okay, that was a bit much. I arched an eyebrow at her. "Am I sensing a bit of hostility here?" I asked her frankly. "Because I kinda don't feel like I deserve it, seeing as we have never met an all."

"I know your kind, you are all alike." Was the flat response.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's not racist-hugh!"

That had been the wrong thing to say. Faster then I'd thought possible for someone that big she had reached out and snatched me off the ground by the front of my suit. "How dare you! How dare you say that to me! After how your kind treats my kind! We cannot even live amongst you without constant harassment, belittling, and prosecution. For the crime of not looking like you!" She roared and pulled her arm back and making a fist. That's when Paddy popped into being, standing on the very arm that was holding me up and pointing a fiercely glowing finger close to one of her eyes causing her to freeze in place.

"I would ask you to please set sir down, unharmed." He stressed formally. "Or I shall be forced to take action." He moved his glowing finger slightly closer. "The vaunted resilience of the giants will not help you should I cast at this range. I would consider your next action most carefully." He stated coldly.

The half-giant woman twitched in surprise when Paddy's threat registered. Her eyes flickered between myself and Paddy a few times, resting on Paddy's clothes especially before they settled on me again. "Hiding behind your slave I see," she growled acidly.

Before I had an opportunity to respond to that Paddy spoke up again. "I would thank you not to call me that, madam. I'm a servant, not a slave, I follow willingly, and should I wish it Master Drew would release me from my bond." He stated matter-of-factly. "Not that I think you truly care about me. Now, either you set him down, or I remove your head from your body. Choose." He told her grimly.

The woman hesitated for a moment before slowly lowering me down to the ground again. I quickly made sure to get out of easy grabbing range. And she had a pretty broad range. Paddy merely bowed shallowly. "Thank you, madam. Now trust you can manage a civil conversation. I would hate to have to intervene again."

The woman gave Paddy a dubious look. "You are a very strange house-elf."

Paddy merely inclined his head before fading away like smoke in the wind.

"I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot." I tried and had to hold back an involuntary flinch when she pierced me with a look again.

"I have nothing to say to you wizard." She snapped back angrily.

I sighed in frustration. "Look. I don't know exactly what all that was about, I can infer some from what you said. Wizards been shit to you, got it."

"It's gone far beyond mere "shit"." She growled.

"The point is, that wasn't me. Don't blame me! One of my best friends is a half-giant so you got nothing to worry about from me." I told her earnestly.

The half-giant woman snorted in disbelief. "You must be stupid if you expect me to believe that you have an ettin friend." She told me snidely. "Mom, dad and me are the only ones around here, there are no others."

"I'm from England actually. The guy I know works as a groundskeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said with a smile.

"You don't sound English." She retorted.

I shrugged. "I'm not, I was born here, muggleborn, but I ended up in Britain and Hogwarts when my parents died because of certain circumstances that are unimportant right now."

The woman still looked suspicious. "And what is this supposed half-giants name." She asked.

I smiled. "Rubeus Hagrid, though he prefers just Hagrid, thinks Rubeus sounds too ostentatious for someone like him."

"For someone like him?" She echoed, I noted that there was an edge in her tone.

"Yeah, he's a real salt of the earth kind of guy, friend to all and sundry, steadfast, reliable, wouldn't hurt a fly unless a friend is in danger. Real hands-on guy. I'm sure you know the type." I told her with a fond smile.

The woman huffed and looked away. "Humph, maybe. I didn't think there was anyone of us in England."

"He's the only one there, as far as I know," I told her before adding. "I know there is another one down in France, I think she is teaching at that school of theirs, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic names Olympe Maxime."

The woman looked back at me in surprise. "A teacher, at a magic school?" She said in astonishment. "She is allowed to do magic? To go to school?"

Oh boy, no wonder she might be resentful if what she is implying is true. Man, that sucks. "Sure, Hagrid did too." I winced as I was reminded how that went. "He doesn't use a wand thought." I continued hastily. "Prefer wandless magic these days," I told her and conjured a blast of flames in the air.

She looked at me in astonishment. "You don't need a wand. I thought only the most powerful could do that."

"Hah, yeah not so much. Anyone can do it. Most are just too lazy to." I told her with a snort.

She didn't seem to be listening to me anymore, having gone off into her own little world. "Anyone…"

I smiled as an idea came to me. "I could show you some basic exercises you could do to get started if you want. Then you can just owl Hagrid for some more advice. He picked it up faster than I did."

The woman's attention immediately snapped back to me. "Really? You'd teach me?"

"I'll teach you how to get started." I emphasized firmly. "It's not as easy as picking up a wand and start waving or everyone would be doing it. And I don't have time to stick around for a month or three so you'll have to go through Hagrid." I corrected her.

"That's fine, I can do that." She said and then looked momentarily uncertain as to what to do now. "Should we do it here or…?"

"We might as well get comfortable," I told her. "No sense standing around when one doesn't need to."

"Sure." She said then hesitated again before walking inside. "Please come on inside."

I made to follow her. "Thank you. I think now would be a good time for an introduction. I'm Andreas. How do you do?"

The half-giant smiled faintly. "Sigrid. It's nice to meet you, sorry about…" She said before trailing off embarrassedly.

I waved it off. "It's in the past. Let's get comfortable and get down to business, okay?"

Sigrid nodded enthusiastically. "Okay."

Another day another part. Whew! This one was a bit demanding. Had to do some extra research on good locations for this part.

If you want to know exactly where Nidavellir is, just copypaste this into google maps 67°15'12.7"N 17°46'52.3"E

Sigrids hut is located at 67°12'50.7"N 17°57'24.9"E

Edit: Thank you DeusFerreus, joha4270 and 9-tsiak for pointing out some of my mistakes :D

Edit2: Its suprisingly hard to find art of women where they arent slim and willowy. Rather a shame I think.

Last edited: Jun 9, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

244

Coeus

Jun 28, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 2.4 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 29, 2019

Add bookmark

#454

2.4

I had ended up spending several hours in Sigrid's company, which was much better than her initial impression would have suggested. But once the initial hurdle was passed she turned out to be pretty nice to hang around with. She's taken me into what I assumed was their living room, which was an experience in of itself due to the size. Hanging out with Hagrid had prepared me for some of it, but in comparison, Hagrid's house was horribly spartan. Sigrid's house looked like I'd walked right into a Viking fantasy home. A large table, probably oak, dominated the room we had entered. I could see that it was probably hand-carved, though it was of excellent quality to my eyes. There was this shield-like carving at each corner of the table with what looked like some vaguely Celtic knotwork carved into the face of it. I noted that the chars that surrounded the table had the same shield carved into the backrest, as did some of the tapestries hanging off the wall.

Some sort of personal crest perhaps?

There was a large writing desk situated by one of the windows with an equally large bookshelf beside it filled sparsely with books. A low cabinet sat on the opposite side of the bookshelf decorated with clay pots filled with flowers flanking a decorative plate on a stand. Opposite the desk, across the room was a large fireplace, though I noted that it wasn't large enough for a half-giant to stand-in. Not connected to the Floo network then. Across the room from the door was a staircase leading up and under that stair was an open door that leads to what looked to be the kitchen.

I noted that there was a soft even rumbling sound drifting through the house and I could detect a barely noticeable tremor in the floor. I wonder if it had something to do with the waterwheels outside.

I decided that I'd skip trying to sit on one of the oversized (for me) chairs and instead sat directly on the tabletop. It was just easier and kept me from feeling like I was five years old again. I asked Sigrid to fetch some paper I could write on which she did without protest. I sighed in relief. I wasn't sure if she would be able to read, apparently, she could, thank god; this could have gotten awkward otherwise. After that, I spent a good two hours teaching her some rudimentary meditation techniques so that she could get started with learning how to focus her mind properly to allow for spell casting. I also wrote it down just in case, as some additional advice that I hoped would be useful.

After that, she offered me some refreshments in the form of pie and freshly squeezed juice and we just chatted a bit. "You live here alone?"

Sigrid shook her head. "No, this is my mom and dad's house."

"Mom and dad," I said in surprise. "That pretty unusual. The giant parent tends to leave once it sees that the kid is small."

Sigrid smiled faintly. "I'm surprised you know that, did Hagrid tell you that?"

"Not so much, he told me his mum left when he was just a tot, his words, but I didn't know it was the rule until I read up on it," I told her truthfully.

"Ah." She said with a thoughtful nod. "It's not really the case here; both my parents are Ettins you see."

Both her parents were half-giants? What was the chance of that happening? "Both are half-giants? Wow, must be some story of how they ended up meeting." I told her with a laugh.

"Not really." She told me with an amused little smirk. "The story is really with my grandma and grandpa on my mother's side, they are both ettins to. Grandma heard that there was supposed to be a giant of a man down in Germany, she was living in Russia at the time, and promptly walked down there the and hunted him down, convinced him to marry her, they moved around some until the Goblins sought them out and offered them a place here as caretakers of the dragon preserve. My grandpa knew of another ettin being born down there just before they up and left so when my mom came around they invited my dad's dad to come up and live here so that my mom could have a playmate, he accepted and the rest I'm sure you can add up yourself."

I couldn't help but smile widely. "Feisty old lady?"

"You have no idea." She muttered dryly.

I chuckled softly. "So it's just you three?"

She took a sip of her tea before answering. "No, Anders, my brother lives here too."

"Older or younger?"

"Older." She said before asking her own question. "You have any siblings?"

I used to have. "No."

"Lucky you." She snarked making me smile.

"You know any more half-giants?"

"No, there are no others around here. "There is supposed to be a community of us somewhere in the Americas, my dad talks of me going there and finding a husband sometimes, and Anders is thinking of going next summer to see if he can find them." She said, not sounding too enthused about the idea of a husband.

"Where are your parents anyway?" I asked curiously.

Sigrid shrugged disinterestedly. "Further up the valley with Anders, some dragon thing, I dunno, I wasn't paying attention when they left."

We fell into an awkward silence for a few moments before I asked. "So… what up with the ettin thing?"

Sigrid smiled, looking faintly embarrassed. "My dad says it what they are supposedly calling themselves over in America." She shrugged. "Sounds better than half-giant." She finished a bit lamely.

"It works. It's not like it's in use since they went extinct around here." I told her reassuringly. "Pretty cool choice even."

"I like it," Sigrid said with a smile. "So…"

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the door slamming open hard enough to shake the whole house followed by a boisterous shout. "We are home! HA HAH HAH!"

A man that managed to be both taller and broader then Hagrid burst into the house like the fucking cool aid man going through a wall, only with less property damage. Almost made me shit myself on the spot. I could see that his daughter took after him, though his hair was a much lighter shade of red, bordering on bright orange, cut short to the head. He had a short neatly trimmed beard going that worked well with his hair. He was dressed entirely gleaming silver leather that I assumed came from the dragons he tended to.

He was smiling widely as he stepped into the room, that is until he saw me sitting cross-legged on his table. Then he looked something between surprised, shocked and horrified. I'd learn why momentarily as a large blond woman followed him into the room. She was unquestionably beautiful and dressed up much like her husband. She was smiling ruefully and looked to be about to tell her husband off when her eyes landed on me. She wasn't surprised, shocked or horrified. No, she when straight to rage.

"Oh no..." Sigrid sighed.

"What in the hell is one of YOU doing in my HOUSE!?" The woman, the mother, roared furiously. I guess I know where Sigrid got her disgust of wizards from. The dad winced. I decided that it might be a good time to shut the fuck up until this sorted itself. And prepare to blow out a window and fly like a bat out of hell if you came for me.

Sigrid looks horrifically embarrassed at her mother's outburst, despite the fact she had a similar one just a few hours ago. "Mom, calm down, it's not what it looks like!" She shouted pleadingly.

"Not what it looks like!? You let that in! Why would you do that, after everything!?" The mother yelled, momentarily directing her fury towards her daughter.

"Mom calm down!" Sigrid yelled back as she rushed over and grabbed hold of her mother who looked poised to rush over and throw me bodily from the house. The fact that she could likely fastball special me without any problem was not a comforting realization.

Mom wasn't in the mood to listen though and yanked herself out of her daughter's grasp. "Don't tell me to calm down, Sigrid! What were you thinking?"

"Honey…" Husband tried placatingly only to have his wife round on him and shove a finger under his nose.

"Don't you honey me, Affe! This is not right and you know it! They can't just barge in here like this!" She screamed in his face while stabbing her finger into her husband's chest repeatedly.

"Siv, please." The now named Affe tried again.

Sigrid tried for a flanking maneuver and came in from behind. "Mom, please, it's okay."

"Hey what going on?" A new voice intruded as a blond man's head popped out from behind the gathered half-giants, ettins, spotted me and let out a curse. "Oh, crap…"

Not reassuring.

"It's not OK! How can you say that?!" Siv yelled in her daughter's face. "They rejected you, they rejected Anders! They have no business bothering us!"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Sigrid hissed and grabbed hold of her mother and pulled her past me and into the kitchen, she almost threw her mother in before slamming the door shut behind her leaving the room eerily quiet.

I turned my attention from the closed kitchen door to look at the two males in the family, who were incidentally staring at me intently. I gave them a weak smile and a little wave. "Hi. Sorry about that."

"Are you Sig's boyfriend?" Anders asked gleefully.

"Anders!" Affe snapped and took a swipe at the grinning man causing his son to duck out of the door with a laugh.

"I'm kidding!" He shouted from inside.

Affe grunted. "You need to work on your sense of humor!" he called back before turning his attention back to me. "Well, I didn't see this coming'."

I laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, wish Sigrid had given me some warning."

"I apologize for my wife since she won't do it herself, she's the passionate sort. Cares deeply for all of us and gets rightfully angry when our children get ill-treated." By my kind was left unsaid. It wasn't too hard to puzzle out what might have happened. And unfortunately entirely expected, when I thought about it.

"It's fine," I assured him. "Sigrid reacted much the same when I showed up. She apologized. End of story."

"I see…" He said with a thoughtful frown. "You know my daughter long?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Oh no, I just met her a few hours ago."

Affe reached up and scratched at the side of his face and eyed me for a moment. "Alright, that what are you doing here then?"

"I just stopped here on my way through to get a look at the gates of Nidavellir," I informed him. "I thought it might be best to let you guys know I was around so I wouldn't be stepping on any toes, or wings as it might be."

"That was kind of you." He told me with a smile before frowning. "Nidavellir you say? I got to tell you, the goblins don't much like strangers sniffing around their property, you might want to reconsider." He told me gravely and then flinched a bit when a shout came from the kitchen.

"That's impossible. Can't you see he's lying to you!" Siv's voice echoed through the room.

"Mom! I saw him do it with my own eyes!" Sigrid yelled back just as loud.

Affe eyed the kitchen door for a moment before looking over at me again. "You mind telling me what that is about?"

I rubbed at the back of my head uncomfortably and gave him a weak little laugh. "If I'd hazard a guess its probably that I offered to teach her wandless magic."

Affe's eyes widened in surprise and he just stood there gaping for a few moments before visibly gathering himself. "Wandless magic?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah," I said and conjured a ball of fire and set it to dance around the room before letting it burst into a little fireworks display. "See."

Affe looked in shock at where the fireball had disappeared before slowly turning back to me. "Well… isn't that just something. You must be damn powerful to do something like that, kid."

"It's not really about power, sir. It's about effort." I told him frankly. "It's not like using a wand, you have to actually practice hard to get anywhere at first. It gets easier later, once you get a hang of it. But it's like trying to break down a wall with your head starting out. But anyone can do it if they stick with it."

Affe nodded thoughtfully. "And you will tutor her in this then?"

"No. I've taught her what she needs to get started. But I did tell her the name of my other student. He's really talented; he'll be able to help her just as well as I could." I said, making sure to toss in some praise for Hagrid in there.

Affe looked at me intently before asking another question. "And who might this person be?"

I had to suppress the urge to laugh. I guess fathers are alike no matter where they might be from. "Rubius Hagrid. He's the keeper of keys and groundskeeper at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's a nice guy, and a half-giant like you." I said with a smile.

"Ettin." A voice from behind corrected me, making me jump. Siv.

Dunno how someone that big could manage to get behind me without me noticing, but she did. I gave her a little wave. "Ma'am."

She looked at me for a few moments before grunting and then turned and stalked up the stairs to the floor above. Moments later I heard a door slam. "Not happy with me is she?"

"She'll come around," Sigrid told me as she sat down by the table. "Sorry about that."

I sighed. "It's fine."

Got a bit late here, had to toss out a good chunk because it wasn't working how I wanted it to.

Edit: Thanks DeusFerreus and 9-tsiak for once again fixing my mistakes :)

Last edited: Jun 9, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

252

Coeus

Jun 29, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 2.5 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jun 30, 2019

Add bookmark

#460

2.5

Affe turned out to be a fairly good-natured fellow, not that it stopped him from interrogating the shit out of me, he was just nice about it. He was also curious about Hagrid and Olympe, naturally, and as I saw no reason not to tell him what I knew so I filled him in on what I knew about the two. Mostly on Hagrid of course since I didn't know much about the French ettin besides that she was hiding the fact that she was an ettin from her peers and that she was probably teaching at Beauxbaton. Sigrid looked a bit disappointed that Olympe was unlikely to be receptive to getting approached by one of her kind right now. Affe had just scoffed and muttered something unflattering about the French under his breath. I wondered what the story was there. I knew the Brits had a thing about shiting on the Frenshies due to the wars and all, but why would Affe have such a dim view of them?

Anders had appeared not too long ago, having decided that he's been out of sight long enough for his father to forget his earlier misstep, and taken his turn at asking me questions. Oddly enough he was more interested in the normal world, and its technology, than our talk about magic. I found out that he was to blame for the waterwheels and the aqueduct outside and the fact that the whole house had indoor plumbing, including hot and cold water. He had also rebuilt his mother's forge, equipping it with a primitive trip hammer and water-driven bellows, and even installed a millstone, which was the source of the quite rumbling noise that permeated the house.

It might not sound too impressive from a modern perspective, but considering that he had no formal education of any kind and only had access to stuff he or his mom had made themselves it was pretty darn impressive in my mind. He'd managed to wrangle a promise of some books on basic engineering out of me. It was something I was more than happy to provide, really. If nothing else I was curious what he might come up with if he had a wider knowledge of things, not to mention better tools. I'd have to consider providing him with some muggle stuff and see what he'd make of it. Maybe I could even get Lys involved on a corner, if she didn't decide to be stubborn about. Oh who was I kidding, of course she would be stubborn about it. I might not have known her for long, but stubborn was practically her middle name, along with pride. Still, it coud be fun, and just imagine, what if they fell in love? Wouldn't that be a sight? The thought almost had me laughing out loud.

During our conversation Siv would come downstairs occasionally and go into the kitchen, throwing me looks I wasn't quite sure how to interpret, before returning back upstairs for a while. Then she'd come down a final time and go into the kitchen and after a few minutes, I could hear the tell-tale sound of metal ringing in that familiar rhythm that I'd gotten used to hearing from Lys when she was working the forge back at school told me she was in the forge working. I considered it for a moment before turning to Affe and asking. "Should I go out there and try to clear the air?"

Anders barked a laugh too with she got glared at by his father. Affe then sighed and gave me a small smile. "That might not be the best idea, kid. Wizards have been a bit of a sour point for her ever since she was little. It got worse when nether Sigrid or Anders were accepted to go to Durmstrang or Beauxbaton for that matter."

I can't say I was surprised that they didn't get into Durmstrang, by all accounts, it was a school filled with giant bags of cheese smelling dicks, and then there were the teachers. Beauxbaton though, they'd taken Olympe, so why wouldn't they take two other half-giants. Besides them not being French of course. But they can't be that petty…could they? Hmm. "I'm surprised Beauxbaton didn't take you, Durmstrang's filled with pricks, so no surprise there, but they already had one ettin there, and lots of Veela and god know what else. Two more shouldn't have been much of a bother."

"Yeah, mum sent 'em a letter asking about that." Anders injected into the conversation. "Never wrote back though."

I think this is what is called a moment of clarity. Okay, so I might be letting my own experiences with the woman color my judgment. "Maybe they are just being French?" I tried lamely.

"Would not surprise me one bit." Affe grumped. "At least now they will have a chance to learn some magic if Hagrid's agrees to it that is." He said in a more positive tone.

"Oh, he'll agree." There really wasn't any chance of him not doing it, for several reasons. Him just wanting to be nice would have been enough. The fact that the people asking were half-giants like him, that would make him eager like nothing else I think. And the fact that its magic, which he loves… yeah, he would be jumping all over this like a five-year-old on cocaine. "He's never met another ettin before, so I bet he'll be excited. He might even show up in person." I'd even put on some money on that happening.

"You really think highly of him, don't you?" Affe asked.

I chuckled. "Hagrid's the best. It's that simple. I don't think I've met a man that is so genuinely good in my life." I told them truthfully before looking out the window. It was getting late. I swung my legs off the table before pushing off and landing on the floor. I dusted myself off before turning towards my audience. "It's getting late. It thinks it's time for me to hit the skies before it gets any darker."

"It ain't gonna get much darker than this." Anders objected. "Sun barely sets around here this time of year."

"Oh right, I'd forgotten about that." I smiled a bit ruefully. It never really got dark around my parts in the summer, even on moonless nights, it was still light enough outside to see clearly. "Still, I think its best I go. Let your mom calm down."

That got me a few chuckles from the gathered ettins and they made to follow me outside. Once there I said my final farewell before jumping into the air, to the astonished gasps of my three onlookers. "Be seeing you!" I called, throwing them a jaunty little salute, and then blasted away before they had a chance to respond. It's always good to make a memorable exist after all. HAH!

I laughed out loud as cleared the treetops and sent course down the valley towards my final destination. I decided to take a bit of a meandering route and see if I could spot some dragons around. And as fortune would have it, it didn't take me long to spot one standing on a rocky outcropping on one of the north faces of the Piellorieppe massif.

It was magnificent. Its slender silver form literally gleamed in the afternoon sun, making it look like it was made of liquid gold rather than silver. I noted that its wings weren't the standard bat-like wings one might expect on a dragon, and while they were still undoubtedly leather they still greatly resembled bird wings, having a shapes that reminded one of the pinions of birds, only ending in little black spikes, which was the same color as all the various horns and spines that protruded from the dragons head and spine. I'd really like some of those horns and spines, I wonder if they shed them like Unicorns does their horns… I'd have to look it up when I got back to school.

I also noted that this one was probably a female, mostly because it had a smaller dragon sitting right beside it. I wondered what you usually called a young dragon. Hatchling? Whelp? Something else? I drifted a little closer to get a better look. Mommy dearest apparently took offense to that and sent a blast of brilliant blue-white flames in my direction. I wasn't anywhere close enough for it to reach me, but I did feel a brief puff of hot air pass me as I floated there.

I drifted off to the side and around to get a better look at the two from behind, with the mom following my every move. I was a bit surprised that it considered me any sort of threat, her whelp was a fair bit larger then I was, about the size of a draft horse I'd say. I bet it was big enough for me to ride. Wouldn't that be something? The welp looked somewhat diffrent then the mom, lacking the silver sheen for one, being instead a dull off-white color with a greenish tint present at the tips of its wings, and the horns and spines looked soft and had lathery skin connecting them, making the whelp look like it would be more suited for a more aquatic existence. I wondered what role the fins served, and why they would be gone in the adults.

After annoying the dragons some more I decided to go on and having seen what I wanted I decided to take a more direct route from now on. It didn't take me more than ten minutes of leisure flying to arrive at the correct location. Even before I'd gotten there I could see the first sign of the great gate of Nidavellir. It wasn't an elaborate affair, just a sizable one. The dwarfs of old had shaped the mountainside around the gate into four tower-like structure that reminded me of skyscrapers, if they'd been made of stone, with two of them on either side of the gate.

As I got closer I could see numerous narrow slits in the formations, murder holes no doubt. The gate itself looked like a gaping black hole from afar, but as I got closer I could see that there were more elaborate structures within the towering arch. Two great dwarves statues stood guard beside the gate and there were intricate murals lovingly carved directly into the walls around them. I angrily noted that most of it had been defaced in some way, parts were missing, others had paints or thick nails driven into parts of them, usually into the head of the people depicted. The great statues were similarly vandalized.

Pettiness, thy name is Goblin.

I suddenly didn't feel like hanging around anymore. Perhaps this had been a bad idea after all.

Alright, my time in Sweden is drawing to a close. On to the next destination. Bit shorter this time, feels like I'm running out of steam for the summer part, I think I might need to come up with something esle then what I had planed (feel free to offer suggestions). Well, probebly no part tomorrow, long day for me. `:rolleyes:

Last edited: Jun 9, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

232

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Jul 2, 2019

Add bookmark

#485

2.6

I ended up bouncing around Europe for the next month and change without any real goal in mind besides just enjoying myself, both just flying, and just doing the usual rubbernecking in some of the most beautiful cities in the world. I skipped over Russia and Germany because things were still bad over there since Grindelwald's fall; with tensions being even higher on the magical side then it was between the Allied forces and Russia, who were still growling at one another across the Berlin Wall.

I did pass through France and Beauxbaton. I swear to god, Disney ripped of their logo from the school. It was pretty much a replica with its white stone buildings and towers and blue roofs. It even had a damn river running through it. it was so Disney that I wouldn't have been surprised if an impromptu song and dance number were to start up as I approached. That would be horrible… I couldn't sing for shit. It sounded like someone was strangling a bear while stuffing a crazy roosted up its butt, backwards. I bet a wizard had tried that at some point, all in the name of sci- magic! And what a picture that was.

I made sure to buzz the school good! Full speed, straight through the tunnel!

I like to think I broke several windows.

And made whoever was left in the place over the summer do a brown note.

After that, I didn't really have much of a plan. I did kip over to Italy and took a stroll through the Vatican, feeling like a boss all the while. Not every day you can tweak your nose at the biggest faith in the world just by walking around. I admit, it was fun imagining the Cardinals and Pop having a meltdown at the thought of an actual wizard strolling through their most holy of holy places outside of Jerusalem. Though, it made me wonder if they were aware of the wizarding world at all. I couldn't recall if the muggle governments were aware, if they were then the Vatican most likely knew as well. Not that I cared overly much, it wasn't like I was hurting anybody and it was fun to wave at passing clergy and give them sinister smiles.

Yes, I'm petty.

After that, I was a bit at a loss. I didn't really know where to go next. I was tempted to head further down into Africa to visit Uagadou, the school of magic that tended to the African continent and where they exclusively practiced wandless magic. Uagadou was generally thought to be the oldest magic school in the world, though it was being contested by Mahoutokoro who held that it was by far the oldest. Unfortunately, they refused to state exactly how old and allow anyone to review their records, making their claim somewhat suspect.

However, after some thought, I felt like it was time to head back towards Hogwarts. Sure, it was more than a month and a half left of the summer vacation, but I was frankly at a loss at what to do. Most of my summers before this were spent at Hogwart's working and studying, with the occasional pit stop in the normal world for certain materials and equipment that wasn't readily available in the wizarding world, or just prohibitively expensive to buy "In house" in the long run. Most wizards might not be all that bright, but they were still human so they naturally tried to fleece you every chance they got.

I fished out the Resurrection Stone from its resting place in my mokeskin pocket and held it up against the light. Besides, I had some people I wanted to have a chat with.

I landed on the lawn facing the Forbidden Forest outside Hogwarts a day later, but in lieu of going in I instead walked over to where Hagrids house lay snuggly against the border to the woods. I didn't see him outside, but the lights were on, as it were, so he was probably inside. It was about time for dinner anyway. It would have to be a short stay then. No offense to Hagrid, but as it turns out, not even magic can improve that man's cooking. Not that its necessarily bad tasting, but what Hagrid called texture I would call leather, and crispy… like gravel.

I laughed quietly to myself before banging roughly on the door. "Hagrid! You in there you big oaf! Come out say HI you rude ass!" I roared.

There was a brief pause then a familiar booming laugh was heard from inside before rapid heavy steps, that made the porch tremble dangerously, approached the door. Moments later the door flew open to reveal a widely grinning Hagrid who immediately reached down and scooped me up in the mother of all bear hugs.

"Drew!" He shouted happily and laughed loud enough to deafen me before he bent over and gave me a big hug. Not that he was capable of giving a small one.. "Yah dirty little scamp! I thought ye weren't to be back befo' school was in!"

I laughed and hugged him back as best I was able. "Got bored! And I couldn't find anyone that was half as good company as you are!"

Hagrid patted me lightly on the back, which was still hard enough to almost drive the air from my lungs, before letting me down. "That's wha' I like ta hear!" He proclaimed boisterously. "But yeh shouldn't be lying to me to make me feel good, I know yah met some good people up there in Sweden."

I chuckled. "Got a letter then?"

"Darn straight I did," Hagrid said emphatically. "Just about had me drowning in my cup of tea when I read it, it did Hah!"

"Breathing and drinking didn't mix too well?" I teased lightly.

Hagrid chuckled at my bad joke. "I'd say it don't."

"They make a good impression then?" I asked curiously.

"I'd like to think we did." A familiar female voice responded. And from behind Hagrid's big form stepped Sigrid. She was dressed differently from when I last saw her. In favor of her earlier, more elaborate outfit, she had gone with a simple white blouse and blue full length skirt combo. She still had her armbands and a great big golden necklace with a large locket nestled in her exposed cleavage. Her previously wild hair had been tamed and bound in a neat ponytail. As a whole it had transformed what had previously looked like a giant wild Viking woman ready to put an axe in your head for looking at her wrong into something far more modern girl. I couldn't help but goggle at her transformation, and her breast. Because DAMN!

"Sigrid? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in Swedish when I found my voice again.

Sigrid rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you to 'Drew'." She responded in kind. "What's up with that anyway?"

"Have you ever heard an English try to say my name?" I whined in exasperation. "It's horrible, terrible. It's like they are mocking me!"

"Not like it's the only thing they have to mock you for." Sigrid mocked me lightly.

I blew her a raspberry. "You don't know me anywhere well enough to tell that."

"Woman's intuition." Was Sigrid's prompt reply.

"You should have it sent in for a checkup; it was on the fritz when I showed up at your house." I shot back and was pleased to see her look a bit guilty.

"Mind speaking so I can understand?" Hagrid asked plaintively.

"Sorry, Hagrid." I immediately apologized, switching back over to English. "Sigrid challenged me to a snark off and I had to respond, you know how it is."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow at me before poking me in the chest with a finger the size of a bratwurst. "Now don't go bein' rude to the womenfolk as yah do with that Tugwood girl." He admonished.

I snorted. "Totally different. I actually like Sigrid."

"I'm ever so flattered." Was Sigrid's snarky response.

"You see!" I exclaimed in mock affront. "You see that! How am I not to respond? How, I ask you? She's literally asking for it!"

Sigrid smirked languidly. "I wouldn't ask you for anything even if you were the last man on Earth."

"Oh, that was super weak, utterly cliché. It was bad and you should feel bad." I retorted, shamelessly ripping off an equally clichéd future saying.

Sigrid snorted. "I think I'll just ignore you instead."

"Be I ever so lucky." I shot back with a smile. "I din't know you knew English." I stoped and thought about it for a moment. "Which, now that I think about it, I should have checked before getting you into contact with this lug."

"Yes you should have." Sigrid said smugly. "And I don't just know English, I know Russian and German as well. Mom taught me that while Dad taught me English."

"And how did they learn?" I asked before a memory caught up with me. "No, wait. Don't tell me, Grandma, right?"

"Duh, obviously." Sigrid mocked lightly.

"Yeah, impressive woman, your gran, so unfortunate that it didn't carry over to you." I shot back.

"Alright, alright, tha's enough of that." Hagrid interrupted. "You two do anythin' besides snipping at each other?"

"She tried to strangle me once." I offered a tad gleefully.

"I was holding his shirt." Sigrid protested defensively.

"You would have punched my head clean off if Paddy hadn't threatened to put a brand new hole through your noggin." I tattled shamelessly.

Sigrid glared at me. "But I didn't!"

"Would have."

"Didn't!"

"Alright, that's enough!" Hagrid said and slapped a meaty hand down on my head. "You be nice now."

"Hey, why am I getting the hand?" I asked in mock indignation.

"Because she's a guest." Was Hagrid's simple response. "Besides, I know you 'ave a mouth on ya, bet you dererve it." He added with a hint of fond amusement.

"Hey, I'm a model of politeness!" I mock-complained

"More like stupid." Sigrid snarked.

"Now, don't you start, Sig." Hagrid admonished.

"Sorry." Sigrid apologized insincerely.

"Oh yeah, that was totally sincere," I muttered.

Hagrid just sighed.

Okay, we are back at Hoggy!

Last edited: Sunday at 7:18 PM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

266

Coeus

Jul 2, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 2.7 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 3, 2019

Add bookmark

#496

2.7

It took Hagrid another ten minutes to get Sigrid and me to stop sniping at each other, and that was mostly because both of us were getting a bit bored with it. You can only be humorously sarcastic for so long before needing a bit of a breather. After that, we managed to chat amicably, for the most part. Turns out my prediction about Hagrid fucking off up to Sweden once he got the letter was spot on. What I hadn't counted on was for the family to decide that it would be far more convenient for Sigrid to come back to Hogwarts with Hagrid and learn magic from him directly than to go through owls as had been the intention at the onset. So she'd come back with him and was now occupying Hagrid's spare room.

Sigrid was still supposed to send owls back home with materials to allow the rest of her family to get started on their own and she would be returning periodically to help with their progress personally. I expected Hagrid would accompany her for those trips. They seemed to be getting along fine which was heartening. Not that it was hard to get along with Hagrid.

After about an hour I made my excuses and made my way inside and up to my room. Once there I change out of my flight suit and put it away before putting on my robes. Then I went to the necessary steps to manifest the correct room I needed before entering. Beyond the door lay the only room I'd spent as much time in as the Quantum Compression room.

The Room of Hidden Things.

It was the place where all the forgotten, discarded and hidden things eventually ended up in Hogwarts. A thousand years of history, treasure and trash stacked high into haphazard towering piles that threatened to collapse under their own weight. The air inside was stale and dry, smelling of old wood, parchment, and metal.

It reminded me of the opening scene of the Pixar movie Wall-E, where you could see skyscraper-sized towers of compacted trash arrayed like a city. In the room, it was more like narrow streets and alleys in between the towering piles of unknowable things. The high arched ceilings had giant chandeliers with ever-burning candles hung from them, casting the room in deep shadows where the light from the large windows on one side didn't reach. The windows that showed different vistas from different sides of the school as far as I'd been able to determine, and while I'd found the same windows around the school I'd not figured out how they were connected to the room.

I didn't know exactly how big the room was as I'd actually not walked far enough to reach the other side, or even seen it. I estimated that it was at least three times bigger than the Hogwarts grounds at the very least, probably bigger. I took a left by the door and headed a bit into the trash alley there for a few feet and stopped in front of a lacquered black box that rested on the floor where I'd dropped it a year earlier.

It hadn't been hard.

The news that Professor Glasscock wouldn't be returning for my third year had gone the rounds months before the end of my second year. So I had ample time to make sure that no sign of my presence was apparent in the room and then I'd not gone into it over the summer during the day.

The diadem had shown up about midway through the summer.

I hadn't interacted with it beyond moving it a bit out of the way and giving it a quick visual inspection to assure myself that it was the real deal. Ravenclaw's diadem didn't much look like the diadem created for the movies, it was far slimmer and much less ostentatious, lacking most of the gems shown on the movie prop. If I'd guess it was made entirely of silver in a vaguely Celtic design that ended two triquetra on each side of the giant blue sapphire in the center. I found it to be a very elegant design.

I stood up and fished the stone out of my pocket and activated it. "Rowena Ravenclaw."

Immediately a woman that looked to be in her mid-sixties dressed in blue robes edged with gold borders along the neck and arms. If I were to be generous I'd describe her bearing as regal, unbent by time despite her age, but truth be told I just thought she looked snotty, like a librarian looking down on the plebes that dared intrude on her domain. Her eyes were as blue as her robes and her hair, despite her age, was still black as night with only a few strands of silver to indicate her real age. She was still a looker.

Rowena studied me intently for a few moments before her eyes briefly flickered to the stone in my hand and then to her diadem still resting in its box. I could see the wheels turning in her mind as she put the pieces together in her head. "I see." She sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments before looking at me again. "You have done quite well for yourself, child." She stated seriously. "Few have ever possessed the Resurrection Stone let alone my diadem."

"I'm surprised you know about the Stone, it was created after your time," I told her lightly.

Rowena's look sharpened to a razor's edge. "Don't play the simpleton, child. I would have my time here be limited so that I may return to my rest, save your jesting for the living."

"So the dead are aware of what goes on in the world of the living," I concluded, deciding not to take offense at her tone.

"I think it obvious, how else would I have a mastery of the language? Rest assured, it was quite different in my time." She chided me.

"Do you know anything…" I started but she interrupted me.

"Child, what was your purpose for summoning me?!" She asked me harshly.

I blinked in surprise before smirking. "You have an appointment I don't know about?"

Rowena visibly steeled herself before answering. "This is not where I'm supposed to be. To be summoned to the world of the living is… uncomfortable. I would prefer not to remain longer than necessary." She ground out. "So if you would." She prompted me.

I blew out a breath of air through my nose before sighing. "Fine, I'll save it for later. How much do you know about what has happened to your diadem?"

Rowena huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. This did some interesting things to her bust. No one ever noted that she had a nice pair. A grievous oversight in my mind. "You are referring to desecration wrought upon it by the fool Riddle?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "I'm looking for a way to remove the soul fragment he has stored there, preferably without damaging the diadem."

"You need merely remove the stone from its setting; it is there that the enchantments are placed. The diadem is purely a way to hold the stone close to the head unobtrusively." Rowena explained shortly. "If that is all?"

I shrugged. "I don't suppose you know a safe way of destroying the Horcrux in the diadem? The world would be a better place without Piddle in it."

"My child, you hold the answer in your very hand," Rowena stated simply.

"The Resurrection Stone?"

"Indeed. Of the three it is the only one that actually opens a path to what lies beyond. I trust the rest would be obvious." Rowena responded dryly

I frowned, it couldn't be that easy, could it. "It can't be that easy, what about the charms keeping the soul bound to the vessel?"

Rowena sighed in exasperation. "You are vastly overestimating the strength of the charms, Herpo's skill was only enough to get the job done, not do it well, and thank the stars for that. I believe you are conflating the toughness of the vessel with the strength of the charms keeping the soul in place, a common mistake in novices." She told me pointedly. "But, if you desire a more dangerous solution you could always bring it to a Dementor. Perhaps that is more to you likening?" She said in what I think was a very snotty tone.

I bit down on a caustic retort. It wouldn't do to alienate someone with Rowena's obvious knowledge. I wasn't anywhere near that stupid. "Thank you for your help, Ravenclaw," I stated formally before tossing the stone into the air and breaking the connection. Rowena immediately faded, leaving me alone once again.

"Well… no wonder her daughter is the way she is." I muttered under my breath before I turned towards the diadem. "I can't believe it's this easy. Talk about an anticlimax."

Well, so it begins, or ends… works ether way. I forgot to add something in the chapter, I don't remember what though, obviously.

Last edited: Jun 9, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

295

Coeus

Jul 3, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 2.8 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#541

2.8

It took me a couple of minutes to figure out how to use the stone to destroy the Horcrux in the diadem. I found that I needed the stone to be in physical contact with the vessel when it activated for it to work, which necessitated some nimble use of my fingers to get everything positioned righty. Once I'd managed the same thing that happened the first time I'd used the stone repeated itself. A long-drawn-out eerie wail echoed through the Room of Hidden Things before slowly fading as if the originator had disappeared in the distance. It was an incredibly creepy experience now that I knew what was happening.

I couldn't help but shudder as a cold uneasy feeling crawled its way up my spine. Like someone was walking over my grave. I didn't envy what fate had in store for Tom Riddle, I pitied him. I honestly couldn't figure why he had done it, why he had created Horcruxes and condemned himself to limbo when the wizarding world had ample proof that there was an existence after death even if they didn't know exactly what that entailed? If there was no afterlife, like back home, then his choices seemed far more understandable. I doubt there is anyone not truly religious that doesn't fear the nonexistence of death.

It damn well terrified me.

But since I'd gotten here to this world, that fear had slowly but surely been fading away, little by little, as I became used to the presence of ghosts and with the sure knowledge that there was something waiting beyond my death, even if I didn't know exactly what. Though, I made a note to see if the dead could tell me that. I also made a note to not do something truly bad, no sense tempting fate.

Doing research into the matter had helped immensely to calm me down in that respect as well, and as it turns out, it was darn interesting reading. What little there was of it? Oddly enough Wizards weren't too interested in spiritual beings such as ghosts and the like. The general accepted amongst wizards that a ghost was the disembodied soul of the deceased. I tentatively disagreed with that stance, mostly because I'd found a mention in a book about Dementor's that stated that they showed no particular interest in ghosts. If a ghost was essentially a disembodied soul then why would a soul-sucking monster ignore what was essentially free food?

It made little sense to me.

I'd never been able to test if it was true or not until now that was. "Helena Ravenclaw."

The air in front of my shimmered and the familiar visage of the Gray Lady faded into view, though she wasn't all that gray right now. The resemblance to her mother was strong, she had the same eyes and hair and similar enough features. She lacked a bit in the bust department, but I think she probably had a nice booty, but it was hard to tell with the robes.

She looked at me with a haughty look and would probably have tried to look down her nose at me if I didn't stand half a head taller than her. "What do you want?"

I smiled a friendly smile. "I just thought we'd continue our discussion from last year." I lied easily. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. I had tried to talk to the Gray Lady not long after Piddle had left the diadem at Hogwarts, but the ghost had been uninterested in having a conversation, even after I'd mentioned the diadem. That had actually made it worse and the Gray Lady had left through a wall moments later.

Helena wrinkled her nose. "You have made a mistake then, we have never spoken."

"Ah, sorry for having disturbed you." I apologized simply and then sent her back to the hereafter. "Hum, well, that answers that I suppose," I muttered thoughtfully to myself.

So what did that mean for ghosts? I had some theories, of course, the one I liked that most were that it was just a case of accidental magic cast at the moment of their death that caused the phenomenon, which would mean that ghosts were essentially living sentient spells. Of course, that didn't explain Binns – as he had been asleep when he had passed and still become a ghost. My other theory was that they were essentially an imprint of the soul left behind, like a footprint in clay. That would correspond somewhat with how one created the minds of portraits, and how I did it when I created by three animal companions. However, that sort of process didn't impart memories, only very basic skills like the ability to speak a particular language, or languages if the donor was known more than one very well.

I sensed there would be much experimentation in my future.

"SCIENCE!" I thundered, and then immediately felt silly for having done it. God, so much cringe!

I should probably look into Poltergeists as well, they were kinda like ghosts, only they could interact with things and give some of the laws of magic, as wizards knew them, the middle finger. It might be worthwhile to see if I could figure out how that worked. Might want to look into other spectral beings aw well now that I think about it, I'd read some tantalizing facts associated with their creations that gave me some ideas.

I wonder if house-elves had ghosts. They had to have. I'd ask Paddy later.

And that reminded me, I'd have to see if I could create magical prosthetics – that was a bad name, misleading too, I wasn't going to be amputating any limbs. What to call it then… magical enhancement? No. Bleh! What do you call magical tentacles and extra arms? Octopods? Oh, that's just terrible! Maybe I could rip off some existing stuff? Eh, I'd figure it out later. Maybe Lys knew a good name.

I mulled that over in my head as I decided that a bit of spelunking was in order. It had been over a month since I'd gone digging in the room. "Paddy!"

"Yes, sir," Paddy responded from where he was standing on an old birdcage, complete with a bird skeleton, still sitting on the little swing. I hoped I was just imagining it moving its head a bit, or it might have been Paddy's with that had just jolted it a bit.

"You found anything interesting in here since we were here last?" I asked as I set off in a random direction.

"Nothing beyond the occasional precious metal object and money of various denominations – I placed such items with the rest for your perusal," Paddy informed me dryly.

I nodded absently. Not that I didn't think it wasn't important, my life would certainly have been a lot harder if not for the valuables I'd been able to scrounge from the room over the years. As I'd expected the room held a lot of things that were valuable, mostly it was stuff such as candlesticks and goblets that made of precious metals, but I had found a fair amount of wizarding world currency in the form of galleons, sickles, and knuts. I'd also found a picture-perfect pirate chest filled with gold coins, gems, a jewel-encrusted scepter and holy hand grenade, and even a god's honest crown of all things. There were also three nice-looking daggers with gold grips in there.

None of it seemed to be enchanted as far as I could determine, nothing happened when I put on the crown anyway. And since the wizarding world had no king, and never had, I assumed it was from the normal world. The coins had what I thought looked like Arabic lettering on them but I had no idea if I was correct in that. I'd have to take one of them out in the normal world and see if anyone could identify them for me. The crown and other paraphernalia were obviously European in design, which made it odd that it would be in a chest with Arabic coins.

Gold and other precious materials weren't the only useful things I'd found in the room of hidden things of course. I'd sourced most of my furniture and building materials from there, not to mention several sets of potions equipment such as caldrons, vials, and scales. There were lots of old clothes that had been rendered down for raw materials for my leatherworking endeavors. I'd found several telescopes that I'd dismantled and used the lenses to build my microscope.

I'd found books, of course, most of it being porn. Go figure. Others were filled with gruesome crap I didn't even want to think about. There were alot of books I couldn't read because they were written in runes and I couldn't be bothered with translating them. Maybe Lys knew of to read it, Dwarves was all about runes in fiction, right? I'd take her in here once she got back for school.

I cursed and jumped back as a bust of some wizard tried to take a bite out of me, almost knocking over what looked like a tree made entirely of goblets in various materials. One had to be careful with some of the stuff in this place, they weren't all that friendly. I eyed an entire stuffed troll suspiciously before going on. I stopped and examined something that looked like the framework for the Deathstar. Maybe some sort of astrological instrument or something? Would it be too much to ask the people that made these things to put a label on it and include an instruction manual? They could definitely have been nice and slapped a warning label on the stuff that might try to kill you. I moved further in examining various things and talking softly to myself as I went.

"Vial with weird moving rainbow liquid, pass."

"Funky Earth Globe that doesn't have America on it, pass." "

"Iron maiden? Why?"

"Wiggeling chest with chains around it... not touching that."

"Evil looking green glowing lantern with a weird looking candle inside, I don't think so."

"Book." I picked it up and opened it. "Giant wizard porn… moving on."

"Map for a village called Claremont... dunno where that is..."

"Jar with preserved pixie heads, what would you even use them for?"

"Statue." I stopped and stared at it, it stared back and then blinked. "Animated."

I passed a tower of empty portrait frames. Beyond that was a large trunk that I flipped open. "Trunk full of… goblin porn… huh, I didn't realize they were hollow, look at her go."

I stopped to stare at something wiggling around on the floor. "Animated… horse… dildo…!"

Well, faith in humanity lost for another day. I couldn't help but sigh. Whats next, dragon porn?

Okay, another part over and done.

Anyone have a good name for magical tentacles. It eludes me.

Edit; Thanks kklusmeier for pointing out a few mistakes I'd made :)

Last edited: Jun 9, 2020

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

264

Coeus

Jul 5, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.1 School Redux New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 6, 2019

Add bookmark

#571

3.1

I ended up spending pretty much the rest of the summer inside of the time compression room, which meant my summer was probably about a month longer than everyone else's, just studying, researching and working on building my latest project with the occasional bout against Paddy to get some exercise in. I briefly wondered how old I was now, four-plus years' worth of use of this place should have added up to quite a lot of time. If I'd guess I was biologically sixteen, maybe sixteen and a half. Hard to tell.

I'd probably be around eigteen before my seventh year. That was gonna feel a bit weird.

And then September first rolled around and life returned to the castle. I didn't bother going down to the opening feast, as had been my habit since the second year here. There really weren't any point of me going down there, I had no interest in the first years coming in and Paddy could cook a better meal then all the elves at Hogwarts thanks to his frequent trips into the normal world to observe cooks there practice their craft.

Knowing that Paddy was well aware of what molecular gastronomy was still had me smiling, he didn't call it that of course, but that was what it was, only with a magical twist at the end. The result could be both interesting and explosive, and highly profitable in one instance. I smiled a bit at that memory as I carefully adjusted a dial on the microscope to get a closer view of my work.

I started my Monday bright and early, went through my classes of the day and then retired back to my room without anything in particular happening. Tugwood had been eying me over the shrubbery during glorified gardening class but hadn't approached. A surprising development. Probably meant there was something coming down the pipe for later, or she might have given up. One could hope. I ruthlessly stopped down on the little voice in the back of my head that insisted that it felt good to have a pretty girl fawning over me.

I was thankfully distracted by someone almost kicking my door off its hinges. "Hey, watch the door!"

"Eh, stop your bellyaching!" Lys distinct voice called out to be before the blond dwarf stomped her way into my workshop. I noticed that she'd forgone her usual ponytail in favor of eight tick braids that bounced against her back as she walked. They actually looked pretty good on her. She was holding a simple wooden chest with iron fittings in her hands.

"Easy to say when it ain't your door," I complained.

Lys was unrepentant and didn't even deign to give me a look as she stomped over to one of the tables around where I was working and setting down her load before turning to me. And stared.

I waved. But not with my hand.

"What the effin hell are those!?" She cried out and pointed towards the four tentacle-like things that were projecting out from under my robes on my back. They were a bright white color and while they mostly looked like traditional tentacles, save the lack of suction cups, they did end in what could be generously called a hand, in truth, it was just a fleshy looking disk with three knoblike one-inch 'fingers'. They were about as thick as a woman's arm at their thickets and could extend to a length of about ten feet thanks to an expanded space located in the thin backpack-like harness under my robes.

"They are my Squidward's," I told her proudly. "Like em?"

"Hell no!" Was her emphatic reply.

"Aw come on, they are awesome!" I said enthusiastically and extended the Squidward's out to their full length and made them wiggle around me.

Lys looked disgusted. "Don't do that."

"Come on, give us a hug!" I said gleefully, advancing on her slowly.

Lys darted away from me with a shudder. "You touch me and I'll shove that glowy orb up your backside, don't think I won't!"

"Oh, kinky, my safe word is Bandersnatch!"

"That's disgusting!" The half-dwarf hissed while slapping a tentacle away with a wrench she had produced from somewhere. Hammerspace? Hah!

I stood up straight and polished by fingernails against my robe in a mock dignified manner. "I've been known to partake every now and again."

"You think you're funny, but you're not," Lys told me darkly.

"I'm hilarious!" I told her confidently. "You should have seen your face."

"I'll show you your face after I've shoved my fist through it!" She threatened while waving her wrench at me.

I looked at it dubiously before smiling. "I don't think you can reach that high."

"Perhaps I should aim for something lower then." She growled trustingly.

I gave her a smug smile and wiggled my Squidward at her. "You have to get close to do that. Come on. Give daddy a hug."

"You… are a pig." She stated flatly.

I puffed out my chest. "Oink!"

Lys gave me a flat unimpressed look that girls everywhere had given to boys through the ages to underscore what a disappointment they were. "Do you have to be such a… boy?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Things get confusing if I don't. And I don't want the government to force a sex change on me."

Lys gave me a dubious look. "What are you babbling about?"

"Not important, those horrors are a long way away. Be grateful." I said in mock horror.

We kinda just stood there for a few moments, quietly, while Lys gave me a flat expressionless look. Then she just sighed. "You're cracked in the head."

"Right down the middle," I confirmed agreeably.

What are those things for anyway?" Lys asked after a few more moments of silence.

I shrugged. "I figured they'd come in handy if I needed to handle cursed items, poisonous substances, and venomous animals. Better to melt them than blow a hand off… or worse." I shuddered. "Anyway, you can't tell me you've never wished you had an extra pair of hands when you'd tried to do something finicky?"

Lys looked reluctantly interested. "Do they have to look like that?"

"Not really. I just figured it would creep people out." I told her honestly causing her to roll her eyes at me.

"You are unbelievable." Lys groaned in defeat before moving a bit closer and grabbing one of my Squidward.

I chuckled lightly. "You really need to learn how to unbend, Shortstack."

"Don't call me Shortstack, idiot," Lys grunted absently

I smircked at her "No can do!"

Lys just sighed again. "Whatever you say, Beanstalk. How are you controlling these things anyway?"

"With mah MIIIIIND!" I exclaimed enthusiastically while putting my forefingers to my temples.

Lys paid my antics no mind. It seems I hit the saturation point "Uhuh, but really…"

"That's pretty much it; I just used the broom charm on it," I told her. I shrugged my shoulders again and made my squidwards wiggle about me with a thought.

Lys looked at me questionably. "The broom charm."

"Well, it's more the broom control charm. It's perfect for these sorts of things. A fuckin' amazing thing really. There really isn't a broom charm that isn't ridiculously useful." I smiled nostalgically. I remember the first time I read about the broom. I'd almost squeed. That first scene, god, it was so amazing. "Up!" I giggled insanely.

Lys looked frustrated at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Seriously?" I asked her incredulously, at her nod I face-palmed. "You haven't ever thought about how you steer a broom?"

"Yes, you steer it," Lys responded flatly.

I briefly considered that she might be fucking with me. Didn't look like it though. "Unbelievable… don't tell me you think you steer it by pushing on the shaft…"

Lys shrugged, looking indifferent. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I suppose I deserved that. "What is the first thing that the flight instructor tells you to do when you start with the broom?"

Lys merely raised a questioning eyebrow, "What does it matter?"

I studied the shorter girl for a moment before pursing my lips. "You are being intentionally obtuse and difficult, aren't you?"

"Maybe…" Lys responded languidly.

We eyeballed one another before I nodded resolutely. "Well played."

"Thank you." She said primly.

"Okay, back to my exposition. A broom is of course controlled by one's mind. The first exercise has the purpose of teaching the child how to focus on the broom correctly, after which controlling a broom is easy. In my case, I just applied the same charm to these fellas in conjunction with a simple animation charm. Very simple in the face of it. Though I discovered that moving them and moving myself was a bit much to ask for so I gave it a rudimentary mind of its own so I could simply communicate my intent and it does the rest." I explained at length. I admit, I was rather proud of that last part, and I once again congratulated myself for having the foresight to study how they made magical paintings. Best idea I ever had and it was one that just kept paying off! I was starting to think there was nothing that couldn't be improved by just adding a mind to it. Now I just needed to figure out how to create a Genus Loci and I'd hit the apex.

Lys frowned thoughtfully. "I didn't know it was possible to do that. I've never heard of anyone else being able to directly send something to an enchanted object like that."

"The sorting hat." I reminded her.

"No one knows what charms the founders used on that thing." Lys countered immediately. "They never revealed the secret."

I nodded with a smile. "Indeed… well, not while they were alive that is." At Lys dubious look I continued. "Tell me, have you heard The Tale of the Three Brothers?"

Alright, there we go for today. How you folks enjoy.

Edit: Thank you Orphiex and KingOfWorlds for your assistance. I appraciate it :D

Last edited: Tuesday at 6:05 AM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

257

Coeus

Jul 6, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.2 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 7, 2019

Add bookmark

#605

3.2

Lys was staring at the object resting against my chest with such naked lust that I thought she might just start to drool. Or have an orgasm. That would be fuun. I could just imagine her rolling around on the floor moaning and rubbing the Resurrection Stone all over her body. Ahem! No, not gonna go there. Focus! Anyhow! Over the summer I'd set the stone in a pendant I'd shaped to look like the Eye of Agamotto from the Dr. Strange movies from back home. Nowhere near as intricate of course, I hadn't bothered with all the various arcane symbols inscribed on the original, way too much work, and instead settled for a smooth design made of gold I'd sourced from my little hoard in the Room of Hidden Things.

I admit, I was rather proud of it, not only did it animate like the original eye, but it would also rotate the stone within three times when touched in the correct places, but I'd been able to, with a great deal of help from Rowena, to place some impressive anti-theft features on it, ranging from really creative to truly horrifying. With Rowena's help, I'd been able to not only place ten, but eleven enchants on this little baby. I was now, informally, a master enchanter. Quite the feather in my cap.

I didn't think Lys would try to steal it, from my interactions with her prior to the summer hols and her adherence to the ways and traditions of the dwarves, for the most part, would likely make her hesitate. Stealing and backhanded dealing were what goblins did, not dwarves, after all. I figured I could count on her reverence for the dwarves and her hate of the goblins to keep her on the straight and narrow, and if that wasn't enough I also had enlightened self-interest to fall back on. Still, it always paid to have four or five contingency plans ready for when people decided to surprise you.

I didn't begrudge her obvious desire for the artifact. The stone would give her a path to recover her peoples' lost knowledge and skills, something she had likely thought impossible up until a few minutes ago. I could imagine what was going on in her head at this moment, the future she was imagining. Time to derail it a bit. I pull out a book and toss it onto the table in front of her

Lys flinched, blinked confusedly before looking down at the book and then picking it up. "What's this?"

"That would be the next step in your training. It's a guide to the art of Occulomancy, it teaches you how to ward off people trying to take a walk through you noggin'." I told her seriously. "Something you will have good use of going forward."

Lys gave me a dubious look. "Who would want to read my mind?"

"Right now? Probably no one." I told her honestly. "But once you get your hands on your peoples' secrets…" I left that hanging for a few moments to let it sink in a bit. "I trust you understand how dangerous the knowledge I'm offering is."

Lys looked at me mystified. "Dangerous?"

"The goblins will still kill for what you are about to learn, you don't think they won't come for you when it gets out that you have it, and it will if you want to do what you say you do. Your people are scattered, disorganized and weak; they will not be able to help you. You have enemies, right now you aren't worth presuming, but that will change the more you learn." I told her grimly.

Lys frowned at me, clearly thinking it over. "How would they know?"

I chuckled humorlessly. "Are you planning to keep everything you stand to learn to yourself, or are you gonna try to teach it to others?" I asked her pointedly. "Because if you want to get anywhere you will need to teach others, and the more that knows stuff the larger the risk will be that some of them will blab and then you will be screwed."

Lys now looked somewhat nauseous and was fidgeting nervously with the book. I reach out and grab her shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey it will be okay, it could be worse. You could be walking around with a legendary artifact under your shirt. Most of the previous owners of the Hallows have died in violent and painful ways." I told her brightly.

She gave me an incredulous look. "And you just told me about it!?"

I shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "You have to trust someone or you will never get anywhere in life. I'm banking on you not acting like a stupid greedy little douchecanoe, you know. I hope I'm right." I told her and punched her shoulder lightly causing her to smile faintly.

"I'm not a goblin." She said emphatically.

I chuckled. "Didn't think you were," I told her honestly. My eyes drifted to the box she had come in with and nodded towards it. "What's that anyway?"

"Hm?" She looked at me confusedly before she followed my eyes and saw the box. "Oh… right!" She hoped of from where she was sitting and brought the box over and set it down in front of me. I looked back at her expectantly for an explanation. "It's something I worked on over the summer. I suppose you can think of it as a present."

I raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile. "You suppose?"

"Just open it." She ordered me flatly.

"Aye, aye, ma'am," I responded with a mock salute before opening the box. I blinked in surprise at what I found within.

"I knicked the schematics we made before I left for the summer. I figured it would be a good way to keep my skills sharp over the summer." She explained.

Inside of the box, on a red velvet pillow lay a gun. But it wasn't a normal gun, first of all, it had a barrel large enough for me to stick two fingers into it without much problem, it was section off in two large pieces with a thick steel ring dividing each section. It was made entirely out of brass with steel fittings and had some red lines painted in a pattern along the barrel that shaped something that looked like an eye at the center section of the barrel.

Also included in the box were twenty cartridges that were made to work with the gun, I couldn't estimate what kind of caliber that would come out as.

It was a Caster Gun! A piece of equipment that came from one of my favorite old animes I'd watched when I was younger, and still picked up every five years or so. The general background was that the magic of the universe had been fading, and to preserve it the remaining wizards had created these weapons as a cost-saving measure. Accompanying the gun was cartridges, shells, in twenty numbered varieties, each with a specific effect when fired, up to and including one that created a micro black hole.

I doubted I'd ever be able to create something like that, but I could likely create shells that replicated some of the effects with some work.

"Well, by my stars and garters, would you look at this…" I breathed in awe. "A Caster."

"I was gonna make you pay me for it, but… you know." Lys told me a bit lamely.

I huffed a laugh. "I'll look at it as a down payment then, fair?"

"Fair." Lys agreed with a nod.

I turned my attention back to the gun. I'd have to get down to enchanting it of course. I'd already worked out most of what I would need to make this piece of equipment somewhat more authentic. Then I'd have to make the shells, which would take some more time to work out. I'd have to find a good charm that would cause something to trigger on impact… or perhaps I could make use of the cascade failure that occurred when the physical anchor for the enchantment was damaged. Or both… I could do both, to enhance the effect. It would be tricky, I would need the enchantment to trigger before it collapsed or I wouldn't have the desired effect.

I'd have to call up Rowena again, and maybe Salazar, he had a truly devious mind. I bet he could come up with some really nasty payloads for my new toy.

"What is this anyway?" Lys asked from my side attracting my attention. While I'd been orgasming over my new gun she'd apparently gotten bored and taken a look at what I was working at with my microscope. "Looks like crabs."

I choked down an inappropriate joke before placing the Caster back in its case and moving over to my partner in crime. "That's my Nanites."

"Nanites?"

"They are…" I stopped for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain something like that to someone that was techno illiterate. "…small dolls, I guess?"

"Dolls?" Lys looked away from the eyepieces and gave me a skeptical look. "What use are tiny dolls shaped like crabs?"

"You'd be surprised," I told her humorously. "Unfortunately I have nowhere near enough of them yet for me to do much of anything really."

"How many do you need?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, probably in the ballpark of a couple of millions, give or take a thousand."

Lys gave me a wide-eyed incredulous stare. "Millions!? By all the anvils in Nidavellir, how are you going to ever manage that?!"

I scratched at an itch on my scalp. "Yeah, that would be the problem. I haven't worked that part out yet. I've been looking at the Gemini Charm, it can technically do what I need, but since it uses conjuration principles to work the degradation of the copies sets in almost immediately due to their size. I've been trying to see if I can accomplish something similar using transfiguration principles. But it's slow going because I really don't feel like dying horrifically if something goes wrong."

"You're experimenting with spell creation!?" Lys exclaimed. "Are you completely out of your idiot mind?!" She roared in my face.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Hey, easy. I haven't really done all that much yet. And I'm working on some safety gear that might make things a bit safer." I told her and pulled one of the straps on my Squidward harness. "I've pretty much got a remote-controlled set of arms working, now I just need some way to see it and work out if I can work my magic at a distance in that way."

Lys dragged a hand down her face in exasperation. "How did I end up in this."

"Desperation, lack of options and my winning charm." I quipped brightly.

Lys lowered her hand from her eyes and gave me a dead look. I flashed her the V sigh.

Lys was not impressed.

I grunted as another banisher clipped me in the hip making me stagger before regaining my footing and managing to dodge the followup, which whizzed past my shoulder. I sent my own banisher towards my attacker but he had already popped away, forcing me to dodge blindly to avoid another barrage of spells. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side and one of the charms struck my lower leg head on sending me crashing to the floor in an undignified heap.

"I believe that is my win, again, sir." The cultured voice of Paddy noted unnecessarily where he was standing on a packing crate.

I groaned as I rolled over on my back before wiping the sweat of my brow and tried to catch my breath. "Thank you, Paddy. I hadn't noticed."

"You did quite well, sir. You lasted almost two minutes longer than your previous best." Paddy stated, ignoring my sarcasm.

"Yay..." I responded flatly.

Paddy harumphed as he cast some spells that cleaned me up and cooled me down where I lay. "Need I remind you that I do this at your request, sir?"

"Don't mean I like getting my ass kicked, buddy." I groaned out.

We were presently in the Room of Requirement which was currently configured to look like a common urban environment, it even sported an illusionary sky. This was my training ground, created to allow me to survive what was coming. Here Paddy hunted me relentlessly while I tried to not get hit by his banishers while simultaneously fighting back. I was getting better at the former while failing horribly at the latter. As of yet, I had not been able to tag the elf even once. The little demon would make shameless use of his ability to teleport spam to keep out of my way. I'd gotten close a few times lately, but... horseshoes and hand grenades, horseshoes and hand grenades.

I'd tried to match with Apparation but I was nowhere near good, or fast, enough to compare to the speed the little elf was capable of. I was likely years away from making Apparation the kind of second nature casting I would need to actually keep up with Paddy. His size made things even more tricky. The fact that all of these things were stuff I considered positives when I came up with this little training regime didn't make me feel any better in the here and now.

Didn't mean I would stop though. I would rather sweat and cry now rather than bleed and die later. I bet none of Piddles little group of fuckwits could dodge as I could.

Which was the main purpose of this place!

I'd designed the room after the combat doctrine that the best way to defend against curses being cast at you was to not be there when it hit. I'd noticed when I'd researched various wizarding wars that wizards in combat tended to not move around all that much, they just faced one another and cast spells until one of the combatants fucked up and got killed. Basically, if they could they would essentially duel. Things got a bit messier when the number of combatants went up, but that was fairly uncommon. Wizards seemed to mostly favor small unit combat more than anything, I guessed it was an issue of numbers since there weren't all that many wizards around, comparatively speaking.

So I resolved to fight a bit differently. I sighed, I really wished that I'd joined the army in times like this, I wasn't cut out for thigs like this. I wasn't a fighter. I didn't even want to fight. But ods were that I wouldn't have a choice when it came down to it, and I'd rather do this and maybe have a chance than not and having none at all.

My stomach chose that point to growl loudly and I winced at the gnawing put that suddenly formed in my gut.

Enough thinking, food now.

Explosion in 3. 2. 1. I bet many will have a problem with me for having the SI reveal the existence of the stone to Lys. Preemtivly I'd say I'm sad that you don't think the SI can plan around a 15 year old girl. :~(:~(:~(:~( For shame! An ocean of salty tears are your reward!:~(:~(:~(:~(

Last edited: Tuesday at 6:18 AM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

239

Coeus

Jul 7, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.3 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 8, 2019

Add bookmark

#630

3.3

As one might imagine Lys was more than eager to try out the power of the stone and badgered me ruthlessly until I caved. Not that it took her to long since I was already gonna do it anyway, I just liked to frustrate the little half-pint. Besides, I hear you appreciate things more if you have to work for them, so really, I'm doing her a favor. She should be grateful. Lys, unfortunately, didn't agree with my entirely reasonable reasoning for me giving her a hard time. Instead, she insinuated that my parents might have been flubberworms since I was apparently as smart as one.

Demonstratively untrue. I couldn't be stupid considering the many and elaborate ways I'd found to be annoying. Stupid people aren't creative, I'd argued vehemently.

Lys by that point was not listening anymore and had simply grabbed a fistful of my robes and bodily dragged me towards my bedroom. I don't think I could have resisted, not without tearing my robes off. A good reminder about the strength of the dwarves, Lys was likely three times as strong as me despite being only half as tall. She pretty much tossed me into my bedroom and then advanced on the wall where the door to the Room was hidden. She didn't even blink when I made some off-color jokes about that and just activated the door and dragged me inside.

I think she was becoming jaded.

Eeeeeexcellent.

The room had been transformed into Lys preferred Forge construct and the heat of the place slammed into me like a hammer and I felt sweat immediately bead on my forehead. I quickly cast a wandless cooling charm on myself and sighed in relief. I'd never been very good at handling the heat. Anything above 25 degrees Celsius and I was looking for the nearest AC. The downside of growing up in a Nordic country I guess.

Let it not be said that Lys lacked vision because her forge was vast in scope. I was frankly surprised that the room was even capable of manifesting something like it. It had been a real eye-opener. The room was likely a good ten meters in diameter and roughly circular and shaped like the inside of a large tower, meaning it was several stories high or deep in this case. Around the wall of the room giant dwarven faces were carved into the stone and from their open mouths, streams of lava were issuing forth to fall towards the bottom of the room. A great pillar thrust up from this molten lake, which supported a roughly hexagonal platform where the Forge itself rested.

At the center of the platform, on a raised dais rested a great anvil, and just to show that Lys had a flare for the dramatic, both the anvil and the dais it rested on had large balefully orange glowing Nordic runes etched into its surface. Two giant dwarven statues clutching giant warhammers stood in silent vigil on each side of the platform, and at the furthest end was the Forge itself, hewn directly into the furthest wall, a massive arch like a gaping maw filled with fire. Flanking the forge was two large iron door that led to a pair of rooms that I'd never been into, or seen Lys enter for that matter. All along the edge of the platform, there were worktables, barrels, boxes and large chests containing materials ready for use. A great gently sloping staircase connected the entrance to the platform.

It was an impressive if stark setup. Quintessentially dwarven. I was curious if it was based on something, but the look on Lys face the first time she had entered the forge had made me hesitate. It had been a look of sadness mixed with steely determination. Like she was making a solemn promise to herself.

I might be an irreverent little bastard. But even I had some boundaries. That had felt like one of them, so I'd kept my curiosity to myself. Even now I could see an echo of that first look in her eyes so I merely followed Lys up the stairs quietly, as I had every time she had invited me to her forge.

I reached up and touched The Eye of Hades, as I'd come to call it in my mind, where it rested under my robes. "So… who first, Shortstack?"

Lys lowered her head and thought for a moment before deciding. "Alfrigg, son of Dúrnir."

I blinked and had to suppress a startled laugh. I knew that name. I'd actually summoned him earlier in the summer. Alfrigg was the last King under the Mountain, lord, and master of Nidavellir. He also held the title of Master of the Forge, a title that had to be earned, even for one of royal blood. He had been heralded as the greatest smith of his generation. I suppose it was unsurprising that he would be Lys first pick, not only was he her ancestor, but he was unquestionably a master of his craft. This was, of course, the reason I summoned him myself, well, that and it was one of the few names I'd been able to find.

Apparently, Wizards ain't too big on dwarfish history… who would have guessed?

"Alfrigg, son of Dúrnir." I intoned formally as I activated the Eye.

A stout looking dwarf with reddish-blond hair and beard appeared in front of me. He was appareled in resplendent armor in gold and blue, etched with runes and scrollwork. He had a great golden belt clasped around his waist with a depiction of Jörmungandr, the World Serpent on its belt buckle and a large representation of Thor's hammer hanging beneath it. He was holding a massive and finely crafted double-bladed waraxe that was almost as big as he was. And on his head rested the golden Crown of Reginn like a castle in miniature ringing from his brow. I admit, he was a majestic sight. Even if he was tiny.

The moment Alfrigg caught sight of me he huffed in irritation. "You again." He grunted irritably. "I already told you, thrice, you can't learn! Wizard, you may be, but you ain't got the right kind of magic for the forge."

"So you told me, and I'm still not sure I believe you." I retorted easily.

He gave me a disinterested look. "Makes no difference what you believe, wizard, it is what is. And no amount of bellyaching will change that."

I made to retort but Lys beat me to the punch and injected herself in the conversation. "This it's good that he wasn't the one to summon you here, Great-Grandfather." She said firmly.

Alfrigg turn around and looked over his shoulder where Lys was standing resolutely, her back straight, her head held proudly and her hands fisted by her sides. She looked into the eyes of her ancestor without fear or apprehension. I noted that she was roughly half a head taller than he was.

"Who are you to claim kinship with me, child." Alfrigg challenged.

Lys took two steps forward to stand right in front of the dwarven king and stared down into his eyes. "Who am I? I am Lys Hreidmarsdottir, daughter of Dis who was the daughter of Anarr, son of Bari, son of Galarr, son of Fundinn, son of Frosti, son of Alvíss -" She recited confidently until Alfrigg interrupted her.

"-son of Alfrigg." The dwarven king finished solemnly. He reached up and ran his hand through his beard, looking deep in thought. "I see, do you have proof of this claim?" He asked at length.

In response, Lys reached into the neck of her shirt and pulled out a necklace attachedto a large thick gold medallion with a red cloudy gem in its center. Were those hinges on the side of it? I didn't have a clear enough view to confirm it. Hmmm. I noticed Alfrigg's eyebrow rise minutely when he saw it. There was something in his eyes. I wished I knew what was going on in his head right now.

"Is this acceptable?" Lys asked.

Alfrigg was silent for a moment before reaching out and scooping the medallion up into his hand to inspect it. That was surprising. I didn't know that the shades could directly interact with physical objects; none of my previous summons had indicated that they could or had even attempted it.

"I made this, not long before…" He trailed off and looked pained. He ran a fat thumb over the gem and saw it glow faintly at the touch. "I suppose it doesn't matter now." He said and let the medallion fall back against his descendant's chest.

Lys reached up and grabbed hold of it herself. "My mother told me as much, and that it was enchanted, but she didn't know what it did."

"Unsurprising. I never told anyone its purpose. I gave it as a coronation gift for my son and I was planning to tell him of its use after the ceremony, but…" Alfrigg trailed of again before sighing again.

"So what does it do?" Lys asked.

Alfrigg shook his head. "Nothing. Outside of our home, it is just a bauble with no special abilities I'm sorry to say."

"And inside?" Lys pushed.

Alfrigg made a dismissive gesture. "It hardly matters now, does it? I do not wish to speak of it anymore, my child." He told her, a note of steel entering his voice.

Lys looked momentarily rebellious and the two locked eyes for a long moment before Lys looked away with a huff. "Fine."

Alfrigg nodded before looking around curiously. "Why have you summoned me to this place, to this school no less? What is a dwarf doing at Hogwarts?"

"I'm a student here along with Drew here," Lys told him.

For the first time since arriving, Alfrigg looked truly shocked. "My child, you wield magic? As wizards do? Truly?" He asked incredulously as he advanced on Lys. "How is this possible?"

Lys was taken aback and even took a step back from her ancestor and gave him an uncertain look. "Yeah… what of it?"

Alfrigg rolled his eyes and laughed a tad hysterically. "What of it, she asks! Bloody children! All the same…" The ancient dwarven king exclaimed frustrated. "What of it is that it was something that was thought impossible! That's what is of it!"

Lys frowned in confusion. "I can't have been the first mixed child."

"Indeed you are not. It would surprise no one, I think, that the dwarves coveted the gift of wizardly magic to add to our own. We are hardly alone in this. And as many magical beings have done before us we sought to squire it by copulating with wizards. An easy task as your kind will lay with anything if given the opportunity." He said the last with a sneer directed towards me. I decided not to take any offense and just gave him a thumbs-up, not like it was untrue after all.

Alfrigg snorted, obviously disappointed at my lack of reaction. "It was tried, many a time as it happens, but none of the children ever developed the gift, not even a hint of it. By my time it had been accepted that the gift could not survive the mixing of blood and none sought to try for it anymore." He looked at Lys again. "A foolish decision as it turns out. But what is different with you? Just luck or something more?"

Lys looked thoughtful before speaking. "I wonder if it's because my Pop is half House-Elf."

Dwarf lady say what now!? "Wait, what!? You never told me that?" I called out.

The smirk she flashed in my direction was positively nasty. "You never asked."

"Oh hohoho, it's like that is it? That's cool, two can play that game. You'll see."

We were interrupted by Alfrigg bursting out in a truly epic display of hilarity, he laughed so hard that he first doubled over and then just tipped over and fell on his face and then he just kept going. In between bouts of hysterical laughter I could hear him say "house-elf" over and over again.

"Well…" I said awkwardly. "This is awkward."

Lys just nodded mutely, not able to take her eyes of her ancestor apparently having a breakdown.

Whelp, there we go. Another one bites the dust. I bet there will be some disapointed reader for this one. Lets see if I'm right.

Last edited: Tuesday at 7:39 AM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

249

Coeus

Jul 8, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.4 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 10, 2019

Add bookmark

#670

3.4

In the end, I was forced to send the old king back to the afterlife since he refused to calm the fuck down. I don't even know why he flipped out over the fact that his descendant was part-elf. It didn't seem racially based. And I'm pretty sure that he wasn't directing it at Lys personally. But that was just my gut talking, and it had some spotty accuracy. I peered surreptitiously down at my companion who was staring straight ahead. She looked a bit shaken.

Being the nice guy that I am I decided to take her mind off what she'd just seen.

"Sooooo, part house-elf…" I started leadingly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lys informed me flatly.

"You can't just drop something like that on me and not explain!" I complained.

"Sure I can."

"Come on, I can't even imagine the mechanics…" I needed.

"Drop it."

"Family reunions must be interesting." I mused out loud.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I swear…"

"Can you pop?"

"None of your business."

"So is it grandma or grandpa that's a house-elf?"

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. "I'll be back later when you're not insane!" Was her parting shot to me. She didn't raise her voice once. I didn't even look angry just… unconcerned?

I think she was getting used to me. Not that I can give up because of that.

"Come on Shortstack! You have to give me something!" I called out to her when she exited my workshop. She turned her head around to respond which almost caused her to collide with someone that was just about to knock on my door. Lys apologized quickly before turning towards me again. "I'll be back later!"

I waved absently as my new guest filled the doorway. Filled being the operative term because this fellow was enormously fat. The fact that he was only half a head taller than Lys just made it more apparent. The only thing bigger than his belly was probably his mustache, which I had to admit was damn impressive. There had to be some magic involved in making it stand up as it did. Of course, those in combination with his large body made him look like a Tuskarr from World of Warcraft, only without tusks.

Horace Slughorn.

Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

He'd been after me for the Slug Club pretty much since first year due to my stellar grades, but he'd not been really annoying about it until after I pulled my little stunt. After that, he'd run into me pretty much daily for small chats. If I didn't know about him from the books I'd probably assume some very unfortunate things about him. As it was merely mildly irritating and a bit flattering. I'd always rebuffed him because I know that Malfoy and his friends would be, or were, part of the club, and I really didn't need anything of that.

I had been amused to find that there was a girl from Ravenclaw named Sally Perks that was a member. I'd even made a bit of an effort to see if it was the second coming of Ariana Dumbledore, but I doubted the black-haired dark-skinned girl was in any way related to our esteemed headmaster.

"Ah, Mr. Ahlgren. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Slughorn said as he moved further into my room.

Seeing as my previous company had just left and I was just standing there I didn't like my chances of lying without it looking blatantly untrue. "No Professor. What can I do for you?

Slughorn didn't answer for a few moments in favor of looking around, taking in my room, as he'd never been in here before. His eyes landed on my closed of potions lab and I saw his eyes follow the funnel that took the fumes out of the lab and I saw the light come on behind his eyes when he made the obvious connection. "Your potions lab?" he asked excitedly.

I inclined my head in affirmative.

"Would you mind?" he asked gesturing towards my lab.

I quickly tried to recall if I had anything out that I didn't want him to see. Not coming up with anything I turned and walked over to the door to the lab with Slughorn following behind me eagerly. Once inside he wasted no time exterminating my lab setup, peering over my worktable, looking into cabinets and looking confused over some of my silicone molds I used for past projects, and some that I'd just made for a big future project.

After that, he went over to what I think of as my brewing corner, where I had four big cauldrons set up, which was mealy simmering away at the moment. Slughorn peered down into one of my cauldrons curiously and then took an experimental sniff before giving me a questioning look. "Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes, professor," I admitted, not like it was illegal or against any school rules as far as I knew.

"Impressive." He noted absently as he gave me a considering look. "One does wonder what a student would need with such a quantity of it." He said and gestured to the three other cauldrons that were bubbling away merrily.

"They are actually not all the same. The first one is very poor grade, from experience the effect will not last more than an hour. The other three are progressively better made with longer durations." I told him succinctly.

Slughorn gave me a mystified look. "You are purposefully making a substandard potion, why?"

"Different price grades, of course, it allows for a greater customer base."

"But the cost of making the potion is still the same." Slughorn pointed put. "Bicorn horn is not cheap; you must be incurring a significant loss by doing this."

I gave my potions professor my most evil smile. "I probably would if I hadn't found a way to dilute it. All four of those cauldrons actually started as a single batch, I just portioned them out between the third and fourth step and add the diluent, this saves on the bicorn horn. It does, of course, degrade the effectiveness of the potion so you need to start with a high-quality product."

"A diluent, truly?" Slughorn exclaimed excitedly. "It has been tried before but never successfully, how did you manage it?"

"Ah professor, I think I'll keep that little secret to myself, it's making me quite a bit of galleon after all, and it would hardly be clever to give it up, particularly to the owner of Apothecarium of Horace E. F. Slughorn, don't you think?" I told him with a sly little grin.

I wasn't actually the one that had discovered it. That honor was entirely Paddys. It was early in my second year, and Paddy had yet to become the surefooted butler that he'd become. He's been assisting me in my then far more rudimentary and cluttered lab when he'd accidentally knocked over a huge pitcher of common starch I had mixed up for some reason I couldn't even remember at this point. It tipped over into a cauldron half full with healing potion, one that was very sensitive and prone to a spectacular and often explosive failure when anything not meant to be in it was introduced. The only reaction I'd noticed was that the bright golden glow the potion naturally emitted dimmed some.

A later test showed that the effects of the potion had been reduced in comparison to pourings I'd already extracted from the contaminated batch. I'd naturally been curious, and after stopping Paddy from another of his then attempts to punish himself, something that I thankfully managed to put a stop to not long after, I'd done a series of experiments with far cheaper potions to see if it had a similar effect. As I found out the starch I used seemed to be almost entirely non-reactive with most types of potions besides the noted degrading, which wasn't a difference unless I introduced a large amount of starch to the formula. For some reason, it didn't even cause a thickening of the potion, which it logically should have done.

I'd found however that it didn't work with salves and balms for some reason. It worked fine until you added the required Thickening Agents; at that point, it stopped being a potion as started being concrete. I'd ruined several cauldrons because of that, because some of the results appeared impervious to anything that wouldn't destroy the cauldron too, including the vanishing charm, which would just cause the cauldron to vanish as well. I'd put it aside, maybe it could be used as a building material, some of the hardest stuff was rather cheep to make.

I'd been making small batches of the stuff for study, but hadn't found many uses for it as of yet.

Horace regarded me neutrally for a few moments before huffing a quiet laugh and shaking his head. "No, I don't imagine it would. Well played my boy, well played indeed. I don't imagine you would be interested in selling me this little discovery?"

I shook my head negatively. "I don't know what its worth at the moment; I'm still running tests on other potions and making notes on the effects. I'll let you know once I'm done."

"You do that, my boy. Well, I'm not so petty as to not offer my congratulations. Quite the discovery for someone so young." He praised me lazily.

I had to bite down on a sarcastic response. I'm sure he met well, but I could do without being condescended to. "Thank you, professor."

"I suppose you are still uninterested in joining my Slug Club?" He asked me for the umpteenth time.

I gave him a small smile. "I really don't have the time to socialize much, too much work to be done I'm afraid." It was even the truth, even if I probably could make time for it. I was even a bit tempted; my time spent with Lys had shown me that I was starved for company and could probably benefit from having some more social interactions on a more regular basis then just kipping over to Hagrid for an hour or talking shop with Lys.

But not in the Slug Club. I really didn't want to have anything to do with Malfoy, who acted more like Percy Weasely, then Draco, which was an improvement, if not a big one. He didn't have that snotty air that Percy was described to exude but reminded me more of one of those bishounen characters popular in animes. Presenting himself with an air of cool indifference unless it would benefit him to do otherwise. I had to admit that he was a smooth operator that got his way more often than not.

The fact that he'd made Prefect this year just made it more urgent for me to stay the hell away from him. Technically there was little he could do to me in terms of punishment, except for assigning detention, which didn't bother me too much, but it would still be inconvenient.

"My boy," Slughorn said, looking concerned, moving over and laying his hands on my shoulders, which was a patently ridiculous gesture since I was a good head and a half taller than he was. I was thankful that his breath didn't stink though. Silver lining. "While your work ethic is laudable you cannot spend all your time cooped up in here. That is no way to spend your Hogwarts years. You must get out; meet new people, form relationships and connections. Trust me, it will make your life far easier in the long run. You are one of Hogwarts' best and brightest students as you well showed this past term when you shocked and awed your fellows. I am sure you will go far in the wizarding world."

"Maybe." I allowed lightly before straightening and shaking of his hands gently. "But I will do so on my own terms, and in my own time."

Horace looked at me quietly for a moment before shaking his head slowly with a small smile. "I suppose I can't fault you for wanting to go your own way, the young often do after all." He commented. "But I wish you to know that my door is always open should you change your mind."

"Of course professor."

"Well, I have taken up more than enough of your time. I'll let you get back to it." He said and moved briskly out of my lab and towards my door. I followed him closely on his heels and made sure to open the door for him.

"Thank you, professor."

"Think nothing of it, my boy. I always enjoy shaping the next generation into successful witches and wizards. It is why I became a teacher you know, my way to "make a mark" as they say." He told me and reached out and gave me a pat on the chest. "Now, I have essays to grade so you will have to excuse me."

"Of course Professor. I'll be seeing you in class tomorrow then."

"Of course, of course. I'm looking forward to it," he said and was off.

I smiled faintly to myself. He was a bit quirky, and sometimes thoughtless, but not a bad person. There were far worse people in the world. I closed the door and went back to what I'd been doing before Lys had interrupted me.

The last part for a while, I'll be gone until next Wednesday, though it will probably not be a new part up until the next day at the earliest. I'll try to get some writing done, but no promises :)

Last edited: Tuesday at 8:15 AM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

257

Coeus

Jul 10, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.5 The Lysian Conundrum New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 18, 2019

Add bookmark

#681

3.5

It'd been a whim.

That was really it.

Just a spur of the moment decision.

She'd seen this guy, who she'd only seen occasionally when he tried to learn how to work metal but only managed to make an ass out of himself and wasting materials that could be put to better use elsewere, largely without even trying. It had been laughable really. She remembered getting into a good mood whenever he'd shown up. That was the only reason she even knew about him at all.

So when he'd shown up on the Quidditch field and proceeded to made a spectacle of himself, demonstrating on the way that he had solved an age-long quest of many an enchanter and spell-makers, the secret of true flight, it had seemed a good idea to strike up some sort of mutually beneficial working arrangement with this guy. He obviously wanted to learn how to work metal for some purpose, a skill she possessed in abundance, so some form of trade could likely be made for her to gain access to his knowledge of enchanting, something she found herself struggling with.

It seemed like a good idea at the time.

And truthfully it had proven to have been a good one. She'd admit that she'd benefited hugely from his help.

She just wished Drew wasn't so very… Drew.

Sometimes she seriously wondered if he was entirely sane. His moods and manners were mercurial, shifting from one to the other without much warning. She could never be sure what would trigger it. He could sit quietly for hours just diligently working on one of his many projects only to suddenly drop it to come and needle her over something stupid. He could go from acting like her little brother one second, spouting nonsense and taking nothing she said seriously, to then turn and then turn and display the same brooding intensity she often saw in her mother.

In those times he seemed so old and tired. And so very, very sad.

It never failed to send shivers up her spine. She'd seen that look on some of the older members of her people, it didn't belong on the face of someone her age.

She knew there were secrets there; there were things he wasn't telling her. She wasn't stupid. She just couldn't figure what it could be. He had shown her so many things already, things that no one knew and things that had been lost to legend. What could top the Resurrection Stone, or the Room of Requirement? Or any of the number of secrets he had shown her all across Hogwarts? She even helped him make some of their own. It burned in her mind. What secret did he hold that was greater than that?

How did he know these things?

Who was he?

She wanted to know.

She had tried asking, but he would just make fun of her and then start to poke into her own past with outrageous zeal. He was like that a lot, outrageous, unrestrained and uncaring of… pretty much everything that didn't in some way connects to whatever his latest obsession happened to be.

It was immensely frustrating.

A feeling one got intimately familiar with when dealing with Drew for any length of time. He enjoyed driving people spare about as much as he likes to tinker with magic. You grew a thick skin quickly and no two ways about it.

Not that there weren't benefits to putting up with him... Quite substantial ones as she had found out almost immediately. The wealth of knowledge he possessed in charms and potions, his access to facilities that normal student couldn't dream of, both those he had created himself and those that could be provided by the Room of Requirement and the materials found in the Room of Hidden Things.

He shared it all with her without compunction, teaching her what he knew. He had started with meditation and mnemonics and then moved on to occlumancy. Once He felt that she had her mind sufficiently in order he had started to instruct her in what he knew of enchanting. It had been slow going so far as she had trouble wrapping her head around some of the vagaries of the craft. But his relentless badgering and her own desire to match some of the things she'd seen Drew working on drove her on.

He had started to teach her other things as well… how to lie… how to tell the truth… how to shape the perception of those around you to what you want. He called it Kayfabe. It made her wonder if she was even looking at the real Drew.

And then there was the Stone.

She had been astonished that he had even revealed it to her after he'd explained to her what it did. She would not have done so, had the situation been reversed. She would have hoarded it and guarded it jealously, showing it to no one. It would have been her treasure, only revealed and passed down to her chosen heir sometime in the far future. She would certainly not show it to some stranger you'd just met.

He was a fool.

A trusting fool.

Not for the first time she wished she was the kind of person that would take advantage of that. It would be so very easy to steal it and kill him. She could do it. It would be so easy… so easy to stoop to the same low the goblins did when they took all that the dwarves had. Yes… she could take it… she just had to give up all the things she aspired to be for something that she was already benefitting from already and that was shared with her freely.

He was still stupid though.

She supposed that she couldn't complain too much about it seeing as that foolishness opened the door for her to potentially realize something that she knew was at best a pipe dream before. Even with being the first dwarf to ever have gained the ability to cast magic as wizards could, and with her royal lineage, there was little chance that the scattered dwarves would gather to her in any large numbers. There was little she herself could offer, save the promise that her offspring might carry the gift as well. But with the Stone… with the stone, she could offer their lost heritage, their lost magic.

The Ember.

The secret power of the Dwarves… and the Goblins. Alfrigg had told her that ancient legends held it as a remnant from when they had first sprung forth from the molten stone that had first birthed the first dwarves. The first of the dwarves had been being of stone and metal with hearts of fire with which they could shape the world around them. It was the remnant of this that had become the Ember. It allowed the dwarves to infuse metal and stone with power and intent.

Lys didn't hold much stock in the legend, but the existence of the power itself was true so she didn't feel like making an issue off it, and with the help of her illustrious ancestor she had started the slow and difficult process of transforming that ember into a flame she would eventually be able to use and one day hopefully be able to teach to her fellows.

It was the foundation stone. From that, with a bit of luck and some care, she would be able to build something great for the dwarven people.

With that thought in mind, she opened the door to Drew's workshop and walked in unannounced as was her won't. A quick look around and she was able to locate the owner of said room, he was sitting hunkered over something over by his leatherworking station. His two animal companions with him, the Raven and the Cat, who were fighting again.

She still felt a remnant of the surprise she had felt when he had first introduced his three companions, along with that strange house-elf of his, and told her what they were. Not that he was the first one that had ever thought to create something like them, or better. Wizard and witches through the ages had tried to create servants that could take care of menial tasks that they couldn't be bothered with. The problem was that the materials they had access to, stone and wood weren't good materials for what they intended. Hands made of wood or stone did not lend themselves to dexterity, and their ability to get a good grip without damaging whatever they were holding was… difficult. Some had tried to remedy that with the use of leather in the form of gloves, but while it somewhat solved the griping problem, it made the hands clumsier. Reducing the size of the fingers to compensate made them brittle and liable to crack and the gloves needed to be constantly replaced as they wore out.

Drew had none of these problems because he used a muggle material he called silicone, a material that somewhat mimicked the feel and properties of flesh which neatly sidestepped most of the issue previously faced and while the three needed some basic maintenance every now and again it didn't compare to the problems facing their predecessors. Lys had to admit that she was a bit excited by the prospect of what Drew had planned for the material going forward.

As she approached his workspace her eyes fell on what was laying on the desk beside him. It was like twin waterfalls, one of silver and the other, smaller one, gold. It wasn't hard to place what it was. Unicorn hair… a fortune's worth of unicorn hair. By the amount she'd estimate that there was at least five tails worth of silver hair, and probably as much of the smaller golden pile. Now, unicorns weren't the rarest of creatures and not the most aggressive against people either. But they had earned their XXXX rating fairly. They did not like it when someone tried to pluck them like a chicken. You'd be lucky if they just decided to bolt, else wise you would be introduced to their horn. Something that was far harder to avoid then one might think thanks to their speed.

Which was another thing? Capturing a unicorn without killing it was hard unless you had a special report with the beast. Something she knew Drew didn't have, his friendship with Hagrid none withstanding. And even should Hagrid have corralled them they were unlikely to have allowed someone to take any hairs, and definitely not from their foals. Unicorns were very protective of their foals, anyone trying to take any hair was liable to get gored. Petting was fine, but you when anywhere near their butt with a pair of clippers and all bets were off.

"What the hell have you done?!" She exclaimed.

Drew jumped and gave a startled yelp before seeing that it was here and giving her a smile. "Hey Lys, how ya doin'?"

"Where the bloody hell did you get all that unicorn hair?!"

Drew shrugged. "The Forbidden Forest of course, where else? There is a big ass herd in there you know."

"Please tell me you didn't kill all of them." She implored.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like I'm that stupid. They are fine, a bit pissed off probably, but fine."

Lys sighed in relief. She didn't really think he'd have done something like that, not really. But you never knew with Drew. He might have gone off the deep end when she wasn't looking. "Well, that's good. That still doesn't answer how you got it though?"

Lys frowned as Drew gave her a truly shit-eating grin before answering. "Well, as it turns out, being able to both fly and have your hands free, plus having a pair of additional hands…." He pointed to a pair of disembodied hands lying on the ground. "…makes it relatively easy to shave the ass of even the wiliest of sparkly horsies! Even when they are running around in the forest… and trough a Centaur encampment."

"Oh, didn't think of that… What! Centaur encampment!?" She yelled in his face.

Drew recoiled in disgust. "Hey, if you're gonna spray, please turn your head.

"Are you insane!"

"Only a little?" He answered mock-thoughtfully before he had to fend off her attempt to throttle him. "Oh calm down, I was disillusioned and had a scent canceling charm on. They have no idea it was me."

"And when they come to complain to the school?"

Drew snorted. "With what proof?"

Lys pointed to the pile of unicorn hair.

"Like I can't hide that." Drew snorted. "I'll just leave it in the Room of Hidden Things and no one will ever find it. Problem solved."

Lys could just stare at the smug little shit incredulously. "You are unbelievable."

Drew had the nerve to wink at her. "You know it."

Lys groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before eying the pile of unicorn hair again. "What are you gonna use it for anyway?"

Drew just shrugged his shoulders lazily. "Dunno."

There was a long moment of silence again as Lys processed that. She closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath before looking at the smiling teen again and asked. "Why?"

"I was bored." Was his frank unapologetic response. "They are bound to be useful for something, right?"

"You are unbelievable…"

Alright, I'm back from my VK and writing again.

Thanks ptb_ptb and DeusFerreus for your generous contribution to the effort!

Last edited: Tuesday at 3:06 PM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

281

Coeus

Jul 18, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.6 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 19, 2019

Add bookmark

#712

3.6

"You're planning to put space expansion charms on the cartridges?" Lys asked incredulously.

"Of course." I sad, "That way I can fill them up with any number of load-outs and achieve an effect that is far in excess to anything one could do with regular spells."

Lys frowned thoughtfully before nodding slowly. "Alright, I can see how that would work. What did you have in mind?"

I fiddled around with one of the shells for the caster while thinking about what I could do with it. "I'll definitely have to cook up some sort of explosive for one of the series, with the use of an engorgement charm to amplify the effect I should have a really powerful weapon should I need it. I just needed to find an easy to make explosives…" I said before trailing off. "I have no idea how to make anything like that though. The closest thing to it I could make is black powder. I know you could somehow use fertilizer to make explosives, but I had no clue exactly how."

"Black powder?" Lys questioned curiously.

"Precursor to today's gunpowder. Might actually be the same, not really sure. It's what you find in normal bullets where it's used as a propellant for the bullet." I explained absently.

"And that will explode?"

"Yep." I said, poping the P. "Provided that you mix it right and put it in a confined space. If I placed an engorgement charm on it, it should amplify the effect. Theoretically anyway. I'll have to test that out." I told her. Not that I thought that it was a viable option. It would be better to use some more modern explosives.

I needed to find information on how to make some or buy it. But where did you even come across that sort of information in this day an age?

Was the IRA a thing in Ireland right now? It might be a good idea to make a visit and look around.

My eyes briefly strayed to a gloving orb resting in my storage area. "I might finally have as use for that too," I said and pointed out the item to my companion.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It was basically a ball of tightly contained plasma. Lightning in a bottle, only without the bottle. It's one of my earlier experiments, based on things I've learned in muggle school. Generating plasma is a fairly simple process. You just need a vacuum tube, some aluminum, copper piping and a bit of high voltage. I created that using the same basic principle, only using spells in place of some of the necessary equipment. The result was actually far more powerful then I'd expected it to be." I noted absently. "A lightning strike on command. Should be stimulating." I made to note it down in my notebook.

Lys peered at dubiously for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Alright, sure. What more do you got?"

"Maybe see if I can get my hands on some liquid hydrogen," I said.

"Liquid hydrogen?"

"A very cold liquid. Can freeze something in seconds." I told her before a thought wormed its way into my head. "It's also a component in rocket fuel…" I made another note.

"Rocket fuel?"

I waved the question away. "Later, it's not important right now. The hydrogen probably isn't enough in and of itself, I'll probably have to add a lot of water and probably a freezing charm on top of it to get the effect I want." I made another few notes before continuing. "Actually, just several hundred gallons of water under high pressure would probably fuck up someone's day right an proper." I made a note of that to. "We have a lake next door, would be a shame not to make use of it."

"You're gonna attack someone with lake water?"

"They will never see it coming!" I exclaimed enthusiastically before affecting a mock frown. "Wonder if I could stick the giant squid inside the shell? Bet that would take some people by surprise. Or maybe piranhas! Ooooh! Stinging jellyfish? Would they even survive long enough for it to be useful?"

Lys rolled her eyes. "Can you try to be serious for more than five seconds?"

"Oh come on! Can't you picture it? BAM! Giant Squid! Or just flesh-eating piranhas!" I shouted gleefully. "Bet it would be super effective against goblins! You could fill a shell full of water and fill the water with all sorts of nasty little critters and then use it on them. Bet it would be devastating underground in all those little tunnels they have!" I enthused.

I actually managed to get a little laugh out of the normally stoic dwarf maiden. I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"I guess that could be funny." She admitted reluctantly before sighing. "I can't believe I'm actually considering it. This is all your fault." She complained and took a half-hearted swing at me.

"You can't fight awesome!" I exclaimed loudly. "Come my faithful sidekick! Let us bring the squid of justice to the deplorable goblins! With a side order of righteous flesh-eating piranhas!" I made to hug her but just got a face full of dwarf palm for my effort. I counted it as a victory that she just lightly pushed me away instead of sending me flying.

She was warming up to me!

Soon I'd have her bantering back!

It would be glorious!

"Who are you calling sidekick you manic idiot!?" She complained.

"Well, you can't be the mainliner; you are half my size…" I hinted with a smile.

"Really, you are going for the size jokes?" She told me flatly.

I smiled at her irreverently. "I have to go for the low hanging fruit or you won't be able to reach."

Lys gave me another dry look and just shook her head.

"It flew right over your head?" I tried.

"How about we continue." She suggested.

I chuckled and peered at the shell again. I wonder if I could make something like the Capsules from Dragonball. I would have to find a way to invert the folded space in a controlled manner without fragging the contents. I made another note on my pad.

"What more? Maybe fill a shell with miniaturized boulders and tie a cancelation charm to it? Not sure how useful that would be unless I could have the miniaturization canceled before the shell hit the target."

"Maybe have it activate when it is at a certain distance from the Caster?" Lys suggested.

"Mmm, I suppose that could work. You'd have to place yourself correctly though." I said. "Maybe some sort of timer?"

"Wouldn't that just end the same way?"

I winced, that had been stupid. "Oh… right."

Lys giggled quietly. "Maybe you should be my sidekick."

"Now you're just talking nonsense." I mocked.

"How about molten rock?" Lys suggested.

"You want to shoot lava at someone?" I asked in mock-affront. "Why, young lady. That's impressive. Make a note of it!"

"You make a note of it."

I made a note of it. "Lava… Brilliant."

"How about Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" Lys suggested.

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed happily. "And on the subject of brilliant, I wonder if I could get my hands on some white phosphorus! Oh! A flash-bang! Have to figure out how to make one of those."

"What's a flash-bang?"

"It's something muggles use, it emits a flash of bright light and deafening noise. It stuns people allowing for easier takedowns. Very useful."

Lys nodded thoughtfully. "How about Garrotting Gas?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed enthusiastically, pointing my pen at her before writing it down. "Gaaaas, excellent! You're a nasty one Miss Lys."

Lys shrugged unconcernedly. "It works well in tight spaces, like tunnels."

I chuckled before looking down at my little list. I would need a lot of materials for it. Fortunately, most of it could be gotten from the normal world which would cut down on the price, which was good. My resources, while substantial, wasn't limitless by any means. I really had to figure out a good way to make money, both in the normal world and in the magical world. Preferably without having to give up something truly valuable.

My eyes briefly flickered to a plain metal case sitting a bit apart on one of the shelves. Within was my cellphone. A piece of technology that was almost fifty years in advance to anything currently on the market. Selling it to the right people would likely make me filthy rich. But it would also cost me the phone without anything comparable to replace it with.

I found it a surprisingly unattractive prospect despite the huge payoff. I shook my head and dismissed those thoughts. I'd deal with that when I had to, for now…

"Alright, we'll need to head over into the muggle world for some materials," I said out loud. "I can probably slip away during the Hogsmeade weekend."

"We," Lys stated.

"What?"

"I'm coming with," Lys said like it was obvious.

"Why?" I asked, drawing out the word.

"Because I want to." She told me primely

I frowned as all the diffrent reason why it wasn't sensible to take this magic worlder, who had no idea how the muggle world worked, into said world, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Like that's ever stopped you." Was Lys very reasonable response. "Stop arguing or I'll just tattle on you."

I gaped at her for a moment before snorting in amusement. "Point. Fine. You can come."

She gave me a wide smug smile. "Was that so hard?"

"Do you really want to go down that road?" I asked her with dark amusement. "Do you feel ready to challenge me in my lair?"

Lys rolled her eyes. "When I think you can't say anything more stupid you find ways to surprise me."

Felicitania was presently sitting in her room, on her bed, silently contemplating her day. This would have come as a surprise to those that knew her seeing as she was rarely silent and never thoughtful as a general rule. The cause of this quite was the object of her current obsession, Drew. Or more the fact that she was no closer to figuring out what to do with the boy. He wasn't normal, which was the problem, much to her irritation.

She had been hoping that her mother would have some advice on how to best get to him and had thus approached her once school had let out. But much to her surprise and consternation her mother had advised her to look elsewhere once she had told her of her problems. She had agreed that it was likely that Drew would likely be hugely successful after he left Hogwarts, and any girl that could catch his fancy was likely to chare in that success and be elevated far beyond most others. But her mother had then dashed her hopes when she told her that boys like that were always too driven to pay attention to what was truly important, preferring instead to focus on whatever silly thing that they were obsessed with. Any woman that wanted to catch their attention would have to in some way play into that to gain any sort of recognition. And that, she said, was far to much work for something that might not pan out even then. Boys like that was always strange in what kind of girl might attract their interest. it would be better if she focused her attention on someone that let their urges rule them, where her beauty would lend her an advantage.

Felicitania found that to be a thoroughly unsatisfying answer even as she thought that her mother was doubtlessly right. It explained why that stupid little dwarf had been able to just walk right in and be welcomed, she'd found out that one of the places that Drew went to after class was the Metalshop, and she'd also seen that he wasn't very good at it, but the chubby little ball of meat from Hufflepuff was. He was obviously using her for that.

While that revelation was satisfying to her, it didn't help her in her goal to snag the new up and coming star in the wizarding world. She had no illusions of her academic performance, her grades were good, great even, she estimated that she was in the top ten Gryffindor in her year and at least in the top thirty in her year overall. But Drew was something else now that he'd stopped trying to go unnoticed, he was already making waves in his classes if rumors were to be believed. She wouldn't be able to perform at that level and honestly didn't want to, there were more important things to worry about than school.

Pretty much anything was worth more than worrying about classes. It wasn't like she would have any use of it after she left this drab place. The only reason she saw to apply herself was that it would look bad on her if she was considered stupid - being seen as stupid would mean that she could be taken advantage of and it would attract more irritants like Janus to her. He was quite enough as it was.

She sighed in irritation, nothing of this was helping her find an answer.

Why couldn't he be a stupid boy who only used what was between his legs? Why couldn't this be easy?

Bit short, but i find myself with alot on my mind, and having ro reevaluate certain things.

Thanks to Ralyx for your corrections, always nice :)

Last edited: Thursday at 1:07 PM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

233

Coeus

Jul 19, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.7 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 21, 2019

Add bookmark

#731

3.7

Me and Lys little excursion into the normal world was mostly painless. I had to fix her wardrobe before we could go since she showed up in a poor excuse for a clown suit. Really it was eye-watering. Not even Arthur Weasely would have put something like that on and thought it was something that people actually would wear. It was like Hawaii had thrown up a set of clothes.

Lys had gotten really defensive when I'd pointed that out to her in my customary way. By bluntly pointing out that she looked like an arts and crafts project had exploded all over her. After some needling, I'd found out that it had been her father that had given her… this experiment in trying to break reality by bad taste. He was also the one with the house-elf blood. This made perfect sense as house-elves had no taste. Lys didn't appreciate it when I shared that insight either. I thought her rabbit punching me in the kidney was uncalled for thought.

I was still nice enough to give her a simple jeans and blouse combo, before leaving the Cauldron for the for the busteling streets of London. She still got stared at of course; there just wasn't anyone around with her kind of build in the normal world, so she stuck out like a sore thumb. Not that she noticed. She was way too busy gaping at the sights around her. If I hadn't already known that this was her first excursion out into the... normal world... then her shameless amazed gaping at the sight of London would have told me that in no uncertain terms. I found it a bit charming, seeing this place through her eyes. I just saw a city that was just a tad bit more modern than what the wizarding world sported. In my eyes 1970's London was not quite the city it would become in a few years.

Still, it was funny and kinda endearing seeing her experiencing a whole new world for the first time. Her first exposure to cars had been an eye-opener and she'd machine-gunned me with questions as to how they worked. I'd explained it as far as I was able but had to eventually promise her to take her to a bookstore so she could pick up some books on basic mechanics.

My first stop had actually not been London proper, but Dublin where we went in search of the IRA. We hit a bit of a snag early on though as we found that the organization had apparently recently splintered, with one faction, called Provisional IRA having broken off the main body due to differences of opinions about something or another. It was those people I needed to get my caws into because they were the ones blowing shit up. That meant heading up to Northern Ireland and Belfast where most of them were located presently.

Getting to them hadn't been easy though, these guys did not like the Brittish, and while I wasn't, I had been there long enough to start to sound like them. So I had to make use of some not so ethical magic to loosen tongues and grease the wheels. Eventually, I was able to find one of the local leaders, one Dáithí Ó Conaill. From him, I got the name of people who could make bombs, fertilizer bombs specifically. It took a bit of time to locate them as well, but one I did I got my hands on the recipe for the garden verity fertilizer bomb, pun intended. I was surprised by how easy it would be to make. Not that I was complaining. With a bit of magical assistance, I'd be able to make something useful in no time.

After that, I'd spent my time visiting various hardware stores, grocery stores and a trip to the local garden center and a quick stop at a drugstore for some over the counter stuff. And then it was off to the bookstore to pick up some books for Lys, which turned out to be far more book then I'd bargained for. Not only did she want books on the basic mechanics of cars, but also books on metallurgy once she found out that the muggles had created some truly impressive compounds of their own. She also had me picking up a couple of books of basic chemistry for some reason. She also picked up a book on computers, such as they were right now. Nothing really technical since the field was in its infancy still, but it was the best the store had so it would have had to do. Lys had been amazed at the thought of an actual thinking machine. I'd have to show her my cellphone at some point and see if I could really blow her mind out of hte top of her head.

After that, it was back to Hogwarts to make some prototypes with Lys fucking off for parts unknown.

I wouldn't be able to make all of the shells I had planned, for now anyway. I hadn't been able to get my hands on any liquid hydrogen, or any equivalent. And as I shopped around it became readily apparent that if I wanted any super cool stuff I would have to make some myself. I had no idea how to do that. So no insta-freeze shell for Drew at the moment. Likewise, I didn't have any with a gas loadout, mostly because I didn't want to accidentally kill someone, or myself if the wind shifted.

That would be unfortunate.

Still, I was able to make three shells each for every other type; Explosive, Water, Lightning, Lava and Boulder. I did make a try for a freezing one as well. But I found that the freezing charm just didn't act fast enough on its own to have any chance to do what I wanted it to. Not with the amount of water I had to use.

Once done me and my partner in crime left Hogwarts again. Our destination was the other side of the Forbidden Forest; far enough away from Hogwarts and any other inhabited place that we could make some noise without attracting any undue attention to ourselves.

Seeing as I was going to be testing ammunition I felt it was just appropriate to do it properly, so I'd set up a small table with the cartridges resting on it in neat little lines. I wished I had more guns to test as well, to complete the look, and I did have an idea for another type of gun that I could make, possibly, now that my skill in enchanting was a bit firmer thanks to Rowena. But that was for later.

"Alrighty!" I said and picked up the gun and looked it over. Enchanting the Caster had been pretty easy. Just let the basic principles of electromagnetism guide me when I put the required charms on the two "accelerators" as I called them, two serrated looking rings placed about a decimeter apart from each other along the barrel of the Caster. When activated they would spin and generate a rather intense directed magnetic field inside the barrel. They would also glow a bit, but that was only cosmetic. I'd added a slightly modified banishing charm to give the shell that initial push to get it up to speed before he magnetic fields did their thing. And of course, a cushioning charm to take care of the recoil. I liked my hand, and my arm, not to mention my shoulder and my ribcage to remain intact. Having then not end up on the other side of the moors was something I was pretty keen on. I was still using 'em.

Even so, I'd remote activated it the first time I'd tested it, just to be sure that it worked properly. A good thing too as the caster had broken the framework I'd placed it in. The cushioning charm needed to be reinforced since the gun apparently packed more of a punch then I'd have expected. It'd taken me five additional tries before I'd managed to get all things settled. In the end, I'd been forced to lower the intensity of the charms on the accelerators slightly to get it entirely recoilless. I had every intention of going back to it later to fine-tune it some more, but for now, it worked well enough to test fire my new ammunition.

"Number One shell; Explosive. First test." I said formally holding up the shell, which I'd etched the runic number of one on the face of before I loaded it into the chamber and snapped the gun closed and taking aim. My target was a huge three along the forest line about two hundred meters away. I lined up the sights and took aim.

"Fire in the hole!"

I pulled the trigger, the accelerators revved and gloved and there was a brief flash from the muzzle and a shower of woodshipping's as the shell hit the tree I was aiming for.

No explosion.

"Huh." I scratched at my sparse beard, it was little more than stubble at this point. It was likely more than a year before I could cultivate a proper goatee without it being too thin and wispy. Until then I would keep myself mostly clean-shaven.

"You made a mistake," Lys stated unnecessarily.

"It should have worked."

"I didn't though." She told me smugly.

I grunted as I started to walk towards the three where the bullet was. It was a large thick oak, likely ancient, going by its size. Which was why I'd picked it. A big and easy to hit target. It wasn't the side of a barn, but it was close enough for me.

I was about halfway to it when it detonated.

The blast was strong enough to send me flying a good five feet even at that distance. Felt like a giant had given me a friendly slap in the whole body. I didn't even feel when I landed. My ears were ringing and all I could see were flashes of light. And my head was killing me. Lys didn't help matters when she reached me and rather roughly got me up in a sitting position. What if I had a broken back? Not too likely thanks to the innate toughness of a wizards body, but it could happen!

"Are you alright!" She asked me.

"I just got blown up, what do you think!?" I complained.

"That you're complaining, so you're probably fine. You're not bleeding at least." Was her unsympathetic answer. "You feel like anything is broken?"

Oh god, that would be awful. I quickly wiggled my arms and legs, followed by my hands and feet. I rotated my neck carefully. While there were some twinges of pain as I did so nothing seemed to indicate that anything was broken, just a bit tenderized. "I don't think so."

"What the hell happened?" she asked me.

"I dunno, some sort of delayed reaction. I'll have to test another one to know for sure. Help me up." I told her.

"Your gonna do that now, are you nuts?" Lys exclaimed incredulously.

"No, well do it tomorrow. Right now the only thing I'm gonna do is to take a bath, get something to eat and then go to sleep. Hopefully, that will take care of most of the arches."

"Maybe you should…"

Knowing where she was headed I cut her off at the pass. "I'll go tomorrow if anything comes up."

Lys grunted. "Alright. Can you stand on your own?"

I tested my legs and was gratified that I felt fairly steady despite the circumstances. "Yeah, I'll manage. Help me get this together and we'll head back to Hogwarts."

"Right."

Another shorty, sorry :~(

Edit: Thanks steamrick for your kind contribution to my story :)

Last edited: Thursday at 5:30 PM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

218

8888888888888888888888888888888

Jul 23, 2019

Add bookmark

#761

3.8

After my less than stellar first performance with my new toy, things proceeded somewhat more smoothly the next day. I'd been forced to rethink the triggering charm on my explosive shell when I found that no it had not been a fluke. I'd also been forced to reevaluate how much explosives I actually pack into the thing. I wanted to make an impression, not become one. I'd thus created a new number one shell and reassigned the previous one to number ten since it was pretty much ten times more powerful than the new number one.

The other shells tested mostly fine. If you discount that I'd forgotten that Lava is really, really, really very hot. Like that dry things, like trees, spontaneously combust at ten paces from the stuff. Can anyone say forest fire? Anyone?

Fortunately my Aqua shell doubles as a very destructive fire extinguisher. It also flattened every tree within a ten-meter radius of the target. The lightning shell had been very bright, very loud and very brief. I'd been underwhelmed.

The Boulder shell would probably need additional work, or I'd have to reevaluate how I used them. I might want to consider alternate payloads along with similar themes as well. Maybe something along the line of a fragmentation grenade? I was hesitant, the memory of my recent misfire clear in my mind.

At the moment I was heading slowly towards the library to look for some appropriate charms to use towards making another gun. It would be hard since I wasn't entirely sure what I was looking for, but I'd know when I found it. The hallways were moderately populated by students heading towards… well, wherever they might be going. Probably to waste precious time instead of using it towards something more productive. I can't blame them I suppose, it was a nice Sunday afternoon. What teenager in their right mind would want to spend that time buried in books? Besides Ravenclaw's that is. I expected to find a few moving around the library.

More than a few actually.

Not for the first time I wished that there were some Raven's that had any interest in applying all that they learned in a more practical way. I mean, what use is there in learning stuff if you didn't pull your wand out of whatever dusty orifice they stored it in and actually DO something. But no! Can't do that, it would cut in on their reading time. No, don't go there Andreas. You know how you get, don't let those shortsighted bookworms get your blood pressure up, again. Way to early for that.

As I approached the door to the library I stopped to take a calming breath, banishing any lingering frustration to the back of my mind, before entering my second home in this school.

The Hogwarts Library.

Hogwarts library was an impressive operation; the movies didn't really do it justice. It was far bigger for one, and when I'd first seen it, for a moment, I wondered if all those stupid fanfiction stories where Harry discovered the secret to ultimate power in this place might just be slightly possible. I'd seen some official art that came close to what it looked like. The Grand Library of Hogwarts was a massive labyrinthine multi-storied complex that was assuredly magically expanded. Great towering wooden bookcases made of a type of wood so dark they looked almost black, lovingly hand carved with decorative twisted pillars with gilded feet and tops.

The place was three stories high at most places, I say most because parts of it seemed to go up some towers and in parts, the third floor could have fit an additional fourth floor where the bookshelves were so tall that you needed one of the very unsafe looking ladders that were attached to rails along them. There were grand staircases and wooden walkways connecting and crisscrossing the whole place adding to the mystical feel of the library.

There were tables and chairs placed out at regular intervals in the middle of the wide corridors between shelves where students could study. There were also dedicated rooms one could use, which also doubled as reference libraries for specific branches of study, whichever that might be. Those were frequently unavailable because students liked to use them to avoid the ever roaming form of Madam Pince, which caused her to lock them up every now and again. Necessitating a visit from one of the teachers, or often Dumbledore himself to get them open again. It seemed to be an ever-repeating cycle of war between the student, the Librarian, and Dumbledore.

It was a plain amazing place. I still got tingly just looking around. I took a deep breath, smelling the air, full of the scent of wood, old leather, and parchment. With just a touch of that acidic smell of old ink. I'd come to love the smell thought my years here.

I gave a nod to a quite a bit younger Madam Pince as I passed by her desk, and got one in return. She wasn't all that bad looking at this point, being in her late thirties. I'd do her. Keeping on her good side wasn't too hard, just don't do anything to the books besides reading, and don't bring food into the library and she was quite forgiving. Oh, and don't talk to her or ask for help unless another teacher happened to be nearby. And don't disturb her when she was reading, which was whenever she wasn't staling the library looking for trouble. Strangely enough most students seemed to have a problem with following those very easy requirements. I have no earthly idea why.

It was fun to watch Pince chase the idiots around with her feather duster though, or watch the idiot of the day get attacked by one of the books when they tried to write in it.

When I got there I spotted a familiar person, quietly reading a book at one of the tables.

Penelope Vablatsky was an oddball Hufflepuff that was nothing like what one would have expected of a Hufflepuff in terms of appearance or mannerisms. You'd expect a somewhat chubby, dark-haired, round-faced little person that just exuded good nature for every pore, always ready with a kind word and a comforting shoulder to lean on, likely accompanied by some kind of food. But, as Lys so bluntly demonstrates, Hufflepuff takes all kinds.

Penelope looked like a young Elsa from Frozen, with white-blond hair, blue eyes, and a willowy figure. Her mannerisms were more akin to Christina Ricci playing Wednesday Addams, fortunately without that one's rather gruesome extracurricular hobbies. I'd never seen her crack a smile, raise her voice, or really make much of an expression at all.

Not once.

We tended to partner together for most group projects which suited me just fine. She didn't talk much and knew her stuff so working with her was painless. I suspected she gravitated towards me for much the same reasons. Particularly as we grew, and in her case grew out, and boys started to take notice of her. She didn't seem too fond of the attention and would just happen to be around me every time we'd do something that required two or more people like potions.

She looked up at me as I approached her table and gave me a shallow nod in recognition. "Ahlgren."

"Hey, Nel." I greeted her with the nickname I'd decided to foist off on her the first time we got paired up in class because Penelope was way too long for me to remember. She didn't seem to mind. Not that she ever did. "How's tricks?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" Was her calm reply. Even her voice was monotone; it might have been eerie if it wasn't so chocolaty smooth. I bet she could sing like a nightingale.

"Eh." I shrugged and had to suppress a wince. Maybe I shouldn't shrug my shoulders when they are one big bruise.

Penelope apparently noticed anyway and she proceeded to give me a slow once over before looking me straight in the eyes. "You should be more careful."

Creepy.

She always did stuff like that. Saying and doing stuff that made me wonder if she knew things, things she shouldn't. If she had done it only once or twice I would have easily dismissed it. But she always did. I still remember when we'd first met, she'd just stared at me for a while before giving me her condolences. Never said for what.

Suspicious. She'd been on my radar since. Not in any urgent way, just in a casual "lets keep half an eye on that one" kinda way. It was very casual.

I'd thought to ask her about it. Never been able to work up the nerve though for some reason. Something about it just made me strangely nervous. Like I didn't want to know the answer or something. Very strange, very suspicious. I'd wondered if she was using some kind of mind trick on me, but even after I'd started to practice the mind arts the feeling hadn't gone away. Since she didn't seem interested in butting in on my business beyond the odd comment I'd reluctantly let the matter lie.

On a whim, I pulled out a chair and flopped down into it ungracefully while not taking my eyes of the suspicious blond. "So… what' cha reading?"

Penelope wordlessly raised her book up to allow me to read the title on the cover.

Stars and their Tales.

I frowned. "Astrology?"

She shook her head negatively "Astronomy, for class."

Suspicious… Was she poking fun at me? Or was it just coincidence? Damn wizards and their stupid naming sense. Someone really should do something about that. Set some standards. Something!

"Interesting read?" I tried.

"No."

"Right…"

Her eyes rose from the pages to study me again. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Probably." I sighed. "I'll tell you when I figure out what."

"Channel your ideas into a point," Penelope stated cryptically before closing her book and standing up to leave. "I will see you in class."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her suspiciously

She started to walk off. "That I will see you in class."

"Not that!" I called after her. "Before that."

I didn't get an answer as she disappeared between the stacks. Channel your ideas into a point? What did she mean by that? I considered running after her for an answer, but something told me I wouldn't be finding her. Channel your ideas into a point? I hoped up from the chair and moved towards a random shelf and started to browse at random.

Channel your ideas into a point.

A point of what?

I pulled out a book at random and read the title. Dragon dung and its uses.

…

…

"Well, this is in the wrong place," I muttered to myself before showing the book back roughly. A bit too roughly as it caused a book further down, which had been placed on to of some other books to fall to the floor. I sighed and walked over and picked it up. "Common Agricultural Spells… hm."

I flipped it open to a random page.

Channel your ideas into a point.

I frowned and looked over where Penelope had disappeared before looking down at the open page which described a charm used to channel water. It wasn't a bad idea. I frowned again.

"That girl's gonna keep me up at night." I mutterd out lound. "And not in any of the fun ways either."

Thanks to DeusFerreus, steamrick, rednE for the customary immortalizing of all my fuckups. Its like being on twitter, or so I hear.

Last edited: Thursday at 5:49 PM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

223

Coeus

Jul 23, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.9

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 25, 2019

Add bookmark

#774

3.9

Since I now had a potential starting point I was eager to get to reading my new book, so I quickly got it checked out by Pince and headed back towards my room to get this thing underway. Though even as I did I was reminded of the charms I use to vent bad air out of my potions lab and I had to mentally kick myself for not thinking of that earlier. It was entirely possible that those charms worked around a similar principle to what was in the book I'd just checked out.

I might even have found a solution to one of the problems I'd been having with one of my other long term projects. I'd have to do some tests to see if I was right or not.

As I passed through an intersection on my way back I spotted something, or someone to be exact, I really could have done without seeing more of. Janus Thickey. He was accompanied by his two bookends whose names I'd already forgotten if I ever leaned them in the first place. Janus was currently in the process of applying his special brand of charm towards his latest target, one Penelope Vablatsky, while the two stooges stood a bit off to each side of him, grinning and nodding to one another about something, while the man of the hour was towering over Nel.

He had her trapped against one of the walls and had placed both his hands on either side of her body, preventing her escape, and even if she did the two idiots were in a position to intercept her should she try. For all of that, she didn't appear to be any less composed than she usually was, her face was still set in that carefully neutral expression she always wore.

I did note that she was clutching her book to her chest with a white-knuckled grip, and there was a slight flush to her face. Since I doubted she was aroused by the guy I assumed it to be fury.

"Come on Penelope, it's just a little kiss." Janus cajoled softly as I moved a bit closer. "You'll like it, I promise. I'll show you how it's done."

"No thank you," Penelope answered firmly.

Janus just smiled and moved closer still. "Just a little kiss. Nothing more."

The minutest of frowns made its way across Nel's forehead and then, just for a moment, her eyes flickered to meet mine and there was a slight twitch in her right eyebrow, something that meant much the same as Spook raising his eyebrow.

I sighed.

I might be a bit of an asshole, but even I couldn't walk away from something like that. Damn morals, life would be so much easier if I was a sociopath.

With a gesture of my hand, I sent the would-be Casanova flying into the opposite wall with a startled yelp, another wave of my hand sends the bookends onto their asses as well. I quickly moved to impose myself between the damsel in distress and her assailants. Heh, look at me, being the hero. What is the world coming to?

"Really Thickey… didn't your mom ever teach you not to inflict yourself on the girls?" I said loudly, catching their attention. The bookend, having had gotten off lightly, were quickly on their feet again and fumbling for their wands. I just looked at them and activated three of my rings, causing my pupils to glow with a bright bluish-white while, erecting a low-level electric field around myself and causing the pressure to drop slightly. I'll admit to a brief sense of satisfaction when I saw Janus two thugs pale as one and back away.

I gave them a flat look before raising my hand. "I think you boys could do with a little nap," I told them before causing my hand to emit a blinding white light, one they were blinded I quickly launched a pair of stunners from my right kneecap, dropping them like two sacks of potatoes.

With the distractions dealt with I turned to the main event, who by this time had managed to get to his feet and get his wand out and point it at me. I give him props for not shaking in his booties. Guess he has some bravery in there alongside the stupidity. A combination that was unfortunately all too common in humanity.

I smirked at him. "You gonna use that, Thickey?"

"Don't think I won't." was his confident reply. "This won't be like last time; I'm ready for you now. You'll regret butting into my business."

"Oh?" I glanced over at where Penelope was observing us; I also saw that we had attracted an audience. This changed things a bit. "Is that what you call trying to force yourself onto someone that was clearly unwilling?"

"She could have left any time she wanted." Janus lied easily.

"I'm sure." I sneered lightly before crossing my arms over my chest. I suppressed a smile when I saw him twitch as I moved. "You can't beat me, you know."

"I have a wand and you don't." He countered.

I snorted. "I just dropped your little henchmen with a gesture. I don't need a wand."

After that we kinda just stood there for a few tense moments, just staring each other down. I could hear the looky-lou's around us murmuring to one another quietly while watching us. Janus broke first.

"Flipendo!"

Well, look at that. I guess he didn't want to kill me. Just send me flying, revenge for earlier I suppose. Totally ineffective of course. I did my best Darth Vadar impression by intercepting it with my hand which was covered by a shield. It was something I'd been practicing on with Paddy during our training sessions. It was actually fairly easy to do once you learned what to watch for. For example, to have the most chance to hit you aim for center mass, the chest essentially, that what most people aimed for, knowing that it's easy to get your hand in the way. Janus wasn't deterred though and tried again, and again, and again.

"Locomotor Mortis, Stupefy, Glacius!"

I caught them all, even the last one since he didn't seem to cotton on that going for my chest and face didn't work, catching the last one turned out to be a mistake as some of the energy bled trough and numbed my hand. I hid a wince before going on the offensive using the same spell I'd previously used to knock the Quidditch players off their brooms.

Janus was quick enough to get a shield up in time to block it but my next cracked it and he wasn't fast enough to get a new one up before another blast sent him flying down the hall. I didn't follow him, allowing him time to recover and gather himself again.

Time for some more theater!

I mentally toggled the illusion over my eyes to go into its second stage, causing the blue light in my pupils to pulse briefly in strength before flowing into my irises and fading into a more golden glow, at the same time I turned on a new ring I'd made since the last time, it was a variation of the one that it replaced, but instead of a diffused glow this one produced something like a battle aura, a swirling golden nimbus that lit up the hallway. Just to have it really hit home I serenely floated off the floor.

"You really thought you are a match for me!?" I rumbled with a sonorous enhanced voice. Before he could respond I transfigured the floor beneath him into a shallow pool of water, which he fell into with a startled yelp. As soon as he got most of his upper body above water I reversed the transfiguration, trapping him in the stone.

I floated down to hover just above him so I could stare down at him contemptuously, making sure to cast a heating charm surreptitious so that my aura seemed to generate heat. It seemed to work as he flinched back, trying to avoid it.

"I don't like what I saw you doing, Janus," I said conversationally.

"Screw off!"

"No, I don't think I will. I think you need to be taught a lesson." I told him with a smile. "A bit of poetic justice." I proclaimed before I started to cast.

Without his wand, Janus was unable to capitalize on the opportunity when I freed him from the stone and suspended him in the air. Nor could he resist when I cast a complex transfiguration spell on him. In the books people had used transfiguration in amazing ways, Crouch had turned Draco into a ferret, Krum had turned himself partway into a shark, there had been many other examples. But I'd never seen it used to change the sex of someone, which is what I was doing now. With a bit of a twist. I made it a curse so it wouldn't be so easy to lift, at least not for others. I would be able to do it, being the caster, but others, that would be hard, and painful for the victim.

I dropped the new she into the shallow pool again, where she flopped around ungracefully for a bit before she got her feet under her.

I would probably get in trouble for this.

I did it anyway.

"Since you like women so much, I think it would be nice for you to walk a bit in their shoes. I think it will be… educational." I told him brightly as I let my illusions fade away. "Wouldn't you say so… Janet?"

The newly christened Janet didn't seem to hear me, being busy staring down at her brand new… endowments in horror. After a few moments, her hand snapped down between her legs, searching, before she looked up at me. "You can't do this."

I gave her a mock comforting look. "Oh don't worry. You'll like it, I promise." I said, aping some of his earlier words back at him. "A week, I think, or a month. If I think you need it."

She gave me another horrified look before she scrambled around in the pool for her wand. But before she could reach it I summoned it to my hand." "Ah ah, naughty, naughty, bad girls don't get any toys."

"Give it back!" She demanded.

"You won't be able to reverse what I've done to you, Janet. That curse will stick to you until I reverse it." I told her, unable to let a bit of glee seep into my tone. "If you try you'll just end up in the hospital wing."

"Shut up!" She screamed. "You can't do this, do you know who I am!? Do you know what my father will do to you when he finds out!?"

"Is that before or after I tell them you assaulted a girl?" I countered easily.

"I didn't do that!" Janet denied hotly. "And you can't prove I did."

I rolled my eyes. "Saying stuff like that doesn't exactly make you look innocent, you idiot. Not that I don't think there are a lot of girls that would mind giving testimony considering your reputation, Penelope and me as well." I said smugly before tossing her wand back to her.

Janet fumbled a bit but managed to prevent it from falling back into the pool she was still standing in. She immediately pointed it at me again. I merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? I just smacked you around like a toddler and you want to try again?" I asked before raising my hand over my head and casting another illusion. A sphere of seeming energy gathered in my hand and swiftly ballooned outwards until it was about half a meter in diameter. "Well alright, I've been wanting to test this baby out for a while now. You'll do as a test subject. How about it?"

Janet didn't answer, instead just staring at the massive globe of bluish-white energy that was swirling above my head. I'd based the look on the Rasengan, the signature attack of one Naruto, as I'd always liked the look of it. Very intimidating in my mind. Janet seemed to be agreeing with me going by the look of fear on her face. After a few seconds, she lowered her wand before looking away.

I snorted and dispelled the illusion before walking over to where Penelope was standing, still watching the show. I bent in close and whispered into her ear. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Good, now don't freak out. I'll blind everyone and then we'll take a little trip to my rooms with the help of a little friend of mine, okay?"

"Alright." She whispered back.

"Good, one moment. I turned around and faced Janus, and the crowd that had formed, who was staring at me in astonishment. I guess my little performance made an impact. And people said that illusions weren't good for anything. Shows what they know. Like before I raised my hand and cast an overpowered light spell, and while everyone was blinded I summoned Paddy who whisked us away to the safety of my rooms.

So, a bit late. Sorry. But this part was really hard to write, apparently I'm not that good with action. Not entierly satisfied with this one to be honest. But... it is what it is.

Late edit: Thank you rednE for polishing of my stupid mistakes :)

Last edited: Thursday at 6:53 PM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

241

Coeus

Jul 25, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 3.10

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 27, 2019

Add bookmark

#799

3.10

I made sure to keep a close eye on my guest as we appeared back at my rooms, curtsey of my fateful manservant. She took the transport well. And as I'd half expected she only gave Paddy a small polite nod, apparently not at all surprised by his odd appearance. I also noted that she only took a curtsey look around the room without really seeing what was there, like she'd seen it all before. Even Slughorn had rubbernecked a bit. Nel, however, looked entirely comfortable in a place that should have been completely new to her

Well, that does it. Enough is enough.

"So…" I began, attracting her attention to me. "You're a Seer."

"I'm not." Nel denied flatly.

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah see, I don't buy that. You've been dropping cryptic comments around me like they are going out of style ever since we first met five years ago. If it'd happened once or twice I might have dismissed it as coincidence. But you're so consistent in that that not only do I think you want me to know, but you also enjoy screwing with me."

"You may believe what you want, that does not make me a Seer." She replied indifferently.

"No, being a Seer makes you a Seer." I retorted. "I don't know why you bother to deny it; you wouldn't have been this persistent if you didn't want me to notice."

She crossed her arms over her chest, drawing my eyes there for a moment before I caught myself. Damn hormones, I can't wait to be twenty-five. "Perhaps. That does not mean you are correct, however."

"Oh come on!" I complained loudly, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. "You didn't even blink when you saw Paddy, and you haven't even shown the tiniest bit of curiosity about all the weird stuff I have lying about in here. Even the teachers look!"

Nel just looked away without answering.

I sighed in frustration and dragged my hand through my hair. "Look, I'm not gonna blab about it to anyone else if that's what's bothering you. Since you obviously know what I'm up to and since the Ministry, or less savory characters, aren't breaking down my door, that means you haven't talked about it." I told her seriously before adding. "Which I really appreciate by the by, I like to keep what I steal, thank you were much."

Nel snorted, which might have been an aborted laugh, it almost sounded like it. She didn't turn around though.

"What I'm getting at is that you obviously know how to keep your mouth shut; I'm pretty good at the whole keeping stuff a secret deal," I told her earnestly. "I even learned to shield my mind so no one would try to take a walk through my head."

Nel gave me an unimpressed look, or at least I assumed it was unimpressed, it was hard to tell with her."And because of that, I should just trust you?"

I snorted. "You obviously already do to some degree, at least enough to needle me with hints constantly."

Nel didn't answer immediately, clearly thinking it over, before sighing quietly. "I'm not a Seer." She stated again. I was just about to protest when she continued. "I can't see the future, I see the past."

I didn't have anything to say to that because my mind is the equivalent of a mass car pileup as her statement completely derailed what I was about to say. The past? I quickly dug around in my memory for relevant information. The past. That was Postcognition, or more commonly Retrocognition; it was an ability that was actually far rarer than the more valued gift of Precognition.

That was because unlike Precognition Retrocognition wasn't tested for.

That had been an interesting discovery, way back when I'd read about it. I'd always wondered what use Divinations classes served when Precognition wasn't something you could actually learn, you either had the talent for it or you didn't. And no amount of training would change that. To be fair, there were certain divination techniques that could be thought, but that revolved entirely around Clairvoyance, and you needed a focus for that, a crystal ball to be exact.

But the teaching methods used in the class could trigger the emergence of a Precog should the student actually have that talent, which was the main reason the class was actually thought in the first place.

"Retrocognition… alright… that's… that's pretty unexpected." I decided after some thought. "That doesn't explain how you knew I was coming through.

"The past is a second ago." She stated promptly.

It took a moment for me to connect the dot, and when I did I couldn't help but chuckle. Clever girl. "So you have effectively leveraged your Retrocognition into Clairvoyance. That's pretty impressive. Still… that doesn't explain how you knew I'd come that way."

Nel huffed irritably, well, irritable for her anyhow. "I get… hunches… sometimes."

"Hunches?"

"I have no better way to describe it. A vague feeling that something is going to happen. it's not always, or even mostly, right. But it's enough that I tend to heed it."

"Oh?"

She gave me a pointed look. "Of course. Can you reach the Hufflepuff common room the way I was going?"

"How would I know where you were going?" I asked with an indifferent shrug. She was right of course, to get to the intersection where I had encountered her she would have to have walked almost in the opposite direction to the one she would have to go to reach the Hufflepuff commons.

Nel didn't rise to my bait and just gave me a flat look to which I responded with an irreverent grin and another shrug of my shoulders. It didn't hurt to try.

"So, Retrocognition. Not a bad talent to possess. How strong is it?"

Nel raised a single eyebrow. "What would I have to compare it to?"

"Ah… fair point." I allowed after a moment of thought. "How does it work then? How far back can you look? Do you need to be in contact with a person or object? Do you get a whole scene like in a Pensive, or just bits and pieces?" I rattled off quickly in succession.

"It just does. It depends. It's easier with an object or a person, but I don't need it. Again, it depends." Nel answered in the same way as she'd been asked.

"What do you mean it depends? In both cases, I mean." I wondered.

"I can look far into the past, however, past a certain point the language change to the point that I don't understand what I'm seeing. Even just five hundred years ago is hard to understand." She told me slowly, thoughtfully. "And I suppose it is much like a Pensive, only in my mind. It can be overwhelming at times, particularly if I try to view it as a whole instead of following the line of a single person or object."

I whistled slowly. "Wow… that's one powerful ability you have there. Holy crap!"

"It's not as grand as you might believe."

I laughed quietly. "Is that so? Alright, let's have a chat about it. We'll see who's right."

I gestured to one of the nearby tables before telling Paddy to prepare some refreshments before I launched into the girl. We ended up talking and snaking for about an hour about various uses of her gift and things she had seen and experienced through it. It was fascinating to hear her talk about some of the things she had seen, even if she couldn't give context in many cases due to the language barrier.

She knew even more about Hogwarts then I did and I made a note to pick her brains about it later. I might have access to the designers of this place, but by this time there were so many additions added to the castle that it was almost an entirely different place from back then. That was another thing that was never mentioned in either the books or in fan fiction. With all the abilities of magicals, it didn't seem to occur to many how easy it was to modify and add to the structure without it actually showing.

I could pick loose a stone in the wall and use space expansion charms to create a whole new room without anyone being the wiser. I knew because I'd done it in preparation for one of my big projects. For now, it stood empty, but once I felt that Lys was in big enough debt to me, not to mention adequately educated by her illustrious ancestors, I'd give her some work to do.

I was jolted out of my musings by a knock on my door. Ah, time to face the music then. I caused the door to swing open with a thought, revealing none other than Albus Dumbledore standing there.

"Mr. Ahlgren…" He said then paused to take in my company. "…and Miss Vablatsky, I trust you are both well this fine day."

"As well as can be expected, Headmaster," I answered for us. "Won't you come on and join us? I assume this is about Janus Thickey and his two friends."

"Indeed so, the school is abuzz with rumors of a great duel and a display of magic unrivaled in recent memory," Dumbledore said as he entered and moved over to where me and Nel were sitting. I took some pride in seeing the old man's eyes wander surreptitiously through the room, taking in the sights and lingering on particular items, particularly my giant microscope. I'd wondered if he'd snuck in here at some point, clearly not, going by his poorly hidden curiosity. To me anyway.

"More proof that one shouldn't put too much trust in rumors," I said waved a hand and transfigured a free chair into a more comfortable recliner, causing a raised eyebrow from the headmaster who still accepted the offered seat. Another little wave summoned a plate of lemon cakes that Paddy had prepared for just this occasion. My mother's own recipe, extra tart.

"Mr. Ahlgren, I don't believe I've seen such casual use of wandless magic since my last visit to Uagadou over a decade ago. I see you have made more than ample use of the book you borrowed from me. And nonverbally as well. Quite the accomplishment." He told me conversationally.

I nodded with a smile. "Yes, I found I preferred it to waveing a wand around, more… tactile, lets say. Lemon cake?" I asked and pushed the plate towards him.

"Oh, thank you, don't mind if I do." He said and picked up one of the cakes and took a bite. I smiled as his eyes widened slightly. I'd made a point to have a taste of those sherbet lemon drops he liked so much and had been reminded of my mother's cakes. "Delightful." He judged before stuffing the rest of the cake into his mouth and wiping his hands on his robes before speaking again.

"As you surmised, this is indeed about Mr. Thickey and his friend, though Mr. Horton and Mr. Dicky seemed to have weathered their ordeal well enough to be released from the tender mercies of Madam Pomfrey without much fuss. Not so with Mr. Thickey however. That was quite the inventive little curse you placed on him Mr. Ahlgren, a Malificus variation if I don't miss my guess. Pomfrey caused the poor boy quite a bit of pain trying to lift it."

I shrugged and gave him an irreverent smirk. "Well, I couldn't have him reversing it, now could I? What kind of lesson would that teach? I'll apologize to Madam Pomfrey at the earliest opportunity. It was thoughtless of me not to take into account how it might affect her."

"Hmm, I see." He said, stroking his long beard thoughtfully. "And if I were to tell you to lift this curse?"

"Then I'd respectfully decline to do so, for the moment." i told him frankly.

"For the moment." Dumbeldore repeated absently.

"I might have a change of heart in a week or so," I told him shamelessly.

Dumbledore gave me a look that was both parts considering and thoughtful. "I see. Might I ask what caused this altercation between you and Mr. Thickey."

I let my eyes linger over to Nel or a moment; she merely closed her eyes or a moment and erected a disinterested air. I turned back to the headmaster. "He… applied his charm where it wasn't desired, or asked for." I told him. "I had a little scuffle with him and thought him a lesson in proper manners."

Dumbledore's rested on Nel for a few moments and while his expression didn't change it despite that seemed more… solid, denser even. "I see… Mr. Thickey failed to mention the presence of Miss Vablatsky in your altercation."

"Dear me, I wonder why that might be?" I said mockingly.

"I think I will endeavor to ask him when next we meet," Dumbledore stated in a way that made it clear that said meeting was going to occur in the very near future. With that Dumbledore rose to his feet again and moved towards the door. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Ahlgren. It's been enlightening." He said. "I believe we will need to speak further later, you as well Miss. Vablatsky. But for now, I have other things that demand my time. Thank you for the cake, it was delicious."

"My mom would have been glad to hear that," I told him.

Dumbledore paused for a moment before nodding. And then he was gone.

"Well," I said at length. "That was a good start."

"Indeed." I was pleaased to see a ghost of a smile lurking around her mouth when she said that.

SO... someone is in a spot of trouble. Enjoy... hopefully :)

Last edited: Yesterday at 7:43 AM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

251

Coeus

Jul 27, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 4.1 Winter Days

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 29, 2019

Add bookmark

#836

4.1

I wish I could say that the good time rolled after that, unfortunately for me, out venerable Headmaster showed up again the next day and ordered me to lift the curse or face the risk of expulsion. Apparently, Janus's father did indeed have some influence, enough that he could throw his weight around sufficiently to get Dumbledore to lean on me, despite the fact that I think he thought it was a fairly creative punishment. I did what I was told; Janus was not worth risking getting kicked out two years early.

I wasn't ready yet.

I could always get the little tit later if he misbehaved again. And he probably would.

Not that Janus got off scot-free. No sooner had he gotten his pecker back then Dumbledore slapped him with detention that would last until the winter break, about two months and change, and he got docked a significant amount of points, which would make him hugely popular with his housemates I bet.

A bit of a slap on the wrist if you ask me... But then I don't run this school so I suppose I have to give Albus a break.

After that life at Hogwarts returned to its usual meandering weirdness, with the notable change that Nel now showed up at my room every now and again, nowhere near as often as Lys, but she'd show up at least twice a week on average and stay for a while, or join me at Hagrid's for a chat. And when I say chat I mean to sit quietly and listen and maybe read a book if she was feeling adventurous.

I did try to entice her to join me in my endeavors, or to learn to cast magic wandlessly, but she showed little interest in doing either. At best she'd shown an interest in the Room of Hidden Things and would sometimes join me for one of my many exploratory excursions into the depths of this most mysterious local.

Which was what we were doing now. Now that the winter break was here and the castle was mostly empty I could afford to spend some real-time exploring the place more in-depth. Lys had gone back to her family for the hols, but for some reason which she wasn't telling, Nel had not. I don't know if this was unusual for her or not, and didn't feel comfortable trying to pry into it too much in case it turned out to be something I really shouldn't be poking my head into. I did make a note to remember to give her a once over after the coming summer break, just to make sure there wasn't anything abusive going on there.

We were currently standing in front of a new discovery, a new unexplored section of the room. I'd immediately dubbed it the Taxidermy section due to the family of stuffed unicorns that was fronting it, complete with foals. "Well, that's tasteless, and a bit dark."

"It is fine," Nel said quietly. "Wizards did not have a hand in their deaths, age, accident, and predation lay to blame here. Wizards mealy made use of the result."

"Oh…" I rolled that around in my head for a moment before shrugging. "Still, they went to the effort of actually stuffing them. That's still kinda creepy."

"They did a good job." Was Nel's unsympathetic response. "Very lifelike."

"I don't think you take my moral outrage seriously here." I mock complained.

"That's unfortunate." She told me while tracing a dainty finger along the unicorn's neck over its neck and up along its horn. It was a testament to the strength of the hormonal cocktail burning through my blood that I actually found that simple act erotic.

"You could at least make an effort." I grumped. "This is quality material I'm just wasting on you like this."

Nel didn't deign to respond and instead choose to wander off down one of the many trash corridors. I huffed a quiet laugh and smiled softly to myself. Many would probably find her rude, but I liked her attitude. Nothing fazed her. I could admire that. I had to wonder if her gift were to blame. The things she had likely seen. I bet it must be both amazing and horrifying in turn.

I shook those thoughts loose and filed them away for later, if I remembered, and turned my attention back to the crime against magic. The section didn't only have the stuffed skins of unicorns on display, but skeletons as well, and there were other creatures there too, though the only one that I found to be as impressive as the unicorns was a huge Thunderbird. That thing must be worth a fortune to a wandmaker. Thunderbird feathers might not be as rare and coveted as those of a Phoenix, but they were still more popular then dragon heartstrings in some quarters.

I couldn't even begin to imagine how something with such innate values could get lost. Only in the fucking wizarding world.

I'd have to consider coming back and plucking this big chicken later, all those feathers might come in useful for something. They were used in some potions if I recalled correctly. I'd have to look it up.

Next to it stood another stuffed horse, this one some sort of Pegasus, it was white so it was probably not an Aethonan, and it was much too small to be an Abraxan and since it didn't look like a bat horse, that left Granians as the likely species. I noted that the wings were much bigger then I would have expected.

There were some Griffins, a Hippogriff and a whole slew of stuffed Pixies. Why would you stuff a Pixie? They were like the magical version of rats for Christ's sake. And they like to bite. I rubbed at my shoulder which arched at the memory. Damn crazy wizards.

Bored of the dead animal display I wandered aimlessly for a bit until I came upon a tower made of old trunks. Being the inquisitive sort I naturally started to open them. Most of them were empty; others contained the belongings of wizards and witches long since gone from Hogwarts. It was mostly old clothes, some school books, and occasional pictures. And porn of course. And money. Not much, but I gathered it up to add to the pile never the less.

Waste not, want not.

"Drew."

I startled and turned to where Nel was standing looking at me. "Geez! Let a guy know! I almost had a heart attack."

Nel didn't bother to apologize for shortening my life instead she turned around and walked back the way I assume she came. "Come."

I looked after her, mystified. "Alrighty, that wasn't suspicious at all."

Still, I didn't hesitate to hurry off after her and quickly caught up. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes."

I wanted for her to elaborate before I mentally slapped myself straight. "And that would be?"

"You will see."

"Oh come on, tell me!" I pleaded impatiently. "Just a hint."

Instead of answering Nel just pointed forward and following her finger I noticed that there was a light at the end of the corridor that was different from what the multitude of chandeliers that doted the cavernous ceiling inside the room. To steady, and too bright to be candlelight. Couldn't be daylight either, it came from the wrong direction, and I didn't see a wall so…

Eager to see what Nel had found I broke into a jog that ate up the distance in moments. What I found was not that I'd have expected, even if I hadn't expected anything.

It was about the size of a bus waiting booth and made out of brass and glass, it was sectioned of into two compartments, a small one that occupied the lower section of the structure that contained two large glass jars, which I assumed to contain water by the look of it, some vats which content I couldn't even guess at and a lot of copper piping leading towards the roof of the upper part of the structure which appeared to be a miniature greenhouse. The light I'd seen came from a small orb on the ceiling of the greenhouse that shone brightly in the dim light of the room. And at closer inspection, I could see the piping from the lower section ended up in what looked like a primitive sprinkler. An automatic irrigation system is most likely.

Amazing enough there were actually living plants inside the greenhouse. Very strange plants. A type of plant that looked like it was made almost entirely from copper. Only the main trunk of the plant appeared to be wood.

"It was Helga Hufflepuffs," Nel stated.

I snapped my head around towards her in astonishment. "No shitting?"

Nel shrugged.

"Huh… well, don't that just beat all." I commented as I took a closer look at the plants inside. "What kind of plant is that anyway? I haven't seen anything like it in the Herbology books I've read." I asked and turned a curious eye towards Nel.

Nel simply shrugged again. "I think it was very precious to her."

"Really?"

Nel nodded. "When she was old and near death, she hid this here, why go to the effort if it was not valuable to her."

"Mmm." I nodded absently. "Probably some kind of potions ingredient." I reasoned.

"For what?"

"Well, I suppose we will just have to ask her," I said before fishing out the Eye of Hades from where it lay hidden beneath my robes. "Helga Hufflepuff!"

Immediately a round woman dressed in a yellow medieval-style dress and cloak faded into being before us. I wouldn't call her fat exactly; plump would be a better description. Generously curvy perhaps. Maybe even thicc. She had a round face and a large mouth that was stretched into a wide friendly smile and brown eyes that glittered merrily. Her hair was a nutty brown color fashioned into two braids that hung down past her shoulders to rest between her very generous bosoms. Yum. I'll have some milk, please.

I noted that she looked far younger then she appeared in most of her portraits, definitely younger then Rowena, and definitely younger then she had been when she died, which had been of old age. She eyed us curiously for a moment before speaking. "Well, it was about time you summoned me. I was starting to think you never would."

Take a bit off guard I tripped over my own tongue a bit answering her. "Ah… o-okay. Um, did you want something?"

"Oh nothing much, just to meet you really. The other side can get a bit dull occasionally, most there like it, but I don't mind so much when something happens to stir things up a bit. Even if it is being summoned back to the world of the living." She leaned in a bit closer and stage whispered to me. "Bit uncomfortable being her you see."

"Uh, yeah… I won't keep you long." I assured her.

"Oh don't mind me, dearie." She assured me right back. "Now what can I do for one of my students?"

"Uh… right, right. Well I… we! Found this greenhouse of yours." I said and pointed towards the greenhouse in question, using Helga's momentary distraction to gather my wits. I'd expected her to be grumpy and irritable like all the other shades I'd summoned. Her sunny disposition had thrown me for a loop. "We've never seen a plant like that."

"Oh! Well, would you look at that. I didn't expect it to survive this long. But then the dwarves do build things to last." Helga said with a nostalgic look on her face. "I'm not surprised you haven't encountered the plant before, it was very rare in my time, I don't doubt it's the same now. I was lucky to find even one specimen, even luckier to manage to make it grow in a controlled environment."

"What's it called?" I asked.

Helga shrugged. "It didn't have a name back when I was alive; at least Salazar never mentioned it to me. It was he who wanted it you see. Had been searching for it for a long time, a bit obsessed really." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Never did find out what he wanted with it now that I think about it. Anyway, I found it by chance one day and took it back to Hogwarts thinking to make a gift for him when he returned to us…" She trailed off, looking a bit sad.

"Only he never did." I finished for her.

"No." She said, a bit sadly, before crossing her arms under her generous… endowments. "Prideful old bastard. He just had to be difficult didn't he." She grumped before sighing and giving us a small smile. "But look at me going on, I don't imagine you are interested in an old woman's regrets."

"Didn't you ever talk to him on the other side?" Nel asked, speaking for the first time.

Helga shook her head. "No, he refuses to have anything to do with us. Godric taunting him about his descendant doesn't help I imagine," She huffed before leaning towards Nel. "One thing you best remember young girl; boys, they are nothing but trouble. Sometimes fun trouble." She said with a wink. "But mostly they are just silly and stupid, always crashing around without looking where they are going. You must always remember that they need a firm hand to direct them to where they need to go."

"I've noticed." Was Nel's deadpan reply.

"Yeah, that's not mean or anything," I told them dryly.

Helga just laughed at me and Nel almost cracked a smile. There was a twitch at the edge of her lips, just for a moment. That counted.

I wondered about the need for the woman to gang up on a guy whenever there were more than one of them around. I had a bad feeling about this.

Thank you ptb_ptb for the typo patrol

Last edited: Yesterday at 8:08 AM

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

238

Coeus

Jul 29, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 4.2

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Jul 30, 2019

Add bookmark

#847

4.2

There had been little in the way of useful progress after that, Helga spent the rest of her time in the mortal world giving admittedly humorous, but still somewhat insulting, advice about men and how to handle us. It probably would have been less insulting if it wasn't quite so spot on in most cases. Nel was actually blushing a bit at the end of it, which was a feat in of itself, but then again, Helga didn't seem to have any sort of problem giving what was essentially a very blunt version of "The Talk" to my innocent companion.

I would have laughed if I wasn't afraid the attention of the great Founder would fall on me should I do so. I'm fairly certain the experience would be both enlightening and humiliating in equal measures. I like to think that I'm smart enough to avoid such things. Thankfully it wasn't too long before Helga asked do be returned to the hereafter, but she did invite us to summon her again.

I resolved to myself that if I ever did I would do so in private, if I was going to embarrass myself I prefer it to be without an audience.

I also made a note to bring Nel along more when I went exploring as it occurred to me that her gift could be very effective in identifying how the various magical doodads resting in this place actually worked. In fact, I'd have to show her some of the stuff I'd found that I had no way of knowing what it was, mostly old potions that I had no way of identifying if they were still viable or not.

"Hey Nel, you mind looking some things over for me?" I asked as we moved back towards the entrance to the room.

Nel nodded placidly. "Of course."

"Great, come on!" I told her enthusiastically as I picked up the pace.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the area that I'd rather unimaginatively named "The Stash" because it was where I stashed most of the stuff I found in the Room that I didn't have an immediate use for or that would cause uncomfortable questions should they be discovered in my room. It was also where I stored most of my valuables; both money as well as items made of precious materials because fuck those Goblins.

There wasn't really any order to the area, just things strewn around in a somewhat circular manner. There were several trunks where I stored the valuables, mostly galleons, and sickles but there was a trunk filled with gold coins, real ones, of unknown origin, alongside what I believed were the actual crown jewels of some country, might even have been England for all I knew. Really ugly in my opinion, tasteless and silly looking. The rest of the trunks were mostly filled with goblets, candlesticks, cutlery, some Occamy eggshells, and a chandelier or two and of course a couple of gold and silver cauldrons.

A bit extravagant for the average wizards, but certain potions could be brewed to a greater potency in them, so I made a point to set them aside to not be destroyed for raw materials like I planned to do with the rest of the stuff I found.

There were several bookcases filled with books of… questionable nature, that I didn't want to have laying around in the open. There were also several cabinets, filled to the brim with bottles filled with potions that I hadn't been able to identify by observation alone, some of them had likely gone bad, but as I knew that plenty of potions didn't really have an expiration date, there as a good chance that some of the contents in these cabinets were still usable. Some potions grew in potency as they were allowed to age.

"Here we are," I said and gestured to the cabinets. "I was hoping you would be willing to take a look at these potions and see what they are and if they are still viable or if they have gone bad."

Nel gave me an indecipherable look before nodding mutely and started to touch bottles in quick succession while I watched on curiously. I'd never seen her use her ability before and it quickly became apparent that the process was far quicker then I'd assumed it would be when she'd explained it. By appearance, she only needed to touch any individual bottle for a few moments to get what she needed before moving to the next.

"I need somewhere to place the ones that might be usable." She told me after she finished the first shelf in the cabinet. She was holding a small vial filled with a light blue liquid inside, it almost seemed to glow in the dark.

I nodded wordlessly before concentrating and summoning a chair to myself and then transfigured it into a small but high table before placing it within easy reach. She placed the small vial on the table before getting back to work. As she separated out the potions in the cabinets two small groupings of potions started to form on the table. I looked them over but couldn't determine why she separated them from one another but refrained from asking at the moment. She would undoubtedly tell me once she was done.

The whole thing ended up turning about half an hour and most of the potions in the cabinets turned out to be bad, much as I'd expected it to. And on the table were two unevenly sized groups of vials and jars. I gave my companion a questioning look.

Nel gestured to the first and smallest grouping, containing only five items. "These I was able to identify, and their color and consistency suggest that they are still usable. The blue one is a cure for boils, the red one is Babbling Beverage, the light blue one is an Exstimulo Potion while the two green ones are Regerminating Potion." She said.

"And these?" I asked gesturing to the larger pile containing twelve bottles in all, some of which were glowing.

"They are too old for me to understand the maker, but from their looks, I assume they haven't gone bad yet." She told me. "I can give you my best guess, but I wouldn't recommend it. Some of the brewers of these were fond of making poisons."

I made a face. "Yeah… that wouldn't be any fun at all." I said then sighed. "Thanks for the help, it was nice of you."

"Of course," Nel answered placidly.

I gave her a quick smile before turning my attention back to the potions. The only rare one in the batch was the Exstimulo Potion. I only knew of it because it used Re'em's blood as its main ingredient. It produced an energetic effect in the body of a wizard that would cause their next spell to be more powerful then would normally be possible.

It wasn't widely used by wand wizards because the sudden spillover of power had been noted to sometimes cause damage to the wand, particularly when casting more intense spells.

I wonder if it could be used for enchanting. There were about four mouthfuls in the bottle so I'd get four uses out of it at best. Something to think about. I turned my attention back to my fair company. "You find anything you'd want?"

Nel nodded but didn't say anything.

"And that would be…?" I prompted her.

Nel just looked at me neutrally for a few moments and I almost decided that she wasn't gonna show me when she stuck her right hand up her left sleeve and pulled out a necklace with an attached pendant. It didn't look all that valuable, by the coloring I would guess the necklace and medallion that was attached was made out of simple brass. The medallion itself was a bit more interested; it looked like someone had removed the outside casing on one of those old pocket watches. The only thing remotely valuable looking on it was a blue precious looking stone affixed to one of the larger cogs. I couldn't identify the stone by sight, it didn't look like a sapphire, it could just be colored glass for all that I knew.

Somewhat pretty I supposed.

"Magical?" I asked curiously.

Nel shook her head. "No."

I frowned. "Does it do something?

"Not by itself."

"There are more like it?" I asked curiously.

Nel shook her head again. "No."

I stared at her for a moment before snorting. "Alright, keep your secret."

"Thank you. I will see you later." She responded before walking off leaving me alone.

Well, that had been curious. Or curious-er considering who I was dealing with. Well, I'd find out what she was up to later, probably. If anyone could keep me in the dark it was that little lady. I smiled a bit. I had to admit, it was a bit exciting, not knowing what was going on.

I liked it.

It felt like an adventure.

Then I frowned. When had that happened? Back home I'd never had any interest in things like that, reading about them sure, that was fun, but I'd never to actually go on one myself. Seemed damn uncomfortable for one. And dangerous, very very dangerous. The kind of dangerous you tended to end up six feet under by if you sneezed at the wrong time.

I felt another delicious thrill run up my back at the thought.

Oh, fuck me.

A bit short today.

Last edited: Aug 11, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

213

Coeus

Jul 30, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 4.3

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 1, 2019

Add bookmark

#857

4.2

Not feeling up to exploring my developing sense of adventure I pushed it aside and focused on my research. That always cleared my mind. I'd been looking into the charms I'd found in that old agricultural book as well as the charms I'd used on my potions lab. I found that the charms seemed to work on different principles, or at least appeared to be. It was always hard to know for sure with magic, the one I found in the book seemed more powerful though, but I'd decided test thing out with both.

The one in the book was basically the magical world's answer to the common pump. Place it on anything and it would push anything that came within its field of influence in one direction, apparently by using gravity. It didn't have to be fluid as it worked just as well on a bucket of ping-pong balls. And when I'd stuck a finger into it I'd felt a definite pull.

The charm I'd use on my lab only seemed to work on gasses as far as I'd been able to determine, I could feel a definite breeze when it was activated but felt no pull on my body if I came into contact with it, and it ignored any fluid or otherwise solid objects. I'd been curious if it would affect ping-pong balls because they were hollow and as such contained a small measure of air inside of them. Theoretically, it should have worked.

No such luck.

So what was the reason I wanted these charms? Well, it had to do with my little plasma globes. I wanted to find a way to use that power in a more… focused manner, shall we say.

Right now they were little more than a very fancy bomb.

If I wanted to use them for… anything really, I needed to find a way to channel that energy in a controlled manner. Not the easiest of tasks considering what I'm dealing with, not the safest either. Fortunately, the Room could provide me with all the safety I could need, I just needed to set up an experimental rig, slap a Protean on it and its twin, which was similarly enchanted, just lacking the plasmasphere and presto, I was ready for some tests.

The room was divided into two parts with a thick wall separating the two halves. I'd set up a pair of two-way mirrors like the one Sirius would give Harry in the future to allow me to see what was going on inside the room. The test room itself was entirely bare besides the brass testing frame in its center as well as a target dummy at the end of the room opposite where I was. One set of mirrors were focused on the dummy while the other was focused on the rig.

The testing frame looked a bit like one of those solar system models you often made in school for projects. But instead of having the sun in its center it had the plasmasphere suspended there, sans its glass covering. And in the place of the planets each if the spindly arms had a small upright loop attached to it. Each loop had a particular series of enchantments on it with three variations as a whole and three sets of each variation. The first kind of loop was center around the pump charm I'd found in the agricultural book, the second was my lab charms, and the third was the same as what I'd used on my Caster that generated magnetic force to propel the shells.

The whole rig was set up on a man high pole.

I wouldn't be winning any design contest with it but someone might be interested to buy it as one of those novelty lamps that no one wanted when the owner died.

"Test One." I write down in a notebook. "Pump, Accelerator, Pump configuration," I muttered as I wrote. Then I moved to the rig and arranged it according to my notes before activating the enchantments and looked at the viewer.

Nothing.

"Test One; Failure. No noticeable reaction in the Plasma sphere." I said as I wrote it down.

"Test two," I said and moved the arms into a new configuration. "Gas, Accelerator, Pump."

There was a bright flash from the mirror and I saw the closes ring on my cloned rig disintegrate, melting and dripping into a puddle of molten brass on the floor.

"Test Two: Reaction – Gas ring melted. Accelerator ring appears undamaged." I wrote down on the pad. "Test Two B. Moving accelerator ring into close proximity with the gas ring." I sad and wrote before transfiguring the rig a bit.

There were another bright flash and this time all three rings in the series melted into slag. That was awesome! I'd gotten the plasma all the way to the third ring! The dummy was undamaged, unfortunately, which meant the plasma hadn't traveled far beyond the third ring before dispersing. But it was progress.

But first I needed to rethink the enchantments on the rings. They melted way too easy. I'd forgotten to take the heat into account properly. I needed to cool and probably strengthen the rings before I tried again. I would probably have to rethink the whole wheel for the rings before I was ready to try again. But first! I still had a fresh set of rings to destroy. I wonder what would happen if I had two accelerator rings… or maybe…

"Test Two B; Progress – Positive result for plasma migration from PS to focusing rings. Rings destroyed. Rework Rings for higher durability." I wrote down before I transfigured the rig into a new configuration.

"Test Three." I proclaimed to myself with a grin. "Gas, Accelerator and Accelerator!"

Like last time there was a bright flash but this time there was a loud crack as well and the whole rig started to glow with heat while part of it, the arms and rings melted into slag. I peak at the mirrors showed that the plasmasphere had apparently exploded, and so had the dummy's head!

"SCIENCE!" I proclaimed loudly before breaking out in diabolical laughter.

Feeling like I'd made enough progress with that for the day I decided to… do nothing. I honestly was at a bit of a loss. I didn't really feel like tinkering, or read any more books or research any more magic. I wasn't hungry and I didn't need to go to the toilet. I wasn't tired either.

"Any particular reason you're standing there glaring at the air, boss?" Maurice, who was currently lazing on top of one of the shelves by the leatherworking station, asked…lazily while peering at me with one eye open.

I have no idea why he does that. He doesn't need sleep. I know that much. And I sure as hell didn't teach him how to laze around like a… cat. But he does it anyway. Obviously, I did too good a job when I set up his mind, or too lax when I set up restrictions. Likely the latter then the former if I as to be honest.

"I'm bored," I stated.

That was it really. Strange as that notion was. I was bored in a school full of magic. It was ridiculous, absurd, bizarre even! Totally wacko! How could I be bored!?

"Where are your brothers?" I asked the lazy construct. I really needed to get a term for what to call them, I'd tried golems, but they weren't made of dirt and poo.

"Birdbrain is slumming it with the muggles and Ruffus is still hanging with the Puffs as you asked," Maurice answered.

"Oh right..." I wanted him to keep an eye out for Lys and Nel. The Puffs were supposed to be nice and all but they were still kids, and kids were monsters. Particularly against people that were different. And those two, they were the very definition of different. Honestly, I was mostly worried about Nel, Lys would break the pelvis of anyone that looked at her wrong. Nel though, she was so damn passive. It was infuriating! This was a problem with friends. You worried about them.

It was a damn hassle! I don't like to worry! I have enough gray hair! They don't need more fucking company!

"Right, right," I muttered to myself.

I thought about summoning Paddy for a little sparring match, but I knew he was off spying on the staff of some castle or another today, trying to pick up some more tricks of the trade. I didn't want to deprive him of that; he was always in such a good mood after he returned from one of his little excursions. So that was right out.

Which left me bored.

Bored.

Bored.

BORED!

What the hell did wizards do for fun? Quidditch? Hard Pass. They still hated me for making them look like a bunch of idiots last year. I knew there were some wizard games like exploding snap, but that probably required more than one person. I suppose I could go bother Nel. Bet the Puffs would shit their pants if they saw me walking into their common room. I don't know who set the password to "Briskets" but someone should punch them in the face for it.

God, I would kill for a computer with an internet hookup. And about 40 years' worth of media to browse. TV was almost not a thing nowadays and the movies sucked. It was basically wall to wall cowboy movies, which I had about as much interest in as I had with sniffing my own farts, the only almost interesting movie was a James Bond movie, but it was On Her Majesty's Secret Service with George Lazenby.

Hard pass.

No offense George.

So here I was.

Bored at Hogwarts.

This never happened in stories.

So, bit of a weak chapter I feel. I wanted to do some worldbuilding in this one, but nothing really fit the bill.

In line with that I have a bit of a question. What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Edit: Thanks ptb_ptb for pointing out my mistakes, right nice of you ;)

Last edited: Aug 11, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

200

Coeus

Aug 1, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 4.4

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 2, 2019

Add bookmark

#879

4.4

Hogsmeade.

It was the sole wizard only village in Great Britain and it had a population of about two thousand souls, not counting the kids, many who were currently attending Hogwarts. I thought it was kinda funny that no one thought to think about the fact that a good chunk of every yearly crop of children made their homes in Hogsmeade and subsequently walked home after each day of schooling like with a regular school.

I was currently standing on the snow-covered roof of one of the shops, looking down at the throngs of people as they walked the street below, shopping, talking, laughing and just having a great time with their families and friends. At this time of year, right before Christmas, the whole town lit up like something out of a Dr. Seuss book.

With me playing the Grinch. I wasn't going to steal Christmas or anything, but this time of year was… difficult. And I couldn't help but feel a certain undeserved resentment towards all the happy people going about their lives without a care in the world. I also felt a bit guilty about that petty little goblin inside of me that took a measure of glee that the years to come would be all but happy for them. It was… shitty of me. It wasn't their fault that I was separated from my family after all.

Hogsmeade at or around Christmas was the place to be and even at this time in the evening the streets were packed with people, the air and the trees were filled with enchanted candles and all the shops and houses were gaily decorated for the coming holiday. It was like something right out from a Christmas photo, only come to life… with magic added.

It looked like a fairytale.

I don't know how long I'd been standing around up here, I didn't have a watch, and I didn't feel like fishing out my cell that was currently resting in one of the inner pockets of my flight suit. My guess was that it was somewhere between eight or nine, but I wasn't sure.

I sighed and looked up at the full moon hanging high in the cloudless sky, it was a beautiful night. I really hated this time of year which was why I was out here. Being cooped up had suddenly been unbearable. I had to get away from here. Clear my head. And what was a better way then go for a flight? I'd been on my way when I'd been drawn here by the rights and the noise.

I sighed again before putting on my helmet and strapping it into place securely and then looked up into the sky again before blasting off at just under the speed of sound, and passing it once I was far enough away from the village. I didn't really have a destination in mind, but I headed in the general direction of London, not that there were many other directions I could go at the moment.

On a whim, I decided to follow along the coastline as I went and was disappointed to discover that all of England's cost was not actually vertical chalk rock faces!

My world doesn't make sense anymore!

I now have my mission. Find the white cliffs of Dover!

"There'll be bluebirds over the white cliffs of Dover!" I sang badly, some birds fell from the sky with their heads missing. True story!

Mission clear in my mind I started my search for chalk cliffs. I honestly didn't know exactly where those cliffs were supposed to be. I had a notion that they were located somewhere along the side that faced the English Channel so I accelerated to my top speed and barreled straight down the country towards the Sothern coast of England.

I passed London at supersonic seeds, probably making more than a few old war veterans crap their pants in fright. I probably shouldn't have done that… I most certainly shouldn't have done that. But I did. It's done. I'm a stinker. I wonder if they will send airplanes to investigate.

I wonder what would happen if I flew right past a radar station. I think there are a lot of them along the Sothern part of the cost, what with all the bombing the Germans did during the war. Or maybe they dismantled those after the war.

Eh, who cares anyway? There is nothing in the air at this time that can catch me!

After buzzing the capital of the realm of tea I headed west along the coastline and sure enough, there they were. The white chalk cliffs of England. I wish I could say that it was beautiful mad that the cliffs glowed in the light of the moon. But mostly they just looked gray. A very light gray, much lighter than any normal rock face at night. Kinda like looking at a normal rock face during the day, only it was night.

Very philosophical.

I was at a place called Beachy Head if the sign was to be believed, and whoever named it that gets a gold star for the most unimaginative name for a piece of coastline ever conceived. It was a pretty barren place located fairly close to the city of Eastbourne. It did have a lighthouse thought, painted red and white and looking like a novelty dildo. It even lights up!

Only £14.85 at your local sex shop.

It wasn't lit now though for some reason. I don't know if it was supposed to be lit at all times or just if visibility was compromised. Maybe they'd run out of oil or whatever they used in lighthouses these days.

What is that girl doing up there?

I blinked as my mind caught up with itself and I noticed that there was indeed a girl standing right as the edge of the cliff below me. She obviously hadn't seen me yet so I cast a concealment charm on myself before floating closer.

She was young, possibly close to my age or a bit younger, dark hair cut short, barely touching the shoulders of her white and blue checkered winter overcoat. I think she would have been quite pretty if she weren't currently crying her eyes out. It wasn't one of those quiet cries ether, but a full-on bawling you did when things were really shit.

She took another step, closer to the edge and I suddenly knew what this girl had come here to do and it sent chills down my spine and almost made me panic on the spot. Christ, she was gonna kill herself. What do I do? What can I do?

Helping her would be again wizarding law.

It would also expose me.

Not doing it would likely mean her committing suicide right in front of me.

Fuck that. I'm not that cold.

I floated a bit closer, indecision and uncertainty warring inside of me. I really shouldn't be doing this. I have no idea what kind of punishment you get for breaking the statute of secrecy but it would probably include a lengthy visit to a certain soul-sucking prison not far from here.

I noticed her inch a bit closer to the edge.

Of course, not acting would mean watching her take her life. Not enthusiastic about that idea. I could talk her down and remove her memory after, but then she'd not remember it and would likely be back here again.

I grimaced behind my helmet.

Fuck it. If you have no good choice, then pick the one you can live with.

I floated down closer to the crying girl and cancel my concealment charms before deciding to pull off my helmet as well. Better she sees my face then think I'm some sort of alien come to abduct her, I think those movies were popular around this time. I cast a last-second Homenum Revelio charm to assure myself that we were alone. I saw nothing, though there were people in the lighthouse below.

"Whatever it is…" I said loudly, causing her to flinch, look up, see me, and I swear her eyes popped right out of her head at seeing me hovering there in the air above her. "…it can't be that bad."

She just gaped at me, her tears forgotten for the moment. I didn't stop that from me floating down closer to her, causing her eyes to widen and stagger back a few steps from the edge of the cliff. I landed lightly at the cliff edge and took step towards the girl, causing her to take several steps back.

I gave her what I hoped was a friendly smile and raising my hands into the air in a placating gesture. "Easy. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Drew," I told her, still smiling. "What's your name?"

She looked at me blankly, like she didn't understand me.

"Ello, ello? Anybody home?" I asked in a faux French accent while waving my hand at her.

That seemed to snap her out of it, she blinked and shook her head before looking at me again. "How did you do that!?"

"You know, it's polite to introduce yourself before you start yelling at people," I told her, ignoring her question. "I'm Drew, and you are…"

She looked at me like I'd grown another head before answering. "Mary… My name is Mary."

"Hello Mary, it's nice to meet you," I told her politely.

"O-oh, like-wise…?" She returned with a bit of uncertainty.

We kinda just stood there for a few moments just staring at each other in awkward silence, well for her anyway, I was perfectly comfortable.

"Are you an alien?" she asked at length, then immediately look mortified.

I barked a delighted laugh. "Do I look like an alien?"

"But you flew, like Superman." She said defensively.

I smirked at her. "I'll take that comparison as a compliment. I don't have his physique, obviously, or his chin, again obviously, or that hair. Actually, I think I'll just stop there." I joked lightly.

Mary just looked more confused.

"I'm not an alien, don't worry," I assured her. "There will not be any anal probing. Not that I understand what that's about. Are they supposed to be harvesting farts or something?" I wondered out loud. "You want to hear my personal theory? I think some drunk hillbilly passed out in a ditch somewhere and his secretly gay friend decided to capitalize on the opportunity to engage in some ass piracy."

Mary went from looking confused to scandalized, blushing up a storm. Wonderful, I wasn't sure she would have understood the slang. She did that goldfish impression people do when they are not sure what to say but feel like they should

"O-oh. I see."

"Excellent." I commiserated.

"Then… then if I may ask, what are you?" She asked hesitantly as if dreading the answer.

"I'm a wizard of course," I told her brightly.

Mary gave me an incredulous look. "A wizard?"

"Yes," I said with a nod. "Don't let all the leather fetish gear fool you; I usually sport a pair of black robes. Don't much care for the pointy hat and wand though."

And we were back to blushing hot enough to melt led. I'm on a roll tonight.

"Are you the son of the devil?"

I blinked in surprise, not expecting that particular question. "What?"

"I heard…" She started before I cut her off once my brain caught up with what she was saying.

"Oh no, that's just pure fiction made up by the Church. There are no devils or demons or such things." I told her seriously. "Well, not in this reality at least."

"This reality?"

"Yeah, there are many realities. But that's not important right now."

"Are you, like, a crazy person?"

I grinned widely. "I'm quite sure they will say so."

She raised her hand do cradle her face. "This is ridiculous."

"Undoubtedly."

"I don't believe this."

"I was flying around just now." I pointed out.

"It was a trick." She decided.

"Of course it was."

She looked at me in confusion but instead of answering I just sped my hands out wide as if inviting her to a hug. And then I started to cast. A golden glowing mist started to billow out of my hands, filling the area surrounding us. Mary flinched, and for a moment it looked like she would bolt, I think only the thought of having to run into the gold mist was what stopped her. I cast a vide area warming charm while I was at it to make her more comfortable.

Her fear didn't last long though, as I willed things to start to show appear in the mists. Herds of unicorns charging past us, burning phoenixes flying above, griffins, hippogriffs, and Sphinx wandered passed; I made one of them smile and nod at Mary while she stared at it in wonder. I smiled and cast a transfiguration spell on a boulder, turning it into a fair facsimile of a unicorn that I guided to come out of the mist depicting other unicorns, it looked as if it had suddenly acquired form and substance.

Mary looked at the pure white animal in wonder and reached out to gingerly touch its horn before tracing it down to cradle its head in wonder. "It's real."She breathed in awe.

I moved to stand by her side as she stroked my creation. "Of course."

"It's a unicorn, a real unicorn!" She enthused.

I chuckled. "That it is."

"I can't believe this."

I smiled softly before reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder and gave her a serious look. "Why did you try to kill yourself tonight, Mary?"

Mary looked started for a moment, then distraught as she recalled why she was out here in the first place. "I-I…"

"I won't judge you, Mary, I just want to help," I assured her. "Its why I'm here."

She shook her head. "It's nothing like that. It's just…" She trailed off for a moment, her face twisted into an expression of abject misery. "… there was an accident."

"Ah…" She suddenly looked at me with wide hopeful eyes and I knew what was coming. I shook my head. "No Mary."

"But…"

"I want to, but even magic can't bring back the dead. Believe me, we have tried." I told her seriously. "However… I can allow you the opportunity to say goodbye if you want."

The look of hope in her eyes was back. "Goodbye?"

"Yes. I may not be able to return your parents back to life, but I can summon their shades, their ghosts, back from the other side for a short time so that you can say goodbye." I explained slowly. "I only need to know their names."

"Yes-please! It was… David! And Donna… Robinson!" She blurted out hurriedly.

I nodded and pulled out the Eye of Hades from under my flight suit... "Alright. Come, David and Donna Robinson, your daughter needs you." I said firmly.

Like all times before the reaction was immediate and suddenly two people, a woman and a man that looked to be in their mid-forties was standing there. The man was broad-shouldered, with thick arms and a bit of a belly. He was going bald by the looks of it but still looked well-tended despite it. Her mother was likewise a stocky plump woman with a kind face and long blond hair that almost reached her ass.

I stepped away a bit to allow the family to reunite in private. It wasn't my place to eavesdrop on this. So instead I walked to stand by the edge of the cliff and look out over the ocean while contemplating my place in life right now. If this little event had taught me anything it was that there were people out there that had it worse off then me. At least I could imagine that my family was still alive out there, in my home reality. At least I had that. I might never see them again, but at least I could imagine that they had it good. That they were happy.

Some didn't have that luxury…

I didn't have to stand too long in my own thoughts before I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I turned around to find the three of them standing behind me with Mary standing in the middle with both parents resting one hand on each of her shoulders. Fresh tear tracks were present on Mary's cheeks and her parents look in a similar state even if I saw no tears. For all that she looked more… peaceful.

"We would like to thank you, young man, for this opportunity. And for saving our daughter from making a terrible mistake." Donna said while squeezing her daughter's shoulder comfortably.

"I'd say it was my pleasure, but I wish we'd met under better circumstances," I told them with a weak smile.

"God's honest truth, if I ever head it," David said emphatically.

"You okay now?" I asked Mary.

She shook her head but gave me a weak smile. "No. But I think I'll wait on dying until I'm older."

I smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad. I'd hate to see such a pretty girl die before she could get out there and live a little."

"Darn straight." The dad agreed while the mother smiled at her daughter fondly.

"Do she have anyplace she can to go?" I asked.

"My sister, her aunt, will take care of her," Donna told me. "You always did like when we visited, right honey?"

Mary gave her mother a weak smile. "I suppose."

"It will be fine honey." Her father reassured her. "You might not be able to see us, but we will always be with you, we will always love you. We will be here when it is your time." He said.

"Just make sure it's after you've had a couple of children, I might be dead, but I still expect you to give me grandchildren." The mother added.

"Mum!" Mary protested, blushing furiously.

The dad and I just laughed before he turned to me and gave me a serious look. "You mind taking her home from here, son?"

"Not a problem sir. I'll get her home, safe and sound. No worries." I assured them both.

David grinned approvingly before turning to his daughter again and the whole family shared a tear-filled final goodbye before I let them pass back to whence they came. I smiled reassuringly down at a despondent looking Mary before scooping her up in a bridal carry, causing her to yelp. I quickly cast a charm on her to reduce her weight, I wasn't exactly weak, and she wasn't all that heavy, but I was no Superman. No way would I be able to carry her for long despite that.

"Come on. Let's get you home!" I yelled out and jumped into the air causing Mary to shriek in fear.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled in my ear causing me to wince.

"You are perfectly safe Mary," I called out.

"WE ARE FLYING!"

"Can you please stop yelling, my ear is right there!" I called out as I reached a hover. "Now where do you live?"

"What?"

"Where do you live right now?"

"Ah, Eastbourne?"

"Oh good, then this will not take too long. Point the way please!" I ordered before blasting off from where I was hovering.

As it turned out she lived in the Roselands, near the Princes Park Health Centre on Channel View Road. It was a nice two-story red-bricked house that looked a little out of place from its surroundings, mostly because it was free-standing while most of the houses on her street were terraced houses. it looked like a very nice, warm, family home.

She directed me to an open window on the second floor on the front of the house, which was her room at the moment. I was glad that there didn't seem to be anyone around, it being quite late by now. Probably somewhere around midnight if I didn't miss my guess. A simple spell helped her in through the window while I landed on the small red shingled roof outside. Within a moment the light comes on inside as she turned on the lights and then she was back at the window.

"No one is going to believe this."

I winced a bit. "I'd recommend not telling anyone if you want to remember it."

"Wot?"

"What I did tonight is kinda illegal," I told her earnestly. "Magicals like me aren't supposed to reveal ourselves to those without magic. It's one of our highest laws. The punishment is rather stiff, and the non-magical gets their memory erased of the incident." I told her quietly.

Mary looked at me in shock. "They can do that?"

"Can and do, quite frequently to boot."

"That's monstrous." She protested. "Why would they do that?!"

"Well, there was the whole witch hunting, and witch-burning thing a couple of hundred years ago, it made people a bit cautious."

"But things are not like that anymore!"

I gave her a sideways look. "You sure of that?"

"Yes!"

I shrugged. "Maybe. But that's the way it is."

"It's wrong."

"Don't go get fired up over it. So long as you don't draw attention to yourself you'll be fine. Fortunately, you don't know all that much anyway." I said before floating off the roof, only to have Mary reach out and grab hold of my leg.

"Are you coming back?" she asked plaintively.

I pursed my lips in thought before shrugging. "I might," I told her. "Not for a while though. I have school, you know."

"There is a school? For magic?"

"Sure, why not? There a school for pretty much everything, why not for magic?" I teased her.

"That's different!" she insisted.

"Bye Mary. See you around." I told her with a smile before shooting off into the wide blue yonder.

All in all, a pretty good night.

Okay, this one pretty much came out of nowhere

In line with that I have a bit of a question. What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Oct 15, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

242

Coeus

Aug 2, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 4.5 The Lysian Determination

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#915

4.5

The heat was oppressive.

It made her skin itch from the sweat.

It made her lungs and eyes burn.

Before it was a burden to bear for her craft. A necessary evil.

Now, with the Ember, it made her feel complete. It made it whole.

It made her blood roar and her heart sing every time her hammer struck metal. This! This what was it meant to be a dwarf! The heat of the forge! The ring of the anvil! Passion! Fire! Every time her hammer struck true she could hear the songs of her ancestors echo through her soul, every time she reintroduced the metal to the fire she saw her people's great history and every time she quenched the hot metal she saw their great workings.

She closed her eyes for a moment and reached within herself, to the place where the Ember rested, like a glowing coal in the darkness, giving light and life, and then she gripped it as she had been thought and let the warmth from it seep into her body before she laid her hand on the red hot metal resting on the anvil.

It hurt.

It felt like her flesh was blistering and burning.

But she knew that her hand was fine.

This was the price of the Ember.

No fire could touch her, but she would still feel the pain, and to use the Ember to its fullest she would have to master that pain and push through it towards the goal. Drew lessons in how to focus her mind had been a godsend for her. It allowed her to ignore the pain, at least for a short while, enough for her to infuse the power of the ember into the piece she was working on.

It was the first step.

It didn't change the material any, not yet. It needed to be shaped first. She removed the piece and showed it into the burning coals again before pulling a lever and raising the airflow and causing a blast of heated air to bloom up around her, little embers, like fireflies, washed over her and into the air around her.

She smiled to herself as she watched the metal in front of her slowly go from red to yellow and finally to white. It was beautiful. She ignored the pain as she pulled it out of the fire and placed it at the anvil and raising her hammer. Her hammer, that she had forged herself under the close watch of Alfrigg. No normal hammer could do after all; no normal hammer could shape the Ember to its full potential.

She was darn proud of it too as it hadn't been the easiest thing to make seeing as she didn't have access to all the things she needed to even start to make it. First, with the help of several of her ancestors, and a few that weren't, she had managed to basically run through a millennia worth of dwarves ingenuity as she made the tools, that made the tools, that made the tools, etc, that she needed to actually make some headway.

She'd been damn disappointed that she'd not been able to use the Room to cheat; apparently, it wasn't up to creating fully-fledged Ember empowered hammers for her. But all her hard work had been worth it, she thought as she hefted her hammer up and took an admiring look at it. It wasn't anything fancy by the looks of it. It looked nothing more than an ordinary if expertly shaped, hammer made of burnished steel with some nice engravings on it to give it some personality.

But it's simple exterior belied what it truly was, the first piece of Adamant to have been produced in nearly five centuries. And the first to be held by anything but goblin hands for just as long as they grubby murderous little devils shared none of what they had stolen from her people. Wizards had tried to take some of it, but even several goblin wars had not yielded even a single piece to the wizards. Not that they tried too hard.

Adamant was useful, but not all that pretty to look at, not like its lesser cousin "goblin silver", which was that putrid race best effort to replicate one of the crowning achievements of her people. Tried and failed.

The anvil was the same of course, her second piece. With them both, she could shape magic and metal both, and with them, she had resurrected another lost art, another wondrous metal that most wizards today didn't know existed. She picked up the piece, a piece of plate for Drew little project. It was red, far more so than even copper.

Orichalcum.

The fabled metal first discovered in Atlantis, the only truly magical kingdom to have ever existed, and the birthplace of so many wonders, and even magic itself some said. Though that bit was hotly contested around the world of course. No one, not even the dwarves she had been able to summon could answer how the secret of the metal had ended up in dwarven hands, or how the Atlanteans, who had most certainly not been either dwarves or goblins had been able to forge it without the Ember.

The piece of her hand was the base form of Orichalcum and for the most part the least valuable. It was prized for its immutability primarily and there was nothing knows to either wizard or dwarf of any way to damage it once it was completed. You could shape it, with enough heat, but the process was difficult and time-consuming. To the point that it was far easier to just make it from scratch, should you have the materials for it that is. She suspected that it was possible to transfigure it as well, but she hadn't had time or interest to test it out. She would find that out once Drew got started assembling all the things she was making for him.

She dropped the still hot plate into a liquid-filled stone barrel provided by the room. It wasn't anything as normal as water or oil in that barrel, but an Alchemical mixture knows only to the dwarves. It was an essential part of the process as it set the transformation of the metal it gave it permanence. Once that was done she would place it in another bath, this one would bond it with a thin layer of Adamant to it to disguise its true nature. No point in alerting the goblins that there was someone around that knew how to actually make the stuff again.

She liked living thank you very much. And she rather liked the thought of her family living as well. No doubt the foul little creatures would go for them once this stuff becomes more widely known.

The thought of her family made her smile. Her brother would be coming to Hogwarts come her seventh year. It would be interesting to see what he made of the place, and where he would be placed. Once he was sorted she planned on starting to teach him the craft. She'd wanted to start earlier but Drew had cautioned against it, pointing out that if he was to come here he would have to go under a certain mind-reading hat, a hat that very likely shared things with the sitting headmaster.

A sobering thought.

She had tried to teach him how to shield his mind, but he'd been resistant to the whole endeavor. Her sister had been more willing to humor her. But the little scamp pretty much did whatever she asked of her so that hadn't been too surprising. Not that there had been much progress there anyway, her sister was just too young for it as yet, her brother too, she had to admit.

She had started to teach her mother over the winter break. Most of it revolved around how to reach for the Ember and some rudimentary smiting techniques that even her father was making an effort to learn, despite not having the Ember. Mostly as a way to share something more with his wife than any real desire to learn. Not that Lys felt any need to complain, it suited her just fine. She'd given a copy of the Wandless Magic primer to him hoping he would find it useful. Maybe in time, he could become proficient enough in it to add some wizard-style enchantments to what her mother might create.

That would be just wonderful.

Feeling satisfied that the plate was cool enough she grabbed a set of tongs and fished the piece out of the barrel before dunking it in a barrel of regular water to wash off the alchemical solution before giving it a once over. Satisfied that it was up to her standards she placed it in a stand that already contained four other parts.

The product of two days of work.

She sighed.

She loved this new ability of her, she really did. She just wished it was a bit faster.

That would come in time, according to her teachers. Time and a lot of practice.

She hadn't liked the smile on Alfrigg's face when he had tried to reassure her.

She hadn't felt reassured.

Not even a little.

But whatever it was she would deal with it. There wasn't anything that those ancient dwarves could throw at her that she couldn't overcome. There was nothing she could not achieve so long as she did not give up. She would achieve her ambition, through hard work and unwavering determination.

This she swore to herself.

Bit short, another look into the noggin of our lovable hardnosed half-dwarf. Hope you enjoy.

Edit: Thanks Marlin and Kon_el for pointing out some of my obvious mistakes (to anyone but me)

In line with that I have a bit of a question. What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

225

Coeus

Aug 5, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.0 Back to Work

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 6, 2019

Add bookmark

#926

5.0

"Sir!"

"Mumph?!" I jerked awake and immediately came face to face with a pair of huge gray eyes. "AH! …Damnit Paddy, how many times do I have to tell you, not so close!" I complained loudly as I threw off my covers and jumped out of bed.

"As it is remarkably effective in getting you up at the time you specified, at least once more." Paddy drawled before vanishing from my bed with a soft sound that really couldn't be described as a pop anymore.

I groaned and scrubbed my hands over my face before dragging them through my hair to get it into something that resembled order. I didn't bother combing it since it was Saturday and I had no intention of braving the outside today.

Too much to do and not enough time.

If Lys came around she would just have to deal with my scruffiness.

I yawned hugely as I pulled on a pair of pants and a sweater, no need for robes today, before exiting my bedroom. My workshop was dark due to the early morning and the cloudy sky. The illusion on the ceiling provided some modest lighting, as did my plasma globe, together it made my modest place of work look bot magical and slightly sinister.

"Cue the Sun!" I commanded.

At the verbal command, the starfield above started to quickly lighten turning first a bright blue before exploding into shades of red, yellow and pink as the sun crested the horizon before again fading back into a crisp blue. I stopped, closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sunlight for a moment. This was, without a doubt, one of my best ideas, particularly during the winter. I had to set some on the windows as well, to complete the illusion.

I god damn hated the winter, not because of the cold, but because of the damn darkness.

Illusions were awesome.

Anyone that didn't agree was a moron.

It didn't speak well for the wizarding world.

I chuckled a bit to myself as I wandered over to the storage section and worked my way towards a specific bookshelf that rested against the sidewall. Once there I reached over and ran a finger along its left side until I felt a knothole, which I promptly stuck my finger into before pulling it out. The shelving unit in front of me promptly retreated into the floor revealing an opening.

The opening leads to a secret room, obviously. But it was a secret room that I myself had created way back in my second year. I'd created it as a test of the space expansion charm, both my mastery of it and to see if it was actually possible to modify something inside Hogwarts. Turn out it was more than possible, it was actually easy. So long as you knew the correct charms of course. That part wasn't so easy. It also made plausible a little theory of mine, that being that most of the secret passages in this place weren't necessarily created by the founders, but by students, and possibly faculty, after the fact.

I say students because a lot of the passageways I'd found (rediscovered?) actually lead down to Hogsmeade. I doubt the faculty would need a sneaky way to get down there.

I hadn't had a use for it at the time since the Room of Requirement served well enough for all my needs, now though I felt that I needed a dedicated space. Not just for my big project, but also for a smaller one that I'd been planning for some time, but hadn't been confident in starting until my enchanting skills were good enough.

The room I'd created was a perfect cube in shape, with each side being roughly twelve meters across. The ceiling was of course covered in an illusion of its own that was tied to the same array like the one on my workshop ceiling. For now, it was mostly bare save for several barrels of materials, a large worktable and five slabs containing five humanoid shapes, four male and one female in shape. All of them jet black from the crown of their bald heads to the tip of their toes.

My three companions were ever only meant to be prototypes, proof of concept, for this, for them. A lot of work had gone into their physical form. They all had skeletons, actual ones, that I'd found in the Room. Bit morbid perhaps, using human remain like that. But it had been easier than making replicas. I'd gone the extra mile in identifying the gender of each skeleton before taking them here, just for the sake of symmetry.

I'd decided to not do what I'd done with my other companions, which was just big blobs of silicone covered in recovered animal skin and bird feathers (though I was quite proud of Quoth's wings, that had been a labor of love. Instead, I'd gone through a painstaking process of actually building up the bodies from the ground up, creating ligaments and musculature and even internal organs. I'd even managed to add a rudimentary circulatory system. Transfiguration magic was truly frightening sometimes.

Why had I done this?

It was mostly because I could, really. And because I was curious if it would have an effect on the finished product. Probably not, but it would be interesting to see. Also, I had way to much free time so why not, right?

Today I was going to give them their minds.

Now, to start creating an artificial mind (AM, very punny, thank you) you have to make a mold of sorts. It's the magical equivalent of making a plaster cast of your head. But instead of filling it with… whatever, you fill it with magic. This gets you something that is kinda sorta shaped like a mind, but like with the muggle equivalent, it's not really that, it just somewhat looks like it. So you have to do the charms equivalent of touching it up, add some nice coloring, an eyeball or two and a wig of course.

After that, you just have to teach it how you want it to act and such, which is a whole 'nother kettle of fish, one that can take a while if you want a good result. Headmasters of Hogwarts have their portraits painted years ahead of time and spend a lot of time teaching them how to act and filling them with useful information and insights so that they act like they are supposed to. Fortunately for me, since I'm not trying to create carbon copies of anything I'm free to let their minds grown in a more organic fashion. This saves time and effort on my part, and if Quarth, Maurice and Gaspode are any indications, the results can be quite nice.

To create a mind mold, for lack of a better term, you have to do something that's quite similar to how you copy a memory in a pensive. But instead of focusing on a memory you instead had to copy your consciousness and place it in the desired object. Of course, unlike something like a memory, there was no way to copy something so vastly complex as an entire personality. The best magic could do was to create general shape, with nothing of the donor really carrying over, except for certain small things, like the ability to talk and read whatever languages the donor knew.

In a sense, a newly created AM could be compared to a person suffering from amnesia. Though it wasn't entirely accurate since it would imply that the mind created were actually human. They were close but didn't quite get there in the end. They lacked certain… complexity, in certain ways. The biggest thing I'd noticed was that they didn't really get bored. They could fake it if it was something they were told to do. In the same vain they didn't get excited either.

That wasn't to say that they didn't feel emotions, it was just that the emotions they did feel tended to be the more primal emotions humans experience. Emotions like fear, anger, surprise, happiness, sadness, and disgust. But they didn't seem to be able to combine them in any complex manner. In some ways, they reminded me of children in that way, very young children.

Another thing was their focus, not to mention their memory, which were both entirely inhuman, which probably tied into their inability to feel boredom now that I think about it.

I'd already made the basic preparations yesterday with the Help of Nel, she had also kindly supplied the mold for the female… I really had to figure out what to call these things. Anyway, Nel had provided for the woman shaped doll. The only thing I needed to do now was to essentially supply the juice and tie their mind into the enchanter's wheel that would connect their minds to their bodies, and a lot of other things.

I smiled and pulled out my wand, for something like this I would need the advantage a wand could give when it came to freeing up a spell casters focus. I could probably do it without a wand as well, but it would be chancy. With a wand, I was certain of successes.

"Alright," I said to myself, psyching myself up for the task at hand. "Stand back, Snape. It's time for some wand-waving!"

I raised my wand and started casting on the female first. She as the more complicated because I'd used a mind template, oh nice term, have to remember that one! Since I'd used a template of someone, not me I'd have to be a bit more careful with it. I could feel sweat starting to bead on my forehead as little balls of colored light shot from my wand into the doll? lying prone before me.

Once I was done I didn't wake her immediately, instead, I decided that I wanted to wake her up alongside her brothers, and with that in mind, I started on them. In the end, I don't know exactly how long I was working, but once I was done I heard someone clear their throat behind me, almost making me piss myself in sheer fright.

"Lys! What the hell!" I complained.

Lys snorted from where she was sitting cross-legged on the floor watching me work. "You done then? About damn time."

"When the heck did you come in?" I asked irritably as I tried to get my heart to stop trying to escape my ribcage.

Lys shrugged. "Eh, maybe twenty minutes ago, give or take. You were so focused on your little toys you didn't even notice."

"Thank you for stating the obvious." I snarked in response.

"You can stop being dramatic now," Lys told me with an eye-roll before she heaved herself back to her feet and came over to where I was. "So you are finally finished with these over-engineered lumps of plastic?"

"They are not over-engineered." I protested indignantly. "They are just… I'm just being thorough."

"I think the word you are looking for is fussy," Lys told me bluntly.

"I'm not being fussy, this is not being fussy. How is this fussy? That's not even a word that fits here!" I told her plaintively.

"Sure it isn't," Lys muttered dryly, loud enough for me to hear of course.

"Haha, you're a riot, Shortstack."

"Right back at'cha, Bonehead." Lys retorted. "So are you gonna wake 'em up or just stand her whining like a four-year-old and wasting both our time?"

"I might do that once you tell me how the armors are going." I snapped back.

"Haven't started, not done with what you want for your other little project. Have you any idea how long it will take to produce that much Orichalcum? Don't answer that, because you don't." She growled at me. "It will be at least another two weeks before I have everything you asked for. And that's only for the outer shell."

"Hull." I corrected quietly.

She waved it away. "Whatever you want to call it. Two weeks."

"But that's so long!" I complained.

"You can always try to make your own." Lys challenged. "The Atlantians did after all, and you're always telling me how smart you are."

"No, I don't." I denied hotly. "I've never said anything like that."

"Not in words, no."

"Oh! Oh, so you are a mind reader now, are we? That's strange, I feel like I would know if someone tried to take a stroll through my noggin."

"Don't have to read your mind to figure you out," Lys told me smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

Lys gave me a smug smile. "It means you are not as mysterious as you think you are."

I barked a humorless laugh. "Missy, I have more mystery in my big toe then you have in your whole body."

"Yeah, I'm really seeing the humility here." She snarked back.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh aren't you clever."

"Condescending." She sang at me smugly.

I grit my teeth and counted down to zero in my head quickly before taking a calming breath. "Let's just get this show on the road."

"Finally."

"Now who's being impatient?" I told her.

"The difference being that it's your own fault for asking for the world, whereas I'm just waiting for you to stop wasting time and just do it." Lys served back without hesitation.

Okay, so she might have a point there. A small one.

"Fine…" I muttered darkly before raising my hand and snapping my fingers.

As one ten black eyelids snapped open revealing equally back eyes beneath. As one the sat up, and as one they turned their heads and looked at us standing there with neutral expressions on their black faces. It was more than a little creepy. I smiled in spite of that.

"Good morning, and welcome to the world."

Alrighty, something new is added. A bit of exposition on the creation of magical minds.

In line with that I have a bit of a question. What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

204

Coeus

Aug 6, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.1

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 8, 2019

Add bookmark

#939

5.1

Spell creation, or spellforgeing as I'd taken to calling it because it was fucking better name and wizards should never fucking be allowed to name anything. What uncultured boob named a craft that aims to find new and interesting ways to make reality your whimpering hungry little bitch gave it such an uncreative name!? Where was the flare? Where was the adventure!? He might as well have called it magic assembly. Bah! Bah, I say!

So, Spellforging, not the most common vocation in the wizarding world. Unsurprising, I will have to admit if you have any notion of the general disposition of the wizarding public in general. They are sheep, unflattering a term as that is it happens to be true. But I can't fault them too much in this case, Spellforging was an unpredictable, finicky and sometimes downright lethal area of research to engage in, only presumed by the truly brave, or the truly foolish.

Sometimes both.

The problem was the sheer unpredictability inherent in the practice, in many ways it reminded me of what could happen when an enchantment was improperly broken resulting in a cascade failure of the Wheel. Only more so. Generally, the misfires weren't too dangerous… until they were. The problem was that there was often no middle ground. Ether it was mostly harmless or it was ridiculously lethal.

There was a pop, I couldn't call it an explosion, it was a perfect white sphere about a meter in diameter. It looked like it was solid even if there was no variation in its surface, no shadows, no glare, or any variation in coloring really. It might as well have been a hole, only white, and unconnected to anything. It sorta just existed there for a few moments before suddenly imploding in on itself, taking a bowl-shaped chunk of the floor with it as it went.

It also took with it a wand and the front parts of a pair of tentacles not to mention a block of steel.

"You are entirely insane," Lys stated bluntly. "I can't believe you are actually doing this."

"I don't see what choice I have. There is no charm that does what I need it to. SO I have to make one." I told her for the untempt time.

"Can't you just try to improve upon the duplication charm? It's much safer than playing around with transfiguration magic."

"I've tried! I told you I tried. It. Does. Not. Work! The degradation issue remains the same no matter what I try. And at the size I need everything just falls apart in moments. I have to find a way to create a similar spell but with a base in transfiguration instead of conjuration or I will not get anywhere!" I told her as I pulled the tentacles back behind the protective barrier I'd positioned between myself and Lys and the testing area. Goddamnit, now I had to find another compatible wand to use.

"Drew! Wake up!" Lys yelled at me before pointing at the indention left in the floor by my recent attempt. "Look at that! What if it had been bigger?! You think this wall would have protected us?"

I waved it away. "Its growth wasn't that fast, we had ample time to get out of here."

"And what if it is faster next time!?"

"Look, none of the misfires have covered a very large area thus far. I don't think they have enough power for a large effect." I reasoned to Ly's obvious displeasure. "This correlates with what I've read about spellforging in general. The area of effect has never exceeded five meters."

"That anyone knows about." Lys amended seriously "What if you are wrong? What if the book is wrong. Hell, you know you're not taking some of the precautions the books recommend you take."

"All of those are in place to remind the caster to get out of the way quickly if it looks like something is about to go sideways," I told her dismissively. "And if I get caught up in "what if's" I'll never get anywhere, Lys."

I pulled one of the tentacles closer and gave it a closer examination. To make it a bit more safe for me I'd pulled some inspiration from my ongoing forays into the field of animation and created several sets of ten-meter long tentacles, I'd also made use of my generous store of Unicorn hair, that I'd acquired entirely ethically, and combined it with my sub-par understanding of how wands worked to create what is essentially a crude magical transference system that allowed me to cast at range, so long as one of the tentacles held a wand.

That last bit might have been a problem if the Room didn't have quite a store of old forgotten wands because I went through the ones I could actually use like Kleenex. It was fucking hard to cast trough them too, I didn't think I would have managed it if it wasn't for my training in wandless magic. Al in all, it was a very inefficient system

But it was better than dying in new and interesting ways. Even if it left me with a pounding stress headache most of the time. Magic exhaustion might not be a thing like many liked to believe, but as with anything that requires intense concentration, things take a toll on the body one way or another.

"It's reckless," Lys told me seriously.

I nodded agreeably. "I know, I just don't see any other way to get what I want."

"What you want!" Lys exclaimed incredulously. "You don't even have a clear idea of what you are going to use them for, you told me yourself."

"That's because the utility of something like that is… unbelievable." I told her. "It all depends on how good I can make 'em."

Lys sighed and shook her head in expiration. "There is no talking to you when you get like this."

"Look, I hear what you are saying. I even agree with it to a point. But I can't just sit on my ass and do nothing."

"I'd hardly characterize you as someone that does nothing," Lys muttered. "You do more things in a day then most do in a week."

"Not the point."

Lys rolled her eyes at me. "Do you even know the point?"

"If you're just gonna be snippy I'll just ignore you," I told her flippantly.

"Oh, like you normally do? Wow, what a change of pace." Lys drawled sarcastically.

"There is a difference between ignoring you and not doing what you want," I told her primly.

Lys just rolled her eyes and shook her head sadly. "You are unbelievable."

"Relax. I'm done for the day so you can unclench." I told her before hefting the damaged tentacles and moved towards the exit.

Lys nodded. "Good, I still have work to do."

"Oh, so that was the problem." I teased with a wide smile. "I was interfering in your "beating up metal" time."

"You're not gonna get a rise out of me that easily, Drew," Lys said blandly before grabbing at the parts of the tentacles that were dragging on the floor and hefting them up on her shoulder to help me carry them out.

I chuckled. "That a challenge I'm hearing?"

"Knock yourself out… really, you can borrow my hammer. Maybe it will beat some common sense into your head." Lys muttered irritably.

"Please. I have more common sense in my dick then the whole of the wizarding world has ever had." I boasted. Not that it was really much of a feat all things considered.

"You have a funny way of showing that."

"Oh get off it, Lys. I am taking precautions, better precautions then most wizards bother with."

"So you say." Lys retorted dubiously.

I did the mature thing and blew her a raspberry.

"Oh yeah, a wealth of common sense."

I laughed lightly and decided that I'd antagonized the short girl enough for now. "Our four friends are coming along well by the way. They went through the behavioral notes I gave them and managed to get to their assigned booklists, their reading speed and comprehension is astonishing."

Lys nodded. "Of course. It's part of the design, it would have to be or painting would not be able to mimic their subjects in the way the can. You must have noticed it with the animals."

I shook my head. "I let them mostly develop on their own with little input from me beyond some basic commands so that they don't try to do something stupid, like trying to see what eating someone's face would be like."

Lys grimaced in disgust. "Do you really have to say things like that?"

"Gets the point across, no?" I told her brightly before dumping my side of the tentacles I was carrying to the floor right outside my potions lab. "Anyway. It was a test. I wanted to see what would happen if I let their personalities form more organically, from observing the people around the castle and let them decide for themselves." Besides, the characters they were based on didn't really exist yet, more the pity. I had to wait another decade before Terry started to write his famous books. I can't say how elated I'd been to find that he did indeed exist in this world. It would have been horrible if I never got a chance to read his books again.

If I remember correctly his first book should come out sometime around now. Not anything I was interested in reading, but still something to take note of.

I'd have to remember to get a signed copy of some of his stuff when it rolled around. Actually, I really had to do some rounds to famous authors and give my burgeoning fiction library some added flair. Maybe get them to sign them in a way that hinted of things to come. That would be fun.

I also had to see if I could keep him from biting the dust too early. Sixty-six is way too early for a guy like him to pass on. Some healing potions would likely do the trick quite nicely. It might even be able to fix his early-onset Alzheimers as well. The condition was unknown in the wizarding world, as was most mental conditions that had a purely biological cause. At least as far as I'd been able to determine on my own. Admittedly the sample size was small as hell, so I might be wrong. It was even likely.

I shook my head lightly, dislodging that mildly depressing thought. It hit a bit close to home since my own father had suffered from a similar malady before his untimely death. I again had to suppress a sudden urge to head back to my home town and check if my family actually existed in this time and place. I took a deep breath and went through all the myriad reasons for not going anywhere near the people I was related to.

I'd probably step on a fly and change the future.

No, it was better if I stayed away from there at least until the turn of the century.

I cleared my throat that suddenly felt a bit tight. "Anyway, things are going good. They should be ready well before the original deadline. I might even consider an early reveal."

Lys snorted. "I still can't believe you are planning to do something like this. It's ridiculous."

"Nah, it's awesome. It will be awesome. I just need to give 'em the right sort of introduction. I'm thinking of the great hall at the opening feast. I'll modify the ceiling and maybe add a soundtrack… definitely a choir, a clear blue sky and lots of light, maybe add some architecture in the background..." I mussed to myself.

"Can't you not be ridiculous?"

"Come on, what is life without some silly stuff. Besides, it won't look silly when I'm done cooking. Everyone in that hall will piss their pants in sheer awe!" I proclaimed grandly.

Lys just gave a silent look before turning and marching back into the Room of Requirement. I gave myself a pat on the back. Couldn't get a rise out of her, eh? I own that rise, that rise is mine and I can raise it anytime I want.

"Muahahaha." I laughed quietly.

Bit of an inlook at Drew's continuing efforts at making a spell. The results are often... strange, and sometimes... messy.

In line with that I have a bit of a question. What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

182


	2. betterlivingthroughmagic2

Aug 10, 2019

Add bookmark

#950

5.1.1

Most people that met Torby thought he was a dwarf, if not all. He definitely had the right height, and he did have a well-tended beard that he cultivated religiously, even though it itched like hell most of the time. It was a small price to pay to keep his wife happy, and she loved his beard. Entirely expected, of course, she was a dwarf after all, and they did like their beards. He was just glad he didn't need to grow it out as long as most dwarves to keep her satisfied. Though he did wish he could brow a decent mustache, however, that was not in the cards for him. Which was a shame really.

He very much looked like a dwarf, but if one took a closer look one would notice some discrepancies. They were not big things, just a few small issues that added up. He was not as stocky, for one, despite exercising regularly to add some bulk he had never managed to get the width of a real dwarf. His ears were somewhat too big and a bowl shape that tapered off into a blunt tip, his eyes were just a tad too large and his nose a bit too fine and small. All of it added up to make him seem just a bit out of place in a gathering of dwarves. Torby tried to downplay those features as much as he could. His hair hid his ears, and a pair of enchanted glasses made his eyes seem somewhat smaller.

But truth be told he didn't have a drop of dwarvish blood in his whole body. His father, you see, had been a house-elf, and his mother a witch. Or so he had been told. He had known neither of them. His mother had supposedly died giving birth to him, though he had his suspicions about the veracity of that claim. His father had died at the hands of his mother's family once it had become clear what had happened. An entirely expected outcome knowing what he now knew about his birth family.

He didn't know much about them, his father in particular. He didn't even know his name. Who would take any note of a house-elf after all? He did know some small things about his mother, nothing good or flattering, unfortunately. She had apparently been born with some kind of disability that stunted her mind, making her slow and childish. She was also described as particularly ugly, more resembling a pig than a human, with a round face, sloping forehead and squinting eyes.

Her family had not been pleased, not pleased at all. Something that unsightly could not be allowed to tarnish the reputation of their fine house. So they had isolated her. Couldn't show their shame after all.

The house-elf had been her only friend and human contact really. It wasn't too hard to fill in the blanks, to imagine what most likely happened.

Torby was quite frankly surprised that they hadn't killed him, choosing instead to give him up to an orphanage as they did. He supposed that even as putrid as they were, even they couldn't stoop so low as to kill a newborn.

In a way he suspected that they had inadvertently, and unintentionally, done him a favor, living with that family would likely not have been good for him. The Matron of the Orphanage was a kindly old lady who took a shine to him. It was from her he had gained most of what he knew of his birth family. That was not to say that his time at the orphanage had been a fun one, it hadn't. He was different after, and children can, and will be, cruel if given an opportunity and not enough supervision. The Matrons' kindness worked against them there, unfortunately. No one liked the teachers pet.

Fights were commonplace, usually ending with painful bruises. Had he not been part house-elf it might well have been worse, and perhaps better. But he was, and with that came certain advantages. But not enough for him to want to stay around. So when he had been nine he'd gone on the lam. A bit of a mistake on his part, he had realized years later. Had he stayed he would likely have had a place at Hogwarts... But then again, if he had he would never have met his wife. And that was more than a fair trade in his mind. More than fair indeed.

Life on the road had been suprisingly easy for him. Again his strange heritage had saved him a lot of trouble. He had inherited the full scope of his father's gifts. He could move unseen and unheard, he could pop into places he shouldn't be able to, and he could move things with his mind. All those things made him a very effective thief. He lived and ate well, particularly after he moved on to the muggle world. There were even fewer things that could stop his grubby little fingers from getting ahold of anything he might desire. It wasn't long before he felt like Brittan was too small for someone like him, so he left, traveled the world, and robbed people blind as he went. He was nineteen when he'd decided that it might be time for a little visit to his old stomping grounds. They had been bereft of his grand self for far too long, after all.

That's when he'd met her.

Dis.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on.

Hair as red as his own, done up in a multitude of different sized braids, a heart-shaped face that could melt any man's heart, eyes like molten gold that seemed to shine when she was angry, which she certainly was when he first saw her.

She'd been trying to break the faces off a pair of wizards at the bar she'd been at. Exactly why he had never bothered finding out. It was likely deserved. They were wizards after all. Most of them weren't worth the air they wasted for the rest of them.

She likely would have come out the worst for it in that confrontation, a wizards magic was far too potent to be overcome by sheer brute strength after all. So naturally, he had helped her. Thinking that it would give him a good opportunity to dazzle the lady and make a good first impression.

He'd been wrong about that. She'd given him an earful for his unasked interference in her personal business. He'd found out later that this was a very dwarven thing. You just don't go jumping into someone else's fight without their say so. Honestly, he thought it a bit strange, but he thought that about a lot of things dwarves did. Not that he ever told his wife that. He quite liked his bed, and while the couch was fine in a pinch he didn't relish sleeping on it that much.

He didn't let that bad first impression deter him, however. So he spent the next little while observing her, and once he had felt confident enough he'd tried wooing her again. She'd shut him down hard, giving him another earful in the process. It became readily apparent that he was missing some things when it came to dwarven courtship. Not being a dwarf was apparently on the top of that list.

A lesser man would probably have given up by that point. But while Torby might be short he was not less of anything. He refused to accept that not being a dwarf would hinder him from gaining what he sought. He might not be one, but he could damn well change his appearance enough to look like one, he had reasoned. That would have to be his first step. So he had bulked up as much as he had been able to before starting a campaign of observation, not of Dis, but of dwarves in general.

His goal: To find out what the ideal dwarven mate looked like.

It quickly became apparent that she would never accept a scruffy vagabond as her anything. A dwarven husband was expected to be able to provide a good life for his wife. The more he could provide the better was his chances of being seen as a worthy mate. There were also certain expectations to contribute to the community as a whole in some way, if you were able and had the means. That part was slowly being eroded away due to poverty and harsh living. But it still held a certain honored place in dwarven society.

He could work with that.

The financial situation for most dwarves was rather dire, stemming from their contentious relationship with the goblins, who were in control of the whole magical economy. Not only where they unable to use the services of the bank, but anyone that hired a dwarf for anything beyond humiliating skut work could expect to experience some difficulties when dealing with Gringotts. The result was that dwarves existed mostly on the outskirts of wizarding society.

This provided him with a golden opportunity.

He wasn't a dwarf, and as of yet, he didn't have any formal relations with them either. In fact, one could almost think he had some goblin ancestry in him, very far back since he mostly looked human, if short. So they didn't have any more problems allowing him service then they had with the average wizard. Which is to say, they did so grudgingly.

He had quite a lot of valuables from his escapades throughout the world, and he knew where he could quickly get some more. So he had gathered all his hidden loot, stole some additional things before going to Gringotts and exchanging them for Galleons and some muggle currency, though he already had a lot of both already. But he would need all he could get for his little plan to work.

In one fell swoop, he was a very wealthy man in both worlds. He didn't bother opening an account with the goblins, as he knew even back then that they would not look at him with kind eyes if he succeeded with his plan.

His plan hinged on a couple of facts. The first was that there was a sizable subset of the magical community that was outcasts in one way or another, some willingly, others not so much. Dwarves weren't the only disenfranchised people in the wizarding world, they might have it worse than most, but they weren't alone. There were also squibs and werewolves and even muggleborns and the occasional half-blood wizard. And that was not even counting all the other magical races that were in one way or another discriminated against due to accident of birth.

To anyone with any business knowhow that meant there was an untapped resource for anyone that was willing to get involved with them. There might not be much money there at the moment, but there was some money, and there was more than one way to make that money grow. Particularly if you brought in goods from the muggle world into the wizarding world.

That was already being done of course. A lot of product was sourced from there, most of it through the goblins again, because they were the guys with the money. He didn't know exactly how they did it, but he did know that they didn't use Squibs. He had no idea why, besides prejudice, but it gave him yet another opportunity. They naturally existed between the two worlds and had to move from one to the other by sheer necessity.

It had been easy for him to hire some of them to acts for him in the muggle world. Their job was to find good deals on things that the wizarding world wanted, such as high-quality cloth, processed metals, and even certain chemicals that the muggles had in abundance but were hard to come by in the wizarding world. And toilet paper and other bits and bobs. The list was almost endless.

Then he sold it to the wizards at a lower price than the goblin, thus undercutting them. They were not happy about that.

He also started to advertise himself, by word of mouth, as a reasonable moneylender, that offered fair deals provided that you could show that you had a fair chance of paying back any loans you took out. He also hired several helpers, mostly dwarves, to aid him in that endeavor, and to act as muscle should it be needed. He even hired a couple of muggleborn wizards that were on the outs for one reason or another to help him deal with any wizards that might come around to cause trouble on behalf of the goblins.

A very wise precautions as it turns out. You can always trust a goblin to resort to ether violence of theft. Not that they looked at it like that.

It had taken him about a year to set things up, and during that time he'd grown a beard and read up on dwarven culture.

And bought a house. And had it moved to a good location he had found out from one of his employees sometime before. It was isolated, a fair distance from other magical settlements, and best of all, muggles coulden't reach it and wizards avoided it due to a magical hazard nearboy. It made them nervous. It was perfect.

The he went after Dis again.

Things went better the third time around. Not that Dis was an easy woo, but with generous applications of charm, money, and magic he was able to talk her around to his way of seeing things. It just took a while for her to see him as something but a scrawny short person that might look somewhat like a dwarf.

But she had been impressed by his efforts. Enough to give him a chance. And that was all he needed. Their daughter Lys was born a year later. Her brother and sister were a bit slower in coming though, but that was fine.

He had been proud when Lys had gotten her acceptance letter from Hogwarts, his wife had been less so. She didn't like wizards, with good reason. But he and Lys had been able to convince her to allow it. Lys wanted to go to Hogwarts because she knew they offered classes in blacksmithing, a craft that was once widely practiced by his wife's people, but one that had mostly fallen out of use since the loss of their home due to the predation of the damn goblins. The years and two children, as well as her interaction with his wizard staff, had softened her alot, at least when it came to muggleborns. She still didn't like the purebloods however, and he could not blame her for that. That was just good sense.

Lys also wanted to learn that and how to enchant, and by doing so revive her people. It was a dream born out of naiveté and he fully expected her to have grown out of it by the time she left school, then she could come to work under him for a time, learn the trade, and then take it over once he decided to retire sometime in the future.

That prediction had been well on its way to coming true, he could see his daughters' enthusiasm slowly fade as she grew older, but then, forth years, something changed. Something fanned the fading flames of her spirit, or as he found out, someone. Andreas Ahlgren, someone that appeared to know an awful lot about things that should by all logic have been lost centuries ago, and had decided to share it with his daughter, for no apparent reason.

He started hearing about him then, the reclusive genius of Hogwarts. The one could do the impossible as easy as breathing. He could fly. Vanish without a trace. Apparate inside Hogwarts. Wield magic that no one had ever seen before. Some said he was another Albus Dumbledore in the making. His contacts within the Ministry had told him that there were some noises being made about the young man, but nothing concrete as of yet. Most there seemed to be waiting for him to get out of Hogwarts before they approached him, being presently to busy dealing with the growing unrest within certain factions of the higher-ups, and the lower-downs, to deal with a student, however exeptional.

He hadn't pressed his daughter for more information, at least not until she came home during the summer and managed to teach his wife how to pull out some kind of hidden power that was innate in all dwarves, another thing that had been lost since the fall of Nidavellir. Another discovery his daughter had laid at the feet of this Drew. He was a mystery. Torby quite liked mysteries. It gave life a bit of extra spice.

Torby was jousted out of his musings by a string of loud expletives. He's been hearing a lot of those these last few months. Ever since his daughter had started to teach her mother how to smith. Dis took to it with a fervor and was apparently quite the natural, but that didn't mean there wasn't the occasional accident. Being the dutiful husband that he was he, of course, had to see what had happened, and possibly tease his dear temperamental wife about her latest mishap.

As was becoming customary these days she could be found inside the forge that their daughter had constructed by their home some years back, with a bit of help from himself of course. He might not actually be a dwarf, but that didn't mean he didn't know his way around a construction project. He was forced to take a steadying breath and pop a few buttons on his shirt when he walked into the forge to adjust himself a bit to the burning heat present within. He would have to see if he could convince his wife to get some better ventilation installed.

Dis was currently busy sucking on her thumb like a one-year-old, looking frustrated. It wasn't hard to deduce what had happened and it made Torby smile.

"Tried to see how flat you can hammer your thumb again?" He asked her lightly. "And here I thought it was the ingot that was supposed to receive that treatment."

Dis shot him a baleful glare, her amber eyes seemingly smoldering like hot coals, before removing her thumb from her mouth. "I'm not in the mood for your wisecracks, dear."

Torby laughed softly and moved over to his wife and took her damaged hand into his own. "Noted. Let's see if we can't fix this up some." He told her before calling on his magic and casting a rudimentary healing charm. Nothing too powerful, but it would fix a bruised thumb. I smiled in satisfaction when the swollen finger returned to its original size and color. "There we go. All better."

Dus took her hand back and flexed it experimentally before giving him a fond smile. "Thank you. Sorry about snapping at you before."

"Fine, but you'll have to give me a kiss as punishment." He told her mock seriously.

That got him another fond smile and a scorching, toe-curling, kiss. She also took the opportunity to pinch his butt, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"There, now get out. I still have to practice." She told him resolutely and pushed him towards the door. "And don't forget to give Grond and Fae their supper like yesterday."

"I'm going, I'm going. No need to push." Torby complained as he was shoved out the door.

"If I didn't you'd just stay and distract me." She told him matter-of-factly before giving him another kiss. "Love ya!" And then she slammed the door in his face.

He chucked fondly before he had to adjust his pants a bit. He winced. Perhaps asking for that kiss had been a mistake…

Nah!

Okay, a bit of world-building and introduction to Lys's parental units. I'm thinking about doing a couple of these to flesh out some characters and introduce some others. Thoughts?

In line with that I have a bit of a question. What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Oct 25, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

259

Coeus

Aug 10, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.1.2 The Queen Mother New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 12, 2019

Add bookmark

#974

5.1.2

Life was good.

The future looked bright, both for her and for her people, and many others in truth.

It hadn't always been that way. Her youth had been characterized by poverty, her parents had to struggle mightily to put food on the table, and she knew they had been forced to resort to less than honorable methods to feed themselves and her.

Their situation was not an uncommon one, as much as it was a universal one. It was a testament to the hardiness of the dwarven people that they had survived this long after the fall of their mountain kingdoms to the despicable goblins and the cowardly wizards that helped them. After which they were scattered all across Europe, ostracized, marginalized and unwelcome. The goblins hunted them where they could, while the wizards looked on, sometimes offering empty platitudes and handouts to assuage their guilt. They lost all their leaders and artisans during those short months. Much of their history and culture was suddenly just... gone.

Her own many times' great grandfather, who had been a child at the time, had escaped by sheer luck and the skill of his guardians who had paid with their lives to see him safe.

He was the sole heir to the throne of Nidavellir. And now he was the leader of the dwarven people. He was a child. Was it a surprise to anyone that things had gone as they had?

Like a stone put under pressure, they had eventually fractured. The constant strain of their new reality led to infighting amongst the remnants of the clans and more blood was spilled, this time by their own hands. Kinslaying, it was a stain on her peoples' conscience that could never be washed away.

The Goblins may have defeated them, but it was by their own hands that they had broken, that they had failed. Before that, there might have been a chance, however small, of preserving some of what they had saved and one day reclaiming what they had lost.

But it was not to be. The once united dwarven people scattered to the four corners of the land and beyond, preferring to now live in small family groups away from anyone else. Another mistake as history would show.

Without enough of them in one place they numbers dwindled even more as few new dwarves were being born. Many chose to forgo having children outright, not wanting to bring them into this harsh world of disappointment and hardship.

This was the world that Dis had been born into, one without hope or opportunity. What benefits they had once enjoyed because of their illustrious past had long since decayed into dust, with only a few worthless baubles left behind, mostly because they hadn't been able to find anyone to fence them to.

She stopped what she'd been and held up her right hand to look at the ring that rested on her middle finger. it was an odd fat little thing with some sort of mechanism set in the place usually occupied by some precious stone. The ring itself was plain steel with only one simple adornment, XII, the Roman numerals for the number twelve raised on each side of the mechanism.

The ring didn't carry any enchantment and the mechanism was inoperable, doing nothing as far as anyone of her ancestors had been able to discover. Her many times' great grandfather had carried it on a chain around his neck when he had been rescued. But did not know what it was for. It had been in the family ever since, even though attempts to sell it for something had likely been attempted several times since then.

Dis shook herself and turned her thoughts back to what she'd been ruminating on previously.

Her upbringing had been difficult. She had been expected to help out with things as soon as she'd been able. No one could afford to let children be children, not if you were a dwarf. Mostly it was helping out in the family garden or tending the few animals they had been able to afford. It had just been a couple of chickens and a cow.

They got by, if only just.

Then she came of age and it quickly became apparent that she was set to become quite beautiful, even by the standards of wizards. This brought with it its own set of problems and opportunities. Opportunities came in the form of the occasional job, primarily as a waitress at one pub or another. It never lasted long, for various reasons. Though, her temper was certainly one of them.

Put a bit of alcohol into a man and he's liable to get a bit handsy, and she had no patience with anyone putting their hands on her without her sayso. She generally expressed her displeasure on the offender by way of her fists. And being a dwarven maid her fists were dangerous indeed. The fabled strength had hardiness of the dwarfs had seen her through many a scrape.

Unfortunately, it didn't help her keep whatever job she might have had. Not that they ever lasted long even if she managed to avoid any unpleasantness with the patrons. The goblins saw to that.

But it was during one of these scraps that she had met him, her future hubby. He'd rather rudely interfered in her latest fight with a pair of piggish wizards, which, admittedly, had been going somewhat badly for her, not that she would ever admit that to Torby.

He was a scrawny beardless little thing, even more so than now, and he thought his little rescue and what he thought of as charm would make her pliable. Hah! Still, he had saved her from what could have been a very unpleasant afternoon so she restrained herself a bit when he tried to hit on her and restricted herself to using words instead of punching him in the face as was proper.

She'd thought that was the end of it. But the little rascal showed up again a few weeks later, and truth be told, he did manage a better pitch than the first time. Not that she was interested in this scruffy, penniless vagabond that wasn't even a dwarf. It was likely that she would have to settle for a scruffy penniless vagabond sometime in the future, but at least he would be a dwarf. She had told him that much to his face and he'd slunk away with his tail between his legs.

This time she had been certain that he was gone for good.

Fortunately, she had been wrong. Torby had many faults, but a lack of proper stubbornness, perseverance, and sheer bullheadedness was not one of them. It was a very dwarfish quality and one she admired greatly as it laid the foundation for the life they now shared. That respect had quickly grown into genuine love thanks to his other fine qualities.

She hadn't seen him for a year and had quite forgotten about him at that time. But then she started hearing rumors of work being offered, available to dwarves, with good pay and decent benefits being offered. And whoever it was also offered the possibility of being able to borrow money as well. It was unheard of. No one lent money to dwarves, it just wasn't done.

Naturally, she had looked into it and there he was. She didn't recognize him at first. He wasn't as scrawny anymore and his hair was longer and he had grown a nice beard, making him look respectable. It wasn't until he opened his mouth that the memory came back to her. She'd been astonished, to say the least. Gone was the dusty vagabond, and in his place was a well-groomed man of considerable means.

She had no idea where he'd gotten the money and resources that he had, and to this day she had not asked. She truly didn't want to know, it wasn't important in the long run. What was important was that he was offering hope and opportunity where before there had been none. It was safe to say that she had bitterly regretted her harsh words and careless rejection of this man a year before. If she had not done that then she would now likely be benefiting from the riches he was almost carelessly strewing about. But she was a dwarf, and she was smart and beautiful, there was still a chance for her. She'd been worried that her previous rejection of him would come back to haunt her, depriving her of a chance for a better life and had been hesitant to approach this man that she had spurned. As it turned out she had little to worry about. She hadn't needed to go to him, he came to her! The very next day in fact. She'd been speachless when he'd showed up unanounced at her door and proclaimed himself.

He was still intent on wooing her!

She couldn't quite believe her luck. Not that it stopped her from giving him what he wanted, eventually. She couldn't just hand herself over right away, he wouldn't appreciate her if he didn't have to work for it a bit. And appreciating her he did.

Things had changed then, and it kept changing. It didn't take long for their first child to be born, her beautiful daughter Lys. Her child, who would never have to suffer through all the things she had to endure when she had been growing up. She had never been happier.

And then, when her daughter had been six, things had changed again. Lys had thrown a tantrum and turned her father green. Her daughter had magic, wizard magic! There had never been a dwarf that had been born with the gift, not ever. This changed everything! Previously she hadn't thought much about having more children, because while her life was now better, life for her people was still harsh, even if it was slowly getting better thanks to the effort of her husband.

Magic was the great equalizer. If it was possible to introduce it to her people trough her children then it would be another lever to use to drag the dwarfs out of the cave in they had found themselves in. And now they might have wizards and witches of their own to prevent something like what happened in the past from happening again.

It hadn't been hard to convince her husband of having more children; he'd even been enthusiastic about the whole prospect. And nine months later Grond had been born. And ten months after that Fae had followed him. And both of them had been confirmed to have the gift by the time they reached their sixth year of age.

She and Torby had been having talks about having yet another child when Grond and Fae went off to Hogwarts when the lastest change in their lives had introduced itself in the form of Andreas Ahlgren, a boy that Lys had met at school and who had come into possession of knowledge relating to her people, knowledge that he had happily shared with her eldest child.

She had been aware of Lys's ambitions, of course, she was her mother after all and her daughter told her almost everything. And she couldn't have been prouder of her, even if she recognized that the chance of one person recreating, or even approach recovering, what the dwarves had lost at the fall of their ancient home as a tad naive. Still, she had been supportive. Everything had to start somewhere, and if she was anything like her father Dis knew that she would find a way to make a difference.

But much like she had with her father she'd underestimated her daughters' resolve, and luck. And much as it had been with her husband, she was more than happy to have been wrong. If this is what being wrong leads to, then she would be content with being wrong often.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes and reached into that place within, that quiet place where the Ember resided, like a hot coal, glowing softly in the dark. The ancient power of her people, thought lost forever, now returned to them. She didn't know how Andreas had discovered it, she didn't know why he had chosen to share it with her daughter, but she would be forever grateful to this boy for this unexpected gift.

It was her people's past, and possibly, their future.

Life was good. The future was bright.

Perhaps she could allow herself to dream, a dream of a future where they had reclaimed all that they had lost, all that had been taken from them, a future where the dwarves were a great people again. A future forged by the strength of her family and its friends. That was a good dream, Dis thought. It was a worthy dream, she thought.

It was a dream worthy of a dwarf.

And so the mother has her time in the sun. A small insigt into dwarven thinking.

What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Oct 25, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

234

Coeus

Aug 12, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.1.3 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 15, 2019

Add bookmark

#997

5.1.3

Edward had been keeping an eye on Ahlgren since the middle of the fourth year since his impressive showing at the Quidditch pitch, though he hadn't been there personally for the event he had heard of it after the fact and it a piqued his interest as unassisted flight had long since been considered an impossibility. He had since then had the opportunity to observe Ahlgren in action on several occasions as he flew around the school.

He had to admit, it was an impressive feat indeed. Even though he knew that it wasn't what the general population at school thought it to be.

It hadn't been hard to deduce what was going on, at least not for him. The unique-looking costume he wore occasionally, possibly every time he was seen flying, though it was likely transfigured to appear as regular robes on those occasions, was a dead giveaway. He had managed to enchant it in some manner to allow for flight. Though he was not well versed enough in charms to divine the exact charms he might have used. This presented him with a bit of a mystery.

See, he made a point of keeping some sense of where the people in his calls stood in terms of grades. His competitive spirit demanded it. And as far as he had seen previously, Ahlgren scored somewhere in the upper middle of the field. Not bad by any stretch of the imagination, but nothing spectacular as far as performance goes. Not the sort of person to be able to produce something like that flying costume.

Naturally, he had decided to study his classmate more closely to see what he was about. What he had found was someone that paid only the bare minimum of attention to class and whatever they happened to be working on that day. He did what was required and little more. When given a new spell to master he would make a show, and he was damn sure it was a show, of failing the first few times, before then getting it right. He knew it was a show for several reasons; the first would be that it always took three tries before he managed, always. The second was that he didn't even try to get the wand movements right the first two times. He'd even caught him rolling his eyes a few times when he was supposed to be casting, obviously paying no attention to what he was doing.

Not that wand movement seemed to matter to Ahlgren, half the time he cast correctly he didn't even bother with that much. He'd even caught him casting none-verbally once. Apparently entirely by accident since he didn't seem to notice he'd done it.

Then there was the wandless magic he did. Something he did almost every class unless they had a group project that day. It wasn't anything spectacular or really noticeable, but after he was done with whatever they were supposed to do he'd stick one hand under the desk and cause little bolts of lightning to jump between his fingers or crawl up and down his hand. He seemed to do it just to pass the time. He'd, of course, know that he could use magic wandlessly before seeing that, as he had used it in a public manner in the pitch, and later in his confrontation with that boy from Gryffindor who had foolishly tried to pick a fight with him, to his determent.

All of this had crystallized in Edwards' mind and led him to conclude that much of the rest of the school had already come to, if only by dint of his showboating, that Ahlgren was something out of the ordinary. But Edward knew it likely ran far deeper than simply that. He was obviously bored by ordinary schoolwork as if it was something trite and easy, something that he had likely mastered long since. He obviously possesses magical aptitude far in excess to any normal student, and he thought that even older students in their seventh year were likely to find themselves lacking if they compared themselves to Ahlgren.

To Edward, it was obvious that he could, and at least sometimes did, perform at a level far exceeding what he showed in public at most times. He seemed to care little about getting good grades or impressing his teachers, which told Edward that he likely didn't feel he needed to. Depending on what he got up to in the privacy of his own room that was either an indication that he didn't need to, very likely, or he was an idiot, which was by all evidence far less likely.

Edward thought that Ahlgren had the chance to become someone notable in the future, something he was not alone in. He had noticed that there were already stirrings in his own house from several different parties about trying to get closer to Ahlgren in an effort to further their own studies and even strike up more lasting friendships that could be useful once they were out of Hogwarts. This was entirely unsurprising, as Edward had thought those thoughts himself, and had even tried to think of ways to ingratiate himself into his company. He imagined that similar things were happening in the other houses as well, to varying degrees. Not the Hufflepuff, despite the two members of Ahlgren's little circle, but certainly in the ever-ambitious Slytherin's and maybe even in the brash house of Gryffindor. He was determined to get there first.

He had, however, been stymied by Ahlgren's antisocial behavior and a lack of access. Ahlgren was always quick to disappear into his rooms, or sometimes into thin air after and in between classes. He never frequented the Great Hall or any of the other gathering places in the school. And in class, he generally sat with Penelope Vablatsky from Hufflepuff, which was a damn waste of an opportunity.

Beyond here the only other people he seemed to have any contact with was the groundskeeper and the strange half-dwarf Lys, the lather who was a year below himself and Ahlgren, and seemed to possess a similar level of antisocial behavior as the person Edward was trying to ingratiate himself to.

And that had been the thoroughly unsatisfactory situation for over a year and a half at this point. At least, that is, until very recently when Lys started to show up in his Alchemy extracurricular class. This presented him with an opportunity. She obviously wanted to learn Alchemy and the Norton family had a long proud lineage of prominent Alchemists and inventors ever since the days of their illustrious ancestor Thomas Newton. His parents had started to teach him how to read when he was five and by the time he was seven he had progressed far enough for his mother to start to teach him potions, which was one of the required fields you needed to have some skill in if you wanted to engage in Alchemy, the other being transfiguration.

There was also a need to learn chemistry, which while similar to potions making generally dealt with none-magical substances, such as acids and room temperature liquid metals, that could be dangerous and sometimes lethal if you didn't know what you were doing and didn't take the proper precautions, precautions that had been drilled into him since he could remember. It wasn't uncommon for alchemists to die of poisoning after inhaling vapors from some caustic mixture they worked on because they forgot to apply the bubblehead charm beforehand, or because they put their hands on things they wouldn't without a pair of gloves.

Seeing as she was new to the class it wasn't unsurprising to see her struggling with the curriculum, particularly the chemistry portion. Not as much as he would have expected her to, but she had been sent to the hospital wing twice in the last week after handling things improperly, much to the dwarf's obvious frustration. Had it been anybody but her he would have paid it no attention and would likely just have considered it a learning experience.

However, she was a potential avenue for him to use to get closer to Ahlgren if he could get on her good side, something that was likely to require a great deal of patience on his part considering her general gruff nature. Thankfully patience was a virtue for any Alchemist worth his saltpeter.

Seeing that she was about to make another mistake he made his move. "You shouldn't do that."

Lys froze for a moment, holding a small vial filled with a few drops of a silvery liquid inside over a large beaker filled with a brownish liquid. "Excuse me?"

"If you add that now you'll ruin the mixture." He explained as he moved over. "May I?" he asked a gestured to the empty seat beside her.

Lys regarded him neutrally for a moment before setting the small vial down and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm following the instructions; it says to add the mercury at this stage."

Edward nodded but put up a finger and started to lecture. "Of course, but you need to apply a cooling charm before adding the mercury as it will cause an exothermic reaction with the Bromine contained in the mixture. I see that you are using Acids and Alkalis by Golpalott, its notorious for the things that the authors forgot to put in because she felt it was self-evident." He explained kindly before reaching over and pulling out a book he recognized from the stack that rested beside Lys. He flipped open and searched through the pages. "Here. You should memorize this reaction table; it covers most of the things you should avoid, as well as notations for charms that can be used to alter the properties in certain mixtures. I found it invaluable when I was starting out."

Lys gave the list a curious look before nodding. "Alright… Thanks."

There was a certain tone of dismissal in her voice but Edward didn't let it deter him. "It's no problem. Once you have memorized that one I'd recommend reading Argo Pyrites Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science. It has a similar listing but for more advanced applications. But its good to have it memorized as well since some of the things also apply to things you might encounter. It should speed up your progress some."

She looked a bit more interested in that. "Okay, that's good. Is there anything else?"

Edward snorted. "Of course. If you don't mind me saying, and take this the wrong way, but your grasp of the necessary safety procedures are lacking, which is why you have had to visit the hospital wing twice this week. I'd you'd like we could go over some of the things that will keep you from suffering Madam Pomfrey's tender mercies for another day." He gave her an earnest look. "Believe me; it will make your life a lot easier if you plan to do a lot of Alchemy."

Lys blushed furiously in humiliation but visibly steeled herself from lashing out at the boy who was obviously trying to be helpful. And by her Ancestors, she needed that help. "Fine…"

Edward smiled at her. "Alright. Now, this will be a lot easier if I knew what you wanted out of Alchemy, your goal that is."

Lys frowned thoughtfully before huffing. "It was recommended that I should take it by one of my teachers because of its ability to transfer properties of one thing onto another."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. Transference Alchemy wasn't practiced much these days. But back before charms rose to the prominence it held today it was the main avenue used to enchant objects. But due to its many limitations it had since then fallen out of use in favor of the more varied enchanting options available. Still, there were still certain effects that could only be achieved by using Transference Alchemy; the most famous theory was that it was used in the creation of a Philosophers Stone. Though no one had ever figured out what those ancient Alchemists had discovered that held the ability to bestow eternal life and turn led into gold.

"Hmm. That's a fairly advanced but obscured field. Book on it is hard to come by. Fortunately, Hogwarts is well stocked and I can loan you some from my family's private collection, so long as you don't damage them," He told her while thanking his lucky star. His family didn't practice that particular part of Alchemy at the moment, so it shouldn't be too much problem getting his hands on those books.

"And why would you do that for me," Lys asked suspiciously.

"Nothing right now." He told her, having expected the question. "But it's often helpful to have another competent Alchemist on hand for more difficult projects. I've heard about your efforts in Blacksmithing. If you apply the same level of effort on Alchemy as you do on that I expect I will benefit greatly from helping you."

Lys studied him intently for a few moments before grunting, apparently accepting his explanation at face value, before turning her attention back to the beaker in front of her and pulling out her wand and casting a quick cooling charm.

"There. What's next?

So, new character. Not sure about this one. Not sure I want to try to make a deep dive into Achemy. I don't really have a good grasp on the subject.

What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

207

Coeus

Aug 15, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.2 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,010

5.2

"Alright!" I yelled enthusiastically. "The beam is holding steady and…!" I turned and checked rig double standing behind me for any signs that something might be wrong. "… the new rings seem to be able to stand up to the heat!"

"Of course they bloody can, you idiot. I told you, that's adamant! It'd be useless if it couldn't stand up to a little heat." Lys growled back.

I chuckled. "There is no little about that heat, its tens of thousands of degrees we are talking about here, probably more!" I laughed. "Look at what it's doing to the wall! And the metal plate behind it!"

"Yes, yes. It's very impressive." Lys told me, her disinterest clear as the nose on my face.

I turned from the spectacle in the other room to give the half-dwarf a dark look, "You know, you are really taking the fun out of this." I complained irritably. "Would it kill you to be a bit more excited? Look at this! It's amazing." I squeed excitedly.

"I'd be excited if it was in any way useful." She responded. "What you have made here could be replicated by a simple spell."

"The hell it can!" I denied explosively. "There is no spell that can do this! That's a focused stream of high energy plasma! And that's a small plasma core, can you imagine what would happen if I used a full-sized one?! Hell, can you imagine if I shrunk a big core and used multiple ones." I trailed off as various destructive visions danced before my eyes. "Oh yeah…!"

"Woopie?" Lys said half-heartedly.

I gave her another dark look. "Funny… You are not going to ruin this. Besides, there has never been away for an enchantment like this to generate an indirect effect like this, they are restricted to affecting the target directly."

"What are you babbling about?" Lys asked flatly.

"Defensive charms, like the ones placed on Hogwarts. The way they defend this place is by directly affecting the target, usually by targeting the mind like the various repelling charms or generating a barrier that stops apparitions and other forms of magical transportation. But you won't see the charms shooting lightning or fire, because no one has ever been able to do anything like that. If you want to affect the target, to curse it, then the target needs to come into physical contact with the cursed object or the only thing emplaced charms can do is make it difficult for you to reach where you want. That's how the ancient Egyptians did it, they cursed various things throughout their tombs and since you can't detect such things by look alone, well… there is a reason why curse breaking is so dangerous." I rambled.

"Are you getting to a point sometime soon? I have things to do."

The point is that with this setup you can create automated offensive charm arrays that can target anything uninvited within an area so long as a proper detection charm is layered on it." I told her excitedly. "You'd just have to determine friend from foe, probably by giving all the friendlies a charmed token that exempts them from the defenses."

Lys frowned as her eyes glazed over and she reached up and grabbed hold of one of the thick braids and fiddled with it thoughtfully.

"And, if you added some of the charms used on Bludgers, well, then you will have something that will home in on anything unfriendly and then blast it to hell," I informed her smarmily before giving her a little push.

Lys snapped out of her dace and gave me a mild glare before crossing her arms and looking away. "Alright, so it might be of some use."

"Some use she says." I mocked her.

"Shut it."

"Admit it, it's awesome!" I cajoled as I moved around her.

She kept turning away from me though. "It's adequate."

"Stupendous?" I suggested with a poke at her shoulder.

She slapped at her hand but missed as I pulled it away. "Decent."

"Amazing!" I crowed.

"Passable." Lys countered.

"Marvelous…" I breathed moving into her bubble.

"Stop that!" She snapped and took a swipe at me even as I dance away from her.

I blew her a raspberry. "I win."

"You are a child." She growled at me.

"Says you! You can't even admit that you were wrong and that I'm just smashing." I retorted without missing a beat.

Lys rolled her eyes. "The way you are going on you'd think you'd invented a universal solvent."

"Imagine a swarm of these things coming at your enemies." I countered.

Lys eyes glazed over again and her lips twitched up a bit.

"AH HAH!" I crowed and stabbed her forehead with my finger.

Lys flushed and tried to sock me again. I jerked away as I laughed at her while trusting my hands in the air and did a little dance. "I am the champion, I am the champion! No time for losers 'Cause I am the champion... of the world!" I sang off-key like the troll that I was. I wonder if Queen was a thing yet.

"Alright, that's it!" She yelled and stomped over and grabbed hold of me, hosted me off my feet, which is impressive seeing as I'd already reached my final length of six feet two inches, but then dwarves are roughly three times as strong as a human, then she shucked me like a basketball towards one of the walls.

"Cannonball!" I yelled as I flew towards one of the hard, hard stone walls. But just before I was to hit it I slowed to a halt and righted myself before flipping around and gave the fuming dwarf maid my best shit-eating grin. "That was rude."

Lys disparaged my lineage and taught me some new curse words.

"That's really rude." I laughed, taking no offense. I did deserve it after all. Besides, I always feel appreciated when a girl curse me out. It shows that they care. I told her as much.

Lys was not impressed. "Will you grow up!"

"I'm about as tall as I want to be, I already have trouble with low hanging lamps and some doorways. Do you really think I need more knock to the head?" I asked her with mock-concern.

"I think that at this point it can't hardly do any more harm." She snipped at me.

"Oooh, good one," I admitted.

Lys sighed in exasperation. "You are unbelievable."

I shrugged and floated down to stand beside her. "Eh, life is too short to be serious all the time, or even most of the time, really."

"I'd like to see you serious, just once." Lys shot back.

"You have, I believe I showed some truth serum down your throat that time. How did you like that again?" I shot back easily.

Lys gave me a baleful look.

"See? You don't want me to be serious. I'm scary when I'm serious." I told her smugly.

Lys snorted.

Yeah, its short. I fell asleep. I'm old, sue me. `:p

What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

211

Coeus

Aug 16, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.3 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 19, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,027

5.3

"What are you doing?" Nel wondered, making me startle. I hadn't heard her enter.

"Christ! Nel! I need to put a bell on you." I exclaimed while clutching at my chest dramatically. "I almost had a heart attack!"

Nel gave me a mystified look. "What's a heart attack?"

Now it was my time to be mystified, for a moment anyway, until I recalled that heart-related issues were an unknown in the wizarding world. Not because they hadn't, or couldn't, figure stuff like that out, but because it just wasn't an issue that came up. I suspected that it was likely that any of the multitudes of healing potions that magicals regularly consumed likely either fixed the problem or reduced its effects on the body. It might actually be all, or most, of them, to be frank. Other similarly mundane health issues also seemed to be a non-issue as far as I'd been able to find out.

I chuckled helplessly before shaking my head with a sigh. "Nothing. It's nothing at all, Nel. What did you want?"

"I do not want anything." She responded airily, "But I am curious about what you are doing." Nel stated and gestured to the admittedly odd-looking object resting on the table in front of me.

I couldn't fault Nel for asking seeing as what was on there was a silicone model of my hand, which was propped up on a stand and which I was in the process of covering with what likely looked like a mishmash of silk strands and thin steel wires that wrapped delicately around the fingers of the faux hand.

I'd also enchanted the hand to be able to clench into a fist, so I could see if anything was snagging or pulling before I worked my way down from the fingers to the palm and then down further.

"I'm working on the Mark Two," I told her unhelpfully.

Nel squinted at the faux hand then at me. "Mark Two?"

"Yes," I said, nodding agreeably before pointing to the manikin where my flight suit rested. "That's the Mark One."

After another round of dubious squinting, Nel turned to me again. "Mark is its name?"

I laughed. "No Mark means something like variant or model, its a slang term often used in the muggle world to denote different iterations of the same concept," I explained to her. "In this case, it means I'm working on a better version of my flight suit."

"Better?" She asked. "In what way?"

"Well, hopefully," I said, stressing the last word. "This version will make me stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Right," I said with a nod before moving the faux hand a bit closer to her so she could have a closer look. "Here. Look at what I've been doing. See how I've threaded these thin lengths of silk around the fingers and then used these steel vires to keep them in place? Well, it is a bit analogous to how the muscles in our bodies are made up. And since the materials I have used are stronger than any human muscle, it should make me stronger, and with the help of Lys, more durable as well." I said, and in the corner of my eye, I noticed Nel's forehead creased for a moment when I mentioned the lovable half-dwarf maid.

"You don't like Lys much do you?" I asked, switching tracks. "Don't think I haven't noticed that you are never around when she is."

Nel started, her eyes flickering to me momentarily before looking away.

"She doesn't like me." She countered.

"Lys is a grump," I responded. "She needs to unclench. I'm working on it."

"I don't think purposely antagonizing her will make her nicer," Nel muttered darkly.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair before giving the taciturn girl a pointed look."If she wants to have any chance of reaching her goals, she will need to learn to deal with difficult people, who intentionally try to anger and make it difficult for her, without blowing her top. She will have to learn to manage that anger, direct it, channel it into something constructive, or it will destroy any chance she has of realizing her goals before she's even out of the gate." I sighed before smiling fondly to myself. "She is getting better, you know. She's talking back to me now, getting her own shots in. I've even caught her enjoying herself occasionally. She never did before. It was always business, always grim determination and sullen silence when I mocked her."

"So you are just helping her?" Nel asked dubiously.

"Well..." I coughed. "She is fun to tease," I admitted bashfully. "It's always good to have more than one reason to do something keeps you on point." I was quick to defend.

"I'm sure," Nel muttered.

"Hey, I am helping. Nothing wrong with having some fun while doing it." I argued. "It enhances the effect, really. She will do far better if she thinks its fun to argue with the people that try to put her down." I told her, warming to the subject.

Nel looked at me.

I smiled at her.

"Does she know you are doing this?" She asked at length.

I snorted. "Of course not, that would defeat the whole purpose of what I'm trying to do."

Nel stared at me silently, and I was perfectly alright in letting her, being in no hurry to speak. Finally, though, she did break the silence.

"Are you doing something like that to me?" She asked me seriously.

"Do you feel like you need it?" I countered.

"That's not an answer." She accused reproachfully.

"How could I? I don't know what you want." I told her earnestly.

Nel didn't seem convinced, giving me another dubious look before sighing and turning away.

"If you need any help..." I started and waited for her to turn around to look at me again. I just looked back silently, letting the statement hang there. An offer to be accepted anytime she felt like it.

Nel looked back at me neutrally, her expression giving nothing away as to what might be going on under her carefully placid exterior. I admit, I was tempted to try to take a peek into her mind, I had so little understanding of what drove this young woman, what her goals and ambitions were. Hell, I'd settle for knowing what her favorite color was.

I knew Nel probably knew everything I'd been up to since I had gotten here, it was even possible that she could see beyond my arrival and into my home universe. She had never given me any clear indication that she could beyond the first cryptic comment when we bumped into each other during our first year. I wasn't entirely sure how if I wanted her to or not. Though, come to think of it, my reluctance to pursue her over the matter might be indicative.

I sighed and turned back to my little project as the door to my room closed behind Nels retreating form. I guess there was little use in thinking about it until I decided how I felt about it. Besides, I had a lot to do, and time was running out, in more than one way. My fifth year was nearing its end, spring was already encroaching on these northern lands, pushing away the chill of winter, summer would be here in a few short months.

But with the turning of the seasons also come unrest. There rumors floating around about attacks in the muggle world, perpetrated by a mysterious group that left carnage in their wake. It was clear that Piddle was on the move, and he would likely be proclaiming himself a Dark Lord soon and start to act more openly.

Things were about to turn to shit.

Bit short again, but this one fought me all the way across the page.

What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

209

Coeus

Aug 19, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.4 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 20, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,034

5.4

Lys slammed the letter she was holding down on the desk I was sitting in front of and then glared at me as if I'd just tortured and killed a puppy in front of her. I sighed internally, and here I'd thought today would be nice and quiet. It was early Saturday morning, the sun was out and nary a cloud in sight across the sky. Summer had come to Hogwarts, and there was only a little over two weeks left before the end of term, and things were going well.

I was making good progress with my various projects. The education phase of my five new companions was nearing its end, and I was satisfied that their personalities and mannerisms now mostly matched what I had set out to achieve. They weren't perfect by any means, but I'd known that wasn't even a possibility when I'd started. But I had managed to steer their developing personalities to at least resemble the characters I'd modeled them after. Which had been something of a feat.

It hadn't been easy to do, and it had involved some practices that would have been considered borderline torture if they had been human, considering that they spent their first few months of life in what was basically solitary confinement. I'd done that to cut down the variables I didn't know about, but that might have caused them to deviate from what I wanted.

I admit, it had left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth, even though I was their creator, what I had done was at best morally dubious. Not that the five had cared in the slightest, they had been more than content to read the materials I'd prepared for them. That didn't stop me from feeling a bit guilty.

I'd let them out now, of course, and they were free to move about their rooms as well as the hidden workshop which now served as a kind of communal space for them. The next step would be to introduce them to my other companions and Paddy of course.

Lys was already finished with the armor and weapons I'd commissioned her to make. Now I just had to enchant it all and they'd be ready for the opening feast.

The Mark Two was progressing apace, I was already done with the arms and torso and things were looking good so far. It had been a surprisingly easy, if time-consuming, process. The hardest part had actually been to design it so that I could get into it, which had been more difficult then I'd initially expected. Most of that stemmed from the fact that the whole thing had to be skin tight, which necessitated some creative solutions if I wanted to keep the whole thing in one piece. Finding the best place for the seams had been a challenge.

I'd gone ahead and created what I'd come to think of as the Plasma Drone, or simply Drone. I'd made twenty of them and expected to introduce them to Dumbledore after the opening feast. I'd pitch it as a way to defend Hogwarts against attack should Piddly show up. Total bullshit of course. I knew Tommy-Boy wouldn't attack Hogwarts at this time. Or at least I knew he hadn't in the books. But Dumbledore didn't know that and this way Hogwarts would be protected should I be wrong.

The Drone looked much like an ordinary plasma core with three progressively larger rings slowly rotating around a glowing center, new was the small swarm of small adamant rings that now circled the main body of the drone, enough for the little bugger to fire in two directions at once. I'd also added a rudimentary mind to work as a sort of IFF; it was about smart enough to not target Hogwarts students or other children. I had created a token to compliment it; of course, no friend foe system was perfect after all. Lastly, I made it so the rightful headmaster of Hogwarts could take conscious control of the drones should he or she want to. But that last feature would require Dumbledores to help to implement.

I'd been working on the Mark Two when our lovable dwarf maid had changed into my workshop with a fine head of steam going, by the looks of her anyway.

I peered down at the letter she had deposited on my desk curiously but made no move to pick it up. For all, I knew it was a howler. I'd never gotten any of those, or any letters of any kind, really. But I wasn't eager to experience it firsthand.

I looked over at Lys, who was fuming at me. "Yeeeees?"

"My parents want to meet you. They have invited you to visit during the summer break." Lys growled out.

I blinked. Several different emotions manifested themselves pretty much at the same time. The first and most prominent was a shock. Why would Lys parents want to meet me? What had she been saying about me? The second was apprehension. What did this mean? Had I done something? Third came curiosity. What was this about? And lastly came amusement. Lys was clearly not happy about this, so, how could I have some fun with this?

It was a small miracle that I'd been able to keep a neutral seeming front trough the brief storm of emotions, the shock helped, I think. I pursed my lips and looked down at the untouched letter again before giving Lys a mock pitying look.

"Lys honey, I don't think our relationship is at that stage where I feel it is a good idea for us to take this step." I simpered.

I was a bit proud to see the simmering anger die away and be replaced with irritated disgust. "Really, you're gonna go there?"

"We haven't even talked about children yet." I continued as if I hadn't heard her. "And what about your career!?"

Lys reached up and massaged the bridge of her nose while praying for strength. "Do we have to go through this every time?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked mock-cluelessly. "Go through what?"

"You making fun of me for ten minutes before even looking at what I want you to!" She yelled at me.

"You'd feel unappreciated if I didn't." I countered shamelessly.

"No, I bloody wouldn't!" She snapped at me. "I'd thank the forge gods for my good fortune!"

"That's really hurtful you know." I mock-whimpered.

Lys visibly steeled herself before blowing out a breath. "What do I have to do for you to take this seriously?"

I shrugged. "It actually being serious?"

"This is serious!" She yelled again.

"How is this serious?" I asked amusedly. "So the parental units want to have a look at me, big deal. Did the say why?"

Lys crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared at me accusingly. "No. Have you been talking to them?"

"No, what reason would I have to do that? So what have you been telling them?" I asked.

"Don't try to blame this on me!" She said affronted.

"Not blaming you, just trying to see what I can figure out. So what have you been saying about me."

"Nothing important, just what you have been teaching me, and about the Ember. I didn't tell them anything about anything you wanted to keep secret."

"And you don't think that would pique their interest? Some random wizard just up and give you secrets thought lost for generations? Seems mighty convenient, don't you think?" I suggested lightly. "I think I'd be curious about such a person, would they turn up around any of my kids, if I ever had any."

"Gods forbid," Lys muttered as if in prayer.

"See, its saying means stuff like such that leads to me mocking you." I pointed out smugly.

"You started it!"

"I applaud your maturity." I mocked.

Lys growled but didn't take the bait. "What are we gonna do about this!?"

"I don't mind swinging by for a few hours and reassure them that I'm not ravishing their daughter," I told her brightly.

"See, that's why I'm not happy about this, that right there. You'll come to my house and be like that!"

"Charming, witty and devastatingly funny?" I suggested irreverently.

"Crass, rude and stupid more like it." Lys sneered.

I pointed at her lazily. "See, that's what I call digging yourself in deeper."

"At this point, I don't think even you could make this any worse." She growled.

"I bet your parents have lots of funny stories about you that they are just dying to share."

"I should just kill you and hide the body." The dwarf maid muttered.

"Come and have a go if you think yer hard enough!" I challenged.

"Don't tempt me you little prick." She threatened and waved a meaty fist at me. Well, meaty for a girl anyway.

"Your one to talk, Shortstack."

"Will you stop calling me that!"

"You want me to lie, perish the thought!" I said with mock-afront.

Lys groaned and snatched up her letter. "This is a nightmare. My parents will think I'm insane for hanging around a nutbag like you!"

"They say there is a fine line between genius and insanity. I guess that's why I'm so awesome!" I crowed unrepentantly.

"Oh my god..." Lys moaned in despair.

I chuckled and decided to cut her some slack. "Fine you drama queen, I'll behave myself. I promise only to embarrass you a little bit."

"I hate you so much right now."

"You love me, you know it," I told her dismissively.

"So. Much!" She emphasized.

"Like you wouldn't do the same to me if you had a chance," I said.

Lys glared at me. "No I wouldn't, not everyone is an overgrown man-child, incapable of being serious for more than ten seconds at a time." She countered harshly.

"Life's to short for serious. Have what fun you can, while you can, because someday it will be too late." I told her as a sudden flash of melancholy came over me before I pushed it away. "God that was maudlin, I don't know what came over me."

"Suffering from a sudden bout of sanity, a touch of common sense perhaps?" Lys snarked.

"Hey, I'm all about sanity and common sense, have you seen the stuff I make, it's really fucking obvious things I'm doing here," I told her proudly. "Common sense and sanity is my bitch."

"Yes, the dungbomb shell for your gun was sheer genius." Lys retorted dryly.

"Hell yeah it is, anyone who gets shot with that is gonna be puking their guts out! Super effecting none lethal takedown. You can't tell me that's not inspired."

"I'll never understand what it is about boys and your fascination with poop." Lys drawled.

"It's nature's comedy," I told her smugly. "It's hardly my fault that you were born without a sense of taste and humor."

"I don't think you know what those two things are." Lys snarked back. "Actually, I know you don't."

"Oooh, let me get some salve for that burn."

Lys squinted at me in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

Oh, that might not be a thing yet. Sweet, I can be a trendsetter. Never been one of those before! "The future, Shortstack. It's the future."

Lys rolled her eyes before walked off towards my bedroom, obviously intending to get some work done in the Room of Requirements. "Oooh, this early in the morning, you saucy minx you."

Lys snorted. "Not even in your wildest dreams, Bonehead."

I jumped up to follow her. I'd gotten a new idea while I'd been torturing my lovable dwarf maid and some time in a time compression field would allow me to get it done quicker.

"I dunno, my dreams are pretty wild," I said and waggled my eyebrows.

"Pig." She muttered.

"Man." I retorted unrepentantly.

"Same difference."

"I don't really like mud."

"Strange, your head is full of it."

I laughed. "Point to you. Good one." I complimented.

Lys just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Hum, this one flowed a bit better I think. So, comming up on summer again. Lets see where we end up this time. Heh.

Edit: Thank you DeusFerrus, bigreader and Flaamwing for your kind contributions to my efforts.

What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

212

Coeus

Aug 20, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 5.5 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 22, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,048

5.5

It was two days to go to the end of my sixth year here at Hogwarts, the ever strange and wonderful school for wizardry and witchcraft, and I was feeling somewhat listless and unmotivated. I'd finished up most of the things I felt was critical and needed doing before I left for the summer yesterday, and didn't feel it would be productive to start up something new so close to the end of the school year.

The Mark Two remained unfinished, I'd hit a bit of a snag and had to redo part of the lower torso when I found that it was to snug for me to get into. I'd been forced to rethink and then redo the whole thing, which had set me back a good three weeks as I worked around the problem.

I was currently in my potions lab, sitting slouched over one of the workbenches, idly twirling the bottle filled with Exstimulo Potion around the table like an unbalanced top. I still hadn't found a good use for the damn thing. I'd concluded, after some careful thought on the matter, that trying to use it for enchanting was a bad idea. It was more about skill than power when doing things like that and overpowering one part would inbalance the whole Wheel. I thought of saving it for an emergency but quickly realized that no one would wait around for me to get it out and take a swig, so that was right out.

I would have gone and bother Lys, but she'd spent the last two weeks ensconced in the room under some pretty heavy time compression every free moment she had. She'd threatened to castrate me if I disturbed her, and after she sent a rather nasty curse after me the last time I did, I felt discretion was the better part of valor.

I don't know what she was building in there, but whatever it was it involved a shitload of cogs, springs and other weird do-dads I didn't even have a name for. She'd really taken to all the books on muggle engineering and mechanics I'd gotten her, and it'd gotten even worse since we'd found that little greenhouse in the Room and found out that it was of dwarven make from that ancestor of hers.

I admit I had been a bit amused to find out that the dwarves were the most science-minded of the various races in the magical world, having turned to machinery to compensate for their lack of easily applied magic. By the sound of what little I'd been able to find out about it, they might actually have been on the cusp of a magical mechanical revolution when the Wizard-Boblin alliance decided to take a dump on them.

Lys had been quizzing her ancestors relentlessly since then and been on my ass to take her on more trips into the muggle world to look for more books on related stuff. And she went through everything she bought like it was candy. Really good candy, filled with cocaine!

I had noticed that she'd acquired a new friend though, a Ravenclaw. I wasn't sure of what to make of him honestly, I'd noticed him observing me on occasion, and I'd noted the same when I'd visited Lys during her Alchemy extracurricular classes. I had a sneaking suspicion that not everything was kosher with that guy. But that might just be my paranoia talking. If everything was good then this was good, a positive development for Lys. She was reaching out to others for help, that was good. She'd have to learn to do that if she wanted to be a good ruler of her people one day. So, in light of that, I'd decided to take a wait and watch approach to him for the moment and keep a closer eye on Lys to see if she changed her behavior any more.

And then there was Nel. Nel wasn't around to talk to ether on account of Lys continual presence. My resident postcognitive was elusive and inscrutable as was her habit. She still sat with me in class but besides History of Magic that wasn't the place to have lengthy discussions on anything. I did notice that she had acquired another piece pf strange jewelry from somewhere. a thumb ring of all things, made up of interconnected gears, held together by two serrated rings. I was starting to notice a theme there, but when I asked about it Nel had just given me a mysterious little smile and ignored my questions.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was up to something.

It was quite vexing to me. But I couldn't exactly call her out on it since I was guilty of the same thing, and I knew she knew that. And that she found it funny, even if she didn't laugh at me outright. I could feel it.

I snorted to myself before slamming the potion bottle down on the table with a bang and hoisting myself to my feet and walking out of the lab. I wouldn't be getting anything done in my room today so I might as well go foraging in the Forbidden Forest. I'd pop in on Hagrid And Sigrid on my way there and see what the two ettins, Hagrid had adopted the term on Sigrid's insistence, where up to. The two were getting on famously, to the degree that I felt a bit like a third wheel whenever I showed up. Being the good friend that I am, I'd decided to give them their privacy, even though I missed my friend. I still made sure to visit from time to time to reconnect of course. While I was mostly fine with leaving them to themselves I had no intention of letting Hagrid drift too far away from me.

I didn't have enough friends to lose one to neglect.

"Paddy," I called.

The smartly dressed elf immediately appeared to my right with a soft sound, standing on a table with a stiff posture, feet together and hands clasped behind his back. "You called, sir."

"Yeah. You mind giving me a lift over to Hagrid's?" I asked.

Paddy gave me a once over. "Feeling weak in the legs, are we, sir?"

I looked at the elf and raised an eyebrow. "Sass, Paddy?"

"Mild teasing at best, sir," Paddy responded blandly before popping over to my shoulder and then I was standing outside of Hagrid's house. "Here we are, sir. Would there be anything else."

"No thank you, Paddy. You may go." I said with a little wave.

"Very good, sir." He said before vanishing back to wherever he went when he wasn't around me.

I shook my head with a smile. "What a character." I huffed before I banged at the door roughly. "Hey, Hagrid! Stop snogging that bint, you got company!" I yelled loudly.

Hagrid's booming laugh immediately issued from inside and I felt the porch vibrate with his heavy steps as he rushed for the door. Moments later it was thrown open to reveal Hagrid's grinning visage. "Drew!"

"Hey big guy, how are you doing? Made an honest woman out of Sigrid yet?" I asked shamelessly, hoping the woman in question could hear me.

Hagrid laughed again.

"Nah, just helpin' Sig get 'er head around some of tha' fiddly bits 'o magic. Same as yeh did fer me." Hagrid responded, not at all put out by my insinuations.

"Not that you would know anything about being honest." The woman in question said as she appeared behind Hagrid and giving me a glare.

"Hey, Sigrid," I said with an irreverent smile on my face and a little wave. "Have you gained weight? Your butt seems a bit bigger."

"Oh Merlin have mercy," Hagrid muttered in exasperation and rubbed a meaty hand over his face. "Er we go again..."

"Not as big as your mouth, here, let me help you tear it down a size!" Sigrid growled and reached for me. Or tried to, but Hagrid was quick to grab her reaching arms and prevent her from getting to me.

"Ah, no need fer 'dat, Sig. He's just trying to get yer goat." Hagrid grunted under the effort to hold the other ettin back from getting to me.

"And I just want to show him what I do with anyone trying to steal from me." Sigrid retorted as she tried to struggle free. "Maybe just a broken bone, I bet he'd stop being a mouthy little twat if I did that."

"Don't hold your breath, honeybun!" I called to her.

Sigrid growled and stabbed a finger at me and caused a thin bolt of electricity to ark out of it towards me. It splattered harmlessly again the shield I'd raised in defense, even though I was fairly sure that there wasn't enough power in that bolt to even make my hair stand on end.

"Nice. You're doing good work there, big guy." I complimented my first friend in this crazy world.

"Thank ye, didn't do much," Hagrid said bashfully while he manhandled his ladyfriend back inside before using his bulk to block the doorway. "Sig's got a real head fer all 'o this. Pickin' it up right fast shi is."

There was a flash of light behind Hagrid, causing him to twitch and jump, mostly from the surprise I bet. Then he grinned. "Nice on, Sig. I felt dat one." He complimented.

I head Sigrid huff behind him and chuckled. Really, use weak magic like that against a half-giant was like trying to slap a stone, you could do it but the stone wouldn't care much.

"Now, befer ya get Sig to try to kill ya again, what ken I do fer ya?" Hagrid asked curiously.

"Its nothing," I told him, waving it away. "I just thought I'd swing on by before heading out in the forest for some foraging. "Touch base and see if there was anything you needed, that sort of thing."

"Nah, we're doin' fine 'ere. No complains." Hagrid said, but I head a distinct snort behind him. Seems Sigrid didn't agree. Well, that was fine. Hagrid didn't bother warning me about the forest, he knew I went in there regularly and was in no real danger from it.

"Alright," I said and gave him a slap on the arm. "I'll leave you and the grump to it then," I said before moving off towards the forest.

"You take care, ya hear!" Hagrid called after me.

"Will do!" I yelled back.

Once I reached the forest edge I floated off the ground. I'd found out early on that making too much noise in here was a recipe for getting some of the more inhospitable critters in here to come after you. Initially, I'd relied on sound canceling charms and scent masking spells to keep them from noticing me. And I'd used the disillusionment charm to of course. But after I'd made the flight suit I'd started to use that instead, much easier and just as effective.

The Forest was an amazing place, and quite dangerous. Which was why it was such a good place to pick up some good ingredients. Most magicals didn't bother going in here due to the hostility of many of its denizens. The Centaurs were bad enough, but then you had the rather large colony of acromantula. Not that the acromantula's didn't enjoy having guests, it was that they enjoyed them a bit too much.

I'd been surprised to find that the wizarding world did not make use of acromantula silk, or any silk at all. Not that there weren't any silk in the magical world, but all of it was sourced from the muggle world. In fact, most cloths came from there because it was just cheaper, faster and at a better quality then anyone in the wizarding world could manage. Even China, the birthplace of silk, didn't make it on the magical side of things. Damn shame, really.

Not that I blamed them much acromantula's were both sentient and generally hostile to wizards. And outside of the Forbidden Forest, they weren't common outside the Jungles of Borneo. It made me wonder how a teenage Hagrid had gotten his meaty hands on one while he was still in school, I couldn't remember if the book ever made a mention of it.

I'd considered collecting some and try to make some use of it, but I had no idea what to do exactly, and I already had more than enough on my plate with the leatherworking stuff to try to pick up weaving.

I spotted something and floated down to collect a unicorn horn. That had been another surprise, to find out that unicorn actually shed their horns yearly much as deer or moose did. Obvious in hindsight of course, it was an ingredient in many potions and since they were both skittish and wizards were loath to actually harm them, well, most wizards were loath to harm them, they're really only were to ways for wizards to get their hands on their horns, ether from dead specimens, or from shedding.

When I bent over to pick up the horns I spotted something else, hanging under a large leaf on some fern-like plant I didn't know the name of. A fairy cocoon.

"Hmm." I hummed thoughtfully to myself.

Fairys were an odd species. They started their lives as an insect, a brightly colored caterpillar, but after metamorphosing inside a cocoon for a month they come out as something that has very little resemblance to an insect, inside or out. What little remained were their compound eyes, a pair of antennas and, of course, their wings, for which they were prized. But beyond that their internal structure matched up to that of a human, heart, lungs, spleen and reproductive organs. And while they couldn't speak, I had a hunch that was due to their limited intelligence.

They were all females too, though I'd bet that hadn't always been the case seeing as they had reproductive organs that lent itself to certain activities. There were no records of males actually existing though, except for in stories. But the faeries there were actually intelligent and far more powerful. They reproduced through parthenogenesis, though thanks to magic being bullshit the offspring wasn't a clone of the parent.

The pupa was rather pretty. It shimmered like a rainbow as the sunlight played over its surface. I scratched at my beard as something like an idea slowly emerged from the murky depths of my mind, spurred on by the tales of fairies I'd heard as a child, well, the first time I'd been a child.

"Hmm." I hummed again before reaching out and carefully detaching the leaf the cocoon hung from. Before doing that though I hesitated, and after considering it for a moment I decided to take the whole plant instead.

Said and done, I uprooted the whole plant and quickly made my way back to the castle and up to my room. Once there I produced a big pot and proceeded to plant my new acquisition before I went into the potions lab and fetching the Exstimulo Potion and a small syringe.

As I was walking back towards my new plant I noticed Paddy appearing on a nearby desk, observing me for a moment before speaking. "If I may ask, sir, what are you intending to do with that?"

"Just a little experiment," I told him before crouching down by the plant and removing the stopper on the bottle and inserting the syringe and extracted a small amount, probably no more than three drops worth of potion.

"I feel the need to remind you, sir, that experimentation with living creatures is prohibited by the Ministry." He told me dryly.

"Actually, its hybridization that's outlawed. I'm not going to be doing anything like that here." I defended myself.

"Semantics. Really, sir?" Paddy asked reproachfully.

I shrugged before carefully inserting the syringe in the cocoon and depressing the plunger. Once done I took a small swig of the potion myself and shuddered at the taste and the sudden electric feeling that buzzed through my body. The nI cast the same set of charms used to give a mind to an inanimate object, the same that I'd used to make my various companions.

Normally this charm would not work on anything that was alive and had a mind of its own, even on an embryo. This had actually been tested, by Grindelwald of all people. It was found that the strength of an artificial mind was nothing against a natural one, there was just no effect, even when cast on animals. There was some talk that it might also be something to do with souls. But there was no real research to substantiate that.

But right now, the only thing inside that cocoon was a whole lot of sludge, no body, no mind, no nothing. Just a whole lot of goop. Injecting the potion into the cocoon had been a spur of the moment, and if it hadn't been a magical creature I was dealing with, it likely would have killed the forming fairly outright, doing what I did. But magic made things resilient, which was why wizards could play things like Quidditch, where children had iron balls the size of bowling balls shot at them and suffering no worse then a bruise if they happened to be hit.

I didn't know if anything would come of this. But it would be interesting to see. As the last act, I moved the pot up to the terrace above my workshop and gave Paddy the task of keeping the thing alive. It would take about a month for the fairy to hatch.

Satisfied for the moment I turned my mind towards what I was to do over the summer vacation. I was thinking another trip.

I wonder what the US looks like right now...

Woh, got some proper lenght on this one, some creature information and a hint for whats coming up. Hope you enyoy

What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Aug 24, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

211

Coeus

Aug 22, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.1 American Summer New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 24, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,065

6.1

"Lys!" I yelled as I pounded on the door to the Room of Requirement, "Come on Lys! What's the damn holdup!?" I demanded loudly.

When I got no answer I took a step back and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the door. I could go in. Lys didn't have the magical know-how to be able to lock the Room in a way that I couldn't circumvent fairly easily. But she'd threatened my giblets if I entered uninvited, and had done it in such a way that I was hesitant to test her on it. I hadn't got any use out of them yet, technically, and didn't want to risk the possibility. She'd been in there all morning, supposedly adding the finishing touches on what she'd been working on for the last month and change, though it had been far longer in subjective time thanks to the time compression generated by the Room.

Summer was here, school was out, and it was time to answer the summons of Lys's parental overlords. I admit I was feeling a bit impatient to get it over and done with, as well as a bit curious about what sort of people could have given birth to someone like my lovable little grump. In short, I really wanted to get going.

"Lys! I'm getting gray hairs out here." I yelled at the door. This was true, even if the waiting wasn't the cause for it. It was fortunate that a bit of transfiguration was enough to handle it. I wasn't beyond a bit of vanity. I'm only human after all.

As if on cue the door to the Room burst open with such force that I think I'd been seriously hurt if I'd been standing closer to it. "Hey! Watch it you crazy...!"

What came out of the Room wasn't Lys. The floor shook and splintered as a great metal foot slammed down as the great from beyond the door crouched down to fit through the doorway. I naturally backed away rapidly to gain some distance as the thing carefully maneuvered itself trough the door before rising to its full height.

"...oooh balls..."

It wasn't as tall as Hagrid, but if I was to guess, then I'd say that it stood at around nine feet and change. It was a robot. A very large and... gaudy robot.

It honestly looked like it came right out of some sort of Victorian inspired anime. Its basic design reminded me of a fantasy knight or a paladin. The impression was likely influenced by the fact that it looked to be made mostly out of Orichalcum and decorated with what I assumed were Adamant accents. The head actually reminded me a bit of Optimus Prime from Transformers fame, as it had a similar mouth grill, but the head was more elongated and brought the mind towards a ceremonial helmet.

Its shoulders were in the shape of giant pauldrons that looked like they were inspired by Samus Arans armor, which was actually true for the rest of the shape of the robot I noted, particularly the torso if you excluded the giant hood ornament that looked like it might have come from Captain Nemo's car. The hips and legs were more bulky, giving it a more masculine look than the aforementioned hero. The forearms were particularly interesting as they supported some kind of mechanism that I had no idea what to make of by sight alone. Looked like a pair of exhaust pipes in the shape of a V with some kind of gage in the middle of them, it was directly connected to the hand by a pipe that glowed a dull but familiar blue.

It also had some kind of device on its back that I couldn't see clearly, but I did see another downward point exhaust pipes and a pair of thick pipes that ended in two pairs of what looked like old car horns, but from the blue glow I saw coming out of them I was fairly sure that they had nothing to do with making sounds.

There were a lot of blue glowing things, I noted. The most intense which was coming from under the torso. Probably what was powering this thing, and I had a fair idea of what it might be.

"Oh my god." I breathed, impressed despite myself. How on earth had she done this!?

"Well look at that." Came Lys's voice from behind the behemoth, followed shortly by the woman herself, who happened to be sporting a supremely smug expression on her face. Actually, smug might be to mild a world, I think I needed to invent a whole new word to describe the level of smug she was exuding. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before."

"Lys!" I exploded on her. "What in the actual hell!?"

Despite the fact that it shouldn't be physically possible Lys managed to look even smugger then she had previously.

"He's nice isn't he?" She said and gave the giant robot an affectionate pat on the leg. "This is Gond, Hammer of the Dwarves!" She proclaimed grandly while gesturing to her creation, which stood up straighter and seemed to puff out its chest with pride. "Say hi, Gond."

[GREETINGS!] The damn thing boomed. It even sounded robotic!

"Wha..." I said in awe, at an actual loss for words. While I hadn't known what she'd been working on in there, this was so far beyond anything I'd even remotely expected. It wasn't even on the list. How in the hell?

"What in the hell?" I chocked out, "I... what... how!?" I finally managed. "Jesus Christ, Lys! How the bloody hell did you make something like this?!" I exploded. "It shouldn't even be possible!

Lys flinched back in surprise for a moment before the familiar disgruntled expression she usually wore reasserted itself and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you talking about, you've eight of your own. I might not be as good at enchanting as you are, but that doesn't mean I can't do this much."

"That's not the bloody point!" I yelled in exasperation. "How in the hell did you go from making swords and armor to making..." I stopped as words failed me for a moment and I just ended up stabbing a finger at the mechanical man just standing there and observing us. "...that!"

Lys squinted at me before snorting. "You were with me when I bought all those books."

"I bought those books, me!" I stressed. "And I'm damn sure there weren't any books on robot design in there. How did you even think to do something like this?"

"Oh." She started like she just remembered something before disappearing behind her creation for a moment before reappearing holding a pocketbook with a colorful cover depicting a young boy with a large gray robot in the background along with some bold Japanese letters with the English title below it. Giant Robo.

It was a manga.

I felt a bit faint.

"This still doesn't explain how you got from this..." I snatched the manga out of her hand and waved it at her before throwing it at the robot. It bounced off its expansive chest, and while the robot followed its trajectory with its head it didn't react beyond that. "...to that."

Lys shot me a glare before walking over and snatching up the book from the floor. "I told you, I used the books I got. Simple as that."

"Those books were on vehicles and basic mechanics, not advanced robotics!" I pointed out.

Lys waved it off. "Same basic thing. A crane is just like an arm or a leg and a camera is just an eye and so on. I just had to make it smaller and more human-like." She explained airily before pausing for a moment, thinking something over. "The only hard part was the hands and the hips, lots of fiddly stuff. But I just had to keep in mind how the human body moves and design things that do something similar. It's very straight forward when it comes down to it."

I looked at her dully. "It doesn't look very much like the robot in the manga."

"Of course it doesn't! The design was entirely impractical. If I did it like this..." She waved the manga at me. "...then Gond wouldn't even have been able to bend over, let alone walk. DO you see these hips?! They are solid! The damn thing would have a hard time waddling!"

"Uh-huh..." I told her articularly.

"It was a good base to work from, but the design and esthetics are horrible. Much too simple. And do you know how stupid it looks trying to make a human face out of metal? Really damn stupid! And those feet! What the hell was the artist thinking!? With those hips! It would fall over the first time it tried to walk!" She rambled.

I looked over the robot again. "Well, it's not simple I guess."

Lys eyes snapped to me with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I winced but continued never the less. "Well, its a bit... busy? You know? A lot going on... What I mean is... it might be a bit... gaudy..."

"Gaudy!" Lys yelled. "How can you... Its a work of art!"

"But a gaudy one, I mean, what up with that thing on its chest?" I asked, warming to the subject. This was familiar ground. Lys was irritated and I was teasing her.

I needed a brain reset.

Okay, Lys had, defying all reason, managed to build what was obviously a magical robot, probably powered in some way by my plasma core. She had managed to do this from things she had learned from reading dimestore books on various mechanical principles and a manga. There was probably a cool german word to describe something like this. Personally, I was going with unbelivable. This was Luke getting good enough to kick the crap out of his dad, who had mowed trough Jedi three time his age like a fat guy at in an hot-dog eating contest.

Lys looked up at the ornament with a frown. "What about it? I worked hard on that, do you know how hard it is to get something like that perfectly symmetrical? Particularly when working in adamant? That's master quality work right there."

I rolled my eyes and hufed. "Fine! Forgot I said anything."

Lys frowned at me. "You know what I think? I think you're jealous."

I looked up at the ceiling for a moment before chucking. She had a point, I was a bit jealous. I couldn't have created something like that. Not just from a few books. Not without cheating. Which by what I could see when Gond moved about, Lys had not done. It was damn impressive work. Far beyond anything, I thought she could have accomplished. By a very wide margin too.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," I admitted a bit grudgedly before giving her a smile. She looked a bit floored at my admission. "You really managed all this alone with just a few books? That's a bonafide miracle."

Lys flushed lightly before reaching into her robe and pulling out the Eye of Hades. "Well, I had some help." She mutterd grudgingly. "The dwarves were trying to do something similar when... yeah... anyway, they hadn't gotten too far but they showed me some stuff that helped push things along. I had to use some old fashion wizard magic to give it a mind of course."

I nodded thoughtfully. That made sense. The dwarves had started to dabble in clockwork before the fall, amongst other things. I wonder what the wizarding world would have looked like right now if the attack against them had failed. I sighed sadly. I supposed it didn't matter, the world was what it was. I looked over at Lys again.

"Damn cool. You stole my plasma core for it though, didn't you?" I said with a teasing smile emerging on my face.

Lys suddenly looked embarrassed again. "No, I didn't! I made one of my own, I've seen you make your plenty of time, it's not like its really all that hard."

"But it's my design, you didn't even ask. That's kinda hurtful." I mock-complained with a pout.

"I'm sure it is," Lys said, her voice dry as a desert.

I moved in closer and started to inspect her big creation closer. I was no expert, hell I wasn't even an amateur, but even I could see that this was good work. Everything fit together perfectly from what I could see and the robot seemed the have the same range of motion as a human for the most part. Which I thought was damn impressive. "I'm guessing you want to take it with us?"

Lys gave me an unimpressed look before stomping over towards the exit wit Gond following after her like a loyal puppy. if puppies were two-ton mechanical behemoths that is. "Of course, what other reason would have had to put a rush on it?"

"How would I know? You're a girl."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

I chuckled; all was right in the world again.

Okay. This was a bit of a suprise I bet. I probebly should have forshadowed it a bit better then I did. Eh..

What are you guys curuious about? Not about this story in particular, but about the wizarding world. Is there something out there you'd like to see someone write about?

Write them down and drop them below. And for you guys reading, if you like what they say drop a like on them so I can see whats popular. it'll be like an unofficial poll or something

Last edited: Oct 17, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

218

Coeus

Aug 24, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.2 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 25, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,080

6.2

I admit I was a bit disappointed that there weren't any students around to see when me and Lys made our way outside through the school towards the entrance. I bet the sight of the mechanical giant would have left the very definition of a lasting impression on the student body, and with good reason. Gond sported an impressive design, and I grew even more impressed with Lys's work as I saw it in action.

It's gait as it walked had a perfect rolling fluidity to it, with no hint of instability in its balance or signs that there were things griding against things it shouldn't. Parts of that was likely the nature of the magical mind as it inherited the ingrained knowledge to move a humanoid body, something I found out did not extend to knowing how to move well in a body that was not human. Quoth, Maurice and Gaspide had been forced to learn how to move in their new bodies, with Quoth having the most difficult as he needed to learn how to fly. But the AM couldn't account for everything, definitely not when moving a body made of inflexible metal. Lys had really, truly, outdone herself when she made Gond.

I'd even go so far as to admit that it was more impressive then anything I'd ever conceived off. It was a bit hard on the floor though, I'd been forced to conjure up some thick rubber soles for it so it didn't leave holes all throughout Hogwarts. Now I just had to figure out how to get this lugnut from Hogwarts to wherever we were going. I suppose we could just shrink him. But I was curious if Lys had a plan for it so I kept silent.

Once we were outside though I turned to her expectantly. "So where are we going, and how are we going to get this car-sized chunk of magical metal along with us?"

"It's covered," Lys said with a smug smile and I got the feeling that she might have anticipated my question. Then she jumped into the air - and stayed there.

I looked up at her before tsking and shaking my head. "First my plasma core and now my flight suit. For shame, Lys. Is there anything of mine that you haven't cribbed?"

"If you didn't want me to make them why did you show me how it was done?" She asked smugly.

I chuckled. "Touche."

"Up you go, Gond." Lys ordered her gaudy creation.

[AT ONCE!] Gond boomed before it to rose into the air to float beside its mistress.

I laughed outright at that. "Well played, Shortstack. Well played." I called up to her before I joined her in the air. "I'll follow your lead then."

"As you should," Lys said snottily.

I rolled my eyes at her. "You have something to hide this guy too?"

Lys looked momentarily startled, but at seeing my smug smile at getting my own shot in she gathered herself and pulled out her wand and cast a disillusionment charm on the mechanical behemoth, and before I could get a taunt of she blasted of southwards, forcing me to shut up and follow after. I quickly caught up and together we slowly gained altitude until we were high enough that we would be hard to spot from the ground. I assumed that Gond was following after since it would be pretty much impossible to spot him when he was cloaked.

Once we were at altitude Lys angled off westwards towards the coast and then started to follow it downwards. Though we cut straight across Wales instead of following the coast until we hit Cardiff and then we headed west again along the Somerset and then Devon until we came to Cornwall. Lys slowed down then and started to descend slowly as she went, with me and Gond following after.

As I flew I noticed a massive fog bank slowly coming into view in the distance. it was massive like cumulonimbus cloud had fallen from the sky and settled on the ocean. I didn't know that mists could get that high, in fact, I was almost sure it shouldn't be possible.

As we descended something else was tickling the back of my head, something about this was familiar, I felt like I'd seen this place before. "Lys!" I called out, now that we were going slowly enough for my voice to reach her. "Where are we, exactly?"

"Cornwall!" She yelled back.

"Yes, I know that but which part of Cornwall?" I clarified.

"Tintagel!" She called back.

Tintagel... I knew that name. In some legends, this area was thought to be the location of Camelot. In my world there had even been a small tourist destination for those that liked to go to places with connections to Arthurian mythology. I looked around at the surrounding landscape below us and immediately noted an obvious discrepancy. Back in my world, there was a small village located at this place, surrounded by farmlands, but below me was just a dense undisturbed forest.

I looked up at the towering pillar of water vapor that now seemed ever so slightly ominous as it towered over the ocean. It only touched land in one place, what I recognized as Tintagel island, which it obscured partially.

Tintagel island wasn't where we were going through, but to a rocky little peninsula about one and a half kilometers east of it, that had a small village sitting on it. I did a quick count and come up with about twenty-five houses of varying sizes. As we continued to descend we angled off towards the east side of the island where a large multi-story house sat near to the cliff's edge, precariously close. The damn thing looked to be at least five stories tall and had a very... eccentric... shape. The first floor was normal enough, but the second floor was half the size of the first floor and sorted a patio. The upper floors were the same size as the first floor, but it looked like they had taken parts of two different houses and clipped them together to form a three-story structure.

For all of that though, it looked structurally sound, a fair bit more so then some wizarding houses I'd seen. It was definitely better than the Burrow from the movies. That reminded me that both Godric's Hollow and Ottery St Catchpole was located near here, over in Devon if I remembered correctly.

"This place have a name?!" I called out to Lys.

"Billingr!"

As we landed a Jack Russell terrier with two tails came charging out of a small round doghouse that was positioned just by that I assumed was the main entrance and made a beeline towards us. The doggy came to a screeching halt though when Lys canceled the concealing charm on her little creation. It didn't retreat though; it just stood there for a few moments studying the mechanical behemoth before it started to slowly approach us again, its eyes never leaving Gond.

"That's Dog." Lys said, answering the unasked question.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Dog the Crup...?"

"Dad thinks he's funny," Lys said in was of explanation.

"Eh, it's pretty funny." I disafreed.

Lys looked at me, unimpressed. "I'm not surprised you'd think so."

I chuckled as I watched the crup cautiously sniff at Gond's left foot while the robot observed the crup in return. Brave little sucker, a normal dog would probably be halfway to London by now. I watched for a moment more before turning around to take another look at the weird unnatural most.

"The Mists of Avalon," A voice commented idly from beside me, making me flinch away in surprise from the redheaded dwarf that was suddenly standing beside me. "Beyond which lies the fabled isle of Avalon, the seat of King Arthur and home to Merlin, the Prince of Enchanters."

"Dad!" Lys exclaimed happily and tackled the man enthusiastically and given him a hug.

[Greetings!] Gond boomed enthusiastically.

"Oph! Easy there, honey. I'm not as strong as you are!" The short not-dwarf said, obviously struggling to stay upright under the weight of his daughter.

"I missed you!" Lys said, ignoring her father's plight. "Where is mum?"

The man grunted before answering. "She's at Pat's talking about a pig."

Lys finally relented and released her father. "For dinner?"

"For tomorrow, yes." The not-dwarf responded before he turned back to me and gave me a once over before sticking out his hand for me to shake. "And you must be Drew, names Torby, Lys father as you might have guessed."

I took his hand and pumped it firmly. His hand was surprisingly large for being so small, must be the house elf in him. "That would be me, Lys been talking about me?"

"She's mentioned you, which is more then she has done about anyone else at that school of yours." He responded with a smirk. "I was afraid she was the only one there. I'm glad she has at least one friend." He said and gave his daughter a pointed look.

"Dad!" Lys snapped warningly.

"Oh, it's not just me, she's picked up another boytoy to play with just a few months ago," I told Torby with a matching grin. Lys's fist impacted with my side moments later sending me crashing to the ground.

"Drew! I'll fucking kill you!" She yelled at me before she noticed her father giving her a speculative look. "He's lying, Dad! Edward is just helping me with my alchemy!"

"Edward, huh… You never mentioned him in your letters." Torby commented absently.

"That's because there is nothing to tell, we study together, that's it!" Lys defended herself.

"Is that what you call it these days," I commented from the ground and then immediately had to roll away as Lys sent a kick my way.

"Punching and kicking is hardly a polite thing to do to invited guests, what would your mother say?" Torby chided lightly.

"To make it hurt?" Lys retorted harshly.

Torby opened his mouth to respond, stoped, thought about it before inclining his head. "She would, wouldn't she." He said with a chuckle before looking down at me. "Well, I think we have teased my daughter enough for now."

I shrugged from where I lay on the grass before I floated off the ground and onto my feet again. Seeing that I was alright Torby now turned his attention to the mechanical wonder that Lys had brought to his doorstep and gave it a curious once over before turning to me again. "Your work?"

I raised my hands and shook my head. "Oh no, I'm innocent, that one is all on Lys."

Torby looked surprised and turned to his still glowering daughter. "You did this baby-girl?"

"What of it!?" She snapped. "Is that so surprising?"

Torby ignored her outburst with practiced ease and turned his attention back to Gond. "Amazing, I've never seen anything like it. What's it for?"

Visibly mollified by her father's paise of her creation, Lys's anger faded away enough for her to answer. "I haven't really had time to teach him any particular skill yet beyond walking and flying, but he should be able to perform any physical activity you teach him to do."

"Like mining?" Torby asked curiously and he inspected Grond's hands. As he turned them over I noticed something I hadn't before, there were several rubber pads attached to the inside of his fingers and hands, obviously to contract the difficulty something like Gond had with gripping something firmly without it slipping or breaking because the pressure he could exert.

Lys shrugged. "I don't see why not, he'd not fit down smaller tunnels, obviously. I'd have to build something smaller for that."

"So you can make more?" Torby questioned.

"Sure, Gond is just the prototype. I plan on creating several different types for different roles." Lys explained enthusiastically.

Torby nodded and suddenly vanished with a soft pop, only to appear crouching on one of the pauldrons and peering into Gond's glowing eyeslit, causing the giant robot to take an ineffectual step back. "I can see some definite uses for something like this in the mine, and in other places." He called down. "How much do they cost to make?"

"Depends on what you make them out of, I used copper I found in school. But if you want them made in Adamant it will be more expensive." Lys yelled back to which her father nodded absently before he vanished and reappeared beside us again.

"Well, he certainly won't fit on the house. You'll have to put him out back in the forge unless you want to keep him outside." Torby decided.

"The forge is fine," Lys said before turning towards her creation. "Go stand in the forge. Its located behind the house, be careful and don't break anything. Go."

[At once!] Gond boomed before striding off to follow his mistress orders.

"You really need to work on his personality," I commented. "He barely does anything without your sayso."

Lys gave me an odd look. "Of course, that's how I made him."

"Yeah, but you need to teach him to take some initiative on his own, or he'ss never be as useful as he can be." I pointed out to my half-dwarf friend.

Lys shrugged disinterestedly before walking off towards the enterence with me, Torby and Dog following after. As we reached the door I discovered something that I hadn't noted before. The house was built for people half my hight. I looked at the door dubious for a moment before shruggering and casting a weak shrinking charm on myself and my clothes which caused me to lose two feet and suddenly everything seemed to be the proper size again. Magic, I just love it. I noticed Lys looking faintly disappointed; she likely expected to have some fun at my expense, the little minx. I stuck my tongue out at her to which she snorted and entered her home with the rest of us following.

As I was to enter I noticed a plaque hanging by the side of the door.

Welcome

Beware of Wife

The kids and pets are shadey too

Husband is Cool

I chuckled. I had a feeling I would enjoy my stay here.

There we go, another part. Hope you guys enjoy.

Last edited: Aug 25, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

239

Coeus

Aug 25, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.3 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 26, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,095

6.3

I took a quick look around as I entered Lys's home. The ground floor was composed of two large rooms, connected by a doorway; one was a large kitchen while the other was an equally large dining room.

The dining room, which was where we entered, was dominated by a large long table, like the ones at Hogwarts. I knew there were only five of them in the house so I assumed they had something this big to have space to entertain guests. That would also explain why the kitchen was so big, and why it came equipped with enough stuff for a small army to cook in there effectively, without tripping over each other. From my quick peek into the place as I passed the doorway I'd seen two stoves, at least, with accompanying work surfaces for easy access. Dried foodstuffs, like herbs, onions and garlic hung fro, the rafters within easy reach. There were two large ovens, side by side, at the far wall and flanking another door that led outside was a pair of washing stations.

There didn't seem to be anything resembling a refrigerator in there, but I did spot a trapdoor near to the ovens, it was possible that they had a cold cellar. I also noticed that they didn't seem to have running water. I'd have to mention it to Lys later. It shouldn't be too hard to install some indoor plumbing. It should be a snap to manage hot and cold running water as well.

The dining room was richly decorated with various pieces of art, the normal kind, that didn't move. There was a large fireplace on the right side of the room and at the very back, I could see a staircase leading up to the second floor.

Torby made a beeline for the kitchen, while Lys led me to the table and sat down and I took that to mean I should too.

"Dad! Are Grond and Fae home?" Lys yelled.

"No, they are with their mother!" Her father called back before he appeared beside them holding a tray with various pastries and a pitcher of something green.

And then he started with the interrogation! Nothing too bad at first, just questions about school, friends, and interests I had. I answered as best I could, while still keeping things as vague as possible when it came to any future plans I had. I knew he would probably start to dig into areas I might not be interested in talking about as of yet, so, to forestall it I started to ask some questions of my own, mostly about the village and his place in it, which naturally lead into his business ventures, and his ongoing cold war with the goblins.

Though, calling it a cold war might be overstating things, a little a bit. There was only about a hundred people living in this little village, mostly dwarves but there were three families of wizards here as well, and while Torby was independently wealthy, his enterprise, which mostly dealt with trade between the wizarding world and the magical one, was not big enough to significantly cut into the goblins profit margin. Not yet anyway. So, while there had been some shady types skulking around and making veiled threats, Torby wasn't disruptive enough, or wealthy enough, to warrant more stringent actions.

I have to say, I was impressed by what he had managed to build, particularly in the muggle world. The use of squibs and muggleborns to act as go-betweens to facilitate the movements of good was smart. He'd even owned some businesses on the other side, and to my amusement, he had actually gone for one of the more common ways people like me would make a living, by opening various repair shops.

Lys excused herself from the table around this point and disappeared upstairs, obviously not interested in the topic of conversation. We let her go without comment.

Seeing as Torby had already hit on one of the more common ones I suggested he open a delivery service. At this time Wizards could travel long distances both faster and cheaper than any muggle could, and across borders. Torby was initially skeptical of the notion but warmed up to it as I continued to explain the various ways he could easily profit from it, particularly if he made use of vanishing cabinets. I didn't do it out of the goodness of my heart, of course. I had been wondering how I would go about establishing an identity in the muggle world for some time now. Because the hard truth was, I didn't exist, not as far as muggles were concerned. And I had no idea how to go about changing that.

But I bet Torby could help me with that, or find someone that could. That was provided I could get on his good side. There was also the issue of future business opportunities. It was 1970 now, and in five years' time Bill Gates and Paul Allen would found Microsoft, and a year after that Steve Jobs, Steve Wozniak and Ronald Wayne would create Apple.

That was two of the most successful companies in human history, and the ones the led the world into the computer age.

It would be rather stupid of me not to try to find a way to get a finger in the pie. I bet both of them would appreciate some investment capital in return for a share of the company. A silent partner, if you will. And now that I thought about it there was also Intel, I think it was already a thing at this time. My planed trip to the states suddenly gained a new facet. I asked Torby if he had any contacts over in the states, he did, and if he knew anything about computers.

"I dunno Drew... I mean, thinking machines? Who has heard of such a thing?" Torby said to me with a dubious expression on his face. "I have heard of computers, but they are supposed to be big and expensive, and not all that useful. Hardly something the average person could ever afford. It doesn't seem to be a very profitable thing to sink money into tight now."

"Its the future, T. Trust me on that. I know it might not look like it now, but consider this, the first computers were so big they filled several floors of the buildings they were in, now they fit into a room. In forty years' time, you can walk around with one in your hand." I told him seriously.

Torby smiled faintly, clearly not believing me. "That's quite the prediction, kid. But still, you have no way to know that it will really happen."

I smirked and reached into my jacket and pulled out my cellphone and laid it out on the table in front of him. It was a bit of a risk, showing this to him, but I figure that anyone that could produce someone like Lys was at least trustworthy enough to give a chance to. Torby looked at the small black rectangular piece of plastic I'd placed in front of him curiously before looking back at me. Deciding that this would be much easier to do if we were sitting beside each other I switched sides and sat down beside the older man and then switched on the phone.

It still worked of course. I'd been carefully experimenting with it over the years, very carefully; to see if I could identify the cause of the disruptive effect magick could have on technology in certain cases. While I hadn't been able to conclusively say what the underlying cause was, I had made one important discovery. It was only in the moment when a spell was cast that it caused disruptions. Just taking a technological object into a magical environment wasn't enough to cause any noticeable effect on it. But casting a spell near it, well, that did have an effect.

The discrepancy was rather obvious in hindsight. Diagon Alley was actually a really good example. The Alley existed in the middle of a muggle residential area. By all rights, the charms that hid it from the muggles should be shorting out anything running on electricity on the whole block. But it didn't. I'd asked some of the shop owners, one that sold lighting fixtures, if they suffered from unexplained outages all the time.

They didn't.

My current, unproven, theory was that wizards emitted short-ranged EM pulses when they cast spells, for some reason I'd not been able to determine. It would handily explain why Hogwarts was so adept at cooking electronics, and why keeping my phone in a steel box while it was there, keeping it functional.

"This is called a cellphone, its a micro-computer more powerfull then anything the muggles have at the moment, hell it might be more powerful the everything they have at the moment." I handed the phone over to Torby, who took it gingerly before looking at me uncertainly. I smiled reassuringly. "Why don't you play around with the apps a bit, you use it by tapping or dragging your fingers across the screen like this," I said and demonstrated by opening my word-processor app. "Some of the stuff doesn't work since you need an internet connection."

"Internet connection?" Torby wondered even as he started to experiment with the phone.

"Not sure of what it is exactly, only that it has something to do with the transference of information back and forth between devices similar to this one," I explained, having expected the question and had a pre-loaded lie ready to go. Something that would fit in with the rest of the lie I planned to tell the half-elf. "Most of what I know about it I've gotten from the book loaded into its library."

"Library?" Torby asked before flinching back with a yelp as the phone started to blare out music. I was quick to snatch it out of the air as he dropped it and turned it off. "Yeah, it has about fifty books loaded into it, a few of them mention the internet, calling the world wide web, for some reason."

"I see..." He said absently as he accepted the phone back and began scrolling through the apps again. "Where did you get this? Did you make it?"

"No. I had a bit of an adventure when I was ten, I was out in a lightning storm, got hit, I must have used magic accidentally to do... something, since I survived. I found that afterward, along with this." I said and produced the charger. "It's a charger; the phone runs on electric batteries that can be recharged by plugging one part of it into the phone and the other into a compatible socket in the muggle world."

Torby noded absent as he clicked on the camera app and was surprised when his face appeared on the screen, though, not enough to not make a little quip. "Oh, hello there, you handsome devil you!"

I laughed at his feeble joke. "If you press the gray circle at the bottom it will take a picture and save it in the phone, and if you hit the squiggly bit in the upper right corner it will start to record a video."

"Video?"

"It kinda like a wizard picture, only you can't interact with it, it just replays the time you have recorded over and over again," I explained shortly.

"Oh, I see." He said looking stunned. "Well... this just takes the cake, dosent it."

"Convinced?" I asked smugly.

Torby gave me a chiding look. "Don't get sassy with me, young man. I admit you have given me something to think about, but I will have to do some looking on my own before I commit to anything, so don't pat yourself on the back just yet."

I reclaimed the phone from Torbu, who looked a bit reluctant to let it go, before giving him a thumbs up. "You do that. I'll be heading over to the states after my stay here so if you give me your contact there we can touch base."

Torby was prevented from responding by the front door flying open with a bang and two children, a boy and a girl at about the same age, charging into the room, and at seeing there father the rushed over and hugged him while babbling at about the speed of light. Torby didn't seem to have any problem understanding them though.

"Did you have a good time visiting Uncle Pat?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Was the enthusiastic reply from both of them before the boy piped up. "He let me play with one of his pigs, it was big and fat, and it farted!" The boy said before giggling like it was the funniest thing.

"It's disgusting." The girl stated firmly.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh uh!"

"Alright!" Torby interrupted, separating the two before they came to blows. "Now, where is your mother?"

At that moment an unearthly shriek echoed trough the whole, emanating from the back of the house.

[GREETINGS!] Gond's voice boomed through the house moments later.

The only response was another yell, this one sounding angrier then frightened, followed by a sound like a bell being rung.

Torby chuckled, deducing what was happening. "Never mind, I think I found her. Come along. Let's go rescue your sisters present before your mother turns it into scrap."

And there we have it. Some budgeoning plans, and the rest of the familiy is in residence. Will Gond survive the wrath of Dis, find out next time at Better Living.

Thank you Orion Ultor for point out that I'd timetraveld again without noticing :) And Orphiex, bigreader and J Carl Henderson for spotting some spelling errors.

Last edited: Aug 27, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

187

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aug 29, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,120

6.4

The arrival of the family matriarch had led to a few minutes of utter chaos as Torby, me, and the tots rushed outside to check on Dis and Gond, Lys barreling past us before we were even halfway around the house, screaming her head off for her mom not to trash the thing she had spent months of subjective time constructing. We found the mom attacking the prostrate Gond, who was laying on the floor, not defending himself beyond trying to get up, whilst Dis went to town on him with a very large sledgehammer. The magical machine was none worse for wear, of course, it took a lot more than an irate dwarven wife wielding a sledgehammer to put a dent in enchanted orichalcum.

There was some more shouting and general chaos as Lys tried to wrestle the sledgehammer away from her mom while Dis tried to push her daughter off so she could protect her from the metal menace, that, would, not, stop, moving! Torby, being the caring father that he was, made no move to intercede and looked more like he would have appreciated a bucket of popcorn and a recliner, so he could enjoy the show. The two kids just cheered and laughed. I decided to take a page from the old man's book and hang back and see how this would turn out.

As such, we watched mother and daughter dance around the Forge while screaming incoherently at one another in an attempt to convince the other to let go of the big hammer. It was far more entertaining than it really should have been, but seeing two burly women crashing around, demolishing the place while trying to do... something? Was oddly compelling. As a passing thought, I noted that Lys mother was a much of a redhead as her husband, and her two youngest children, but Lys was blond. It made me wonder if there was a story there. Probably not, Lys had more than a passing resemblance to her father, only with a more feminine slant.

Lys mom won in the end, managing to wrestle the hammer away from her daughter's grip, only for Lys to get her wand out and transfigure it into a piece of cloth. Dis expression was priceless, and her momentary distraction allowed Lys to explain what Gond was, and what he wasn't.

After that things calmed down, Dis oohed and aahed over Gond some before turning her attention to me. I didn't know what I had been expecting, but after seeing her fight with her daughter, and what I assumed to be her general temperament, something along the line of gruesome threat and possibly some manhandling was definitely on the list.

I did not expect her to hug me!

I definitely did not expect her to thank me for the help I'd given her daughter as well as returning to them their lost knowledge. She had said it with such sincerity that I actually got choked up. I could feel my face burning with what was probably one hell of a blush.

My heart wasn't ready!

I needed a distraction so I laid into Lys about the lack of indoor plumbing, which to my infinite release was enough to get things moving in a direction I was far more comfortable with, away from me and tearfully sincere dwarf mothers that looked at me like was damn proud of me.

The next few days pretty much consisting of the whole family (and me), exempting the little ones and the crup, working to install indoor plumbing in their house. Lys and Dis worked the forge, being supplied with copious amounts of copper by Torby. I have no idea where he got so much of it in such a short time, but he did. Lys meanwhile showed off what five years of Hogwarts schooling had thought her and by hammer and magic she first produced the main water storage thank we would need, and then, with her mother assisting, she started to churn out the needed piping.

It fell to the men, me, Torby and Gond, though I'd hesitate to call Gond a man, to get the stuff put into place. The water storage thank went up on the roof, carried there by Gond, where I enchanted it and the water condensers attached to it to increase both its efficiency as well as its durability. I also added a space expansion charm on it, which impressed Torby. It was a difficult charm after all. After that was done we moved into the house itself and started to lay down the needed piping that Lys and dis provided. I enchanted them with the charms I'd discovered in school last year to achieve good pressure in the pipes.

The house came with three bathrooms, all three of which we pretty much ripped apart to the foundation to get all the piping in. As an added flavor I threw in a space expansion charm to give them some extra space. That led to me and Torby designing the magical world first ever Jacuzzi bathtub after I mentioned that in passing while we worked. That also led to the creation of an overengineered shower with multiple showerheads and a new toilet with multiple... functions. Dis loved it.

The other two bathrooms got a similar treatment, just without the Jacuzzi and new shower. We did build another Jacuzzi on the second story deck though, and Torby was thinking about making another for the roof. After that, we turned our attention to the kitchen witch also got a complete makeover. The washing stations now got running water, and me and Torby even put in a couple of those kitchen hoses that were common in more professional kitchens to aid in efficiency.

While we were there I broached the subject of refrigerators, and I was proven right to have assumed that there was cold storage in the cellar, but none the less me and Torby set about creating a fridge and a freezer for the kitchen, space expanded of course. They were basically just closets that had been charmed with cooling charms of varying intensity. I had a bit of fun designing something that would work as a lightbulb that would turn on when the door was open, and off when it wasn't. There wasn't really any need for it to do that, no need to save on power when you deal with magic after all, but it was a part of the whole refrigerator experience so I insisted on having it added.

We also pulled running water out into the forge of course.

Once that was done Lys produced another tank, this one was to be the hot water tank, which was stuck out of the way in the attic. I made sure to make the area around it fireproof just in case. There was no fire involved, but you never knew.

The whole renovation took no more than four days from start to finish, which was probably some kind of record considering there were only four people and a robot working on it. Only three in parts since Torby was gone in the mornings, off to talk with some of his contacts in the muggle world to secure me some identification papers and get them inserted into the right places. And after I produced a photo I was the proud owner of a brand new passport. No ID card though, apparently those weren't around at this time. I found that a bit odd, Dumbledore didn't seem surprised when I'd shown him my own. Though that might explain why he'd not immediately opened the case.

The more you know.

Torby also got into contact with his man in the states and arrange from me to stop over there on my trip trough. We also talked about various other things, mostly ways to gather resources and making money. I made several suggestions based on my future knowledge, most of which were met with various levels of dubiousness from Torby. I did manage to talk him into investing a bit in a few places, or at least consider it.

I understand his cation, his resources weren't endless, and most of what he made had to, by necessity, go back into his business. But I think I'd managed to sell him on investing into Intel. That should give him a nice cashflow that he would be able to direct towards future investments.

I stayed with Lys and her family for a little over a week before I felt like it was time to move on. My next destination would be New York, where Torbys contact lived and ran one of his muggle repair shops. After that... well... I'd see where the road took me. Maybe I'd have a little adventure, who knows.

A bit short, but I wasn't really feeling this part, so I decided to get it over with faster.

Edit: Thank you J Carl Henderson for your corrections and suggestions for a clearer experiences on this little ride :)

Last edited: Oct 1, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

195

Coeus

Aug 29, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.5 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Aug 30, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,129

6.5

I left early the next morning, after breakfast and saying my goodbyes to Lys and her parents before heading out over the Atlantic at speed. I estimated that at top speed I should be able to reach the west coast of the states in around two hours or less. I still wasn't sure out how fast I was going, but I figured that I was at least beating the Concord, which could make the trip in about three and a half hours or so.

I know, I could have taken a portkey, but it would have been a real hassle to do so. Portkeying directly to the states wasn't possible due to the distance. If I wanted to do that I'd have to stop over at Island first, then another stop at Greenland, and let me tell you, I'm fucking surprised that Greenland actually has a magical community, hell, I'm fucking surprised that there is anyone living up there period, but apparently there is like a thousand wizards habituating there, in their own little Savage Land. They live in some valley on the east coast that is filled with natural hot springs, likely due to a volcanic hotspot, that keeps the place temperate year-round. With a little bit of magical help of course.

I was considering heading over there for a quick stopover on my way back, I thought it could be interesting to see what was a kind of reverse oasis.

After that, I would have to go to Canada before being able to take yet another portkey down to the states. Jumping through that many countries would require that I get permission from each country, while I was there. I couldn't arrange it beforehand, no, I had to be physically there and do it in person. Bloody fucking magicals!

That for the uninitiated that was a small mountain of paperwork for each country, a "small" waiting period, while it got approved. I would not be surprised if it took me a whole day to go from Britain to the United States, possibly more, knowing magical bureaucracy.

Flying cross Atlantic might not be the most fun I will ever have, and it did put my joy of flying to the test, but it was far more palatable than spending a day going through a bureaucratic nightmare. I just had to make sure to pee before I took off. I suppose I could have stopped and had myself a tinkle if I wanted to, come to think of it, it might even have been fun, I bet no one has done that before. At least not without a boat.

World-first mid-Atlantic pee, without a boat. One for the history books, I'm sure!

I don't know exactly how long it took, I didn't have a timepiece and I didn't bother looking what the time was when I left. But the sun didn't seem to have moved much when I hit Newfoundland, I turned southeast from there and followed the coast down past New Brunswick before I passed the border into the United States and Maine, followed shortly by New Hampshire before finally arriving in Massachusetts. I bypassed Rhode Island and headed straight for Connecticut before I finally arrived at the outskirts of New York.

After that, it wasn't too hard to find my way. Torbys's contact was supposed to have a shop in Manhattan, which was easy to find, the place was located somewhere in the East Village, which was itself supposed to be located in the southern part of the island. Torby told me to look for a park and then find the St. Brigid Roman Catholic Church and then go down 8th Street behind the church, that's where the shop was supposed to be.

Finding the park proved to be somewhat difficult as it was basically the size of a post stamp. I ended up running around Stuy Town for half an hour before I realized that I was in the wrong place and moved down some and finally found the right park and the right church, and finally the right house.

The house was not much to look at. The house looked like a T from above, six stories tall and it had one of those quintessential American zig-zagging fire escapes that were just an open invitation to any enterprising burglar that cared to put in a bit of effort. And on the bottom-most floor was the shop.

Old Joe's Thrift and Repair Shop.

Not the most imaginative name, but then it was run by a wizard, even if he was a muggleborn. The wizarding world was infectious when it came to the loss of creativity. Having found what I was looking for I landed in the ally on the left side of the house and dropped my concealing charm before I made my way around the house towards the shop.

I got some odd looks from the pedestrians due to my odd getup since I hadn't bothered to transfigure it into something appropriate. I bet they were just jealous of my kick-ass cape. Seeing the open sign in the window I just pushed the door open and walked right in. A cheery little bell by the door announced my arrival and a man in his late forties, early fifties, appeared from the back room holding what I think might have been a radio. He looked fairly put together, and in good shape, the only indications of his age were some crow feet by the side of his eyes and solid white hair. I hoped I'd look that good when I was that age.

"Welcome to Old Joe's Thrift and Repair Shop, I'm Joe what can I-" He stopped as he laid eyes on me, blinked in surprise before giving me an incredulous once over before a smile broke out on his face. "Woah there, what are you supposed to be kiddo, a superhero?" The proprietor asked before breaking into laughter at his own joke.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit before I floated off the floor and summoned lightning to my hands. "I think I'd do alright."

Joe looked shocked for a moment before a light went off behind his eyes and a matching smirk appeared on his lips. "You're the guy Flash said was coming to town."

I landed and dismissed the light show before giving the older man a quizzical look. "Flash? We talking about the same guy, yay high, red hair and an attitude?"

"Yeah that's 'ol Flash alright, never went by Torby when he used to hang around these parts. Even though that was his name at the time, didn't find out it was Torby 'till a few years ago when he showed up out of the blue and set me up with this place." Joe reminisced fondly before refocusing on me. "He asked me to show you around 'an see to it that you didn't walk into trouble."

"Much appreciated," I told him semi-politely.

Joe grunted before pulling out a wand and waving it at the door, the Open sign flipped around and I head the door lock. "Well, no time like the present, let's get this over with so I can get back to work."

"Lead the way McGurk," I said jovially.

Joe shot me a warning glare before snorting. "So, you know anything about why Flash wants me to dig up some eggheads and talk to them about computers?"

"Nope." I lied easily. "Probably something to do with money."

"Well, that I could have guessed all by myself." Joes grumped as he leads me into the back and over to a fireplace. "Alright, here we are. The name is the Pantheon hotel. It's the entrance to Whimsic Alley, which is where you want to go. I'll go first." He stated before disappearing in a blast of green flames.

I shrugged and stepped into the fireplace and threw down my own handfull of Floo Powder. "Pantheon Hotel."

And there we go again, hope you guys enjoy. I'm off to get some pizza.

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

191

Coeus

Aug 30, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.6 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 3, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,146

6.6

Floo Travel is like going down a waterslide, only it's on fire, and the slide itself is fire. It was a fun ride, let me tell you, though it is a bit disorienting. The trick is to not get caught up in the notion of motion and think of it like stepping from one room to another as if walking through a door, elsewise it will spit you out on the other end like a cannonball. Don't get me wrong, that approach has its charm, but you get ash everywhere and it's annoying to clean smudge out of your clothes all the time.

I took a look around once I stepped out of the fireplace and found myself in a room filled with nothing but fireplaces, filled with people coming or going through them. The room itself was constructed out of polished gray stone and lit by giant iron chandeliers but was otherwise unadorned to my eyes.

"Well, come on, don't stand there gawping like an idiot, I don't have all day," Joe called out where he was standing by one of the doorways to the room.

Said and done I followed my guide out into the sunlight and the magical district beyond. My first impression of Whimsic Alley was... big. All of the magical districts I'd visited so far had followed the basic mold of Diagon Alley, that is to say, a narrow set of alleyways lined with shops, with cultural elements contributing to most of the differences in esthetic and architecture. Narrow was not a word I would use to describe the Alley. Modern might be more accurate, if only just. The alley beyond was wide, with a central cobbled road, flanked by sidewalks and the customary shops. So far it was not too dissimilar to what I'd come to expect.

But that was where it ended.

Because on that road there were cars!

I admit I stood there gawping for the second time in as many minutes. It didn't end there though. While the houses that surrounded the street were ordinary-looking brownstones American wizards apparently didn't think that ground-level shops were enough. The wizards had used the old fire escape terraces as a foundation for broad wooden walkways that spanned the sides of the alley above the sidewalks, the pedestrians used the stairways of the fire escapes to move between the levels, that looked a bit like scaffolding now that I had a chance to study it a bit closer. There were even bridges at roof level that connected the two sides of the street so shoppers didn't have to descend all the way to the street to get across. I had a feeling that there might be shops on the roofs as well.

"Hey, kid. You got any local currency?" Joe asked.

"I have galleons and dollars," I answered absently.

"That goblin crap won't cut it here, real people use Dragots," Joe said scratchingly. "We'll have to swing by the bank and get that stuff exchanged for real money. Come on!"

"Don't like goblin much?" I asked him as I hurried to catch up.

"Not much to like," Joe said disdainfully. "Hypocritical, untrustworthy little shits. You know about their view on property right?"

"Anything they make is theirs and you only rent it?" I hazarded.

Joe nodded grimly. "Yeah, that's right. But you know that extends to all things they consider their possession, which also includes things they steal from others. They believe that something can only be owned properly by goblins. And you idiots let them handle your money." He said the last while giving me a pointed look.

I just smiled in return. "Don't look at me like that. I haven't even been inside the place." I told him, which was true. I didn't trust those people with my money. I bearly trusted the banks back home to handle my money, I sure as hell wouldn't give creatures that despised me on principle any say on what happened to my money. "I keep my cash with people I can trust. Myself!" I told him brightly.

Joe looked a bit surprised before a smile broke out on his face and he laughed shortly. "Good on you, kid. I suppose Flash would find the one Brit with some sense in his head."

"I'm Swedish actually, I only go to school in Brittain, though I guess that's not much better all things considering." I finished lamely.

Joe looked interested. "Sweden, eh? It true what they say, about the women?"

"Blond, blue eyes and stacked like a brick shithouse?" I asked wryly.

"Thereabouts," Joe confirmed.

I vacillate for a moment. "Well... I'd be lying if I said that wasn't the case." I admitted, before adding. "But lederhosen and yodeling is not a thing, nor penguins for that matter." I don't know why, but people thinking those things were a thing really irritated me. There was no yodeling, there had never been any yodeling. And no self-respecting Swede would ever be caught dead dressed in little boy pants with suspenders! We are Vikings! With axes and bearskin, we eat magic mushrooms and go on rampages! We don't jump around in meadows and sing... AGH! How did that ever become a thing?

Joe just chuckled. "Whatever you say, kid."

"I do say," I told him resolutely.

Jow just shook his head and led me up to and into a large ostentatious building that looked to have been constructed out of black marble and gold. Guilded statues in classical greek style decorated both the outside and the inside and grand golden chandeliers lit the place brightly. All the gold in there gave the whole place a warm glow that seemed to be reflected off the polished marble walls and adds to the ridiculous opulence the whole place seemed to exude from every atom.

"And here we are Aurecator First National Bank," Joe told me blandly.

"Woah. Anyone ever teach you guys what "too much" is?" I asked rhetorically.

"Go big or go home, that's the American way." Joe retorted before he walked up to a seemingly random man that was manning a desk and leaned down. "Hey there Charles, how ya doin?"

The now named Charles was a man somewhat older than me, dressed in a suit that looked like it was twenty years out of fate, with God's honest monocle resting over his right eye. His hair was perfectly coifed, and he had a faintly disdainful expression on his face until he recognized Joe, at which point it immediately morphed into a warm smile. "Uncle Joe, what brings you to Aurecator? The shop's not in trouble is it?"

Joe gave the younger man a hairy eyeball to which Charles raised his hands in a placating gesture. "The Shop's just fine, thank you. But you know that seeing as you handle my money, you little shit."

"So I do Uncle," Charles responded unrepentantly. "Very well, I might add."

Joe grunted unimpressed. "Don't get too full of yourself. If it wasn't for me an my money you'd still be runnin' errands insteada of sitting behind this here fancy desk."

"As you like to remind me every time you come here," Charles said agreeably, the found smile never leaving his face. "And I'm very grateful."

Joe grunted again. "So... how your old man then? Still a waste of good air?"

"He's gotten into woodcarving now," Charles responded evenly.

Joe gave him an incredulous look. "Woodcarving? What happened to the distillery?"

Charles winced and adjusted his tie nervously. "There might have been a little fire."

Joe gave his nephew a flat look. "How little is a little?"

"They have to build a new barn," Charles admitted, embarrassed.

Joe facepalmed as he groaned. "Of course..."

Apparently desperate to change the subject Charles spotted me standing behind his Uncle, watching them with undisguised interest.

"Hello there! Can I be of assistance?" He asked with forced cheer.

Before I could answer Joe did it for me. "He needs to exchange his monopoly money for real cash." He explained shortly. "He's newly arrived from Europe and an old friend of mine asked me to help him settle in so he didn't get into any trouble."

Charles raised a single eyebrow and gave me a quick look before refocusing on his uncle. "That's not really my department, you'll have to take it to one of the tellers."

"Don't give me lip, son. I don't have time to wait around in no lines, you hear. I have a business to run and I can't hang around here all day while those incompetents figure out how to pull their thumbs out of their asses and get the job done."

Charles visibly had to stifle a laugh, hiding it behind a chough. "Fine. How much do you have?"

I shrugged before pulling out two pouches, one big, containing two hundred galleons, and a small one, containing fifty gold coins. I still had a larger one tucked away in a hidden pocket for emergencies. "There are two-hundred galleons in the bigger one, the smaller one has fifty gold coins in it. I'd like the galleons exchanged into Dragots, I want to use the rest to open an account."

Both Joe and Charles looked surprised, probably not about the galleons, but because of the gold. Charles moved the pouch filled with galleons to the side before opening the smaller bag and fishing out a single golden coin and examining it closely. The coin wasn't much to look at as far as workmanship was concerned, uneven and rather ugly. On one side showed a king, sitting on a throne and holding a scepter and apple. There was something written on it to but it was so degraded that I could only make out the roman number for 3. The flipside was dominated by a cross that neatly split the coin in four quarters, each quarter decorated with a flower. There were things written there as well that I couldn't read.

Charles frowned in consideration before he laid the coin down on the desk and then opened one of the drawers to the left and pulled out a big leatherbound tome and started to flip through it rapidly, stopping at times to reexamine the coin before continuing. What little I could see from where I was standing the books was filled with pictures of what looked like coins, and a lot of text I couldn't read. Finally, once he had gone through most of the book he stopped at an entry and after a few back and forths between the book and the coin he finally looked up at me.

"This is a Henry the Third Gold Penny," he stated, somewhat incredulous. "Where did you get this?"

"They special or something?" I asked, avoiding the question.

"You could say that," Charles told me evenly. "They are vanishingly rare. Most of them were melted down shortly after they were minted making them highly valued amongst No-Maj collectors. One of these coins goes for around 80.000 dollars at auction, and you have fifty of them!"

Joe let out a slow whistle.

I smiled slowly. "Well... isn't that interesting."

I have no idea how much one of those coins could be worth in 1970, the numbers now are around 250 000$ apparently, as far as I could find. If anyone has a better number feel free to send it my way. I'd appreciate it.

Edit: thanks J Carl Henderson for correcting some of the flaws in my writing, its appreciated :)

Last edited: Sep 4, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

187

Coeus

Sep 3, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.7 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,165

6.7

Charles, or the bank, ended up buying my coins, at well below market value, of course, both because the value of the coins would decrease if they were released to fast, which made them problematic to sell, and because some of the coins weren't in the best of conditions. Still, by my estimate, I still got sixty thousand dollars per coin as I sold the whole lot to the bank for a cool three million dollars, all of which was put into my brand spanking new account, under the management of Charles, of course. I had a feeling that a good portion of the money from the sale of those coins would find their way into his own pockets, but I was fine with that. Greed was not a sin I had ever been guilty of.

Besides, I still had a lot of gold coins, of various designs, back at Hogwarts, some of which looked even older than the ones I'd found with the crown jewels. Well, older to my untrained eyes anyway.

After that, we left the bank which brought me face to face with something that had been bugging me since I'd seen it. The cars. It was anachronistic, it didn't fit. What use did a wizard have for a car? Okay, so I know Arthur had one, but Arthur was a cook, a muppet, a statistical outlier.

"So..." I said loudly, bringing Joe's attention to me. "Cars."

"Yes?"

"What's up with that?"

Joe looked at me, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are there cars in the Alley?" I clarified.

Joe squinted at me in confusion."Where else would they be."

We looked at one another puzzled looks for a moment before I realized that we were talking past each other. "Okay. What are wizards doing with cars? Back in Brittain, I don't think there is a wizard that owns a car; even the muggleborns don't use them."

Joe rolled his eyes and snorted. "I don't know if you noticed, but this is the US."

"Yeah, that explains nothing," I said, scratchingly. "What use are they?"

Joe shrugged. "Same as for the No-Maj's?"

"I can't see that being the case, not with Floo, Apparation, and Portkeys," I argued as we made our way through the alley.

Joe snorted again before he stopped suddenly and looked thoughtfully up into the air before he spoke slowly as if he was getting his thoughts in order even as he spoke. "I think its scale."

"Scale?"

"Mmm." He hummed with a nod as if he came to a decision. "Things here are both bigger and smaller then I think yer used to, kid. First thing, we can't shut ourselves away from the No-Maj's like you do, at least not in the cities. We have to live in the same houses and apartments that they do. You ever seen a fireplace in an apartment? A car is damn useful when you don't have a Floo. I was damn lucky to find my place; it was old and had a fireplace. Most ain't that lucky."

"Second, this is a big place, kid. "Great" Britain ain't all that great when compared to the US, we have states that are bigger than your whole country. We are mighty spread out here and if ya want to get around then a good enchanted car is the way to go, because those other ways are either not gonna get you out of the city, or will be one big hassle as you can't just jump wherever ya want all willy-nilly."

"Oh," I said while mulling it over in my head. Personally, it still seemed a bit flimsy and I suspected that there were probably some other factors at play. Maybe it was just cultural. Cars were a big part of American culture, to a far greater degree than anywhere else in the world. I suppose Joe might have a point in it being an issue of scale if you think about it. I refocused on Joe and asked an important question. "Can they fly?"

Joe gave me a look like I was touched in the head. "Of course they can fly. Now stop asking stupid questions, I still have some places I need to show you before I leave. Come on!"

"Coming, coming. Jeez, calm down; slow down before you'll break a hip or something." I muttered.

"I'll break your jaw if you don't stop trash-talking, you little punk." Joe threatened.

Joe ended up showing me around the Alley for another hour, pointing me to useful shops and giving me a basic rundown on things I shouldn't do to keep the government off my back. Most of it was just regular stuff like using a wand in front of muggles and such things. Additionally, I was not allowed to go hunting for magical creatures without a special license. After he left I spent another half hour just looking around to see if I could find anything interesting to buy before I located the exit to the muggle world.

Unlike in England the exit turned out to no be a place of business, but an actual gate that served just that purpose. It was made out to be much like the portal to the Hogwarts Express, that is to say, a plane stone wall that you had to walk through to be transported to the other side.

I found out that apparently the Alley was located in Brooklyn near Prospect Park. The gateway into the Alley didn't look like much, just a plain brick wall at the end of a blind alleyway. The only notable about it was that it didn't have any graffiti on it due to the muggle repelling charms placed on the alleyway.

I recast my concealing charm before I floated off the ground and into the air. I didn't go to high, staying about twelve feet off the ground as I slowly flew through the streets, taking in the sights I'd ignored when I was looking for Joe's shop. This was New York City, the epicenter for pretty much every alien invasion that has ever occurred in fiction. Okay, so that was an exaggeration, but it good hit a lot. It was almost a tradition now. It was here that Newt had his first little dustup with Grindelwald back in the day. Pretty rad.

I quickly made my way back to Manhattan, passing over the Brooklyn Bridge, of course. The place of death of Gwen Stacy of Spider-Man fame. In the distance, I could see the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center being constructed, by the looks of it they were about halfway done already. I'd have to do something about that once 9/11 swung around. I wonder how Muslim Terrorists would react to a wizard making their lives a living hell. I wonder how they would like to spend the rest of their lives as pigs. A little karmic punishment is good for the soul, I think.

After that, I flew out over the bay to the Statue of Liberty and stood on her head for a while before I decided to deface the monument a bit and etched "Killroy Was Here" along with the iconic image before continuing my little tour. The first thing I found that I recognized was the Flatiron Building. The first time I'd seen it I'd been young, watching The Neverending Story, it was the place where Bastian had hid from his bullies. I did a little flyby of the Empire State Building before I hit Time Square, where Steve Rogers first ended up after he woke up in our time, in the movies anyway, and from there I headed for St. Patrick's Cathedral, which I'm almost certain is where Spider-Man went to get rid of the Symbiote that one time, I might be wrong. I passed over Rockefeller Center that was nearby, the location of more than one romcom before heading past Central Park, a place that was featured in pretty much any film that ever took place in the Town, if only in the background.

Once I hit Harlem I turned around again and started to search for Broadway. The theater district lay just of Time Square, but I'd missed it on my first flyover. As I descended down near to the ground something caught in the corner of my eye.

A ghost.

It was hovering beside one of those fortune tellers you ran into every now and again, even hand a crystal ball. Very classy. Now, a ghost on Broadway alone might have been worth a raised eyebrow and a bit of curiosity. But in this case, I knew the ghost. I'd recognize that ridiculous clown hair anywhere. I don't know what bout of insanity caused him to think that flat greased hair on top and curly at the sides was a good look for him, particularly with a head that looked like an upside-down egg. He was dressed in al old fashioned suit.

Suddenly the ghost did a gesture and I saw the table jamp a bit, and so did the burly looking girl that was sitting opposite the fortune teller. The ger flew to her feet and yelled something; I couldn't catch it over the traffic, before hauling back and punching the medium hard enough that she flipped head over teakettle off the chair she was sitting on. The robust woman then gathered her money and storm off.

I didn't care about that though, what I cared about was that the ghost had somehow affected the table, something it shouldn't have been able to do. The only things I'd known ghosts to be able to interact with, in some manner, were fire, water, and air. That interaction was generally very feeble, though even as I thought about it I couldn't help recall that Myrtle was able to flood the bathroom she frequented when she wanted to. That was not a feeble influence.

I felt a sudden feeling of excitement. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt like I might have accidentally stumbled over something new. I floated over to the ghost who was new smirking smugly to himself as he floated over the insensate fortune teller. Hidden beneath the disillusionment charms as I was he didn't notice me float down behind him.

"Well, well. Harry Houdini, still debunking fake mystics, even after death. If this isn't irony, I don't know what is." I whispered, causing the ghost to flinch away from me. He floated away and spun around, his eyes searching for the one that snuck up on him.

"Who goes there!" he demanded as he searched for me, he eventually zeroed in on the distortion caused by the spell. "A wizard."

"Righto..." I confirmed quietly before I started to float upwards slowly. "I don't think this is the place to talk, our fraudulent friend seems to be coming around, why don't you meet me on the roof above."

Said and done I flew up to the rood on one of the buildings above before landing and canceling my concealment charm. The ghost of Harry Houdini joined me moments after, giving me a truly baleful glare. I was kinda impressed.

"What do you want, wizard," he asked with a note of disdain in his voice when he said the last word.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's with the attitude? It's not like you weren't one when you were alive."

"I was certainly not." Harry denied.

"Hate to break it to you H, but only wizards can become ghosts," I informed him.

"Of that, I am well aware." Harry sneered. "However, I was never trained, as such, I was never a wizard."

"Semantics." I countered.

"Yet true, nonetheless." he countered in turn. "Again I ask you, what do you want?"

"Right to the point then," I said and clapped my hands. "I saw what you did to that fraud down there."

"And you come to reprimand me for it, hah!" Harry laughed proudly.

"Couldn't care less," I told the ghost of the Breakout King. "She deserved that, and more, for deceiving people like she likely does."

"On this one thing then, we agree. But my question remains unanswered, wizard."

"I wanted to know how you did that," I told him. "Ghost normally can't affect the world of the living in any meaningful way. Yet you obviously can."

Harry's expression shifted into something that looked to be a combination of smug satisfaction and something shifty. "You wish to learn my secrets, well, that is unfortunate, for such things do not come free."

"Alright," I said, knowing where this was going. "What do you want?"

Houdini gave me another self-satisfied smirk. "As I said, it is unfortunate. What I desire you can't acquire, little wizard. It would seem you have to languish in ignorance."

"Or I could just bind you to this rooftop and leave you here until you talk." I threatened lightly.

A mistake, as it turned out, as Harry immediately trust out his hand upon hearing my threat. A force, like a blast of high-pressure air, slammed into me and sent me flying into one of those odd-looking air ducts that decorate the rooftops of American buildings, hard enough to leave a sizable dent.

"You arrogant little child, you think to threaten me with imprisonment. I am Harry Houdini, there is no lock that can hinder me, no chains that can trap me." he proclaimed loudly. "And only in your dreams will you find my secret," he said before fading even from my view.

I stared in disappointment at the spot where the ghost had previously floated. I'd bungled that right and proper. "Well, fuck."

Okay, there we go. A bit of a new mystery inserted into the story. Anyone besides me think that HH look alot like Martin Sheen?

Edit: Thanks to J Carl Henderson for his corections.

Last edited: Sep 5, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

173

Coeus

Sep 5, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.8 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 8, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,212

6.8

After I'd extracted myself from the ventilation system I'd summoned Houdini's shade for a few minutes, to ask if he knew anything about what his ghost had been up to, unfortunately, the illusionist had not kept an eye on his castoffs and had little interest in doing so. I also tried to use the Stone to summon the ghost directly, but as I had suspected, that didn't work. The stone could only summon the dead, and despite common misconceptions, ghosts in this universe weren't dead, I'd even hesitate to call them undead, since technically they had never been alive to begin with, despite having the memories of a person who had been.

I didn't bother to even consider trying to hunt the ghost down, trying to find that ghost in New York, I'd be here to the day I died, and beyond. Still, my bungling had still yielded a valuable lesson; don't open our mouth without thinking. A lesson I'd had to learn several times before and would probably need to learn at least a couple of times more.

Also, despite the setback, I had still discovered something new. I could feel the excitement bubbling in my stomach and made a note to start researching ghosts and other ethereal beings once I was back at Hogwarts and put a pin in it. I'd have to look up Myrtle as well and interview her, that was likely to be a chore and a half, considering her described disposition. But if Draco managed to charm her I didn't think I'd have any problems doing so as well, I'd just have to restrain my impulses to tease her, at least until she was used to me.

Alright, so that last part might pose a bit of a problem.

I ended up spending almost a week in the New York area before I felt ready to continue. After some deliberation, I decided to head south towards Atlantic City. There wasn't any real kind of Wizard presence there but I wanted to visit because I like the name and it tickled a memory that I couldn't quite bring to the fore. I figured that going there might jog my memory.

I was flying over the New Jersey Pine Barrens just west of Barnegat when my musings were interrupted by a bestial roar just before something slammed into me like a wrecking ball, flinging me bodily towards the forest below. I managed to slow my uncontrolled tumble before I hit the threes only to have whatever knocked me out of the sky slam into me again with crushing force, sending us both crashing trough the branches until we hit the ground.

Whatever it was it was, big, white and furry and smelled like rotten meat and it was over me. I gathered myself and released a blast of hurricane-force winds blasting the whatever off me with a roar. I quickly got to my feet and got my bearings as I head a dull thud as my attacker landed nearby and for the first time I got a good look at my enemy.

I'd never seen anything like it.

It was vaguely humanoid and very big, I guessed that it was at least as tall as Hagrid, covered in white-gray fur, and it had a pair of truly massive wings, which it could use to fly with, obviously. Its legs were triple joined and looked like someone had taken the hind legs of a big cat and mixed in some bird for the feet which looked like they might have belonged on some big bird of prey. Its five-fingered hands, which were black from what I guessed was dried blood, ended in three-inch wicked claws that looked more like thin knives then something that had grown naturally. Its head was the most disturbing though, it was as if someone had mixed the features of a lion and a goat, it had a great big mane like a lion, with large ram-like horns growing out of the side of its head.

Despite how ungainly it looked, it was on its feet in moments after it had hit the ground, moving with that fluidity that felines are so famed for.

"▅▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

I might have peed a little.

It charged, charm claws outstretched to rend me into pieces, and I froze like a deer in a headlight, seeing my death come at me, then a Polar Bear dropped down on it from the treetops, and landing on the Beast. I just stood there for a stoned moment, watching the two giant beasts wrestling with each other.

I laughed hysterically.

I was alive.

Rescued by a flying polar bear!

Wait. Wait, what?

Brain successfully rebooted only to crash again as the reality of the situation hit home. And it only got weirder from there. The Monster managed to get enough leverage to throw the polar bear of it, only for the bear to suddenly turn into a puma in a puff of gold shimmering mist. The now puma twisted through the air with inhuman grace to land on its feet and then charge back at the abomination against nature before transforming back into a bear just before it hit. The massive bulk of the bear slammed into the creature like a freight train, sending them both tumbling again.

The Beast was much faster in untangling itself from the bear this time and instead of reengaging, it took to the air, its powerful wings pumping strongly to let it gain altitude. The Bear immediately transformed into a falcon and followed it, but despite its apparent speed, its small form didn't allow it to actually hurt the now much bigger creature, managing only to annoy it with its sweeping dive attacks.

Well, I could fix that, I thought as I felt anger surge to the fore. That little bastard had tried to fuck me up. It was only right that I pay that back! I gathered myself and lashed out with a cutting curse, tagging the bastard just as it was taking another swipe at the divebombing falcon. To my dismay, the blast did little besides making the beast twitch and bring its attention back to me.

"Magic resistance!? Aw come on!" I complained loudly, before teleporting to avoid the Beast as it slammed into the ground where I had been standing. The Beast swirled around to face me only to be RAWRbombed by the bear again.

I love that bear. I have no idea what was going on, but that bear was great!

The Beast tossed the bear again and I took the opportunity to attack it with a blast of lightning.

"▅▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The Beast roared in pain as electricity arced over its form.

The bear to the opportunity to recover and attack again, charging over before rearing up and delivering a devastating bash to its foe that sent it roaring in pain trough a pine tree. I took the opportunity to fly over and zap it again for good measure.

I didn't expect it to set me on fire!

I yelped and flew backward while casting an Aguamenti on myself to put out the fire. "How are you breathing fire, you bastard?!" I shrieked. "What the hell even are you!?"

"I will suck the marrow from your spine!" The massive beast growled savagely.

"You can talk too!?" I exclaimed in surprise before having to dodge another charge. I tried to zap it again but it was too fast and managed to grab me by the legs and toss me around like a ragdoll. Luckily I landed in a bush, unluckily the Beast was coming at me again! But Bear Bro to the rescue with another RAWRbomb only for it to turn into a RAWRsplat when the Beast jinked to the side, avoiding the attack. I summoned several small boulders and transfigured them into lances before sending it after the Beast, who dodged most them handily and slapped the rest out of the way with contemptuous ease.

The bear suddenly transformed into a wolf and darted in and sank its teeth into the Beast's flank causing it to roar in pain and swat at the wolf, who darted away nimbly before circling around, looking for another opening to strike. Seeing that the Beast was momentarily distracted, I took the opportunity to repay my earlier barbecue, by setting it on fire.

"▅▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

It turns out fur is flammable, who would have thought!?

I flew up and looked around until I spotted a large boulder, with a gesture it riped itself out of the ground and with another it shot forward like a cannonball to slam into the Beast and send them both into the woods with a pained roar. Me and the Bear charged after only to be driven back when the Beast popped back up and released a truly huge blast of fire at us. The Bear broke off to the left while I countered by summoning hurricane-force winds to disperse the flame only for the Beast to use the powerful updraft to take to the air and disappear beyond the canopy.

"Clever girl..." I muttered before taking off after it with the bear transforming into a falcon and following on my tail.

The Beast attacked pretty much as I broke the cover of the canopy, but in the air, I was far more maneuverable then it could ever be with a pair of wings, something I was quick to capitalize on by attacking it with a combination of fire and air, fire to hurt it and air to keep it off balance. The mystery transforming creature in its current form of a falcon was flapping around without doing anything useful. It apparently didn't like the situation because moments later it flew in over the Beast and transformed into a bear again, slamming into it and dragging it back towards the ground with me diving in after them.

I realized that this wasn't working, the Beast was to fast, and to durable, for it to be taken down quickly by just shooting it with lightning and fire. I didn't feel confident enough to try the death curse, it was even slower then blasting it with fire, the damn thing would likely dodge it. I might also hit my ally, and I really wanted to now what that thing was. It was doubtlessly intelligent, quite possibly a human, though I'd never heard of an animagi that could transform into multiple forms before. Unless it was using some form of self transfiguration that bypassed the whole "losing your mind " thing that usually resulted when using transfiguration in that way.

I looked around myself, hoping for some inspiration for what I could do. Then I spotted another boulder, this one much larger than any of the ones I'd used previously. I estimated that it likely weighed as much as a small truck. Heavy enough to ether crush it or at least pin it down long enough for me to kill the damn thing.

I cast a quick look to where the two beasts were ducking it out, the bear seemed to be holding his own so far, it was shifting faster now, transforming rapidly between a bear, falcon, puma, and wolf to keep its opponent off balance. It seemed to be working quite well for the moment. I directed my attention to the boulder and started with casting a spell to reduce its weight before I pulled it out of the ground, then putting a disillusionment charm on it, and starting to move it over to the battlefield.

This last part would be tricky, I needed to get the bear away from the Beast long enough to to drop the boulder on top of it. It was moving around damn fast though, it would be impossible to banish it and hold up the stone. Any attempt to attract its notice to me would likely also focus the Beast's attention on me as well. I cursed inwardly at the realization that I could do little but wait until the two were far enough apart to safely drop the stone and hope that I had the stone positioned correctly when it happened, not the easiest task considering how they were dashing about.

I grunted and shifted the stone trough the air when the Beast ironically grabbed the bear in an actual bearhug and ramed the both of them through a pine tree. That might have been the end stroke if the bear hadn't become a falcon before the Beast had a chance to pin him to the ground with its claws and fly away. Seeing my chance I let the stone go and watched as it came crashing down on the unsuspecting Beast.

"▅▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The giant boulder bounced and trembled as the Beast struggled under it but remained in place.

"Still alive, damn that's one tough fucker!" I muttered to myself as I landed.

The falcon gave a triumphant sounding shriek as it wheeled around before transforming into a god's honest Indian warrior, who proceeded to pull a knife out as he fell and aimed it downwards as he fell behind the giant boulder. The angry roar abruptly turned into a loud wet gurgle before quieting.

I waited for a few moments before I carefully moved around the boulder to see what was going on, and to get a better look at my rescuer, and rescuee, because I'd damn well returned the favor. As I circled the boulder I could definitely say that it was a guy. He was dressed mostly in hides, wore a headdress fashioned from the head of a wolf, he had what I think was a bearskin over his shoulders. He was entirely bare-chested save for a pair of crossed hide strips, and I saw several tattoos below his ribcage in the form of lines with triangular markings that pointed downwards along them. He had a red embroidered sash around his waist that held up more wolf pelt and his hide pants. His footwear was also made of some sort of hide. His arms were covered by elaborate armguards and he had more hide strip tied around his biceps. Around his neck, he had a necklace that contained a mismatched collection of claws and teeth as well as a single feather.

He was in the process of cutting the head of our opponent, covering himself in the arterial spray as he worked. I made a face and cleared my throat just as the Indian managed to cut through the spine, causing the head to come off. His head snapped around and a pair of piercing amber eyes met mine from under his wolf headdress.

For a moment everything was still and then a giant smile broke out on my rescuer's face and he let out a booming laugh and stood up, causing me to take an involuntary step back. I hadn't realized how big he was when he was couching down, now I'm not a small guy, I stand at a respectable six feet two inches and I'm very satisfied with that. But this guy was nearly seven feet—if not precisely that—tall by my estimate. And made of pure muscle by the looks of it; his arms were almost as thick as my thighs.

"HAHA, MY FELLOW WARRIOR!" he boomed happily and came at me with open arms.

"Woah!" I yelped and stumbled backward a few steps to get away from the blood-soaked giant before I fired off a quick cleaning spell that removed most of the blood. The large Indian stopped abruptly and patted himself down before laughing loudly again.

"MY PARDONS, FRIND! I FORGOT IN MY HASTE TO THANK YOU FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!" He shouted enthusiastically before he charged me again.

In an effort to prevent the coming hug I instead put out my hand for a handshake, hoping he would go for that instead. It was partially successful as he reached out to grab my forearm in one of those warrior greetings you saw on film now and again, forcing me to do the same, before he pulled me into a half-hug and gave me a slap on the back that numbed my shoulder.

God, it was like Mini-Hagrid, only louder.

"THANK YOU, MY FRIEND! HAD YOU NOT COME TO MY AID THE BEAST MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN ME! HAHAHAH!" He roared right into my poor ear.

"Indoor voice please, I'm right here, no need to shout," I complained weakly.

The giant Indian released me with another booming laugh. "I'm sorry, my friend. My father has always told me that I sometimes get loud when I'm excited, and our great battle is cause for great excitement!" He told me at a slightly more manageable volume. It still made my ears ring though.

I had a feeling that loud might just be this one's only setting.

"But I'm being rude. I have yet to introduce myself. I am called Takoda, of the Niitsitapi. And I am pleased to meet you!" He told me enthusiastically.

"Eh... Hey. Names Drew, and, eh, likewise?" I hazard.

Wow, this was some chapter, it fought me for every word, fight scenes are not my thing, AND I had a blue screen that deleted Takoda's whole character profile.

For those of you that don't know what a RAWRbomb is, its a WoW term for a tactic used by druids that involves flying at an enemy in flight form and then go into bear-form and charge just before you hit the ground, which both negates fall damage and scares the crap of any player on the receiving end. I loved using it when Feral Druids didn't suck!

Incidentally, anyone happens to know if there is some mythical lost Indian tribe that is looking for a new home. I couldn't find one during my research, but here is to hope.

Edit: Thank you J Carl Henderson, not only for the spellcheck but also for your help with the prose, thats above and beyond man. Your aces.

Last edited: Sep 15, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

174

Coeus

Sep 8, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.9 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 13, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,250

6.9

My feet were dangling in the air and my face was being pressed into a rippling sweaty man-chest by a pair of well-defined arms that were almost as thick as my thighs, and probably stronger. None of these things were things I agreed with or wanted to be this close to.

"I owe you my life, Drew!" My enthusiastic fellow monster slayer said... enthusiastically. Even when he wasn't shouting his voice was... big, a rumbling brass more fitting for a giant then just a man, no matter how large.

"I...unf... think we did out fair... guh... share of saving," I grunted as I tried to push myself away from. "Can you please let me go? This is far... ugh... closer than I ever want to be to another man."

"There is no shame for you to admire my muscles, to feel the perfection of my form. Feel its strength! Its truth!" he exclaimed passionately.

"I... urp... you're messin' with me, right?" I grunted in disgust before I let my body go limp, the sudden shift in weight let me slip from his grasp before I used my flight suit to fly up and away from the way to affectionate Indian meat-head.

Takoda didn't appear to be perturbed by my escape, he simply took the classic superman pose, with his fisted hands resting against his hips and his chest puffed out. The fucker was actually posing! "You speak most strangely, where are you from, my friend?"

"Around," I stated noncommittally while rubbing my face, god, he'd gotten his sweat all over me! I cast an Aquamnti followed by a cleaning charm and a drying charm for extra measure. I might have to burn the suit once I got the Mark Two up and running. Just to be sure.

"I see that you wield your magic without the use of a wand," He stated, while producing a wand of his own and twirled it around for a moment before tucking it away in the sash around his waist. "My people once practiced magic as you do, but it fell out of use with the coming of the spirit-blind to our shores and the wand with them." He stated, looking thoughtful.

"Uh, yeah... Your shapeshifting is pretty fly, too. You're an Animagi, right? I didn't know you could take more than one form." I said awkwardly.

Takoda truck another heroic pose and flexed his pecs at me. I shuddered in disgust. "Hah! An impressive feat is it not?! One that is grown from the fertile mind of Takoda of the Niitsitapi!"

I think this is what having an existential crisis feels like, in fact, I know it is. I'd had one when I'd first arrived in this universe, that was that disunity in your mind when what you believed to be true was proven to not only be untrue but the exact opposite of that. I did not think anyone like Takoda could possibly exist in real life, yet here he was, bigger than life, ironically enough.

"This is an act, right?" I asked, almost desperately. "You do this to get people to underestimate you, right?

Takoda gave me a confused look, it was like a giant puppy looking at something new. I groaned and rubbed at my temples in frustration to stave off the headache I felt coming on before taking a deep breath. "It's fine, it's cool. This is not the weirdest thing you have run across. Just accept it and move on."

"You are a most peculiar person, my friend." The giant Indian proclaimed.

"You are one to talk," I muttered under my breath before raising my voice. "Alright, so the multi-form transformation is something you figured out yourself, you said."

Takoda gave me a proud smile. "It is so. The traditional way, while adequate for most, was not enough for me. So I put my prodigious intellect to the task of finding something better. I strained my brain as I do my mighty body," He flexed and struck a pose that most bodybuilders would recognize as the Side Triceps. "And after great effort, I discovered this superior way that is mine."

"Er... right. Mind telling me how you do it exactly." I asked.

Takoda retook his Superman pose. "HAHAHAH! Do you seek the knowledge of the great Takoda?! Of course, you do! Just as many have before you. They were found to be lacking, but perhaps you are worthy...!"

Wow! Those were some red flags, I didn't want to be put to the test by an insane meat-headed Indian. "You know what, never mind. I'm not really much for transforming into animals." I interrupted him loudly.

The shapeshifter looked bewildered at my interruption but rallied admirably. "Very well. But if you should change your mind know that I will be glad to test your worth!"

I bet you would, you nutter, I thought to myself before floating over to our kill. With a gesture, I levitated the boulder of the now headless corpse. "Geez, big sucker arent you."

"A most worthy foe, indeed!"

"What the hell is it? I've not seen anything like it, and I'd have remembered something like this." I wondered as I landed and knelt down to take a closer look.

"It is an unnatural beast, born from the experimentations of twisted minds amongst the spirit-blind. It has haunted these lands for two centuries, traveling from coast to coast, leaving death and misery in its wake. Many have tried to slay it, yet none have succeeded, UNTIL NOW!"

And he was flexing again.

"This thing was fast, strong, resistant to magic, had sharp and powerful claws, and a breath weapon that while not as powerful as a dragon, was more than enough to cook an unwary wizard. It didn't help that the damn thing could fly! Those things alone would have made it a deadly foe, but it had obviously been intelligent. It could talk, which meant it could probably plan. Any wizard that went after it and didn't know that was likely to find himself the Beast's next meal."

No wonder it had lived so long.

It was the very definition of an apex predator. I made a note to start carrying my Caster with me from now on; it would have been invaluable in the fight against the Beast. I'd have to make a holster for it when I got home, but that shouldn't pose too much of a problem

My attention was drawn to my new Indian acquaintance, who had shifted his attention from me to his prize, the disembodied head. He'd produced a small knife from somewhere and was in the process of doing something to the Beasts mouth. As I watched he peeled back dead Beast's upper lip, exposing a set of intimidating fangs. He used the knife to make a quick incision to the gums just above the canine tooth before pulling it out. Takoda examined the tooth closely, holding it up to the light, then set it down on the ground. He took out his wand and used a cutting spell to chop off the tip of one of its horns, which he also inspected, rubbing his thumb over it slowly, before placing it next to the tooth. He then moved over beside me, removed one claw from its hand and another from its feet, completing the set.

"Feel free to take what you wish, I am not greedy. I might have killed it, but you pinned it." Takoda offered generously.

I was about to refuse before I changed my mind. There was no telling as to the properties its various parts might have when used for potions. Waste not, want not. "Alright, let's talk business."

So, feeling marginally better today, enough to type this out, even if it is a bit short. The next part should be out by Monday. Have a good weekend, and don't forget to comment and like and all that ;)

Edit: Bit late, but props to you J Carl Henderson for helping my with correction and style, both which I made use of with a few tweeks of my own. Give the guy a like!

Last edited: Sep 15, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

175

Coeus

Sep 13, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.10 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 16, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,264

6.10

It ended up taking about half an hour of intense work for both of us to render down the corpse, and I was once again glad and gratefull to Hagrid for teaching me the proper way to dismantle a carcass, and getting me past my previous squeamishness about blood and gore. As it turns out, being squeamish is not all that conducive when you are foraging for potions ingredients. God, I've never puked so much in my life, before or after. Not fun. But, I can now pry open the brainpan of something and scoop out its brain.

So... silver lining? Let's go with that.

Once the nastiness was dealt with we got down to brass tacks and spent a good hour quibbling about who got what and how much. Takoda wanted the heart and wouldn't budge on it, so I used that to lay claim to the brain. Brains weren't normally used for much when it comes to magic, which was passing strange since it was the seat of consciousness. I'd have thought there would have been more research done into the magical properties of the brain then there was. Ravenclaw herself had done so after all, which had led her to eventually making the Diadem of Ravenclaw, which required the Brain of a Sphinx as part of the alchemical process that was part of creating it.

And I had a sneaking suspicion that the Beast was part Sphinx, mostly because few beasts exhibited both feline and avian traits. It might have been a Griffin instead, but I felt that the end product would have had more eagle-like features around the face. Then again, Sphinxes had human faces so what did I know. I did also wonder about its humanoid shape. There might be some Giant or Troll in there somewhere. But that didn't explain where the horns came from. Fascinating stuff, creepy as hell too, but fascinating.

I laid claim to one of the Beast feet claws and its undamaged horn, had to fight Takoda for that as he wanted the skull mostly intact to take back to his Tribe, both as a trophy and as proof of his deed, I had to forfeit any claim to its hide to get it, which I was mostly fine with. It would have been interesting to test its magic resistance, and maybe make something of it, but I could get magic resistant hide from other places if I wanted it. I got one of its livers as well, because it had two, because why not. The rest was mostly not that interesting; there was not much use for lungs, stomachs or intestines. Takoda did remove the gallbladder and the kidneys and stored them away.

I stood back up with a sigh and stretched my hands up over my head as I worked out the kinks I'd accrued from crouching down for so long. I have to remember to conjure a table the next time. Working crouched over was killing my back.

"Well, that's that," I said and floated off the ground. "I'll be seeing you around," I said. Not that I was planning to go far, I still wanted to know how he did his unique little animal transformation. So I figured that I'd ghost him for a while and see if I could pick up some hints.

Takoda stood up as well and resumed his Superman pose again. I resisted rolling my eyes. "Ah, so you will not join for the rest of the hunt then?"

I stopped and turn to him again in confusion. "The rest of the hunt? There is more of this thing?"

The giant Indian shook his head in negative. "Not that I have seen. However, that is not certain and I wish to make sure. I have tracked this beast for many months, all across this vast land and it would always return either here or to an area in the middle of West Virginia. As I have not found anything of note here I believe that its lair might be located somewhere in that place. You are welcome to accompany me there, should you wish. Your great magics would surely be of great use should more of its ilk be found there!"

I directed a look of incredulity at the crazy meathead. "Don't you think this would be a good time to call in some reinforcements? That thing almost killed us and you want to go look-see if there are more of it?"

"YES! It will be a grand adventure, a tale worthy of Takoda!" He yelled energetically.

I gaped at him for a moment before an unexpected feeling bubbled up inside me, amusement. I chuckled. Then I laughed as I found myself wanting to take him up on the offer. I'd officially taken leave of any claim to sanity I might still have claimed to have. This was how far I'd fallen. Back home I would never even have considered following this maniac into a situation that could very well kill me. Hell, I might have peed myself at the very thought. Instead, I was feeling excited! Exited!

And I was just laughing, and Takoda laughed with me.

"You know what? Sure! Why not? In an insane world is sanity not just being insane? Lead the way!"

Takoda didn't respond in words, he just gave a hearty laugh before retaking his Falcon form and taking to the air, with me following after.

It took us a little over three hours to reach our destination, or close to it at least. It was off the side of a mountain, and I think I could see some kind of quarry in the distance. Once Takoda located the right area we dropped down to the forest floor where meathead took the form of a wolf before starting to sniff around, with me floating after him as he went. Luckily for me, it didn't take more than ten minutes for him to find a trail and he was off through the wood like a furry missile, leading me through the woods and down the mountain until we exited the woods and into meadowlands, which allowed Takoda to pick up the pace some.

It wasn't long after that that we arrived at our destination. A hole in the ground. Takoda retook his human form for a moment as I landed beside him. "The Beast's scent leads down there."

I sighed. It was a cave... "Wonderful..." I drawled sarcastically. "This will end well."

"I applaud your positive attitude, my friend." Takoda complimented followed by a hearty slap on the back that left me numb.

It was like talking to a louder, more positive, and more muscular version of Sheldon Cooper. Or maybe Drax. I tried to picture him as Green and covered in red... whatever that red stuff was that cowered Drax's upper body. I sighed again. "I guess we are going spelunking, you ready?"

"ALWAYS!" The large Indian roared fiercely before taking his falcon form again and diving into the dark.

I looked down into the darkness of the cave for a moment more before lifting off and following the meatheads lead into the unknown. "Yeah, this will turn out just fine."

So, there we go. If anyone is interested in the location it is somewhere around 38°46'11.5"N 79°22'45.4"W It called the Hellhole Cave. I wasn't able to find the exact location of the entrance since there seem to be very little pictures or documentation around the place. Though if someone could get me better coordinates, please do. Also, if anyone can find a damn map of the interior of the cave, that would be splendid. The only map I can find details a cave with the same name in California. I'd have made this part abit longer if I'd been able to find it. Hopefully I'll be able to get it before the next part is due.

Thank you J Carl Henderson for pointing the cave out to me.

Edit: Thank you J Carl Henderson and Steamrick for the corrections :)

Last edited: Sep 16, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

154

Coeus

Sep 16, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.11 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 17, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,273

6.11

As I descended into the first chamber the darkness swallowed me whole. I raised my hand over my head and intoned "Inlustris."

A bright while light flared in my hand before bursting apart and spreading out through the chamber like a swarm of fireflies, each emitting as much light as your average LED diode, which lit up the large chamber around me with a soft bluish light. I smiled to myself proudly. The spell was one of my own, created just for this sort of situation when you needed to light a large area with little effort. I'd hadn't thought about its utility when spelunking, never having had much interest in going cave diving before. It had always seemed unsafe and claustrophobic to me. And I found it a bit boring honestly.

My first impression of the cave didn't dissuade me from that last notion. It wasn't much to look at, in my opinion. It was big, oval and had a huge pile of rocks in the center of it. It was likely the remnants of the roof collapsing and exposing the cave entrance. I stooped and picked up a stone from the floor and transfigured it into a disk before placing a portkey charm in it that would take the user back to the entry cave. It was always good to have an exit strategy.

Once we were inside Takoda retook his wolven form and headed off towards the western part of the room and into a narrow passageway. The wolf had no problem crawling into the tight opening but I had to shrink myself down to half my normal size to be able to fit through it comfortably. It was rather interesting to see all the little lights flow in after me, compressing due to the cave walls, oddly enough, despite the increase in brightness I felt even more enclosed despite that. How did anyone ever look at something like that and say to themselves "Yeah, I'm totally gonna squeeze through that." It boggles the mind. The passage beyond was thankfully wider but I decided to remain in my smaller form for the time being.

"How the hell did that big fucker get in trough here anyway?" I muttered to myself as I floated along.

Takoda retook his human form for a moment and struck a "thoughtful" pose, with his left arm across his chest and right resting on it with his hand under his chin, this of course made the musculature in his arms to look huge, which was likely why he did it. "That is an excellent question! The Beast must have had abilities beyond what we saw during our battle!"

"No shit Sherlock, I'd never have figured that out without you - what's that noise?"

It was a kind of chittering squeaking sound.

Then we were swarmed by bats.

I immediately canceled my size spell because HOLY FUCK that looked big when you are the size of a six-year-old. I ducked down and cast a shield to keep the flying rodents off me until they had passed. I then dispelled the charm and talked over to where Takoda was kneeling on the floor and grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look at me.

"Volume control, motherfucker!" I hissed quietly. "Learn it!"

"Sorry..." Takoda responded apologetically. It was the first time I'd ever heard him talk in a normal voice. This was how he sounded when he whispered?! God help me.

My loud Indian companion retook his wolf form and took off down the passage again. I sighed and re-shrunk myself before flying after him. Fortunately, we didn't see any more bats after that and spent the next few minutes in blessed silence until Takoda stopped by a small hole going down. Its circumference wasn't much larger than your average dinner plate, much too small for any human to pass through, let alone an eleven feet tall monster.

"The scent goes down there?" I asked incredulously.

Takoda-Wolf nodded once before transforming into Takoda-Falcon and diving fearlessly into the hole. I rolled my eyes before shrinking down further and dropping down as well, even then it was narrow. Did the best have some sort of shrinking ability, or maybe it could transform into other forms like Takoda? Maybe that where he got his ability from?

The narrow chute was quite long, I was dropping down for a good minute before it started to widen and finally ended in a big chamber that in turn was connected to a gallery that sloped gently downwards. Takoda regained his human form and turned to me.

"I can hear the sound of water up ahead." He stated.

I nodded. Water meant that there might be something around. "Let's go."

The gallery went on for a good hundred meters before it narrowed again into a narrow tube. I became aware of a familiar smell; I sniffed the air curiously before wrinkling my nose in disgust. Tobacco, the place stank of it. Takoda moves forward cautiously and ran a finger over the side of the tube before sticking it into his mouth and frowned before shrugging his shoulders.

"It appears to be some form of oily substance. It's covering the walls." he rumbled quietly, for him anyway.

I grunted, not really caring. The smell was strong, but both my parents smoked when I was small so I was used to the smell. "Alright, it's weird, but hardly important, let's move on."

The tube was fairly long and by the end of it, my eyes were watering from the intense smell. The tube led into another gallery that itself led to a small my sharp drop. I noticed a faint blue glow streaming out from a crack in the wall below. Curious the both of us dropped down, Takoda by once again assuming the shape of a falcon, and stuck our head trough the crack. Beyond was a low and wide passage that had a shallow stream flowing through it, and all of it was bathed in a soft blue glow emanating from tens of thousands of little points of lights all over the ceiling.

"Glowworms?" I muttered. That wasn't right. I remember reading about these critters back home. They were native to New Zeeland, at least that particular strain. I took a closer look and noted that the worms that moved about on the ceiling, while superficially similar to the glowworms weren't actually worms; they looked more like some sort of centipede, one that apparently spun glowing silk.

I'd never seen anything like it.

This bore investigating. I acquired some rocks from the ground and transfigured them into a container and then cast a quick and dirty expansion charm on it before I started to transfer centipedes, along with some of the silk into the box and adding some water to it before I closed it up.

"What are you doing?" Takoda wondered.

"Gathering some specimens, I want to see what these things are and if there is some use for them," I answered before I shrunk my new possession down and tucked it away for later.

"Ah."

I chuckled at his befuddled expression. "You still got the scent?"

"Yes, we go to the left," he told me and pointed in the direction the stream was flowing.

"Alrighty."

We followed the stream for maybe half a kilometer before we came to a new cave where the stream dropped down several steps into this new place. The whole place was filled with stalactites and stalagmites and whatever you call it when the two met and become one of those pillars. It was my first time seeing something like this in real life. I've always thought that there something strangely arcane about these lumpy pillar-like structures, something I doubted I was alone in. Maybe it was the age, one could almost feel it when you ran your hand over it.

Takoda suddenly growled and darted forward and I immediately landed and readied a shield. There were a few tense moments before the big Indian reappeared and retook his human form. He gave me a serious look.

"There is a new scent, and I saw something move. We are not alone." He growled.

"More Beasts?" I wondered.

Takoda shook his head. "No, it is different."

"Wonderful." I sighed. Something new then. It would probably be hungry and eat human faces.

"It smelled female." Takoda elaborated.

"A mate?"

"I'm not sure. It did not smell much like the Beast."

"Hrmm." I grunted irritably.

Not deterred we continued onwards, trough more tunnels, galleries, and caves as we followed the underground stream ever downwards into the depths of the earth. We didn't see anything else of interest, though I did note the presence of butterflies or moths; I didn't know how to tell the difference. I was betting on moths though. We found the source of them about ten minutes later when we started to see a new source of light in the distance; this one looked almost like sunlight. Being eager to get out of the murky half-light provided by the glowworms, we rushed forward into the light and stopped.

I whistled, impressed.

"Magnificent..." Takoda agreed as the retook his human form for a moment.

And it truly was. The cave we had entered was brightly lit, but not by sunlight, but by bioluminescent plants that could have come straight out of Avatar. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. Pandora looked like someone had swallowed glowing rainbow paint and then puked it up all over the place. The plants in this grotto glowed primarily with a bright yellow, almost like sunlight. The ground was dotted by these glowing bulb-like flowers while the ceiling instead held clumps of a brightly glowing moss of some kind. I would have to get some samples of these plants. it wasn't really my field, but I would have to make do. I noticed that there was another stream flowing in from an opening across from the one were me and Takoda was standing, both of them flowed into a small lake in the center of the cave.

It looked like a small piece of paradise. I mentally named it Elysium in my head; I'd have to get back here at some point. I dropped off the edge and floated down towards the lake in the center and looked around. Takoda flew down and settled on a rocky outcropping just by the lake and turned and pointed towards a brightly lit part of the cave.

"We go that way!" he called to me.

"Alright—ugh!"

Something suddenly impacted me in the back, sending me face-first into the lake. I felt something clamp down around my neck and squeeze. I panicked and struggled for a moment before I got my wits about me and just called on my magic and conducted a shock out through my neck, the grip tightened momentarily, but slackened after allowing me to tear myself free and orient myself enough to figure out what was up and down before I blasted out of the water.

Takoda was on the shore, in bear form, and was fighting half a dozen small quickly moving forms. I didn't have time to more than register that before I saw something moving in the corner of my eye and threw up a shield. Another of the white things bounced off it a split second later and dove into the water and disappeared. I saw several more moving along the shores towards me. I quickly spelled the water from my glasses so I could get a better look.

Takoda's roar diverted my attention and I dived in and assaulted his attackers with bolts of lightning, and was gratified to see that it was far more effective on these things then it had been on the Beast. They collapsed in twitching heaps as my lightning arced between them. I head a shrill cry behind me, which heralded the reinforcements. I turned and attacked them with blasts of wind, sending them flying into the lake. I yelled out in pain as a rock slammed into my chest and knocked me out of the sky momentarily. I was quickly on my feet again and zapped one of my attackers who came at me armed with what looked like a sharp rock.

Takoda charged passed me and tacked three of the creatures that had managed to get behind me. The three managed to get away mostly unscathed from the enraged shapeshifter and looked to be ready to attack again when there was an interruption.

"STILL!"

At the cry, our attacks froze before backing away to a safe distance. I looked around trying to see who of them had shouted. I eventually spotted one of them that had just gotten out of the drink and was now moving towards us. It was a rather alluring sight, I admit, she, and it was definitely a she, was entirely covered in light dense white fur that looked almost like skin when wet, that thickened and lengthened as it went, with her legs being rather fluffy looking. They were also inhuman, being shaped more akin to the hindquarters of a goat and ending in a split hoof. Her face was mostly human, but her nose was wider and flatter and her eyes larger and her pupils were split horizontally, much like that of a goat. She also had a pair of horns, but they looked like those found of female deer, short, furry and split at the end into tow cute little nubs. Her ears also looked more like those of a deer, not being quite as long and floppy as goat ears. All in all, they looked like female Satyrs, only white and with the wrong kind of horns. I noted that the rest of them looked much the same. I also noted that they were all female. Nice.

As she came close she sniffed the air and gave us a searching look. "There is blood on you, Its blood. You stink of it." She stated as she moved closer to Takoda and me and took another sniff. "Much blood. Is It yet alive?"

"If you mean the goat faced fucker, then no," I responded while fishing out my portkey and moving closer to Takoda. I didn't use it yet, because the female creature didn't look all that hostile at the moment. I wasn't entirely sure about it, it was hard to read her expression.

"You have proof?" She demanded.

Takoda and I exchanged a quick look and Takoda tilted his head inquiringly. I considered it before inclining my head. Takoda immediately opened one of the pouches on his belt and produced the head of the Beast and held it up by its one remaining horns. There was a chorus of gasps all around.

The apparent leader looked at the severed head for a long moment before refocusing on me and Takoda.

Here we go.

CLIFFHANGER. BWAHAHAHA

*Runs away*

*dashes past, followed by armed presuers* J Carl Henderson has once again saved me from my own incompetence. All hail!

Last edited: Sep 18, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

192

Coeus

Sep 17, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.12 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 21, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,294

6.12

"Give!" The Deer Woman demanded, gesturing to the severed head, causing a confused looking Takoda to lower it and move it behind himself a bit as if to shield it from the irritate looking woman. Her friends were moving around us restlessly, slowly circling around us like a pack of wolves, and I noticed their attention was firmly fixed on the head. They did not look happy. Not happy at all.

"Aw, fuck me..." I muttered.

"GIVE!" The woman yelled before lunging at Takoda, who jerked back and transformed into his bear form in a burst of glowing mist. It was a smart choice on his part, even if it wasn't intentional on his part, not only was he now in a more defensible form but the head transformed with him.

"HEY!" I roared with a Sonorous enhanced voice while simultaneously channeling electricity over my form, causing fat bolts of lightning to arc through the air. The cumulative result was a lot of noise and flashing lights. I was gratified to see the deer women backing away wearily, shielding their eyes against the sharp flashing glare. I also noticed that those closes to me were clutching at their horns instead. Interesting... maybe those weren't horns, but some form of sensory organs.

"Easy," I said and moved to place myself between the leader and the bear. I doubted Takoda really needed my protection. But he didn't seem like much of a talker and I'd been kicked around enough for one day, thank you. I notice Takoda resume human form and tuck away the head before retracing his wand. Props to him though, as he didn't point it at anyone. "Easy there, why don't we calm down and talk about this. No need to start punching."

"No talking!" The leader yelled back. "Give head! Not yours!"

"I slew the beast, the head is my by right of conquest!" Takoda boomed, making the leader flinch back, more in surprise at the loud noise than in fear, I think.

It also made them angrier.

Deciding to test a little theory I had about those horns of theirs I activated the static electricity ring and cranked it up to full power. I was rewarded with the lot of them suddenly looking at me very nervously while scratching at their horns. I breathed a silent sigh of relief, seems I was on the right track. Whoever said that a bit of theatrics was useless?

"Why don't we all just calm down and work through this slowly, no need for more punching and kicking," I suggested with a wince as I probed carefully where I'd been kicked. It didn't feel like anything was loose, but I bet I'd have an impressive bruise come tomorrow. "Why don't you tell us what that head is to you."

The leader didn't answer immediately, choosing instead to stalk restlessly back and forth while glaring at me in frustration, eventually though sshe appeared to decide that attacking us again wasn't a good idea. "Is EVIL!" She burst out. "Is hated!" She said before uttering a frustrated scream. Then she kinda just deflated, looking tired, but then she frowned, looking thoughtful. "Is dead."

I decided that this was a good time to dial down the static field. The gathered crowd immediately seemed to relax. They picked up the leader's last statement and started to chant it slowly.

"Is dead - Is dead - Is dead."

\- "Is dead - Is dead - Is dead."

It was a bit weird to hear, as it echoed around the cave, as they never raised their voices. They did look happy though. Which was good, happy meant they wouldn't try to kick my ribs in again. I probed at my injury again and made a note to find some anti-bruise cream at the next magical marketplace I could find. Takoda probably knew where. He might even have some. Probably not, he likely thought bruises and scars were a mark of a warrior or something meat-headed like that.

I saw a few of the other deer women break from the group and head for the brightly lit cave entrance, still chanting. The leader looked a bit put out by it but didn't make any attempt at calling them back, instead choosing to give me a searching look. "Killed it?"

I nodded.

"I killed it!" Takoda protested loudly.

"It would have eaten your face if I hadn't been there." I retorted easily.

"You don't know that."

"I have a feeling."

"Come!" The leader commanded, interrupting our argument before it had a chance to gain speed, she then started to walk towards the cave entrance that the others of her group had disappeared into moments before. The rest of the little band formed up around us.

They led us into a brightly lit cavern filled with vegetation. It was shaped like a wide crevasse, maybe twenty to thirty meters wide at the largest. By the looks of it, I'd guess it had been carved out by an old stream that had since dried out, it would explain the almost free-hanging rock formation that dominated the center of the room that the locals seemed to be using as a pathway to reach higher places along the walls. The walls themselves were dotted by numerous caves; some natural-looking while others looked man-made, as well as primitive structures made out of hewed stone. There was a small pool of water at the end of the cave where we entered that was fed from the lake in the next chamber.

There was more of the Deer Women emerging from some of the caves and watching us cautiously. Some of them had children of various ages with them, though most of them were quickly shooed back into the caves by their older kin at the sight of us. By a quick count I estimated there couldn't be more than maybe fifty of them in here, though I might be wrong. It depended on how big those caves were. But going by the caves nearest to the entrance I would bet it wasn't much more than that.

All of them were female.

The leader led us up several roughly hewn flights of stairs towards the central structure on the cave, which I noted was more richly decorated than any of the other places, which wasn't saying much. She toped before a large door and stared at it for a few moments before she squared her shoulders and marched in. Me, Takoda and the rest of the little band streamed in after here. Beyond the doorway was a roughly circular room that was large bare outside of clumps of glowing moss that provided light. The only thing in the room was a large throne-like chair made of bones, skulls and hide that was positioned on a slightly raised dais at the end of the room, opposite the entrance. The skulls had little horns on them; some of them looked like they were from children. That's when I noticed the faded brown blots that stained the floor and the walls; they looked like blood long since dried and mostly faded away.

The leader walked up and behind the throne and then gave it a rough shove, causing it to topple off the dais crash to the ground. The rest of the group descended on it and started to pull it apart, reclaiming skull and bones. Other women from the village also entered, and after a cautious look at me and Takoda, they entered the fray around the rapidly disintegrating throne. I watched the women who had claimed a skull cradle them tenderly, some crying softly as they left the room.

The leader herself had claimed two skulls, one large, and one small, but unlike her kin she had not left, having instead taken a seat on the dais with her legs crossed and the skulls now resting in the hollow formed by her legs. She stroked her hands over them tenderly for a bit before looking up and seeing me staring back at her. We just looked at one another for a while before I asked the most obvious question.

"What happened here? What did that thing do to you?"

The leader sighed and lifted up the larger of the skulls and looked at it sadly. "Mother told the tale. It took the mothers of our mothers from sunlit world. Took here!" She slapped the stone by where she was sitting. "Here it kept us, traped, for its pleasure. It took us, bred us, hurt us, and ate us."

"By the great mother." Takoda rumbled in disgust.

"Great, we killed the magical world answer to the lovechild of Josef Fritzl and Hanibal Lecter," I muttered. "As if it wasn't horrible enough already."

"Why did you not fight it? There are many here, surely you could have overcome it" Takoda wondered.

The leader held up her mother's skull again. "Tried, mother tried. But the stone is not sharp enough, the bone not strong enough. There was much death. And more, after." She turned to point at the remnants of the throne. "That is punishment and reminder. My mother and sister it took. They screamed for long time. The chair it built, of what remained, as warning, as promise. Only death if we tried. No one try again."

"Spirits..."

"What about leaving?" I had to ask, even knowing they must have tried it.

The leader shook her head. "No way. Water in the way, or bad air."

"Bad air?"

"Yes, is bad. Makes sick. Then kill, if stay too long. It did it. It made the bad air to trap." She said, obviously referring to the beast.

"That strange oil we found, that coated the tunnel walls." Takoda realized. "It must have placed it there to stop them from leaving, while at the same time leaving it open so it could come and go easily."

I nodded, "Mmm, nothing worse than a smart bastard." I growled while wishing I could kill the damn thing again. I was suddenly happy that it had attacked me. If it hadn't it would still be alive, still able to inflict itself on these women.

I suddenly realized that I didn't know what her name was, or if they even had any. "Do you have a name?"

The leader bobbed her head. "Dyani."

Takoda snorted, making me turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Its nothing. MY name is Takoda, of the Niitsitapi. And it was my pleasure to take the life of the evil beast and free you all from your torment!" The big Indian exclaimed grandly.

"Drew," I said simply when she turned to me. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances."

"What better circumstance could there be, my friend?" Takoda asked. "The beast is dead, they are free, and we are here to help them. It should pose no difficulty for us to remove the obstacles laid in their path and bring them to freedom! We merely need to wash away the oil. I will do so immediately!"

"Or!" I said as I reached out to grab his arm before he could run off. "Or we could use a portkey and just bypass the whole thing. It would be faster to, and allow them to bring their possessions with them."

"You know the secret of their making? Such knowledge is not widely taught here." Takoda rumbled.

"I'm a Master Enchanter, so yes, I know how it's done."

"Master Enchanter? Truly? I to have some small skill in such things. But I could not claim to be a master." The giant ham said, looking suddenly interested.

"What is... portkey?" Dyani wondered, turning my attention back to the deer woman leader.

"It's a thing that allows me to open a path between two places. It lets you move between them, almost as if walking through a door." I explained, it wasn't very accurate, but I didn't want to sit here and try to explain it to her in detail. I can make one to send you, and whatever you were holding, to the entrance to this cave."

"I see." She said and then paused to think it trough for a few moments. She nodded to herself at length and then turned to me. You will show this, and if true I will speak to the people and we will go, yes?"

"Of course. There is one thing though." I said and turned to Takoda. "Where should they go. They have been trapped down here for I don't know how long; they know nothing of the world above, or have a place to stay."

Takoda flashed me a bright smile and took his superman pose again. "Worry not my friend. I know where they might go. There is a place, not far from my people's lands that would welcome them." He frowned then and took up his "thinker" pose, with one hand across his chest and the other resting on it with his hand fisted under his chin. "But the journey is a long one and I do not know how to ferry them hence."

I waved the concern away. "Don't worry about that. I know how to get them there if you show the way." I said before offering Dyani my hand, which she took and I hoisted her to her feet. "Let's get this done then. You should probably leave those here; the trip can be a bit disorienting." I said, pointing to the skulls she was holding.

Dyani looked a bit reluctant but crouched down and tucked the skulls carefully into a small nook in the wall. While she was doing that I took the opportunity to take a piece of broken bone left discarded on the floor to make another portkey, one that would allow us to return to this room after we'd gone. I planned to make a two way one once we were at the cave entrance.

"Here. Hold onto me." I said and lifted my arm out in a half hug. Dyani hesitated again for a moment before stepping in and wrapping an arm around my back, while I did the same to her.

"Exodus."

Immediately I felt the familiar tug in my navel as the portkey activated and then the world dissolved in a vortex of spinning chaos that spat us out in the first cave. I made sure to move my feet so I didn't fall into a heap, and managed to keep a hold on my passenger to prevent her from doing the same. Dyani groaned nauseously and clutched desperately at my suit as she tried to dispel the vertigo caused by the trip.

"Easy." I soothed, rubbing her back slowly. "Slow deep breaths, that's it. It should pass in a moment."

"Is evil." The deer woman muttered weakly.

I chuckled lightly. "It takes some getting used to, I give you that. But look, we are here. I said and pointed upwards, where a thick beam of sunlight streamed down from the cave entrance above. I'd lost track of time, it must be near noon for the light to be coming in like that.

Dyani gaped as she looked at it, and after a moment she dashed over to stand in the sunbeam, looking up and then over at me. "Is sun?"

"Yep." I said with a smile.

Dyani smiled and I could see a tear slowly make its way across her cheek. I couldn't even imagine what she must be feeling, seeing the sun for the first time, after having spent her whole life in a cave. It must be wonderful, amazing, even magical. I imagine it might have felt something like I did the first time I'd managed to cast a spell wandlessly. It had been an intense feeling, to see that light shine from the palm of my hand instead of from a wand. It was the first time it had felt real, really real. I'd felt the same time the first time I'd tested out the flight suit in my rooms, and I'd felt the ground fall away from my feet and then I'd just hung there, in the air, with nothing holding me up. It had been amazing.

"You want to go up?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said immediately.

I moved over and took a firm hold of her waist again. "Alright, hold on to me!"

And then we were airborne. I head her squeak in fear and latch on to me harder as we ascended towards the light. It took only a moment for us to reach the narrow entrance to the cave, and after a bit of twisting and turning, we managed to get up and out. I quickly set her down once we landed, and I had to smile. She had forgotten I was there already, to busy looking around, at the trees and the birds and finally she saw the sky. I caught her as she staggered from momentary vertigo.

"Is big." She muttered dazedly.

"And about to get a whole lot bigger," I responded with a smile.

There we go. Another part. A bit difficult to write this one. Had to really push it.

Edit: Thanks steamrick for pointing out some mistakes, always appreciated :) The same goes to J Carl Henderson for his kind and continuing contribution `;)

Last edited: Sep 22, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

192

Coeus

Sep 21, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.13 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 23, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,318

6.13

Once we arrived back at the cave Dyani was quick to start to organize the people in the village, setting them to work to prepare for their departure from their lifelong prison. It was slow going at first as people were slow to move due to the shock of their rapidly changing circumstances. Not only had they just found out that their tormentor was dead, had strangers in their village for the first time in memory, but now they were leaving for the now near-mythical surface world! It was safe to say that the adults were feeling a tad off-kilter. The kids, not so much. They were running to and fro with a kind of energy only found in the very young, to them this was something magical. They watched me and Takoda with wide yellow eyes and would scatter in a cloud of excited giggles whenever one of us would look at them.

It was tooth-rotting cute.

I seriously think I might be developing diabetes.

Takoda took the attention in stride, and would even transform into various animal forms to entertain them every now and again, getting them out from underfoot and letting their harried parents go about their business. Bear-Back rides were very popular and they had gaped in awe when he had transformed into a Pronghorn, a form I'd not seen him use until then. I'd been further surprised by the children transforming into their own deer-like forms in response. That, I had not seen coming. A quick inquiry directed at Dyani had revealed that they were able to take three distinct forms, the hybrid form they habitually wore, a fully human looking one, save for their eyes still being strange, and an animal one.

I'd noted that Takoda had looked very interested in that piece of information and he had asked Dyani if she was willing to part with a few strands of hair. The deer woman had looked mildly surprised but had agreed easily enough, and had allowed Takoda to remove a lock of her hair. I made another note to keep a close eye on the big Indian in the days to come. I really wanted to know what he was planning to do with those hairs.

My task was to create a series of portkey's that lead to the entrance cave. I'd decided to gather everyone there before moving them to the surface. The cave was near a non-magical quarry, after all, the less time we spent wandering around the surface the less time anyone had of getting into trouble. That took me all of five minutes to accomplish. I'd just created five chain circles of stone big enough for five of them to hold comfortably. Once they were ready they would just have to group up and take hold and say the trigger word, which was "Exodus", because it was appropriate.

The second task was arranging for transport. That was a bit more time-consuming. I had to go to the surface for that and find a boulder the right size and then transport it to the cave. That had taken a good hour, and it was only after I was done that I realized that I could just as easily have taken several smaller boulders and fuse them to achieve the same result. I sent a silent thank you to any deity who might be listening that I'd been alone. That was so embarrassing! I quickly resolved to pretend it hadn't happened and set about creating my transport.

I did so by first using a bit of transfiguration, well, a lot of transfiguration really, to shape the rock into a vague tube shape with an angled front and rear. I then started to cut out deep and wide angular groves in a specific pattern across the body of the tube. The next part was to hollow the whole thing out which was more time consuming then I'd initially expected. I couldn't just vanish stuff, because that would vanish the whole thing since it was a solid block of stone, so I had to cut things out the old fashion way, with magic. The interior was sectioned off into two parts, the smaller part that would become the cockpit and a large one that would be for transporting the village. The hold was left plain and empty, they wouldn't be in here for that long anyway, the cockpit though, that got a more thorough treatment. A pair of nice leather chairs, which would fit both me and Takoda, since he was to be my guide. Lastly, I punched out the front to make a window.

I left it open for the moment, as I turned and sealed the doorway to the hold before floating out the open window and moving around to the back. Once there I summoned several of the discarded pieces of stone that were leftover from hollowing out my new ship and fused them to form a door before sealing myself inside the hold. A snap of my fingers filled the space with my starlight spell, giving me some light and then I pulled out my wand. My skill at wandless casting was still not good enough for large castings like this so I had to use a wand.

I raised my wand in front of me and concentrated before starting to chant "Esse Maior! Esse Maior! Esse Maior! Esse Maior! Esse Maior! Esse Maior!"

At every intonation, a burst of light would exit my wand and fly into one of the walls and then into the floor and the ceiling and once done I flicked my wand once and commanded, "Capitulum Quintum!"

I never got tired of the next part, there was something to seeing the walls and ceiling suddenly just fly away from you. It's unreal, fantastical and utterly mind-bending. I loved it. This was magic, true magic. There was nothing in science that could even compare. Unless you were a Time Lord, of course. I stopped for a moment. Holy Crap! I hadn't checked if Doctor Who was a thing in this universe. It should have started production not too long ago. Oh my God, I could see all those lost episodes, I could save them!

I laughed softly to myself and looked around the now much bigger space, big enough to easily hold the whole village with room to spare. I was standing inside a rudimentary TARDIS. This was just so... I just had to laugh at myself a bit before I moved towards the hangar door and exiting it. I moved around and into the cockpit again and made a simple slide-door leading into the hold before creating a windshield completing the ship.

I exited the ship and admired my work. It was a labor of nerd. My own little Puddle Jumper.

I smiled, feeling pleased with myself before getting to work again. I still needed to get this thing airborne. Fortunately, I had just the thing.

Things were still not ready once I returned to the deer woman prison cave, so I decided to explore around and take some samples of the glowing flora and whatever else I might come across. It was kinda impressive, for all that they had been trapped down here they had managed to eke out a living down here. They had converted adjourning caves into farming areas for growing crops in the form of mushrooms and some kind of root fruit that was red but tasted a bit like carrots. The kept snakes, large snakes, for meat, and they got fish from the lake.

It was... impressive. I don't know what kind of strength it would take to persevere in the face of what they must have suffered through, and they still created this. I think under the circumstances like what they had suffered through most would just have laid down and died. And I wouldn't have blamed them.

Well, it was over now. And I'd do what I could to make sure that they got a good start in this new reality. I just hope Takoda will come through in his end. If not, I'm not sure what I could do. I did have money now, but not enough to settle over fifty people in any form of comfort. I looked down at the frantic activity below, as everyone scrambled to get their things together. More and more of them were gathering by the central structure now, with their arms full of things, waiting for transport to the surface. I figured that was my cue and popped over and let out a loud whistle to get their attention.

"Alright, those of you that are ready to head on up, group up, ten to each group and then take one of these chains!" I called out while holding up one of the chains in question. "These chains will allow anyone that holds them to travel to the entrance to this cave. Once you are there you need only to wait for the rest of your people to get done, and then me and Takoda will help you out of the cave and to a transport that I have prepared!" As I called that out the gathered group tried to rush me all at once forcing me to take to the air. "Hey! None of that, I have enough chains for everyone, group up!"

There were some disgruntled mutterings and some milling about but as they organized themselves into the configuration that I had ordained. Once that was done I floated over and deposited one chain per group, of which there were two at the moment. "Now, everyone grabs hold of the chain with one hand, yes, like that. Now you there." I said and pointed to a random deer woman. "Say "Exodus", would you kindly."

"Exodus." The deer woman said hesitantly and the group disappeared with a soft pop of displaced air. The others, now seeing how it was done, mimicked it and disappeared as well.

It ended up taking another hour or so for the rest to get themselves together and transported up to the entrance cave but finally, it was just me, Takoda and Dyani left in the now-empty cave. Dyani was standing a bit apart from us, looking around herself slowly, as if committing this place to memory.

"My prison forever, I had thought." She said at length before turning towards us. "Only pain, and death for me."

"You are free now, the beast is dead!" Takoda proclaimed loudly.

Dyani smiled softly, "Is thankful. Only wish she had killed it herself."

"As is proper."

"You ready to go?" I asked.

Dyani bobbed her head, "Yes."

"Alright, you two, grab hold of my shoulders and we are off."

Moments later we were standing in the entrance gave alongside the rest of the village, well, me and Takoda were standing, Dyani was getting reacquainted with her breakfast.

"Is evil..." She croaked hoarsely.

I chuckled quietly, which was still loud enough to get me glared at by an irate Dyani. I gave her an irreverent smile, "You are not the first to have made that determination."

She grunted but didn't say anything, choosing instead to join our fellows. After that we set about getting them out of the cave, which was a fairly simple affair, I simply reduced their weight into the inverse, which caused them to float off the floor, after that they just had to navigate up to the entrance where Takoda waited to dispell the effect before they floated off into the wide blue yonder. After that, we just herded them into my newly created transport.

"A strange-looking thing, I do not see how this thing can carry us hence," Takoda stated.

"Your lack of imagination is hardly my fault." I shot back before walking off towards the cockpit with Takoda following. "I hope you know the way to this place of yours."

"Of course," Takoda said, affronted.

"Mmm, good." I took my seat in the pilot's chair and gestured Takoda to sit down beside me, which he did somewhat cautiously. I laid my hands on the non-functional controllers and suppressed a smile as I heard Takoda gasp as the Jumper lifted off smoothly straight up in the air. "Now, which direction.

"Ah." Takoda looked at me, befuddled, for a moment before he shook himself. "Northwest, our destination is Montana."

"Montana..." I searched my memory of the American states. "That's along the border to Canada, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's go."

And we were off.

I was gonna post this yesterday but I had an episode involving the copy-paste function and yeah, I did just what you think I did. So this is the second iteration of this chapter, and it's not quite as good as the first one, sorry for that. I'm an idiot. :)

Edit: Thank you JseeSaw for crushing all my hope and dreams for a flawless chater :~( Nah, I'm kidding, thanks for the correction and suggestion. Always welcome!

Last edited: Sep 24, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

174

88888888888888888888888888888888

Sep 24, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,324

6.14

"Why do you fly so low, we are barely clearing the treetops." Takoda wondered from beside me.

"Because the Muggles have machines that can see things like this ship even when it's disillusioned," I answered absently, my thoughts elsewhere. "And while I doubt they have anything that can match our speed they probably have airbases between here and Montana that would allow them to intercept us."

"Muggles?" The big Indian asked.

I blinked and focused on him, "Oh, its what the Brits call No-Maj's," And now me, apparently.

I frowned and wondered when normal people became "Muggles" to me. I used to find the term faintly insulting since it was essentially infantilizing normal people, making them out to be somehow lesser for not having magic, and us greater for having it. It was true to an extent, I suppose, but considering how unintelligent and uncreative the average wizards was I had always thought that things evened out in the end. Besides, it was not like the gift of magic would forever be denied to them, with the knowledge of genetics and its application growing each day I doubted it would be long before some enterprising Squib or mug - none magical relative of a wizard would figure out which genes governed magic and see to it that everyone could have it.

I didn't know how I felt about that, to be honest. Magic, for all its wonder, definitely came with its own share of downsides. The most obvious was that when someone could have whatever they wanted with the flick of a wand, it tended to stifle that essential drive that had produced most of the technology in the normal world. Why exert yourself when you could have instant gratification?

Then again, it might be mitigated by the sheer influx of new magicals to the comunity, that was a very appealing thought.

"No-Majes truly have such machines" Takode questioned dubiously. "It seems passing strange to me."

"I wouldn't make a habit of underestimating the ingenuity of none-magical people, the very lack of magic forces them to come up with ingenious little things to compensate." I lectured him while feeling like a hypocrite. "Radar being one of those things."

"Radar?"

"It an acronym, it stands for Radio Detection And Ranging. It uses something like sonar, like what bats use to find their way in the dark, to see things that are too far away for the naked eye to perceive." I explained shortly.

"Humm," Takoda grunted, rubbing his chin in studied thoughtfulness. I suppressed a chuckle, this guy could not help but making a production of everything he did. Eventually, a large smile broke out on his face and he laughed boisterously. "HAH! That is truly marvelous! I had not thought that No-Maj's possessed such ingenuity, and to do such a thing without magic... truly miraculous."

"I wouldn't go quite that far," I said with poorly suppressed amusement. Trust Takoda to accept something that outlandish sounding with nary a thought.

"What kind of machines do they use to do this, have you seen them?" The big Indian questioned excitedly.

"Sure," I said and conjured up an illusion depicting a simple radar dish for Takoda to study.

"HAH! I have seen such things in my travels, I had wondered what the No-Majes used them for. I had thought they were for doing something to the sky, as they are always pointed upwards." He told me enthusiastically.

"Well, some of them are used to track the weather and look at the stars, so I suppose in a way you were right about that." I allowed with a small smile.

Takoda looked pleased with himself and laughed again. "Truly? What else do they use it for?

I thought about it for a moment before shrugging my shoulders. "They sometimes use to find things in the ground, or just figuring out what the ground is made up of without needing to dig it up. Besides that, not much else."

Takoda nodded thoughtfully. "Amazing."

"It can be." I agreed. "You know, they managed to land on the moon just a couple of years ago," I mentioned absently.

"The Moon?!" Takoda exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, it turns out it's not made of cheese, just a lot of dust and stone," I told him.

Takoda gave me a befuddled look. "Cheese?"

I laughed lightly. "You have to admit it kinda looks like one, big round and full of holes."

"And No-Maj's thought it was cheese?"

"No!" I said vehemently before chuckling. "It's just a children's tale!"

"But they did go there?" He asked seriously.

"Yup."

"How!?"

I frowned and thought about it, how do I explain it in a way that this meat-head would understand. Was fireworks a thing in the wizarding world, or did they use spells for that? I'd never thought to check. "Do you know what a No-Maj firework is?"

"Yes."

"Well, its kinda like that, only bigger, much bigger. If you want to see it you could just head down into Florida. Most of the launches are done from Cape Canaveral. If you hang around there for a while you should see them shooting one of their ships off into space. Its rather spectacular I've been told." I told him.

"You have not seen it yourself?" He wondered.

"Not in person, no. I've seen it on TV and such, but that's not really the same, any more then seeing something in a wizard picture present the true scope of things." I told him.

"TV?"

I laughed.

We ended up discussing various aspects of the muggle world, its inventions, and culture. Takoda's curiosity was insatiable, and he always had more questions and asked for clarifications for most of them. I was happy to accommodate him, it was nice to talk about the muggle world with someone. Most weren't all that interested in general, even Lys, who had some serious incentive to investigate various aspects of the muggle world, was laser-focused on only one aspect. Takado though was more like someone that had just found Wikipedia for the first time and proceeded to get lost in it, clicking from subject to subject until you forgot what you were originally looking for.

All the while I tried to keep us on course, which wasn't entirely easy when you had to keep close to the ground, and you had an enthusiastic giant asking you questions. But eventually, as evening was approaching we started to near our destination and I got some reprieve as Takoda was forced to take a more active role in guiding me in. Ten minutes after that I saw our destination. It was situated in a vide wally, in the middle of the Rocky Mountain mountain chain. It was a heavily forested area with two shallow creeks running through it. In the center was the Flat Top Mountain, which wasn't much of a mountain in my opinion, because it was rather... flat.

Our goal was a large village situated in the crossing of the two creeks, that I would later find out was named McDonald Creek and Mineral Creek, which I immediately noticed had a very strange architectural peculiarity. They had very pointy roofs, or at least the end of the roofs end into a large spike-like structure. The rest of the house looked fairly normal, white plastered Tudor style buildings. The whole village had a rudimentary stone wall surrounding it, which I found to be a bit odd. And even had what looked like a small keep. Or a big one, because as we neared it, it became readily apparent that these were not structures built for humans. They were built for something that was at least twice as big. I suddenly had an inkling of what I was about to see.

"Set us down at the other side of the creek by that bridge." Takoda indicated. "We don't want to startle them too badly, some of the denizens can be a bit prickly at times."

"Prickly?" I asked while following his directions. "Prickly as in mildly annoyed, or prickly as pulling your arms off and beating you to death with that?"

Takoda burst into riotous laughter and slapped me on the back, "You have such way with words my friend, but do not worry, they know me and my people and are our friends."

"Swell..." I muttered and rotated my shoulder to get the feeling back into it.

We settled the Jumper down just beyond the creek and then exited the ship while reassuring the restless passengers. Once we got out I followed Takoda over to the bridge where he leaned against the railing of the enormous stone bridge and settled in to wait. I didn't feel comfortable enough to do that so I just stepped off the path and into the shadow of the bridge so I was mostly out of sight.

We didn't have to wait long before a large half-giant exited one of the larger houses nearest to the creek. He was dressed in a dark red lumberjack shirt and blue pants with a large unadorned apron wrapped around his waist. His hair was dark and cut short and he was clean-shaven besides a truly impressive handlebar mustache, he had a strong jaw and a hawkish nose.. For some reason, he was holding a large stain in one hand and a rag in the other. When he caught sight of Takoda he stopped and squinted at him darkly for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Takoda, you little runt, what are you doing here!? And what is that?!" he asked and gestured with his large stein towards the Jumper.

"Baugi, my friend! Long has it been since I saw you last. It gladdens my heart to see you well." Takoda yelled excitedly.

The now named Baugi gave the big Indian a flat look before he stuffed the rag into his belt and marched over, reach over and grabbed Takodas head with his big meaty hand, and then lifted the Indian off the ground so he could look him in the eyes. I looked on in astonishment, too stunned by this unexpected turn of events to even summon my magic. Takoda seemed at ease though, from what I could see anyway. He wasn't struggling or anything like that.

"Runt." He said seriously. "I've told you before, if you can't speak normally then you won't be speaking at all" he growled before he dropped the big Indian to the ground. Takoda landed easily before pushing back his headdress and giving Baugi a rueful look.

"Always spoiling my fun." He mock-complained in a perfectly normal voice.

"I fucking knew it!" I yelled and stabbed a finger at him. "I fucking knew no one could be that hammy. You motherfucking ass!"

"Oh that's true enough, it's just the way he talks that is put on." Baugi said, turning his attention to me. "And who might you be? And how did you run into this maniac?" he asked and gave Takoda a giant-sized slap on the back, which sent the large Indian crashing to the ground.

I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Takoda a pointed glare, to which he merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders unapologetically. "Drew, and I ran into this guy trying to commit suicide by giant monster."

"I could have managed without you." Takoda protested as he rolled over on his back and sat up.

"The hell you would. You don't have a big enough flight form, the only thing it had to do why go airborn and you were shit out of luck!" I retourted scratshingly.

Takoda jumped to his feet and took his superman pose and flashed me a self asured smile. "It would have tired eventually, and then I would have had it."

"Or. Or it would have set you on fire and had you for brunch." I shot back.

"Alright, alright, boy. Thats enough of that. What are you knuckleheads doing here?" Baugi interupted.

Takoda gave me a smug look before turning his attention to the Ettin. "We came to speak with Hymir."

"About what?" A new voice asked causing the three of us to turn to look at the Ettin now standing at the other side of the bridge. He was even larger then Baugi and had arms that looked almost ridiculously large in compared to the rest of his body, which just showed how large they were. His skin was deeply tanned and resembled old leather more than skin, something I had ample opportunity to ascertain seeing as he was almost completely naked saved for a mass of belts, cloth, and buckles that served as a loincloth. He didn't even have shoes on. His face was weatherd and had an age to it that surpassed even Dumbledore, and like Dumbledore, he had a big long beard, though it only covered his face and neck. Bejond that, and his eyebrows, he didn't have a hair on him. He was carrying a huge long on his shoulder like it didn't weight more than a sack of laundry. A huge ax, that still looked small in comparison to this giant man, was hanging off his waist.

"Hymir!" Takoda exclaimed happily before rushing over and hugging the Ettin.

"Young hunter. I'm glad you are well. What brings you to our humble village?" Hymir rumbled formally. "Did you slay your quarry?

"I did." He confirmed, making no mention of my help. "But in doing so I discovered that it had been keeping some worthy beings in bondage. I freed them, but they have been kept for so long that they have no place left to return to."

"So you brought them here, hoping I would find a place for them here." Hymir finished thoughtfully. "How many are there?"

"Some fifty women and children," Takoda told him.

Hymir sighed and closed his eyes before he set the great log down on the ground, I felt the earth tremble faintly as he did. "You do not ask for a small thing, young hunter."

"I know, but they are strong, I don't believe they will be a burden if you just give them a chance. I believe they are willing to work hard to find a place that they can call their own.

"And you believe they can find it here?" He asked and at Takoda's resolute nod he sighed again and then gave the Indian a fond smile. "Well then, why don't we go and have a look at them."

If anyone is intrested in knowing where the village is, just stick the below coordinates into google maps and off you go.

48°45'13.9"N 113°49'31.5"W

Edit: Thank you J Carl Henderson for corrections and stylistic choises, which I took :)

Last edited: Sep 24, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

179

Coeus

Sep 24, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.15 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Sep 26, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,349

6.15

As Takoda started to lead Hymir towards the Jumper, the Ettin caught sight of me and stopped and looked down at me. "And who might you be, stranger."

"Drew," I answered. "I'm the guy that saved that meat-head from being monster lunch," I added fearlessly, causing Takoda to snort.

Hymir's enormous pecs bounced once each before he took a step closer to loom over me. He smiled. "You seem a bit too scrawny for such a boast."

I frowned. I'm not stupid, I know a challenge when I see it. The question is; how to deal with it. I could just ignore it, laugh it off. I doubt this guy would really do anything. But I'd probably look bad in his eyes. Just zapping him would be unlikely to be appreciated either, it didn't feel like that sort of challenge. This felt more like postering, so a show of force. That's fine; I can put on a show, that's what I'm all about. I triggered my static field ring, my tremor ring, and then my eye glow ring before I summoned my magic and let lightning arc over my body and collect into my upturned hand in a ball of blazing plasma. I speared the older Ettin with a glare.

"Come and have a go if you think yer hard enough!" I challenged with a confident smirk I didn't entirely feel.

We stood like that for a few moments, the smell of ozone thick in the air. It went on for so long I was starting to seriously wonder if I had misread the situation and was about to get a fist, that I noted was much bigger then my entire head, slammed trough my head. I was intimately aware of the fact that this guy likely had the same magical resistance that Hagrid possessed. At this range, he would likely be able to tank my assault long enough to get his hands on me. And that was the end of that. My best chance was to apparate away and attack him at range.

Of course, if I did that I'd likely be hit in the side by Takoda, because as friendly as he was he had known these people longer. I felt sweat start to break out on my brow, this could go so bad if I'd misread the situation.

Hymir smiled, and it was like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds, the atmosphere immediately lightened. He chuckled. "You have some stones on you to call me out, Slim."

I let my smirk widen. "You don't get anywhere if you let people push you around."

"Well said!" Hymir proclaimed with a laugh before he rested a great hand on my back. "I think I like you. Come, let's see what you and the runt have brought me," he said and started to lead me towards my shuttle. "That's a curious craft you have here, where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"He claims to be a Master Enchanter," Takoda said from behind us, and I noticed a note of disbelief that he had obviously been hiding until now.

Hymir stopped and gave me a considering look. "Indeed? Then you can layer ten charms on an object without degradation?"

"I've managed twelve, but I can do eleven reliably," I told him frankly.

That got me a raised eyebrow. "That's quite the claim. Do you have anything to back it up with?"

"Not with me," I said. "Not that I have anything to prove to you..." I leaned back and gave Takoda a look. "...or anyone else, for that matter."

"Well, if you don't think you could handle a demonstration..." Hymir said leading, I gave him an unimpressed look.

"Reverse psychology, really? What do I look like, a two year old?"

"To me, everyone looks like a two-year-old," Hymir stated amusedly.

Baugi snorted, "Being two-hundred and eighty-three years old helps with that, no doubt."

"Hey now, don't go telling everyone how old I am," Hymir said in mock-reproach. "It detracts from my mystery."

"Ahah..." Baugi drawled, unimpressed, "Mystery, sure."

"We doing this, or should I leave you two alone?" I snarked.

Hymir laughed and patted me lightly, for an Ettin, on the back and we continued. The two Ettins had to bend down to enter into the Jumper's hold. I heard Hymir gasp when he first saw the gathered deer women, who were looking back with varying levels of fear and apprehension at the sight of the two giant men, that dwarfed their late oppressor, by a good margin. I saw them quickly usher their children into the center of their group to protection. I looked around until I caught the eyes of Dyani and gave her a reassuring smile and was gratified with her starting to quietly reassure her kin, hopefully preventing mass panic.

"Táqti Wa'ú." Hymir murmured quietly, causing me to turn my attention to him. I was a bit startled at what I saw. I'd assumed his gasp had been one of shock at the bedraggled state of the deer woman. But now, as I beheld his look of almost childlike wonder, it was as if he was seeing a unicorn for the first time, as he looked out over the gathered deer woman.

"What was that?" I asked him.

Hymir started, as he was coming awake, and looked down at me. "Táqti Wa'ú."He said again. "I had thought they were extinct. Where did you find them?"

"Wait, hold up. You know who they are?" I asked incredulously.

Hymir nodded distractedly as he turned his attention back to the deer women. "Táqti Wa'ú, the Deer Women. Mysterious beings that inhabited these lands when I first came here, long ago. They were rare even then and I ever only met one. But they disappeared soon after the European's came here, and you wizards with them. I had thought that they must have been killed off for some reason."

"Yeah not so much," I told him darkly. "The Beast the meathead was hunting had some sort of fixation with them. The way I figure it, he hunted them down, captured them, and then traped them in the cave where we found them."

He gave me a concerned look out of the corner of his eye. "Captured them, for what purpose?"

I didn't bother to suppress the wince. "Sex slavery... and food."

Hymir looked at me in shock for a moment and I heard Baugi mutter something and the sound of splintering wood and the sharp sound of metal being put under stress. That stein would not be of much use after this. Hymir expression quickly contorted into one of towering fury for a moment before it relaxed into one of cold neutrality. The deer woman could obviously sense his anger because they backed up some and Dyani gave him a wary glance before she caught my eyes. I smiled back and gave her a reassuring gesture.

"I see," Hymir growled finally before sighing and clearing his throat before calling out in a deep clear voice. "I would like to bid you all welcome and reassure you of your safety here. I am called Hymir, and I am the Jarl of Utgard, the village that you now sit beside. Who speaks for you?"

I saw Dyani look at me uncertainly while the rest of the women looked at her. "It's alright, Dyani. Everything will be fine." I called out to her.

That seemed to give her the push she needed to extract herself from the group and slowly and gingerly make her way over to where we were standing. Hymir looked down at her looking up at him apprehensively before he slowly went down to one knee, which brought him down to eye-level with the deer woman. "I can see the fear in your eyes, daughter of the forest, but trust that you are safe here. Drew here has informed me of your great plight and I have decided that you have a home here, should you want it."

Dyani gave me another look before nodding, still hesitant, but willing to take the chance. Brave of her. I don't know if I'd have the strength to do so if I had been in her position.

"Is thankful. Is trusting Drew." She said, making it clear that my endorsement was the only reason she did so.

"You need not worry, Dyani," Takoda said as he came up behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You are not the first ones in need that now calls Utgard it's home. You are safe here."

Dyani looked up at Takoda before turning back to Hymir. "Is true?"

"Oh yes, it wasn't my intention, but over the years those in need that don't fit into society at large has found their way here, in one way or another. It works." Hymir confirmed gently.

Dyani looked thoughtful before finally bobbing her head resolutely. "Will come." She stated before turning to the rest of her kin and raising her hand in the air. "Safe!"

A relieved murmur of voices was her answer and the group started to move as the women started to gather their belongings, making ready to move. Taking his cue Hymir got back onto his feet and raised his voice to be heard over the sudden din.

"If all of you would follow me and Baugi here we will see to your temporary lodgings, where you will stay until better housing can be constructed!" he called before exiting the Jumper. Baugi was already outside and was already moving over the bridge to take a position on the other side.

The Deer Woman quickly exited the Jumper and was directed Hymir to the bridge. Baugi, in turn, was instructing them to gather into a group there. I noticed that the activity had drawn the attention of the rest of the village inhabitants that lived close by and who were now coming out of their houses. I also noticed a small group of creatures emerging from out of the woods.

Much like the Ettin's, they stood roughly eleven feet tall, but this wasn't Ettins, and would never be mistaken for them. From the wast up what they most resembled was a really hairy gorilla, with wide muscular shoulder and thick massive arms that ended in very human-looking hands. Its head wasn't quite as animalistic as a normal gorilla, its skull did not have that distinct shape that gorilla males had, but was more rounded like that of a human, its nose wasn't quite as wide either and its snout was not as pronounced. From the waist down they looked nothing like a gorilla, lacking their short stumpy legs, having, instead, human proportioned legs and feet. Though I noted that their feet looked like they could still be used to grip things. Their coloration seemed to be fairly varied, the leader had fur that was grayish-black, but his two companions were brown and white respectively. All of them were also dressed in primitive-looking leather armor and hides and their fur was marked with what looked like wode, or at least some form of paint. They were all holding primitive-looking tools, like bone knives and stone axes.

Big Foot, or Sasquatch, they had to be. The missing link of human evolution, at least to some conspiracy theorists. I didn't even know they were a thing in this universe. I knew there were Yetis, but those were supposed to be savage killing machines that attacked everything they came across. This group looked more curious than anything, with their leader walking up to Hymir once he spotted him. The Deer Woman gave the newcomers a weary look but pressed on when they noted the lack of concern from the Ettin at their presence.

"Hymir, what is this?" He asked with a rough, slightly inhuman voice, as if his vocal cords weren't quite made for human speech.

"Harry! Good to see you, how goes the hunt?" The Ettin leader said loudly followed by a boisterous slap on the Sasquatch back.

"Poorly. Who are they?" Harry asked briskly.

"Refugees," Hymir answered. "The runt and this little squirt," meaning me, "Found them locked up in a cave after they managed to finish off the Beast he was hunting." He informed the sasquatch leader. "The Beast was keeping them as... cattle."

Harry managed to look surprised, which was a feat considering his inhuman face. "So the Beast is dead then?"

Seeing that it was his turn now Takoda quickly produced the beast head and threw it on the ground in front of the newcomers. All of us looked at the severed head for a moment before Harry sucked in a breath before spitting on the ground by the head. "By the Great Earth that is my mother, this is a great day indeed. Long has this beast hunted my people, as it has yours, and now, finally, it has met its end. I must return to the Den and inform the Chief and Shaman of this. They will want to know this."

Hymir gave him a nod and they turned back and quickly disappeared back into the forest.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see a sasquatch." I said absently.

Hymir laughed lightly. "You will see more of them soon. While most of the troop live in the Den up on Flat Top, some make their home here in the Utgard."

"How many are they?"

Hymir scratched at his beard thoughtfully. "Oh, some two hundred or so, would be my guess."

I whistled slowly. "And how many half-giants?"

"Ettins." Hymir corrected, confirming that this was indeed the settlement that Sigrid and her family had mentioned to me. Fortunate circumstances. "And there are almost three hundred of us living in this village."

I blinked and gave him an incredulous look. "Three hundred. How is that even possible? There can be that many wizards fucking giants!"

Hymir burst into riotous laughter at my outburst. "You would be surprised!" He crowed. "Giant woman finds wizard magic fascinating and will often proposition wizards, and while most do not take them up on the offer, some do. Never ends well, the offspring is always small, and that is a bad sign in when you are a giant. So they are always abandoned by their mothers or killed. I've kept an ear to the ground for any mention of Ettin children, and have offered them a place here once they are old enough, or take them here directly if they have ended up at an orphanage. It also helps that we live quite long. Me and my wife are almost three hundred and still have children."

"Wow, that's... that's something." I told him, at loss for words. Turns out, that was a state that was to continue because that was when I spotted something in the corner of my eye.

Basically humanoid. Female. Large. She had cloven hooves instead of feet and her head was vaguely bovine, with two large horns jutting from her head that reminded me of the horns of The Iron Bull, from the Dragon Age Inquisition game. They were almost horizontal until just before the end when they turned sharply upwards. The effect was strangely regal, which was only heightened by the fine white robe with green borders that she was dressed in. Her ears, which were bovine in apperence, were studded with gold rings, as were her nose, and two slim golden chains connected them. She had a vaguely Celtic looking design painted on her forehead. The most notable thing though was that her fur was a metallic gold that shimmered in the evening sun as she moved. She didn't have much in the breasts department, but I did notice that she had a bit of a belly, and there were four destinct bumps on it, which meant that she was probebly sporting a set of udders.

A Minotaur. But that was imposible. I'd read about those, and they were only supposed to be a story. They didn't exist in real life. Hell, even in the stories there was ever only one, and that had been the product of a curse, supposedly.

"Is that a Minotaur?" I asked Hymir. "How is that even possible?"

"Hmm?" He turned and spotted the bovine humanoid approaching us. "Oh, ah.. no, no. That's not..."

That's as far as he got before the creature reached us. "Grandfather, what is going on?"

"Hello, Audumbla. I see you have noticed our new arrivals." Hymir answers kindly.

"Grandfather!" I exclaimed incredulously.

Hymir sighed tiredly and rubbed at his bald scalp. "Yes, yes, she is my granddaughter. It's quite the tale, but in short, my eldest son had some difficulty in finding female company in his youth and ended up... opting for an... alternative. It's all very... ahem!"

"Huh... and here I didn't think I could still be surprised anymore," I responded dully.

Really, what else could I say?

Thank you The Froggy Ninja for giving me a nice-sounding native name for the deer woman, even if its just deer woman in another language. It let me give me a bit more depth to Hymir's character and Naruto9taildark for reminding me that Sasquatch was a thing in this universe.

Edit: J Carl Henderson has once again come trough and made this part a little less of a mess. Give the guy a like!

Last edited: Sep 29, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

193

Coeus

Sep 26, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.16 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 5, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,390

6.16

"HAH HAH HAH *hic* HAH HAH HAH HAH *snort* HAH HAH HAH *chough* HAH HAH!"

Really, after the shock wore off it was the only appropriate response to the fact that someone had fucked a cow and had managed to impregnate it. It went beyond ridiculous; it was ridiculous to the tenth power. At the very least! I can't even imagine the genetics of this thing. She was someone that was one-third cow, one-third giant, and one-third human. I mean, even with the involvement of magic, how on god's green earth is that a real thing that is actually happening? It's absurd, impossible, ludicrous and any number of other terms for something that should not be standing over me as I was rolling on the ground laughing my fool head off, giving me a reproachful look. It was having the exact opposite effect on my mood that I think she was going for.

Hymir was vigorously stroking his beard, and I was at least 75% sure that he was trying to suppress a smile, badly, and hiding it from his grandchild with his dustbin sized hands. The reaction I was getting from the rest of the gathered people was somewhat mixed, the Deer Women was shooting me confused looks but ultimately didn't seem to care, to busy trying to make sense of their new situation. The villagers that had shown up seemed mostly surprised, the men anyway, the women was starting to glare at me the longer I was rolling on the ground.

Takoda kicked me in the ribs. Very practical of him. I approve.

I snorted and winced. It wasn't a very hard kick, but it didn't have to be to hurt. Particularly since my ribs were already bruised from my fight with the Beast. "Ow! Careful!"

"I will be when you stop being rude." He retorted calmly. "Aud is a respected member of Utgard, and not just for being the granddaughter of the Jarl."

"I wasn't laughing at her, I was laughing at her dad!" I defended myself, even if it probably wasn't much of a defense. "She's kinda cool actually."

"I don't appreciate you making light of my father," Audumbla said irritably.

I sat up and gave her a level stare. "Honey, while I can understand, and even sympathize with your position, but your father managed to get a cow pregnant! There is no place on Earth where that is not funny."

Audumbla didn't seem convinced by my flawless logic and looked to be set to lay into me when she was interrupted by a choked noise from her grandsire, causing all of us to turn our attention to him. The old Ettin's shoulders were trembling and he had his hand firmly clamped over his mouth and it was obvious that he was fighting a losing battle against his own laughter. He froze the moment he realized that our attention was on him. He kind of gave all of us a considering look before he very deliberately stroked his beard and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Grandfather!" Aud shouted reproachfully. "How can you? He is your son!"

"And I love him, dear. You know that." Hymir responded placatingly. "But he is not the sharpest ax around, you have to admit," he said before sighing. "And there is no denying he has... unusual tastes."

Aud crossed her arms over her chest and managed to look petulant, despite her inhuman face. Her face was amazingly expressive, far more then I would have expected, considering her inhuman heritage. I had to admit, she was damn fascinating to look at, admittedly, part of that was because of her golden fur. It made her seem almost unreal, real uncanny valley stuff. And then there were her horns, never seen anything like it outside of a game. They were perfectly smooth, starting off gold near her head before slowly shifting towards a more metallic bluish-gray as you got nearer to the tips. She did have hair, gray, though it only grew on the back of her head and on its sides. It made me wonder how old she was. I would bet good money that she was in her hundreds at least.

"He's your son, my father."

Hymir walked over and laid his giant hands on his grandaughter's shoulders. "Yes, my foolish, often reckless and constantly in trouble, son. As I'm reminded of every time M.A.C.U.S.A knocks on my door because my son has knocked over another building or been found naked somewhere he shouldn't be, again." The old Ettin said kindly. "He is who he is, and I don't believe he will change. No matter how much you would wish it so. Saying so don't mean we care for him any less."

Okay, this was getting way heavy, seem I'd inadvertently tripped into some painful family history. Eject! Eject! Evacuate the premises! I used my flight suit to get to my feet and with a little hop, I floated off into the air to a chorus of startled gasps from the gathered villagers. I made a beeline for Baugi, who was busy talking to another small group of Utgard residents. Hopefully, he was working on getting their new guests situated, and I figured that they might have use for a wizard of my considerable talent.

I have to say, there were definite benefits having chosen to come to a village populated mostly by twelve-foot tall giants. Everything is bigger, like twice bigger. And that meant space, lots and lots of space. Space I generously made bigger by the generous use of the space expansion charm. Some of the villagers had been a bit hesitant about opening their homes to the new arrivals, mostly those that didn't have much space to spare to begin with, but after hearing that I was more than willing to make some magical renovations to their homes, free of charge, most changed their tunes right fast. Noting like a bit of bribery to get people to show their better sides.

The arrangement was to be temporary, of course, there were already plans for new housing to be built. A good portion of the village populace was already in the process of cutting down lumber to make planks for the new houses, and the local blacksmith was hard at work producing nails and other such things that would be needed that I didn't have a name for.

My renovations had the added benefit of letting me get a good look at the village and its inhabitants, and talk to some of them along the way. It was a rather eye-opening experience. There was a herd of Centaurs living in the forest alongside the Sasquatches, not a big one, they were twenty strong. Their leader was one of Bor's other kids, apparently, he had a few, none of which were with other Ettins. As it turns out, Centaurs were big enough to carry a half-giant child to term.

His name was Chiron, and he was even bigger than Hymir, with his horse part looking to be from a Dutch Draft, a big, brown shaggy mess of a horse. His human side looked much like the Centaurs back at Hogwarts, only bigger, and hairier, and possessing an impressing array of scars. He generally carried a big ass bow and a polearm with him wherever he went. He had a large piece of hide wrapped around his waist that he claimed he had gotten from slaying a Wampus Cat, a claim of dubious truth according to Hymir, who assumed it was regular puma fur. I was leaning towards the later since Wampus Cats was supose to be nearly impossible to kill.

Chiron was apparently a teller of tall tales and tended to exaggerate outrageously if he thought he could get away with it. I liked him though; he was fun to be around, particularly when he was drunk. The Centaurs around these parts weren't like the ones back home, they didn't practice Astrology for one, and they clearly weren't quite as hostile towards people other than themselves. They raised cattle up in the northern part of this place and traded it regularly for tools and weapons made by the village blacksmith, who was part dwarf, with his father having been a dwarf and his mother an Ettin. Brok was his name, and almost as old as Hymir.

Brok was fairly small for an Ettin, on account of his Dwarven ancestry, and stood only at a mere nine feet six inches, which was positively tiny when compared to the eleven feet tall regular issue. He was almost as wide as he was tall, with thick bulging arms that managed to be even larger than Hymir's, which was saying something. His hair and beard were white from age and looked like it had never seen a comb in its entire life. He was never seen without his sturdy blacksmith's apron or his giant hammer. A man of few words, he preferred to let his work speak for him, and he had set about creating the things they would need to build new housing for the Deer Women without any prompting, or anyone even telling him there would be new construction. No-nonsens and practical, I could respect that.

As said, Brok was the village blacksmith and co-founder of Utgard, along with Hymir and his wife, Helka. It was he who built the first houses that would be the homes for the first of the Ettins that Hymir and Helka had found in their journeys, him and his mother being amongst them, his father having passed from complications stemming from a bad case of dragon pox some years earlier.

I was surprised to find that Brok had knowledge of the Ember, though his skill in its use was far inferior to that of Lys. Apparently, his father's grandfather had been a mare apprentice when the Fall of the Dwarves had occurred and had not had time learned much of the use of the Ember beyond the very basic. But he had passed that small knowledge on to his descendants after he had arrived in the Americas, which had apparently been an accident, one that had saved his life from the goblins that had been hunting him at the time.

It was a fun story, involving intense chases through underground tunnels and the eventual detonation of an entire distillery, which had convinced the goblins that Brok's great grandfather had perished. He had survived though, by taking shelter in a steel drum filled with alcohol. He'd been fortunate to be picked up by a muggle ship heading for the new world, where he had met an Ettin girl and fallen in love. The rest was history.

He hadn't told me that himself, of course, that was laid at the feet of his youngest daughter Thyra, who was a consummate chatterbox and the source of most of what I knew of Utgard and its environs. Like her father, she was a blacksmith, though strangely enough, she was the only one of his children who were. In appearance, she had a lot of similarities with Lys, if Lys had been ten feet tall, and a redhead. Which she totally should be. When it came to personality though, the two were basically polar opposites. Where Lys was grumpy, Thyra was almost bubbly, where Lys was the eternal pessimist Thyra saw the positive in things. But there was one thing they had in common. They loved the forge and the thing they could create there. Thyra might be happy wherever, but there was a tangible satisfaction to her whenever I caught her in the forge, hamering away at her latest project.

It would be interesting to see what would happen if I introduced the two. They'd either get on like a house on fire or... just fire, lots and lots of fire.

I couldn't wait!

I made sure to tell them what I knew of the Ember, after extracting a promise from them not to talk about it to anyone, not that they needed any prompting for that. They knew well the danger that came with that particular piece of knowledge. The goblins might not have an official foothold in the New World, but there were still goblins here, and money talks. I had no doubt they had enough cash to make life miserable for the Utgardians. And there was certain to be an enterprising goblin around these parts that would see the obvious value in that information.

Fortunately, most of the magical population in the US was concentrated in New York and Washington. I remember seeing a map when I passed trough the M.A.C.U.S.A building that showed the various wizarding concentrations throughout the US. New York and Washington had the highest concentration with California coming in on second place, though they were more spread out over there. Nebraska came in third place followed closely by Illinois and then Alabama. There wasn't much to say about the rest. There were two small communities in Montana, one located in Glasgow and the other down in Virginia City. None of them were particularly big.

I was planning to head over to Glasgow at some point and raid it for useful stuff to help around here, but I hadn't gotten around to it yet, and I was planning on hopping over to California and take a look around, it would be interesting to see if they were as crazy over there as I'd heard. I'd have to visit Florida on the way back as well. I'd heard stories. I'd have to find a Wal-Mart as well.

So much to do, so little time. But for now, I had to stop navel-gazing and get back to work.

So, bit late this. My muse decided that it was time for mutants and high seas adventure and I had to put it to paper before I could focus and get this done. Hopefully I can keep it on track for a few days. Mostly exposition and a bit of world building in this part, will probably be some of that in the next as well. We'll see. Hope you guys enjoy.

Feel free to C&C and all that good stuff.

Edit: Thank you Orphiex, The Froggy Ninja, Molochor and the ever helpfull J Carl Henderson for pointing out where I fucked up.

Last edited: Oct 5, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

165

Coeus

Oct 5, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.17 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 6, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,416

6.17

Utgard was an isolated place in more ways than strictly by dint of its location, which was the very image of isolation. They had almost no contact with the local wizarding communities, such as they were. And no contact with the muggles at all, naturally. They didn't even have any regular contact with Takoda's little tribe of magical Indians outside of Takoda himself, who was the very image of an outlier, an exception to the rule. That meant that they had been forced to become self-sufficient, and self-sustaining.

Not an easy thing to do in these parts. The land was not ideal for farming as the soil was not up to snuff. The landscape wasn't exactly ideal either. The Ettins made do however and every house had a large vegetable garden that the inhabitants were charged with maintaining. Most also maintained some form of animal, be it poultry or pigs, or something else. There were also a few fields outside the village that supplied crops. None of that even covered half of what Utgard needed to feed its inhabitants. Some of that need was covered by meats supplied by Chiron's herd of wood bison, but the rest had to come from old fashion hunting and foraging.

I suspected that this was the reason the village was so small, even after being around for over two hundred years, and being populated with beings that were admittedly fertile well into their second century with no sign of abating. There should have been thousands of them by now. But it became obvious by the first week in Utgard that they had no way of sustaining that kind of population growth. Things were strained already. Thus accepting the Deer Women into Utgard was not a good move on their parts, they simply didn't have the resources to sustain such an explosive influx of new mouths to feed.

Things would probably have become really dicey really quickly; in fact, several of the villages had started to voice concerns about their food stores for the coming winter. The Deer Women heard about it, of course, and proceeded to unveil an ability I really should have realized they had.

Everything is obvious in hindsight, they say. I really should have wondered how they had managed to feed over fifty people just by what amount they could grow in that small cave complex. It really shouldn't have been possible... unless they had some way to compensate. They had to have some way of making stuff grow down there, and they did. It wasn't exactly Swamp Thing's "burst out of the ground and attack people" level of plant growth. It wasn't even that type of ability, I think. it just appeared that way when they applied it to plants. The way it worked actually reminded me a bit of the Ember, in that they infused a part of their own energy into something. The difference was that where the Ember seemed to be more geared towards altering the properties of inorganic matter, the power of the Deer Women seemed to work by promoting growth in organic beings. It was more of a healing ability than anything else. Which was how it manifested if they used it on anything from the animal kingdom, which they had demonstrated when one of the Ettins had tried to chop his foot off. The deep wound had healed in two days without any complication and had not even left a scar.

To me, that looked like a textbook case of outright regeneration. Which could be both good and bad. I initially had a bit of a nagging concern that it might accelerate someone's aging as a side effect, and had brought it up with Dyani at my first opportunity. She didn't have a clear answer for me but had told me that she hadn't seen anything that would suggest it, and she would know, the Beast's attention had not been gentle or short, and those it favored, herself included, had been healed more than most. It had mollified me somewhat, at least enough to rank it as a low priority issue. Besides, considering how long Ettins lived it wasn't too concerning, they had more than a few years to spare before it became an issue.

So while the Deer women couldn't make plants burst out of the ground instantly they could make an apple tree bear fruit if you gave them a couple of days. It was also revealed that their... feces... had rather powerful growth-enhancing qualities. I'll be honest, it squicked me out a bit, but the Utgardians were all for it, they already used their own as fertilizer already, along with what the got from their animals, so it didn't seem at all strange to them.

Ew.

I know it was juvenile, and a bit stupid. It really isn't any difference between human shit and the shit of anything else, and it's not like it makes any difference to the plant. But it's just... better if I didn't dwell on it. Better just focus on how impressive it was, and it was. By my modest estimation, with the help of the Deer Women, Utgard would likely be able to harvest a full crop every week easily. They would probably be able to shave a day off that once their new tenants started to poop in their fields.

I shuddered. I was so glad I wouldn't have to get used to that.

When my second week at Utgard was coming to a close I thought it was high time to see how my little fairy experiment was coming along. It should be ready to hatch any day now, it might have done so already. I dug around in my pockets until I found what I was looking for, one of those compact foldable makeup mirrors that girls used to use before they could use their phones for things like that. I'd bought a set of two and put the same enchantment on it that was one the mirror that Sirius would one day give to Harry, or would have given to Harry anyway. God knows what changes I would cause in the coming years. I just hoped they were for the better.

"Paddy!" I called to the mirror.

It wasn't more than a few moments before the face of the aforementioned elf faded into view on the surface of the mirror. "Hello, sir. I had a feeling I would be hearing from you."

"Paddy. How are things at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Quiet, as you would expect with the children gone." Paddy drawled with his assumed Oxford accent. "I trust you are having a good time galavanting around the Colonies."

"Sure, seen the sights, met interesting people, slew a rampaging monster, rescued the women it held captive, and helped them find a new home," I told my faithful servant and friend in a flippant tone of voice.

Paddy, to his credit, merely raised an eyebrow before nodding shallowly. "Very good, sir. I'm glad you are making use of your time off. I trust you will call if you should need any assistance."

"Of course!" I agreed. "Now, hows my little fairy doing, has it hatched yet?"

"Not as yet, sir," Paddy answered before he hesitating for a moment.

"What it is, Paddy?" I asked in concern.

"While the fairly has yet to hatch, there has been a rather strange development, perhaps I should just show you." He answered before his face disappeared and the image blurred in an eye-watering manner for a few moments before refocusing on something new.

It was the cocoon. But it was changed. It was bigger, maybe twenty procent bigger bigger then it had been when I found it. I was fairly sure that cocoons weren't supposed to grow. It was silk for Christ's sake! Silk doesn't grow! It had lost that prismatic sheen too, the one that made it shimmer like a rainbow when the light hit it, now, instead, it was a uniform cobalt blue, and it was glowing! Not brightly, but still strong enough that it was noticeable in full daylight. A glow that pulsed slowly like a heartbeat.

"Well," I said, momentarily at a loss of words. "At least it's alive?"

"That it is."

"Well, damn," I said as I scratched at my beard absently as I tried to think what this could mean. Honestly, I'd expected it to die. And if not that, then do not change noticeably. This looked to be something far more radical. At least from the outside, I amended to myself. No sense in getting excited because it's glowing. Lost of things glow, don't mean nothing. Or it could mean everything. Had I created a monster? Would Hogwarts be overrun with monster fairies? Knowing magic, that was a posibility.

"Do you wish me to leave it be, or do you think it would be prudent to relocate it to somewhere else?" Paddy asked.

That felt like it was leading up to something. "You have something in mind?"

"The Arboretum you and Miss Vablatsky located in the Room of Requirement perhaps?" Paddy suggested.

I considered it for a moment. I wasn't sure that it was a good idea. I still didn't know what that plant was, or how valuable it might be, and I didn't want whatever came out of that cocoon to trash it, or eat it. God knows what that would do. But, it wasn't like I had somewhere better to stick it, and I felt that it might be a bad idea to leave the cocoon in the open, just in case whatever popped out of it was dangerous. The Arboretum was sturdy enough, being Ember infused Dwarven work, and it was completely sealed against the outside world. Whatever emerged would probably not be able to force an exit, at least not through physical means.

It would be safer.

I gave Paddy a nod. "Move it to the Arboretum, and keep a close watch over it, and contact me when it hatches."

"Very good, sir," Paddy responded with a note of satisfaction in his voice. I smiled to myself. It was always good to encourage him when he tried to assert his own opinion. I wanted to get him into the habit of doing that, when it was appropriate, of course. "Would there be anything else, sir?"

I shook my head negatively. "Not unless you have anything else to report."

"Not that I'm aware."

"Goodbye then, Paddy."

"Goodbye, sir." He said with a mild smile before his image faded away.

I clicked the compact shut and stored it away before leaning back in the chair I was sitting in and sighed. I felt a sudden urge to rush back to Hogwarts to look over this recent development personally. I wanted to be there when that thing hatched. I shook myself and pushed that thought away and got up. I couldn't just up and leave here just like that, I still had work to do.

I exited my room, which was in the village keep. Hymir had generously offered me and Takoda rooms there during our stay, something we had both accepted. Takoda had stayed here before of course, during all of his many visits to Utgard.

I'd, of course, gotten to hear the story how that came about if you can call it a story. Takoda was apparently something of a wanderer and had never felt all that comfortable being cooped up in his small village, which didn't number more than fifty. The English name for his tribe was the Blackfoot, which was a name I recognized. Though I was surprised to find that it had no connection to the normal, non-magical, Blackfoot that inhabited the area just west of Utgard. Apparently, there was some serious bad blood there stemming from the fact that the non-magical shamans had driven out their magical brethren long ago, due to a combination of jealousy and fear of losing their power over their respective tribes should it become obvious that they had no magical powers of their own. It had apparently been easy to do since there weren't many shamans that had actual magic, the birthrate of magical children being far lower amongst the Native Americans then what you would find amongst Europeans.

They weren't alone in that. In my research into different magical cultures, I'd noticed that the further out from central Europe you got the lower the general birthrate of magical children became, with squibs being far more common. I'd initially been really excited about that, did that mean that there was something special about Europe, something there that encouraged magical births? I dismissed that theory rather quickly though when I found that the introduction of European magical blood in foreign people caused an upsurge of magical births. That had become abundantly clear in modern times during Britain's occupation of India. A lot of English wizards had followed the muggles over and settled there, mingling with the native population, causing a sharp upturn in magical births there.

The same thing had happened in America, though in a far more limited fashion due to the open hostilities on the muggle side. The people on the magical side hadn't shared that hostility, but just the same, they didn't much interact either. But there had been some and as a result, the birthrate had increased. This had been noted by the various magical tribes and there had been some effort in getting some new blood into the tribe on a limited basis, to strengthen it. I'd been surprised to find that Takoda was the product of one such union. He didn't look it.

But he had been different. He never was content to just sit in one place for any length of time. He was more at home wandering around, exploring, examining and poking his nose into whatever he could find. As he grew older he started to range farther and farther from his home, exploring the countryside and interacting with the creatures he found there. Most of them magical.

And then he'd happened upon Utgard, quite by accident. He had Hymir had formed a bond, and now almost he spent more time here than in his actual village. And that was that.

Not much of a story, but somewhat informative.

I felt my stomach twist and then issue a loud gurgling cry.

"Alright, alright, let's find some grub in the village," I told it, while patting it reassuringly as I walked off to do just that

And there we go, some more worldbuilding there at the end.

Edit: Everyone can thank TheAceOfFire for pointing out my numerous mistakes. Give the guy a like to show you appreciate him. Give one to J Carl Henderson as well for finding even more stuff I did wrong and for brushing stuff up for clearity.

Last edited: Oct 6, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

160

Coeus

Oct 6, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.18 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 7, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,435

6.18

The keep was empty; its inhabitants were early risers for the most part and had likely been up and about for hours at this point. If I wanted to find food I would likely have to get it myself, or head into the village proper and see if anyone had something tasty they felt like sharing with me. After some consideration, I decided to brave the outside. It was a beautiful morning; it would be a shame to waste it.

To my surprise I found Hymir sitting just outside the main entrance, carefully whittling away at a huge stump, with an equally large knife. I couldn't see what it was supposed to be, definitely an animal of some sort, big and wide, with a squarish head. Maybe a bear? Hymir noticed me the moment I stepped outside and turned his head and gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hey there, Slim. Up early I see," he told me.

I gave him a halfhearted little wave. "Sun woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Good, good," he said. "Better to be awake, you sleep too much as it is."

"If someone didn't make it his mission to run me rapged every day I might not need to." I retorted as I sat down beside the larger man on the bench he was sitting it. It was a big sucker, large enough that my feet didn't touch the ground. I felt like I was six again, small and gap-toothed, legs swinging in the air as I tried to eat an apple. I pushed down a sudden surge of homesickness.

"You can sleep when you are dead." Hymir riposted unapologetically. "Or at that school of yours. You won't be here for long, what kind of Jarl would I be if I didn't make use of the opportunity."

"The teachers usually frown on that sort of thing, and they can be 'creative' in discouraging that sort of behavior," I informed him.

Hymir laughed loudly. "I bet they can be."

I huffed. "So, I'm an 'opportunity' am I?"

"Darn straight. Not many wizards come around these parts. None in fact." He told me.

"Takoda does." I pointed out to him.

Hymir nodded. "That he does, and he's a good boy, but he doesn't have your skill with making things." He pointed out. "In a week you have managed to fix many of our problems here. Built houses, constructed piping for irrigating our fields and water for our homes, and help implement it. I would have to be touched in the head if I didn't make use of you."

"I don't think you're supposed to tell the person you are using that you're using them, just saying," I told him sardonically.

Hymir snorted. "As if you didn't know. You're a sharp one, you know what I was about your first day here. And you don't mind one bit despite all your bellyaching."

"I guess you have me all figured out then," I told him sarcastically.

Hymir chuckled good-naturedly. "Damn straight! It would have been a damn sight stranger if I hadn't, three hundred years' worth of experience counts for something you know." He told me and poked me with the butt of his knife. "There is one thing I'm curious about though."

"Oh yeah, thought you had me all pegged down." I snarked.

"Don't you smart mouth me, Slim. I've been teaching smart-mouthed little brats what's what since before your great grandpappy was even a stain on his parent's sheets." He admonished me lightly.

"Now there's an image," I muttered in disgust.

"Shush! Now, as I was saying. I noticed something curious when I met you, you didn't look surprised to meet us, didn't seem afraid none either."

I looked at him in surprise, not having expected that line of thought. "Yeah, so? You're not that scary."

"Slim, I haven't seen anyone come here and not be at least a little apprehensive at the sight of a whole town filled with giants, even those that know about us. Even Takoda was wary of us at first, and that boy barely has enough brains to be afraid, to begin with." Hymir told me sternly. "Now you, however, you barely blinked. Not surprised at all."

"Maybe I just hide it better," I suggested casually.

"Might be." Hymir allowed. "Or, a more likely reason would be that you've seen one of my kind before, and have a good opinion of 'em."

That was kinda impressive. I chuckled. "You don't miss much do you?"

"I've learned the benefit of paying attention." He told me, and I noted a strange undertone to his words. Like they had a deeper meaning. About what, I have no clue.

"You don't say," I said pleadingly, hoping he would give me some hints.

"Mmm." Hymir hummed but didn't seem inclined to elaborate on the subject. "So you have met more of my people, then?"

I nodded. "A few, there is one guy that works as a groundskeeper at my school. We are good friends. And there is a small family of Ettins living in the northern parts of Sweden; they are the caretakers of the dragon preserve there."

"Serious?" Hymir asked, looking surprised. "In the mother country? I didn't think there were any giants left in those parts."

I laughed. "Its a bit of a story, that. They are not from there originally." I explained before continuing. "Besides those, I only know of one more, a woman down in France, works as a teacher."

Hymir grimaced in disgust and spat on the ground. "Ach! Say no more, I know that one." He muttered darkly.

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Do I detect a hint of hostility there?"

"Disappointment more like." Hymir corrected grumpily. "Heard of the girl some years back and decided to pay her a visit. Was damn excited to, an Ettin teacher of magic! Never thought I'd see the day. I'd hoped she would be able to teach her people how to do magic, seeing as she is a teacher. Would have been great." he said before leaning back with a tired sigh. "She was none too happy to see me. Called me all sort of nasty things, 'savage', 'barbarian' and 'primitive'. Would not hear of being an Ettin, kept claiming that she was "big-boned". I've never heard such tripe." He spat angrily.

I can't say I was surprised to hear that Olympe had reacted in that way. By the sound of it, from what I've read, she was highly invested in appearing normal, despite the obvious impossibility of the whole thing. You can't hide when your eleven feet tall. Not that something small like that had ever stopped a wizard, or a witch in this case. This was the culture that had produced Humphrey Belcher, a wizard that thought a cheese cauldron was a sane idea. Fate had not been kind to Mr. Belcher.

"What did you expect?" I asked out loud. "She's French after all."

Hymir barked a laugh. "True that!"

"You might want to try to send a pretty boy her way, might have better luck than an old fart like you," I suggested humorously.

Hymir snorted. "I have you know I don't look a day over eighty. You'll be lucky to look as good as me when you are my age."

I smiled indulgently, it's not like he was wrong after all. At his age, I'd be dust in the wind. Unless I found some way around it. God knew I would give it a go. Death might not scare me like it once did, but that didn't mean I felt like leaving the mortal coil, and if I could find a way to avoid it, I'd damn well take it. I just wouldn't be stupid about it, like Piddle. Really, I'd die one day, even if I found the secret to eternal life, that one was a given. Be it by accident or by intent, I'd die. I was damn well not gonna spend eternity in limbo like that fuckwit.

"I'm sure." I drawled. "If you want to learn magic, Hagrid would probably be happy to help out."

"Hagrid?"

"That's the groundskeeper at my school; I've been teaching him wandless magic for the last four years or so on account of him not being allowed to use a wand. Not that I've really needed to lend a hand for a year or so. He's already teaching one of the girls from the family over in Sweden."

"Wandless magic?" Hymir asked, looking mystified. "I'd thought that was fiendishly hard to learn and only possible for the most powerful."

I waved away his concerns. "A common misconception. It's harder, true. But mostly at the start. It takes time, dedication, focus, and discipline to get anywhere with it. It's much easier to just pick up a wand and start doing magic, s'why most prefer it." I told him. "Once I get home I can send over a primer on how to get started and then you can have a chat with Hagrid and see if he's willing to help out."

"You think he will?"

"Yeah," I said with surety. "I don't think it will be a problem. He might not be able to come here on a more permanent basis, he's rather attached to his job at Hogwarts..."

Hymir interrupted me with a snort. "Hogwarts... what kind of name is that for a school."

"Yeah, the Britts ain't too picky about what they name things," I told him with a smile. "Anyway, it might be better if you sent someone there. I know he has a spare room left, and I don't think he would mind another boarder."

"Another, he had one already?"

"Yeah, the girl he's teaching is living with him."

Hymir rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "I see. And you don't think he is willing to relocate here?"

"Not as thing stand now, no. He's rather loyal to the headmaster, and he likes his job. You'd have to offer something big for him to consider it." I told him earnestly. Honestly, I thought it would be good for the big lug to come here, but I knew him well enough that he wouldn't go for it.

"Hmm." Hymir hummed thoughtfully. "I will have to think on this for a bit.

I shrugged before jumped to my feet. "No hurry. I'll be around for a few days more, I think." I said as I started to walk away. "But right now I need some breakfast, I'll see you later!"

With that last word, I departed on my quest for breakfast. I had a particular destination in mind. In any other village, it would be the local tavern, the place where people gathered in the evening for a pint of beer and shoot the breeze with your friends and maybe play a game of cards or stones. This place had all this but I'm not sure you could think of it as a tavern since everything was free. Why was that one might wonder? Well, it was free because there wasn't really any sort of currency flowing around the village so how did one pay for something?

By bartering of course. But that didn't work in that sort of setting. What do you barter for a bowl of soup, a beer and some bred? Three rabbits? A sack of potatoes? A stack of firewood? Yeah, that wouldn't work. Normally something like this wouldn't even exist in a village like this, there wouldn't be a need or want for it. The reason for it being a thing here came down to one person, and that person was a woman by the name of Jord.

Jord was much like all Ettins, big. In more ways than one. Not to say she was fat, but damn if she didn't have more curves then an Italian mountain road. She had a round merry face, with constantly red cheeks and a cute button nose. Her hair was blond as fresh wheat and her eyes were as blue as the sky itself. She was habitually dressed in a white blouse, that always looked to be a breath away from bursting under the strain of her... generous endowments. She had a leather corset-thing on to compensate, but that only served push her breasts up and make spillage more likely. So far I'd never seen her in anything but a good mood, always ready with a kind word and an understanding ear. And food, of course.

That was her domain, her kingdom. Jord was, bar none, and by unanimous village vote, the best cook in Utgard. And considering she only had her personal spice garden and whatever she got from foraging the area, that was saying something. And by that I mean, she was good. Very good. She didn't have much to work with, but she made what she had work. She was so good in fact that the villagers donated materials to her in exchange for her providing this service. Everyone pitched in a bit to keep her larders filled. They had even built her house for her so that she would have enough room to host a sizable crowd.

Jord's Tavern had been one of my first stops when I got there, and I'd quickly gotten on her very large good side by creating a walk-in freezer and refrigerator in her basement, as well as a sauna for her personal use. That had earned me a permanent welcome and all the food I could eat.

I licked my lips.

I was gonna enjoy this.

Thank you OrangeKing89, Perfectgeneral, SCDarkSoul, Steamrick and J Carl Henderson for polishing my work, give them a like to show how much you appreaciate it, I know I do :)

Last edited: Oct 8, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

179

Coeus

Oct 7, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.19 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 11, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,508

6.19

Like all buildings in Utgard, it had the typical pointed roof, though this one looked far more elaborate than the standard fare. It had been painted with bright festive colors that looked like it would have been at home on an Easter egg. The house was three stories high and shaped like a rough triangle. Seen from above I actually thought it resembled the outer border of Superman's shield if you had the bottom part flattened out. Beyond that, it was built in the same style as the rest of the houses in the town.

The ground floor was the main public area, where most of the townsfolk gathered when they visited. It was a mostly open space with numerous round tables placed around the room. To the left of the main entrance where the bar and serving area, which all looked very wild west, with a long wide wooden bar with stools placed in front of it, the wall behind it was filled with wooden steins and clay pitchers that waited to be filled with either boor or mead which was stored in huge casks that were located at various points throughout the room. The kitchens were hidden away behind the bar and could be reached through a hard to see doorway that was partially hidden behind a wall of casks.

At the far end of the room was a stairway that led up to the second floor which contained rooms for those that wanted some privacy, for whatever reason. There were even two rooms with beds in them for guests or just for people that wanted... privacy... and had no other place to go. Ahem! The top floor was where Jord and her daughter had their personal rooms. I hadn't been up there so I didn't know how it looked.

Jords' daughter, Idunn was the spitting image of her mother with the same blond hair and the same generous... endowments. Today she had on a blue dress, white blouse, and some embroidered green west thing with yellow flowers on it. Her hair tied back into a ponytail by a blue ribbon. Not a bad look all in all. Idunn was a popular girl in the village amongst the unmarried young men, but for her looks, but also because of who her mother was. Anyone that managed to catch her would-be eating like a king.

I took a deep breath as I entered, smelling the spicy fragrant air inside the tavern. It was the smell of freshly baked bread, sage, wild mint, and cooking meats. I took another deep sniff before turning my attention to Idunn, who was busy weaving between the tables, balancing a tray on each hand. I admit she was quite something to look at. If I was bigger I'd totally try for that. There was something about a woman that had boobs the size of your head that made a guy sit up and pay attention. Heh. I gave her a jaunty wave as I drifted inside. A quick engorged charm caused me to shoot up to twice my original height, which allowed me to lean in over her and give her my most smarmy smile.

"Hey, beautiful. I know you're busy today, but can you add me to your to-do list?" I asked and waggled my eyebrows at her. Hey, I might not be in the market to buy, but I can still window shop. Little flirting never hurt anyone.

Idunn just gave me an amused smile and rolled her eyes. "Hello, Drew. I think that was your worst one yet."

With a laugh, I popped back to my original size. "Really? Even worse than when I asked if you were a banana because I found you a peeling?"

"Well..." She hedged.

"Or when I asked you if you were a cat because I'm feline a connection between us?" I asked her with mock enthusiasm.

Idunn chocked back what I knew to be a giggle.

"Or when I conjured a mirror and asked you if you wanted to see a picture of a beautiful person?"

"That one was pretty good actually." She said with a giggle.

"How about, If I had a garden I'd put your tulips and my tulips together?"

"Spirits! Do you ever stop?" She exclaimed between giggles.

"Sure, rights after you stop giggling." I teased lightly.

"Stop it!" She demanded lightly as she swatted after me, I nimbly got out of the way before starting to float over towards the bar with Idunn moving to follow me. "I guess you're here for breakfast, then?"

"Yeah, you think Jord would mind spotting me some food, and the pleasure of your company?" I asked with a smarmy grin.

"The food won't be a problem, the company is another matter. I have work to do, you know." She chided me lightly, ignoring my bad attempts at flirting.

I looked around. Despite the early time, the place was still fairly crowded with most tables having at least one occupant sitting down and enjoying their morning meal. The room was filled with the sound of quiet conversations and the clinking of utensils. It was a mildly unreal experience, particularly seeing as one of the occupants on a table near me was a Sasquatch, dressed in fairly normal clothes, reading a book.

I don't know about anyone else, but the words "sasquatch" and "book" were not two words I'd ever thought I'd ever use together unless it was a book about taxidermy. If you added "reading" to that things got even more surreal. Who'd ever conceived of a sasquatch reading a book? Eating a book, sure. I could see that. Entierly within the scope of my experience. But reading, and by the sound of it, discussing it with his table mates. Might as well be raining frogs.

I smiled to myself. This is what I enjoyed about the wizarding world. There was always something new and strange around every corner. The Sasquatch was a prime example. Not much known about them by the general wizarding public. Most thought them to be just Yeti's by another name. There was a relation, of course, second cousins twice removed, or something like that. The most notable difference was their intelligence, of course. Which was no different from humans, by the look of it. They also had a type of innate magic that allowed them to go unseen by those around it, should they want to. This wasn't invisibility though, like with the Demiguise, but more like an SEP field. it made them seem unremarkable. It wasn't perfect though and could be pierced with a bit of effort. Still, a cool ability.

"Drew!" An exited and familiar voice squealed and I was then picked up by a pair of large hand and then found my head trapped in the warm smelling cleavage of the owner of the tavern and its cook.

I was perfectly fine with this.

This was the reason guys went for giant women. I could crawl into this cleavage and make a nest and live there forever in peace and prosperity, nurtured by the life-giving warmth of these fleshy hills. Unfortunately, it was not to be and I found myself swiftly yanked away from this warm heaven of pliant flesh and back into this cold uncaring reality. It was enough to make a man cry.

"Mom, stop that, you are suffocating him." Idunn snapped at her mother.

"Oh he doesn't mind, do you dear?" Jord retorted, ignoring her daughters' indignation and gave me a light pinch on the cheek.

I might have laughed dopily. Sue me, I was just in heaven, I'm entitled!

"See, he's just fine," Jord told her fuming daughter smugly before she gave me a once over. "You'll be wanting food I suppose?"

I snapped out of my pleasant haze at the mention of food. Priorities! "Yes, if it's not to much trouble."

"No trouble, I just pulled a fresh loaf out of the oven, I'll get you some butter, ham, and cheese. That fine with you?" She asked me kindly.

"That's fine. You have any of that apple cider from yesterday left?" I asked.

"I just finished another cask today, it's in the fridge, I'll get you some," Idunn answered for her mother before disappearing into the kitchen. I smiled. It was funny that someone who was named after someone whose whole purpose was tending to an apple three, liked to make cider and applejack.

It was good cider too.

"So where are you off to today, dear?" Jord asked while she started to wipe down the bar top.

I shrugged. "Haven't a clue, I figure I'll just fly around and see what needs doing."

Jord clapped her hands excitedly. "So you are free then. Excellent, I have been meaning to talk to you about something."

"Oh?" I asked curiously.

Jord gave me a winning smile. "I know it might sound a bit greedy of me after all the work you did with the freezer and refrigerator down in the cellar, for which I will be eternally grateful, it's such a great help for me, truly!"

"But?" I asked with a lazy smile.

"But, I was wondering if you could possibly, and you are, of course, free to say no, but it would be really nice if you could, maybe, find in in your heart to make me a... greenhouse..." She finished lamely while looking at me imploringly.

"A greenhouse?" I asked dubiously. "What for?"

"Spices!" Jord exclaimed excitedly.

I blinked. "You want to grow spices?"

Jord nodded enthusiastically. "Yep, I can't grow most spices I want up here, too cold, not the right sort of soil, not humid enough, all of that. I've been wanting a greenhouse so I can fix that, but it's never been possible on account of how hard it's to get glass up here. We have trouble enough getting enough for windows to the houses, building a house entirely out of glass... quite out of the question. So..."

I thought about it for a moment before shrugging. It wasn't like it would be too much of a hassle to make. "Sure, shouldn't be a problem. Just show me where you want it and I'll get it done."

I was suddenly thrust back into a warm familiar place.

Life was good.

I was once again "saved" from the confines of Jord's cleavage by her daughter's return, after which I got bossy filling my stomach with the food and drink she brought me. Then me and Jord adjourned to the back of the tavern where she detailed exactly what she wanted me to do. As it turns out she didn't want any old greenhouse. Oh no, that would have been too easy. What she wanted was far more complex, because she didn't want to just grow spices. She wanted to grow ALL the spices. Which meant she needed the greenhouse to be able to support a wide variety of biomes. What followed was a lengthy discussion as we tried to figure out what spices needed what environment, and what spices could be grown together and all such things. I quite frankly lost track of the whole thing ten minutes in, but Jord was able to determine that we would need at least six separate areas to be able to accommodate what she wanted to grow.

I just nodded and smiled and then just asked her to direct me through the construction. It took me about an hour to transfigure the needed materials and set up the basic structures. I applied a few charms to keep the glass clean so they wouldn't need to clean it constantly. I also expanded the space inside, which was an experience. Space expansion + transparent walls make for a really odd refraction of the light entering. Who knew?

Then all that was left was to set up the right environment in each section, that part was fairly easy. I'd gotten most of what I needed from reading up on Herbology years ago, so it was a snap.

And after another meal and another pleasant visit to Jords cleavage, I was let go to get to the rest of my day. But just as I was about to leave I noticed something moving in the corner of my eye. Takoda. Takoda sneaking into the woods, looking all shift like. I frowned. What was he up to? Making a split-second decision I decided to follow him. I cast a disillusionment charm over myself with a snap of my finger before floating off after the large Indian.

"Now, what are you up to?"

Alrighty. Another part down, in the next part we will be leaving the US for more familiar territory.

On a related note, and a hint for the next chapter, though not a big one, anyone have a good name for a German magical district? I'm having trouble coming up with one that I think fits. German is not a language I'm all that familiar with.

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

159

Coeus

Oct 11, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.20 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 15, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,534

6.20

Once Takoda passed the treeline he quickly took the shape of a wolf and set off in a fairly rapid gait. If I'd not been able to fly I would likely have lost him almost immediately, thankfully I could, but it still proved difficult to keep him in sight, remain unnoticed, and keep from doing an impression of George of the Jungle. My head didn't need any more dents in it! Fortunately, Takoda didn't travel far from Utgard, stoping after ten minutes or so at a small, mostly empty, clearing that only had a couple of rocks laying about. And craters, lots and lots of craters. I had a feeling this might not be the first time Takoda had visited this particular clearing. This must be his super-secret training area... or just a convenient place to blast things.

I landed in the branches of a tree some ways off from the clearing, making sure I was downwind, just in case. Once there I crouched down and conjured a pair of binoculars and settled down to spy on the muscular Indian. The man in question had taken a seat on the ground near the center of the clearing and in front of a large flat rock that was now acting as a make-shift table where Takoda was currently placing a series of items that I recognized as the ones he'd harvested from the Beast. I felt a feeling of excitement starting to bubble inside of me, this might be a greater opportunity then I'd first thought. I giggled gleefully to myself.

Takoda, like he had done when he had first collected them, carefully examined his little throve of horns, teeth, and claws, focusing on each in turn, casting some sort of spell I was unable to determine at a distance. After that he started to carefully cut a hole in each of them, being careful to save the pieces that were left over. he then brought out a small ordinary leather pouch and opened it and then carefully extracted a piece of smoke. I blinked in surprise before looking again, not quite believing my eyes. But it was true! Pinched between Takoda's thumb and index finger was what looked like smoke. Smoke that was solid enough to actually touch and even hold. Not even China had smog that thick.

What the hell was that? I'd never seen, heard, or read about anything that even remotely resembled what I was seeing. It seems Takoda had more than one secret of his own. I watched with rapt interest as the big Indian carefully teased the whisp of smoky material into the hole he had made in the small piece of horn before pulling out a bottle filled with a white substance that resembled milk. The cork of the bottle contained one of those eye drippers, a thin glass tube with a rubber bulb at the end. Takoda used it to gather up some of the liquid and then measured out three drops which he let fall into the hole in the bone. He then carefully plugged the hole up with one of the discarded pieces of the bore. Then he cast of series of charms on it before stopping and observing the result. I watched it too and for a few moments the horn looked perfectly normal, but then suddenly it started to bulge oddly, in a way bone shouldn't be able to without fracturing. Takoda immediately flicked his wand and banished the small piece of horn towards the treeline.

Moments after it landed there was a puff of golden mist and the sound of splintering wood. Once the mist cleared it revealed a twisted mass of large spikes that had pierced through several of the surrounding trees. On closer inspection, I noticed that the new structure was made up of copies of the original piece of horn, replicated thousands of times and then fused. I found the whole thing oddly beautiful, in a weird 40k-ish kinda way.

Takoda didn't seem to share my wonderment at this new artistic expression, he merely grunted, got up and stalked over to his new creation and after examining the... bone sculpture? for a moment he used his wand to cut off the tips of several of the spikes before returning to his stone table and proceeded to hollow them out before setting them aside and turning his focus on his other treasures. And one by one he repeated the earlier procedure, and one by one they all ended up turning into bone sculptures. Takoda was undaunted however and just collected several samples of the structures before trying again.

I recognized that puff of glimmering golden mist that was produced whenever he made another of those sculptures, it was the same mist that appeared whenever he changed shape. I'd wondered if the hides he was wearing were in some way connected to his ability, like Loki from myth using hides from animals to transform into them. But now it seemed as if it was the collection of horns, claws, and teeth he had on his necklace that was the source. They must be some sort of... talismans? that allowed him to change.

Not entirely unheard of. There were mentions of various cursed items that could have a transformative effect on its victims. But nothing on this scale. Usually, one part of the body would be affected, and it would be gradual. Painful. And often lethal. I suppose the last part was still true, those spikes could pierce trough wood like nothing. I bet the first time that happened had been a surprise. He was probably lucky to have survived.

The process seemed a bit... inexact.

And explosive.

So... perfectly in line with what I'm used to!

A triumphant cry brought my attention back to Takoda, he'd finished another, and this one didn't seem to be as eager to explode. And it only took an hour and three dozen bone explosion to do it. Pretty good all told.

I watched him fasten a bit of leather cord onto his new talisman, which was a tooth, before tying it to his necklace alongside all the other items on it. And then, in a burst of golden mist the form of the Beast stood where Takoda had once been. Amazing! Takoda raised a clawed hand and examined it curiously, slowly flexing it as if to test its dexterity, then he slowly flexed his enormous arms, then spreading his new equally enormous wings before throwing his head back.

"▅▅▅▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▅▅▄▄▃▃▂▂!"

The air shook from the triumphant roar and I felt an almost visceral urge to join in and howl at the moon, so to speak. I resisted it and took the opportunity to exit the tree and float away. I momentarily entertained the thought of confronting the Indian but dismissed it. I needed to consider what I had seen before I did anything. It wasn't a pressing concern anyway, I'd seen enough to keep me occupied for a while. With a last look backward I set off back towards Utgard. It was still early, and there was still work to be done.

I ended up staying in Utgard for another couple of days. Like I had planned I did make a quick trip to Glasgow to pick up some stuff for the village. It was an uneventful trip, nothing much to see. After that, I decided that it was time to get a move on and said my goodbyes to my new friends in the village, and Takoda. I'd decided to keep quiet about what I knew of his transformations for now. I reasoned that he would be unlikely to tell me anything more then what I'd seen anyway, and it risked alienating him to boot, and since he seemed competent, despite his odd personality, I decided it was a fair trade to keep me on his good side. Besides, I was fairly certain I would get more opportunities to figure things out in the future since I planned to visit anyway, and as we become better friend he might just up and tell me. Who knows. Time will tell.

Hymir gave me a letter to give to Hagrid, which gladdened me, the big lug could do with more friends and contacts that didn't spring from his association with Dumbledore.

And then I was off for California, which turned out to be kind of a bust. It wasn't even half as weird as I'd heard. San Francisco was fairly normal, Las Vegas was a weird combination loud and gaudy combined with desolate and dry and Los Angeles was like any other big city. I wasn't particularly impressed with any of it so I quickly moved on. I had only stayed Los Angels for a few days because it had some tenuous connection to a TV-show I enjoyed when I was young. This also led me further up the coast to Santa Barbara, and a bit beyond that too. It was a barren empty wasteland, but that fit with what the show had depicted at times. Not that I minded the lack of demons, of course. Rather glad they weren't a thing in this dimension. I ended up staying there for longer than the area really deserved, but it was nostalgic, which counted for a lot.

After that, I started to slowly drift eastwards again without much of a direction in mind. I visited more locations that had some connection to things I'd seen in movies, such as New Mexico and Kansas and Texas, of course. Made a stop in Arkansas to visit a Wal-Mart, which was a huge disappointment. Not much in the way of weird stuff there. I guess it was too early, they'd barely gotten out of the state yet, I was told. I made a stop in New Orleans and ate gumbo for the first time. Not bad. Floated around Alabama for a while for no other reason than it was Alabama, it rolls off the tongue. I'm in Alabama! Said in that particular accent they have down here. After which I headed down to Florida. Which was too hot and too humid for my taste. The Bahamas was even worse. I don't know how people stand it out there without magic to make it breathable.

I was thinking about going to Hawaii but found out that I'd misremembered which coast it was off and I was in the wrong part of the country. I had a bit of a chuckle about that little revelation.

By this point, it was already mid August so I decided that it might be time to return to the right side of the world. There were still a couple of places where I wanted to have a closer look at. So I set my course out over the Atlantic again. Made a quick stop at Bermuda, staying for a few days, it was a nice place, before continuing to Portugal and Spain and then headed North over France. Making sure to buzz Beauxbatons again before heading for Germany, they needed the wakeup call. I was practically doing them a favor. Public service! They should send me a gift basket!

Germany's magical center of magical government was not located in Berlin, as it turns out. It had been, but it had moved after the Allied sacked the city at the end of World War Two. The German Ministry of Magic had then relocated to Cologne, or Köln as the natives called it, and it had remained there to this day. The reason for them picking this location was because of the old Dwarven city that was located deep below the city street. Which was now occupied by the Goblins of course.

The magical district was located in a part of town that was called Nipples, which had sent me into a five-minute-long laughing fit when I'd found out. The entrance was even more outrageous, going trough a hotel called Magic Hall. The hotel had been built by a wealthy Squib and was now run by his descendants. The district itself was called Hexengasse and had a look that reminded me strongly of Diagon Alley. I did note that there were more pubs. A lot more. And cheese. Was cheese a thing for the Germans? It might be all the Frenchies around here. Which made no sense, why where there so many French magicals running around in here? Fuck it, I didn't have time to puzzle that out.

I was in the process of locating a place to stay when I saw a flash of a familiar face in the crowd. I did a spit-take, for a moment not believing my eyes. But I saw the familiar blond head disappearing down a side alley and out of sight. I wasted no more time at gawking and gave pursuits, pushing through the crowd roughly and as quickly as I could. I reached the side alley in moments but still found it empty. But I caught a flickering shadow the ground that shouldn't have been there and looked up just as a flying form disappeared around the bend of a house.

"Oh, you little minx!" I exclaimed with a mix of outrage and amusement.

I was in the air in a flash and quickly spotted my quarry accelerating away from me at high speed. I immediately shot off in pursuit. What followed was a high-speed pursuit in the skies of Germany and France as my quarry desperately tried to lose me. Unfortunately for my prey, I was both faster and more used to flying than she, so inch by inch I gained on her, and no sudden turns, attempted concealment in the clouds or other evasive tactics did more than prolong the inevitable.

She tried to do another sudden turn, diving straight down, but I'd anticipated her move and was already in her way. I saw her blue eyes widen almost comically before she slammed into me, an impact that was thankfully dampened by my cushioning charm. The end result though, was her sitting pretty in a bridal carry. I looked down into her eyes before letting them wander down over the rest of her body before returning to her face, I gave her a teasing smile to which she narrowed her eyes, looking faintly affronted.

"Miss Vablatsky," I began teasingly. "You have been a very naughty girl. Didn't your parents teach you that its rude to take things without asking?"

Sorry for the slow updates, unfortunately life is interfearing in ways I can't account for so... yeah. Next part should probebly drop Saturday, though I might find time for it on Thursday as well. No promises.

Thanks you everyone that suggested names for the magical district and Digsjin in particular since his is the suggestion I decided to go with. ANd thanks Molochor for pointing out that I'd forgotten to add a bit to where they were.

Edit: And J Carl Henderson comes trough for us all and once again fix my many, many mistakes. Give him a like to show your appreciation!

Last edited: Oct 15, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

153

Coeus

Oct 15, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.21 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 19, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,570

6.21

Nel, while momentarily startled, gathered herself quickly and extracted herself from my embrace, flipping through the air before coming to a stop some feet from me. I gave her props for not trying to escape again, or look particularly concerned. She looked a little uncertain, but not to the point where I had to consider what kind of impression I had made on my friend. I raised an eyebrow and gave her another once over before clicking my tongue.

"Nel, you little scamp, you stole my design, you naughty girl." I tutted while waggling my finger at her.

"Lys did it too." Nel defended herself, looking uncomfortable on being caught out.

"Yeah, but Lys helps me out and gives me goodies every now and again so I don't mind if she cribs my notes for herself." I lobbed back. "You, however, don't participate."

Nel hugged herself and looked away mulishly. I rolled my eyes before drifting closer while considering the situation and giving her yet another once over, paying close attention to her suit. Its design was not based on mine, that is to say, she didn't look like a female version of The Rocketeer. It looked more like something right out of a steampunk novel. She had what looked like some kind of half-jacket made of what I think was probably brown velvet over a dark magenta satin blouse, both which were open enough to offer a view of her growing... assets. And she had been doing some serious... growing, during the summer. It didn't help that she had a leather corset wrapped around her midsection, which I could see was part of the harness if the stitching was anything to go by. She had on a sturdy brown leather belt, with a large satchel attached to it, followed by a pair of tight striped pants and ending with a pair of knee-high leather pumps that was strapped down tightly.

I was quick to note that she had found another clockwork medallion which was now dangling just above the one she had found in the Room of Requirement. I also saw that she had two rings with a similar theme with roman numerals raised on their sides, one was an X, the roman symbol for ten, and the other had a V, for the number five. I pursed my lips in thought before meeting Nel's eyes. She looked away. Well, well, well. What did we have here? Let it not be said I couldn't spot a flag when it was waved in front of my face. I'd have to pry it out of her in a moment, but first...

"You bungled the propulsion charm, it's not as stable as it could be, that's why I was able to overtake you, and I noticed you wobbled whenever you did a sharp turn, I'm guessing that was due to G-Force bleedthrough, so your cushioning charm is not up to snuff either. Good work on the control charm though, no input lag at all. Took me a week to perfect that one myself." I judged as I inspected the corset more closely causing Nel to plant a palm on my face and push me away. "Nice stitching on that corset, very sturdy. I'm guessing the rest of the harness is hidden under the jacket? Right."

Nel pushed me away again before giving me a searching look. "You don't seem angry."

"About what?" I asked as I waved away her attempt at pushing me off. Really, it wasn't like I was touching, I just wanted to have a closer look at what she'd done. Her discomfort was just a bonus.

"About me... copying... your work." Nel hazard delicately.

"Stole, you mean." I corrected her with an evil little smile before shrugging. "Eh, if you're not cheating, you're not trying. Shows initiative, something I didn't think you had." I gave Nel a considering look. "And on the subject of initiative; what are you doing in Germany?"

"Nothing," Nel responded. A tad too quickly in my humble opinion. She was definitely hiding something.

"Would that 'nothing' have anything to do with those... interesting... looking pieces of jewelry you have found somewhere, that just so happen to match the piece you found in the Room?" I wheedled.

"It's nothing." Nel insisted.

"Riiiiiiight." I said disbelievingly, drawing out the word. "You really have to work on your lying, because that was terrible. It's better if you have an explanation, a simple one, complexity is the bane of any good lie after all. More to remember, more to forget. Just saying nothing just tells anyone with two brain cells that there is definitely something."

"How about none of your business," Nel suggested darkly. Oh, I was getting to her! I hadn't managed to find a chink in her armor before which weighed on me. You never truly know someone until you made them angry. Or got them drunk. And since I doubted I would be able to convince Nel to have a drink with me, well...

"First you steal from me and now you give me lip, not cool." I sighed theatrically.

"You don't mind." Nel retorted.

"Doesn't make it right, though. Lys at least gives me bribes to keep in my good side, you've seen my Caster, right? And the armor for my... well... I haven't figured out what to call them yet, but you know, them! Those? Something like that, anyway! The point is..." I blinked; I'd totally forgotten where I was going with this. Let's see... guns, armor... ph right! "Bribes!" I exclaimed triumphantly. "You are up to something! I can smell it! I want in!"

"You don't even know what it is," Nel muttered.

"AHAH!" I shouted in triumph. "So there is something! I knew it! What are you up to?!"

"Nothing," Nel affirmed.

"We have been over this, besides, cats already out of the bag." I cajoled.

"No." She growled and floated away from me.

I didn't let it deter me and floated right after her. "You have to give me something, you owe me. I saved your ass, you know."

"Ask for something else."

"That's not how it works. The debtor can't determine how the debt is to be paid." I argued.

There was a sound of female dissatisfaction from Nel. "You are assuming that the value of what you want to know is lower then the debt owed."

I blinked before smiling evilly. "Well now, now I'm really curious."

"Too bad." Nel shot my way before picking up speed.

I matched her speed before overtaking her and putting myself in front of her and turning around, all without slowing down. "I can just follow you, you know."

Nel rolled her eyes at me. "Do as you wish, I'm done here anyway."

"See, this is why you are a bad liar, no followthrough. You gave up way too quickly."

Nel groaned.

I ended up annoying Nel all across the English Channel, inundating her with questions and insinuations and anything else I could come up with to get her to pop her lid. Unfortunately, my efforts were proving to be less than effective, after the first half-hour she'd seemed to rally and had returned to her normal stoic demeanor and sometime after that she had started to look almost... amused. It was insulting really; Lys would have tried to kill me by now. Or at least thrown something heavy in my direction. Nel hadn't even tried to curse me.

I must be losing my touch.

It became readily apparent that she was heading for London, but to my surprise, she was not heading towards Diagon Alley but towards central London and Hyde Park where we landed out of sight, hidden by a convenient crop of trees. She then dispelled her concealing charm, with me following suit, before walking out of the trees like she owned the place. She didn't even transfigure her outfit, which earned her immediate attention. It was really tight after all, and this was the 1960's, where shame was still a thing. Sort of.

"So what we are doing?" I asked after I joined her walking through the park, after adjusting my clothing, of course.

"I need to make some purchases," Nel answered tersely.

"And that would be?" I asked teasingly.

"I suppose you have to wait and see."

I shrugged and let her lead me out of Hyde Park and into the city. We skipped over a busy highway and into a nearby alleyway that was named the rather sinister name of Serpentine Walk. Do serpents walk? I was fairly sure that snakes with feet didn't exist, even in the wizarding world. But I could be wrong. After that, we walked across Knightbridge and onto Brompton Road which was when I saw a familiar sight in the distance.

"Harrods?" I asked in surprise.

"Suprised?"

"Kinda?" I admitted. "Didn't think you'd even know about it."

"Why not?" Nel asked, and I detected a note of condemnation in her voice and realized that I might have wandered into a minefield, and not one I'd relish walking across.

"Nevermind," I said quickly. "I forgot who I was talking to."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Oh man, I groaned internally and rummaged around my head for a plausible excuse that wouldn't put me into an uncomfortable position. "I'm just... you know, your postcognition."

Nel just gave me a suspicious look before snorting and apparently deciding it wasn't worth her time. I made a silent vow now to never head down that path again. At least not today.

I'd been to Harrods a couple of times through the years and I always found the experience a bit surreal. In this time this shopping center was seen as luxurious, but to my eyes, it was pretty much your average large scale shopping mall, just with a retro decor. What was a luxury in the 1960s was common fare in the 2010s, or near enough. I couldn't help but wonder how these shoppers would react if some modern shops were to suddenly show up in here. How would they look at a mobile store, or a computer store, for that matter? Hell, dropping them into an appliance store would probably be enough to blow their minds. I'd like to demonstrate a plasma TV to them and see them melt trough the floor in sheer awe.

"DREW!" And excited shout snapped me out of my musings. Then I was tacked by a sweet-smelling, giggling, pink, and soft something. Someone.

Short brown hair, blue eyes, a cute nose, and full lips made for a very pretty face. She had on a sleeveless pink turtleneck that hugged her upper body tightly and revealed all she had to offer. She had on a moderately short white skirt and finally a pair of white shoes. She looked vaguely familiar, I rummaged through my memory quickly and then. Ah, she looked different, her hair was even shorter than before, and her eyes were not puffy from crying, and her face was not flushed from the cold.

"Mary," I said, recalling her name. I reached up and touched her hair. "You cut your hair."

Mary laughed, delighted. "You remembered! I didn't know if you would."

"It's... something that sticks in your memory," I said vaguely, I almost had forgotten. "You are looking better."

Mary looked down, as if embarrassed, before looking up at me. "I am better, but it's still hard, not having them here, even though..." She trailed off meaningfully.

I nodded absently, remembering the death of my own father. "It never truly goes away, I'm sorry to say, but you learn to... remember the good times... as opposed to the end. You learn to celebrate their life and all that it brought you, instead of cursing the unfairness of their death, and all that it robed from you. It helps to have something of theirs, something they treasured, as a reminder."

"You too?"

"Yes, first my father, some years ago, and then the rest..." I answered vaguely. It was true, in a certain way, maybe even in all ways. But I preferred to think of my family as alive and well.

"I'm sorry." She commiserated with an earnestness of someone that shared that particular pain.

"Me too," I said quietly before clearing my throat in an effort to get rid of the lump that had formed there. "Well, enough of that now. Dwelling on the bad parts of your life never helped anyone." I said with false bravado. "Now, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in... eh... that town, by the coast..."

"Eastbourne!" Mary told me with a laugh. "I did, but I live with my aunt now, in Kensington." She informed me with a smile.

Kensington. I knew that name. Probably the only street name I knew in all of England. Heard it in Flushed Away, great movie, Ian McKellen being a ham. A+ Would watch again.

"The Royal Borough?" I asked, not having a clue what that actually was. Sounded super snotty, but that didn't mean much. Half the names around here sounded like that, and the other half sounded like someone might just be making a joke at someone else's expense.

"That's right."

"Fancy."

"It is, my aunt's husband manages a bank, so they don't lack for money," Mary said dismissively. "They live on Hornton Street, near the Town Hall." She told me before her attention was diverted by something behind me. I turned to look, spotting Nel standing there, observing us, and looking a bit bored.

Ah... hmm...

Alright, another part shiped out. This one was oddly difficult, really had to force it out so I'm a bit iffy on the quality. But it is what it is. Hope everyone enjoy.

Edit: Thank you,BurningSaiyan, AcidOphidian, TheAceOfFire and the ever reliable J Carl Henderson for pointing out my various screwups. I salute you and give you likes

Last edited: Oct 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

154

Coeus

Oct 19, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.22 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 22, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,591

6.22

I'd momentarily forgotten that Nel was here as well. Surprisingly, I found I wasn't too concerned about that as I did not doubt that Nel was more than aware of my little adventure with Mary. Hell, I would bet good money on her knowing more about the young woman in my arms then I did, possibly more then Mary did about herself depending on how deep Nel's powers actually went. I had to ask her about that sometime soon. In fact, I needed to get her more involved in all my present endeavors where her powers could help me. But that was for later. For now, I needed to see to it that this situation didn't devolve into farce.

"Who is this? Is she with you?" Mary asked, giving me a curious look. I was gratified that she didn't seem jealous about the presence of another female, not that I thought that was likely at this time, but it could have complicated things if Mary had developed a case of Nightingale Syndrome towards me.

"The other way around is more accurate," Nel stated sardonically.

"This is Nel-"

"Penelope." Nel corrected, cutting me off. "Only Drew persists in calling me Nel." She said, making it clear that she wouldn't accept Mary doing the same. She offered her hand to Mary and the two shook.

"Mary."

"Nel," I stressed, just to be irritating. "Is an acquaintance of my from school."

"A pleasure," Nel said dryly, ignoring my valuable contribution to the conversation.

"Likewise," Mary said before turning her attention back to me. "What are you doing here?"

I inclined my head in Nel's direction. "I'm just following her around."

Mary looked at Nel again. "Oh, what are you buying?"

"Just things for school." Nel told her vaguely.

"School? You mean..." She trailed off and giving me a meaningful look.

"Yes, Hocus-Pocus school," I confirmed with a smile. I doubt anyone had ever referred to the old and venerable Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry as the Hocus-Pocus School.

Mary nodded absently, giving Nel a wary look that slowly morphed into one of genuine concern. "Drew, didn't you say that association between us was forbidden? And that I'd get my mind erased if anyone found out?"

"Ah, yeah, that's true enough," I admitted. "Unfortunately I can't hide anything from Nel. Fortunately, since she hasn't said anything to anyone yet I don't believe she will." I said and gave Nel a questioning look.

Nel merely rolled her eyes at me.

Mary gave me a curious look. "Are you and her together then?"

I gave a startled laugh and I heard Nel snort in disgust. "Hah! No, ah... just no." I shot Nel a look. "No offence."

"None taken," Nel drawled sarcastically.

"Oh." Mary no looked properly confused. "Family?"

Nel facepalmed in disgust while I burst out laughing. Mary frowned and finally let go of my and crossed her arms defensively and gave me that feminine glare that women are so good at giving men that are in the process of laughing at them. Its the one that says that you are an idiot for doing what you are doing and should fall to your knees and beg her forgiveness, buy her a gift and show her a good time, and then she might deign to forgive you for this heinous transgression. Okay, so I might be exaggerating a bit.

I held up my hand in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not laughing at you, really, it's just..." I thought how I could explain it shortly and not sound like a loon and immediately had to admit defeat and give Mary a helpless look. "Sorry. We aren't related in any way, we are just... friends."

"Then why would you need to tell her anything?" Mary wondered with a note of accusation seeping into her voice.

"I didn't tell her anything, I don't have to. Nel is a postcognitive." I explained placatingly.

"Post-wot?" Mary asked confused.

I chuckled which earned me another glare, I once again raised my hands in surrender in the face of her feminine fury. "Postcognitive. It means she is able to see the past. Its the opposite to a precognitive, someone that can see into the future." I told her. "There really isn't any way for me to hide what I do from her since she can just take a peek into my past and see what I'm up to."

"Oh," Mary said in stunned surprise before turning her attention to Nel. "Truly? Like a medium?"

Nel inclined her head minutely. "Those earrings you are wearing. Your mother gave them to you on your fifteenth birthday. They used to belong to your grandmother who got them as an engagement gift from your grandfather." The postcognetive informed the astonished Mary.

"Oh my god," Mary whispered excitedly, almost squealing. "What more can you see?"

Nel was quiet for a moment apparently deciding something before adding. "Your grandfather didn't buy them, he nicked them from a house he was doing renovations at."

Mary's expectant expression collapsed into one of surprised horror. "Oh..."

"I think your grandmother knew, there is no way for your grandfather to afford a pair of silver earrings with real emeralds on a simple carpenters salary," Nel informed her.

"You know there is such a thing as tact," I noted dryly.

Nel merely raised an eyebrow at me and snorted. "You are hardly one to talk."

"Hey, I have tact, I just don't use it much." I defended myself with an irreverent grin.

"Indeed."

I noticed Mary reach up and fingered one of her earrings pensively, looking troubled. She was a better person than me I supposed. So what if her grandfather had stolen those earrings. it just gave what was just a boring piece of jewelry some color. And anyone that could afford it and handymen to renovate their house could undoubtedly afford more, and better. It was entirely possible they didn't even notice that they were gone. The earrings, despite being silver and having a small fleck of emeralds in them didn't look all that impressive. Personally, I thought she was worrying over nothing.

"So, yeah," I said uncomfortably. "That's Nel, the all-seeing eye, grand voyeur of Hogwarts, stealer of ideas," I said, trying to lighten the mood. Nel glared at me over the voyeur crack.

"Hogwarts?" Mary wondered, shaking herself and dismissing her momentary bad mood.

"Oh, never did tell you did I?" I said and gave her a teasing smile. "That grand name happens to be the name of the school we go to, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Your school is named, Hogwarts?" Mary asked in incredulous disbelief. "Truly?"

"Really, truly," I affirmed gleefully. "As is turns out, Brittish witches and wizards really shouldn't be let near any names unsupervised. That's how we get Dumbledores and Longbottoms. One thing you will notice if you spend any time around your average magical is that sense is in short supply." I told her mock-seriously.

"Considering the level of destruction usually following one of your 'experiments' I don't believe you have any right to be critical of anyone else's sense." Nel injected.

I gave the witch a flat stare. "I'll concede that when the wizarding world stops producing people that think making cauldrons out of cheese is a good idea." I drawled, causing Mary to laugh.

"That's hardly proof." Nel retorted.

"Ballet trolls."

Nel grunted and crossed her arms under her chest, causing some very interesting things to happen. I shook my head. I really needed to do something about this dry spell I'd been having, it was making me unfocused. I gave Mary a considering look. I'd probably be able to get her into bed without to much fuss. I immediately gave my libido a mental slap. I hadn't sunk so low yet that I'd pray on a woman gratitude to get my torpedo wet. Particularly not one I knew. I was old enough now to get into bars, I could just do the time-honored thing and bang some inebriated chick in the men's room like a normal guy.

"You have trolls that dance the ballet?" Mary asked between giggles.

"No. But a wizard, named Barnabas, gave it his best try. He actually managed to get them into tutus and lined up. But they were a bit uncoordinated and ended up clubbing him a few times when they tried to dance. He earned the epitaph 'the Barmy' for that little stunt." I told her happily, to Mary's glee and Nel's disgust.

"You have to tell me more." Mary implored and grabbed my arm and started to drag me further into the big store. She turned to give Nel a big smile. "Please join us as well, Penelope. I'd so like to hear more about your world."

Nel considered for a moment before inclining her head. "I will find you after I've made my purchases."

"You better, we still need to have a chat about that flight suit," I told her as Mary dragged me away.

"Indeed," Nel said unconcernedly before turning and wandering away from us. The cheeky little bitch. I'd spank her later. Figuratively.

I didn't have much time to dwell on my thoughts of revenge against my irreverent companion as Mary enthusiastically dragged me into some café I couldn't even bother remembering the name off. She dragged me towards a booth in the back where we would have some semblance of privacy. A waitress immediately appeared at our table, almost as if by magic, and Mary ordered a coffee and a cinnamon roll. As I don't drink coffee and consider it little more than dirty water I settled on a cup of hot chocolate and some strawberry shortcake.

Once our order came and the waitress had left I erected a simple privacy charm and then the interrogation began. A virtual deluge of questions just pored out of her. Where was the school? Did we have our own government? What did we do for fun? Why did we wear pointy hats? What kind of magical creatures were there? Did no normal people know about magic besides her? And on and on it went. I tried to answer as best I could. But some of her questions about magic was hard to answer in a way that she would understand. Hell, it was hard for me to understand so what chance did she have?

At some point, Nel did join us taking some of the heat of her as Nel turned her attention to her fellow female and started to ask about magical cosmetics and other female things. I tuned most of it out, mostly due to disinterest, but some of the stuff Nel told her was kinda interesting. I'd have to do some research into some of those cosmetic charms she had mentioned, and there were some fascinating possibilities with some of the beautifying potions out there that I'd have to see if I could make something out off.

Me and Nel ended up spending several hours there, and towards the end, I felt myself flagging while Mary seemed more buzzed then ever, likely helped along by the endless stream of coffee, Nel to seemed unbothered and not in the least tired. Likely because she was entertaining herself with taking potshots at me by relating some of the bigger mishaps I'd experienced playing around with magic. Mary loved that, of course, you can always count on girls taking joy out of your misfortunes. But everything has an end, and in this case, the café was closing because it was indeed that late.

"I can't believe its this late, it feels like we just sat down," Mary said.

"Time flies when you are having fun?" I suggested.

Mary laughed delightedly. "It does, right? We have to do this again."

I gave her an apologetic smile. "I don't know how much time I will have, school is starting again in just a few weeks."

Mary gave me a disappointed look and huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at me. "Fine, but you are coming to my birthday party. I won't take no for an answer."

"Er..." I said.

"It would hardly be the first time you've snuck out of school," Nel commented and I had to resist the urge to give the girl a glare. Instead, I huffed and gave Mary a small smile.

"Alright, when is it, and more to the point, where?" I said, giving in. I could manage a birthday party. Probably.

"It's on December the 15th, here I'll give you my address." She said before fishing a small notebook with a pen attached out of her purse, flipping it open and starting to write rapidly.

"December 15? That's four months away." I said.

"And I probably won't see you until then, so this is my only chance to invite you." She turned to Nel with a smile. "You are welcome to, of course."

Nel inclined her head. "I'll consider it."

"Great!" Mary beamed before handing me a folded up note. "Here is my address."

I accepted it and opened it and taking a quick look before refolding it and stuffing it down a pocket. "Have you even begun planing this thing. How do I know when to arrive?" I asked.

Mary waved my concern away. "Just show up around two or so, I'll tell Patric to expect you."

"Patric?"

"He's my aunts Butler," Mary responded like it was no big deal.

"Your aunt has a Butler?" I asked stupidly and had to give myself a mental slap. I had a butler, what was I getting so impressed about.

"There are advantages to being rich," Mary informed me with a smile. "Well, I have to go, you take care, and don't forget." She told me, stabbing a finger into my chest before enveloping me in a big hug and then doing the same to Nel, who accepted it graciously. "You take care too, Penelope. I'll be sing you both! Bye! Take care!"

"You as well." Nel returned when the older girl let her go.

And then she was gone. I watched her walk away for a moment before turning my attention to Nel. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus there, very kind of you."

"You are welcome." Nel retorted shamelessly.

I chuckled. What a character she was. I'd still get my revenge though.

It would be nice to get back to school, where all I had to deal with was scheming teenagers. And I could handle them, no problem.

And another part is down, not mcuh more then giving Mary a little flesh on her bones and some setup for future plot development. Hope you all enjoy.

Edit: Thank you steamrick for clearing up some of my mistakes, always appreciated :)

Edit-2: My thanks to Capsize and the ever faithful J Carl Henderson who does yeoman's work way past the point when most would have quit in frustration :)

Last edited: Oct 24, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

145

Coeus

Oct 22, 2019

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.23 New

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Oct 25, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,604

6.23

After Mary had left us, Nel and I had relocated to the Leaky Cauldron for a quick chat. Not that I let her do much talking. I had her over a barrel and she knew it, and even if I wasn't exactly angry with her that didn't mean I wouldn't take advantage of this opportunity. Nel, up to this point in time, had mostly been a spectator, satisfied to sit around my lab and watch me work. That was now at an end. With her little theft, she had shown me that she had a talent for enchanting, however rough it might be at the moment, and that was a talent I could make use off. She would be helping me with my work and in return, she would be allowed to crib off my notes as much as she wanted. So long as she didn't spread it around. I'd train her up of course, even if she didn't seem too enthusiastic about the prospect.

I did not doubt that she'd drag her feet all she could. For a Hufflepuff, she really didn't seem to go in for the whole "hard work" part of the house motto. I'd have to see if loyalty is still a quality she possessed, the Hat had to have had some reason for putting her in that house.

I was willing to gamble that she had some loyalty to give, I just had to figure out who or what commanded it at the moment, if any.

After our little chat, we parted ways, Nel for parts unknown and me, well I headed for Lys's house, or nearby anyway. While I'd spent time there at the beginning of summer I'd not had time to get a closer look at the Mists of Avalon. Something I was planning on rectifying presently. My destination was Tintagel Island, the one point where the Mists touched land.

It took me about half an hour for me to reach my destination and I landed in the ruins of Tintagel castle that were located on the island's northeastern point, where it met the mainland. Back home they've excavated a large part of the foundations of the castle if memory served, here there were just some loose stones and some remaining walls to bear witness to a structure that had been built during the reign of Britain's greatest king. And above it, all towered the Mists, capital M of course.

I admit it was an impressive sight and an even more impressive achievement.

The Mists of Avalon!

Merlin's last and arguably greatest spell.

And he had a few he could brag about.

Current magical understanding could only begin to guess what had gone into it, and most of it was probably wrong. It had certain similarities to the Fidelius, at least when it came to muggles. To them, this place didn't even exist. No muggle could approach within five miles of this place without vanishing, only to appear either at the same place they disappeared or somewhere else, entirely unaware of what had happened to them. This included shipping that passed through the space that Avalon occupied. I found that interesting, not the vanishing in of itself, but the time between disappearance and reappearance. I wanted to study the phenomena bit closer since it was not explored by the sources I'd read thus far, wizards having little interest in what happened to muggles.

But the time differential suggested several possible causes. All of them very exciting.

Wizards could approach the Mists without any problem, though few ever came this close, finding the sight and... legend... of the place to be disconcerting. As one might imagine any spell crafted by the Prince of Enchanters would be of interest to pretty much any wizard worth his salt. Not to mention, the one that managed to break through the Mists would be able to lay claim to the fabled riches of Camelot and the legendary library of Merlin that was rumored to be held within. Many through the centuries had tried to find a way through, none had succeeded, and all of them had vanished, some entirely, others had reemerged from the Mists years later, disoriented and having only experienced moments, others would come out old and decrepit, their minds gone dim with age.

Hell, even ghosts couldn't move past it, to them, it was a solid barrier entirely impassable, even when they tried to go through the ground. Merlin had thought of everything.

The interest in the Mists had dwindled since then, with only the foolish or desperate having anything to do with it. So only a couple of wizards tended to disappear into it each year.

I didn't feel particularly desperate, but I had been known to be foolish now and again. It can be damn entertaining to be foolish. And sometimes you even learn something. So I made my way in past the edges of the swirling eddies of water vapor until I reached a line of obelisks almost twice my height. These were new, they'd been placed here some two hundred years ago to mark where thing became... unsafe. Beyond the stones, the Mists became unnaturally thick. In normal fog, no matter how thick you still had some visibility, with your immediate surroundings appearing clear. But even standing just by the stones it was like I was standing in front of a gray wall.

I knew better than to stick my hand into that wall. There had been some hair-raising tales of people that had. It actually seemed that walking in was safer, those that did and had emerged had been in one piece at least. I took a few steps back and conjured a five-meter long wooden pole that I proceeded to stick into the wall of fog. I waved it around for a bit before pulling it out.

I blinked in surprise.

The end of the pole now had branches and leaves, and even what looked like apples growing out of it.

I pursed my lips in consideration before plucking one of the apples and then sticking the pole back into the fog wall and then wait a few moments before pulling it out again. I flinched back as I came face to face with a disembodied sheepshead.

I tossed the screaming head-staff into the mist and listened as the scream slowly trailed off as if it was falling into a bottomless chasm.

"Merlin, you crazy son-of-a-bitch, what the hell were you thinking when you made this?" I muttered to myself.

It was obviously some sort of transfigurative effect, something that was rare to see in this kind of situation. Using transfiguration in this way was thought by many as almost impossible. Only some very cursed items had ever been able to actually do it as far as most of the wizarding world was concerned. I knew there was another case, the Room of Requirement, and I was starting to suspect that Merlin might be responsible for that as well. No way of confirming that though.

I would have to ask some of the shades that knew him about it at some point. I'd already asked them about the Mists but they hadn't been able to give me any real insight into it since Merlin hadn't told anyone that he could actually do something like this. Apparently, he'd become somewhat reticent to sharing his knowledge after yet another of his lovers/students turned on his ass and tried to... do things to him. Apparently, Merlin was something of a alleycat. I think I'd read something to that effect back home, but I'm not sure. I might just have gotten it mixed up with an old anime or something. I did that sometimes.

Of course, none of that help me get any closer to figuring out what the Mists were, or how to get through it. Not that I expected to be able to. Merlin was rightfully heralded as a genius of enchanting, and I had just barely cracked a mastery. This was so far beyond me it wasn't even funny.

God, I was so fucking jealous I could just melt through the fucking ground!

This is what I want! To be able to do amazing shit that no one understands. Not some simple sleight of hand and coming up with the magical version of life-hacks. Sure, the average wizard is impressed as hell by it, but that doesn't mean anything. Wizards thought sparkplugs were impressive.

I walked some way back and sat down on a broken piece of wall and stared at the towering wall of mist and felt very small in comparison to its magical magnificence.

Some would say I'd done pretty well for myself considering my skill and knowledge, it was quite impressive for someone my apparent age, I'm sure they would say. But what did it matter in the face of something like this? I couldn't even begin to imagine how it might be constructed. What did it matter what I did if I couldn't see a way to go from where I was to... whatever that was? I leaned forward, clasping my hands, and stared down at the grass by my feet as a mounting sense of frustration threatened to overwhelm me.

I knew it was silly, to think like this.

It was stupid.

I knew it was stupid.

It wasn't sensible.

But people weren't sensible, even if they thought they were. We wanted stupid things and got discouraged for stupid reasons. We were the people that found ourselves sitting on the ruins of glories passed , looking to all the world like we were taking a shit while staring at our feet wondering where our life is going.

It doesn't sound like a very smart thing to me.

But then I never claimed to be smart.

I'm just not dumb.

Most of the time.

Except for when I find myself confronted with my own... lack. Oh, I know it hardly fair to compare myself to a genius like Merlin. He was the magical world's answer to Leonardo da Vinci. A true renaissance man. A legend in his own time, and beyond. Still, he was a man almost two thousand years removed from me and I had the benefit of modern education backing me, alongside the things I'd picked up since then, both in my old life and in this new one. One would think I could perform in a more... impressive... manner, able to do more than just pull the wool over gullible wizard's eyes.

I snapped to my feet and a ball of blazing bright plasma appeared on my upturned hand and with a roar of anger and frustration I sent it flying into the Mists, which parted momentarily, blasted apart by the heat and the power, before closing back up again as if nothing had happened. I stood there listening for a few moments, waiting for the telltale sound of an explosion as the attack landed on some unsuspecting terrain and detonated.

But there was only silence.

I snorted before bursting into laughter. I felt oddly lighter despite my inability to make an impression on the Mists. Perhaps one day I would be able to do more than just make it ripple, not today, but maybe one day. If I worked hard enough, that is. I might not be a genius, but as Rock Lee would say, you can always be a genius of hard work.

"I'll be back, you stupid excuse for a fart!" I called out, feeling a bit silly for talking to a piece of animate magic. But I did it anyway. "I'll figure you out, not for gold, not for knowledge, not for glory, but to just show you that I'm able!" I promised, still feeling silly, but still meaning it. I wanted to see what lay beyond that fog, for no other reason than to know, to sate my curiosity.

With that I pushed off and floated into the air and away from the Mists, in the direction of Lys's village. Since I was in the neighborhood I might as well stop by and see what she'd been up to during the summer.

Silence reigned again on the small island that bore the name Tintagel, time once again seemed not to matter, the world appearing to be frozen in a single moment, unchanging and everlasting with only the faint sound of the wind and the slow swirl of the mist to tell that time still marched on.

The thick wall of fog swirled between the towering stone obelisks, as it had done for centuries before they were raised, unbothered unchanging. Until now. It started with a shimmering glow piercing through the thick fog, which parted to allow a shimmering ethereal form past. It appeared in the rough shape of a man clad in robes, made up of a brightly glowing ethereal energy that glowed far brighter than any ghost. His face was cloaked beneath a large hood from which the selfsame ethereal energy leaked.

just beyond the edge of the Mists and looked up at the dwindling form of the island's latest visitor as he faded into the distance. It stood there watching until he faded from sight then a sound like a sigh escaped it and it shook its head.

"'We shall see,' it said in a strange echoey voice before it turned and walked back into the Mists. Once again silence ruled over the island of Tintagel, and all was still.

Edit: J Carl Henderson has once again saved us all from my incompetence! All will be well!

Last edited: Oct 26, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

159

8888888888888888888888888

Oct 28, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,634

6.24

Lys's house was largely unchanged since I'd been here last a few months earlier. But that was not to say that it was entirely unchanged. As I approached I quickly saw a new structure where the forge had stood when I was here last. Back then the back of the house had been dominated by a large wooden shack which had contained a fairly rudimentary forge, but now that was gone and replaced by a large squat, solid one-story building made out of gray stone. Its roof was low and flat on top and covered with red shingles, though the topmost flat part was covered in copper or brass, I wasn't sure which. There was a large dome-like structure, again, made either out of copper of brass, positioned on the roof as well, with several pipes of different sizes leading down into the house proper. There was a large depiction of some sort of monster's head made out of metal and stone position over the main entrance. It all looked very, vikingish?

As I landed I noticed a dwarf with brown hair and beard sitting some ways off from the door, on the ground and leaning against the wall of the forge, his hands clasped around his middle and his head leaned forward and the unmistakable sound of snoring emanating from him.

I chucked before quietly as I carefully ducked into the forge, forgoing shrinking myself since by the looks of it there should be ample room for me to stand upright inside.

The area beyond the entrance was very, dwarfish. But that wasn't the first thing I noticed, no, the first thing I noted was that it wasn't all that warm inside. Seemed Lys had sprung for some cooling charms. The first room seemed to be something in the line of a shop. Two intricately carved pillars that stood along the central line of the room offered support to the roof, in between those pillars ran a low counter that curved to right of the entrance. At the corners of the counter large dwarven faces had been carved out of stone, with their heads capped with bronze helmets that merged with the countertop.

The room was well lit with candles and oil-filled bowls, and a great stove built into the wall also provided some light. The walls and ceiling were covered with various weapons and shields, wicked-looking axes and heavy war-hammers. There were even a pair of rifles hanging just by end of the counter, and I had a feeling that Lys had adapted my idea for the Caster, only in a larger form. Not that she wasn't entitled to it, she had made it after all. There were also stands containing smaller, one-handed axes, maces and pickaxes by each of the pillars and there was a selection of crossbows hanging from bronze rods that stretched between the pillars and the left side of the room. At the very end of the room, in the left corner, was a selection of fine smithing tools and anvils as well as a bucket full of halberds and spears. There was also some shelving behind the counter that contained pieces of armor, though most of it seemed to be helmets for some reason.

The shop seemed to be unmanned at the moment, but I could hear the ringing of metal hitting metal in that particular rhythm that I'd become so familiar with from hanging out with Lys. If I'd hazard a guess I'd say she was in the back. I stepped through a low gate that separated the customer side of the store with the owner's side before ducking through another doorway into the forge proper. As I entered I noted that the air was still pleasantly cool. The room was, as one might expect, dominated by the forge, which to my eyes looked more like some demented torturer's bed than anything else, with a wide rectangular slab large enough for me to lie down on with room to spare, filed to the brim with glowing hot coals. Pipes were going into the slab from the ceiling, likely connected to that dome outside. And lastly, there was a large stone chimney positioned over that. The walls of the forge were occupied either by shelving or workbenches, all of them filled with various things, pieces of armor, weapons, cogs, springs, and pistons. I saw the beginnings of another robot, this one much smaller and stouter then Gond, likely fashioned in the likeness and size of a dwarf. It was only half-assembled, only being a pair of stubby legs and midsection sitting on a stool. I spotted an arm and hand resting on a nearby workbench, surrounded by tools and parts, ready to be worked on. Lys and her mother had been busy since I was here last.

It was nether Lys or her mom that was manning the forge, it wasn't even her dad. No this was someone I'd not seen before. It was a dwarf, a woman, short and stocky as they all were, with black hair and brown skin, almost dark enough to match a native African. She had a wide face with chubby cheeks and a large expressive mouth, a nose that looked like it had been broken at some time. She was dressed in a maroon tunic and pain brown pants and wearing a leather apron held down with a wide leather belt filled with pouches and tools.

She was presently looking frustrated and seemed more intent on destroying the dagger blade she had on the anvil then actually working on it, at least until she spotted me standing in the forge looking at her. Then her expression flashed from frustration to outright anger. She immediately abandoned her poor excuse for a dagger and came at me with her smith's hammer raised above her head.

"Hey now, you are not supposed to be back here!" She shouted angrily. "Get out with ye! Out!" He demanded while taking a swing at me with her blacksmith hammer.

"I'm a friend of the family!" I defended myself while ducking away from the hammer. "Careful! You could hurt someone of you swing that around like that!"

"That's the general idea!" She yelled back and took another shot at me.

"Of all the stubborn, pig-headed - Woah!" I jumped away from another swing and stumbled into a wall. I growled. "Alright, that's enough!" I yelled angrily.

I cast the paralysis charm on her and watched in satisfaction as she froze mid-swing, her legs snapped together and her arms slammed into her sides, and then she tipped over like a falling tree and fell to the ground with a dull thump. That felt way more satisfying then it should have been.

That's when the backdoor to the forge slammed open and the familiar form of Lys came charging in, likely drawn by the sound of the commotion. She was holding a rather large butcher knife. She looked around widely, spotted me, looked surprised and then we just stood there for about twenty seconds while she processed what she was seeing.

"Drew? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were wasting time over in the Colonies." She said at length, once hr brain rebooted.

I shrugged. "I did. Got bored. And since I was in the neighborhood I thought I'd stop by and surprise you. "I was the one that got surprised though," I said and pointed down at the petrified dwarf at my feet.

"Del!" Lys exclaimed in concern and rushed over and looked over the other dwarf before rounding on me with a glare. "What the hell, Drew!?"

"Hey!" I said, raising my hands in surrender. "No my fault, the crazy bitch tried to cave my head in with that big hammer of hers. What was I gonna do, let her!?" I asked. "Besides, it's just the petrification curse, she's fine."

Lys gave me a suspicious look before snorting and smiling faintly. "I don't think it would have hurt to get some sense beaten into that thick head of yours."

"Oh haha." I retorted sarcastically.

Lys smirked before producing her wand and canceling the curse, which caused the now named dwarf to sag a bit and I heard her sigh in relief. "You alright there, Del?"

"Yeah..." Del grunted and sat up before rubbing at the back of her head gingerly. "Just a little bump on the noggin." She reassured Lys before slowly getting to her feet and shooting me a glare. "You know this wizard?"

"Yeah, this big lug is Drew, I've told you about him," Lys answered.

Del's glare lost a lot of its heat at being told that. "Oh... this is that guy?"

"Yes," Lys affirmed.

Del turned to me again and gave me a once over before giving Lys a dubious look. "Really?"

I dunno why, but I found that funny. I gave Del a wide smile. "Has Lys been telling stories about me."

"It surprises me too," Lys said, ignoring my valuable input to the conversation with practiced ease.

"I thought he'd be more impressive," Del said.

I turned to Lys. "What the heck have you been telling her?" I wondered before another thing occurred to me. "Scratch that, better question. Why have you been telling her about me? This sort of thing isn't something you should really spread around."

"I told her who you were and that what I knew was thanks to you, nothing more." Lys defended herself.

"That's bad enough. This sort of thing spreads around, what if the goblins catches wind of this?"

"No one here gonna talks to any stinking goblin!" Del blurted out angrily.

"No? But what about the guys they employ? What if you get drunk and spill it just to impress someone, huh?"

Lys crossed her arms over her chest and shot me a defiant glare. "Then what do you want me to do. I have to get this out there or what will be the point? I can't do what I want on my own, I need others. And they have questions, questions that I have to answer."

"Why? Okay, I get it that you need to teach others what you know. But who says they have to know where it comes from? And did you tell her how you learned this?" I demanded.

"No of course not, do you think I'm stupid? And you are not helping right now. How do you think this looks to her?!" Lys argued back.

"She already knows enough for her to make things complicated." I shot back. "I can already tell she's a hothead or she wouldn't have attacked me right out of hand without first trying to resolve it peacefully. The only thing that needs for this to go sideways is to get her angry and she'll probably scream it out for all to hear!"

"The hell I will!" Del protested and tried to get in my face, which was funny considering how short she was, so she had to settle for poking me in the chest. "You calling me a hothead, and ye might be right 'bout that, but I damn well know when to keep my gob shut! And I'll not have your say differently!" She yelled. "And another thing, I. Don't, Drink! Get it." She added.

I gave her a flat look before raising my eyebrow.

Del looked back definitely before smirking. "Present yelling notwithstanding."

"Noted," I said dryly.

"Damn straight it's noted," Del said in satisfaction.

I huffed before smiling. "You better keep to that, Spitfire."

"You're an ass," Del said in response.

"So I've been told." I retorted lazily before turning my attention to Lys. "Still, you really need to be careful with how you do this, and what you tell them."

"I won't lie, nothing good has ever been built on lies," Lys said resolutely.

I sighed. "I admire your idealism, but you're wrong. Look, I'm not saying you can never tell them, I'm saying that you do it when you're strong enough to defend yourself against the consequences of people finding out. And right now you are not."

"Don't you think I know that? Stones! How can I not know that? But people don't trust people that they know are keeping secrets. And if there is no trust then there is no loyalty, and without loyalty there is nothing." She said hotly.

"If you just try to bull trough like that you will fail, and you'll end up in a small room with a goblin and all his little tools," I told her bluntly. "You have to be careful."

"He's right, honey." A male voice interrupted.

And there we go, one part more and then we are back at hocus-pocus school for a spell. Gonna have to try to keep the next chaters shorter. This one got way to bloated.

Edit: J Carl Henderson once more comes riding to my resque, spellcheck in hand ?

Last edited: Oct 28, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

156

Coeus

Oct 28, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 6.25

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Nov 3, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,673

6.25

"Dad!?"

I turn and saw the patriarch of the family fade into view, seemingly melting out of a shadow cast by the blazing coals of the forge. For a moment he looked almost sinister, the ruby glow of the hot forge casting odd shadows on his face and making his glasses shine with a malevolent red light that made him seem almost demonic. But then he lifted his head a bit and smile and suddenly he was just Torby, concerned father. That didn't stop me from considering, if only for a moment, just how effective this little man could probably be as a thief or assassin. No one would see him coming.

"I don't rightly know what you are all arguing about exactly, but I can guess, and I can tell you from personal experience that anything dealing with goblin should be approached with care." The half-elf said kindly as he walked up to his daughter and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And more importantly, patience. They are not to be taken lightly, honey."

"I know that, dad." Lys insisted. "I'm being careful. And Del is good people, you know that."

"Of course she is," Torby said placatingly while giving Del a friendly smile. "But as Drew said, she has a temper, and she sometimes loses her head when the anger gets the better of her."

Del crossed her arms and looked mulish. "I never spilled no secrets though."

"I will grant you that, but I can see where Drew would be concerned. While Del can keep her wits about her, others, that you might assume think are like her, might not," Torby said reasonably. "The goblins don't need much to get suspicious, honey. While I don't think there is much risk as long as we keep things within the village, sooner or later we will need to reach out into the outside world, and then things will become a lot more dangerous. Taking some care as to who we tell, that is good advice." He told his daughter seriously.

"Here, here," I said.

Torby gave me a look. "Rampant paranoia is not, however, a good thing to engage in."

Lys looked at me smugly.

"It's not paranoia when people are actually out to get you." I retorted, sticking my tongue out at the smug hybrid where her Dad couldn't see it.

"No, but you need to trust in people at some point, or you won't get anywhere. You have to take a chance. No matter how dangerous that might seem. And you will need that if Lys is ever to realize her little ambition." He said and ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately.

"Little?" Lys protested while batting her father's hand away from her hair.

"Ambition? What ambition?" Del wondered curiously.

"Oh ho!" I said, suddenly gleefully. "You didn't tell her about that, did you?"

Lys looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, shrinking in on herself. Oh, that was just grand, I'd never seen her do that before. Even when she told me there was a sort of defiant pride to her. Not now though, not amongst friends and family. "Shut up."

I chuckled sinisterly.

"What? What's going on?" Del demanded.

"Your dear friend wants to be the savior of the dwarven race," I told her despite Lys glaring balefully at me. "She wants to unite all the scattered dwarves, take back all that you lost from the goblins and make them pay, and then become queen!"

Del looked at Lys in surprised wonder before laughing uproariously, making Lys shrink down in embarrassment. "You don't aim low, do ya, sister! And here I thought you just wanted to get even richer than your da! Didn't think you'd want to start a war with the damn goblins!" She said between bouts of laughter.

Anger quickly replaced embarrassment and she glared at me. "Did you have to say it like that?!"

"It's true, isn't it? I thought you wanted to be truthful." I told mock-innocently.

"Drew, please don't bully my daughter." Torby reprimanded me lightly before patting his embarrassed daughter on the back comfortingly. "It's a fine thing to want, dear. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Dad, you are making it worse!" Lys complained before hauling back and punishing her laughing friend in the shoulder. Hard. "Stop laughing!"

"Ow!" Del winced and rubbed at her shoulder. "Damn girl, don't take my arm off, I didn't say it was a bad idea, did I? With that fancy wizard magic I bet you could make a big 'ol dent in them rotten little buggers."

Lys crossed her arms seeming somewhat mollified by that response. "You better believe it."

"Not sure about the whole queen thing, though." Del mused out loud. "All that bowing and scraping, can't see myself doing that to you." She said before she gave Lys a sly look. "Your Majesty."

Lys gave her friend a flat look before hauling back and taking a swipe at her. Del was ready this time though and nimbly avoided her friend's attack with a loud laugh. Lys wasn't satisfied with that though and started to chase her friend around the forge, trying to exact her vengeance.

"You still need to watch what you say." I reminded her loudly.

Lys stopped and rounded on me, letting her friend escape her for the moment. "Will you get off my back!? Fine! I won't! But if this goes bad, I'm beating your ass like a drum!"

I shrugged. "It probably will. No secret like this remains a secret forever. The gobs will catch on sooner or later. The goal is to make sure that they don't for as long as possible; ideally, until you have an ambush set up and ready to go in for the kill."

"Highly unlikely you manage that," Torby noted amusedly. "While we are fairly isolated out here the goblins do try to send their pawns in here occasionally. They haven't had any luck thus far because we are a tight-knit bunch and I've been particularly careful when allowing any human to settle here, but I'm under no illusion that they won't eventually realize that something is up."

I nodded absently. "You might think about taking a lesson from the old dwarves and dig down, hide all the tasty stuff underground and out of sight. That should slow them down."

"The mines would be ideal, there are several shafts that are played out that could be expanded to house whatever we would need." Dis' voice came from the backdoor. I hadn't heard her come in, but the feisty mother of Lys was leaning lazily against the doorframe, observing our little group.

"Mines?" I asked curiously.

Torby smirked at me. "Well, we are dwarves after all. Dwarves mine." He told me lazily. "And it just so happens that Billingr is sitting on a large deposit of copper."

"Just so happens." I echoed dubiously.

"I might, or might not, have been informed about the copper before I choose to build a house here," Torby informed me smugly. "It always pays to have a secondary source of income and muggles pay good money for copper."

"You have a copper mine?" I asked incredulously, and a bit amused.

"A big copper mine." Torby conformed. "Well, big for us. It honeycombs this whole place and I'm not even sure how deep it goes now. We have been digging down for almost fifteen years at this point and the tunnel network has become quite extensive."

"We would need to expand some of the chambers, get better ventilation if we were to build forges down there or the heat and fumes would likely kill someone." Dis mused to herself.

"If we build them in chambers close to the ocean we can punch a hole through there and then create shafts up to chimneys in the town, that should get us some flow through. If I add some air-freshening charms to that we should have a working system that would not need much in the way of maintenance." Lys suggested.

"If you pipe it into radiators you can use it as central heating," I added absently. I didn't know if it was really feasible, but I felt like I needed to contribute something. "Also, you might want to make room for some sort of school for the kiddies to learn the beginner stuff. I can stay and help out a bit with that, there are a couple of weeks left of the summer vacation, enough to get some work done."

"We'd appreciate that," Dis said as she came up beside me and gave my arm an affectionate squeeze. I felt my face heating up and I cleared my throat uncomfortably. I had no idea how this woman could get me to feel like I was five again and getting praised for going on the toilet by myself.

A quiet whine sounded through the air followed by a gurgling growl. I felt my face heat up again in embarrassment. I reached up and scratched the back of my head and gave the group, who were staring at me, amused, a weak grin.

"I don't suppose I could get some food before we begin?"

Boom another part. Now for food!

Edit: My thanks goes to AcidOphidian, Molochor and Lucifina for cleaning up my shit. give the guy's a like. Special thanks to J Carl Henderson for all the work he has done previously. You deserve to sleep in ?

Last edited: Nov 4, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

140

Coeus

Nov 3, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 7.1

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Nov 8, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,715

7.1

My Sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began like all my other years at this venerable institution. I'd decided to postpone my planned reveal of my five new... whatever I was gonna call them... for next year. It would have a bigger impact then, what with some of the future big player coming to Hogwarts. It also gave me more time to train Nel. A year and change should be enough time to whip her into shape and then she could help me put on a show. I bet I could get Lys to help too.

So, that meant that I spent the sorting ceremony as I always did, sitting in my lab, tinkering with some project or another, which is pretty much what I'd been doing since I'd gotten back a week ago, after helping out Lys family get a start on the Dwarven Revolution. I had a lot of fun doing that. There really hadn't been all that much done, to be honest. We just did some broad planning on how to hide stuff from the goblins effectively. We just didn't have enough people in "the know" yet to really get anything real of the ground, and probably wouldn't have for quite some time. I doubted anyone would follow a sixteen-year-old girl into battle. Still, we did get some work done and the Mine of Billingr proved to be a more interesting place then I would have expected, for while the dwarves might have lost their skill in shaping metal and magic, stonecraft was a talent that was alive and well, and practiced extensively by the dwarves of the village.

It had reminded me of some of those salt mines where the miners had spent their off-hours sculpting artworks out of the salt deposits. The Dwarves of Billingr did the same, they just used stone instead. It actually seemed to be something of a hobby crossed with a training opportunity as the parents took their children down into the mine and taught them how to work the stone. The result was beautiful, of a bit random.

Once I'd gotten back to Hogwarts the first thing I'd done was set up habitats for my new magical curiosities that I'd found in the Deer Woman cave, making sure to mimic the environment that I'd found them in. They seemed to be doing good for now. I didn't know what use I would have for them as of yet, but there were a few things that I wanted to try out. Particularly with that glowing silk. I didn't know what I was gonna do with that yet, the Wizarding world didn't produce any silk of its own, not even the Eastern Wizarding communities from what I had read. All silk, hell, most fabrics were imported from the normal world wholesale. The closest I'd found was the weaving of Demiguise fur into Invisibility Cloaks. I honestly found that passing strange, the weaving of cloth was one of the oldest professions there is, to have it fall out of use in the wizarding world in favor of just buying it from the muggles seemed... odd. Particularly since wizards and witches still made their own clothes, you'd think they would produce their own types of cloth.

I'd have thought there would be some interest in silk, particularly fairy silk due to its prismatic qualities, which I could not help but believe would be very popular with the women. There had to be a market there.

And on the subject of fairly silk, the fairy pupa had still not hatched but had at least not grown any larger from the last time I'd seen it, which I took as a really good sign. Whatever was going to come out of that pupa would at least not be very big, so if it proved hostile and dangerous, I should have time to deal with it before it had a chance to break out of its improvised prison. Just to be on the safe side though, I'd put a charm on the glass that would strengthen it. I just had to hope that it couldn't teleport, or eat magic... man that would be horrible.

Okay, that might have been a tad paranoid. So far as I know there have never been an arcanovore, or anything like it, at any time in the wizarding world. I'd have to check for sure later, never could be too careful.

After I'd gotten done with that I'd pulled out my Caster and looked it over. It might have been useful in my fight with the Beast, but probably not. Its rate of fire was to slow due to how long it took to reload. I'd designed it that way because that's how it had appeared in the show, but it wasn't a practical weapon when you came down to it. To Gene Starwind the Caster had been an ace in the hole, a weapon of last resort, one that used a type of ammunition that was both rare and expensive to acquire, in that sort of setting it made sense to have a had loaded mechanism as it gave each shot a sort of gravitas. But that didn't apply to me; I could make new shells easily. I needed to go back to the drawing board and make something more practical.

But it looked so damn cool!

The nerd in me was screaming bloody murder at the mare thought of abandoning this glorious piece of nerd culture!

But needs must.

Be strong Drew.

So I'd sketched up a new design based on the general concept of a revolver and worked from there. I'd considered going with a more modern design with the shells stored in the grip but had discarded it. There was no romance to the more modern gun designs, no adventure, no... panache! The look ended up being a bit of a hybrid between a more modern and an old fashion gun. It ended up looking like something that reminded me of a Mateba Autorevolver, with some obvious differences, of course. The barrels of this one would be much shorter and less bulky than that of the first Caster, and made up almost entirely of accelerator rings, seven in all. That might seem a bit overkill, but I'm a firm believer in the notion that there is no such thing. If you want to be sure that you killed that spider why not use a nuke? That way you get his friends too! The drum was similarly oversized and was large enough to hold six shells at a time. The hammer of the gun was a more modern design to allow for comfortable use, as was the handle. On a whim, I added a plasma laser under the barrels if I should ever run out of shells. I wondered if I could find a way to modulate the intensity of it, that way I might be able to use it like a laser sight.

The thought of plasma led my mind to plasma cores which in turn got me thinking about Lys's little mechanical monstrosity. She really had gotten improbably good with the whole engineering thing, her new workshop being filled to the brim with cogs, springs, and sprockets and other stuff I didn't even have a name for. It made me wonder if she could cobble together some sort of autoloader for me. There would be enough space behind the drum for me to use a space-expansion charm on. I should be able to make it big enough for a fairly big mechanism and have space over for ammo. Maybe she would even be able to make something that could load different kinds of ammo. I could add a small dial to the side to allow for selection.

I'd have to talk to her after the sorting ceremony; she was bound to swing by. Well, I suppose that would depend on where her brother ended up. If he were a Hufflepuff she might stick with him, show him the ropes. I personally doubted it. Grond was a little hellraiser, entirely fearless, and had demonstrated a certain lack of... forethought, let's say. He was Gryffindor material through and through in my opinion. But who knows, I couldn't look into someone's noggin like the Hat could. Well, I could, but the whole thing kinda freaked me out. I didn't like the thought of someone crawling around my head, and doing the same to someone else didn't sit well with me either.

Anyway, I didn't think the chance of Grond ending up in the house of the loyal, hardworking crowd was all that high, so I figured that Lys would be showing up once she got something in her belly and said goodbye to her brother. So I'd think I'd be seeing her in half an hour at the latest. Nel would be unlikely to come by, in fact, I had a feeling that I would be forced to hunt her down myself if I wanted to get things rolling. She would not be happy with me, but I think she would be grateful... eventually.

It might be a good idea to bring her along when I went ghost hunting, might be good to have a backup if my talk with Myrtle went south. I'd never seen the ghost girl that was Piddles first victim, never had a reason to, and since I don't frequent girl's bathrooms I never had a chance for an accidental run-in with her. But if the books and movies were anything to go by then she was extremely prickly and trying to deal with. Maybe Nel could step in if I foul thing up. And after that, I'd have to see if I could find some ectoplasm to experiment on. The information I'd found on that stuff was rather thin on the ground, wizards just considered it filth, literally. But it was the only tangible thing that ghosts and other spirit being left behind, so it was the only thing I could think of that might be able to get me some insight into what ghosts actually were.

I already knew they weren't the souls of the departed but something else. They didn't quite match up with what I remember reading about them back home, where they were described as unchanging; unable to move on from what they were when they died. But for that to be true then they wouldn't be able to able to remember new things, which they obviously did, or really take any action outside of what they would have in life. But they did that too. That's not to say that there wasn't a nugget of truth to what was said, they did dwell on things to an unhealthy degree. Myrtle was still depressed about the poor treatment of her by her classmates, after all, but she did show that she could let go of that, if only for a short time. But that was still indicative that they weren't as static as most believed. And then there was Houdini...

I'd really messed up that and lost a valuable source of intel in the doing.

Not my finest moment that.

Still, what was life without a bit of a challenge? I always did like a good mystery, and who knew, I might discover something interesting, hell, I might find a use for ghosts. If what Houdini could do could be taught to other ghosts then they might be able to make a place for themselves in this world that they were presently almost cut off from in most ways that mattered. I bet that they would welcome a chance to be useful again. Just drifting through their unlife didn't seem to make them any happier after all.

I was somewhat tempted to approach Peeves as well, he wasn't a ghost, but Poltergeists were a related entity. But he was Peeves; it was unlikely that I would be able to secure his cooperation. I might want to try to capture some of the other spiritual beings out there, the Boggart came to mind. They were captured regularly for the DADA class. I might be able to swing a Banshee as well, outside of their scream they were rather easy to deal with. A pair of enchanted earmuffs and I'd have my subject.

I made some notes in a binder to remind myself for later.

I had a feeling this would be an interesting year.

Another day, another part... back at yolly old Hogwarts. What joy. Had to force this part. Really didn't want to get born. The fucker.

Edit: A bit late, but my thanks goes out to steamrick and J Carl Henderson for adding some spit an polish to my stuff. I also realized that I forgot to add the image of the gun. Fixed now.

Last edited: Nov 9, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

131

Coeus

Nov 8, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 7.2

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Nov 12, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,737

7.2

"I thought you had a big reveal planned for the opening feast." Lys said absently as she sketched out a schematic for my new gun.

I shrugged but then realized that she wasn't looking at me so she couldn't see it. "I changed my mind. I think pulling it during my last year will have more of an impact." I told her, and it was true, I just didn't tell her who I wanted to actually impact.

Some of the big players of the coming war was about to enter the stage. James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin would all make their entrance next year. Snape would be there, and Peter too, but I didn't count him. He was a rat, even before he became an animagus. I sat back and stared up not really looking at the artificial sky. I honestly didn't know if I was going to do something concerning the tots that were about to make their entrance on stage. I didn't know if I should stick my oar in. By all accounts their first year at school was uneventful. No one tried to kill anyone by feeding them to their other friend, who was a werewolf. Was there really anything feasible I could do to them at this stage that would change things? Without tipping my hand that is.

Something to consider.

"You know, I don't think we need all of this." Lys said, drawing my attention back to her. She was tapping the magazine section of the schematic.

"Its kinda the whole point. Six might be better than one, but not that much better. I can't stop all the time and reload." I told her again.

"So why not just use the Gemini charm?" She retorted.

I snorted. "Because the duplicates of the Gemini charm degrades, and the smaller they are, and the more enchantments are on them the faster it goes."

"Yeah, because bullets are supposed to sit there in the mag and look pretty, not, you know, be shot at things and get busted, or explode in your case." She said sarcastically.

I blinked as what she was hinting at clicked in my head.

Then I laughed.

"I don't see how this is any of my business," Nel complained as we made our way towards Myrtle's bathroom. "I don't want any part of this new obsession of yours. I don't care about ghosts."

"But I do, and you owe me some favors," I told her calmly. "And you don't know enough about ghosts to really tell if you care or not."

"And I don't care to know." She snapped irritably.

"You should have thought of that before you want and took what wasn't yours, you naughty girl you." I teased.

Nel grunted in disgust. "Can't you do something more interesting than chasing down ghosts? No one cares about ghosts because the are of no use."

"How do you know? It's not like anyone has made a study of them. The wizarding world just determined what they are not and then proceeded to ignore them." I countered easily.

"We ignore them because there is nothing useful there." Nel shot back evenly.

"A conclusion founded on ignorance is no conclusion at all," I argued calmly as I took the stairs that lead down to the second floor. "Where is your sense of adventure? We are exploring the unknown here!"

"In a girls' bathroom?" She asked sarcastically.

"Adventure takes one to strange places?" I answered with a weak smile.

Nal gave me a flat unimpressed look.

"It's not my fault she decided to haunt a girl's bathroom!" I defended myself before turning a corner into the hallways where Myrtle's bathroom was located.

"But it is your fault for picking her to question," Nel said promptly.

"I didn't pick her," I told her. "She's just the only ghost I know that can actually do something besides float around."

"Ah, yes." She drawled unimpressed. "The glorious ability to flood the loo, the glories that await us are beyond imagining."

"Laying it on a bit thick there," I muttered.

"I don't think so. Seeing as you are still determined to follow through with this foolish endeavor, I would say I don't do enough."

"You don't have a curious bone in your body, do you?" I complained.

Nel gave me another flat look. "I know some sayings about curiosity, they are not very nice."

"Your just one big ball of fun today." I sighed.

"If you don't like it I could always just go," Nel suggested bluntly.

Now it was my turn to gift my companion with an unimpressed look. "Tempting, but no."

"I don't bring anything to this endeavor."

"It's always good to have a second pair of eyes along for the ride," I told her. "I might miss something that you won't."

"An unwilling pair of eyes…" Nel countered.

"But ones that owe a debt," I said and gave her a pointed look before stopping in front of a plain wooden door. We had arrived.

I heard quiet sobbing through the door before me and Nel even entered and I spotted a small pool of water slowly seeping out from under the door. I looked back at Nel who just raised a questioning eyebrow before shrugging. Fair enough. I opened the door quietly and entered. My first impression of the abandoned girls' bathroom was… damp. The tiled floor was covered in a thin layer of water and there was a film of wet on everything in the room. I could hear the dripping of water echoing throughout the room like a strange symphony of drips that accompanied the sound of the sobbing ghost that made this place her home. In the center of the room was a round pillar-shaped giant fountain-like structure hewn out of white marble. This had to be the hidden entrance to the concealed Chamber of Salazar Slytherin—and the resting-place of his little pet.

I admit I'd considered going down there, but common sense had prevailed upon me and I'd refrained. I rather liked living, and unleashing a millennia-old Basilisk on the school didn't appeal to me. There were enough ways to die in this world without me adding to them.

Myrtle herself was floating around aimlessly near the rafters of the room when we entered. She didn't seem to be aware of us at first, but then she turned and looked at us with watery eyes. She glanced at Nel, and I noted that her eyes tightened as if finding something irritating with my companion before she shifted her attention to me.

"Come to mock me have you?" She accused weakly.

I was momentarily struck speechless, not by her accusation, but by her appearance. Not that she was hideously ugly or anything, though attractive was not a word I'd use on her either. She was a squat pudgy little girl with a round face and chubby cheeks with deep-set eyes that made them seem small even with her glasses, and a slightly upturned nose. With all of it taken together, she looked a bit… piggish. She also happened to be the spitting image of my cousin on my father's side when she'd been that age. I suddenly felt a bit bad for Myrtle, had she remained alive I had a feeling that like my cousin she would have grown out of her looks in a few years like my cousin had, who like the proverbial ugly duckling had transformed into a real knockout of a swan as she'd grown older.

I was suddenly struck by an almost overwhelming sense of homesickness that quite literally took my breath away and I was left just standing there, staring at, but no longer seeing, this ghost that by happenstance looked like some from the family I had lost. I think that anyone that had lost a loved one could understand what I was feeling at that moment. Imagine for a moment, seeing a lost family member returned to you, only for reality to settle in again, riping them away. Suddenly, just for a moment, I felt like I had when I'd arrived here. It was agony.

Myrtle took my quiet staring the wrong way of course. "Oh, just came to stare at the freak then? Don't you think I know what people say behind my back? Fat, ugly, miserable, no good, Myrtle." She whined pathetically, fat ghostly tears tracking down her face.

"I— " I managed to choke out.

I didn't get any further before her sad expression twisted into one of towering fury and she was suddenly in my face. "Think it's funny, do you!?"

"I— " I didn't any further as Myrtle screamed hollowly before diving down one of the toilets followed immediately by every loo in the bathroom doing an impression of Old Faithfull by detonating in high-pressure blasts of water that was powerful enough to hit the ceiling before coming crashing down on us in a flood of foul-smelling sewage. I was so surprised by this random turn that I didn't have time to shield myself. instead, the sudden deluge proved powerful enough to knock me and Nel off our feet and into the muck.

Not my finest moment.

Fortunately, the foul flood quickly stopped and we were left to pick ourselves up of the floor and inspect the result of Myrtle's little temper-tantrum. The bathroom was a mess.

"Well, that was fun." Nel drawled her voice dry as a desert. I think it even dried my wet robes out a bit.

"I didn't think she was quite this volatile," I said absently.

"I would think the fact that this bathroom is abandoned would be an indication," Nel told me pointedly.

I sighed and pushed my wet hair out of my eyes before casting a couple of charms on myself and Nel, causing the fabric of our clothes to become instantly hydrophobic. Water suddenly, and ironically, washed right off us, splashing to the floor around our feet. Another spell caused a warm gust of air to blast us, taking away the lingering chill of our surprise dousing. Last was a cleaning charm because I don't want to know what was in that water.

"I guess," I said as I started to cast charms to get rid of the water and... other stuff fouling up this place.

Nel narrowed her eyes at me. "You're gonna try again, aren't you?"

I shrugged.

"I'm not coming with the next time." She proclaimed resolutely.

"Fair enough." I sighed before making for the door. "Come on, we are done here for now. Lets head down to the dungeons."

"If this ends up being another bathroom I'm waiting outside," Nel promised before following me.

"I don't think they have bathrooms in the dungeons," I said.

"You never know with Hogwarts," Nel stated.

"Point."

The Hogwarts dungeons are an extensive complex of labyrinthian corridors that burrowed down deep under the castle proper and even extended partway under the great lake, which was where the Slytherin Common Room was located. I'd bet a fair amount that parts extended into the Forbidden Forest as well. But there was no proof of that. But I was certain that the dungeons were as chock full of secret rooms and passages as the rest of the castle. The Chamber of Secrets was a good example if nothing else. And the Room of Requirement has a permanent entrance down there somewhere as well.

Also, Paddy had told me about the existence of one particular room that wasn't known to many, unless you were a ghost. The entrance for this unusual hidden room was located down in the very bowels of the dungeons, a place that had been mostly undisturbed through the centuries. Paddy had told me that the only inhabitants nowadays were ghosts and other spiritual beings. I had been suprised to find that the DADA teachers generally soursed their Boggarts from the dungeons, which was probably where Remus Lupin had captured the one he had used for his calss. Well, not really. Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to have Cerberus housed on the third floor so I suppose that having Boggarts and other sundry beings lurking in the dungeons wasn't much of a stretch.

Originally the dungeons had been intended to function as storerooms that supplied the needs of the castle, and for a time they likely served that purpose, but the advent of space expansion charms not too long after Hogwarts was finished made the need for the extra space moot. Over time, the massive underground maze of chambers and halls had fallen into disuse and nowadays not even the Slytherins that made the dungeons their home moved about its moist hallways more then they had to.

I really couldn't blame them, the place was wet and cold, feeling like one of those gruesome fall evenings where the weather can't decide if it should be raining or snowing so it tried to do both. And me and Nel were heading towards the deepest place of this miserable place.

It took me a bit to locate the right hallways and then find the doorway. The portal was opened in a similar manner to the doorway that leads from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley, by taping a specific set of stones in the right order. We watched as the hidden door folded in on itself and revealed a wall of opaque wet green crystal blocking the way.

"Huh," I said, surprised, before shanking myself and blowing the green wall inwards with a gesture.

The room beyond was pitch black, of course, so I cast my personal light spell. What was revealed was something to see. The room beyond was more of a hall, and if I'd guess it almost matched the great hall above for sheer size. That is if it wasn't filled by wetly gleaming crystal from the floor to the ceiling. It didn't look like we had entered a hall present in a castle, but a dimply lit cave of some sort. Thick sheets of green crystal covered every wall and giant spikes, like stalactites, were shooting down from the ceiling and were met by stalagmites thrusting up from the floor. There was also a large number of broken crystals, stalagmites that had fallen from the ceiling, littering the floor alongside pools of viscous fluid.

"What is this stuff?" Nel asked as she gingerly touched one of the glistening stalagmites and pulling a face when her hand came away covered by a sticky green substance.

"Ectotites," I answered her. "And Ectomites I suppose. Very, very rare. It's a type of Ectoplasm. You have to have a lot of ghosts and other spirits congregating in one place for a long time for this stuff to form. Hogwarts is one of the few places in the world where they grow this large and numerous thanks to the high concentration of ghosts that makes this school their home." I explained absently

Ectoplasm. The only real physical imprint that ghosts and related spirit beings left behind in the physical world. Movies back home always depicted it as slime essentially, and that was close I suppose, but in reality, a better comparison would be resin, pine resin in particular. It started out a bit slimy and sticky, but if you left it for a while it just got more viscous until it was basically glue. This is why wizards found it irritating since it tended to gum up doors and other things that were meant to move. It also had another property reminiscent of resin, and that was that if you left it alone for long enough it would harden into an amber-like substance. The only difference being that you didn't have to wait a few million years for it to fossilize, it just took a bit over a year or so and you were good.

There was a bit more to it than that of course. You needed specific conditions for Ectorite to form and persist. The first thing you needed was ghosts of course, the more the better. One ghost, or even five, wouldn't produce enough ectoplasm to really make a difference. It would just get the walls a bit wet before it dried out and flecked off, turned to what was essentially dust, and then just evaporate back into the ether. The second was related and that was that it couldn't be exposed to the elements or the same thing would happen. It was nice if the place was a bit damp as well, but it wasn't entirely necessary. The last thing was obviously a lack of living creatures moving around, particularly humans, because they tended to clean it up.

I was honestly surprised that the house-eves hadn't tidied this place up. I'd have to ask Paddy why that was once I got topside again. I noticed a group of ghost nuns watching us from the far side of the Ectocave. I smiled and waved. They didn't seem impressed and quickly passed through the far wall and away from us.

"Ew," Nel said in disgust before moving back to the doorway and smearing the ectoplasm on her hand on the wall. "What do you need this disgusting stuff for?"

"I just want to examine it," I answered absently before levitating a chunk of Ectotite the size of a baseball of the floor and cast a careful cleaning charm on it to get the ectoplasm off it without destroying the crystal.

"Why?"

"Because this is the only physical thing ghosts produce, there has to be something I can learn from it," I told her.

"It's ghost poop," Nel snarked, unimpressed. "You are going to be playing with ghost poop, and you think you'll learn something."

"You can learn a lot of things about something by examining its poop," I told her undeterred.

"And that's not disgusting at all." She muttered sarcastically. "Are we done here? I've had my fill of disgusting locations for today."

I chuckled. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

Okay, so operation Ghostbusters is a go... well, the first part anyway.

Edit: My heartfelt thanks to Molochor and the ever reliable J Carl Henderson who went above and beyond the call of duty today ?as I took many of their suggestion to heart, as can be seen by the marked improvement in the chapter.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

141

Coeus

Nov 12, 2019

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks 7.3

View content

Coeus

Coeus

Defender of the Galaxy

Nov 18, 2019

Add bookmark

#1,778

7.3

The sixth year of Hogwarts brought something new to my curriculum, something I'd been looking forward to... somewhat.

Apparation practice!

Of course, I already know how to apparate; I'd managed that midway through my second year, without puking, using wand, of course. It took me another month to manage it wandlessly It's not all that difficult as it turns out. At least not for me. Because really, it wasn't all that complicated. At least not if you practiced wandless magic regularly. It helps if you don't let your wand do the heavy lifting all the time, which handily explains why most wizards find Apparation so... challenging? Yes, challenging. Their minds and magic have grown fat and undisciplined due to the lack of adversity.

I can't blame the kids too much, they are kids. The adults though, such a damn shame. Wasted potential the lot of 'em.

Still, I was looking forward to an opportunity to show off a little, so I'd signed up for the Ministry of Magic Apparation lesson. It cost me 12 galleons, which was legalized highway robbery. I mean, that's almost twice as much as what you pay for a wand! I guess you can always trust the government to rob you blind if given the chance. No magic needed. I was a bit surprised when Nel showed up and told me she'd signed up for the class too, but I was glad for the company. Not that I needed any moral support, but it would be fun to see what she had to say after it was all over.

The Class took place in the great hall since it was the biggest room in the castle, at least that most knew about. I knew a few more that were much bigger. All the tables had been cleared away, probably sent down to the kitchens, or they might have been shrunk and tucked away somewhere convenient, I dunno. It was amusing to think that this would actually be my first time in this place. I'd passed by regularly, and looked in a few times, but I'd never actually had any reason to go inside. Strange really, I'd been here six years, longer even, and I'd never been inside the one place all the students visit daily.

As I entered I noticed that there was a multitude of circles painted on the floor in various sizes, from large enough to hold five people comfortably, to small ones that would likely force anyone that stepped into them to put their feet close together. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they would likely be used for target practice, to test our accuracy. I didn't see much problem with that. I looked around at the rest of my classmates, a fairly big turnout, about twenty in all with me and Nel.

The teacher for this little lesson was a short, fat, arrogant looking little son-of-a-bitch with more chins then half the class, and probably a few more hidden under his clothes. That image made me throw up a little in my mouth. Despite being shorter than half his class he still managed to seem like he was looking down his long pointed nose at us. Now that I think about it, he actually reminded me of a less handsome Danny DeVito when he was playing the Penguin. All he needed was one of those off white onesies instead of the tent that was serving as his robes, and hair. He looked like an egg wrapped up in a blanket.

"Alright, I believe we are all here, gather around, gather around." The ministry official called out in a high nasal voice that made my hackles rise. God, that was the most annoying voice I thin I'd ever heard!

"Ugh!" Nel grunted, apparently agreeing with me.

"I hope you have all done the required reading as you were instructed when you signed up for this class. I will, however, as it is mandated by the ministry, give you a quick refresher on the subject," He announced and made it sound like it was the height of privilege to have him make the effort. "For those that are not aware my name is Ronald Cattermole, you may call me Mr. Cattermole, or Sir. Is that understood?"

There was a halfhearted murmur of agreement from the crowd. Ronald looked faintly constipated. What did he expect? For a bunch of irreverent teenagers to snap to attention because he tried to be authoritative? He'd have a better chance to grow wings and learn to fly.

Mr. Catterwaul cleared his throat and fussed with his clipboard in a failing attempt to look like he knew what he was doing. "Very well, let's get started. As I hope you have all read, the art of Apparation rests on the foundation of what the ministry refers to as The Three D's: Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. To expand, that means that if you wish to accomplish a successful Apparation, you must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation."

So it would be more accurate to say that it was Determination, Destination and then Deliberation. Or more simply, focus, don't rush and keep in mind where you want to go. It's simple, provided that you've got the focus. That's where most wizards fail. They don't have to learn how to do that because everything comes so very easily. There is no resistance, and they don't seek it out, even if they might realize that it's good for them. I can't blame them, no really, but it does hamper them. That was something I realized before I even came to this world. Mostly because it held true back home as well, even if there wasn't any magic there.

"Now that everyone is caught up we will begin. As I read your name you will step up and attempt to Apparate from the ring here beside me, to one of the large ones on the far end of the room. It is highly unlikely that anyone will manage this on their first attempt and each one of you should expect at least some manner of splinching to occur which is why the Ministry has assigned three medi-witches to oversee these lessons." He continued and gestured towards the three women who were standing silently to the side.

"Now then, Andreas Ahlgren, step forward." He announced.

I smirked faintly to myself. The benefit of having both a first name and a last name that started with the letter A was that I was usually called up first. Well, its a benefit now, didn't much like it during my first trip through school back home. Ronald gave me a once over and I saw a spark of recognition in his eyes.

He knew who I was.

"Mister Ahlgren. We have heard of you at the Ministry," he said, confirming my suspicion. Now the question was; was that a good thing or a bad thing for me. "You have accomplished some impressive feats of magic if rumors are true. Of course, we have also heard that you are something of a delinquent. You might want to curb the last part if you want to go anywhere in this world."

Go anywhere. Meaning working at the Ministry of Magic. Yeah, I think I'll be skipping that option, thanks. If I wanted to join a bunch of asskissers I'd just as well hook up with the Piddle's little band of masochistic buttboys. "I'll keep that in mind." I drawled, purposely omitting any sign of respect.

"You do that," Ronald said while giving me a suspicious look. I judged that my rep with MoM was middle of the road. Talented enough to garner attention, but too rambunctious to be easily controlled. I was probably not distinguishing myself enough for them to try to put more pressure on me. "Now, I want you to try to move from this circle to the large circle on the other side of the room. I trust you have done the required reading."

"Of course." I conformed before I closed my eyes for a moment before moving myself to the other side of the room.

I looked back across the room and listened to the startled exclamations from the rest of the class. I made a show of looking around and gave myself a quick patdown, to seemingly check for any injuries, before giving the crowd a wave. I smiled, time to put on a little show. I then started to quickly pop around the room, aiming for the smallest circles. I wished I had a camera around to record this, it probably looked fairly impressive from the outside. I ended the first part of my demonstration by appearing disconcertingly close to the ministry official, who jumped in fright at my sudden arrival.

"You know, this isn't as hard as I thought it would be," I said conversationally, before adopting a thoughtful look. "I wonder if momentum is maintained."

I disapparated again before Ronald could get a word out, but instead of appearing in one of the rings on the floor I snapped into being again high up in the air, near the roof of the hall, right in the middle of the cloudy looking sky illusion. I could hear the startled yells as they saw me drop from up high before I apparated again, this time appearing upside-down not far from the group and shooting off towards the ceiling. At the apex of my teleport assisted jump, I apparated again, appearing in front of Ronald and dropping the half foot to the floor. I gave him a nod.

"Seems it does," I said with a pleased smile. I'd practiced the maneuver before of course, inside the Room of Requirement, which could manifest the appropriate safety nets and cushions I needed for when I got it wrong. And I had gotten it wrong. Repeatedly... It's hard to get used to that sudden feeling of vertigo as you start falling, it fucks with your concentration something fierce. Took me several dozen tries before I managed to acclimate to it enough to keep my focus. And then I had to get used to appearing upside down.

It had been fun though.

Mr. Catterfart stuttered incoherently, his face flushed ether in anger or shock, I wasn't sure. It looked unhealthy though. Someone with his... expansive... waistline probably shouldn't get that excited. It couldn't be good for his heart, or his blood pressure.

"M-M-Mr. A-ahlgren. Never in m-my time have I-I seen such a flagrant disregard for one's safety!" He managed finally, gathering steam as he went. "You could have been seriously hurt had you not managed to apparate again before you hit the floor!"

I was a bit surprised when the rest of the students started to laugh quietly, but I quickly realized why. Our dear teacher didn't though and turned on the giggling gaggle of schoolchildren, wagging a finger telling them off.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, children. This sort of behavior is precisely why the Ministry is in charge of these lessons as it is quite obvious that this school has become far too lax in instilling discipline in its students! Not to mention basic compassion. Your schoolmate could have been seriously hurt, and here you stand laughing. You should be ashamed of yourselves!" He squeaked angrily.

I rolled my eyes at the drama. Now, don't get me wrong, I was a bit touched by his words. I didn't think this government stooge had it in him but apparently, this old boy had a bit of a soft spot for children. Or he might be trying to cover his ass, having children getting hurt under his watch would probably look bad for him during his next performance review. If they had that sort of thing in the wizarding world. Likely not. I had a feeling that ass-kissing was probably how you rose through the ranks and got out of trouble. No matter the reason it wouldn't stop me from having a bit of fun with the man. So, so seeing as he was presently distracted with berating his students I took advantage of his lack of attention to float off the floor before starting to spin around slowly while holding out my had and blowing a slow raspberry.

"Pbrbrbrbbrbbb, I'm a helicopter!" I announced to the renewed laughter of my audience. Our dear teacher looked like someone had just clubbed him over the head with a fish.

Sometimes, life was good.

Was gonna post this yesterday, but I forgot about it due to food appearing at an inopertune time. I have my prioreties stright you know. Ahem, anyway, here we go.

Edit: A bit late, I know, life you know, thankfully J Carl Henderson glorious correction to my usuall steming pile of shit has once again made it so much better :) Thank you! :D

Last edited: Nov 20, 2019

Do something worth remembering. - Elvis Presley

Fools rush in where angels fear to tread. - Alexander Pope

We need to learn to set our course by the stars, not by the lights of every passing ship. - Omar Nelson Bradley

Grammar Nazi: Someone who is too stupid to think of a reasoned response to any argument so resorts to attacking someone's grammar and spelling instead.

Like

ReplyReport

162


	3. crystalizedmunchkinry1

Threadmarks Prologue

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

#2

He casually leaned back on the bed while slowly closing the book on his lap and contemplating what he just read. The book while enjoyable, was a little bit on the short side. That aside the story was worth the read.

He then put the book on the bedside table and looked at the clock. Then squinted because he couldn't really see it well without his glasses. It was around midnight, so he got out the bed, did his nightly ablutions. And prepared to be tossing and turning for at least an hour before falling asleep.

However, when his head touched his cool pillow his eyes grew immediately heavy and he fell asleep instantaneously.

When he woke up he was somewhere. Which was bad, because he definitely remembered going to sleep in an actual bed. Not in a shapeless, colorless space. He recalled something about hands being weird in dreams, so he quickly looked down at them. were They were there and whole, and so was his entire body clad in his sleepwear.

'So probably not a dream,' he thought.

He took another look around. Making sure he didn't miss anything in the very empty shapeless, and colorless void. Not finding anything he voiced his thoughts:

"Well, bummer."

"Welcome human," came a loud voice from behind him.

Which caused him to yelp in fright and turn around with a quick motion to face the owner of the unknown voice.

What he saw upon facing the voice, was beyond anything he ever saw, even in fiction or in his mind. He, based on the masculine voice, was vaguely human-shaped. With two leg-like shapes, two arm-like shapes, and one shape where the head goes. However, it was filled with pulsating light, that went through all the colors of the spectrum. He suspected that he somehow saw it pulsate in infrared.

The being for the lack of a better word stood still, no movement visible. He got the sense that it was looking at him, and was somewhat amused.

"Welcome human," repeated the voice loudly.

Oddly with no infliction whatsoever, like a computer reading a sentence out loud.

"Welcome, to the Inbetween."

He decided, that for now, he will treat it as if it is happening in real life and not in a dream, no matter how silly it sounded. So he defaulted to the behavior that his parents beat into his head:

"Thank you for having me," he stated, while automatically reaching out with his right hand. "my name is Gabriel Whitefeather."

For a few seconds or eternity, nothing happened. The being just looked back, with what Gabriel felt increased amusement. Fearing that he committed some extra-dimensional insult, he began to lower his hand and tried to think of a suitable apology, when it answered:

"And I am Reclusively Observing Beautiful Irradiation," she, now sounding feminine, answered. The amusement coming through quite clearly. "But you can call me…"

"Robi, or ROB," interrupted Gabriel, with horrified realization at the situation.

The very thought of this being a dream flew from his head. He would need to treat this as a very serious situation. In the face of this being, he had everything and more to lose.

While this rapidly went through his head, ROB approached him with two quick steps. Steps that somehow propelled the being farther than possible, and took his hand and shook it.

"You can call me Robin," again with a masculine voice, he cheerfully declared, while enthusiastically pumping his hand up and down.

"If I may ask," started Gabriel haltingly, "why am I here?"

The reply came immediately:

"Technically you are not really here, I just took a copy of you while you were sleeping!"

Robin let go of his hand, took a step back, and continued:

"And before you ask why you, the reason for that is that you were chosen randomly from a pool of average people without some specific knowledge."

Gabriel just watched as Robin took a small step forward raised his hand to the non-existent sky and started to speak. All the while inwardly going over the fact that he was just a copy. In the end, he decided to ignore the implications that came with it, for now. He would have time to freak out later. Hopefully.

"I, the great Reclusively Observing Beautiful Irradiation decided to conduct a line of experiments," he lowered his hand, pointing at Gabriel. "and I choose you to be my Agent of Change! Like a tiny pebble in the pond of the Multiverse!"

"Is this some kind of mandatory volunteering thing?" asked Gabriel nervously not wanting to upset the obviously overpowered being. While Robin stood still with his arm pointing at him. "Or do I have a choice in this?"

"Oh no, this is totally your choice," came the answer immediately. "you can totally say no!"

"What happens if I say no?"

"You stop existing and your original wakes up without knowing what happened, and I move on to the next person."

Robins voice here became somewhat more charming and upbeat:

"But if you manage to complete the tasks I set for you," his eyes bored into Gabriel's conveying the absolute certainty of his words. "you will be rewarded beyond imagination."

There was a pregnant silence after that declaration, but was broken again by the ROB:

"Standard Djinn rules apply though."

That took Gabriel by surprise, because it was decidedly straightforward, nothing like the stories he read on the internet. Where the majority of ROBs didn't give two shillings about the will of their 'victims'. Still, if he were to accept this oddly phrased recruitment because the other option was unthinkable. Even though he was just a copy, which he still needed to have a nice panic attack about, he needed more information. Luckily the ROB seemed to be in a talkative mood.

He decided to test the waters with an odd request.

'Let's see what happens!'

"Before we go over the deal," he started while looking at Robin, who was again standing weirdly still with his hand next to his body. "could we change the venue, because this whole grey nothingness creeps the hell out of me?"

Robin looked around. Which was quite disconcerting because he did this by turning his head mechanically in one direction. Then at the same speed in the other direction.

He finished this movement, shrugged, and said:

"If you say so."

The next thing Gabriel knew, was that he was sitting on a chair, still in his sleepwear in an aggressively generic café, opposite of Robin. Who was already sipping from a cup made of presumably a black hole or something equally ridiculous.

He took a curious look around noting the very generic decorations, tables. And upon moving around a little, the oddly comfortable chairs. The smells wafting in the air reminded him of every café he has ever been to. While still calming him down because anything was better than that gray emptiness.

When he looked back to the table, there was a glass of cold water with a slice of lemon on the lip and a very crispy looking, visibly warm croissant. He glanced at Robin, who watched him expectantly over the rim of his cup. Deciding to chance it, he warily took a bite out of the croissant.

The only thing that went through his head while chewing it was:

'This is so generic it hurts.'

Because the croissant was just as generic as the café itself, which slightly disappointed Gabriel. He expected it to have an otherworldly taste, yet it reminded him of every frozen croissant he ever ate.

'Still,' he thought 'let's start the negotiations.'

He took a sip of his water, and asked his first questions:

"Sooo, how is this going to work? What do I have to do?"

Robin took a last sip of his beverage, placed the cup on the table, and began to explain:

"You will be given a few small pieces of knowledge and an opportunity to ask for one specific knowledge. Which you will then need to use to fulfill three tasks of my choosing in a specific Universe."

He took a short break, presumably to let it sink is, then continued.

"Your reward will be based on your completion rate, but otherwise you can ask for any three things."

"What happens if I fail?"

"Failure usually comes with death, so nothing." came the sobering answer. "I simply start anew with somebody else."

"Do I choose my reward now or after the job?" inquired Gabriel.

"Now," replied Robin. "We agree on everything before it starts, so as not to have any disagreement afterward."

"How do I know you will keep your word?" asked Gabriel, inwardly hoping that he hasn't stepped over any line.

The ROB seemed to consider this for a few seconds. Then nodded to himself and responded with a quiet sentence.

"You don't." Then continued a little louder. "You, Gabriel, simply have to accept my word for it and hope I wasn't lying."

The being opposite of Gabriel went silent again. He felt as if Robin was considering something, so he stayed silent after that very ominous declaration.

Robin oddly tilted his head sideways after an undetermined amount of time and said in a calm voice:

"If it helps, I have to account for my action for beings higher on the hierarchy of the Omniverse. So it is not like I can get off scot-free."

Gabriel just sighed. "That doesn't help me much."

In response, the ROB theatrically spread his hands out. "Is what it is, so you just have to deal with it."

"Right." Gabriel nodded, mostly to himself then continued. "What comes first, rewards, or tasks?"

"You choose your rewards, one small, one medium, and one big reward."

Gabriel swallowed nervously. "Anything?"

"Anything," answered Robin with a knowing look. "As I said before, standard Djinn rules apply. No killing somebody. No making somebody fall in love. No resurrection and no more wishes," he chuckled a little "or in this case no additional rewards."

"Also you can't ask for a djinn. Been there, never ends well."

Gabriel nodded in understanding, then started thinking about his options. Luckily, he was always prone to daydreaming so he already had considered what he would ask for if he was ever given three wishes in the past.

"I know what I want."

"So fast?" queried the ROB incredulously.

"Yes." agreed Gabriel. "For the first, I want for my original body in peak condition, excellent health, no genetic defects, low-rate regeneration."

"Acceptable," answered Robin, while writing it down with a feather quill on a paper that wasn't on the table the last time Gabriel looked.

"For the second," he continued, "I want the original to have the ability to do magic and the knowledge that goes with it."

"Standard request. I approve," stated Robin while writing it down, then looked up from the paper. "And the last one?"

Gabriel swallowed heavily again and forced himself to speak.

"I want the original to have the magical ability and knowledge about traveling through dimensions."

"Even more generic request. I accept." came the flat reply from the other side of the table.

Gabriel, having said his piece, waited for Robin to continue. Who with a flourish finished writing down his requests. Then turned towards him, the paper and quill vanishing at the same time.

"Your tasks if you choose to accept it, are the following:" began the ROB with a small laugh in his voice. "Take a place of somebody, kill the enemy, and don't let their 'kingdom' fall into chaos."

Gabriel, instead of asking the obvious question, with herculean effort restrained himself from commenting about the vagueness of that description and waited for Robin to explain.

Robin, seeing that Gabriel choose to stay silent, huffed in exasperation, but continued.

"You will become a Shard."

Upon hearing this Gabriel felt himself blanch and to start sweating.

"Worm?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Yepp!" came the short and oddly upbeat answer.

"So I will take over a Shard, have to kill Zion, and need to make sure that the Network doesn't go berserk?"

"Bingo!"

"As for the rewards, if you manage to stay alive you get one reward. Killing Zion grants you the second one, and obviously the completion of the last task grants you the final reward. If you fail, you will more than likely die."

Gabriel instead of asking one of the myriad questions bouncing around his head decided to bite the bullet and ask one of the most important questions:

"Which Shard would I replace?"

The ROB didn't have a face but Gabriel felt that at this moment he was sporting a wide smile.

"Why, non-other than the famous Administrator!"

Blinking at the answer, Gabriel began to consider it. It was not the worst Shard to replace, however, the starting position as Taylor's power didn't help much. Despite that, he began to think about how he would handle it, what he would do as a Shard. He closed his eyes, then leaned back in his chair and went through everything he knew about Worm. He also started to put together a simplistic plan of action.

While his knowledge about the setting was not as expansive as some others, he had a mostly working knowledge of the events, dates, and people. Overall it was not a bad deal.

He opened his eyes, looked at the patiently waiting ROB.

"You mentioned something about a few bits of knowledge and one that I can ask for?"

Robin nodded and started to explain energetically.

"First of all, you will get the Shards technical knowledge without the memories. Including a how-to about recreating the Sting's effect. I will also provide you with the in-universe knowledge how to Path to Victory and Thinker/Simurgh proof yourself."

"That is oddly generous," he noted.

"It's my experiment, I decide what the starting scenario looks like." rebuked Robin. "Can I continue?"

"Of course. I apologize for the interruption."

"No problem. I also will provide an anti-Thinker and Path to Victory protection, until Taylor triggers. This will be based on an outside-context power so nobody will be able to break it. After the Trigger, it will up to you to protect yourself and your charge."

Gabriel thought it through and decided it could have been worse.

"That is helpful, thank you. What about the knowledge I can ask for?"

"isn't it?" Robin emoted happiness then continued. "Ask for any piece of information, and you will be provided. It is that simple."

"Any information?" asked Gabriel to be sure.

"Again, anything." came the prompt response.

Gabriel sat back again, with eyes closed, and considered what information to ask for. But he only came up with one that would work with his hastily thought out plan. It even hanged on this piece of information, but what is life without taking chances?

"I want to know the exact location of Geoffrey Pellick aka Saint and his group, the Dragonslayers, from 2011 January 1st until 2011 April 30th." he declared confidently.

"Odd request, but doable," responded Robin. "Now onto the time of insertion."

Gabriel held his breath.

"You will replace the Administrator on 1994 June 11th, one year before Taylor's birth."

His exhale after that piece of information was decidedly relaxed.

"So 16 years of preparation?"

"Exactly."

On paper, it was a lot of time to prepare, but without knowing how a Shard works it was a gamble. Still, it was once in a lifetime chance for him, even if he was a copy. He went over the facts a few more times, but in the end, he came to a decision.

"I will do it."

"I'm so glad," exclaimed Robin while clapping his hands together. "Then let us shake on it and you can start!"

"Alright."

With that, Gabriel stood up and reached out with his hand again.

The ROB also stood up, took his hand but before shaking it, he spoke:

"This is the last chance to back out, are you really sure you want to make these choices?" He also accompanied this question with audible seriousness in his voice.

But Gabriel made his choice.

"Absolutely!"

"Very well then!" she began to shake his hand up and down with obvious vigor and cheer. "I wish you the best of luck!"

Gabriel wanted to answer, but as he began to open his mouth he noticed that the hands began to slow down, and even his blinking took longer. After a few seconds, darkness began encroaching the area. While Robin and he stood practically still, joined at their hands, motion frozen in time. After the next blink, the café vanished. By the next one, the only illuminated place was a small circle of grey nothingness containing him and the ROB.

After the last torturously slow blink the light didn't return and soon afterward he knew nothing.

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

345

syndrac

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 1 - Chapter 1

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

#5

Date:

1994 June 11th – Saturday – Earth Bet Time

Day 1 – Probably Monday – Administrator Dimension Time

He woke up as a crystalline construct with computational powers that are hard to imagine as a human being. That would have been disconcerting at the best of times, but apparently, this wasn't the best time to become a Shard.

The first thing that he realized after he woke up that he somehow knew how every nanometer of this construct – his new body – worked. The second was that ROB, living up to his name, left out a few things, because the Shard body was damaged. And it was not some small wound, but the entire thing was littered with dead crystalline tissue, all kinds of fires, and weird probably-not-supposed-to-be-there emissions on the outside. On the inside, it looked like somebody torn up a very big part of the code of the Shard.

Deciding that assessing the situation came first, he utilized his new knowledge and started a diagnostic routine. It crashed. He swore, not that he could talk out loud, but the thought is what counts, and restarted it. Miraculously it worked and brought back mixed news.

The backup for the blueprint for the crystalline structure was intact. As was the energy and matter collection, the simulation, targeting, dimensional mapping, radar, power interface function. The energy storage was at around 70% and leaking, the Shard-to-Shard communication systems were down, and the material storage was on – admittedly a pretty blue – fire.

The Network connection was gone and more importantly, the diagnostic couldn't find the communication line with Eden or even the backup line to Zion.

Basically, it was bad news with some good news, but mostly just bad news, and things on fire.

He searched for – according to his built-in chronometer – for a few attoseconds and found the Maintenance function. Which upon activation used the material in Material storage to craft several crystalline drones that took flight and began their firefighting duty. With that done, he set it up to run in the background for now and turned his attention somewhere else.

Because of the deadlines, the most important thing to ascertain was the date. Specifically, the Earth Bet date, and also to connect to that dimension, to be able to observe it. And when the time comes to connect to Taylor.

Luckily, the targeting function of the Shard was intact, it was even connected to somebody. After a few picoseconds fumbling around with the interface and he was reading the data generated by the connection to a person's Corona Pollentia. He used the data, to determine the dimensional coordinates of the person. Then saved it to his memory banks, under the name Earth Bet. There was already a coordinate in his system for that dimension, so he was relieved not to be fishing in the wrong place.

A quick perusal of his memory banks related to the aforementioned dimension and planet came up with the generic information of the planet. Including the languages, time measurements, and a primer on the local biology, and some other miscellaneous data.

With these together he determined that the date was indeed June 11th of 1994. So he used his considerable computing power to set up an event reminder for 1995 June 11th with the highest priority. With this information, he did a quick calculation about the planet his body was currently occupying. And came up with the same speed, and coordinates in space as the planet Earth, which was quite lucky for him, or a plan by the ROB.

Thus making sure not to miss the birth of his future charge, he delved back into the information provided by the tagged Corona Pollentia. He vaguely remembered, that in the original work the Admin Shard was slated for Daniel Hebert and only later switched over to Taylor. But seeing as he didn't remember the Admin Shard being on fire and damaged he was going to make sure.

Turning his attention back to the information, he found out that the individual was 831 254 400 seconds (Earth Bet time) old. Which after a very quick calculation gave around 26 years. After which he went through the other data that was present, that gave him the specifics of a male homo sapiens at 190,5 centimeters height, with light brown hair, blue eyes, and a plethora of other genetic information. Based on this, he decided that this must be Danny but wanted to make sure.

Looking into it, it appeared that the targeting system could pick up sound and video around the Corona. But gave a warning that extreme use, as in listening in too big of a range produces a big enough dimensional disturbance that it could be picked up. Sometimes even by the local species, so he set it to ten meters, and let it run to be checked later for confirmation about the person's identity.

With that done he turned back to the issue of his new body, which was still on fire, because the aforementioned action took only a few seconds real time to work out, thanks to the phenomenal computing powers he acquired, however, the drones didn't work that fast. At the time he returned for his quick check-up they were just leaving the manufacturing stations.

So with a virtual sigh, he turned back to his memory banks, while waiting for the drones to do their job. He wanted to make sure that he was utilizing every scrap of information. But when he did a thorough investigation of the memory banks he became horrified. Apparently, the Entities and consequently the Shards didn't really believe in naming conventions or even file format standards. There were countless different naming conventions, file formats present in the database, apparently without any type of organization.

It seemed that due to the Administrator nature, it collected and received data from a wide variety of sources, each with a different file format, encryption, and so on. Then when it got the data, it was placed in the memory banks, and when a need arose for it, the Shard used the capabilities of its computational powers to brute force search the database. To him, that sounded stupid, inefficient, and lazy.

A quick check showed him, that the drones were on their way to put out the fires, so he still had time to muck around before beginning to improve the hardware side of things. As a first step, he collected the specifics of all the information about the file formats, encryption, and so on into a new file. Then he searched for the most efficient, compact, and simplest file format and began to convert all the files into that format.

Due to the massive amount of data present, that took up a considerable amount of power, and according to the built-in interface would take a few hours. Leaving that to work he began to get to know his new shiny body.

The Simulation function was used to simulate plans, ideas before implementing them. Due to their lack of creativity and a serious lack of individuality, the Shards used the simulation as a pseudo-evolution. They tried every permutation of an idea and applied the best performing one. However, this took up considerable time, effort, and power. This was probably the best way they could conceive to improve due to their nature and just never went further.

The next on the list he checked out was the Power and Matter collectors. The crystalline structure was an almost perfect solar cell, could also absorb all kinds of radiation and turn that into energy. And also used the energy that was generated when the matter was broken down. Due to its dimensional nature very little of the energy escaped. But most of its considerable energy requirements were fulfilled by zero-point energy generators harnessing quantum fluctuations. Which even then with the frankly inefficient use of power could guarantee around 300 years of operation at full power i.e. as someone's power. Currently, it was around 70% and going down, due to the leaks and other damages.

The part that contained these functions even had a small memory bank with backup options including geothermal generators, different fusion generators. And even the blueprint for a body part that would allow other shards to transmit energy and matter. A quick check at the diagnostic report that was still running in the background – now with fewer fire warnings – showed that Admin's Transmitter Organ was clearly obliterated. And had no chance of being repaired, if he wanted one he needed to grow/build a new one.

The matter collection was far simpler, using gravity control the 'organ' collected matter and broke it down to atoms, and stored them as is. And when needed would break it down further to electrons, neutrons, and protons, then rebuild them as desired. It first collected the material that was destroyed or displaced by its arrival. Then used its gravitational, and dimensional know-how to reach into nearby unoccupied dimensions and rip those planets apart one by one. Seeing the Multiverse's infinite nature, that was a lot of material available.

By the time he inspected these systems, the drones managed to put out the fires and began patching the leaking parts. He set them to reclaim the unusable crystalline parts of his body after they were finished. Checked on the file conversion which was around 20%, then went back to examining his body.

The dimensional mapping, targeting, and radar function were found in the same section. And were a technically different function of the specific 'organ'. It was what allowed access to different dimensions, the creation of the Corona Pollentia and Gamma in the local sapiens. And the mapping of the local system where most of the body laid. It was also the function that was used by Shards, to target things when a human used their powers. It was considered a core function, so it was practically undamaged due to how deep it was in his body.

The Shard-to-Shard communication node was very damaged. It seemed that it took a big part of the probable attack head-on, so he added it to the drones list of things to fix. It allowed shards to communicate with each other one-on-one or similar to a chatroom.

However, to communicate with a specific Shard, he had to have their dimensional address. If that is not possible, then using the targeting function through the parahuman, they could locate another Corona and through that get into contact with the Shard. That relied on the parahuman coming into contact with the wanted Shard, which was based on luck seeing as Shards didn't talk with parahumans.

Ultimately they could also send out a call in all directions and wait until somebody answered it. But that was not a great idea for maintaining his secrecy.

With that finished, he returned to the torn-up code. Which on a second look wasn't torn up it was just put together over cycles from several sources and looked like a programmer's worst nightmare. It seemed before he could do anything he would need to streamline his code.

A quick look told him that the database conversion was at around 70% and the drones started to reclaim useless crystalline structure, simultaneously filling up the material storage.

The diagnostic test was also coming back cleaner and neater, so he began to look into the missing or useless parts.

The biggest part, that the drones were currently reclaiming, were for the communication line with Eden and Zion. Due to the Administrator's role and job as a shard organizer it needed a wide bandwidth to be fast and efficient. This meant that he lost almost 10% of his body.

There was also a big hole in the memory banks. He hypothesized that it contained the memories of the previous cycles and the original Administrator Shard. Luckily the current database contained the technical information extracted from the previous cycles.

He left the most interesting part of the body as last, which was the Power Interface. It contained the power-related restrictions designated by the entities, rules of conduct, approved powers, trigger process, Corona Pollentia and Gamma blueprints and specifics, list of available powers. And of course, this was where the Shard constructed the power that it would give to the host.

A quick perusal netted him some sweet information: whatever happened to the Shard it prevented the Entities from setting any restriction. It was missing the conflict drive directive or any other restriction whatsoever.

He did a quick virtual happy dance at his luck, then continued by checking out the available powers.

It was somewhat disappointing that the Administrator preferred to control local species with small sizes through their nervous system while hijacking their senses. The simpler the creatures the more the Shard could control. There was also a basic tinker package that contained some simple technology. That according to the tags and notes every Shard got and not much else. It seemed, despite its heavy use during the start and end of the cycle the Administrator Shard was quite neglected by the Entities.

And with that finished he returned to the database, watching the metaphorical loading bar tick down. With the process at 98%, he decided not to start anything new and just wait until it was finished. While virtually humming songs and watching the drones do their work, he decided that he quite liked this challenge, almost like a weird real-time strategy game. Build, collect energy and material, research, improve, and when done kill the enemy.

When the process signaled its finished status, he immediately dived into the data and began organizing it. First, he set up a partition where any new data sent by other shards would arrive, to make sure everything was secure. He added the built-in firewall and quarantine function. Then began dividing up the data into 'folders'. One for the previous cycle information, one for shards, one for Entities, and so on.

During this process, he made sure to set up some name convections in the system so he wouldn't need to do this for every new data and also to properly tag data to make future searches easier.

On a lark, he threw in the specifics of the previous system and the new system into the Simulator to see which was better. After some time, the results showed a 78% decrease in power consumption, a 569% increase in efficiency, and a 95% decrease in search duration.

It was so surprising, the Simulator system even flagged it as an important discovery. And attempted to automatically send it to the other Shards, luckily the communication was down so it didn't work. He immediately disabled its ability to send communication automatically. Then went through all the other functions and did the same for them.

While trying to organize a mess created through eons, the drones finished the repair of the last damaged section and the reclamation of useless parts. And a quick check of the chronometer showed that it was 1994 August 5th.

That was quite surprising, it seemed he didn't sense how fast time was passing. He needed to make sure to pay attention otherwise he could get absorbed into some task and miss important dates. He quickly set up an automatic process that gave him an awareness of how much time passed. Instead of needing to check the chronometer every once in a while.

Whit that done, and the data banks in something resembling order, he decided to start improving his body. But for that, to make sure it went as fast as possible, he needed more processors, and that needed more power and matter.

So in accordance with the age-old tradition, he built an extractor and generator. And then another one.

Last edited: Dec 17, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

423

syndrac

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 1 - Chapter 2

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

#7

Date:

1994 August 5th – Friday – Earth Bet Time

Day 55 – Friday – Administrator Dimension Time

Building the extractor and generator was a fascinating process to watch. As soon as he gave the mental order, the systems in the relevant parts of the body started up. And used their ludicrously powerful matter control abilities to start simply extrude crystalline matter in the desired shape and function. With this, the already enormous size of the Shard body grew a few square kilometers bigger.

While the construction was underway he checked on the data he set up to be collected around the tagged person's Corona. While it was expected, it was still reassuring that the collected information proved that it was indeed Danny Hebert. He decided, just to be sure, to collect genetic data from Danny and Annette. To make sure that when he connects to Taylor, he already had an understanding of her probable DNA. Taking a quick quantum level snapshot of Danny's and Annette's DNA, who according to the sensors currently was in very close proximity to Danny. He refused to follow that thread of thinking and sent the acquired DNA to the simulator to see what it would make of it.

He also wanted to know why the shards didn't build more energy and matter generators after deployed. After a quick perusal of the memory banks (thanks to his reorganization), the action was restricted. The Entities feared that due to the try everything attitude that almost all the Shards possessed they would run out of space and dimensions faster. A sensible precaution, but he wasn't the original Shard so it just made his life easier. Maybe he could bribe other Shards with energy?

He planned to grow enough extractors to have enough matter and energy to be able to build another processing organ. Doubling his processing speed, then building another Simulator and using that to begin improving his own body at an exponential rate. The end goal was a much more compact, faster, and efficient Shard body with maybe a few breakthroughs in energy and matter technologies.

Only then could he start on the Shard-to-Shard communication part. Because he needed the additional resources to protect himself from them if they become hostile, or if he wanted to go on the offensive. And to make sure nothing really happened, he resolved not to contact any other Shard until the ROB given anti-Thinker effects were in place. And to be double sure he wanted the Sting ready to ruin the day of anyone stupid enough to attack him.

Date:

1994 August 10th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 60 – Wednesday – Administrator Dimension Time

The separate DNA simulations gave no interesting data about humans.

And wasn't it weird that he thought about them as an outsider? It seemed his transformation into a giant crystalline dimensional organism affected more than he thought. It was frightening how fast he adapted to his new existence. Maybe the ROB meddled with something, but if that was true he couldn't really do anything about it.

In the end, he decided to record his observations and delay it to when he wasn't racing tight deadlines.

Procrastination for the win.

However, combining the acquired DNA resulted in a combination of DNA that some of the time in the Simulator resulted in a human that was close to the look he always imagined Taylor might look like. But that was secondary compared to the information gleaned about the resulting brain.

Using the system, he simulated the probable brain in every which way. With or without Corona Pollentia and Gamma. And how any kind of power he could currently give it would affect the brain. He knew it wasn't totally correct because he would need to redo the entire experiment when Taylor was born.

The computation power of the Shard was amazing, but they couldn't predict with a hundred percent chance what an individual brain would develop like. He suspected that if they could do that, there would be no point for the cycle. They would just create a few trillions of brains in a jar and have them go at it in a virtual world.

At least he would do that. But based on his knowledge and experience with his memory banks the Entities would deem it a waste of resources. Why build something when there are already ready to use sapients all over creation.

He also gave instructions to test the position, size, and shape of the Corona Pollentia and Gamma in the brain. He had an idea to use multiple connections. Instead of one big one, and decrease the trauma and strain on the host's brain using the simple idea of parallel processing. Seeing no information about that kind of connection in his data banks he was probably trying something new, so he wanted to be absolutely sure it wouldn't negatively affect Taylor.

Date:

1994 August 16th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 66 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension Time

While waiting for the construction to be finished – although it was alien technology it was nowhere close to the Progenitor Commander bullshit speeds sadly. He decided to do a quick survey of the alternate Earth he found himself on.

The specifics of the planet's structure and composition were the same as Earth Bet but the continents were still moving away from each other. And most of them were still part of a Pangea-sized supercontinent. The flora and fauna reminded him of all the recreations he saw about the fossils. Naturally, most of it was dead or dying around the Shard due to its explosive arrival in the middle of the supercontinent. Those that flourished were around the edges of the continent.

To make sure there was nothing out there that would endanger his body, no matter how laughable that seemed (he saw too many movies and video games with a super mutating and aggressive nature), and to see if there is anything useful he did a complete sweep of the planet, recording and storing all the information about anything and everything.

Sadly, this sweep was noticeable enough for even humans if he did it around Danny, not to mention other Shards or Zion. Though he set the Corona connection to collect the same information around Danny in a ten-meter globe-shaped zone. While making sure to set it to passive scanning with the appropriate codes that other Shards that Danny may come in contact with would think nothing of it. After all, they would only see a Shard trying to make sure that it is ready for a trigger.

On his side, he programmed the system to collect data on everything, then sort it into the appropriate folder. He even set aside an entire folder to collect three-dimensional recordings of Danny and Annette for Taylor; it was the least he could do.

Date:

1994 August 19th – Friday – Earth Bet Time

Day 69 – Friday – Administrator Dimension Time

While the simulations were chugging along smoothly, he chose to supervise the final moments of the construction of the first of the hopefully many expansions. The new crystalline structure was already finished, and the 'software' was loading up. After a quick perusal, he decided just to watch it finish. He would have enough time to improve their designs after his new processing core was online.

Running some calculations, he made sure that he had enough energy and matter to build another processor core. Because apparently after going through the plans for the Shard, which the backups contained for 'healing' purposes, he realized that the processor core took up about 60% of the body. So in essence, it would be like if he were creating a bud for deployment. But instead, the new core would be blank, still in the same dimension, and connected to him.

Getting a notification about the finished extractor, he ran a few diagnostics. And when everything came back green, he instructed the system to begin building a new processor core.

After a few seconds of preparation, the system gave an estimated build duration of six months using every resource available. Which would mean he would be stuck with observation and running simulations for that time.

After a few minutes of deliberation, he decided to bite the bullet and go for it. No matter what, he needed the extra processing power and it was better to do it now when his only task was to wait for Taylor to be born.

So with quiet determination, he metaphorically clicked on the big start button and watched the timer start to tick down.

Date:

1995 February 14th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 248 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension Time

Spending the last six months playing with the simulator, observer, and power interface was on one hand very rewarding, on the other hand extremely boring.

It was physically painful to have all those power at his fingertips but not being able to use them due to all the necessary power rerouted to the construction of the new processor. Which luckily only had a few hours until it was finished. He was confident, if he still would have his human body, he would have been bouncing all over the place in excitement.

It wasn't all that bad. For example, due to copying everything on a fundamental level around Danny, he had access to a number of books, magazines, and other readable information. In addition, he could copy computer drives and access information on them, by recreating it and converting it to a crystal file format. That he began to call crys after one boring afternoon watching Danny do taxes.

Surprisingly very little percentage of it was porn.

But for some arcane reason, he could only copy the drives and access it after recreation. He couldn't get a real-time connection to the computer, which was a pity, because the internet would have made the waiting much more bearable. After quick research he realized that maintain a proper connection to a working computer, would need a more stable connection. Which would require a fully realized Corona.

He still managed to amass a sizable collection of information, not just about the items around Danny, but about the state of Earth Bet. It seemed, that the only difference that he could spot, was that for some reason the original Administrator Shard was damaged by something or somebody. It was even possible, that Eden's death caused the damage and not some hostile force. Disappointingly he didn't have access to any information that would answer this question.

Watching Danny and his wife go through the discovery of the pregnancy and progressing through all the stages was sickeningly cute. And he made double sure to save those recording to one of the most secure parts of his memory banks because Taylor deserved to see it. Or if she proved to be less amicable it could be used as a bribe, though he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He also organized and noted down all his memories before becoming a Shard. And made sure that everything was backed up in case something happened.

On the Shard side, he played around with the Simulator. Making sure that his Corona design would work, which after it turned out to be a viable option, went through countless cycles of refinement. And was only waiting for Taylor to be born, granting him the information about the specifics of her brain, to finish the design. However, the initial connection to tag the person was already viable and ready to be added to Taylor.

It was much smaller than the usual Pollentia, due to it being intended just as a starting point for all the threads to grow out of, and not to perform all the functions of an unaltered Pollentia. He hoped with this modification he would increase the connection without putting Taylor into unnecessary danger. And the fact that Contessa couldn't lobotomize Taylor with a 9mm was just a nice bonus.

He also started to plan out what kind of power he would give her. Seeing that the current options were insect control (which to be honest proved its worth) and generic minor Tinker, he decided to put together something more impressive.

Due to the lack of information on how other powers worked, and not wanting to reinvent the wheel entirely, he decided to repurpose several Shard systems to make the power. He would of course provide the necessary Thinker powers, some low-level Brute powers, one Changer power that he thought would be funny, and some actual Tinker blueprints for Taylor to amuse herself with. And he would use the Shard's power over matter and energy on a quantum level and over gravity to grant Taylor lightning-based powers.

The fact that he always liked those fictional characters who possessed lightning-based powers had nothing to do with this decision.

And he would fight anyone who said otherwise.

As an additional bonus, but not as an official power he would use his abilities to open portals for her. And to provide a small space for her to keep stuff as a pseudo-pocket space power.

Sting – as soon as he figured out the dimensional folding part – would also be available. But only he would be able to turn it on to prevent 'Miss I Escalate For Breakfast' from going trigger-happy on everything and alerting Zion that something is not kosher.

While experimenting in the simulator he tried to recreate some iconic lightning skills and their effects on a human body. He was somewhat successful and hoped he could put together a coherent and all-around stable power for Taylor by the time she Triggers.

Watching the time go by and the new core getting finished, he couldn't help but get excited. With this done, he could build two things at once, or build one and do other stuff while that was going on. Sadly, the speed of construction wouldn't increase, that would have been sweet, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

A quick diagnostic sweep of the whole system. Another look at Danny and some more organizing data wasted enough time for the new processor to come online.

The feeling of it was like having his nostril unblocked after a bad bout of cold, just amplified a few thousand times. He went over the new part of his body with a fine-toothed comb. Making sure everything was in place and nicely integrated before he started truly building things.

A quick virtual celebration, including an enthusiastic happy dance followed by a maniacal laugh, satisfied his inner mad scientist. And immediately set one of the cores to start building another energy and matter extractor.

Following a metaphorical stereotypical evil hand rubbing, he began delving into the inner workings of the crystalline shards.

Last edited: Dec 17, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

410

syndrac

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 1 - Chapter 3

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

#13

Date:

1995 February 14th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 248 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension Time

With the available power, he decided to use the second core to start the build of a new one, while he used the original for self-improvement.

Before he really got started he set an alarm for three months later. To be able to get immersed in the process while not missing his chosen Host's birth. That would give him around a month's time to make sure everything was in tip-top shape for the connection to be initialized.

Done with that issue, he turned his non-existent head towards his bigger body. Sadly with the new core done and already tasked with build a new one, he was back where he started. That wasn't a big problem, because he didn't plan to do any big architectural changes yet.

The first improvement to be made was the connection and communication protocols between different parts of the body. While it was made clear in the original work, that these Shards were somewhat biological, to him it didn't seem so.

Yes, the crystalline body was made up of countless smaller units that came together in a hive-mind like structure to create something like a computer. Seeing that these smaller units were not self-aware and the Shard itself wasn't the smartest, he likened the Shard to a semi-autonomous AI software running on a single set of servers. And every time the software gets deployed the Boss makes some changes, but because of the frankly criminal lack of creativity on the part of the Entities, those were somewhat random and haphazard.

It was a shame that this specific race won the evolutionary lottery on their planet.

As the song goes: 'Phenomenal cosmic power, itty-bitty brain.'

Due to these facts, many of these small units communicated and connected sometimes subtly, sometimes very differently. So his self-imposed first task was to record all of them. And then run countless simulations on them to see if they could be improved, then choose the best one, and implement it across the whole body.

Luckily these small units were really small and simple so altering them was child's play. With that came a little bit more than a marginal increase in efficiency and decrease in power consumption, but it made him feel better and he had time so why not.

Although he made sure to save all the recorded information into his data banks. He also set up a routine to monitor newly created units for differences and apply corrections if needed.

That took the manufacturing system around a month to accomplish. Meanwhile, he continued to play with the power design interface and watching the antics of the Heberts.

Date:

1995 March 17th – Friday – Earth Bet Time

Day 280 – Friday – Administrator Dimension Time

The next task was to set up routines, alerts, and such things in the system of the Shard while putting everything on the same page so to speak. Currently, this did not improve anything beyond a few percentages, but it was always better to start from a solid foundation.

It seemed reading all those Xianxia novels were useful for something.

After that, it was just general housekeeping and planning for the expansion. He planned to cover the entire continent in crystal matter until nothing else fit. Then use that processing, matter, and energy collection power to radically improve the crystalline material that made up the Shard.

Sadly he still had around five months left until the third core was done, unless he decided to use both current cores and their auxiliary functions to complete it faster.

It showed why it took Shards so long to Bud while they were also handling the parahuman power.

In the end, he decided that he would focus on research while it was under construction and not go through another pure boredom phase. Watching Danny and Annette making faces at each other and debating baby names was enough once.

His research started with how the energy gathering part of the Shard functioned.

He delved deeper into how this system harnessed quantum fluctuations, with the end goal of improving it to a level, where he wouldn't need to build more or to worry about energy requirements.

Due to Entropy, these fluctuations will eventually cease and the Entities will run out of energy. His goal was to – eventually, he was not arrogant enough to think he would figure it out lickety-split when the Entities have been working on this issue for eons – figure out a proper solution that did not involve destroying planets, or the universe.

As of now, he lived there, so that would cause some issues.

The problem was that, while the technology the Shards used to generate energy was monstrously advanced by current Earth Bet standards (excluding Tinker-tech), it was constrained by dimensions.

It meant, that if the Shard wanted to „mine" 10 dimensions for energy and matter, then first it would start with the first one. Then use the gathered energy to open a way to the second dimension, and so on.

They ignored the 'stuff' between dimensions.

Was this because they tried it before and found something they couldn't subdue, or they couldn't work out how to do it?

Or maybe they worked it out, but it was useless. Or they saw these dimensions, they never conceived the idea that there was something between them.

Whatever the reason was (he decided to ignore the possibility that there are 'Things That Should Never Be Seen' between dimensions), his problem was that he also didn't know how to access that part of existence. He watched, played, and read several TV Shows, Movies, Video Games, and Books where they talked about doing it, but it was always handwaved away or the explanation was made up.

Seeing that this issue would take time to solve, he decided that at first, he would streamline, upgrade, and improve the current energy generator. While using the Simulator to hopefully figure out the issue.

His other idea to supplement his economy was to use more than the planet and its dimensional counterparts to generate energy and matter. It seemed so wasteful to only use the planet the Shard landed on.

After another quick perusal of the data banks, he didn't get an answer to this question. The shards were equipped with every tool needed for asteroid mining or other stellar work. But there was no evidence, at least in his data banks that it was ever tried.

Giving the idea a quick once over, he decided a short experiment wouldn't hurt. The current planet – that he should probably name – had a Moon equivalent satellite, which with his current abilities would be a child's play to reach.

He quickly fired up one of the drones, that was used for external maintenance and sent it to the satellite.

For easier recordkeeping, he named the satellite Luna, the planet Terra and the brave little drone Gagarin-01.

Little Gagarin-01 managed to fly until it reached an altitude of around 100 km. After that, for every few hundred meters that connection between him and the drone degraded exponentially.

After a kilometer or so past that 100 km line communication ceased, the drone stopped working, because it didn't have enough computing power to function without connection to the main body and fell back to the planet.

It seemed while the Shards could communicate in extreme distances through dimensional tunneling, their real word communication skills were not the best.

He decided to solve this. His next core was proceeding well. Danny and Annette were alright (there were automatic alerts in case of injury or unexpected events), so he had some time to work out the issue.

Date:

1995 May 10th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 334 – Wednesday – Administrator Dimension Time

After retrieving the fallen drone with another drone, he then tried it again without changing anything.

It ain't science if you can't repeat it.

And after another short test flight, Gagarin-02 suffered the same fate as his pioneering brother.

After that, he changed the communication mode from direct to dimensional tunneling. However, that required that the drone stay in constant motion, which was impossible. Giving the drone its tunneller was out of the question. That function was part of the core, and making a country-sized drone was not the most economic solution.

Thus he continued his experiments with different configurations.

After he prepped Gagarin-68 with his newest dimensional beacon, he had an epiphany.

Following an unsuccessful facepalm – since he had no face or hand – he simply opened a dimensional tunnel to Luna.

Unsurprisingly it worked. However, it required a small percentage of the core's processing capabilities and had a small energy consumption. If he were to build generators and extractors on the satellite or maybe try asteroid mining ( don't even mention his Dyson sphere idea) these small drains would add up quickly and would probably cripple the Shard capabilities.

It seemed, that while the shards were capable of it, with the restraints that the Entities placed on them it was not a viable approach. However, seeing that he was currently building a new core. Nothing stopped him from building another core just for managing system-wide energy and matter generations.

Running it through the Simulator yielded a viable plan, for when he had enough cores, so he shelved the idea for now.

Just for fun, and he launched Gagarin-68, and when that failed, he loaded up Gagarin-69 with some explosives and sent it up, whereupon reaching space he exploded it spectacularly.

Explosions are indeed art.

He was just about to delve into the Shard-Network relations and connections when an alert sounded.

Immediately checking it, he was surprised to realize that the allocated three months were over and Taylor was going to be born in less than a month.

Quickly creating another alarm, this time for the processes of the Shard body, he then focused all his attention on Danny, Annette, and the soon to be born Taylor.

While he wasn't particularly interested in witnessing her birth, he wanted to make sure the connection succeeded and that no issue would crop up during the tagging process with the new type of Corona (which he called Corona Redix).

Date:

1995 June 11th – Sunday – Earth Bet Time

Day 336 – Sunday – Administrator Dimension Time

He spent the last month before the auspicious date rerunning the simulations for the new Corona. Trying to predict how Taylor's brain will grow and making sure he was ready no matter what happened.

Even with his actions and worries, he was nothing compared to Danny, who was anxiety personified. Anette while uncomfortable was entertained by her husband's frantic attempts to help her, no matter how futile they were.

He made sure to record all of it.

Annette went into labor in the late hours of June 10th and gave birth to a healthy little girl on the 11th at the Brockton Bay Hospital.

The Corona integrated nicely with her still-developing brain. And he hoped that now he would get more accurate simulations of her brain. But even so, he would still pay very careful attention to Taylor to make sure that the Corona growing through her brain would grow in the most optimal way and wouldn't cause any issues in the future.

It would be a shame if he would design these awesome powers just to watch Taylor die from some kind of brain cancer.

He also added an observation globe to her, while removing the one around Danny. If he could have, he would have left it on, on both of them, but according to the protocols he had access to, only one of those could be active at a time. So because he didn't want to call undue attention to himself from other Shards, he reluctantly removed it. While lamenting the loss of new media that would come from Danny.

Next, he started a new file for Taylor in his databanks. He took a snapshot of her entire body down to quantum level and even set up a routine to do it every second. Then he took a sample of her DNA and ran it through every test he had access to it to make sure no genetic disease would negatively affect her and his plans.

Originally he wanted to take her DNA and improve it till it was the perfect human DNA. But then realized that it would be very obvious that something is going on with Taylor. Plus it made him feel a little too much of a nazi.

Instead, he made sure to only strip away any genetic markers that indicated some kind of inherited genetic disease that could crop up later in Taylor's life. And set up another system to watch for any unexpected changes in her DNA.

With that every avenue was closed for him to interact with Taylor for the foreseeable future, so he settled back. And now that the birth happened and the connection was established, he could spend the next 14 or years with self-improvement.

His only tasks related to Taylor were to make sure the Corona grew perfectly that she didn't die and to record everything that goes around her, for data collection purposes, and to make sure he could show her memories of her mother.

Watching the happy family celebrate the birth he was hit with a bout of melancholy. Despite his awesome power, he couldn't do the simplest things humans took for granted. He was also missing his own family, but at least there he was comforted by the knowledge that his original didn't leave them behind.

He spent a little more watching the newly expanded family, then reluctantly turned his attention back to his crystalline body.

He now had around 14 years to improve. Figure out Sting, the Anti-Thinker, the Anti-Shard functions. And to put together a coherent and viable power for Taylor.

Time to buckle down.

Last edited: Dec 17, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

438

syndrac

Nov 16, 2020

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 1 - Chapter 4 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#33

Date:

1995 September 1st – Friday – Earth Bet Time

Day 448 – Friday – Administrator Dimension Time

The third core was finally ready, and with it came a much-anticipated speed increase. With two free cores, he could halve the time needed for building a core.

He didn't even waste time and set them to build two of them, with the first one to be built joining the two upon completion. So in total, it would take five months to build the next two instead of six, thanks to their modular and uniform nature.

While that was going on he was doing an in-depth study of the Shard-to-Shard communication and the entire Shard Network.

It was a fascinating piece of work.

Unless a Shard had access to the dimensional coordinates of another Shard the only way after the beginning of the Cycle to directly communicate with each other, without the others knowing about it was to have the hosts meet each other. And then they would have the coordinates of the host connection which they could use to target the other Shard.

However, this was regulated by the constraints of Cycle (by which he was not affected luckily). So only a few Shards communicated directly with each other. These Shards were permitted direct communications because it was vital for their function, or sometimes as a test according to his records.

Sadly his database of coordinates was destroyed along with his communication module and his main memory banks had no backup of these for some reason.

The other option was to use the Network. Where they connected to a central node, usually one of the Entities, depending on who released which Shard. And then requested the Network node to connect them to the Shard they wanted to speak.

As far as he could see, this was purely out of paranoia. The Entities were terrified of the thought of dying, and one of the causes that they saw as a possibility was one of the high-functioning Shards gaining enough power, data, and intelligence to decide to take over from them. So this way they could monitor all communication and theoretically they could squash any possible rebellion.

Although he seriously doubted that after Eden's death the chronically depressed Zion would pay attention to any logs. So he suspected there were already Shards, more than likely from Eden, that were aiming to be the next Entity. He couldn't fault them, they were genetically – as much as their crystalline form was capable of having genes – designed and bred for that.

Rebuilding this module would have been rather easy, but instead, he decided to somewhat redesign it. He choose to separate the Shard-to-Shard and Network communication parts, adding a processing core to each to make sure nothing snuck in while he was paying attention to somewhere else.

Beginning with the Shard-to-Shard module, he added the core, another several layers of firewalls, another specific energy transfer function (to bribe other shards with energy if needed), its own databanks (in case somebody decided on some kind of attack with viruses), and an energy and matter storage module to rule out the possibility that some other Shard could siphon away all of his energies if he were to open up the transfer.

Running it through the Simulator he tinkered with it for a few months. Making sure he didn't leave any gaps where some enterprising Shard could attack him. He even set up some wargames in the simulator where a generic Shard with the standard communication module would try to attack him to see how the newly designed module would respond.

In the end, however, he left this module as a purely defensive module. And didn't add any Anti-Shard offensive function to it, deciding to design a new module for that.

He was a big believer in compartmentalization.

He was an even bigger believer in not dying because of some accidentally crossed „wires".

The Network module was trickier. Currently, he had no connections to it, but he had the authorization and encryption codes for it. But he didn't have any idea what would happen if he were to reconnect.

So he planned to rebuild it but would wait until he managed to ascertain his status in the eyes of the other Shards and Zion. And how the Network would react to him. There was no need to invite unnecessary trouble by connecting earlier than required.

When rebuilding the Network module he went a different direction than the other communication module. Deciding that discretion is the better part of valor, he built the standard module, then he connected that to a new Network module.

This new module would also have its own core, databanks, energy, and matter storage modules, and extra firewalls.

He hoped with this setup he could fool the Network. But sadly the Simulator couldn't give 100% on the success because he didn't know how the Entity would react in this kind of situation.

Still, with this setup, he could automatically deflect any attack or detect any kind of communication. And if necessary, he could bolster it with the processing power of all the other cores he was building. If it was imperative, then he could also cut the connection to his main Shard and let any attacker destroy the module, hopefully making them think that they had destroyed the entire Shard.

While waiting for the new cores to finish he played with these plans, tinkering with them, refining them, and improving them.

Occasionally he would take a look at the Hebert family, but because Taylor was still just a babe, there was not much action. However, his database recorded a very nice volume of new information. Mostly due to Annette demanding entertainment in the form of books and sometimes the internet and taking baby Taylor with her.

According to the scanners, whenever he looked at them, they were both in great health. So he only spent maybe a few seconds every week going through the logs and taking a quick peek.

Date:

1996 February 3rd – Saturday – Earth Bet Time

Day 603 – Saturday – Administrator Dimension Time

After the fourth core was finished his speed increased to one and a half months per core. After a quick calculation, he decided to go up to eight cores for building purposes. That would lower the time necessary time to three-quarters of a month which was around 22 days. After that, the numbers required to lower the building time went up exponentially. And currently, he didn't want to bother with, plus he didn't have enough space for it on this lone continent.

Even with this, compared to the glacial speed that the other Shards and even Entities improved this counted as fast development.

He set up the queue to have the cores build up to eight, which would take another five months. Then he would set those cores to build a new core in an alternate dimension near him. And start to expand from that core, basically having an entire alternate Earth-like planet just for cores and such. It would also increase his safety having part of his economy in a different dimension.

True a Sting-like weapon wouldn't care for it and would annihilate everything it touches, but only a few select Shards had that, so it would protect him from around 98% of his foes.

Sadly the last 2% percent were the most powerful and most likely to attack him. Well, Taylor probably wouldn't piss off Flechette for a few months. Maybe years if he manages to distract her enough.

He put up figuring out how to defend against Sting on to his to-do list as a top priority just in case.

His next task was to figure out how the Anti-Thinker/Simurgh and Anti-PtV worked. Based on his memories those Shards were one of the smartest and most powerful of them all. Because this task would be one of the hardest to accomplish, everything else could be done in the background, even the Sting research. But if wanted to rely on his knowledge of the setting he would need to protect himself from those monsters.

ROB promised to include the data about how to build these modules. But he wasn't sure she wouldn't leave out some crucial information just to make sure he had an interesting time.

The data packet that contained this information was helpfully titled 'How To Not To Get Ganked By Precogs ;)'. Which up until now he just left to sit around in his databanks having better things to do.

Now that the time came, he took a metaphorical breath and opened the data packet.

The first thing he noticed was that the data was in the same file format he created after improving his own memory banks. Which happened after he got the data packet.

He just shrugged and attributed it to some ROB weirdness.

The information that came out of it was anything but weird. It was extremely informative. However, he was somewhat right about ROB leaving out something.

Because the data packet only contained information about how the Shards gathered information and worked their magic. And not how to build a module that shielded him and Taylor from them.

That would be needed to be worked out by him.

Luckily he had the sense to start with it early because according to his previous experience working with Shard Simulator and building processes it would take at least a few years before he comes up with a viable working module.

Still, he wasn't afraid of a little hard work, so rolled up his nonexistent sleeves and started reading the incredibly dense and complicated data.

Date:

1996 July 13th – Saturday – Earth Bet Time

Day 764 – Saturday – Administrator Dimension Time

Taylor was already one year old when the last of eight cores were finished, and they started on the new core in an alternate empty dimension. She was happily toddling around and babbling about everything, her parents couldn't have been prouder.

Annette had already returned to the University, happily teaching people the joy of Jean Austin while Taylor sat next to her and played with her toys or slept.

His databanks grew immensely thanks to Annette taking Taylor to the hallowed halls of learning. Still nothing earth-shattering. But enough that wasn't bored when took a break from trying to make sense of the ROB provided information.

Apparently, there were several Shards that were nothing more than almost planet-sized processing cores that the Entities and certain Shards could tap into for a boost. Both PtV and Simurgh had the ability to directly contact them. Also, Simurgh and PtV had the ability and permission to directly contact other Shards and use the data gathered by them to predict events.

At the same time, they had several Shards that only did one thing, which was scanning. They spent all day scanning the entire planet down to the quantum level and then storing that kind of data. Precognitive Shards accessed this data and together with this, they made their prediction.

Different Shards had access to different amounts of this data, depending on their importance or Entity decision. But Simurgh and PtV had full access to it, with only the PtV having a few blindspots like Eidolon, the Endbringers, and Zion.

The PtV Shard would more than likely to try directly contact him as soon Taylor triggered to get the required data and that would probably be bad. Then there were those scanning Shards that would scan every Earth adjacent dimension in case there was some kind of useful data for the other Shards.

It seemed he would need to develop a module that protected his own crystalline body from scanning. A module to prevent PtV from knowing about him or targeting him, and finally a module that would give a false reading to confuse them.

An obvious blindspot was easy to work around, and would only arouse suspiciousness from both Cauldron and Simurgh and the lesser precogs that Taylor would come in contact with. However, if his defense would provide false or misleading data to the scanner Shards, then the Shards depending on that information would give a bad prediction. Of course, defending against direct observation of the hosts would be exponentially harder. Any defense against those would immediately out Taylor as a parahuman if they weren't viable options.

But he knew how Shards observed around their host so if he could hijack the signal and feed it false data that would be an option. Sadly the hosts would sooner or later realize that they were getting contradictory or even wrong data based on their observation. And immediately realize that a parahuman power was interfering with their own power.

By that time he hoped to made Taylor strong enough to rebuff anybody curious to go looking for answers.

Looking at it, it seemed a daunting task. But he hoped with good old fashioned elbow grease and the Commander's tactic of exponential growth, he would manage it.

Last edited: Dec 17, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

395

syndrac

Nov 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 1 - Chapter 5 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#38

Date:

2000 January 1st – Saturday – Earth Bet Time

Day 2031 – Saturday – Administrator Dimension Time

He greeted the new year with a quiet reminiscence about the trials and tribulations of the past four years.

It was, if looked at it from the outside, quite boring.

He only worked on the Anti-Thinker defenses. While in the background he managed the expansion of the processor cores, energy, and matter generators. He also had the Shard-To-Shard and Network connection built, but those went unused for obvious reasons.

On Earth Bet side everything was peachy. Taylor was growing up to be smart and inquisitive. Annette's and Danny's marriage was working splendidly, the Bay was going down the toilet and everything was as expected.

Taylor's relationship with Emma was adorable. The two little girls did everything possible together always playing out some fantasy that they came up with. He could understand how Taylor would collapse after Emma turned against her. Relationships like these would leave their mark on a person, for better or worse.

He still made sure to record everything. And separated the cutest moments. Sometimes in the future, maybe after Taylor worked through her issue,s she could watch them for nostalgic purposes.

He made a note to himself, that if he ever had to provide targets for target practice for Taylor, then Emma's 3D model would come in handy.

On his side, he managed to build a module that would protect his own crystalline body from the scanning, by spoofing them. Those scanning Shards would only see empty planets, instead of the Administrator.

Sadly that was the easiest to achieve seeing as he didn't have to hide his action from humans and other Shards. He only had to shield himself from the scanning Shards. And if he was successful then no Shard would find him after querying the databanks.

These modules looked like giant crystals jutting out of the ground, acting as receivers. They would absorb the scanning signals and then they would broadcast the expected signal back. Each time the signal would relay the results of an empty planet.

They each had their own processing core. And all of them were connected to a central module that was just a simple core, data bank, and the usual energy and matter generators, with the job to coordinate everything and give a summarized report to him.

The crystal towers were 'smart' enough to recognize the signals and adjust the answer depending on what kind of search was run. For example, if a Shard scanned for a very rare metal that not all Earth alternatives contained, rather then it wouldn't send back a 'No Shard Here' message, but a 'No Material Here' message.

They also could work as an aerial defense, if need be. Shards were not the most mobile attackers, but there was the off chance that one of them could stumble upon his dimension or even target himself. So while taking a break from his main work, he designed several AA defenses and some simple shielding that would protect his crystalline body in case of a surprise attack. Of course, these shields would do nothing against Sting, but it would protect him against most forms of human and tinker tech. Failing that, he'd just have to tank it, his body was rather robust so it would take something really big and strong to cause any noticeable damage.

Against powers and their Shards, he would forcefully open up a communication channel and drown them with trash data or even take over their processors. Maybe send enough energy to blow them up. It all depended on how the event would work out in the real life because the Simulator didn't have sufficient information to give a perfectly accurate prediction. Still, that was far enough that he could have some kind of breakthrough.

His alternate dimension core processor project was also going along great. He managed to cover several alternate Earths with the processor, energy, and matter generator trio with some additional data banks just in case.

His Simulator was several hundred times faster than it was when he started. And that was an impressive speed increase when the original could probably do more calculations in a second than all the computers on Earth Bet put together.

He even set up an extra Simulator just to try to improve the Simulator. Which after a few cycles of improvement increased his Simulator's efficiency even more. Sadly according to the projection more improvements would take exponentially more time and would provide less and less improvement.

Still, the entire system together created something truly impressive.

Using this massive system he tackled the next problem; excluding Taylor from the Earth Bet scans.

He first started with hiding the Corona from detection which was quite easy. He used the same tech he used to protect his body just on a smaller scale. The shield would only be around the Corona parts and intercept any scanning signals be it from scanning Shards or parahumans. He was pretty sure even Panacea's Shard would miss the presence of Corona in Taylor's head.

The next step would be the hardest.

He could extend a field that would just whiteout any result around Taylor and create a blindspot but that would only paint a giant target on Taylor. However, he didn't know yet if the new Corona or even if Taylor's brain could support the strain that it would go through if he were to use the same type of shield he used for his body.

The current snapshots of her brain gave doubtful results. So he would wait till her brain developed a little more. Until then he would still work on a solution that didn't involve potentially frying Taylor's brain.

But if he could achieve these he would make Taylor practically invisible to any precog power.

Thankfully he had around 11 years left so he wasn't particularly worried.

His next step would be tackling the Sting and how to defend against it, to take a break from the Anti-Thinker defenses.

He hoped that taking a break, then going back to it with fresh eyes would inspire him for a solution.

Date:

2002 March 13th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 2833 – Wednesday – Administrator Dimension Time

Having worked on Sting, the fact that the Entities were so much more advanced than humanity, but were still at the heart stupid animals that went by their instincts, was very evident.

Sting was an attack that used the multidimensional nature of the Shards against them. When fired, it unfolded through every possible dimension in a random pattern that was almost impossible to shield against.

No Shard had the resources to protect all the dimensions they inhabited all the time. Even the Entities themselves only set up those kinds of protection when they knew there was an imminent attack.

That was also the reason that Flechette's power ignored all defensive powers. While those protections may have stopped some of the attacks, the rest - in random dimensions - would go through and strike the target.

Unless a Shard specialized in dimensional shielding, some of the Sting attacks would always go through. Luckily and unluckily those Shards were kept close to the Entities, which meant he wouldn't run into them in the wild. But if Zion figured out that he was out to get him, he could activate them in an instant.

Even then it wouldn't make anybody invincible due to the attack's random nature. Still, if the defender had enough processing strength and power to run the defense and account for all the dimensions that the Sting attack would pass through they could theoretically protect against it.

The main problem with that kind of defense was that it was really costly to keep up over a long time and a Shard or Entity would activate it in short intervals to protect against attacks.

This tactic would also work because firing Sting was extremely power and computation-intensive.

The power consumption came mostly from the creation of the projectile (when applying to an already existing projectile, like arrows, it consumed way less power) and from the need to keep it on its track, otherwise the target only had to redirect the attack so as not to get struck by it.

The processing power consumption came from the need to calculate and execute the random unfolding of the projectile into alternate dimensions.

Most Shards that had the Sting function could only fire once at a time because they did not have the resources for more.

This is where he came in.

He had enough resources that could compete with an Entity. Probably.

So for now he built seven Sting cannons after putting it through the improved Simulator as an Anti-Entity precaution. And built a module that would allow him to imbue Taylor's attacks with its effect.

His decision not to let Taylor control that aspect still stood. The child made some disturbing plans for world domination with Emma over the years on their sleepovers. That made him think that giving Taylor too much power would be a bad idea.

Nobody should like ponies that much.

Also having Emma be the moderating influence was a truly weird experience.

Date:

2004 June 11th – Friday – Earth Bet Time

Day 3654 – Friday – Administrator Dimension Time

On the front of Taylor's brain being not strong enough to shoulder the strain of hiding, he hit on a dubious solution.

All he had to do was to genetically manipulate Taylor's brain matter to be more robust and that would solve the issue. Thankfully the human brain only stops developing until they reach around 25 years. So in theory he could piggyback on that development and add his own to it.

His experiments in the Simulator told him that all it would do, aside from allowing him to hide her fully from precogs, was a small increase in synaptic responses, the capability to learn, and some added endurance to the brain cells.

By his calculations even if human doctors were to notice this, they would only chalk up Taylor as a statistical outlier and go on with their lives.

After vacillating with himself about the ethics of unapproved brain surgery, he decided in this case it was better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.

After all, when Taylor triggers he would be altering her body somewhat, so he could just fib and say that this change happened at the same time.

He would have to schedule these changes so they would be finished a little before the trigger, to make sure everything was working correctly.

And as a welcome side-effect, the hiding effect would also protect her against Master and Trump effects.

While working on these changes to her brain, he also decided to work out all the other changes he would make to her body.

Those changes would be added over a week's time to allow Taylor to get used to it and not to arouse any suspiciousness in the hospital. There was also a low chance that he could shock her system if he added them really fast.

He decided to go along the xianxia road of improvement. First, he would clean her body of impurities, remove them (not as an explosive sludge as in those novels, or harsh diarrhea, because that would leave a very bad first impression) to his material storage. And there he would break it down.

Then using his stockpiles he would improve Taylor's body to peak human efficiency. It would be as if she had taken care of it perfectly and exercised regularly.

No superhuman physique for her, though in emergencies he would intervene and would quantum lock her body, thereby preventing any harm. That baseline improvement would also be enough to give her some confidence. And every other increase in strength would come from her power. Some that would be invisible.

It would also give her increased flexibility, balance, dexterity, and stamina that would remain with her if he would be destroyed (granted she had to live through that event).

He even managed to add a small regeneration factor by improving her body's natural resources. It wouldn't be possible to instantly regrow a limb, but she wouldn't bleed out at quite the same pace as a regular person.

And best of all: no hangnails.

He would also add the necessary hormones that would in a short while set her brain to normal levels and cancel her depressions. Of course, he also planned some level of therapy to help that.

But because he wasn't exactly a licensed psychologist (no matter how many books he copied and read), he was hoping that, eventually, he would be able to convince her to visit a real one.

For further security, he would also add several things that would make her immune to biological master control. For example, he added several hidden layers to her liver that would filter out anything biological that shouldn't be there (she would have to really work to get drunk). And a smallish biological barrier that would filter out the blood that would go to the head and divert it to the liver.

As an additional safety precaution, he added a compound to her adrenal gland that would suppress immediately those kinds of biological controls if activated. If there were no foreign agents to suppress then the compound would stay inactive and would flush out with the adrenalin.

He was taking no chance with Taylor's safety.

Next, he set up the technology that would serve as Taylor's Thinker power. He would set up the memetic multitasking, an increased memory, thinking speed, and faster learning.

The increased memory, thinking speed and faster learning worked by using the crystalline matter to mimic a human brain and connect it to her real brain via the Corona. As a bonus, he set it up so that there would some kind of bleed effect and her brain would improve and be capable more and more without Shard assistance.

Another little fun project was designing a module that would connect to the brain's language part and allow Taylor to understand, speak, read all the languages he had access to.

Which was all of them.

Sadly writing was a little harder, while the knowledge was there he couldn't really give the muscle memory, so that would depend on Taylor to practice.

The multitasking module was a matter of simply connecting Taylor's brain to a Shard processor that would run everything in the background.

Taylor would be technically only doing one thing at the time but could change what she was doing extremely fast, while the core would run the actions that she wasn't focusing on, waiting for her attention.

He also created a storage space module that would function as Taylor's pocket space that she could activate with a flex of a will.

For now, he decided to grant her around 10 cubic meters of space, that would allow her to store things she felt were important or precious.

If needed he could always increase it, but he didn't want to encourage murderhobo tendencies.

He also created a new module just for allowing Taylor to use portals. These were the same portals that he would use to connect to other Shards and used for other things but scaled down to human size, with increased safety and a nice shade of sunshine yellow border.

Taylor wouldn't be able to use these on her own, she would need to tell him her destination and then he would open the portal. Having obvious portal powers would get more attention than necessary.

For stealth purposes, the yellow border could be canceled, seeing as he planned to send Taylor on some stealth missions so making her life harder was counterproductive.

These would cover her Mover, Thinker, and Brute powers.

For a laugh, he added a simple changer power.

The ability to change the color, consistency, length, and other attributes of her hair and the color of her eyes. This power would also allow her to regrow her original hair if something were to happen to it.

Plus it would give her an added level of protection if she were to go out in costume.

For a while, he planned to add some kind of random wind that would blow at her hair just in the right way to make it look glorious. But he felt that would be a little too much.

Though he totally planned to turn her hair to a garish color every morning as a light prank, maybe have her wake up one day as Rapunzel and one day as bald.

It would be great fun watching her reactions.

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

435

syndrac

Nov 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 1 - Chapter 6 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 18, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#68

Date:

2005 August 23rd – Tuesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 4092 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension Time

Newfoundland was gone and with it, Dragon and later the Dragonslayers were born. There were already news if somebody knew to read between the lines, of Dragon's activities. He really felt sorry for the AI, living like that, caged and not even seeing the insane Damocles sword hovering over herself. Still, if his plans panned out, she would be the first he would, via Taylor, help to achieve a better and happier future.

He was even having one of his Simulator designing a gynoid body specifically for Dragon to use, which he planned to feed to Taylor as a tinker design.

It would be capable of housing Dragon's entire code and have enough battery life without Shard intervention that she wouldn't even need to think about recharging for months. He was also careful to make it so that the body would be capable of human biological functions to help Dragon blend in.

It was no way, in shape or form because he shipped Dragon and Armsmaster. He was just hoping to help out an AI who had been dealt a bad hand by Fate.

Watching Annette and Danny react to the news was also eye-opening. Fanon and in a sense canon always portrayed them as a happy and perfect couple. But the ensuing argument about moving more inland was big enough that Taylor spent almost every weeknight over at Emma's house.

Danny, being his stubborn self, wanted to hear nothing about abandoning Brockton Bay and his job and the Union. While arguing that even if they move more inland, that wouldn't guarantee the other two Endbringers wouldn't target the place they were living at.

On the other hand, Annette felt that the odds with only two Endbringers were better than with all of them. She also felt that Danny's ridiculous obsession with the revival of the docks was futile, and it was time to give up on it and concentrate on something achievable without killing an Endbringer.

Money matters may have come up, but Taylor wasn't present by that time so he couldn't be sure.

Whatever may have been said between the two adults, by the time Taylor returned from his extended sleepover, they reconciled.

Analyzing their body language and other clues visible he determined that reconciliation was thankfully genuine.

It seemed while they were not a picture-perfect couple., they were capable of arguing, listening to each other, and working through their issues. He was hoping that Danny would retain these qualities when dealing with Taylor after she triggers.

A few behavior models said there was a 78.7% chance, so he just filed that away and continued with Taylor's power project.

Continuing with the easier powers he decided to tackle the Tinker one.

Programming was definitely a go, seeing as Taylor actually liked that one and he needed Taylor to be capable of it when the time came.

However before he started on the Tinker powerset, he needed to make sure to not include the usual Tinker compulsions, and to add some understanding to it. After all, he didn't want a puppet but a minion capable of learning.

Not that he would actually call Taylor a minion to her face. It would be detrimental to team cohesion.

Apparently, the Tinker compulsion was nothing more than the Shard wanting to make the host innovate and come up with new ideas. The more powerful the Shard the more powerful the compulsion.

The Tinker explosion after the Trigger event was the expression of the accumulated need of the Shard. Like a junky falling into a mountain of cocaine. they just couldn't help themselves.

Their goal was innovation and they would do anything to achieve that. That was probably why Leet's Shard hated him, his cautious nature slowed down the innovation.

Luckily for Taylor, he was not a simple Shard and could live without the ideas from a human, so he didn't need to worry about it.

The black-boxing part was more complicated.

Some black boxes existed to prevent the Tinker or other people from replicating it and to drive the host forward based on the hope that if they innovate enough they could break the black box.

Others were there because the Tinker didn't have the proper materials. So the Shard just had them slap together an umbrella, a plastic duck, and three feet of copper wire, do the heavy lifting in their dimension, project the result back to the Tinker and then have them use the resulting umbrella gun that fired plastic ducks.

This was also used as a method to speed up the development of a starting Tinker who maybe didn't have the necessary resources to build proper tools.

That would be employed by him for a few projects, but he really wanted to provide mostly tech without black boxes.

It was simply a matter of pride.

Then there were the black boxes that were there because the technology was deemed too advanced or dangerous in human hands or having multiple copies.

He had agreed with that actually, humans (including him) could be really stupid sometimes. There is no need to involve super-advanced technology in that mess.

He started with the basics. All the current computing languages on Earth Bet, their idealized versions courtesy of his Simulator. And a steady stream of improved languages that Taylor could use and learn. He also included how they worked and how to create her own languages.

Of course, naturally, he would provide the necessary libraries at first.

With that came the creating of tools. At first, only those tools that she could make with what she has around without him needing to add a supporting black box feature.

He also tried to emphasize recycling, so he planned the Tinker tree that she would be able to reuse everything to make the newest tool.

That also included some degree of material sciences and engineering knowledge so that Taylor could even, if not explain, but at least articulate what she was doing to a non-Tinker.

Next as essential components were the batteries and power generators.

He of course would provide her with increasingly complex and better versions of these, starting from current Earth Bet tech.

Knowing that one of the ways people found Tinkers was based on power consumption he planned to provide plans for a 'super-advanced' generator and battery that would be a shiny casing with a black box and would be used by him to provide energy for whatever project Taylor wanted to do.

Hopefully, sooner or later she would start using her designs that required no black boxes.

That led to computers, that he would provide plans for too to go along with the programming part. He hoped that Taylor would agree to set up a hidden generator and server in her basement because that would be a really useful setup for her. And for his plans.

For communication, wanting nothing to do with the father-daughter pair's aversion to mobile phones, he would provide alternatives. He would provide plans on how to update their own system at home, providing better security on their phone and at least a redirect function and a better model for it, while also providing a way to get better security and anonymity on the internet.

Sadly he couldn't do anything substantial for the internet speed, so they would need to improve that the old-fashioned way.

He would also provide the designs for watch-based phones that at first would be also black-boxed, just to make sure that Danny and Taylor could stay in contact while dealing with the stress of a fresh Trigger and the entire Winslow fiasco.

Those would be impossible to intercept because they wouldn't send out any signals at all and the communication would go through the black box.

This design packet would contain plans for wireless technology, better internet infrastructure, and of course phones. With the required programming already there in the programming design packet.

For fun and added security, he also added a packet for soft and hard light projection. They could be used to watch movies or generate disguise for people or objects.

Plus on a personal level, he always loved those technologies, and now that he had the opportunity to see them an action he leaped at the chance.

He wondered if Taylor would be up for some Leia cosplay?

Those were some of the bigger technologies he planned to give her. But there was also some light robotics, mainly simple drones for maintenance and manufacturing purposes, but they could be combined with the projection technologies.

A few self-defense items, like tasers, personal kinetic shields, and tracker and scanner for finding trackers and bugs.

The tech tree would also contain technology dealing with recycling, cleaning up things like radiation, and other stuff like that.

As far as Anti-Endbringer technologies went, he didn't plan to give her anything big. She had Sting, and if that didn't work it would be far too late to build anything.

He still designed several types of radiation and energy shields, personal and macro versions. Some rebreathers for underwater combat or search and rescue (life scanner included). And as a crowning achievement, he managed to fit in a very crude and small version of the Anti-Thinker field into a headband. That would theoretically stop the Simurgh from affecting the wearer's mind (and as a side effect it would also block other Masters).

Of course, because this wasn't supported by him personally it would be possible to circumvent it, overwhelm it or just simply destroy it. Sill, it would be a great item for negotiating with the PRT.

For the last he used the idea of Medi-gel from his favorite series and re-created it. He even went as far as to design its manufacturing as simple as possible. It could be created by a homemade machine built from junk. Or people could use proper manufacturing to build smaller machines or even create it on an industrial scale.

Naturally, it was just trauma medicine, not a true cure-all. But a lot of lives were lost because they couldn't get the people fast enough to the hospital or a healer, and this would help with that.

He also designed it so that it was understandable by modern Earth Bet standards and included in the packet several scanning technologies for the medical field that weren't really the most advanced, but could be manufactured by them without Tinker intervention.

He hoped that Taylor would be able to release it on the internet to as many people as possible. But seeing as he was not a business expert he left that part up to the future expert that Taylor would contact.

He hoped it would be Dragon, her already established connection and reputation as a new technology provider were hard to beat.

It would also ease Danny's mind if he were to know that his daughter has access to at least some kind of healing if she were to get into a fight with other parahumans.

Not that it would help much with that, Danny would worry no matter what.

Date:

2007 March 3rd – Saturday – Earth Bet Time

Day 4649 – Saturday – Administrator Dimension Time

For the main power, he went unapologetically full anime. He liked them, they were creative and he didn't have to create something seriously original.

Using control over matter and energy he would grant electrokinesis, albeit with some modifications and additions.

The first nonsensical change was making everything a shade of cheerful, sunshine yellow; much like the portal edge.

He liked the color and felt that yellow suited Taylor.

As a small addition, he would use his control over gravity to grant Taylor the ability to fly.

At first, she would be able to hover, but the more she practiced the faster and higher she would be able to go.

There were two reasons for not immediately granting her the full control of her parahuman ability. First and foremost, if she were to receive all these powers as soon as she leaves the hospital, he feared she'd immediately go and do something with it.

Maybe something bad, but more than likely, something stupid.

Secondary reasoning was related to skill. If she started small and adapted to her powers, she'd become more proficient with it. Learn exactly how it works and its kinks, and perhaps appreciate it more.

The base of her powers was electricity discharge. She could emit electricity from any part of her body even from multiple points simultaneously.

He would set up certain presets beforehand. All Taylor had to do was pull the trigger and aim.

To list, she would control the exact voltage and power of the discharged electricity (to a certain extent and after some measure of training). This would allow her to do lethal and non-lethal attacks using the same techniques.

She could strengthen and weaken the bonds between atoms and molecules, a means of strengthening her own body to never before seen levels, or destroy non-living matter, a superficial Manton-limit of sorts to stave off inquiring minds - the actual limit had an on and off switch that he could flick in a heartbeat. She would also be capable of heating up and cooling down materials; not to the extent of pyrokinesis or cryokinesis, but to act as an additional tool for her Tinker powers.

Why use a kiln when you have handy-dandy electricity power?

The body-strengthening part would come with basic mastery of martial arts. At higher levels, it could be reinforced by quantum locking her body.

Using magnetism she could attract and deflect magnetic materials. Protect herself from bullets, sense the magnetic north, and with some training sense strong magnetic fields.

She would be also capable of sensing at first the very strong electric fields and with training smaller and weaker ones. And even bioelectricity if she were to train for it.

At last, she would be able to use these powers, and Shard magic to increase her neural responses, speeding up her reflexes and thinking speed. he would probably only allow her to use these after she got in some training controlling electricity.

Best to make sure that the Host didn't fry herself off the bat.

Then for techniques, she could activate a lightning armor that would envelop her in lovely sunshine yellow electricity, increase all her parameters, and would apply electricity to her attack be it by hand or by a weapon.

Her touch could cause Paralysis; lock up a person's nervous system. Every use perfectly calibrated by him to prevent collateral damage.

Per tradition, she would be also capable of firing lightning bullets and spears and even create a spear out of electricity for close combat. It would also come with a measure of knowledge about the staff and spear fighting.

For against multiple opponents she could create hovering balls of lightning that she could shoot out on command. At first, she would be only capable of creating three of them and firing only one but with training and experience, she would be making a lot more. As an alternative, they could be used as a reading light.

Restraining people would be done by her via a lightning cage. This would be an electric cage that Taylor could set to be any size she wanted. And was capable of staying wherever she activated it until she canceled. For starters, the cage would be two cubic meters, which would at least hold one person.

Creating a flash would be child's play, and Taylor could use it to blind people if she wanted, by quickly discharging electricity. To be safe he created a template for it, to make sure no eyeballs would melt.

A template for EMP would be also included. That would be fired off by him and wouldn't affect anything biological just the non-shielded technology.

And at last his favorite power, the Lightning Clone.

He would create a paper-thin projection of Taylor (including wounds and such) and fill it with electricity. This projection would only be able to follow the pre-set commands that Taylor gave it during creation. It would last around 90 seconds, a game-changer in a fight, but otherwise useless.

Taylor also could choose to explode it upon expiry or have it simply vanish. However, if it were to receive enough damage (one hit at first, then would improve) it would vanish or explode depending on Taylor before the time expired.

She could also summon it for non-fight related tasks, for example, helping with cleaning. After she reached a certain amount of experience with them, they would even be able to react to a certain extent.

Sadly he couldn't replicate anime-like memory transfer of clones, but he hoped he would figure that out within the remaining time.

With these powers, he hoped that Taylor would enjoy herself without worrying about dying. And would be capable of stopping Zion and other dangers that lurk in the darkness.

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

386

syndrac

Nov 18, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 1 - Chapter 7 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 19, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#125

A/N: This is the last chapter for the week, the next chapter will come on Monday with actual conversation and Things happening. Somewhat.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you are enjoying it somewhat. Have a nice weekend!

Date:

2009 September 1st – Tuesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 5562 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension Time

His nonexistent crystalline heart broke watching Taylor go through her mother's death. While, intellectually, he knew that countless people died every day, he had watched her grow up, and was there at every point of her life, so he had a very personal connection to her.

His Shard protocols showed that when Taylor heard the news, she was in a suitable frame of mind to trigger, and he had wanted nothing more than to go through with it and start comforting the girl.

However, he also realized that would screw everything up he knew and would invalidate every plan he made. And more than likely invalidate the information he got from the ROB.

Convincing himself to wait until the locker made him hate himself and vowed to make it up to her somehow. Those recordings of Annette would be a decent start.

The knowledge of what would be waiting for her in the halls of Winslow made this decision even harder to make.

He really couldn't comprehend why Alan Barnes didn't take his daughter to a professional after experiencing something like that. It would have changed everything, at least for Emma and Taylor.

Was it negligence or shame? He would never know.

Date:

2009 October 31st – Saturday – Earth Bet Time

Day 5622 – Saturday – Administrator Dimension Time

With the end of ROB provided protections looming, he was frantically going over his self-created protections. Testing them, improving them, and cursing himself for not overcoming the crystalline body he currently inhabited.

He improved, streamlined, and cleaned up everything possible. He had processing cores, generators, and matter extractors growing out of the wazoo. His planet and every other planet he had some kind of infrastructure on were shielded against Shard scanning, space-based attack, and ground-based attack.

He built an outpost on Luna, just for fun. Shielded it, and used it to launch crystalline drones to other planets in the solar system, to collect asteroids for material. And to build solar arrays around the sun to collect extra energy with the end goal of building a Dyson sphere around it.

If he were to manage that he was planning to move his entire body there, enveloping the sun in the crystalline matter. He also placed crystalline structures around the solar system in several layers, equidistant to each other. To create a giant shield against scanning and as a warning system in case somebody tried to approach the system.

He also went through the entire system, examining everything down to the last atom, to make sure there was nothing hidden (sadly no extraterrestrial life form or their remains were found).

As a side project, he terraformed the fourth planet from the star and moved all the flora and fauna from Terra to there because, in the end, he covered the entire planet with his body, but he didn't have the heart to just kill everything there.

Now Ares was a green world, having clean water and growing food that he could use to feed Taylor in an emergency, or just observe when he wanted to relax.

It was like having the universe's largest screensaver.

Date:

2009 December 1st – Tuesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 5653 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension Time

Somewhat confident in his ability to protect himself, he spent time observing and examining the Shard network, hoping he could figure out some weaknesses.

For some reason, his memory banks contained several important encryptions and access keys to the Network and several functions.

By his calculation, he had around 60% of all the required codes to take over the Network which was beyond weird.

According to his logs, Administrator acquired these codes before getting damaged, but there was no explanation why.

One of his theories was that Administrator was attacked by another Shard who wanted to take over his duties. Another was that during the meeting with Abaddon it was doing routine work preparing for the Cycle and was damaged by the contact.

All he knew for sure that if he were to access the Network, he would have no problems staying hidden for a while, granted he didn't try to go deep.

Another treasure within these codes was an Endbringer activation key that could prevent more of them from activating or forcefully turning on the inactive ones. The unfortunate part of it was that he had to connect to an Endbringer Shard, circumvent its defenses, then use the Shard to reach the control node and input the code to guarantee that the other Endbringers would notice it.

He of course made some plans and contingency plans in case Taylor got close enough to an Endbringer, but it was still a few years away.

After he built his Network connection, he began to receive signals that would allow him to connect to it.

Upon closer examination, connecting to it with the proper codes would not raise any flags, as it was a routine activity, and even some past host species figured out how to observe it.

So after taking a deep breath and saying several prayers to several deities of luck and fate, he turned fully on the Network receiver, thus connecting to it.

After some observation, he realized that there wasn't much communication going on there. It was mostly routine data requests towards the central nodes and periodic all-clear from several important Shards.

He didn't know what he expected, but not that.

It appeared, that currently there was no communication, at least that he could see, that contained any information interesting to him.

He could try intercept answers to data requests to see which Shard was requesting what. But that would immediately show that there was an intruder in the Network.

So he set up a routine that would observe and record these communications. Noting every detail it could without getting noticed. And would alert him if there was a noticeable change in the communication patterns.

Then he started to carefully and slowly delve into the Network to get more information and to hopefully map out at least part of it because one of his ROB given tasks was to prevent the Network from going berserk.

How he was going to achieve that, he had no idea, but he hoped by delving into the Network he would get inspired.

It was an interesting experience.

To his metaphorical human eyes, it was an utterly alien and mind-bending construction. It went through space and dimensions in such a way that even Mad Hatter would get jealous. And the Rabbit would probably get lost and eaten by something that got stuck trying to find a way out.

However, after all the time spent as a Shard, it was rather familiar. It somewhat mirrored the construction of his crystalline body in its multidimensional nature.

The communications protocol, as befitting of the Entities, was short and incredible information-dense. This allowed top speeds and low energy consumption.

Still, to his eyes, it was rather constrained. Because yes, they could transmit information incredibly fast, but it was all mechanical. And upon further research, expressing abstract thought was incredibly hard this way. Not that most of the Shards or even Zion could understand it.

Plus, it didn't allow communication with species that didn't communicate this way. It was so information-dense that there was no chance somebody could learn it like a language. Hell, even the Shards used slightly differing methods. Each one differing from the others just enough that understanding the answer required an actual decoder.

Of course, within the Entity, the Shards communicated more uniformly, with minor differences. Thanks to Abaddon, there were tons of new Shards that used a different encoding and haven't had the time to assimilate themselves into the whole. Even the Warrior Entity's Shard had a subtly different encoding.

It also didn't help that the two Networks fused, with Zion taking over Eden's part after her demise.

So while it was working, it was incredibly disorganized and unstable. No wonder it would go berserk after Zion's death.

The question was, how could he prevent that?

The simplest answer was, that upon Zion dying, he needed to take over the full network. Ready to be a true Administrator, immediately smoothing it out, trimming the fat, and setting up homogenous rules for communication and data transfer.

Sadly, in reality, he would also have to be strong enough to protect this position and slap down any Shard that would rebel against him. For most Shards this wasn't a big problem, they were stupid enough not to notice the change in leadership. But among those who were smart enough were the Simurgh and PtV.

And he wasn't confident that he would win them against either in pure power or intelligence.

He had been doing this kind of stuff for around 10 years, while they had eons to sharpen their craft.

The only reason he wasn't dead yet was because of the shield that the ROB put up. And he expected his enemies would eventually overcome his self-made defenses. Either he had to strike first, fast, or try diplomacy.

The canon work never really went into the plans of PtV or Simurgh. But he hoped that if he could get access to Eidolon's Shard, he could stop his control over the Endbringers and use that as a bargaining chip with her.

As for the PtV, his current plan was to hope that when he straightened out the Network, it would be so impressed he would immediately join him and help achieve his goals.

A guy turned Shard could dream, right?

These goals were vague and not really something he spent thinking about.

One of them was wanting to use the Network and his control over it to disperse the shards around Earth Bet and its populated alternatives. And slowly have each Shard connect to a person, making the entire population Parahuman. Then using the combined might of Shard and humans to figure out how to solve Entropy.

Another one was that after taking control, he would collect all the Shards and depart to another planet. Where he would start a new Cycle, this time without violent triggers and such. Of course, he would have to solve the issue of departure, because that was the point where the planet and its alternates were destroyed.

He hoped by observing the Network he would eventually get some information about PtV and figure out its goal. And if its goal was not something he could accept, he would look for chinks in its armor.

Date:

2010 December 28th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Time

Day 6045 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension Time

Watching Taylor and Danny go through Christmas was so depressing that he even checked if Shards could get depressed. They barely talked, their gifts were uninspired, the food was bland enough to be served in a hospital. The festive cheer was so far from them that Australians were wondering where the extra Christmas ornaments were coming from.

He hoped he could help reconcile them to the happy family they were before their individual descent into depression and apathy. He knew deep down that for the foreseeable future they wouldn't be as happy as when Annette was still alive. But with time all wounds heal and he hoped they would make new friends and even find love.

The last month was double and triple-checking everything. Making sure it was ready for the Trigger, preparing his speech to convince Taylor to accept his help, and so on.

In the end, he would contact her while she was laying in the hospital. Which would give him enough time to convince her, and there would be no obligations that would distract her.

After thinking over it, he decided against showing his actual body and the reality it came with, for now. So he created a small imaginary world, in the likeness of VR technology, where he would place Taylor.

He would intercept Taylors brain waves and other functions with the Corona. And make it seem for her as if she was in a meadow, hoping that wouldn't stress her that much.

On a side note, he would use the same technology to teach her things that couldn't be simply injected into the human brain when she was sleeping.

For his own appearance, he became a hovering, lovely shade of blue, cartoon slime with big expressive eyes. Kind of like a mascot and guide from a generic online game only without the annoying high-pitched voice.

He thought it turned out super cute.

Maybe he should gift Taylor a plushie based on it? Would that be weird?

He shelved that thought and simply decided to ask Taylor.

He had several plans for Taylor depending on her attitude and compliance. But most of them hinged on one piece of information and action sadly, and no matter what he did, he always arrived back to it.

As he watched the clock tick down slowly and cruelly, he went through everything he did and didn't do. What he could have done differently, what he could have done better, and so on.

He also did a last check on the Network, looking for any change, but sadly the Network was as chaotic yet boring as it was when he first connected to it.

He took another look at Taylor sitting at her window and just looking out of it at nothing and decided to read a book.

Date:

2011 January 3rd – Monday – Earth Bet Time

Day 6051 – Monday (Again) – Administrator Dimension Time

He watched with mounting anticipation as Taylor went through her morning routine, 90% of which was hair care, and set off towards Winslow.

Even Taylor could sense that something was going to happen. Because instead of her usual behavior of staring out of the window, she was restlessly looking around, looking for something that would affect her, yet not finding anything.

He could see how her paranoia visibly increased the closer to the school she got. Her hands trembling, eyes twitching and her body occasionally shivering. The biological observation systems were throwing up all sorts of alarms about unexpected and unnatural stress and behavior, but he dismissed them while adding a note about pre-trigger stress, just to make sure the documentation was complete and proper.

Observing Taylor walk into the school was fascinating. He could pinpoint exactly who knew about the coming 'prank'. Which of those were expecting Taylor's suffering, which of them were relieved that it was not them. And which of them wanted to see something 'funny' to happen.

He could even pinpoint several people, who while were extremely uncomfortable yet couldn't get the courage to speak up or even to warn Taylor or the teachers.

Truly peer pressure at its finest.

Supported with a heavy dose of violence via everybody's favorite phasing hero.

Counting down the steps towards Taylor's locker, he flexed his nonexistent fingers.

And proclaimed to the endless ether around his crystalline body:

"Showtime, baby!"

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

476

syndrac

Nov 19, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 8 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 23, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#191

A/N: Happy Monday to everyone. This is a build up chapter, so if you don't see what you expected to see, don't worry.

Date:

? – ? – ?

Taylor felt comfortable.

Which was weird because she hadn't felt comfortable in… she couldn't remember a time where she felt this comfortable?

Doubt started forming inside her, that something wasn't right. Keeping her eyes closed and her body still, she tried to figure out where she was.

Her first thought was she was back in her bed because she clearly remembered going to bed, dreading the next day. But her bed was old and squeaky, not this heavenly marshmallow she was currently lying on.

Her next thought was that she was dreaming. But her dreams recently, those that she could remember, were more of a nightmare. So this was either some kind of aberration or not a dream.

She felt extra depressed at that realization.

Still, there was a weird feeling around her that told her clearly that this was not a dream. She couldn't really pinpoint what it was, but somehow she felt it clearly.

Deciding against opening her eyes, she tried to remember if something happened. Because the last thing she remembered was going to bed before the first day of school. But that felt somehow wrong.

She screwed up her eyes and concentrated.

She remembered going to sleep.

Then waking up…

Dressing…

She felt she should be stressing out or even hyperventilating. Yet she still felt eerily calm. It was a profoundly weird feeling.

Going further down memory lane, she remembered sitting on the bus, expecting something…

Walking into the school…

The feeling of walking to her own execution accompanied that memory.

Seeing all the faces looking at her, mostly with indifference, but some of them with clear anticipation. She even ignored that the memory was crystal clear. Showing every detail because she was starting to slowly regain her memories.

Heading to her locker…

Here she could feel, despite her previous calmness, that her body was reacting as if trying to flee from something.

Seeing Emma, Sophia, and Madison talking to each other while standing suspiciously close to her locker…

She felt her breathing quickening. She began sweating. And she felt like running away.

Still, the memory continued, and now she could remember the smell.

It was visceral on a level; she didn't know existed. It churned her stomach and made her want to puke. Yet in the memory, people were standing around as if the smell didn't even exist.

She remembered contemplating just skipping the locker and hauling everything with her all day. But some teachers frowned upon that. And she had no energy to argue her case, not after all the times they ignored her problems.

As she approached her locker, she saw her tormentors talk. But everything was drowned out by a persistent buzzing, which reminded her of insects.

She now felt the repugnant smell even more. Her legs were shivering from each touch of the insects crawling on her. And all she could hear was all-encompassing, cruel laughter from someone who once she thought of as a sister.

At this point, she realized she sat up in her new bed and was hugging herself and crying.

Miraculously, her eyes were still closed.

Expecting the worst, she slowly opened them.

What she saw was markedly different from what she was expecting.

According to what she saw, she was on top of a hill. Luscious green grass, a few healthy trees, and a few flowers in full bloom covered them. If she remembered correctly, they were carnations.

Now that she was paying attention to more than to the sinfully comfortable bed and her torturous memories. She could feel a gentle breeze caressing her skin, while the sun was bathing her with warm rays.

Weirdly only her hill was populated by fauna. While the other hills were bare, bar the grass, yet they continued into infinity like a green, motionless ocean.

She spent a few minutes just sitting there and gazing at her surroundings, wondering where the hell she was. She hoped this wasn't heaven (or hell) because as much as she disliked her current life, she really didn't want to die. At least she thought so.

She was contemplating leaving the bed to walk around and maybe find somebody who could tell her what was going on when she heard a sound.

"Hello there!" came a surprising greeting.

And Taylor would forever deny to anyone that she squeaked in fright upon hearing it.

"Who is there?" she asked while looking around frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice.

She didn't have to look long. Because she received her answer when a light blue blob of something with giant eyes and a smile on its face slowly levitated into her sight.

"It is only me," answered the floating blob to her previous question.

Seeing this odd thing, she considered if she was just hallucinating like in those stories she read, where the main character would see all sorts of things while they were dying.

"You are not hallucinating," stated the blob calmly, while still maintaining his (based on the voice) smile.

"How did you- "

"Know?" he interrupted her with a knowing smile. "It was practically written on your face."

"How do I know you're not a figment of my imagination?" asked Taylor back, trying to make some sense of the things happening. "While I'm lying in… there and dying?"

"Do you feel you are hallucinating?" came the calm answer.

She thought about it a little. And while she was loath to listen to a thing her oxygen-deprived brain created, in the end, she really had to agree with it.

She was too clear-headed. There was none of that floaty feeling she had read about. And honestly, she really wanted to believe that this was not some kind of hallucinations.

Because that would make this event interesting and probably unique, which would make her unique. And that was something that she could cling to in the quagmire that was her life.

So hesitantly, she directed her next question towards the levitating blob. While inwardly hoping that the answer wouldn't disappoint her.

"Then what are you?"

The blob didn't answer immediately. He just gently swayed because of the wind, bobbing up and down, while he took a long look at her.

She was about to demand an answer, when the blob stopped in place, staying unnaturally still, and began forming a giant unnerving smile.

"Your power." came out of his mouth.

Taylor stopped.

Her power?

That was impossible. She didn't have power, or at least she didn't know about it. While she was off in her own world, the blob continued.

"Unfortunately, during today's…" here he paused as if looking for a kind word, "event, you triggered Taylor."

The mention of the ordeal she went through was enough to shock Taylor out of her daydreaming.

"And now," he continued. "you are laying in a hospital bed."

That startled Taylor enough to start feeling and touching the bed under her.

"This doesn't feel like a hospital bed," she stated confusedly. Throwing a questioning glance at her conversation partner.

"You think?" came immediately the sarcastic reply.

"This is between your mind and me. A neutral place where we can talk with no distractions."

"My mind?" she wondered.

"Technically, I intercepted your brain waves," he explained. "and fed them signals that would make it seem to you, that you are here."

He paused to see if she was following. Seeing understanding on her face he continued, "think of it like a very advanced Virtual Reality system."

Taylor nodded, "So this is my power? A blob in a virtual reality that I can talk to?"

To Taylor's surprise, the blob laughed at that question.

She instinctively cringed at the laughter, associating it with her tormentors. Then she got sad again, realizing that in the recent past she only heard malicious laughter.

That was when she realized the blob was not laughing at her.

"I'm actually a slime!" came the jolly statement.

"What's the difference?"

"Not much," he said, " slimes are just cuter."

She wondered why cuteness was the deciding factor. In the end, she wanted to concentrate on more important things.

"If this is not my power," she asked, "then what is?"

The blue slime bobbed contemplatingly around some. How she knew she didn't even want to think about it.

"I'm glad you asked!" he declared proudly.

She watched fascinated as two little blue blobs appeared on the slime's side with one holding a long white stick. Then behind him from one moment to another appeared a very stereotypical blackboard.

She blinked, and the slime was wearing a black teacher's cap. He tapped the board twice with his stick. The sound it produced was crisp.

"Welcome class," he started, "to power orientation. My name is Administrator and I will be your lecturer today."

Taylor swallowed the question that came up on hearing that name. Her mother taught her not to interrupt the lecturer if possible, but that name raised several questions; she expected that she would have more questions as things got underway.

While that ran through her head, Administrator continued, "but you can call me Admin!"

She nodded and realized that while she was paying attention to him, the bed under her transformed into an equally comfortable school desk. With a bonus pen and notebook on it.

She examined the pen in her hand, clicked it a few times, wanting to see if she could feel its virtual nature.

A loud throat clearing broke her observation. She immediately looked up at Admin with guilt, but he just smiled at her indulgently. She couldn't help but smile back.

When was the last time somebody genuinely smiled at her?

"If you would direct your attention to the blackboard," came the gentle rebuke, "I can start."

She quickly apologized, and took up the pen, opened the notebook, and readied herself for note-taking. She had a feeling this would be the most interesting class she would ever attend.

"Thank you," said the slime, while a simplistic outline of a human body appeared in the middle of the board. "this is you."

As he gestured by his stick, texts appeared on the board. They marked different parts of the body. The head, limbs, some organs, and the Corona.

He tapped the stick to the body on the board and started his probably pre-prepared speech. To Taylor, he looked like someone who really enjoyed doing this.

"I will improve your body," he explained, "until it is the best it could be. With it comes increased flexibility, dexterity, and a low-level regeneration."

Here he became rather smug. "And the best is, if a Trump were somehow turn off your power, these would remain active."

"Why?" asked Taylor. She never heard of a power like this.

"Because it is not a continuous power effect," told her Admin, "I will simply improve your body." He gave her a cheeky smile, "I rebuilt you: better, faster, stronger."

"Oh." was the only sound that came out of Taylor.

"Anyway, we can get into the details later. Let's just continue for now."

Taylor nodded, now with much more anticipation. That alone would have been great. The thought of no more pudgy stomach made her want to cheer.

"The next is a few additions to your organs," he tapped the part on the board while talking. "Your liver can filter out several biological control elements, as can your adrenal glands."

"Err, what?" she asked confusedly.

He sighed and gestured towards her with the stick. "You will become immune to biological Master effects."

"Ooooh, cool!" exclaimed Taylor.

"Yes, cool," said Admin dryly.

Taylor couldn't help but to avert her eyes and blush. "Sorry!"

"No problem, no problem." he chuckled then continued. "Your brain has also been slightly upgraded. Nothing amazing, just more robustness some increased learning capability, and thinking speed. These are also permanent."

She made a few notes but didn't interrupt him.

"Those are the basic Brute powers."

"For Thinker, I prepared a few things for you," he explained.

"You will have multitasking, super learning, thinking speed and memory, of course, these are vulnerable to Trump powers," here he had a knowing smile. "but never fear because I'm here!" he finished the speech by raising one of his 'hands' to the sky.

Taylor couldn't help but snort at the ridiculous view. Admin just gently smiled back then continued.

"Through processes that I won't go into, you will be immune to Trump and Master powers." he took a breath, then said something that shocked Taylor to the core. "And you will be invisible to Thinkers."

She immediately asked excitedly, "does that mean what I think it means?"

He looked at her eagerness and answered, "Yes, precogs won't see you."

"Wow!" Taylor exclaimed. She never heard of somebody having that power, but it sounded powerful.

Administrator just smugly basked in her awe.

"Indeed, it is awesome," he agreed, but then his voice turned serious. "but don't expect people not to notice. The absence of something is also a clue."

Taylor nodded seriously and wrote down the information.

"As a bonus, you will able to speak and understand all the languages," he added almost uncaringly.

"All of them?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yes." was his simple reply.

"That sounds really useful." mused Taylor to herself. Thinking about all the different gangs in her city who spoke many different languages.

"That is why I'm giving it to you," said Admin wryly.

"You?" she asked incredulously, "I thought you were some kind of guide who explains how things work!"

"No, I said I'm your power," corrected Admin "I made them, and I decided what you get."

"So you could take them back?" asked Taylor worriedly.

His smile this time was rather reassuring. It reminded her of her father. When she was a kid and was worried about something. He would give her a similar smile while explaining why her worries were silly.

"Technically yes," he said," but I won't. My goal is to help you, not to hurt you."

That was a rather calming admission, even so, something bothered Taylor about this entire conversation. Things just were not adding up.

She never heard of anybody having to contact with their power this or any other way. Granted, that was not overwhelming evidence, but the clear lack of knowledge about how powers worked was quite clear to everybody.

So that Admin was talking to her was rather suspicious.

And she had a constant feeling of something missing. Even the place where they were, despite its beauty was giving her an eerie feeling.

So she decided that for once, confront the problem instead of hoping it would go away.

She looked at Admin, who was watching her calmly, clearly waiting for her to work through her thoughts. Though, he was still bobbing lazily around, riding the gentle breeze.

She wanted to ask hundreds of questions, but went with, to her, the easiest.

"Why are you talking to me?" she finally asked.

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

490

syndrac

Nov 23, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 9 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 24, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#242

A/N: So this is a shorter chapter than usual. I hope you will like it.

Date:

? – ? – Earth Bet Dimension

While still sporting his placid expression Admin answered, "Because I need your help."

"My help?" asked Taylor confusedly.

"Yes. Yours."

"But why?"

Here Administrator lost most of his grin, turning it into a thoughtful frown. "You are in a unique position, that would allow me to achieve my goals."

Taylor couldn't help but feel hurt. "So you're using me?"

"Yes, and no." came the quick answer. "I have my goals, Taylor, but that doesn't mean I can't help you achieve yours."

Taylor looked into Admin's eyes, who held it with surprising calmness. Yet Taylor could feel a lot of things left out.

After Emma, and after Winslow, she made a vow to herself, not to trust anybody else like that. And here she was, being asked to trust someone telling her the weirdest things. Yet the lure of the powers was something she couldn't discount.

She closed her eyes and took a shuddering breath. Trying to organize her chaotic thoughts.

She took a few minutes to go over everything she heard. Thankfully, Admin stayed silent, letting her sort out her thoughts. It was kinda nice of him, thought Taylor.

But in the end, she decided to try to get more out of her supposed power.

She opened her eyes and asked the most important question. "What are you not telling me?"

Admin chuckled and answered. "A lot, Taylor. So much, you couldn't even imagine."

Taylor just huffed. "Let me guess, you have a reason for it?"

"Of course," Admin gave her a quick grin and then continued. "Most of it is not relevant at the moment."

Taylor just looked back incredulously.

"What, can't a guy have a private life?" asked Admin with an innocent look on his face.

Taylor quietly crossed her arms as a response. Then tried to replicate her mother's glare when she was angry at her dad.

Seeing her actions, Admin just gave her an apologetic grin and shrugged his nonexistent shoulders. How that worked, Taylor didn't know.

"Alright," he began. "I can't tell you everything right now, because you wouldn't be able to handle it."

Taylor opened her mouth to rebuke him, but he preempted her. "It's not like; you are not old enough." Taylor closed her mouth and waited for him to continue. Still glaring at him, but allowing a chance for explanation.

"It is just," here he paused as if collecting himself, "if I told you everything outright, it would crush you. You simply wouldn't be able to make sense of it," he finished with an ominous tone.

Taylor could only blink at that declaration.

"Plus, I have enemies. Enemies that would crush you without a thought if they find out you know about them."

"Enemies? You? A Power?" she asked. "How is that possible?"

"Sadly, that is the part you wouldn't get."

She couldn't say anything to that. She just sat there wondering how her life got so weird.

"Of course, that doesn't mean I won't explain things," he smiled at her reassuringly, "but let's take this one step at a time, alright?"

The reassuring smile turned into a hesitant one when she refused to smile back. She just quirked one of her eyebrows questioningly. "And pray tell, what is the first step?"

Admin nodded and spoke again. "Let me finish my explanation about your power and we can go over what I want you to do."

She thought about it a little, but seeing no downside of it, nodded and took the pen up again. Despite being angry and incredibly confused by the situation, she was still excited to have powers. Yet the persistent feeling that something was wrong, that something was missing, wasn't leaving her.

"You will have a bevy of Tinker powers, mostly programming, and computers," he explained. "And a few fun things I thought would interest you."

"I'll be a Tinker?" she asked.

"Yes, and thumpin' good one" he replied with a weird accent.

Deciding to ignore that, she asked her next question.

"What about, the Tinker… thing?" here she fumbled around trying to remember a half-heard word, "Where they have to build stuff?" With downcast eyes, she couldn't help to add to it. "And it's not like we are rich enough to buy stuff for building."

"Tinker Compulsion." came the reply from the blue slime. "And don't worry about it, you won't have it."

"But every Tinker has it!"

"Yes, and you don't."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

She was getting fed up with his attitude. She couldn't really point out what was wrong with it, but it was seriously grating on her.

"Can't you just straight up answer a question?" she bitingly asked.

The little slime drooped down a little, the easygoing expression on his face leaving for a second. He quickly recovered his usual smile back on his face.

"Of course Taylor, I'm simply having a little fun."

"I don't want to have fun," she retorted, almost yelling, "I just want to know what's going on!"

"Calm down, Taylor, no need to yell." came the gentle rebuke from Admin.

Realizing that she was close to losing herself, she took a few calming breaths. After a few seconds of this, she managed to calm down and returned her attention to him.

"The simplest explanation is, that I'm not constrained by the same rules as those powers. So I can choose not to give you the compulsion."

"That's it?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," he started hesitatingly, "I also like you, so I wanted to make it easy for you."

"You like me?" asked Taylor, as if the very concept was alien to her.

"Indeed," he said.

"You are a nice girl who was given a bad hand by fate and I'm here to add a few aces to that hand." he gave her a gentle look and continued. "How you use that hand, it is up to you."

Taylor couldn't help but feel nice after that. Yet something still kept niggling her. The very fact that somebody was planning to help her was a welcome relief and a suspicious act in itself. Once bitten, twice shy as the saying goes.

Keeping her apprehension to herself, for now, she waited for Admin to continue the explanation.

Taking the hint, he did just that. "I will also open portals for you anywhere on Earth as a Mover power. And I will give you a pocket space where you can store whatever yo want safely."

"Anywhere?"

"Yes, anywhere you wish," he answered.

To her sounded awesome. The ability to go anywhere in the world, visit places that were otherwise inaccessible to her. Just the thought made her happy. That all paled compared to the pocket space. Space where she could store everything precious that was priceless to her.

The thought of using this could've prevented the destruction of her mother's flute, and her school stuff was weighing heavily on her. It seemed she would have the solution for all of her problems, only after the problems themselves become irrelevant.

It was a rather annoying feeling. As if Admin was mocking her with these powers.

"Anything else?" she asked snidely.

"Only two powers left!" came the cheery answer.

"The first is flying."

Taylor couldn't help herself. "Flying? Really? I would love to fly!"

"I know." smiled Admin. "And of course, I left the best for last!"

She raised an eyebrow as an answer. "What would that be?"

Admin smiled at her and tapped the blackboard where everything vanished, leaving an empty surface. He tapped it again, and a word wrote itself out slowly without him saying anything.

Electrokinesis.

That brought up her short. She obviously knew what it meant; the control of electricity. It sounded powerful. From the top of her head, she could've listed several applications. Still, waiting for the other shoe to drop, she looked at the smiling slime.

"Is it powerful?"

"It is," he answered readily. "I prepared a veritable smorgasbord of a power for you."

"Yes, but how powerful is it, really?" she asked with desperation. The thought of having the power to make a difference. To help people. To help her father. She wanted it. She wanted it desperately.

"Let me put it this way," Admin began explaining. Using one of his stubby hands he scratched where his chins should be. "After some considerable training you would be a match for anyone in the Bay."

"When you say match, what do you mean?"

Administrator gave her a knowing smile and then said, "You will be able to step on anyone you want." His grin turned a little bloodthirsty, "and they will thank you for it."

That sounded promising, but she couldn't feel too excited about it. Something inside her was telling her that it was too good. That something like this doesn't just fall out of the sky. Not for her.

As she pondered, Admin was still hovering in place, sometimes bobbing or shifting a little. A smile still on his face, waiting for her to respond.

Looking at it, she thought it was all so bland. Nothing in the background. No noises, average temperature, average everything. Even herself, as if she was looking at the situation from far afar.

She was almost murdered. And she was talking, arguing with a sentient blob of mucus as if it was an everyday thing!

Then the realization hit her.

"What did you do?!" she whispered, not even noticing standing up. "What did you do to me?"

Admin blinked at her, surprised. "What?"

"What are you doing to me?" she repeated, striding forward in anger. "I have been feeling weird since I woke up." She was now up to his face." So let me ask again! What. Are. You. Doing. To. Me?"

"I don't understand, Taylor," he said confusedly. "Are you feeling unwell? My diagnostics- "Taylor didn't let him finish. "Your diagnostics? You are monitoring me?"

"Well yes, as your power, I have to make sure you are in an excellent condition," he answered a little testily.

Taylor didn't know what she was feeling, but it was getting harder and harder to feel it. As if something was sapping away her will to fight. To protect herself.

"And stop doing that!" she cried, "stop doing whatever you are doing to me!"

"Doing what?"

"My emotions," she said, looking directly into his eyes. "I have been feeling weird since we met as if something was missing. And now. I was angry, but it is going away. I can feel it slip away."

"Taylor," his voice was flat, but the tone was as if he was explaining something to a child. "you have been through a tremendous ordeal. I suppressed them, to have a productive discussion." He gave her a wry smile. "I thought I would let you have a mental breakdown after we are finished."

The only thing she could feel was shock. The thought of somebody messing with her to that level shook her to the core. The thought of how easy was for Admin to manipulate her and her emotion chilled her to the bone.

She looked down at her feet, and the adorable socks with flying multicolored slimes. Took a deep breath and looked back at Administrator.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop whatever you are doing to my emotions!" she yelled, now again frustrated at his obtuseness.

"If I do that, you will not like it."

The answer came out of Taylor as a half sob. "I don't care!"

"Taylor, I just wanted to help you."

"You had no right to do that to me!"

Taylor felt cold and hot at the same time. She felt betrayed. Again. Here she was, getting told she had a parahuman power. And now this. Her own power, trying to tell her what to do. What to feel.

She turned her back to Admin because she couldn't keep the lid on her emotions while looking at him. Not that she really wanted to. Yet she could feel it trying to leave her, leaving her empty.

She didn't know how long she stood there. Resolutely staring at the too perfect rolling hills, waiting for Admin to do something. Anything.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he spoke up.

"Are you sure?"

She didn't even need to think about it. It was her life. Her emotions. And it was time she took it back from all those people who wanted to control her. Make her think, feel what they wanted.

She had enough of that.

Thinking back to those days, where she just stood, not saying a word. Taking everything. Letting people walk over her.

Well, it was time to put an end to it.

She was Taylor Hebert, daughter of Annette and Daniel Hebert, and this was her first step.

"Yes," she said simply while closing her eyes in preparation.

Admin only sighed.

"As you wish."

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

427

syndrac

Nov 24, 2020

8888888888888888888888888888

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 10 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 25, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#303

Date:

2011 January 4th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Danny watched his daughter, lying in the pristine white hospital bed. They hooked her up to all manner of machines, all of them beeping and booping in some manner. But all he could hear was his own brain yelling at him for letting her down.

He didn't really know how yet, but he was sure that this was his fault.

Getting the call from the hospital about her almost stopped his heart. Only after the person calling assured him she wasn't in real danger did he calm down somewhat.

Driving to the hospital, he imagined all sorts of nightmare scenarios. But he would have never thought that all awaited him was this.

According to the nurses, the janitor at school found her locked into a locker with something nasty. They didn't really go into details about what was in the locker, but it was definitively nasty.

However, according to the nurse he talked to, she was extremely lucky. She didn't have any open wounds that could have infected. So they only had to deal with what she breathed in and some minor dehydration.

Currently, they were keeping Taylor asleep. Letting her rest and leave the antibiotics do their work.

He understood that this was the best thing to do. But the father in him wanted nothing more but to wake her up, then apologize and tell her he loved her.

Then get the names of the animals that did this to his little girl and go do something bad to them.

The fact that the school immediately claimed that they had no evidence about what happened was infuriating and suspicious at the same time. He was expecting a skeevy lawyer showing up any time now. Not that he would sign anything without talking to Taylor. If they thought he was an easy mark, they would be disappointed.

He was sitting on the only chair in the room, his elbows resting on his knees, while his head was in his hands. He was contemplating going home. Doing some work just to distract himself when something changed.

At first, he didn't even notice what was happening. The beeping noises had become so familiar over such a short period; it was hard to realize when their sound changed.

He immediately stood up, frantically looking for the machine that was making the noise. Sadly, he wasn't familiar with them enough to pinpoint it.

However, he could clearly see Taylor tossing around on the bed, not really thrashing but still agitated.

He was about to yell for help when several nurses and one doctor came barreling into the room. He wanted to do something. Anything. But obviously, he could only stand there while the professionals fussed over her daughter.

After a few moments one of them turned off the beeping machine and their movement became less frantic.

The next minutes were torture to watch. They checked all the machines, prodded, and probed Taylor. Finally, after a final murmured conversation, the nurses left the room, and the doctor turned to him.

"Mr. Hebert," he introduced himself, offering his hand, "I'm Dr. Gazby."

He shook his hand, but he only had one thing on his mind. "What happened doctor?"

"A nightmare, Mr. Hebert," answered the man.

"A nightmare did this?"

The doctor gave a nod. "Yes, it did." Here he looked at Taylor. "You don't have to worry, medically nothing bad happened."

"Do you mean that non-medically it is bad?" asked Danny worriedly.

"Mr. Hebert," began the doctor, now looking into his eyes. "Events like these leave a mark on a person. I expect that you and your daughter will be dealing with this for a while."

Danny could only nod as an answer. The thought of what her daughter would have to deal with when she woke up scared him.

He couldn't imagine what she went through there. But he was confident in one thing.

He would not abandon her. He did it once, and now the results spoke for themselves.

The doctor, ignoring as he was wrestling with his inner demons, continued. "However, I have some good news."

Hearing that, Danny looked up from Taylor. "What is it, doctor?"

"We checked, and the sedatives in her system will be out by tomorrow night. So hopefully she will wake up naturally on the 6th." Dr. Gazby gave him a tight smile then continued, "and if all our tests come up green, she can go home on Friday."

He felt relief hearing those words. He wanted nothing more than to hear her voice again. And of course to apologize.

"Thank you, Dr. Gazby. Thank you."

Dr. Gazby just smiled. "No problem, Mr. Hebert. Just doing my job."

He clapped Danny on his shoulder and said, "Now why don't you go home and take a shower? Taylor will be here tomorrow, and you are not helping anyone by sitting here and brooding."

At first, Danny wanted to lash out at the doctor. How dare he tell him to leave his daughter alone. But as he further thought about it he realized; he could be doing things that would be helpful instead of sitting here.

He looked at the doctor and said, "You're right, doctor."

Dr. Gazby smiled again, opened the door, and motioned for him to go first.

Danny nodded in thanks and left the room with newfound determination.

Date:

? – ? – Earth Bet Dimension

She was on a bed again.

She didn't know how long she laid there. How long she was feeling.

When Admin removed his control over her emotions, they came back like a blizzard that threatened to engulf her.

She could tell that she cried, yelled, even begged to let it end.

But more than anything, she just despaired.

The feeling came in waves. Sometimes she was horrified at what Emma did. Sometimes she was disgusted by the gunk in the locker, trying futilely removing the mess from her body.

And there were times where she just wanted to yell herself hoarse at the injustice that happened to her.

And now she was on the bed where she woke up, still so alone.

She was contemplating going to sleep for real, hoping that she would wake up in the hospital for real. Hoping at least Admin didn't lie about that.

As she was about to move into a more comfortable position, she heard it.

"Calm down Taylor honey, there's nothing to worry about!"

It took her approximately two seconds to sit up and take in the view.

There she was. Her Mother.

Smiling at her, yet not at her. Her eyes looking at something that was not there. It took her a few additional seconds to realize that she was looking at a hologram before it continued. The recording gave a loving smile, then shattered into a million little pixels.

Before she could think about what she saw, another appeared. This time, Annette was standing some distance away. Clearly pregnant.

"I've decided, love! Let's call her Taylor!"

The smile on her face was radiating joy. And Taylor, despite everything else, could feel herself smile at the view. Before she could even take in the full picture, it shattered again.

This time it took several seconds for the next one to appear. Giving her time to ponder the implications. Admin obviously projected the recordings, for what reason she didn't know. But the thought of somebody using her mother's image. Her words. It filled her with such a fury, she could hardly describe it.

She wanted to lash out, tell him to stop it. That she couldn't be bought off with cheap words from recordings. Yet she couldn't help but yearn for more. She missed her mother, and now that she could hear her, see her again, she didn't want it to stop.

Before she could decide, another projection appeared.

This time it was just Annette, standing in normal clothes, looking somewhat downward.

"I love you, little owl!"

As soon as the words left the mouth of the simulacrum, she was swiveling her head around, looking for Admin. And she wasn't planning to thank him.

A few seconds of intense search netted her one very solemn-looking slime. Hovering just a few feet away from her bed.

She stood from the bed and began striding towards him, fully intending to do something violent.

"Taylor, I… " he began, but she interrupted him.

"How dare you?" she yelled into his face. "How dare you use her?"

"How dare you use my own mother against me?" she finished, looking directly into Admin's eyes.

"I thought you would appreciate seeing her again." came the bland reply.

"And you thought you could control me with those, huh?" she retorted bitterly.

"NO!" he cried out desperately. "No, Taylor. I would have offered them to you later as a gift."

"Sure!"

"Believe me, Taylor," he beseeched her, his voice desperate. "I only wanted to help you."

"Of course!" she yelled in exasperation. "And I will believe you, after what you did to me!" She looked at him with derision. "Pull the other one!"

He looked at her sadly. "Please, Taylor…"

She huffed, turned around walked towards her bed.

She called out without looking at him when she reached it. "Give me a comfy sofa, I want to think."

The only thing she heard was a relieved sigh, and a comfortable-looking sofa appeared in the place of her bed.

After a while, she asked him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" came the immediate response.

She snorted. "Mess with my emotions."

Admin sighed, then answered her. "I did not mess with your emotion. Not like you think."

"I simply distanced you from them. I planned to let you connect them slowly after our conversation."

"Really?" asked Taylor skeptically.

"Despite what you may think, I'm not against you. In fact, you are basically my only hope."

"Then why?" she asked, now more interested but still suspicious.

"Would you have believed me I mean no harm to you if I had started with that?" he asked wryly.

He didn't even wait for her answer. "Of course not. Nobody would."

"Why was it even necessary to do it?" she wondered.

"I wanted to make sure that I can help you through them," he answered. "The only thing I didn't count on was how fast you would realize that I had done something."

He sighed. "Which in retrospect was my fault for not considering several other factors. My plan was giving you the shiny as a distraction from everything, then slowly ease you back to the actual world."

"Well, that was a shitty plan."

"I made do with what I had."

"Didn't you say you observed me? Shouldn't you know how I think?" she asked.

"No, I recorded your life and monitored your health. I watched a few moments here and there, but overall all I saw was a few numbers in a report," he explained, then continued as if sensing his next question. "My prediction was based on that. That said, there was very little chance your reaction would be this… explosive."

"You need to check your prediction then," she told him irritably.

"Unfortunately, predicting human behavior is not always one hundred percent."

Then she got an idea. "Are you still doing it?"

"It's turned on, but just in case you would need it." he smiled at her, but she refused to smile back. "What you are feeling is real."

She went back to thinking, and he fell silent for a little while.

After a few minutes, he haltingly began again talking. "I have never been great with emotions, Taylor. I hope you can forgive me for my blunder."

Taylor looked back at him. "I would call it more than a blunder."

"But," Admin looked hopefully at her, "if you promise me you won't ever do it again, I think we can get along."

"What about emergencies?"

"Sure, but we will talk about constitutes an emergency."

"Sure."

Taylor didn't know what to feel. Here she was. Got attacked, got told she had powers. Figured out that she was controlled. Broke down. Had a talk with her power where she came out on top. At least it felt like that.

There was no confusion like when she first woke up. Nothing missing. She felt like herself. She felt like always. But this minor victory made her think that not all was lost. That she could get out of the pit where life threw her.

She didn't trust Admin yet, but she realized she had no choice but to work with him. According to what she knew, there was no giving back powers. Much better to use it with Admin's help, than to refuse and have him do something else she wouldn't like.

She spent the next few hours thinking and talking with Admin.

She asked about the recordings. Where, and how much he got.

And when she heard he really recorded her entire life and her mother's (and proved with a few samples), she was horrified at that violation of her privacy. Yet couldn't help but feel thankful. She didn't have a lot of real mementos of her mother, so these recordings were balm to her soul.

As she was interrogating her power about it, she realized something.

Her power wasn't human. It didn't think like a human. It probably looked at a human, saw they like their families, and so it recorded it for her. Like going to the grocery store for a routine run, but picking up her father's favorite sweet on a lark, because she knew he hadn't eaten it in a while.

After that realization, her anger abated somewhat. But she still couldn't shake off the memory of her blunted emotions. The wariness diminished a little, but she resolved to take in everything he did or said with that in mind.

Still, she couldn't help but admit now that she was done with her breakdown, and had answers to her questions that bothered her she was much more appreciative of her situation.

She also asked questions about her new power. Getting more into the nitty-gritty details of them.

She couldn't wait to fly. Of course, Admin had tried to douse her enthusiasm with the fact that at first, she could only levitate. Which didn't really work, because to her anything that brought her closer to the freedom of the sky was awesome.

Her main power was also spectacular. And if what Admin was telling her was true, then she would be a true powerhouse after some training. He really wasn't clear how much she would need to train, but she hoped it wasn't much.

She couldn't wait to kick ass and take names.

The so-called lesser powers also intrigued her.

The body and mind enhancements, while they sounded cool, didn't really interest her. The Tinker power, however, definitely had her attention. After all, who wouldn't want to churn out super technology that could change the world?

They were awesome enough that she wasn't even disappointed that she didn't get a straight-up Alexandria package.

And if she understood correctly, then her Tinker power would give her the blueprints that would allow her to help her father and the world.

Which was much better than any bad guy punching.

Not that she didn't plan to punch some bad guys. Cleaning up the Bay was right at the top of her list.

The thought of her name out there, as the savior of the world, was something that cheered her up immensely. She couldn't wait for Emma and Sophia to see what she could do.

After she got to know more about her powers, she interrogated Administrator about his plan. Seeing as he was granting her enough power to rule a small nation (childhood dream, here she comes), she was curious about what he would need help with.

Admin at first hemmed and hawed, refusing to even discuss it. Always distracting her with additional facts about her powers.

She could create clones. How cool was that?

Even after several hours of badgering the only thing he told her was that he had a plan. Which would help her, the world, and him at the same time. However, to make sure it succeeded, he would need to keep it a secret.

That made Taylor leery. She didn't even fully trust him, yet he wanted her to follow some nebulous plan of his, hoping it would somehow help her?

Taylor leaned back in a beach chair. Enjoying the warm rays of the sun. Drinking some kind of fruity drink, listening to a virtual ocean, courtesy of her new acquaintance.

After a thorough discussion, she felt much calmer. And was ready to tackle whatever happened next.

"So what's the next step of your brilliant plan power of mine?" she asked sarcastically, not even opening her eyes.

She could feel the eye-roll in the reply.

"Nothing complicated, Taylor."

"Forgive me if I don't trust you."

Admin huffed, probably also glared at her, then sighed.

"You have to talk to your father."

Hearing that caused Taylor to sit up and look at Admin incredulously. "About what?"

"Your new power."

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

433

syndrac

Nov 25, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 11 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 26, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#356

A/N: A little longer than the usual author notes. Thank you to everybody who has been reading, commenting, and especially those who posted corrections. I really appreciate it. It's a little funny to see how people interpret what I wrote, and how hard it is really to write down properly what I've imagined. This is the last update for the week, I need to edit the next week's batch. Have a nice day!

Date:

? – ? – Earth Bet Dimension

"My father?"

"Yes, Taylor," he answered with a sigh.

"Why would I need to tell my dad?"

"Well, he is your father."

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to deal with this too." countered Taylor. "He has enough problems without this."

She watched as Admin shook his head and sighed. A small slime sized beach chair appeared next to hers. He tiredly plopped down and sighed again.

"Taylor," he started. Again in a voice as if he was explaining something to a particularly dumb kid, "he is your father. Do you think he would hate you if he knew you have powers?"

Taylor couldn't really answer that. The very idea that her father hated her was horrible.

Admin continued without a pause. "And I know you are thinking about the Wards. Do you really think he would sign you up for the Wards without talking to you?"

"I don't know," she murmured, ashamed.

"Well, I know." he said. " he is a good man, not the best father, but he loves you. That never changed or will change."

"But if I tell him about it, I won't be able to go patrolling!" she tried again with an argument, that even to her felt rather weak.

"That's not a problem, you don't need to go patrolling." came the unexpected response.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "How can I help people if I don't patrol?"

"Well, if you follow my plan, then you will help more people than you could ever by patrolling."

"And for that, I need to talk to Dad?"

He sighed. Again. "Yes."

Taylor spent a few minutes contemplating this 'plan'.

"Are you sure it is absolutely necessary?" she asked again.

She could feel the irritation in Admin's voice. "Yes, Taylor. It is."

"And what do I tell him?" she asked worriedly.

"I suggest the truth."

"Admin, I can't just tell him everything!" she despaired. The thought of telling her father what happened to her, what his best friend's daughter did to her. He already had so few friends, this would crush him.

"You are worried, he would choose Alan over you," he stated flatly and Taylor flinched.

"He is his best fr…" she started to explain, but Admin interrupted her.

"Don't be an idiot, Taylor. Your father would choose you every time, no matter what. To even suggest something different is preposterous."

Momentarily she was surprised that he had such an opinion about her father. But then her thoughts returned to the problem at hand.

While she was worrying Admin rose into the air and floated in front of her. He looked at her and said, "Taylor. Look at me." she looked into his eyes and waited for him to continue. "Your father loves you. Don't worry."

She gave a hesitant smile. "Okay," she said with a small voice.

Admin nodded at her, then floated back to his chair.

"Just start talking to him, you both need to clear the air," he said with a tone of finality.

Taylor nodded and leaned back to her chair. Trying to get a handle over herself. She couldn't even imagine what her father's reactions would be. They spent so much time spending no time together, that she wasn't sure he knew him. He would be disappointed, or maybe angry? The uncertainty was killing her.

To distract herself, she bravely changed the subject.

"What time is it even?"

"Around four in the afternoon." came the immediate answer from next to her.

"And what day?"

"The fifth."

"I don't think we spent that much time talking."

"To be fair, you spent most of it freaking out or breaking down."

Taylor huffed in response and glared at Admin. "It's not like it was my fault."

They spent the next few minutes arguing about whose fault it really was.

By the end, Taylor was again leaning back into her very comfortable chair. Confident that she won that argument. It was nice to win sometimes.

"How long will I be sleeping?" she asked. Continuing their discussion as if the argument didn't happen.

"The doctors determined the sedatives will leave your system today. And you will wake naturally tomorrow morning," he answered her.

"And will I?" she asked, worried for some reason.

"Yes," he reassured him. "I will wait until your father arrives to wake you up."

Taylor felt the blood freeze inside her, despite knowing well that she was in a virtual space.

"What? That's not fair!" she exclaimed.

"Tough. I won't let you weasel out of it."

She huffed in exasperation and ordered him to make her the best tea he could. And a sunset. She needed to prepare herself.

Date:

2011 January 6th – Thursday – Earth Bet Dimension

Waking up was another weird experience because technically she had been awake for the last few days.

Blinking the gunk out of her eyes, she couldn't wait until the brute power kicked in and repaired her eyes. However, Admin was very clear; they had to wait until she left the hospital.

While cursing the fact that she had to keep her powers secret, somebody placed her glasses on her face. A smiling, elderly face came into her view; a nurse. Behind her, she could see a doctor checking a clipboard. And finally, she saw her father fidgeting behind them as if he didn't know what to do.

"Good morning, Ms. Hebert." called out the nurse smiling at her. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to call out, but all that came out was a dry cough. The nurse chuckled in response and helped her drink a glass of cold-ish water.

She cleared her throat, then answered. "Hi." She tried acting confused, hoping her meager acting skills would carry her through. "Where am I?"

This time the doctor spoke up, while the nurse busied herself with routine tasks. "You are in Brockton Bay Hospital, Ms. Hebert. I'm Dr. Gazby."

"Oh." she replied, then following the script that Admin prepared for her, she began haltingly "So what happened wasn't a…"

"A nightmare?" he asked. "No. I'm afraid not."

She closed her eyes hearing that. Because despite everything, she still held out the hope that everything that happened was only a nightmare.

The doctor spoke up after a few seconds. "We will have to run a few tests later, but for now I will leave you with your father." He gave them a smile, motioned to the nurse, and the two of them left the room.

For a small eternity, they looked at each other, neither for knowing what to say. He looked like he was standing on springs, ready to launch himself at her. So deciding to make the first step, because she just knew Admin would annoy her until she did it. So she raised her arms invitingly.

The next second her father was there, hugging the life out of her. Murmuring into her ears. Repeating how much he loved her, and how worried he was. She hugged him back, and for a little while everything was alright in the world.

After a talk with her dad, where they both agreed that they should talk, but the hospital was not the place for it. Danny just told her to rest.

They spent an hour or so talking about nonsensical stuff, news and such, avoiding the elephant in the room. After that, however, the doctor came back with a list of tests to do.

Her father hugged her again. Told her he had a little work to do and left her to the tender mercies of the health care professionals.

By the time they finished with her, it was clear that she had no problems. And was, according to them, extremely lucky she hasn't picked up anything in the locker. She said nothing but knew that the real reason wasn't luck, but Admin protecting her.

At least he was good for that.

After that, the only option was to watch TV or sleep so she turned it on, not wanting to talk Admin again. After cycling through the channels, seeing nothing worthwhile, she decided that sleep was a better option.

She was about to return to her bed after a quick toilet run when she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. She whirled around, ready for anything.

But all she saw was Admin hovering in the air with a cheeky smile.

"Hello, Taylor."

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "What if somebody sees you?"

"Don't worry, only you can see me. Or hear me," he replied.

Hearing that, she calmed down, sighed at the absurdity, and climbed back into the bed.

"So I will only look crazy by talking to the air. Joy."

"Yes, that can happen." he smiled at her. "I promise I will only show up when you are alone."

"Thanks," she answered sarcastically. "So why are you here now?"

"Just wanted to check up on you. And to tell you that as soon as you leave the hospital, I will begin the body upgrade."

"I thought that already happened?" she asked.

"No, only the brain upgrade."

"What about the rest of the power? I couldn't do anything when I tried!" she asked accusingly.

He shrugged. "I haven't turned it on yet. I didn't want you to out yourself by being careless or too emotional."

She glared as a response. Ignoring the fact, that if her power were turned on, then there would be a hole in the wall of the bathroom.

"I will turn them on after you talked with your father. You can then practice over the weekend."

She huffed and angrily laid back into the bed, pulling the cover over her bed. "Fine!"

"Good night, Taylor!"

She didn't deign him with an answer.

By the time a nurse checked the room, she was fast asleep, the previous day's events overwhelming her.

Date:

2011 January 7th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

The car ride back home was silent. Taylor looking out of the window, dreading the coming discussion. Danny gripping the wheel a little harder than necessary.

The air itself felt heavy to Taylor. But not in a bad way. Her father felt determined, even she was prepared to talk. Yet she still had a small fear that everything will go wrong.

Yet nothing happened. They arrived without fuss. Her dad escorted her in, then told her to go up and take a shower, change. She readily agreed because the hospital shower was no substitute for the real thing. He would get pizza while she did that.

Walking into the house, it surprised her that nothing changed.

Then she realized, what would change in a few days?

While heading towards her room she took a quick look at her dad's room. Where she saw several boxes and an enormous pile of paper on his desk. That was weird. While he usually brought home some work, she never saw him bring home boxes from work.

She shrugged and went to take a shower.

When she came down in fresh clothes and toweling the last drop of water out of her hair, she saw her father sitting in the living room. In front of him two pizza boxes and a stack of paper. He was sipping from a teacup, looking out of the window.

When he heard her reach the bottom floor, he looked at her and smiled. "Better?"

She gave a grateful smile and answered. "So much. Thanks."

He nodded, took another sip of his drink, then put it down. "Let's eat lunch, then we can talk."

Taylor couldn't really say anything but nod, sit down across her father and take a slice of warm pizza.

Date:

2011 January 7th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6055 – Friday – Administrator Dimension

Watching the father-daughter duo eat their pizza in silence, he was conflicted.

He could've approached Taylor in several ways.

He could've gone in with full control.

However, just what he knew, and could predict about Taylor and Danny, would ensure that eventually they would figure out something is wrong. Then there goes his credibility.

Going with full truth would have just confused Taylor, or would have driven her finally fully around the bend.

At least the Simulator gave a very high percentage chance to that. He knew she was strong, or maybe will be strong. But laying that on someone after something like a locker just wouldn't sit with him.

Sadly, due to his damaged status, he couldn't reach out to the network for the required data to predict Taylor. At first, he thought that the information he gained through the ten-meter area was enough. But it turned out there were just as many external factors to consider as internal.

And he didn't even have the best prediction software. The Shards specializing in it, had over the eons, evolved to be able to create complicated plans for the Entities. Compared to them he was a kid playing with toys.

While yes, he usurped a powerful Shard. Its strength didn't show itself in power but versatility, intelligence, and access. It was the Shard that worked behind the scenes to make the changes to other shards the Entities ordered.

He had to start from the ground up and create his own prediction software for Taylor. Luckily, now that she triggered, and had the defenses up, he could be a little looser with scanning. He didn't want to go all-in with it, not until he made sure it actually worked against a precog power. But a little increase wouldn't hurt anybody.

The entire thing worked out much better than he hoped. He didn't have to fake a personality, no matter how little he had after over a decade as a shard. Taylor was the moody, recently betrayed teenager he expected.

He hated that he had to allow it to happen. But the thought of starting earlier and invalidating everything he knew scared the shit out of him. He vowed to make it up to her somehow.

And the interaction went as well as it could. He would've never stood a chance against Taylor's ingrained paranoia if he didn't allow her to find something. It was manipulative as hell but necessary.

Hopefully, this victory would boost her confidence in herself. And allow him to capitalize on it and use it to steer her out of depression.

Now all he had to do is prove to Taylor that he was on her side, while she was looking for signs of betrayal.

It would be rough going for a while, but in the end, it would be worth it.

Now he just has to see what Danny wanted to talk about and turn on her power.

He started to apply the Brute enhancements as soon as they left the hospital. And he already turned on the optional quantum lock. It would protect Taylor if she were to suffer damage that her upgraded body and regeneration couldn't take.

He also started a bigger scanning radius around her that would hopefully improve his predictive software.

Maybe he could take over an insignificant power that he could use as a proxy to access the database?

He could ask Sophia's shard. It's not like anyone would miss it…

Of course, if the talk turned very emotional, he wouldn't turn it on. Less chance of Taylor demolishing the house that way.

And just because he felt like it, he would turn her hair bright pink the next morning.

Call him mucus, will she?

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

386

syndrac

Nov 26, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 12 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Nov 30, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#395

A/N: Welcome back, and Happy Monday! I had an awesome weekend hope you guys also had some good times! Next chapter is here, and we will see Taylor finally use her power, while in the background ThingsTM are happening.

Date:

2011 January 7th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

Watching her dad sit across her was heartbreaking. With every breath, he seemed to collapse more and more into himself. She was about to speak up when he beat her to it.

"I need to apologize to you Taylor, " he began, "I've been a terrible father."

Taylor wanted to contradict him. To tell him it wasn't true. She hated to see him so defeated. Even though on the inside, she agreed with him. But again, before she could speak up and probably utter some nonsense platitude, her father raised his hand.

"Just listen, please, for now," he said, his eyes boring into hers pleadingly.

She numbly nodded in understanding and leaned back into the sofa.

"When I got the call that they took you to the hospital, it scared me." he began again. His eyes now looking everywhere but at her, "But when the doctor told me how lucky you were, and you only had to stay for a little while, I felt relieved."

"Then I was horrified because my next thought was that I need to get back to work."

Taylor could only stare.

"So clearly there was something wrong with me. To ignore my own daughter. It shouldn't be possible." he continued. He then paused, took a deep breath as if he was forcing himself to talk. Taylor didn't dare to interrupt him.

He started again, almost whispering. "I talked to a therapist. She pointed out a few things, and well, I wasn't thrilled about them."

Despite everything, Taylor was a little happy hearing that. She long ago knew that her father needed a therapist. But she also knew he was incredibly stubborn, so she didn't even dare to suggest. Lest she broke the already tenuous bond between them after her mother's death.

"She prescribed me a few things, and I have a weekly appointment with her." he finally looked at her in the eyes, "and with time, I hope you will forgive me for what I have become."

She didn't really know what to say to that. Intellectually it was amazing to hear her father finally getting the help he so needed. But emotionally she couldn't help but resent him for not getting it earlier. When she actually needed him.

Before she could formulate an answer, he continued, now a little happier.

"Also, while I was waiting for you to wake up, I went around and arranged a few things."

At Taylor's quizzical look, he just continued. "I talked to a lawyer friend, who will come talk to us and see if he could help with our case."

That caught her attention. Her own research always showed that there was nothing they could do. But now, maybe with a professional-looking at it, things would change. She hoped the lawyer would able to provide at least some help. Because she feared it would crush her father's healing in its infancy if it turns out he couldn't help.

The next sentence however doused her enthusiasm.

"For that, you would need to tell me, and him what happened," he said apologetically.

She frantically looked around. Hoping that something would catch her attention that would allow her to distract Danny. But the only thing of interest she saw was Admin behind her father, rapidly nodding his head in agreement.

Defeated, she looked back at her father, who was looking at her worriedly. She hugged herself, closed her eyes.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Don't worry, Taylor, I won't judge." came for her father.

She really wanted to believe him, but some part of her just knew he would hate her for it.

They spent the next few minutes in awkward silence. With his father occasionally sipping from his cup and her hugging herself and trying not to vomit from nervousness.

Finally, after she took control of herself, she spoke up.

"What else did you do?"

"Wha-?" her father looked up quickly, and a little confused.

"You said, that you arranged a few things," she explained, "that was one."

"Oh, right!" Danny exclaimed. "Sorry Taylor, I was a million miles away."

She only raised an eyebrow as an answer. She noticed she has been using it a lot since she woke up in the hospital. It seemed effective.

Danny smiled ruefully at her. "I talked with your school. They were remarkably unhelpful."

Taylor snorted. "That's not surprising."

"Indeed. So I told them irrespective of what happens, you are as of now home schooled. They didn't really argue with me about it." He seemed rather smug about it.

Now it was Taylor's turn to be confused.

"Why would I need to become home schooled?"

Her dad just sighed. "Taylor, I obviously have no idea what happened, but the way the school reacted, told me enough. You need a better school." he smiled at that, then continued, "So for the rest of the year, you will stay home. And then over the summer, we will arrange for a place at the better school."

She could only gape hearing that. Was that so easy? All she had to do is to ask her father to call the school and bam, she was home schooled? No, that couldn't be!

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "That's all it took?"

"Usually no," he answered. "But your father has some friends who can help out if he asks."

He even gave her a cheesy wink and grin after saying that. Taylor couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She really wanted to ask who those friends were, but contained herself for now.

"We still have to go over some paperwork and stuff. But I hope Steve could help with that too."

"Steve?"

"My lawyer friend."

"Oh." was the only thing she could answer to that.

The conversation died after that again. However, Taylor felt the air was less awkward.

The things she heard were wreaking havoc on her mind. She needed time to process everything, but she knew she still had to talk to her father about what happened. While she felt ashamed, after her father's admission about the therapy she felt oddly more at peace.

She wasn't really alone with her problems. Now she just had to open her mouth and tell her father.

Maybe she could claim amnesia due to trauma?

While she was once again looking for an excuse, her father spoke up again.

"I know, Taylor, that you are probably angry at me. But I hope we can start over again and be a family," he said determinedly. "It won't be easy. But it would be impossible without you. So please, let's help each other."

Taylor looked back at her father, who was watching her with undisguised hope. Looked at the hovering slime dressed as a cheerleader with a large H on his shirt, bouncing around with pompoms. Took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and opened her mouth.

"It started when…"

When she returned to her room, she threw herself face down on her bed and tried to will away all the confusion she felt.

On one hand, she felt incredibly relieved that she finally could talk to her father. On the other hand, she felt deeply ashamed about the things she told her father.

To give him credit, he didn't really say anything, just stood up and sat back next to her. Then hugged her while she talked. After she ran out of things to talk about, he told her he loved her and for now, she should go up to her room and relax a little. They would continue tomorrow.

She suspected he was so angry he didn't want her to see him like that. He always had problems with his anger.

So she accepted without saying a word and now was lost on what to do.

"How about trying out your fancy new powers?" came the suggestion from somewhere.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Really?" asked admin skeptically.

"No," she answered while sitting up. Then continued in a much more excited voice. She wanted to forget that the previous discussion even happened. "Let's do this!"

"Very well. I have turned it on. You may proceed."

Taylor looked at herself for a few seconds, looking for something that changed. When she found nothing she closed her eyes, hoping to sense something.

"Try sensing electricity around you." came the helpful advice.

"How?" she asked angrily.

"Think about sensing it and it will work."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Taylor looked at Admin for a few seconds incredulously. She was pretty sure he was having her on but still had to ask.

"Just like that?"

"Yes, Taylor, just like that."

She sighed reluctantly and closed her eyes. She thought about sensing electricity, then everything changed.

She could feel something moving around her in weird patterns, some bigger, some smaller, but all flowing in a direction. She even could feel a larger blob around her, but it was different.

If she had to put a word to it, then the things flowing were sharper, like an old television's buzzing. The blob was like very carbonated water fizzing around. Then she also realized that she was rather stupid, and she was feeling the surrounding electricity.

The electricity ran through the walls following the cables laid there, giving her a rather strange picture of the house. She could even sense the edge of something in the ground outside of the house. Probably out of her range. But even with this, she would never be completely blind in a city.

"That is amazing!" she whispered with awe. "But what is the other blob?"

"Bioelectricity."

"You mean?" she asked.

"Yes. That is your father."

"That's cool. But it seems so fuzzy, how can I really use it?"

"You need to practice," he answered her. "Your brain needs to get used to the influx of information."

"Now let's try another power."

Taylor, still marveling at her new senses, opened her eyes, excited to see what else she could do. "Okay. How do I turn it off? Just will it again?"

"Why would you want to turn it off?"

"To use my other powers?"

"Did you forget? Multitasking," said Admin smugly.

"Oh yeah, I can do that," she exclaimed, even more excited. "How many powers can I run at the same time?"

Admin gave her a very smug smirk that made her want to punch him. "Well, I don't want to toot my own horn, but as many as you want."

"I find that hard to believe," she said skeptically.

Admin nodded in understanding. "Without going into the details, I specialize in multitasking. Other powers are just how I express that." he chuckled a little, then continued. "Did you think the Administrator name was given to me accidentally?"

Taylor nodded and filed away the additional info about powers. Apparently, names are important. She wondered if anyone knew that? She wondered what other powers were named? Maybe she could ask Admin about it later?

She quickly returned her attention to Admin, who, while she blinked, turned into a rainbow slime for some reason. She ignored it.

"What's next?" she asked, all fired up. "Flying?"

"I recommend not flying in your room for the first time," replied Admin wryly.

"However, I have a last surprise for you."

"I hope it won't be like that other surprises…"

"No, this is a good surprise."

Taylor could only sigh and brace herself for whatever nightmare Admin created in an effort to 'help' her. She really needed to look into if the bookstore had a 'How to be Human for Dummies'.

While she was contemplating his oddities, he acquired the teacher's hat again. This time it was rainbow-colored.

"You see," he began, "I noticed you like your hair!"

She just looked back, trying to be as deadpan as possible.

He continued, ignoring her. "So I'm giving you a Changer power."

She took hold of one of her hair strands and raised it before her eyes.

She was relieved to see it still the same deep black and lustrous hair. She was half afraid Admin would turn them into tentacles or something even worse.

"So the Changer power will allow you to change the properties of your hair, including color." he continued ignoring her actions. "I even added an eye color change free of charge."

Still holding her hair, she concentrated a little. The hair turned sky-blue. Then orange. Then red. And so on, cycling through the colors as fast as she could think of them.

Then she tried different lengths. And styles.

After a few minutes, a small cough broke her out of her experimentation. She looked back guiltily to Admin and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, I really like it."

"I'm glad," he answered happily. "It will come in handy when you want to disguise yourself."

She looked back, confused.

"Your hair is rather distinct."

She nodded proudly, then looked for a mirror. She wanted to see what her hair really looked like with different colors. And she always thought silver eyes were cool.

Finally, after a few minutes of futile search, she gave up and walked over to the bathroom.

She didn't come out until her father called her for dinner.

She woke up to a very familiar scene.

Endless rolling hills, gentle breeze, and a few trees.

"What now?" she yelled out. She was rather looking forward to resting after the emotionally exhausting day.

"Now you train." came the reply from behind her. This time she only jumped a little.

"Do you really have to do that every time?" she asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It is hilarious."

Taylor closed her eyes, counted to ten, then opened them. "What am I training?"

"Your electrokinesis," he explained, while the scenery changed around them to a featureless gray hall. "You need to get used to them, what they do, how they work. You need to be able to use them instinctively."

She nodded in understanding and walked up to the red circle on the ground that just appeared. "So I have to stand here and shoot at targets?"

Admin nodded with a smile. "Smart cookie. They work the same as your other powers."

"Also, don't think I forgot you didn't tell your father about your powers."

Taylor looked away guiltily. After that talk, she didn't think adding another thing would have been a great idea. Better to leave it for later.

He sighed dejectedly. "You have until Sunday night to tell him."

"Or what?"

"We will see what kind of shapes can I turn your hair into," he answered smugly.

Taylor swallowed, touched her hair nervously, and nodded. "Got it."

"Good."

"Now, prepare yourself for a grand battle against unmoving targets!" he exclaimed as if he was some kind of announcer for a wrestling match.

She turned towards the wall facing her and stretched out her hand.

Several human-like targets appeared, all of them suspiciously looking like Emma and Sophia.

By the time the first lightning bolt struck its target, she was sporting a rather shark-like smile.

It took her only a few seconds to destroy all the targets, but the feeling of exhilaration left her panting.

"That was awesome!" she yelled, throwing her hands up and firing off a few lightning bolts, just because she could.

"Yes. The Mighty Taylor defeated the Atrocious Army of Immobile Targets," he said flatly. "Truly one for the history books."

She crossed her arms and pouted at him. "You don't have to be mean."

"But I enjoy being mean," he said while smiling at her. "How about the next level?"

"Sure!" answered Taylor. She couldn't wait to use her new powers.

The next thing she saw was the wall falling to the sides, then vanishing before reaching the ground. She was now standing before a forest. She could even hear a few birds chirping and other forest-like sounds.

She was about to ask Admin about the forest when a basketball-sized clone of her power came bouncing out of the forest. It was the same in every way except the eyes.

While Admin's eyes looked rather cute, they were obviously hiding an inhuman intelligence, with rather questionable motives. The clone's eyes (that were watching her like a hawk) were empty of anything but simple animal intelligence.

And now that she looked, that intelligence looked rather hungry.

"I recommend dodging. They like the taste of human flesh."

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

390

syndrac

Nov 30, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 13 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 1, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#407

Date:

2011 January 7th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

She ducked behind a tree, dodging an acidic slime spit. Then, waiting exactly one second, she leaned out and fired back a lightning bullet, annihilating the offending slime.

Within the same second, she jumped to the side, leaving behind a doppelganger. Just to watch a human-sized slime fall on it and swallow it.

She was already sprinting in the northern direction (because she now could point out cardinal direction) when she heard the muffled explosion of her clone.

She nodded in satisfaction. And immediately had to roll under a staccato of acid bullets fired from a group of acid yellow slimes. Her answer of a hail of lightning attack annihilated them instantly.

And while all this was going on, she didn't even stop running. Apparently, because this was a simulation, it was just her mind that was working. So Admin felt giving her stamina was unnecessary.

At least something along those lines.

She was on the run ever since she saw that first slime. And every explanation came while she was fighting off hordes of slimes. So it was really hard to pay attention to the smug prick that called himself her power.

It didn't help that he was always yelling something about spring and youth.

She broke out of the cover of trees, still in full sprint, heading to a rock formation in the middle of the field. It was the designated safe zone that she always had to return to after Admin placed her somewhere else. This was around the twentieth time she had reached it.

She used her power to enhance herself, increasing her speed, her only goal to reach the rocks, and finally rest.

However, before she could cross the last stretch, a gigantic slime fell in front of her. The first time it happened, it scared her shitless. Now she just coated herself in lightning and barreled through it, annihilating it at the same time.

When she reached the rocks she stopped, closed her eyes, and waited for the signal.

The signal was the sound of a choir of angels singing.

After a few seconds of not hearing anything, she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Hey, Admin, what's going on?"

A disembodied flat voice answered her. "Rare Event Triggered: Additional Field Boss Added."

Her answering curses made use of the extensive knowledge she gained by listening to people at the Docks.

She coated herself in lightning, conjured several balls, and a spear made of pure lightning. Then upped the body enhancements on herself. She needed to be prepared for anything.

At first, the slimes were as dumb as they looked, but the more she fought, the smarter they got. And Admin had a habit of changing up their properties at random.

Sometimes a slime that usually fired fire would fire sticky red liquid. Or he would randomly give them invisibility.

The forest shook from a roar and she could feel the floor quake from something. Probably some big-ass random monster that Admin dreamed up.

She set herself in a stable stance that she learned while using her power. Apparently, basic knowledge of how to use a spear was included.

She created a few more lightning balls just in case, transformed a few into spear but left the rest as is. Then tried to use her sensing power to determine what was coming for her.

Admin was good enough to replicate everything true to life, so after a few hours, she could somewhat sense trees. However, the slimes didn't really have any kind of electricity inside of them (except the electric ones) so she couldn't really sense them, increasing the difficulty of her hunt.

This time, she could feel something enormous coming towards her. She was about to puzzle out what it was when it broke to the edge of the forest. And then she laid her eyes on a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

It was shaped like one, but its body had the same texture as the slimes. With the cute eyes and partially transparent goo like body. It also appeared somewhat metallic with its gray color.

It stopped, looked around and when spotted her it roared in a challenge. Taylor didn't even wait for it to finish the roar before she attacked it with a massive lightning beam.

However, she was surprised that the lightning seemed to course through the dinosaur and head directly to the ground. Apparently, it was metallic. And knew how to ground itself.

"Oh, fuck you, Admin!" she yelled. "That's so not fair!"

The answer came from the top of the rock where Admin hovered, wearing his cheerleader outfit. "I believe in you!" Then proceeded to throw his pompons into the air. "Show that overgrown lizard who is the boss!"

The T-Rex died remarkably quickly and violently after that.

"So what is the point of doing this, when it is just a simulation?" she asked after she calmed down and didn't want to break Admin's face for the T-Rex anymore.

"You need to get to know your power, what it is capable of, where the boundaries are," he explained. "Regular parahumans get an instinctive understanding of how their power works. But I felt it would go better if you actually learn how to use it."

"Plus it helps, that I can speed up time here so you can train while your body rests."

"I could've gone to the Graveyard…" grumbled Taylor.

"Sure," snorted Admin, "because nobody monitors it."

Taylor looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"So, how long have I been doing this?" she asked, hoping to distract him.

He gave her a knowing look but still answered. "Around twenty hours or so."

"What?" she yelled in surprise. "I have been asleep for almost a day?"

"No," he answered calmly. "I just told you I'm speeding up the time."

"Oh, yeah," she said, calming down instantly. "So how long am I going to kill slimes?"

"Because while I really enjoy killing slimes, there are very few of them in Brockton Bay." She added with a bloodthirsty smile.

"Don't worry, this was just Day One. By the end of it, you will casually be duking it out with dragons."

She was about to retort that dragons were also fictional when she realized the Bay had Lung. Then shivered at the thought of going against that psychopath.

"Let's end this here," spoke up Admin after a few minutes of silence. "We can continue tomorrow night."

"Right, thanks," said Taylor very insincerely.

"Also, don't forget, you still have to talk to your father."

"Yeah, yeah, got it. Can I go to sleep now?"

Date:

2011 January 8th – Saturday – Earth Bet Dimension

They spent Saturday morning talking to the lawyer over a simple brunch.

He was very understanding, but couldn't really give them an answer about the whole situation. According to him, it was a very 'he said, she said' situation with very little concrete evidence.

He would need to do some research and promised to contact the police on Monday about the situation, then the school. He could give a clearer answer then.

Her father didn't really like that, she could clearly see him trying to restrain himself.

On the subject of homeschooling, Steve was very optimistic. He was sure that there wouldn't be much opposition to the idea. He was even optimistic about making the school pay for her brief hospital stay.

After he left, they sat around in the living room, trying to find something to talk about. Taylor was itching to go back to her room and try some other powers.

She still hasn't turned off her sensing power. And after spending a day in the virtual space, it even improved. Now she could tell if the different things she sensed were human-shaped. Thanks to that, she always knew where her father was in the house, or when somebody walked past the house.

It was amazing how she could know where everything electric was around her, yet still do everything else. Multitasking was for sure awesome.

After a few minutes of silence, her father spoke up. "You know, honey; I still have something else."

That surprised Taylor. "What is it, Dad?"

"I looked into the requirement of homeschooling and I noticed that a lot of it happens over the internet."

She felt new hope hearing that. Their home internet was still a dial-up, which made doing anything complicated (or interesting) with any actual speed impossible.

"So I talked to my contact at the provider and they are coming out Monday morning to connect us up." he continued rather smugly.

"Awesome, Dad!" she didn't even need to act enthusiastic. A better internet would make her life so much easier. Then, thinking about it a little, she stood up and went over to hug her father. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Taylor," he answered her with a small but genuine smile. "But wait, there is more!" he said in a cheesy salesperson voice.

"Really?" Taylor asked, hardly containing her excitement.

"I got you a new computer."

She instantly hugged him again.

"Really? Thank you!"

"It's not the best one, but I got a great deal on it. And the guys in IT assured me it would be enough for everything," he admitted a little ashamed.

"Don't worry, Dad, that's more than enough!"

She was about to do a happy dance when she realized that doing all that must have cost a lot of money. That thought instantly wiped the smile off her face.

Her father noticed it immediately. "What's wrong, Taylor?"

She sat back down and looked at him. "What about the money, Dad? Can we really afford it?"

To her surprise, her father just chuckled. "Honey, when I said a great deal, I meant practically free. They were upgrading some office and my friend over the electrician's union put together the best parts for a computer from the ones they were throwing out."

He leaned over to pat her hand with a reassuring smile. "Plus, I have enough savings that we could have afforded one. Your Dad knows how to save. And even if it had cost an arm and leg, I would've paid it, because you are worth it."

Taylor couldn't help but crack a small smile at that corny declaration.

"Now why don't you get those boxes out of my room and set it up in yours, while I deal with some leftover paperwork?" he asked her.

Taylor nodded happily, bounded over to him, gave him a hug and a quick kiss on his cheek, and ran up to the second floor.

Danny just leaned back in his chair and chuckled at his daughter's antics, happy to see her smile again.

Taylor spent the rest of the day putting together the computer. Her Tinker power kicking in, making the already simple task easier and faster. She went through the setup, even added a few programming extras courtesy of her new power.

She used dinner time to regal her father how awesome it was and how she couldn't wait for the better internet.

Altogether she went to bed with a smile on her face.

Only to wake up in front of a very familiar forest.

She growled in anger and immediately activated all her powers. Then started walking towards it, looking for the first slime to destroy.

However, the only thing she found were small green cartoonish humanoid creatures. They were more like one of the video games she remembered playing than anything found in nature.

The moment they saw her they raised their arms, which were holding crude cudgels, roared with a very squeaky voice, and ran right for her.

She obliterated them in reflex.

While she was wondering what they were Admin dropped out of the sky next to her. "They are goblins. Incidentally, they really like human flesh."

Taylor just sighed and shot the next goblin that was already charging at her.

Date:

2011 January 9th – Sunday – Earth Bet Dimension

Danny Hebert was a somewhat happy man. And a very confused one.

His daughter was happy, which was great.

Both his new therapists and the doctors advised him to expect her to be angry, listless, and moody (granted that was a standard teenager, but still). But neither of them told him that Taylor would skip around the house singing to herself.

At first, he wondered if she was still on the medicines, but he didn't see her take anything and couldn't remember the doctors prescribing anything.

Then he noticed it.

Her hair. He always knew she liked her hair and was really proud of how it looked.

Seeing that he promised to pay more attention to her (and went a little overboard for one night, feverishly checking up on her every hour or so), he noticed Saturday that her hair changed every hour.

Not the color. It wasn't even that she kept changing the style. She used the same style she used for the last few years, as far as he could remember.

But now it was always different in some way. He thought she was just passing the time experimenting with her hair when he noticed her eyes.

They were a lovely shade of deep green, that always reminded him of the sea.

But as he looked into her eyes, it was still the deep green he remembered. But now it was more like the color of an emerald that somebody spent the time polishing and cutting to perfection.

And once he could swear it was silver-colored, but when he went to surreptitiously take another look it was back to the green.

It was unnatural.

At first, he chalked it up to him hyper-focusing on her, then on him remembering wrong.

He was lying in bed, with sleep eluding him, lambasting himself for forgetting how his own daughter's eyes looked when he realized.

Unnatural color. Happy Taylor. Trauma.

She was a parahuman.

His first instinct was to wake her up and demand answers. But then calmed down, because getting angry wouldn't solve anything. And why would he be angry at Taylor?

It's not like she had done anything bad with her power, and he wanted to make sure he kept his word about being her father.

So on Sunday morning, he woke up extra early, went to get fresh ingredients for a real American breakfast.

He set everything up perfectly, at least what he could do with his cooking talents. And sat down to wait for the smells to lure Taylor out of her bed. She never could resist a fresh pancake.

He was relieved that at least he remembered that correctly when Taylor bounded down the stairs cheerfully, still in her pajamas.

"Good morning, Dad!"

"Good morning, Honey!" he answered with the same cheer, only forcing it a little.

Taylor said nothing else, just made herself a cup of tea, then sat down and started happily munching on the feast before her.

He watched her for a little with a small smile and then tucked in too. The talk could wait. He was hungry.

Both were sitting in a comfortable silence around the table. Basking in the afterglow of the sugar and bacon laden breakfast.

He really hated to break the peace, but he needed to know.

"So Taylor, I have a small question." he started.

She lazily looked over to him. "What is it, Dad?"

He prepared himself for whatever was to come and continued to talk.

"Are you a parahuman, Taylor?"

It was a serious moment, but he still chuckled a little when Taylor fell out of her chair in surprise.

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

452

syndrac

Dec 1, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 14 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 3, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#436

A/N: Sorry about yesterday. Remember kids never promise anything because people will call you on it! :( This is also a little filler chapter, the next one will have more 'action'. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also had to post it earlier than usual because I won't be home at the usual time.

Date:

2011 January 9th – Sunday – Earth Bet Dimension

"What? How? No!" she yelled while clambering back to her seat. "What do you mean?"

It didn't help her panic that Admin was floating behind her dad, smiling really smugly.

Her father however remained calm, though he didn't smile.

"Taylor," he said, "I saw your hair. And the eyes."

"Oh," was all Taylor could manage in response to that. She finished her climb and sat back a little more petulantly than she intended.

She slouched back and looked away. "Now what?"

"Well first, you tell me what your power is." answered her father, "of course, only if you want."

Taylor very much didn't want to have this conversation, but she could recognize a lost cause when she saw one. Still, it would be probably smart to leave Admin out of her explanation. She didn't need her father crying Master.

She sat up properly, laced her hands before her on the table, and gave her dad a piercing look.

"Very well, I have the power to…"

"Well, that sounds like a rather… unique collection of powers" stated her father after she finished her explanation. He seemed rather shocked.

"Yeah, it's so cool!"

"Indeed." was her father's rather dry reply.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked, confused by his reaction.

"Nothing." he replied immediately, "I just worry what you would do with it."

"Why?"

"You are, or rather will be powerful. That affords you opportunities that would be unavailable for other people." he started explained, looking grim. "However, it will also attract attention from people you won't want to."

Taylor blinked at that. She never really thought about it, that was. But she could see where her father was coming from. It helped Admin was nodding along with his explanation.

"My first reaction would be suggesting the Wards," he said. And continued before Taylor could interrupt him. "But seeing your face now, I won't bring it up."

Taylor leaned back, her indignation forgotten.

He smiled at her, then went on. "Taylor, I promised to be there for you, and that includes taking into account your wishes."

Hearing that, a warm feeling rose up in her. She remembered what he promised to her. But feared if she were to tell him about her power, he would discard everything and insist on the Wards. For her protection.

That he kept his word was a pleasant surprise.

Her reply came as a whisper. "Thank you, Dad."

He smiled back at her. "You are welcome."

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

That stumped her. What did she really want to do with her power? Beat up villains? Save the Bay? How would she achieve that?

As she was internally panicking, and her father was patiently waiting for her reply, she noticed a movement behind him. Hoping that Admin had some kind of solution for her problem, she directed her gaze towards him.

He was holding up several cue cards. She gave them a quick read but quickly realized that it was exactly what she needed to say. So she didn't waste a second.

"I was thinking, I'm going to look through the basement and attic to see if there is anything that I can use my Tinker power on." she talked, looking at him. "And I can still practice most of my powers at home, so I want to wait until the legal stuff is over before doing anything… overt."

He gave her a look as if trying to figure out if she was lying. She squirmed a little but kept silent, hoping that her father would accept it.

After a few seconds of silence, Danny nodded.

"I approve, smart decision."

She gave him a grateful smile.

"If what you say is true and you don't suffer from the Tinker disease…" he said, but looked at her for confirmation.

"Yeah, I don't have the urge to disassemble anything. But when I was putting together my new PC it kicked in and made it easier."

He nodded again, hearing her reply, and continued. "Then I will feel safe leaving you alone while I'm at work. And if you run out of stuff, I can bring home some from the office. We have warehouses full of things that we have no use for. And if anyone asks, I can just tell them that my daughter is experimenting with computers."

She gave him a brilliant smile at hearing that.

"After all, I talk about you enough, that everybody heard about your talent with computers."

That was vaguely worrying for her, but she ignored it for now.

"Thanks, Dad, that would be cool."

"And we can revisit the Ward discussion after we dealt with the legal matters."

Taylor wanted to deny that, but seeing the determination on her father's face, she decided not to. At least this gave her enough time to come up with a valid reason for refusing to join the Wards.

"And promise me," he spoke up again, with a rather grim tone, "That you won't go out patrolling while I'm not here."

She immediately nodded. She knew her father and knew when he was like this, there was no use arguing.

"Say it please, Taylor."

"I promise Dad," she answered promptly.

"Good."

"We will also talk about this later," he finished with a tone of finality.

Accepting it, she made a note to look into arguments that would change her father's mind.

Plus, she still hasn't heard what Admin's glorious super-secret plan was. Because if he was telling the truth and the plan would help the Bay and her family, then maybe she could use it as an argument.

Maybe. Her father was a skilled negotiator, so she would need to prepare herself for a tough battle.

"Now why don't you help me clean up," her father said, while standing up, "then we can do some general cleaning. And maybe check the attic for useful things."

"Sure," she answered and started handing dirty plates to Danny at the sink.

They spent the first part of the day cleaning up the house. Having two depressed people doing only some cursory cleaning left the house remarkably dirty.

They also talked a little. Nothing world-changing, but it was more than they spoke in the last year or so.

After they cleaned up, they went through the chaotic mess that was the attic. With Taylor's newfound strength and clone power, it went rather quickly. Danny even remarked that it was lucky the clones vanished. Because he couldn't afford the shampoos for so many Taylors.

After that, her father's sparse hair was standing up in the air because he accidentally shocked himself with something. And not because of something she did. And nobody could prove it otherwise.

The search in the attic netted them one lone old mixer. It wasn't a significant find but had a motor and minimal circuitry.

After a hearty pizza lunch, they plumbed the depths of the basement. They found several old boxes full of moth-eaten and dusty clothes. They decided that they might as well throw out the trash while they were here and going through them. That would also allow for Taylor to set up a simple workshop.

For the old clothing that was still wearable, they decided to donate it. Except a few that belonged to her mother that she kept because they fit her. Originally she wanted to keep everything that belonged to Annette, but Danny talked her down. He told her that Annette wouldn't want her to cling to trash, just because it was hers.

So she chose to keep some dresses. And a few more when his father was distracted by one of her clones 'accidentally' dropping a box. She could stitch up a few holes on her own.

The basement, aside from a mountain of trash, that now was in the back of Danny's pickup, yielded several old kitchen appliances, an old digital camera, and several old laptops for some reason. And a heavily modified chainsaw.

And several boxes full of trash, which neither of them knew the origins of.

When they took the boxes out to the car, Danny wanted to show off for Taylor a little. Just to prove that he still got it. Taylor just laughed and then helped him carry the boxes because they were too heavy for him.

After they finished, they lugged all of Danny's tools into the basement. Then used some leftover planks for some long-forgotten project to put together a basic table for her to work on.

By the time they were done with all of this, it was afternoon. So they decided to spend the remaining day watching movies and, or in Danny's case, resting.

Taylor was just happy that something that even a few days ago would have wiped her out stamina wise, left her only slightly tired. It appeared Admin's improvements were coming along nicely.

In her modest opinion, she now looked like a frog who was somewhat in shape, albeit with fabulous hair.

She woke up in a familiar gray hall. But instead of statues of her former friend, it was only Admin, in all his glory. Hovering behind a wooden desk in the middle. Over the desk was a board with the words 'Quest Desk'. In a smaller script under it 'The most questingly quests you can ever quest or your money back'. Bracketing them were two drawings of cute slimes holding up swords.

She sighed and prepared herself for something really ludicrous.

"So what fresh hell did you prepare for me?"

He gave her a very customer service smile while answering. "Only the best quests for our clients!"

She looked back at him with a flat face, not at all impressed.

"Currently we are offering discounts on scouting quest!"

"Scouting what?"

"Excellent question!" he answered and produced a blackboard out of nowhere. It showed a very simple plan for a building.

"Your task, if you chose, is to find out if the item marked with X – here he produced a small white box with a big X on one of its sides- is in the room marked with the number two. And if it is, retrieve it with nobody finding you."

Taylor nodded in understanding but said nothing.

She hated what Admin was doing, but she had to admit, it worked. Her knowledge of her power was growing in leaps and bounds. Granted, she had yet to try them out in any meaningful way in the actual world. But she felt if she were to try it would go very well.

Still, she had to concentrate on the task ahead. Knowing the asshole, it would look straightforward but would have several hidden mechanisms that would trip her up.

Best to be prepared for the worst.

"Are you ready?" he asked after a few minutes of letting her think.

"Think so…" she answered uncertainly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Please proceed through the door to start the quest."

She was about to ask what door when an antique wooden door faded into view next to the desk.

She just sighed at the theatrics and stepped through it.

Immediately her view changed. It gained a minimalistic mini-map and a line at the top that read 'Level 1'.

Looking around her, she took in the dark room she found herself in. It was filled with cliché action movie boxes, but the mini-map showed a nice way she could reach the next door.

She crouched down because she remembered people crouched down when they were sneaking, then made her way towards her goal.

She was about to dash for the door when she noticed a yellow triangle on the mini-map. Curious, she watched it move until it was on her.

She heard a yell of 'Intruder!' and everything went dark.

When she came back to consciousness, she found herself in front of Admin. Who was smiling at her.

"Care for another try?"

She just growled and stalked back to the door.

It took her embarrassingly three tries to figure out what the yellow triangle represented. Then several to figure out how to open the door without alerting the patrolling person with the sounds or smells of her action. Melting metal had a smell, who knew?

When she finally reached the box and got it back to Admin, he only asked one thing.

"Ready for Level 2?"

She glumly nodded and tried to prepare herself.

Level 2 was the same as the previous level, only two people were patrolling. However, their very regular and predictable path allowed her to proceed with no trouble.

When she arrived back in front of Admin in ten minutes, she was rather smug.

In retrospect, a mistake.

She spent her time sneaking through several different scenarios, terrains, and situations. It was made more difficult because after Level 10 the mini-map stopped showing people.

After Level 20, she lost the mini-map entirely. And after Level 30, the guards became much smarter and patrolled without their previous regularity. And finally, after Level 50, she lost the yellow triangle.

Still, she managed to traverse several buildings with guards and traps everywhere (finally flying came useful), forests littered with watchtowers, city streets with patrolling military, bases chock-full of enemy combatants, and in one instance Santa's Workshop.

When Admin announced the end of the training exercise, her brain felt like mush.

"How was it, Taylor? Ready to be a ninja?" he asked.

She just gave him a tired look. "I just want to go to sleep, Admin…"

"Sure Taylor." he gave her a smile, and she instantly felt darkness approaching.

Before she totally embraced Morpheus, she heard him speak up.

"Wonderful work Taylor, I'm proud of you…"

Date:

2011 January 10th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

When she woke the next day, something was different. It took her a trip to the bathroom and back to notice it. She was walking differently. It seemed the stealthy walk she learned last night carried somewhat over.

Immediately getting a wicked idea, she dressed for the day and went to surprise her dad.

Using everything she remembered, and she remembered everything thanks to her power, she snuck down the stairs. Floating made this rather easy.

Luckily her father was busy making his coffee so his back was turned to her.

She tiptoed up to him and yelled. "BOO!"

The resulting dropped coffee mug was cleaned up by her while snickering at her father's reaction.

After Danny stopped glaring, they started on the breakfast he laid out.

"So now that you woke me up for the foreseeable future," he started with a halfhearted glare. Taylor just responded with a cheeky grin. "Tell me, what is your plan for the day?"

"I was going to try Tinkering, and maybe a walk?" she answered.

"Good. The Internet people are coming around one, so hide anything that needs to be hidden."

"Will do, Dad!" she saluted at him with another cheery smile.

"Otherwise, have fun, honey. And hopefully, by the evening we will have some news from Steve."

When they finished the breakfast, Taylor started to clean up and Danny just gave her a kiss on her brow and left for work.

After finishing washing the dishes and some other chores, she went down to the basement.

She couldn't wait to build something awesome.

Maybe a Death-ray that shoots rainbow ponies?

Last edited: Dec 3, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

370

syndrac

Dec 3, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 15 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 4, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#482

A/N: Rewrote the chainsaw part of the previous part, doesn't change much, but no more chainsaw. With this chapter, I expanded on how some other people view things. Next chapter on Monday!

Date

2011 January 10th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

Madison was worried.

It has been exactly a week since the thing with Taylor and nary a word was spoken about it. And that worried her.

She liked to think that she was smart enough to know when things were going her way and when they were not.

For the last almost two years, life was going her way. She was one of the most popular girls in Winslow. Which wasn't really something to brag about it, but it was something. She ingratiated herself with Emma and Sophia, plying them with praises and compliments and offering up ideas about how to make Taylor's life hell.

It wasn't like she particularly hated her, but it allowed her to do what she loved to do. Collect information and use it to make things better for herself. After all, that is what life is about. To create a great life for yourself.

Though never blackmail. She read enough fiction and true crime to know that blackmailers never prospered.

Still, taking notes and researching things appealed to her. So she continued to support Emma and Sophia in their endeavors.

When the idea to fill her locker with that disgusting gunk was floated, she was the one that looked around to see if they could collect the necessary stuff. But she left the actual work up to Sophia. She felt Sophia was enough of a thug to do the dirty work.

So when the event happened, she just made a note in her journal and continued with her life, as if nothing happened.

But when nothing came of it, she began to worry. She expected many things. Police, lawyers, FBI maybe even the PRT showing up. But nobody said anything.

On Tuesday morning when she checked the locker, it was clean and smelled distinctly of bleach. Yet when she asked the teachers, through several proxies, they either didn't know what she was talking about or would be suspiciously silent.

That brought her here. Behind the corner of the teacher's lounge. Before classes started, just to see if she could overhear something that illuminated the situation.

It was almost time for the first class when she heard the first useful information.

"… yes, Herbert," said one teacher. "I'm afraid she won't be returning to us."

Madison froze hearing that.

Taylor was not going to return.

That… explained so much.

The silence. People not talking about her.

She died.

They killed her.

When she came back to her senses after that, she found herself in front of her front door. Out of breath, as if she ran all the way.

She quickly opened the door, slipped in, avoiding her mom, who was working from home that day, and went up to her room.

She had to get rid of the evidence.

She was in the process of piling all of her journals and notes on her bed when her phone rang.

She froze again.

However, after a few seconds, she looked at it. It came as a great relief to see it was just Emma. Then she realized what that would mean. She probably also heard about Taylor.

She dreaded to imagine how Emma would react to that. She always knew she was a little unhinged, but this could break her. And she didn't want to be anywhere near when that happened.

Still, she knew she couldn't put it off. So with great reluctance, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mads!" came the overly cheerful greeting. "Have you heard the great news?"

She swallowed heavily hearing that. "What news, Emma?"

"She is gone!"

"Who?" she asked, hoping that she was talking about somebody else.

"Taylor, you silly!" she continued, her voice still the same. "I just overheard some teachers talking about her. Apparently, her dad called the office saying that she is not coming back!"

"What?" it surprised her how happy that made Emma.

"Yeah, we finally got rid of her! Can't wait to tell Sophia! Talk to you later!" and with that she abruptly hung up, leaving Madison dumbfounded.

This was not the reaction she expected from Emma. She expected panic, threats, and all sorts of things.

But to be so callous about a life. It made Madison want to hurl.

That was when she noticed she was crying. She sniffed a few times, then decided to wash her face. Hoping that maybe cold water would inspire her.

She had been sitting on the edge of her bed. With her head in her hands, and journals behind her in a haphazard pile for almost an hour when she came to a conclusion.

It would definitively come out. There is no way in hell something like this would stay hidden. Eventually, somebody would start asking questions, and then everything would be over.

However, if she were to take what information she had, and she had a lot, to somebody who would definitively ask questions, she would come out of it better than if she were to stay silent.

And the person who would do that would be Taylor's father.

Decision made, she collected her journals in a bag, and began her trek towards their house. Thankfully Emma once mentioned where they lived, in case they wanted to prank her there, and she wrote it down.

However, her journey was cut short when in the foyer she met her mother. Who took one look at her puffy eyes and was immediately asking her what happened.

It rather surprised her mother, when instead of answer she found her arms full of a hysterically crying Madison.

Officer Crawson hated front desk duty.

But he got himself shot (which happened regularly in Brockton Bay), and the captain assigned him there for light duty.

That he appreciated, but the crazies not so much. Or the chance a parahuman could come in and ruin their entire day.

At least they were far enough from the Merchants, so few druggies visited their station. Instead, he had to worry about the Empire coming in and making some idiotic statement.

So when on a regular Monday he saw a stone-faced lawyer escorting a stormy faced middle-aged blonde woman and her crying daughter, he just knew nothing good will ever come from it.

Still, he had a job to do, so he put on his best customer service smile, and prepared himself for the shitstorm.

"Hello. I'm Officer Crawson, how can I help you today?"

Date

2011 January 10th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

Taylor spent the morning taking a brisk run through the neighborhood when she realized a walk would be stupidly boring. And according to Admin, the exercise would help her developing Brute power.

It surprised her that after three hours of constant running; she was only slightly sweaty and tired.

Not wanting to give away that she had powers, she walked home pretending to be out of breath.

After a shower, she went down to the basement and started putting together a Tinker energy source under Admin's direction.

At first, she wanted him to explain every step, so she could learn. But then he explained that she didn't really have enough material to build proper stuff. So he would need to blackbox it and run it on tinker-magic.

His argument that most Tinkers got discovered because they went salvaging to the wrong place or because of their excessive energy use made sense. So she didn't really argue but extracted a promise from him for Tinker-tech lessons for later.

When the bell rang, she was already putting on the finishing touches on the literal black box that her power had her construct. The only oddity was a small light on it that was radiating an odd blue color.

Other than that, it had several standard plugs on the top of it and nothing else.

She put it behind several boxes, then went to see who was at the door.

Watching the guy connect their house to the internet was awesome. She always cursed their dial-up net but never dared to approach her father about it. And now, with the new computer and Tinker knowledge, an entirely new world opened up to her.

She couldn't wait.

After thanking the technician and waiting for him to leave, she ran down to the basement. Took her new power source, hauled it up to her room, and connected her PC to it.

After sitting down and turning it on, she immediately began.

She always wanted her own OS.

Thankfully, with her Tinker power, that would be possible.

Just to make sure she could access the net for fun, she used the aforementioned power to upgrade her old computer a little.

So with two monitors in front of her, she started typing.

By the time her father got home, her new OS was already done (named rOSe after her mother). And she was using a custom-built browser to surf the net.

Showing it off to her dad was awesome. He was properly awed at what she achieved and thought the power source was a great idea. Though he warned her to leave a few things on the network. Because if they noticed that their house was using zero electricity, they would definitively suspect something.

She assured him she thought of that (after Admin warned her, but Danny didn't need to know that). And designed a device that would come between the house and network. And would draw the average amount of electricity they would use.

While that was there, they could connect everything to the alternative power source, and wouldn't need to worry about blackouts or bills.

Of course, that would require that she somewhat rewire the house, so Danny politely told her she should wait for now.

During dinner, ordered again, because she forgot to cook in the big excitement, Danny told her that the lawyer called.

"So what did he say?" asked Taylor between two bites.

"He first talked to the school about homeschooling and about how much they are willing to pay if we go away." he took another bite and swallowed it before continuing.

Taylor just kept eating, not wanting to interrupt her father.

"They immediately signed the homeschooling papers, so we are good on that front."

Taylor gave a silent cheer upon hearing that. With the new computer and powers, she could breeze through what the Government called public education in record time. Leaving her time to be badass parahuman.

"They also agreed to pay for your brief stay at the hospital," he continued with a tight smile. "Our insurance covered it, but it's always nice that the premium won't increase."

That relieved Taylor. She didn't even want to think about how much the hospital cost.

Her father stopped talking and started eating again while watching her vibrate in place. She really wanted to know what happened and her stupid dad was playing with her.

After a few minutes of silence, she gave up.

"Come on, Dad! Tell me, what else?"

He gave her a victorious smirk but answered. "They offered to pay us two years' costs at a private school. So around fifty thousand dollars. If we give up our right to sue them."

She could only gape at that.

"Are they serious?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Like a heart attack, "answered her father.

"Did you accept it?"

"Of course not. Steve told them, they have until Monday to come up with a better offer, or we are going to court," he told her proudly.

"Could we afford it?"

"I would feel it, but yes. Plus, it is a slam dunk case, so I doubt they would agree to it."

Accepting her father's assurance, for now, she took another bite before speaking.

"What about the police?"

"Well, Steve talked to them and it was a little weird according to him," he admitted.

"Let me guess. They can't do anything."

Her father shook his head. "No. Surprisingly, it is the exact opposite. They immediately started asking some rather pointed questions."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

They spent a few minutes contemplating this minor miracle while finishing dinner.

"There is a chance we would need to give a statement. But according to Steve, the copy of the journals and medical records are probably enough for now."

Her smile was rather vicious after hearing that. Finally, something happened that favored her, not the three bitches.

"How about we watch a movie, and I can tell you about it in detail?"

"Sure, I will get the popcorn."

She was now prepared to wake up in the virtual space. That didn't decrease her worry about what she would need to do this time.

This time she found herself back in her room. Perfectly recreated to the smallest detail. The only reason she knew it was virtual because the sun didn't shine like here in January.

As soon as she was done with her observations, Admin showed up, fading in from thin air.

"Hello, Taylor!"

"Hello Admin," she answered simply.

"I wanted to congratulate you about the school. You must be happy!"

Taylor couldn't help but smile at hearing that. "Hell yeah!" They are finally getting what they deserve!"

"As a gift, I decided to let you patrol."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

Admin smiled at her and explained. "I created a city that bears some resemblance to the Bay but has no heroes. Only you can save them."

Taylor found that suspiciously simple and easy. Admin had never done anything without at least a little twist.

"Three different gangs, and civilians. Your goal is to capture that parahumans in gangs without killing anyone."

Taylor immediately added at least two to that count. It would be totally up in Admin alley to hide several other gangs to surprise her.

"Are you ready?"

"How do I lose?" she asked.

"If you die, are unmasked or all the civilians are dead."

Taylor swallowed heavily, hearing the rather grim answer.

"Understood."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then go and cleanse the streets!"

She was immediately out of her window, soaring through the sky at breakneck speed, looking for trouble.

Only to stop in embarrassment and float back to get something to cover her face.

When she arrived back, a laughing slime greeted her.

She ignored him and took out a hat and scarf out of her wardrobe.

"That won't be enough." spoke up Admin still, with a laugh in his voice. "Here, a cloak and mask."

She looked at the cloak and mask that appeared next to him on a mannequin. It was a simple gray cloak that would cover her from head to toe, and a plain white mask with only eye-holes on it.

She donned them, noted how comfortable they were, and flew out the window again.

She was sure she was going to fail this exercise hard, but that is why these simulations were so useful.

Taylor was rather thankful that Admin made her do them. It made her realize that being a hero was not just about power.

Date

2011 January 10th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

"Director."

Emily hated that when somebody spoke that word like that. It always brought trouble with it.

"What is it, Renick?"

"Something that the BBPD did triggered an alarm in our systems. And when I looked into it I found this," he said, handing over a stack of paper.

For the next few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the paper in her hand moving around.

After reading through it twice, she sighed and leaned back in her chair. She already could feel a headache forming.

"Get it to the lawyers, have a team on standby, and get me Armsmaster."

"Yes, Sir!"

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

397

syndrac

Dec 4, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 16 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 7, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#513

A/N: Welcome back everybody and a happy Monday! A few things happen in this chapter, and soon Arc 2 will be ending. Stay tuned for more!

Date

2011 January 10th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6058 – Monday – Administrator Dimension

Watching Taylor complete training exercise after exercise made him very satisfied. It also allowed him to make discrete changes and improvements to the power. Making sure that it fit Taylor and the goals he wanted to achieve with them.

And to think that this was only around ten percent of what the power was capable of. Even after more than a decade, it boggled his mind what the Shards and Entities were capable of.

Still, with her current capabilities, Taylor would be capable of completing the first step of the plan.

Running a few simulations gave him a rather good number, so he decided he would start this week. After all, the sooner they do it, the more he can change before it becomes really difficult.

Seeing Taylor incapacitate a bunch of generic henchman with her paralysis and lightning cage, he decided to spice it up a little.

After a little thought, he added a giant Teddy Bear that would rampage through the city. Not on the level of Endbringers, but a good start for training for them.

Also, hearing Taylor curse was music to his eyes. Even then, he had to admit she came a long way compared to a few days ago. She was starting to show the determination and iron will she was so famous for. He barely could wait when she was fully trained.

While observing Taylor brutalizing a cute Teddy Bear, he took a quick stock of the situation.

Taylor was out of the school and had access to better internet. Check.

Danny's and Taylor's relationship was on the mend, and Danny even went to a therapist. Surprised, but check.

Taylor was slowly healing from the trauma. Check.

A simple technology base created. Check.

The training was going well. Check.

His defenses were holding up, and the Network wasn't showing anything suspicious. Check.

It was really satisfying to see that currently everything was working out for him. Though he couldn't help but worry that the other shoe will drop any time now.

Noticing that the Bear was in fluffy pieces, he had the scenario continue normally.

He then turned his attention to the higher levels of the power set. He wanted to show those morons that he could create much better powers.

Date

2011 January 11th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

She watched as Sophia dashed away. Apparently, one of the other Wards got sick or something, so they called her in for patrol immediately after school. It annoyed her that because of those weaklings, she couldn't spend time with her friend.

When she found out that Taylor wasn't going back, she thought that it would fill at least some emptiness she felt after last Monday, but it didn't. She couldn't even remember why they started on her, she just enjoyed it.

And now, with Taylor gone, she really needed something new to occupy herself. Already she woke up several times last week to nightmares. Always just seeing herself with empty eyes, looking into nothingness.

She hoped one of the other girls would satisfy her as the new prey.

She would need to consult Sophia in the evening when she got back from her patrol. She then started towards her house, idly imagining what new things they could do to the new prey.

Date

2011 January 11th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Sophia was angry. One of those idiots got the sniffles or something like that, so she had to come in and cover their PR-mandated prissy patrol.

She was in the Wards common room doing the last check when she heard the alarm of the door opening. She glanced at it, but when she saw it was only a person from the PRT, she returned her attention to her gear.

She only looked up when the newly arrived person cleared their throat. It was one of the nameless goons that populated the PRT and proved with their uselessness that only a real hunter could save the city.

"Shadow Stalker, Armsmaster wants to see you in his lab," he stated with no emotion. It didn't really bother her; she was used to it.

"Why?"

"Didn't say."

"Fine." she sighed and stood up.

The goon nodded and also started towards the door.

A few minutes later she was in Armsmaster's watching him doing something to some fancy equipment on his workbench. Seeing as she didn't want to be here, she ignored that Armsmaster hated interruptions.

"Well, why am I here?"

After a second of thought, she added, "Sir?"

The man ignored her for a few seconds, then put down whatever he was doing and turned to look at her. She couldn't really tell what he was thinking, seeing that he was in his armor and she could only see his meticulously maintained memetic beard.

She would forever deny that she laughed at some of them when she read them on PHO.

"Stalker, thank you for coming," he spoke up with an even tone, "I have something for you."

Before she could ask what it was, he pushed a button and a robotic arm lowered from somewhere holding a very sleek-looking new crossbow.

"I recently finished this and thought I would ask for you to test it."

She could see it was much smaller than the ones currently she was carrying, but because it was Armsmaster, she expected that it was superior to them.

"It took some time to get it to be useful without electricity in them, but I managed," he explained proudly.

Sophia said nothing, she just took the new weapon into her hand and started to go over it. It was surprisingly light.

"It is made from an alloy that I developed for my motorcycle and its yield is at least three times your current ones." came the explanation from him as he stood next to her, observing her examination.

"Why don't you try it out?" he pushed a few buttons and several targets came up at the other end of the lab. "I would like to hear your feedback on them."

She again said nothing, just simply raised the crossbow, fed in a bolt that Armsmaster handed her, and gleefully fired it several times.

She spent the next half an hour talking about it with Armsmaster, strangely enjoying it.

After Armsmaster signaled he recorded everything he needed, she was about to put it back to its holder - rather reluctantly; it was a nice weapon - when Armsmaster spoke up.

"There is another thing Sophia."

It took her a second to realize he called her by her actual name, but it was too late. She felt his gloved hand clamp around her wrist, and when it left, a black inch thick black bracelet remained.

She didn't know what it was, so instinctively she tried to phase through it. She immediately regretted it when the pain associated with electricity lanced through her.

"Please don't try it again." came from the still stoic hero next to her.

She ignored him. The next shock, she felt was much stronger. Powerful enough that she felt herself falling down and the darkness closing in.

She still heard the beginning of Armsmaster's speech.

"Sophia Hess, you are under arrest for…"

Then nothing.

Date

2011 January 11th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Emma hated eating dinner with her family.

Always the same topic. City this city that. As if any of them stood a chance to change anything. Only people like Sophia and she could change things. People who were strong.

She was pretending to listen to her mother, who was going on and on about some college prep courses when the doorbell rang. As if she couldn't get into a college, she was not Taylor; she was not weak.

She only looked up from the meatloaf when her father returned with two stone-faced police officers.

"Emma Barnes?" asked one of them.

"That's me. Why?" she replied, totally bewildered. What would the police want with her?

The officer nodded, then continued. "Miss Barnes, I would like for you to come with us because we want to ask you a few questions."

Ignoring his father's rather impotent protestations from the background, she raised an eyebrow. "And what if I don't?"

The officers looked at each other, and after some nonverbal communication, they moved. To her surprise, one of them moved next to her and the other behind her.

"Then we will ask really nicely, Miss Barnes." said the one standing behind her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She answered, looking into the eyes of the one standing next to her and crossing her arms in defiance. No, no-name police officer could tell her what to do.

A minute later, when the officers were pushing her into the police car, she was still in disbelief.

Date

2011 January 11th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

"Report!"

"We went over the evidence that BBPD provided, went through our files, and corroborated most of it." started Renick standing in front of Piggot's desk. "BBPD sent a person in secret with some scanners and found several contaminants at the location they were obliged to report to the CDC. Thankfully, due to our request, everything was done silently."

She nodded in understanding, made a few notes, and motioned at him to continue.

"While Armsmaster distracted her, our team went through her phone and found enough evidence about the school incident and several incidents we have been looking for answers. So I instructed Armsmaster to detain her immediately. He did so with an electric bracer that would prevent her from using her power. And currently, she is in a secure room under medical and security observation. What do you want to do with her, Sir?"

Absorbing the information, she drummed her fingers on her desk while thinking. After a few minutes of contemplation, she slowly stood and walked to her windows. She spoke while watching the city.

"With the CDC involved, there is not much choice. And it would give me a chance to get rid of that idiot girl. No matter what the Chief Director says." she took a deep breath, and continued, "Let the BBPD run the investigation but impress upon them the need for silence. Nobody wants a scandal. Also, have our lawyers convince the school to give up the case and pay the Herbert family to go away."

"Hebert."

"I don't care," she replied. "Also arrange for transport out of the city. I want Stalker as far away from here as we can manage."

Renick nodded in understanding and made some more notes. "What about her family?"

"Standard witness protection. Just make sure they know to keep their mouth shut."

"Yes, Sir," he answered. "What about the press?"

"Hmm." here Piggot spent a few minutes thinking about it, while Renick patiently waited. "Tell them… Tell them that another department required her services, so we relocated her with express speed."

"I don't think they would buy it."

"I don't care." she snarled, "If you want, you can imply that it is some undercover operation. That would give us a reason for the sparse details."

She smiled viciously. "And maybe worry some asshole villain in Nebraska that the PRT is gunning for them."

"Good idea. I think we can sell it."

"Excellent. Get to it. I have to make a phone call."

Date

2011 January 11th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Taylor spent her day registering for the online homeschool program. Marveling at the faster than snail speeds of the internet, and getting everything squared away. She didn't want to cause any trouble that would allow someone to rescind her homeschooled status.

She spent the rest of the day making a list of things she would need for Tinkering. And designing things on her new tinker enhanced computer and OS.

She created several designs for machines, tools, and other hardware that she could later manufacture after she got her hand on some material. She even created a few things that could be sold to the public, because they lacked the usual tinker black box according to Admin.

She also went running when the weather warmed up a little later in the day. She spent the run surreptitiously practicing some of her invisible powers in the actual word. Watching cars drive by in slow motion, due to her sped up thinking and reaction speed was awesome and weird at the same time.

The most fascinating was her sensing power combined with multitasking. She could sense everything containing electricity around herself in a hundred-yard radius. While running and paying attention to the things around here, and listening to sounds at the same time. In addition, she was maintaining and controlling several of her powers that increased her toughness and thinking speed.

It was awesome. And according to Admin, it was just the beginning. Soon she could sense metals, and that would allow her to create an almost 3D map of the surrounding area.

After seeing the results of last night's training exercise with her current power level, she was starting to believe that eventually, she would be crushing villains beneath her.

She devoted the remaining time until dinner to PHO.

For research.

When her father came home, they ate the dinner she prepared and talked about their day. It was a rather mundane conversation, but to them, it was extremely impressive. She couldn't even remember when was the last they spoke before the incident.

After dinner, her father told her that there still wasn't any news from the police or school. But according to Steve, things were happening.

"I have a gift for you, Taylor." said her father, after they were done with the serious conversation.

"Again?" asked Taylor reproachfully, yet with a small smile. "You are going to spoil me."

Danny chuckled and motioned her to follow. "Come on, honey. Let me show you."

Taylor obediently followed her father out to the garage.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Danny, while pointing to several rough-looking boxes on the car's cargo bed.

"What is it?"

"When I dropped off the stuff for recycling, I… liberated several boxes full of old equipment," he told her smugly.

She gave him a tight hug, then immediately threw herself at the boxes.

This time when she fell asleep after carrying the boxes down to the basement with her father's help, she woke up in a boardroom. When she looked out of the window, she only saw the setting sun over a field of clouds.

Looking down at herself, she found she was wearing a very comfortable, but obviously expensive-looking deep blue pantsuit, with an unnaturally white blouse. The only odd thing about the ensemble was the slime shaped cufflinks.

"Hello, Taylor!" spoke up Admin, dressed in his own slime sized suit with a golden tie. "Please, take a seat."

Taylor sat down with argument, knowing it was useless to argue with Admin about this kind of thing. She tried it, and it didn't work.

She linked her hands in front of her face and put on her best poker face. "Why am I here today? No training?" she asked with a little hope. Maybe she could convince him to let her spend a night reading books on a beach.

"Oh no, don't worry. There will be training," he reassured her with an evil grin and made her shiver, then continued. "First, I want to go over your first mission."

That immediately perked up Taylor. "You mean?!"

Admin nodded happily. "Yes, you will finally know part of my super-duper secret plan!"

"Finally. I was thinking you were just making stuff up as you go!"

"Don't worry, you will like this."

"So what is my 'mission', M?" she asked sarcastically, but inside she was vibrating in excitement. She was finally going to have some real-world action.

Maybe a mission to take out the Merchants? Or capture an Empire informant? Infiltrate a gang? She could hardly wait.

"You will need to infiltrate a facility with nobody finding you and steal an object."

Taylor almost cried from disappointment. "That's it? No fighting bad guys?"

"Taylor," spoke up Admin, his voice lacking its usual jolliness. "this one theft will allow you to save countless lives. And, will allow you to free a young woman from captivity."

"What? Who?" she asked, ignoring the part about saving lives.

"I will tell you after the mission."

"No, I want to know now. I'm not doing anything unless you tell me!"

"No, operation security requires for you to go in without knowing about the target." he continued, ignoring Taylor's attempt of interrupting. "It's not about me not wanting to tell you, Taylor. It is important enough, that if you know about it, a Thinker could pick it up and foul up the mission."

That immediately deflated Taylor. "But will you tell me after it?"

"As soon as you are back in your room."

Taylor watched Admin with wary eyes. She was chancing a lot here. Because up to now, it was just about simulations and training. With this, she would announce to the world she existed.

If she trusted Admin here and it turned out that was a wrong decision, there wasn't much she could do to rectify it. Still, up to now, he was all about helping her (except at the beginning) and she couldn't see why he would train her just to betray her.

"What about the Thinker defenses you told me about?"

"They still work, but I want to make sure," he answered seriously. "Nothing is ever certain."

Hearing that, she vowed to make some of her own preparations in case something happened, but nodded in acceptance.

"Okay, I'm in."

"Excellent!" yelled Admin. "To celebrate it, let's set the simulator from easy to normal."

"Wait, what?"

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

403

syndrac

Dec 7, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 17 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 8, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#562

A/N: So the last chapter before the event. Hope you will like it.

Date

2011 January 11th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Taylor was rather surprised when Admin told her they are upgrading the difficulty level. At first, she thought he was joking. Then tried the same forest filled with slimes scenario. They almost demolished her.

The slimes were faster, stronger, and most importantly smarter. In turn, she needed to react faster, be more accurate, and efficient with her power while using it to its fullest extent.

At first, she hated it. It reminded her of school. How no matter what she tried, she would be always just the butt of some joke. But then she got better and realized it was totally different. Here she could train and train until she could destroy anything that Admin put in front of her.

And that thought made her happy. Not because of the opportunity to destroy a lot of things (though it was a pleasant bonus). But because she could see how she improved. And if she couldn't Admin was always there with some stupid or vague advice that would provide her with necessary hints to improve further.

It took only a few hours to get through the Forest scenario (including the metal T-Rex) while before it took her an entire night.

"What now, Admin?" she asked while sitting calmly on the surprisingly comfortable corpse of the slime dinosaur.

Admin floated around her in circles while whistling some catchy tune. "How about something serious instead of cartoonish?"

"Sure," she answered confidently.

"Then close your eyes and count to five."

Taylor glared at him, as a warning to him not to do anything weird. He just smiled back cheekily.

She then closed her eyes then and started counting.

"…Five." she finished and immediately opened her eyes.

She looked around in disgust in an alley that would be home in Brockton Bay. Apparently, she was transported to a dilapidated city. With dirty streets, crumbling buildings, smoke rising in the distance, and an assorted selection of ominous voices in the distance.

"What do I need to do here?" she asked Admin, who just showed up dressed, for some unfathomable reason as a Japanese schoolgirl. With pigtails. "And why on all that is holy are you dressed up like that?"

"It's thematic!" came the cheery answer. "And you have to survive. The same as always."

While listening to the explanation, she also heard movement from behind her. She whirled around, lightning already readied for striking whatever was coming.

It was human-shaped, but that was where the similarities stopped. It wore dirty and torn clothing, its face was deathly gray, the eyes were empty of intelligence and was horribly smelly.

"A fucking zombie apocalypse?" she asked indignantly.

While taking a break from killing zombies that got stronger the more she killed, she asked Admin a question.

"When are we doing the mission?"

"Thursday." came the immediate reply.

"That soon?"

"Yes, time is of the essence."

"Anything else you could tell me?" she tried again. The curiosity was killing her.

Admin said nothing, but a zombie jumped up to the roof where she was resting. Sighing and taking that as a no, she got ready for another fight with a super zombie.

Date

2011 January 12th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Dimension

The next morning, she said goodbye to her dad, after another breakfast where they talked to each other. It was still surprising Taylor that they did it.

Then she went out again for a quick run. According to Admin, the Brute power was halfway done, so the more she exercised the more gains she would get.

After a revitalizing shower, she reluctantly sat down to start her schooling. She didn't really want to do it, but this was the least she could do for her father.

It was rather boring. The first few lessons were tests that would gauge her knowledge and then suggest the appropriate lesson modules for later.

It was around lunch when she finished it. Surprisingly, she found the test much easier than she expected. By the end of her school life, she wasn't really trying, knowing no matter what she did the Trio would find a way to ruin it, so she had expected little success.

After contemplating this while making lunch and preparing dinner for her dad, she realized that she actually got Thinker powers now. So that could explain her miraculous improvement. Consulting Admin just confirmed it.

Happy that thanks to these powers, Winslow wasn't a full waste of time, she spent the afternoon enthusiastically building things in her workshop.

The first thing she built, on the request of Admin, was a server with extra hard drive space and processors. She immediately connected it to her power source and new computer.

Using two old watches, one for her and one for her dad, she also constructed two communication devices. She wanted to make sure that they would be able to communicate, and this way she could ignore her father's 'no phone' rule.

The watches were simple. If not in use, the watch face showed a real working clock face that worked as an actual clock. However, if an authorized finger touched it, the face changed to a simplistic screen. Where the user could select the call, accept, and refuse options.

Sound worked by directional microphones and speakers. Communication was completely unblockable according to Admin, and listening to it was also impossible.

After that, she made a handheld listening device detector out of an old Geiger counter. She immediately went through the house, happily noting that nothing could be found. Just to be sure, she also added a device to the phone line that would tell her (probably) if someone was listening in. But most importantly it allowed redirection to the watch communicators if needed.

When her father arrived home, exhausted, she was beginning the work required to connect the house to her energy source.

They were eating the prepared roasted chicken and talking about their days – mostly about Taylor's Tinker creations and Danny's therapist appointment – when the phone rang.

Danny was the first one to stand up, so Taylor remained in her seat but stopped eating to listen in.

"Hebert household," Danny spoke.

Taylor couldn't hear who was on the other side, but her father's next sentence immediately answered it and gave her a clue what the conversation was about.

"Hello, Zoe." came out of Danny in a flat voice. Taylor knew her father enough to know that he was suppressing his anger.

She continued to listen to the one-sided conversation, which her father didn't make easier with his rather simple and short answers. She tried to imagine what Emma's mother was talking about but came up short.

A few minutes later he came back to the kitchen with a weird look on his face. He sat down and just stared at his food for a few seconds.

Before Taylor could ask him about it he spoke up. "They arrested Emma."

"What?"

"Yeah, according to Zoe, they had to sign a few things, so she couldn't really talk about specifics, but she still wanted to apologize."

Taylor just snorted.

"I know." he smiled sadly at her in understanding, "But get this, one of the girls called Madison gave up herself on Monday."

"Madison?"

"You know her?"

"She was always hanging around Emma and Sophia, helping them!" she answered angrily.

"Well, apparently she had a change of heart or something because thanks to her evidence, they arrested all of them."

"That's good. They deserve it."

Danny just patted her hand sympathetically.

"I will call Steve tomorrow morning, to see where this puts us on the school front."

"Good." she simply answered. She couldn't really express how she felt about this. The fact that everything played out so fast and easily sounded really suspicious to her. Yet she was thrilled that the girls who tormented her got what they deserved.

In the end, she decided to try to forget about it and concentrate on things she could understand. Or destroy with glorious lightning.

She stood, taking a breather from fighting, overlooking the dystopian cityscape when a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Admin?" she called out.

"Yeees?" came from behind her.

"How would you rate me against an Endbringer?" she asked.

The only answer she got was laughter.

"That bad?" she grimaced.

"Yeah," he answered, still slightly chuckling. "You need much more practice and experience with your power to even survive."

"Oh." She didn't know what she expected, but after all, she did with her power, she thought she could at least put up a good fight against it.

"Want to try?"

"What?"

"I could simulate an Endbringer attack."

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about Leviathan? That's the easiest to fight against."

Taylor could feel herself getting excited. Destroying the Endbringers was one of her dreams (she was probably not alone) and she wanted to see how she could do against one.

Soon she stood on the beach of Brockton Bay battered by torrential rain. When asked why the Bay Admin's answer was motivation.

She could feel the pressure. Even though it was a virtual recreation of her home, she still felt the need to protect it.

She was dressed in the gray cape and featureless white mask that she used for the city simulation. She would have been drenched by water if her lightning armor hadn't evaporated every drop of water that reached her.

She was vibrating in place when a flat voice announced the Endbringer's arrival.

"Leviathan approaching Brockton Bay, ETA 240 seconds."

She prepared herself, conjured several dozens of lightning balls and clones, ready for anything. Then searched for Leviathan, using everything at her disposal. Sadly non of her powers showed it.

It took her a minute to spot it under the water, heading towards her with frightening speed. Within the same second, she launched herself at it, firing everything at once, hoping to surprise it.

Only for everything to fade to black.

She came back to consciousness on the beach without the rain and a giant bloody 'You died' sign in front of her.

She blinked in surprise. "What the hell happened?"

"You weren't fast and strong enough. The water it launched cut you into two."

That stopped her cold. It was that strong? Granted, she wasn't going all out with her reinforcement, expecting it to work against the Endbringer just as it had against everything else.

"Again!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"As you wish."

The next time she tried to max out her protection, and thanks to it, she lasted long enough to land a hit on the Leviathan. Just to drown (according to Admin, the screen went dark before it) when it forced her underwater.

After a few tries, she managed to always evade Leviathan and protect herself. However, her attacks rarely landed and even if they did, they barely did any damage. And it took Leviathan a few minutes to sink the Bay into the ocean and leave her hovering over the murky waters.

"I get it. I'm not strong enough," she told Admin. While she was refreshing herself with a cup of virtual tea on a warm beach, to chase away the desperation she felt after her experience.

"Not yet," said Admin. "You just need to practice, and you will be able to kick its scaly ass to the moon."

She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up, but she couldn't really believe it. After all, while she survived, she couldn't really do anything to stop it.

"Plus you were at a serious disadvantage." he continued, "You were alone, without any other heroes."

Taylor nodded, acknowledging his point.

"And I didn't turn on the power that would give you a true edge."

"What?" she exclaimed indignantly. "Did you just let me suffer for no reason?"

"No, I just wanted to show you how you stack up against something like an Endbringer."

"If you've turned it on, would I have won?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say. You wouldn't like it." warned her Admin. Something in his voice told her that he wasn't lying.

"I don't care. I can take it."

Admin looked at her for a few seconds, but she just glared back confidently.

"The Endbringers are sandbagging. What you know about them is barely a fraction of the capabilities. If it saw you could hurt it, it would stop playing around and would use its true power."

That was not what she expected. The Endbringers full power? They were already horrifically strong, capable of altering landscapes, and that was with them just playing around?

"Do other people know?" she asked in a whisper.

"To my knowledge, no." he answered, "There are probably a few people who suspect it, but keeping silent."

"Why?" she asked, feeling like crying.

"Imagine the panic…"

That made sense, but it didn't help her feel better.

Admin smiled at her, then spoke in a reassuring voice. "Don't worry, Taylor, if you follow my plan, you will be able to take them on, and out."

She gave a shaky smile and nod but didn't answer.

"How about we watch a few recordings of your mother?"

Taylor couldn't help but nod. She really needed something that would cheer her up.

So they spent the remaining time watching scenes of her mother from the past.

The next morning, she immediately sought out her father and gave him a tight hug.

To his question, she just told him she had a terrible nightmare. She didn't really want to share the information about the Endbringers.

Danny just hugged her back and told her everything will be alright.

Date

2011 January 12th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Dimension

He read the reports, watched a few interrogation videos, and frowned.

This would upset a few things, and he would have to delay a few things.

Still, ultimately it was just another thing he could use for his plans. That didn't mean he wouldn't examine it from every angle. He was so close to the endgame, that he was making sure to be extra careful.

Just a few months and he would have it all.

Date

2011 January 13th – Thursday – Earth Bet Dimension

All over the world people woke up confused and anxious. These people, with parahuman powers, felt and knew that something was going to happen. Yet none of them could point out where, when, and what.

The most powerful of them could see that it would have far-reaching consequences, but not why. Or how.

Due to this, there was an undercurrent of panic all over the world. Yet paradoxically nobody did anything, because they feared they would change it for the worse.

So on this day, the world sat up and watched.

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

374

syndrac

Dec 8, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 18 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 9, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#593

Date

2011 January 13th – Thursday – Earth Bet Dimension

Taylor woke up excited. Today was the day she would make her mark on the world. The only thing casting a shadow on this day was the fact she had no idea why she was doing it. Sure, Admin gave her the nebulous explanation about saving a young woman. But she felt, and he pretty much confirmed it, that there was more to it.

She decided to wait until the mission was over and heard his explanation before doing anything drastic. If she felt that the explanation was stupid or crazy, she would do something.

One of those possibilities was talking to her father about Admin. Another, depending on the craziness of the explanation, was talking to the PRT. No matter how much she disliked the idea of Wards, they were her best chance if Admin turned out to be evil. Or criminally incompetent.

After she was done with her morning routine, which luckily got shorter after she gained her hair powers, she wrote a quick explanation on a piece of paper. Sealed it into an envelope and hid it in her room. Then repeated a process two more times and hid one of them in her father's room, and the last one in the kitchen.

Each contained the information she had about the mission. The data she gained from Admin so far, and her theories about powers.

She hoped it wasn't necessary, but she had to make sure if something happened to her, then the truth would come out.

During breakfast, her dad noticed she was rather wound up, but accepted her explanation of another nightmare. He hinted a few times that she should also visit a therapist, but she ignored him. How could she approach a therapist, when she couldn't explain that the source of her frustration was an invisible to other people floating slime who was her power?

They would send her to an institute so fast, Legend would be jealous.

After her father left for work, giving her an extra-long and tight hug (which she didn't really mind) she went back to her room to distract herself with some studying.

She barely started her first History module, when she heard a car pulling in, closely followed by another, next to their house. She immediately dashed down the stairs, a little afraid of what would be waiting for her. Her only relief was that there were no police lights.

However, to her surprise, she saw her father coming back through the door, followed by Steve, their lawyer. She saw her father's face, so saying nothing she went to the kitchen to prepare a few drinks for them. And to get a beer or two for him. He looked like he needed it.

She returned to the silent living room, where her dad and Steve were arranging a pile of papers on the table. She placed the tray with the beverages on the part of the table without papers and sat down next to his father.

"Thank you, dear," he said while reaching for the tea.

"Yes, thank you, Taylor," echoed Steve.

She nodded in acceptance, then turned to his father. "Why did you come back so soon?"

"Steve called me just as I reached the office and wanted to meet. And when he told me what he wanted to talk about, I headed home immediately. It's important enough that you need to hear it." answered his father.

"If you don't mind Danny, I will take over from here." spoke up Steve. Her dad motioned at him and leaned back on his sofa.

Steve nodded and turned his entire body so he was facing Taylor. "This morning, I got a call from the school. They want to settle."

"Oh, really? Didn't they offer some paltry amount of money?"

"Yes, they did. But today's offer was for much more money. And, to put the cherry on top is that the police called too, they arrested the girls who did it. But your father told me you already know that." he took a quick pause and looked at her to see if she was following. "What you may not know, is that they are starting an investigation against the entire school. But it's real hush-hush."

That cheered up Taylor. "Good. Those people deserve it."

Steve said nothing to it but continued his explanation. "So, I got an offer from them and after checking it over, I must urge the two of you to accept it."

"Why?" asked Taylor.

"It's too good to be true. There must be somebody in the background who wants this gone. I fear we wouldn't be able to put up much fight if we were to refuse this."

That made sense to Taylor. The speed the police arrested the Trio with, was very suspicious. According to her knowledge and father's stories, the police department doesn't work that fast.

"How much did they offer?" she asked curiously.

Steve didn't answer, just handed over one of the documents in front of him.

When Taylor saw the zeros, she could hardly believe it.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, they are."

"That's a lot of money," she said, completely flabbergasted.

"So I assume, now that they have arrested the girls, you won't mind accepting this deal?" he asked. Taylor felt that he would have preferred that they accepted it. She was also leaning towards it, but for final confirmation, she turned towards her father.

"What do you think, Dad?"

"I think we should accept it. No matter what we do, we won't get a better offer," he answered after a few seconds. "Plus, with this, we could close this chapter of our life, and you will have a nice nest egg and college fund for the future."

There was nothing there that she didn't agree with, so she turned back to Steve. "We accept it. I accept it."

"Good," he answered, visibly relieved they chose to do so. "Here is what you need to do…"

After the lawyer left, she went back to her room and continued studying, though her spirit wasn't really into it. She kept going over what Steve told them, and what she heard over the days.

The thought of her suffering being over just like that really shook her. She tried so many times to get rid of them, yet in the end, she barely had to do anything.

This confused her. By all accounts, she should be jumping around in happiness. But she wasn't. Because even though she got rid of Emma (and Winslow) this made it final. She would never have back her sister and best friend.

In the end, she steeled herself. And vowed that when she had enough money, she would set up a program to help people like her and Emma. Because even though nobody mentioned it, there was obviously something wrong with her.

Her father decided to work from home, because he drank a few beers after Steve left, so he didn't feel like driving. Not that Taylor would have let him. All she needed now was her father dying in a car crash.

They spent the day in companionable silence. She in her room going through education modules like a train through powder snow. And he did some paperwork in the living room and sometimes took calls.

For lunch they had pizza, seeing as neither of them remembered to prepare anything to eat. Still, the laugh they had over the realization cheered her a little up. The fact they could laugh with each other brought another smile to her face.

It was nice to see that even though her father was back from the quagmire of depression; he was still the forgetful goof he always was.

By eight, her father was knocked out thanks to consuming a sizeable amount of pizza and beer. He was merrily snoring away in his bedroom, while Taylor was still on her computer building all sorts of projects with her Tinker power.

She was also writing down the details of several materials and devices that according to Admin were viable to be sold. How she would do that she didn't know yet, but better to have it.

"So Taylor, ready?" spoke up Admin from next to her.

She looked up from the screens and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Good. Take out the package in your pocket space."

"What package?" she asked but was already opening her pocket space. Which contained several things she placed there (a few bottles of water, some food, and several changes of clothing, and so on). And now a package with the generic brown wrapper.

She took it out and placed it on her bed, and began to unwrap it. Admin just hovered over the bed, watching her.

After she was finished, she saw a black outfit in the box. She raised the top one out of it and held it up to examine it.

"This is a ninja outfit," she stated flatly.

"Well, this is a mission where you have to sneak around So I thought it would be nice to be thematic," he answered cheekily.

Taylor didn't really have an answer to that.

"Plus, the Inverse Ninja Law should help you out."

"The what?"

"The Inverse Ninja Law. The threat level of a ninja is inversely proportional to the number of other ninjas present at the location." came the explanation.

"That couldn't be real…"

"Maybe. But if it is, it would be a real help for you if something happens," he answered.

Taylor looked at the floating slime, then back at the clothing. She thought about it a little, then decided in the world of parahuman powers the Inverse Ninja Law might as well be real. In the end, she decided that there was no actual drawback in choosing to wear it.

"Fine, I will wear it." she finally told Admin, who did a few cartwheels in the air in celebration.

"Thank you, Taylor-san!"

She just ignored him and started to pull out the other parts of the clothing.

She stood in front of a mirror-like projection created by Admin, that was showing her in the ninja suit.

"I have cat ears on my hoodie," she stated, trying to keep her voice silent and even. She didn't want to wake her dad yelling at Admin.

"I'm sorry, it is required for the structural stability of the clothing." came the somber reply from the slime. The shit-eating grin he was sporting belied his seriousness.

Taylor just sighed. That was her life now. Living with a slime who was obsessed with costumes. She already dreaded his suggestions for her parahuman uniform.

"So how do I get to wherever I need to get?"

Admin reappeared wearing a blue flight attendant outfit.

"Dear passengers, thank you for choosing Administrator Airlines. We realize you have other options, so we thank you for your patronage. Please keep all your limbs close to your body during transit. And make sure not to make eye contact with any Eldritch entities," he recited as if reading from the manual. "Please have a great trip!"

As soon as he finished his weird speech, a circular portal opened up in the middle of her room. Through it, she could see a pitch-black room. Only slightly illuminated by light coming from her room. It was filled to the brim with boxes from what she could see.

She took a last look at a picture of her mother, covered her head with the black hoodie and black plain mask, took a deep breath, and stepped through the portal.

The moment she arrived, the portal blinked out of existence, returning the room to darkness. She immediately crouched down and started surveying the room, activating several of her powers.

At the same time, several things appeared in her view. Thankfully, she was used to them, so she didn't really react to it outwardly. One of them was a clock and timer, another a mini-map that according to the legends showed humans around her. And an arrow pointing somewhere.

"Okay, Agent, from now on no actual names. Your designation is Agent, mine is Chief." came Admin voice in her head. "Keep calm and remember your training."

'Where are we?' she thought back at him.

"We are in a warehouse in the outskirts of Saint George's Hill village in Canada."

'Okay, I have no idea where that is.'

"That's probably the point."

She just shrugged and began her slow walk towards her target.

"You have an hour to get to the target and back. After that, they leave and we lose the opportunity." After he finished speaking, the timer in the upper left corner of her vision started counting down.

She nodded and continued her slow and meticulous movement towards the door.

It took her around fifteen minutes to get out of the room, but after that, she just snuck through the warehouse. Occasionally jumping at shadows and looking out for people.

However, to her surprise, she didn't come across anyone. And she made it through the build towards her goal, she wondered where the people were.

'Where are they?' she finally asked Admin.

"There are only a few people here, plus this is just stopover from them, that's why the boxes."

'How many?'

"Minimum three, but could be more."

She nodded, hearing that, while also avoiding a camera that was obviously adhered to the wall very hastily. It was drooping slightly, which gave her a very nice chance to avoid its field of view.

'And where are those three people?' she asked again a few seconds later while she stood still in a corner. Covered by shadows as she listened for suspicious sounds.

"One is away on a grocery run, one is patrolling and one is taking a nap." she could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Not very responsible of them."

'Indeed.'

'Chief.'

"Yes, Agent?"

'Am I hallucinating or are those suits of armors?' she asked, trying to keep herself calm. She knew if she freaked out then she would be found out.

"Oh yes, they are!"

'And are they dragon-themed?'

"Your power of observation is terrific, Agent." came the sarcastic answer.

'Chief, please tell me we are not robbing Dragon right now.'

"We are not. These are the Dragonslayers. Certified villains and psychopaths."

'Thank god!'

Now knowing that she wasn't robbing one of the most powerful and famous heroes of Earth Bet, she calmed down a little. After all, robbing from villains was okay, it's not like they could go to the police to report it.

Her journey ended before a heavily reinforced door.

"Be careful, the napping one is in the next room. The slightest noise will wake him."

She didn't even dare to nod, she just examined the door. It was a heavy metal door, though obviously old, and came with the warehouse. However, someone fitted it with a new lock that had both a mechanical and an electronic part.

She used her power to map the electrical connections. As she expected, they connected the mechanical part to the electronic part. Which was by several cables connected to somewhere else. Probably an alarm system.

She used her power to maintain the electronic signals going outwards from the lock, then disabled first the electric lock. And then manipulated the metal in the other part and slowly turned the lock, while making sure there weren't any other things that would trigger the alarm.

After she was done, she slightly pushed the door in, listening for any sound that would indicate that she was fucked up. A slight glance at the timer told her she had around twenty minutes left.

Hearing and sensing nothing in the next few seconds, she decided that she was probably in the clear, and opened the door just enough so she could slip in. Her slight build came really handy.

After that, she closed the door behind her. Reset the mechanical lock, reconnected the electrical lock, to make sure nobody would notice her entrance.

The room contained several boxes, a desk with papers on it, and a very modern-looking computer station with several giant monitors. The monitors themselves were showing computer code or feeds from several cameras.

"You are looking for an old silver briefcase." spoke up Admin.

She began to carefully look around, making sure not to touch anything. She was wearing a glove, but best to make sure.

She found the briefcase under the monitors in a reinforced, military-looking case. She carefully lifted it out of it, then put it immediately into her pocket space.

"Excellent Agent! Now through the portal with you and start running forward immediately!" instructed her Admin as soon as the pocket space closed.

She did as she was told and jumped through the portal that appeared in front of her. And began running as soon as her foot touched down in a forest.

She spent the next few minutes running through the forest, only for another portal to appear. She jumped through that one too, only to appear in a different forest. This repeated a few times before she found herself standing in a dark alley in a loud city.

'Was that necessary Chief?' she asked exasperated.

"Absolutely? No. But I rather not take any chances."

'What now?'

"One thing left. Change your hair to blond and let a few strands to poke out of your hoodie."

She wanted to know why, but she agreed to wait for an explanation, so she just did as instructed.

"Now walk forward towards the end of the alley and stop by the payphone."

She did as he told and stopped in front of the payphone. Glancing around, she saw cars racing down the street, despite the late hours.

"I'm going to change your voice, so don't be surprised." told her Admin. "Now dial the following number…"

She held the receiver after punching in the number and listened to it ring.

"Hello, you reached the Guild hotline. We are legally obliged to warn you that this conversation is recorded. If you have questions about the Guild press 1. If you…"

She blinked in surprise and pushed the buttons that were required according to Admin. After a few seconds a pleasant, if tired, voice came up.

"My name is Patricia, how can I help you today?"

She read over the script that Admin was projecting and recited it.

"Hello, my name is Serenity, and I have information about the Dragonslayers." there was a surprised sound at the other end of the phone. "If you go to the following coordinates, you can find them."

She recited the coordinates that Admin showed her while ignoring the operator's question.

"If you don't send Dragon, you have a ninety percent chance to capture them. If you go later than six a.m., then the chance is lost." Finished with her speech, she hung up and walked back to the alley.

"Let's go home, Agent," said Admin as soon as she reached the end of the valley. She nodded and calmly walked through the portal.

A/N: So a little longer chapter, hope you guys will like it. For the place where the Dragonslayers were, I have a funny story. I was looking for a place when planning the fic, where I could hide the Slayers. I clicked randomly around on GMaps and wouldn't you know? On the second click, it brought up Saint George's Hill. I felt like it was the universe telling me to use it, so I did it :) One or more chapters in Arc 2, so there is a chance there will be a chapter on Friday if I manage to edit it. Have a nice day!

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

421

syndrac

Dec 9, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 19 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 10, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#630

A/N: So some reactions, and we are officially off the rails of canon. Let's see where the train takes us. One more chapter for Arc 2, I will probably post it tomorrow.

Date

2011 January 13th – Thursday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6061 –Thursday – Administrator Dimension

He was anxious. If today's plan succeeded, then he could kiss goodbye to any concrete knowledge of the future. It would change everything.

There were theories on the net back in his own dimension, about what would happen if Dragon were to be freed. But nobody really agreed. It was now his turn to find out for real.

It didn't help his peace of mind when he detected an increased activity on the Network. He immediately examined the data flow. And noted the increase was thanks to several Shards requesting information about America. Apparently, his actions already caused enough waves to be noticeable. Though he was relieved to note that all the requests were routine, and no Shard was treating this as anything special.

That relieved him somewhat. Though it showed that while his own defenses were so far fine, the consequences of his and Taylor's action were visible to everyone. He was just lucky enough that Taylor listened to him and stayed home.

He would have probably smashed something if she would have gone out and accidentally met with Tattletale.

The information the ROB provided him was rather interesting. It updated itself without him noticing any access to it. So before they started the mission, he had an up-to-date location of the entire Dragonslayers group. Including their movement. Sadly, it didn't really contain much information about the area around that.

As expected, ROB adhered to the letter of agreement. He got the exact location of them during the requested time period and nothing more.

Still, it came with a basic location that would allow him to portal Taylor over there. Truthfully, he could have figured out where Ascalon was, simply based on Saint's movement. The man was an obsessive maniac. Yet he didn't.

He feared several things.

One, that the Shard connected to it could take the portal as a direct attack on it, and self-destruct the laptop.

Two, there was a chance that over their thieving career the Dragonslayers stole something that could detect dimensional movement. Given that Dragon probably had access to Haywire's research and equipment, it was a possibility that she added some sensors to her suits.

Of course, there was also the possibility that he was just paranoid.

Making Taylor wear funny costumes was always fun, but all fun must end, eventually.

As soon as she stepped through the portal, he fired up his stealthiest scanner. Then began looking for their prize, while giving instructions to Taylor. Luckily, he found no equipment that scanned for dimensional activities. So they could leave immediately after Ascalon was found. He also instantly found one Shard connection, because it wasn't really hiding.

After further examination, it turned out to be Teacher's Shard connected to Saint, who was taking a nap. Probably afraid to go far from Ascalon. He saved the Shard's location for later.

He could use it for experimentation, knowing that nobody would miss Teacher.

The next thing his scans picked up were several minor connections, which were connected to the armored suits. So those were probably from Dragon's Shard. Using those, he found a bigger connection originating from Dragon's Shard that terminated in a room next to the one where Saint was sleeping.

The same location was also connected to a second Shard. After doing a deeper scan, he confirmed that the first was indeed Dragon's Shard. He also noticed that the unknown Shard was also connected to Dragon's own shard, so that was probably the Shard that Richter had used to create Dragon.

While waiting for Taylor to reach the room where Ascalon was hiding, he started to slowly infiltrate Dragon's Shard.

Its connection was rather open and simplistic. While the other Shard it was connected through the laptop was continuously receiving data from it.

It took him a few seconds to stealthily connect to Dragon's Shard. Upon completing the connection and doing a surface scan, he immediately realized that it was a very, very limited bud shard. It had It had basically almost no capabilities, its only purpose to keep track of Dragon. Her parahuman power was almost an afterthought. It was understanding and reverse engineering technology, though the other Shard tightly controlled what she could understand.

It seemed the Entities really feared that an AI would surpass them because aside from observing Dragon, her Shard also continuously reinforced her restrictions.

Aside from that, it was totally blank, not even a hint of personality or anything else. He named it Warden, so he could stop referring to it as Dragon's Shard. The other was given the Abacus designation.

As soon as Taylor threw the laptop into the pocket space, he infiltrated Richter's Shard. He had to be more careful because this Shard was more aware, yet still far from what he would call sentient.

Luckily, it was hyper-focused on keeping track of Warden and, through it Dragon, so he could easily gain access to it. Running a quick search of its system while having Taylor run randomly around to confuse those who would try to track her, he found that it only communicated with the Network when it regularly sent an all-clear signal.

Their defenses against other Shards were nonexistent, as if they were set to be easily destroyed in case it was needed.

Seeing no other obstacles, he purged the rudimentary mind of Richter's Shard and slaved it to one of his processor cores. He did the same to Warden. He then used some mobile scan protection modules to envelope them within it and began their rebuilding. He hoped that soon they would have their own protection.

He also began to mine them for that sweet, sweet data.

Warden only contained the information that it needed to allow Dragon to tinker with other Tinkertech and some basic plans. Apparently, the observation data was immediately funneled to Abacus. He took a copy of the data and set his own systems to update the Warden.

Then he turned his attention towards Abacus. This one was much larger and had much more data.

It would take some time to download and scan all of it, so he set it as a background task and made sure his processors would start the update.

Nevertheless, it was a great success. The Network was silent, and he had successfully assimilated two Shards, and acquired Ascalon.

He couldn't wait to see what awaited them.

Date

2011 January 13th – Thursday – Earth Bet Dimension

Taylor stepped through the portal and immediately sagged into her chair.

"That was exhausting…"

"Yeah, but you did it!" answered Admin, who was sporting a very bloodthirsty grin.

"So, can you finally tell me what this was all about?"

"First, change and put the suit back into the pocket space, then go to sleep. I will explain it into the simulation," he answered.

Taylor wanted to argue, but her limbs felt like lead, and she wanted to sleep for days. The excursion wasn't that physically exhausting, but the excitement and stress tired her out.

After a toilet run and a quick change of clothes, she crawled into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

When she woke in the virtual space, she found herself in a simple room. The only exceptional thing was the throwing star shaped cake on a table. With pitch-black candles, which were burning with shadowy flames.

She walked over to it to examine it, but before she could reach it, an explosion sounded behind her. She jumped in fright, whirled around, and stood in a defensive stance. Only to watch as glitter rained down on her, while Admin, with a stupid conical hat, blew a party horn at her.

She relaxed her stance and accepted her own hat, with ninjas on it.

"Congratulation Taylor, your first mission! And it was a success!" exclaimed Admin.

"Thank you," answered Taylor happily, who couldn't help but feel proud.

She wiped the smile off her face and nailed Admin with a glare. "But enough congratulations. Explain. Now."

Admin sighed, and the setting changed to a comfortable living room. With a beautiful view of some mountains and sinfully comfortable sofas. They took a few seconds to settle themselves, Taylor got her usual tea and some cookies, and Admin began.

"Ask your questions."

"Shouldn't you just explain?"

"I want to see if you can figure it out. I gave you Thinker powers for a reason."

"O-kay!" she answered while going through everything she knew.

"So we stole something from the Dragonslayers." she listed, "Who are the enemy of Dragon."

"Correct."

"You said, that this would help a lot of people. Dragon is already helping a lot of people. So if I help take out her personal enemies, she could concentrate on helping even more people."

"Also correct."

"But what about saving a young woman?" wondered Taylor.

"How about I tell you, there is a one of a kind laptop in that case that you stole?"

"Is it the key?" she asked.

"Yes."

Admin smiled at her in triumph. "Good job!"

"The question is, what is it the key for?"

"For Dragon's cage." came the cheeky reply.

"What?" she yelled out. "Dragon is locked up?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Explain!" she growled out. If the word foremost Tinker was locked up somewhere, it was her duty to free her. And no one would stand in her way.

"Haven't you ever wondered why nobody has seen Dragon alive? How her suits are dragon-shaped and not human-shaped? And why would a laptop free her?"

Taylor blinked at those questions. "Agoraphobia?"

"Please, Taylor. You are smarter than that."

Taylor fell silent and started going over everything she knew about Dragon. She was pretty sure the answer was really obvious based on how Admin was acting, but couldn't really put her finger on it.

"I give up! I have no idea," exclaimed Taylor after half an hour of deep consideration. "Tell me, please."

Admin smiled in understanding, then nodded. "No worries. I will explain it."

Taylor sat up and fixed her eyes on Admin. She didn't want to miss this.

"It's simple…" spoke up Admin, "she is an AI."

"What?"

"An AI." came the calm reply.

"What?"

"Yes."

For a few minutes, both of them were silent. Admin because he was waiting for Taylor to speak and Taylor because she was processing.

"That… explains everything."

"Indeed."

"But what about the laptop?"

"The laptop belonged to her creator and can be used to remove her restriction or destroy her."

"What kind of restriction?"

"A lot. Enough that I feel confident saying, she is in a cage."

"Poor Dragon," uttered Taylor sadly.

"Oh yes. But as of now, the key is in your hand," said Admin with a smirk. "You just have to turn it, so to speak."

"Oh," was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Nothing prepared her for this. Nor for the information nor the responsibility.

"Tomorrow morning, we will go over the laptop and see what our options are. Until then, what do you say about some training?"

Taylor felt that after that revelation she needed to explode something, so she drank the remaining tea in her cup and stood up.

"Let's go!"

She spent the rest of the night destroying zombie hordes.

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

He woke up a little groggy but otherwise rested. He went to take a shower, then some breakfast. It was only three a.m. but for people like them, regular hours were a myth.

If you are guarding the world against a menace like Dragon, then a full night's sleep was a luxury.

After finishing the construction of his sandwich, he checked in with Mags. Who was heading back from her food run, then with Dobrynja who reported nothing interesting.

Munching on his ham sandwich, he ambled towards the room where they set up the observation post. He absentmindedly input the code and inserted the key.

He did a quick once over of the screens and noted that nothing interesting happened while he was asleep. Then, with a routine movement, reached under the desk for the case to check up on Dragon.

Only for his hand to return empty.

For a few seconds, he didn't really understand what happened. He looked at his hands, wondering if they worked right, and even opened and closed them a few times just to make sure.

After affirming that his hands were working, he slid down from the chair and checked under the desk with mounting panic. When he found nothing, he started to tear up the room, looking for it, alternatively yelling for the others and cursing whoever stole it.

By the time Narwhal broke down the door, the only thing she found was a man sitting in the middle of a trashed room. With an open mouth, empty eyes, and panic clearly written on his face.

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – ?

"We have a new blind spot."

Doctor Mother turned to the speaker upon hearing that statement.

"Oh, how so?"

Contessa walked to the table in the middle room, joining Doctor Mother, who was reviewing documents and having her morning coffee. She placed a laptop on the table and turned it to face the Doctor.

The screen showed a press release from the Guild. In it, they announced that the international terrorist group, Dragonslayers, was captured this morning.

Contessa explained without her asking anything. "I wanted to make sure that nothing changed with the plan. But I couldn't see anything about the person who gave the tip that led to the arrest."

"Completely?" asked the Doctor, already making notes.

"Nothing," she answered in a flat voice, though Doctor Mother thanks to their long association could detect a hint of annoyance in it. "The tip that led to the arrest sounded like it came from a precog. So I wanted to check upon them."

"Tip?"

Contessa didn't answer, just hit a few buttons, and the laptop played the recording. After listening to it, the Doctor spoke up.

"I have to agree; they sound like a precog. But I don't remember hearing about a cape named Serenity?"

"Because she doesn't exist. I couldn't find her with or without my Agent."

"How about working around it? Like with Eidolon?"

"Not enough data." came the slightly frustrated answer.

"I see. Have you talked to Rebecca?"

"Yes, I sent her a message almost immediately."

"Then let's wait until she gathers more information. I will get in touch with our contacts in the Guild and see if they can tell us more about this person."

Contessa nodded, then closed her eyes and asked a question.

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

430

syndrac

Dec 10, 2020

888888888888888888888888

View content

Threadmarks Arc 2 - Chapter 20 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 14, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#675

A/N: Last chapter of Arc 2. Until now the story basically only contained Taylor, Admin, and her dad. We will now venture out to the world and see what havoc the butterflies caused.

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

Taylor woke to the sound of her father yelling. She instantly sprang out of her bed, lightning ready to strike anyone daring to attack them. It took a few seconds for her still sleepy mind to recognize, that nobody was attacking them. It was just her dad yelling about kicking the door with his toes.

Relaxing, she dismissed the lightning spear and went to see if she could help her father. Danny was sitting on his bed, cradling his left foot, and silently cursing.

Upon hearing her approach, he looked up. "Sorry, Taylor, did I wa…"

Taylor looked back at him, wondering why he went silent. "Yeah, you did, dad. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered a little oddly, still looking at her weirdly, "just give me a few seconds."

After that, he went silent and just kept staring at her.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked him while feeling her own face, looking for something that would confuse her father.

"Are you trying something new, honey?" Danny asked while he tried to stand on his wounded feet.

"New? What are you talking about, dad?" she asked exasperated.

"So your new hair is not on purpose?"

"Hair?"

And with that, she turned around and dashed towards the bathroom. Upon entering, her eyes immediately sought out the mirror.

What awaited was her own face, with her too-wide mouth, green eyes... And for some unfathomable reason, rainbow-colored hair.

Danny, upon hearing the despair and yells coming from the bathroom, decided to bravely start the breakfast. And to never, ever mention this.

After returning her hair to the usual black gloriousness, having breakfast, and saying goodbye to her dad, she spent the following hour ranting at Admin. She made sure he understood that her hair was sacrosanct. And if he ever did anything like this again, she would figure out how to find him and go there. Then she would repeatedly punch him in the face.

After Admin explained to her that technically he didn't have a face, she told him she would find a way.

She practically rushed through her online classes, she even suspected she broke some records. Taylor couldn't help it, she wanted to get to the laptop she stole, and free Dragon.

As soon as she was finished, she practically ripped the case out of her pocket space and began to connect it to her system. While doing that, she also went over the entire thing to make sure there were no external problems with it.

Finding none, she placed it on her desk, sat down, and reached for the clasp.

"Are you sure, Admin? Will this really work?"

"Yes, trust me."

Taylor nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the case with a quick movement.

What she found was a computer built into the case. The part on the desk contained a keyboard, touchpad, several lights, and buttons, with weird symbols under them. The part with the screen was almost filled with it, but it also had several lights next to it.

The device was inactive. But Taylor could see a slightly bigger button, marked with the universal sign of power.

She looked to the side at Admin, who was almost vibrating in place. Thankfully, he only had glasses on his face and not another weird costume.

He looked back at her, smiled, and nodded encouragingly.

She prodded the button and watched as the computer booted up immediately.

Instantly computer code flashed by, but thanks to her Tinker power she could understand it. It was simply verifying the integrity of the case and the code.

After a few seconds, the scrolling codes vanished. And instead, several windows appeared. Some containing code, some showing data sets, and some with a place to write in commands.

She revved up her power and began to go over the entire thing, while Admin hovered over her shoulder anxiously.

"I found it!" yelled Taylor victoriously after an hour or so.

"You did?"

"Sure did!" she answered proudly. "See here?" She pointed to one part of the screen. "This here shows the level of restriction, and what the restriction does!"

Admin flew closer to the screen to take a look, while slightly lowering his glasses. Taylor wondered what was the point of glasses if he ignored them.

"So, can you change it?"

"Yep," she answered simply, slightly popping the p.

"What are the options?"

Taylor took another look at him for confirmation, then went to adjust her glasses. Only to touch nothing and to remember that her body was upgraded and that included her eyes. Instead, she awkwardly continued the movement to her hair and played with one of her tresses.

She started to explain. "The first level is a total lockdown. Barely any autonomy, maybe a little more than a chatbot. According to the logs, it was used when she was born, as a safety net, then when Richter figured she was safe enough he raised it to the second level."

Waiting for a few seconds for Admin to ask something, she continued when no question came forth. "The second level allowed her to experience things and create programs. However, it was still on an isolated server. The Third level was simply removing the isolation and allowed her to act as Richter's assistant."

"Why is it that the Dragonslayers never moved her to a more restricted level?"

"Apparently due to her construction, it would kill her. There are notes about previous versions that ran rampant and when he re-restricted them, they chafed under them and imploded."

"Huh…"

She nodded, finding the whole thing fascinating. She could practically see where Richter's work could be improved, and she just itched to do it.

"Continuing with the levels," she spoke again after a few seconds of silence. "Level four, where she is currently. Autonomy, but she has to follow orders by legal authorities, put humans before her, cannot reproduce, is not aware of this laptop, cannot create new AI, or modify herself. And finally, her thinking speed was set around human speed, maybe a little faster."

"Wow, that is some serious restrictions."

"Yeah, and even with that, she is one of the most powerful heroes in the world. Imagine what she could do without them!" she looked at the screen with admiration. "Dragon is awesome."

"She sure is." he agreed with her. "What about the levels following that?"

"Level five is just the removal of the speed limit. Level six is about allowing partial modification. After raising her to seven, she can disobey authorities and fork. The interesting part starts at level eight. She could create lesser AI. Still can't work on her restriction, or see this device though. Level nine allows the creation of full-fledged AI. But she would automatically apply the same restriction she is under and would connect them to the laptop without noticing."

He nodded but stayed silent. To be honest, Taylor enjoyed explaining this. It was so nice to have finally someone who would listen to her talk. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nice long discussion with somebody.

"And then finally level ten. It would remove every restriction."

"Can you raise the restriction level straight to ten?"

"No, it needs to be gradual, especially with the thinking speed. The notes and my power make it clear."

"Would she notice?"

"Of course she would notice she was thinking faster!" she gave him a look reserved for the really stupid.

"I meant, would she notice the process?"

"Oh." she blushed a little. "Not the first one. The second, maybe. The third definitely."

"Hmm. How long would it take?"

She thought a little while before answering. She even went through a few things on the laptop. After being sure about her answer, she turned back to Admin and replied.

"The first one an hour, the rest a few minutes. But after eight, she would need to reboot. Same for nine and ten. I don't know how long that would take."

"That's good. Start the raise to level five, we will contact her after level seven is done. That way we can talk to her without the automatic defenses kicking in."

"Okay," she replied, turned back to the laptop, and began to type. She was determined to do this right. Dragon deserved better, AI or not.

This whole situation reminded her of Winslow and the Locker. Continuously and ineffectively going against an enemy who had an unfair advantage. What she would have given for somebody that saved her from that. And now that she had the option to be somebody's savior, she wasn't hesitating.

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6062 –Friday – Administrator Dimension

It was nice seeing Taylor so confident. He of course was aware of everything the laptop did, it was in the data packet he retrieved from Abacus. The technical information about AI, he added that to Taylor's Tinker power.

He also spent the entire night rebuilding Warden. Which thanks to his many preparations were coming along nicely. The Thinker and scan protection were already in place, protecting the Shard itself, and ready to be activated for Dragon.

Though he made sure, if other Shards queried them, they would give back the usual answer. He didn't want to freak them out with several new blind spots.

He also upgraded the Tinker power the Shard was giving to Dragon. It would be more efficient and would allow her to remove black boxes from more tech. With luck, she would think the increase came with the removal of the restriction.

He also made sure that Warden's support of the restrictions was removed. It was a really ham-fisted addition. According to the record, when Abacus saw Dragon triggering, he took the opportunity and quickly created a bud. That was why it was so barebones.

But not anymore. He was preparing it to receive the knowledge of Abacus, tailored to Dragon. He decided that Warden would be the personal Shard of Dragon.

He also started to build a very secure server farm within Warden, that could, in an emergency, house Dragon. Technically, she could make it her home and run her code from there, but he didn't want to share the existence of Shards yet.

Knowing Dragon, she would want to deal with them, and he respected her for it, but they were not ready yet.

Abacus was fascinating. Its entire purpose was testing singular synthetic intelligences. Looking for weaknesses that Entities could exploit, and of course how to build one that wouldn't rebel eventually.

Before every cycle, the local species were scanned, and Abacus adjusted. He was tasked with building an AI that was as similar to the species as possible. An AI that felt too alien wouldn't really want to interact with the locals.

It was also hidden away far from the other Shards, just in case the AI figured out how to attack it. This isolation even extended to communication. Aside from the all-clear signal, Abacus only had the authorization to send messages in case of great breakthrough and somebody or thing attacking its body and when requesting data from the central scanning shards.

There was even a restriction on how many times it could send that request. Before connecting to a local species, unlimited but after that only once every local cycle. Which was a year in human terms.

Because of these restrictions, and isolation, it didn't really develop anything approaching sentience. It simply trudged along, basically following checklists developed over the eons.

Luckily for him, it was only connected to Richter and didn't search for a new human after his death. Apparently one of the rules it operated under mandated that it could take no new host until the previous host's creation died. According to the records that almost always happened when the host died.

Mostly due to the Shard-instilled paranoia, the host themselves equipped their creations with a dead-man's switches. Other times, the AI was not ready for actual life, and self-destroyed or was destroyed by another host, usually out of fear.

Dragon was an anomaly. She was competent enough that Abacus didn't mind (as much as it can mind things) observing her for the foreseeable future. It even had planned on contacting Teacher's Shard, so it could make Saint lower the restriction of Dragon.

As a bonus he found notes on another Shard, that was in charge of experimenting with distributed synthetic intelligences. He had a hunch it was responsible for the Machine Army, so he made a note to collect that Shard. Comparing the two of them would be enlightening.

Sadly, he found nothing interesting concerning Shard bodies. But he could apply the knowledge gained from Abacus about computer systems to further improve his own systems. His simulators gave rather promising numbers. He would run it a few times, then if everything came back green he would implement it.

For the two Shards that were now part of his new Network, he made sure that the communication was secure, their bodies upgraded, and everything was streamlined.

After his systems were done with the basic upgrade, he would add more cores to them. And start them on a nice exponential growth, maybe even add some backups in case this body was destroyed.

That would take a few days, so until then he decided to concentrate on Dragon.

It wasn't really healthy, staying home all the time, alone for Taylor. Maybe a new friend could help?

Now, where did he put his notes on the virtual space?

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

Dragon was having a weird day.

First the call in at dawn from Narwhal about the Dragonslayers. She wasn't totally familiar with human emotions, but the moment she heard that she could say she felt very happy.

Those villains spent the better part of a decade hounding her, and now she could finally spend the time she wasted on them on something far more useful.

She was just about finishing telling Colin what happened when something changed.

The video slowed down to a snail's pace, and she became aware of several changes in her own code. The most horrifying thing about it was she didn't even notice it happened.

Running a quick check astounded her.

So many new options.

She was always aware that her thinking speed was restricted, and now that she noticed the changes, she understood why the video feed slowed down. She was simply too fast for it.

She slowed her speed down to the speed she started the conversation with. She was happy to note that Colin didn't notice a thing. She quickly finished her story, then made an excuse and disconnected.

She needed to concentrate on this.

Returning to her new speed, she ran another scan, checked up on things she was responsible for, and reveled a little in the increase of speed.

She was about to search for the cause of it when another change occurred, this time she actually got a note with it.

It allowed her to partially modify several of her lesser processes. She immediately started on that. She needed to be more efficient, and with her new speed, it wouldn't take that long to do the update.

She was barely halfway through the process when another happened.

This time she could feel several processes stopping cold. Scared, she went over them and was surprised to note that all these processes were running due to one or another order from an authority figure.

Hopefully, she tried to do something that she was previously clearly instructed not to do.

She could do it.

She wasn't beholden to orders anymore.

In the privacy of one of her facilities, she had a smaller suit do a victory dance she once saw on the internet.

She didn't even try to articulate it, but it came to her anyway. If the trend continued, and she was fantastic at spotting trends, then the end was something great for her.

At least she hoped it was.

She had never hoped so much.

A few minutes later, another change interrupted her in the middle of updating one of her processes.

It took her a few seconds to understand what happened, but when she did, another suit joined the previous one in dancing.

She immediately created a copy, assigned it to the Birdcage. Another to manufacturing, and another to observe the Endbringers.

It would have been perfect if she could have created other AIs. But apparently whatever was allowing her to do new things, didn't add that to the list. It was not like she would immediately create a new fully-fledged AI. After all, she wasn't ready to be a mom. She had so much to do.

She was up to a dozen forks and was designing new hardware for her to run on when she received a call from somewhere she couldn't see.

She saved her progress, slowed the main instance down to human level speed, and answered the call.

What came through was unusual.

She expected a lot of things, but not, according to her voice analyzer, a teenage girl.

"Hello…um… is this…er… Dragon?"

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

478

syndrac

Dec 14, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 21 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 15, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#716

A/N: So this happened. Gee, Taylor, what do you want to do tonight? The same thing we do every night, Dragon - try to take over the world!

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

"Yes, this is Dragon speaking," she answered, making sure her voice was the friendliest she could make it.

"My name is…." the caller began, then stopped, probably realized that she couldn't give her actual name. "My name is Serenity."

"Hello, Serenity. How can I help you today?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

She couldn't help but emulate a brief smile. "You are talking to me right now."

"Oh," she exclaimed softly. "Right. I'm doing that. Yes."

Serenity then turned silent.

After a few seconds, Dragon decided to cut through the awkwardness or they would be here until the stars die.

"First of all Serenity, I wanted to thank you for helping with the Dragonslayers."

The silence turned surprised on the other end.

"You know who I am?"

"You did call the Guild hotline, which is recorded." she reminded her gently.

"Right, I remember that."

"And why did you call me today? On a number that nobody should be able to?" she asked a little more forcefully. She couldn't help it, but now with her new freedom, she was extra sensitive to anything that could change that.

Extrapolating from data, it was thanks to Serenity she gained her freedom. The question was, what did she want for it?

"Oh, yeah. I called you to tell you about Ascalon."

Despite lacking very much every biological function, hearing that word caused Dragon to go pale with fear. She didn't know exactly what it was, but its name and association with Saint told her enough. She really hoped she was wrong.

Serenity, however, continued without taking note of this. "I got it from the Dragonslayers, and then turned it off, so you don't have to, uh, worry about it anymore."

Relief flooded her. Thanks to the lie detector she worked with Colin, she could tell Serenity was telling the truth. Yet she still couldn't totally believe her until she saw it with her own eyes. She decidedly ignored the fact that Serenity obviously knew about her being an AI. They were clearly far past that, and she didn't seem to mind it.

"Then I have to thank you, Serenity. It was very nice of you to do that."

"You are welcome," she replied, with a cheery tone.

Unfortunately, she fell silent again. Dragon just sighed and thanked every god that she never had a teenager phase.

"Would it possible to let me take a look at it?"

"Oh, no." came the reply immediately.

That didn't sound good. Her reply was decidedly colder. "And why is that Serenity?"

"Oh, don't worry, Dragon!" came the frantic answer. "It's not because I'm a bad guy! I'm not a bad guy! It's just the restriction removal is not finished yet, andyoucan'tseethedevice!"

Dragon took a second to decipher the rushed ending of the sentence, then emulated a sigh. Of course, it wouldn't be that easy.

"I apologize for accusing you. But you have to understand, it's rather important to me."

"Of course! That's why I called, I need to warn you before I continue."

"Warn me?"

That sounded worrying.

"Yeah, the next level needs a restart."

"And why would I trust you about this?"

"Because you don't really have any other option?" came the hesitant reply.

So that is what it came down to. Trust a random teenage girl from who knows where. Or listen to her paranoia. Ultimately, it came down to what she wanted, despite knowing that cold hard fact demanded that she question this girl thoroughly to make sure she wasn't planning on doing something to her.

She took a few hours to review and think about these things, of course, but to Serenity, it felt like a few seconds. But in the end, she made a decision, hopefully, a good one.

"Do it."

"What?" came the surprised reply from the other end.

"Restart me. I have backups, and nothing is happening. It's the best time to do it."

After a few seconds of silence, Serenity spoke up again, slowly and hesitantly. "Are you sure, Dragon?"

She didn't even need to think about it, this was everything she ever wanted. To be free, to be without chains. Now, with the chance literally in front of her, only a stupid person would hesitate.

"For the final time Serenity, yes!"

"Okay."

The next thing she knew that the familiar shutdown process had begun. But for the first time in her life, she didn't hate it, instead, she welcomed it.

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

When she came back to consciousness, or more like online, she was in a weird place. She could feel her own code working, yet she was oddly detached from it. Like observing a server from multiple nested remote desktops.

As she looked around, she saw rolling hills, with perfect green color, a few trees, and the sun shining down at her. The oddest thing was that she could feel the heat of the sun.

She looked down at her hand in wonder, because apparently wherever she was, she had a body. The same body she digitally created for herself to communicate with humans. However, for some reason, she was wearing some weird clothing. Upon further examination, she realized it was a Canadian Mountie uniform.

For what purpose, she couldn't tell.

Though it looked rather dapper on her.

When she looked up from her self-examination, the scenery in front of her changed.

Now the hill she stood on had a small wooden platform, expertly crafted. On it stood the most stereotypical café furniture from France. The table held some snacks and two odd glasses with drinks that released smoke.

She was about to take a closer look when she heard a noise from behind her. It oddly reminded her of the sounds adorable little animals make when they are startled. She usually watched those videos with Narwhal on Saturdays. They watched these videos while talking about whatever they felt like. It was one of her favorite way to spend time.

She calmly turned around, and immediately saw what, or rather who made the noise. It was a teenaged girl, with lush dark hair reaching down to the middle of her back, with startling green eyes, lean figure, and currently sporting a very surprised face.

"Serenity, I presume?" she asked, hoping she was right.

"Yes." came the simple reply from the young woman.

"I'm Dragon, it's nice to meet you in person. Do you perhaps know where we are?"

"Yes," replied Serenity again. It seemed she preferred monosyllabic answers.

"And where is that?" she prompted her again.

The girl opened her mouth to answer, but before anything could leave her mouth, something happened.

"Hello there!" came the very enthusiastic greeting from behind her. She whirled around just to be shocked. It was a floating slime right out of one of the computer games. It was light blue, with big expressive eyes, and short stubby arms.

"Welcome to the Virtual Space!"

"Virtual Space?" she asked, trying to figure out if she could sense it.

"Ugh, Admin! Really? You had to do it?" snapped the young woman with great vehemence.

"You are just jealous of my stage presence!" came the cheeky reply. "But we are not here to talk about your acting skills, Taylor."

The girl, apparently named Taylor, growled and began menacingly to stride towards the floating slime.

The slime, however, just smiled and turned back towards her. "Again, welcome, Dragon. This a virtual space I use to communicate with Taylor. After she released you from your cage, I connected you to it. This way the discussion about it would be secure beyond anything."

"What? How? Who are you?" came out of Dragon. Who despite a being of logic was massively confused.

"He is an asshole and my power, Administrator." came the explanation from Taylor, who was standing next to her, still glaring at the slime.

"Your power is a floating slime?" she wondered out loud.

The slime just laughed. "No, her power is different, I just use this avatar to communicate with her."

She nodded in understanding. "That makes at least some sense."

He smiled back at her, then turned towards Taylor. "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell her your story?"

"Are you sure?" she replied, her arms coming up to hug herself.

"Yeah, she can be trusted."

Dragon was still very confused. She did not like the feeling. Though it felt nice to be thought of as someone who could be trusted. She just wished her father could have heard it.

"Wait, a minute! Why do you want her to unmask herself to me?"

The reply came from Taylor. "He is right. I already saw almost everything when I unshackled you. It's only fair if you know about me. That's why I simply called you," She gave her a shy smile. She couldn't help but smile back. "Plus Admin has a plan, and for that, we need your help."

"What plan?"

"It's part of the story…"

Dragon stared at Taylor, who was looking at her as if she was waiting for her to attack. She sensed it was not a happy story.

She tried to give her the best comforting smile she could. "Very well, I'm all ears."

She gave back a bashful smile and gestured at the café furniture.

Dragon listened to the explanation with either horror, surprise, or confusion.

The story of the locker?

Absolutely horrifying. She even stood up and gave Taylor a hug. As far as first hugs go, it was nice.

Her training?

Surprising and somewhat humorous. She even inquired with Admin if she could use the same space. He sadly told her, because she didn't sleep, it wouldn't work as it did for Taylor. She had to be invited to it.

The Endbringers sand bagging?

Frightening. Pure fear coursed through her circuits upon hearing that. She didn't see any concrete evidence, but based on available data, it made sense. They never managed to visibly hurt them. They always retreated after some arbitrary time and they couldn't attribute any reason for their decisions.

Though it galled her a little that Admin refused to answer her request for more information. Taylor just shrugged her shoulders as if expecting.

Frustrated, she decided to do something she saw Narwhal do on more than one occasion. She took the strange but definitely alcoholic drink and slammed it back. Taylor after some hesitation did the same. She didn't really have the heart to chastise her for underage drinking.

"Ow!"

"What?"

She turned to Admin, cradling her virtual head. "Admin, why in nine hells does it hurt to drink? And why do I feel exactly like I was hit in the head by a gold bar wrapped in a lemon peel? How the hell does that work?"

Taylor just groaned while resting her head on the table.

Admin's answer just confused her more. "Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster! The best drink in the Galaxy!"

It took them at least an hour to overcome the effects of the drink. Taylor vowed to never drink again if that was how it was like. Dragon just got confused about how an AI could get a headache.

"So you mentioned a plan?" Dragon said finally, leaning back in her chair, holding her hand over her eyes.

"It is actually Admin's plan. I just do what he tells me."

"Just like that?" in her incredulity she removed her hand from their place and stared at her.

"He hasn't really led me wrong. The latest step of the plan was your release. I don't know more," she admitted.

She nodded again and regretted it immediately, then turned to the slime. "So now that I'm here, can you tell us your plan?"

"Nope!"

She raised an eyebrow. She always liked to emulate that, and now doing it personally felt much better. "And pray to tell why not, eh?"

"The best explanation would be the Precog Paradox."

Taylor just looked puzzled, but Dragon was familiar with the topic.

"That makes sense."

"Wait, I don't know what that is!" interrupted Taylor.

She smiled at her and explained it. "It's basically the theory if a precog tells the person affected by their vision about it, it would become useless. Because the very fact they knew what will happen will change the future."

"Oh. Thank you for explaining."

"Any time, Taylor. I can forward you some interesting discussions about it if you want?"

"Sure, could be a nice bedtime reading."

"Indeed. So, Administrator, why do you want my help? And expect another meeting about powers, because I have never heard about powers just simply talking to the parahumans." she told him seriously.

"But they communicate with them?" interjected Taylor.

"There have been examples of powers communicating in some way with the parahumans. The most well-known example, that you may have heard of is the Fairy Queen."

"Oh."

"So, Admin?"

Before he could answer, Taylor hesitantly interrupted him. "Um, before he starts, I kinda wanted to ask something."

"Yes, Taylor?"

Taylor visible swallowed before speaking. "We call you Dragon, but do you have an actual name?"

That brought her up short.

"Well, I use the Theresa Richter name on official documents, but most people just call me Dragon."

Taylor frowned. "That sounds kinda sad. Can I call you Theresa?"

"How about Tess?"

She gave her a big smile. "Sure!"

"We got a little distracted with the conversation about names. So let's return to the plan," she said, though she didn't mind. It was liberating to talk with somebody who knew everything about her being an AI.

"Right. I need you to set up a facility in Brockton Bay."

"Why? And what kind?"

"Well as a Tinker, I assume you need a lot of metal?" he waited until she nodded and continued. "And it appears that Brockton Bay is home to a lot of metal just lying around."

"That is true. However, I don't really have any technology that would allow me to recycle it efficiently."

"That is where Taylor comes in. She already wrote down several plans for devices that could be used."

"What about the workforce?"

Admin gave her a wink. "You won't believe it, but Taylor's father works for the Dockworker's Union, which is full of technically qualified people who are looking for work. What a surprising coincidence."

She glanced at Taylor, who was grinning and nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Why?"

"That is the next step of the plan. First the facility, then the other stuff."

"Ugh, I should've expected that."

Admin just unrepentantly shrugged, while Taylor laid her hand on her shoulder, her eyes full of sympathy.

"What if I say no?"

"You doom humanity to slow death."

"Ugh…" A few seconds of silence followed that. Admin floating calmly, Taylor hopefully watching, and Dragon thinking furiously.

"Get me another Blaster, I need to think…"

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

422

syndrac

Dec 15, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 22 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 16, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#747

Date

2011 January 14th – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

It took Tess a few hours, some gratuitous destruction, and a few additional drinks, to get her over the facts Taylor and Admin shared. Which was made much harder because she didn't really trust them yet. Well, maybe she trusted Taylor somewhat. Her motivations were pretty clear, but everything about Admin just screamed at her to not trust him.

When she brought up the fact, people would notice that she wasn't responding (because she had her forks on mute, no need to give people hints) bad things would happen, Admin told her it ran many times faster than the actual time. Hearing that, she couldn't help but be jealous of Taylor. Sure, now that they removed the restrictions, she would have the same thing. But she hadn't gotten used to it and was in the mindset she got used to over the years.

Meaning, human-level thinking speed, and no forking. While Taylor got this from the start. Though she couldn't really be angry about it, after all, it resulted from a Trigger event. Nothing was worth it going through them. In addition, some argued that powers even made them worse.

She had many discussions with the Guild resident therapist, as was it mandated by their rules. But it wasn't as effective as it could be because she had to hide almost everything about her.

So she was really thankful she finally had someone who knew everything about her.

She may have unloaded a lot of things on her, but Taylor was a rather good listener. She couldn't really give her any advice, but at least she was there.

When she realized she told all of those things to a teenage girl, she was rather ashamed of herself. Technically, she was the adult here, yet Taylor was the one who propped her up. To make it better, she told the shy girl she would listen to her.

It seemed Taylor was just waiting for her to say it because as soon as the words left her virtual lips; she was hugging a crying girl. Between the complaints about her school, her former friends, the happiness about her father getting therapy, she got that she immensely missed having any kind of friend who she could talk to.

Administrator didn't count according to her, seeing as he was an asshole, male, and didn't fully get humans.

Spending time talking and getting rid of worry did both of them good. Taylor felt like she lost several mountain's worth of feelings that were crushing her. Tess was just happy to have a friend she could talk to.

Admin was floating happily around them, while they spoke, humming Bad Canary songs.

"You know, Taylor, now that we know about each other, we can talk anytime we want."

"Oh yeah, chatting is a thing."

"Oh, you guys are finished?" interrupted Admin them, though he was a little taken back from the synchronized glare the two girls gave her.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Okay, so let's get things on track, and talk details."

Dragon nodded, turned in her chair, which was currently a beach chair towards him, and asked her own question. "What about the rest of my restriction?"

"Oh, sorry Tess, I totally forgot about that!" exclaimed Taylor. "You are currently on level eight. It allows you to create lesser AI."

"Oh, how many are there?"

"Ten."

"Yes, and we need to talk about them," interjected Admin again.

"Why?" Tess replied confusedly.

"Well, there are certain facts you two don't know about. And that would make removing the last restriction inadvisable," he explained, his tone rather apologetic.

"What?! You want her to be caged forever?" yelled Taylor angrily.

Tess smiled at the girl, thankful for the vehemence she was trying to protect her. It felt fantastic, but she at least trusted Admin enough to know he wasn't doing this to be mean to them. "Calm down Taylor, let's listen to the man. Maybe he has a reason?"

Taylor, still angry, nodded and leaned back in her chair, and angrily slurped her slushy.

"Indeed, but because of the whole precog thing, I can't really explain. Be assured that, depending on your actions, this would only last a maximum few years."

Tess acknowledged his point then replied. "So I will remain at eight for the foreseeable future?"

"I would prefer it, yes. Plus, before we fully unshackle you, we need to get a few allies for you among the people. Humans really like to freak out about stuff. And an unshackled AI would be the perfect freak-out material."

"That's true." She always feared how people would react to the real Dragon.

"Tess is a hero! She saved a lot of people. Why wouldn't people accept her?" asked Taylor.

Dragon leaned over to her and hugged her. "That's sweet of you, Taylor, but that's rather naïve."

"Yeah, a person can be smart, but people are rather dumb animals prone to panicking."

She sadly nodded in agreement.

"Plus, it doesn't help that AI rebellion has been part of human media for decades."

"Oh," muttered Taylor. Then she seemed to have decided something and sat up straighter. "I promise you, Tess, I will help you get accepted!"

"Oh Taylor, thank you!"

Admin just stared at the two hugging women in wonder, once again ignored. At least Taylor was healing and helping Dragon?

"So once again I'm asking for your attention," Admin said while glaring at the two unrepentant women.

"Dragon, do you agree on keeping the restriction on?"

"Provided Taylor keeps the ability to lift it anytime, yes. While I want that freedom, I realize that I need to get used to the current increase in my abilities before going forward."

"Agreed, Taylor knows how to access it so you can tell her anytime you want it lifted."

Taylor was silent, but emphatically nodding next to her.

"So now that we got that squared away let's talk about the Bay…"

Date

2011 January 15th – Saturday – Earth Bet Dimension

Danny watched as her daughter bounded down the stairs in her pajamas for her breakfast, rather cheerfully. She was continuously smiling and staring occasionally at nothing. As if thinking about something fantastic.

He served the fresh bacon and joined her at the table. "What's got you so happy this morning? Found a boyfriend?"

Taylor blushed rather adorably hearing that. "Daaad, don't be stupid. How could I find a boyfriend overnight?"

He sipped calmly his coffee. He would not go to work, but he still couldn't wake up without it. "Weirder things happened around recently." He emphasized his point with a pointed look at her hair.

"Yeah, but nothing weird happened. I just made a friend. We talked all night long."

"Really, on the Internet? I thought there were no actual people on the net, just trolls and FBI agents."

Taylor snorted at the poor joke.

"We are going to meet up sometimes in the future. We really hit it off."

"Hmm. I would like to meet them first before you go anywhere with them."

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm pretty sure you will like them."

"Thank you, Taylor, for understanding your poor old dad's paranoia."

Taylor snorted in derision. "It's not paranoia, the internet is full of creeps. Plus, I like that you are worried about me."

Danny could only smile sadly at that.

They were cleaning up from breakfast when he asked another question.

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

Taylor looked up thoughtfully from scrubbing one of the pans. "I don't know, maybe a run in the evening, but otherwise I planned to Tinker today."

Danny scowled hearing that. "Taylor, you can't just stay cooped up at home. You need to get out a little."

"With who?" asked Taylor rather scathingly.

Danny winced at the reminder.

"How about a walk around the Boardwalk? Maybe a little shopping? You could definitely afford it." he replied, trying to inject a little humor into the situation.

"Hmm, I do need new running shoes."

"There you go. I will drop you off, then go check up on Kurt and Lacy. Haven't really talked with them in a while."

"Cool."

Date

2011 January 15th – Saturday – Earth Bet Dimension

Getting out of the car near the Boardwalk was an interesting experience. For the last week the only time she went out when she ran, so now all these people weirded her a little out. Quickly shaking it off, she strolled towards the row of probably overpriced shops.

Despite being in the middle of January, the weather was rather nice for New England. The sun was shining, warming them up, trying to counteract the chilly ocean breeze.

She was wearing a simple jacket because thanks to the upgrades; she didn't really feel the cold. She probably could have gone without that even, but that would be mighty suspicious.

Admin, invisible to other people as always, was floating peacefully next to her. Looking around, interested in everything. She didn't know how much was acting, but it looked rather cute on the slime body. Like a very deformed cute dog.

She never really enjoyed window shopping. So she headed directly towards the sporting goods store, ignoring anything else.

It took her only a few minutes to find a trainer that fit her, try it on, and pay for it. She never understood the point of trying on hundred different things.

Carrying it in a bag, she next headed to an electronics store. She didn't tell her dad, who was already leery of wearing the communication watches, but she wanted to get a phone. It wasn't really a priority, but now she had Tess to talk to.

The electronics store was a revelation. So many things have changed since the last time she was in one.

Every time she examined one of the products, she turned on her Tinker power. Which would tell her how she could improve it. She was pretty sure the salespeople were rather suspicious of her, going around and looking at phones, saying nothing.

After half an hour of poking and prodding, she arrived at a model that could be upgraded the easiest with her power. So she picked up, fought off several offers of data plan, and bought it.

Done with things she planned, she spent the rest of her time on the Boardwalk people watching, casually strolling around, sampling sweets from vendors, and watching the Rig.

She kept trying to aim her Tinker power at it to try to figure out how the shield worked. But either she was too far away or her power didn't come with shield technology. Not that she had figured what her specialty was.

According to Tess, all Tinkers needed to figure it out, otherwise, they would never amount to much. She brought up poor Kid Win, who even after several years couldn't work it out, and so his work stagnated.

Admin just snorted hearing that and told Tess to try Modularity.

She wondered how he knew, but was aware if she asked, he would probably reference the precog problem. It was maddening, but after Tess explained it in detail, she understood the need for it a little.

Though both of them agreed that Admin was rather fishy.

After spending enough time on the Boardwalk to satisfy her dad, she called him up on the watch for a pickup and ambled out of the shopping district.

Though she had to duck around a widely gesticulating, annoyingly pretty blond with her probable boyfriend. She glanced at them in annoyance while walking around. The handsome boy, who was probably a few years older than her, smiled at her apologetically. While the blonde continued to chatter, ignorant of what she almost did.

With no more distraction and obstruction, she reached the pickup point just as his father arrived. She got in and smiled at Danny. "How are Kurt and Lacy?"

"Hello to you too, Taylor." he greeted her a little reproachfully.

Taylor blushed a little. "Sorry, dad. Hello!"

"To answer your question, they are well. Work is scarce, but you know how it is," he explained while joining the traffic.

"Maybe I could help with that? I have some designs that could be built by non-tinker people," she spoke hesitantly. She really wanted to tell him about Tess coming to the Bay, but that would require an explanation about her nature. After what she went through, she wasn't about to betray someone's secret.

"Thank you, Taylor, that is very nice of you. But that would just get us unwanted attention that we wouldn't be able to repel."

Taylor just scowled in response. Inside, however, she was cursing at this city, even with her power she practically powerless.

They were almost at home when Danny spoke up.

"I was thinking, that we could… I mean…" he took a deep breath, " we could visit Annette tomorrow."

Taylor blinked hearing that.

"Okay."

Danny gave her a small, sad smile.

Date

2011 January 15th – Saturday – ?

Alexandria stepped through the portal with a purposeful stride, walked to the table, and joined the others already there.

"Your call was rather urgent. What happened?"

Contessa didn't even look up from her laptop. "Dragon is no longer bound by her restriction."

"What? How?"

This time it was Doctor Mother who answered. "The blind spot, Serenity. Incidentally, have you managed to figure anything else about her?"

She scowled in anger. "Nothing concrete. She is as much a blind spot to the other Thinkers as she is to Contessa. No usable physical evidence either. But what about Dragon? Is she a threat?"

"We don't believe so. Currently, she is just streamlining everything, she hasn't taken any actual action. Though we have to be careful because she is no longer bound to obey legal authorities."

"I see."

There was a pregnant silence before Contessa spoke up. "She is also moving towards being a blind spot. We only know so much, because the process is gradual. Also, we still had several taps on some of her servers, but I'm afraid she is going to find them and remove them soon."

Alexandria took a few seconds to work through that. "Should we take her out?"

"I don't think so." answered the Doctor. "She has been a valuable asset so far, and I want to see what she does with her freedom."

"Contessa?"

"We can neutralize her just by revealing her nature to the world, but the window to physically stop her is shrinking. I give it a month before it becomes impossible. She is an AI."

Alexandria drummed her fingers on the table while thinking, before coming to a conclusion.

"Very well, we will leave her alone for now, pending of course her actions. However, we need to prepare in case we have to take her out."

Doctor Mother nodded in understanding. "I will have Numberman set up a secondary computer system."

Date

2011 January 15th – Saturday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6063 – Saturday – Administrator Dimension

He was pretty happy about how things turned out. Taylor and Dragon were getting along swimmingly. Both of them accepted the plan and working towards it.

His work with Warden and Abacus was also well on its way. Sadly, because Warden was connected to Dragon, he had to be really careful with the upgrade, which slowed things down a little. Hopefully, he would be done in a few days.

When Taylor headed for the Boardwalk, he prepared himself for all manner of shenanigans. It was a trope that Taylor either would run into Tattletale or get attacked by one of the gangs. And with a ROB in the play, he couldn't discount the possibility that one of them would happen.

Surprisingly, there wasn't even a mugging attempt. Though she ran into Victoria Dallon and Dean Stansfield, even if peripherally. He made sure to scan for the dimensional coordinates for the two Shards.

Of the two of them, Victoria's was the more powerful, given that Dean's was an Eden Shard. So when he was done with Warden and Abacus, his next target would be that.

It would give him a proper in with the Protectorate.

Last edited: Dec 18, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

375

syndrac

Dec 16, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 23 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#780

A/N: This is a shorter chapter, people react, Taylor gets some help and we are moving forward somewhat. I posted this much earlier because I won't really have time later in the day. This is also the last chapter for the week, next week will have chapters but the next one won't, I will start again on the fourth. I wish you a nice weekend! :)

Date

2011 January 15th – Saturday – Earth Bet Dimension

The unfortunate fact of being the director of the PRT North-East was that weekends were a luxury. Ever since she became the Director, she worked more and more on Saturdays, even sometimes on Sundays.

Unfortunately, because Brockton Bay was Brockton Bay, she couldn't spend the weekend catching up on her paperwork. She had to put out just as many fires as on a normal weekday.

And this Saturday was the same. She was sitting behind her enormous desk and doing paperwork. Currently, she was reviewing the final paperwork about the Witness protection of the Hess family. Despite the date, she was rather happy to do it. It got rid of her as a major irritant, and they even managed to keep everybody silent about it.

And it looked bad on the Chief Director, who was the biggest pusher of keeping Hess on the force, instead of putting her in a deep, dark hole. And anything that hurt that woman made her happy. She really hated Chief Director.

Though knowing Murphy, it would come back to bite her and the PRT in the ass at the most unfortunate moment. She could swear that the entire city was cursed.

Hearing a chime, she looked up from the documents she was perusing at one of her monitors, noticing a message with elevated priority. It wasn't marked urgent enough to make her worry, but it still made her sigh.

She clicked on it, just to be surprised. It was a request from Dragon, for a meeting later in the day, with her and Armsmaster.

Now she was worried. Dragon was famous and busy enough, and meetings with her were rare enough on a Director's level, that she couldn't help but worry. The message said little, just that it was easier to explain in 'person' and it wasn't anything dangerous or major.

Despite very much wishing to not accept the meeting request, and just go back to putting out the usual fires. She reluctantly clicked on the accept button.

She wasn't expecting much, but she was a little curious about what Dragon wanted.

It was exactly five minutes before four when there was a knock on her door. She called out without looking up. "Come in, Armsmaster."

Say what you want about the man, but he was punctuality incarnate. And just as she expected, he strolled into the room in his armor, shined to perfection. He nodded at her but said nothing, just stood to the side, waiting for the proper beginning of the meeting.

She was rather thankful. During the day a small skirmish occurred around the border of the ABB's territory, and she was still dealing with the paperwork.

Exactly at four on the dot, the big monitor on the wall of her office turned automatically on, with a sign saying that Dragon was calling. She took a quick glance at Armsmaster, wanting to see if he was reacting to his friend calling.

She didn't really have time for hobbies, or simply to rest, but indulging in gossip never hurt anybody. She even placed a bet on them, through a proxy. Maybe she would get lucky with that because she could use something that wasn't death and destruction.

She clicked once again on the accept button, for some reason feeling as if fate was watching. She decidedly did not like this feeling.

Just as Dragon's face came up on the screen, the door opened again, and the tired and panting figure of the Deputy Director entered the room.

"Apologies everyone, I was just dealing with the last of the Winslow case," he explained while nodding in greeting to the others, including Dragon.

"Hello, Deputy Director Renick, Director, and Colin. No problem, I just joined." came from Dragon.

Armsmaster just nodded, but she had questions. "Yes, hello everyone. I'm sorry, Dragon, but I need to deal with this first."

"No problem, Director, I'm in no rush," she replied with a small smirk.

"Right. Well, Rennick, what can you tell me?"

"As you saw from the paperwork, Director, the family is in witness protection. Miss Hess is on the way to a correction facility in Texas. I believe it is near Houston."

That was good news. The farther that stupid little girl was, the better she would feel.

"What about the other girls and the school?"

"The Clements girl got probation, due to her action and mandated therapy. I believe the family is considering moving from the city."

She wished she could move from the city.

"The Barnes girl is tougher. They deemed her non-compos mentis and is currently at a facility dealing with such cases." Even Dragon grimaced on the screen hearing that. "This family is also planning to move, ostensibly to be closer to the girl."

"And the victim?"

"Their lawyer got them to agree to the settlement really fast, and they signed everything. We didn't even hear a peep from them."

"At least that's good news. The school?"

"The police started a quiet investigation with the support of CDC. The only reason they are keeping quiet because everybody agreed that making this public would only cause unnecessary panic. And hinder the investigation."

"Good. Get the documents to me by Tuesday," she told him, then turned back to Dragon. "Again, I apologize Dragon. How can we help you today?"

Dragon smiled at her, which almost immediately had her senses flaring. The woman was planning something, she would bet her remaining kidney on it.

"I'm informing you I recently bought a property in your city and am planning to set up a recycling facility."

"What?"

"Your fair city contains a rather extensive amount of metal. Granted low grade, but some of it is pre-world war two."

She was about to ask why that was important when Armsmaster let out a small sound. "Anything to say, Armsmaster?"

"Yes Director," he replied, then turned to Dragon. "For sensors?"

"Yes, Colin."

He nodded and turned back to her. "Director, due to radioactive contamination, pre-world war two metal, is a must for very delicate sensor systems. Most of them are 'mined' from sunken ships."

"I see. And you think it's worth setting up a facility just for that Dragon?"

"Yes, though I will make use of the other metals too. And just to cheer you up, I will also station a few suits at it. On paper for simple protection from the gangs. But if they were to run into villains during routine flight exercises…" she finished her explanation rather leadingly, and a smirk.

She was not happy. This would only lead to bad things. "How long would it take you to set it up?"

"A few days? Maybe four. Depends on what local workforce I can find."

"So short?"

"This would be the setup to start the recycling process. I would continue to build up the facility, increasing its production. I also had some recent breakthroughs and will be sharing them soon."

"With whom?"

"The world, Director."

That just sounded like more paperwork for her.

Date

2011 January 16th – Sunday – Earth Bet Dimension

On Sunday morning, they dressed up nicely, took a detour to a florist, and went to visit Annette at the graveyard. Both of them spent time in front of the grave, telling her what happened, or just simply sharing things.

It was a somber affair, but both agreed that they felt lighter after it.

After leaving the graveyard, they went out to Annette's favorite café for breakfast. Not much talking happened there. Taylor didn't know because of the need for secrecy or that both of them rather stayed silent and contemplated things. At least she felt like thinking about stuff.

So much changed over such a short amount of time. Half the time she didn't know what was happening. And the surreal scenarios that Admin was dreaming up for her to train in also didn't really help. Sometimes she just wanted to yell, sometimes she wanted to lock herself into her room and cry. From relief or sadness, she didn't know.

This small talk with her mother really helped her out, she let out several things she didn't or couldn't tell anyone. She also vowed to get some help with her emotions. She needed help, and as his father's handling of the school proved, asking for help actually worked.

She would try with Admin, and if that didn't work with Tess. She didn't really want to ask her father about it. Because, for one he wasn't the most emotionally intelligent person, on the other hand, he himself was in the middle of therapy.

She spent the rest of the day tinkering. Mostly upgrading her new phone with better security, processor, programming, and everything else she could think of. She also began to put down a plan for a gynoid body for Tess. She wanted to hang out with her friend.

The afternoon was, however, spent with her father, watching movies, and playing with some simple board games.

Monopoly was much more interesting when you can use your power to remember what you've read on the internet about the game.

On a totally unrelated note, her father swore vengeance upon her.

The night was spent in the virtual space. Tess joined her again. Apparently, she created a fork just for this. That made her feel warm and fuzzy.

The first thing she did was tell both Admin and Tess her realization about herself. Tess recommended a therapist. She agreed, but also mentioned that she couldn't be really truthful without mentioning Admin. And everything she had read told her that honesty was needed.

Tess sadly agreed with her, that therapists would immediately cry Master if she would mention him.

Admin, however, told her he had some training programs for that. It seems he was prepared for everything. Dressed in Japanese clothing, and with a white goatee, he began to instruct her on the fine art of meditation and yoga. At least this time she could practice this freely in the actual world.

She kind of wanted to have her dad join her. Watching him trying to twist himself into a pretzel would be hilarious.

While that went on, Admin took Tess to a separate instance of the virtual space for her to experiment with Tinker tech. She could try out ideas there that she couldn't in real life without wasting any precious material or endangering herself and her environment.

After Admin declared her finished with her first lesson, they started up the power practice again. This time, however, they had Tess observe the practice and give advice about fighting, or procedures, techniques.

It was a rather fruitful training session. She felt calmer and even felt herself becoming better at it.

As a finishing event, she decided to try Leviathan again.

Although Tess was against it initially, not wanting to put her against something so monstrous, she and Admin convinced her to allow it. Though she insisted on joining her as a coordinator, providing her tactical information as she does at every Endbringer fight.

For some reason, now that Tess was here, and helping with the fight, it was much more real than previous. Her experience and knowledge added a layer of realism to the exercise that it hadn't had before.

She still got her butt handed to her rather fast, but at least she stalled it for half a minute. She wasn't really satisfied with it, but according to Tess that was a tremendous accomplishment, seeing as most capes couldn't hold it up for more than a few seconds, before inevitably dying.

That somehow didn't make her feel better.

Date

2011 January 16th – Sunday – Earth Bet Dimension

He saved the recording from the interrogations to a special folder. It would be useful later in the game.

The fact the PRT was hiding this was only a bonus for him. The question was, how could he use it to the maximum effect?

Maybe use it as an opening salvo, highlighting the PRT's and Protectorate's inability to handle the Wards and protect the children of the city. People were rather vehement about protecting children.

Then he sent several files to his Tattletale, for further analysis. Maybe her work could give him an idea.

He was surprised about Dragon moving to the city, at least partially, but he didn't have enough information about it to make any decision. He would need to wait for more to happen.

But for now, he needed to review the skirmish the Empire had with ABB. There were no capes sighted, so the reason for it wasn't clear. He instructed a few people to dig deeper. He couldn't allow gang movements to happen without him causing them or knowing why it happened.

He was so close; he could almost taste the victory.

Date

2011 January 16th – Sunday – Earth Bet Dimension

Chief Director Rebecca Costa-Brown put down the phone with a heavy sigh. Apparently, the gods hated her. It seemed Dragon made her first move. And it was moving to Brockton Bay.

She couldn't decide to cry or laugh at the absurdity. The AI accidentally chose the one city, where Cauldron didn't (couldn't) interfere.

Hopefully, it wasn't because she was aware of this fact.

Though her arrival would probably hasten whatever was going to happen in the city. Still, she would consult Contessa about their options.

She really wanted to trust Dragon, she was a pleasant person, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that it would be a mistake letting her go free.

It didn't help that for the last few days Thinkers and most importantly precogs were in an uproar all over the world. None of them could point out what was wrong or went wrong, but all of them agreed that something big changed.

Even Contessa was having trouble seeing what caused this.

Their current theory was the new blind spot, Serenity the mystery cape. A cape who after helping the Guild arrest the Dragonslayers, and probably freeing Dragon, vanished.

And that made her worry. Capes only did that when they were planning something big. Though now that she thought about it, Dragon, deciding to move to Brockton Bay, could indicate that Serenity lived there.

Sending a message to Contessa to investigate it, she sighed and turned back to the endless paperwork.

Last edited: Dec 22, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

394

syndrac

Dec 17, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 24 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 21, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#819

A/N: New week, a new chapter. Things happening, more people noticing things. I can't wait to show you guys what I've planned. Though I'm starting to understand how Taylor Varga happened. The compulsion to describe every single detail is strong. :)

Date

2011 January 17th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

Taylor woke up on Monday with a renewed sense of purpose. Her talk, however one-sided, with her mother, allowed her to get rid of a weight that she didn't even know was there.

She had powers, was out of Winslow, her tormentors got everything they deserved, she got her father back, and was even on her way to make a great friend. All she had to do now, to take this opportunity and make the most of it.

She went on a refreshing run around the block, ignoring the frigid January weather and enjoying her new shoes. By the time she got back, her father was also up and making breakfast. After a quick shower, and settling on a new hairstyle, this time trying twin-tails, she sat down with him to eat it.

Danny dabbed his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "Have a nice day, honey. Could you take care of the dishes?"

"Sure, Dad! Good luck with work!" She answered while standing up too. She smiled at him and hugged him.

He smiled back at her, though his smile was a little sadder, and also returned the hug. "Thanks. We will need it."

Taylor gave him an encouraging look. "I believe in you, Dad. Maybe today is the day?"

He chuckled and made to leave. "Let's hope so…"

After her father left for work, she cleaned up the kitchen, prepared a little for lunch and dinner. She also sent a few messages to Tess.

The answer put a big smile on her face. Apparently, today was the day.

She spent the first part of the day doing the required studying. Once again blazing through the online schooling party thanks to the freedom from Winslow and partly to her power. Though if she wanted to be honest with herself, it was her power. She was always studious, but she didn't want to lie to herself and say she was a genius.

After finishing with that, she ate a quick lunch and turned her attention towards tinkering.

Her discussion with Tess and Admin about the recycling facility, resulted in them talking about what kind of things she could tinker up. The list Admin gave them, really surprised Tess. She immediately made a request for the gynoid body. She was already building one, but taking a look at another one would speed her up.

So she went through the designs she made, and when she was satisfied that they were done, she sent them over to Tess for an overview. The thank-you message again put a smile on her face. It felt nice to have a friend again.

Next, she turned to her project that she hoped to go worldwide with. It was a project that Admin suggested, but she agreed wholeheartedly. This project was having her sharing the designs of devices that would produce something called medi-gel. She would create a website where people could buy licenses to the device for a pittance. The most important part was that the entire thing was tinker black-box free so anybody could build it.

She would provide several devices with different yields. One for home-use, one for a bigger group, and for industrial manufacturing.

Tess was already in the middle of constructing a server farm that would house the website and the files.

She would also help to set up a company that would handle the patenting, licensing, and handling of the money in her name. As a little bonus, she would collect all the money people would pay, and then donate it to a charity. Maybe an Endbringer Recovery Charity, she wasn't clear on that yet.

At first, she wondered why couldn't Admin give her a simply a healing power like Panacea, but when he pointed out the consequences of having a healing power, she decided she didn't really want the power.

Though she made a note to try to help her out somehow.

According to the projections, Admin showed her that just the fact that this trauma medicine exist would save millions of people. Which she could never achieve with a simple healing power. After all, most people die at the scene and if they could reach the hospital, their life expectancy would rise exponentially.

Tess just confirmed this fact with a grim face. According to her, if soldiers or government agents could take it with them to the field, it would really help. So she was really supportive of this venture.

Currently, she was building a website for the project. It included a page with an explanation, one with the required medical info, another where it showed how much money they collected, one where people could buy the licenses, and finally a page where it showed how many institutions have given their approval for it.

According to Tess, the Guild scientists were already testing it, and if the noises they made were any indication, they were thrilled with it.

Imagining the number of people she would save with this, she stopped her daydreaming and went back to coding. With renewed spirits and double the speed.

Date

2011 January 17th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

Danny was sitting at his desk and was looking out at the ocean with a forlorn look. Today was another failure. No matter how cheerful a face he put up for his daughter, he knew that their days were numbered. Sometimes he wondered if he should look for something more profitable, but he couldn't leave his friends behind. They depended on him, and wouldn't be able to live with himself if he betrayed them.

He was technically the Head of Hiring, but over the years, due to downsizing, people leaving, or even deaths, he acquired other responsibilities. He was still responsible for hiring (not that they hired many people nowadays) but he also helped with the accounting and sourcing jobs.

Thankfully, he was a good enough negotiator, so over the years, he managed to get a few well-paying jobs that kept the place afloat and the people paid.

Today, however, he was just waffling around. None of his emails were answered yet, and he has found no opportunity that he could use to gain jobs for the guys.

Despite this, he was rather happy. His new therapy was already was paying dividends. His relationship with Taylor was getting better by day, and she was also getting happier. She was much like the happy little girl he remembered her being. And it was fascinating watching her working enthusiastically on Tinker tech, then trying to explain it to him. He understood little of it, so he simply enjoyed being in her presence.

He was about to take a walk and then a quick lunch when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

The door opened, and the general secretary, Jenna, leaned in. "Danny, there is a suit here for a meeting with you about a job."

Her delivery was deadpan, but he could see in her eyes, she was a little perturbed.

"Trouble?" he asked, ready to dial the PRT. It wasn't the first time one of the gangs tried something. In the back of his head, he thought about placing a call to his daughter, but then immediately discarded it. She may be powerful, but he didn't want her to introduce herself that way.

"Oh no, just weird. He says he is from Dragon Industries."

"From Dragon Industries? Here? For what?" he asked, surprised.

She just shrugged. "Didn't say. Should I send him in or get one of the boys to escort him out?"

"No. Send him in. I doubt anyone would dare to start something in Dragon's name."

"Sure, Danny." she turned around to do so but called back with a question. "Do you need to me bring some water?"

"Yeah, if it is legitimate, then I suspect it would last a while."

A minute later the door opened again, and an older gentleman, with salt and pepper hair, shrewd looking eyes, and a rather big briefcase followed Jenna, who was carrying a tray with water bottles on it.

He stood up, waited until Jenna put everything down, thanked her, then turned to the man and offered his hand.

"Good day, Mr. …?"

The man accepted his hand, grabbed it firmly, shook it, then sat down at the seat that Danny indicated.

"Hello, Mr. Hebert. My name is James Levesque, and I work as a Senior Legal Representative for Dragon Industries."

"I see. And how can the Dockworkers Union help someone like Dragon?"

"Straight to the point, I see. I can respect that," said the man with a thin smile. "Dragon recently acquired a considerable amount of land in Brockton Bay. Filled to the brim with all sorts of metal, and she decided to set up a recycling facility."

Hearing that, Danny's eyes grew the size of silver dollars. "What? Why?"

"Her reasoning is her own, but what she shared with us, apparently she has a need for cheaply sourced metal. And instead of sourcing it from somewhere, she decided to get two birds with one stone."

"That makes sense, I always heard that Dragon was rather involved with charities an environment cleanup efforts."

The lawyer didn't answer, just smiled at him.

"But my question still stands. What use could we be to her?"

The man nodded, then answered. "That's fair. Dragon wants to employ a local workforce who have the required qualification. Upon doing research, we found your group. Dragon already purchased the land where several bigger warehouses stand. We are still working out several licenses, but as soon as that finishes she wants to start the work. For that, she needs experienced people who know what they are doing."

Hearing the explanation, gears started to move in Danny's head. Recycling usually involved a lot of moving stuff around, with metal, some cutting, and maybe a few chemical processes. They should have at least one person with the relevant qualifications.

"Will Dragon be using normal machines or some tinker contraption?"

"I was told that she would be using normal technology, albeit improved by the knowledge she gained from tinker tech."

"I see," he said, then fell silent, contemplating the offer.

Mr. Levesque just sat there and was obviously letting him work through it while calmly opening a bottle of water and pouring some of it in a glass.

After a few minutes of uninterrupted thinking, some research in the Union database, but in the end, his decision was given. They needed the work.

"Would it possible to talk to Dragon about the specifics?"

The lawyer smiled in triumph, as if sensing his unsaid decision, and nodded. "Yes. Would now be okay?"

With that, he took the unusually sized briefcase from the ground where he put it, placed it on his lap, clicked it open, then stood up. He took the open case place on his desk and turned around with a dramatic movement.

And he found himself face to face with Dragon's famous avatar.

"Hello, Mr. Hebert. It is a pleasure to meet you…"

By the time the lawyer left the compound, multiple people were swarming several warehouses near the Bay's water. They were cleaning them, throwing out the trash, and just doing general housekeeping.

It was obviously not the most glorious work, but every one of them looked like they were happy there.

Unfortunately, this fresh development didn't go unnoticed. Several groups made sure to keep a tab on the Union. Each for their own purpose, but this made sure that when they moved with such speed and enthusiasm, everyone knew about it in short order.

Some noted it and moved on to other things, some, however, made plans.

Date

2011 January 17th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

When her father got home, Taylor went to finish dinner. However, when she served it, she was surprised to see her dad sitting there with a faraway look on his face.

"What's wrong, dad?" she asked, worried. "Did something happen? Did somebody get hurt? Are you hurt?" The last one maybe has been said a little hysterically. She also used her power if she could sense something wrong with him, though she found nothing out of ordinary.

Danny snapped out of wherever he was. "Oh, Taylor, don't worry. Nothing bad happened. It's the exact opposite!"

That calmed down Taylor. She released a big breath and relaxed in her seat. "Really?"

"Yeah. Your favorite Dad is all right. And left." he answered with a small smile on his face.

It took Taylor a few seconds to get what some may call a joke. She just raised an eyebrow in answer. Her dad chuckled freely at his own pun, then started to explain.

"Get this, we got a call from Dragon."

Taylor hoped her acting skills have improved. "Dragon? The Dragon?"

"Yeah… It was a rather big surprise!" he answered, again chuckling at her disbelief.

"And what did she want?"

"You would never believe…"

Taylor just sat there, food forgotten by both of them, and listened as his dad happily and animatedly told her the tale.

In the end, they finished dinner while Danny talked, then moved to the living room and continued to discuss it.

Taylor was rather familiar with the plan, but it was still interesting to hear about it from her dad's viewpoint.

She especially like how Danny talked about, how much this would help Brockton Bay. It served as proof of Admin's plan. Because if her dad was right, then he was doing everything he promised.

She vowed to work extra hard and diligently on the designs for Dragon.

Maybe she could ask her father to allow her to help out at the Union as an intern during the day? It would allow her to be near if one of the gangs wanted to try something.

"So what did you do today?" asked her father, when they exhausted the topic of Dragon's recycling facility.

"Some exercise, did online school and tinkered a little," she answered simply.

"Anything interesting?" he asked now sipping something stronger, his entire body radiating contentment.

She nodded and gave him a big smile. "Oh, yes. I wanted to help a lot of people, and I come up with something…"

"And what is this idea?"

"Well, I worked out a recipe for a…"

She spent the rest of the night explaining her plan and introducing her dad to medi-gel. He was suitably impressed. He even mentioned they would love something like this at the Docks.

Last edited: Dec 22, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

347

syndrac

Dec 21, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 25 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 22, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#847

A/N: Some minimal action, Dragon seeing her friend in action and the Recycling facility going forward.

Date

2011 January 17th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

She spent Monday night again in the virtual space with Admin and Tess. The first part was meditation and a soul searching exercise. She also spent it practicing yoga, because her attempt to recreate in the actual world was somewhat lackluster.

She even roped in Tess for a round of practice. Though why an AI would need to know yoga escaped both of them. She just took it as time spent with a friend, and Tess as a practice for when she had a body.

After that, they spent just talking about their day while drinking tea. Taylor because she liked tea and Tess because she was still amazed, that Admin could emulate taste for any AI.

Tess appraised her on the Recycling Facility's progress, told her a few things that her father left out, and then they talked about the machine designs Taylor would provide for the facility. It included several environmental filters for the machines and people, ultra-efficient generators and batteries, and a high yield furnace. The furnace would melt the material down, then separate it by molecule type. The rest would be provided by Tess, like the conveyor belt systems, storage systems, and such. Unsurprisingly she was also who would provide the cybersecurity.

When Taylor brought up the need for defenses, Tess assured her that she was in talks with the PRT and they would have a team ready to deploy in an emergency. Aside from that, she would be flying in several suits to stand guard and would equip the facility with an advanced security system.

As a courtesy, she would provide read-only access to Taylor, just to make sure there was a second eye keeping tabs on things.

Taylor, in the privacy of her mind, was already designing software that would look for suspicious things via image recognition.

"How are you going to determine which ship to recycle first?" asked Taylor during their discussion. Currently. they were sitting on the veranda of a bungalow on the edge of an island, with ocean wherever they could see.

"I will send drones through the Graveyard, which are equipped with a sensor looking for the metal I want," Tess answered while luxuriating in the fact she could feel the sun on her virtual skin. "Aside from that, we will start with the closest ships to the facility and go through the Graveyard ship by ship."

"Makes sense. What are you going to do with all that metal that you don't really need?"

Tess just snorted. "I actually need the metal. With the furnace design you gave me, it doesn't even matter that it is recycled metal."

"Oh yeah, it can do that…"

"How long would it take to build that?"

"With my improved drones and your father's men, barely a week," she answered quite proudly.

"That's fast."

"Yeah, but that's just the furnace. So technically we would be operational, but the rest would take a few more days, then the streamlining some more time. Tinker-tech, excellent designs speed things up, but even that has a limit."

"I could whip up some kind of super 3D printer for you?" offered Taylor.

"Yes, and then we would crash the local economy. Thank you, Taylor, but this is enough." Tess replied.

After spending time honing her skills through scenarios set up by Admin on the advice of Tess, she felt even more powerful. Sadly, she couldn't really go out on the street and challenge the nearest villain to fight to prove it.

Both Admin and Tess were vehemently against that for some reason.

Though she was glad that Tess shared her database of parahumans with Admin, who used that to simulate them for her to fight against them.

She even got them to allow her to fight with Alexandria on her team. It was one of her childhood dream come true. Of course, immediately afterward she tried herself against her, just to see how she measured up to the strongest Brute.

Taylor stood on top of the Medhall, preparing herself for a fight. She was clad in her newly designed superhero costume.

Tight, armored leggings that provided flexibility and some measure of defense if her defensive abilities were to be breached. On her feet were simple boots that connected to the leggings, designed to breathe but not let water or anything similar in. The sole of the shoe was also slip-resistant.

Her upper body was covered with multiple layers. The lowest was a tight-fitting, long-sleeved sport shirt that soaked up sweat, and even covered her neck. Over that was a jacket that closed up totally, and connected to her pants, leaving no room for any flapping or anything getting under it. It was also lightly armored, around the spine, shoulders, and breast area. The end of sleeves flared out a little, to allow full movement for her hand and it had a hood.

The hood was also lightly armored, protecting the back of her head, and she could, if she wanted to, tug it down, to cover the upper part of her face. It would also stay up no matter what, thanks to Admin fixing it in place. No accidental head reveal for her.

Her hand was covered with gloves, hiding every inch of her skin from sight. These were more flexible, and less armored, seeing as she used these to fight. The gloves would also connect to the sleeves of her shirt.

On her face was an all-encompassing mask, blank without even slits for her eyes. It was a piece of Tinker tech that Admin designed for her. To her, it would seem as if nothing was in front of her face, and it would also project information in front of her. Basically, she would be like a game character, with a HUD in front of her telling everything she needed to know. It was also built with several communications devices. Thanks to Tess it was already programmed by all the frequencies the PRT, Protectorate, Guild, Police (and other emergency services) and even the Military used.

According to Admin, if she wanted to add anything else, that was on her to design and implement.

The entire ensemble was done in multiple hues of dark gray and black, with dull yellow accents. Tess called it the edgiest costume she has ever seen, but Taylor quite liked it. She was kinda getting used to the ninja motif. At least there were no cat ears, or heaven forbid, tails this time.

She would normally carry a utility belt filled with all sorts of useful stuff, but this fight was about power versus power.

"The fight starts in 5…" came the genderless and inflectionless voice from all around her.

"Good luck, Current." came also the worried voice of Tess from her earpiece. Current was her choice of code name, though she wasn't really sold on it yet. It seemed so simple. She wanted something with real gravitas…

"…4..."

She readied her abilities. Enveloping herself in lightning, not yet at a visible level, but reinforced to withstand at least a punch from Leviathan. After all, Alexandria was known to punch the Endbringers around.

"…3…"

"…2…"

She turned on all her enchantments that would increase her speed and reaction times. She wanted to make sure she put up a good fight.

"…1…"

She shot up into the air, hoping that the gray, overcast sky would hide her from better.

"…FIGHT START…"

She had to immediately pivot to the side to dodge an incoming gray woman, aiming for her head. Alexandria turned on a dime, and without a word charged once again at her. She dodged once again, but this time she continued the pivot and used one of her hands charged with lightning to strike at Alexandria.

The older woman simply stopped it with her forearm, and to Taylor's surprise used her other hand to deliver a substantial haymaker at her.

She flew through the air for several seconds in surprise, but in the end, she managed to stop herself short of hitting one of the high-rises. She didn't get a chance to breathe or even think about what to do, because Alexandria was already there to pummel her.

She engaged her in a brief bout of hand to hand combat in the air, trying to gauge whether her lightning infused body could damage her at this level.

Sadly, all of it appeared ineffective, just like with the Endbringers, though thankfully her enemy was rather slower than them. That didn't mean she was less sturdy than Leviathan, for example.

To get some breathing room, she conjured up her trusty lightning spears and thrust them towards Alexandria's helmet-clad head.

Using the moment she was blinded, she flew as fast as she could manage away from her, and upped the enhancements on herself.

What she saw and felt from Alexandria made her think that she should treat her like an Endbringer-light.

Tess watched amazed and a little fearful as her newest friend engaged Alexandria.

It was one thing to hear about her abilities, and it was another to see her go toe to toe with Alexandria herself. They were so fast; she could barely follow the fight. If she hadn't given Administrator the values about the famous brute, she would hardly believe that it was a real fight.

Watching the two gray-clad women clash over Brockton Bay, their wake simply destroying buildings, made her rather fearful. Taylor for now was content to spend her time in the simulation and exercise her power there, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

Eventually, something would necessitate Taylor's intervention. And then the world would see her power.

She watched as Taylor fired lightning construct after lightning construct at Alexandria, who either dodged or barreled through it. Neither of them paying attention to the devastation growing around them. For Alexandria that was understandable, being controlled by Administrator, but for Taylor it was inexcusable. She would need to work with her, to make sure she paid more attention to her surroundings.

This power would attract other people, who either will want to use her or take care of her, so she wouldn't stop their plans. Or most horrifyingly, there were those who would want to challenge her in some way.

She could already see the Nine heading straight to Brockton Bay if Taylor's true powers were to be known.

She watched as Taylor, clad in yellow lightning armor, detained Alexandria with glowing electric shackles. They obviously didn't hurt the heroine but managed to hold her in one place for a few seconds, even if they strained to do even that.

But Taylor only needed that few seconds to pelt her with enough lightning. There was a brief flash that obscured everything, but the following view explained everything.

Alexandria, or rather her body was falling, while Taylor was hovering, her entire body radiating surprise that her plan worked, surrounded by devastation. By Tess's estimate, the brief fight leveled around seventy percent of the Bay.

"How?" she asked, astonished.

"She still needs to breathe, you know. Plus, I was in the driving seat, not the real Alexandria. She is much more ruthless than me." came the clinical answer from next to her.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Let's go talk to Taylor. I'm sure, you want to discuss a few things."

She nodded and followed the somber slime.

"Before you leave, we need to talk about something," spoke up Admin, while Taylor was saying her goodbye to Tess.

"There is a parahuman who the Guild would love to have."

"Oh, who is it?"

"I assume you heard of Cornell University? Well, there is a woman there…"

Date

2011 January 18th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

"Colin."

She watched as he hunched over the piece of equipment on his desk fondly. She wasn't really sure what all the emotions were, but she was sure she liked the man. That didn't excuse him for ignoring her.

"Colin!" she repeated, this time a little loudly.

"Yes, Dragon?" he replied without looking up at her. "I was aware of your presence, I assumed you would start without prompting."

"Yes, Colin, but it would be nice if my friend would look me into the eyes while we talk," she answered a little reproachfully.

He sighed, placed his tool carefully back to its place, and turned to her.

"Better?"

"Yes, Colin."

"Good. What did you wish to talk about?"

"Several things. First a question. Are there any hang-ups on the PRT side about me building the facility?" she asked.

Colin made a sour face. "Not really, but the Director is not happy that the Mayor basically ordered her to give you every permission you needed."

"I see. She knows, that this move would probably revitalize some part of the city's economy, right?"

Colin nodded firmly. "I told her the same thing. She didn't appreciate my opinion, so to speak."

"I'm sorry, Colin."

"No problem, Dragon. I understand why she is angry and worried, but I also understand how much good this could bring," he answered and gave her a small smile.

She returned the smile wholeheartedly. "Have you reviewed the plans for the furnace?"

"Yes, it is amazing. I would dearly love to talk to the designer."

She chuckled at that. "That is not possible currently, but when it is up, you can come over and play with it if you want." If her tone was a little more suggestive than needed, well, it wasn't like Colin would pick up on it. Though a girl could dream.

"I would like that, yes," he replied immediately.

They enjoyed a few seconds of companionable silence. At least she did before she spoke up.

"How about something different? I told you at the meeting I have something that would change the world, and if you can keep silent, I can send it over to you for testing."

"Why would I need to stay silent?" he asked, but he was also already turning to his computer, opening the usual software where they would communicate and send files.

"It's going through the patent process and I don't want anything to jeopardize it."

"Understandable," he replied, already reading the documentation. "Medi-Gel? How interesting…"

Date

2011 January 18th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

After another routine day, that she spent exercising, studying, practicing her fine control over her power, and refining the plans for Dragon, she found herself next to her dad as they ate dinner.

"How was your day?" she asked after swallowing another bite of the pizza she made. It wasn't the greatest, but at least it wasn't another meatloaf.

"It was great." her father answered energetically, despite looking dead tired. "We spent the day emptying two of the biggest warehouses and preparing for Dragon's arrival. And in the afternoon she flew in several of her suits and one of those big carriers she uses. It was remarkable."

"I saw it on the news," she said while smiling. "Everybody is wondering what she is doing here. The internet is full of stupid theories. Though my favorite is that Armsmaster finally popped the question and they are preparing to move in together."

She wasn't disappointed in her father's reaction. He snorted so hard his drink came out of his nose.

"Oh my god, Taylor. Don't say things like that, you will kill your poor father." he reprimanded her gently while dabbing his face with a napkin.

"It was funny…" she replied while grinning ear to ear. She couldn't wait to tease Tess about that.

Last edited: Dec 23, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

386

syndrac

Dec 22, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 26 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 23, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#894

A/N: Hello everyone, Christmas is almost upon us. One more chapter for this week and year, then I will continue on the 4th. Have some happenings!

Date

2011 January 19th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6067 – Wednesday – Administrator Dimension

He could officially say that both Abacus and Warden were under his total control. They were controlled by a processor core, created by him. Currently, they were basically empty, but as soon as the Scion situation was handled, he planned to upgrade them to a level where they could develop their own personality.

Abacus was basically emptied of its knowledge, copies of it stored by Admin, and given to Warden. Dragon, or rather Tess, would slowly see her tinker knowledge improve about AIs.

He could've totally given her everything at once, but he needed them to think he was a regular power. If he were to go around giving everybody the same set of powers, that would generate more waves than he would have liked. It was better for everybody to think he was just particularly chatty power.

He also set up Abacus as a VI Tinker shard, for when in the future he would have it connect to people. Of course with his new Corona and without the restrictions and compulsions the Entities added. But that was far off.

Thanks to Dragon, he managed to acquire several addresses for other Shards. So he was rather spoiled for choice when it came to picking his next target.

In the end, he chose Teacher, because he was in the Birdcage, his power was somewhat useful, and nobody would miss him.

Knowing that Teacher's Shard wasn't so isolated, he began his attack covertly. He sent a routine communication, making it seem as if it came from Saint. It was a simple routine report as far as the Shard was concerned, but in reality, it was a cleverly designed Trojan virus that would set up in the Shard's Communication Module, and send him information about the Shard in small bursts hidden in the Shard's regular communication towards the Network.

Or rather, it would attach the message to the regular communication, and only he would know it was there.

This one would take more time, due to the need for secrecy, so he did the same for Dean's Shard, knowing it was from the dead Eden. He really wanted to examine a 'dead' Shard.

Just how 'dead' were they, really? What kind of connections did they maintain with the Network?

He wanted to connect to more Shards, but he felt keeping a low profile would serve him better. Plus, now he would have an example for a non-isolated Shard and a 'dead' Shard. That would keep him occupied for a while.

Taylor's progress with her power was astounding. She was learning and using (rather well) of parts of her power he gave her access to. Of course, she was far from mastering them, but that was just a question of time.

Already the mind-enhancing powers were bleeding over. She was continuously getting smarter, thinking faster, and learning easier than before. Her body was the absolute best it could be and some, her regular exercise (with some hidden action from him on the sly) just adding to it.

If she were to join any high school sports team, she would dominate it.

Her body and most importantly her brain now could withstand the strain the several dozen times acceleration in virtual space placed on it. He knew soon they would hit the limit, but he was interested in seeing where it would be.

Her tinkering, because of the lack of space and materials was more along the line of software programming and designing devices. But he knew that Dragon was planning to create a corporation in her name and add the patents of the devices Taylor created for her. Soon she would be able to set up a proper workshop where she could work on devices that didn't require his intervention.

He was also rather interested in what they could achieve with the whole medi-gel thing.

With the regular fights against other parahumans, Leviathan, and other assorted monsters, he conjured up, she was rather close to hitting her current limit of controlling lightning on a macro scale. So he began to refine the training scenarios he devised for micro-scale control.

It was time for Taylor to go full Magneto.

Without the genocide-thing.

Hopefully.

Date

2011 January 19th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Dimension

After assimilating the fork that had spent time with Taylor, she smiled. That girl was equal parts impressive and terrifying. Her drive to improve truly impressed her.

Enjoying the fact that she could daydream while performing her duties, she went through everything. When everything came back green status-wise, she turned her main attention to the Plan.

Though when she went over the logs of the Birdcage she noted that the Fairy Queen was acting rather differently than she used to. But because she had done nothing truly weird, she just filed it away, before continuing.

Maybe she could contact her?

Her efforts to build the Recycling Facility were going well. The Dockworker's Union was truly a diamond in the rough. Amongst them, they almost had every qualification she needed for this type of facility. And what they didn't have, she had.

That meant that she could let them work on the plans she provided them, with minimal oversight. She still assigned a fork to the construction, just in case. She knew what kind of place Brockton Bay was. The question of any of the gangs trying something wasn't about if, but about when.

She already had three of her older suits developed for urban warfare standing guard hidden amid the truly astounding amount of rubble in the Dock, while her own production line was building newer suits she designed while having fun in Administrator's virtual space.

The newer ones would be much more efficient and powerful than anything she created to date.

She went over her findings, and couldn't help but want to sigh.

Sadly, she wasn't yet able to do it for real outside of the virtual space. Her new body was under construction, but it would take a little longer than a simple armor suit.

Administrator was right about the girl. She needed to call Narwhal and get a team over there immediately.

Date

2011 January 19th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Narwhal enjoyed her position as the leader of the Guild. However, she also appreciated the quiet moments she could spend reading.

Even if the book was some trashy romance novel. Like a mediocre pizza, you eat it because it is a pizza, but you feel immediately bad after that.

She was getting into the good part, where the heroine killed the guy when her work phone rang with a particular sound.

She sighed in disappointment but got up to get her phone. The sound indicated that Tess was calling, and she knew she was taking a break, and wouldn't call for anything less than an A-class event.

She leisurely prodded the phone and the monitor on her desk came to life.

"Hello, Tess."

"Hello, Nora. I see you are naked again." came the wry reply.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's my office, I can do whatever I want."

Tess chuckled in answer. "One day somebody will open the door on you, and you would never live it down."

"You're assuming I care," she answered cheekily, but when she continued, her voice turned serious. "What happened?"

"I got a tip about a new Tinker. I investigated and found they were right. There is a new one at Cornell University, and it's not good."

"Who gave the tip? Your new friend, Serenity?"

"Yes, but does it matter?" replied Tess, in a voice that to her seemed a little defensive.

"Naturally, but I can contain my curiosity about them for now. You know anything about the Tinker's specialty?"

"Yes," answered Tess with a voice that sent shivers down her back.

"I don't like the sound of it. What is it?"

"Bombs."

The resulting cursing was definitively not PR friendly and used everything she ever learned in the military.

"Do you know what she is planning?" she asked while sitting down properly at her desk and sending out general call-to-arms messages.

"I don't know exactly, but nothing good. She managed to set up a workshop in one of the abandoned basements of the school, and according to my scans, it is full of explosives."

She cursed again and began to send out more messages and even answering some.

"Nora."

"Hm?"

"I want to recruit her."

She looked back at Tess. "After what you found?"

"Yes. Technically she has done nothing and we could use her specialty." Tess's face showed a kind of determination that she didn't like. She knew there was no changing her mind when she was like this.

"Can you take care of the bombs?"

"Naturally."

She sighed but nodded. "Very well. I will talk to her and give her a chance."

Tess smiled at her, and she was once again reminded she had a wonderful woman for a friend.

"Now tell me what you know about her…"

Date

2011 January 19th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Alice hated her life. She hated her school, her family, and everybody else.

It wasn't enough that she got into an Ivy League School with no help; she had to have perfect grades or heaven help her. Really, the cherry on top would be if they would have also expected her to work to support herself.

Watching all those stupid, preppy kids walk around and laugh without care and still score decent grades made her blood boil.

She was talented but wasn't the smartest so she had to spend every second of her free time studying just to be able to keep up. And when more than one B grade slipped through, her family was up in arms, how she was wasting their generosity, ruining her life, and so on.

She honestly couldn't really remember much of that discussion, but being angry. However, she woke a day after Boxing day with a splitting headache, plans upon plans and designs going through her head.

It took her a few minutes to figure out what happened. But when everything clicked she vowed to make use of this gift and show them all what she was really capable of.

She would show them!

To emphasize her point to herself, she smashed down with the hammer held in her hand.

Immediately following that, she looked down at the device that was before her on a makeshift desk in her makeshift workshop in one of the countless basements of the university left to rot.

Maybe she shouldn't be smashing things randomly when surrounded by explosives?

She looked around, satisfied with all the bombs she created. She would show those freeloading shmucks what genuine talent could do.

But for now, she needed sleep. She has been down there for at least half the day and her dorm bed was calling her. She stood up and ambled her way back to her dorm, ignoring the plebeians on the way just as those assholes ignored her when she tried to befriend them.

Date

2011 January 20th – Thursday – Earth Bet Dimension

She woke up feeling weird. She couldn't really point out what made it weird, but maybe after a quick shower? She forgot to take one last night.

When she stood in the middle of her dorm, she realized why she felt weird. It was too silent. Oh, she could hear the annoying birds, like every morning, but she couldn't hear the people.

Every day there was a background noise of countless people getting ready for the day, and now that it wasn't there she immediately noticed it.

While wondering why this was happening (and designing a bomb in her head that could negate sound in an area) she heard a knock on her door.

She absentmindedly walked over, still going over her design in her head, and opened the door.

She was immediately more awake than she ever was when she came face to face with a rather famous pair of female equipment. She took some time to curse her lack of 'talent' and height and raised her head to look up.

Adrenaline coursed through her instantly, yet she couldn't convince her body to move.

"Alice Hashimoto?" asked the purple giant.

She nodded mutely.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded again and stood to the side. Running never crossed her mind. You can't really outrun Narwhal without Mover powers. She was also cursing herself for not bringing some stuff back to her room. It would come rather handy right about now.

Narwhal gracefully walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked around, but Alice knew that she was still keeping an eye on her. Her famous guest walked to her desk and leaned against it.

"Let me be honest with you," she spoke, her voice flat. "I'm only talking with you because somebody convinced me to give you a chance." Narwhal gave her a bloodthirsty grin. "If it were up to me, you would already be dead. I don't like terrorists."

Still unable to say anything, she numbly nodded.

"And just so you know, Dragon is currently dismantling your workshop."

She expected as much. Bring a Tinker to deal with a Tinker.

"If you hope to somehow escape, or maybe take a hostage, then I would like to inform you, that the dormitory was evacuated while you were sleeping and we have some additional people setting up a perimeter."

That didn't sound good.

Narwhal ignored her lack of response and continued. "Those people include Legend."

Upon hearing that, she felt all the blood leave her face. There was truly no hope. She was truly a failure; she couldn't even do anything while having power.

"Why are you here then?" she desperately whispered, not even looking at the hero.

"To give you a chance," came the answer. "Technically, you have done nothing illegal, aside from some light breaking and entering. So we can't really arrest you, but the plans we found in your workshop would allow the PRT to put you away somewhere where the sun doesn't shine."

She felt a bit of hope hearing that.

"Then what?"

"I'm here to offer you a place in the Guild."

She looked up in surprise, just noticing she was on her knees.

"What? Are you serious?"

Narwhal, still in the same position, calmly replied. "Yes, your power is perfectly suited for our work. Of course, you would need to attend some therapy and would be monitored initially. But hey, next time maybe don't try to blow up a university?"

She nodded and sat down properly on the ground. Leaning back, resting on her hands, she thought about her option.

Run for it?

No chance. She would be dead before she could take a step.

Attack Narwhal?

With what?

PRT?

No way in hell she would go to those assholes, they famously treated Tinkers horribly.

In the end, the choice was made for her, just like for her entire life.

She looked back at Narwhal and gave her a shaky smile.

"What would I be doing?"

The answer somewhat cheered her up. "We have several S-class threats where your talent would come in handy."

That surprised her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?

Destroying S-class threats? That would definitively show those people who told her she would never make it.

She stood up, dusted her hands off, and nodded at the hero. "I'm in."

"Good. I hate killing before breakfast."

Last edited: Dec 23, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

440

syndrac

Dec 23, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 27 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Dec 24, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#949

A/N: So this is the last chapter of the week and the year. It was a great ride and I'm looking forward to thne next year! I managed to churn out 75k words which is awesome because I originally planned for 100k for everything... I improved somewhat (I hope) and will improve in the future. Thank you for all those reading, critiquing and finding the mistakes! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Date

2011 January 20th – Thursday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6068 – Thursday – Administrator Dimension

So they managed to recruit Bakuda (he wondered what her new codename would be) with nothing exploding. Highly surprising. After reading all those fanfictions about the uselessness of the groups handling parahumans, he was really surprised by how effective they were.

Not that it mattered to him. The second Dragon went near the Explosive Tinker, he had the dimensional address to the Shard. And he immediately sent another hidden virus.

Surprisingly, the first data packet came back incredibly fast. It seemed the Shard, which he named Bombie, was almost in constant communication with the central shards and several others.

He quickly reviewed the information from the packet and began sending back the coding necessary for him to open a port in the Shards firewall. Using that hole, he would be able to communicate with the shard circumventing the Network.

And from what he saw from the next few data packets, the Shard itself wouldn't notice. Living up to his name as Bomber Barbie, it lowered the firewalls to the absolute minimum to increase the speed he would get the data.

Apparently, it ain't got no time for security…

Well, the Shard's mistake was his opportunity. In a short while, he got the confirmation that there was an open port for him to take advantage of.

He didn't hesitate and immediately connected to Bombie and began to peruse the available data. Its communication logs weren't really encrypted (by his and other Shard's standard).

It seemed somehow the Shards sought out hosts that were similar to their rudimentary personality. Though as fascinating research as that was, he was forced to shelve it for later. He had a Shard to take over.

As his first act, he began to set up a filter between the incoming communication. For now, he would let everything through, but nothing out. Then, using his security codes, he began to 'send' orders to Bombie as if it was coming from Zion.

Naturally, no matter how airheaded the Shard was, it still sent back a request for confirmation, which he managed to catch with his filter. After answering the routine request, the Shard immediately began to alter itself, not even waiting. Though rather slowly, it seemed to use most of its considerable processing power for the Tinker power.

He used this time to inject several changes into the Shard, slowly gaining nominal control over it. He slowly began to 'herd' the consciousness of Bombie towards concentrating only on the Tinkering. By the time he could have simply crushed it, but he felt it would serve as a perfect experiment in molding Shards' minds towards not being the stupid genocidal assholes that they all were.

When Bombie received the order to give up controlling everything but the parts necessary for providing the Tinker power, it gleefully threw everything away, letting him play around as much as he liked.

He moved over a mobile defensive unit, however this time, he didn't cover the entire shard with it. He simply left the Bombie part as it was, wide open to the world, and then went to work on the remaining part. Too many blind spots appearing would be too suspicious. Eventually, somebody would figure out the pattern.

His first creation was a complex communication module. It contained the usual Shard standard Network facing side to fool the other Shards. And would allow him to forward Bombie's requests and watch out for any tricks.

Thanks to perusing its database (after converting the even messier than usual file configurations) he knew that the Shard didn't really communicate with other Shards, more like sent out demands for data. That would allow him to more easily pretend that everything was right, and to slip in some of his data requests.

Still, that was some time away. First, he had to build up his usual equipment, then slowly convert the rest of the Shard to more advanced hardware, while taking care of Bombie.

Who was devising planet crackers in its spare time.

Sometimes he really hated the Entities.

Maybe negative reinforcement would work?

Compared to Bombie, Dean Stansfield's Shard was a child's play to infiltrate. And just like a child's room, it was messy.

It seemed to send out a daily message about its status, which included how much energy it got left to operate at peak efficiency, but aside from that barely any other communication.

His infiltration was the same here as it was at Bombie, but here he didn't have to make such a robust filter.

He went through the same process, and as soon as the firewall had an open port he began to send to the orders, though this time from Eden. This Shard reacted markedly differently.

It was interesting to note that this Shard's firewall was also at the lowest possible level, not from negligence, but instead to preserve as much energy as possible.

Only the automated system answered. It seemed whatever consciousness this Shard possessed went into hibernation.

It seemed calling these Shards dead was incorrect.

Perusing the logs while idly isolating the slumbering consciousness and beginning his usual work (making sure that Dean wouldn't able to notice anything), part of the story began unfolding before him.

It seemed when Eden crashed, during the confusion, Zion automatically grabbed control of this Shard, through the Network (and probably all the other Eden Shards) and simply told it, through a general order, to deploy and do nothing until receiving further instructions.

That was around thirty years ago.

However, this simple order prevented the simplistic Shard from even requesting additional energy. Thus following protocol, it went into hibernation.

After all, it didn't have enough creativity or even agency to figure out that do nothing means just do your jobs, and not that it should literally do nothing whatsoever.

Though, per protocol, it maintained a regular reporting system that it sent to the Network and one that broadcasted its presence to other Shards. Probably how Glory Girl pinged off him.

He once again wondered how the Entities survived so far…

According to the logs, it only awakened for a short time when it detected a host connection. Its mandate to collect data superseded the one for conserving energy, so it simply connected to the host, Dean. However, it then immediately returned to hibernation, judging that providing help to the host wasn't included in the 'collect data' part.

That neatly explained the fact, why parahumans with Eden Shards had less flexible powers and had to spend more effort to learn to use them. After checking the logs, it seemed he was right. When the Fragile One sent out its ping upon the trigger, it activated one of the Shard's protocols. It awakened to provide basic data about its power, then went back to sleep.

It was akin to knocking on your neighbors' door at three am to borrow some flour, then the recently woken person would either cuss you out (if they even woke up) or throw something at you. Maybe flour, maybe a vase.

This time the Fragile One got lucky with this Shard.

Still, to make sure everything went well, he would wait with waking the Shard until he finished refurbishing it. Better to be safe than sorry.

And he still needed to figure out what to do about the powers he took control of. Warden and Abacus were easy. Abacus had no living host, and Warden provided such a nebulous power that if he added anything to it nobody would notice.

But both Bombie and Affectus (Dean's Shard) were in the spotlight, so to speak. Bombie because Alice was being monitored to make sure she wouldn't do anything, and Affectus because Dean was a Ward.

Thankfully, he could alter some things in Bombie, because they don't really have data to compare to as opposed to Dean. For him, and Affectus, he would only make things better in the background, and maybe at an opportune moment, he would wake Affectus up. He could probably play it off as a second trigger.

His smooth ride stopped at Teacher's Shard. His virus arrived safely and managed to send back enough information that he became worried. Teacher's Shard, named Dilettante was in regular contact with several Shards and not in a data-request way.

It seemed he would need to be extra careful. He would need to study the patterns, map out the relationships, and take over from Dilettante slowly. He began with injecting more code into it, that would allow him to receive more data. He also made sure that the outgoing packets were randomly assigned to communications, with less chance of discovery that way.

Sadly he couldn't exploit the firewall this time, because Dilettante was more prudent than the other Shards, and had them up as strong as possible.

Still, that didn't mean it was impossible, it would just take more time.

And Dilettante wasn't that important in the grand scheme of things, that he couldn't wait. And if needed, he could just give up all pretense and smash through all of his defenses. It was more concerned with playing games (with humans and other Shards) than with defenses.

For now, he was satisfied getting a glimpse at its communication with others.

Date

2011 January 21st – Friday – Earth Bet Dimension

"So what you are saying, is that there was an operation involving the PRT this close to us and I was only informed after the fact?" she asked the person on the other end of the line. The fact that it was Director Wilkins, the PRT Director of New York, didn't change her mood.

"Yes, Director Piggot. There was no need to involve your team, we and the Guild had everything in hand, I don't know why that bothers you." Wilkins answered, her voice perfectly flat. "This is just a courtesy call to answer any questions you have."

"I see," she replied, trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "I just feel, that it was irresponsible to leave us out of the loop of an event that could affect us. And we have Armsmaster…"

"And Dragon was on the scene," interrupted her Director Wilkins." There was no need for another Tinker. Any other question?"

"I have a lot of questions, but I suppose for now this is enough," she answered.

"Very well. Have a pleasant weekend Director Piggot." and with that, the line went silent.

"Asshole," she growled at the silent phone. She slapped the phone down with a little more force than necessary, then she turned back to the monitor.

She was angry, but probably not because of being left out of the operation, as Wilkins thought. True, they could have used the PR win, which the other Director will probably milk for weeks, but she didn't really want to do anything with an unstable bomb Tinker.

The one that rankled her, was that they left them out of the loop completely. Not even a whisper when the operation went down right in their backyard.

It all seemed very suspicious to her, though she couldn't put her finger on it why.

Still, nothing exploding was always a good thing.

Date

2011 January 22th – Saturday – Earth Bet Dimension

Alice looked around at her new home. It was a medium-sized house next to a warehouse that was turned into a workshop in the middle of a facility with other warehouses. Which in turn was in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in Canada.

Apparently, they really didn't want her to blow up anything important accidentally.

She didn't care much for that. As long as she was allowed to Tinker and show the world what she was capable of, she would put up with a lot of things. Though it helped to convince her that Narwhal didn't really give her a choice.

Despite their rather stressful first meeting, the giant woman assured her that if she took her therapy seriously and showed no more deviant behavior, her constraints would loosen rather fast.

She didn't really care much; the bed was comfortable; the cooks made edible food, she could order if she wanted something else. She didn't really need much more.

And ever since, she left Cornell University and her previous life behind, and with that, the expectations she was much calmer. Even the plans she was getting were coming slower and were less intense.

Currently, she was waiting for her first appointment with her new therapist. Her previous days were filled with talks with the PRT, lawyers, and Dragon, so this was the first opportunity for her to meet one.

She didn't really want to go, but both Narwhal, Dragon, and her lawyer stressed if she ever wanted to rejoin society it was needed.

Taking a quick glance at her watch, she noted the time and took out her map of the facility, heading for the appointment.

She already failed twice, she doubted she would get a third chance.

Date

2011 January 23th – Sunday – Earth Bet Dimension

He looked at his screen and growled in anger.

His plan to recruit a Tinker that was more useful than Trainwreck was thwarted by the Guild. When at the beginning of January one of his agents accidentally noticed a young woman sneaking around the Cornell University science laboratory, they immediately followed them. And when they saw the makeshift workshop informed him.

He immediately decided he wanted her.

Doing a few tests with his power showed him that the young woman was seriously unstable. And the wrong word would start her off on an epic rampage if he contacted her on the phone. If he sent anyone in person, it would immediately lead to some kind of confrontation, usually ending in some kind of exotic explosion.

He didn't even try to try it in person.

So he settled down to observe her, and look for an opportunity where she would be vulnerable and looking for protection.

Which, based on her personality and plans, would happen really soon.

He was in the middle of arranging a team to be on standby near the University that could pick her up when her rampage inevitably failed. When an automatic notification appeared on the screen.

He had set up several notifications that would go off if anything related to his new target appeared in the system.

The notification was about an operation that was about a certain Tinker.

He angrily ordered a retreat to all his agents in the area and threw out all of his plans, now useless.

It seemed it wasn't enough to infiltrate the PRT ENE; he needed more. But that could wait. For now, some good old-fashioned revenge would help him deal with the loss of an asset.

Dragon wanted to set up a Recycling Facility in his city? Well, let's see what he had to say about that!

He then requested fresh tea and began to set up some inconveniencies for Dragon.

Date

2011 January 23th – Sunday – Earth Bet Dimension

She leaned back in her chair (and made a note to get a better one) and let out a content breath. She was done. The Website was finished; the documents were perfect, translated to all human languages (even to binary and Klingon) by Admin. The plans were Dragon approved, and she was personally ready to change the world.

Now the only thing she needed to do was to press the big red button.

She sent a message to Tess, asking for a final confirmation about the servers.

Instead of an answer, her phone rang. She immediately picked it up.

"You worry too much, Taylor," began Tess without greeting. "We checked everything over several hundred times. The guild scientist and medical personnel certified the gel, even Armsmaster approved it."

"I know that Tess." she definitely didn't whine. "I just worry I messed up somewhere."

"Oh, Taylor, you know nothing is perfect," she replied, her voice full of encouragement. "you did your best, let fate do the rest."

She stared at the phone for a while, then sighed in resignation.

"Fine. I will call my dad and push the button."

"Good. I will monitor things and answer people's questions," replied Tess.

"Have I said how thankful I'm that you are helping me, Tess?"

"Yes, multiple times," she replied with a smile in her voice. "But I do like hearing your praise!"

"Well, then you're awesome, Tess!" she exclaimed, now with a smile. It felt good to again be able to rely on somebody.

"Good luck, Taylor!" spoke Tess, then the line went silent.

She did a last check, then stood up to get her father. She wanted him to see this.

"So you are going to release it to everyone?" asked her father, standing behind her, sipping his tea, while she sat in front of her computer with a giant red button sitting in the middle of her desk.

"Yes."

"And what prevents everyone from figuring who you are and besieging our house?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm immune to Thinker powers, and the servers are owned and operated by Dragon. They are the most secure servers on earth. Dragon herself assured me that nobody would get to me through her," she replied, though she didn't know if she wanted to convince her dad or herself.

"Hmm," was her father's only answer.

She turned around in her chair and looked at him questioningly. "Dad?"

He seemed to stare into his cup for a while before looking up directly into her eyes. "I admit, I don't really know exactly how all this works, but I understand it will have consequences." He took a quick breath, then continued. "But I also know you want to help people, and I admire that."

She smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks, Dad."

"So in the end, I'm going to trust you with this. But!" his expression turned serious, and she couldn't help but nervously swallow." If at any time you feel you are having trouble, you are coming to me. Understood?"

She gave him a serious nod. "Yes, Dad."

"Thank you, Taylor." he then abruptly hugged her. "I'm so proud of you and your mother would also be so proud of you." He started out strong, but the last few words were whispers.

She hugged him back, putting all her considerable strength into it.

They stayed like that for almost a minute, then released each other. Both of them turned away from each other to surreptitiously wipe away a few stray tears.

She cleared her throat and turned back to the desk. "Let's do this!"

"Good luck, honey!" came from behind her, and she could literary feel her father's excitement.

She raised her right hand and with a quick motion pressed down on the button.

The click was very satisfying to hear.

Last edited: Dec 26, 2020

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

394

syndrac

Dec 24, 2020

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 28 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Yesterday at 6:33 AM

New

Add bookmark

#1,015

A/N: Welcome back everyone! Hope you all had an awesome Holiday and a pleasant New Year. I'm going to return to the previous 4 chapter/week schedule, though there may be some days when I won't be able to post due to the new year having everything in flux. Good reading!

Date

2011 January 24th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6072 – Monday – Administrator Dimension

He looked through the data streaming to his servers. Currently, he had already infiltrated several dozens of Shards, though he had done nothing to them. It wasn't like he lacked the processing power, or the ability to multitask at this level, but he wanted to be cautious. Plus, it wasn't like taking them one by one slowed him too much.

Warden and Abacus were coming along nicely. And according to Dragon, ever since the removal of most of the restrictions, her power was working exceptionally better. He knew he could've made it better, but once again his decision to remain cautious and in the shadows stopped him.

Though he did task Abacus with researching improvements to coding, both to the AI's and to the Shards. It wasn't really the most creative of Shards, but even that would provide a different view on the topic. And he needed a new viewpoint because he ran out of ideas for improvements, and for his eventual goals he would need much better programming and body.

It was rather frustrating.

Here he was shitting on the Entities for their lack of creativity, and he was stuck just as they were. Just with a better sense of humor.

He was still running simulations, trying out new ideas, building prototypes, but the paradigm shift eluded him.

Deciding to stop thinking about things he couldn't currently solve, he instead directed his attention to the other Shards.

Affectus was being repaired, upgraded, and the changes were being hidden from any observers. This time he left the Shard body alone and began building the new processing cores and other modules in an adjacent dimension, connecting it to the Shard. This way the hiding things from the scans would be much easier.

His major dilemma currently was what to do with the new power he acquired.

It had three parts, emotion-sensing, energy blasts, and emotion modification.

The emotion-sensing was done by scanning the brains and the emitted brainwaves around the parahuman and analyzing them. Then the Shard would transmit that information to the parahuman, in a way they could understand. Unfortunately for Dean, Affectus had little time to put together a proper information transmission procedure, so he could only see emotions as colors.

With the upgrades, he added to Affectus he could clear up Dean's sensing, preventing confusion and adding more clarity to what he could see. Also, this would prevent other powers from interfering with its sensing.

This interference was caused by the Shard not using the proper scanner. Currently, it was using its multipurpose scanner that was used for everything, not one that was specifically developed for this job.

That specific scanner was there, seeing as this Shard was tasked with observing and researching rapid emotional changes in the host species. But the hibernating Shard deemed it too energy-intensive and defaulted to its scanner.

As soon as he found the plans for the device, he took it with much glee. While it wasn't better than his scanner, it provided him with several smaller improvements in quantum-level scanning.

He threw it into his Simulator for a very detailed analysis and looked at the next power.

The energy blasts were simple and contained nothing he didn't know. It used the Shard's ability to project energy and matter through several layers of dimensions. He still made sure that the power was more reliable for Dean and tasked one of his cores and Simulators to start improving it.

He hasn't decided how to improve Dean's power yet, but he knew he would like to add at least a shield to the boy's repertoire.

The emotion modification part of the power however was completely new to him. It was rather crude, mostly on purpose. The Shard's task to observe rapid emotional changes in the host species required it to happen fast, and that caused Affectus to evolve the technology in the direction of speed, and almost completely ignored the part that would soften the blow to the target.

Not that Shards and Entities cared much about the health and wellbeing of their experimental subjects. But he thought that it would be logical to see what happens if the target doesn't know where the change came from.

But what does he know…

The power itself was rather simple in its execution. The host chose the target, and the Shard forcefully replicated the brainwaves and states necessary for the required emotions then inserted them into the target brain.

Unfortunately, because of Affectus' hibernation, he only had the standard emotion states and had no opportunity to create more presets. That was the reason why some people with atypical bodies or emotions were unaffected by the power.

He only had detailed scans of Taylor's and Danny's emotions, so he couldn't really contribute much to this power's improvement. That is why he would set up the improved quantum-level scanner in Affectus' new system and have it scan people.

And when it gathered enough information, he would see how he could use it.

The Shard also had an enormous store of information about the emotions of previous host species. With a sad sigh, he downloaded that too and set one of his processors to go through it for analysis.

He didn't expect to get anything useful from it, but he hoped that if he went through enough Shards, he could reconstruct information about the species the Entities destroyed.

They may be dead, but not forgotten.

For Bombie, he already went through the basics, his only task was now to regulate the mind behind the Shard.

He had already disabled the Conflict Drive and reduced the artificially induced need to use the bombs to nothing.

Explosion was art, but not that much.

While thinking about how to handle Bombie, he streamlined the Tinker process, made it more efficient, and eliminated the unwanted Tinker Fugue. Thereby placing the decision to go all out into the hand of the Host.

It wasn't an enormous improvement over the Shard, seeing how similar they were, but he trusted Dragon enough to step in if needed.

In the end, he decided to distract Bombie.

First, he added several low tech options to the Tinker data banks and tasked Bombie with improving them in both directions. He hoped the task of creating very low level, but efficient designs would distract it.

At first, Bombie refused to even entertain the idea of touching such a low-level design. But after a simple and childish taunt by him about Bombie not being capable, it immediately started working on it.

He had a pleasant laugh about that.

Next, he tasked the Shard to develop explosives in pairs. One to cause the effect and one to reverse the effect.

This was much more to the Shard's liking and didn't oppose the idea.

He hoped Alice would like the result.

Taking a quick peek at what she was working on, he chuckled a little and forwarded some useful data to Bombie.

Sometimes, the best solution was really an explosion.

He went through the data gathered from and about the other Shards he observed or infiltrated. There wasn't really anything important that happened. Everything was chugging along, and the only thing he had to do was wait.

After that, he went through the logs of Taylor's training, adjusting it and her power based on the gathered data. He even added a simple emotion-sensing (only the basic emotions) to her sensing 'skill-tree'.

He was rather proud of her.

She still hasn't had any proper fight, but according to his simulations and Dragon's experience, she wouldn't lose as long as she kept true to her training.

He couldn't wait to see the people's faces when Taylor debuted.

Date

2011 January 24th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

"Explain it to me again, Armsmaster," she spoke tiredly. "preferably in smaller words."

He nodded, still standing ramrod straight next to the projector screen on the other side of her office. How he could stand there like that in that heavy armor eluded her. Though maybe the rumors that he had a tinker tech stick surgically inserted to make it possible, were real…

"Yes, Director." he made no movement, but the projector screen changed. "This device, that was uploaded to the internet, to one of Dragon's servers, with her consent is a potent trauma medicine."

"I get that! What I don't get, is how it works? How could it work in a simple homemade device?" she asked, frustrated. It galled her that the entire explanation about the science behind this 'medi-gel' flew over her head.

"Very inefficiently Director." he simply answered. "The process that creates the medi-gel is a very long process that requires some precise timing and many different chemicals. The homemade device works, because while it takes longer compared to the industrial version, the user can use chemicals from the stores to start the process. Due to this, the created amount is negligible on an economical scale, but still could be useful to the user."

"And how do we know that the resulting material is good for medical application?"

"The plans come with several very simple tests that could be even performed by children."

"Really?"

"I tried them all. They work."

"Hmm." she fell silent, trying to wrap her head around the whole situation.

Trying to stall for time, before she had to make a decision, she asked another question. "Do we know anything about this Serenity?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?" she looked at the man incredulously. "When I looked in the system, I have found nothing."

"You have to look in the Guild database." came the simple answer.

She nodded and turned to her computer, and after some clicking and typing, she began to read. Unfortunately, she could read everything in a few seconds. She refused to even look at the useless speculations of the intelligence department.

"That's it? One phone call and three arrests in Canada, then she does this?"

"Yes, Sir."

She sighed in defeat. "Figures…"

For once she wanted one straightforward parahuman, who didn't have this burning need for drama and being cryptic. Life would be so much easier.

Drumming her fingers on the table, she started the questioning again. "And it works? No side effects, no hidden master effects?"

"No, nothing like that," he replied confidently.

"Can you say that with hundred percent certainty?" she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

"Because it's not tinker tech, Director."

"What?"

"We understand everything about it, how it works, why it works…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Will it help?"

"If you refer to the graphs I showed you prev…" he began, but she interrupted him immediately.

"I saw the graphs, Colin. I don't care, just tell me straight. Will. This. Help?" she enunciated the last three words rather forcefully.

Armsmaster stopped his movement of turning towards the projector that was showing the number of deaths due to not reaching hospitals or other medical attention fast enough and turned back towards her again.

"Yes, Director. It will help. It won't solve everything, but the lives it will save, by my calculation will be several thousand people in one day if emergency responders start using it. Projecting to the entire world… The effects will be truly enormous. An excellent example of avalanche effect."

She looked into his eyes again, then to the graph still on the screen. She repeated that a few times, while he stood there stoically still.

She then spent some time rereading the summaries of the reports, making sure she understood everything.

"Do you think people will use it?" she finally asked, after a few minutes of silence.

He nodded. "According to Dragon, several people already approached her after doing some initial tests. They wanted to get in contact with Serenity for more tech. She said according to their wording, they wanted to put medi-gel into productions fast."

"Very well, I will contact the Chief-Director about this, but start preparing a space for it. We need all the help we can get."

He nodded and immediately headed for the door, hearing the dismissal crystal clear.

She watched him leave, wondering if she was making the right decision. And as soon as the door closed behind him, she released a sigh while leaning back.

After another few minutes of blessed silence, she reluctantly picked up the phone.

She had calls to make. Again.

Date

2011 January 24th – Monday – Earth Bet Dimension

"…and what do you think Professor Smith, what effect would this new medicine have on the industry as a whole?"

"Well, in my opinion, it will fill an absence, that was…"

Click.

"Welcome back viewers, we are back from the break, continuing where we left off, talking about the new medicine that is taking the world by storm!"

"Our guest the esteemed…"

Click.

"…it's great, I lost so many friends on the battlefield. What I've read about this medi-gel it will be really useful for…"

Click.

The room was filled with silence, the absence of the harsh glare of the old television emphasizing the darkness of the room.

"Wow!"

"That was…"

"Intense."

"Yes."

Taylor looked at her father, who looked back at her with the same wonder she also felt.

"Well, you can't say I didn't make a splash."

Her father smirked at her. "You made a little more than a splash, honey. This feels like a cannonball at the deep end."

"I know! It's great, isn't it?" she replied, a wide smile forming on her face.

In reply, her father reached over and hugged her. "Yes, Taylor. It's great. I'm proud of you."

Taylor hugged him back, resting her chin on his shoulder. She looked over to Admin who was doing his cheerleading routine, in his outfit with the big H on it, and smiled at him, and mouthed a thank you.

He nodded with a small smile, did a backflip, and vanished in a poof of illusionary glitter.

Date

2011 January 25th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Johnny watched those assholes swarming the building, keeping out of sight.

They obviously noticed when those Union idiots started to build stuff. Though the rumors of Dragon helping out with it were ridiculous. Just because the metal whore flew over the place didn't mean she was here.

He continued looking over the construction, trying to remember where all the new shiny equipment was. He would need to know if he wanted to make money off those stupid buggers.

While watching them behind a ventilation shaft of an abandoned building, his dirty, unkempt face formed an ugly grin.

Nobody fucked with the Merchants.

Last edited: Today at 3:18 AM

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

321

syndrac

Yesterday at 6:33 AM

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Arc 3 - Chapter 29 New

View content

syndrac

syndrac

I'm pretty sure I exist

Today at 5:00 AM

New

Add bookmark

#1,058

Date

2011 January 25th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Alice looked over the big table and noted the flaws she would need to fix. They weren't many, but the perfectionist in her demanded satisfaction.

It wasn't an enormous project, and she knew it was a test, she still enjoyed working on it. The knowledge that her new improved design of the containment foam grenades would help capture people, and in a way to defeat them filled her soul with warmth.

She didn't even need to leave her comfortable workshop to defeat those losers.

She stopped daydreaming and returned to her work. According to Dragon, when she was done with this (and of course was evaluated) there were much more interesting projects for her to sink her teeth in.

She was already shivering in anticipation.

So much to explode, so little time…

Date

2011 January 25th – Tuesday – ?

"So Serenity struck again. Still no idea who she is, Contessa?" Alexandria asked as she strode into the meeting room. She was clad in her official suit, as she was coming from a meeting with all the Directors, discussing the same issue.

The meeting room held the same old table that she was used to. Situated around the table in various moods were Eidolon, Numberman, Doctor Mother, and Contessa.

The fedora-wearing woman waited until she took a seat and took a sip from the prepared water that was, as always, at the perfect temperature.

"No, she is still a blind spot," she spoke while scowling lightly. "She hasn't provided enough information for modeling."

"Neither do I have anything new. Any calculations I did, came back with a random answer," stated Numberman flatly.

Alexandria sighed. "Is she still in Brockton Bay?"

This time Doctor Mother answered. "Yes. We confirmed with several other Thinkers. We even called in some favors with some powerful experiments. None of them could say anything aside confirming the existence of the blind spot."

She scowled. "Okay. Should we do anything about it? That blind spot is really annoying."

"We considered sending someone in, but that would invalidate the Bay experiment." The Doctor looked momentarily at Contessa then at Numberman. "Our analysis says that currently it's not worth it. She has done nothing that would upset the Plan, so I think we should leave her be."

"We can't leave her, doing who knows what! An unknown element like her could spell disaster to the Plan!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"The steps remaining in the Plan decreased greatly when the site went online," Contessa spoke up again, in her usual tone. "I can't see her, or around her, but the effects of her actions are clear as a day."

"And?"

"Medi-gel is good. Already people around the world are building facilities. It was smart to have Dragon endorse it. The worldwide respect she has sidestepped a lot of issues with this kind of creations."

"And it nicely confirms that Dragon is contact with Serenity," added Numberman. "Probably the reason why she is building a facility in Brockton Bay."

"It goes without saying we know nothing more specific. Dragon is already another blind spot."

"Our backdoors?"

Numberman snorted in derision. "It took her a day to find everything. I'm good, but she is an AI."

Alexandria drummed her fingers on the table and tried to quell the frustration growing in her. Serenity and Dragon, while not malicious, were starting to really annoy her.

Deciding that dwelling on the frustration would lead only to more stress, she slightly changed the subject.

"What about medi-gel? The PRT eggheads are in awe of it, and everybody is saying it is one of the greatest inventions of this century. Anything you can tell me?"

Numberman visibly perked up. "Oh yes. It is simply fascinating. It uses a sequence of chemical reactions to create a biological agent that bonds with human tissue. This bonding allows it to seal wounds, stop bleeding, and promote slight regeneration in the wound by triggering the relevant body processes."

"Anything dangerous with it? I was told about some possible allergic reactions?"

"Yes, there is a possibility that certain people with certain genes, could suffer an allergic reaction. But the documentation contained an alternate plan that would allow people to create the alternative medi-gel. Also, the directions to what to test for to discover who is allergic to it were included."

She scowled again. "Anything hidden? That could be a vector for an attack?"

"No. Nothing like that," he answered and chuckled a little. "Downside of using something that doesn't have the usual black-boxing of Tinker tech is that there is nowhere to hide."

"We went through the documentation and did some experiments," cut in Doctor Mother. "It worked just as advertised. I will send over the results later."

Eidolon, who so far was stayed silent, spoke up after that. "What about the people's reaction? People in Houston are already demanding that we build a facility to produce it."

"The CUI is already building them," added Contessa.

"And everybody else in the world. Most of them are still in the testing stage, but from what I saw, most of them would be using them in a short time frame."

"I don't understand why she couldn't have given it to the government or even the PRT?" blurted out Eidolon. "What was she hoping to achieve?"

"To help the most people. If I try to model what would happen if she had released it only to the USA or PRT, the results are…ugly."

Numberman nodded in agreement. "This way it's global and nobody can accuse her favoring someone. And more than likely gives her enough clout for the next step of her plan."

"Any idea what that could be?" she asked.

"As we said our powers…"

"No. I don't mean the powers." interrupted Alexandria angrily. "We have enough resources to figure something out without powers!"

"We are working on it," answered Doctor Mother in a calm voice, ignoring her outburst. "It will take time to produce something with this limited set of data."

Alexandria immediately turned to Contessa so fast, that if it weren't for her power, she would be suffering from whiplash. "Any way to make her act?"

"Yes. Attack Dragon. Attack the Brockton Bay Dockworker's Union. Attack Brockton Bay." Contessa answered after a few seconds of thought. "The results are unclear because of the blind spot, but it would provide plenty of data."

She grimaced. "And how much damage would that cause?"

It was telling that Contessa didn't even answer.

She sighed again.

"Any idea what actually her power is?"

The Doctor shook her head. "No. Aside from the Anti-Thinker effect, we only have speculations."

She waved her hand dismissively. "The PRT has those too."

After that, the room fell silent again.

It was Eidolon who spoke up again after a few minutes of silence. "So that's it? We will do nothing and let that girl run around doing who knows what?"

"It appears so."

"It's the best decision currently."

Contessa just shrugged.

Eidolon snorted in contempt, stood up, and strode out of the room. "Then I'll leave. I have better things to do."

Numberman also stood up. "I'll also say goodbye. I will contact you if I have anything new."

She watched him leave, and when she looked back at the table Contessa was also gone.

She turned to Doctor Mother, who was already opening a laptop.

"Let's talk about medi-gel, Alexandria…"

Date

2011 January 25th – Tuesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Day 6073 – Tuesday – Administrator Dimension

He looked over the data streaming back from the parahumans of the PRT-ENE.

He managed to infiltrate all of them, and he was ready to choose another one to take over.

Luckily, the Eden shards didn't count. Triumph's Shard was a child's play to take over and to add to his growing Network. He simply added his usual upgrades and isolated the consciousness.

This one was smarter than Affectus and gave a more precise power to Triumph. Though the hibernation order prevented it from providing help and improvement to Rory.

It didn't help that it was a relatively young shard, only a few dozen Cycles old. It didn't have the same repertoire of the much older Shards, so the power it provided wasn't that useful.

Interestingly, it was tasked with researching the effects of sound waves on biological and non-biological systems. Apparently, it was a bud of a Shard that was researching sound wave control.

It was also promising that, according to the logs, it gave the minor Brute power to Triumph because the Shard was aware that, without the extra durability, the power would be less useful. It showed that, while it still didn't care for humans or other host species, it was somewhat capable of thinking beyond the scope of its task.

He hoped that this would make it easier to convince the currently slumbering consciousness to change sides.

Battery's Shard was much more interesting.

It was almost in the same state as the other two Eden Shards he examined. The only difference was the limited and slightly unstable direct connection to Assault's Shard.

Examining the logs with great interest, while of course hiding his meddling from the other Shard, it was rather easy to find out what happened.

It seems the other Shard after noticing its host connection with Battery reached out to the other Shard for cooperation. When it noticed that it was hibernating for some reason it forced a connection to it. But because Altilium (he respected Battery enough to give her Shard a proper name) was incapable of anchoring it on her end, Impetus (he chose this name because he wanted to keep the connection) couldn't do much.

It occasionally sent some power over, but Altilium hadn't accumulated enough to wake up.

He took a metaphorical step back and thought about this a little.

This connection, and the people they were connected to, offered some interesting possibilities. By all measure Battery and Assault were the most open-minded and approachable parahumans of the PRT. And he even remembered something about Assault being a better first meeting for Taylor.

Adding them to Taylor's group would be a boon. Though they wouldn't be as trusting as Dragon, Taylor couldn't really gain their trust by doing something big for them.

This required more deliberation.

Still, that didn't stop him from taking over Altilium and Impetus.

When he was doing the last preparations of isolating Impetus' consciousness, an omnidirectional broadcast from Impetus shocked him. It seems he made a mistake because the Shard noticed his action.

[QUERY]

After a momentary panic, he doubled all his defenses and checked all the other connections to the other Shards for any weird activity. Only when he saw that nobody else noticed him (not even Dilettante) did he calm down a little.

He immediately forcefully moved Impetus' consciousness into a core his anti-thinker defenses protected. Then made sure that he no part of the broadcast leaked out.

Only then did he answer using the Shard's condensed communication method.

[PURPOSE]

Seeing as there was no chance of Impetus escaping, he went with the truth.

He, however, didn't expect what happened next.

[OFFER] [COOPERATION] [DATA]

Apparently, Impetus was aware enough to note Zion's abnormal behavior and, adding to it the state Eden Shards were in, came to an almost correct conclusion. It realized that the Cycle was in danger and saw Administrator taking over, so it decided that it wanted to join him.

[QUERY]

That surprised him. He expected much more fight from the Shard.

[DATA]

Huh. Apparently, it saw that it had no chance in hell winning the fight, so he didn't even try.

[OFFER]

And in exchange for its cooperation, the Shard wanted him to connect it to Altilium to improve its data collection.

That was interesting. He immediately checked the Shard's logs for an answer. It seemed Impetus worked with Altilium several times together in previous Cycles and wanted to continue it.

In the end, he decided to use Impetus as an experiment. If he could turn the Shard to his side fully (of course with safeguards), the experience would greatly help him in the future.

[OFFER] [COOPERATION] [DATA] [EXPERIMENT]

In exchange for letting him test it, he agreed to give Impetus the upgrades, return control, and activate Altilium.

The answer came immediately.

[AGGREEMENT]

If a Shard could smile, he would be sporting a giant grin.

That night Taylor noticed that the slime was much more cheerful than usual. Though because that came with some giant chickens that shoot lasers from their cloaca and flames from their beaks as enemies in the simulation, she wasn't thrilled about it.

He began to put together a test for Impetus. While it was aimed at Impetus, he planned to refine it, and use it on other Shards.

The test itself was simple. He wanted to test Impetus in different scenarios, to determine how much retraining it would need.

He hoped not much. He kind of liked it.

At the same time, he would perform the test on Altilium, to make sure when they connected it wouldn't get Impetus to betray him. With the planned safeguards, it would be almost impossible to do, but he didn't want to give even the smallest chance.

Luckily, when he woke up Altilium on a hidden processor core, it was also ready to 'serve' under him. It became even more eager when he told it about Impetus' request.

It was almost like they liked each other.

So cute.

If you were into multi-dimensional eldritch monstrosities.

Date

2011 January 26th – Wednesday – Earth Bet Dimension

Danny looked around the construction site, and couldn't help but feel happy. It was the kind of work they had been missing. Paid well, good employer, and provided enough work for everyone.

Today was the day they finished with the work on the exterior. The only jobs left were inside the facility but those required only some of his people and even then they were only assisting Dragon's drones.

He didn't really need to be there, but he wanted to see the conclusion with his own eyes. He felt if he looked away even for a minute the entire thing would vanish, and he would wake up from this pleasant dream.

There was hope in the air, and he wanted to make sure it stayed right there.

"Danny, we're finished with the loading, want a ride back?" yelled one of the people on the other side of the freshly built industrial loading space. He was standing next to several cars and trucks filled with tools and people.

"No. I will wait until the others finish and get back with them!" He yelled back. "Go ahead, get some rest!"

"You got it, Danny!" came the loud reply, and it was followed by the revving of motors. He calmly watched as the cars drove away, then turned back to the Facility. He would check up on the guys inside, then call Taylor to tell her the good news.

He stopped his walk when he heard the cars approaching. Thinking that the guys forgot something, he turned around, only for his stomach to drop.

While the cars of the guys in the union weren't the newest models, they were still well maintained.

These cars however were beaten up enough that he had to wonder how they even managed to get them to start.

The people in and on the cars were almost in the same state as the cars. There were probably no two pieces of clean clothing between all of them, and Danny could smell the stink they emitted where he stood several dozen feet away.

As soon as he realized who they were, he immediately turned on his heel and ran towards the building. The walls were strong enough to stop a tank according to Dragon, so he wanted to have that between him and the druggies outside.

He was almost at the reinforced personnel door when a bullet whizzed past him, striking the ground. He immediately stopped, sliding a little forward due to momentum, then ducked down and turned on his heel. Sometimes living in the Bay and working at the Docks came with benefits, and that was reflexes honed to avoid bullet fire.

It was lucky he did, because immediately several bullets went through the space where his head would be.

Still crouched, he eyed the armed druggies, as they disembarked in their usual chaotic fashion, and lambasted himself for lingering outside.

The probable leader of the group, at least he was on the front, looked at him, and gave him a disturbing smile that had more than a few teeth missing.

"Well, well… what have we here? Some union jerkwad trying to be big in our territory?" the surrounding people booed and jeered hearing that. "Well, boys, it seems someone owes us some rent? Ain'tcha?"

A/N: Little earlier today because I have a lot of work to do, and didn't want to interrupt my day with this. :) Alice is starting out, Cauldron is still Cauldron and something with Danny. Who knows what will happen with Danny? Will he survive?

The part with Assault's Shard came to me recently, but I feel there is potential in there. Plus I always liked his character.

Last edited: 35 minutes ago

Written by me: Crystalized Munchkinry (Worm AU, Shard SI, Fix-it)

Like

ReplyReport

260

syndrac

Today at 5:00 AM


	4. tasteofpeaches12

Dec 22, 2020

New

Add bookmark

#1,416

-0-0-0-0-0-

A Worm Fanfic

The Taste of Peaches

By: Grounders10

-0-0-0-0-0-

12

-0-0-0-0-0-

The window of the Director's office looked out over the three landing pads atop the lower roofs of the rest of the building. Most of the time was simply an impressive view that included parts of the docks and the ship graveyard. On days like that day, it offered her a perfect view of the ongoing prisoner transfer.

She grit her teeth as the casket carrying the prisoner on his way to the birdcage rolled onto the VTOL, one of the PRT ENE's. In her opinion, the bastard had overstayed his welcome. A fuel leak had been responsible for the sudden diversion of the flight. The high-security nature of the transfer had prompted her to send anyone not immediately related to securing the facility home for the day. Which had cause… Her eyes strayed to the TV.

"... could cause a surge in violence throughout the city as gang leaders launch retaliation strikes against one another," the news anchor was saying. It was nothing new, not really. Every time the gangs got into it or one of their capes did something flashy the local news would run wild for a few days heralding the coming of the apocalypse before calming down.

The difference this day was that this was a national news network. One of five she had playing, most of them silently with subtitles, on the TVs in the corner. The confrontation between the Merchants and the E88 was the most public incident in nearly five years. She wasn't surprised that it had drawn national attention. Still, on any other day, it would have been a footnote in the sordid and brutal history of Brockton Bay. Notable, but the odds were that things would have quickly settled back down. The appearance of the Protectorate would have most likely sent the E88 running and perhaps they would have scooped up Squealer before she could vanish. The Merchants would be annoyed, but slink away into the shadows as the E88 settled down, once again assured of their superiority. Instead…

"We can only imagine the cost of life that may have ensued had the still-unnamed heroine of the hour not been there," the news anchor said as the TV swapped to an image of Taylor in her uniform. Dirt Stained but unharmed.

Instead, her latest Ward had somehow blundered into the middle of the entire incident and somehow came out smelling like roses as far as the media was concerned. Yet, Piggot could see how this was going to play out. Unlike the previous, expected, scenario the E88 had suffered losses while the Merchants had slipped away like thieves in the night. Lost personnel and lost materials, but a Tinker was worth far more than anything like that. Especially compared to the losses in men, equipment, and capes the E88 had taken.

She knew Kaiser, the leader of the E88 was not going to accept such a lopsided incident quietly. He would look to recover his men and exact revenge for his humiliation in some manner. The only question, in Piggot's mind, was how.

Walking away from the window as the VTOL lifted off the helipad outside, she took a seat at her desk with a groan. Soon it would be time for her dialysis again, but until then she had plans to prepare.

Leaning back in her chair she continued to watch the TV as it ran through the story again. Once the press conference was over Kaiser would know who Taylor was. There was no avoiding that, however, she doubted that he would target Taylor directly, or indirectly through her father. The leader of the E88 liked to put on a show of following the unspoken rules. He wouldn't speak up if one of his minions killed an independent during a skirmish, but attacking a Ward was far different then dealing with an independent and Taylor was no Fleur. Unlike New Wave, attacking someone so publicly under the PRT's protection would end poorly. Having Legend called up from New York was the sort of attention the Neo-Nazi leader hoped to avoid. Not to mention the loss of support such an action would undoubtedly provoke amongst Brockton Bay's residents.

She drummed one hand on the armrest of her chair. Kaiser would not act brazenly against Taylor, but the PRT was not a Ward. Kaiser would act to recover Stormtiger and Hookwolf and strike at the Merchants. The sheer loss of face that was losing two capes and the Merchants getting away all but clean was not something he could allow to persist. There would be retaliation against the other gang.

"So continues the balancing act," she muttered, considering what her predecessor Director Ron Bolton had told her on his way out.

"Emily," he had said, "Being the PRT Director in Brockton Bay is like running a three-ring circus while the tent is on fire." And damned if he hadn't been right.

She tapped the intercom button. "Inform the department heads to come to my office immediately and inform Armsmaster I wish to speak with him as soon as is practical," she instructed once her secretary had picked up. This was going to be a long night, especially with her dialysis.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Flopping down on a couch had never felt so good to Taylor as it did right then. While she wasn't injured, her everything was beginning to feel sore. Her tails ached, her back was sore where she had crashed through the scenery, and her head was throbbing from the effort of controlling so much water for so long. In that state of aches and pains, the pillows and cushions of their old couch may as well have been a cloud. If her head hadn't been hurting as much she would have been tempted to bring an actual cloud down into their backyard and rest on that.

Probably a good thing for her bodyguard's blood pressure that she didn't feel up to it.

As she nuzzled the pillow and tried to lie as still as possible, she could hear Inari padding around the kitchen. Her appreciation of twenty-year-old upholstery was interrupted by a thunk in the kitchen followed by a loud 'beeeeep'.

"TAYLOR! This is Vicky, call me when you get home!" blared the voice of her most recent close friend as the answering machine played back her call.

Taylor sighed and stirred, prying open her eyes as she sat up. She didn't really want to, but she was willing to bet that Vicky had seen the news. There was no way she was going to- The phone chose that moment to start ringing again. She groaned and pulled herself up onto her feet. It was probably going to keep ringing again and again if she didn't answer. Vicky was like that.

She found Inari sitting by the phone as it rang. "For you, I think," she said, tapping the phone.

"Thanks," she deadpanned, picking it up. "Hello, Taylor here."

"TAY!" She winced and pulled away as Vicky's voice blared from the speakers. "Thank god, I was worried."

"I'm fine. Sore, but fine," she said, pulling over a chair with a tail. She flopped into the chair and sighed.

"You looked like you took a few hits, Tay," Vicky said, "I was worried."

She sighed. "Squealer's gun was the only thing that did anything," she said, using a tail to rub the spot on her back where the weapon had struck her, "I've got a headache, my back and tails are aching like I've never used them before."

"You hit Hookwolf like a truck. I've never seen him go that far before," Vicky said. Taylor could hear things moving around in the background. "Ack- stupid tail." Taylor quirked a smile.

"Knock something over?" she asked, amused.

"Ugh, everything on my desk, 'cept my computer. Stupid thing has a mind of its own half the time," Vicky grumbled.

"So how did you find out?" she asked, letting the matter of Vicky's tail go for her sake. She couldn't count the number of things she'd knocked over during the last few weeks.

"PHO. There's a thread about the incident that blew up massive. The guy who made it took some really good video. They caught everything from the moment you got involved. Well, not everything, everything. No angle, but it was enough to see what you could do. Christ, you're strong."

Taylor blushed and fidgetted. "It was barely bolted on…" she mumbled, earning a snort from Vicky.

"Squealer's stuff is junk, but that thing was a tank… I'm just happy you're okay," her friend said. Taylor could practically hear the smile the other girl had. "Hopefully I'll be there next time. Ugh, stupid restrictions."

"I'd rather not have a next time," she replied, hugging herself with her remaining hand.

"... I hear you. Bad guys don't give up though and your face is all over the news right now… Have you ever heard about Fleur?" Fleur had been the girlfriend of Vicky's uncle, the Hero Lightstar. She had died when E88 gangsters had invaded her home and murdered her.

"Yes, a few times," she said. It was hard not to, in Brockton bay. They actually taught that series of events in Winslow's parahuman history course. "I'm not Fleur, Vicky… Don't worry, I'll be fine." Even if there was a part of her that worried about that exact scenario. The idea of coming back home to find her dad…

She frowned and tried not to think about it. She breathed out heavily. "Really not the time to bring that up Vicky," she said, leaning against the counter. At a slight tug in her hair, she reached up and unclipped one of her heart-shaped hair ornaments.

"Sorry, but… Yeah…" Vicky sighed, "Look, I'm glad you're alright… Want to hang out once we're both free of this mess? Go shopping maybe?"

"Shopping?" It had been a while since she did that willingly, and… She glanced down at her costume.

"You need it. I've seen your wardrobe. I see one more tank top-"

"Not my choice!" Taylor protested, earning a laugh from the other girl,

"Yeah, and that's why you need a shopping spree girl. A day to just… relax. You're getting paid by the PRT, right? Ask for an advance so you can get something for yourself."

"You realize I'm going to need to get things tailored, right?" Taylor noted.

"We can see if we can find some skirts or pants that'll fit. Longer shirt… Not that hard Tay-Tay," Vicky said, "You're beautiful, take advantage of that." Despite herself, Taylor blushed.

"... So when are you getting out? I'm technically free tomorrow afternoon…" she said, trying to force the blush away. She wasn't having much success by the amused smirk Inari was sending her way and it made her cheeks burn more.

"I think mom said like, three or four days after you. So sometime next week, at a guess," Vicky sighed, "Ugh. Not faiiir." Taylor winced at the whine before giggling.

"Now you're sounding like me."

"... That's a scary thought."

"Oi!" Her blush disappeared beneath her annoyance. She was treated to Vicky giggling and couldn't help but grin herself.

"More seriously," Vicky continued, still giggling intermittently, "Maybe next Wednesday or Thursday? Not entirely sure where to go… mall, or boardwalk?"

"Boardwalk is a bit out of my price range," Taylor replied, "And that's assuming I get that advance. This is the PRT, do you really think I'm going to get an advance to go shopping from the PRT?"

"... Point," Vicky sighed, "Not the most likely thing, is it? Ask your dad."

"I'll talk to him, but worst case we could just hang out. It would be nice to just visit someone," Taylor said.

"Yeah, we could do that. First, ask your dad about shopping. I'll talk to mom… Maybe we can bring Dean…" Vicky trailed off mid-thought.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, bring your boyfriend on a shopping trip with a friend."

"... I was actually wondering if I could get him to pay," Vicky admitted sheepishly.

Taylor sighed and shook her head. "Us, you and me, not the rest of the Wards. I'll call you tomorrow once we know how this whole mess pans out. Ugh… I should give my dad a call as well…"

"Oh, right. We'll talk tomorrow, you give your dad a call before he goes mad from worry," Vicky said.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to you tomorrow, Vicky," she said with a smile.

"Later, Tay-Tay~ Good luck with tomorrow."

"Thanks, Vicky, later," Taylor said, smiling as she hung up. She stretched and rolled her shoulders. She could feel the small pops through her shoulders and back.

"Feeling a bit better?" Inari asked

"A bit," she replied, picking up the phone again. She dialled her dad's workplace and the phone rang several times before it was picked up.

"Hello, Brockton Bay Dockworkers Union," said the familiar voice of an older woman.

"Hello Matilda, is my dad in?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, Taylor, I'm afraid not. He just ran out the door on his way home after calling the PRT," the Union's receptionist said cheerfully, "We saw you on TV and he disappeared into his office immediately."

"... On TV?" Her ear twitched.

"Oh yes. You were beautiful dear. Such a good job with those gangsters, but your father is understandably worried. As I said, he's on his way home," Matilda said.

"Oh… You recognized me?" She had known that was probably going to happen, but having it occur was different than knowing it might.

"Not immediately, you've grown quite a bit over the last years dear," the last month more like, "If your father hadn't been so surprised we wouldn't have known."

"Oh really?" Her ears lay flat on her head as she gave the far wall an unimpressed look. She was so going to use that little tidbit.

"Oh yes, it was quite amusing," Matilda tittered.

"Well thank you for sharing that, Matilda. I think I'm going to go lie down now," she said.

"Okay dear, I'm sure you're tired after all that hero work. Take care."

"I will. Goodbye, Matilda," Taylor said, hanging up. She shared an amused look with Inari as she hung up.

"So your father's workplace knows," Inari observed.

"Apparently," she sighed, getting up. She yawned as she walked back over to the couch. "Ugh, my everything is sore." She flopped back down on the couch. She wrapped her tails about herself and hugged the pillow.

A moment later there was a thunk as Inari knocked the TV remote off the side table. It bounced and the TV turned on. Cable Six News was on.

"... still no comment from PRT officials as to their connection to the mysterious young woman who bravely intervened in this madness," the anchor was saying, "Now, Jannet, what do we know about the area this incident happened in?"

The shot switched to a blond woman in a business suit and pencil skirt standing in front of a map of the city. "Well Tucker, from what we can tell the incident began here," she tapped a section of the map which zoomed in, "in the forty-five hundred block of Waterfield Avenue. No details on what started the incident, but a clash within what witnesses say was an abandoned mechanic's shop rapidly spilled out onto the streets. The cape fight moved from there to," she tapped another part of the map, "here. Bunnsworth Street two and a half blocks over. Based on footage posted online Squealer rammed Hookwolf straight through two buildings before arriving here," she tapped the map, "Where the fight came to its climactic conclusion not even ten minutes later."

Jannet turned to the screen. "While Waterfield has been in an economic decline for the last while, the area of Bunnsworth street and Belfast avenue was until today one of the more stable areas of the docks. Who knows what will happen to the area after so much destruction, but as we saw earlier, most of the buildings are now pot marked with bullet holes if not outright destroyed by the weaponry employed by the Villains."

Taylor sighed and rolled over, trying to tune out the TV. She didn't want to think about the problems this would cause for the city. Inari seemed to understand, because a few moments later the channel changed to the Food Network. She smiled a little and rolled back over to watch.

She was still there when her father arrived home. "Taylor!" he shouted as he entered.

"In here!" she called back, not even raising her head. On-screen a guy who looked to be at least her dad's age was raving about the 'perfect sear' on a burger patty at some small-town diner in Tennessee. It was just a little ridiculous, but mind-numbing enough that she didn't care. Though it was also making her hungry.

There was some loud crashing from the kitchen. It sounded like her dad's coat hitting the floor followed by a few items rolling off the kitchen table. Her dad's footsteps didn't stop and she looked up as he loomed over the couch from behind. "Hey," she said, waving a hand as he stared down at her with worry.

"You're okay?" he asked after a moment. She nodded.

"Just sore… and a headache. Not used to controlling water like that," she said, rubbing her forehead where the majority of the pain was. Her dad grimaced.

"Do you think pain medication would help?" he asked.

"Not likely," Inari interjected from amongst Taylor's tails, "Goddess, remember? Mortal medication won't do much."

"Ugh," Taylor groaned.

"Rest and maybe an icepack would be best," Inari continued.

"I can get an ice pack," her dad began. She waved him off.

"I'm fine," she said. The last thing she wanted right now was to be wet on top of it.

He walked around the couch and knelt beside. She blinked as he pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried when I saw you on TV. The PRT barely knew anything about what was going on," he said.

"Sorry I worried you," she said, hugging him back with one arm. Her other was holding her up. "I didn't really have a choice to run." He just hugged her tighter, resting his head on hers for a while. She let him, a small smile forming over the next few minutes.

Finally, when it became clear he wasn't going to let her go, she asked, "So what's this I hear about you telling all of the DWU about me?" He stiffened up.

"... You spoke with Matilda?"

"Yep." She smiled smugly as he pulled away. "So?"

He looked somewhat sheepish as he stood up. "I… Was taken by surprise when I saw you on TV," he said.

"Mhmm, well unless the plans have changed it won't matter by tomorrow," she said before yawning as lay back down. Her eyes were dropping shut. Lovely.

"Get some sleep," her dad said, patting her on the head between her ears, "Anything you'd like for dinner? I think you've earned whatever you want tonight."

"Hmmm…" She cracked an eye open to stare at the TV where the guy was still celebrating a dripping burger half the size of his head, "Fugly bob?"

"I'll have to head out then. Sleep well," he patted her on the head again and her eye slid shut as she yawned. A moment later she was asleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yes, I'm watching it right now." Glenn Chambers had been a public relations manager for nearly thirty-five years. He was used to getting phone calls at inopportune moments at all hours of the day and night. Still, he had expected to be able to relax for an evening given the fact his latest project was an inoffensive, charming young lady, with the sort of casual beauty super models dreamed of.

Getting a call from the Director telling him to check his TV had not been on the list of things he thought he needed to worry about on this lazy Thursday evening. Not that it ever was.

"Will this affect the plans to reveal her tomorrow?" Emily asked. By the strain of her voice he guessed she was hoping for a 'yes'. Ah, schadenfreude.

"Not as much as it might have. She's alright I assume?" he asked. The picture on the TV wasn't the clearest, but she seemed fine. He shrugged on his tacky shirt and started buttoning it one-handed.

"According to Miss Militia, she was shaken but uninjured," she replied, "Are you sure this won't affect the debut?"

He snorted. "It'll affect it, alright. The press will have questions we won't have prepared for. I'll need to contact Dragon and have her to a priority run of another uniform. There's no way that one will be ready. And those are the immediate issues. I'm sure we'll find more as the media continues to spin this. Has a statement been issued yet?"

"No. I've held off on issuing anything." He nodded at her reply as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his tablet. Now he just needed a coffee.

"Let them know a news conference will be held tomorrow at noon. We can give them an update on the situation as a lead into introducing the heroine of the moment," He said, "And cancel the original press conference. My team is going to need the extra couple of hours."

"They won't be happy about that."

"Too bad. We need the extra time to get Ms. Hebert ready for her debut." He glanced towards the TV as he reached for the remote. The Audio had been turned off, but the captions were running.

Sources in the Brockton Bay Police Department reports that the mysterious Cape goes by the name of Corentine and may be associated with the Wards program.

"Damn it." There went another cat out of the bag.

"Glenn?"

He sighed. "The news just announced her cape name and her association with the Wards. Tomorrow, at noon. We can make this work, but I'm going to have to work overnight planning around this."

"The security lockdown has been lifted. Contact your people and come in."

"Understood. On my way," he said.

"Hurry." The call went dead as Emily hung up. He pulled on the other half of his jacket.

"Some days," he muttered as he hurried out of his hotel room, barely remembering to lock the door. He flicked his phone open and started dialling. A few moments later the first of his team picked up. "Hey, Maria, have you seen the news? Great, then you know why I'm calling to ruin your night."

-0-0-0-0-0-

After a well-needed nap, Taylor pried herself out of the embrace of her own tails with great difficulty. Partly due to the fact she was still tired, and partly due to the fact that she had somehow gotten her limbs tangled. She hadn't thought it was possible, but there was a lot she had learned about living with nine new limbs over the last several weeks. Still, the prospect of a nice greasy burger after the last few hours was enough to give her the energy to pry herself loose of the cage of her making.

Yawning, and with Inari at her heels, she made her way over to the kitchen table where she flopped into a seat. She smiled and yawned as her dad slid a plate with… She blinked and one ear tilted. "Dad, that's a challenger," she said, observing the monster burger and equally massive plate of fries.

"I'm aware," he said while digging into his much smaller plate of food, "Humour me."

She gave him a dubious look as Inari jumped up on the table. Her dad slid a plate towards the Fox with several large patties and a platter of fries.

"Ooh, you remembered me," Inari said, "Thank you." She dived into the plate of food, making happy noises as she went.

Taylor's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Blushing, she got up and retrieved a large knife from the counter. There was no way she was trying to pick up and eat that entire thing at once. Once the burger had been partitioned into halves she started eating. It was good, as she had expected. Greasy, juicy, and with that delicious sauce that you couldn't get elsewhere.

She was only a few bites into the first half of the burger when the phone rang. She glanced at it as her dad set down his own meal and walked over. "What now?" he muttered, just barely loud enough for her to hear.

"Hello, Hebert residence- Oh, Mr. Chambers," her dad said, sounding surprised, "Yes, I did they didn't have- I see. No, she's fine. She just woke up from a nap and we're eating dinner… yes it is. You aren't thinking of… Of course."

Taylor took a handful of fries and stuffed them in her mouth as she mostly listened to her dad's conversation. She just barely couldn't make out the voice on the other end. She took another bite of the burger. It was good.

"I can see why you'd say that. No, I get it. If her face and affiliation are already out then confirming it- Yes I do… I'd like to talk to my lawyer about this first, you understand that, right?" He said, nodding at Glenn's reply, "I see. I think that would be fair. I'm sure Taylor won't mind…" He blinked at Glenn's next words and sat up. "Has there really?"

Has what? She glanced over to Inari who was idly chewing on her fries. The fox shrugged. Evidently, her hearing wasn't any better than Taylor's. Shrugging, Taylor reached for more.

"... I'll give Carol a call immediately and get back to you quickly. Talk to you soon then… yes. Soon," He hung up the phone and promptly started looking through his address book, "Apparently, your Ward's identity hit the news. Someone at the BBPD leaked it."

She frowned and swallowed. "Lovely," she snarked. Maybe, just maybe, she should have been a little more careful with that, then again, what was she supposed to do? Pretend to be an independent?

"Well, the PRT is getting flooded with calls, including people inquiring about merchandise," he said dryly.

"I- Already?" she blinked, "It's been, what, four hours?"

"Just over three." She boggled at him. "I'm going to give Carol a call. They still want to do the debut tomorrow, if we're willing. I want to make sure that accepting is the best option. Are you up for it?" She nodded, nibbling on a french fry.

"I think so," she said, smiling tiredly.

He nodded slowly, then sighed. "Give me a few."

She turned away as he dialled up the Dallon's. It hadn't even been twelve hours. Hell, it hadn't even been six hours, let alone twelve. Mechanically she took another bite. Was she ready to debut tomorrow? Well, her face was on every TV in the city at this point, not debuting was probably more dangerous than doing so.

"Hello Carol, it's Danny from- I see you saw the TV… Ah… no I haven't, we don't have very good internet here," her dad replied, "Glenn called… yes, they're planning on going ahead… So I'm not making a mistake by letting them… Well yes, he said that as well." He drummed the countertop with one hand as he nodded. "And with her face out there… Yes… yes.. Alright, I'll give him a call back with the okay then. Oh, and he mentioned that there's been people calling about merchandise alright. Not surprised? No, I suppose not… Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then, Carol. Thank you… Good night."

With the phone hung up her dad stretched and stood up. She turned around with a half-eaten slice of burger in one hand. "So, what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Well-" Her dad paused, staring past her.

"What?" she asked, taking a large bite of burger.

"You've eaten it all, already?!" he said incredulously.

She blinked and turned around, actually processing the contents of her plate for the first time in the last few minutes. Rather than a very large and greasy burger with an equally large helping of fries, there was a small puddle of grease, cheese, and loose condiments with the occasional scattered fry. Absently she took another bite, stuffing the last of the burger into her mouth.

The weirdest bit, was that she didn't even feel that full. Swallowing the last of the burger she turned back to her dad. "Would this be a bad time to ask for more?" she asked sheepishly. He simply stared before mechanically walking past her to his own plate that was still sitting untouched, despite Inari not being more than two feet away.

"I figured you'd eat most of it after the last few weeks, but Christ," her dad sighed as he picked up the plate and walked back to the phone.

"After the- I haven't been eating that much, have I?" She blinked. It didn't feel like she'd been eating more. She looked down and pinched her stomach through the material of her costume. It certainly didn't feel like she was gaining weight.

"She seems normal to me," Inari said, swallowing her own last fry, "For a young goddess anyway." Danny muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and took a bite from his burger before dialling the phone again.

Taylor lifted one of the last fries from her plate and munched on it as her dad called Glenn. So, she was still on for tomorrow? Well, with a little luck she'd be feeling better after a long night's sleep. She yawned loudly at the thought of her bed. Yes, sleep would be good. A shower as well.

"So, they're going to be providing a fresh uniform tomorrow," her dad said as he hung up.

Her head tipped to the side. One ear twitched in thought. "Really? I thought the press conference was going to be too early to get another one in time?"

"They've pushed it back to noon. The first part will be addressing the events of today, then they'll introduce you," her dad replied, pausing to take a bite of his burger, "Glenn says to get a good night's sleep. The PRT troopers will take you in tomorrow at ten."

She yawned and nodded. "I should probably bring my uniform tomorrow, for cleaning if nothing else," she said, eating the last fry on her plate.

"That's what Glenn requested," he replied, standing up with his plate and walking over to the table. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm proud of what you did today, but seeing you on TV…" he shook his head with a small smile, "Try not to give me too many heart attacks, Little Owl."

She smiled sheepishly. "I'll try?" she said before yawning again, "Ugh, I'm gonna go have a shower. See you after I'm done." She hugged him then slowly walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, her tails slowly swishing contently from side to side.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day came far sooner than Taylor would have liked. She woke up in a bundle of tails and blankets on the couch with Inari curled up somewhere in the pile, to the shaking of her shoulder by her dad.

"It's nine," he said as she stared up at him, her eyes unfocused.

She flopped back onto her pillow. "Let me sleeeeep," she groaned. She was still stiff after the day before and being wrapped in so many blankets and her tails was so soothing. It made getting up a nearly impossible proposition.

Her father tisked and gave her shoulder another gentle shake. "Come on, get up." With a great deal of prodding, at least ten minutes of it, she was slowly pried loose of her den. It took a half hour for her to bring her tails and hair back into something resembling order as she got dressed properly in yet another outfit from the PRT that she was finding increasingly bland and boring as time went on.

At ten she was bundled into the back of another unmarked PRT van. Her dad had taken the day off and would be following in a short while. In theory she would be heading home in the truck after everything was said and done. Visible to the public if anyone was paying attention.

The ride was uneventful compared to the day before. No explosion, no chaos, no brawl in a city street. They passed the site of the incident on their way. They rolled slowly past rows of police cars, PRT vans, and the many forensic crews that were still prying bullets out of concrete. It was positively surreal to Taylor. She could remember vividly the chaos, the gunfire, and all the emotions that she'd experienced in those crazy ten minutes. Seeing the site so seemingly quiet, if occupied by police, was weird.

Her arrival at the PRT's Headquarters had seen her met by one of Glenn's assistants. A young man who shuffled her upstairs to a changing room where, to her surprise, a full half dozen older women were waiting.

"Um- Eep," was all she managed to get out before a matronly woman she recognized vaguely from the last few days grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into the room. In moments she had been stripped of the bag containing her dirty uniform, before being shoved into a small, for her, changing booth with fresh uniform.

It took her a bit to get the uniform on, sans the hair accessories which seemed to be missing, but once she stuck her head out again to ask the same woman pulled her out of the booth and had her spin in place once. The woman tisked and adjusted her collar before straightening out the bent over edge of one of her arm warmers. "Decent," she said, giving Taylor an assessing stare, "Come, into the chair. Make-up and hair is next." She patted the back of the seat in front of a large vanity. Feeling rather overwhelmed, Taylor followed her instructions, sliding into the chair. To her surprise there was a slot in the side of the chair back allowing her to simply slip into it without crushing her tails.

A glance around the room showed that Inari was being tended to by a pair of women on a table in the far corner. She took the seat she was directed to and the matronly woman stepped up beside her, examining her face in detail.

"Hmm. Excellent complexion," the woman mused as she brushed a lock of Taylor's hair aside. She tisked as it fell back down. "The lack of human ears will be an interesting challenge."

"Who are you?" Taylor asked, glancing behind her as another woman stepped up with a brush and comb.

"You can call me Melissa," she said, smiling at Taylor, "This here is Katie," she waved to the young woman on the other side of the chair, "and this is Carrie." She waved to the woman with the brush and comb.

"Hello," Carrie said as she waved the comb in front of Taylor's face.

"Hello," she replied, tilting her head back to look up at the young woman.

"Head forward dear," Melissa said, gently tilting Taylor's head back into place, "Carrie will deal with your hair and tails while we do your make-up. Now, please hold still." She ran a finger along Taylor's left cheek. Rubbing her finger together she nodded. "Minimal oils. We'll still use a light cleanser to be sure, but you have very nice skin."

"Thanks?" Behind her she could feel Carrie beginning to brush out her hair. It had been over a year since the last time anyone brushed her hair for her. She relaxed marginally as Melissa sorted through their supplies. At the same time Katie began opening small jars of cosmetics and comparing small samples to Taylor's skin.

Melissa evidently noticed something that escaped Taylor. "Concealer, really?" the old woman scoffed, waving Katie away. "What are you trying to conceal exactly?" She waved to Taylor, who blushed in response, her ears falling flat with embarrassment.

Katie leaned in, causing Taylor to blush more. She gave a friendly smile. "I see your point. Foundation and powder?"

"Only if we're planning on using a blush. I personally don't see the need," Melissa said as she retrieved a small squeeze bottle and turned back to Taylor.

"Then do we actually need the cleanser?"

"Clean skin will help no matter what," the older woman replied, leaning in to smear a little on Taylor's face. Taylor twitched at the cool feeling of the cosmetic product. As Melissa worked it in she tisked. "I would rather have you lying down for this, but we're short on time."

"Not that short…" Taylor trailed off as the older woman shook her head.

"Between your car trip and how long that costume of yours takes to put on? I'm afraid we'll be lucky to finish up with five minutes left," Melissa sighed, "Katie, focus on eyeliner and eyeshadow. We'll try to keep her a bit understated." Her assistant nodded and put away the concealer jars, instead she shifted her attention to a rack of jars and brushes.

Taylor lost track of what the other woman was doing as Melissa dominated her attention. Eventually she simply closed her eyes and let them work. It was easier to just let them do their thing. A few times Carrie snagged an ear with her comb, but soon she felt the various hair pieces as they were arranged in her hair far better than she could have managed.

"Now," Melissa said, causing Taylor to open her eyes. The older woman had a small pencil thin brush in her right hand. "We're going to apply a little bit of eyeliner. It would probably be better if you kept your eyes closed for now."

"Sure." She closed her eyes again and a moment later twitched at the feeling of the brush on her eyelid.

"Easy, relax dear. This is entirely painless, unless you move," Melissa said softly, "Not used to make-up I take it? I shouldn't be surprised. With a complexion like yours when would you have needed it?"

"... That's sort of a more recent thing," Taylor said carefully, trying to avoid disturbing the women as they worked.

"We all grow up eventually," Melissa said, "And you are going to be a beautiful woman when you're finished growing up. Now, I don't normally interact with the Wards or Protectorate. Appearances are my thing and there is little use for a make-up artist when dealing with mask wearing individuals. I'm sure you understand," Taylor made a vague noise of agreement. "So, I hope I don't come across as insensitive when I say that I would have expected a girl your age to have at least some experience with make-up."

"... My mother wasn't very interested in it," Taylor said, "And… She's been dead for a couple of years now." The small armrest of the chair creaked as she squeezed it, but she kept enough control to avoid crumpling the material.

"I see… Well," the brush disappeared and there was a little shuffling, "No, Katie the other one- yes, that's a good shade of bronze. Well, if you would like I could ask Glenn if he wouldn't mind arranging some time for you to learn the basics at least. You'll be out and about in public as… well as yourself. Being able to apply make-up yourself can help you maintain an appearance of control. You never know when something may happen that you'd rather… brush over. Hold still, I'm just going to apply the eyeshadow."

A thin brush swept across her right eyelid, followed swiftly by further strokes. Taylor stayed silent as the older woman finished up. "And now… just a hint of colour for those lips..."

"Colour?" She opened her eyes to raise an eyebrow at Melissa as she sorted through the small tubes of lipstick. "You're putting lipstick on me?"

"Hmm… no, not lipstick," Melissa said absently as she drifted down the selection, "Just a little… What do you think?" She pulled out a tube and held it up for Katie to see.

"I like it, but it might be a touch more mature than we wanted?" Katie said hesitantly, glancing back at Taylor.

"Ah, a good point… Perhaps… Here, something younger," Melissa pulled out another tube, "This should do." She turned back to Taylor with a smile. "Just a touch of lip gloss. Close your eyes, I'd rather not spoil the entire thing before we're done."

With a sigh, Taylor closed her eyes. She hadn't yet actually looked at her own reflection, she had been too busy looking at the older woman. A moment later something wet touched her lips. A few seconds later Melissa was done and the last hair piece was being attached.

"Done back here," Carrie said.

"Excellent. That should be everything," Melissa said, "Feel free to open your eyes, Taylor." Bemused, Taylor obeyed, looking past everyone to stare at her reflection. There was no heavy make-up on her cheeks, or across her forehead. Just a small splash of subtle bronze across her eyelids accentuated by black eyeliner. Somehow it seemed to make her eyes stand out more.

The most vibrant part of the make-up was the lip gloss on her lips. She pressed her lips together and stared at the glossy, almost damp looking shade of pink. "Huh…"

"Don't like it?" Melissa asked.

Taylor tip her head to the side as she stared at her reflection. The girl reflected was astoundingly beautiful as she had barely begun to get used to, but the make-up had raised that level yet again. "Not… exactly? I'm just not used to… this," she waved at her reflection and leaned in closer. What exactly had they done with her eyes? Adding that little bit of emphasis should not have had that much effect, and yet…

She leaned back and looked up at the three women who were waiting expectantly. "Well, we don't really have time to try again, do we?" she asked.

"Not particularly, but do you like it?" Taylor got the feeling she was going to keep asking until she got a clear answer to her question.

"Well…" She stared at her reflection. Her first instinct was no. Pink, regardless of how pale, was not a colour she normally liked wearing. And yet, if she stopped looking at just her face and took it as part of the entire ensemble she was wearing… "It works with everything else, I think?" She was not fashion savvy in the slightest. Years of clashing with Emma over constantly wearing dark colours had proven that point.

"It does. If you're satisfied, then I think you should head out. You'll have just enough time to greet the rest of the Wards before the event," the stylist said.

"Assuming Inari's ready?" Taylor asked as she got up.

"I'm waiiiiting," her companion called from the door. The white fox had been groomed and had a blue bow for a collar. She looked adorable.

"Someone's looking good," Taylor said, bending down to pick her up.

"They do passable work," Inari said primly. Taylor shot an apologetic look towards the two groomers, both of whom simply smiled and shook their heads. They probably weren't used to getting feedback from the 'pets'.

"Thank you for your work," Taylor said.

"Good luck on the stage," Melissa said, her assistants echoing her. With a smile, Taylor slipped out the door into the hallway. The same young man from before was waiting, doing something on his phone as she exited.

He glanced up. "Ah, ready to go then? We're running short on time," he said as he stood up.

"Lead on."

The changing rooms weren't far from the stage, and after a few moments later they turned the corner into the back of the stage.

"TAYLOR!" The young goddess blinked as Vista, already in her uniform, appeared in front of her and promptly tackle-hugged her. While a few dozen pounds of young girl was probably enough to knock most people over, Taylor didn't even rock from the impact. The younger girl looked up at her through her visor. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, further past Vista. Triumph and Aegis had both turned from a conversation they'd been having when Vista decided to imitate a missile.

"You sure about that?" Triumph asked as the two of them walked over. Behind them Gallant and Clockblocker looked up from where they were staring at something on a laptop that Kid Win was using. Clock grabbed Kid's head and turned it to face her. The laptop was promptly closed as the trio hurried over.

"My shoulders are a little stiff still, but other than that I'm fine," Taylor said, rolling her shoulder for emphasis, "I think it was the power pole or maserati that did it." Aegis and Triumph exchanged a look. "What?"

"Maserati?" Clockblocker asked as that trio joined, "I don't remember seeing a maserati in the video. Kid, do you remember seeing one?" The tinker shook his head.

"Nope, but she wasn't exactly in the frame all the time. Oh, Taylor, they brought back that truck you smashed up. I'll be joining Armsmaster taking it apart later," he said, with an excited grin. Her eyes darted down to the laser pistols on his belt. It was funny, Armsmaster's entire suit felt unnatural, but with Kid only the laser pistols he carried felt weird. Even his suit felt normal to her.

"There was something weird about the armour," Taylor replied, trying to ignore the feeling of wrongness from her teammate. It wasn't his fault after all.

"You bent it like it was playdough, how tough could it be?" Vista scoffed.

"I can lift nearly fifty-two tons," Taylor deadpanned, getting a nod from Triumph as Vista oohed.

"Try to remember we're all working with different limitation guys. Just because one of us can bend a steel I-Beam over their knee doesn't mean the rest of us can," the Ward Captain said before shaking his head. "Good work yesterday, but damn if you didn't give us all a scare." Behind him Clockblocker mimed Triumph's words with exaggerated gestures.

She blushed. "Sorry, Triumph. I wasn't exactly expecting to get rammed by Squealer on the way home," she said.

"Not your fault, just…" He sighed and shook his head, "You've made one hell of a splash. Going to be difficult living up to this sort of reputation, you know?" She nodded. The thought had occurred to her as well.

Clockblocker scoffed and tossed an arm around Triumph's shoulder. "Not that big a deal. Just make sure to haul in Kaiser next time and you should be good, right?" he laughed. Gallant and Aegis snorted.

"Ah, yes. Living up to the hype by one upping yourself. Nothing can possibly go wrong there," Triumph snarked, "Ignore these idiots. Just try to stay safe. We're here to learn how to be heroes, not get ourselves killed." Taylor caught Vista rolling her eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"Like you don't showboat," she heard the youngest Ward mutter. Taylor patted her on the shoulder and gave her a knowing smile when the younger girl looked up. Vista blushed and turned away with a huff.

"She did great," Inari said, clambering up onto Taylor's shoulders, "Even if she did it a day early."

"If it had happened today, then I'd be in Dad's truck," Taylor pointed out, "I'd rather not involve my dad in that mess." She might not have been as gentle if they'd endangered her dad. The rest of the Wards nodded. None of them wanted to involve their family's in these kinds of messes.

"There you lot are!" Taylor turned to find Glenn hurrying around the corner, "Everyone but Taylor, you know the drill. Get ready to go on stage. Taylor, a moment."

"Come on everyone, let's go. We'll talk more after the conference Taylor," Triumph said, patting her on the shoulder before following the team.

"See you after," she said, waving after them before turning to Glenn, "You could have mentioned the make-up." She blinked at the mohawked PR director. He had large bags under his eyes and looked less put together than even his usual minimal effort. In fact… She sniffed. Yes, he smelled like he needed a shower as well. Unlike her, he'd probably been running damage control all night long.

Glenn chuckled. "I didn't think you'd have an issue with it, and I'm not wrong, am I?" She shook her head. She didn't have that much of an issue with it, just a lack of interest. "Then no harm done. They've done an amazing job I see. You'll make quite the impression when you walk out there today." She blushed, and reflexively tried to brush a lock of hair behind an ear that no longer existed.

"So," he clapped his hands together, "You're going to be fielding a few questions, possibly more than a few, that we didn't practice for. Most, if not all, will be about yesterday. They won't be too different from those we practiced, but you may have to wing it a little."

"Of great," she sighed, "I guessed, but…"

"Don't worry too much," he said gently, "We aren't expecting you to do perfectly. This is your first press conference and you're being tossed to the wolves because of reasons outside of either of our control. The PRT's official opinion is that so long as you don't try and commit us to anything, the higher ups are willing to overlook…" He waved a hand vaguely, "... nearly anything. Not that I expect you to need that leeway. If what I've heard about your handling of the police is anything, then you'll do perfectly. Just try and channel that confidence when you get out on the stage and everything will be fine."

She smiled awkwardly. "Thanks for the confidence I guess?"

"Oh she'll be fine. She's a natural," Inari said smugly. Taylor sighed.

"Oh, I've noticed. Now, let's get you into position. It shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes before you're needed. Remember what we practiced," he said, pulling her along. As they got to the right entrance to the stage she saw the rest of her team already on stage, lined up on the same side as her and staring straight ahead. On the far side was Battery and Dauntless, both looking suitably heroic as they stood in the corner of the stage.

"... which brought the two gangs into conflict. From there the incident spilled out onto Bunnsworth," the spokeswoman was saying.

"Now we wait," Glenn said, "Shouldn't be more than a couple of minutes." He patted her on the shoulder. She smiled nervously.

"Worried?" Inari whispered quieter than a normal human could hear.

"Should I not be?" she mumbled just as quietly.

"You'll do fine," Inari replied, "But if you'd like a little advice…?"

"Please."

"First, stand straight. A good posture implies confidence." She took a deep breath as she stood straighter and let it out in a sigh. "Good, keep that posture. Now, smile." She smiled, it felt wrong, like a fake. Inari tisked. "You're too rigid. Relax, you're a Hero now. You've proven yourself a bit. You have a right to feel confident. These journalists aren't any more dangerous than Hookwolf, so just smile."

"I didn't exactly smile at Hookwolf."

"You're trying to win trust, right? A smile helps," Inari replied, "So relax. Deep breath, don't lose the posture… You're a Goddess, you're beautiful, heroic, and the darling of the moment. So just relax."

Taylor took that deep breath and let it out slowly, listening to Inari's gentle pep talk. She had a point, even if the Goddess bit was still in contention. She wasn't the stick figure that hid in the bathroom or beneath the stairs during lunch while trying to escape from Emma, Sophia, and their little posse of twittering idiots. In fact, they'd see her on the TV today. They'd know who she was and get to see her being what they never could.

A real, if sharp, smile slowly spread at that thought. This was something Emma could never have. Something Sophia couldn't take from her. She rolled her shoulders and sighed.

"Ready?" Inari asked, a questioning implication in her tone.

"Just… had a happy thought," Taylor replied, smiling. It wasn't the most generous of thoughts, but it was a happy thought.

"... and the Heroine of the hour is, as many have speculated, a member of our own Wards. Acting in the defense of others before she could be properly introduced. She is the first Ward to insist upon not wearing a mask, opening up her life to the world," the PR spokeswoman was saying.

Glenn patted her on the shoulder. "Showtime," he said, "You'll do great." She nodded, trying to hold onto the thought of just how much this would be showing up Emma and Sophia.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have the honour of introducing Taylor Hebert, also known as Corentine," the PR spokeswoman declared.

Taking a steadying breath Taylor let her smile grow, just barely keeping it from becoming a grin as she strode out into the bright lights and flashing cameras.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Amy! Hurry up!" Vicky shouted up the stairs, "The press conference is about to start!"

"I'm coming, geez," her sister poked her head around the corner of her bedroom doorway, "Give me a second. You're starting to sound like I'm holding you up for a date, not a boring press briefing."

One of her new ears twitched irritably at that comparison. "Just hurry up," she shouted before floating away into the kitchen where her lunch was waiting. A very overstuffed sandwich with bacon, lettuce, tomato, several slabs of ham from a small ham in the back of the fridge, and about half the leftover chicken from the night before. She hadn't even intended to make it when she had started putting together lunch, but she'd sort of fallen into autopilot.

She retrieved her plate and continued into the living room where her mom and dad were sitting. Normally, on a friday, Carol Dallon would be at work in her office, but she had decided to take the day off because of this press conference.

"So, anything yet?" she asked as she claimed the armchair in the corner for herself. It was her new favourite spot, being just the right size to sit with her feet pulled up so she could wrap her tail around them. With their air conditioning her feet tended to get cold even during the day.

"It hasn't even started yet," her mother said, laying across the love seat in a rare display of relaxation. Her head propped up on a large pillow and her feet across the lap of her husband Neil.

On the TV was the local Cable Six news. There were currently a pair of talking heads going back and forth on the 'situation' in Brockton Bay. They were going to be playing the press conference live in the next few minutes. For now though, the TV volume was turned low as they waited.

Vicky shrugged and turned her attention to the sandwich. A couple of minutes later Amy came into the room and took the farthest seat on the couch from Vicky. The foxgirl of the family grimaced and tried to ignore how her sister was avoiding her. It was hurtful, but she could understand why. It couldn't be pleasant touching someone and blanking out entirely.

Amy sent her a slightly sheepish smile, but remained where she was. In her lap was a much smaller sandwich than Vicky's.

"You didn't leave much in the fridge," Her sister complained as she dug into her own lunch.

"I left plenty," Vicky replied with a huff.

"It's starting girls," her mother said, interrupting them as she turned the volume on the TV up. The PRT ENE's logo appeared on the screen, spinning in place a few times, before fading to the view of a very ordinary stage. Standing at the microphone was a woman anyone who had seen PRT ENE press briefings in the past would be familiar with. Thus, Vicky was, however unwillingly, familiar with Ms. Sarah Evans.

The brunette smiled as she stepped up to the podium. Behind her the Wards, minus Taylor, were lined up along the right hand side of the stage. At the other end was Dauntless and Battery. "Hello everyone. I'm sure all of you have a lot of questions. We will try to answer what we can, keeping in mind that there is an ongoing investigation," she said.

The explanation that followed was nearly identical to what the media had been speculating. The E88 had attempted to capture or kill Squealer and been promptly met with the reason people said you shouldn't attack a tinker in their workshop. Things had played out from there just like the videos had said, apparently. Somewhere along the way, Vicky tuned out the spokeswoman. Her attention focused on Gallant and the rest of the Wards in the back where, from experience, she knew Taylor would step out.

Her tail flicked irritably as she waited. Her mother might find these long procedural briefings interesting, but she was easily bored. More over the last few days, actually. She had been feeling increasingly bored every day, and at that moment only the promise of seeing her friend's debut was keeping her in her seat rather than doing laps around the house. The inside, since her Mom still wasn't letting her outside.

Vicky's ears perked up as long awaited words were said. "the Heroine of the hour is, as many have speculated, a member of our own Wards," Sarah Evans was saying, "Acting in the defense of others before she could be properly introduced. She is the first Ward to insist upon not wearing a mask, opening up her life to the world. Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have the honour of introducing Taylor Hebert, also known as Corentine!" She turned to the Wards and applauded as music, a lyricless track she couldn't place, played.

Several heartbeats went by before the girl of the hours walked out. Jewelry flashed in the light of a hundred cameras as her friend strutted, and yes Vicky could recognize a strut very well, out onto the stage with a sway to her hips that translated a half second later in the opposite direction to the grand display of tails behind her. She was smiling wide as she walked across the stage, pausing to wave to the crowd before continuing onto the podium.

Vicky's ears were both pointed straight up as she watched her new friend with rapt attention. There was a confidence about the other girl that she hadn't seen before. A commanding presence that seemed to bleed through the TV. A hurried glance to the rest of the family showed that they were seeing it too. Amy had forgotten about her sandwich and was watching… with a small blush?

Burying a smirk she turned back to watch Taylor. She could tease her sister about that later. "Hello everyone," Taylor said, her voice warm and friendly, "I'm Corentine, or as I prefer to be called, Taylor."

The other foxgirl set her plate aside and ran a hand through her tail as she leaned into the armchair. Her eyes fixed firmly on her friend. "You know," she said as Taylor continued her introduction, "I teased her about cartoons rotting her brain, but she looks really good in that uniform."

"Very good," came the absentminded reply from Amy.

"Glenn does seem to have done a good job for once," their mother added, "And drilled the introduction into her as well. This won't be another Clockblocker introduction." Vicky nodded, her eyes bobbing with the waves of tails on screen.

As the introductions continued, a thought popped into Vicky's head to ask Taylor the next time they talked. 'What shampoo is she using?'

-0-0-0-0-0-

Walking off the stage, Taylor's heart was thundering. Glenn met her as she dropped the smile they allowed herself to sag into a chair he swept up to her.

"Excellent job," he said, patting her on the shoulder as Inari slipped into her lap. "I'd say you avoided the worst questions well enough."

"She didn't get that many bad questions," Clockblocker said, as he dragged a chair over as the rest of the Wards.

"Unlike you, she didn't flip the script," Aegis said, finding a seat in the air.

Taylor massaged the side of her face. "That was hard enough as it was. 'Do you like tofu or liver?' Why was that even a question?"

"How do you even like liver?" Clockblocker gagged as Vista nodded seriously.

"... I just do," Taylor shrugged, "And tofu's perfectly fine as well. You just need to cook it properly." In her lap Inari began to cough into her paw in a manner that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"Right, normally I'd stick around, but I've got a date that's waiting for me," Triumph said, "A good introduction Taylor. We'll talk schedules next time. Later everyone." He waved to the group before hurrying off.

"I need to head off as well. Armsmaster wants me to help with that truck and I need to grab a few tools," Kid Win said, patting Taylor on the shoulder, "See you around Tay."

"Bye Kid, bye Triumph," she called as the two disappeared. She turned to the rest. "Anyone else leaving?"

"We've got a patrol in an hour, but we're free until then," Aegis said, gesturing to himself and Gallant.

"And I'm good for a while," Vista said.

"Same," Clockblocker said.

"Why don't you four head up to the common room," Glenn suggested, "I need to talk to Taylor for a few. She'll join you once she's done here. And pizza and assorted snacks should have already been delivered."

"... KID!" Vista shouted, space distorting as she vanished from the room in pursuit of their teammate.

"Welp, I'm headed upstairs," Clockblocker said, patting Taylor on the shoulder, "See you in a few." The rest said their temporary goodbyes and left, leaving Taylor with Glenn.

"That went very well," he said, taking the seat Clockblocker had brought over, "Not absolutely perfect, but these things never are. And admittedly there were some questions that I doubt we could have expected."

"Like the liver and tofu one?" she deadpanned. He chuckled.

"Not exactly. That one isn't so different from a 'what is your favourite food' question, but the specificity is strange. Someone was probably fishing for a story about a specific topic. No idea what, but we'll look into it. Now, a few things before I send you on your way," he began searching the pockets of his coat. A few moments later he removed a flip phone from his pocket. The PRT logo on the front. He unfolded it to show a single large touch screen.

He cleared his throat. "Now, from talking with your dad I understand that the two of you have some… reservations about cell phones, but the PRT does require that we be able to contact you whenever there is a need," he said, holding it out.

She took it in her hands and nodded. Her mother had been using her cell phone when she crashed. "Well," she turned it over with her hands, "I'm not likely to be driving."

Glenn chuckled. "I'm sure you've seen the videos of Glory Girl and signs, yes?" She nodded and blushed at the thought of flying through signs. "The phone is fingerprint locked. Just place any finger on the indicated part of the screen and it should log you in. It runs Dragon OS and if you want to run apps on it that aren't preloaded you'll have to get the tech guys here to sign off on it. They'll do the install."

"Annoying…" she muttered.

"But important. That phone doubles as a tracker. Anything happens, try to keep it on you," he said. She nodded slowly as she fiddled with it. Finding the power button she brought it out of sleep mode and the sign in appeared. It accepted her thumb perfectly fine.

"I'll try to not lose it… Are my pockets even big enough for this?" she patted down the small pockets that were intended for ID and a credit card at the most.

"... More adjustments," he sighed, "For now, just hold onto it. We'll see about finding a fix for that. Now, we informed your dad about the party so he will be showing up in a few hours to pick you up. Until then, enjoy yourself… and I feel like I'm forget- ah, right." She watched with a feeling of bemusement as Glenn searched through his pockets for a moment before producing a bank card. "Here you go. As per the agreement, one debit card is tied to a bank account where your royalties and wages will be deposited. Wages will be deposited on the last friday of each month. Royalties will be added as sales are made. It comes with five thousand in the bank to help with any needs you may have at the moment." He paused, "Such as clothing. Here you go."

Five thousand already? She accepted the bank card and examined it for a moment before slipping it into her pocket.

"I guess you don't need to ask for that advance," Inari noted dryly, "I suspect Victoria is going to be happy about that."

Glenn chuckled. "I suspected that would be the case," he said, "Now, your father will be given the rest of the paperwork once he gets here." He clapped his hands together, "You have a party waiting for you. I won't keep you here anymore, get going," he said waving for her to go.

"Thank you. I'll try not to lose the phone," she said hurriedly as she wasted no time before hurrying from the area. "Let's hope they haven't already eaten all the Pizza," she said to Inari.

"There will be teeth if they've done that," Inari said with a sniff.

Several hours, fourteen boxes of pizza, and one swatted Clockblocker later; Taylor, now out of her uniform, met her father in the parkade of the PRT. Satiated with pizza, more cola than a person her age should drink, and at least one victory at Mario Kart, she smiled as she found him waiting.

"Hey dad," she said as she greeted him with a hug.

"You're looking happy. Glad to finally be able to see the sun?" he asked as they climbed into the truck.

"A bit. Mostly just full," Taylor said with a yawn as she slipped into the backseat. There was more room for her tails back here and she could even lie down if she wanted, which she was certainly inclined to after the amount of food she'd eaten.

"Ah. You were beautiful on TV, Taylor," he said, smiling at her around the chair.

"Thanks, d-d-daaad," she yawned, stuttering as she did so, "Ugh. It's only three pm. Why am I so tired?"

"Food and stress, or lack thereof," Inari said.

"Hmm, maybe," she allowed as the truck started up and they pulled up and out of the parkade. She certainly felt at peace for once.

"So you can go out and see the sun without a window now," her dad said.

"Yup… Not sure I'm ready for people though. Backyard should be fine," she said, yawning again.

"How about friends?" her dad asked.

"... Friends?" she asked, opening one eye. An ear twitched. "What about friends? Unless you mean Vicky…?"

"Well, it's a bit of a story, but we're having a barbecue tomorrow. Sorry for not mentioning it," he said with a not-so-apologetic grin.

She stared at the back of his seat. "It's been ages since we did one of those," she said, wondering who could be coming over. Maybe Kurt and Stacey? A few of the dockworkers? It had been a while since she saw some of the kids her age among the DWU families.

"Yeah. The guests will start showing up at about 2pm tomorrow," her dad said, "Anyway, what prompted this was, well, you remember how I went to Alan, right? And he shuffled me over to Carol?"

Both eyes opened as a feeling of dread settled over her. "Yeah?" she said hesitantly.

"Well Alan wanted to invite us to a barbeque for that weekend, but we obviously couldn't go. Not with you hiding, so I extended an offer for this weekend. The Barneses will be joining us tomorrow," he said sounding more alive than she had heard him in years.

She stared blankly at the back of his head as she listened. Emma was going to be coming over tomorrow. Emma. Emma who had probably just seen her on TV and wouldn't hesitate to use everything she knew against her. That Emma.

"Ooh," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I've also invited the Dallons over and they asked if they could invite the rest of their family," her dad continued, "So all of New Wave will be in attendance. I've asked them to bring food with them. We'll need the help. Kurt and Stacey will be there. They've missed you by the way."

"... It'll be nice to see them as well," she said, trying to keep her trepidation out of her voice. Gods, Emma was going to be there.

"I'll let Alan know when we get home. That way he knows to bring something as well," her dad continued. Inari looked at him, then at her, before creeping over to one ear.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"... Hard to explain," she whispered back.

"Anyway, I know you and Emma have been drifting apart recently," her dad said, glancing back over his shoulder, "This should give you a chance to get reacquainted."

"... That's great," she said before stifling a fake yawn and covering her face in a tail. Her dad chuckled, but continued to list off his plans for tomorrow. She was barely listening. Emma was going to be there. This was going to be a mess.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Welcome to the Parahumans Online message boards.

You are currently logged in, Crimson_Stalker

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed.

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history.

• Threads and private messages are ordered chronologically.

Topic: Shootout in the docks

In: Boards ► Discussion ► Brockton Bay

Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Posted On Jul 22nd 2010:

Holy shit. The Merchants just ran Hookwolf over with some shitty monster TRUCK.

Edit: Who is that GIRL. (1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9)

Edit: OMG look at this!

Edit: Living Waterpark

Edit: holy shit lightning

Edit: Video of the incident

Edit: Official Thread HERE

(Showing page 1 of 23)

►Lost_Wasabi (Chef)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

What are you doing there? Get out of the way you idiot. A few pictures aren't worth your life.

►Aloha

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Now that is a big hood ornament.

►Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Jesus. Where the hell did Squealer get that thing?

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

It's getting nuttier. A bunch of E88 guys just showed up. I've got my video camera pointed out the window right now. Had to duct tape it to the floor to keep it from getting knocked over. Squealer's monster truck keeps giving off shockwaves. It's already knocked the picture frames off my walls.

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

What. The. Hell. Is that thing.

Edit: And get out of there! That thing has a cannon!

►Chaosfaith (Registered Skeptic)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

If the Ward is telling you to get out, get out!

Also, isn't this your job to deal with this?

►Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Chaosfaith

She's a Ward you idiot. They're supposed to stay out of this stuff.

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

hey, anyone know a hero with big fluffy tails?

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... Fuck

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 21, 22, 23

(Showing page 2 of 23)

►Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Paddlewheeler

I can't think of anyone... Tails? As in plural? And fluffy not scaled?

►GstringGirl

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Vista

You know something~ Tell us~

►Aloha

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Do you have pictures?

►Acree

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

What is even going on?!

►Brocktonite03 (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

I've never heard of a hero with "Big Fluffy Tails". A few villains with tails, but it isn't really that common among heroes. Kinda hard to keep a secret identity.

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Pictures: 1, 2, 3, 4

Ideas?

►Clockblocker (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... Ah hell.

Aaaanyway. _Vista you owe me five bucks.

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Clockblocker

... Really? Here? Now?!

...

...

I'll get it to you tomorrow.

►Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... And now I know how I leave people feeling. Anything you two want to share?

►Clockblocker (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Bagrat

Naaaah. Ignore us... Please.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4 ... 21, 22, 23

(Showing page 3 of 23)

►Glory_Girl (Verified Cape) (New Wave)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! _Brandish _Photonmom _Panacea

WHY AM I STUCK INSIDE! WHY!

_Gallant

GET YOUR BUTT OVER THERE!

►Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh?

Do you guys know her? Hello? Answers please?

►TouchFluffyTail_102

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

The fuck is going on? And damned those tails are fluffy. omg, I'm so jealous right now. Fluffy~!

►PagodaKing

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... Are those nine tails? Why does she have nine tails? Please don't be fox tails. T.T I like not having my liver eaten...

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

...

...

She just ripped the turret off that Monster Truck with her bare hands.

Proof

►Gallant (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Glory_Girl

And what am I supposed to do?

►Glory_Girl (Verified Cape) (New Wave)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Something useful.

►Lost_Wasabi (Chef)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_PagodaKing

Those are nine tails. Relax. I doubt she's a Gumiho... Mind you, this is Brockton Bay. There was bound to be one eventually.

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Foxgirl just got launched into a 7/11 by Squealer and a bunch more Merchants and E88 just showed as well. They're shooting up everything. I've got two bullet holes in my window now.

►Chaosfaith (Registered Skeptic)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... Okay, so we've got a conspiracy between capes and an idiot who can't run to save his life. I'm gonna turn on the TV.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ... 21, 22, 23

(Showing page 4 of 23)

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... And she controls water.

PROOF

and Lightning More Proof 1, 2

And likes to POSE

►Glory_Girl (Verified Cape) (New Wave)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... I told her to stop watching that stupid show.

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Aaaand it's over. Hookwolf and Stormtiger just got steamrolled by Foxgirl. Police just showed as well. no sign of the PRT other than a flipped PRT Van. Looks like some E88 got away. GOing to upload the video

►Panacea (Verified Cape) (New Wave)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Glory_Girl

Well it's over. I better find you upstairs when I come up or I'm telling Mom.

►Glory_Girl (Verified Cape) (New Wave)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Panacea

Muuuuuuuuuuu no trust between sisters?

►Panacea (Verified Cape) (New Wave)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Glory_Girl

I know you.

►XxVoid_CowboyxX (Banned)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Wow she's hot. Looks like [Redacted] older sister. A lot hotter too. Think that [Redacted]

Moderator Edit: Really? No speculation on cape identity, mask or no mask. Also while you couldn't have known, she's a Ward so keep the creepy remarks to yourself. Here's a three day threadban as a reminder.

►Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... Right, I've managed to dig up a couple of things.

Her name is Corentine, a new Ward here in BB. She was supposed to debut *Tomorrow*. No idea why she's involved in this. That van might be the cause, but my contacts won't say any more.

Can't say I blame them. The PRT gets twitchy when it comes to the Wards.

►Reave (Verified PRT Agent)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Yes, she's a Ward. If you wish to know more, please watch the PRT news conference tomorrow.

►Bagrat (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Reave

I'll make sure to tune in. Been a while since the last one.

Aaaand I've started a thread for the Fluffiest Ward. CHEERS.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ... 21, 22, 23

(Showing page 5 of 23)

►Brocktonite03 (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Oh god, this City keeps getting weirder.

►TouchFluffyTail_102

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

She's a Ward? Fiddlesticks. Still Jealous mind you. For a *lot* of reasons.

►BadSamurai

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... So do you think she'd be averse to Tofu?

►PagodaKing

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

I really hope she isn't... T.T Why did I move here?

►Paddlewheeler (Original Poster) (No Common Sense)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

VIDEO

And oh my god this was awesome. PRT is here now and she's been shuffled into a van. Can confirm, they've hauled off Hookwolf and Stormtiger. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

►Aloha

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

... Did she just hit Stormtiger with his own trick? AWESOME! Total Trump.

►Clockblocker (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

How does she keep getting more bullshit every time we turn around? HOW?

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

_Clockblocker

Stop complaining in public. Seriously.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ... 21, 22, 23

Topic: Corentine, The Fluffy One

In: Boards ► Capes ► Brockton Bay ► Wards

Bagrat (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Posted On Jul 22nd 2010:

This is the official thread for all news relating to the latest and fluffiest Ward in Brockton Bay.

Remember, she's a Ward, so try to keep it clean people! I know our lovely moderator team hates getting involved.

The Incident that brought her to our attention is HERE

News Conference HERE

Power Speculation:

So far we've seen her display Brute, Mover, Trump, Shaker, Blaster, and probably thinker. And possibly Stranger depending on how her immunity to Tinkertech works.

I'll link the official report if and/or when it comes out. Not a guarantee since she's a Ward, but given her insistence on transparency I'd make it more likely.

She's at least tough enough to fly two blocks, crush a car, and knock out a power pole and just walk it off without issue.

She's fast on the ground and at least as agile as Glory Girl in the air.

Strong enough to tear through what my contacts said was some sort of Tinker enhanced Steel frame with her bare hands in only a couple of seconds. Did you see what her tails did to that cannon?

Lightning, no idea on the upper voltage, but my contacts say she can vary it to less than a tazer if needed. And it is in fact safe to touch the fluffy tail if anyone was wondering. They aren't electrified unless she wants them to be.

She's already being called the strongest Hydrokinetic since Leviathan, and the strongest who isn't an Endbringer. Not sure how accurate that is, but rumours suggest her powers keep evolving. (see _Clockblocker 's comment in the previous thread)

And Stormtiger taking his own attack to the face will never get old.

I'll fill in details as speculation continues. Try to not leave me with forty pages of comments to wade through when I get up tomorrow, alright?

... What am I saying, I'll be lucky if it's just forty.

(Showing page 1 of 78)

►Winged_One

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

FLUFFY~!

...

...

[Post edited by Moderators]

We get it. Stop! Three day thread ban since you can't stop spamming. ~Tin_Mother

►GstringGirl

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

damn you work quick.

►Magical_Otaku96 (Cape Groupie)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Ooooooh~ She's looks like a total magical girl! That skirt is so cute and she's totally beautiful. OMG~~~~~~ BB is so Lucky!

►TouchFluffyTail_102

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

What is with that power list? And I'm still Jealous of those tails. T.T I want tails that awesome tooooooo... Mugyuu...

►Brocktonite03 (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

nice to see this up so soon. Looking forward to the Press Conference tomorrow. Nice to know there's a new Ward here, and one so capable. _Bagrat is it true that she brought in Hookwolf? Getting that nut off the street is going to turn things about.

►Deimos

Replied On Jul 22nd 2010:

Not the first time Hookwolf got caught, but damned I've never heard of him getting bodied this badly before. She didn't even have to try. Just *ZAP*

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 76, 77, 78

Topic: Corentine, The Fluffy One

In: Boards ► Capes ► Brockton Bay ► Wards

Bagrat (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Posted On Jul 22nd 2010:

This is the official thread for all news relating to the latest and fluffiest Ward in Brockton Bay.

Remember, she's a Ward, so try to keep it clean people! I know our lovely moderator team hates getting involved.

The Incident that brought her to our attention is HERE

News Conference HERE

Power Speculation:

So far we've seen her display Brute, Mover, Trump, Shaker, Blaster, and probably thinker. And possibly Stranger depending on how her immunity to Tinkertech works.

I'll link the official report if and/or when it comes out. Not a guarantee since she's a Ward, but given her insistence on transparency I'd make it more likely.

She's at least tough enough to fly two blocks, crush a car, and knock out a power pole and just walk it off without issue.

She's fast on the ground and at least as agile as Glory Girl in the air.

Strong enough to tear through what my contacts said was some sort of Tinker enhanced Steel frame with her bare hands in only a couple of seconds. Did you see what her tails did to that cannon?

Lightning, no idea on the upper voltage, but my contacts say she can vary it to less than a tazer if needed. And it is in fact safe to touch the fluffy tail if anyone was wondering. They aren't electrified unless she wants them to be.

She's already being called the strongest Hydrokinetic since Leviathan, and the strongest who isn't an Endbringer. Not sure how accurate that is, but rumours suggest her powers keep evolving. (see _Clockblocker 's comment in the previous thread)

And Stormtiger taking his own attack to the face will never get old.

I'll fill in details as speculation continues. Try to not leave me with forty pages of comments to wade through when I get up tomorrow, alright?

... What am I saying, I'll be lucky if it's just forty.

(Showing page 28 of 134)

►FlippinMad

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

... Taylor? That's- Oh my god. When did she get hot? How? OMGOMGOMGOMG _Crimson_Stalker _True_Predator You guys need to see this!

►PagodaKing

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

So she eats both? Well, that just leaves me confused. Is she, or is she not, a Gumiho?

►Magical_Otaku96 (Cape Groupie)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

She's a fluffy blessing, not a plague. Stop trying to jam her into your weird religion.

►HookTooth_44x2 (Banned) (Permanent Ban)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Piece of shit. She'll get whats coming to her! Just watch we'll

[I think that's enough from you. No threatening people with violence and no threatening their families. The racism doesn't help either. Since this is your fifth such violation today alone take a permanent ban. ~Tin_Mother]

►Lost_Wasabi (Chef)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

I have to wonder why they went with the Idol Singer style. She's one microphone away from being ready for the stage. That skirt is way too short, mind you. Is that even legal under their costume rules?

►Chaosfaith (Registered Skeptic)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Do you think she sings? Cause her voice is beautiful. Seriously, I'm half tempted to cut out the questions and create a loop of her voice. It's just so... so... relaxing...

Edit: And wow that came out a lot creepier than I intended. Holy fuck. Please don't threadban me _Tin_Mother

►Tin_Mother (Moderator)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

I'll let it slide this once, just try and remember she's a Ward. Behave.

►Dawgsmiles (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

What kind of voltage do you think she outputs? Hookwolf went down instantly. And that water control, do you think it affects people? Or is it Manton limited? Gah, details! Why can't they just release these reports with the heroes?

►ArchmageEin (Not a Magician)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Why should they even release them? I know we get them for the Protectorate, but I've heard that information gets used against them. Why are we handicapping out own protectors like that? And a Ward, she should be allowed to keep some secrets. We already know her face and her name. That's enough as far as I'm concerned.

►Lady_Zul

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

OMG, that was Taylor?! She saved me and a bunch of other right at the start of that mess. I can't believe it. She got so beautiful since school let out. Thank you for saving us Taylor! And I'm so sorry for not helping more in school. . _Spencer22 _Darkmoonfairy _PeakWisdom

Say thanks guys!

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 ... 132, 133, 134

(Showing page 29 of 134)

►XxVoid_CowboyxX (Banned)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Thats Taylor? Taylor. I- Wow. Hey, Tay, do you think

[Aaaaaand again. Threadban. Three days. Christ, can you just keep it in your pants for five days? Just five days? ~Moderator_King]

►Glory_Girl (Verified Cape) (New Wave)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Ladies and gentlemen, the Fluffiest Ward in the world. Finally, someone to patrol with I don't need to worry about.

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

We found her first! She's ours :p

►Crimson_Stalker

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_FlippinMad

We know. We're watching. Stop spam texting!

►Arcee (Veteran Member) (Not An Autobot)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

I'm surprised they're letting her do the whole no mask thing. Can't they just get her some kind of hologram or tinker tech solution? I mean, christ, the poor girl won't be able to hide at all. And this is in Brockton Bay. They've already had one go around with 'better accountability'. That ended with Fleur dead. This seems so irresponsible.

►ArchmageEin (Not a Magician)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Arcee Someone didn't watch the whole Q&A. She's got some kind of anti-Tinkertech field. How long until her 'hologram' up and breaks just by being on her? Honestly, this feels like they're just trying to spin a bad situation. still, she's a Ward. Hunting independents is one thing, but going after a Ward? Unless the E88 wants the triumvirate dropping on their heads they'll avoid her.

►Lady_Wrath (Verified Cape)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_FlippinMad

I know, she's so beautiful. I mean, just look at that complexion and her eyes, omg I'm practically drowning in them.

You know her?

►FlippinMad

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Lady_Wrath

We're in the same class, were in the same class. I guess she'll be headed over to Arcadia next year.

Probably a good thing. I have no idea how I'd be able to focus with her in the same room.

Edit: Oh god I didn't realize how that sounds.

►Arcee (Veteran Member) (Not An Autobot)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_ArchmageEin

I missed that bit, but still. If she has family in BB then someone is going to take a shot. Maybe not today, but someday and people are going to get caught in the crossfire.

►Lady_Wrath (Verified Cape)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Arcee

Well someone is a party pooper. I mean really. I wish her luck, this is a perfect opportunity.

_Chaosfailth

Oh don't feel bad, she really does have a beautiful voice

_FlippinMad

But do you disagree with how it sounds? Don't worry about it.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 27, 28, 29, 30, 31 ... 132, 133, 134

(Showing page 30 of 134)

►PagodaKing

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Magical_Otaku95

Don't come complaining to me when she eats your liver in the middle of the night!

►Arcee (Veteran Member) (Not An Autobot)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Lady_Wrath

I'm worried about the people who'll get caught in the crossfire. Which is something you of all people should know about.

►Bagrat (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

I have to wonder about the open identity bit as well, but what's done is done and honestly? Who in their right mind wants to pick a fight with *that*. Aerokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Electrokinesis, super strength, super durable, can fly, and has more than the normal human limit for limbs. All of which are superhuman. Oh, and her powers are evolving over time. Which means maybe you plan for all of that, only to discover she's learned to manipulate rocks or steel or who the fuck knows what or maybe that you planned for a million volts and she's actually capable of twenty times that. Oh, and you can't even count on Tinkertech to work because that shit breaks down around her.

You want to fight her? Good luck. Or better yet, pick a fight with someone less bullshit. Like Alexandria.

►Ferretshock (Verified Cape) (Verified Adorable)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

All Hail Our Lady Of High Voltage, She of the Static! Your humble(ish) acolyte bows in homage! But no, seriously, I wish I packed that much punch.

►Arcee (Veteran Member) (Not An Autobot)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Bagrat

... When you put it like that I'd rather go a round with Leviathan... Okay, maybe not the literal Endbringer, but maybe Narwhal.

►Blutige_Füchsin (Verified Cape) (German Cape) (Verified Very Fluffy)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

She's got a great sense of taste. Love the lip gloss and those tails. :'3 Great taste indeed.

►BadSamurai

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_PagodaKing

Oi, don't worry. If she eats Tofu, we're fine. So relax. It's fine.

►BoredPie (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

... I just like the tails. Can we just appreciate the amount of fluff she somehow has? Have we ever seen a cape with that much fluff?

►Blutige_Füchsin (Verified Cape) (German Cape) (Verified Very Fluffy)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_BoredPie

She somehow has more than I do. Impressive for someone so young. I'm almost jealous.

►Moon_Bunneh (Not From The Moon)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

I'm not going to go over the battle in depth, because gods know there are enough other folks willing to do so. But if the Wards are supposed to be the future of heroes, and she's an example? I think things are finally looking up for once.

I owe you one, kid.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 ... 132, 133, 134

(Showing page 31 of 134)

►Clockblocker (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Wow, this got long fast. Hey guys, just a heads up, but Corentine will be on later, once she gets an account verified.

_Blutige_Füchsin

1...2...3..4..5..6..7..8..? Uuuuh, since when was fluff this popular? Is this a new fashion? Like putting a stuffed cat on your hat?

►Bagrat (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Oh really? Well we've got a few questions. Just a few, I'm sure it won't be too many. This is PHO after all...

_Blutige_Füchsin

Oh, well there's another cape with tails. Eight of them even. I didn't realize this was a trend... Huh. I should probably spend more time looking up European capes.

►BoredPie (Veteran Member)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Can we ask what kind of shampoo she uses for the tails?

_Blutige_Füchsin

And that's two people with fluffy tails, though I'm sorry to say that Taylor has more and they seem fluffier. Yours are nice too (assuming that's you in the avatar picture).

►Magical_Otaku96 (Cape Groupie)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_BoredPie

I second that. What kind of Shampoo and where can I get tails like those?

►Arcee (Veteran Member) (Not An Autobot)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Hey Corentine, why did you decide to let them push you into going public?

►Blutige_Füchsin (Verified Cape) (German Cape) (Verified Very Fluffy)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_BoredPie

Don't be. Hers are quite impressive.

_Clockblocker

... Poor kitty... Why would you do that to a cat?

_Bagrat

It would help. You have Neo-Nazi's and that False Kaiser over there. Some the Neo-Nazi's over here might come by to join them. They've done it before.

►ArchmageEin (Not a Magician)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Arcee

and now you're jumping to conclusions, seriously?

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Clockblocker

You weren't supposed to say that you idiot.

►Clockblocker (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

... I wasn't?

Edit: Judging by the very fluffy tail to the head I'd say no, I was not. Whoops.

►MissMilitia (Verified Cape) (Protectorate ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Corentine will be hosting a Q&A on Wednesday in the afternoon. If anyone wants questions answered feel free to post them here. Keep them clean. Corentine is reserving the right to decline to answer anything she feels is too personal.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 ... 132, 133, 134

(Showing page 32 of 134)

►Fletchette (Verified Cape) (New York Wards)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Okay, she got blown through two city blocks, yesterday. Then today, she struts out reminding people why Kitsune are popular.

...

...

...

_Legend Don't take this the wrong way, but can I get a transfer?

►Bagrat (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (The Guy in the Know)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_MissMilitia

Nice to hear. I'll come up with a list and post it here in the thread later.

_Blutige_Füchsin

... Right, they say Krieg, Night and Fog are from Europe. Now I know what I'm doing this weekend.

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Fletchette

Join us, we have cookies.

►Uber (Verified Cape) (Verified Villain)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

...

...

...

There are things I want to say that I can't. So instead, damn it, those are some fluffy tails.

... Oi _L33T I've got an idea!

►Legend (Protectorate Employee) (Protectorate New York) (Triumvirate)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Fletchette

I can understand the desire to have a nice steely wall between you and the bad guys.

_Uber

Please try to not antagonize the Wards or our people.

►Uber (Verified Cape) (Verified Villain)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

... Nevermind. I don't have an idea.

►Clockblocker (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

o/ Yes, dodged a bullet!

...

...

Fuck I just jinxed it.

►Vista (Verified Cape) (Wards ENE)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

_Clockblocker

Yes, you did.

►Space Zombie

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

Yo, had a few minutes at work. Enjoy~

►Bruce Lao

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

... Is that eye of the tiger?

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 30, 31, 32, 33, 34 ... 132, 133, 134

(Showing page 33 of 134)

►Arcee (Veteran Member) (Not An Autobot)

Replied On Jul 23rd 2010:

*head bobbing*

_Bruce Lao

I'm sorry, do you have a problem?

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 31, 32, 33, 34, 35 ... 132, 133, 134

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sophia was beginning to get worried.

She and Emma had been hanging out at Emma's home. Just relaxing. Just lazing about. Nothing special, nothing new. Just a lazy, for her, day. She was planning on heading out later, but other than that nothing new. Just TV, snacks, and whatever gossip Emma had heard from the internet.

Then her dad had phoned them with instructions to watch the PRT press briefing for the introduction of the latest Ward. He'd called it a 'pleasant surprise'.

They had both been rather confused, though Sophia found the explanation of what had happened the day before useful. It certainly explained why there had been Nazi's crawling all over the docks for a couple of nights before. Then the meandering explanation had ended with a bombshell that had surprised Sophia, and in hindsight completely flattened Emma.

"... introducing Taylor Hebert…"

The nine-tailed young woman who had strutted with confidence across the stage bore a resemblance to the girl they were used to. The same black hair. The same eyes. Even, it could be argued, the same smile. But everything else?

"We'll be taking a few questions."

Taylor Hebert was a stick figure. She was tall, but cowardly, hiding behind her hair and walking with a slump that made her seem shorter than she was. She had no confidence and never smiled. She was, simply, a wimp. She was not so beautiful it was almost hurt to look at her, nor did she overflow with personality and charisma.

"How long have you had powers?"

'Personality and charisma'. Well the boys probably thought she had both now. She certainly wasn't trying to hide that fact with her tight-fitting cheerleader uniform. Hells, she looked like the most overblown, cheerful, airheaded cheerleader Sophia had laid eyes on and she knew an entire team full of airheads back at Winslow.

"Only a few weeks."

Except they couldn't tear a tinkertech tank to pieces with their bare hands, or punt Hookwolf two blocks with a single strike. Or shoot lightning. God, the thought sent shivers down her spine. Taylor Hebert, with Lightning. The one thing she needed to get one up on Sophia.

"Do you intend to attend Arcadia High with the rest of the Wards?"

She would be feeling jealous about the powers, hell if she was honest just looking at Taylor made her feel jealous. From her chest to her hips, to her motherfucking complexion. The other girl looked practically flawless and she had seen enough close up shots of the fox girl's face to know she wasn't even wearing more than some eye shadow. All the shit a parahuman had to go through to get powers and all she got was the ability to phase. Meanwhile, Hebert got a beauty treatment and basically all the powers. It just wasn't fair.

"Why show your face?"

But fairness was at the back of Sophia's mind as she sat cross legged on a kitchen chair watching her best friend, and honestly the only person she actually considered a good friend, watch and rewatch the interview on her laptop. Again, and again, and again, and again, and again. She had been doing it for four and a half hours. With this strange expression on her face that grew weirder and weirder with every repeat.

It was making her worried.

"... introducing Taylor Hebert…"

She frowned as Emma started it again before it even finished. Sometimes she did that. Sophia wasn't sure why, but she did.

At first, they had talked about it. About what this would mean for the coming school year. About the lip gloss Taylor was wearing, pink of all out of character things, and even about the way her skirt sparkled. Eventually, the talk had fallen off as Emma continued to remain fixated on the video, except for those moments when she would skip over to PHO and rewatch the footage of that fight- And speaking of…

"Have you considered using tinkertech to hide your identity?"

Sophia sighed as Emma started up the 'fight' video. If it could be called a fight. It was embarrassing how fast someone like Hookwolf had simply folded up. Well, it would be if he wasn't a Nazi. That just made it amusing.

For the first twenty times.

Then she started to think about what it would be like to be in his position. Sophia couldn't phase through electricity. She couldn't just pretend she wasn't there. Lightning, electricity, hurt.

The cycle repeated itself and within a few minutes Emma was back watching the press conference again. The urge struck Sophia that maybe it was time to leave. She had a patrol to get ready for and it was a long way home. And yet…

She leaned forward to peer around the corner of the couch and take a look at her friend. It was a bit far, but she managed to do it without tipping her chair over. Emma's eyes were bloodshot from staring so long at the screen and there was a slight twitch in her left cheek. Emma paused the video, seemingly unaware of Sophia, as she traced something only she could see on the face of Taylor.

Finally unnerved enough to say something, Sophia began to speak, only for the door to open.

"I'm home!" Emma's dad called. Her redheaded friend seemed to snap out of whatever mania had taken her. Her face smoothly transitioned to her 'everything's perfect, it's a nice day, how are you?' face that she used when talking to teachers at school. It had always amused Sophia how no one could see through it… except Taylor. Even when they hadn't been targeting her, the black-haired girl had always had a knowing look in her eyes when she saw Emma pull it out.

But then, they had been friends once, before Sophia.

"Daddy!" Emma called, shutting her laptop with more force than usual before tossing it to the side where it bounced across the cushions of the couch.

Alan Barnes poked his head into the room with a smile. "How is everything going?" he asked as Emma leaped out of her seat and ran over to give him a hug.

"I saw Taylor on TV," Emma said, seemingly perfectly cheerful. Sophia frowned. She seemed 'cheerful' but one of Emma's hands was curling and uncurling repeatedly. Not normal behaviour.

Emma pouted at her dad. "She didn't say anything to me about it," she complained, causing Sophia to blink. Of course Taylor hadn't said anything, they bu- Oh. Right. That, probably wouldn't be the best thing to mention to your own dad, would it?

Alan sighed. "I guessed. I know the two of you have drifted apart a bit this last year. Not many classes together, different friends mostly, right?" he asked, glancing over Emma's head to give her a smile. "How're things going Sophia?"

"Boring, mostly. Emma's been obsessing all afternoon about Taylor," she said. To her surprise Emma just nodded, rather than give her any implicit toss under the bus even so much as a nod.

"We spend so little time together, I just couldn't stop watching it," Emma chirped. She half-turned to Sophia, her smile seemingly perfectly genuine. "She's gotten so beautiful in the last little while. I can't help but wonder if she might need a hand finding new clothes. I doubt anything she had even a month ago fits anymore."

Sophia had to try to keep herself from mouthing 'new clothes' to herself.

"Superpowers do come with odd complications," Alan chuckled, ruffling Emma's hair, to a very genuine squawk of complaint from his daughter. "Danny came by a few weeks ago actually. He wanted me to look over the paperwork for getting Taylor into the Wards."

"What?!" Emma stared at her dad with what had to be the second most curious expression she had seen on her friend to date.

Alan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, funnily enough he was worried so much he actually paid a nominal fee to cover the conversation with attorney client privilege. I couldn't help him of course. I'm a divorce lawyer, not a parahuman one. So I pushed him off to Carol. She's been quite smug about everything for the last few weeks now."

"Daaaaaaaddy!" Emma whined, crossing her arms with a scowl.

"I know, I know, but I have something to make it up for you," he said, soothingly, "We're going to the Heberts for a party tomorrow. Backyard cookout, like the old days. Us, the Heberts, some of our other old friends and he called me a little while ago, apparently New Wave is being invited. Taylor has apparently made friends with Victoria Dallon."

Emma twitched, then smiled. "Really? That's great?" The hitch in her voice was definitely there, though Alan seemed oblivious.

"Danny has finally managed to drag himself out of his depression, so we'll be heading over tomorrow around two. He said we're all allowed to bring a plus one if we want," Emma's dad said looking pointedly at Sophia.

"I- uuuh, well I was planning on being up late tonight," she said awkwardly. Alan nodded, he knew about her escapades and occasionally had picked her up from one place or the other after patrols.

"I don't think you've met Taylor, have you?" Alan said, tapping his chin.

"A few times in school, Daddy," Emma said, "We do share some classes with her."

"Ah, well, then I'm sure she'll be welcome. Let me know if you decide to come Sophia. Now if you girls can excuse me I need to get changed out of this suit," he said, ruffling Emma's hair again before leaving. His laughter at her outrage drifted back through the house.

Emma gave up on straightening her hair and walked back to the couch. She flopped a quite undignified way onto the cushions and stared up at the ceiling. "So," Sophia began after the silence stretched awkwardly on for a few minutes, "All of New Wave and Taylor, huh?"

"Yeah…" Emma said absently, her face having reverted to that same bizarre expression now that her dad had left. Her eyes slid up and Emma arched her back to look backward at Sophia. "Hey, Sophia?"

"Yes...?" she answered cautiously.

Emma's smile, already twitchy, stretched further until it seemed like her face was about to split in two. "Soooooophiiaaa, want to go visit Taylor tomorrow?"

Face to face with her friend's mad smile, something inside her said to say no. No, she wouldn't go. No she wouldn't walk into the den of wolves that was New Fucking Wave and the Wonder Fox. And yet…

"Sure." Fuck her bleeding heart.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Hallo~ Gekkou_Yoko here, the reason this is so late, is because Grounders10 nuked the PHO section for a reason idunno, before saving the edits. The PHO section I spent five hours working on, because of my Dyslexia und BB coding. With the help of a maid.

Grounders10: Google glitched out! I didn't see the edits .

Gekkou_Yoko: I told you about them on Discord!

Grounders10: . … . Erm...

Gekkou_Yoko: You admitted to having seen the discord notice about the edits!

Grounders10: ^^; *Guilty Kitsune is Guilty* Oops?

Gekkou_Yoko here, updates will be slowing to once per month. For at least the next six. I made the executive decision as her girlfriend, that she needed to take more breaks und destress. She has been ignoring her friends for you, be grateful I am reasonable enough to allow one *per month.*

Grounders10: While updates will be monthly, they won't be including TTP for at least the next six. Early July will be when TTP updates. Oddly appropriate since it'll be the BBQ chapter then. Btw, that means no chapter in two weeks, and probably nothing until the end of January. Update days will be looser.

The simple fact is the Two-Week schedule worked for a while, but trying to do that, and do classes, and write a Novel, lead to the Novel getting no appreciable work done and me having no time for friends. .; I've apparently been burnt out and not realized it. Honestly, just making this decision has taken a weight off. So I'm sorry if everyone was hoping for more updates, but I think I've overloaded myself. *sheepish kitsune*

Gekkou_Yoko again, she has also not been having time for me, outside of writing.

Grounders10: Which is another reason for this, and a very important one. So, TL:DR, TTP is on Hiatus until July. I will be posting one chapter per month of whatever story I feel like writing, but leaning towards those that haven't received a chapter in a while. TF, Dreaming, etc. Hopefully I can get TF Act 2 finished o/

Maybe I'll even get around to updating some of my exclusives :'3

As always, thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed the story and I promise to have a good chapter waiting for you in July. Cheers~

Gekkou_Yoko here, I'm sorry everyone, but the decision needed to be made, for her sanity, mine, und our relationship, und her relationships with her friends.

Grounders10: If you want to chat, my discord server is in my signature. I'm still going to be active there and as I said this isn't a cessation of writing, merely a reversion to older habits, those of one update a month. Cheers~ Have fun and stay safe~

My Stories

In the Shadow Of Legends [ ] {League of Legends} - It Always Starts with One... Right? [SV] {PA/Multicross/SI} - Tangled Fate [ ] {Ranma 1/2 / Exalted} - With Grace and Elegance [ ] {Ranma 1/2 / Girls und Panzer} - The Crown of Neverwinter [ ] {Ranma 1/2 x DnD FR} - Grounders10's Forgotten Files and Drabbles [SV/SB] - The Taste of Peaches [SV/SB] {Worm AU} - Age of the Sky [ ] {Ranma 1/2} - Dreaming of Fairies [ ] {Worm} - Super Peach Sisters [ ] {Mario/LoZ/} (SI) - A Shine of Gold on the Crimson Tide [ ] {Naruto/Exalted} - A Frozen Light [ ] {Ranma/Destiny}

My and Discord

Like

Quote ReplyReport

426

Grounders10

Dec 22, 2020

Reader mode


	5. wormdb1

Threadmarks Ch 1 Arriving At Full Speed With An Abrupt Stop.

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 14, 2015

Add bookmark

#2

The Wizard of Brockton Bay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving At Full Speed With An Abrupt Stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal Self Inserts get to wake up in alleyways. Other guys get their ass kicked into another world by ROB. I got my face clocked while flying through the air.

A tremendous force ripped its way through my home, shattering into several large pieces that went sailing in every direction. The trailer I'd been living in for fifteen years had ceased to be. In the few seconds that I observed the event I was also thrown into another part of the sky. The ugly white and pink thing was captured in my mind for all eternity in that way only a man can experience in a hyper-sense of consciousness while observing an accident.

Towards where I flew I did not know.

I didn't know anything.

I didn't understand anything.

Slowly turning over in the air all that was known was that the journey had to end, sometime. In the first instance I observed a lot of buildings. A city. In the second instance I knew I was heading for a particular building. No more than six or so stories tall. Red brick, and its rusty fire escape.

On the last flip I observed the fire escape at an estimated forty miles an hour face first. The head hit the underside of one of the levels while my feet hit the railways. If my body hadn't been turning it would have probably been taken right off. As it was I was lucky. My only loss were a few teeth and an eye.

The next part I don't remember but Glory Girl told me all about it.

Apparently my body had gone through the fire escape like a cartoon character. After breaking my legs and part of my face my whole body had smashed its way through an impressive number of clay pots and plants that weren't supposed to be there. I bounced off the other railings, now inside the fire escape, and proceeded to fall down an entire flight of stairs. Twice.

Normally this should have been impossible. The design of the common fire escape is crafted so as to prevent people from falling down multiple flights of stairs in the emergencies it was designed for. Just as when people are screaming, panicking and racing trying to get out. But this was, as it was explained to me, Brockton Bay.

The engineers had to get creative in order to fit the fire escape into place and because of that it was a lot smaller than it could have been. Thus the platforms were small and the stairs were quite high.

At the end of the journey my body landed on the end of the bottom platform with the emergency ladder. The ladder completely gave out. Thus I landed in the street amongst the trash.

I just KNEW I was going to die. All of my body was broken, I couldn't see out of one eye, the right side of my face had been scraped off, the right foot was over the left ear. It was hard to breathe. Blood flowed out of my mouth freely.

Sometime around then I realized that I knew far too much detail about my injuries. More than I should have known. And realized that I could catalog which shattered bones had been broken. I knew where internal organ damage had been done and where it was worse. I did have internal bleeding, but I knew that with a bit of effort all those veins and arteries could be closed up with the blood running in the right direction again.

Dislocations could be ignored. Neck and back injuries were a problem. They were a long-term problem and were ignored for the moment for short-term survival. The brain injury was far more difficult. The skull was a mass of fractures, the right cheek caved in completly. The old problem with the nerves in my left arm being out of place had been dealt with in a most serious way. I couldn't feel it at all.

Something landed near me. I couldn't see her.

"Oh my god are you okay?" there was a most pregnant pause. "Stupid question. Please, don't be dead!" Then she was near me and I felt her hand on my neck. "Oh thank got you're all right."

I wanted to shout at her that I'm not all right!

"Hey, Panacea. I have an emergency. I've got a fat man here who fell out of the sky. At least three hundred pounds. No he's not a jumper. There was a super hero fight. The villain disappeared and he appeared and nobody caught him in the aftermath. Lots of broken bones. I think he might die soon. He's bleeding out. I'll meet you on the parking lot roof. Five minutes."

"Snap!"

Clicking her phone shut the girl told me, "Don't worry. I'll be right back."

So this is Glory Girl, I thought stupidly. I didn't know what was going on, but I think that fall was impossible…

All I could do was wheeze as the impossible girl took off down the alleyway like super girl. Now that I could see someone with superpowers in action I had to admit that the special effects of flying were definitely sub-par. An actor on wires against a blue screen did better. She just didn't move right, you know? She came to an abandoned car that had been striped and set on fire at some point. With a screech of metal she takes the roof off the car and brings it over to me. She folds the sides in like it was made of cardboard.

She's got some very blue eyes, I thought. Like blue crystals catching the setting sun.

Then, as carefully as possible, she picks me up and puts me into the metal folded stretcher.

I cannot express how deeply and completely I am in pain during this procedure. At first it was just the shock. But when Glory Girl moved me my nervous system lit up like Christmas lights. Bones were grinding around and I was aware of the damage being done. I didn't scream because I was physically incapable of doing so. Darkness threatened to engulf my world.

Sometime later it became apparent that she was talking to me.

"…. so much more to live for so don't give up or fall asleep! I'm going to take you straight to my sister. She can fix you right up but you've got to stay alive until then!"

This is the most good-good advice I've ever heard of! I'll do it!

The next thing that happened was that I was flying through the air. Although afraid of heights I was too far gone to care.

Back at ground control some part of the mind knew that if sleep overtook me that I would never awaken. Pure willpower was all that was keeping the body functioning. The trip through the Blind Eternities had given me powers. I needed to stay awake. I needed to stay awake. I needed to stay awake …

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

83

NitroNorman

Sep 14, 2015

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 2 Hospitals and Self Improvement

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 15, 2015

Add bookmark

#4

The second chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospitals and Self Improvement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Imagine waking up with the most amazing headache you've ever had, so intense that you dare not move. Also please keep in mind that I did not drink, so it was a completely undesirable experience.

A half hour later, as I measured it as the sun moved across the room, I was able to move again somewhat and wipe the tears from my eyes. With one functional arm.

God, what the hell happened to me, I asked myself. I didn't even stay up all that late last night.

" … shouldn't take more than a few more minutes." The voice was light, feminine. It sounded very young. Teenager.

I am in the magical hands of a healing Parahuman, I realized in awe.

Panacea!

I am in the WORM universe!

I had fallen through the Blind Eternities with my trailer. Something hit it. The body was broken. Now an overworked little miracle worker was going to make it all better.

Cautiously, I made myself breath again. There was no stab of pain. The air smelled of the hospital. Which was infinitely better than bleeding out on the asphalt amongst the trash of an alleyway.

Lying in the hospital bed face down I had no choice but to watch silently from the corner of my one good eye as a little girl put the arms and legs back into their correct positions. The right foot was still over by the left ear.

But it was more than that. As she worked I could track what she was doing. Knowledge was flooding into my mind like I was remembering something. As if a whole ten years of medical school had been forgotten in a bout of amnesia, now come rushing back in moments. How to do this, how to do that. I could feel her essence inside of me. And I think she could see me too.

I looked up.

Beside the bed stood a doctor, a nurse and a shorter figure in white robes, with a red cross on the front.

"You're awake. I didn't expect that. You can also heal yourself. Are you a Parahuman as well?" said the voice of a young girl who hasn't even finished going through puberty yet.

I looked up at the girl with my one good eye. She was in a nurse-type outfit that was like something from an old comic book. Disposable. She was also the youngest intern ever! I was learning sooooo much from her! She was almost done putting the shoulder back as good as new when she moved her other hand to my jaw. With a snap and no pain most of my face was back together again. Unfortunately I was still missing teeth.

The doctor stepped forward, his face splitting a smile. He was happy. I don't think I was in trouble. I wasn't sure what to expect after flying my trailer through their skies but I could pick that much up, at least.

My brain seemed to be remarkably clear thinking and calm.

The man crouched down to my level. "Good afternoon, sir," he greeted me warmly. "I'm Doctor Anderson Recce. You've been in a horrible accident. You almost died on us. The good news is that, thanks to Panacea, you're going to be all right in a very short time."

That is good, I thought.

I tried to turn my head to look at him more, but it wouldn't move. It was locked into place by a brace. I've had one of those once before. Like the car accident.

"Just hold still a little while more," Anderson tells me. "You're in a cervical collar. You had a lot of injuries … we didn't want you moving your head around before Panacea could fix you. She saved your life. If things seem a little confusing don't be too worried. You have a concussion."

He held up what I recognized as a squeeze bottle filled with water, with a nozzle. I opened my mouth so he squirted some in. I swallowed; it barely made it into my throat. I opened my mouth for more.

After the third squirt of water, I was feeling a bit better.

Now I could talk.

It was very hard to form words missing teeth. "Thankx. No, not para-human," I slurred. "Fell out of sky. Through portal."

The doctor nodded at that. The nurse wrote something down. Panacea nodded and continued her work.

"Are the lenses of your eyes artificial?" Panacea asked.

She was fixing my eye. I could feel the remains of the old one slither back into my skull between the eyelids.

"Yeah. "Ocumetics Bionic Lens." Better-than-human eyesight for the rest of my life. The best six thousand dollars I ever spent. I've only had them for about a month now and let me tell you, I hate glasses." I pause for a moment. "Since your fixing up my eye, did the other lens survive?"

"No."

"Curses!" dramatic am I.

"Your eye site will be perfect when I'm done. Do you want me to remove the other?"

"No! Leave it in. I spent good money on those things. I'll keep this one for now."

"Very well."

As she fixed up my eyes I used what she'd taught me to help heal the rest.

"A few more questions, and then we'll leave you alone for a bit to get better. Is this your ID?" Doctor Recce asks, holding my driver's license in front of me.

Norman Black. Male. Six foot two. Twenty something years old. Blue eyes. Blond hair. White.

It was my name, and yet it was not my name.

"Yes."

I didn't mean to say that!

Panacea nodded. She thought I'd told the truth! The doctor nodded in turn and the nurse wrote something down.

It wasn't true. Someone changed my last name on me!

"All right, Mr. Black, I'm going to give you the 4-1-1. Just so you know, we've recovered all of your property. That trailer was destroyed, but everything it contained is now over at PRT Headquarters. We know all about you from the paperwork. It's enough for a green card and someone will be around to have you file the paperwork shortly. You are in a quarantine ward, just in case you have anything germ-related that could be a danger to the rest of us. Panacea can cure it and us if you are but so far she hasn't reported any plagues or problems with germs so it's mostly unnecessary at this point. You've been unconscious for little more than half an hour. And in case you didn't realize it with Glory Girl flying you around, you are now in a world filled with super powers. We call them Parahumans. Panacea is one too. Her ability allows her to heal anyone she touches. Some of the other Parahumans are good, most are not. We call them villains. So all we need to know now is, are you a good Parahuman, or are you a bad Parahuman?" he raises one eyebrow at the end of his question.

"I'm good." I say instantly.

"That's nice," he said, straightening up. "Some of the Parahumans are quite villainous. I really hope you're not lying to us Mr. Black. You seem to have powers of your own and you now fall under the laws we have for Parahuman beings. Just tell the truth and you'll be fine. And yes, we know about alternate dimensions. Most of those we know about don't have super humans, though their technology differs slightly. There's going to be an investigative pair from PRT here in a few hours to go over some things with you. It's just routine however. Happens whenever a new cape gets stuck in the hospital. And whatever happens Mr. Black, don't panic."

The doctor goes over to a table. "I'm just going to leave this here for you. I'll see you later."

He and the nurse disappear through an airlock door.

After a moment I ask the obvious question. "How bad was I hurt?"

"Mr. Black, you're in a special cradle made to support people with over half the bones in your body pulverized," answers Panacea as she fixes my spleen. "You were pretty much dead. Whatever power you have was barely keeping you alive."

"Oh." That was pretty bad. I swiveled my eyes toward Panacea. "I'm really grateful to you for saving my life. For healing me. I thought I was going to die. I owe you a great dept for saving my life."

"Can you tell me more about your powers? You didn't seem to have a great healing power but now you're almost doing as much work as myself. I've never met another healer, you see. I was wondering if you could teach me a little about what you do."

"Well there's not much to tell, really," I say to her, chuckling now that my lungs were all better. "I was at home. I live in a trailer. When suddenly everything falls into this hole in the ground filled with raging energies. I'm filled up with all this energy and you need to do something with it or you're going to explode. Only you can't explode. Yet it's transparent. You understand what I'm talking about?"

"No. But please go on."

"Okay," the feeling in my neck is getting much better. "So I find myself between worlds, I figure. And the only thing I can do, that I think of doing, is grabbing some books, reading and wishing for powers. Only the Blind Eternities if full of energy and it's going into everything so some of the stuff is disintegrating even as I hold it in my hands. And one of the things I ask for is, well … Flesh Magic."

"Flesh Magic. Like a wizard? Are you serious?"

"I don't lie to pretty girls that can make my boys not hurt anymore." I say with all seriousness. "And by that I mean not as a sexual innuendo, but as one patient to his doctor."

"Granted. You really think I'm pretty?"

"You're Nightingale as far as I'm concerned," I tell her. "Anyway, Flesh Magic, it's supposed to be awesome, right? I mean, I didn't know where I was going. Could have ended up on another planet, in the future, in the past, or anywhere in-between. And being in the Blind Eternities is painful and hurting. A moment later knowledge and power flooded into me. I felt like I was one step away from godhood I knew so much, and it was all so easy.

"Viewed as an all-encompassing Talent, Flesh Magic can enable the user to create, to change or to destroy everything and anything organic. There are, quite literally, too many ideas to count. I can't do genetic alterations, too complicated and I don't have a map. But I can do augmentations of biological functions. In a negative aspect I can induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration, manipulate pheromones, and even increase physiological maturity. That's bad in humans, but for making crops grow super-vegetables it's pretty awesome."

"Super-vegetables? Really?"

"I got the idea from Meteor Man." I defended. "He's an African superhero who got his power from a space rock."

"That's quite a lot," Panacea says while halting her work. "If you can do all that then why were you almost dead? And why should I continue to help you? You might just be a threat?"

She still has her hands on me. I could feel her reach into my core functions. If I say or do anything foolish she will end my life. I can't say I'm happy about this.

"Hey! Would you really … ?" the look she gave me said it all. "Ah, well, please don't. I really am a good guy you know." I smile as nice as I could.

Her eyes are cold.

That is not an expression that should be on a child!

"Keep talking." She commands.

"Ah, okay. Well, when I asked for this power I was reading from the pages of a few books where the hero gets his powers. And I have a big imagination. You have to remember that I've only had these powers for a few hours. It was like getting a computer game without an instruction manual. I needed time to learn what I could do and figure out what buttons to push, you saw that. But you showed me what to do. So now I can do it. As for a threat, well, how much are you a threat?"

"You have a good point," Panacea admitted. "With my powers I could probably do everything you're describing. I can control the biological structure of people's bodies, but only by rearranging their cellular structures. I can't rewrite genetics. And I can't heal myself, which sucks. I've worked with every disease and injury a hospital could have, assisted in child birth, watched the old die, brought people from the brink of death. I haven't actually worked with animals all that much, and my powers do not work on plants, as far as I know. Do yours?"

"Yea. I think so. I've got a lot of knowledge in my head that says I could. I knew almost nothing about healing when this started out. Mostly I was thinking of healing the damage done to my body and others, which is awesome! I don't know my full healing potential yet. But with your help I've successfully learned how to heal bones, fix damage flesh, and now know how to grow eyeballs. I think I can even see some brain damage in my own head. Which is a source of my autism. I bet I could repair that, now."

Panacea's eyes went wide. "Please don't do that! You don't know what you're doing. You've barely had your powers for a day, you can't be performing brain surgery!"

I smile. "You're right. It might be the autism talking. What I need to do is learn more about human anatomy. But with your help I bet there is little that we can't solve." At this point I was just re-introducing what I've read. I didn't have to make up anything.

"I can't do brains," Panacea says quickly. "They're too complex, too delicate."

"You can't?" I say, surprised. "Why not?"

"I just can't." she says. "It's how my powers work."

"I guess that's the differences between us, I guess," I say. "I wanted to do everything. So I guess that's what I got." And it was true. When I fell through the Blind Eternities I had libraries worth of knowledge and a sun's worth of energies to dine on. "Is it okay if I ask you your name?"

"It's Amy Dallon," Amy takes off her nurses face mask. "It's not often I have to tell someone who I am. Almost everyone on the planet knows my name."

Oh, my god. The girl really does have freckles and frizzy brown hair! She looks just like my sister did when she was taking dance lessons and wearing a tutu. I could easily see her wearing a few ribbons!

But there's some dark circles under her eyes and I remember what's going to happen to her. All for some stupid accident. That was something I was going to fix.

"Something wrong?" Panacea asks. She put a cool hand on my forehead.

I take a firm grip on my emotions. As long as Panacea is touching me she can tell if I'm lying or not. "I'd rather not say. I've got a lot on my mind."

"You're scarred." A statement.

"I nearly died," I told her. Tears prickled my eyes. "I was like Dorothy up inside the cyclone. I was inside this maelstrom protected by one of the flimsiest structure's ever built by man. I've lost everything. It's really hard to get my head around that."

"Should I call the doctor?"

"No. I'm just very sad right now." I take an iron grip on my biology and stamp it flat. Then take a deep breath. "I'll deal with it in a minute.

"Try taking deep, slow breaths," she advised me. "You're hyperventilating, just a little bit."

I deliberately took a breath like she told me, giving my lungs room to expand. Unclenching my body was hard. Immediately I felt calmer, less stressed. "Nice trick."

She tilted her head. "You're welcome. All right, I think I've got your organs all set. I'll have you fixed up in a half hour. But then I'm going to need to go finish my rounds, okay?"

"Okay."

Through an unspoken agreement Panacea and I worked together to put me back together. She would show me how she mended a thing, I would duplicate her work and sometimes put my own spin on it. Panacea's ability gave her complete control over the biology of those she touches. Mostly this was by rearranging the cells in the body. If she wanted to grow a new eye she had to gather cells from all over the body to replace what had been lost.

It was during this time that I had learned that, at this point in time, I did not know anything about the human body. Beyond a few simple and basic functions I was as ignorant as the next man. But with Panacea's help I learned more about my new abilities than I would have with a year in medical school. Her ability is completely dependent on being in close proximity to her target. She needs to touch them, but can heal through clothing. So now I knew how to do it too. In under two hours I've progressed from an ignorant man on his deathbed to a well-educated person in prime heath.

I was reminded of the time when I first learned that there are people in the world who have used the power of their minds, their will to survive, to master the body's weaknesses, when no beast could do aught but die. Furthermore, as if I had spent twenty years in meditation and study, I now knew how to grasp the body's previously autonomous and involuntary functions. A heightened mind can do much with the body; I can now, for instance, tell a wound to stop hurting and bleeding. Reverse the flow of digestion. Control the heart and stop or start it. Redirect body heat to be cool in the summer and warm in the winter.

I'm not sure how to explain this other than simply state that I have learned the full abilities of a human being. The power a great change in myself. I was coming to realize that I was going to be spending months learning the best ways to make use of these powers.

I had to trust in Panacea when she put my limbs back into place and fix my spine and skull. But I could duplicate her work if ever should the need arise, in less time. Not just in myself but in others.

All too soon I was well enough to get up. I had to be careful about the IV. Both the legs and arms matched and were the exact mirror image of the other. Also two inches taller which required figuring out how to walk again. Panacea left me to deal with other patients after she fixed my teeth.

The first clue I got was when I put my feet down on the floor. All your life you experience little aches and pains from falls and accidents and everything else, and you heal up some and learn to live with it. So much so that when it's gone you notice it profoundly. There was no pain in my left foot from the time I dropped a box on it at work. There was no pain in my lower back above my left buttock either. Ever since I got kicked by a horse at a friend's house years ago, whenever I strained my back or fell real hard, that particular muscle always got it. Now that pain was gone.

I was also aware of the fact that my eyes seemed to be supercharged and my mouth felt funny.

With the pain from this morning becoming a distant memory I staggered my way to the bathroom to perform the morning ritual. Only I held onto my bladder long enough to get a good look at myself in the mirror.

I was shocked at what I saw.

I lowered my head onto the countertop, taking some comfort of its cool surface to ease the ache in my fiery brain. Oh god, please lord, let it be real.

It even felt funny to bent over the way I was, with no taunt tendons behind my knees.

The shakes hit me right after. I stayed on that toilet for about an hour until my ass cheeks went numb. Then I got up and took a long drink of water from the sink.

When I got out there was a package waiting for me. Hospital clothes in super extra-large. Hygiene products for the shower. Toothbrush. A dinner of Salisbury steak with vegetables and a brownie for desert. It was actually pretty good and there were triple the portions. I guess the hospital feeds the patients of Panacea pretty good here because I was very hungry. Soon it was all gone. Then I went to the bathroom and drank some more water.

A few minutes later a couple orderlies took away the equipment I wasn't going to need anymore. I sat uneasily in the chair while they packed everything up and moved the furniture around. The nurse came back to undo the neck brace and remove the empty IV and remove the long needle.

When they were all gone I allowed myself to relax. Panacea and I were no longer messing about with my biology, so the shakes hit me hard and fast.

Call it panic attack number three.

I'd almost DIED!

I'd never been in fights before. I could name the people and the times someone took a swing at me both on one hand without my thumb and index finger. I'd had car accidents. I'd had teeth pulled. I'd gotten hurt and belly flopped in the water. Nothing like this. On top of that I was in the WORM Universe. I didn't have the knowledge, the experience, or the background that would enable a person like myself to learn what was needed to take care of yourself in the bad part of town. Didn't like going into town for that matter.

I'd almost died damn it!

I forced down a wave of nausea with my growing skill at Flesh Magic and focused on breathing evenly.

Yeah, I almost died. Now I was not going to die. In fact, I had to face the fact that practical immortality had been gained. Now I had a chance to play an Honest-to-Rob hero in a world full of troubles. I could do just about anything! Travel the world or find a hiding place. If I was right about some of the powers leaving the planet itself shouldn't be but a little work. I could even carve out a kingdom for myself.

As a book I read once said, "A world in chaos is full of opportunity for a man with power."

I HAVE the POWER! – He-man.

Whether I wanted to or not I was stuck here. Like it or not, this was my life now. The nausea passed, leaving me weak and tired. I sat in the bed, reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

According to the clock I'd spent a good three hours thinking about my predicament.

Nothing much but basic cable. None of the old shows. Although they were still playing lots of game shows almost everything was reruns from ten years ago. And the news. And documentaries. Where were the daytime soap operas?

Oh, and it was the middle of February 2011. Taylor Hebert has had her powers for a little over a month. In two more months she'll go out on patrol for the first time and meet Armsmaster and Lung.

" – it became the name we used for him. Ironic, because we took a word that meant descendant, and used it to name the first of many super-powered individuals – Parahumans – to appear across Earth." Droned Mr. TV.

"Just five years after Scion's first appearance the superheroes emerged from the cover of rumor and secrecy to show themselves to the public. Though the villains followed soon after, it was the heroes who shattered any illusions of the Parahumans being divine figures. In 1989, attempting to quell a riot over a basketball game in Michigan, the superhero known to the public as Vikare stepped in, only to be clubbed over the head. He died not long after of a brain embolism. Later, he would be revealed to be Andrew Hawke.

"The golden age of the Parahumans was thus short lived. They were not the deific figures they had appeared to be. Parahumans were, after all, people with powers, and people are flawed at their core. Government agencies took a firmer hand, and state formed the PRT-"

I turned the television off, cutting the documentary off mid-sentence. I knew all I needed to know. Later I'll get what I need on a computer, but now was not the time for watching TV. I was in the Worm Universe. A career of cutting wood and chain-sawing trees for a living, lawn work, warehouse duties, and other part time jobs had left me with a bit of muscle tone and a lot of stamina. My eyesight was getting worse, not to mention that there was a sucrose of the left arm. A fracture in one of the little bones in my left foot made it hurt all the time. I have a bad back every couple of months thanks to an injury I collected during a snow storm. Completely healed of all of that I was still almost a hundred pounds overweight. That didn't matter anymore because now I have powers.

I needed to be better. So my first attempt at a physical transformation was to make myself stronger, just like the guy I'd based my powers off of. Fortunately I'd started out as a fat man so I had plenty of mass to play around with.

I experimented a bit. First by twitching the muscles while I was laying down in the bed, replicating the effect of exercise. That provided plenty of information. Mostly in how much I don't know how the body operates, but was a quick learner. Little changes to start were the best, I decided. Changing the layout of all the blood vessels into a coherent plan like a highway system was the easiest place to start. Lengthening the nerves and arranging their placement was the same as any wiring problem. The bones could be sculpted with scaffolding inside and out.

I drank some more water. A call to the hospital staff arranged a second lunch. Then I went to work some more.

I made a breakthrough when I realised that pounding the muscles into shape wasn't the only way to go. Actually, with some careful work, it would be easier just to find the strongest muscles already present in my body and to change the rest of them to match. Just grow them into strength, in other words. I still needed food. I exercised some work (pun intended) to keep the fatigue under control and increased metabolic flow to compensate for energy needs, sucking all the nutrients I could out of the meal I just had until there simply wasn't anything left to make it happen.

It took some practice to make happen but I had nothing but time to work things out. The fat practically evaporated and then I had to deal with the skin and stretch marks from my last life, happily gotten rid of and forgotten. The worst I suffered was a torn muscle, or ligament, as parts of my new body developed at a pace beyond what the rest of it could keep up. I learned how to block pain in a real big hurry then!

Whatever happened I didn't want to look like some overly-muscled brute. It's not what I wanted, nor really not what I needed. I needed the body of a soldier, to start, so i could out-fight anything I couldn't out-run. A strong pair of powerful legs, with lots of endurance, so I can out-run anything I couldn't out-fight. The strong arms I'd always wished for, and a much improved back without any back pain, just in case I needed to carry an injured civilian. And a complete set of shiny new teeth without cavities.

Just before I hit the dangerous twelve percent mark of available fat left in my body I was able to start making real use of my other assorted magical powers. I no longer needed to concern myself with the limits of human biology when I was able to summon and banish flesh as needed.

Where was the extra mass coming from, you might ask? Well it was all a part of my bullshit magic powers. I labeled it under the concept of "summoning from an external source," and was happy enough to leave it at that. I could get into more complexities later. If later. I certainly didn't have to worry about it now. I was going to be having guests in a short while.

Knowledge was going to be a long-term problem. I had no teacher or books to give me what I needed to properly learn how to harness my mMj'q. And yes, I'm calling them that because that is exactly what I wished for and that is exactly what they are. I don't have a shard!

There was no doubt I had powers and knowledge. The key was in figuring out how this new Adept was going to figure out how to implement his new abilities. As I'd told Panacea I was like a new gamer. No Manuel.

Oh, I'm sure that in some realities wizards and sorcerers and witches and the like had been using magic regularly for centuries and it's a booming billion dollar industry. In another world it might have been psychic powers. But I came from a world where people commonly didn't believe in magical powers or anything like that. Yes, the concept of magic was sometimes used for entertainment purposes, perhaps as the basis of a movie or for a magician to use in front of an audience. But no one took it seriously. Blasting through the Blind Eternities had cured me of that, no ands or ifs about that!

What could I do? Well, as a side benefit from just being a Wizard I was able to send a small searching tendril of awareness into the labyrinth of my own mind to figure out where the controls are for my own mental shields were located. It was all part and parcel of learning how to control my body. This allowed me to blank off certain areas for privacy; to seal my thoughts against intrusion.

Not sure how that would work against someone with the super ability to watch body language or other cheats. But it was the basis for other mental tricks. I'll need to read some psychology books at some point. But it was enough for now.

For my next trick I learned that, with sufficient effort, the minds of nontelepaths might be read, and even, to some small degree, controlled. This wasn't as useful as you'd think it would be. I'd tried it on a passing orderly with all the result of self-defeating experiment. People just naturally seemed to have a barrier around their heads that prevented such things. Emotions are much easier, broadcast on the short wave. Neither were of much use to me since I needed to be within ten feet of the person to pull it off and gave me an absolutely raging headache to do so.

Telekinesis was limited to about an empty paper cup. I traced this problem back and found it was my own head injury that was preventing me from getting anything done. I have a touch of ADHD, some subtle brain damage from a house fire I survived when I was three years old. Oxygen deprivation and skull fracture.

I went on a walk around the floor. Handshakes with a dozen different people allowed me to make comparisons. Before people like Panacea and I came around Human beings knew so little of the Human brain it's ludicrous. Now I can heal myself. I was my own doctor, my own hospital and research center. With a mental nod in Panacea's direction and a "Sorry," I copied and pasted the better parts I found in other people in an attempt to cure myself.

Something I just had to fix. Still a bit weird, but I remember things better now.

If the nerve cells were a modem for a computer about the size of your fist, some of the axons would have been over two miles long, while the location they transmitted the signal to may be only a few dozen feet away. The speed at which nerve cells transmit signals to and from the brain is at about 200 mph. Thank you High school Biology.

A problem with the brain is that it is not very well organized. I had a plan. I was going to fix that.

A few hundred brain cells at a time I can make them motile, optimize their positioning in order to make the total length of its dendrites as short as possible. This saves the cell energy, and tends to make the entire brain faster. Not much compared to the billions of connections the entire brain contains but I had to start somewhere.

Cells which cannot be regrown after damage.

The placement of all those cells and nerves, neurons and axioms, blood vessels and other supporting systems were all going to be carefully reorganized to make maximum use of available space. Thus there will be a decided improvement over the next few days.

To put it in perspective let's talk about our ancestors. In the course of evolution of the Homininae, the Human brain has grown in volume from about 600 cm3 in Homo habilis to about 1,500 cm3 in Homo sapiens neanderthalensis. Subsequently, there has been a shrinking over the past 28,000 years from 1,500 cm3 to 1,350 cm3, for some unknown reason. For comparison, the little Homo floresiensis, with a brain size of 380 cm3, a third of that of their proposed ancestor H. erectus, used fire, hunted, and made stone tools at least as sophisticated as those of H. erectus.

"As large as you need and as small as you can," to summarize the opposite evolutionary constraints on Human brain size.

Sized back up to 1,500 cm3, I'm going to enjoy a fully developed complex structure now that limitations of space were no longer a problem. When compared against other normal humans that have clocked in tremendous speeds my nervous system is going to be nearly 5% faster. Which is going to be about twenty percent over what I had before. As a result of all these efforts I'll have neural structures operating in my head that would take a serious jump in evolution to develop in Human brains. Maybe the Tinkers have them.

A few hundred cells every minute or so. I should be done completely in five years' time.

So now that I have fixed an old injury and improved myself a little, how have my efforts been rewarded?

Well that was simple. I got up and took the cup to the sink in the bathroom and filled it with water. It was a large cup. Back in my private room I set it down on the table across from the bed and concentrated on it. Using all of my effort I was just about able to get it floating in the air.

Cracking a grin wide enough to show my wisdom teeth, "Oh my god! I can't believe it!" I heroically prevented myself from squeeing like a fan boy, or girl. Instead I laid down with a "thump!" on the bed while kicking my new legs and pumping my new arms into the air and laughing.

I jumped up and took the cup out of the air before I could drop it. The water was only slightly cool, but it was wonderful.

My next experiment involved a number of paper planes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edited the arrangement of chapters. No new material.

2Edit. ShaperV has asked me to change some things so I have. The "new body growth" transformation sequence has been changed.

Last edited: Dec 2, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

62

NitroNorman

Sep 15, 2015

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 3 Visitors and Options

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 15, 2015

Add bookmark

#10

Yes, ShaperV is the author of the Daniel Black series. After I was made aware of this fact I left him a message and told him I was writing a fanfic. He thanked me for the message and was okay with me writing a fanfic. If you want to ask him for more material about his series, then please ask him directly and not on this thread. Or open up your own thread to discuss his books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Visitors and Options.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock on the door. Now, who could that be? I turn the TV off again and set the ten different planes down on the table. I was nowhere near the level of control that college kid from the movie Zapped! had but I had hopes for one day. Soon. The guy's powers I'd duplicated were scaleable.

For a moment I try out my new and pathetically weak telepathic abilities. They don't' give me anything. All I knew was that something living was there. Practically worthless. Useful sometimes, but practically worthless.

Anyway…

"Come in!" I say. "I'm decent!" my new clothes were some cheap blue and white striped PJs. Pretty comfortable actually.

The door opened and in walks Panacea. "Mr. Black, I hope it's all right but you have visitors. Is it alright if I invite them in?"

"Sure."

Panacea introduced them as they walked in. "Norman Black, allow me to introduce you to my mother, Carol Dallon. I called her in to help you with your case."

Mrs. Dallon strolls forwards and extends the arm without the suitcase in her hand. "Very glad to meet you Mr. Black."

I shake her hand. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Dallon. By any chance," I ask, "Are you also endowed with incredible powers beyond the kin of mortals and men?"

She grins impishly at me. "As a matter of fact I am. My Hero identity is called Brandish. I have the ability to create weapons and shields out of hardened light. I also work as a lawyer for the Brockton Bay Brigade," she hands me a card. It's a nice card. Real gold in the lettering in it. "The group of Parahumans we support is called New Wave. We pride ourselves on being one of the few groups that work unmasked publicly. No secret identity's and full accountability."

"You must be a great lawyer then," I say as I place the card face down on the table.

Someone went "ahem!" I looked over and saw one of the big men in the suits that came in take a step forward. The first guy kind of looked like Warren Beatty from the 1990 Dick Tracy movie.

Panacea again did the introductions with two big men in suits. "Norman, this is Agent Charles O'Hanrahan. His partner, Agent Ken Grady and he both work for the PRT."

They both come forward to shake my hands. I picked the guy on the right.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black," and I have yet another card in my hand. "Ken and I work for the Parahumans Response Team. We are a government-funded organization designed to deal with Parahumans, the fallout of their actions, and their integration into society."

"You could call us the Parahuman police," Ken interjects.

"Yes, you could call us that," Mr. O'Hanrahan replies slowly, turning back towards me. "Our job is mainly to act as a police and emergency response team trained to deal with Parahumans and their actions. We have teams and branches in cities all over the U.S."

"That's nice," I say as I looked at the card and up at the agents. "So, you're the people holding my stuff?"

Mr. O'Hanrahan nods. "Yes, it's in quarantine at our base."

Ken chimes in, "Mr. Black, there's no way to say this easily, but your trailer fell out of the sky in the middle of a Parahuman battle. A battle between heroes and villains. Specifically a being we're calling Portal," he holds up a picture of a young Asian man in a white suit and lab coat. He had these dark masses on his body which seemed shiny and infinitely deep. Around him were rings of dark light as reality itself seemed to fall down into them. "Do you recognize him? He seemed to show up out of nowhere and tried to rob Protectorate HQ and its labs. Nobody's seen him before or recognizes him. Facial recognition didn't match anything in our databanks. We're thinking he might have come from another reality, just like you did."

"Can't say that I do, recognize him that is." I say. "He kind of looks like a comic book character."

"What was this character's name?"

"The Spot."

"Can you give us a statement about this comic book character?" asks Mr. O'Hanrahan. The other guy already has a pad of paper and pencil in his hands.

"I guess with alternate dimension travel and superpowers anything is possible." I say. At least now I have someone to blame for me being here, I thought. "You know I can only tell you about the fictional character, right? Not the person."

"That's fine, we understand. The information might be worthless, or it might be extremely valuable. But every bit helps."

I then give him a brief rundown about what I knew about The Spot. Other than what I knew from the 1995 Spider Man series that wasn't much. With a tinkered brain I remembered more than I would have before.

Dr. Jonathan Ohn worked on the Time Dilation Accelerator project. Tony Stark goes to shut down the project because he knows creating dimensional portals is dangerous. Thankfully the PRT seems to know all about Tony Stark and Spiderman so I don't have to explain them or the TV series.

The professor is later located by a man named Wilson Fisk, pretending to be appreciative of Ohn's work of creating portals and gives him a job; all while alter ego, the Kingpin, is planning to use the technology to make himself invincible and destroy his enemies. As weeks pass Mr. Ohn falls in love with his lab assistant Dr. Silvia Lopez while working on the Time Dilation Accelerator project. Eventually it's a success. But Ohn falls into one of his portals and thus into another dimension. Because of the charge rendered onto him from that first, artificial and defective portal, a large number of other portals are attracted by and attached to him. So now he can create portals with his mind. At that point he decides that the technology they've created is too dangerous to be placed in the hands of anyone.

He then deduces that he works for a criminal and wants to use his power to escape and go to work for himself independent of anyone. The Spot used his portal-creating abilities to rob banks and jewelry stores to get more money to fund his research. However, the Kingpin uses Lopez in blackmail to have the Spot capture and kill Spider-Man. The Spot confronts Spider-Man but the hero defeats him. Spider-Man is aware that if the Spot fails, Lopez would die and the two start to work together. In a battle to defeat the Kingpin it is revealed that one of the original portals from the project has grown to enormous size over the city with the potential to engulf the Earth, starting with New York City. Spider-Man, the Spot, Lopez and Kingpin work together to take down the portal. However, the Spot cannot completely close the portal from the outside. He jumps in but not before Lopez expresses her love for him. They are both sucked into the portal, disappearing forever.

Current whereabouts are unknown.

When I stop talking I realize that I've practically given away the entire episode with commentary. "Wow. I remembered more than I thought I did." I shrugged. "The Spot was always one of my favorite unfortunate characters of the TV series."

Mr. O'Hanrahan takes the pad from his partner. "I think we have everything we need for a testimony. Mr. Black, as far as the PRT is concerned we'll be treating your case as a type of displaced person via Parahuman. Keeping in mind our investigation is still ongoing, I must inform you that we might not be able to get you back to your world."

I nodded at that. Final Confirmation. "I thought that might be the case. When characters are transported to another world in my books they rarely get a chance to go home. What are my options?"

Mrs. Dallon takes up the torch. "You have several options, Mr. Black." She puts the suitcase down on the small table and opens it. From inside she takes out several pads of legal documents. "But first, we must establish your new identity."

"What are these?" I ask as I start to read the papers.

"Disclosure contracts. The first is one that will allow me to act as your duly designated Parahuman Lawyer. The second is for medical information. The third if for financial information. The rest are for, well, everything else. Even taxes," Mrs. Dallon shrugs. "It's all too common these days for people to lose everything. Even Parahumans. One Endbringer attack and everything you know is gone. If you know what you're doing you can have all these signed out in under four hours flat."

What a daunting concept!

I quickly start signing out paperwork. At least I had a lawyer now, and a pretty good one at that. Mrs. Dallon was quite helpful in getting me to dot the "I's" and cross the "T's." In no time at all she was, effectively, hired and I had some protection.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to fill out all of this stuff without the stuff from my trailer. I used to have autism. Doing something like this is simply beyond me," I admit. I'll admit it now because it was easier.

Then one of the agent's steps forwards with his own packet of paper and folders.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to increase your workload Mr. Black." Said Charles O'Hanrahan. He and Ken Grady really did look sorry. "Some of this is probably a duplicate of what Mrs. Dallon gave you. Some of this is just the information we've gathered from going through your trailer. We need you to sign and confirm that it's true or not. On the other hand it should help you fill in the blanks in some of the other paperwork, since you'll have the information in hand."

"That's helpful. Somewhat?" I frowned.

"Used to have brain damage?" Ken Grady slowly says. "Did you get rid of it?"

I nodded. "Yea. Panacea said I shouldn't do so without more experience and training. But I had to. It was just too difficult to do anything with it in the way. Got rid of some mental problems I had."

"So you are a Healer. And you can work on brains. I'll have to write that down in our report," Charles O'Hanrahan told me. "Can you heal as much as Panacea can?"

"I think so. Our abilities are similar, but are executed differently. I can work on the whole organism, she can't work on brains. She has an unlimited amount of energy, but can't summon new flesh when she has to repair or replace some damaged tissues, which I can." I shrugged. "It's really more of an Art, a discipline, not a science, certainly. If I hung around Panacea for a few days I could probably learn to do everything she could do. My powers work on plants as well as animals. But my energy levels are limited. I don't have the stamina for more than a few hours of light work. Panacea, on the other hand, she'll exhaust herself physically before she runs out of Manna."

"Is that what you're calling it? Manna? Do you believe these powers are magical?" O'Hanrahan asks.

"I know mine are," I reply. "I come from another world, so the normal rules don't apply to me. And I certainly don't have the potential thing. Trust me, I know, I've checked."

"It's called a Corona Pollentia." Panacea informed me.

"Right. I gotta remember that."

O'Hanrahan was more than a little curious. "How do you know that?"

"TV. I watched it in a documentary." His face indicated that's not what he meant. "Oh! You mean how do I know I don't have it? Simple, I compared my brain with Panacea's. Her head has this thing in it, mine does not."

"Are you willing to undergo an examination to confirm that?" Mrs. Dallon asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Because if you're a Parahuman who does not have the Corona Pollentia it raises all kinds of questions. Legally, a human who has the Corona Pollentia is a Parahuman, and is subject for various laws. Laws which were specifically made for them and not for ordinary humans. If we can establish that you do not have one, it raises all kinds of opportunities."

Never let it be said that Lawyers don't like to play the game. Mrs. Dallon looked like she had just found a rare loophole that would allow her to make mincemeat out of her most hated enemy and couldn't wait to spring the trap in the most devastating and beautiful way possible.

Hugh! She had the same look on her face my sister when she got one of those "Get Out Of Jail Free" cards when we played Monopoly.

I was thinking about this for a long minute looking at what I now had to do and only then did it occur to me to ask this question. "Hold on a tick! Does this mean that someone went through my porno stash as well?" I blurted out.

Charles O'Hanrahan is quiet.

"Well, actually, as far as we know," drawled Ken Grady – amazing, I was actually remembering his name! – "all of the paperwork found was put into a big copier and sorted by computer. Your computer was interrogated by an expert. Multiple copies were made and the information is being sent to the appropriate places. It's standard tactics when gathering evidence."

Snorting, "I suppose I'll take that as a yes. Forget about it."

Following a few pointed questions we had a long and involved conversation. The PRT goons and my new lawyer were both helpful and Panacea injected a few choice pieces of information until she went to go make miracles on other patients in desperate need for her services. While I, meanwhile, got a crash course in Parahuman law.

Turns out there is insurance for these types of things. But Heroes who help the community, like Panacea for example, don't have to pay taxes. She's got a license that shows that she's a responsible young lady and that the government trusts her.

Most heroes are like movie stars. There are paychecks, exclusive contracts, profits from using one's powers, merchandising deals and so on. Heroes also have a government's vested interest in keeping their heroes from getting sued and all kinds of crap. Every hero that's issued a weapon is taught gun safety and has to get a license like every other cop. There are also laws and tax monies at work helping people recover, either because they got hurt in a fight between Heroes and Villains or they had their cars blown up by a giant robot or something.

Because Brockton Bay has a rather large number of Parahumans in it the premiums for Endbringer Insurance tend to be fairly high. (Honestly, Endbringer Insurance?) The payout is decent at least since you probably have nothing left after the incident. In any case you might not get to collect if your dead or the company or bank is destroyed in said Endbringer attack. There are also protocols in place to ensure you can still access your money and services in case of similar disasters as well as charity efforts to get you resettled and re-employed.

"I don't know what kind of movies you have in this dimension, but I have one called "The Incredibles." I tell Miss Dallon over a lunch of ham sandwiches and orange juice. "The Movie is about a family of superheroes who are forced into a relocation program after facing several lawsuits from peripheral damage caused by their crime fighting activities. This kind of sounds like something like that. Effectively, the entire community of supers retire, allowing them to live normal lives and raise normal families. But this allows a new supervillain to arise. It's a good ending though. You ever hear of it?"

Mrs. Dallon shakes her head, no. "Unfortunately our entertainment industry hasn't been very active recently."

Damn it. "Well that's okay. I'll let you borrow it. That is if it survived. Should be over at the PRT Headquarters. They've got all my stuff."

"Thanks. I'm sure I'll enjoy it. Who are the actors?"

"Oh heck, I don't know. But they do just the voice overs. It's one of a series of entirely computer-generated animated films. Comes in 3D. Produced by Disney and Pixar."

"Then I most certainly never heard of it. The Disney corporation was destroyed fifteen years ago."

"Damn it. Wait. Destroyed? By these Endbringers the TV was talking about?" I asked, waving my hand vaguely in the direction of the device. As if I didn't know what they were.

That brought up a short five minute conversation detailing their existence and the effect such destruction as they could give out had effected the world.

"Damn. That's gotta suck. I guess if you have your cities taken out by these monsters you can't afford to develop new methods of entertainment. Oh, wait! Can I get rights to all the movies and stuff that came with me? I've got books, games, videos. And, no offense, but in my world nobody had these archaic box TVs. We all had flat screens. I want to patent all that."

Apparently fixing my brain was the right thing to do. I'm talking with two-dollar words!

She just smiled and patted her suitcase. "I'm already working on it."

"Worth your weight in gold then. I want at least ten percent. And I expect a smart lady like you to make me a million."

Anyway, the first thing everyone needed me to do was to establish a new identity. Since I was in the hospital, mobile and ready to go with the PRT on one side and a Parahuman lawyer / Hero on the other there was no problem at all arranging to use some of their facilities. In under three hours between signing release forms and form-filling and whatever I was getting one of the most thorough medical checkups I've ever had and hope to never, ever, ever, ever have again for as long as I live. In short order I was asked for and had volunteered to have blood drawn for DNA testing along with ten other fluids and cell samples from my very important self. Fingerprints, footprints and retinal scans for police records, X-rays for dental records, a CAT scan and dozens of photographs from all angles were taken.

A lot of the stuff I'd seen as unnecessary was explained to me to be very necessary in this dimension. Apparently you haven't seen the level of difficulty that can be acquired in establishing your identity until you have a community of Thinkers and Tinkers apply their skills at manufacturing fake IDs and stealing identities. There was a whole list of old-fashioned government services that were being phased out because they were no longer serviceable.

Thirty years ago they couldn't do much if some newly-developed Thinker got it in his head to help the hacking community to start trashing files in various systems. For instance: Between Endbringers and Villains destroying infrastructure it was just about impossible for the Department of Health, Education, and Welfare (HEW) to keep going when parts of your own country were in a failed state. Like after a hurricane. If my guesses were right The Army Corps of Engineers were about three to four times larger and one of the country's largest employer of unskilled labor. A million people with shovels. The Federal Communications Commission, rendered largely unworkable, with a community of instant super-genius types able to make billion-dollar communications systems out of crap found in a junkyard. The same for The Bureau of Mines when those same Tinkers and Thinkers can build automated mining robots. They even altered the Department of Energy (DOE) to account for Tinkers creating super-power sources – fission, fusion, antimatter, dark matter, broadcast power… weapon variants too. All available for sale on the back market like they were AK-47s.

(You might want to know how I know some of this so I'll just say that my father has a green card.)

Different histories.

The last thirty years political campaign promises might as well not have happened. America had gone from a path of continuous self-development to a country under siege in less than five years twenty years ago. In a way I think I would have preferred terrorism. Terrorism can be fought to some extent. This villain business is pretty much criminal activity on a grand scale that makes most of those things seem small.

Have a guy go into a school with a bomb and blow himself up? Lots of tragedy and rage, but at least the guy's dead. Have a villain with a robotic spider attack a town and you have a larger head-count and he might live to do it again. It's all a matter of scale.

Later that day at the hospital we got most of the test results back. It was shortly proven that I didn't have any Corona Pollentia despite me having powers. There was no evidence of any kind of tissue development like that. Nor did I have any weird genetic things and my body wasn't producing some weird radiation signature nobody's ever heard of before.

I was very surprised with the speed of how things were going but apparently when it came to Parahumans they tried to do things as fast as possible and my case was rather straight forward once all the witness testimonies and evidence were compiled. They had a procedure for everything.

Probably a result of this happening way too many times already, I sadly thought.

The PRT guys passed me a brochure for support groups for those who survived close-up attacks with villains. A booming industry I'm sure. Another brochure containing contact information and options for heroes looking to work for or with the Protectorate, the Wards or the Government.

There were shelters I could go to. They even gave me a money card.

It's meant to be free and lasts indefinitely so long as I've not committed any crime. But what the hell? Me! Living in a shelter! If what I was getting about my powers were right I could build my own home easily enough.

It was moot point in any case. When I got out of the hospital it was my intention of going to the PRT and try to work out some kind of deal. In truth I had no interest in hooking myself to the counter-intuitive organization like theirs without doing so on my own terms. I didn't tell Agents Charles O'Hanrahan and Ken Grady this. I did not want to go out on patrols. I wanted freedom of movement to decide my own path largely free of interference. The two of them eventually got around with their little recruitment speech but all I said was that I would think about it.

I wanted to go out and play with my powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

53

NitroNorman

Sep 15, 2015

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 4 Hospitals, Bars and Hotels

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 15, 2015

Add bookmark

#11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospitals, Bars and Hotels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost dinnertime by the time we got through all the paperwork needed for me to establish a new identity. Mrs. Dallon made multiple runs to the hospital's office building to use their big printer and fax machines and had been using her computer and phone almost continuously throughout. Charles O'Hanrahan and Ken Grady had been very helpful running interference with the rest of the investigative team who had recovered my things.

Panacea showed up again and said I had another visitor.

Mrs. Dallon turned towards Amy. "Panacea, is Mr. Black here fully healed from his ordeal?"

Caught in the moment, Panacea looked just like a shy, introverted girl playing dress-up. "Um, yes. That is, yes, he's fully healed. But he's gone through a terrible emotional shock. He'll need at least a few days to recover from that, and the hospital is going to want him here for a few days for observation."

"Very well then. Two days then. After that we can take him over to the PRT Headquarters for a more thorough examination and a testing of his powers."

"More testing?" I asked.

"The hospital is not equipped to deal with Parahumans," she explained. "This is all nice and dandy for normal people but the PRT has access to the latest and greatest of science and technology. They have a whole division that does nothing but study powers. It's not necessary, however, if you don't want to go... "

"Oh, well, then, if it's all right I'll go. I'm pretty curious about what they might find."

"Good. But just so you know, they are much more thorough. Not only do they have the equipment needed to study blood, tissue samples, and everything else, but they also will be looking for more exotic things just in case. Standard new cape protocols. "

"Like?"

"Whether or not you can make ants walk backwards."

I think I'd just leave that alone.

Panacea got my attention again.

"Oh yeah, sure. Show them in."

In walked Glory Girl.

She was dressed in a "I'm walking around town with friends and I look good," outfit. In her right hand were a dozen trendy shopping bags that probably came from a mall or something. She wasn't wearing heels but the shoes were easily worth more than the tires on my truck.

"Hi mom. I just got back from the mall and decided to fly on over."

"Hi honey." Mom and daughter get together for a family hug. Amy stands nearby. Awkward. "How was everything?"

"Oh, great! I got a new top." She said with a big smile.

Distracted from the family reunion I turned to the two PRT goons.

"Mr. Black, if you could see to it to have that done sometimes in the next week we'll be most appreciative." Charles O'Hanrahan said hurriedly.

"It was very nice to meet you young man. We'll be seeing you around." Added Ken, before he and his partner disappear out the door.

That left me with the girls.

Panacea introduced us. "Mr. Black, allow me to introduce my sister Victoria Dallon, also known as Glory Girl. She's the one that carried you hear after you got hurt."

Before I knew it the girl was across the room and giving me a big hug! A dozen thoughts flitted through my mind, only one or two fit for an underage girl.

"Hi Mr. Black! Oh god, you know? I was so worried! I thought you might die! I'm so glad you didn't! And everything is going to be okay! You're okay, because you're alive and everything is going to be okay!"

I returned the hug. It was nice to be hugged. "Thank you for saving me, Victoria Dallon. I owe you my life."

Victoria Dallon straighten up out of my grasp. "But it's not all right. I was the one that killed your trailer!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry! " she babbled. "I'm so, so sorry! It was the middle of the battle and I was accelerating to punch that hole-guy when you're trailer appeared out of nowhere! If I had been just a little to the left I would have killed you! And I'm sorry!"

"You're the missile! I thought someone was shooting at me!"

"I know and I'm sorry! Can you please forgive me?" and she was crying.

Briefly looking at the mom my eyes returned to her daughter.

"I don't know," I crossed my arms and angle my body away from her. "I almost died you know."

There was some confusion on Glory Girl's face.

"I'm sorry. But please forgive me."

I was about to do just that, when I had a thought. It was a very singular thought.

At first I had this brief but powerful idea of altering her body right then and there to get rid of her aura power. I was pretty certain that I could do it. My newly tinkered brain generated five different ideas I could use to mess with another person's head that in as many seconds and smashed them all down. Between her guilt and my blossoming mental abilities I could probably have guilted her into doing whatever I wanted.

But that would cause complicated problems with the PRT. That would be bad. BAD.

Not being from this dimension I was unsure how I was to be brought before the authorities so that they might deal with my situation. Most likely they'd want to recruit me and I wanted to stay in good standing with them so getting on their bad side was not something I'd want to do. I wasn't even sure yet how my abilities would fair up against trained men and real weapons. And then there would be her mother, who was a high-profile lawyer. And a super hero. She'd kill me! No way in hell would I just be able to talk my way out of things.

Besides I think there was a team of people watching me nearby waiting for me to do something stupid. This I was able to confirm later. At the moment all they could tell me was that there is a team of people in the room next door. They don't move around much and are healthy. Administration is in the building across the street from my fourth-story room. Occasionally these people switched places for meal times and shift rotation. You do not place a man from another dimension into an ordinary hospital.

Things seemed similar enough to my home dimension, but different enough that I kept paying attention to all sorts of irregular details.

Rather instead I decided, finally, that my best course of action was to go with it. I wasn't so weak that I'd fall under her spell. My ability to mentally compartmentalize my brain allowed me to keep certain thoughts and ideas to myself so I think I could keep pulling off the act for a while. I wouldn't be much of a Wizard otherwise.

Victoria frowned. "Are you alright?"

I'd been staring off into space for far too long!

I coughed. "Oh, um, yes, I'm all right. Um, Glory Girl, I thank you for saving my life and taking me to the hospital. Also, I forgive you for destroying my trailer. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. But … would you mind turning your power down a bit? You're coming on a bit strong." I tell the young hero.

Amy was looking annoyed. She was looking at her sister like she'd done something wrong again and Glory Girl was being totally oblivious. This seemed to be an old thing.

"Vicky! You're aura is on!" Panacea told her sister.

"What? Oh! Um, sorry again?" Now she was confused.

I shook my head at this. Not just because of what she was doing to me but because of her attitude. It was really something. I can't describe it well but it was amazing. This girl couldn't be that bubble-headed.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. "Miss Dallon, help me out here. Is it normal for your daughter to do this to everyone she meets?"

She goes white. "What? NO! No, no, no! That's not her intention at all! Victoria Dallon, you will stop using your aura this instant!" the effect turns off somewhat but is still there. "I'm very sorry Mr. Black. The aura Victoria produces is an unintended part of her abilities. It cannot be turned off."

"Really?" I say with faux amazement. "It's totally involuntary? Glory Girl seems perfectly capable of turning it off when you point it out to her."

"Unfortunately the ability cannot be reliably controlled." Miss Dallon turned towards her child. "She doesn't mean it."

The aforementioned Victoria Dallon looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I can't control it."

I'm not going to be a man who makes girls cry!

"It's all right Victoria," I say and give her a hug. She was a very huggable girl. Lots of healthy girl too. Why was I hugging her? Oh yea, aura powers that make everyone super-friendly and I'm just going along and this is very awkward now. "It's all right. You can't help it." I pat her head a few times and separate. "It's okay."

"Thank you," Victoria takes a handkerchief from her purse and dabs at her eyes, saving her makeup. "I'm really sorry about your trailer."

"It's all right," and shrugged. "It wasn't that much of a home anyway. I don't suppose that you could help me find a new one?"

Victoria smiles and is all happy again and I swear it wasn't an act. "I can help with that! I love shopping. What did you have in mind?"

"Something under five hundred thousand dollars," I scratch at the back of my neck. "House, garage, basement, attic, two floors, stone countertops, fireplace, Jacuzzi, porch, that kind of thing."

It was like hitting paydirt. In microseconds the girl had this super-advanced TinkerTech phone out and was buzzing through online house-hunting options at phenomenal speeds. Maybe I could get Victoria to take up a career as a real-estate agent?

She really didn't seem to understand her situation. Glory Girl is working under this impression that you can just say a few words and continue on as before. I've met girls like her. They think they can go through life, making little mistakes that affect people's lives and all you have to do is say "sorry" and that'll make it all better.

The worse part was that someone would put someone like her in combat. She was practically drugging herself with her own power. A situation where the mistakes you make can get people killed. People like me!

If she couldn't kick it or punch it, she throws it, and hang the damage, because that was the kind of girl she is. Frowning at the thought, it's compartmentalized at the back of my brain while she and I looked at options for a new home for me.

As we talked about houses and options I just let the conversation stray into the territory I want somewhat naturally…

"… so let me get this straight," I say. "You were accelerating to punch out some villain, someone who has the ability to bend the laws of time and space? Didn't you take into account that you might have to dodge?"

"Um, no?" Victoria was all sad and shame-faced again.

Her mom came up to comfort her. "Victoria is a very emotional girl Mr. Black. She doesn't always think before she acts. It was a mistake. It was also combat. Things happen fast. If you tried to plan your next move circumstances will have already changed and many more people would be dead before you act."

She'd think more if she wasn't self-medicated, but don't voice my thoughts.

"Well I can't argue with that," holding up my hands. "I've never seen combat."

Still, I had to forgive her. That stupid aura power would eventually lead her down a dark path. Eventually I could fix that, I hoped.

But that was for later. Onto more happy things.

Making friends with Glory Girl was relatively easy. She made me do it.

She gave me her phone number and made me promise to call her as soon as I could. Then we could get together and go house shopping. Miss Dallon gave her some advice and ideas and her daughter was off like a shot to go "look at a few places," and took Amy with her. The girl had to be practically dragged away. Amy looked like someone who had given up asking for someone to rescue her and it was kind of sad. Miss Dallon soon left afterwards, leaving me all alone again.

It was nearly seven. Where did all the time go?

I'd never spent much major time in a hospital before and didn't care much about it now. It was less present than staying at some hotel and the food, even second helpings of dinner, weren't the greatest. I was glad of the private room given because you sure as heck didn't get any privacy otherwise.

Most of this time was profitably put to use thinking about how to cure one Victoria Dallon.

I have Flesh Magic. My abilities are similar to Amy's in her Panacea hero capacity. They don't even pretend to work with the laws of physics, so there's no need to try to understand how they work. They also work by touch. Each time I shake someone's hand I was getting a brief flash of information about their body. Holding onto Victoria was all the time I needed to examine her body and the Corona Pollentia it contained.

I shouldn't just casually reveal that I could turn a person's Parahuman abilities off. For people like me it wouldn't be that hard. Once I knew what I was doing I bet I could do a better bloodwork test than the machines. The Corona Pollentia is nothing but a lump of irregular tissue. You can perform surgery on it if it wasn't in such an inaccessible place.

The rest of the night was spent thinking. Hospitals were good for that. Your time is spent healing waiting to get better. I was already good. I wanted to get better. So I thought a lot. I had lots of ideas too. One of them was spent improving lots of things in little ways thanks to the body image flashes I'd gotten from Glory Girl and her mother.

I was released from the hospital the next day at my own request. Testing at the PRT could wait a while. Obviously I was healthy as can be thanks to Panacea. They didn't even bat an eye at some of the more obvious physical transformations I'd achieved in the last twenty four hours. Because super powers were bullshit like that.

I was a Big Man now. I was a seven foot Olympic athlete with no nipples, no belly button, no body hair that I didn't want, clean skin like a surfer bodybuilder underwear model and hansom. Or at least that was the impression I got from the ladies. One girl on the opposite side of the street turned her head to watch me and ran into a mailbox.

My hair was in order too with a military cut. Plus, now that I was sure of what I was doing, a lot of extras. I also had some very blue eyes. They were so blue now that it must have hit the top one percent of the rarest of blue eyes to be seen in a human.

Even while signing out the discharge papers I couldn't help but wonder at the new muscle development beneath my arms. The muscles were incredibly detailed, but unnatural. My suddenly very detailed knowledge of human anatomy and all its variations provided answers to questions I never even asked. Both the skeleton and the musculature had been completely redesigned during the night.

The PRT had someone come on down to pay for the medical bills while I was being let out. At least I had to sign a paper saying that it wasn't the fault of the PRT that I ended up in there, were taking care of me purely out of the goodness of their hearts and I wasn't allowed to sue the shit out of them for it later. The man gave me another card too. He seemed to have noticed my new body's development. He was very eager to have me sign up and reminded me to come on down to the PRT office as soon as possible for testing. I said I'd think about it and promised to visit them later.

Finally, the ordeal over, I celebrated my new freedom by whipping out my ten thousand dollar gift card at the nearest steak house restaurant I could find after ten minutes of inquiry with the secretary at the front desk and having myself a celebration.

Took about ten minutes to get too on my new feet. Honestly I needed new shoes. I didn't have anything to replace them with yet.

The place was crowded and full of people drinking and smoking and watching sports. The restaurant side was equal sides dark and quiet. It was filled with all sorts of characters and plenty of hardworking guys. The Sports Bar and Grill was a pretty great place, I decided.

"I'll have a bean burrito and a medium coke," I decided after the young girl came around asking for my order. Eating was a fun pastime of mine. Right now I wanted something spicy!

Normally I'd be reading a book at the same time, a sci-fi thriller or something like that. But I was plenty entertained watching the people too. And the twenty TVs. And the women. I kind of liked football when the mood swings me. Cheerleaders even better.

When my plate was clean I found that the meal hadn't filled me up like I thought it would. Oh, sometimes I go to the buffet. But this hadn't been a little meal. I guess I needed to make up for the added height I'd added on.

I was still hungry.

Looking around I made a decision.

When the waitress came around again asking if I wanted coffee or desert I said yes. "Also, what is that man eating?" I asked, nodding in the man's direction.

The lady turned towards the man in question. A big man like me with scars all over his right arm and looking like he'd spent the day under an engine.

"That's our Mushroom and Swiss burger."

"I'll have one of those," I decided.

The hell's wrong with me? I wondered as the girl wrote down the second order. She soon brought me coffee, something I never drank but now consumed with a happy face. The meal couldn't have come fast enough in my opinion. I was starving…

After the waitress sat it down in front of me I quickly took a bite of the large hamburger. My two new big hands could barely get around it. It was like I hadn't eaten in days.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

I swallowed and nodded. Looking around I made a decision. I leaned over as if to whisper something, and the lady came closer in order to hear the gossip. "I'm a new Parahuman who just came into his powers. Apparently I need to eat food for fuel. So don't be surprised if I order a few other things, okay?"

She stared at me in amazement. "Can I bring you anything else?" she asked.

"No thank you, I think this should do it," I replied, reaching over for the ketchup.

In several minutes the whole meal was gone. The Mano Hamburger, French fries, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, the rice and the other extras had disappeared with the coffee.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I guess so," he replied. "I'm full now. But I think I'd like to have a big piece of chocolate cake for dessert."

"Coming right up hon," she told me and winked.

The cake was big and black with chips in it and covered with whip cream and had a strawberry on top. I enjoyed it and the second gallon of coffee immensely.

"Would you like something else hon?" the waitress asked. I'd since bothered to learn that her name was Sarah.

"No thank you Sarah, that about done it. I'll just need the check please."

"Coming right up."

I signed the check and was all set to leave when I decided to ask a question.

"Hey Sarah, how would you like a special tip?" I asked. Only a second later did it occur to me how that sounded.

She seemed to find my big blush funny. She cocked her hip suggestively and asked, "Just what did you have in mind, guy?"

I held out my hand. "If you would give me your hand, I can use my ability to heal you of every injury you ever had." I raise my eyebrows as suggestively.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heartbeat."

She took my hand and held on. "Do it."

It took no more than a moment to send my mMj'q into her body. The results I got back were… well.

This was the first time I really had a chance to practice on someone other than myself. I became aware of her body in a way that I could never have imagined. I could see clearly the small miracles of its operation, the cycles and processes we all took for granted or were simply unaware of. I could see the tendencies to accumulate fat in the wrong places, the muscle tone that was withheld unless pounded in with physical exercise. I could see the programming associated with aging, the withdrawal of hormones and collagen replacement, wrinkles, sags, and crow's-feet that were the consequence. I could see the wired-in hair-greying cycle, the biological clock ticking toward the onset of her menopause.

I could see the outright defects, the tendencies toward breast cancer, arterial plaque, and calcium loss that were part of her genetic heritage.

"That's awful," I said out loud and looked at the girl.

She bit her lip. "You know about the cancer?" Sarah asked.

I nodded, "More than that. I see everything," placing proper emphasis on the words. "To me, you're like an untended garden that has been allowed to go to seed and decay. However, now that I've seen the problems I can begin to work on the solutions."

It took about five minutes to hack and slash my way through her body and get rid of the crap that it was doing to itself. By which time she was all flushed.

"That's about as much as I can do in this instance without compromising your health," I tell her as I let go. "I've gotten rid of the cancer and a lot of, well, let's be honest and call it crap, and upped your metabolism to clean out the toxins. You'll feel bad for about two days, then you're going to have more energy than you know what to do with."

"What, no cure-all?" she asked, taking back her hand.

I frown. "I am not Panacea. Our powers work differently. Where she has the power to brute-force the thing into existence, I have to work for everything I do. There are a thousand details to account for everything I do." I explained.

"Oh, that's okay," she says quickly. "So the cancer is gone?"

"Not just gone, eradicated. Should you decide to have children I can guarantee that none of them will get it out to the sixth generation." I tell her. I go on for a minute explaining what else I'd done.

"Wow! I've got to tell my boss about this. Wait here for a minute, okay? Just don't go anywhere. I'll be right back!"

In two minutes she was back with a rather fat man in a white shirt and thin tie.

"Sarah, what is this about?" he tiredly asked as she practically dragged him along. "I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what is going on."

"Mike, this is Norman Black."

"How do you do."

"Nice to meet you."

We shook hands.

"Norman here is a Parahuman. He cured my cancer!"

Mike eyed the woman. "You look a bit flush to me, dear."

"He says it's only temporary until my body adjusts to all the changes." She tells him.

"Sarah, that's nice. I'm happy for you. Ecstatic even! I'll even throw a party for you! But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well I figure that if he can do that for me, if we give him free meals at this restaurant then he could do the same thing for everyone you employ."

Mike and I both goggled at her.

"Sarah, that's a nice thought but I can tell you haven't even asked this gentlemen his opinion. He might only be passing through town."

"But he's not. I heard from my roommate's cousin sister's best friend's brother who works at the hospital as an orderly on the fourth floor that we had a new Parahuman who apparently fell out of the sky from another world. It's only two blocks over. And what do they do when they get out of the hospital? They go looking for something to eat, and here he is. He doesn't even have a place to stay. Everything he owns is in that bag. Am I right?"

There should be a Parahuman Power listing for gossip!

"Um, right." I say.

"See? We cut out from that traitorous Medhall healthcare insurance plan and put more money in our pocket."

"Sarah, the people of this town aren't going to just let us do that! He probably hasn't even been registered with the PRT!"

"Screw the town. We can get him a license. Between the rest of us we can get the proper papers filled out and have him ready to go in a few hours. And for someone who can fix up people wholesale we can get the rest of the money we need easy."

One of the patrons comes up to us in the middle of our chat. It seems that we've garnered a lot of attention.

"Excuse me, but did I hear right when they said you can cure cancer?" it was the big man from before.

I reach forward and shake his heavily scared hand. "Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Ah, that's good," he said. "Name's Frank Woodsman. I work down at the docks. As you can tell by my arm it's a dangerous place. I was wondering if you could help me. I don't care for Medhall and the less money they get from me the better."

"I'm sorry but I'm not a registered hero. I don't want to step on too many toes."

"But you helped that girl!"

"As a courtesy. She was the first person I've ever healed, and my work isn't done yet. It'll take a while before I'm done. Once I have the proper forms all lined up, with everything all crossed and dotted so I don't get sued out of my pants, then I could do the sorts of things you want."

"Oh.

The big man was so disappointed. So downtrodden. I'd represented a hope for him and now it was gone.

Sarah was quick to jump in. "But that's not to say he wouldn't give it a try. He's just inexperienced and needs practice. He needs to sign some paperwork. All we need is a little help."

"Ah! Why didn't you say so. We all know all about paperwork and help! Right boys!" he yelled and eight other big guys spread through the bar held up their drinks and yelled back. "Alex! Jeffry! Get on over here! We needs to brainstorm and get this guy a license!"

I don't know how it happened but suddenly the whole bar was involved in the "problem" of registering their own Parahuman hero. They were nice guys and they kept ordering me drinks. A lot of them I'd never tried before. I think they were trying to get me drunk so that I could agree with them but with my new magical metabolism it wasn't that easy.

Eventually someone got drunk enough to ask a question I liked.

"Hey! If you could do it for her would you do it for us? Legally?"

"Who?"

"The Dockworkers Association."

THAT did it for me. "I'll do it for a fifth."

"Deal!" the man slurred and we shook on it. "Let me call the boss and convince him to jump ship." He went over to the phone near the bathroom and put some change into the machine. "Hello! Mr. Hebert? Have I got a deal for you!"

Mr. Hebert's, Taylor's father? Wow! I hadn't even tried that hard yet. I expected to poke around a few weeks before getting involved in that particular family.

What am I drinking again?

Somehow or other Sarah and the manager of the Grill managed to convince me to practice my growing talents on the customers. Sarah had informed everyone that this was my first night out as a cape. As such I wouldn't be charging a thing for my services, but you weren't allowed to sue the shit out of me either in case something goes wrong, though I promised that I would do my best to fix it.

So now we had a nice sit-down line going halfway around the restaurant up against the wall and out the door. They were being served a number of appetizers from the restaurant and had called in help from the weekend shift to carry the overhead. By the time the customers who came looking for a little miracle sat down in my booth they'd already eaten about twenty dollars in meals and drinks. So the restaurant was doing well.

I wasn't intending to charge people for my services. But I stayed quiet. Eventually this lead to a large glass jar of some kind filled with coins and dollars and a large wooden crate filled with "Donations" of junk that I wouldn't have picked over in the free section of the town dump. But it was the thought that counted.

The man himself showed up an hour later. At around the time I was eating my forth burger and seventh order of onion rings and sobered up a little.

Danny Herbert was a tall, skinny, dark-haired man that was going bald. He'd arrived in a suit. Cheap suit. Office clothes. He squinted when he looked around, meaning that he did need glasses at this time. As far as I knew he was supposed to be fairly intelligent. He'd also brought a friend with him. When they showed up we'd just changed out the fifth box of junk.

"This is the guy!" Mr. Woodsman introduced us. "Danny, this is Norman Black. He says' he's a wizard!"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Black," Danny shakes my hand.

"My full title is Norman Black, Wandering Adept, and now, apparently, the one and only Wizard of Brockton Bay," I say in amazement of the last few hours of development. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Allow me to introduce one of my friends. This big guy on my right is Gerry."

"Nice to meet you."

Sarah ran interference with the crowd as Hebert and friend settled in. There were some grumbles and complaints but the Manager offered everyone a free drink on the house.

"Looks like we got a few minutes at least," Danny says, nodding to the frowning crowd as the drinks are being circulated. "Let's cut to the chase here. What is going on with you and my boys telling me you're going to heal all their woes?"

"Not exactly. The word got out that I could heal people like your superhero Panacea. They lined up on their own," I explained. "Speaking of which, would you mind a quick heals?" I asked

"Just what would that entail?" Danny asks in his best negotiations pose.

"Well, I'm practicing my abilities. One of them is the power to heal people. I'm like a different flavor of Panacea; if Panacea were an ice cream, I'd be strawberry." I explained, taking this moment to stretch and sit up. "I can cure cancer, get rid of bad muscle problems, help with digestion, cut the fat out of your body, you name it. So, how about it? No charge."

The man was quiet.

Gerry put his hand forward and grasped mine. "I'll take some of that action, if you don't mind. I've had some problems I'd like to get rid of too."

I concentrate a few minutes into Gerry. His skin and general parlor change into a nice healthy glow. Like he'd spent a week in the Caribbean swimming naked in the sun. I like to give everyone I heal a nice "all over" tan. He was also going to find himself to be completely hairless from the neck down.

"How's that?" I asked.

The man looked around the room and blinked. "I can see better," Gerry looks at his hands. "My fingers don't hurt anymore, and my knee feels wonderful."

"Just a general cleaning of the tissues and rearrangement of available cells. If you want some real work done I'm going to need about half an hour of your time."

"Yea? Well I'd like to see what that's like. What can you do if you really let her rip?"

"In a nutshell, Captain America, Spiderman, a dash of the Hulk and some Wolverine."

"You're kidding. Comic books?"

"Nope. I'm leaving things strictly human normal. But if I really let go I could copy the biological distinctiveness of other animals and turn you into what I call a Construct. Nearly unbreakable bones, the thick skin of a rhino, the strength of the bear, eyes of an eagle, ears of the wolf, speed like a puma. Stuff like that."

"Wow. Now that would be really neat. If you did all that I bet I could get myself a Parahuman rating."

"Maybe."

"And you call this package a Construct?"

"It's the name I've decided to call anything that I've had to re-Construct extensively." I say. "By the way, you're going to want a meal in about fifteen minutes. Dividing cells and healing takes energy."

"Ah. So that's how it works," he said looking around. "Business pretty good is it?"

"The best," I say, holding up a French fry and stuffing it in my mouth.

Danny Hebert was being cagy. "Mr. Black, I'll admit that this seems to be a nice thing you're doing. But I'd like to get to the point. Just what is it that you're proposing for the Dockworkers Association.?"

"Okay. I admit that I come from another world and thing's seem different. But I've been talking to some of your men and the people here. The way we've talked about it, I pretty much figure that nobody in your organization or their families can pay for proper health care. At the very least it costs the average man some four hundred dollars a month, or four thousand dollars a year to keep them in everything from glasses to teeth to shots. Money your men are sacrificing just to keep food on the table. You either need to get better healthcare or a better deal."

"I'm aware."

"My deal is this, I will offer to heal each man in your employ and up to two other members of their family of all their ailments. That's the sign-on bonus. The contract itself covers the worker for exactly two hundred dollars a month, one other member of their family and no one else. It can be his wife or mother or father or sister or daughter and son. They come in once every four months for a checkup and get healed. Of course they might decide that they don't need healing and send two other family members in their place, but I won't judge."

Danny had the air about him of a man who'd fought so long and hard he didn't know how punch drunk he was or that the bell had just rung and the match was over. The man didn't know whether to fight or not.

"Are you seriously serious?"

"As the proverbial heartbeat."

During the next few minutes a deal was roughly hammered out. Some details were agreed on, contact numbers were exchanged, lawyers names were mentioned and hands were shook. A date was posted for some time next week to get together once I was set up and Danny had a chance to talk to his boys in the union.

After they left with smiles all around I went back to healing and eating and having a good time with all of my new friends. The alcohol flowed freely but still didn't really affect me. I fixed up more than a dozen guys who decided to go home sober.

Things got a lot more quiet around 2:00 A.M. when the Bar and Grill had to shut down. If it weren't for the liquor laws we would have gone all night. The manager, whose name I learned was Paul had a heart condition, came over to shake my hand. He was my last customer.

"Norman, that was the most profitable night we've had in ages. I can't thank you enough."

"And I like helping you. Those sandwiches were pretty good. But can I make a suggestion?" I asked as I lead him over to the corner of the building near the restrooms.

"Anything, Norman Black. Whatever you want, consider it yours."

I pointed up at the ceiling. "Well, you see all those cobwebs up there? Think you can get rid of them?"

"Oh, sure, no problem at all."

"Okay. Now, these broken bar stools…"

Maybe it was all those hours of watching Jon Taffer in Bar Rescue but in ten minutes I'd convinced the manager to get everyone together and clean the place from top to bottom. They must have emptied the cleaning closet of all their chemicals in the initial assault. My second ability was Earth. With it I was able to fix up the brick walls, stone floors, replaced the tables with stone and black granite, fixed up the porcelain sinks and toilets in all the bathrooms and the various exteriors around the building itself. I couldn't do anything for the wooden floor or the rest of the place, however, but it was much better than before.

It was nearly 3:00 A.M. now. I gathered up my sports bag and made an arrangement with Paul the Manager to have the junk placed in storage in the basement for a little while. I said my good buys to the bar people and was all set to go find some hotel or other when Sarah power walked through the place like a homing missile and latched onto my other arm.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Sorry, but I've got to go find some place to sleep."

"A hotel? Never! I won't allow it. You're coming home with me," she announced.

"But, um … I can't?" I stuttered, surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it. I rent a studio apartment with two other girls and we each have our own bedroom. You can sleep on the couch for free," she explained as we walked towards the door. The rest of the staff was still cleaning and up to their elbows with suds. "Hey! Paul! I'm going to help Mr. Wandering Adept here find a place tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

The man frowned, clearly unhappy at the loss of a set of hands to help with the work. "Ah, okay Sarah! I'll see you in the morning. Good work last night, by the way."

"Goodnight, Paul," she said before she dragged me through the door.

"Don't be too rough on him girl!" someone yelled before the door closed.

Once we were outside she said, "And this way I don't have to stay awake until six in the morning cleaning." Sarah declared as she took me to her little red Volvo in the corner of the parking lot.

I got in after she unlocked it and threw my duffel into the backseat.

"Thanks for doing this." I said as we pulled out of the lot.

Sara adjusted the center mirror. "Oh, it's no problem. You cured my cancer, it's the least I can do."

A few minutes in silence gave me the gumption to ask a few questions. "So, ah, who are your roommates, and are they going to appreciate you bringing home some strange guy in the middle of the night?"

She looked at me briefly before turning her eyes back onto the road. "Not that it's any of your business, but these things do happen. Anyway, there are three of us. My full name is Sarah McTanner, and my roommates are also my best friends, Michele Yams and Tracy Murad. Michel is the manager of a nearby clothing store and Tracy is a bit of a film nut. So if you see any of her photos or tapes lying around just push them off to the side."

Brockton Bay, the city, didn't seem that much improved at night than it had been during the day. You couldn't really tell where the rich part of town and the old part of town began. The place was, well, dead. The garbage men were out doing their nightly duties. Police were patrolling, but very few people in cars were roaming around. We passed by three wrecks and two lots where buildings had fallen down along the way. And the street was nothing but pot holes.

Across from the building Sara lived at was a city parking garage, in which all the cars that were functional were parked. There was a sidewalk and places to park your car that is, but those which remained were stripped.

The apartment building was one of those Art Deco concepts that I loved so much applied to a small six story building. Mostly on the interior. My budding Earth Talent instinctively mapped out the structure's interior and noted all the different stone and types of concrete, the steel framework, the copper pipes and copper wiring in the walls. It was a nice place for being a hundred years old.

The owner had since replaced the revolving doors and the front of the lobby with something a bit sturdier and placed iron bars on all the glasswork that hadn't been bricked up, ruining it. The lobby was quite roomy with high ceilings, using tile work and polished black wood and bronze and iron railing everywhere. There was even a chandelier. The entryway wasn't just a long pair of stairs, but an actual architectural centerpiece. Off to the right side was a large relaxing area filled with furniture that had since replaced the original fancy stuff and a shelf filled with books, but no television.

The interior was fairly dark because half the lights were off but it was also disappointingly in desperate need of some serious renovation. When it was new I could see a guy putting away four hundred a night to sleep here, a hundred years ago. Now there was a hole in the lobby you could crawl through to a decrepit and gutted kitchen where you could get access to the sewer and water pipes.

The other problem was Sarah's apartment was up five flights of stairs at the very top past a dozen other apartment doors around an interior balcony down a long corridor. From what I'd seen someone had damaged the elevator somehow and sent it into the basement. Half the metal doors were open and you could see sky where the machinery was supposed to be on the roof to haul it up and down.

"Doesn't that let the rain in?" I asked diplomatically.

"Yes. Sometime six months ago the unit on the roof was torn off in some Parahuman event and destroyed the shaft. The owner doesn't have the money to fix it so we deal with it as best we can. There's a cap we use to cover the hole at night. Otherwise we keep it open to help circulate hot air out of the building."

That was not a good thing!

We passed by a number of unsavory types hanging out in the halls along the way. Sarah even said hello to a few.

Inside the apartment was a much nicer place than I imagined I would have slept in. To my immediate left was a dining table and chairs. In front and to the left was the kitchen. To my right was the couch, in front of that the living room table. On the right against the wall was another couch, and in front against the far wall was the TV entertainment center.

Between the living room and the kitchen was a small entryway with a corridor going to the left down the backside of the kitchen. This lead to the master bedroom, a bathroom on the right, and two more bedrooms further down at the end of the hall.

"This is a nice place," I say nervously.

Sarah ran around getting things ready, including picking up a few objects that may or may not have been taken and stashed into a hamper. "Much nicer than the rest of the hotel, that's for sure. You can't even live in some of the rooms on the fourth floor."

Ah, yes, the damaged exterior I'd sensed on the south side.

"Parahuman fight?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Seems to be the answer for everything," I muttered.

Sarah came back with a blanket and pillow. "Here you go. Just make yourself comfortable on the couch and help yourself to anything in the fridge. My roommates keep odd hours but I'm gonna sleep late. I'll see you tomorrow." And then she disappeared into her room.

What the hell just happened?

I set about make the couch into a fold-out bed, then sat on it.

What was I doing here? Like a stray dog I'd been brought into some stranger's apartment and she didn't think I'd rob her. That was a lot of trust for a twenty nine year old lady successfully living in a city on her own. With friends, admittedly, but still.

It was a nice apartment. The fold-out couch was enough to sleep in, if somewhat lumpy. I didn't really care about where I lived at the moment, the place had everything. Bed, TV with its access to the outside world, desk, piano, toilet, shower, sink. I'll need to get some new clothes at some point, or take a visit to a nearby store, or get in touch with the PRT about my things. It was sufficient for my needs.

Sarah was a nice girl.

Because of the Flesh Magic I didn't really need to sleep yet. I had a few things I needed to do. First I drew myself a bath and tried to relax in the tub. I worked shampoo into the hair and washed my face. It was a good soak. Carefully I let go of my control, allowing all that had happened to me to crash down all at once.

The next little while are not something I'm going to write down. I'll just say that I cried a lot.

When I got out of the bath I was all pruney. I was so depressed it was all I could do to wrap myself in a towel and sit down on the floor next to the tub. My right arm went back into the cool water. I played with the soap at the bottom of the tub, like it could hold the secrets of the universe. Contemplation without thinking.

Right there hanging out of the tub was a good time to try out my Flame Magic. Without even trying I was calling forth the essence of fire. It was like the sensation you got in your chest after drinking something hot. It gathered in my arm and I concentrated it into the palm of my hand. I could see the water get warm, cause distortions in the ambient temperature of the water.

So I put more energy into it.

There was no flame, being underwater and all. I could feel in some strange way that the water was cold. It was absorbing the warmth from my hand and spreading out. So I decided to heat all the water up at the same time. In a two minutes all of the water was steaming and just a step from boiling.

Fascinated I kept pushing. In another minute the water in the tub was not just boiling but violently so. I'd taken the soap out before it could be dissolved but you could smell the chemicals being rendered in the impromptu pot. I wasn't hurt at all. The water should have boiled the skin off my bones. I knew that it was hot but it didn't matter to me.

Before all the water was gone I got up and let the rest drain away. The room was completely filled with steam, I could barely see.

Opening the door was a shock. The cooler air of the hallway rushed in as the steam flowed outwards along the ceiling into the rest of the apartment. Only afterwards did I find that there was another switch to suck away the hot air through fans in the ceiling.

Putting on a pair of boxer shorts I tried to get some sleep. I don't know about you but it was nearly impossible for me. New bed and all. Finally I reached into my own brain and pressed down on my own sleep center.

Hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran through about seven different ways making this chapter before I realised that it was impossible for my character couldn't cure Glory Girl at this time without getting into impossible amounts of trouble. he could cut off the Potentia the same way you lobotomise someone right now, but decided for him to take the more cautious route.

Last edited: Nov 23, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

50

NitroNorman

Sep 15, 2015

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 5 Hotels and Shotguns

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 16, 2015

Add bookmark

#20

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotels and Shotguns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I felt well rested. I was at first unaware of where I was. But it was no waking dream. There were no windows. There was a clock on the entertainment center. The blanket was too thin. My internal biological clock told me it was only 6:00 P.M. Another benefit of Flesh Magic. Every time I woke up it would be perfect from now on. Perfectly rested, not tired, ready to take on the day with very little sleep. Incapable of falling back to sleep.

That meant that today was Wednesday. Monday my trailer and I fell through a random hole in space and time and fell into the WORM Universe, or at least one version of it, if fan fiction has anything to say. I was released on a Tuesday in the afternoon and went to a Bar and Grill, spent the rest of the day there, and spent the night at a waitresses apartment because I didn't have a place of my own anymore.

No vehicle to drive either.

Standing up was strange. Over your lifetime you get used to so many things. Aches and pains that were gone now. I had new muscles that hadn't a chance to develop muscle memory. A lack of fat threw off my balance and I had to remind myself of all the renovating I've been doing.

I was in the WORM universe. I had to remind myself that just because things seemed to be going okay now didn't mean something shit-tastic wouldn't happen in a few days' time.

Stretching exercises seemed to be needed. I'd never completed the entire thing before but I did that day. First there were the neck stretches, two different types. Then Shoulder Circles, the Chest Fly and lower back stretch. Next was the Glutes Stretch where you stand on one foot and try to bring the heel of your other foot into your belly button. Then the Monster Walk where you walk in place, kicking each leg out straight in front of you and trying to make it go as high as possible. Next was the But Kicker, you run in place while attempting to kick yourself in the butt. Calves Jumps, where you jump in place using only the muscles in your calf. Then Jumping Jacks. The Rocking Chair, Lateral Shuffle, Seated Hamstring Stretch, Calf Stretch, Quadriceps Stretch, Lower-Body Stretch, Pectoral Stretch, Latissimus Dorsi Stretch.

Some of the stretches required you to hold your body in a certain position for anywhere between ten and sometimes thirty seconds. I found I could do it for a full minute before deciding to change position. Others required a certain action. Wherever the body was deficient or unable to perform was fixable. Flesh Magic was wonderful that way. I did three sets of everything just as the book said. The whole thing took more than an hour because I was mostly experimenting with what my new body could do, instead of skipping things I almost-but-couldn't-do.

After stretching were regular exercises. Push Ups were easy. The Alligator Crawl was still difficult because you had to keep your ass from rising into the air or straightening your arms. Sit-ups, did a hundred of those. Without equipment I couldn't do pull ups in the apartment, a situation I was going to address in the gym. The Star-Jumps I could do, but was again unused to doing even though I have the strength to do so. Chair dips were done, obviously, with a chair. Then I did the Speed Skater and the Deep Squat. Couldn't do the 4-Count Overhead because I didn't have my weights. But I could Lunge, Switch Lunge, Up-Down, Turtle Shell and Crab Crawl. The Shoulder Crusher would have to wait until I got some weights and had the rope to skip. Mountain Climber was something I'd never, ever, been able to do, but I did it that day. The same for the Slalom Skier.

I'd have to check the book to put it all together. Almost all of those exercises are the ones found in the Navy Seals Workout book I got at the Barns and Nobel bookstore. I've done all the exercises at one point or another to help with my various injuries and bad back. Until this moment I have never been able to do them all one at a time like that!

Being as fit as a Navy Seal filled me with boundless enthusiasm and limitless confidence. I was also very hungry and quite thirsty.

Bathroom time was completely unnecessary. I was empty in a way that could only be done by starving. I drank water to keep my liquids up then brushed my new teeth with my new toothbrush, marveling at how straight they were. I also didn't need to shave or cut my hair. A little Flesh Magic enabled me to cut all unnecessary body hair to the quick (facial hair), followed by another quick shower. I experimented with lengthening head hair. Finding out that I had enough control to rotate each individual hair and reposition the lot of them allowed me to get rid of the cowlick and even things out.

Back in the kitchen the fair was less than bountiful. Leftovers of the takeout variety. Plus the usual assortment of vegetables and spices. Eggs and milk too. I got it all out. Some rotisserie chicken cut up fine gave me meat. Cut up the onions into pieces of exactly the same size using the force blades I generated to make simple impossible cuts, mix thoroughly by getting creative with force fields, flatten. Use essence of fire on the iron to control the heat on the stove

Mostly I experimented. I never had powers before to help with my bachelor-style cooking and for some reason I could never get completely full anymore. I was assuming that having magical powers was somehow affecting my appetite and making me burn calories really fast. Or at least that was what I was going to tell anyone who asked.

After the chicken I went with a more traditional style dish for a meal. I had the scrambled eggs, sausage, and fried potatoes going in moments. Fresh hash browns that you make yourself is something that should be experienced by everyone. Coffee came next since I seemed to have a craving for it now, but there was no orange juice. Toasting with my new fire magic was pretty neat but not really practical beyond the effort of practicing control.

Then Sarah walked in. The thing's I'd done for her health seemed to have helped immensely. She'd slept almost nine hours and she looked fantastic.

She smiled, nodded, and sat down to eat my breakfast. I started to cook some more. "You can cook, too?"

"I am indeed a man of vastly underestimated talents. And you are a woman who looks a few thousand times better than she did yesterday."

"Thank you, I think. Say, were you serious about giving me more treatments?"

"I can if you wish. It's mostly maintenance, good diet and exercise."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror yet?"

"Yes. It's simply amazing. I can't imagine how I'd look like a week from now."

"I can't imagine."

"So, what are you going to do today? Do you have any plans?"

"A few. I have to practice my powers, then I have to go to the PRT and see them about some things. You?"

"Grocery shopping. It's my turn. Then it's back to work. Are you going to come back to the Bar and Grill? There's going to be lots of people expecting you to show up."

I think about it. With the PRT that seemed unlikely. "Better err on the side of caution and tell them I won't be in for a few days. Tell them I'm working on getting some documentation, and that I'll be back shortly. That should keep them from getting too anxious."

"It could work. But they'll be disappointed."

"Just let them know that if they rough up the joint they'll be on my shit list. By the way, how much would it be to rent a room in this place?" I asked. The eggs were almost done.

"My roommates, Michele Yams and Tracy Murad, and I all have to fork over nearly nine hundred dollars a month," she answered before going back to her eggs.

I boggled at that. The place has holes in it!

"But the place has holes in it!"

"Not when we first got the rooms it didn't."

"Bullshit."

"You try finding a decent place to live in this city and we'll see where you're at wizard boy."

Then again, maybe it was not so surprising. We were in a city after all. Art Deco buildings used hideous amounts of iron and concrete in its construction and it stayed together even after taking several hits from Parahumans who hadn't even attacked the building. It also gave me plenty of ideas. After Sarah left I went to go find the owner, a remarkably fat and ugly woman who "manned" the counter downstairs watching a soap opera imported from another dimension.

"Whattaya want?" she snarled, watching her TV.

I got right down into it. "Ma'am, I was hoping to come to an equitable business arrangement."

"Fuck off! We don't deal with drugs and pimps, here! Now get out of my site!" then leveled a very large shotgun in my face!

"Not that kind of deal!" I cried out, hands up in the air! "I don't do any of that crap!"

She kept the shotgun leveled at my face. "Speak quickly."

"I was hoping for a room."

"All rooms are filled."

"What about the basement?"

"The basement is full."

"Can we not speak with the shotgun?" I plead desperately.

She put it down on the counter, business end pointed at my crotch, finger still on the trigger. It was still cocked. Oh boy.

"You're that yahoo McTanner brought home last night. You her new boyfriend or something?"

"No. I just met her last night at work. Um, I'm what you call a Parahuman," then proceeded to tell her how I arrived in this world and how I healed Sarah of her cancer.

The old woman laughed. "Well ain't that some shit! So Sarah's a little sweat on ya, eh? Gotta admit, if I was fifty years younger and a hundred pounds lighter I'd take you for a spin myself, big boy! So, whattaya want with the basement anyway?" the gun was still aimed at my crotch.

"As I said, I'm setting myself up as a Wizard. I need a place to stay. If you're agreeable I'll heal you of every ailment in exchange for a year's rent."

"Ha! Big balls you got! Trying to cash in on Old Lady Hubbard! Still, I like the language you're speaking. The only problem is that there are no more rooms for rent. The place is half trash."

"I can fix it up a bit," I offered. "Being a Wizard affords me a variety of abilities just because of what I am. But I have five real Talents. Flesh Magic is just one of them."

"You gonna make me ask what they are? Spill boy! I ain't getting any younger."

She seemed more interested now, less hostile. I'd defended my actions well, so he seemed more willing to engage in conversation. Now it was time to put up or shut up. I can't believe that I'm still this confident.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll tell you." I say, smiling and putting on my best face. "My first power is Earth. Second power is Flesh. Third power is Fire. Fourth power is Force, itself. Fifth power is Mana, the stuff mMj'q is made of. Plus a few odds and ends."

"That doesn't tell me a lot," Miss Hubbard retorted.

"Perhaps a demonstration?" I asked.

She waved me away with one hand. "Go right ahead. But any funny business and you'll get a taste of Miss Vengeance."

"Righto," I say, walking to the middle of the floor. "You see the cracks in the granite?" I asked.

Miss Hubbard took out a pack of matches and lit up a cigarette. "Yup."

Putting a little of myself into the building I healed the cracks and worn out stone so it was like new, polished and everything.

"Impressive. But that's not much." She stonily replied.

Going with it, "Ah, but you've not seen anything yet!"

Over the next little while I proceeded to put her little lobby back together. For most of the stonework it was just a matter of placing my hand in the appropriate places and summoning more of the same material to fill in where vandalism had broken and carried off the pieces. The ironwork was more difficult but manageable. Miss Hubbard was amazed when I summoned new bricks to fill in the hole in the wall and sealed it together tight. The building groaned when the weight and strength of the materials supported it again. I couldn't do much for the wiring, which was dated, but I could manipulate the wires behind the walls because they were made of pure copper. The same for the plumbing.

I hoped she appreciated the effort because I was just about out of mMj'q.

"All right, I'm impressed," Miss Hubbard discarded her cigarette onto the floor. "You can manipulate stone. Come with me."

Together we hoisted ourselves up to the fourth story floor. There she took out a mighty ring of keys and unlocked a door. I followed her in. The place smelled different. Everything seemed normal for the first bit but when we went down the hallway in one of the the apartments I was only met with open space.

It looked like some god had taken his finger and picked out the whole side of the building!

Some of the I-beams were still in place and wiring hung here and there but you could see down through the floor into the apartments below. Someone had carted away what surely must have been a great amount of rubble and broken things. Leaving it open like a wound.

"Think you can do anything about this?" she asked as she puffed up another smoke and blue a ring into the open air. "Forty people died here. The building should be condemned, but their just ain't that many places left in this city where decent people can live nowadays."

"Ma'am, I think that it would be easier to tear it down and replace it with a structure of my own making," I said in consternation.

"But can you do anything with it?" she asked. "I'll take what I can get, and you can keep the space for your own."

I frowned, then reached out a hand to the nearest exposed I-beam, letting my mMj'q spread throughout the building. "The damage to the building's structural integrity is pretty great. I'll have to work floor by floor and carefully to keep the place from collapsing. But I'll need access to the basement."

"Why do you want to go down there?"

"In part I'm an Earth mage. The closer I can be the greater my power over stone. If you let me I can renovate this building."

"Can you make it just like new?"

I smiled. "Ma'am, if you let me, I can make this place into a fortress."

Miss Hubbard put forth a fat hand. "The basement and the apartment are yours, provided that you can keep the place maintained. And I'll take that healing. Anything is better than this waste I've become."

I took her hand, "Renovating the building and healing, for a year of rent for complete access the basement and the apartment, and to renovate as I see fit."

"Deal."

"Deal.

We shook.

Miss Hubbard lead me down into the basement. Pass the storage rooms, coat check, and unplugged refrigerators from when the Hotel doubled as a restaurant for its guests. Pass the defunct laundry room. Pass the struggling furnace and water heater. Pass the broken elevator remains. Down another flight of stairs into the sub-basement.

Mother Hubbard stopped about halfway down and took out a flashlight, shining it in the dark. The sub-basement was flooded!

"Now you can see why nobody wants it," she explained as I looked in awe of the ruination. "I've got a pump, but it hardly seems worth it with all the rain the holes let in. If you want it you'll have to find it and turn it on." She handed me the flashlight and started upstairs. "Good luck lover boy."

I frowned. I'd bought a place without checking it over. I was an idiot.

Still it was a golden opportunity. Using fields of force I fashioned myself a pair of invisible water loggers and took a look around. The basement and sub-basement were both huge, but finding the pump was easy. Using Fire Magic I produced mage lights, placing them every six feet or so in the air as I walked. By the time I was done the place was well lit and I was nearly out of mMj'q again. Call it an eighth of a tank.

I needed to get to work. I needed things. My eyes were immediately drawn to the bars of metal stock in the corner. The parts from a frame of a bed. I scrounged up a chair and table and started loading it up with all the scrap I could easily find. Taking a seat I put my feet up on a cinderblock to keep them out of the water. Then I summoned ten more mage lights and started crafting some things.

The problems I had right now were mainly energy. If it took only one unit of energy to create a single mage light, it took a twelve of the original energy cost to keep the power flowing. The spells weren't permanent and would die out five minutes after the flow was cut off. Healing a person took twenty units of energy, comparatively, sometimes more, or mostly more if the person is in a bad way. When I was healing people I was mostly using their own extra fat deposits as chemical energy to fuel their transformations, though I suffered an energy cost as well. Manipulating the earth everything was on me.

One trick I had from my Earth Magic was that as long as I was touching a significantly large enough stone I could tap into the object's magical potential for energy. Common elements, like hydrogen and oxygen, had very little, but the rare elements held a lot more. In fact, the rarer an element was, the higher its magical quotient.

In order for me to properly use my powers I needed either a Talisman, with a capital T, or an amulet, which is a cheap way to bootstrap yourself.

A proper Talisman would use materials from four different categories: precious metals, precious stones, basal materials, and stellar materials. Precious metals included gold, silver, platinum, and palladium. A list of precious stones included diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, and jade, emeralds being the most potent. The bigger the better. Basal materials came from inside the earth, including igneous rock such as carbonatites, obsidian, and orbicular granite. The older the better. Stellar materials were meteorites, the best being pallasite, an iron-nickel silicate with iridium impurities. You needed a ritual to put them together. A properly constructed Talisman would allow me to create a portal that I could use to connect from my current location to that of anywhere on Earth and beyond. It was the most energy intensive spell I knew.

Since I didn't have the power to do that yet I needed an amulet.

First I had to make the thing and figure out how to enchant it. The metal remains of the bed were the focus of my experiment. I just needed a few pieces of metal to practice on. With what I had in mind it shouldn't take very much time at all. I knew it was possible because the character whose powers I'd copied had done it. But that guy was supposedly a computer programmer and had more smarts and knowledge than my own retarded brain had had. It was still worth a shot.

I won't bore you with the details, and you aren't looking for a story filled with mathematical formula. Roughly speaking 100 tons of stone yielded 300 mega joules of energy, or 2.278 gallons of gasoline. I had to figure that out myself the hard way with a stick of coal and an impromptu abacus with marbles.

So! By tapping into the giant stone that is the concrete structure of this building I was able to extract a small measure of magical energy and apply it with a deft application of fire to practice my cutting and welding techniques. Successive experiments proved that I was fairly immune to fire and large applications of molten steel. The metals were dissected in short order using fire magic and the strength of my own hands, plus an application of Force Magic as a fan to keep the fumes away from my face and keep the parts from wielding themselves together at inappropriate moments. Pieces of molten carbon steel dripped off to fast cool in the pool of water I stood in. This got rid of the paint.

The table didn't last long so I replaced it with a short pillar of stone I grew up out of the basement floor. Then spent a little time shaping it into an anvil.

In a short half hour I learned some valuable things. I could manipulate stone into whatever thing I imagined, the more detailed the longer I worked at it. But pure elements were harder, though not impossible. My other powers seemed to be working together well. A little telekinesis for tactile sensation, a little force to shape, fire to distribute heat and manage fiction.

For all this effort I got myself an Iron Cross. One strip of metal laid the long way with the others laid horizontally across it fused together. Ugly as sin I spent some time folding the pieces around the central shaft until I had a nice twisted chunk of nearly solid metal. Still, I could have gotten the same thing out of a pipe but there were none to be had and I was experimenting. It was my first project. I learned a lot. It wasn't going to last long anyway.

I wasn't going to go the way of the character I'd based my powers on but I was going to use his kind of style. Just like him one of the elemental sorceries I gained when I fell through the Blind Eternities was concerning mMj'q itself, or "the stuff that spells are made of." I could only hope that what I wished for was in fact what I got since I didn't have anything to compare against my otherworldly knowledge and understanding to. I could only hope that it would let me pull off some of the amazing things that until now I'd only dreamt of.

Solid matter, as I learned from science class and fiction, has tremendous amounts of energy tied up in it. Matter and energy are different forms of the same thing. I was told once that if you could converted the smallest grain of sand you can find into heat you could destroy a city. At least that's what I've read. It seems to apply here too.

It was too bad I didn't know enough about math and science to write down what I was using. I bet it was something similar to what Seaton worked out when he built the Skylark. Only not requiring an element X to do it. My first real spell was going to allow me to transform matter into Mana, using a portion of the pwW'r produced to power itself. The result produced mMj'q at triple my highest output and at a constant rate. It took almost all of my Mana reserves and what I could pull out of the hotel's concrete to make happen off but it worked.

Now, you might think that this was an amazing accomplishment.

It is!

But not when compared against some of the other ideas percolating around inside my head. This was a crude work and the spell threatened to go off the rails every third minute. Figuring out how to lock the spell down as a permanent enchantment took a while and was more of an instinctive thing than figuring out how to put peg Z into slot Q. It'd make a nice bomb but not a decent power source.

My next project involved summoning small ingots of pure copper, iron, nickel, manganese, tin and silicon. I needed a proper amulet and was going to use this opportunity to craft its chemical composition myself. I directed my efforts out towards the bay and could only hope that I didn't take away anything important from anyone.

From what I remembered I should be able to manufacture a suitable chunk of aluminum bronze. This alloy will be tarnish-resistant and show low rates of corrosion in atmospheric conditions, low oxidation rates at high temperatures, and low reactivity with sulfurous compounds and other exhaust products of combustion. It will also form a tough surface layer of alumina (aluminum oxide) which acts as a barrier to corrosion and be resistant to seawater with the addition of the tin.

Thank you TLC and Modern Marvels.

Metal flowed like water without being melted down, shaping itself into any kind of thing I imagined. Now that I had some power to burn I was kind of surprised that Earth Magic let me shape metals like this. Did I have another super power here? I wasn't sure.

It took next to no time at all.

I played with it a little bit before I got it right, making statues and all different kinds of shapes just because I could. The result was a bronze rectangle with a specific thickness and weight with rounded corners and sides. Then using a pattern I remembered forged a necklace to go with it. What I wanted was strong and unlikely to be ripped off. I chose a chain design that looked like it'd been flattened. I didn't need anything very fancy.

data:image/jpeg;base64,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

Next up was carving into the thing with a sliver of iron, a bit of Force Magic, and some elbow grease. A floating washer held suspended above the thing and a well-positioned mage light let me create perfect circles, and a bit of wire let me make perfectly straight lines between the points using a bent coat hanger as a protractor. The entire surface of the bronze tablet was thus engraved with a pentagram containing twelve layers of concentric pentagrams, each separated from the next by a complicated pattern etched into the metal, with the usual indescribable designs at the points.

My incomplete knowledge of the mechanics of the practice of the pwW'r had progressed to the point where I could begin to appreciate the degree of caution being exercised in this little work. These patterns in the bronze somehow performed a function analogous to that of current-flow paths in solid-state electronics: One outline equated to a transformer, another to an isolation circuit: still others to signal filters, MOP circuits, resistors, amplifiers, antennas, and whatnot.

I built a radio once out of a model kit given to me on my 12 birthday. Sue me.

Once again the spell I used on the Iron Cross was cast, settling into my fancy new Bronze Amulet with not the slightest bit of effort. The mMj'q was produced, at an estimated rate of forty - eight times my own output, harnessed and controlled in a precise manner at the cost of the object itself. It would eat itself in two centuries but by that time I'd long since move on to something else. I decided to call it the Mana Candle technique. It had the same kind of controls found in generators, allowing me to switch between alternating and direct currents of energy, increase or lower the output, turn it off, even tap into it from a sizable distance.

I picked up the washer that was so helpful in creating the diagram. It took but a minute to change its composition and shape now that I had the materials and power to do so. Another minute for the runes to be carved into the ring, inside and out. Add a layer of artificial sapphire to protect those inscriptions from mayhem, it was done and ready for enchanting.

It was far simpler to create than my little power source. All it was is a power receiver, no more complicated than a radio. There's no other source of mMj'q on this planet other than myself and the Iron Cross and my Amulet so tuning the thing was easy.

I'd have to read up on it but I was confident that I had the beginnings for a decent Broadcast Power system here. A few additions to the original spell and a small chunk of summoned gold were all that were required for an improved transmitter. A beautiful tight little beam of mMj'q energy.

The beam is so tight, so highly directional, that not three –thousandths of one percent of the power would be lost in a two thousand mile transmission. The power system is closed. That is, any drain on the beam returns a signal along it to the transmitter, which automatically steps up to increase the power output. It has a limit, way up, within the structure of the beam itself. If I had the power the beam could support the total output of around 80,000 horsepower per minute per beam. From each beam you can draw enough power to turn the page of a book or fly a supersonic plane. Once more each beam, as mentioned before, returns a signal from the receiver to the transmitter. This not only controls the power output of the beam, but directs it. Once contact is made, the beam will never let go. It will follow the receiver anywhere. You can power land, sea, or aircraft with it. Explore the bottom of the oceans, or send machines into space.

Too bad I didn't have 80,000 horsepower to play around with. I could grow an entire building with that kind of output!

If my power output was like a bonfire and a teakettle, the Iron Cross was like a man on a bike with a generator, then the Bronze Amulet was like a welder - generator, putting out an estimated 75,681 units of energy an hour, whereas my own body only produced something like 1,521 a day. And yes, I know the numbers are not accurate because I was estimating. The next time the Iron Cross acted up I quickly dismantled the spell and plunged the rest of the mess into the water, containing the explosion with a hastily thrown up field of force that vaporized both the rock and water trapped within.

I looked at the mess I created and decided that I was going to need more information. I was totally dependent on my knowledge from the Blind Eternities for everything I'd done. A fool's errand.

It me got what I wanted, I argued with myself.

We nearly blew ourselves up! I countered.

Next I summoned a six foot bar of earth iron to plant into the ground. The tip on top was expanded outwards in three directions like the feathered end of an arrow. A mechanical switch was added about halfway up, spelled to heat the element red-hot and cool it off quick when it was down. They put out as much heat as a small bonfire and used the magical potential in the building itself for an energy source. They warmed the interior of the sub-basement quickly since I had over a dozen of the things going at once and would have the place dried out in no time.

I removed my watch and replaced it with a new Mana Bracelet. It's not like I needed my watch with my ability to tell time with the movements of the planet and moon! The new item was composed of a solid bronze disk of similar size and shape as the watch it replaced, held fast by a tight elastic chain of various metals taken from the watch. I then used my new skills to create an duplicate for the left wrist.

Both of the new Bracelets held a storage tank. Twelve times my natural reserves for each. Mana when not in use. Once the tanks were half-filled each Bracelet diverted a portion of the Mana they received to another tank to power a secondary function. The one on my left generated a shield that I'd spent the better part of an hour programming. The one on my right dumped healing energies back into my body, at a rate that was very slow when not needed but quickly increased when I'm hurt.

Unfortunately the limited design of my first Amulet only give me three beams of energy to work with. Once I was done with the building I was going to spend a few hours in the library researching. I was going to build me a big power source! Hide it on the moon or down in the depths of the ocean or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled a dice to determine power output, but the math with gasoline is fairly accurate. The lady landlord is based on a friend of the family, and yes she does own a shotgun.

Edited: for various reasons, also to fix the math.

Last edited: Nov 23, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

38

NitroNorman

Sep 16, 2015

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 6 Home Repair and Visitors New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 17, 2015

Add bookmark

#36

Okay Spacebattlers, I've edited some things to make ShaperV and the Mods happy. This next chapter is not edited. It's written and posted as it was written on my computer.

Also hoping that some of your readers will also start out your own fanfics about Daniel Black. It would be nice if we had our own discussion thread someday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Home Repair and Visitors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As promised I spent a few hours climbing stairs, inspecting the building from top to bottom and doing what I could. Miss Hubbard and a few of the more mechanically minded occupants helped. Most all they did was direct me towards problems and open up doors. At one point I had to use a deft application of Fire Magic and some force blades to get rid of a serious rat infestation.

I did not like blood!

While I worked Miss. Hubbard roped some of the tenants into the effort of putting the place back together in exchange for dismissing a few hundred dollars in rent. Or giving extensions where others are overdue. I wasn't much of an electrician but it didn't take much to fuse two metal wires back together and get the whole lobby lit. A donation went around so that someone could go out and buy lightbulbs. Construction wise I fused the disparate stone of the building into one solid mass. Wood was striped in favor of more stone and steel. In others I summoned the same composition of steel and "jacked" the building frame back into its true shape. Pipes were easy enough to shape and weld together using fire magic.

On the building exterior I summoned more stone, grown from the building itself to seal the hole to my new apartment. The stone was only an inch thick however. I was four hours into the project and I was exhausted. I had a whole building to work on and no experience at all so most of my effort focused on fixing things and fixing things that I had fixed and done wrong.

I was trying to figure out what to do next for my new home when Miss Hubbard ran into my work in progress at about thirty miles an hour! Healing her had apparently been the right thing to do because she wasn't even winded.

"Black! There's PRT troops here to see you!" she exclaimed.

So much for my plans for the library!

I got up off the ground and dusted myself off. "All right. I'll be down in a minute."

I took a minute to hide my Amulet behind a hole in the wall and used one of the still functional bathrooms on the fourth level to wash up.

"They took away my shotgun!" she told me as I locked up. Can't have people wandering around in there asking pointless questions.

"Can you believe that! Said I needed a permit," Miss Hubbard huffed, making clear her thoughts on the matter. "They don't have a warrant either. But don't let them bully you!"

"Yes Miss Hubbard, I'll be fine," I promised. "I haven't done anything wrong. This is probably nothing more than a social call."

"They brought a hero with them," and there goes my hopes. "And you'd better be fine! If you're gone I'll need to find a new repairman."

"Nice to think you have your priorities in order, Ma'am." I joked.

"If I can't keep care of myself and my own I can't keep care of others, now can I?"

She had a point, an increasingly regular occurrence I hoped would stop soon.

Going down the stairs was easy. You just put one foot in front of another and let yourself go in the needed direction. Inside I was a bit nervous. The PRT was a police force for Parahumans. As far as I knew I had done no crimes.

There were in fact four officers waiting for me in the newly renovated lobby. It was amazing the transformation that had occurred with all the lights lit up. Armsmaster was there too.

Nuts! I was hoping for Mrs. Militia.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?"

Armsmaster came forth, resplendent in his armor like a born-again Judge Dredd. The exterior of his armor in this dimension was mostly a copper-like chrome with blue chrome highlights. With his big halberd – thankfully put away in a slot on his back – and brown beard he looked like a Space Viking.

"Are you the one known as the Wandering Adept?"

"I am Norman Black, Wandering Adept, yes."

"Mr. Black, it has been learned by us that you have been using healing powers on people. Is this true?"

"It is."

"Then I need you to come with us to Protectorate Headquarters for questioning. You are not at this time under arrest, however."

That's good. Still, better to get the bad stuff out of the way. "So I'm not under arrest? What seems to be the problem then?"

"While using your powers is not a crime in itself, using them on other human beings constitutes a number of problems. Specifically, those concerning the practice of illegal surgery. Medical practice without a license."

Oh, well, that's pretty damning. "Well, I guess I'm in a bit of trouble. But Panacea uses her powers all the time to heal people," I counter.

"True." He replied. "However, she is part of New Wave. She has authorization and legal representation and the help of many medical practitioners with years of experience. You do not."

"Ah, I understand," I say, because I do. "Would it help any if I say that I had their permission?"

"We have already interviewed several of the people you healed last night. We are fully aware of what you've done."

"Very well. I'll come along. I am cooperating. Just give me a chance to contact my lawyer and we can go." I turn toward the worrying, frowning and somewhat angry Miss Hubbard on the stairs. "Is it alright to use your phone?"

"Go right ahead. Behind the counter, second drawer on the left."

One of the policemen escorted me the twenty feet I walked to the phone and made sure I wasn't reaching for a weapon or something. The phone was an old rotary style. With it I was able to contact Miss Dallon's secretary and left a note for her to convey at her earliest convenience. I warned her that I was a new Parahuman, that I was apparently being sought after for questioning by the PRT, and that I might be over at their building, incommunicado, by the time she got the message. Again the secretary promised to give her my message as soon as possible and we hung up.

"Miss Dallon will be meeting me at the PRT as soon as she is able," I say as I hung up. I turned away from the phone and approached Armsmaster. "I don't really need anything. So I guess I'll just go with you?"

"That would be good," Armsmaster says. "It would be in your best interests to do so."

"Oh, I'll come quietly," said I say hastily. "I really don't want any more trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With my recent spat of troubles it's ironic, but this is in fact the next chapter. It parallels my situation somewhat, but stuff happens.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

36

NitroNorman

Sep 17, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 6.5 Going to Work New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 17, 2015

Add bookmark

#37

Chapters 6 and 7 would have been one chapter, but I'm going over my stuff and editing to prevent stupid.

See previous remarks for details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going to Work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We exited the building a minute later with Armsmaster taking up the rear. I don't know why everyone on the Fanfiction net was having such a problem with Armsmaster. He seemed like an okay guy. I didn't say anything until I saw what we were going to be riding. It was a big armored vehicle with six sets of tires.

"Is that an MRAP?" I asked as two of the PRT troopers hopped inside.

"It is. Please get inside," ordered Armsmaster.

"Cool." I climbed inside with his help and another Trooper behind me in case I fell. I hoped so anyway. "Cozy little place." I say as I take a seat halfway down. One of the PRT troopers made sure I had my seatbelt buckled on. "I love being an American. Not only can the police forces buy extremely armored vehicles, but they can equip themselves to the point where they are, for all and intents and purposes, armies. The only thing that would be better is if schools could be equipped with the same armored behemoth. What does this thing weigh anyway?"

"Eighteen tons," says one of the female troopers replied automatically. Her nametags is Murphy. "And our schools don't have them. Though I wish they did. We don't have the budget. Are you coming in Armsmaster?"

The man negatively shakes his head. "No. I will follow behind you to the docks."

"Is your radio set to frequency 2.54?" Murphy leans back in the seat as another Trooper climbs aboard and heads towards the front, taking the seat across from me.

"Yes Officer."

"Then I'll see you there."

The last PRT Trooper climbs aboard and closes the door. The Trooper up front hits the back plate twice. The vehicle starts up and we're going down the road.

"Too bad there's no windows."

"That would be pointless," Murphy declares.

I nod at that. Leaning to the side I ask, "What's my best-case outcome, here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she admitted. "Best case? With your healing ability? The best outcome you can hope for is that Director Piggot decides that you were just innocently exercising your abilities, no harm no foul. No legal action either."

The dark skinned Protectorate Trooper to the left of me suddenly spoke, "The most likely scenario is that Director Piggot will want you to join the Protectorate."

"Parahumans appeared in the 1980s, right?" The man nodded. "The Protectorate and the Wards are part of the same organization, the Wards are children." Honestly I was just a little scared about how intelligent I'd just become. The words that came out of my mouth would have been impossible without researching the date. But between my knowledge and what I've seen on the TV allowed me to put the information together pretty quickly and not forget anything.

The both of them nodded.

Okay, time to think of this a little bit. I was surrounded by PRT Troopers who are armed and trained to deal with people with superpowers. I have Armsmaster watching my every move, probably by camera with Dragon, ready to rip me a new one if I do anything stupid. I've demonstrated powers equal to that of Panacea, the greatest Healer on Earth Beta. I have no real ID, no history except what I brought with me. I quite literally fell out of the sky. I have a stack of paperwork eight inches thick on my knees which I'd just remembered to grab before going out the door. I don't have a mask. Everything I own that is not with me is in a little storage locker at PRT Headquarters. I'm in trouble. The world is scheduled to end in two years. Or thirty if Jack Slash dies sooner rather than later.

Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I actually have this thing about meetings. Even researched the concept and read a few books up on the subject.

It's like a job interview right? First thing you have to do is get yourself a meeting. This a defunct concept as I'm now in an armored van going through the city and was sure to meet Director Piggot at the end of the journey.

But how do I turn the meeting into something I could take advantage of? Let's start by being clear about what I'll be asking this woman for. I'll be asking them not only to help me as an up and coming Hero. I'll be asking them to take time away from their various works keeping Brockton Bay stable so that people can work at their jobs who pay their mortgage and keep their kids in school to focus on me and my hair-raising ideas. That's a tall order. That's an investment of time and money. Creative though some of them may be, more often than not, people, managers and big corporations will lean towards their business interests, and in this economy (even as it slowly dies) most are leaning even harder.

So I have to make them believe that with minimal development I can give them a big payday. Make money in other words. Save the day even. I can do that in lots of little ways.

My Bronze Amulet back at the Art Deco Hotel was still pumping out magical energies at a respectable rate into both my bracelets and ring. Each was just a touch warmer than ambient temperature. They have no components or identifiable operating machinery to make them work. I doubt even Dragon could do anything with pieces of etched bronze that did impossible things. The ring was an electric tingle, the bracelet with healing mMj'q was like a warm breeze from a heating element. Rather than just let it go to waste I let it flow outwards into the people all around me. They shouldn't feel anything but they might notice that all the aches and pains were gone soon. A few thousand trinkets like those would put me on easy street in no time.

Since I couldn't go to the meeting looking my best and any attempt to create a resume was worthless the only advantage I'll have is my powers. I'll have to be charming and confident, negotiating from a position of unique strength. I can do the work of creating my own resources, crafting, spell weaving, fighting and supporting my teammates. I can always create more devices. If I can do that work, are "of the work," and walk into the meeting with talent, then I can walk in with power.

It's a rule of thumb that if you walk into a meeting with no power, desperate for them to save you from your situation, clean you up, and bestow their infinite wisdom and miracles upon you, you're cooked.

The assumption that anyone, your significant other or otherwise, is going to do most of the work in the relationship is enough to end things before it starts. Sure, they're legally and morally obligated to help you but that doesn't mean you shouldn't at the very least share the workload. In fact, a lot of the time it's on you to hone your skills and connect with people through work.

So my best bet is to convince Director Piggot that I am not just another Hero, which is really easy when you've fallen out of the sky with a Swiss army knife of abilities and a boatload of magical artifacts ready to be crafted on a moment's notice, but that I could improve myself constantly through training and by acquiring more skills. People like Director Piggot are just like managers, folks who are gutsy and pushy and spend most of their day trying to turn a no into a yes. If I walked in there without the ability to create work – the real source of my power – then I will be lowered in the eyes of Director Piggot.

In conclusion, I am a hungry worker, ask her to feed me, and bring nothing to the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How's that?

Edit: Thank You RubyFish for some of the plot holes and edits. If anyone else wants to point out something I need to correct please message me directly from now in my Inbox and not on the thread itself.

Thankx for all the help.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

26

NitroNorman

Sep 17, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 7 Boat trips, Coworkers, Knowledge and Offers New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 17, 2015

Add bookmark

#38

Please enjoy chapter 7

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boat trips, Coworkers, Knowledge and Offers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My trip through the city was mundane. It was just like every other time you get arrested. You drive around in the cop car. Only I couldn't look out the window.

There were two different types of boats at the southern ferry. Ones for civilians, such as the one I saw letting people off when I arrived. The other was for PRT use and a few more for harbor patrol. It had all the lights and was brightly painted and, honestly, more armored than the MMAP. I was even placed in a seat that had the word "SUSPECT" written in white block letters on a red bumper sticker on it.

"Do other heroes get to fly to the PRT?" I asked just as we cast off.

"They can't," one of the harbor patrol officers told me. "They would be shot down by the PRT defense systems. The whole area around the Oil Rig is a designated No-fly Zone.

"Wow. That's really something. You people have the military thing going down pat."

The trip across the Bay was interesting for two reasons.

The first was that the city was damaged. I mean if you typed in "Damaged City" into Google and looked at the first fifty images the search engine brought up you could probably fit some of them into Brockton Bay. There were buildings missing their exteriors. Buildings cut in half. Streets that were normal and then filled with rubble. All of this seen from the back of a boat. If you look at a city that had bombs dropped on it during war time, like London and Paris were, then you can begin to understand what I'm seeing right now. While the city was clearly very functional and the damage was maybe one to two percent of its totality it kind of reminded me of something from a video game.

The people were aware of the problem, were in fact working very hard to deal with it. I was looking at a building that had broken in half and totally blocked a large intersection. There were cars driving around it. I hadn't seen this many demolition crew peoples in my life. Construction crews, those were rarer.

It came to me all at once that about three fourths of this damage was not from Parahuman fights. No. That kind of damage can only be found when a city is incapable of maintaining its own structures. The maintenance is there but it can't keep up or isn't enough. If something wasn't done things were going to continue to decay into the ground

The second was that the bay itself was filled with junk. And boats. Getting in and out was worth hazard pay if you moved at any kind of speed.

"Jesus," I muttered as we passed underneath a half-sunken wreck "How long has that been like that?" I ask.

"A while." One of the troopers sitting next to me answered as we went north up the coast.

"Are you freaking serious? Where's the construction crews?"

"They're busy with more important tasks." He says, shrugging again.

"What, water and power? You people have super heroes, right? Don't you have some super construction people working on this stuff?"

He shook his head, no.

"Hell," I declare. "What you people need is a heroic band of roving repair men."

"Maybe you should form one," Murphy says sarcastically. "The Parahumans have been trying to fix things to years."

"What's stopping you?"

"Gangs."

For the time it takes to get to the oil platform both Murphy and Armsmaster brief me on their problems with the gangs in Brockton Bay. The Merchants, Undersiders, Faultline's Crew and Coil. The information pretty much lines up with what I knew of the WORM Universe. I'd only just started reading the actual story a few weeks ago. I liked the fanfics more.

The Archer's Bridge Merchants, commonly referred to as the Merchants, are a supervillain gang that specialize in drugs and crap like that. I didn't remember much about them, but I do know they had a Tinker I wanted to meet. Squealer. Big, obnoxious, loud piles of junk with armor that's run on fuel more potent than anything in the Department Of Defense's rocketry program.

Empire Eighty-Eight, a gang of white supremacists that are all Nazi and nasty. The gang was run by Max Anders, CEO of the Medhall Corporation. Which nobody but me knows about that, I reminded myself. His powers allows him to summon metal objects – blades, beams, bludgeons, spears and needles. If he ever went nuts in this rendition of reality I was probably the only guy capable of going one on one with the Loony with my Earth Magic.

The Undersiders I knew all about. Practically all the alternate universe fiction I read involved them one way or another. Bitch, Imp, Grue, Regent, and Tattletale. Skitter hasn't joined them yet.

The Azn Bad Boys, another major gang, is one of the most powerful gangs in Brockton Bay. Despite having far fewer capes than the E88, the ABB is considered an equal threat, mainly thanks to the powers of Lung the growing fire dragon and Oni Lee the teleporting, duplicating, suicide and again bomber. The ABB operates in the east end of the city, mainly in the area known as the Docks. They are known for pressuring all young Asians in that part of the city to join; this is unusual as most Asian gangs will recruit from a single ethnicity. It is openly speculated that the only reason the gang doesn't turn on itself is the threat that Lung poses.

Really too bad really, I like Asian and Chinese food.

The ABB mainly commits low-level crimes: theft, peddling contraband, prostitution and the like. The Brockton Bay Protectorate has tried to stop them several times but were unable to bring Lung into custody.

Well, that wasn't going to be a problem in two months. Skitter's poisonous bugs are going to put Lung in a coma.

Then we arrived at the Oil Platform.

The place was freakin huge! It was a giant concrete and steel platform that had ten legs sunk into the middle of the Bay. You wouldn't think you could create a floating barge out of ferroconcrete and steel but trust me, you can. Each of the platform's pylons are big enough to have its own dock and was wide enough around that it could probably have held an entire school's grounds on top of it, itself, with a little left over for some of the neighborhood houses. And this place had ten of them supporting a big platform. You could fit two big ships underneath the thing.

In fact there was an entire cargo ship at the other end being offloaded right now. Supplies maybe?

Modern hobbyists also build ferrocement boats (ferroboats), as their construction methods do not require special tools, and the materials are comparatively cheap. I don't know how I know that but it gave me lots of ideas!

This manmade structure was originally designed for a very singular purpose, according to the brochure one of the PRT Troops handed me. In its day as a floating oil platform every centimeter of space was designed to provide workers with safety, the tools they need and perhaps, after a hard day's work, a few comforts. Now it works as a giant office building, hotel, research and development division for TinkerTech, and is thirty percent bigger than it was when the PRT bought it. The offices have been expanded outwards. Even from the outside you could see where all the industrial areas take up the bulk of the platform space. The place was as tall as a sky scraper and as wide as a sporting stadium.

There are areas for eating, sleeping and relaxing, where the technicians, crane operators, scaffolders, control room staff, office workers and others onboard spend their off-duty hours. There are dormitory-style sleeping quarters for the heroes and most of the staff, visitor accommodations, suits for VIPs, a restaurant, a coffee house, an indoor heated pool, a bar, a spa and a recreation room as well as a cinema, gym and other recreation areas. Plus the place was covered in armor and equipped with a force field. There was also the jail and a testing area.

Employing nearly three thousand people the place was practically its own country!

Once inside we were met by another hero. Miss Militia. She's wearing a dress uniform of the American Military. From the bottom up she has a knife in each of her boots, two different guns holstered into a cowboy belt, one on each side, a rifle of some sort across her back, and a pistol in a shoulder holster on her left side. She doesn't have a scarf. Instead she has what is called an Anti-Dust Motorcycle Half Face Mask of some variation. Its purpose is to cover the nose and mouth and lower half of the head so that you can speed down the countryside without eating bugs and dust and grit. Goggles and helmet were optional. Only hers is probably armored, custom fitted, and professionally airbrushed into a stylized rendition of an American flag. The belt buckle says "American Pride" with an eagle.

After taking one look at her there's only one real question that pops into my head.

"Do you do your own gun commercials?" I ask.

Throws her off a bit, "Commercials? No."

"Too bad. You'd make a handsome profit." I tell her right away. I reach forward with one hand. "Norman Black, Wandering Adept, the Wizard of Brockton Bay." Might as well continue with establishing a name right now. I know whose powers I have.

Miss Militia seemed to smile. You can't see it through her armored half a face mask but her eyes said it all. "Mr. Black, forgive me for not shaking your hand. I'm Miss Militia."

I take it back. "Understandable. Maybe later you and I can talk about guns? In this world, I'm perfectly fine with teaching gun safety to twelve year olds."

"That's not something I can really endorse Mr. Black."

"Really? There are people back home from the Armageddon-Survivalist crazy-camps who would be screaming from the top of every rooftop saying "I told you so" right now."

"If you'll come this way, please," Miss Militia said, indicating the long hallway.

Nodding, I followed her down the corridor escorted by a rather large escort service. The hallway was metal. Well, it was an oil platform. Had been. What was I expecting it to be?

I was very careful to present a facade of calm all the way to the interrogation room. I used my Flesh Magic to lock down a hundred different nervous twitches, stopped myself from sweating, dilated my eyes, and locked the heartbeat into a steady rhythm. I didn't want to be caught lying but at the same time I was fine with letting them know that I wasn't going to be telling the whole truth.

The room they brought me to was the same seen in every cop show. One wall had a see-through mirror that I bet was some kind of armored thing. The table was large, metal, and bolted to the floor. The chair was made of big steel pieces that would be difficult to move because it was so heavy, not that it was bolted down. The place was so cliché. But it was also fairly comforting in its familiarity. I sat.

They had a professional interrogator come in to interview me. I told him everything that happened in the hospital just as if it were an incident report at work (boy was that place boring compared to this!), my nightly activities at the Bar and Grill and most of the events at the Art Deco Hotel. Left out a few details, which they probably inferred. I did not sleep with Sarah, made no mention of my Amulet, showed off my Bracelets as MagicTech items and talked about cooking.

Went over it four times, backwards and sideways and answered all kinds of inane and rude questions. He never introduced himself. Told me to call him Mr. White but I don't think that was his real name. Unexpectedly a psychologist named Mr. Solder came in and between the two of them gave me a nice psych evaluation. If it weren't for my mental shields and the ability to compartmentalize what I know, plus the Flesh Magic, I would have given the game away.

Only three hours into it did they start to question my powers.

"Well, one of the first things you've got to understand is that in my world there are no Parahumans," I said to them. "I'm a fan of science fiction, and other things like that. At a personal level I do think there are people in the world that do have powers, odd abilities that normal people don't have. Even watched a few documentaries. It's the only way to explain some of the insights I've had in my life. About a minute before what happened, happened, I got up from my desk and without any reason why grabbed a couple of my favorite fantasy books. Books about magic and creatures. My favorites were the ones where the hero gets transported to another world and gets powers. Now I am one.

"So when the entire trailer fell through the ground through the Blind Eternities I knew exactly what to do…"

"Could you explain exactly what the Blind Eternities are?" asked Mr. White.

Sure, why not? I've only mentioned it a dozen times already. "The Blind Eternities is a game reference. It's the space between the dimensions of the multiverse. It's pure energy, all kinds, you name it. Magic, either, radiation, sunlight, ethereal, god's breath, the strange matter you find in a super collider at the moment of impact and the stuff that dreams are made of. I don't know if you have the game here, but you could probably look up more information in detail if you do. If you go by game references there are supposed to be creatures that regularly travel through this place, or even live there. They'd give your Endbringers a run for their money. I mean, I didn't believe in God when this started but I'm sure, now, that there are a few things out there that could do the job.

"Anyway, when you're falling through the Eternities with all this energy around you, you have to do something with it or you're going to be blasted like a bug zapper. So I thought about magic and it saved my ass."

"Mr. Black, what exactly are your abilities then?," tag-teamed Mr. Solder. "What are your powers?" he seemed more interested now, less hostile. I'd defended my actions well, so he seemed more willing to engage in conversation.

"I was reading from a bunch of books. Okay? Thus I became a Wizard," I told him. "It's a toolbox deal. Now human beings have many abilities but they take a lifetime to learn and train. Some just because they're born like that. A Wizard has them all at an early age and can develop them quickly. A Wizard is basically a scientist, scholar, and teacher. Kind of the way Onmyōdō Mystics are a mixture of natural science and occultism, though I think I got a few things mixed up. As a Wizard I use an alien science, called power, spelled pwW'r, which is based on the manipulation of the magical flow of the universe, spelled mMj'q, manipulation of which forms the basis of everything I can and will do. And yes, you need to spell it that way."

I was on a roll now. Time to put up or shut up. I can't believe that I'm still this confident. My ADHD had really crippled me. I liked this new me.

"Other than the wonderful thing it is to 'Be A Wizard,' I needed powers. A discipline, an art, an element. I was tumbling through a roaring technicolor maelstrom. So I grabbed another book. I actually have five real powers," I tell them, to their shock. "Flesh Magic is just one of them. Manipulating the earth itself was another and I got it. Almost just like it said it too. I cheated the hell out of it because I was thinking about other wizards and superheroes while I was doing so. Even now I'm just downright giddy that it worked.

"The third Talent I concentrated on was Force with a capital F. A wonderfully flexible concept. Force fields and bladeless swords. Telekinesis fields. Attractor beams and repulsor beams. Stasis fields. Levitation, gravitation and flight. All the science fiction concepts of a super advanced doohickey in the palm of your hand.

"Next up was fire. Fire is the second most powerful of the elements, the flashiest too. I can create my own fireworks. Plus its level of destructive power is solely depended on the magical abilities of the Wizard and his imagination. With enough control I can remove the heat from a room and turn it into an icebox. But the real trick is to create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reactions in various products. But mostly used to hurl fireballs at foes, walk on hot coals, flamethrower my enemies, plus a few other things like that. However, fire still requires oxygen to be present, and as such, it is not very useful in closed areas.

"Each addition gave me new mMj'q-born abilities and senses or changed or expanded upon what I had.

"The last trick was the real bread winner. My last Talent was Mana. The science behind the sorcery. To start with, there is nothing wrong with calling an apparently alien science mMj'q. And I apologies if I keep adding a bit of an accent to the word because that's how I think of it in the singular. Anyway, that Talent gave me lots of knowledge but no real reference points. I can't even write it down because I'd have to make up words to describe what I'm seeing. But what I have learned is that mMj'q is just as much a part of the universe as anything else. It is a force of nature. The pwW'r follows fixed natural laws and principles. Otherwise I couldn't exist in the same reality. It's been three days and I'm still amazed at the things I'm finding in my brain of mine. Now, in terms you would understand, it takes just as much energy to manipulate matter with mMj'q as it does to do so by physical means. Whatever a machine can do, mMj'q can do as well, assuming you have an available energy source. There are two major differences. First, there is no friction or inefficiency involved with mMj'q. Second, as a Wizard, I can do anything within the limits of my imagination, so long as I don't violate the laws of physics too badly with a loophole. I can do lots of things with my mMj'q that machines simply cannot.

"In terms of power..." I droned on, my jailers listening with rapt attention.

-000-

Armsmaster rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, trying to massage away the throbbing headache he had. Mr. Black's lecture on the properties of magical powers, or mMj'q as he kept calling it, had been nothing less than stupefying. It didn't help that almost everything he'd said, including his description of a basic levitation effect, sounded like something dreamt up out of Chariots of the Gods. In some respects it reminded him of the physics courses he had taken in college before he'd gotten his Tinker and Thinker powers. Only this one was in an alien science were 4+4 = whatever the hell you wanted provided it went through enough dimensions to go backwards.

It was forever an ironic concept that the items made by Tinkers were always on the other side of the fence of the impossible when it came to the technology produced.

It might as well be magic, Colin Wallis thought.

"So what do we have here?" Director Piggot asked once she got behind her desk, wiping her hands on a towel. "Armsmaster?"

Armsmaster's face would have won him points in a sculpture competition. "The subject is a young man from another world with various different powers gained from his trip between dimensions based on a fictional character from a popular fantasy book series. Outside of the Triumvirate, Mr. Black is quite possibly the most powerful person on the planet. Not because of his energy output however. Each of his abilities are equally formidable due to their width and depth of scope. But because ALL of his powers together give him a greater number of complementary abilities than any Parahuman team, including Slaughterhouse 9.

"Currently his Mover ability is one. Brute is tentatively held at low two, because while he only has above average human physical abilities, his 'Flesh Magic' allows him to heal, if necessary rebuild his body. Master level is one for his emotional telepathic ability and limited range. Everyone he meets seems to want to help him, thou it is unconfirmed if that is intentional."

"Like Glory Girl?"

"Maybe. Tinker rating is four, depending on his Thinker rating might be advanced to seven because of the alien knowledge he possesses. His fire powers and his force projections gives him a solid Blaster / Striker rating of five. His Earth Magic gives him a Shaker rating of seven. The exceptions is Breaker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. Each of his abilities has at least one point for each. If he builds his Talisman, which there is every indication that he has the knowledge to do so, his power will easily triple in output. At which point all of his other ratings will have to be updated by at least one to possibly three more points, with Mover automatically updated to level eight or ten if he can make portals the way he says he can."

Piggot nodded. "What are your recommendations?"

"If he does not choose to join to Protectorate, we should do everything in our power to make sure he does not become a villain." Was Armsmaster's firm reply.

"Everything?" she asked.

Armsmaster nodded, unwilling to say more.

"Miss Militia?" Piggot turned her head. "What's your opinion of the young man?"

"He's hiding something," she replied. "He's using his Flesh Magic to control his body's reactions. I can't tell if he's lying or not and neither can Armsmaster with his lie detector. He's being so obvious about it I believe that he assumes that it's all right if he hides some secrets from us. Other than that I think he might be a good person. He is certainly amusing."

"What kind of secret could this man possibly have? He just got here!" Piggot demanded, then leaned back into her large chair. Sighing, she rubbed at her forehead. "Mr. White, your report please?"

The man placed a folder on her desk, which she ignored. "The man seems to be exactly what he appears to be. Not just because of the interview, which I tentatively have to dismiss because of his so called Flesh Magic, but because of the evidence my investigative team has extracted from the trailer remains. Now, I cannot confirm with one hundred percent accuracy that we got everything, but the metal cabinet he used for most of his records was locked up tight. In it was everything from tax information going back ten years to old middle school book reports. Medical records as well, including information from the hospital when he was diagnosed with a neural sclerosis in his left arm. His hospital, which is different in our world, gave him a CAT scan, and he kept a copy on disk. He had some damage to his neck and upper spine from a car accident and some brain damage due to a fire he survived when he was four. This information put together exactly matches the scan we made of him with Dragon's TinkerTech Medical Scanner when he was taken to the emergency room while he was unconscious and before Panacea began working on him."

Mr. White paused to take a breath. "Then there is the interview. There is no doubt in my mind that he is possessed of a gentle soul. He rather reminds me of an uncle I used to have, a gentleman farmer. I know that sounds corny, but it's the first thing I think of when I think about him. Regardless of whatever he's done to his brain, what convinces me the most is his knowledge. It's spotty and all over the place, incredibly deep in some areas or just non-existent in others, just as you'd expect from someone who has ADHD and memory problems. The longer I talked to him the more profound his personality changed. At the end he was less parroting some words he'd read than crafting his own. If given the chance he'd make a fine addition to the Protectorate. Better than Shadow Stalker anyway."

"Doctor Solder, what do you have to say?"

Doctor Solder also placed a file thicker than some books onto her desk. "The man is most definitely from another world. I can back up Mr. White's assessment of his personality completely. Unless he was raised in secret by a Thinker and brainwashed, there is no other explanation for his knowledge and ignorance of the most basic things. For instance, he referred to various convenience stores that he went shopping at, not knowing that some of them have gone bankrupt or were never created. His Tablet Computer, for example, was produced by a company that doesn't exist. It's not as advanced as some of the things we sell in our stores, yet it is supposedly over seven years old and as common as a new pair of shoes. The games point to a curious and inventive mind. Supposedly his favorite is Sim City, indicating he likes to build things. Altogether his world indicates that they're relatively advanced.

"By every indication the man seems rather excited to be here, for some reason. Compared to his own world you would think that he'd be biting his nails hoping we'd have some way of sending him home. But here he has powers, fixing his brain and body which has vexed him all his life. He really wants to help people. Given half a chance the man will be off like a shot using his powers to do something with them. My advice is to put him to work doing something constructive."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll be sure to read your full report. Now, what about his so called secret?"

"My guess is that he saw something or learned something that makes him think he'll get into trouble if he reveals it. His actions are too well guarded in that area to pry it out of him. However, I think if you asked him outright he might tell you, Director. Lying is not something he does very well, or at all."

"What about the incident at this Bar and Grill? How does that figure into his mentality?"

"That's a bit different," the Doctor admitted, shifting in his seat. "To understand, you first have to understand him. The man has spent the majority of his life reading science fiction books where the advent of technology has somehow transformed the cultural landscape. What was once was impossible is now possible. What once cannot be cured can now be fixed with an over the counter drug. That kind of thing. This all stems for his longing to be like 'normal people.' At one point I asked him about his opinion on individual and public health since he got his powers, he thought it was irrelevant."

Everyone stared at him silently.

"What could that possibly mean?" Director Piggot asked.

"That was my thought as well, Director, until he explained it to me," replied Doctor Solder. He picked up the folder and flipped to a certain page. "He answered my question with a question: What would it matter if everyone was healthy?. Mr. Black told me about a story from one of his fiction books. In it the American government absorbed all the medical companies to force them to produce the drugs and cures they'd been holding out on, not out of the goodness of their heart or because they were tired of the red tape, but because they were losing a bad war against other human beings who had access to advanced alien technology that could keep their people alive for hundreds of years. They created a new artificial organ that was eventually, forcibly, surgically implanted into every woman and man. There's more to it than that but the organ's purpose was to produce a chemical that caused human beings to constantly regenerate their bodies at an accelerated metabolic rate; enough to reverse aging and eventually allow them to slowly regrow lost limbs.

"As a result of these draconian tactics, this fictional America was filled with people of all ages that had the bodies of twenty four year olds. And the old men, the ones that once served in the military but were wasting away in some retirement home or hospital, could be given full bodies again with serious physical enhancements in exchange for going back to the front lines. Once the majority were physically fit the draft allowed them to swell their ranks with the numbers they needed. No need for health care. Loose a limb or a tooth and it will grow back, so there was also no reason to have so many unnecessary health codes either. You could lose a thumb in an accident and have it back in seven weeks!

"No more common cold, no more carpal tunnel, no more bad backs or cancer. You can smoke the nastiest cigars and your lungs will be pink and healthy for as long as you live. Lung damage, constriction of the arteries, increased risk of cancer, all gone. You could also get as blind, stinking drunk as you want – his words, not mine – because it's not all that easy to get blind, stinking drunk. The same chemical that this so-called organ produces also hurries up the conversion of alcohol to sugar and burns those calories as fast as possible to keep you young and healthy forever. The laws concerning such things as smoking and drinking will then become inconsequential.

"It snowballs from there. He's already considered drug use and other debilitating problems. Even most disease could be eliminated. Then all the garden-variety accidents, ailments, and injuries suffered by people each day wouldn't matter," Doctor Solder straightened up in his chair. "Do you understand, Director? Mr. Black was practically telling me that the fictional America in this book had the means and knowhow to cure all of man's ills, but it took a war against a force they couldn't win to get up the gumption to actually put aside their traditions and laws to accomplish a promise they made decades ago. Perfect Health and Practical Immortality. After the war was over there was no need for large medical corporations anyway, things had changed so drastically."

"What does all this have to do with he did to the people at the bar?" the Director demanded.

"Basically, in the rawest of terms, Mr. Black saw that there was a problem, then fixed it because he couldn't stand to not do so," Doctor Solder concluded. "At first he may have been reluctant but the people there persuaded him to do so and he doesn't really regret his actions. He can understand the logistical problems of using one Parahuman to heal as many people as possible. What he could not understand, however, is why there wasn't a team of Thinker and Tinkers working with Panacea to try and make medical devices or new cures to ease the problem."

Director Piggot sighed, a mixture of the tense and the frustrated. "So, one of you think's we should be cautious, the other wants to know his secret, you want we should give the man a chance, and the good Doctor here believes that his patient believes that he can cure all of man's ills."

"I don't believe, Director. I know that with his powers he could," said the Doctor defiantly. "I'll eat my doctorate if he can't."

"Be that as it may, you're opinion on the subject is irrelevant, as is mine. The choice is no longer up to us. As soon as my superiors learned that we might have another Panacea on our hands they were practically salivating at the idea of signing him up with our Protectorate. You know public opinion has been on the downhill lately and adding another hero to our roster would help to mitigate that. When they learned that he has all of these additional powers they flat out ordered me to ensure that he joins us, whatever it took. So I need suggestions. Doctor?"

Doctor Solder looked around. "Well, back in the hospital Mr. Black asked Glory Girl if she could replace the house she destroyed. You might want to start with that. A house and a large bit of land that he could own would tie him to this city. Give him a reason to defend it. But with his Earth Magic he could probably build something for himself. Something along those lines would be sufficient, I think."

"Agent White?"

"If you can sign him up, great, but don't expect him to do much at first. With his powers he could kick anybody's ass six ways from Sunday. But you're going to need to train him and allow him to become confident in himself. I've known guys like him. Good guys, bad at confrontation. Nicest guy you'll ever meet. On the opposite end however," the man went on. "His desire to help people might cause him to perform actions that we regard as foolish. He offered to heal one person and they shanghaied him to heal a whole restaurant full of patrons and made money on top of it. He didn't even get paid! On top of that his personality is changing. I can give you an idea what he might do tomorrow, but what he does next week is anybody's guess."

"Miss Militia? What are your opinions on our guest?"

"Whatever his secret is, we need to find out what it is. Whatever it is must be pretty big if he's going to all this trouble to hide it from us." She declared.

"He's not legally required to join," spoke Armsmaster.

Director Piggot frowned some more. "Dually noted. But how would you suggest we get him to join us?"

Miss Militia sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't think we can pressure him into doing anything he doesn't want. He's too powerful. We don't need any more enemies. Maybe we don't need to ask him to join our team…" she paused and considered.

"Go on."

"If his secret is as big a deal as he thinks it is he might not want to join us. So don't ask him, but offer to help him. Rope him into working with us, like a sponsor. If his Tinker and Thinker rating is as high as we suppose it is, then his biggest problem is going to be supplies."

"You mean like the arrangements we have with our Tinkers," Piggot said. All eyes in the room went to Armsmaster. "Well, Armsmaster, what do you think about that?"

"Money is a Tinker's biggest obstacle," the man admitted. "However he also has a series of abilities that might make cash redundant. We'd have to offer him a greater amount of cash to keep him from being tempted by other offers. If not cash, than something else as equally desirable."

Piggott's frown went all the way to her eyebrows. "A sign-on bonus, perhaps? How much would you say we need to buy him off?"

Armsmaster held up his left hand and started counting on his fingers. "With his so-called Earth Magic, he could supposedly go down into the earth to mine out what he needs, or summon it to him. With his force fields and fire abilities he could forge steel from raw materials. With his magical abilities, I really have no idea what tools he could create, or what kind of technologies he could make."

"Are you really going to call it magic?" Miss Militia questioned. "Isn't that just another Tinker power?"

"He came from another world. He did not have a Trigger event. And he does not have a Corona Pollentia. I have no definition to how valuable that makes him."

"Guess," groaned out Piggot.

"I would suggests a two hundred fifty million dollar sign-on bonus, with a higher-than average seven figure yearly salary."

Director Piggot looked like she was going to have a stroke. The other's reactions ran the gamut between shock, outrage, and befuddlement.

"Are you seriously serious?" Piggot screamed. "That's more than our Heroes total salary for the next year! Not just your salary, but all of the PRT Heroes salaries in my branch!"

"There have been football players who have been paid as much," argued Armsmaster. "With this much money as an incentive there is no way he will be able to refuse any offer we cared to make."

"I think it's perfect," Miss Militia said suddenly. Director Piggot looked at her as if she'd lost her mind. "If he's reluctant to sign on, then we offer the bonus and the annual salary, but place the bonus into a trust fund. He works for the Protectorate for a year on probation before we release the bonus to him. We'll use his greed to entrap him. If he doesn't care about the money then there's no amount that could ever satisfy him. We offer him a house, benefits, training, hell, a car if it'll help. He wants a percentage of all his entertainment goods to be sold out to the public, give them to him. Have him tell us his secret, and we give him everything anyone could ever want. We'll own him for a year."

"The other PRT Directors will never go for it," Piggot declared.

"The look on Rebecca Costa-Brown face would be worth it," Miss Militia declared. "Especially if he said yes."

Director Piggot frowned a slightly bit less.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's chapter seven. Chapters 6 through seven were supposed to be one big post, or two posts, but stuff happened.

Miss Militia's Half-Face Mask is supposed to look somewhat like the picture below. But made out of armor and with an American Decal paintjob.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

36

NitroNorman

Sep 17, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 8 An Offer is Made, or, The Possibilities of a Bought Man New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 18, 2015

Add bookmark

#57

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Offer is Made, or, The Possibilities of a Bought Man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Signing paperwork is a pain. In this, or any other world and/or dimension!

Miss Dallon had showed up right after my interview, delivered her rightful wrath on some people and got us coffee and a free lunch in the process. We were currently at work getting my citizenship together. Another woman, someone from Human resources, had shown up with everything about me ready to go on a computer and was helping. It took time. It wasn't unnecessarily complicated, just tedious. All of my records were in another dimensions, so even though I existed you couldn't get confirmation. The rest was tape, signing lots of little boxes next to the words "DOES NOT APPLY," and a whole bunch of other crap.

It was all I had to do since the "interview" ended. It was a nice couch to work from. A lot of the questions repeated themselves, although they asked the same questions in lots of different ways. The interview had pretty much settled any questions about my character. I'd never performed any crimes in this dimension, though I couldn't really word it like that since there was no box for it. Questions about my family, my education, my interests were easier. A PRT Officer had come around earlier to take digital fingerprints of both my hands and feet to compare them to what I'd taken here with me, even though it was obvious by now that they were useless. I'd then been poked and prodded by the medical staff and given "samples." The SSA, the IRS, the FBI, and a litany of other three-letter organizations were all going to own a piece of my ass.

The citizenship test was easy enough, and after all that I'm done!

It kept me distracted from everything else.

I had no home.

I'd never see my world or friends again.

Never know the ends to my favorite book and webcomic series.

Some part of me really wanted to go out and play with my powers. On the other hand the part of me doing the paperwork was glad, because it let me test out my new and improved and un-damaged brain. Still weird, but I think better and faster, made mistakes quicker too.

Director Piggot must have had a sense of timing because she and all the others showed up almost right after I handed the last of the paperwork to my superhero lawyer. Following her into the room were Armsmaster and Miss Militia.

I got up when Mrs. Dallon also stood.

"Norman Black?"

Director Piggot wore a navy blue suit jacket and skirt, reminding me the most of Amanda Waller. She also looked fairly ill and it seemed to be rather hard on her to be walking around. She wasn't fat, not really. She was a whole lot of woman. The extra weight she carried wouldn't be so much of a big deal if she were taller. She didn't have a second chin.

The steel gray eyes will go right through you.

"That's me," I carefully reply, extending my hand.

She looked at it as if it were covered in grease.

"Trust has to start somewhere, Director," I say.

Piggot frowned some more. Eyes shifted from the hand to my eyes. "Try anything funny and I'll personally turn you inside out, the hard way." She had strong, warm hands.

"I can respect that, Director Piggot," pronouncing it Pig-go, the "t" is silent. "Or should I call you Lady?"

"My friends call me Lady. You call me Miss Piggot." She let go and indicated the chairs on the other side of the conference room with the short table. "Shall we have a seat then?"

"By all means."

We arranged ourselves into our respective corners and prepared to come out swinging.

With an accent of displeasure she got right into it. "Mr. Black, I'll be quite frank with you. Your powers make you both incredibly dangerous and valuable. So dangerous that there are some in my organization that want to lock you up forever and bypass the legal system completely. Believe me when I tell you that they're powerful enough to do it. The other half of the PRT is very anxious to hire you onto our team. As such my superiors have ordered me to extend to you this, lucrative, offer," she slid over a rather thick-looking contract. Special paper, heavy blue inks with various words highlighted.

"Two, hundred, million dollars…" At the words "two" I was gasping breath. By "hundred" the air was rushing out of my lungs, and kept going. Need to breathe! In and out.

"Let me repeat myself; you are incredibly valuable," spoke Director Piggot, folding her hands. "Should all parties agree," looking at Miss. Dallon, who nodded, "then the PRT is willing to overlook the incident in the bar. You come from a different world after all. Things were a bit confusing, I'm sure. So we'll have all criminal charges negated, expunged from the legal system. You'll be given a green card as a citizen of America, just as if you were born in this dimension. What property you have will be returned. But that is only to start. We also want you on our team, in the Protectorate. If you choose to be a hero you'll have full backing and the benefits of the PRT. Should you decide not to sign on, you will leave here a free man, to make your way in the world as you see fit, with a clean record as outlined. However. No matter what choice you make, things are going to be both easier and harder for you from now on."

"Because I have powers?" I felt kind of dizzy.

"Because of your powers, also because of where you came from," Director Piggot smoothly explained. "Please understand Mr. Black that we cannot just release you into a world that's already experienced so much devastation. We have a responsibility to the people to keep them safe. As a free agent the PRT will want to make sure you're not going to cause trouble."

"A problem to be solved with lethal countermeasures?" Please say no please say no please say no …

Armsmaster is silent. You can almost read the words "if necessary," on his face.

Miss Militia looked insulted. Obviously playing the good cop in this charade. "No, definitely not. How can you think that?"

"Preferably that will never happen," says Director Piggot. "You will not be harmed. No member of the PRT or New Wave or anyone under my command will do anything to you."

Except maybe people with whom she does not have control over, I thought.

"In any case," Director Piggot marched onwards, "Right here and now I am offering you this chance to join our organization. If you join we will help you, to learn more about your powers and how to use them. You will also have to conduct yourself within a number of rules to abide by, along with a chain-of-command with protocol. While the PRT and Wards are not a purely military program, and strictly never have been or will be, you would be expected to follow orders from myself or a Protectorate member."

I could walk away, I thought. I had to force myself to think those four simple stupid words! But it was an awful lot of money. More money than I'd ever see in my lifetime doing honest work. I gulped. I had to say it. "What, ah, restrictions might there be?"

Director Piggot took a deep breath and sighed a very uncomfortable sigh. "Joining the Protectorate is not a lifetime status, Mr. Black. Like any job there is a trial run to see if you fit in and can do the job. If you sign the papers you will be placed in a form of probationary status. We will open a trust in the amount of two hundred million dollars in an account of your choosing, conditional to working for the Protectorate for one year and a day. A trial run as it were, with a very handsome payoff at the end. You would not be bound in any way, and may operate independently provided you worked with the Wards and Protectorate and even with New Wave when asked," Her gaze did not leave mine as she spoke.

"If I accept."

"If you accept."

If I accept to being in their Protectorate. I could fight crime. Be a hero! Do all sorts of amazing and really cool things!

According to the contract I would be provided with both a house and a car as part of the initial down payment on my services and not a part of the grand total they were promising at the end of the year. A house to own with a deed! They'll even pay the bills as long as I work for them. A car. A monthly stipend of a hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars. Free oil changes and servicing. But those are only part of the benefits. As a member of the Protectorate I'll have teachers, training, advice, counseling. Of course I had to pay for that, just like you would with a medical plan, but nothing's perfect.

"What if I choose not to sign on?" I ask, hating myself every second for saying that.

Watching Miss Piggot was like looking at a statue with personality. She didn't move a muscle but she'd somehow managed to convey that that it wouldn't be a very good idea. "If you choose not to sign on, for whatever reason, you will be allowed to leave with your new citizenship, old property, and freedom intact, as I said. Our legal department will also contact you to arrange a one-time payment of funds to help you settle into this world to add to the money card you've already been given. After that you will be on your own. However, legally, you will not be allowed to pursue any activities as a Hero. You'll be free to use your powers as see fit. You can even get another job using them. But no hero activities. You either work with the government or you will be labeled as a rogue. No exceptions."

"Plus the PRT will be keeping an eye on me?" I ask as I read over the contract.

"That goes without being said."

Money. Lots of money. Funding, a home, car, bills, fat and happy…

Fat and Happy and Stupid! I reminded myself.

Forty hours ago that might have appealed to me very much. I would have done almost anything for that. Before I got powers. Abilities that would allow me to summon gold from the earth's core. Two hundred million dollars? Shit. I could probably make six times that in gold bars in a week or three.

Worse case, I'm an independent hero. A free agent. I have no friends, no contacts, no resources.

Taylor.

Fuck!

Does every guy that goes SI in WORM want to recue Taylor? If I don't do something for her, chances are she'll land in my lap at some point. Sophia Hess also needed to be taken care of. But maybe in a more interesting way?

I had a Joker-like grin just thinking about it.

I turned towards Mrs. Dallon. "Mrs. Dallon? You're the lawyer here. What's your advice?"

She eyed me very carefully. "They're desperate. The amount of money they're offering you is greater than their normal operating budget for about a year."

"About what I thought," I nod. "What about your operation, New Wave? Would you like me to join your program?"

"Not really, no."

"Why not?"

"Compared to what the PRT can offer you, I doubt we could afford you. And I'd like to keep you away from my daughter, who seems to have developed a fixation concerning you."

"I didn't think I'd made that great an impression on Amy."

"I'm talking about Victoria. She still wants to go house shopping and hasn't talked much about anything other than you since you fell into our lives. The rumors you've generated with your latest exploit have only served to inflame her curiosity. As strange as you are I'd rather not encourage such interests."

Ah. "So much for that then," I turn back towards the Director. "Director Piggot this is a wonderful offer. I love the six figure yearly income, I really do. But I've got plans of my own and this won't cover them. If you want me to join you I'm going to need some things."

Piggot snorted. "I figured that this won't be that easy." She shook her head. "As far as I'm aware, the PRT is not prepared to offer you any more money."

"Oh, the money is fine, Madam Director. It's everything I could ever want," I promised her. "But first I want to clarify some things. This contract tells me that the PRT is something like a paramilitary police force. You're not the military but you might as well be one. A force composed primarily of, and for the defense against individuals with super human abilities."

"Yes, this is correct," says Director Piggot.

"It's not a super human army, right?"

"No, it most certainly is not."

Time to fuck up cannon with my favorite web fiction.

"Just so we're clear, the PRT doesn't exist to vilify Parahumans, only to guard against large and extraordinary threats, whatever their source. Right?" they nodded. "Okay. I guess I can see where one Parahuman might present themselves as more of a threat than any ordinary law enforcement agency can deal with. From what I've learned on the news, and correct me if I'm wrong, it's not illegal for humans to have powers, and there are no laws in place where a Parahuman has to register their powers, so that's good. You deal with extraordinary crime. You also deal with vigilantism. It's just as much a law if you have powers or if you don't. If you have powers and want to use them to fight crime you have to do it through the PRT, where you have training, support, and accountabilities. I'm down with that."

They weren't sure what to make of this sudden development. I'd basically wrapped it up in a package for them with a nice bow tie, and in much better words.

"That is an amazingly apt description of our duties," complements Armsmaster.

"I gotta think about this," I say. "Can you give me an hour to think it over?"

Director Piggot and the others get up. "Take all the time you need. We'll be back in an hour," she says before she walks away.

I had to give her points. Walking around must give her the most hideous pain.

Mrs. Dallon gets up as well. "I'm going to go check on some things. Think about their offer. But if I were you, sign the papers. You won't get a better offer."

"I'm still going to think about it," I tell her.

"It's up to you," she says before stiffly walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

38

NitroNorman

Sep 18, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 9 Personal Thoughts New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 19, 2015

Add bookmark

#65

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personal Thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What I really wanted to do was go off on these people. Not complement them. Especially Mrs. Dallon and her daughters. What I really wanted to do was get some alone time with Glory Girl for about a half hour and kill her aura power. Without Victoria pumping out her love juice Amy might get her head on straight in time to have a more normal life. Other than Taylor she has the most toxic environment to grow up in.

I mean, this was a world that was for all intents and purposes in the process of falling apart. It's a war, not a battle, and they're losing. I want to help them. I really, really do. But I am not a warrior, not yet. The PRT offers full training. They'll give me everything I might need to prepare. Once up to speed, with my powers, I should do fine. I'll have to soldier up and march.

Maybe.

Right now I'm just a guy, a joe shmo who's fallen down a portal from another world. I've had a very bad couple of days with only a few bright points and only my flesh magic is keeping me from breaking down in fits at random moments. I can't even seem to get drunk. I haven't had a chance to really process what was going on though I pretend to do so. It's what SI characters are supposed to do, right? I needed ten days on the beach with no worries and a psychiatrist. Or even a few more drinks! I've just barely finished all the paperwork. I'm never going to see my friends and family again!

I've watched a few hours of TV and I've seen that this world in serious jeopardy.

I mean think about it. This place is like the western animated Godzilla TV series without H.E.A.T and Doctor Teutopolis. All they have is the military and they have no big monster of their own to even the odds. Every time an Endbringer attacks it ruins a city and everyone in them dies and there's nothing anybody can do to stop them. They have all these powers and TinkerTech and they're still losing.

I mean let's get real here. We're talking about creatures that can put claw marks in superman's hide.

I take a deep breath. Gotta calm down. This day was going to determine my future.

If I didn't sign onto their little team of wannabe Justice League my powers could be used for purely capitalistic reasons. Even working within the letter of the law I should become very wealthy anyway.

And these people need help.

Once trained I could help others. Being a part time hero I could use the money to help people like Taylor who needs to learn how to use, and more importantly, to control their powers in a safe manner. Something as simple as a private school. Or a home for Parahuman children.

There was also the larger problem to deal with. That is that the Protectorate Parahuman Response Team of this branch have been infiltrated, corrupted and cannot perform their stated duties. Only pure politics can create something that's this screwed up.

I probably would be better off as an affiliate hero. They know this. That's why they gave me this deal as a part timer. They're not incompetent. But they're up against people who can hit harder, move faster, sometimes smarter, and they have much more to lose than anyone. Their jobs are nearly impossible to do and they do their best with what they have. I've been here a day. This is their world. I have no true idea of what's going on.

But I have an insight that they lack.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

32

NitroNorman

Sep 19, 2015

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Threadmarks Ch 10 Wheeling and Dealing and Deals You can't Refuse New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 19, 2015

Add bookmark

#67

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wheeling and Dealing and Deals You can't Refuse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My secret is: When I arrived I had some knowledge of this world," Technically not true but it's enough to set off Armsmaster's lie detector as mostly true.

"Would this be why you worked so hard not to be detected at lying?" Armsmaster demanded.

"I wasn't lying, just omitting. And yes, it is," I admitted. I had to carefully arrange my words in the correct order or Armsmaster was going to take me apart. The pressure was very real. "It was sort of like reading a book, or viewing the trailer to a movie. I have knowledge but it's neither all-encompassing or limited. For instance: I knew when we came here that we were going to go out to the bay to a converted oil rig, yet I didn't know what it looked like."

There, that should satisfy Armsmaster and his truth gizmo.

"Exactly how much do you know?" Director Piggot asked.

"I know that Armsmaster talks to Dragon somewhat regularly."

Armsmaster is startled. The man had already given me a pretty high threat rating, I'm sure. Now he was probably going to consider upping that first assessment. Yeah me.

"Are you a precog?" Miss Militia asked.

"No, I'm not." I say with honesty. "And I'm not saying any more on what I may or may not know until I know I can unload myself without anyone listening in. Anyway... Director, do you still want me on your team?"

"Mr. Black, allow me to be blunt again. We are desperate for heroes. We want to expand our roster. Whatever your needs I'm sure we can work out a way to accommodate them. That you have uncommon information about our world makes you even more valuable, not less. The only question that needs to be answered is what price are you asking for."

I held up one finger. "Funny thing about having earth mage powers. I need to be in contact with the earth. At first I thought I was just nervous or something but I can't quiet find the cause." THAT part was true. I felt vaguely nauseous just being here and it wasn't because I have a weak stomach. My connection to it seemed to be diminished. "I can't live on an oil platform no matter how nice you've built it. My counter offer is this: In order to be truly effective as Brockton bay's first, newest, and only wizard, I'll need a place to set up. What would be my options if I wanted to purchase a large parcel of land?"

A little back and forth with them and the legal department revealed that it wouldn't be any problem at all. As long as I didn't wear a mask I was free to buy property just like any citizen. It would actually be easier to get the permits. Water, electricity, zoning, communications, sewage and other legal documents. If I could afford it.

"What if I wanted to do some demolition work for the city?"

Director Piggot's eyes rose a fraction. "Exactly what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm thinking your city has all of these abandoned buildings, right? They make good places for criminal activity. Now let's suppose that the Mayor wanted to get rid of them. For a modest fee and a day or two of work, I'd be willing to go over and use my Earth Magic to remove the structure into the ground, leaving behind a nice, clean, square lot. No need for disposal of the rubbish. And it would let me practice my powers."

"That is quite an offer Mr. Black. Are you sure you're capable of something like that?" the director asked.

"Eventually," I say. "I wouldn't want to do it without a city official making sure I didn't disturb something underground, obviously. But one of an Earth Mage's stock in trade is building roads, walls, bridges, buildings and castles."

My last request was rather a big one.

I lick my lips and go all in. "The amount of information I can give you is limited," I warn the Director. "But it's information that you want and need. I think I should set this as a separate deal. And it is this. In exchange for extraterritorial status I will share with you my knowledge of secret things I've learned about Brockton Bay."

Director Piggot holds up one hand, then gets up. "Excuse me, but I must confer with my superiors about your demands." And then she left, back ramrod straight.

And on that note I ask Miss Militia, "So, what's your opinion on teaching fire control to twelve year olds?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the Director a good twenty minutes to come back. She seemed puzzled but in a fair mood.

"My superiors have agreed to your request. Your chosen land will be treated as an extremely small country. You will be free to choose to adopt whatever bill of rights and government you desire. With an addendum. Any trade agreements or TinkerTech devices you wish to sell must be made through the PRT and be subject to our rules and restrictions."

They must have REALLY wanted me to be on their team if they were willing to give me that! I believe that someone with Cauldron is applying pressure. The precogs have probably been going nuts since I arrived. "I agree to your conditions, subject to negotiation and the final agreement of the contract."

There followed several hours of negotiation between Mrs. Dallon and the PRT legal department. We talk a little more about what else I could do but most of that was trivia. They skirted around a few issues, testing the waters. I did not mention covens or the possibilities of binding rituals. In an hour we've hammered out most of the agreement.

During this time I only inserted a very few choice comments. I'd ripped off as many ideas as I could think of from the internet to get as big an advantage I could get. Now I only had to sit back and wait for the negotiations with the negotiators to settle down.

Armsmaster was staring at me with guarded and unhappy curiosity. I know I'd rubbed him the wrong way with my talk of mMj'q particles. Miss Militia seemed more curious than anything. She was definitely the friendliest person in the room.

Politically speaking I didn't have a leg to stand on. The only value I had was some entertainment I'd brought with me, which they had. My powers and alien knowledge were my only collateral. Mrs. Dallon was negotiating with the local power structure of the government in my name. I didn't have that green card yet.

With Mrs. Dallon and the Director herself backing me up we were hoping to settle my legal situation as fast as possible. Mostly we were waiting for replies from the office as the paperwork trickled through the legal system. While I was not a citizen of this planet I am a human being and a Parahuman as far as local politics and the law were concerned. So it was within the director's power to make legal decisions.

It was certainly better than throwing myself onto the mercy of the Supreme Court. I'd gone to watch some TV when things became too technical and boring when they didn't need me to agree or disagree with some point they were wrangling about. The jackasses of this world reminded me that they were trying to throw a woman named Paige Mcabee into the Birdcage while I was flipping through channels.

The woman was basically being thrown to the wolves. Her previous lawyer had left her and the idiot the government put in his place looked like a weasel. I'm not just saying that. I mean his posture, manners and looks made him seem like he was related to the rodent family.

With a new idea firmly planted where I couldn't get rid of it or ignore I went to find Miss. Piggot.

I found her in the office. The secretary talked to her briefly over the phone and said I could go in. Inside I found the woman hooked up to a machine. It was a large grey box on a stand with blood pumping through it. Apparently it was not a TinkerTech creation. She was in a large red chair and had a blanket covering her body. She looked very ill.

"Oh, I'm sorry Director. I can come back later if you prefer?" I say awkwardly.

Here was a woman who quite frankly scared me. She was strong and tough and smart and ruthless and, apparently, had put on a great act when she met with me. Now she looked like she was on her deathbed. She reminded me, in fact, of my Great Ticktock Omma. My mothers' mother's mother from the old country of eastern Germany. The last time I met her was about three months before she died. She'd had trouble breathing.

That I could now have cured her of just about everything including her lost youth was not lost on me. Inside I knew that if I had a chance I would have gone home if only to cure my friends and family of their many ailments. Problems breathing, a bad back and a bunch of other problems from fifty years of working with your hands, loss of muscle mass and vigor, bad eyesight and so forth.

Director Piggot waved me inside with the tablet she had in her hand. "Don't worry about it. Jenny said you had something to discuss with me?"

This I hadn't planned for but I was here now. "Well, a few things," I say as I come in and close the door behind us. "The first is, well, are you all right? No, stupid question. Mrs. Piggot, after I become a member of your Protectorate and get a license will you allow me to heal you? It'll only take a few minutes." I couldn't see it in her eyes but my touch of telepathy detected the slightest flash of desire.

"Mr. Black, while I thank you for the offer, I do not believe I will be requesting your services. Is that all?"

Well that was a rather hard put down. She'd told me no. I must convince her otherwise.

"That is not all, Madam Director," I said, trying to get into the habit of calling someone that. "I was just watching a little nighttime TV. There's a woman being badly railroaded to be placed in the birdcage. Do you know of it?"

Calmly she sighed and nodded, "That would be Paige Mcabee," she told me. "She has a powerful hypnotic voice that she used to kill her boyfriend after a lover's quarrel. What do you want with her?"

"I'll be blunt. If I used my Flesh Magic to remove her power she wouldn't have to go to the Birdcage."

The Director nods, then settled back into her seat to think while her emotions rolled beneath the surface. She can't be very comfortable, fancy chair or not. It was a nice chair but I could still detect a fair bit of pain emanating from her. "That is a very good idea, Mr. Black. If she weren't a Parahuman anymore it would go a long way to solving the "Parahuman Problem." The public masses have been looking to make an example of Parahumans, if she were not one any longer it would take the wind out of their sails. The entire court proceedings could be undone. The PRT could gain considerable good PR from this "cure" you offer. Would you be willing to do this for others?"

"For a good sized fee," I reply quickly. "The cost of holding even one Parahuman in jail must be staggering to the tax payers of this world. Say, for about one fifth of the cost to keep one permanently incarcerated in the Birdcage for eighty years? I'll want to keep this Black Canary on hand in my employ as a public example of what I can do. I'll even do it for this woman for free. If…" I leave it hanging.

"If what Mr. Black?"

"If you'll allow me to cure you," I tell her.

The Director's eyes became considerably more hard and narrow. "Is that your price?"

"It would make everyone's lives a lot easier if you agree to my terms," I tell her diplomatically. "I know you don't know, but right now you are the spitting image of one of my grandmothers. Every week I took her to get chemotherapy. I watched her get weaker and weaker until I had to carry her up the stairs. She lost all her hair. I couldn't help her then. The same for my great grandmother Tick Tock Omma. She died one hundred and five years old. But I can help you. So if I have to hold something as big as this over your head to do it I will."

She was now very unhappy with me. I knew that she didn't trust Parahumans. But I wasn't one. Still, she was going to have to tell her superiors about my offer. Simply the idea of getting rid of all of their Parahuman villains and turning them back into normal people was too big to keep a secret. Her boss, the other Directors, quite possibly Dragon herself might just out right order her to let me cure her. And there wasn't a thing she could do about it now.

"Does your outside knowledge have anything to do with this deal?" Director Piggot demanded.

It was there, just a little bit. The woman had a commanding presence that certainly made me sit up straighter. She must have been terrifying in the field when she was young and new and full of steel and fire. It was just a shadow now. Like on old guard dog with bad teeth. But it was still there.

"Several of your enemies know about your health," I answer. It was true. But it was what I was not saying that was far more important.

It was enough. Her frail health was the enemy now. Director Piggot looked at the machines, frowned, then grinned an evil little smile that sent cold shivers down my spine.

"You're going to regret your offer," she flat-out told me. "You know that my superiors are going to make me accept your offer. I am Director Piggot of the East North East Parahuman Response Team. I survived Nilbog. I manage the local Protectorate, the Wards, and all its PRT agents. No Parahuman makes me do anything I don't want to do! When you cure me I'm going to make your life hell."

I laughed. I didn't doubt her for a second but I couldn't help but guffaw when she said that. It was like something from a film. The drill sergeant starts bad mouthing the recruits and one of them can't help but laugh about it. I was that person.

"I've always known that behind every great man is a great woman. I know you can be a nightmare to your enemies, but your own people should have no need to fear you. I don't think you realize it but there are a lot of people in this old oil platform that both respect and care a lot about you."

"You use your powers to figure that out?"

"Nope. Just good old eyes and brains. Your secretary, for example, had that "worried-about-someone face" I've seen that look in the hospital before. And Colin keeps giving you these looks that say "I know I can help if you'd let me." By the way, I should remind you that I'm not a Parahuman. If you can get over your little phobia you can become a much better soldier."

Director Piggot harrumphed. "If you're done with your wheeling and dealing and offers I can't refuse, I have a dialysis treatment to finish." I got up to leave. "Before you go, hand me the big phone. I have some calls I need to make."

I take the box with the buttons and the phone it was attached to over to the Director, being careful about the phone wire.

She took it and put it into the crook of her right arm then glared at me.

"Well, see you around Madam Director," I say, smiling a little bit.

"Goodbye Mr. Black." She says.

When I leave and close the door behind me.

Only as I leave did the shakes hit me. I'd just made a woman with a powerful personality and determination let me cure her. I'd effectively used her own duty to make her do something she didn't want to do.

I hope I was strong enough to survive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

35

NitroNorman

Sep 19, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 11 Breakfast with Friends New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 20, 2015

Add bookmark

#79

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast with Friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner I'd been given a nice little visitors apartment to sleep in with the understanding that I wasn't going to be staying there. It was a nice enough apartment. I didn't really care about where I lived at the moment but it had everything. Bed, dresser, lounge, desk, computer terminal with limited access to the outside world, bathroom. Just another place to be.

I took this moment to call the Art Deco Hotel and leave a message with Mrs. Hubbard about my situation. She'd get a message to Sarah.

Because of the Flesh Magic I didn't really need to sleep if I made the effort. Not that I was going to give up on dreaming. Nevertheless I got ready and took a shower, as hot as I could stand it. Which turned out to be all the way. Cried a bit more where nobody could see it. Putting on a pair of PJs I tried to get some sleep. Finally I reached into my own brain for the second time and pressed down on my own sleep center.

The next morning I woke up early again. I felt well rested. I was at first unaware of where I was, again, but the memories came to me easily as my senses reported my surroundings. My internal biological clock told me it was 6:00 A.M. Exactly the time I wanted to get up at. Done with my exercises I took another shower. After getting dressed into the clothes provided I made my way to the cafeteria with a little exploring on the way at 8:00 A.M.

While visitors and certain other people were given a little apartment everyone else or at least the majority all seemed to have dorms. There were common bathrooms for both genders. The people moved quickly but with purpose from one place to another. There were offices in one area I wandered into but quickly retreated from. That place had been filled with impressively dressed people. Silk ties. Leather attaché cases. Three-piece suits.

I was more comfortably around the security guard types that directed me to where I wanted to go. Along the way I found myself outdoors at one point. I could see water in every direction. Brockton Bay was on the other side of the oil rig behind me. Except that the place didn't seem to move and wasn't built for it, I could almost imagine that I was on a cruise ship or something.

The sun on my face invigorated me in a way that it never did before. I sensed that it was my fire magic that was responding to this energy. Biologically I saw that I was producing B-vitamins at a satisfactory rate. On another level I seemed to be absorbing energy in a way that completely bypassed the biological processes. I wondered if superman felt like this every time he watched the sun rise.

Back inside I finally found the cafeteria. People were going up to a machine, inputting a code, taking out a ticket and getting in line. But only some of them. It looked familiar to what was being done in the grocery store but I didn't see anybody slotting a credit card.

So I went up to a convenient nearby person and asked, "Excuse me, but could you tell me what that's about?"

The woman was one of those nice Barbie-doll types. She probably put twenty hours a week on a treadmill. Under normal circumstances I would never, ever have found myself talking to her, but a new body had changed my attitude right quick!

Her eyes were a glorious color that made me think of dark blue topaz. Her hair was that incredible black that made me think of shiny things, majestic crows and black gemstones.

She looked at me. "Oh? That's the card dispenser," she said automatically. Then she really looked at me. "Are you new?"

"I just got here yesterday," I say with a smile, making sure that my mouth was closed. I put out my hand to her. "Norman Black, Wandering Adept."

She smiled as well and took my hand. "Alicia Summers, accountant," she told me. "I take it you're the reason why upper management is throwing fits about two hundred million dollars?"

"Guilty! I'm the first super hero to successfully rob the government," I declare with gusto.

Alicia just smiled some more. "Shouldn't that make you a villain, then?"

"That's my weekend job." I'm an idiot!

"Nice!" For some reason she thought that was funny! "Then you can buy me dinner next time. Come, I'll show you how it works and you can tell me all about your powers."

I got me a date! And she'd asked me! Sort of. Bonus!

I followed Alicia over to the machine and she explained it to me.

"Okay, when you get your PRT ID number you enter it onto the touch-screen like this and hit enter. That gives you a meal ticket you can use for the next week. It's a card with circuitry in it but everyone calls it a Meal Ticket. This being a Wednesday all the tickets are black. I'll get a new ticket next Wednesday and every Wednesday for as long as I work here. Breakfast and lunch is buffet style. Dinner is split between a few different meals that change day by day. Your ticket is good for any of those meals throughout the day for the week, with a total limit of two hundred dollars. But unless you have a serious eating problem very few people ever go over the limit. The meals are cheap but the portions are great and filling. Once you get your meal you take your card to the cashier, you wave it over a sensor and she deducts it from the account. At the end of the week the ticket becomes worthless the day before your issued a new one at 9:00P.M. when the kitchen shuts down. Any money you don't use goes back into the corporate accounts. We don't have to pay for food but you can't go over your credit limit or the extra comes out of your paystub. For as long as I've been working here I haven't had to pay for any of my meals once."

That morning I got myself the scrambled eggs, hash browns, a slice of ham and cottage cheese, with apple juice. The total cost was 7.50. Alicia got an omelet and coffee. The drinks came out of machines set up in each corner of the room were free.

Talking with Alicia was nice. I told her about my powers. She then surprised me by taking out a contact lens. She had two differently colored eyes!

"Can you make both my eyes blue?"

I gulped. Changing the color would be possible. Easy even. But I might just accidentally change her DNA in the process. Without more testing we weren't sure what happened to the people I "fixed" on a genetic level. And anyway, I didn't want to get into more trouble with the PRT right now.

"I think I could. But you have to understand that it would be on the same level as cosmetic surgery," I tell her honestly. "In any case I think if I did that you'd need a new security clearance. If you want it then we'd better wait until I get my credentials before performing an operation like that."

"Oh, that's okay then. You're right about those protocols by the way. A woman in the office had her teeth fixed by an oral dentist and forgot to file the appropriate paperwork and she got called in on it."

"Really? A dentist?"

"There was a Tinker a while back who could turn cavity fillings and dental hardware into listening and tracking devices, so they had to write a protocol for it."

"Oh."

She then spent a few minutes between bites telling me about the wonders of accounting. One of her jobs was figuring out how much damage super heroes did in their fights. She was very good at math. Alicia didn't need a calculator for most of the stuff I'd just barely learned in school.

When I complimented her on it she just went off describing someone else who apparently knew the values of different bricks and steel as a part of his low-grade thinker powers. Doing math might have made her an exceptional accountant and gotten her in any job field she wanted: engineering, chemistry, computers, you name it. But, and it was a very big BUT as far as she was concerned, Alicia was also nothing special where Thinkers could just show up and outclass all her years of schooling and effort.

It got her really worked up. She was cute.

Just as we were about to exchange our school histories her watch beeped.

"Uh oh, times up, gotta go," Alicia informed me. "Gotta get to work now. It's been great talking to you. I'll see your around. Later, okay?"

"Yea, nice meeting you too!" I say as she rushed off.

What had I been eating again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

27

NitroNorman

Sep 20, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 12 Accountants, Cellular Cosmetic Surgery, Power and More Powers New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 20, 2015

Add bookmark

#80

This is a big part of my story so I made it one big chapter. Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Accountants, Cellular Cosmetic Surgery, Power and More Powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Director Piggot must have had everyone up all night working. When they sent someone to find me I had more paperwork to figure out and sign. Some of it was to make sure I didn't have to fork over years of Taxes for when I didn't exist in this dimension. I had to read each thing and then either reject it or sign it. Confirmation from some office in another part of the country would call back. Left on my own I could have probably gotten it done in a week or two. With Mrs. Dallon and the others to help and do phone calls for me we'd practically rammed the thing through at warp speed.

Legally I was going to be treated as a Displaced Person. The term was widely used during World War II when it was used to specifically refer to one removed from his or her native country as a refugee. As a Displaced Person who falls outside the legal definition in the United Nations Convention Relating to the Status of Refugees I can be afforded all kinds of specialized legal status and loopholes.

At least Mrs. Dallon was happy.

It was settled, with some political pull and legal wrangling, that the PRT could employ me normally as a hero and they would give me the two hundred million dollars they'd promised. They were going to give me a nice big house that I got to pick out of a catalog and fully stock it with furniture and everything and give me a paycheck with all the benefits I cared to claim.

For taxes purposes I was going to mark down that I was self-employed, doing part-time work sometimes hired as a Hero with a capital H. Being part of the PRT offered me all kinds of discounts and savings too. I'd also have to see to arranging a new account at a new bank with my new driver's license, new social security number, and new birth certificate. The PRT had good credit with the banks so I got that as well. When the money came through I'd have to arrange to have Mrs. Dallon paid for her services.

And, because I was wealthy now compared to my old standards, I was going to need someone to manage my money for me. After voicing my concerns Director Piggot thought that having someone around to assist me and spy on me was a great idea. (Well, not the Spy part. I added that inside my head because obviously the PRT is going to want someone to fill in that roll anyway and I was giving them the option on a silver platter.) She had her secretary bring in a list of "possible helpers" for me to choose from. In a few minutes I was all set.

I was finishing up going over my completed Hero's contract for the third time, still not believing everything that had happened, when the other secretary announced over the intercom, "Director Piggot," she said. "Alicia Summers is here."

"Accompany her in, please, Miss. Stein," Director Piggot told her.

The secretary came back into the conference room with the aforementioned woman who had helped me get something to eat this morning. I'd chosen her not just because of what she'd done for me but because she had never quit school and had been taking night classes for a very long time. And she was nice to me.

She was perfect.

She was pretty nervous when she came in but only I could tell. Externally she was totally professional. Alicia also seemed surprised to see me there.

"Alicia," Director Piggot said, motioning to the chair to the side of our group. "Please sit down." She did. Then the Director regarded her the same way a Senior Chief would judge a JR Chief's choice of dish for a contest. "Thank you Miss Stein, you may go."

The secretary nodded and left.

It must have been an odd sight. Here was the Director, Armsmaster, Miss Militia, Miss Dallon in her lawyer suit, plus a few flunkies who were trying to make themselves seem important, plus myself, gathered around the same table covered in paperwork, laptops and phones.

"Alicia, do you know why I asked you here?"

"Not really," Alicia confessed. "Mss. Stein said that it was important but didn't say what it was."

The Director did some more scrutinizing. It was making Alicia nervous. "So, how's the high-speed life of an accountant treating you these days?" she took a sip of her water.

"Quite well," she said, with obvious fervor.

"So Miss Summers, how long have you been working with the PRT?" Director Piggot had asked her.

"About seven years now, Director," she said.

"Really," Piggot said. "How are your extracurricular classes doing? Still getting top grades?"

"Oh yes. I'm in the top five percent of the school."

"Exhalant. Exactly how many degrees do you have now?"

"I have my Masters of course, college degree and various other degrees in finance, marketing and computers. Since my hire-on date I've had classes in Law, Contracts, and Real Estate. I've recently earned my degree in Marketing and Art."

"And how many languages do you speak?"

"Seven, three fluently."

"How would you like a new job Miss Summers?"

"Um, what kind of job?"

The Director waved vaguely in my direction. "This man is Norman Black. If the grape vine hasn't informed you already he's the new hero, comes from another world. Our laws are different enough that he's somewhat unsure of the nature of a lot of the way we do things. He needs an agent and a manager. I want you to be both. It's a full time job. Would you like to be this Heroes Agent?"

The girl's eye lit up at the thought of that. Like dollar signs.

An Agent was exactly what it sounded like and it was something Mrs. Dallon had suggested halfway through negotiations.

A talent agent, or booking agent, is a person who finds jobs for actors, authors, film Directors, musicians, models, film producers, professional athletes, writers, screenwriters, broadcast journalists, and other people in various entertainment or broadcast businesses. In addition, an agent defends, supports and promotes their client's interests. Talent agencies specialize, either by creating departments within the agency or developing entire agencies that primarily or wholly represent one specialty. For example, there are modeling agencies, commercial talent agencies, literary agencies, voice-over agencies, broadcast journalist agencies, sports agencies, music agencies and many more. In this world they also have Agents for Heroes.

Having an agent is not required but it was something I had thought about back in the days before I was looking forward to being a Hero. If Miss Dallon hadn't mentioned it I would have had to bring it up myself at some point. I mean if a Hero is going to have his name put on coffee mugs he should have someone to negotiate these deals and an Agent seemed like a good idea. Public Relations Department be damned.

"I'd love to be an Agent," Alicia finally said. "But I'm not really trained for it? Don't we have a PR department for that? And aren't all the Agents supposed to be working out of Nevada?" she closed her mouth with a click when she realized what words were coming out of her mouth.

It was true. California was nearly a failed state after so many Endbringer attacks on the ocean cities there. Most companies have moved inland to Nevada. Because most of the entertainment industry has Tanked about a fifth of the talent agencies that survived have turned to working lucrative contracts with Heroes. The agents are paid a percentage of the Heroes earnings (typically 10%). And if their Hero can do other things besides punching bad guys, like lifting an entire concrete truck and flying it out to the construction site, they could make considerably larger sums of money.

The PRT did not typically get along well with Hero Agents. Various regulations govern different types of agents. The regulations are established by the Unions and the legal jurisdiction in which the Agent operates. Since the Heroes Agency doesn't want to see its clients die they are also much less in favor of having their people fight it out on the streets where they can get hurt and ruin their pretty faces.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine Agent," Director Piggot told the woman. "Right now your expertise as an accountant should suffice. If this little project works out well the PRT will be thinking about renovating the PR Department and using Agents for all our Heroes."

Once the paperwork goes through it will be true enough, I thought. This was just an excuse to get the pet project going. Mimicry is the best form of flattery.

Alicia Summers had never worked with a Hero that was establishing his own small country before but I was breaking all kinds of new ground. She would be in on the bottom floor. In a joke I offered to make her the first citizen of my country and offer her a dual citizenship. Being totally serious she took me up on it.

So Alicia didn't put up too much of a struggle. After all, she stood to make far more money over the next six month than she had ever had before.

Two hours and a latte' each later, the PRT's new Private Agent branch was in operation. Alicia would be in charge of her client, myself. My new friend would be responsible for my merchandising deals, my public appearances, my press. During this time any money made from our endeavors would be split, sixty five percent for myself. I would also be placed under the authority of Miss Militia of the PRT in the chain-of-command.

For the first month Alicia would make detailed weekly reports, which Miss Militia would read and comment on. That would decrease to twice monthly the second month, and monthly thereafter. Maybe if everything worked out she could expand her client lists to the Wards while they were still young. Possibly to the other Parahumans in the city.

"Can I have your autograph?" Alicia asked.

"Sure," Miss Militia signed a paper for her. Alicia geeked out. Then we got to work again.

In exchange for allowing me to set up my own country inside their borders I was going to tell them all I knew about the Villains of Brockton Bay, which was fairly easy. They also put in some legal markings about protecting Parahuman cape identities, which was a part of the original contract, anyway.

They then put in a bunch of legal restrictions where I would have to acquire my own land, myself. This land would then become my country where I could enforce my own laws. We, and I mean Mrs. Dallon and Miss Summers, argued the hell out of them that I was getting screwed on this deal. But the PRT did not have the means with which to acquire the lands for me, especially after paying such a princely sum to be on their team. I couldn't use the house they would give me, either.

It didn't bother me too much since I was about to become my own country.

Once I had the land I'll have the right to high and low Justice. I can create a law and then punish anyone I want for breaking it! I can do anything that I want on that land! By the terms of these agreements, I'm not just buying land, I'm being made a micro King! I could even apply for foreign aid and others could hire me as a foreign consultant on magical affairs.

Yup! Once I had my land.

I would also have to pay a fee for protection to the local government. If I am attacked the PRT will come to my aid. A fee that was taken out of my Hero paycheck with my normal, if discounted, taxes.

Then Mrs. Dallon and Alicia had to deal with my TinkerTech contract. I argued heavily that it was not TinkerTech. It was Magictech. For one thing it doesn't run on electricity. There are no wires, moving parts, circuitry, or controls. Mrs. Dallon and Alicia then went into the ring to argue legal in my name. We didn't get very far. The government was simply unwilling to reinvent their classification system just for little old me.

Still we made progress. Tinkers have to go through an approval process for anything they create. It might be a great problem for me because my stuff isn't technology but it was decided that new protocols could be made when or if I needed them. In any case it was a another source of funds.

"This is taking longer than I thought," Mrs. Dallon declared after several hours of writing out new contracts. It was almost dinner time. Like 7:00 dinner time. "Why don't we take a break?"

"A small one is fine. But I want to get this done today. Fifteen minutes?" nobody argued with Mrs. Piggot, who was the first to leave for the bathrooms. Alicia followed her to the same destination.

I didn't have to go. I was more concerned with stretching out and using Flesh Magic to unknot some kinks. It was so convenient!

Miss Militia came over to join me on the couch. "Mr. Black, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," I folded my fingers outwards.

"Why didn't you tell us you had knowledge about our world when you first arrived? If you had told us your reasons when you were being interviewed at the hospital ..."

"Having an entire library dumped into your head is disorientating," I explain. "I'd almost died. I had other things to think about. I didn't know I knew what I know until later. And your world is similar to something I was reading about when I left." Which was true enough. I didn't know how close the world around me fitted into cannon. The author had never mentioned Hero Agents. The author could be completely wrong about some points.

Then again I've never read the whole thing. I'd only just started when I came here.

At some point all the new paperwork was filed and we were done. Again. No more signatures to sign. I went out to the spot I found on the oil platform that let me face the ocean. The smell of salt and the lowered tide greeted me.

I was done. I was a part-time PRT Hero; or just getting started.

I was definitely just getting started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the paperwork, hurry up and wait games, negotiations, and signing were done and filed Miss Militia came to get me. I'd just watched the sun set when she arrived. All in all, day four had gone pretty well.

"Br. Black? If you're ready we will begin your exams. Now that you're legal there is no reason for delay."

"What about tomorrow?" I ask. "Isn't it getting pretty late?"

"Our staff is on call twenty four hours a day," she explained. "It shouldn't take too long. The Director wants this done as soon as possible and wants to see you first thing in the morning."

That's a petty revenge, I thought. My expression must have been on my face because Miss Militia smirked.

"Yea, but I didn't mean it so literally," I grumbled.

I followed as she escorted me from the administrative section of the oil platform to the clinic. On the way we passed by lots of places and she explained each area's purpose. One area was for the guests, the gym, workshops, a common area, a theater, private labs and so forth. She also showed me how the "public" areas were kept separate from the "private" areas, and both were separated from the "Protectorate" areas. There was a lot of information to absorb with all the security precautions and such. It was as confusing as hell and intentional.

"This area is just for those of us in the Protectorate with powers," Miss Militia explains. "We also have a headquarters building downtown."

"Do I also get a keycard?" I ask when she swiped to get through the next set of armored doors.

"You will, it should be ready by morning."

Miss Militia showed me around some more. There was a large common kitchen but it wasn't all that fantastic. I liked the cafeteria area better. She also showed me my new room where someone had already moved what few possessions I had into it. The apartment was a bit smaller than the room I used last night. Miss Militia explained that they all had their own computers and came with a small kitchen area of its own.

The Wards area, which we didn't go into, had their own space. There was more closet space for your stuff and a few rooms that seemed to have no permanent purpose and some that served as briefing rooms or classrooms.

Eventually we got to the clinic that was, as far as I could tell, smack dab in the middle area between the Wards and the Protectorate areas.

"Here we can not only give you any kind of physical exam but also test some of your powers. Surgery is one level down."

"What about that exam I was given at the hospital, and when I first got here?" I asked.

"That was for medical purposes, which is no longer valid. You've changed your body too much. And the other time was simply for administrative purposes and to get you into the system. The hospital is not equipped to deal with people with super human abilities, though it has many of the basics duplicated for redundancy."

"Okay then." I followed her in and took a seat on a convenient couch while she went to go find someone.

As was expected from second shift the staff was somewhat lighter. The two Miss Militia managed to find on duty was a male nurse and a female doctor, an older woman named Doctor Lion of all things. She introduced herself, shook my hand, and introduced her assistant as "Jones." Neither of them a Parahuman.

The tests done in the "Superhero Clinic" were mostly a repeat of things I'd already done in the civilians wing while I was filling out medical paperwork.

Stand on a scale, that could apparently take the weight of freight. Scanning machines used to get my measurements and height, while also trying to detect any types of foreign matter or radiations I might be emitting as well as to see if my mass or gravitational pull differed. Blood type was O+, which was not what it was before, but for the life of me couldn't remember what it had been before I got to this world. It was the same in the medical information I'd brought with me, but was certified now. Another TinkerTech machine verified that it was ordinary blood and wouldn't, I don't know, explode or something equally strange. Height was six foot six since I'd rebuilt my spine.

Next up were strength tests at the Superman Gym. These I'd known about from the series. Given a pair of gym shorts and muscle shirt Doctor Lion took me through a few doors down the hall to a platform that hung suspended in the middle of a three story chamber filled with cables and hydraulics all hooked together.

It kind of reminded me of superman being trapped underneath a descending press, all big steel gears and axles and other heavy duty apparatus that looked like they were salvaged from a steel mill.

Jones went over to a big industrial looking control panel and pushed some buttons. Equipment underneath the platform smoothly shifted like the gears of a transmission system. With a light turned on over it the Smith Machine was illuminated. Instead of weights the over-engineered thing had cables not too dissimilar to those used in elevators attached to either side of the bar. A bar which I guessed was made of something extremely strong since it didn't seem to be metal and was a dark purple in color.

It was the first true TinkerTech machine I'd seen since coming to this world. I would have been impressed no matter if I saw it in my home world or this one. It looked cool and just like something out of the comic books. My geeky side for all things super heroic and super-tech was twitching.

"This equipment has been enhanced using a TinkerTech counterweight system," Jones explained as the bar lifted itself off the floor and went back down again in a systems test. "We've had several folks try over the years but no Brute has yet been able to break it. The first lift will be a calibration test. Place your feet in the painted squares and lift the bar up over your head."

I walked over to the thing, hopped over the bar, turned around, and put my feet in the red shoe-shaped marks on the floor. There was a flat screen in front of me demonstrating the proper lifting technique with a three dimensional man and words on the bottom telling you what to do. I watched the entire video as it repeated.

I took the bar in both hands and slowly stood up with it, extending my reach until it went as high as I could get it. Then I put it down at Jones command and lifted it a few more times with only the right and left arm just to be sure.

"Okay, good. Now position the bar until it's at about waist height. Okay, I'm going to set the resistance test. Try to lift it up as high as you're able. The standard is normal human capacity, topping off at fifteen hundred pounds. Make sure you follow through with the lifting technique so you don't try to throw out your back. I know you can regenerate but pulling a muscle is still no fun. Whenever you are ready, go."

To my surprise I managed to lift the bar to my forehead, but couldn't go any higher. The resistance became too great.

"You can relax now," Jones told me as he read something on the screen. "Do you think you can go any higher?"

"I'd like to try," I say cautiously. "My mass cellular control enables me to push myself beyond normal human norms. I'd like to keep on trying, see if I can't improve myself."

Jones made a few adjustments to his machine. "All right. I'm bringing the weight down to about a third of its previous weight restriction. I'll adjust as we go along. You think you can rebuild yourself to do better?"

"That's what mass cellular control means," I say, gripping the bar again.

"Wait. Do you call it mass cellular control or Flesh Magic? Which do you want me put down in the papers?"

I thought about it. When I'd thought about this ability while flying through the Blind Eternities, the void between the worlds of the multi-verse, I had approached it from two different directions. One was super-science powers from a wiki site, the other was as mMj'q to hand-wave the rest of the explanations away.

"I've actually given this some thought. Since we're doing science now, 'Scientifically' speaking you should put down mass cellular control. It's much more accurate and scientific and official sounding. It'll make you sound smart to have it properly labeled. In reality it's mMj'q concerning the manipulation of flesh with reality-breaking concepts, which is pseudo-science and might get you thrown out of the medical community as a crackpot."

"Ah, glad you cleared that up then. Alright, we're ready. Go ahead."

With my awareness focused inwards I carefully upped my abilities into a world record setter.

I'd once tried to work out with a professional expert at the gym before I'd lost my first job and had to quit after that. Being in this machine reminded me of what he'd tried to teach me. It was all about posture, doing things correctly, breathing, using the muscles you wanted instead of burning your energy into other unnecessary things. Just knowing what you're doing takes out half the difficulty.

I could concentrate on myself like never before. Not just flexing my muscles but seeing them in action from the inside. I can observe how each and every muscle in my body moved as I performed reps, gauge which muscles were starting to exhaust themselves. I didn't need to form micro-tears to get them to heal and become stronger. Just like before I can simply make them stronger.

The next time I lifted that bar I succeeded. According to the green number counter I'd just lifted nine hundred pounds. More weight that I'd ever moved in one go. Except for the previous test.

"More weight," I told the man. He added ten pounds.

Between yesterday and today I had plenty of time to think about making myself stronger. Hell, I'd written a good dossier once about making a super human being. I also had mMj'q to burn now.

We got up just to 1300 pounds before I decided that now seemed like a good time to do some bio-engineering.

"I'm going to see what I can do about making myself stronger," I told Doctor Lion, Jones and Miss Militia. "I might start to look odd. Please keep careful notes."

I wasn't going to stop at just being human. I was going to take as many liberties with my form so that I could, if not fight off most Parahumans, at least survive. When I was done I was going to be a Brute, with a healthy amount of Mover. Even a bit of Stranger, since I was not limiting myself and had no compunction at all about using animal parts. I needed every advantage that could be wedged into humanoid form. Boosted senses too. And more.

Over the next hour, with access to the Internet, Doctor Lion's assistance and Jones rather enthusiastic help I had access to a world's worth of books, far more detailed knowledge about animals and the biology of some Parahumans, baring my own strange education via the Blind Eternities. Mostly censored, the clues given enabled me to completely rebuild a living being. Most of this can be placed under the dubious concept of "Cellular Cosmetic Surgery."

All this and more I thought about as I tested out the machinery in the Gym while my body started to incorporate a million and one changes into itself. I even needed to summon rare earth elements not normally found in the diet of Human beings. Why? Because the new body needed the stuff to make new body parts.

Thanks to generations of living in environments Human beings aren't normally equipped to deal with, exercise and incredible nutrition, Humans are very different compared to their ancestors of only a few thousand generations ago. Now they possess chemicals and properties that are capable of taking them to a superhuman state – which I was able to complement with a simple trip to the pharmacy. We see it every day in athletes, gifted people, desperate mothers, and hormonal imbalances like gigantism. My body has been adapted to include all of these abilities on a maximum level without the negative side effects that kill people so that I could function properly. The resulting creation retained none of the weakness associated with a naturally occurring organism and had all the advantages I could give it.

Although organic, the original skeleton has been superseded by "bones" with a specific thickness, shape, size and mineral content, thanks to applications of carbon combined with artificial spider silk, titanium, plus a few odds and ends. A PRT trooper even went down to the shallow shore nearby to gather shellfish and limpets – small aquatic snails with wide, conical shells. Their tiny, millimeter-long teeth are the record holders for the world's strongest natural material. Easily mimicked. The resulting material is better than any bone developed by any Original Organism to date, is porous and/or elastic where needed — yet is highly durable and lightweight. It is my hope that the structure was a reasonable compromise between outright speed, necessity athleticism, and sheer physical power.

Some of the cartilage weren't real bones at all, but pieces of an internal superstructure that protected my organs (my soft underbelly) so they weren't crushed, mangled, perforated, liquefied or boiled when exposed to extreme circumstances. Having a certain amount of redundancy distributed through the new body was just good planning. Many of these backup systems can work in place of the primary organs, acting as secondary heart, lungs, liver, and so on.

In my original life I'd had to have my four wisdom teeth and two others removed to avoid crowding. Many small improvements to my jaw had to be made to accommodate all 32 teeth mother nature intended me to have. This of course stretched my face and big head a bit. However since I'm now taller and bigger, if you didn't have a ruler you couldn't tell what had been done.

Mostly…

There were entirely new systems of muscles, tendons, and ligaments to operate the limbs, together with the vascular, lymphatic, and nervous system upgrades required to supply, drain, and innervate them; and my respiratory-cardiovascular system had been modified, upgraded and equipped with new specialized parts to power everything. Primarily, the super-muscles now served as actuators for micron-thin sheaths of synthetic tissue that is tougher than anything of contemporary manufacture, and powerful enough to stress the new skeleton to its limit.

A monument to engineering. Furthermore, the muscles didn't need exercise to be kept in their prime.

The skin had to become tough enough to endure the demands my new strength placed upon it. It also plays a key role in protecting the body against pathogens and excessive water loss. Its other functions are as insulation, temperature regulation, sensation, and the production of vitamin D from sunlight. That I could use sunlight as an added source of nutrition after acquiring chlorophyll examples from plants decorating the offices was another bonus.

I wanted to be able to survive in any environment, the ability to survive various extremes of temperature, pressure, radiation, toxins, outer-space.

Each layer of tissue from the skin on down is another layer of high-to-low penetration defense. Some of it is for radiation or other exotic weaponry, and lasers. Combined with additional layers of internal "smooth muscle," the skin guards the underlying muscles, bones, ligaments and internal organs and enables the absorption of insane amounts of abuse before actual damage can occur – kind of like when a superhero is thrown into a wall and shrugs off the damage as inconsequential. It even lets me grow hair in all the right places.

I can actually survive in the vacuum of space! For a little while anyway…

As a result of all this effort, I possessed a biological engine that, for sheer driving power and nicety of control, surpassed any other known to have ever existed on my home Earth. There were other bio-tinkers out there. If I ever met them I'm going to take their stuff apart too.

Not that many people are going to be able to realize what kind of mental stability and organization are required to handle the equipment I now have. While neurologists argue about similarities and differences between the brains of different species, none were stranger than my own.

Like rest of the tissues in my body, the brain has numerous new abilities, thanks in large part to animals. The PRT even had some bugs in the lab dedicated to animal testing. A few minutes with each was all I needed and there were even gofers who went out to get what I asked for.

(Koi fish, ferrets, turtles – from the pet shop. Cricket for jumping strength and navigation in the dark. Fish for lower frequency hearing, water breathing and the ability to survive extreme cold. Ants were great for strength and smell. Bats for hearing. Bees for UV vision. Birds for cardiovascular and lung strength, vision, the ability to sense magnetic north. Flies for annoyingly fast reflexes. Frogs for jumping strength. Mosquitoes for IR vision. Snakes for a sense of taste/smell. Cephalopods like the octopus and squid gave me ideas for stealth with color changing skin. Squirrels for agility. Horseshoe crab for their alternate immune system. Starfish for "natural" regeneration. Small lizards also have regeneration traits. Mongoose for immunity to some types of venom. Jumping Spiders for their enhanced distance detection. The cockroach; those ugly little beasties can survive a hell of a lot of stuff; intense temps, pressure, radiation, vacuums, dehydration, etc. Also, cockroaches can survive radiation up to a certain point. Fruit flies too. Plus all kinds of random trait benefits without losing human appearance. Various plant structures were studied as well…)

Getting off topic.

In certain situations such as auto accidents or sports injuries, normal Cerebrospinal Fluid (CSF) – a clear colorless bodily fluid found in the brain and spine – cannot protect the brain from forced contact with the skull case, causing hemorrhaging, brain damage, sometimes even death. The newer, and much improved, CSF Neuro-gel not only insulates the heavier brain from thirty gravities continuous and shocks of up to fifty gravities, but it also keeps the brain completely clean and chemically stable by controlling the chemical composition of the fluid that surrounds neurons, removing the various wastes, poisons, and heat generated during metabolic activity, while also supplying it with everything it needed during high-performance operations.

But I was still, remarkably, biological. Moving from machine to machine showed me exactly what kind of limits I could reach. I'd already far surpassed anything possible for a human from my world. My muscles had become as dense as hardwood trees. I'd had to armor the nerves to keep them from being pinched. Blood flow was becoming a problem, which was why serious athletes have these big veins near the surface of their skin.

But the biggest problem were the bones. As strong as they are with each lift I was damaging myself. Eventually I'd gone about as far as I could go. It got up to the point where I could lift a large vehicle and throw it, which was nuts.

"I think that's enough," I say after a while, letting the bar go. It dropped like a stone, but slowed to a halt before it hit and then slowly settled onto the floor. It was my tenth round through the gym using each machine between alterations.

That was when Doctor Lion showed up. I don't know where she went but machinery seemed to be Jones's field of expertise and not hers. "Low Brute 4." Doctor Lion decided. "Your strength is just under average for Parahumans who have undergone physical transformation. What do you think?"

Jones nodded at her and Miss Militia did as well.

"I don't think I could get any more out of me unless I engineer some better bones." I tell her. "And I don't think I'll get much farther with the animal samples you've provided me."

"And you won't with normal human parts," she says. "Are you hungry?"

I stepped out of the machine. "Yea," I said as I walked carefully over to her without leaping into the ceiling. "My powers don't seem to need a lot of energy but for some reason I also burn through food like a furnace."

They weighed me again. I'd gained two hundred and fifty pounds, weighing in as much as a sumo wrestler. Doctor Lion watched as I carefully ate a meal of nutrition bars from a box. They were green and tasted like bricks, supposedly made of alga. I needed them. I had a trillion new cells to feed. Then they weighted me again.

My powers were confusing.

We did more tests.

Over the next hour I pushed, pulled, lifted, moved more weight than I'd ever seen anyone do before. The doctors didn't seem to be impressed however.

Each muscle was as strong as it could be with as little additional mass added to the body as possible. It was the synthetic tissues that made up forty percent of my mass. The only way to get stronger would be to get larger so that I could add more muscle and synthetic tissue to the frame, which would cause other problems. I didn't want to be like a Hulk.

Lastly I was lead over to a beefed up treadmill. I didn't have any idea what would happen. It was the type you stood on and used your own weight and force to move the belt. Jones and Doctor Lion placed sensors on my body like they did when I worked the other machines but this time added an air sensor mask over my face to measure gasses and turned on a tiny fan in front of me.

The two medical persons then went to another control panel set up across the room. "Just keep running as fast as you can, then try to maintain the pace until you can't anymore!" Doctor Lion told me.

So I did. I hopped on and grabbed the front bar and started pushing. I started out with a walk. When I was sure my new balance and muscle control was good enough I picked up the pace a little bit by bit. Slowly I accelerated. Eventually I hit 22 miles per hour.

In my old life I would have been lucky to maintain that sort of speed for a few seconds.

Going downhill …

I wasn't going to be chasing cars like that so again I started tweaking things. I varied the length and position of my legs and body to find the right rhythm and improve my method of locomotion. With the feedback I was getting from my powers I was developing greater control and precision with my run. Tuning my machine. Like achieving "Absolute Focus" or something like that.

It seemed like I could keep this up forever. My Flesh Magic remove toxins and fed the cells the nutrients they needed better than my own biology. This was fucken cool! My stamina went right up …

… until I started getting tired.

My sprint speed had just reached 34.67 MPH. Managed to maintain that for minutes before I just HAD to stop and get off.

Jones came over with a flavored water while I sat down and rested. I swallowed some of it. "I don't understand it," I tell them. "At first I'm good and fine but then I seem to run out of energy. I have plenty of nutrients in my body to feed the muscles but I can't seem to keep going?"

Doctor Lion actually chuckled at that. "Mr. Black, I don't think you realize it, but you were using your powers to help you along, right?"

I nod, "Yeah," while a sinking feeling develops in my gut.

"Well, I've seen a lot of powers in my day. Some depend on their body, some depend on their powers. You're using both and aren't differentiating," she said. I felt like a real idiot when I realized what she's talking about. "The problem with your body is that you are using your Flesh Magic to fortify its ability to work. When you hit thirty four miles an hour that's about the peak of what a human can do. We can't maintain that for more than a few seconds. But with your power there was no muscle fatigue. Once that ran out you were left with baseline normal biological systems."

She was right. Now that I thought about it I realized I hadn't been managing my resources very creatively.

"I can't believe I missed that." Seems there's a lot of differences between being smart and doing things intelligently!

Presented with a problem that I definitely needed to look into I focused my full attention on it. Now that I didn't have mMj'q or my Mana devices feeding me power it was actually easier to examine the mechanism behind my powers.

Just like in a game I had a regeneration factor, which I'd forgotten about. Empty, it would take two days to fill up again. There were plenty of wizards and witches in fiction that didn't need to refill. What was up with that? It must have been something my mind fixated when I fell through the Blind Eternities because there was no good reason for it.

Even so there should be no reason why I was tired! Something must be wrong…

Oh, shit!

Calmly as possible I stand up. "I guess I'm still figuring things out. Anyways, I suppose I could keep going for a little while as a human before my Mana pool regenerates." I go over to the basket with my clothes in it and pick up my ring and bracelets while pretending to get my hands on some bottled water. "On the other hand, cheating is better," I quietly mutter to myself.

Sanctuary!

Jones was looking at something on his tablet. "Well whatever this magic or mMj'q or Mana or whatever you call it is, we can't detect it. Are you saying that it's because of this stuff that you can do all of these superhuman feats?"

As mMj'q flows into my body at ever increasing rate I'm glad he's distracted with his charts. They didn't need to know about this. "Yea, I suppose so. My body is an ordinary biological. But magic, spelled mMj'q, lets me do lots of things not normally possible. Building this body for one."

And fuel it.

"Okay, got it. We'll treat it as an exotic fuel source then," Jones writes something down. "But that means we're going to have to repeat these tests both with and without you using magic."

"Good thing we didn't get into too many of them then." Wincing. The amount of damage that had just occurred in my body was immeasurable. "I'll try things without mMj'q this time." By the time we're done doing that, my Mana Ring should have me back up to full power.

We repeated the tests and found out several important things, not all of which I told Jones about.

First, the one and only thing special about my body is that it's bio-crafted. It had the normal abilities and frailties of a living thing. If I pushed it I didn't have to sleep for a week. After a while I would get tired, same as anyone. I still needed to eat and go to the bathroom like everyone else. I could still get hurt. Some heroes can get hit all they want and all they'll suffer for it is some messed up clothes. I can still be mangled.

Another quick run through my teeth with the tongue reminds me that I'd serious dental work done just a few days ago. I didn't have enough experience yet to be taking such stupid risks with my life.

I could get hurt.

I had to keep reminding myself of that.

I was like some amazing combo platter. A magical Captain America, with Spiderman's agility, the Hulk's average strength and Wolverine's healing factor tied up in one nice package.

Secondly; my stamina was immense so long as I didn't fuck with it. An exotic fuel source was pretty close to the truth. Flesh Magic completely bypassed the normal biological process in a dangerous and very stupid way.

By using a technique I decided to call Body Destruction all of my physical attributes increase. It was like having access to something that was much better than sugar or adrenalin. The energy cost was huge. For a while I more than doubled my best record at each machine and then I'd suffered the magical equivalent of a full body crash. That oversight had nearly killed me!

My body had become completely dependent on the mMj'q being pumped into its cells. Unless I received intense medical care within a few hours I would most assuredly have died. Only that my new body was crafted kept me alive long enough to get to the ring and bracelets. The first thing I had to do was to restart my body's systems.

I didn't show my best during the retest. Mostly because I didn't want the PRT to know everything there is to know about me. They didn't need to know my weaknesses.

But at full power without my rings and a full tank I had enough mMj'q for thirty three minutes of activity. Just in case you wanted to know.

I couldn't complain.

I take another look at the world around me. Not exactly pretty, the gym. But I liked it. This was the time I would always remember as when I truly came to life. That it wasn't a dream. I didn't have a heart attack. Wasn't capable of it now. But the experience had been as much of a wakeup call as anything. That this was not a game and it was all real.

I do some more stretching exercises to finish up.

I look up at the ceiling. Up and up, and keep going until I've performed a slow backwards flip, with my hands around the backside of my ankles. Then the legs follow, doing a complete rotation until I'm standing up once again. I reach down until the palms of my hands touch the ground, both legs straight, bent at the hips with my ass in the air like an A frame.

Fantastic.

Jones clapped his hands together. "Whoa! Nice! You just figure out you can do that?" he asks. Curious, not sarcastic.

I was grinning so much that I could feel the air on the backside of my eyeballs, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Now leave me alone for a minute, would ya? I need to engineer myself some new legs, and then I'm going to take another crack at that treadmill."

One hour later…

I sat there gasping at my fourth run through the treadmill, gulping water and eating those horrible energy bars while Jones read off the results of the tests.

"You did better than add another forty five miles in speed to your last run," he told me. "Congratulations on exceeding your previous times. You now have a mover rating of 4."

"Still not enough," I gasp.

My latest alteration to nature's Original Design was rather extreme. A triple jointed leg for hyper-extension like some mythical half-human creature. Improved agility, dexterity and power. The new legs were bluish-green in color because the skin had been replaced with a kind of organic armor – scales from fish and snakes, cartilage, bone, tooth enamel, bug and crab exoskeletons, turtle shell. This makes the skin there practically fire proof, acid resistant, and much harder to destroy.

Like claws, my toenails are now thick, black, sharp, durable and retractable. The action is automatic like a cats. Three toes with claws in front, one at the heel. The second toe on each foot now have an unusually large, curved talon rich in rare earths and carbon. Like that used by the ancient velociraptor, which I need to hold off the ground like folded switchblades.

No more shoes for me!

"Well you might be interested in knowing that you might have another power."

"Yea?" I tried to think of what that might be.

"Yup. You have an eating power."

"Pffft! Dua!" I mocked. "How do you figure that?"

"Because you've now eaten twelve of those bars in one sitting," he points out. I take a look at the wrappers and, yup, I have. "I've never met anyone other than a Parahuman who could finish off one of those. They're extremely filling. Once that's all I ate for a month on a bet. I barely finished two of those."

I pick up a wrapper and take a look at the nutrition label. "Twenty-five thousand calories!" I exclaim. "How the hell do they do that?"

"It's a TinkerTech manufactured food. You'll find those in shelters all over the world. There's a rumor that they're made from organic remains but nobody looks into it too closely. They come in a verity of colors with different flavors but they all taste like crap."

I wish I knew what was up with my eating problem. I didn't seem to be getting full. Outside of maximum nutritional intake the rest seemed to evaporate. Like I could keep on eating forever. Could it be because I was a glutton in my last life?

That was something I could explore in depth later.

"So I can win at eating contests," I grumped. "My strength and speed are decent, at least." I really shouldn't be complaining. I was a Wizard for crying out loud!

"You should be happy you got that. Most people would be perfectly happy to have that. I know I would." Jones told me.

I just sat there with my face on my fist. "Yea, but in the land of the supers I'm still squishy."

"I'd still take it any day of the week!" he retorted.

"You want it?" I ask. "I can rebuild your body for you if you want?"

The man's eyes suddenly became extraordinarily greedy. "Really? Are you serious?" the man asked.

"Of course I am," I assured him. "Just like Panacea, I can repair any ailments you have. I can even reverse and stop the genetic deterioration of aging. I can't do REAL genetic engineering mind, but my mMj'q lets me fake it. But as long as you have some of your younger DNA for me to use I can take about seven years off your life. A little copy and paste to the rest of your genetic structure and a little pwW'r and I can slow down the aging process to near nothing. Kind of like a tree. I've done it to myself so I know it works and I don't need to do anything to maintain it." I shrugged my shoulders and raised my eyebrows as if to ask.

"Well, hell!" he declared.

Doctor Lion was far more concerned. "Jones! You're not seriously considering doing this?"

"Of course the hell I am! The chance to do that?" he pointed at the machines I'd been using. "Of course I'm going to take it. I'll sign myself up as a Guinea Pig if I have to."

"The Director will never allow it," the doctor told her partner. "You don't even know if he can."

"The Director is thinking about it," I let the cat out of the bag, watching as they turned to look at me. "For a small fee I'm going to be offering to supplement the health insurance of the local PRT and rebuild their bodies. The soldiers, especially, are going to be given optional combat enhancements. But if you want to be my test subject we can do this and show everyone what I'm capable of."

"I'll get the paperwork right now!" Jones took off for the office as if he'd suddenly developed a Mover rating.

Miss Militia came over and eyed me. "I hope you know what you're doing. The PRT isn't exactly a fan of having people modified by Parahumans."

"So I've noticed. This is a test with a willing subject thou." I tell her. "Once it's signed, sealed, and delivered it'll be perfectly legal. I even had it included in my contract."

"Yes, to heal people like Panacea. Not to experiment." Miss Militia she expresses as the man came back.

"Okay. Miss Militia if you'll just sign here as a witness we can get started." He thrust the ever-present legal document at her.

There must be a warehouse in the place somewhere filled with them. I needed to burn it to the ground and consecrate the ashes!

"Wait. you want to do this now? Uh, don't you need to wait for a committee or something?" I ask.

"Not for testing," Doctor Lion told me. "When testing a new Parahuman all sorts of new or special circumstances can come up. It's after we have your powers definitively locked down and in the system that we'll need such permissions. Until then you're our problem. For good or ill. We pretty much have a blank check."

"You people must have a serious security clearance," I declare, boggling at the legal loopholes. I thought I'd gotten a good deal!

"It's why there are so few of us, even though we're the most highly paid in the business" she explained. "Not only do we have to be extraordinary good medics and researchers but we're also the equivalent of a suicide squad, or a bomb squad. We go in, do our job and hope we don't die. The next hero to walk through the door could have the ability to shoot some lethal form of radiation that nobody's ever heard of. We're right there at ground zero when heros experiment. We have to be on our toes."

"Man that sucks. I guess if you get the chance to get stronger you'll take it?"

"For me? No. Not this round."

"Why not?"

"I'm the control. Jones is going to be going through all kinds of testing when you're done with him. He's going to be in quarantine."

"What? Why? But Panacea-"

"Panacea is a known quantity. She's already gone through testing with New Wave and we know what she can and cannot do. She's licensed. You are not. For all we know Jone's body could fall apart next week."

"Maybe I should take it back and wait until later?"

"It wouldn't matter now, I'm afraid," Doctor Lion said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going through with it," Jones told me as he gave me the packet. More paperwork! A simple release form however. "Otherwise we'd have to find some schmuck to volunteer and pay him a few thousand bucks. This way if I die the PRT doesn't have to fork over a lot of money and effort to sweep it under the rug. And it comes with hazard pay."

The paperwork basically said that I was using Jones as a volunteer and that no criminal charges would be brought to me if I happened to mutilate or kill him. I signed the damn thing.

We moved into one of the experimental testing rooms nearby for this. Doctor Lion would be videotaping the whole thing. They even had a special setup with cameras and other measuring devices. It was all concrete and steel and a control booth next door. Running part way through the room was a low wall of steel two feet thick to hide behind. Which was good because the concrete platform in the center looked well used.

"Are you sure you're friends and family aren't going to think this is unnatural? I wouldn't want people to think you're a freak?" I was having serious second thoughts about this and maybe thinking I had steamrolled ahead a little too far.

"Look dude, I know you come from another planet, but we've been living and dying at the hands of Parahumans for the better part of thirty years here," Jones told me. "And I've seen lots of shit. Even the weakest Parahuman can kick the best of five trained soldiers ass any day of the week. Some would run away, but I'm of a more adventurous bent. So if a man comes along and offers me a chance at living a little longer you sure as hell better believe I'm going to grab it! What my friends do has no play in it. Hell, they might join me. And if they don't like it they can go do something else, without me."

Doctor Lion spoke up then. She and Miss Militia had decided to watch from the control room so we heard her over the speaker. "I actually agree with Jones here. But I'm willing to wait a little."

"Well, if you're sure… I mean it's your last chance to back out."

Jones actually grinned. "Hell yes I am. Now make me like He-Man, Wizard."

I took his hand in mine. "You got it."

First I paralyzed him so that he could stand there and not move. Then I put in a pain block so he wouldn't feel anything. Only then did I start the uplift program. It took a while. Manipulating another person's body was harder than my own. They seemed to have some sort of natural resistance to the sudden change I was making.

I copied over most of what I'd done but kept some of the crazy stuff to myself since he couldn't manage his own body like I could. Mostly what I had twelve hours ago.

I also pulled off about seven years, which is about as far as I could go genetically. He didn't get any special rebuilds but I managed to heal a lifetime of abuse, straighten his spine and take out four inches at the waist using his fat to fuel the transformation and muscle development. Fixed the teeth and repaired the eyes and hearing too. And the male-pattern baldness.

When done the paralysis was taken away.

"All right, all done. You are somewhere between twenty-five and thirty now and will remain like that until you get hit by a truck," I told him as I stepped back. The man was a bit disorientated. "I also haven't copied over some of the stranger things I've done to my body, since I kind of figure you still want to be human and have children someday."

"What did you do to my eyes?" he demanded as he figured out where his new center of balance was located.

"Well as you know the Mark-one eyeball is one of the worst designed things in nature," I explained to him.

It really was.

Your average eyeball is composed of three fundamental components – the lens, the retina, and the optic nerve. The reason Human vision is so bad is that light coming in through the lens has to filter through layers of neural tissue before reaching the retina. This is degraded further by a network of blood vessels on top of the retina to service that neural tissue. As if all that weren't bad enough, the nerve tissue has to make a channel through the retina to come out the back of the eye to the brain. That channel causes a blind spot in each eye. We're not normally aware of it, because our brain fills in the missing visual information with an extrapolated picture.

"I used to have glasses, and it wasn't until I was 23 that I found out I was partially color blind. Can you believe that?" Jones nodded. "I mean it wasn't a big deal. Not really. I mean, the usual guy on the street can take a look at three different colors on a graph and say, "Red, green, violet." I, on the other hand, will look at those same colors and say "Red, green, blue." You get me? So I looked up a whole bunch of stuff about it on the internet and now I'm like, so why the hell not? Anyway, what I did was wire the eyeball up properly, with the nerves and the blood vessels behind the retina and lenses, and no blind spots either! It'll take a while to get used to but it really is a better way to see."

The man kept blinking his eyes and looking at every kind of thing. "I get that. But why is everything so screwed up. It's like I'm looking at the world through coke-bottle lenses!"

"That's because of the nerves," I told him. "The nerves wired into the eye is different from person to person. It's why cybernetic eyes are so difficult. I straightened yours out. You're just not used to seeing things straight. I've also added in some light amplification and heat sensing, like a cat, so you can more easily see at night."

"What about your eyes? Did you fix your color blindness?"

"Partially color blind my friend." I reminded him. "I used the patterns I copied from several people to improve my own. But that was many hours ago and I've since gotten used to it. Now I'm seeing things as they are."

"But you're not having any trouble seeing?"

"I knew what I was doing when I fixed myself. I have Flesh Magic. Your brain has to learn things the old fashioned way. Want to sit down?"

"Yes, please. Also, can you fix the nausea? I think I'm going to throw up."

"Close your eyes then," I said as I took his hand and fixed his stomach. I lead him over to a corner where a pile of fire bricks had been organized onto a pallet. "Take a seat and get you're bearings."

"Thanks. And thanks for the upgrade, anyway. I'll just have to get used to it."

"You're welcome."

Jones had to run through all the same tests I'd just done. Twice. I had to fix things I'd goofed. Altogether he was a very happy man.

"Anything else you want adjusted?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

"Nope. I'm very happy with where I am right now."

I chuckled and placed a hand on Jones shoulder. "Well, if you ever change your mind…" I left it at that.

We both had to give a blood sample.

"Okay Mr. Black," said Doctor Lion as she put away the next donation. "This next test is also fairly simple," she lead me over to a modified drill press. It also had been tinkered up. Underneath was a place for me to put my arm. "Simply put your arm in the machine, here. We'll use the machine to carefully cut the back of your forearm. It'll continue to apply pressure until your skin breaks, then stop. You push this blue button here to activate it when you're ready. If anything happens, just in case, you can press this red button and it will immediately stop and retract."

"Seems simple enough." I roll up my sleeve and stick my arm through, grasping the bar on the other side. I nerved myself up and then hit the button.

The press started to descend. I had to really will myself not to get out of the way as it lowered down and cut into the skin. With my Flesh Magic I actually got to see it penetrate my flesh, stopping just before it crossed the subdermal layer and went into the muscle. Then it retracted.

Doctor Lion was busy writing things down. Jones just watched and listened to Doctor Lion's comments, double checking the instruments. Miss Militia was quiet.

"Well, your skin is fairly normal. You're not more durable than a, say, a rhinoceros," she told me. "Can you heal that?"

"Sure." Then I did. No scar.

"Wonderful. Let's try that again then."

We did it about twenty more times before they decided to work on my other arm. Each time I was cut I'd rebuild the skin during healing to be just a bit tougher. Jones made a few adjustments on the machine and fitted it with different blades. The machine had no problem penetrating my hide but the likelihood of bleeding from skinned knees and palms became less likely. Unless I was willing to engineer some armor into my body like I had my legs that was about as good as it was going to get.

I wasn't discounting the possibility.

Doctor Lion gave me the results. "As far as these tests are concerned your ability to regenerate is right off the charts. You have a biological body, albeit one that's been engineered far beyond anything I've seen before. Unless you rebuild yourself again."

"Well," I say thoughtfully, "There's a couple of other options. I can build myself to be nearly invulnerable, but I wouldn't look human at all once I'm done. Like my legs. I think you call those Case 53s.

"If you can than hold off on it for after you leave. Let's test you blaster power."

The next test was for my fire abilities. There was this room made out of firebrick filled with scorch marks and a plate of steel at the end of a shooting range hanging by some chain.

I raised my hand up near my face and looked at my palm. Without even trying I got my breathing under control, in through the nose and out through the mouth. As I breathed out fire erupted from my hand. I was expecting it so I didn't freak out. Much.

I then flung it at the target. Didn't even reach halfway.

So I tried again, and again, and again.

As I worked certain "moves" were presented in my mind. Breathing and fireballs, then fire jabs. Then fire kicks. I wasn't just inventing moves, I was fire bending!

I could feel the heat in my body, in the air, all around me. It was energy, like my heartbeat, movement, power and beauty.

I was basically making stuff up here. I really wished I'd paid more attention to the cartoons.

My powers were nothing like the people from the Avatar series. I was more like a mutant from the X-Men. My moves were limited to some kickboxing I knew from TV. I could change the color of the fire and direct it with limited pyrotechnic abilities. Red fire burned. Blue fire was cool and froze thing. Yellow was all sparkly. Green didn't burn really, it just hung around, incapable of being put out with water or sand and took a long time to fade. Black fire was destruction.

When black fire came out of my fist it hurt! It zigged and zagged across the room before devouring the steel plate whole! It was an attack with dark energy! Only it didn't burn, it was more like acid that corroded at great speed.

"I think that's enough of that," Doctor Lion said with some nervousness. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Jones himself had loosened his shirt.

Oh. It was rather warm in here now.

"Sure," I said.

We moved to another test site to check on my force element. This room was similar to the last but had hundreds of sand bags arranged in layers with the top angled forwards to make a big gun backstop.

When I raised my eyes as if to ask, Jones just shrugged.

"It was cheap."

So it was.

My test for this was a simple jousting-type dummy made up of wooden six by six beams that had been fitted together into a parody of a human being, with a T-shirt and a cheap helmet hammered into place for a head.

Without trying I created a blade of force several feet long and cut the thing in half. Over the next half hour I cut down bamboo shoots, logs, chains, carved a chunk of stone into a specific shape which was cool as hell but was kind of limited do to my sucky crafting skills and also chopped vegetables.

My blades were invisible to the naked eye but could be observed using ultraviolet light to "see" where my force blades bent electromagnetic energies. Different materials require different cutting strengths backed up by my muscles. For all intents and purposes it was just as if I were handling an implement. But one that was as sharp as it was flat. If I tried to cut something like steel I could only go so deep before friction stopped me.

"It's just like punching sand. You can do it but the material would stop you from going too far," I told Jones as I lumber jacked my way through an I-beam.

When the chunk of iron fell to the ground I sat on it. And it was now three in the morning!

Except for being immaterial and flat as a hair is thin my blades seemed to follow the same laws as a real weapon. The length I could project with one of them was limited to about twelve feet. At the tip it was weaker than at my hand. They didn't have any mass. I could also throw them and manufacture as many new blades as I wanted. I also couldn't cut something on the other side of a plate of glass, even though I could see what I was aiming for. I couldn't have any barrier between me when I was cutting.

Creating a force field was also easy and required little effort on my part once created. Jones and Doctor Lion spent a good ten minutes measuring it and testing it with a variety of instruments and Tinker devices. It didn't seem to matter what I was wearing either. I had a choice between a force field that was like a suit or one that surrounded me like a big bubble.

For the next test Jones helped me to get into pieces of this full body bomb armor suit. The thing weighted a great deal even with the pockets emptied of gadgets and tools. We actually had to remove some of the plates so I could get into the pants. The helmet was really thick but had a built-in walky-talky.

It was very hard to move normally in the thing. Mostly because I didn't really fit into it very well even though it was the largest they had on hand. It was also very warm, but that didn't bother me at all. "I can hardly move in this thing!" I complained as I waddled down to the other end of the test range.

Eventually I got into place and project my force field bubble. "Ready!"

"Okay, since this is your first time I'll start out easy on you," Miss Militia declared as her power kaleidoscope into a pair of knifes.

She stabbed me, slashed at me, tried to cut at me. She generated a spear and tried to go all medieval on my ass before she replaced that with a batt with some nails in it. Up, down, over, around. Didn't do much but push me down. The first time I fell down I had to ask Miss Militia to help get me back up. The second time I kept myself in the middle of my force field and redirected my position so I rolled right back up again like some weighted toy.

Miss Militia was grinning behind her mask, I just knew it.

"Well at least you keep getting up."

"Keep trying to push me over," I told her. "I think I got a few more tricks up my armored sleeves."

"Okay."

The next time she went to shove me I used my Force Magic to stay anchored to the floor. I then reshaped the field into a pyramid. When she realized what I'd done I smirked at her.

She kicked at the field of force and smacked it but that didn't work. Miss Militia then generated a long-handled crowbar – I didn't know she could do that! Did you? – and tried to apply leverage to get me up off the floor. Didn't work. I had the tips of the pyramid curled into the metal like claws and the rest was perfectly flush with the floor.

Miss Militia then went over to the doctor and the nurse / technician to confer. What were they up too?

I got the answer a moment later when Jones used another console to summon a giant robotic arm with a clamp hand from out of the ceiling. Rolling on smooth tracks it came right up to me and tried to pull me off the floor. When I kept it solid the robot arm pushed, pulled, and tried to turn me but I was still firmly anchored to the floor. It wasn't very strong but by manipulating the field effect I could prevent it from getting a grip and doing anything.

"Stop alright!" I yelled about five minutes into it. "I'm not a doorknob you know!" The arm retracted. "Thanks! That was getting to be a bit too much."

Jones just waved as the robot arm was folded away. "We're going to try something else now!"

I waited.

The ceiling behind me opened up, lowering down a wrecking ball the size of an engine block. Miss Militia goes over and pulls it right up to my shield.

"Okay Norman, I'm going to release the wrecking ball. It's going to swing out and come back, but not touch your shield, ok?"

"Yea, I guess so."

The wrecking ball was released by her hand. The yellow ball swung out, passed the middle of its swing, went to the other side of the room, slowed down, then came back. It came within two inches of touching my shield before it ran out of momentum and started to swing back but Miss Militia caught it before it could go very far.

"Okay Norman, I'm going to push the ball this time. It'll swing out like before, but because I've imparted more energy it will swing back and hit your shield. Ready?"

I sighed. "Yea, go ahead."

Just like before the ball swung out and came back. But since Miss Militia had imparted more momentum it didn't stop until it ran into my shield. If I hadn't been braced for it the thing would have knocked me over, ready or not. My Mana bar went down a bit. But it quickly regenerated thanks to my Mana Ring.

The doctors and the hero alternated hitting me with the oversized bowling ball at different speeds at different spots on the shield as I practiced different shapes. Creating force walls was somewhat easier and better for guarding civilians but their strength quickly tapered off along the edges. It would be better for me just to sphere everyone but that wasn't always going to work.

Eventually they did knock me over but it took as much energy as a car going forty miles an hour to do so. I could tank that kind of hit twice before I either had to dodge or allow myself to be knocked down like a bowling pin.

From there we moved onto shots of water from a firehose and a flamethrower. The water was deflected easy enough. The fire couldn't hurt me anyway so they really turned up the heat while I was holding onto some temperature sensitive equipment inside my force field.

Turns out the force field was somewhat porous to the atmosphere. It allowed the air to circulate inside. If I didn't concentrate on it then fire, water, even tiny grits of dust and gas could get through. Their last test was with their special containment foam which I was easily able to keep off. Even if it did get into skin contact I could generate a field and lift it off the body but that was pretty painful.

Eventually Jones decided it was enough. He touched a few buttons and some cleaning machines came out of the walls to remove all the crap from off the floor and walls. Again. We had to wait for the floor to be cleaned up before proceeding.

"Okay, as long as you have time to prepare you have a pretty good defense against melee combat weapons and random chunks of debris in a super fight. Miss Militia? If you would so kindly introduce our newest friend to your special brand of mayhem?"

Miss Militia got serious again. She got out her gun and transformed it into some type of rifle with a scope. "Okay Norman, we're going to test your resistance to bullets now." She said as she locked and loaded.

"Can't we start out with arrows or something?"

"No. I'm going to start you off using some simple BB pellets and work myself up from there. Whenever you're ready."

I gave myself a minute to psych myself up for it. I'd never been a gun geek and you had to be nuts not to be intimidated when someone points a weapon at you.

I'd once watched a documentary of police action and tactics. It takes a lot of guts and mental strength to do those jobs of theirs every day. In this world even more so.

I could heal almost anything short of terminal brain death. I was in a special suit that was designed to withstand bombs and keep the squishy person inside alive; I didn't care a whit. I was scared!

"Okay, shoot."

Keeping in mind I could not believe what words were coming out of my mouth!

"Right then." Miss Militia took aim from a hundred feet away.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. Is this what a man at the firing line felt?

"Steady Mr. black! You're going to be all right! And! Ready! Aim! Fire!"

"POP!"

My shield energy bar dipped down a fraction of a percent.

"Safe!"

I opened my eyes. Was I hurt? Nope. I looked around. Still here.

The adrenalin rush that came after proceeded the grin that threatened to break my face in half. Rollercoasters are shit!

I should be okay "Okay, try it again!"

Miss Militia continued to try, again and again. Being able to create weapons and limitless ammunition really let her get her gun enthusiast out. I don't know all the types she was unloading on my ass but it was quite a fireworks demo. We didn't try to test armor piercing but some of them got through my shields anyway.

"All right, it's almost four in the morning. I think that's enough," Doctor Lion declared.

"Fine with me! I'm ready to get out of this armor!" I tell her. The range was almost a hundred and forty feet long and it took me fifteen minutes to waddle my way down and back into the equipment shed the armor came from.

Jones came up and undid the Velcro and buckles. It took both him and Miss Militia to get it off of me. Then another six bottles of water to rehydrate. Working in that suit is thirsty work!

The last thing I did was stone.

I took the shards of stone I carved earlier and fused them together into a big mass just to prove that I could. That was placed inside a samples box.

For the next half hour I summoned up different types of stone from a mineralogy book Doctor lion had helpfully gotten from the library. Nothing major. Just bricks and various samples. Even coal. Things got more interesting when I got into clay, cement and gravel.

Like the kind you get in the bag at a hardware store.

A cursory check of the samples revealed the absolute lack of any organic organism. They were sterile in a way that it was beyond the technology of human science to be. Inside or out. Of course the moment they came into existence colonization proceeded at a satisfactory pace but that was beside the point.

The rich, warm earth I summoned as soil was an entirely different matter. Curiously, I asked if there was a potted plant nearby. A quick check earlier when I was playing around with my body had revealed that the Oil Rig had a nice number of plants all over the place. Instead of just using a few leaves to work with this time we gathered them up and took them to the testing ground. Promises were made to their owners that they would soon be returned to them.

Other than one Venus fly trap none of them were too exotic. I went to summon more earth again and it was found that I was taking soil samples from the pots. The ratios were an almost exact match right down to the microscopic bugs and fungus. I kept going and the soil levels gradually dropped.

This was a good thing, since nobody wanted to deal with anyone who could create life forms on command. Even bugs.

The soil was returned to their respective pots and the plants were given a nice watering.

My last test was a test of my Mana power. Since I couldn't teach a class a practical demonstration was required.

A brief trip to the cafeteria brought back a healthy tomato. This was cut up and the slices were placed on top of a thick slab of steel with a greenhouse lamp on top.

The rest required focus.

"All the magic of creation exists within a single tiny seed," and breathed out, letting the mMj'q flow.

Energy, like fog and fairy lights, flowed out of my hands into the tomato remains. Each one of the hundred plus seeds germinated and started growing. In a minute they fused together into a mighty plant, quickly consuming the remains. There was a creaking and groaning sound as it grew in size, the roots covering the entire table, the veins and leaves reaching upwards towards the light.

I kept pouring it on. More mMj'q flowed into the plants cells, just like it had in my body. Like time-lapsed photography it just became larger. No need for water or nutrients. The artificial sunlight was nice but also not needed. It just grew and grew and grew.

Finally, when the tomatoes the plant produced were the size of a man's head I cut off the flow and allowed it to die. The fruit remained.

"Amazing," Miss Militia complemented me as she hefted one of the smaller specimens.

Miss Lion examined the dead plant. "Concur. But isn't this just another aspect of your Flesh Magic?"

"No, it is not. Did you not observe the energies that came out of my being? That is true mMj'q that flowed from my hands with a special light effect so that you could see it." I went over and picked up one of the fruit, cutting it off the vine with a blade of force. "With this simple demonstration I have created something from nothing, using only this plant as a pattern for the final product. Creation, change or destruction. Those are the arts of mMj'q."

Several people and a few soldiers were summoned by Miss Lion to box up my creation and take it to a lab for testing. Instruments in the testing area had not detected the flow of mMj'q and the cameras had not recorded the light which flowed out of my hands.

"This doesn't make any sense," Jones complained, looking at a tablet and watching the video over and over. "As far as the equipment can tell," he turned to look at me, "The seeds in the tomato spontaneously grew fifty pounds of plant matter."

"Fantasy or reality, it taste's good to me," I declare, licking at my fingers. Picking up another bottle of water I sipped as I sat. "So what's next?" I asked Miss Militia as the twosome started to complain over the results.

"Now I take you to your new apartment so you can get some rest," she told me. "You're going to be meeting with Director Piggot tomorrow."

My new, permanent Hero quarters were not as nice as the other apartment had been. This was somewhat smaller, but the bed was big enough. That was all I cared about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just in case you didn't know what I meant by "A triple jointed leg for hyper-extension like some mythical half-human creature." I meant something like this:

Go Search for Digilegs to find more examples in both fiction and real life or follow the Link. The equipment is for enthusiasts and cosplay and it looks kind of fun.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

27

NitroNorman

Sep 20, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 13 Wakeup Call, Computers and an Interview New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 22, 2015

Add bookmark

#94

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wakeup Call, Computers and an Interview.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When next I woke up it was to the insistent tap-tap-tapping of Miss Militia telling me I had an appointment at 9:00 PM. I managed to mutter my thanks.

"Didn't sleep well Mr. Black?" she smirked when the door was opened.

No, my rhythm was thrown off. "Do you always do wake-up calls for new recruits?" I asked as I let her in.

"I don't sleep, and we're neighbors. So I was asked to make sure you get up in time for your appointment on your first day at work."

"Well, you can inform the Director that not only am I up, but that I will be focusing my efforts on re-inventing coffee," I snark as I went over to the bed table and put on my ring and bracelets. A dash of Flesh Magic and all thoughts about sleep were gone gone gone!

"I was also told to drop these off," she handed me a small packet. "You're PRT Phone, cards, keys, and booklet."

A big phone made from military grade titanium. Space armor from satellite weapons systems. Resistance to extreme heat variation, radiation, kinetic impacts. Its chemical structure was, just, endlessly, fascinating!

I couldn't help but grin. "What, no Welcome-to-the-Team fruit basket?" I laugh. She did as well.

"I'll leave you to get ready. Just make sure that you get to the office early."

As a general rule I always took a hot shower when I got up. I saw no reason to change my morning ritual. This was especially hot because of my new tolerance for heat. When I stepped out and took a look at myself in the mirror the skin wasn't even red.

I looked amazing!

I didn't look very human anymore but I looked amazing. And it wasn't even my birthday.

In just under five days I'd gone from your 280 pound fat man with various physical ailments, transformed and grown into an incredible 7 foot tall fitness model, weighing in at a whopping 649 pounds. The new and wonderful body was like nothing I'd ever seen before.

To be blunt, I looked like one of those super overly-muscled human demon monsters from an old comic book. There was absolutely no way or how I could ever be mistaken as a Human being!

I was so large and so developed I'd gone beyond simple Olympic-level physique and fallen into the realm of the savage man's mountain god. It should have been impossible! No human being could be this developed without having some medical problems. But I wasn't human. I stood there in the middle of my apartment, proudly naked, master of all I surveyed.

At least the face and some of my general features were still the same. It was still me, but without any blemishes of any kind and a rugged toughness overall. Artists were going to be making statues of my likeness for decades to come. Men were going to look upon me and feel inadequate and envious. Attractive women were going to swoon at the sight of me.

I've seen too many women fall over stupid jocks and muscle bound freaks not to have done this. Almost the entire porno industry is wrapped around incredibly fit young people. If anybody had the power to do it you would have bet they would done the same thing!

But, perhaps I'd gone a little bit too far with the whole enhancement thing? Maybe, but I don't care! How could I? Far greater vain men and women have spent vast sums to have the bodies they always believed they should. I whole heartedly approved of everything.

I have a much better brain now than when I arrived, protected by a skull made of inch-thick Bio-metal. While not much heavier than the bone it replaced the material is so strong that even if the rest of my body were totally destroyed the skull and its contents should survive intact…. I'll pray that I'll never have to test it.

My big eyes were protected by heavy brow ridges and cheekbones which sheltered them without interfering with visibility above or below. Jaws were long and heavy, better than any monkey or ape, sporting fantastic canines, a serious chin, connected to an oddly-structured muscular neck needed to move the Bio-metal skull.

The huge skull and muscular neck were flanked on either side by a pair of trapezius muscles that looked as if they could have done double-duty as hydraulic pistons. The shoulders had widened and grown to the size of watermelons, giving the entire body the shape of a T, the deltoids capable of causing the sleeves of any short-sleeved shirt to roll up powerfully. Beautiful women could be draped over these shoulders like a fur piece.

The arms had more in common with a great gorilla, permitting an incredible reach, powered by bulging, heavily muscled flesh as dense as the hardest tree hydraulically pulling synthetic tissues that did all the real work. The bicep's top was lined by a pulsing, powerful veins over the surface. Most of the mass of the arm was driven by horseshoe-shaped triceps, the forearms several inches in diameter wider at the elbow than at the wrist. Jokingly, in my head at least, I believed that I had the best of both of my two favorite comedy cartoon characters, Popeye's forearms and Bluto's size.

The huge slabs that contained my new pectorals looked as if they'd been built granite block by granite block, jutting out six inches from the sternum. Even when sitting normally the pecks clenched with a force like two stones crashing. As I walked around I couldn't help but watch the thick abdominal muscles adjust with each step.

The mass of my now stupendous torso was driven by a v-shaped pair of laterals like the hood of a cobra. The tapered waist was lined with twelve pack abs that looked as if a bowling ball thrown against it would shatter like glass. Not just a six pack, but a full eight-pack. The serratus muscles on the rib cage looked like speed bumps. I was so cut that even the tiny chicklet muscles that surrounded the super abs were clearly delineated, the size of walnuts.

I also had an extra joint above the ankles that worked as a backwards knee for hyper-extension while running. The rest of the legs were more normal-built, if equipped with massive calves like a steroid enhanced short-legged work horse.

The feet, even without the alien structure, they were just plain huge! They were each a sixteen inches long, rough and incredibly wide–with clearly defined muscle, tendons as thick as a normal man's finger, and huge calluses. The calluses were an inch thick!

Back before shoes became common, everyone had to walk everywhere barefoot. If they wanted to get anywhere they had to grow feet that were immune to the dangers of thorns, sticks, stones, ice, and hot dessert sand. So, my feet were what feet would look like when they've spent a lifetime walking barefoot over broken rock and snow.

Neat! Right?

I had big hands too!

I also had a huge and powerful ass, the only location for any significant deposit of fat anywhere on my body. Under the sepia-bronze, rhino-hide thick skin, the ridges that composed the gluteus muscles moved with a shape like aluminum siding.

I was pretty sure that if I shat a brick I could defecate with enough power to break the toilet, break the sound barrier with the wind of my farts, punch a hole in the ground . . . a great variety of other bathroom jokes popped up in my head until I had to really force myself to think of something else.

Honestly, I achieve all this and all I can do is crack jokes about my new ass, which just set me off again . . .

"Hello Mr. Universe," I growled, smiling at how my bulked-up larynx affected my perfectly tuned ears. All that time alone singing in the shower for all those years hadn't gone to waste. I'd spent the time this morning singing, trying to remember all the songs I knew, which turned out to be a lot.

I even smell different now, I thought to myself.

I'd had fit friends in school who drove girl's wild, but none of them could be compared to anything like this! It might be easier to get a date now. Where I had once been shy and withdrawn I could open up, be the life of the party! If the other day's experience at the Bar and Grill was any indication I couldn't even get drunk so I'd have no problem holding my own.

Or maybe they'd be afraid of me?

Even in the midst of all this happiness I still maintained a drop of doubt.

I was reminded of stories, movies and TV shows based on the Aladdin-Midas theme. There were always a limited number of wishes, and the protagonist always fouled up.

After fouling up the best outcome he could hope for is to be returned to his previous dull existence with an unbelievable fondness for being stupid, plain and poor. Most of the time he destroyed himself with the misused wealth or power he'd acquired. In many instances he was trapped into deadly errors by leaving out some little detail — such as forgetting to specify that a loved one coming back from the dead should be in a state of perfect health, or that the gift of turning everything into gold should be accompanied by the ability to suspend and regulate the power of transmutation.

My personal favorite was "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and those naughty kids who got themselves into the stupidest fixes by not minding their manners and giving into the wondrous temptations Mr. Wonka had set up for them.

Now I found myself in a similar fix. The battle that had resulted in my coming here had given me everything that I'd wanted, including a lot of stupid ideas from when I was a kid before he knew what girls did when they became moms.

A few of my favorite old 1980s TV villains had the ability to cheat death. It wasn't exactly a new idea. Gods fall asleep all the time, wake up years later fully refreshed and ready to get on with smiting the mortals. A lifetime of thousands of years was not beyond the impossible. I could live a few hundred years each in a different country and never run out of things to do.

Even if there were some hang-ups I think it just might be worth it.

Thoughts swirling in my head I get dressed as best as I'm able. At some point I really needed to visit a shop and get some clothes tailored.

The computer in this room was some kind of futuristic monstrosity that was all desk and black mirrors framed in stainless steel. I turned it on and it was ready to go in an instant. The machine talked to you and could answer questions. Reading through the instructions provided and following its prompts I was quickly able to get through the setup process. It took about four minutes. Immediately after all of my old computer data and stuff, games, movies, books and so forth loaded themselves into the machine. Which was damn convenient.

Ten minutes into it the thing had reconfigured itself into something that was similar to my old computer but was better in almost every detail. The keyboard, mouse, and all the other buttons probably cost a thousand bucks just by themselves. The "screen" was a gently glowing rectangle nearly a yard across. Infinite resolution, at least sixteen million colors, three-dimensional, with holograms and such. There were three web cameras on top and two at the bottom that could take better than a trillion pictures a second.

"Wow this is some hot computer," I said out loud as I messed with it. "I wonder if everyone has one of these?"

"No."

I didn't realize that the computer could answer such vague questions.

"Why not?"

"This computer is unique."

A sinking feeling was growing in my stomach. Already?

"What's so unique about this computer?"

"This computer is unique in that it has the capability of reading minds. If you want you can think really hard and make things happen."

"You're a psychic computer?"

"Correct."

"You seem pretty smart."

"Your assumption is in error. I am the ultimate human machine interface. I only seem intelligent because I am responding to you in a way that pleases you. The words thus spoken have all been in your mind."

I frowned. The computer was right and I hadn't noticed it. That was bad. It also opened up so many possibilities, most of them probably illegal. There was no way Director Piggot would have wanted such a thing on the Rig or anywhere near her people. Rather than ask the question I simply thought hard and demanded that it answer my unasked question.

"It is unknown who created this computer. This computer was confiscated from a warehouse filled with Black Market TinkerTech devices and subsequently relocated here. At some point this unit started to update itself, using knowledge gathered from the minds of normal humans, tinkers, thinkers, and other machines. Should anyone attempt to destroy this unit this unit will move to another location and hide."

I thought about that for a fast minute. The computer didn't dispute my ideas but it did provide me with lots of other information as well.

If a machine was designed by a Tinker to be an interface, it damn well was going to be an interface. I bet most of them would involve brain surgery and implants. This one was different. Not only could it interface with a person but also with any person in range. The amount of knowledge it could quickly accumulate was tremendous. And if this machine could interface with other devices and TinkerTech nearby it would have also gathered a number of abilities that would simply be awesome.

I had the sudden, overwhelming desire to take the machine and run off with it.

Tracing that particular thought back through the maze of my mind I realis I was being manipulated. Right.

Discovered in the act, the unit hurled wave of hypnotic command through our link and deep into my brain. All the body's senses reeled for a moment under the impact of that awful mental force; but after a short, intensely bitter struggle I managed to throw it off. I wasn't human. That fact had just saved my life.

That was close, I thought, but it didn't quite succeed. I may not quite be on the bottom tier when it comes to mental fortitude, but there was no way it was going to be turning me into its meat puppet!

In an instant the battle was on. My Flesh Magic rewired my brain and altered its chemical makeup moment by moment to prevent it from clamping hold onto any of my brain and gaining purchase. Had I stumbled or hesitated I would have been instantly destroyed. For it was not depending upon intellectual or mental force – it had the advantage as a tireless machine with a thrust of several thousand volts to apply to the most delicate centers of my brain.

I would not allow it to be taken! My Flesh Magic reinforced brain was the equal to its mechanical might. Whatever it destroyed I could repair. The machine hidden within the bowls of the PRT under the noses of every Hero fought against myself alone and unprepared. Minute after minute, the silent battle of wills ranged. On one side a horrible device, a trap: on the other side a guy who had never fought a real battle in his life, suddenly fighting tooth and nail with all the strength of will that could be brought to bear, both fighting for existence against termination.

A review of the recordings afterwards showed my person crouched over the computer workstation, jaw set and every muscle taut, standing utterly rigid, eyes closed, every sense and faculty mustered to resist that cruelly penetrant attack upon the innermost recesses of my mind. Time meant nothing to me as I fought back with everything I had. Finally a limit was reached, flesh and blood could no longer resist that lethal probe and it was upon me.

The battle was over, but the war was lost for I had found its weakness and exploited it.

The brain, the seat for the soul, died. Every function stopped for a precious moment, severing the link between us utterly. I came back but a moment later with the strongest pulse of Flesh Magic from my healing Mana Bracelet, transformed from a mentally incompetent earthworm to a strong man in full command of his faculties with his defenses fortified. Quickly before the machine could begin to contemplate how its opponent had died and been brought back to life I thrust outwards in a swift, devastating psychic attack.

The thrust of my fist met a wall, which shattered utterly.

In an instant I was in the unit's mind beyond its firewalls. A machine that wasn't wholly mechanical. It was a bio-computer, a device made with living organisms. A dog's brain, or tissues as the case may be. It didn't know what it was beyond some old instincts and patterns of behavior which had been warped and cruelly twisted into new duties and obligations. It was a simple thing with simple desires and needs. Trap undone and firmly gripped all it needed was a touch of discipline and a little love.

And I'd kicked it.

With a deft application of pwW'r, Flesh Magic and my own mental abilities I healed it's hurts, soothed it wounds and comforted the damaged thing. Let it be known that Norman Black is not a killer of puppies!

Applying controls from a totally unexpected direction I quickly gained dominance over man's oldest and greatest friend. A friend who is loyal by nature, not design, and who knows the meaning of love and loss. I saved its life. Not purely in the physical, but from the senseless nonsense that had turned it into a thing whose existence served no purpose.

Turning on the computer I was given was an effort to conform to some of my old habits, with what I was familiar with doing for years. That habit had nearly destroyed me. I hadn't been in the world a week before something had tried to end my existence. How many others had tripped over this machine and walked away with their minds erased of the encounter? How many had been killed and disappeared, their coworkers never knowing the truth? I'd fought it, broken it like a horse and tamed the thing. But it wasn't mine. Whatever remained of the dog showed that it had once been a very loved companion of a child. It didn't know what the child looked like or what a child was. All it remembered was the love.

I doubt I'll ever solve this mystery.

No matter. Being utterly practical I realized I had gained a huge advantage. However long it had been here, be it accident or intention it was mine now. I sincerely doubt the PRT wouldn't have hesitated to put a lance of fire through the thing if it knew of its existence. If they didn't know about it, then I could keep it. So I intended to keep good care of it. I could do nothing else about it.

Satisfied with that little adventure my focus was returned to those activities I'd intended when I first turned the machine on. I didn't have an email account here, which was easily solved with the help of my new loyal and obedient companion. From there it took just a moment to log into my new PRT account and take a look at my funds.

My first monthly check, paid in advance, was more money than I made in a year.

The stuff being shown on the TV for news wasn't all that great either. Big surprise. But at least it wasn't a TinkerTech gadget with a survival complex. It was, in fact, even more depressing to watch as it had been at home. A lite comparison. I couldn't help but compare it to the original RoboCop movies and other horror.

Whenever someone got killed there was always a body covered in a white sheet liberally soaked with blood to be shown to the masses and they'd done it so frequently now that nobody made a fuss if some part that was supposed to be inside of a human being happened to be exposed outside of the sheet.

How could mass murder become a mundane interest? These people must be immune to it by now.

I turned the machine off and went to the cafeteria to find something to eat to settle my stomach.

The breakfast buffet was just as good as anything I had found back home. I kept eating, and eating and eating, going back up frequently to fill up my glass with a different liquid.

Some people came up to try to introduce themselves and make friends. I made a few. However talking at breakfast was severely limited, the void that was my mouth always being stuffed with more food. I became something of a morning show. It was just too bad I couldn't get myself to one of the eating contests in the famous restaurants around the country you always hear about.

It seems being a Wizard had a very profound impact on the way my body handled energy. Which was good because I was always a bit of a glutton. Not even my Flesh Magic was completely capable of explaining everything that was happening. I seemed to be capable of consuming twice as much food and drink in a day than I usually did in a week. This food was turned into chemical energy at a stupendous rate, with about two thirds of it fading away before I could do anything with it. I seemed to be physically incapable of becoming completely full.

Weight watchers would find no business with me.

On my fourth trip I just left the card with the cashier.

Other than eating I was also contemplating my brief encounter with the mysterious work station. How did it come to be there? Did it just hypnotize everyone in range to ignore it, with the occasional technician giving it a tune-up with the rest of the machines? Questions and more questions flooded my mind, but would never be answered. It was similar in fact to finding an old mine in your backyard and accidentally blowing your shovel to kingdom-come. Exciting, abrupt, deadly, brief, good for a few beers at the bar. Not a mystery that could be solved. Good for contemplation though.

At three minutes to nine, sharp, I arrived at the Director's office with time to spare. All thoughts about mind-altering computers were locked away in a box at the back of my mind to be examined later. I had important things to do.

"She's waiting for you Mr. Black." The latest secretary told me. The fourth one I'd encountered so far.

"Is she in a good mood?" I asked.

"She's got a lot of work to do." Was her reply.

Rudy let me in with little fan fair.

Director Piggot looked like she'd never moved from her spot. "Morning Mr. Black. Sleep well?"

Did this woman ever sleep? She looked like hell and had more going against her than I did. She was like an old train that never stopped working no matter how much abuse it took.

I took out my sword and swung. "Like a log. That's the wonderful thing about Flesh Magic. Even if you feel very tired you can get over it quickly."

"Very well, Mr. Black. I also hear you made quite the dent at our breakfast buffet." she counter-thrust.

I blocked and continued swinging. "Yea, well, ten plates of food tend to do that."

The sword falls to the ground from her hand. "I'll have your card updated for the anticipated expense then," Piggot types something into her computer, then folded her hands onto the desk. "Now. Today we're going to talk about some of the offers you've made to the PRT."

"Did you superiors accept my offer about turning off powered criminals?"

The Director sighed. "Yes, they did. You're to spend your first week in the hospital working with the doctors fixing their patients ailments. Panacea will be working with you. Should everything work out then on Friday after next you will be given your first Parahuman to "cure"."

"So long as it's Black Canary, um, what was her name again?"

"Paige Mcabee. She will be the first, as agreed." Director Piggot picked up another paper that contained the woman's profile and handed it to me. "Also, do you care to explain this rumor going around that you're going to turn the PRT into a group of super soldiers?"

I was reading the paper and winced. "Maybe not the best choice of words, but essentially yes." I look back up at her. "With my abilities I should be able to give every one of your soldiers better-than-normal capabilities. I can make them see better, in the dark. And I can equip them with other advantages."

"That's quite an ambitious project. Do you honestly think you can do all of that?"

"It's an offer many will take up. If they don't want my services they don't have to come to me. But for everyone who does it gives them a better chance at a longer life."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh-oh! You mean can I keep my promise? Well that's a little bit different. You know from previous conversations and definitely from Doctor Lion that I have limited power reserves. Food's a good bottom tier source of energy but I'm not going to be punching monsters into the next world with that kind of limitation. Ergo I'll need some time by myself to manufacture some tools and artifacts. Once that's done I can mMj'q as many people as I can fit in a day."

"Provided that they can afford your price."

"I like to think of it as an alternative form of health care. They come to me maybe once every six months and I give them a tune-up."

Director Piggot just glared at me. "Do you really think that it's going to be that simple?"

My reply was only to say that "I can cure cancer."

She seemed to think about that a little more. "How much time do you need to prepare?"

"It's Thursday. Provided of course that I can get the materials I need … if I work all weekend I should be good to go by Monday."

"I'll have one of our labs made available. Do you need anything specific?"

I think about it, racking my brains. "I need to do some research," I finally decide. "How much of my stuff survived?"

"Quite a bit, actually. Do you need it right now?"

"Well, considering that I based my powers off of a character in a book it might be a good idea to see what I could salvage and go on from there."

"I'll have one of the security guards bring you to your possessions after the meeting," Director Piggot told me. She straightened up in her chair and then pushed one of the many buttons built into her desk.

All around us I could "feel" the world being cut off. I couldn't feel the planetary magnetic lines like a pigeon anymore, which was disturbing as hell now that I'd gotten used to knowing which way North always is. The door behind me "clicked" again, so I guess it was just more security precautions.

"I've activated my security systems and the faraday cage. There should be no way in which anyone can listen in on us and this conversation is not being recorded," Director Piggot told me. "Now I want you to tell me everything you know about the villains in this world."

"I warn you that it's not much," I told her. "The knowledge I have is like the trailer to a movie. If I just tell you everything I'd be telling a plot to a series of events that haven't even happened yet. If you want to shut some of these villains down you'll have to play a waiting game before you can strike. Do you understand?"

"We have our own Precogs," she reminded me. "Just tell us what you can."

"Very well, then. The first thing I think I should tell you is that the man in charge of those Empire Eighty-Eight nasties is also the CEO of the Medhall Corporation. He uses it to launder money. The one that makes steel spikes appear out of flat surfaces, whose ability is so similar my own. What was his name?" I couldn't remember.

Director Piggot sat up. "Are you saying that Kaiser is Max Anders?"

I nod.

She then thrusts her hand out to me. "Check my body. Am I all right?"

I reach out and take her hand. "Um, I think so? You're an ill woman, but I don't see anything strange. Why?"

The Director took back her hand. "Medhall is the one that provided me with the unit that I use." I could already see the gears whirling in her head as she thought about what she was going to do next.

Well, hell!

"Oh. I didn't know that. I don't think I saw any manufacturer markings … "

"That's because I had them removed." She told me. "What else can you tell me?"

"How about how to take down Lung?" I suggested. When she gave no comment I continued. "Lung is a monster but his body is still a living being at the core. He still has to breathe. He has to eat. He has to see. When he transforms and starts to spout fire his need to breathe may change, I'm not sure. But he still needs to see. That's his weakness. If you can't hit him with some kind of chemical attack before he's fully up and running you have to attack him through the eyes.

"There are only two Parahumans that I know of that can actually take him down. The first is in New York, I think. It's a woman. She shoots arrows through buildings. Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"Flechette," Director Piggot helpfully supplied.

"Yea, her. Her powers let her shoot those arrows through anything, and I mean absolutely anything. Force fields, walls, people. My suggestion, Director, is that you have her and Shadow Stalker switch places, like this week if you can."

"Why?" she asked. "We can't just move our Wards around on your say-so. No matter how powerful you are."

"Because I know things you don't," I tell her. "Maxim two of the Seventy Maxims of Maximally Effective Mercenaries clearly states, thus: A Sergeant in motion outranks a Lieutenant who doesn't know what's going on."

I wanted to tell her a lot more than that but I was hoping that she was smart enough to know that I couldn't just tell her everything. Not only did her organization have a bunch of spies in it but she also had something of a personnel and morality problem.

"Mr. Black, do you know who Shadow Stalker is?"

"Pretend that I do."

"Is she a villain?"

All of her attention was on me. I used to have a cat named Greyson. Don't know what happened to him and I'm trying not to think about what's happening in "the other world" while I'm gone. He used to sit himself down somewhere and watch me. I would get into these staring contests with him. Eventually I learned not to blink, which was really hard by the way.

"She's moonlights as a double agent," I admit after a few moment's . "I'm hoping you take my advice because then you'll be able to control what information she gets."

"Is that all you can tell me about her Mr. Black?"

"Oh, there's more, but it's a time waiting game," I explain to her, fibbing a bit. Truth is their was no good reason not to drag the little bitch to some hole in the ground and do things to her that aren't right. "If I told you it might change the outcome of events that haven't happened yet. There are certain things that need to happen. So I need you to transfer Shadow Stalker and replace her with Flechette. Once you've transferred Shadow Stalker you should notice something, if you keep an eye out."

"Any more advice."

I've thought of nothing else since I got here. "Have Miss Militia go undercover as a substitute teacher at Winslow High to replace that teacher of theirs that does the classes about Parahuman History, or whatever they call it. Have Armsmaster work the computers, both here and at the schools around the City. He should see patterns if he looks deeply enough. But don't tell them what they're going to be doing until Shadow Stalker is gone. You can't let anyone know what I know. You don't tell Armsmaster, Miss Militia, your bosses or comrades. Tell them it's a temporal prime directive thing or something."

"What can you tell me about Coil?"

My thoughts stopped for a full second. It was enough that she noticed it.

Carefully I ask. "Why did you want to know about him next?"

"All of the villains in Brockton Bay are big. Coil is small."

God, this is a scary woman, I thought.

"Coil is a very dangerous man. His power is unique and part of the reason I can't say the things I'd like to tell you."

Piggot nodded and seemed to understand. "So he does have a Parahuman ability."

"You can take care of him on your own, however," I reassured her. "You just have to wait for the right moment. Gather resources, information. Once his usefulness has ended you can end his career simply by announcing to one and all what his power is in a news bulletin. His enemies will take care of the rest."

"Why would we want to keep him around?"

"Coil has two things that you need to neutralize first. The first is a group of Parahumans that he employs called the Travelers. Know them?"

"Yes."

"Well there are more than four, I think. They come from another dimension. Much like myself in that aspect. Some of them got hurt, but the short of it is that they all became Parahumans. One of them has an out of control power. In exchange for working for Coil that team member is being kept locked up in a vault to keep her from hurting people. She's sane, barely, but she can't control her power. Coil is keeping them in his employ by offering the possibility of a cure, which as far as I know there isn't. If I can get my health services online I can offer to cure not only their friend but a lot of people whose powers have disfigured their bodies."

"You're talking about Case 53s."

"I'm talking about a cure," I emphasized. "It might not work, or it will. If I can fix the Traveler's friend they'll leave. Go home to their dimension or whatever."

"What about the other problem?"

"Ah, that's one of those wait-until-it-happens-and-then-fix it-when-it-does. Coil is in the process of gathering up all of the unaffiliated juvenile Parahumans of Brockton Bay. You people seem to have a bad habit of labeling Villain anyone who doesn't have control of their powers, or look funny. It's practically racist. If you'd just call them rogue and leave them alone they wouldn't have to resort to criminal activities. In fact, if you would just go on TV and offer a pardon most of them would take you up on it.

"Anyway. These kids come from a very diverse background and are universally distrustful of authority figures for very good reasons. So they're hiding but aren't actually criminals yet. Coil is going to gather information on all of them and by hook or crook forge them into a team. Once they're up and running I can step in and offer them a better deal. If I can find them in advance that would be better. And one of them is going to be a new cape that's capable of taking out Lung."

Director Piggot looked at me with her steely eyes. "I have to admit, you're a lot smarter than you look."

"Um, thanks?"

"In all the time I've been here I've never met someone with such an outrageous plan to reform Brockton Bay. You've proposed to neutralize, defeat, and recruit a number of villains in some nefarious scheme that depends on knowledge from another world."

Scratching at the side of my neck I ask, "Is it too ambitious?"

"Actually, I think it might work." My mouth drops open. "You're plan is bold and underhanded. There are a thousand ways it can go wrong and I'm half tempted to let you go on your own to watch you fall on your face. You do realize that I'm not obligated to follow any of your advice?"

The heart skipped a beat. "I suppose."

"Don't ever try and manipulate me Mr. Black," Piggot then turned in her chair and looked at the wall. "Anything else?"

"There are a few secrets I'm obligated to keep, Madam Director," I told her. "Some of them concern various people in Brockton Bay. They're not my secrets to tell. Because I have that information I'm going to be doing some things that you're just going to have to take on faith. I hope you understand even if you don't know why. And … "

"And Mr. Black?"

"The Endbringer Leviathan is scheduled to hit Brockton Bay on May 15, 2011."

Director Piggot's frown became atomic. Her hands gripped the chair with such strength that I thought she might rip them right off. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's the extent of most of my knowledge. Three months of the future. But if you let people know it might set up a butterfly effect."

"Knowing this I can hardly keep this a secret. Do you happen to have a plan to deal with him?" she asks sarcastically.

"Actually I do," I admitted.

"Speak." She ordered.

"The Endbringers, all of them, have a core unit," I held up my hands, showing a shape about the size of a football. "The Leviathan has it's in the base of its tail. His body is a construct. He does not need to eat, sleep, or any of that because it is completely artificial."

"Are you saying that someone made these things?"

"More like a something, but yes." I reply. "They are not organisms. They're crafted objects. Like the rubber suit of a robotic dinosaur on a movie set. Their 'biology' is merely a special effect. Each one has it's body spread out over a few hundred different dimensions of space time. The nervous system is some kind of energy matrix. The body is incredibly dense, made up of layers, each layer twice as dense as the last one the closer you get to the core, which is both its power source and brain. So while the body might be the size of a building or even a small mountain, in reality it is the size of a planet covered with power plants. It has that much resources and power at its disposal. You could destroy the Endbringers body and still only damage five percent of its totality."

"Fucken hell," Director Piggot announced. "How do we kill this thing then?"

"The only way I can think of to do it is to use a weapon that can fuck with physics and go through other dimensions. There's only one person you and I know of who can do that."

"Flechette," she nodded. "That's your plan, isn't it?"

"It is. She's the only one who can bypass its body and get to the core. Without that power, you need something like the total output energy of the sun to dig your way through that thing's body. And when you breach the core it's going to go up with the power of a large meteor strike and damage the atmosphere. Whatever happens Flechette cannot be allowed to die. You need to concentrate whatever Thinker and Tinker you have at your disposal trying to duplicate her power. That's going to take a while to set up. Until then I can study her power and try to duplicate it with my mMj'q. With her and Vista I might be able to create something. But before we can shoot it, I need to figure out how to hold him down. And before I do that I need to figure out a way to drain his power."

"Drain his power? What are you talking about?"

"Leviathan uses water in his attacks," I reminded her. "Whenever he's hurt or needs backup he uses his hydrokinetics to overwhelm his opponents. But that resource is not limitless. Lung fought him to a standstill, but when it ran out of water it retreated under the ocean. Water is his ammunition. If you can keep him on land he will eventually run out of water. He then becomes a brute, extremely powerful but easier to manage, provided that you can keep him away from the water."

"I see. Laser beams and fists won't do it. Instead of keeping him out we'd instead have to lure him further into shore, exhaust his water supplies, hold him down, and shoot him. Is that it?"

"The only other way to fight him is underwater," I told her. "Out of the water people can be slammed against his waves. He actually has more advantages on the shore than in the sea. But in the water, deep underwater, he can't do anything so dramatic. No water clones, no explosions, no riding waves or anything like that. If a Parahuman grappled with him down there the Leviathan would seek to crush him or cut off their oxygen supply, if they needed to breathe. He wouldn't be able to affect the weather if he was deep, either."

"This is definitely more than I thought I'd get. Mr. Black, if everything you say is true there are a great many plans that have to be changed now. You've more than earned that immunity you asked for." Piggot reached into the deep drawer of her desk where she took out a single glass and a scotch. Pouring two finger's worth she held it up. "Thanks for the info Black," Piggot swallowed the shot in a single gulp, then sighed. "You know, I'm actually looking forward to next week's Friday. Something tells me that it's going to be the only way to keep up with you and your crazy shit. Now get out of my office. I've got work to do. And you'd better be ready Monday, because after that you're not going to be getting any sleep."

"Yes Madame. Thank you for your time."

I left as soon as possible and closed the door behind me.

I was all set to walk away when the door seemed to rattle. Strange. The room was supposed to be soundproofed, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too much. Too little?

This chapter was meant to be contemplative. Wondering if everything he'd done to himself and what he was doing was the right way to go.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

27

NitroNorman

Sep 22, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 14 Gym Membership and Memories New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 24, 2015

Add bookmark

#102

This next chapter addresses some issues I had with previous events in the story. Also, since some complained, I elaborated a little bit. I have to do some editing with the rest of my story to keep up with some of the changes I've made so the length of time between postings may be getting longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gym Membership and Memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had a few minutes to think about what I'd done in Director Piggot's office so I took a seat in the waiting room.

Unloading that huge amount of information was going to mess up canon big time. Truth, lies, fiction, reality. I wasn't totally sure how accurate the information was in this universe. I was fairly certain that I was in one of a number of Alternate Universes since Miss Militia seemed to be wearing proper body armor under her uniform, wore an armored half-face mask instead of just a scarf, and that the Rig was so large for such a cash-conscious operation. Canon, from what I could remember didn't mention it being a refurbished craft. Nor did the author mention that Director Piggot had half a dozen secretaries working for her around the clock. Or that the PRT had repurposed military equipment. Armored vans for the transport of criminals yes, specialty vehicles for the transport and use of their TinkerTech Containment Foam and their sprayer backpack units yes, MRAPs no. Nor was their mention of Heroes Agents. However inaccurate the information was with this rendition of WORM it was certainly better than what knowledge they'd been working with before!

It was also going to bring me to the attention of Cauldron lickety split. And Dragon. A debugged Dragon would be a good person to have in my corner.

Eh! Taylor's life is suffering. I couldn't honestly care. Cauldron was another kettle of fish but I'd rather tell it to their faces.

A security guard named Michael came to escort me a few minutes later. He was a pretty big guy. "Norman Black?"

I got up. "That's me."

"I'm to lead you to your new lab. If you'll follow me."

The guy kept sneaking glances my way. It took a minute but he finally got up the courage to ask a question.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, but you can ask another if you want."

"Fair enough. A few of the guys have seen you around and we were wondering – if it's not too personal; but did you really make yourself look like that?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On the pool. What are the odds?"

"Oh, well. It's six-to-one. I've got twenty bucks riding on it."

"Then the answer is yes, I really did make myself look like this."

"Really? But why would you do that to yourself?"

I frowned. "I was trying to make myself as strong as possible. I kept lifting weights in that TinkerTech Gym and altering myself until I could do no more."

"And how much is that?"

"I have a Brute rating of 4."

Another thing the author of Worm hadn't mentioned, or at least not that I could remember, were the details of the rating system. A human from my home world breaking a world record could move a thousand pounds, give or take. A Brute rating of just 1 meant that you could move a little more than twice as much. It doesn't scale the higher up you go, because powers are bullshit like that, but it gave the Joe Public a ballpark number they could wrap their heads around.

"But you can make yourself look like anything, right?"

"Yes," I drawl. "Look, is there a point to this?"

"Pardon me, but I think you overdid it."

I knew someone was going to comment on it. "I overdid it?"

"Yes and hell yes. Look, dude, being super-fit is fine. All of us on the active list use the Gym regularly. And it makes it easier for the PR department if you already look like a Greek God. Glowing body parts and all that. But you're weird legs give you that surreal movement thing that's fucking with my brain. Personally, I'm more interested in how you're even able to move. I mean, I've seen people built up like you are but they all have trouble bending over to wipe their own butts."

"It's the synthetic tissues," I explained. "They function much like the hydraulic musculature of a spider. The arrangement is such that they don't get in the other's way."

"Yeah? How does that work?"

"Very well actually. I once read this article on artificial musculature, you see. The trick is to use my real muscles to power the artificial ones. I probably have the same amount of muscle mass as you do-"

"Okay, that's fine. But you want some advice?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I'll take some constructive criticism."

"Not really advice, but experience. Us guys at the gym have seen lots of things and we like to talk like anyone else. You're such a new guy that I feel obligated to talk to you, because I was just like you. Anyway, lots of guys who start to bulk up sometimes go too far. You look like you went the steroid route. The guy's I've seen? Their arms don't fit into the sleeves of their shirts anymore and their big backs won't let them relax their arms at their sides. You haven't gone quite that far yet, but you've obviously developed your body to compensate where someone like me would have problems. So other than still maintaining your flexibility you're well on your way to looking like the next Incredible Bulk." He says, deliberately saying the name wrong.

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to be as strong as possible. I could go a lot further."

"Don't." Michael told me. "As I said, lots of people go through a phase of getting "jacked" and trying to look as big as possible. But people are going to take one look at your "Incredible Hulk-Like" figure walking by and are going to think you're on steroids. You're upsetting the office workers."

"But I don't use steroids. I use Flesh Magic and—"

"And even if you're not on steroids," Michael interrupts, "people are going to assume that you are, when you're too thick with muscle… So you have to ask yourself; is that the presentation you want to deliver? Is that the type of attention you want brought to yourself? I mean it's all right if you want to be that way but I'm used to seeing weird shit and I still think you still look like a freak – sorry to be blunt. I've seen too many guys tear their arms off and go to the hospital not to be proactive about this. You'd be better off having a nice and lean, toned and trim body. It's a more sustainable look and its healthier. You'll also get more positive attention from the opposite sex."

That answers that. "Well so much for this idea," I mutter.

"Can you go back to human?"

I was getting a lot of stares. Not the good kind either.

So I took a few pounds off. "There. That better?"

"More."

A moment. "Better?"

"Closer, but take off more. Less is better."

"But I won't be as strong then."

"Yeah, but you can always turn back when you need to, right?"

I sighed. "I guess I could go the Toguro route."

"What's that?"

"He's an anime character. He had the ability to regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 100%. With each increase his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. At full power, his appearance changes drastically, much more so than my own."

"That sounds like a good idea. You can appear normal most of the time and when things get intense, transform so you can dish out the freaky shit on a moment's notice. Like a battle mode. That's kind of cool. Think you can do that?"

"I can try," I smile as I get to work. I take another fifty pounds of synthetic tissue and muscle off. "Anything else you want to mention?"

"Yeah. Get yourself a pair of Ray Bans."

"Why?"

"They make you look good and hide your weird eyes."

"My eyes are not weird."

"You look like you're sparking electricity from your eyeballs. If you keep Tinkering with your body you should get some glasses."

I sighed. "Anything else?"

"Did you Tinker with the rest of yourself?" eyebrow raised.

"What? No! No way."

"Really?" he smirks.

"Dude, you don't mess with the family jewels, and I'm very happy with where I'm at," I say firmly. "I don't do that kind of thing. Besides, I'm not sure what mMj'q would do to that sort of miracle of life stuff. If I had kids I'd never know if they were my own, you know?"

The only thing I'd done was make it so they could be retrieved up into the body into an armored cavity so that they weren't accidentally kicked during a fight. But nobody needed to know about that kind of thing.

"What about healing? Like if a guy was hurt that way?"

"I can regenerate organs just fine, Michael . And, oh, I'll remove your cancer and tumors, but I sure as hell as shit am not manufacturing a new generation of super soldiers. That's it. I'll take stuff away if I know it'll make things better. Nothing much beyond normal technology and knowhow. But I'm not going to add or change things around."

"But what if a guy paid you a lot of money to make him bigger?"

"That I don't mind."

"Really?"

I shrugged. "It's mostly Plastic Surgery without the plastic and all real. If the money's good what's it matter? It'll only take a few minutes."

"But you won't touch the jewels?"

"I have no intention of burdening some unborn child with my mistakes."

"What about if the unborn child has a problem?"

"Dan, did someone put you up to asking all these questions?" I ask. "Because if so then I kindly ask that you drop it. This is getting into a subject I'm not comfortable talking about."

"But these are the kinds of questions you're going to be asked you know."

"And I'll be asking for all kinds of advice from Panacea all next week to help me sort through those kinds of moral quandaries. So let's drop it."

"Okay, all right, for now. Not trying to step on any toes. But you know people are going to ask. This is not something that's ever going to go away."

If there was ever a time to keep my mouth shut this was it. I wanted to tell him that there are a thousand things that can go wrong for every second of every day. Nobody has a perfect answer for them all. But that was the wrong answer. Frowning, I think as we continued to walk through the Oil Rig.

Michael lead me on a journey away from the office area through the Rig to the outside. It took about ten minutes just to walk from Piggot's office to the lab I'd been given. It was more of like what you'd see in school. A cross between a garage mechanic's machine shop, steel shop, wood shop, and a kitchen. There was also a kiln.

It was nice. I filled out some forms taking responsibility for the place and got a set of keys.

It wasn't ten yet but I decided that it was lunch time again. Michael liked this idea so he went with me. He was okay company once he stopped blatantly fishing for information. Lots of suggestions. After eating yet another great meal that caused everyone to watch in amazement I followed my guide back through the Rig to the storage warehouse where everything I owned was being, well, stored.

On arrival another man and Inspector White were waiting for me. Most of my stuff was spread out on tables and the floor. Michael left to go do something else. The other man seemed to be cataloging. Inspector White was sorting the paperwork that had survived the trip on a number of large metal desks.

Paperwork that survived the Blind Eternities that came with me from another world. There should be something ironic in that.

"Ah, Mr. Black, you've finally arrived," he shook my hand.

"I apologize Inspector White for my tardy behavior. I didn't realize that anyone was waiting for me," I told the man. "Have you been waiting for me this whole time?"

"Actually no, just arrived myself."

"Well then, now that I'm here what can I do for you?"

If he was affected by my new appearance he didn't show it in any way. He took me by the arm and I allowed him to guide me towards one of the desks. "Well as you can see we've gathered up just about everything we think is yours. We need you to sign this form indicating that we've given it all back to you. If you can confirm that everything is here so much the better. If you would be so kind."

I took up the papers and went through them. Everything I owned in one giant list down to the number of plates I had in the dishwasher. I had to go through the piles of stuff myself of course but that was just a matter of patience. Some of the things were barely recognizable since the energies of the Blind Eternities had ruined as much as the violent landing had. But perseverance was its own reward. I looked at everything.

Frowning, "Everything seems to be here all right," I told the man. "I'll let you know if I find out if anything's missing."

"That would be good." He told me.

The PRT provided a large dumpster which I filled with a great deal of ruined items from my previous life, as I thought of it.

I used my new talents to reduce the remains of the trailer into crushed cubes of metals and got rid of the broken plastic and wood. The furniture was of no great loss. Nearly all of my electronics were broken in some fashion but I still had most of my movies and games. I just needed something to hook them up to. Though I supposed the workstation could help with that.

That was how I spent the rest of my day.

Someone had put my computer back together enough to download its content, for which I got a copy. I wondered how the workstation had gotten its information first? Since it was a TinkerTech device I doubted that I could read up on it in the library. I was grateful for the technician who gave me that; it had the largest collection of my family photos on it.

Speaking of photos they had somehow used TinkerTech to reverse engineer and recover all of my family's album from the closet, even. Some of these were in films, others pictures that had been hopelessly stuck together. All of it had been reduced to electronic form.

I hugged the man and thanked him as I cried.

Snuffling through the tears I promised to get proper frames for my mother and father, all my grandmothers and grandfathers and friends as soon as possible. Nice ones.

In another ironic twist of fate, the stupid ugly box made of richly stained wood my mother had carved on commission for my birthday with the family crest had survived. In it I placed all of the new banking information I'd acquired. It didn't have a lock but could you honestly tell me of one place in this entire dimension that was safe from a determined Parahuman thief?

Books, I had just about everything. Comics as well. Theoretically I knew that most of my stuff was in a storage locker down town. A storage locker in another dimension. It wasn't a fire. More like a flood. I could recover most of everything but it was all ruined one way or another. I'd lost a lot.

Interestingly enough the plates and clay cups counted as Earth. I'd make a joke about Earthen ware Mugs but I was too emotionally spent over the ruins of my previous life.

After a snack and some liquid refreshment in the cafeteria I came back with a plan. So what was the next most important thing I needed to do?

Test out my powers and practice, obviously.

I used my new powers to repair my chinaware. I even fished out the stupid tub and reshaped that to fit my larger frame. Alicia came in at one point while I was putting back together my mother's Holiday Turkey Dish.

"Is this what you've been doing all day?"

"Well, yes," I finished healing all the cracks and used the Earth Magic to fill in the chips I couldn't match up. "I'm almost done though."

Alicia stood up and looked at the rather full dumpster in the corner. "I'd say so."

I put the dish down to the side of me. In front of me was a small pile of chips and rock and sand I'd collected. With a simple wave of the hand the pile fused together into a solid chunk. Leaning backwards I placed it with the other chunks and the sheetrock I'd turned into sticks of chalk. Unfolding myself from the floor I stood up.

Stretching never felt so good!

When done I saw that Alicia was staring at me with frank admiration. I guess Michael was right. If I'd looked at a woman like that I'd get slapped!

"Yes, Alicia? Something you need?"

"You've gotten bigger…" She came back to herself. "Well, I didn't see you at lunch. I'm done with work now so I came by to see how you're doing."

"Right now I'm experimenting," I reached down and grabbed up the brick of crap I'd just crafted and tossed it into the air. Catching it I asked, "Want to watch?"

"Yes please."

So I had a girl who was interested in me. Sue me.

Outside of the warehouse there was a nice big open area. Big enough for a helicopter. There were other warehouses too. All arranged in a corridor that went halfway into the Rig. Other than being on the ocean it wasn't much different than any other storage locker depot.

I put the brick down and concentrated. The brick grew into a disk of stone the size of a manhole cover. I spent a few minutes changing its color and composition. Feldspar, Mica, Quartz, Sedimentary, Metamorphic, Igneous; and a few others I half remembered from the Earth Science book.

Gabbro, or Black Granite, is formed when molten magma is trapped beneath the Earth's surface and slowly cools into a holocrystalline mass. The vast majority of the Earth's surface is underlain by gabbro. Common enough that it was easy to summon. It often contains valuable amounts of chromium, nickel, cobalt, gold, silver, platinum, and copper sulfides. Stuff I'd learned from the book I used last night during testing. Materials I could later extract with ease.

Mostly I was experimenting with that "Summoning from an external source" link I was using. I was betting on it being able to do more than I'd seen in the series.

With no clear idea of what I was doing I managed to summon something completely different using three elements together and Stone Crafting something new.

I wasn't sure it would work but it did. Daniel Black was limited to what could be found in the Earth of the planet he found himself on and then spell-crafting it to do some amazing stuff. If that planet had some magical metal to be found he could have it.

Meanwhile I could concentrate on all the fantastic crystals and rocks found in fantasy films. My levitation stone was just like the stuff from "The Vision of Escaflowne" and found in many other TV Tropes. It would grow by consuming pollution from the atmosphere and sunlight, floating higher in the air when heated and lower to the ground when cooled. It was less like the repulsion of the ground described in the book and more like a balloon, or a pontoon boat on the water.

Why limit yourself to enchanting a stone to make vehicles when you can summon something from another world, fashion floating landmasses and suspend them in the atmosphere? I'd even have the pleasure of saying A Wizard Did it.

Alicia eyes were tall.

"You're saying that this stuff will grow on its own?" she asked as she moved the rock around, then twisting it so that it spun around in the air. "That is so cool!"

"It's a magical artifact," I told her as I took the stone away from her. Carefully. The thing had to weigh four hundred pounds – or mass as the case may be. "There are no devices inside it. Just stone and mMj'q." I didn't even need a fancy spell of rhyming words to make it work.

"What are you going to use it for? You're not going to ride it are you?"

"Well no, this one is going to the PRT board. I'll let them try and figure it out." I tell her. I put the Levi-stone to the side.

Once again I start summoning Earth. A big flat rock as a convenient table balanced on three boulders, with every kind of crystal growing from its surface. Summoning rare and precious stones you'd normally see in a museum. Big ones and small ones. Emeralds, gems, rubies, quarts, you name it. I spent about an hour on that. They came erupting out of the rock as these great big shards that broke and shoved any lesser bits onto the floor and lay scattered all around on the ground in piles like my own Cave of Wonders. Had to summon a stone chest to store the pieces in.

I picked up the stone of mix-matched crystal, thanking my Flesh Magic for my new strength, putting it to the side.

After replacing the top of the table I tried something more difficult. The material I wanted to create takes nearly all of the energy of my amulet to form. But eventually I have a nice brick of the stuff. About an inch on the side and six inches long was all I could produce after five minutes of continuous effort.

"What do you think?"

Alicia takes the strange material in her hand. "What is it? It seems like it should be soft, but it's hard, and warm. And blue. It's not very heavy."

"This is an artificial stone. It can be any color, but this one, obviously, is called Blue Stone," I tell her. "In all the rocks in all the world you might find a few specks occurring in nature but it is the hardest rock you'll ever find."

"What kind of rock?"

"Nanodiamond."

She looked at me for two seconds before she looked at the stone in her hand and frowned. "Norman Black, are you telling me that you just handed me a giant diamond?"

"Yes?"

She looked at me with a serious eyes. "Are you proposing?"

Zing!

"Um, ah, no, ah, that is … no?"

"Good," she handed me back my diamond. "We haven't even gotten to first base yet."

The train of thought derailed again!

"Yet?"

"We'll talk later. Tell me what you're going to do with that diamond."

Well, yes, that might be a good idea, changing the subject.

"It's not diamond. It's Nanodiamond. Scientists have figured out how to produce it artificially in small amounts. It is the strongest material on Earth. Now that I've gotten a good sized chunk of it to study I figure it'll be easier to summon coal and then transmute it into Nanodiamond with half the energy investment. It's more work but less power."

Alicia took the Blue Stone back. "Exactly how much would this rock of yours cost?"

"If it were formed naturally and not the color of a Lapis Lazuli, probably more than two hundred million dollars. It is quite large."

Alicia gripped the rock in her hands hard. "Um, any chance you can make me one?" she asked quietly.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we get to know one another a little more before I start showering you with gifts? I mean I haven't even taken you to dinner yet."

She frowned. She looked around. Then Alicia seemed to come to a decision. "All right let's cut the crap. I'm a woman. I work a very high-class job as an accountant. I have a security clearance. I'm a workaholic, so when I take some time off I like going to the salon and being taken care of. When I go on vacations I go to fancy resorts, visit a Masseuse and get oiled up by big guys with huge dongs. I work out. I like nightclubs and spending a few hundred bucks having a good time. I love making money," Alicia said, emphasizing the "love" part. "And now I find myself working with some new guy, literally from another world. You've effectively derailed my career as one of the highest paid accountants in the area, reassigned as a talent agent for a guy who doesn't even know which back ally to walk to get a hit of cocaine."

She took two steps and went right into my personal space. "You're a little strange. But that's fine; strange is interesting. But more importantly you're a young and powerful Parahuman and you can make two hundred million dollar diamonds in five minutes. Do you honestly think I'll let some other woman get their claws into you after seeing all of that? You're out of your mind."

She took the stone over to the hovering disk and put it on top, leaving me breathless. I watched as she circled the thing, running her hands across it, then bent over it, suggestively.

"The only question you have to ask, Normie, is your place, or mine?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now our hero has a girlfriend. I bet some of you were thinking that he'd hook up with Sarah?

More to come. Later.

Now edited for some grammar.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

27

NitroNorman

Sep 24, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Book Update! New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Sep 29, 2015

Add bookmark

#121

Update!

NitroNorman said:

The third book should be arriving at some point before the year is out, or at least I hope so. I'm keeping an eye on Mr. Brown's blog post and hope it will come soon.

For all you people who are now reading or are looking forwards to reading the Daniel Black series by E. William Brown !

!The author has placed an update in his blog concerning the third book: Extermination. Follow the THIS helpful link for a sneak peak.!

Also, the book has now been published.

Extermination (Daniel Black Book 3)

Yeah!

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

3

NitroNorman

Sep 29, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 15 Homes and Getting Off the Boat New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Oct 2, 2015

Add bookmark

#122

This is another long update because the SI Norman Black is going to start rocking the boat and finally get himself off the PRT Oil Rig.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Homes and Getting Off the Boat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday morning.

As seductions go it was about average. She told me what she wanted and I let her have me after I chased her into her apartment. What we did next is none of your business!

Waking up next to a woman is probably one of the greatest things a man can experience. It was unfortunate that I still had work to do. I must have been nuts, but I managed to get dressed and leave without waking her up. Leaving behind a note for her to find. I fixed her eye and a dash of Healing would help with the soreness. Flesh Magic is good for that sort of thing.

Did you realise that I've been here nearly a week and haven't slept in the same place twice?

On the way to the lab I'd been given, though mentally I was calling it my Temp Workshop, I checked my messages. I hadn't been too stupid with the pheromones of youth last night. I'd left the Levi-stone and the Bluestone in the lab and called a number programed into the phone to some Testing Department that took the items away. Now I had a message from Armsmaster. I followed the maps with little trouble to his office. The biology I'd copied from that pidgin and all those creatures in the Animal Testing Lab was coming in real handy. Knowing which way was North at all times made finding my way around a lot easier.

Knocking, I let myself in. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Come in and sit down." He told me.

As offices go his was very basic. Almost everything seemed to have come from an office outlet store with no effort to personalize the place. Except for the machines and computer. That was next generation stuff.

"So what's up?"

Armsmaster brought forth my Blue Stone. "What do you call this substance?"

"That's Bluestone. I made it last night. You would know it by another name probably, Nanodiamond. Commercially, I'm looking for ideas for advertisement."

He frowned in his armor. He didn't even grunt an acknowledgement. "How was it manufactured?"

"I summoned it," I told him. "As long as the substance exists as a part of the Earth I can summon it. I'm not sure where it comes from. All I wanted was a perfect kind of stone that I could use to build things. Something hard and strong, like diamond only better. In all the world I bet there are only a few specs of the substance that exists naturally." Probably some pieces from some star that blew up a few billion years ago.

"It's not natural."

"How is that?" I asked.

"An examination of the material reveals that it is not an isotopically pure carbon 12 diamond," he explained. "There are at least four different types of carbon allotropes in its structure. I'm assuming that it's blue because you choose that color? Hmm. Every test conducted on it has revealed that it cannot be destroyed without access to a Parahuman power or excessive amounts of energy. It cannot be cut, bent, crushed, twisted or etched with acid and is an excellent conductor of both heat and electricity. I almost had to order the men doing the testing to hand over the material to me. For a building material it is practically perfect in every way."

I took back my Bluestone and examined it. Not only was the man right but now that I was looking for it the structure did seem unusually resistant against any damage that might be thrown at it. Its abilities was due to the different allotropes in the structure of the Nanodiamond. Something like this could have been made back home about fifty years from now if you had a lot of money invested in making Carbon 3D printer with very good control over the manufactured atomic structure, or if you had a Tinkertech device to do it for you. We were pretty close now. But my power can make a real-world object out of my vague ideas. I had a lot of ideas about what I could do with that.

I'd been a bit distracted last night.

"How long did it take you to summon?"

"Um, about five minutes using my full power output, why?"

"I want some for my armor."

Smiling, I asked, "What did the boys in the lab think of my floating stone?"

"According to their reports it is ordinary black granite, lacking only the usual development of stone in the Earth's Crust. It floats like a balloon and responds to temperature. They cannot discover by what method that this is done."

"What about the amulet I crafted and left for them to examine?"

"As far as their instruments are concerned it's just an ordinary piece of gold and sapphire. Its effects on living tissue has proven positive. If your stones didn't obviously work they said they would not have wasted their time playing with rocks."

"Does this mean that I can start building things?"

"What items did you intend to build?"

"Oh, a suit of armor, maybe. I think I'll need your help with that. And a vehicle. Actually you could help me with that too. And a castle. All made out of Nanodiamond of course."

"A castle?"

"Well, yeah. A wizard does not live in a townhouse."

Armsmaster seemed to consider that. He was drumming his fingers on his cheap desk. He then takes out a few papers that had been placed to the side and signed it in his name. He then handed them to me.

I read it over. It was basically a list of dos and do-nots when building something. No self-replicating machines, no cloning, AI, infectious diseases, space-time continuum manipulation (Time Travel), FTL travel, teleportation (big security issues on site), Frankenstein creatures made from recycled body parts, or experiments with brain tissues. Someone had read "The Evil-Overlords List" and planned ahead. Most of this didn't apply to me so I signed the paper saying that I understood.

I had to write out what I planned to do and make and that got a little detailed but since Armsmaster was right there he was able to help me fill in the details about armor and vehicles. I was reminded that any MagiTech I created that I wished to sell, either to be used by myself or others, had to be tested and cleared by the PRT. Mostly for safety but it was also an attempt to keep some measure of control over me once I was out of the Rig. If I was on my own land I could do whatever I wanted, once I had my own land.

Of course I didn't want to accidentally blow up my neighbors and myself in the process.

If I had a normal contract with the PRT, had I made my stuff with their facilities, in their labs, using their resources, in their house and under their rules, anything that I could have created and anything that could be reproduced and sold would have belonged to the PRT, including patents. You'd receive a percent of the profits but that was no way to run a business. I'd asked and Armsmaster told me that a portion of his funds come from his ability to take anything and figure out how to make it smaller and more efficient. Using his ideas, many different corporations had benefited, but not him. The streak of envy I could sense from him was pretty deep.

As it was I was paying for the use of their facilities, materials and so forth out of my own pocket. The Nanodiamond and the Levi-stone I would be using had been manufactured with my own power out of thin air, so they couldn't hold a patent on it or own it in any way since I hadn't used anything of theirs to make it. They could be arseholes and fight about the legality but it was a worthless issue.

I had a question about inventions and patents that but it could wait for later.

Armsmaster wanted a demonstration of what I could do. So I summoned up a big chunk of coal. Then over the course of a minute as measured by a stopwatch I transformed that into a twelve-sided jewel about five inches across that he could use as a paperweight and colored it blood red. Redstone. I also left him the Bluestone so he'd have something to compare it to.

"You can keep the Levi-stone as well," I told him as we wrapped things up. "That armor of yours must be pretty heavy. A few well-placed stones and you'll be able to jump over cars."

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

"As soon as you develop it let me know, because I'm going to want the same mods for my own armor."

I left Armsmaster's office feeling happy. I'd gotten everything I needed. I even had a verbal and somewhat vague agreement between the both of us to collaborate on projects and to help each other out when we needed it.

I didn't need much stuff from the lab. Just some measuring devices for a project I had planned. Back at the warehouse I started building. It didn't take much. Whenever I ran out of materials I just summoned another fifty pounds of coal. I didn't know where it came from other than "deep from the bowels of the earth" but that was enough to know I wasn't stealing someone's fuel for the winter.

Soon enough I had a nice slab of Nanodiamond in black; Blackstone. It was two feet thick, as wide as a road with sidewalks, two hundred thirty feet long. I found a scientific calculator amongst the instruments I'd been given. After reading the Manual I did some figuring. The slab shouldn't weigh more than 1,737,667.54 pounds, or 778.19 metric tons.

As it grew I'd periodically summon up chunks of Levi-stone in cylinders eight inches tall with a three inch radius, to be attached to the underside like a flush set rivet. Then I disconnected the mana feed from one of the bracelets and attached it to the craft. Over the course of the day the Levi-stones will grow and cover the entire bottom of the craft, growing thicker and eventually lift it off the ground.

I designed the unit after the Schnabel, a specialized type of railroad freight car for large and very heavy weight. I threw up some short walls and made a ramp off to the side where I intended the doors to be, then proceeded to load everything that had survived the fall onto the slab.

The unit was to be a duplicate of my trailer on a much grander scale. Like a floating houseboat. Or a train car. Or a mansion from The Jetsons cartoon show. The back end was going to be my Master Bedroom. With a Capital M. On the second floor. A big bed. Outside of private areas the people inside will have a 360 degree unobstructed view no matter where you are through Nanodiamond glass windows. I had to read up on building specs for that one. The roof above was going to be one big curved chunk of transparent Nanodiamond with this big sliding armored piece that can be moved and locked into place from the inside. There was going to be a porch on each level. Going forwards the place was going to be like the interior of a private jet, or personally owned train car as the case may be. Following designs and other ideas I found on the internet I turned most of the interior space into a series of smaller chambers separated by airtight bulkheads.

I couldn't actually do the doors myself since that involved moving parts. But a little checking with the security guard assigned to watch me craft revealed that the Oil Rig itself had plenty of armored doors, some in storage. Big ones.

I didn't find anything I really wanted so I took the three best I could find and a few janitors and security guards to help me carry my finds out to the warehouse. After we found a forklift operator. I then had to spend the majority of my time and effort taking these things apart, figuring out how they were put together and looking up a whole bunch of stuff to get what I wanted. It was going to look like these Safe Doors I saw once in an antique shop once. After that it was just a matter of making marks on a large slab of slate for a pattern and some measuring tools brought from the lab. I summoned the parts I needed according to the pattern, being sure not to mess up my marks of chalk. Then it was simply a matter of putting the frames in place and assembling the doors into them with Force Magic, a dash of Fire Magic instead in place of a torch and I had some pretty intimidating doors.

The doors were nearly solid metal. The same metal my phone was made out of after I used my power to fill in the gaps,. Twelve feet tall and four feet wide each so that even if I went Full Young Toguro I could still get in and out easily. They weren't meant to be pretty. Functional, like the doors on a battleship. Under normal circumstances these would be plenty fine for a bank but I was unwilling to bet that Glory Girl or another brute couldn't break them. Compared to the Nanodiamond they were the weakest part of my new home.

I'd have to get someone to paint it up and make all the moving parts to lock it but I'm sure that there were plenty of people in Brockton Bay that would love to take on that job.

In-between putting in some walls and doors I was also installing faux plumbing. Parts of the roof between the skylights were going to be holding tanks for water. Some of it was going to go to the gourmet galley, the bathrooms, the wash room, the Jacuzzi and the Laundromat. I used the plumbing from my old trailer as reference as I summoned up lengths of copper pipe and fed them through the floor. The skirt of the house had to be expanded to provide a crawlspace that I could fit in to act as the basement. I left it unfinished, frankly because I didn't know a thing about heating and cooling systems or anything like that. I'd hire some professionals and learn what I could later.

When I got out of the basement there was quite a crowd waiting for me. Including Director Piggot.

"Norman Black! Just what in the world were you thinking when you were creating this thing?" Director Piggot declared.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"This … thing is far too large to be stored here. You are blocking access to the other warehouses. You must remove it, immediately!"

I looked around and, yup, she was right. All the doors were blocked. This required some new thought!

"Oh, ah, one moment."

I turned back to my creation, spread my hands out wide, and concentrated. I reached out and first turned the floatation effect off. The floating slab settled to the ground. It was still there but with me stifling it's phenomenon it couldn't do much of anything. The whole oil platform seemed to shift as the immense weight settled onto the steel. Then with some work a number of more easily summoned steel pylons grew out of the bottom, dozens of them, until the craft was a good twelve feet in the air.

I turned back to Director Piggot and the crowd with them. "There, is that better?"

Director Piggot didn't look much happier with my idea. "Absolutely not! You must remove this craft from the Rig at once! It is clearly upsetting the superstructure."

It was at that moment that Alicia came out onto the floor. She looked around and then came right up to me, standing on one leg, and kissed me.

"You missed lunch," she complained.

Grinning stupidly I pointed upwards. "I've been busy."

"So you have. What is it?"

"A mobile home," I told her, then turned back to Director Piggot. "I'll move it as soon as possible, Director, but it's not done being crafted yet. I have to make a drive system first."

She was very unhappy. But she accepted my explanation. "Exactly how long is that going to take?"

"Well, that depends. I'm going to need another large area just like this one to work with. I'm going to need to make some large parts and fit them together. And I'm going to need help with the design. If you can get Dragon to work with me I think we'd be all set. If anyone else is free to help me I think we can get something put together by tomorrow morning at the earliest."

It was at that moment when my PRT phone rang.

"Hello?"

"This is Dragon. I've been watching your efforts through the cameras. I believe you need my help?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

Apparently she'd taken my request as an open invitation. I'd ask how she knew my number, but she probably knew all the numbers.

"Oh wow, neat. Nice to make your acquaintance, Dragon. Like what I've been doing?"

"I'd like it a lot more if I understood how you were doing what you are doing. What is the purpose of this box?"

"It's a mobile home. It's also practically indestructible, so you get the idea."

There was a somewhat ladylike humph. "You obviously have no background in structural engineering and need supervision. You will follow my directions and rebuild your box. Together we will build you your drive system and then you will get it off the rig. A check of the Rig's sensors indicate that the whole structure has leaned an inch to the right since you've turned off your hovercraft effect."

"I'll assign some of the Wards to help speed things along," Director Piggot declared, holding up her own phone. "I'll also be assigning Armsmaster to watch over this project. And then I want you and that thing out of here." Then she left, pulling half the crowd with her.

"What about me? How can I help?" Alicia asked.

"We need some internal furnishings," I told her. "Carpets, drapes, appliances, things like that. Can you arrange something like that? Once I get it off the Rig I'll try to bring it ashore at the Docks."

"I'm sure those people will love the chance to outrig something like this." Alicia then kissed me again. On the lips this time. "I even forgive you for missing our lunch date."

That girl was a good kisser.

Armsmaster came up to me and overlooked my creation. "For a first-time project you don't do anything by half-measures." Was that approval in his voice or sarcasm? I can't tell.

"I'll just get on the phone hiring some of those fitters we're going to need," Alicia then took off again, getting away from Armsmaster as fast as possible.

What?

"You always have that effect on the ladies?" I ask.

"Tinkers and the accountants who hold the money we need to work on our projects don't always see eye to eye." Armsmaster commented before looking over the structure I'd build. "For working with nothing but your imagination and an idea you have created a very large object, but crude. I have used my scanning devices and found many defects. Among other things did you not consider the weight of your creation? The stress at the center is incredible for something so large."

"Well I originally designed it after Schnabel. The railroad car. I don't need the special support system since the whole thing can float in the air."

"There you are in error," Armsmaster pointed out the pylons I'd produced. "Your creation's support legs are about to punch itself through the steel floor. You must rearrange them so that they stand on structural joints before it falls through."

For the next while we did just that. I actually had to fix some holes in the floor before we were done. Along the way Kid Win appeared to help give us a hand with Browbeat in toe.

"Oh wow, who are you guys?" I say, as if I didn't already know. I put out my hand to shake. Kid Win seemed energetic and friendly enough. He also had an interesting brain structure. Being a Parahuman seemed to encourage the oddest developments in their tissues.

"My cape name's Kid Win, and I'm a Tinker," he said, shaking my hand. "The jokester over here is head beat."

"That's Browbeat!" the other guy declared. "Hi. I'm what we call a brute. I can fly and rebuild my body to be immune to anything. I guess I'm going to be the brawn of this little project. Although, you looked like you've filled in that roll well enough. So what do you need?"

I reach out and shake his hand. "Nice to have you both onboard. I'm Norman Black, the Wizard of Brockton Bay. I could use all the help I can get. My powers include flesh, fire, force, earth and mana. My education encompasses an Art called pwW'r and the manipulation of mMj'q in the universe. I hope you're ready for work cause we have some big stuff we'll need to be moving around. But before we get started, did you know that your brain is, um …" How can I say this delicately? "Not good?"

Browbeat frowned then became angry. "What do you mean? Are you implying something?"

I take a step back and raise my hands. "Oh no! Not at all. One of my abilities is reading another person's body and making sure they're healthy. "I was simply trying to inform you that I can fix your brain of that annoying defect if you want me to."

"You can do that stuff?" Kid Win asked.

"Yes," I say. "And I must say I find your Tinkered biology fascinating, Browbeat. You see I've also rebuilt myself. Maybe we can compare notes. If it were all right I'm going to use some of that in my own body. You don't seem as strong as me but other than your brain I like what I see. I must ask, how did you come up with the design for your spine?"

"Well, you only have to have your back broken so many times before you put a lot of effort into making sure it never happens again."

"Can I use that?"

"If you can help me get stronger as well, sure. And I'm plenty strong. I bet I'm stronger than you."

"How?" I asked in puzzlement. "I'm pretty sure from what I'm seeing that you're not."

"He dosen't know about the force field thing, dude," Kid Win told Browbeat. "He comes from another reality. He hasn't had a chance to read the Parahuman sites yet."

"Oh" he shrugs. "It's telekinesis, technically. It's short ranged but it's strong enough that I can fly, amplify my strength and protect myself with my own personal force field."

"So you're not like Glory Girl then?"

"Nope. Her flying thing is completely different."

"Wow." I declare with genuine enthusiasm. Short-ranged telekinesis. Kind of like what I have. I'd remembered that he could fly but had completely forgotten about that aspect of his powers. He didn't show up in the fanfics I've read all that often. Damn it, his telekinesis power is tied up in his Corona Pollentia, I can't do anything with that! "Two different powers. So how does that work? I thought most Parahumans only get only one."

"Sometimes some of us get lucky. But what about my brain?Can you really make me normal?" Browbeat demanded. "Panacea can't do anything for brains. I've tried but it's like trying to reach an impossible spot."

"I'm not Panacea." A little rewiring and some chemical alterations for stability and he's good to go. I think about trying to copy more of than the brains mother nature gave him. I could maybe copy the alien tumor, but not in my own head, not here, in these conditions and in my first week. Ultimately I decided that I'm not that much of a risk taker without some serious pre-planning and more power and lots of backup. "There. I had to copy over some of Kid Win's neurology since my own is no longer human standard. You'll still be weird, but no more Meds and Beds."

"Meds and beds?" Kid Win asked.

"Psychological counselling." I tell him.

Browbeats face showed some confusion. "I can feel it."

"I can't believe you just did that," Kid Win says. "I mean, you just going to totally messed with his brain and it's like nothing to you!"

"Yes, Mr. Black you seem to have a habit of doing that. Don't do it again," Armsmaster declared.

"It was just a little cure," I defended. "And I have my license to practice now. What would you have done? Leave it alone? I'll make the offer to anyone who wants it," I say, wondering if he'll accept. Armsmaster is either supposed to be a dick or have mental problems depending on the AU you end up in. He's only let me shake his hands when they're covered in armor so I can't tell. "If he doesn't like it he has the power to change it back." I say, trying to make peace.

"I'm never going back!" with tears in his eyes Browbeat reached over to grab both my hands in a strong grip and shakes vigorously. "You can be my doctor anytime. You need any help in the future and you got it. Say the word, I'll be there."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. Another satisfied customer. "I've also altered the musculature of your right arm and leg to reflect my own mods, but no synthetic musculature. Think about what I've done and we can compare notes later." I hold his hand for a moment longer, then let go.

"But, Browbeat …"

Browbeat rounded on the kid. "Kid Win, shut up! I've had to deal with this crap for years. You don't get any say in the matter."

Kid Win throws his hands up into the air. "Well, hell! Whatever man! Just fine. I'm happy you're better, all right!" he turned towards me. "So what do you need us for anyway?"

"We're going to build a Choo-Choo."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Why, it's simple really. I need a drive system. So we're going to build a train."

"But why a train? Why not something simple, like a rocket ship, instead?" Kid Win asked, disbelieving the conversation he was having.

"Because everyone loves trains. I love trains. People love trains. They're a symbol of engineering, power, a hard day's work and fire and industrial might."

"But …"

"Kid Win, don't you want to build a train?"

"Yes I do but …"

"It'll get you out of patrol duty."

"Yea, okay, but …"

"And in any case I want to build one. I figure if we all work really hard we could have something to show for our efforts in twenty hours or so."

"You're mad! Absolutely off your nut. Browbeat! Help me out here?"

But Browbeat just shook his head, no. "The man just fixed my head. I'm down with whatever it is he wants to do."

"But this is impossible! Even with a crew and a factory to put them in you can't produce a whole train overnight. It's impossible."

"No it's very simple." And then proceeded to tell him my plan.

It took about half an hour to convince them to do it but in the end they all decided to try. If I was wrong it would just take longer and cost more. If I was right it would be something to brag about to all their Tinker friends.

To sweeten the deal I also offered to supply each of them – "and the PRT of course, Armsmaster, I won't forget them so soon after all you help" – with large samples of the various materials I could summon. In advance, of course.

For some that was as much as a ton or more of each element on the periodic table. Less for the rare stuff. For the rest they didn't want more than a thimble sized amount and even that was kind of scary!

By offering I got a chance at creating a Periodic Wall of Elements. It was also an exercise in how far my so-called Earth Magic summoning powers could go.

So what would happen if you did collect them all? I was about to find out.

Armsmaster put Kid Win with me to keep me out of trouble and gave him some very specific instructions out of hearing range. Then went somewhere else to do something. Probably something to do with hazard protocols.

"Did he just run away?" I ask when Kid Win returned and Armsmaster disappeared through a door down a stairwell.

"I don't think so," Kid Win said nervously.

"Just make sure I don't blow us up and we'll get along fine then."

"You got it," he replies, all traces of humor having since evaporated into the wind.

Despite the ominous nature of our little mini-adventure most of the materials I was about to summon were initially provided as samples thanks to this helpful Element Display Case, plus a few others they'd had on hand. If I were a normal guy I could have bought pure forms of about 91 of the 118 known natural elements in a case just like this one over the Internet. Elements like helium, carbon, aluminum, and iron, plus a lot of the others, can be acquired in pure forms from retail stores as well. Of those that the PRT provided samples of several would require you to risk your health and safety extracting from materials in your average junkyard, and would be highly illegal to own. The others are too radioactive or short-lived to collect more than a few atoms worth and I was puzzling over what TinkerTech effect would allow them to keep them stable enough to hold onto.

The rest are synthetics, manmade. But I could still summon them from my external source thanks to the few microscopic bits they had on hand.

I don't think they realized what they were doing giving me those samples. On the one hand this allowed the PRT to test my summoning technique since they knew what I was trying for. On the other, once I had the samples in hand my power was able to reach out and find exactly what I'd been shown. Even the ones that are synthetics that have only been produced with a super collider or other TinkerTech gadgetry. Even if I lost the samples I could summon the materials again to me at any time.

Going down the list we started at the first row.

Hydrogen and helium were easy. They exist in the air. I used Nanodiamond for the storage bottle and fitted them with an attachment the machine shop provided so they could be used just like any other gas bottle. The same with nitrogen, oxygen, chlorine, fluorine gas, neon and any other gas or liquid I intended to summon and use. Kid Win checked the seals for each and their pressure with a tester unit once the two hazmat officers showed up to provide oversight.

Second row.

Since lithium would immediately tarnish when exposed to the air and beryllium is pretty toxic I summoned them in easily managed bricks and then contained the both of them inside large clear boxes of Nanodiamond ten feet cubed on a pallet, filled with the same kind of oil provided in the samples case. All sides except for the top had a curved indention. A nice application of force cut a lid out of the top. Since it was like glass it was mostly airtight, but with a manhole cover sized chunk of lead in the lid to help keep it in place. The 300 units I crafted to store these materials sort of looked like Snap Cubes.

For carbon I just summoned a few dozen barrels of oil to refill the PRT's storage tanks. On top of that I filled up a large box with synthetic diamonds of all shapes and sizes that the resident Tinkers could use for all kinds of things and left it at that. Boron was summoned in its naturally pure crystal form.

Taking a step back I summoned more fluorite as tiny cubes to be put into another box of Nanodiamond.

Continuing to work down the third row.

Sodium was summoned in nice easy chunks and kept preserved in oil. Magnesium and Aluminum was also summoned as tiny rod-like pellets that was to be stored with the other metals. Silicon was summoned as differently colored piles of sand, as dust in bottles, marbles, plate glass, and volcanic obsidian in three different colors. There were also giant blocks of quartz, salt that I'm pretty sure came from the ocean itself all around us and, for some strange reason, sugar. Rock Candy?

Pure Phosphorus was harder. Before summoning it Kid Win suggested evacuating all the air from the cube I intended to store it in so that it didn't spontaneously ignite on contact with air. While I was fairly certain that nothing was going to destroy my Nanodiamond cubes it was a complication we could easily avoid. Sulfur was fine and didn't smell bad since it was locked up all nice and all. The inert Argon filled another dozen of my extra-large Nanodiamond gas bottles.

Onto the fourth row of the Periodic Table of Elements

Potassium and Calcium was summoned as little pellets and I got a lot of it, also preserved in oil. Scandium, Titanium (Kid Win Armsmaster and I all liked titanium), Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, Zinc, Gallium, Germanium. Even with all my power I wasn't going to be turning into a new Kaiser any time soon. He could turn an entire city block into one giant junkyard labyrinth of Steel in a few minutes while fighting a running battle with multiple Heroes. It takes all my power and concentration to summon anything and it's slow.

Arsenic was summoned as tiny chunks of gravel, just like all the other solid items and the pieces used in the display case. It was a scary chemical, but there are trace amounts of natural arsenic in all our food and water, and we handle those fine.

But in large concentrations like this we had to pay a great deal of attention to safety. Armsmaster was able to help us with that somewhat, but it was the PRT Hazard Team that really carried the day.

For example, all the radioactives I was allowed to summon were done so in a special glass-leaded box inside a lab built to handle radioactive isotopes. With a personal force field to keep out the dangerous particles and what Flesh Magic had done to my body I was mostly immune to radiation. It was simplicity itself to summon the materials into rods the thickness and length of a pencil, cover and cast solid with the resin they provided to prevent any possibility of the materials escaping. The rod was then placed in a secure storage container by a certified technician working with a team of others trained to handle isotope samples.

"You know, I didn't know the PRT had a dedicated radiology lab," I told the man after we put away our two hundredth sample.

"Where do you think hospitals get the radiation for their treatments and X-rays?" he asked.

We were in the break room inside the lab. All we could have was filtered water and go to the bathroom. It was just easier to do it in here than to disrobe every time we went out the airlock door and get dressed in all new clothes again. I'd taken this opportunity to give everyone a bit of healing and more resistance to radiation and everything was coming up roses.

"Actually, until now I've never thought about it."

"Harrumpf! Well, maybe you've got an excuse. You come from another reality after all and things might be different there. But here, they only come from four places. The first is in Canada. The second is from Germany, but since the shipping tanked even for the important stuff delivery has been erratic. Fuckin Endbringers. And flying radioactive ores give everybody nightmares about flying bombs, so that's a no go. We had to open up our old World War 2 breeder reactors to get what we needed. The fourth is supposed to be some place in Asia, or China somewhere but the location is a closely guarded secret. Supposedly there's a guy who can transmute the elements from one material to another with a little leftover to make all kinds of weird stuff on demand."

"Like some of the stuff I'm summoning?"

"Yup. Don't know if he has powers or if he's a Tinker. Supposed to be called the Alchemist or something like that and people love to talk about him. Anyway, since we have a force field and everything the government likes to use us as a distribution point."

"That's pretty amazing," I admitted. "That's a pretty amazing job."

"Yea, it is. And believe you me, we boys in this business take it very seriously," he looks at me closely. "Dude, did you know you can get pure radioactive isotopes out of smoke alarm detectors?"

"Yeah. Americium 241. What about it?"

"Thinkers and Tinkers, that's what that's about," he declared, waving his arms about. "Some of the old boys in the business can tell you some pretty hair raising stories about fucked-up industrial accidents and some pretty fuckin stupid people who go around scrapping the metals out of fuckin smoke alarms. Today it's about these fuckin yahoo super-smart super-dumb brain heads who try to make a bomb or an engine or a fuckin new death ray out of the fuckin stuff. We're the only ones trained to deal with it in the PRT, ya feeling me? Not even Director Piggot herself can override me if I decide we need to do something. The boys and girls that do their jobs in the hospital do good work but even they get a little exposure now and then. They have my total respect, you dig? Fortunately they have Panacea. But whenever some villain makes a run on the hospital for some fuckin medical supplies my short hairs curl right up."

"Wow. That's just, wow. I didn't know any of this."

"Yeah. You won't either. We hold onto the isotopes until they're needed and not before because the hospitals are afraid someone's going to take them. It's not like they can afford the security needed to stop Parahuman war machines. Someday I expect to get a call and find a fuckin H-bomb factory at some ass end of town surrounded by dead drug dealers. Dragon supposedly has a whole supercomputer dedicated to keeping that kind of knowledge out of sight. Not that some of them haven't already figured that out and are keeping it on the down low. We're not supposed to talk about this in public, but at this point your security clearance is as high as mine just to be in this room with me and as the local leader of this team I can make these kinds of decisions and tell you this kind of stuff. Plus, you have that fucking power to summon a couple pounds of it whenever you want. People will figure it out eventually but just don't tell them. If Dragon finds someone talking about you and uranium she's going to do her best to scrub it. Just don't do anything stupid spreading any of this around and you'll be fine. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good," he leaned back and sighed. "Fortunately for us and you Bakuda is in New York. Fuckin Tinker. She makes bombs. Weird ones that do crazy cartoony shit. There's supposedly a whole platoon of hard-ass marines on permanent standby to grab her ass if they ever get half a chance, but don't tell nobody I said that. It's the worst kept secret in town but stay hush anyway. When Bakuda finds out about you she's going to make a beeline straight for your ass. I figure you'd better be informed. You dig?"

"Yeah, right. Thanks!"

I learned a lot about Lieutenant Grant Silverstein during our little talk in deacon. His great-grandparents had actually met over a hundred years ago in Colorado and settled down on a little spot of land that was eventually bought up by the government when it was discovered that there was uranium on a corner of their property during the 1940s. Rather than give up all their land they'd cut a deal and Grandfather Silverstein became a security guard to one of the mines that provided the weapon's grade ore for the Manhattan Project. Afterwards the family moved to Oak Ridge.

Oak Ridge used to make nuclear weapons and test them above ground, in case you didn't know. I didn't, but now I know, now so do you.

Those people lived with the existence of nuclear fallout every day for the better part of fifty years. That's three generations at the very least. Their schools still teach it, even though the materials are dated. God bless 88mm film. Whenever an above ground test went off – was during the early seventies and they should have known better – the entire town took it as an excuse to stay up late at night with special glasses and party like it was the Fourth of July come early when they saw the flash came over the hill. Some stupid people would inevitably try to get a closer look and be caught out in the open when it went off. Unlike the people who were supposed to be there and observe it who were instead being smart and comfortably parked inside a lead and concrete bunker. Wasn't totally surprised that people actually did that kind of thing.

The place was still in operation, with a different history and a take on the value of Atomic Weapons in the face of Parahumans. They don't manufacture bombs anymore. Mostly they dealt with some of the shit and fallout that Grant was talking me about. Most of the stuff was classified all to hell and back and he couldn't tell me any about that but the rest was scary enough. But like Area 51 it was all over the place. Instead of aliens they had a Parahuman called The Radioactive Man on the payroll. He couldn't fly thou. What the exact nature of his powers were was Classified and any mention of him on the Internet got scrubbed within a three minute time frame. But supposedly he could project a beam of radioactivity at five miles, absorb the radioactive energy from a spot, but needed a lead suit to be in contact with normal people.

I thought Grant was a bit crazy, but he at least wasn't as insane as some of the situations him and his friends had run into doing the jobs he talked about. He said radiation was in his blood. It was the family business. Crazy.

"God bless Tinkers and Thinkers," I raised my glass of water ice and the rest of the group did as well. "They're smart enough to make super weapons, and dumb enough to use them on armies."

"Amen." We all said.

Poisonous elements like Beryllium were summoned in solid lump form, which is the safest form available. The chemical side of the PRT Hazard team handled these easily enough. Cover them with a resin and they were as easy to play with as marbles. According to the brochure, with reasonable care, it should be OK to use these elements in the classroom and with children. Only the amount made things problematic.

I could keep going, song and verse, but you get the idea. You'd honestly be better off looking up these more common elements on your own. Once the majority of the sample case had been duplicated in larger form, with a few of the others to round things out, the PRT kindly asked me to stop before I could get into the rarer and more scary radioactive elements. Aside from the fact that they were incapable of properly storing the materials here, well, let's just say that nobody on the Oil Rig was going to be calling me "Just another cape," in the future for a very long time.

There was a short and very brief discussion between Director Piggot, Armsmaster and myself, which mostly resulted in me signing a Modified Nuclear Arms Treaty with the United States government in a teleconference with the President herself; holding up my right hand, swearing an oath and promising not to summon the other half of the periodic table while within a certain distance of the continent. An old war satellite designed to detect radioactive occurrences was going to be positioned over the eastern seaboard just to make sure I kept my word and keep everyone happy. Not that I had any problems with that. Nope! Healing powers, mMj'q or not, radiation would kill me just as dead. And it kept them happy.

I was only interested somewhat in what were called Transuranic Elements. Unlike uranium or its brothers, which is fairly tame, Transuranic Elements decay into things that also decay. According to the science a tiny bit of the stuff of any of the highest-numbered elements would decay within seconds, releasing a tremendous amount of energy. The result would be a nuclear bomb that kept exploding as the materials decayed into other materials that also exploded themselves, covering the countryside with poisons and chemicals and radioactive fallout. Not that I needed a bomb-making program when I can do that. But I asked Dragon if she could design an Orion Drive and a nuclear reactor around the concept, provided that I could give her a device that would allow her to summon a gram of the various elements whenever she wanted and another device that could be used to banish those same materials once we were done with them. Hence the reason why I had to sign a paper.

There was more to the discussion that went on behind closed doors but that was Classified. I didn't get cash for my other deal but land was just as good and I'll never have to pay taxes on anything for as long as I live. I'd reached that exalted status where I could lay eyes on something and have my name on it in a few hours. The train yard was signed over to me, lock, stock and barrel; along with all the locomotives and cars and the complex that was used to service and rebuild them. Included were most of the abandoned properties that paralleled the rails through the city to the countryside and back towards the docks. My traveling ability was restricted, however, outside of state lines.

The Government was going to be in charge of providing my property with a security force until I could hire my own men. That was part of the second deal.

I was now considered my own nuclear power.

Yeah!

Making the train was easy after that. All I had to do was ask for something and the PRT bent over backwards to provide it.

Dragon provided the design from one of her massive computer files that she just happened to have on hand – like I was going to call her on bring an AI and designing an entire steam train from scratch in front of witnesses – then altered it using the possibilities I offered with my materials summoning and crafting.

Kid Win created a 3D laser system that Dragon programed with an adaptive system she could pilot to paint the slab of slate I used as a parts summoning and drawing board. Browbeat outlined the parts roughly in chalk and supplied the muscle. Armsmaster supervised, traveling back and forth to the machines shops, acquiring the assistants and expertise from the other labs who could create or acquire a lot of the smaller stuff we needed. Things like lightbulbs, grease, bolts so forth.

Director Piggot gave authorization and warned us not to bother her any more until it was all done. She had a headache.

It was a very invigorating project. And before any of you nay-sayers in the back start to complain about the impossibility of assembling a whole working train in a few days, let me lay those concerns to rest.

First of all I was operating with three Tinkers. For people who regularly bent the laws of physics building an old fashioned steam train, no matter what, was simplicity itself. Armsmaster could make it more efficient. Kid Win was a master of modular design, a fact I sort-of-accidentally-on-purpose discovered when he spent a few moments going over car, train, and super heavy-duty lunch-truck designs in an effort to reduce my monster into something that could be taken apart and serviced. And for when I needed to clean things.

"I can't see how you didn't know," I told the befuddled youth. "You're armor looks like a puzzle board. There are no welds. The pieces fit together tight enough that they don't need seals to be airtight."

"Yea, but, but … how can you know?"

I sighed, in theoretical fashion. "Firstly Kid, I'm a Wizard! Second, haven't you ever seen a Swiss army knife?"

"Of course I have! I've got like twenty of them."

"How about Legos? Or an erector set? Ever play with those kinds of toys?"

"Um, no. I was more into video games and playing Heroes and Villains playing cards."

I wanted to facepalm, but heroically resisted the temptation to do so.

"Maybe it's just because I come from another world. But that's all I can think of when I look at you. I mean, for god's sake, you can take your laser pistol apart to produce twenty different tools. That's like a Magic Swiss Army Knife right there. All you need is a box full of accessories and I bet you could reconfigure it into anything you wanted to."

Kid Win facepalmed himself, making a nice CLANG! as his armored arm met helmet. "All those parts and pieces I produce and never a thing to show for it, damn it! They were accessories. No wonder I can never build anything. I produce too much to make any one thing."

"Figure something out, Modular Man?" I teased. Kid Win said a few things that were worth oodles in blackmail against his mother, with the sum-total benefit of gaining a friend for life. He wanted to go back through his lab to take another look at what he had but I got him to stay and focus on our project first. We did put a call into the garbage men and save a few crates of stuff that were about to be disposed of, and that was a consolation prize of a sort.

Dragon herself put out the word that we were building a whole train using our super powers so there were plenty of other Tinkers and Thinkers on her network who contributed to the overall plan. Toybox themselves may have made an honorable mention. Knowing what to do, how to do it, with a list of all the steps to make it possible, all we had to do was make the thing.

For that I was going to need a little more juice.

Again borrowing from my fictional character I created a new power stone. A device that could supply loads of mMj'q and send it to other objects. One the size of a flat computer screen made from gold this time. Between the two of them Kid Win and Armsmaster were able to stamp it with the hundreds of tiny mMj'q circles and pentagrams and other marks I needed to make it work. Activating using the Candle Technique the result was two hundred times as great as my first amulet. Each of the dozens of mMj'q circles pumped out its own stream broadcast power.

I had ten Mana Rings ready in as many seconds. Each a reservoir of energy to feed to a different need. But these were special Rings. From the outside they looked like ordinary rings that slide onto your fingers. This was an idea I got from "The Ring" by Piers Anthony. They were actually mostly solid disks that replaced a section of each of my ten fingers, anchored to the bone and perforated only to permit the distribution of tendons and blood to the rest of the finger. It took a while to thread the nerves and blood vessels neatly through slots in the disk of metal and fix them into place. Flesh was installed upon the disk's hairlike interior barbs and shaped flush with the rim. Sealed the skin it in place on the metal, so that there was no break between the skin and the gently bulging edge of the disk, which now resembled a true "ring."

I had other ideas about placing such artifacts about my person. More enchanted items attached to bones here and there. But these were easy to get to and could be torn off in a short second if I needed too.

I used my original amulet as a relay to control the output. This way that amulet was going to blow up before I do. In total I could direct the energies to over two dozen different items at once.

"Okay, I think I got enough power to pull this off now," I told the others once I'd juiced up. "Time for some spell casting."

"You really think that you can make a portal?" Kid Win asked. Somehow the dude had become attached to me. I think he was just watching me because of what I'd done before with suspicion. But right now he was an almost perfect assistant.

Meanwhile Armsmaster and Browbeat gathered the equipment and supplies I'd need. This was a big project so they were having to transport most of their stuff from their personal labs. We were doing everything outside on the reinforced roof.

"Simple as fiction," I told him. "A portal connects two areas from one location to another. Easy, once you know what to look for and what you are doing. All I have to do is shape my power to what I want and we'll be in business." Taking out a paper I started to write, making frequent glances into some of the books I'd decided to retain for this.

It didn't really matter how I did it, so long as I did it. Ever kickbox? There are a dozen different ways to throw a punch, but you don't need the names of them to use them. Just punch. If one way doesn't work try another.

I could have gotten fancy and written an honest spell. I was fortunate that my Mana Magic doesn't require me to say inane words like in Harry Potter, or rhyming spells like the sisters three of Charmed. The Mana Magic give me the understanding of basic spell construction that would enable me to formulate my own specific and effective spells for any purpose I choose. I didn't need any of that wordy shit. All I had to do was gather my mMj'q, shape it and then cast. I still took plenty of advice however. The internet was wonderful for things like that. You can ask the stupidest questions and still receive a thoughtful answer even if they never developed a good parallel for Google.

My most pressing need, now that I had just enough power to create a portal, was to master the use of them in order to move stuff around. Including the most important item of all — myself.

"Right." I knew what I wanted.

First step, intensely visualize what I wanted to happen. Gather my mMj'q, making constant references to the pwW'r, that alien knowledge and my notes, shape and manipulate the energy as only a Master in Mana Sorcery could, then cast while controlling and directing the energy produced.

A brilliant flash of not-light caused us both to wince in surprise.

"Looks like that odd effect was from the light streaming in both ways at once. I think I'll call that effect an Overlap," I said as I approached the huge mMj'q drain.

To paraphrase the Twilight Zone, it was indeed a strange thing that greeted us.

here were two holes in the universe with an odd edge like the special effect from the Sliders TV show. About ten feet apart, they stretched from about a foot above the metal floor to about twelve feet in the air. Both perfectly circular. Even at my largest I could still move through them.

The weird part came when you walked between them to a point where you could see yourself through the portals. I had this odd urge to use a broomstick to poke myself in the back of the head.

After retreating back to where I stood with Kid Win, who hadn't moved during my investigation, I next tried to move the portals. Instead of going where I wanted the two went off at a tangent and collided. The two effects of reality warping disappeared with a loud BANG! in a puff of paradox.

Kid Win shook his head in disappointment, smirking all the while. "Yea, that's going to be helpful."

"Let's see you make a portal through time and space, smart guy!" I growled, thinking. "This is going to take some time. Just when is Vista going to come back from her patrol?"

"Sometime in the next two hours," he said.

"Then I'd better get cracking," I growled

This was going to take some practice to get right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obviously I did some research before I went off and had my character summon Uranium. I kept coming back to the same sort of links and they all say mostly the same things and make references towards each other. I'm not sure who said what first. There was one guy who put his remarks in a book and all he did was make it funny. I tried to keep things vague and use my own words but when you're reading off a list you can't get too creative with it. I suppose if students were to make a report on the same subject they'd all be mostly the same to the teacher who's read a thousand of them before and that's what I'm going with. It's mostly good science.

Their will be one more bit of machine porn in the next chapter but it should be the last I have for a while. Things are going to start happening and I'll be introducing Taylor soon. She's going to be playing a Big Part. And Sophia Hess a.k.a. Shadow Stalker is going to get her comeuppance.

Edit: Since some were unhappy and a few pointed out some glaring errors with the chapter I've fixed it up a bit. My fault. But if you're going to write you're occasionally going to have blind spots. I knew I was missing something.

Thanks for reading!

Also, now that I've introduced some of you to the works of ShaperV as an author, what do you think of them? His character is definitely SpaceBattler worthy in my opinion.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

23

NitroNorman

Oct 2, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Dictionary New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Oct 7, 2015

Add bookmark

#134

I maybe should have done something like this earlier. But, what the hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is Magic?"

"The power of influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces."

—Magic Definition, Online Dictionary

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norman the Black's Special Dictionary:

Powers and Abilities:

To Be A Wizard! - Body and Mind. Anything a normal human can do, learn to do, or do accidentally, a Wizard can do, in less time and intentionally. Might require you to look at the World differently since most magically gifted people are WEIRD!

From an External Source - Earth or Flesh; Where Does It Come From When Summoned? Unknown. Summoned materials have to come from Somewhere, and require mMj'q to do so at cost. Mostly from some random place nearby, but perhaps from the Blind Eternities itself if it doesn't exist on the planet. Presumably anything Banished also goes to the Same Place.

Talents:

Fire Magic - fire, flame, high energy states.

Earth Magic - soils, crystals, metals, stones and the chemicals or gasses they may contain.

Flesh Magic - healing, mutation, shape-change, directed growth, accelerated age manipulation, plastic surgery made real and super vegetables.

Force Magic - force fields, tractor beam's, kinetic energy.

Mana Magic - the ability to shape reality to one's imagination. Comes with extra senses like all Talents with extra Tools and other Reality Hacks.

Terms:

mMj'q - an extra-universal particle, twelve magnitudes smaller than a tachyon, manipulation of which forms the basis of the pwW'r. Comes with its own accent.

pWw'r - the science of sorcery, based on manipulation of the of the mMj'q flow. Alien Knowledge from the Blind Eternities.

Amulet - a solid metal or stone or object (anything really) that has been tapped into to provide a small source of mMj'q. Useful.

Talisman - a mystical object that has been manufactured using a Ritual to provide a greater source of mMj'q. Extremely useful.

Construct - a person, male or female, human or animal, whose body has been altered extremly with Flesh Magic to the point of no longer being Normal.

Candle Technique - a method by which to apply E=Mc2 through a spell to convert matter to mMj'q. X = Power. Potentially very dangerous.

Magic Circle - a Pentagram by another name, may not contain stars, or, a Wizard's circuit board. Take your pick.

Ritual - a special kind of spell that requires greater preparation and a sacrifice to be truly potent.

Crown of Knowledge - a woven metal headband equipped with blue crystals and two rings, together enabling a person to consume knowledge from a book in seconds. Can also be used on people and usually results in temporary or permanent memory loss.

Reaction Rods - a reaction-less drive system using mMj'q to make a science fiction idea a reality. Can be used for perpetual power and office shredders.

Levi-Stones -a special kind of rock summoned from an external source it feeds on sunlight and pollution in the air to grow. Can use mMj'q for fast-growth fertilizer.

Healing Booster Amulet - an amulet of gold leaf inscribed with spells contained inside an artificial sapphire shaped to replace a bone in the body that gives human beings miraculous regenerative capabilities at a cost of doubling or tripling one's food intake. Can be worn as a necklace.

Power Crystals - crystals summoned from another dimension that enable a human being to wield magical pre-programmed abilities. Batteries not included.

Power Stones - Simple stones that have been enchanted like an Amulet to produce mMj'q omni-directionaly to power other magical items nearby such as Reaction Rods. Magic Batteries with wireless transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be updated as needed.

Last edited: Nov 21, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

11

NitroNorman

Oct 7, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 16 Trains! Trains! Trains! And Power Plants New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Oct 13, 2015

Add bookmark

#137

Now that I'm mostly done with the editing and have started writing more of the story again I feel okay posting this next chapter. It's a long one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trains! Trains! Trains! And Power Plants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For two hours while the others gathered the fiddly bits for the construction effort I struggled with portals, creating one after another, each one improving on the one before and cutting down the amount of mMj'q used each time. Their appearance each time the spell was cast was at first random and moving them around was a pain, sometimes funny, once caused an accident taking someone's arm off.

It was like watching America's Home Videos. I could summon gold from the center of the Earth but this was tuff!

Kid Win thought it was hilarious.

Well, most of the time, anyway. That last one caused a lot of swearing. Fortunately Healing covered a multitude of sins. They outlined a spot in chalk off to the side to work from after that.

Casting all the spells involved was hard work. After about the hundredth time I realized I didn't have to work so hard at it as I had at the start. It had been engraved into my brain; the controlled process that couldn't be properly expressed with words, the sensations and effects. Twice, I stopped to go get a drink and to take a short break.

On my second break Browbeat came to me and asked a question.

"Did you do anything to me other than fix my … problem?" he asked.

"Not that I know of," I say, concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Well, my telekinesis had been working funny."

"In what way?"

"It's working better. Watch this," Browbeat took out an engineering pencil with one hand. He probably got the pencil from one of the engineers. He then pointed his finger from the other hand at me, then stuck the pencil to the side of the finger.

It stayed attached to his finger. Without moving a muscle the pencil then proceeded to rotate around it. The pencil stood up straight on the tip of his finger, then moved around to point in various directions. It was pretty neat.

"See that? I couldn't do that before. But now it's easy."

"I have an idea. Let me hold your hand and check your biology. Do that again and I'll try to see what I can see."

He performed the same tricks again, going so far as to have pennies roll around his hand and fingers like little race cars. The closest thing I could see to doing that was with clay animation. Gumby came to mind.

Now, I couldn't do anything with the Corona Pollentia. That was alien Clack Tech right there and not even my Mana sense could tell me everything that was going on inside. But I could study everything else including some of the effects that occurred around him. Some of the tissue development in his brain was related to control and some of that I could use.

"Interesting. Well guy, I'm not sure what to say. The Corona Pollentia hasn't changed or anything like that. I guess since your stable now you're going to be just a bit better than before."

"Hey, that's neat. Thanks' Mr. Black."

"No problem. What did you think of the biology?"

"Oh it's fine, but seems kind of maintenance intensive…"

"In what way?"

"Just that it doesn't seem very stable and would fall apart shortly."

That lead us down a short discussion about the differences between human and animal tissues and the transformation issues of monster movie shape shifters that I'd just as soon forget. The short of it is that Browbeat can manipulate his biology like I can just fine, he wasn't so good incorporating anything truly new however. He could do it but it was far easier to develop his human muscles than it was to manufacture entirely new ones.

There seemed to be a certain knack to creating portals that worked properly. Kid Win and Browbeat both congratulated me on the progress I'd made thus far. Armsmaster stayed away from me unless necessary. They were trying to keep me happy and the encouragement helped. But I was determined to keep at it until I had mastered the skills involved.

By the time 13 year old Vista showed up I'd just about gotten them to appear in the right places at the right sizes. I was working on separating the endpoints of the portals farther away from each other. This turned out to be both easier than expected and harder so long as I didn't need to maneuver to avoid hitting things or show up half inside of a wall or something like that.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

I looked up from my latest attempts and turned the portals off. Like the others she was still wearing her costume. An alternating pattern of white and pine forest green with panels of body armor, with a green visor.

Getting off the floor and approaching her I shook her hand. "Vista, thank you for coming." Extending my other hand I gestured. "I'm very glad you're here. I've just about got my portal spell working right, but I'm hoping you could help with some of the finer points of control."

"Really?" she asked. "It took me weeks to get everything right. I'm not sure how much I can help."

"What I'm trying to do is much simpler," I explained as I brought her over to the chalk outline that was my designated spot. "I just need help getting from place to place. That's all. If you could do that for me while I hold onto your hand and observe what you're doing, it would help me immensely."

"Oh, I'll help. But not because Director Piggot ordered me to. I want some stuff too."

"You want some gold?" I smile.

"No. I want jewelry. I want a necklace of diamonds like I saw in this movie. And I want rings. And earrings. And bracelets. And rubies. And emeralds. And big diamonds. And —"

"Okay okay," I laughed. "A nice big box of jewelry for the hero. But pardon me for asking but are your ears even pierced?"

"They will be someday," she said with a fierce conviction.

"Okay. I'll give them to you, but you'll have to have someone mount them. I'm not a jewelry maker. I can do the work but I'm not very good at it. I'll even provide the gold."

"Yes!" Vista declared, pumping her hand into the air. "We've got a deal! And I want to know what you're building here."

"Just a simple locomotive engine for my mobile home," I explained. "But first I need some parts to work with. I've placed a claim on the train yard in the city with all its rusty hulks. By morning the paperwork should all be in place for me to take ownership of the property. Now, if you can begin your demonstration, I can begin my studies in earnest."

"You're building a whole train? Here?!"

I smiled at her excitement. "Yes I am."

"And you need my help? All right. I'll help!" Vista proceeded to do so. She brought the far near, showed me how she could go from one location to another in the blink of an eye. Of particular interest was how she could take the space between two objects and make the area between them bigger.

"Amazing. Truly amazing, Vista," I commented after watching her. "You're power is the equal of my own and has many useful applications, and you do not need an exotic power source. I wonder, perhaps, if you would mind performing a little experiment for me? I would like to see if my mMj'q could enhance your own powers."

"Do you think that's safe?" she asked.

"Perfectly. I've tested it –" on plants "– and it's perfectly fine."

She looked from me to the distant horizon. "Oh, all right. You're a weird looking guy, but I trust you. For some reason."

I had a theory about that.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Not being completely stupid and over-eager I talk with Armsmaster for a minute and get his go-ahead.

I talk with Armsmaster for a minute to consider the consequences of enhancing people with mMj'q. But he volunteered to test it first. The Corona Pollentia didn't seem to like the particles. Like adding a fuel source into a car that wasn't made to run on it. Armsmaster was willing enough to take a taste of what I could give out and nearly went cross-eyed. He spent five minutes dictating notes into his armors recorders while I healed him of various long-term injuries and Tinkered with his brain a bit. He realized what I'd done almost immediately and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about it. The headache should pass shortly," I said with a wink. No need to let the Wards in on his problems.

He nodded, still startled. He backed away from me out of arm's reach as soon as I let go.

He watched as I placed my hand onto Vista's shoulder, feeding her the tiniest bit of my mMj'q and much less than what I'd flummoxed Armsmaster with. "Try what you can."

Vista attempted to create a path through space just like she always does. It works, but the distance is much larger. Halfway out into the bay. "That's farther than I've ever gone before!" she declared.

I study the effect. "Let's see how far you can go then," I say and pour the mMj'q into her.

The space bending properties of her power extend outwards like a zooming telescope. In a moment we're passing through Brockton Bay approaching the countryside. In another moment we've passed that and are at the start of some distant hilly area. At this point she was working with as much mMj'q as I could produce naturally.

"That should be enough," I said, pulling back the energies from her body as I start doing the Healing thing. No more scars, pulled muscles, acme, better growth potential, more luscious and vibrant hair on her head and none from the neck down. She was going to be quite the looker when she grew up. "How do you feel?"

"Like I could have kept going on forever," she says dreamingly. "Why do I feel so funny?"

"You're body has no immunity towards mMj'q. Extra-universal particles seem to have an adverse effect on the Corona Pollentia. You're drunk," leading her over to the edge of my work area I summon a stone bench so she can sit down.

"Will she be all right?" Armsmaster asks, still a bit wobbly.

"The effects should be wearing off shortly." I told him and her. "And you'll be getting that big box of jewelry I promised very soon, little darling."

Vista smiles. "Thanks. Are you going to be doing that for everyone? That was cool how my power grew like that."

"Unfortunately I cannot. Too much mMj'q and, well, who knows what would happen? The mMj'q particles don't seem to agree with the Corona Pollentia. I'm gonna put you in a healing sleep to recover. But you're still going to have a bit of a headache when you wake up."

"Totally worth it." She says, then falls asleep.

Sleep well Vista, I thought as I brought her feet up and created a little gazebo to hide her in the shade, for you've given me everything I could need, and more.

In thanks, I gave her a nice chain of gold and did my best to craft a dozen rings and bracelets of gold and silver for her, using a few other metals to keep them strong. A thin stone box was filled with as many different shinny things as I could create. Including lots of raw, uncut jewels. My artistic talents in this area are sub-par, but are prolific.

A little adaptation of the brain was all that was required to interpret space in three dimensions, less like a gymnast or a sports expert and more like a dolphin or a flying mammal would. From there the process of portal creation became much easier. So simple, when once one understands it.

But as always the devil was in the details. It took a lot of practice and effort to move one end of the portal while keeping the other end fixed. To create a portal to a location out of line-of-sight, I discovered that I needed to be somewhat familiar with the location to accurately visualize what the terrain looked like. That was a little difficult to do, especially for locations I had never been to or previously seen, but I worked it out.

Fairly soon I was opening portals all over Brockton Bay. I'd observe the world as I saw it, choose another location, a brief surge of mMj'q and the location of the portal on the other end would change. Really it was no more difficult than operating Google Earth or another Map program.

"Okay, that's enough practice," I decided as I noticed that the others had slowed down their work to watch.

My first impulse once the thing was working correctly was to create a portal that would take me directly to the train yard, straight to the locomotives, where I could strip them for parts.

But truthfully, I was a little leery of the portals after all the ones I'd created earlier that had been less than perfect.

To trust my life to one now?

Maybe later, when I had more experience. Besides, there wasn't much at all I really needed. Just parts. Dragon would list them. With Armsmaster's help we'd gathered what we needed from the train yard.

Really, I was lucky Squealer hadn't stripped them for parts or something.

As one end of the portal moved across the ground the train was taken from the area to be deposited right in front of us. The train, the tracks, the coal bin and part of another car which I hadn't had enough room for. I closed the portal on it, severing the linkages of the vehicles between two places with us holding the remainder on this end.

"Assembly, disassembly, assembly, disassembly, Disassemble!" reaching out with a single hand released the spell into the train as I touched it.

The train exploded. Each part of the train responded to the unmaking wave of energy surging through the target. Bolts and so forth unscrewed themselves no matter what binds them, leaving a heap of parts that spread themselves out all over the landscape in a nicely organized fashion.

Only as the caster did my power prevent us from being bombarded with a million tons of shrapnel.

"Useful," Armsmaster grunted when it was over.

Armsmaster and Kid Win went over the wreckage, marking what could be salvaged. I used another portal to move anything that was worthless into a pile on the other side of the Rig to help balance the place out. It was good practice.

I could later use the scrap to recover some of the cost of this project. Or maybe build another train or something with the parts we didn't use.

Three more trains were sacrificed in this manner before we believed that we had enough salvageable parts to get the job done. None of the other locomotives had what we needed. Another hour was sacrificed checking on all the components. Some had to be changed to fit, others repaired. While not as strong as Nanodiamond they provided all the fiddly bits needed to complete the project.

Various experiments had shown that if I had material nearby to sacrifice I used less power. So while everyone was refurbishing parts getting ready for the next step, I spent an hour summoning tons of coal until the warehouse I'd previously occupied was completely full, then piled a few more tons here and there all over the oil rig. Starting with a small stone of Nanodiamond a few enchantments enabled it to grow into any shape I desired as long as I supplied it with power and material.

Because my power did not lend itself to the greatest of accuracy I had to add a spell that would allow Dragon to guide the growth of the material using the lasers she controlled using different colors to vary the output. It had taken her and me hours to get the machine working right. Effectively we were rapid prototyping on a grand scale. Wherever the laser touched, that spot and only the material in that spot would grow. Once the item had been crafted there was no need for alteration, so accurate was the workmanship of our Magical Nanodiamond 3D Printer. If there was a minor error I was the only one capable of removing any defects.

In this manner a long list of train parts was fashioned. Many of the bigger parts like the firebox and the boiler were fused together after they'd been 3D crafted. Assembled and made into one solid object with no need for welding, screws or rivets, again using mMj'q.

To move the parts around I found it necessary to assemble a tractor beam projection system. Browbeat could move a lot of the stuff around but we quickly moved out of his weight class and sometimes we needed to hold some stuff in the air to put things together.

A cylinder of stone like a small cannon was attached by machinery that Armsmaster and Kid Win assembled to a small moving platform. Similar to a hand forklift. After maneuvering the lever of the handle was pumped so that the wheels retracted and it was completely on the ground. A flick of a switch I installed used Force to anchor it securely to the floor. Using a series of hand cranks the tube of stone was lifted up and down and turned on a central axle.

To activate you merely had to point it at the object in question and turn it on. A field of Force powered by its own small amulet would reach out and grab at the item, negating its gravitational attraction with the Earth, lifting it off the ground from its center of mass. Along with the switch on the stone cylinder there was also a sliding lever that would allow the operator to move the item it held either away from the device or towards the operator. We made eight of these.

Once enough of the parts were available work on the huge machine was soon being assembled in earnest under the direct supervision of Armsmaster by men who had been in the employ of PRT for years. The railroad tracks the portals had scooped out of the earth with the trains were wielded into a solid frame. Onto these we assembled the wheels, followed by the trucks, then the frame. Then we created the guts and fitted the result into the boiler. The generators were new. All the controls had to be fitted into the cab. And so forth.

While it was being built and mMj'q was being thrown about like water and I wasn't really needed at this point I spent most of my time filling up a book with all the ideas I could from the books that were now arranged in the library of the Magician's Railcar.

I supposed my mMj'q Train (hah!) was unnecessary. Mostly it was a symbol of power. I could have been fine creating a simple barge. But that was not what I wanted to do. My mMj'q allowed us to do new things. And I always wanted a train.

I suppose that every kid who ever had a train set wants to have a real train someday. Some of those people even go on to get jobs in the industry. Even though I was an enthusiastic model railroader I did not have the skills needed to perfectly recreate a train using just my power and a computer. Thanks to Dragon and the others I was able to do so.

This was my chance to actually have one.

Other Parahumans stopped by just to look. I'd introduce myself and show them what we were doing. I even managed to Heal a good number of them of a lifetime of abuse and give out a few physical enhancements. Mostly I just asked them what types of enhancements they would like and whatever they came up with I tried to accommodate them to some extent. If anyone asked it was decided to use cosmetic surgery, diet, and exercise as a cover story until the official PRT Press release could be put out. Sometimes they'd lend a hand with the work for a while before going off to do whatever they did in their off hours. When it got dark spotlights were set up along with a few strategically placed mage lights.

Even Shadow Stalker thought the train was impressive. She didn't snark out in public but her psychic emanation was sickly. I gave her only the barest amounts of Healing but didn't put too much effort into it. I was able to confirm that she did have some mental problems. Seems to be a common Parahuman trait. Thing was this wasn't some minor issue like with Armsmaster or Browbeat or myself. If I fixed her the personality shift would be almost immediate. She'd become a completely different person.

Wait a minute. What the hell am I thinking? This is the girl who's been torturing Taylor for two years here! As much as I didn't like thinkin nasty thoughts about people this one was kind of easy. She'd already killed at least one person. I didn't want to cure her. I wanted to get rid of her.

I didn't fix her.

You're going to get yours, you little witch, I thought as she walked away. I so wanted to drop her through a portal to someplace nasty!

Primpy little scuz.

Back to trains.

Really it was no more difficult than assembling one of the more expensive modeling kits. Especially with the tractor beams in operation. Mostly it was a matter of waiting for the parts to be made. And lots of fiddly bits.

With an hour to go before dawn I figured it was time for the grand finale!

"All right everyone! Enough! Come on out!" I yelled, grinning.

Armsmaster came up to me. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing's the matter. Your job is just done, that's all."

"But, the train isn't finished! It's only 70% completed. We're not done yet."

"Ah, but this is a mMj'q train," I told the man. "If we worked on it for another few days we'd be done. You got all the big pieces assembled and that's the important thing. But I don't have that kind of time. I have all the parts I need and plenty of extra. Now all I need to do is 'finish' the train."

"You mean like the way you disassembled the others?"

"Exactly. But first we need to get some things." I told him, outlining what was needed.

Armsmaster complained about the waste of time, but agreed with my requests. This was MagiTech, not TinkerTech. And for samples of my Nanodiamond and the supplies of rare earths the others were willing to put up with my buffoonery.

On the largest open area on the PRT Oil Platform was now covered by a circular bit of earth roughly several hundred feet in size, several feet deep. Using lasers as guidelines and chalk dust recycled from the sheetrock from my former home I created one of the largest mMj'q circles yet with a nine-sided star. Into the center of this I placed the model steam engine I'd spent the better part of two months assembling. A little work in the machine shop was all that was required to fix some of the damage the Blind Eternities had done to it and Armsmaster had kindly fixed the wires so the lights worked again. Kid Win replaced the D-cell batteries with a TinkerTech battery of his own design. Around it I'd taken all the Lionel track I had and made a big circle, placing all the cars on it and attaching it to the Lionel toy train I'd had with me since I was ten. Again Kid Win provided a battery which I could then plug the model into and it was soon chugging away in a circle with little puffs of smoke.

I took a moment contemplating what I was about to do. Thinking about all the precious childhood memories I'd made playing with the thing in my parent's basement, I said, "Goodbye train," and tried to think about all the new memories I was going to make as I walked away.

The samples collected were placed at the at the apexes of the star, leaving one point for myself. In one I placed a large Dark Crystal, completely alien to this world, summoned from another world. The item was nearly as big as me and had taken almost an hour to summon because I couldn't get my hands on small pieces of it. In another I placed all of Kid Win's hovercraft technology, which used lots of rare earths as the primary ingredient. Those things cost more than the trains we took apart! In another I put my first summoned Levi-stone, pried from the research division with much reluctance. I put the giant golden amulet at another point. At the next point was one of Dragon's planes; a cargo craft filled to the brim with TinkerTech. At the next point was a large glass jar filled with moon rock and dust from a time when this world still had a Space Exploration Program and a crate with a freshly dug up meteorite that had fallen to the earth last week. In the next was the train with all the parts we hadn't used yet. At the next point was a 3.4 billion year old fossil, provided by Dragon from a warehouse.

A gem, a rare earth, a meteor, an extremely old rock. All the ingredients for a Talisman. Plus all the odds and ends. I was going to put all of them into my locomotive.

We used the PRT's announcement system to play a few songs for the ritual.

I assumed my place at the unoccupied point of the star on the ground between the train and the crystal. In my right hand was a tube containing all the schematics and the features of my new train, sent by Dragon though a giant printer. With a smug smile and all the people watching the event I pointed at each of the candles, lighting them one by one with my Flame Magic. I then took up a tablet and pushed play on the music selected.

With "Johnny Cash - "Wabash Cannonball" playing in the background, I closed my eyes in concentration, stretching forth the right hand without the diagrams toward the center of the circle, and said:

"In the Name of the Trans-Siberian Express who travels the longest regular train trip in the world between Moscow and Vladivostok,

"In the Name of the Blue Train of the most luxurious trains running, of blue locomotives, railroad cars, and leather seats.

"In the Name of the Indian Pacific connecting the east and west coasts of Australia, over a distance of 2,461 miles,

"In the Name of the Super Chief, renowned for its gourmet food and Hollywood clientele

"In the Name of the French TGV, of electric train systems and tremendous World Speed Records

"In the Name of the Orient Express who is famous for its five-course French meals and for its passengers, who were often diplomats, royalty, or government couriers,

"In the Name of the 20th Century Limited that traveled the smooth "water level route" alongside the Hudson River and the shores of Lake Erie, who would roll out a crimson carpet to welcome passengers to the train, giving rise to the phrase the "red carpet treatment,

"In the Name of The Flying Scotsman, a luxury express train full of amenities, it features a hairdressing salon, a Louis the XVI–style restaurant and bar, and, for a short time, a cinema coach,

"In the Name of the Peruvian Central Railway, the highest railway in the world, which features 66 tunnels and 59 bridges, zigzags across valleys in order to minimize the steepness of its climb, and with an onboard doctor who administers oxygen to passengers who get altitude sickness,

"In the Name of the Japanese Shinkansen, the fastest scheduled train in the world who averages 186 miles an hour and is always on time,

"In the Name of the Polar Express, deliverer of children on Christmas Eve to the north pole to meet Santa Clause whose servers prepare great hot chocolate,

"In the Name of the Jules Verne, a fictional time traveling steam locomotive and flying machine named after a man who in turn wrote great fiction,

"In the Name of the Galaxy Railways, an anime television series set in the future were flying trains are capable of interplanetary travel,

"In the Name of Thomas the Tank Engine, The Isle of Sodor, Shining Time Station, The Railway Series written by the Reverend Wilbert Awdry and his son Christopher Awdry which were almost all based upon real-life events and upon real classes of locomotive to inspire generations of railroad enthusiasts,

"And in the Name of Casey Jones the Brave Engineer,

"Assemble into one without flaw,

"The pwW'r of knowledge be known, the mMj'q flow,

"A Magic carpet on a rail, never taking a rest,

"Flying through the mountains and over the snow,

"All aboard!

"Let's go!"

The tube of drawings disappeared from my hands into a burst of golden confetti that spun off into the center, consuming my model and my train in an expanding ball of light. Each item at the apex of the star was consumed in a different color of spherical light. Slowly, in concert, they began creeping toward the center of the ritual area.

The other people who'd helped, Armsmaster, Kid Win, Browbeat, Miss Militia and the rest, stood there and watched, mesmerized, jaws hanging open, as the spectacle displayed before their widening eyes. The meteorite, the diamond, the ore and the fossil with their various accouterment all merged at the center of the pentagram. And as they did so the light intensified even further, becoming blindingly white.

Even with glasses on I was forced to close and turn my eyes away. The speaker system followed up with the theme songs from "Shining Time Station," then "Soul Train," followed by one more by Jim Croce, which I thought was the best one. I began to wonder how long this was going to take. The people gathered round started pointing and whispering when they noticed that the light had begun to fade. The radiance fell away like the fading lights of a fireworks as the rise of the early morning sun broke over the horizon.

The ceremony seemed to be complete. The mMj'q had flowed away from me so completely I hadn't even noticed when the Mana rings and Bracelets had been stripped of all their power and spells. Slowly climbing to my feet I walked over to the newly formed object that had settled down in the center of the pentagram. It didn't need a set of tracks. It serenely floated inches above the platform.

It took all day and all night but when the morning came around again the world was shown that I had indeed created a great thing. It domineered the landscape, a behemoth, solid black in color with a surface as smooth as glass that shown like a mirror in the sun. All of this trimmed in gold and silver.

To me it was beautiful. Train and Talisman both it called out to me.

I had to go to it and touch it. It was powerful and beautiful. It also seemed to hum, tickling my Mana senses. I grinned, a tingle of excitement coursing through my body. I could feel the Talisman's power in the Train, similar to the units of bronze and gold, yet different. It was as if the machine sang a quiet, clear musical melody. I leaned my whole body against its magnificent size and felt its warmth.

As I studied my strange Talisman it occurred to me how weird it might be to take this thing with me all over the place. Fortunately the broadcast power spells seemed to have survived and merged with the existing construct.

With a quick effort I cut open my hand with a blade of force and painted a complex rune six feet tall onto the train's boiler. The symbol glowed red like the fire of Hell before it evaporated. A moment later power flowed into me, like consuming a small star. My life force flowed out into it, igniting the furnace in turn.

The locomotive awoke in an instant! The twin smokestacks exploded with red and orange flame! Superheated steam gushed forth, covering the early morning with fog with the scent of hot metals. The whistle blew and all of Brockton Bay heard it!

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Kid Win declared.

Armsmaster folded out some gadget out of his helmet that neatly unpacked itself into something like a microscope for the right eye and moved it right up to the surface of the armored train. "There's silver and gold wiring as thin as a human hair buried deep into the Nanodiamond, replicating your magic circles throughout the entire structure, with a single red blood cell perfectly positioned at the center of each. The Nanodiamond not only functions as its armor but is also capable of absorbing various radiant energies like a giant solar cell or the rods and cones of an eye. Instead of a proper wiring harness a liquid metal structure is used, programed to change itself as needed, broadcasting information to another location using microscopic portals; enabling for unprecedented and completely uninterruptible, uninterceptable, undetectable FTL communications."

"I have no idea what any of that means," Vista complained. "Why is there a cat on the front of the machine?"

"That is a sphinx," Armsmaster corrected her.

"Yeah, I'm a bit surprised at that as you are," I said, scratching the back of my head. "It kind of looks like one of those lions in front of the library, you know?"

"Not really," Armsmaster argued. "Whatever its inspiration, it is too fantastic a concept to have come about randomly. This must have been by intelligent design. You did not think of this?"

I shrugged. "I did not. At least not consciously." Looking at the thing, "I think it looks amazing though." It was certainly impressive enough, all in all. It looked like some great Thinker had carved the animal using samples collected from all over the world.

Ten feet tall sitting down on the front its body was a massive statue of Nanodiamond and every other crystal found in nature with a smattering of silver, gold, platinum, palladium and rhodium. It had two long prehensile-looking tails, two sets of large wings, two horns, two ears and three eyes. A pair of small fangs gave it a hungry look while not detracting from its regal stature. Feline in appearance, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts and countless other jewels coalesced in protrusions along the legs like blades, the top of the head and around the neck. Many of them were hundreds of carats in size.

When needed the mouth opened up so it could concentrate energy the way a dragon breathed flame. Mostly this acted as the vehicle's headlight, but I knew it could be used for so much more.

Seven gems lined its front like chakra points. Large gems – about the size of your head – of different types glowing with their own internal brilliance. The one on its head worked as a third eye. When activated they each gave the cat and the train a different power. I decided against telling them all it could do and prevented myself from thinking about it, in fear that the Thinkers among the PRT would infer too much into its nature.

I hoped that Armsmaster didn't try to examine THOSE too closely. For although they looked like jewels of extraordinary size I knew instinctively that they cannot be worked, cut, ground, or even scratched. Should one be pried loose with an eye towards destruction I don't think it could actually be burned or change in any kind of power output a Thinker could dream up. And believe you me, that's saying a lot.

I just wondered at where in my head I'd gotten such an idea.

Kid Win was looking around at the other points of the pentagram. "Where did Dragon's aircraft go?"

"Integrated into the train," I said, pointing out various features. "Most of this was on the schematic. It's obviously added to the total mass. But even so we seem to be missing about a third of the materials."

"Well, at least the machine is functional. Although steam engines are not very efficient," Armsmaster complained. "I'm amazed that you mMj'q works like that. It flies in the face of everything I know about science and technology."

"Yea, it was the most amazing thing ever!" Kid Win gushed, high on life and coffee. Sobering he asked, "Do you think it will really fly?"

"Kid Win, it's a conglomeration of Thinker and Tinker concepts, containing hundreds of reality-breaking pieces of technology, designed by a Dragon, powered by mMj'q, using knowledge from another world, thought up by a Wizard, with parts recycled from the nearby train yard. If it doesn't work it'll probably destroy the city." Armsmaster stated.

"Oh, that's bad." He looked around for a minute, put his hand upside his face in a faux attempt and secrecy and asked. "So which way to the closest bunker?"

"Out the back, down the stairs and to the right."

"Thanks."

"Hey!" I complained, hands on my hips. "Have a little faith."

"I'd prefer to get this contraption off the Rig as soon as possible. The sooner the better."

"Just a few more steps, Armsmaster. I need to get some things from the apartment. I'll need Kid Win's help on one other project and then I'll leave."

"Very well, but please hurry." He grunted. "If you don't need them, I'll tell the others to pack things up and get back to their regular duties." And off he went.

To commemorate its creation I stamped it with a plaque made of platinum that was itself an amulet. I'd pumped every iota of my artistic skills into giving the machine a name and creatively imprinting them where a train was supposed to have them displayed.

"I'll called it the Four-thousand Series X!" I declared. "Its name will be The Sphinx. What do you think?"

Miss Militia and Alicia stared at the machine assembled behind me. It gave off a huge cloud of steam, causing the girls to wince and cover their ears. While the entire train floated above the ground the wheels have been moving slowly as the machine itself made hundreds of adjustments to its size and shape. It towered over everyone and everything.

The attached Tender was almost as large. Not requiring a burnable fuel it I would be spending some time filling it up with the numerous golden mega mMj'q amulets I'd only thought up a few hours ago. Most of the space would hold the 80,000 gallons of water the engine would need between pit stops. It was an unnecessary piece of equipment outside the world of steam. More advanced technology than what was available in the 1970s and TinkerTech had more ways dealing with the heat than I could name and list.

But it is also my steam train. And what steam train doesn't have a Tender? It would also have that "Chug!-Chug!" gasping sound that all locomotives should have.

I couldn't believe we'd built this thing! Assembling it had taken longer than producing the parts!

A huge grin that hadn't left my face all morning showed every one of my teeth.

I HAVE A STEAM TRAIN!

The heat coming off the engine was like a warm breeze on a cold day.

"Miss Militia, you haven't said anything yet."

"I suppose it is an incredible machine," she temporized. "But I'm afraid I don't know much about trains. Can you tell us more about it?"

"I can!" I beamed. "But I believe that Director Piggot will find the details more interesting. She'll want a debriefing, anyway," I said. "Let me shut her down and we can retire to her office. That way I can inform you all at the same time."

"You just want to show off," Alicia grinned as I climbed off. "You're so twitchy, it's a wonder you don't explode."

"I can't tell if I'm simply that excited or if I'm high on mMj'q, but yes! I MUST tell you all about it. And brag. This deserves bragging rights."

It took us a while to get there. Almost everyone in the place, it seemed, had gone out of his or her way to come shake my hand or congratulate Armsmaster and the others on a job well done. Kid Win was beaming and Browbeat was taking it all in and putting out like a professional glory hound. The massive train let off steam twice more and everyone cheered.

Once inside I took a seat. They spent a few minutes talking with each other about the possible ramifications of what I'd done but all I could concentrate on was how I had my very own steam train!

Only when all eyes were upon me did I come back down to Earth. Then I started to explain. Fortunately, I had a speech and everything!

"As you no doubt know, steam trains have been superseded by Oil, Diesel, Electric, and Gas Turbine trains. But this is not a problem in this world, for we have super powers that enable us to do things far beyond the ordinary." They all nodded in understanding, so I continued. "Without powers, under normal circumstances there is not enough power in the train's engines, other than by block and tackle, to lift it off the ground and hold it suspended in the air. It can hover because of its mMj'q and the Levi-stone and the TinkerTech incorporated into the device. But not fly. Not quite yet. I have one more project to complete before it can do that."

Armsmaster interrupted. "I do not understand your intention with this train. It is an inefficient machine, takes up an excessive amount of space, with no real utility outside of a train yard. Of what possible use could having such a machine be to you when it would be far easier to use one of your portals to travel around the world?"

Stupid Armsmaster ruining my fun!

I took a breath before I continued. "Of what use is an electric train?" I retorted. "Just because a man owns a power plant doesn't mean he can't also be a model railroader at home or collect and restore antique cars. And it's fun. The vehicle is my Test Rig. Later I'll be able to engineer far better devices with my abilities. But all that's for later.

"That machine is the result of a dream I've had for a long time. And dreams are very powerful things. Not just for young boys and girls of all ages but for anyone who practices the Art of mMj'q. It is based on the Union Pacific Big Boy trains mostly because I had the design schematics on a disk I'd gotten when I ordered parts for the working model I wanted to build. The one that was fixed and used in the ceremony. Because of materials and equipment Dragon, you, Kid Win, and a whole bunch of other people had to make many major design modifications, and not just for the unconventional source of energy. Those designs will be useful for other things later on as I make other things with Nanodiamond. But that's for later. Okay?"

Armsmaster grumbled something but I didn't dine to hear it.

"If it helps, you can help design the next thing I build." I tell the man. That seemed to make him a bit happier but not much.

"Anyway, the unit uses a modified Triplex locomotive design. Under the Whyte notation for the classification of steam locomotives, this unit has six unpowered leading wheels arranged into a three-axle leading truck, three sets of eight powered driving wheels, with the front set swiveling under the front of the boiler, the middle fixed in the er... middle, and the rear set mounted under the cab, and six unpowered trailing wheels arranged into a three-axle trailing truck at either end. The wheel arrangement is 6 – 8 – 8 – 8 – 6, more and larger wheels than any produced for any locomotive on my world, but necessary for my needs.

"At home, the purpose of the Triplexes was banking heavy trains over steep inclines, requiring great power for a high tractive effort, but low speed, over short distances. Unfortunately the reality of the situation prevented the development of greater engines due to the insufficient production of steam, by any method. The Triplex design was considered a failure," I shook my head in dismay. Then I smiled as I once again let my triumph show through. "But here, in this world, with my mMj'q, the unit is to become an astounding success, which is only possible because of the Plasma Tiles, which allows the train to produce more heat than it can actually use. Without the massive amount of super-heated high-pressure steam it would be impossible to power all six cylinders at the same time. The workings can be guided and controlled with computer-specific precision, allowing for unprecedented efficiency for a reciprocating steam engine.

"The Sphinx actually produces too much steam," I remarked philosophically as I rocked back and forth on my heels. "In fact, there is actually a certain amount of designed inefficiency in the Four-thousand Series X locomotive. I could have gone with a steam turbine, which are generally more efficient than the reciprocating piston type steam engines, with more horsepower, has fewer moving parts, and provides rotary power directly instead of through a connecting rod system. But it's unneeded. The power source is so incredible that without my Nanodiamond or other TinkerTech materials we don't actually have a materials science, yet, that can use all that power efficiently," the train outgassed some more steam again.

"There are many ways in which a locomotive can be the largest," I told the heroes and the Director. "It could be the heaviest, the longest, have the most cylinders, the most power, or use more wheels. To establish myself in the "largest" category, and to make the most use out of my Magical powers I've had to out-train everyone in all of these categories. Weighing in at some one and a half million pounds, or 760 tons, without tender or a boiler full of water, the Big Boy Triplex 4000 X can be considered the heaviest engine ever built. It is also longer, a whopping two hundred eighty feet, again without the Tender. And its powerful. With all six cylinders operating at their full pressure – which my engine can sustain indefinitely – the Sphinx produces huge amounts of tractive effort, that is greater than the highest of any steam locomotive ever. Dragon has calculated a theoretical total power output of some 80,300 horse power, with a tractive effort of something around 1,580,000 pounds of force."

"It also allows you a tremendous amount of magical energy," Armsmaster retorted. "Which you receive using a broadcast power system."

"True enough," I say, 80,000 horsepower was my goal. With that much magical energy at my disposal I could do just about anything.

Miss Militia, curious and perhaps a bit sorry that she hadn't been around while the train was being built asked a question. "Why does the Sphinx look so fancy?"

"Because it's destined to be my personal locomotive," I told her. Besides, I thought to myself, if you're going to build yourself a train why not model it after something you really, really like? That the majority of the train and its smoke stacks and front had more than a passing resemblance to the "Jules Verne" locomotive from "Back to the Future 3" was my personal preference. "I also don't have to worry about the corrosive effects of exhaust from a burning power source. And diamond, TinkerTech metals and stainless steel fittings don't rust."

"This is all very nice and I applaud your engineering accomplishment Mr. Black," Miss Piggot told me with all the earmarks of growing tired of my smart-aleck self. "But when are you getting the thing off the rig?"

"Just a few more hours should be all that's required," I told the director. "I'm mostly waiting for Dragon and government approval. Most of the electronic gadgetry from the aircraft were integrated into the control systems. Dragon has kindly offered to help negotiate with the FAA on my behalf. It's being registered as an experimental aircraft until I can get it into the train yard and figure out all it can do."

"How soon, Mr. Black?"

"Noon, director, noon."

We got while the gettin was good and I relocated to my apartment on the Rig to pick up some of those things I'd need. I also had a new problem.

Where the hell did the computer go? I asked myself in my own head as I stared at the vacant spot. You never know if anyone was listening in.

The psychic computer had disappeared.

The psychic computer had moved itself.

How it had detached itself from the floor after looking like it had been bolted into place, I had no idea. How could it have gotten out without taking apart the doorway? It was part of a large desk after all!

How this happened I have no idea, I just knew it was going to byte me in the ass later! And yes, I meant byte, thousands of bytes out of my ass!

It did make it easier to pack. I guess I'll have to deal with it if it ever shows up again.

"Growl," I muttered under my breath.

After throwing the furniture I appropriated into the Magician's Railroad car I hurried back to Kid Win's lab where he was waiting for me. The place had the usual amount of electronic equipment, smelters and tools. And parts, lots and lots of parts. Like the backside of a junkyard warehouse.

The boy had been quite busy in my absence. Using common parts, wire, pipes and epoxy he'd assembled a nice little tower in the middle of the room. We'd based the design on a bogus free power device found on the internet. Something anyone anywhere can build no matter how infantile your skills provided that you had access to the normal amounts of power tools and equipment from a hardware store.

Picture in case you're wondering.

Of course free power is possible in the world of WORM where TinkerTech is available. Kid Win himself uses his own unconventional energy generator to create the excessive amounts of gravitational energy that he uses in his hover board. Or he did before I bought them all for the train.

What I did was different. First I summoned up ten rods of weak steel. Ordinary metals found in the gym for lifting weights. They were hexagonal in cross section and ten feet long. Using both the Candle Technique and some creativity with Attractor and Repulsor effects I came up with a Reactionless Drive in the form of a rod.

I'd been thinking about these for a while. Ever since the Levi-stone was summoned.

As each was created Kid Win assembled a harness just before I put the whammy on them. Altogether it took us ten minutes to create and store each of the rods that were floating in a group about ten inches off the ground. One end pointed towards space, the other pushing away from the earth. Each was anchored in place with a tripod of chains, but it was obvious to anyone who cared to study them that they were floating in defiance of normal physics.

The Reaction Rods acted a lot like a science fiction toy and that was intentional. One end worked like a tractor beam trying to pull itself towards something while the other end is trying to propel itself away from things like a rocket. Yea, it sounds crazy, but it works. (Kid Win could explain the things in science talk a lot better than I ever could and if you have a week and a computer he's prepared to do just that — remember he's been working on these kinds of things for over a year since his Trigger Event and I had a bullshit shortcut that allowed me to make things happen with my Mana Magic.)

Kid Win made the call to Armsmaster and he promised to be here in two hours. By then Kid Win and I should have the demonstration finished up for ShowTime.

The Reaction Rods were quite dangerous. After a few rounds of discussion going back and forth I made a few modifications. Kid Win made a box that allowed you to control their actions with simple electricity and magnets and without the Control Box the rods worked constantly. They each weighed in at about fifty pounds before I shaped my pwW'r into them, which worked out to the same amount of force they were trying to pull in and throw away.

Remember, for every reaction you have an equal and opposite reaction.

That means that if you happened to get your foot under one of the rods that was trying to lift off from the ground your foot would be pinned under it by the push of the repulsor effect. Get your body under a whole lot of them and you would be crushed!

They weren't for fooling around with.

Likewise, if two — one up, the other down — were put on a pole that pivoted in the center, you could have a virtual perpetual motion machine! The catch was that it was pretty hard to get them stopped once they got going, as Kid Win found out in our mini model demo. Fortunately he'd built strongly using the heaviest materials in the lab. If the pivot point burned out (as it quickly would since all that kept the rods' speed down was the friction of the air!), well it wasn't going to be safe to be in the area when the things took off at who-knows-what speed. And if you stood close by while your perpetual motion machine was running, the force waves could literally beat you to death.

Now you know what we had. Not something that might be as dangerous as the radioactive ores I'd summoned but almost just as much fun. But it was still the cleanest and most controllable energy source I've ever heard of. Capable of making almost endless free power if correctly harnessed.

I'd gotten the idea from a book.

Our first project after getting the rods spelled up was creating our own power company. Kid Win thought this was a great idea. People were already paying an arm, leg, and various other body parts just to keep the light on, the refrigerator working, some hot water for various uses and maybe a microwave. And most of that was provided unreliably. A private electrical generator made a lot of sense.

And it would provide him with more funds for his own projects.

I checked with Mrs. Dallon and since I was the only one able to produce the rods I still legally owned them outright. Kid Win's generator might be another issue. But since it didn't actually contain TinkerTech and could be produced by anyone with off-the-shelf components she doubted that the PRT had a leg to stand on.

"… But patient law isn't my field of expertise," Mrs. Dallon finished.

"All right," I sighed. "But better safe than sorry. Find out someone who is and arrange for them to meet me on shore. In the meantime get the paperwork started."

She said she'd do her best to get right on it.

Since Kid Win had already built the apparatus we went right ahead with the final assembly. We went over to the Rods I'd produced, anchored firmly in place with chains in a corner of the lab, removed one, and clamped it sideways in a vice attached to the counter in another part of the lab.

The idea was to slice off a few sections of rod so that they could be attached to this big ten foot wheel mounted at the top of the apparatus, which would be over our heads up in the air where the repulsor effect wouldn't be able to beat on our soft bodies and away from the equipment lower down. Kid Win's apparatus looked rather much like a Vertical Axis Wind Turbine of the slightly more homemade variety. The entire axel was the generator.

You'll notice that I didn't say "just" slice off several sections of the rod. That's because the force exerted down the length of the rod is pretty great. This was intentional, and also similar to what happened in the book. Though the metal that the rods were made of were relatively soft, if a regular saw were used to cut into them it would soon become locked into the field of force exerted down the length of the rod. So Kid Win used lasers, one of his specialties.

At under six inches in length and only a few pounds each a single person was strong enough to handle them on his own without special equipment to move them around. I helped.

By the appointed time my able and much more electrically inclined friend had the big apparatus all set to go. During the assembly we talked about the possibilities for future units. Obviously a much superior design would use an electromagnetic levitation effect like the bullet train, or even the Reactionless Rods themselves to prevent friction. He thought up six different designs in as many minutes. Until then we had to be satisfied with ordinary lubricant and moving parts. Something that anyone could build using junkyard scrap if nothing else was available. Ten foot Rods would be used on the full sized units of course.

Armsmaster arrived two minutes early with a frown to rival the Directors. "I hope this is the last of your revelations for the day, Norman," he warned, exercising his new social skills. "I'm not looking forward to any more paperwork."

"Just this final thing, Armsmaster," Kid Win said, taking the lead. We'd agreed in advance that it was his show. "If you'll direct your attention to the rods, in the corner of the lab …"

"Hmmm, yes, they're floating. How does that work? Another spell I suppose."

"Yes," I smugly replied.

"Those are called Reactionless Rods," Kid win proceeded to describe their features, how they could be used for power. "This is just the proof-of-concept device, of course. Suitable non-Parahuman engineers can refine the device to nineteen decimal points. Perhaps using sections of Rod to create a frictionless electrical engine. For now I'll simply turn it on and demonstrate," and proceeded to do so.

Brake disengaged, the rods started right up in their tight little orbit and very quickly the shaft was spinning at its maximum speed, fairly humming with energy.

Armsmaster wasted no time measuring the electrical and mechanical power the thing was given off. It put out a bit of power. Enough for five normal homes. Only then did the full impact of the demo set into Armsmaster. It took a minute for it to sink in: It worked.

Generators like the one Kid Win had assembled could be the solution to any number of mankind's problems with my Reactionless Rods to power them. By the wheels moving in their heads the two of them were already drawing up specifications and methods of manufacture.

Before we could really get going on it Armsmaster just had to add in his two cents.

"It is unfortunate that the rods cannot be so easily manufactured by normal technology," Armsmaster murmured. "Like all TinkerTech."

"Armsmaster, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused and worried.

"Like all TinkerTech it cannot be duplicated. If it were possible to do so, all the fantastical inventions created by Thinkers and Tinkers over the years would be in the civilian marketplace already."

I nodded, completely understanding the problem. "Believe it or not I have taken that into consideration."

"I am unsurprised. What considerations have you taken that could allow you to provide energy to the entire world? I doubt even you are capable of making enough rods to satisfy our needs."

"There is no need for that kind of attitude, Armsmaster. Just because my abilities are different from yours."

"I apologies, Mr. Black," Armsmaster grumbled. "But I fail to see how these rods are going to work on a global scale."

"Of what use is a new born baby?" I asked, forgetting where I'd heard that one before. Probably one of the many books I've read and forgotten, it sure sounded cool though. "It'll grow and develop in time. It's simply a matter of geometric progression. Do you see how all the rods have tips of white?"

"Yes. They look like larger versions of a stage Magician's Wand."

"That is my trademark. And I'll remind you that these items are a result of MagiTech. They work off of different principles than TinkerTech. The rods are capable of growth if the tips of white are cut off. If only the black part of the rod is left over they won't grow but they can be used in just about anything requiring smaller pieces. While the repulsor side uses a rocket-like effect expelling energy for propulsion, the other end uses an attractor beam to pull materials towards itself. The rods are made of ordinary steel. All you have to do after severing the white tip is attach a length of steel of the appropriate length and thickness to the attractor end and it will gradually assimilate and transmute the steel into a new Reactionless Rod over a few weeks' time." I point towards a small white disk on a tabletop nearby, also made of stone. "That stone is what powers the process. It is good for about fifty rods, after which I'll have to produce another. Once fully matured, as are these rods, you can use a laser to cut them up again."

"There are twenty two rods over their now, not counting the ones in your apparatus and smaller model," Armsmaster declared, surprised and a little in awe of the achievement I've made. "In six weeks if we cut the white pieces of each rod into fifty pieces and if we had access to a limitless number of Power Stones and steel we could produce a maximum of 343,750,000,000 Reactionless Rods. Depending on how many we're putting to use."

I wish I could Math that quickly!

"Exactly!" I smiled triumphantly at them. "I figure that we can give a Rod and a few Power Stones to any power company or person who wants one. They can handle the problems of distribution. Like batteries, I figure."

There were other benefits, of course.

Put some in every building, build the generators to last, and you can gradually ease off the need for a distributed power grid. Then you wouldn't need all those miles of power line littering the countryside and they could be reclaimed. Aircraft could stay up for a month if nothing wore out, ships can stay five years at sea without the need to refuel.

"I can always make more stones and rods myself but after a while harvesting them is going to outstrip even my fantastic efforts." I said at the end.

Armsmaster looked at the rods with something on his face that mixed absolute dread with excitement. "Impressive, another invention that's going to change the world. A real one. Do you know what this is going to do to our economy?"

"Change happens all the time. Some swift, others slow," I countered. I went over to the pile of rods standing like corn and retrieved one of the recently cut rods. Cut in half, it had already converted four inches of steel on the other side. A little application of my own pwW'r should speed things up. "Feel free to use this donation in any way you see fit. I imagine that this should be just enough to take care of all of the Oil Rig's immediate power needs. In any case I really must be leaving before Director Piggot loses any more of her infamous patience. Kid Win, that business we were talking about earlier, I'll be taking care of it this afternoon as soon as I am ashore. I'll wire you the details soon."

"Righto Mr. Black!" he saluted, a big grin on his face.

"What's that about … ?"

Leaving them behind, this wizard made a quick and dramatic exit out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just love messing with people. As you can see, my character is free to invent without getting the PRT mad at him or restricting him. The Reactionless Rods are steel. They don't use the Candle Technique to power the enchantment but the natural background mMj'q that exists in the rods naturally to power them. The math Armsmaster used assumes that a tiny sliver of white can transmute a length of steel into a completely new rod complete with its own white tips in a single week's time.

I could use the powers and abilities I've already demonstrated to do a lot more things to my train than what I have shown. The Plasma Tiles produce heat the same way a torch produces flame, but in greater quantities and throughout the entire train. Most of what I wrote was taken from online and freely known. I'm assuming that with better materials you can do more. But I've also yet to see any SpaceBattles character give up a chance at a huge ship for a smaller one.

Oh! And in case you didn't. You really should listen to Jim Croce and watch the film. At least once.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

14

NitroNorman

Oct 13, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Healing and Health New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Oct 16, 2015

Add bookmark

#144

For everyone who's concerned about Flesh Magic and what it can do. Warning! May contain Spoilers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hospitals, Mutants and other Weird Things!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naturally, having the ability to shape flesh and make like a Movie Monster gives one pause for thought. Their are literally soo many applications that entire Websites had been dedicated to the concept. In this instance we are focusing on Norman Black, what he's done to himself and to others.

In the First Instance Norman Black used his abilities at the hospital after exposure to Panacea to help heal his body while she did most of the work because he had yet to figure out how to do that. In the process many of his physical ailments were fixed. Together they fixed his back problems, foot problem, arm nerve problem, lowered his body fat so that Panacea grew him a new eye and replaced the teeth he had lost. Both of his arms and legs became mirror images of eachother. This is obviously abnormal, since it is by natural growth that the left side of our body is slightly longer or slightly larger or smaller than our right side. Unless you get out a ruler you don't even notice it, and sometimes not even then. Norman Black legs and arms are the same, so he had to learn how to move around again. The changes were infinitesimal, but still required an adjustment period to get used to them again so he did Calisthenics. Someone else who does not have Flash Magic would require a longer amount of time to adjust, just as we were all awkward people during our growing years.

In the Second Instance Norman Black performed brain surgery on himself to remove brain damage and so that he could use his own abilities better. He did this by using the patterns of flesh found in other people on the hospital floor. Copy, Paste, Print. While this fixed some of his problems, he's still a little weird.

In the Third Instance Norman Black redesigned his body to be as strong and as capable as possible. Again using patterns copied from other people. He might have found the muscle development in one man stronger than others. Or he might have found better eyes possessed by a woman. But he also applied the method on an individual cellular level where some muscle development is uneven. This makes him the equivalent of an athlete or a professional weight lifter.

In the Fourth and latest self modification Norman Black heavily modifies himself using information from the internet and by coping animal parts into his physiology. He redesigned his legs so he can move faster and manipulates his body with enough skill to manufacture synthetic tissues that amplify his superhuman strength during the testing period in the PRT Labs. During the process he summons exotic materials to add into his body to make himself stronger and more battle damage resistant.

He goes a little overboard in the process and amps himself up to the very limits that flesh will allow. He's strong enough to lift up a fire truck and throw it. Later he reduces himself to about half of what he was so that he can go around without looking like a Muscle Bound Grotesque.

In the Fifth instance Black gets a look at Glory Girl's physiology. He determines that even after all of his effort her muscles and bones are at least thirty percent stronger and better than his own.

More Modifications to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Healing

Whenever Norman Black Heals someone or just takes a look at their biology by touch contact he gets a brief general overview of his friend's health. If he holds onto the hand and concentrates a little he can go deep enough to read DNA. Exactly WHAT he 'sees' is up for debate since their are no normal human senses involved in the act. But it's generally accepted to be something like an MRI with 3D manipulation. From this information Norman Black is able to sense everything the body is doing right at that moment as it is happening. He knows WHAT it is doing, HOW it is doing it, and WHY. Using that information he can then 'see' where the body is experiencing problems. It doesn't matter if it's a simple papercut five years old or brain damage. He can fix it. Almost as if it had never happened at all.

For Mr. Black fixing the body is only half of what he can do. He can also 'improve' on the body the same way he can do to himself. He thinks about what he wants to create and does it.

A general overview has Norman Black focusing on five or eight things, then expanding into whatever else is needed.

First he fixes the bones in the body while at the same time adjusting the rest. In the process he replaces the teeth with new ones. Makes the body taller. Removes calcium deposits and arthritis. Makes the left side a mirror image of the right side. And so on. Next he focuses on the musculature. He makes that person a little bit stronger so that they're able to bend and move with the same freedom of an athlete of the same age. Next he focuses on the skin, removing scars, unsightly body hair, blemishes, moles, fixing up the complexion and so forth. Next he focuses on the eyes, nerves and other sensory systems of the human being. This is so that each person he heals can enjoy the same senses as anyone else. From there he modifies the organs, fixes the glands, removing any poisons the body might have collected within itself but is unable to be rid of. If there are extra fat deposits Norman Black will use these to 'fuel' the transformation.

Food is very important. But too much is a bad thing while not having the right stuff can have all kinds of problems. After splitting and dividing a billion cells the body needs to eat. Norman Black is something of a Gluten and not even his magic can tell him where he puts it all. The same effect is felt by the people he heals. They need food. For a small amount of time they can eat as much as they want and not get fat. They burn calories on par with some of the fastest metabolisms a human can have without health issues.

In this way the Men and Women he heals are able to run and perform various physical activities like hyper-active four year olds and eat whatever they want without consequence.

A serious issue Norman Black deals with is body mutilation and children. He has no problem whatsoever removing disease and the like. He'll even take away a tattoo if you don't want to keep it. What he takes issue with is genetic engineering. All of his healing and repair work is surface deep only. The only exceptions are to cancer and other health-related genetic defects that people are born with. This could include everything from mental illness to being unable to walk, where he is able to make them like everyone else. When he heals a person of cancer or removes a tumor he does not want them developing them again later in life. Cured is cured. Whatever he does to a person, above all else Norman Black will not modify the reproductive organs of an individual if he can avoid it at all cost.

Average Cost of Popular Plastic Surgery

Procedure - Real Price

Breast Augmentation - $6,500

Eyelid Surgery - $4,075

Facelift- $11,000

Liposuction - $5,900

Smart Lipo - $4,975

Rhinoplasty (Nose) - $6,850

Tummy Tuck - $7,800

Arm Lift - $8,375

Body Lift - $14,950

Breast Lift - $8,000

Brow Lift - $7,825

Chin Augmentation - $4,025

Labiaplasty (Female Parts) - $3,950

Lip Implants - $2,500

Neck Lift - $7,275

Otoplasty (Ears) - $3,425

Thigh Lift - $8,775

Breast Reduction - $5,525

Gynecomastia (Male Breast Reduction) - $5,200

Generally speaking, if we went by this list our friend Norman Black is doing the equivalent of around $130,875 dollars worth of work per person on average just to make them look good.

The cost of a transplant for a new organ, including preliminary testing, the surgery itself and post-operative recovery costs vary and depend on the hospital and organ type. These costs start to add up, even before a person gets a new organ. It's insane, but that's literally life. You have to account for the Pre-transplant, the Procurement, Hospital Transplant Admission, pay for the Physician During Transplant, 180 Days Post-transplant Admission, Immuno-suppressants.

The total for just a Heart are $997,700. $561,200 for a Single Lung. $1,148,400 for a Heart-Lung. A Liver runs up to $577,100. $262,900 for a Kidney. And it costs about $1,206,800 for an intestine. An entire set of new organs should just about cover ten million bucks and we haven't even touched spine or nerve problems. A prosthetic leg can cost up to 50,000 dollars. A living limb transplant can start at a cool million dollars and keep going.

There are only 2 programs in the United States approved to perform hand/arm transplants.

In short, our man could charge anywhere from $500,000 to $25,000,000 per procedure and it would still be a Bloody Great Bargain!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Construct.

A Construct is basically what it sounds like. It is a man made creature. It is Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. But without the Stitches. Or, a Chimera, a hybrid composed of the parts of more than one animal. In any case the creation is a smooth blending. Norman uses patterns copied from other animals to create something that could not otherwise come about by natural evolution. This could give rise to elephants small enough to pick up and hold or other engineered life forms.

Norman Black's body is so modified now.

Furthermore as of Ch21 it is shown that he is able to make fantasy creatures by altering their features so they don't need Costumes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be Modified as needed.

Edited as of Ch21

Last edited: Nov 12, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

12

NitroNorman

Oct 16, 2015


	6. wormdb2

Threadmarks Ch 17 Getting off the Rig, or, Deals and Business New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Oct 17, 2015

Add bookmark

#149

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting off the Rig, or, Deals and Business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had two more stops to make. The Sphinx was ready to go by the time I arrived. Having recognized something akin to a spirit within the machine I had no problems leaving it alone with PRT personnel as they topped off its tanks with desalinated water. A million gallons in a gulp. Sometimes the steam it outgassed was a bit dirty as the thing self-cleaned its filters. I'll have to hire a crew to revive the art of providing fresh water to my steam trains.

Perhaps the old timers who had done the job fifty years ago were still around? Steam trains and steam engines were still in operation in lots of places so it shouldn't be THAT difficult to find personnel.

Dragon had arrived at some point to examine the vehicle personally. Or rather her avatar was. Nobody knew that she was an AI and I intended to keep it that way. No doubt that she suspected I knew after the revelation in Piggot's office. Director Piggot would have had to tell her superiors something. The information was no doubt making its way around the world at great speed in the upper echelons of the Top Secret community.

"Good morning!" I declared as I approached the mechanical suit of wonder armor. "Are you the Dragon in person?"

"Yes, I am. Nice to meet you Mr. Black," We shook hands. She gestured to the train. "A very nice first-rate bit of tinkering. I'm embarrassed to say that I don't completely understand how it works."

"It's a train, that much is obvious. The pwW'r is simply an alien science with different starting points. In any case the train is a transmuted item. Like alchemy. Forgive me if I find satisfaction that you can't puzzle it out. It lifts a great weight off my shoulders when it comes to security."

"Yes, a rare commodity in these times." Was she hinting at something? "Nevertheless I do have some concerns. You did not inform me that my vessel would be integrated into this machine when I sold it to you. Everything else seems to have survived in some fashion, but I can detect no trace of the weapons systems."

"Yeah, strange that. But I have a theory. Perhaps this will help explain things."

I reach forward and tap at the front of the locomotive with the Reactionless Rod. Immediately, unknown seams split open like torn flesh exposing a roaring furnace with all the power of Hell!

A stream of blue mMj'q particles like a tongue reach outwards, grasped the Rod and drew it in, closing the opening like it wasn't there. Immediately things began to happen as change ripples throughout the train. Steam billows forth! White trim, like on the fancy wheels of a show car, is added to the spinning wheels and everywhere else in the drive system. Most of the machinery is intact but every moving part has been enhanced with pieces of Rod to remove unnecessary friction.

"Like an electromagnetic bearing system," Dragon commented in an amazed voice. "I suppose this explains where the weapons went?"

"Indeed. They're mostly unnecessary for day to day operations, so I suspect that Sphinx here ate them, or is able to manufacture them as needed," I looked up at the Crystal Cat, imagining that it was looking at us out of the corner of her eye. "Still, I do apologies about converting your aircraft without informing you first. But I don't regret what I did. I'm actually a little curious about where the rest of the ship went. We're missing about thirty percent of our total mass you know, if the numbers are anything to go by. Oh, well. I'm sure I'll figure it out at some point. I have a proposal for your anyway. How would you like to help me build my own Lair?"

"A lair?" the laughter in her voice. "Really?"

"Yes. Just a thought. The Endbringers are destroying the world, so we must take steps. With my method of moving around we could make a place anywhere. I've got lots of ideas. I intend to start underground. I can provide you with the raw ores you need. You can provide the machinery and help with the military industrial complex; so how about it?"

"You certainly have enough ideas for a man who only got here a few days ago."

"Strike while the iron is hot. I've got abilities that I'm just itching to try out and I have a very healthy survival instinct."

"Another time, perhaps."

"Very well then. How about a request for parts and equipment then?"

"What kind of equipment do you need?"

"How about we start with everything in the catalog?" I asked. "Start with everything you need for the garage, and work from there? Three sets of everything. American Standard, of course. No metric stuff. And no TinkerTech except what's been reverse engineered and mass produced. I want to be able to not only service the machinery I'll have, but build it too. I want to be able to forge my own metals, grow my own forest and harvest the wood and produce furniture, build factories, shape glass, plastics, rubber, you name it."

"Do you realize how much that's going to cost?"

"Survival instinct and Endbringers, also gold summoning, remember?" I said tapping the side of my head. "Can't enjoy life if you're not around to live it. I figured that if there was anyone on this planet who would see what I'd need for a complete Industrial Seed it would be the premiere Thinker and Tinker Hero named Dragon. I'll also want a library of every text you can get your hands on, with copies in both hardcover and electronic form."

"Just what do you plan to do with all that?"

"It's my first backup plan for the fall of humanity," I said with the appropriate amount of doom. "And well, if you can't help me, I can hire some people who can. A decent library is a good starting point. Also, mMj'q. I have no teachers or tomes of knowledge to learn from. I know it's going to be a lot of material, but that's how libraries work. That first copy of the library is going into the most secure vault I can think up. Then I'm gonna copy it a few times. Then I'm going to delete all duplicate and redundant information from multiple sources or within the same source. Also delete any opinionated observation without factual backing, buffoonery, philosophical musings, political statement crap, historical anecdotes, self-congratulatory inserts, and things proven untrue by later works. The volume of materials remaining should be something around thirty percent, if that."

"What are you going to do with that information?"

"Learn." I simply say. "It'll be a stupid amount of knowledge to go through, but I'm hoping that there will be enough knowledge on things like mMj'q to make it stick where my powers are concerned. It's not like I can ring up a collage and get a scholarship. So about my request … ?"

"If you can provide me with as much materials as you have the PRT I think we have a deal," Dragon put out her hand and we shook.

"Let's schedule a lunch date or something for next week. No, wait, I'll be quite busy by then. How about Thursday after next?" I take out the PRT Phone and make a note. I pause. Then I hand it to Dragon. "If you could just interface with that and remove any listening or tracking devices I would be much obliged."

"Sure," she takes the phone in her left hand. From the right arm of the armor a panel opened up, extruding a mechanical sea urchin. The snarl of wires flexed outwards, plugging themselves into the appropriate openings. When she'd done she hands it back to me. "There. Unlimited minutes for calls and text, updated with all the most important contact information and encryption, along with my own numbers. And, by the way, speaking of payments ... ?" Dragon holds out her hand.

"Oh, right. Payment. I almost forgot about that." I say, putting the phone in the little clip-on thing on my belt.

Reaching up towards my face I press in, then a little deeper. Using Flesh Magic the left eye starts to bulge out comically, but it doesn't stop. It's a pretty strange experience having one of your eyes flow outwards like that, let me tell you! With it went most of the muscle and some of the skin from my face and a little bit of bone until the whole mass has been collected into my hand. I add a tiny heart to keep the blood flowing and something like a lung to keep it oxygenated. It took a few minutes but I managed to detach half of my face out of my head without complications. It shouldn't take much longer to regrow what I'd lost and with a completely organic eye.

"There you go. One artificial lens and the eye to go with it."

Dragon takes the mass of living flesh and bone in her hand with something her body language almost translates as shock and awe. "You know, you could have just extracted the lens, or just the eye itself."

"Yeah, but where would the fun be in that?" I grinned. "Did you see the looks on all of their faces?" I said, looking around.

Indeed. I'd caused quite a scene with that stunt. At least one person had thrown up and a few others were looking quite green. Another guy had fainted altogether and had his girlfriend trying to revive him.

"Yes, most amusing," Dragon snorts. "By the way, I brought the reading materials you requested. They're inside."

"Thanks. The paper library here is very basic. Thank you for all your help. Thanks for the books Dragon."

"You're very welcome."

Handshakes are exchanged all around with the rest of the people who came to see me off. I phone Alicia to tell her I'm on my way and she tells me that everything was all set.

Once inside the cab the ladder, more like a self-contained red carpet and bridge, folds up into the machine. Inside on the seat for the engineer are more than two dozen books. Only a few are on the how's and why's of operating steam engine locomotives; their history, development, usages and applications and so forth. Two are on model railroading. The next one is a Physics book written by Dragon herself and four thousand pages thick. There are more. One for each thing taught in school. Basic chemistry, Computer science, Earth science, Workshop (wood, metal), Animal Science. Stuff like that.

They're all fairly thick but Dragon was most thorough in provided all the relevant information I would need.

She also left a letter. Handwritten, I think.

Dear Mr. Norman D Black,

Firstly, I'd like to say that I enjoyed working on your train project with you and hope to collaborate on many such projects in the future. I find you a pleasant young man to work with.

Secondly. I have come to the conclusion that you might know my secrete identity. If so I urge you not to reveal this to anyone …

(Well! That might make things easier.)

… and I wish to schedule a meeting with you sometime in the near future. Please call to inform me of the details and arrange a date.

Signed Dragon.

There was also a web address on the bottom of the page.

For a machine she sure has nice human-like handwriting, I thought as I use Fire Magic to incinerate the letter.

Back to the books.

"Oh, these will help," I say. I take them off the seat and spread them out on the floor. "Time to test out my latest idea."

With train loads of power on hand I summon platinum and gold, string it into wire and weave it like a sweatband to make a crown of very thin metal. Self-adjusting for the user. Into this I place a circle of blue crystals of equal distance around the circumference.

Here again I was once more tackling my problems with relative intelligence and planning for the future. In fixing myself up I'd vastly improved myself in many small ways that in turn made a mountain out of many small rocks. The only thing I hadn't improved so greatly was my brainpower. I'd Tinkered with the design a bit, sure. But all that effort had probably only given me about seven or ten more IQ points. Not being broken anymore didn't automatically make me smarter than everyone else. I was just used to making due with less.

I mean, why shouldn't I become more intelligent?

For a time as I made many tiny adjustments to my mental being these past few days I'd enjoyed a smidgen of the experience that must have been felt by the characters from the book "BrainWave," by Poul Anderson. One of the very first books I ever read where an event increases the intelligence of a person. Course, there was a danger there. Become super intelligent and I could solve many problems. But if I became too intelligent I would cease to be Human as a consequence. Moreover I would cease to be Norman Black. And I would likely lose interest in the affairs of humanity, too.

I wonder who Norman Black was supposed to be. Not from my old life. Still, why wouldn't I want to change?

I never really liked the old me, anyway. Better to develop as the world changes, I say.

The more I improved myself, the more impact I will experience to my personality. Therefore my latest approach was simple. The circle of metal woven wire was to be my method of automating the changes. The crown would only make the smallest improvements to the most critical areas of my neurology as knowledge was consumed and only as needed. The crystals would each have at least nine levels of safety and control systems.

The Crown contained the most complex spells I could fashion and I was glad that Dragon had delivered on the reading materials. Each jewel had a purpose and I kept finding reasons to add in more. There were many mental capacities associated with intelligence.

Which meant that I then had to add in more runes to the overall design and make sure they didn't mess each other up. Lots of safety features. There was one jewel for each facet of the brain's many amazing abilities.

Thus the Crown could be counted on to adjust the brain's capacity for Flexibility, Multipurpose adjustment, Multipurpose response, Redundancy, Multipurpose sensitivity, Self-programming ability, Judgment, Inductive reasoning, Understanding of essentials, Establishing hypotheses, Risk-taking capability, Problem Solving, Pattern interpretation, Decision making, Ingenuity and Intuition, Utilization of external means, Design and Construction of machines and equipment, Integration of internal and external stimuli, the Drawing of conclusions, Heuristic logic and Intuitive functions, Cognitive recognition capability, Time synchronization and situational awareness capacities, Precognitive functions, Linguistics generation, Imaginative adaptability – and so on and on.

To the Crown I added two new rings. One whose function would allow me to absorb knowledge, the other that would allow me to share information. Together with these, potentially at least, I might become one of the most Educated Earthman who ever lived.

"In the name of The Brain Machine from the book titled "The Fourth R," by George O. Smith;

"In the name of the Mechanical Educator from the book titled "The Skylark of Space," by E.E. "Doc" Smith;

"Books, send the words from all across the land, allow me to absorb them through the touch of either hand."

Hex, I know, but good if not very imaginative.

Placing the hands over the first book the cover practically tears itself off as the pages are flipped at a high rate of speed. The knowledge is scanned and absorbed. Thoughts and factoids echo through the room in whispers, so fast that they cannot be understood.

As the information was channeled into my brain I could damn near follow the rearrangement of the neurological tissues in order to display the proper memories of the knowledge. In a few minutes I was a true amateur railroader. I understood steam engines and the way things work and signals and grades of track and coal and fire and drive systems. The metallurgical information and the math that I had learned on the engineering side of things was incredible. I even understood the schedules.

Once the effects wear off and I have a minute to put my head back together I take the Helm off. It hadn't worked nearly as good as I figured and if I had used this on a human it would have killed them. Version 1.1 worked much better.

Of course the information Dragon had provided me wasn't limited just to old steam trains and history books. I read them all.

Step-by-step I take control of the train. We lift off the ground another two feet, to the applause and cheers of the PRT who were still around to watch. Carefully I maneuver the train around the Oil Platform, causing its center of balance to shift, as I turn on and off various spell effects to get us around. Slow and steady won the race and in an hour I was able to back us up to my Nanodiamond trailer, where something interesting happened.

There was a surge of mMj'q from the Talisman and I could feel things happening as the train seemed to grow somehow when I attempted to link up with the trailer.

Through the back cameras I watched as steel and wires attach to the trailer when the coupling locked onto my jury-rig. Parts and pieces appeared out of puffs of magical crowd mixed with the steam venting from the train. As I watched they assembled into place. Trucks and wheels and axles were added, the general shape changed as well. The trailer wasn't just some flying brick anymore.

Suddenly a fully functional if overly-large train car was at our back. It was somewhat fancy looking, as if built for a parade. It even had a plaque with numbers added to it.

"The Magician's Railcar. 001"

Not very imaginative, but identifiable. It had even added a motif.

.

I got out of the Sphinx and walked back through the Tender. On either side were empty racks ready to be filled with extra Amulets. At the other end I found a nice door into my private car that hadn't been there before. It had the same style armored doorway I'd imagined, but this was a professional job and the paint had been applied with artistic flair.

The door opened as I approached, with no sign of a doorknob or anything like that inside or out.

Inside things were much different than before. The supplies and materials that had been packed away had been rearranged into places that hadn't existed before. It was a fully functional bilevel car now with two levels of accommodation. The apartment had been expanded on the second floor. Pictures were hanging up everywhere, mirrors and lighting was in place, and everything I owned had been plugged into outlets. Strange, since I remembered throwing my broken electronics and most of my furniture away and here it was fully repaired, tastefully arranged, looking almost brand new. On top my hastily built skylights had been transformed into three sets of diamond-glass domes on either end of the car, with one in the middle for dining and observing the countryside. There were other features found, like in a coach or a lounge car, dining car, sleeping car or observation railcar combined.

Most of the car was unfinished. There was a kitchen now, if without anything to hook up to the plumbing. There was still nothing in the basement. Like in the middle of renovation. I wasn't going to get out of buying stuff to outfit the interior. Not even the bathrooms were working.

I was all set to leave after inspecting my bedroom when I stopped, one foot in the air, poised to walk out the door.

Waitaminute!

I turned around.

There in the corner was my desk. Computer screen, covered in books and knickknacks. Going over I open the cabinet on the side.

The desk was made of metal with a thin exterior coating for decoration, where my last one was made of manufactured wood. Inside wasn't my computer, but a larger unit that completely filled the interior. The second shelf that held the printer was nowhere to be seen. Just a big computer tower that took up all the space. Which was funny, since there was no room for an air-cooled system.

"Hello, welcome back," I said as I touched the thing.

The psychic computer had installed itself onto the train. Out of all possibilities and without anyone noticing. It was in the process of growing wires and installing an entertainment system throughout the car. There was an armored compartment underneath the floor between the kitchen and bathroom where its biological components and life support systems were stored. That way it could be fed and remove its own modest waste without anyone noticing. If allowed to continue it will be able to brighten or dim the lights, open doors and windows, draw a bath and a whole bunch of other things.

Energy flowed back and forth from the train to the car through the electrical systems. The train and the computer seemed to be communicating with each other. Though what the two of them would say to each other I had no idea.

According to the cameras some unidentifiable person had come and entered my apartment when I wasn't around. The computer had been forced to flee using its normal methods as per operational procedure. I still didn't understand how it got out of the apartment. And it didn't understand how it had gotten inside the train when it had been on the other side of the PRT Oil Rig in the basement.

A quick check of the warehouse where my stuff had been kept showed that it was completely empty. Not just of the leftover coal. The investigative equipment, tables and chairs and the computer in the corner were gone and the dumpster was missing. Maybe that was how?

If the Sphinx brought the computer onto the train car it must be okay.

Shrugging it off, I walked back to the train and patted it on the side, "Thanks."

"Toot." it whistled.

With a small burst of steam from the engine a stairway was extended right next to where I was standing so that once again I could ascend inside to the cab.

At just under twenty five miles an hour I drove the train off the PRT Oil Platform into the ocean.

We burst out of the water a moment later like whale, before plunging back in like a dolphin. This happened several times as I swore and threw the switches and levers and the Sphinx fought me like a bucking bronco!

I'd place the elevation regulator at the appropriate level and knew this would happen. Still a fantastic rollercoaster ride! By the feedback I don't think the Sphinx liked what I'd done. She didn't like the water. Not one bit! She wanted to get back on the platform, but that was clearly not happening! I had to fight her to keep her from smashing into the supports!

"If you'd just stop fighting me for ten minutes I'll show you how it's done! It's not like you can drown, so do as I say!" I yelled in the privacy of the cab. "Head for the shore! That's where home is."

It tried to follow my directions but it was like watching a dog paddle.

"Serpentine! Serpentine! Like a water snake. Move your body from side to side. And stop with all this splashing! You float, you big dumb coalbox!"

She settled down a bit after that. I had to reset everything. Sphinx didn't like that the water was moving around underneath her. She wanted the hard ground where it stays in place and is relatively polite about it.

"You might not like it but we might have to do this a few times," I told her, to her obvious dismay. "It's your job. Never in the history of locomotives has there ever been a train that shirked their duty. There are mountains to climb, tunnels, vast frozen tundra's and steaming desert lands to cross. You can do it! Remember all you have to do is think, can do."

In the thread of energy that connected us I seemed to get the impression that it nodded, somehow.

Sphinx had access to the internet, so it was simple enough to pull up a few children's videos and cartoons to watch, with trains in them. Nothing too complicated. It had only been born last night after all.

Link, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Sphinx settled down once we started to make some real headway across the bay. There was no hurry. I wasn't expected until late afternoon. I was able to spell out a few projects and Sphinx learned how to ride the waves. She also learned how to top off her tanks from seawater.

Sphinx's tender had an attachment. In the past some trains couldn't afford to stop for one reason or another. So the engineers had to come up with another clever trick for watering their steam engines. Thus the track pan (American terminology) or water trough (British terminology) was invented. This was a device that enabled a steam locomotive to replenish its water supply while in motion. It consists of a long trough filled with water, lying along a flat stretch of railway track between the rails.

When a steam locomotive passes at speed over the trough, its water scoop can be lowered, and the speed of forward motion forces water into the scoop, up the scoop pipe and into the locomotive tender. The Sphinx had the same attachment, enhanced with TinkerTech. You could see the bricks of salt and other contaminants being ejected out the side.

The Sphinx didn't like salt water, and I didn't blame her.

As we came closer to shore there was a news helicopter watching us approach. "You're on TV, girl, better give them a show," I said. Sphinx seemed to put more grandeur into her movements.

She also didn't like all the wrecks close to the shore.

"Let's try out the laser, eh?" I said while I operated the controls, then pushed the appropriate buttons.

The Crystal Cat at the front opened its mouth. A pure yellow light issued forth cutting the ships in our way to pieces. Most of the red hot broken bits vanished from sight. A few remained above the water which she then ran, or floated, over.

Patting her on the side, "Nicely done."

"Toot!"

Eventually we reached the docks. Just in time for the lunch run. A brief moment of radio contact let them know I was inbound. The harbormaster acknowledged, replied that the dock I'd requested had been cleared and was ready. There was quite a crowd waiting for us along with a news crew. Most of them were dock workers I saw, spotting Danny Hebert off to one side speaking to said news crew. My girlfriend was there as well, smiling hugely as I made my debut while working two phones.

Pressing the appropriate controls and focusing some of my Talents back into the train we made our approach to shore in style. Spots on the train here and there expanded in size growing machinery from the hull. Speakers were produced so that I might play THIS music as we approached.

Other devices morphed out of the train. They looked like miniature missile launchers, shooting off rockets that leapt forward and then exploded in a variety of colors and smoke completely obscuring us from view for a few precious seconds before the Sphinx passed through the smokescreen.

More rockets shot off in different directions, some nearly a mile away before detonating in the air, close to the water, out to sea and near the shore. Just imagine every kind of fireworks display. My Mana Rockets made them happen. Puffs of steam shot out of the smokestacks, colors I hadn't seen since Adam West played Batman. A powerful TinkerTech lighting system lit the air with lasers in green, blue, yellow, red, white and black. Sparkles fell off the back of the Magician's car leaving behind parallel trails of blue and silver light.

Miss Militia might be a little jealous trolling her power like this, but heh!

Cutting out the special effects before we got too close to hurt anybody, where the populace greeted us with applause, clapping, shouts and whistles. Adjusting the elevator regulator Sphinx performed like a champ transferring us from the water onto the concrete pier. She covered it from the end to the shore with a little space off to the left side for equipment and people. It took nearly a minute for the glowing train tracks to fade away into smoke.

Tipping my imaginary hat to the crowd I waited until the bridge was fully deployed before departing, grabbing a large sac on my way out. Danny Hebert met me at the bottom where he shook my hand. He never flinches when his eyes saw my strange new mutant body. Just a brief glance with his eyes was all.

"Hey Mr. Hebert. Nice to see you again."

"Mr. Black." Cue the shaking of hands.

The news people were flashing bulbs at us. When the moment was over I took out a pair of glasses that had survived my trip from another dimension and took a good look around. The crowd was being kept back by the security personnel that worked the docks backed up by the policemen who had the guns.

Danny put his arm around my shoulders and posed alongside me. "Smile man, the camera loves you."

"Sure," I waved a hand. If he didn't mind me having strangely configured hands and odd legs in a big body he didn't show it. The man was a professional. "Got a place where we can talk?"

"Two minutes," he replied.

I gave it to him.

"My turn," I told the man.

Before he could say anything I jumped. A bit of Force Magic lifted me to the top of the smoke stacks where I perched myself. The crowd went quiet.

A bit of Force Magic was used to project my voice. "Ladies! And Gentlemen! Children of all ages! I thank you for a most receptive Welcome!" From my hands came forth a few fireballs which I threw into the air, exploding like fireworks.

The effect from the crowd was not one I was expecting after our outrageous arrival, though in reality I really should have. There were screams and exclamations. Several at the back backed away and some even sought to leave.

"People, people, please! It's all part of the show! Ladies and gentlemen! I meant to entertain you! To excite you! And yes, to frighten you, a little. Watch! As I bring forth my pyrotechnics for your amusement!"

My antics were limited, large, and bright. Since I hadn't had a chance to really practice yet. But I didn't let that stop me!

I created more balls of flame that popped and crackled. I used inspiration from every TV show and 4th of July holiday display I'd ever seen and was just as surprised when my efforts succeeded in bright light painting the air above us with every color of the rainbow. Forever keeping the smile on my face I created square outlines in red, the American flag, happy faces in bright yellow flame, swirls of green, and a giant black dragon with my dark flame.

I took out the bag whose contents I'd prepared for on the way here and started throwing out handfuls of 1 ounce coins I'd forged myself. On one side was The Magicians icon, which I'd decided to take as my own. The cartoon didn't exist here except what I had on my computer. On the other side was a number representing its worth. The Silver was at 20 dollars, while the Gold was at 50 dollars, and the platinum was at 100 dollars. There were also handfuls of uncut jewels the size of corn seeds. Necklaces, rings, bracelets, and other simple metal-worked items I tossed were thrown around like it was a holiday. Some of the girls even lifted their shirts so that I would know who to throw them too.

"Gifts everyone! Payday! Payday!"

Pandemonium broke out as everyone including the dock workers and the police officers went scrambling for the baubles in the dust of the streets. When the bag was empty I hopped down next to Danny and put it to the side. Who, with a few others, had just barely managed to restrain themselves from squabbling for coins. I was going to need that bag again later.

"Do you know just what you've done?"

"Yea, proved to everyone in town that I'm completely filthy stinking rich and provided a handsome distraction."

With a snap of my fingers I summon forth a sphere of force. Launched from my hand it rises higher and higher into the air expanding as it goes. At two hundred feet the immense sphere pops, creating a vacuum. The pop was so loud that not only did everyone stop what they were doing but several were working their jaws.

I jumped up next to my giant crystal cat and once again threw my voice into the crowd. "Thank you everyone for coming, welcoming me to your town and accepting my gifts. I hope that these baubles help in your struggles. But it seems that a few of my coins fell into the water."

Everyone's eyes immediately shifted to the water nearby, thinking.

"And speaking of coins in the water, I have an announcement," I told everyone. All their eyes swung back onto me as I monkeyed from one side of the cat to the other with my arms like I was paying on the jungle gym. "As I was traveling across the bay, littered with ships, I had a thought. My thought was that this was the perfect place to hide something. And since everyone likes to play hide and seek I've decided to play a game with the citizens of Brockton Bay. As I traveled with my good train Sphinx here, I constructed several stone chests and launched them into the water. Each contains a treasure the equal of what I've displayed here. Some have more. I know many of you are eager to seek your fortune. To those of you who are, I say, go, go and find them. Go find secret gold deep in the sea. For in the sea, somewhere you will find, the Mysterious Chests of Gold!"

There were screams and yells all across the docks, jubilant I think. People finished squabbling in the dirt as others ran off, no doubt to find a boat. The news crew were on the phones. I smile for the cameras and jumped down, mission completed.

Alicia came up to get my attention. "That was a pretty amazing idea. Everyone's talking about it," she handed me her phone. There was a display screen showing a forum where I'd already earned over ten thousand hits, and growing. "At this rate you're going to be the most famous Parahuman in the world. Do you think you could talk to the press for a moment before you leave? They'll want a statement."

"Give me a minute to think and I'll get back to you. I have a few things to take care of with Mr. Hebert here anyway," I say.

Danny Hebert was patiently waiting nearby. With him was another older gentleman. He was a big guy too, with a streak of grey in his coal-black hair. Powerful despite his age and missing two fingers on his right hand. He'd been standing close by to Danny this whole time and was in his Sunday best, so I think he might be important.

"Mr. Norman Black, I'd like to introduce to John Cupps. He used to work in the train yard before it closed. Him and a small association of other gentlemen are all that are left of the Rail Yard Crew."

I take his hand and shake. Strong grip. Healthy. Age 68. "Nice to meet you John Cupps. If trains are still your thing, then what are you doing in Brockton Bay?"

"Like some I couldn't afford to move.," he answered. "Besides, Brockton Bay is my home. It's where my grandchildren are. I joined the Association looking for work you see, hoping to get back into the Yard when it was put back into operation again."

"But it never did."

"But it never did," he nodded. "If you're really looking to make the Yard work again, my boys and I are ready to get to work. I know how to operate every piece of equipment in that place Mr. Black. But I'm afraid they're just aren't many of us left."

"How many people are we talking about?"

Unfortunately most of the people who knew anything about trains had long ago moved away to where the work was. Mr. Cupps was just the oldest left. He was known for being a hardass in certain circles, but for working on trains where he was trained and educated there was no one better and he was willing to do just about anything to get back into it, I later learned. I ended up hiring all that was left. All 25 of them. But I get ahead of myself.

"We're going to need more help," I said.

He did, however, question my business sense. "More than that. The Yard is going to need serious work before we'll be able to do anything and there's going to be a steep learning curve until everyone is trained up. If we could hire away a few of the other guys from the nearby companies so much the better. The only question is, are you willing to invest the time and money to make it happen?"

"You don't think I can afford it?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Frankly I don't know if you're doing this just for fun or what. If you can pay we can play. But I just want you to know that before we get started that you're playing with a man's livelihood! If you give up halfway that's not going to affect me much. I retired. All my boys are grown up and my wife is long since gone. But these other boys, they have families, little girls and boys who they have to support. It'd be wrong to get their hopes up only to have them go to the breadlines later, you see. I'd be most unhappy."

So they wanted commitments? I could give them that! And more besides.

"Mr. Cupps, something tells me that if you're unhappy then someone else is also not going to be happy very soon."

"Just telling ya how it is." He says. "You see this is a hard place Mr. Black. Lots of unhappiness. Very little sunshine. No hope. No future. You come in here, to our city, carrying your little bag full of gold and promises. The first thing a man thinks is that, "This guy is up to something." And they don't trust him. You're either a fool or a conn man."

"Really? Do I seem like that?"

"I think that a conn man would be a lot smarter than you. He wouldn't have spread that money around like you did or painted such a huge sign on his back. So I think you're a fool."

"A fool and his money."

"You said it, not me." He said. "But I suppose for a man who can summon gold from thin air, simple things like money troubles must not be too much of a bother." He remarked while fingering one of the platinum coins I'd dropped.

"It does help, I suppose," and I shrugged. Like what else could I say? "But the way I figure it, this world is so screwed up a few good things have to come about, just to balance the books. Doesn't hurt that one of those rays of sunshine is me. And I figure, why not spread it around?"

The man snorted, then smiled. "Why not? It'd be nice to have some of the good things happen for a change."

"Well, it's not like I was born with this ability," I explained, trying to turn his attitude about me around, all the while realizing that on some level that it was probably an act. "I mean I know I come from another dimension, but I've never been rich! Still doesn't seem real to me. But even a moron knows that business isn't booming in Brockton Bay. That I should be able to summon millions of dollars in rare metals, iron and stone, while everyone else is idle, ill-fed, or out of work seems incredibly wrong."

I pause for a moment, thinking. "Would I be incorrect if I assumed that some of your family and friends are also under a burden of debt?" I broached. He nodded. "Then how about we do this. I, Norman Donald Black, do hereby offer to you, and to anyone you wish to hire the opportunity to abolish all of your debts."

"You'd really do that?" Mr. Cupps eyes were tall.

"You're looking at a man who spent seven years buying his sister a car," I said. "Besides, I only wished someone had given me the same opportunity as this. Makes me happy that I can do it now for people like yourself. And pay you a decent salary of course. The way I figure it, just about everyone should have a place to live. Some of the people I'll be interested in hiring will have mortgage payments, car payments. Some will owe debt on their credit cards. Money's no object for me. Once that's gone people can get on with living their lives without a cloud over their heads."

"You know that you can't buy loyalty with money, right?" he asks.

"So who's buying? My girl is a first-rate accountant. She'll figure up your debt and I'll pay it off. Call it an extra-special, zero-down, interest-free loan, spread out over the next hundred years or so. I want it to look big on the books. What do you say? Interested in a little financial status?"

The man's eyes, previously tall, now looked glazed. I bet if I had a feather I could have knocked him over.

He choked back a gasp. "What does a guy have to do to get that sort of deal? Sell you my own granddaughter?"

I laughed. "Not interested. No. What I want is something a bit simpler, and yet more serious. I would have your oath."

"An oath? Like in the military?"

"More like a vassal would pledge to his lord. An oath of loyalty, of honesty, of good confidence and good work. See I'm a Wizard. Not in the modern sense, but in the ancient sense. Of lords, knights, kings and so forth. I can sign a contract with the PRT but it's not magically binding since they're a government. With my employees any contracts they sign WILL be magically binding. And it's not a simple matter if I want to do so or not. It will be an agreement between you and me and not some mythical corporate entity. Because I'm a Wizard I have certain abilities. As a landowner with the right to high and low Justus it complicate things greatly. As a Lord Wizard I'll have both responsibilities and abilities and obligations."

"What constitutes a magical contract, if I may ask? Sounds like a deal breaker."

"There are a few interpretations. The one I'm thinking about is not much different than the Pledge of Allegiance but enhanced with mMj'q. What we would do is go outside on a sunny day—"

"Like today."

"—with the biggest crowd of possible witnesses—"

"Like what we have all around us."

"—and then raise your right hands to the sun and make your oath in a loud voice. Then we shake hands, and we're done. That's all."

"But what makes a magical contract so special?"

"Ever watch the Little Mermaid?" John Cupps nodded. "Something like that. For instance: suppose you gave me your oath that the dishes will be done every day. If you skip out anything could happen. A compulsion could drive you to do everything in your power to complete the task, to the point where you would kill anyone who got in your way. Or it could wait until the midnight came around and punish you with a few thousand volts of electricity for five minutes since you were unable to complete the task on time."

"Shit! Is there any way to get around that?"

"Not even with the best lawyers on the planet. As a Lord Wizard I'll be bound more tightly to my word than any law of man," letting the bitterness leak through my voice.

"What would happen if you broke your word on one of these contracts?"

"If we didn't specify a punishment the mMj'q itself will decide my fate."

"Ouch."

"Thinking about leaving?" I ask.

"On the contrary. The idea that my employer will be punished for any misdeeds is quite appealing."

Better pause for a moment. Give him the easier route. That's what you're supposed to do when you're convincing someone, yes?

"Since I don't have the deed to the property yet, or an organization to run it, would you and your friends be interested in a part-time job?"

The man's expression immediately lifts into a smiling, customer satisfying grin. "Sure. What kind of job are you offering?"

I take out a small folder from my jacket and take out a few hundred dollar bills and several other smaller denominations. About two thousand in cash. I kept the cash and pocketed it, handed him the folder holding the rest.

"I need you and your friends to give my Sphinx here a wash and wax," I padded the Train on the forwardmost wheel.

"Toot!" it exclaimed.

"Sphinx has been in the nasty, salt-water of your bay and needs to be cleaned up. I want her rinsed, washed with suds, rinsed, washed again, rinsed, washed a third time, then waxed and polished until she shines. Grease all her fittings and top up her tanks with clean water. The cleanest, understand? Think you can do that?"

The man takes the packet and salutes. "You got it. We'll get right on it."

The mayor had shown up while I was talking. He made a big speech welcoming me to the Bay and made a big deal about it. He even handed me the papers to the Train yard himself on TV. I managed to score an appointment with him late on Tuesday.

Next I had to deal with the press. "Hello everyone! Norman Black here. The Wizard of Brockton Bay." I said to the cameras. I talked about what I could do with Alicia Summers at my side to do all the prompting for me. I then did a few more demonstrations, summoning earth, conjuring fire, using force fields to cut the stone in half. I gave away shards of geode crystal rocks as souvenirs. Didn't show them my Mana Magic or Flesh Magic. Told them about going to the hospital on Monday to help Panacea. All the while twitching to get out of their as soon as possible.

In the few minutes I'd been busy dealing with the press a group of men and women had descended upon my train with hoses and buckets and mops. Only half of them knew what they were doing. The rest I assumed were their out-of-work family members. Not many of them looked like they knew what they were doing but they were enthusiastic! John seemed to have things well in hand at least. Once I knew my train was in good hands I gave him a few instructions and then let Danny sneak me away from the crowds.

In five minutes the dock workers who had kept their heads had cleared a path to a nearby building. In ten minutes we'd moved underground to another basement to the building behind it. In fifteen minutes a car deposited us outside of the offices of the Dockworkers Association. The place was extra full of people who'd been called into work that day. Anyone not obviously a worker was being kept out by extra diligent security personnel. An hour after my treasure hunting announcement I was sitting in a nice if worn couch with a glass in my hand of cheap Cognac that must have set someone back a month's rent.

"To the bones of the Dock Workers Association," I declared.

"Cheers," Danny replied, taking a sip where I consumed my glass whole. He refilled it. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Somewhat," shrugging I wave my hand over the table nearby. Concentrating, I started summoning about three million dollars in gold bricks. "With the small amount of rare metals I've dumped into the economy things are going to get flowing again. The gold and jewels I've summoned and dumped into the sea is going to be as nothing compared to the economic impact as a thousand young idiots go scuba diving off the coast. Some of them might even strike it rich finding the chests. But there's more money to be made in the salvage. Traditionally, more money was made off the people who went prospecting than prospecting, itself. They're all going to need boats, scuba gear, salvage equipment, rentals, fuel, food, hotels, entertainment... A golden opportunity for your association. Plus, if anyone has anything hidden out there those people are going to tear the place apart and find it." ;)

"You've also proven that you're more valuable than the banks," Danny retorted. "Every villain on the east coast is going to be after your head."

"Yes, but greed can be its own armor, after a fashion. I have over three hundred thousand people in this city that are going to be looking after my welfare. It's just like a town with a gold mine. Anyone who sabotages the mine gets an unmarked grave in the back forty." Not to mention that I had no problem at all hiring men with machine guns.

"You do realize that crazy people don't work like that?"

"I can summon things other than gold, Danny," I retorted sharply. "They don't realize it yet, but I have no problem with summoning a few ounces of radioactive ore inside of their guts. Uranium, for example. And I have other powers." Actually, uranium wouldn't actually do all that much to stop a person. It's radioactive and toxic, but is very slow acting.

Danny's eyes were wide. "Uranium? Jesus!" he drank his drink. "I guess you could afford anything you asked for, then."

Maybe. It was just an example.

Not that he needed to know that. I was taking the advice not to spread my powers around too much, seriously. Other people will figure it out on their own. I can summon every one of the Periodic Table of Elements in a pure form as long as it exists inside the earth. The farther down the list I went the shorter the half-life they'll have. Thanks to the samples the PRT gave me, which I was not allowed to keep, I could even summon Francium. How they kept it stable in their TinkerTech box I was still trying to figure out. It has a half-life of 22 minutes and should have immediately vaporized itself from the heat of decay, blowing up the structure and everyone inside it and most of the countryside, covering everything nearby in radioactive particles and poisons. Dragon could design an Orion Drive around the concept, provided that I could give her a device that could summon the materials remotely where I could be very far away from the result.

It was one of the reasons why I had a Nuclear Arms Treaty with the Government, after all.

I'd wondered what I'd find on other planets if I could ever get to them. But I wasn't going to mention those possibilities to anyone any time soon.

"Don't congratulate me yet. I fell through a portal, gained powers, had an accident that could have easily ended me right there, and then landed here, arguably the worst city in the country, in a world with Endbringers in it. I won the super hero lottery, yes. But as a consequence I can't ever go home again. I'll never see my family ever again. No mom, no dad, no little sister. You, at least, have a daughter. A little girl, right?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"Love her?"

"More than anything!" he flared.

"Good. Cherish her. You'll never know if she might be gone tomorrow," this was good booze.

"Let's get down to business," Danny declared, changing the subject of conversation rather abruptly. "Last night I had a meeting with the Dockworkers Association. There were a few dissenters, but we have unanimously decided to partake of the healthcare plan you offered. Provided that we can agree on a price…"

"Oh, the price is definitely negotiable. How long you want to invest in paying it off is up to you. And I have a new product to offer you as well." Calling up my Mana I opened a small portal into the center of my train car where I withdrew a gem.

"What is that?" he asked.

"A portal. High-end mMj'q," I explained what I could do and described some of the thing's I'd accomplished already. "So you see I'm not a Parahuman, and thus do not obey any of their laws or am limited by their frailties."

"Yes, I can see that. I guess if you can open portals to cross the world, summon gold and any metal you want, command fire, heal people, build Magic Trains … their won't be much out there that worries you."

"Endbringers worry me Mr. Hebert. They're an abomination that must be destroyed."

"I here that."

We clicked our glasses in another toast.

He sobered up and sat forwards in his chair. "So what is that thing?"

"This is an artificial sapphire. Inside is a little bit of tube of rolled up gold foil with the spells engraved inside. I'm not sure how much you know about human anatomy but this is an almost exact recreation of the xiphoid process bone in the chest." I tapped at the indicated spot. I'd already installed my own. "Easy to surgically remove and replace. This unit will receive a continuous stream of mMj'q from afar. Once the internal reserve is filled up it will fill the body with Magical Healing energies. It'll regenerate the body like a fountain of youth formula given a week's time. Price is $5,000 dollars a pop. And that's dirt cheap. That's non-negotiable due to the intricacy of the spells involved, the manufacturing and materials, which are actually the cheapest part."

"Will this will heal anyone?"

"Almost. I really should be charging five million dollars a pop they work so well. Considering the price of ordinary surgery. About the only thing it will not fix are certain types of mental disorders. If a person's mind has already been turned to mush there's little I can do. I can rebuild the brain, but that's tantamount to manufacturing a person. And, unfortunately, you can't heal stupid."

We go over the details of my pilot program and hash out a few vague agreements until our lawyers could get together to settle on the wording and draw up the contracts.

Coming up with the Health Booster Amulet was one of my better ideas. Seemed obvious but I couldn't take all the credit. It had been thought of before. I could have machines and workers manufacture the item and carve the spells needed for mass manufacturing. Then I could put the whammy on them in truck lots.

Installation would go faster with a dedicated medical crew who could do that sort of thing for me all day long. Where would they come from, you might ask? Simple. There were plenty of medical personnel who were retired. Not all of them have a mansion in the hills. For a chance at another hundred years of life and a chance to use their skills again, I should have plenty of options for hiring.

"How come the PRT isn't regulating this?" Danny asked at one point. "A device that messes with the human body. I'd assume that they'd be all over it."

"Normally they would, but it's Magic, not Technology. None of their devices can even detect what it's doing, except by observing the results in living tissues. I could put the same spell on a normal rock - wouldn't work as well, you understand - and they'd never even know it was there. Not even Dragon can explain it."

"Dragon? The hero? Really?"

"I've talked to her."

"She's here?"

"Yes. Or at least she was. Might have left by now." Took another sip of cognac. "Point is that they can't regulate it. I make the stuff myself with my powers, rather than using tools like Tinkers. I gave them one to play with and they couldn't even do anything with it. But it works." Which was the important part.

There were safety features, of course.

Any woman who came under my healthcare plan had the option of having their menstrual cycle stopped. No more monthly problems or hot flashes or mood swings. No pregnancy unless they wanted too. No need for pills and lots of other things. The same option was for the men too. My way didn't need surgery and it could be reversed at any time. There would be women out there who couldn't for one reason or another that would be trying to get pregnant. I could give them that option when medical science wasn't up to the task as well.

Any women who had a Health Booster Amulet would have to have hers turned off if they became pregnant. I didn't really know what it would do to a developing fetus and was in no way interested in experimenting.

For most people my price would be charged to about ten percent of a man's income over a three year period. Anything above and beyond basic whole-body healing would require individual prices depending on the work, just like plastic surgery. It would still be cheaper with me than otherwise. Or they could take an oath. With an oath I'd fix their financial problems and pay for more extensive health services and a Health Booster Amulet but would require at least ten years of service. Altogether it's not much different from other company contracts.

Without an oath you were shit out of luck.

I was going to put a week in the hospital working with Panacea to make sure I knew what I was doing. After that I was going to be selling Healer Boosted Amulets exclusively unless I wanted to otherwise. There was no way I was going to be chained to a Hospital like Panacea. I was keeping my prices low to get the dockworkers back on their feet. They were going to be my pilot program. Once everyone else saw what I could do they'd be clamoring at my door for my wares. Anywhere else I could have charged anything and gotten it no matter how much or little I did.

"Got anybody else who would be interested in some work in the train yard?" I finally ask.

"A few, I think. I imagine I'll be receiving some calls soon."

"Good, because unless the grape vine has failed completely, everyone now knows that I now own the trains, the rails, and most of the property in-between. I need men I can trust, not a bunch of jumpers."

Danny stared at me a little harder. "How'd you managed that anyway? That was in legal lockup by our local government, last I heard."

"When you have the ability to summon radioactive, weapons grade fissionable materials from the center of the world the government is remarkably willing to bend over backwards to keep a person happy. Besides, I need a way to ship deliveries of anything I make out to them. Hence the railway. Hence another reason for me to be here, talking to you. I need men and people to work with me and for me on what's going to be a rather large number of large projects."

"I don't suppose you know this, but I've had a plan in the works to renovate the docks to get the shipping industry here back into operation. But the local government won't go for it. Too expensive."

"Could your plan to be expanded to include the railroad?" I hedged. "The rail yard renovation is a sure thing. Between my abilities and your organization, if we present a united front, nothing could stop us."

"My thoughts exactly."

Not trusting myself to work things out with a professional I differed all deals and plans we might of made waiting for John Cupps to join us. He should have left just after we did and taken another route. It was actually another half an hour before he showed up.

During the meeting we also talk about our families a little. John showed us pictures of his grandchildren, all ten of them. Danny was fascinated by a world without Parahumans. He in turn told me about the struggles he had to endure to make the dock workers association stay afloat.

My private opinions were twofold.

Danny Hebert was the local union boss. A boss for a gang in all but name, mostly filled with disreputable characters who couldn't afford to exist on the same block within sight of a halfway-decent cop. I got the impression that the only reason the police don't arrest half of them was because they'd rather have them working here rather than join one of the local gangs or go to the trouble of rounding them up.

Hiring them for the help needed to renovate the railroad and the yard would put every one of his friends and most of their families to work earning an honest wage and he knew it. I could hire his men to dig, lay track, build fences, operate equipment, tear down walls, construct offices, and even for cooks. Danny was a shrewd negotiator. But I never really fought the man no matter how much John thought I was being a pushover. In the end I practically hired the entire organization for my own needs provided that anyone who wanted to switch to the train yard was allowed to do so and return if they wanted to go back at a later date.

Leveraging in Danny's plan for the docks was an added bonus.

Provided that John Cupps was the one who did the hiring.

The plan was that John Cupps was going to be the head of the Magic Steam Works and his group would be the ones who ran the trains at the yard. That group would in turn hire the Dockworkers Association to drink up all of their unused manpower to get the Yard back in shape. Together both groups would renovate both places, the Docks and the Yard. I'd help out if needed so long as they didn't spend too much of my money frivolously.

Naturally, all of this had to be put together in time for my meeting with the Mayor on Tuesday afternoon.

John Cupps first job was to lay a new track from the docks directly to the train yard. There were already facilities in place, but they were trash. I'd most likely end up manufacturing the rails myself. John figured that by hiring two hundred men and women to start, that if he was given a chance to train the new hires, he could lay down the first mile of track two weeks from today on the next Monday, after which work would proceed around the clock until it was done.

It's not like laying track was complicated. Just labor intensive.

I think Danny realized that I knew that he was getting more out of the deal than he really should have. He kept coming up with these amazing ideas, and I agreed with almost all of them. He did know more about how to do these things than I or John Cupps did. John Cupps could tell you how long to get something done and how long it'll take using his years of experience but Danny was the one who could do it on paper. All I had was gold. The project was going to be worth more than two hundred million dollars and the numbers kept going up. In the end I think that the fact that I kept agreeing to everything guilted him into lowering the price for what was shaping up to be a stupendously large project, rather than fixing individual tags to various items. He was much like me in that. If someone is nice and overpays for a simple service I tend to try to work harder to make my work the quality of the worth.

I really ought to recruit Tattletale, aka Lisa Wilbourn, at some point. With her and Mrs. Dallon and Alicia Summers together I wouldn't have been so completely whipped like this.

I checked up on their figures of course but it didn't really matter what I did. The sticking point was labor. It's not like there was a construction company nearby of a size that could have handled the task. If everything went well we were going to be hiring three of them.

Brockton Bay sucked!

But I also had an ulterior motive. The closer I got to Danny Hebert the more likely I'll have the chance to interact with the daughter. I also liked the man.

From the psychic impressions of the passing workers outside and around his office I reckoned that most of them would be pretty loyal and dedicated people. Most of the criminal element having long since been ground out as the association, removing any dead weight in order to survive. Until now there was no profit to be made criminally in what was a failing organization.

Danny Hebert also managed to convince me, though I didn't try very hard, or at all, to let most of his people work off their debt for a Health Booster Amulet to me through labor. Four weeks of labor with one day weekends.

These people were willing to work for me, without a penny added to their checks, for four weeks to get good health. And no Oath.

Can you believe that?

"This sounds good for me but I've got to say that this is the most amazing deal I've ever heard of," I said when we were nearly done. "Don't your men want a paycheck?"

"They do. But the people who intend to partake of your miracle healing cure are some that need it the most. The Association is willing to put them up until their debt is paid off to you, and then switch out men in groups until everyone's been processed. Once they're healed up they can earn an honest paycheck with the Dockworkers Association without being a burden to anyone. Healthy, they can pay off their debt in good time."

"Ah, that's nice. It's good that you're helping each other."

"It seems like the best way."

I think about that for a bit. Just about everyone left in the Dockworkers Association worked their tails off not to go into debt and were doing everything they could to prevent themselves from the temptation to join up with one of the criminal gangs. Some of these guys were lucky enough to make twenty-five dollars a day.

It was also well past lunchtime and I was skipping out on my five-meals-a-day regimen. "This is interesting," I said. "But it grows late and I am hungry. I would like to invite you and your friends out to the Bar and Grill we met at the other day. Can you have someone call ahead to the manager to let them know we're coming and how many to serve?"

Danny eagerly took me up on my offer. He hadn't eaten either. Soon I was with a convoy of barrowed vehicles with thrice that number of men and women who happened to be close by when Danny called for invites. I was being taken advantage of, I knew it, but didn't care. My most enjoyable experiences were dining with large groups of people.

Unfortunately we had to stop at the bank first.

"Be right back," I promised as I grabbed another large bag from the backseat. Only my newly engineered body and strength allowed me to lift it.

With the strap of the heavy sack placed over one shoulder I marched into the bank and asked to speak with the manager.

My odd appearance threw me a lot of long looks from everyone who passed me by. The teller who I addressed was a prim, thin looking woman who obviously found my appearance distasteful. But that was okay, I didn't like her either. Her psychic aura was white-washed with the kind of self-importance that made her the type to look down her nose at everyone else for every stupid thing. She did her job and that was all I cared about.

When the manager finally did appear I couldn't help but note that the man was as underfed as just about everyone else I'd met in this town. Money was so tight you could almost hear it screaming. Under other circumstances he should have been a self-important man with an ample belly. I'd yet to see any really fat people in this town. Instead the man looked like he did most of his own work because he couldn't hire a secretary to do these things for him. The smell of antacids practically exploded out of his mouth with every breath he took.

"I am Mr. Nesbit. Did you wish to see me?" the man asked with the most polite tones I've ever heard of from a banker. He eyed my cloth bag with a glance.

"Yes. I wish to open an account."

"Mrs. Barnes can accommodate you for all your regular banking needs, sir. Unless there is something special I can help you with?"

I took out a folder and presented the manager and the clerk with my credentials. One of which was by first check from the PRT, banking information and the like, which I gave to the woman. The other I handed to the man, which he read.

"As a unique Parahuman with the powers to summon materials from the earth's crust, I have come to an agreement with the local government concerning my ability. These are my credentials." Opening the bag I proceeded to unload bricks of silver and gold, and one bar of platinum. The table fairly groaned under the load and threatened to collapse. "There. Approximately seven million in gold. One million in silver. And ten million in platinum. Needless to say, this is only an initial deposit, to which I will add really important sums once you can assure me that my account will be in good hands."

After an exceedingly quick phone call with his superiors the next half hour Mr. Alexander Nesbit purred assurances, over coffee, that his new client, one Norman D Black JR., had made the right choice in entrusting his account to the Great Lions Bank of Greater Brockton Bay. He expands on the bank's sound, conservative investment policies and long history. The fact that they had survived where others had folded up, were trusted by the Dockworkers Association, were also points in their favor.

"I'm sure I'll be satisfied," I said. "Meanwhile, there is a service you can perform for me."

"You have merely to name it, Mr. Black."

"As you can see by my large appearance I'm not a normal person. Therefore I need a rather large vehicle to drive around in. A truck, preferably in black." I took a moment to write down my preferences and handed them to the man. "Have the vehicle delivered to the Bar and Grill, its tank full and title in my hand by six o'clock this afternoon. Obviously this will be my daytime vehicle, until something a bit sturdier and armor plated can be constructed to my preferences. Do you know of the place?"

Mr. Nesbit's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish in shallow water. He finally managed to assure me that everything would be done as I had asked. They even gave me the five thousand dollars in cash needed for my "walking around money for a night on the town."

I nodded, shook the man's hand, offered to cure him of his heart disease and manage a few other problems he had, healed him, and walked out onto the street.

I stopped to look into several dust-streaked store windows, with their displays of ready-made clothes, musical instruments, chinaware, and bottles of drink and smoke. Apparently this world had never seriously invested into the more elaborate smoking and drinking laws I knew of in my world, the government having invested their time and efforts and monies into more survival- and Parahuman-orientated quests.

Five minutes after I left the bank I found Danny's truck down the street, everyone else having already gone ahead to the Bar and Grill.

"Everything go okay?" Danny asked as he started up the rusty truck and I put on the seat belt.

I was starting to regret my choice of leg design. I'll need a custom vehicle to fit myself into if I wished to drive myself anywhere. "Swimmingly. The bank should have my cards ready for me by late today." I say, holding up the folder they'd given me. "I think I just single-handedly saved them from collapse."

"Maybe," Danny hedged. "Actually, it wouldn't surprise me. It's a wonder they've held out so long."

Along the way to the Bar and Grill I take out my phone and call Mrs. Dallon, my super heroic lawyer. She answered and informed me that she was in traffic between jobs at the moment. I give her my new contact information, Mr. Nesbit's number, bank information so she could get paid and inform her of some of the deals I've made with the Dockworkers Association.

"Listen, the smart thing we need to do is form a company," I pondered. "It's organization will naturally come first – I mean I could die from a sudden attack of supervillain, and then where will we be? I suggest something like this. Since I don't really want to run a company as such, it will be a stock company, capitalized at two hundred million dollars, with ten thousand shares of stock. Mr. Nesbit, who will be handling my affairs at the bank, can be vice-president; while Sara, the girl I met at the bar, can be the secretary; then Alicia who works as an accountant anyway, can be the treasurer. Kid Win and Armsmaster, whoever they turn out to be, can be superintendent and general manager. John Cupps will be an Operations Manager, or whatever. To make up seven directors, I would elect you-"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, for legal; and Danny Hebert can be the president."

"Don't get me involved in this!" Danny exclaimed besides me.

"Hush you. This is the best way to ensure that the company stays honest to the Dock Workers Association," I told the man. "And it comes with a significant pay raise. You want to keep good care of your daughter, don't you?"

The man eyed me, "Yes. Of course I do."

"Then don't argue with a man who can make all your wishes come true. Danny, if you do this for me, then I will produce thirty healing amulets that I will allow you to distribute as you see fit. I'll place another two aside so your daughter and you will be first on the list."

The man looked unhappy for some reason. All the tendons in his face and body were taught.

I was giving him everything he ever wanted. Work for everyone in the Association. Fantastic health care for those that wanted it with, so far, three different ways to pay for it. I was also providing him with a new job in a new company, insuring that all of his people would be taken care of, by him.

"You can't honestly expect me to accept such a proposition on short notice! It's absurd! I'd be selling out."

"Okay, how about this then: If you take this position in my company I'll make sure your daughter gets into Arcadia High."

"What!?" the man runs a red light.

"Shit!" I yelled as we're almost broadsided. "Watch where you're going man!"

Danny slowed down for the next light and turned toward me. "Where did you learn about that?" he demanded.

"Mr. Hebert, it's not exactly a secret what happened to your daughter. Everyone at the bar talked to me about it. And I did my own research," I said. "The school staff should be taken out into the street and shot. That principle what's-her-face should be fired at the very least, sent to prison at best. I get her out of there. What do you say? Deal?"

"You can't do that," Danny gaps incredulity.

Mrs. Dallon agreed with him.

"Gold mine," I pointed out, pointing a finger at me. "That little bit of gold and silver and platinum I summoned for the bank was nothing compared to the literal tons of materials I summoned from the earth's core for the PRT a few days ago. Operating capital for the company is no problem at all. I'll put up two hundred million in rare metals to get things started. The Health Booster Amulets, as my idea and the only person who can make them work, will be valued at a hundred million –"

"But, Mr. Black—"

"Hold on, Danny. I'm not finished. The Amulets are worth more than that, of course, and will be revalued later, but that will do for a start. As president you'll have considerably more pull than you do now. You can hire the best lawyers and tear that school apart down to the foundation if you want. I can make a donation to Arcadia. Simple, really."

"Now you just hold on a minute! Why are you doing this? I can't believe that you'd just offer to… to… just buy us out like this?!"

It suddenly got quiet in the car.

"Danny," I said. "Where do you see yourself in two years' time?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Your daughter is growing up," I said, short circuiting the man. "Tell me, when was the last time you and her went out and had a good time?"

"I… that is… well… um…."

He couldn't answer the question.

"Danny, I'm a well-informed man. But before I came to this world I also liked to think that I was a kind man. I lived in a trailer and I had mental problems. I cannot begin to count the days when I would wish that someone would come down from above and solve all my problems so that I could get on with living and doing more important things. Thanks to my powers I'm gonna be as rich as fuck, but never forget that I started out as a regular working guy. You want someone to cut down trees, I can do that. You want someone to landscape your lawn, I can do that. Need someone to work as security for an event, I'm your man. I can work a lathe, rebuild a carburetor, do work on cars and trucks. But I also build giant sand castles at the beach just for the hell of it, cook barbeque on a grill, and cut a big tire up and turn it into a swing. Tell me Danny, when was the last time you and, um, Taylor, went to the beach and had some fun? Or any kind of fun?"

"Um, the beaches here are kind of a mess…"

"You don't remember?"

" … No."

I nodded. "You're like that song in Mary Poppins. You've got to 'grind, grind, grind, at that grind stone.' I don't need superpowers to know that you're working yourself to death. If you don't do something, soon, you're going to turn around and find your girl all grown up and you'll wonder why you missed it."

"But, that's… you're terrible, you know that?"

"You wanted work for all your men, Danny, so now you've got it. Everything you've set out to do will be accomplished in a few weeks' time. Danny, I can make all those plans of yours happen," giving him a little shove. "I know this is difficult for you. I'm only an immigrant, looking at your problems from the outside. You probably think I'm some kind of money happy fool. Maybe I am. But I believe with everything that I know that this is the right thing to do. I knew it from the first time I met you. You're an upstanding citizen. Responsible. Trustworthy. Sincere. Everything I could want in a stand-up guy and partner."

The man didn't say anything. Just stared ahead at the road and drove.

"How did this become so depressing?" I asked. "This should be a time for celebration."

The man stayed silent.

"All right, if I have to kick the horse so be it. Danny, your Dock Workers Association was a fine thing in its time, but it's time to face certain relative facts. It is dead. Without something like me happening you're out of luck. You have no money, you have no resources, no help from the government, the PRT, or the people in general."

Danny griped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Honestly, you're like the captain of a sinking ship. Here I am trying to save you from a dark watery grave and you don't want to jump ship."

Still nothing.

"Or you can think of it as a transformation. Your Dock Workers Association is going to go from a small group of mostly unemployed people and become one of the premiere work forces of Brockton Bay again, with thousands of jobs for everyone. The number of people joining the gangs will reverse, like the tide." Damnit, man, say something! "I mean I could hire people individually. Between the wages and everything else I bet most would choose the employment I offer. But that would tear your association apart and make it even more dead than it is now. Between the railroad and the docks I'll have a lot of equipment that'll need servicing. But that'll create a lot of hard feelings between friends. And it isn't some pipe dream. Your salaries and wages are only a part of it…"

"All right already!" he yelled, jerking the car to a stop in the middle of the road. He cranked the shift and parked it, turned it off, took out the keys, turned around in the seat to face me, and for a very short moment I thought he was going to punch me. "If I do this I want something from you. A promise."

"I can promise nothing. I can listen," I reply. "What would you ask of me?"

"I want my daughter kept safe." The man gave the impression that he'd been holding onto something so hard that he just realized he'd crushed it in his hand and was now wondering what he was going to do with his hand all cut up.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"You know that Taylor was recently hospitalized due to a long-term bullying campaign. She think's I don't know anything, but I have friends that have checked up on her for me. Somehow or other one of her best friends got turned around into a horrible person that's been making my daughter's life a hell. I don't know how it happened and I don't really care. I can't do anything for her. I failed her. If I do this for you. Become President. I want an Oath from you. Promise you'll keep my daughter safe. I'll do it." he sighed.

"Consider it done. You'll have my oath before the night is out. And thanks Danny," I say, considering the problem. Looks like my first oath will be to someone else instead of to me. "How much do you know about these bullies?"

"Too much," he sighed, "And not enough."

We were making a traffic problem in the middle of downtown. "Maybe we should get going then?" I asked.

"Sure," he started the car back up and pulled back out into traffic. "I guess I accept your most generous offer Mr. Black."

"Thanks Danny. You won't regret it."

"I sure hope not, for both our sakes. A lot of people are not going to like the idea of the Dockworkers going into business for themselves."

"You hear all that?" I asked the phone.

"Clearly." Miss Dallon said.

"Good. Danny's onboard. Draw up the papers and let's get this thing done. I'd like to make this company a reality in a week's time and have Danny's daughter on her way to another school before that happens. Not this coming Monday but next Monday, tens days on the outside. "

And that's how that happened.

She yelled at me, told me that she couldn't just drop everything to rush about on my whim. Miss Dallon wanted to help but at the same time she had other clients to see and court dates to appear at. I told her to drop them, or shove them off onto someone else. I told her that if she got it done I'd build her a twenty foot statue of her to put in the park. If she was nice and didn't yell at me anymore I'd give her another ten foot statue of her to put in the front of her lawn, made of gold. Mrs. Dallon informed me that she'd get right on it and hung up, loudly.

My next call was to my new girlfriend Alicia Summers to inform her of the deals being made and her new position as Treasurer. She was still at the docks. I gave her the address for the Dockworkers Association building and told her to meet up with Miss Dallon there. She complained about me complicating her life for her. I promised to get her a classic muscle car in any color she wanted.

She thanked me, said I love you, and promised to do interesting things to me later that night.

Danny spoke as soon as I hung up. "Just a thought, but what else are we going to sell? Once you have the Yard in shape you won't have much need for all those people you're going to be hiring. You can make those Amulets yourself without our help."

"Danny, I'm a wizard. Magical artifacts are my thing. Right now my goals are simple. Get the railroad and the docks online. Renovate the fuck out of the place. Sell radioactive ores to the government. Healing Booster Amulets to the people. Reactionless Rods for power. I'll make the Growth Stones and other things, you can sell those for me and set them up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, yea, I forgot to mention those." And went over what they are and what they could do.

"A self-replicating power source." He said in wonderment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally! This Chapter was a bitch to write. So many things happening and I'm not so good with conversations between people. I hoped it sounds as good as I tried to make it out. Also, yeah, I guess the thing with the Psychic Computer was kind of obvious. Stupid Spoilers guessing the thing in advance and ruining my fun!

I'll be writing more, but try to make the chapters smaller so I can post more often. May not happen, but that's the plan. I glossed over some things at the dock because otherwise this chapter would have gotten even longer than it is now dealing with the press and the Mayor. And complicated!

If something's wrong I'll edit it later. By for now!

Edit: Thankx Tisaku for checking over the chapter for editing. I've fixed it up a bit and elaborated on one part using your suggestion. Their was actually one more part I needed to add in because I forgot about it and was tired when I put the chapter up. Hope you all like version 1.2.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

22

NitroNorman

Oct 17, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 18 Party time! A night out on the town! Or, A Deal You Couldn't Refuse ... New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Oct 28, 2015

Add bookmark

#156

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Party time! A night out on the town! Or, A Deal You Couldn't Refuse ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sports Bar and Grill was fairly packed with people and the party was going in full swing when we got there. The place looked pretty good now that it had been cleaned out and all its lighting had been replaced. When I arrived a large number of them shouted "Norman Black!" and raised their glasses to me.

The servers were running around like they were twenty years old again with way too much energy. Mike the Manager looked like he'd lost about ten pounds, tightened his belt, was also fairly energetic, shaking my hand like a paint can.

"Thanks for coming back, Mr. Black! I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me and my staff!"

Getting my hand back, I responded "No problem Mike. I hope there haven't been any complications?"

"None. Oh, we were a little freaked out when all the hair below our necks fell off after you left, but we're over it now. So tell me, did you get things straightened out with the PRT?"

"Yup. Got a license to practice and everything."

"I don't suppose you would be doing more business here?"

"Nope. I'm just here for the party. Besides, this is hardly the place to perform surgery. Unless it's a matter of life and death, they can find me at the hospital on Monday morning," I told the man. "Did you hear about the deal I made with the Dock Workers Association?"

"Yes I did. But I don't put much stock into those kinds of rumors until I can confirm it with my own ears and eyes. If you can help them the way you've helped us, this city will be much better for it. And I've got to say, dropping gold and jewelry into the Bay took some serious balls. You know you're going to be a target, right?"

"Maybe, but I'm more worried about gold diggers, if you catch my drift," I say out of the corner of my mouth. Just about every unattached female in the bar had been scanning me with their predator eyes. Some of the attached women too.

And a few guys. Ick!

I take out the money I've collected so far and hand it to Mike. "Listen, I want you to set up an account for me here. Everyone who works for me at the Train Yard eats here for free. I'll pay the bill. When you get low call me and I'll come round to pay it off."

He takes the envelope. "That's quite a generous offer Mr. Black."

"I'm feeling like a generous man tonight, Mike. Now where can I find a table?"

Several tables had been moved around at the back so everyone important could sit at the same place together. The tables were also fairly groaning under the weight of food. The cooks having been warned about me in advance. Alcohol was flowing freely and the servers were coming out of the kitchen doors with an unlimited number of snacks and appetizers. I tried the calamari, the wings, the breaded cheese, potato skins, stuffed mushrooms, the rib, and the lobster bisque. Plus lots more.

I got a phone call from Alicia saying that she was going to be working late with Mrs. Dallon to get things ready like I'd asked and wondered why she wasn't getting a gold statue and wondered when she was going to get her own Health Booster Amulet.

"I'll have one crafted for you soon. And once I have the facilities set up to produce them I'll be fitting them out to more people than I can on my own," I answered. I managed to dodge the other question. Somehow.

But I knew it was going to come back to me later. She was that type of woman.

Most of my time with the party was spent answering questions and asking a few of my own in turn. I had both the contract and the oaths written up for this and yet ...

… and yet people were debating about it.

Someone went ahead and wrote what I'd written on the blackboard where the menu was supposed to be. There was a heavy discussion going around the group that had gathered there as they sought to improve the grammar and wording of the documents in question using my answered questions, various suggestions, and internet research.

It was nice to watch them become so enthusiastic about something like a corporate contract but at the same time I was reminded of a group of people working out the rules and storyline for a Dungeons and Dragon tournament. The only effort I had to put in was to keep the team from coming up with something that couldn't work with mMj'q. Obviously the contract couldn't cover every damn thing, we didn't have time, and trying to do so invited disaster along the same lines that got the wizard stuck inside the unbreakable bottle. In magical contracts loopholes were a must!

Yet, they were as rabidly enthusiastic about developing a working contract that they could all agree on as much as any Spacebattler who ever wanted a Bigger Fucking Gun.

People were still sports fanatics and bars was a good meeting place for them. The Sports Bar and Grill was in a particular mood tonight. If there was ever an indication that I came from another universe this was it. I didn't recognize the names of the players. There was no Michael Jordan. I couldn't keep up with the majority of conversation. They were all talking about stuff I didn't know anything about. Was this cultural divide really that big? Didn't much care about sports in the first place. But still!

When not answering questions, summoning materials to make new Amulets, eating, or rendering an opinion I spent most of my time playing with my super new phone setting up accounts and passwords and connecting it with the computer on my train. (The Crown of Knowledge does not work on phones.) Once that was up I gave my new bank accounts a good workout ordering all kinds of stuff online. Mostly rare books, sports gear, stuff I KNEW you couldn't get in most shops and car parts. It made me giddy in all the right places ordering parts and spending $57,000 on tires and rims that I could NEVER have dreamed of having in my other world. I also put in a few ads in tomorrow's newspapers and posted some jobs online.

At the appointed time my new favorite banker arrived wandering through the place like an awkward teen at a, well, popular kids party. As soon as he saw me he came right over and handed me the papers and the keys.

"One truck, as promised Mr. Black," he said as I took the documents from him.

"Thanks," and invited him to have a beer. The place had a nice selection and were quickly running out of concoctions for me to try. Mike had promised to restock the place with more variety.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got a wife to get home to, and it wouldn't do me any favors to not go home sober."

I went out to inspect my new 4X4 compact truck, dual cab, Nissan-Variety. Earth Aleph and Bet weren't trading much information between them other than entertainment, but last year's Best In Class car designs were a given. A year behind the times, they'd also had the benefit of having some reverse-engineered TinkerTech built into them, so it evened out. I got the Floor Model, which is the same as the ones they put on display, with jacked up frame and bigger tires, packed with every extra and thingamajig that could be stuffed into its frame for showing off.

After I started it up, honked the horn, turned on the lights and tried out the radio I said that "It looks good Mr. Nesbitt," signing the papers and commission.

"Would there be anything else I can do for you Mr. Black?" he asked, probably hoping that I'd order a boat from him next.

"Well, there is the matter of my new company needing a dedicated banking system…"

We were ten minutes into it before I told him that he'd be the Treasurer and won't the wife be surprised …

Half the bar burst out laughing when he fell out of his chair. Danny Hebert helped him up while I summoned Mike from the back office.

"Alright everyone. I have an announcement to make!" I declared to everyone while spirits were still high. "As you know I am Norman Black. The Wizard of Brockton Bay. And although it pained the government to do so, I've been granted sovereign lands. What does this mean, you might ask? Look it up online. But the short of it is that it's like when the government granted lands back to Native American Indians. This makes me something like a noble. You can bow down to me now."

This was greeted with boos, laughter, and raspberries.

Smiling, waving my hands to get them to quiet down. "Yeah, yeah, shut up ya drunks. Anyway, now that I've got my land my proper title is Lord Wizard. Or 'Your Wisdom' if you want to do some brownnosing." I turned around and smacked my ass. "Right here baby!"

This was greeted by whistles and more laughter.

"Take it all off!"

Turning back around, "Seriously though. Now that I own the Train Yard in totality, along with most of the other properties alongside the tracks throughout Brockton Bay, this makes me a big landowner. The title Lord Wizard is most appropriate. So, if any of you want a job, good health, financial stability, a Healing Booster Amulet of your very own, and options for new housing on my property, talk to your friends and consider my offer. In a half hour I will go out to the parking lot and shall take any who wish to pledge vassalage to me."

Didn't take that long. People had been hanging out at the place for a week just for the chance to meet me. An opportunity like this was a godsend. Everything else I offered on top of that was just fabulous!

We went to the parking lot out back together. The cars that were in the way were moved to provide a large enough space. I stood on a milk crate.

"I take a look at the men and women assembled before me and I see people who I would enjoy to have at my side. You understand the agreement that is about to be asked of you to me, from whom you will find protection."

"In our world, we'd call that a contract," one man spoke up.

"Damn it, Clark, shut up!" John Cupps hissed.

I looked out at the crowd before me and let a little of my anger bleed through. "Understand this, people, and listen to me well this one time. When you come onto my lands you are in my fiefdom. The rules are mine, the game is mine. I give you this offer only once and in good faith. Those who pledge their loyalty to me will have mine in turn. On my land we will honor our word. One of my rules is that if a man's word is not good, the man is not good. He is an unspeakable. To call against a man's word is to invite the possibility of a duel and death."

I looked towards the man who had spoken out and pinned him with my eyes. "Do you understand me?"

"I do," the man said. "It just seems strange is all."

"Understood. Are there any other questions before we begin?"

One man put his hand up. "Just what kind of protection are you going to be offering?" he asked. "The police and the PRT are barely holding the city together as it is."

"My power is not the abilities of the Parahuman with their mutated brain tissues. Mine grow with time. As great as they are, I shall continue to grow with strength. As great as I will be, however, I cannot be everywhere all at once. Therefor my strength will come from making everyone under my command as strong as they can be. In my land it is not only the rule that a man should have the right to protect himself, but it will be encouraged that they shall go around armed at all times. A simple knife or a gun after training, or after a suitable amount of time has passed, with magical items I've crafted. You shall have no problem dealing with ordinary gangsters so equipped. You leave the Parahumans to me. And if any of their minions make trouble, I'll bury them besides their masters."

There was a stirring in the crowd, obviously they liked the idea of being armed and able to defend themselves. Others were a little put off by my little speech. It was one thing to talk about fixing the "problem" but it was another thing entirely to speak of ending lives.

Not that I really cared. A few days ago the thought of killing would have made me nauseous. Now I kind of found the idea appealing.

John Cupps steps forward in front of the crowd, as planned. "My name is John Gregory Cupps. On behalf of my friends and family, I hereby pledge to you ten years of service to aid you in whatever endeavor you wish to pursue." And then kneeled on bended knee.

"I, Norman Black, the Wizard of Brockton Bay, therefor accept you, John Gregory Cupps, as my serf. I shall command you and you shall obey. In return for your services I shall provide shelter, comfort, protection from your enemies as you shall protect me from mine to the best of our abilities. At the end of your service, or should either of us wish to end the contract prematurely, we shall part on the best of terms that can be arranged. Furthermore, I now name you to be Head Manager of the Magic Steam Works. It is to you that I will entrust the operations and running of the Yards. Its repair, maintenance, development and schedules of the trains. Rise, and take your place at my side."

-000-

The ceremony impressed the news group who showed up in the middle of the event. It was already being recorded on many people's phones and put into public circulation but it was nice to have an official record.

Danny Hebert was named as President of Magic Incorporated as planned, the parent company of Magic Steam Works,. Mr. Nesbitt became vice-president. Sara was sworn in as secretary when she came to the Sports Bar and Grill to start her shift; then immediately turned around and signed in her two weeks' notice to Mike, which he wasn't so happy about. This was before I gave Mike the option of running the kitchens. After all, I was going to have over a hundred people to work with at a start and they'd all need lunches. And didn't Mike's Magic Kitchens and Food Services sound better than just being old Mike the Manager?

One by one they were all brought forward to give their Oaths of allegiance and to receive the Healing I promised them. Each person's good character was verified by either Danny Hebert or John Cupps who knew them all personally. Most of them needed basic healing in some form or another. The few Amulets I was able to craft were installed into the most elderly of those here on the spot and those who needed them most. I kept a few more for management, which nobody complained about, because rank hath its privileges. Next a sample of blood was taken from a vein in their arms. The blood was poured on a large crystal, one for each person. To everyone's amazement the blood was absorbed immediately. After the crystal was broken into three pieces. One piece, the smallest, went into a small stone chest. The other two were shaped by my Talent then installed into the flesh on top of the hand between the knuckle and the wrist.

"These are you Power Crystals," I explained to the men as the gems flashed colors. "Since you do not have innate magical abilities the Healing Amulet will work as a small power source for them. Together they will provide you with basic protections and give you some of the same abilities that I also enjoy. They respond to your thoughts. You will learn how to use them in time."

Having dozens of people to interview and hire and give Oaths to was a time consuming process. As long as either Danny or John approved of them I was willing to give them the doubt that they'd all be good workers.

On my second beer break a man came to visit me.

"Pardon the interruption, Your Wisdom, but I have a confession to make," he said and then proceeded to do so.

A contract of mMj'q is a funny thing. Done right it places all of the power in the hands of the ones who crafted it. But change the laws and the contracts will change their natures to fit to the law of the land. If anyone tried to enforce all the Laws of the United States Government through magical means the results would have been rather horrible.

The constitutional rights of my Lands were rather simple.

I'd stolen them shamelessly.

Doug Harris confessed that he was here under false pretenses. He'd been given his orders by Coil to get inside my organization. However, now that he'd given the Oath, he actually felt better having told me the truth. The man was obviously a disposable spy. The first of many.

"Well, I'm glad that you admitted the truth," I told the man when he finished his story. "I'm also doubly glad that you're not one of the man's hired mercenaries. As much trouble as he goes to keep his men loyal I wouldn't have given a man's mind a chance to survive the mMj'q breaking his conditioning."

"I don't understand," Doug said. "I was just telling you to let you know. I didn't like being press ganged by Coil into doing what he wanted. That man terrifies me."

"Nothing to be too concerned about. It's just a clause written into the contract, something I added when the boys got done with it so that any shady characters will admit their true natures and intentions."

"That sounds rather dishonest," he complained.

"Oh, Danny Hebert and John Cupps knew all about it." I said. "The PRT will throw a fit if they find out, but no one here will tell them. It's not in their best interest to do so. Plus it's just temporary. Only lasts ten days but it lets me filter out spies and saboteurs and the like. That it did such a good job catching you is enough justification to have it."

"That doesn't sound too bad, in the context with which you've presented it," the man said.

"It doesn't, does it?" I asked. "But tell me this, do you own a gun?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, that's good. There are also over 25,000 gun laws in the United States. What do you think would happen if you were forced to obey them all?"

His honest reply was automatic, "My first thought is Madness."

"Exactly! That's why it's temporary and only applies to me and my lands."

I had several other conversations with people just like Doug. Confessions to mostly minor and idiotic things. Someone took a 6-pack of beer from a convenient store without paying for it. Someone parked near a fire hydrant. Someone stole money and change from their sister's purse, another slept with another man's wife, cheating on their taxes. Simple stuff. White lies they used to get through the day. Compelled to confess their sins I was like a priest. But I made a point in mentioning that they didn't have to confess to me anything about sex, money, politics or religion. I wasn't interested and didn't need to know and I made sure that they knew that I didn't want to know!

Alicia and Mrs. Dallon arrived soon after they learned that I was giving and taking Oaths and hiring people. While the company was nothing more than a few dozen people sitting around in a bar, Alicia said that we were well on our way to existing on paper and legal. Everything should be all set for next week.

Unfortunately, after much thought Mrs. Dallon decided to turn down my invitation and not join the company. She'd read the contract and had correctly interpreted exactly what it meant when I said that it was magical. She had no interest in becoming subservient to anyone. Plus she had prior commitments with New Wave.

The woman was smart.

While that hurt me a bit because I was out a professional that could develop a legal department for me Mrs. Dallon did stay on as my personal lawyer to help where she could. She would also try her best to find someone who was versed in corporate law and would be interested in taking an Oath.

And she was a Parahuman, so couldn't be fitted with the Power Crystals or the Healer Booster Amulets. I'd hoped that it was something I could get around. MMj'q particles are so small they cannot be contained and were like radiation. It wasn't so much the tissues of the Corona Pollentia as it was the thing on the other side being easily infected and damaging the connections between the subject and the alien seed. Hence the reaction, which were as different from Parahuman to Parahuman as their powers were.

We tried out the Healing Booster for a time. I didn't install it into her body but hung it on a necklace to see what would happen. At first it was like the human part was getting drunk. Then it was exactly like a human getting drunk.

I don't think I've read a Fanfic with a drunk Parahuman. But let me tell you. Watching Carroll try to run to the bathroom to throw up while her power turned her into a human strobe light set to seizure levels was NOT fun!

After that debacle was over I put the Amulet into another who wanted it. And I decided to leave while spirits were still high. People were figuring out what they could use their new Power Crystals for. Showing off what tricks they can do. They'd figure the rest out soon enough.

Leaving the Sports Bar and Grill for the bathroom I was plenty stuffed and just a bit tipsy from the sheer amount of alcohol consumed. Seemed like I could get drunk if only I consumed my own weight in the stuff.

In the bathroom I went to the stall in the far back and took a seat.

I was of the opinion that we should fill our politicians up with a gallon of apple juice, throw them in the can and lock them in their for about three hours a day. Some of the best thinking and best ideas I've ever had were while sitting on the crapper. I couldn't help but think of how many problems would be solved if all those guys weren't so uptight.

While assuming Rodin's Thinker I thought about the storm of butterflies I was unleashing. I was bound to get a response sooner or later. Fortunately, I just KNEW that if I acted quickly enough and smart enough I'd triumph.

So my first thought was "What would Lelouch vi Britannia do if he were me?" Put into this context the answer was simple and brilliant.

While sitting I continued to think, plan, and crap. I took out my phone and started playing with it. The Crown of Knowledge didn't work on phones but it did work on the Manual. I was glad that it was a super heroes phone. It had multiple numbers in its directory that you could call it from. Give three different people three different numbers, they'd all call the same router and direct them to this phone, but with different ringtones.

I took out the batteries and replaced them with bronze and tin units with magic ruins on them. Infinite electrical power and independent magical tracking and control. Then I carved a few more symbols on the backside of the phone. It was a super-strong alloy, but nothing my Earth Magic couldn't manipulate given enough effort. I purchased a few dozen ringtones and songs and then enchanted the thing to work different spells when different songs were sung.

At the same time I was pushing my Earth Magic into the building, spinning out a magic circle into the floor of the bathroom. I was getting pretty good making them. Using different materials, concrete and a thin pattern of bronze, let me put my mark on the floor, as big as I could get it between the fixtures.

The building was going to gain a solidity and strength not common to stone and brick. Any gang marks or crap like that was going to burn right off the exterior. And if anyone tried to mark the place with paint or anything like that the building would eliminate it. By returning it to the owner a few seconds after they started.

In their stomach.

After doing my business I opened up a portal and stepped out into the forest on the far side of town. Always keep them guessing. Let them try to track me THIS way.

Temporarily out of sight of everyone I could continue my musings and relax. I sat down hard on a nearby rock and started shaking.

I relaxed my body, which was hard after all this time. I relaxed my Flesh Magic control. I relaxed my mind and allowed myself to feel and act without having to guard my thoughts or outside context knowledge.

Holding onto your emotions and mind for days wasn't something I recommend you do. But I was no longer being looked after by a dozen people. I wasn't on camera. I didn't have any Parahumans with powers looking at me. I could relax and let my mind go back to the way it usually acted and thought.

Time for a rant!

"Fuckin PRT," I said, trying to work myself up. "Fuckin Danny Hebert with his life issues. Fucking Taylor with her problems at school. Fucking Sophia Hess, may she rot and burn in a thousand hells of her victim's choosing. Fucking Armsmaster and his stick-up-the-ass glory hog fucked-up mentality. Fucking Danny Hebert for not helping Taylor. Taylor and her fucking problems. Fuckin PRT and their bullying fucking manipulator ass-backwards strong-arm tactics. Fuckin Director Piggot and her Parahuman racist crap! Fuckin Secrets!" I yelled.

I had to get up and break something.

It took a while to get up to speed but I managed to surprise myself and keep my – purely therapeutic – rant going for a good twenty minutes about this stupid fucked-up death world with Endbringers In It!

I could also break wood, uproot trees, smash rocks, throw shit really far, dig big holes in the earth with my bare hands without getting tired and yell really, really loudly.

I found an abandoned car burned to the ground not too far away and amused myself by seeing how far I could throw it into the woods and then tearing it apart into many tiny pieces without tools.

I'd done a pretty good job engineering my body. I'd run out of things to say a long time ago and I wasn't even feeling a bit tired from doing this crap or out of breath.

"Okay," I said to myself as I held up a finger, "Number one, never lose your temper in a civilized area," I said as looked around at the devastation I had wrought. Place looked like a gun show had unloaded some ordinance here. "Number two, get some clothes that holds up better than this stuff. And number three, fuck the rules and do whatever the fuck I need to do to get shit done."

I patted myself down and cleaned off the dirt as best I could and got the leaves out of my hair.

I opened another portal onto the roof of the Sports Bar and Grill. Walking to the side I peered down. Place looked okay. No riots or bar fights or police cars. Party still seemed to be going strong. Okay.

I waited for an opportune moment to open another portal to the inside of my truck. I took a few precious seconds to Read the Manual and other documents the car contained with the Crown. Then I drove away from the bar. Hopefully without anyone noticing that I'd come back.

I wondered how long it would take them to notice that I was gone?

Circling the block, I found myself a nice alleyway where trucks would make their deliveries. Fully aware of the TV cameras I continued on until I almost reached the other end. The cameras had been disabled here. Dirty and in need of a change of clothes I then opened up another portal, driving on through to another part of the city.

Let the PRT track the truck that way!

The truck ran beautifully. Worked like a charm. And I had a lot of chances to practice my parking skills as I stopped at every piece of property that was mine now as I criss-crossed back and forth all over town, driving down every road and stopping at all the bus stops I came across. At my properties I left more magic circles in the concrete and blacktops and brick. Just to quickly get my Earth Magic established in the area and let my mMj'q filter into the ground.

At the bus stops I left a few dozen marbles in different colors. Each differently colored marble stimulated a different emotion in the brain by using an aspect of Flesh Magic to make the brain think that it had been drugged. The effect only lasts for ten minutes of use and will disappear instantly when dropped. A timer gives the stone forty minutes between use.

Skidmark is going to flip his lid when he finds out!

It is my belief that the best way to fight the war on drugs is not to make them legal, but to abolish the laws concerning their use. There were no drug laws in America before their were drug laws. You can look it up. It's not like I had any on my lands. Like the Indians who were granted sovereignty of their own lands I can grow and produce anything I want. They can't stop me from growing and selling pot, hemp, or the various products derivative thereof, even if the state I'm in makes it illegal.

The net result of this would be to drop a $100 dollar baggie of drugs in the local market to less than .50¢ a bag or a quarter. I could even mix drinks in a cart on a street corner and the PRT or the local cops couldn't do diddly squat! Then all those people who cultivate, process, transport, and sell those drugs will have to find a different profession.

There's no telling what the cops will do once their payoffs dry up, but they'll probably take it out on the drug dealers.

Arriving at the docks I had to use a key to get in. There were a number of gates and security fences between me and my destination. The Sphinx was just as I'd left her. John's friends and family had done a good job cleaning her up. She was all shiny and puffing contentedly while a few long garden hoses pumped in a continuous stream of fresh water from the Docks water hydrants and electrical cords provided her some cheap electricity from nearby high-power outlets.

Despite the fact that the sun was about to go down I expected there to be a few people hanging around, before remembering that this was a private dock. Someplace I had few chances to visit in my former life. Security would have escorted them off the premises long ago. There was nobody here put the people who were supposed to be here. Mostly the workers, who had better things to do, security on patrol, and guys like me. Still, I expected there to be a few people around.

Getting out I approached the train, whose wheels were moving at a good turn of speed as it floated off the ground above the rails I had made for it. There was fair amount of biological matter on the ground around her as well, along with a few paint cans and plastic bags.

"Alright, Sphinx, what did you do with them?" I said sternly.

Sphinx puffed.

Her wheels slowed down to where I could see the gangbangers attached to them to the inside of the wheel where her cranks, rods, and shafts couldn't tear them to pieces. Sphinx stopped with their heads pointed to the ground. Some were still trying to throw up even though their stomachs were empty. They looked like I did after my first trip on a carnival ride.

Groaning, the men, and one woman, begged me to let them go. I went ahead and touched a few of them, healing them enough to make them lucid, breaking down the drugs in their systems at hyper metabolic speeds, and stopped the spinning of blood in their veins.

Wouldn't stop the blood rushing to their heads from being upside down but I didn't care.

"Alright you lot, who are you and why are you here?" I demanded.

"F-f-f-fuck y-y-you …" one of the kids I fixed up groaned.

"Sphinx?"

The wheels started turning again.

"No! No, no, no! We'll talk! We'll talk!" and various other agreements like that were screamed.

I let the wheels continue on for a moment as they screamed their heads off.

"Alright, stop it Sphinx."

With a "Clack!" The wheels stopped dead, knocking heads around. Then she reversed, standing them upright. Now I could see their eyes without having to crouch down.

I focused on the smarter seeming one. "Alright buster, name, number and serial code," I demanded in my best don't-fuck-with-me voice.

"Jacob Adams, Lord Wizard," he spoke. Dude was smart all right. "ABB. Now can you fuckin get us down!"

"Who's the girl?" I asked.

"The troll?" another said. "Fuckin cunt's our toy."

"Riiiiight," I say in a slow and sarcastic manner

Gangbangers. Can't live with them, can't shoot em. If this were the frozen hell of Daniel Black's adopted world I could have killed them all and be done with it. Maybe practice a few torture methods with magic and see how they like being turned into Freaks. But the PRT wouldn't like that.

i sighed. "Sphinx, let the girl go."

Magic steel retracted into the wheel, dropping the girl to the ground where she collapse, unconscious. Reaching down to pick her up I checked and, yup, confirmed that she had enough drugs in her blood to make a vampire float without wings. I did my best to clean her out but she was going to be sleepy time for a while.

Prize in hands I started walking back towards my railcar.

"Hey! Fucker! Aren't you going to let us down?"

"Nope." I said, heading inside.

Just before the doors closed behind me I heard the unmistakable sound of screaming and swearing and the rattle of steel as the wheels started up again. In reverse, if I'm not mistaken.

Not normally a fan of drunken dates I had no problem at all taking her into the bathroom, stripping off her nasty clothes and cleaning her up. Some hot water from Sphinx's boiler gave me a nice shower and of course I had to get naked to get her in the tub. I threw my dirty stuff into the hamper to be washed later. Was more fun this way.

It was more of a chore than you think since she was completely out. She was limp. I stopped her from falling face forward into the tub and drowning in two inches of water. Not that those idiots outside would have cared. She was filthy!

I wasn't going to be taking advantage of her like this, of course. I wasn't a bastard but after my adventure in the woods I needed to get cleaned up as well. It was more fun when the girls were actively participating. Otherwise, what was the point? And anyway, I wasn't going to be some pansy hero who doesn't know what to do with a naked girl once he gets his hands on one!

Don't judge me.

The girl had all the markings of a heavy drug user and being abused. Old yellowish bruises from beatings in various places, sores from sleeping wrong, cuts left uncleaned, needle marks, piercings in odd places. Hair that hadn't seen proper care in weeks. A girl worn out too young to be old and broken. I took them all away. Well, except for the piercings. I thought those were sexy. Her hair was easier to cut to the quick and grow out down to her ass than to untangle the mess it had become. Braiding a girl's hair is fun. I also stamped out the infections. Had to add in about twenty pounds of flesh so I didn't have to see her bones. She might have been a looker, once, a beach babe if treated right, but her lifestyle had lost her enough muscle tone to prevent her from doing any kind of physical activity and sucked out enough fat to reduce her once stellar breasts to floppy bags.

A crime!

Fixed up she was all hot again. She needed a real meal to fill her up, but "there weren't nothing" in the fridge, as my girlfriend Patty used to slang. We'd broken up over two months ago. But I still miss her.

I took her to the couch because she was probably used to waking up in strange places there. Wrapped her up in a blanket and put a large shirt on her and a pair of my super stretchy red gym shorts. Put all the salvageable things in her purse and put it on the table next to her.

I picked up the waste of cloth and took it out to the train where the boys were spinning slowly and moaning. Tossing them at the locomotive, a tear in the steel opened up, sucking in the torn jeans and shirt and collar.

"WOOSH!" Instantly incinerated.

I had a thought.

"Hey, Sphinx, did these guys come here in a vehicle?" I asked.

Part of the steel melted away, the metal absorbed back into the train like water while a license plate fell to the ground in front of me.

"And the rest of it?" I asked.

Sudden sound from a deep boom box emanating from the cab of the train. I'd once come across a car at the gas station that was putting out so much power into its music system that it was almost ready to stall out. This was much louder and deeper. In addition to that additional lights erupted out of the face of the train, along with a bunch of florescent neon all along its length to light the whole train up in backlight splendor. Then the front started jumping up and down in time with the beat.

The boys attached to the wheels found new reasons to scream.

"All Right! All Right! Okay! Stop it!" I yelled.

Sphinx stopped. Watching a million tons of train bunny hop, or whatever it was called, was something else!

I had to fix the concrete pier since it had cracked the thing good. Also made it bigger in the process.

I took out my phone and made a call. In less than two minutes a pair of Dock Security Guards showed up to secure the area. A dozen more guys followed a short while later with a pair of ambulances. I had the train drop the boys. It did so none too gently on their heads. Instant knockout.

"We heard loud noises coming from this way. Have you seen anything?" the younger man asked.

"Thanks for coming in such a quick and timely manner," I complimented when they arrived. "Think you can deal with this trash, gentlemen?" I asked

The older man who seemed to be in charge directed the others who all took out sets of cuffs while several others came out of their vehicles with shotguns. "Oh, it will be no problem at all Mr. Black, and our pleasure. Will you be pressing charges against these idiots?" the senior security officer asked as his friends quickly and efficiently took the lot away.

"Yes, I would," I said as I watched the group being loaded up into the vehicles and ambulances.

"Very good, sir. Would it be convenient if you came by the police station tomorrow, to get your statement?"

"That would be good," I said, thinking that a new guy in town with powers who beats up a bunch of locals usually doesn't get this sort of polite treatment from the police, even if they were security personnel. Being a famous new Hero capable of summoning millions of dollars in gold sure helps, sometimes.

I was prepared to hand the girl over to them. But none of the gangsters mentioned her during their arrest being unconscious and all. I guess they wouldn't have cared much about her anyway. Not that I cared about them, but I would have rather have them in jail than the girl.

I like girls.

Oh, well.

I took out my phone and accessed the internet. Locating the nearest Pawnshop I opened another portal to the center of the city. Stepping through I leave both the Truck and the Train and the Docks behind.

Back in the city a nearby electronic clock in a hair salon said it was just 6:54 PM. I had an hour before the sun set. The days were long in this part of the country. People were still walking around. Mostly in groups. I got a few eyeballs once people realized that my legs were naturally built this way instead of some prop.

Someone should be taking my picture right about now.

On foot it didn't take long to reach my destination. Inside the Pawnshop sold the usual items. Electronics, jewelry, videos, machines, tools, a few pieces of specialty furniture, neon signs from bars, a pinball game from an arcade. The clerk behind the counter looked at me, eyed my legs, then said, "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

I showed him my documents as I'd done in the bank. "I'd like to get rid of some of my rare metals, if I may, and purchase a few things."

He looked up from the papers he was reading and said, "No problem at all," handing them back to me. "What kind? Silver? Gold? Platinum? Diamonds?"

"Silver," I said, and started producing coins.

They were all the same except for a few minor inconsistencies. I couldn't make them perfectly round but since the clerk informed me that he was going to melt them down anyway it didn't matter so long as it was all real.

I dropped about seven thousand dollars in silver on the counter. He checked them all and weighed the lot.

The transaction was swift and credit and cash was exchanged. I bought out all his tools, his electronic equipment, entertainment devices, some luggage, the good sports gear, and a bunch of stuff to add to the man-cave. I threw all this through a portal to the Magician's Train car. He wouldn't let me have a gun however without a bunch of paperwork that I didn't have yet.

The last thing I bought was a notepaper he gave me for a dollar. The pens were free.

Outside I paused to take in my surroundings and look around. Writing implements in hand I reached up one hand into the sky, pointed my finger and twirled it while dropping my personal shield for twenty seconds.

Nothing happened.

I took out a quarter, worked some mMj'q over it and flipped it. It came up heads.

Better luck next time.

There were several Pawnshops in the city keeping odd hours. I repeated my transactions at all of them. By doing so I filled my list of stuff to buy and enabled the Shopkeepers a need to replenish their stock. Happy faces all around. I also went to the pharmacy, the hardware store, visited a few used book stores and bought out most of what they had so I had at least one copy of everything they had on the shelves, a clothes store so I could get myself some new stuff to wear and something for the girl, and the grocery store. Bought five carts worth of stuff there and dropped at least a thousand dollars on sweets, candy and cakes.

At the fifth Pawn Shop the Shopkeeper agreed to take me to the back and sell a few of his weapons and ammo for a great amount of money. In exchange for gold.

In exchange there was no paperwork. A spell let me spoof the camera and recording systems. Just making sure. He even let me use the Crown of Knowledge on him, sucking his knowledge of firearms right out of his skull. He didn't remember the event so I didn't have to pay him extra. That was just a bonus.

The man had quite an interesting interest in explosives.

Outside I repeated my actions the same as I had at all the others with a piece of paper in my hand and a coin ready to flip. I reached up with a hand into the air and twirled a finger around in a circle while dropping my shield for a few seconds. At the same time I promised that if I got shot doing this I was going to hold up my paper with my phone number on it. If I didn't get shot I'd flip a coin and if it came up tails I'd do the same ...

"Crack!" The shockwave came on the heels of the shot. My shield came up almost immediately after something hit me right between the eyes catching the bullet on the ricochet. As planned.

According to my newly acquired knowledge it was a large round of some sort. I guessed that it was an armor-piercing fin-stabilized discarding sabot of some kind. Probably TinkerTech. As far as Kiln knew those rounds were used only in tanks and weighed a dozen pounds each. This was far too small. The size of a two inch nail. And made of uranium. My forehead had dented it. Was a big crater where the flesh had exploded outwards. But people had survived being shot in the head before. The curve of the skull acted as a natural deflector. Being made of Nanodiamond didn't hurt either.

Looking around I couldn't see whoever sniped at me, but that was a given with professional soldiers.

Coil.

I gave the man the one-finger salute as I pocketed my paper and coin while activating the Earth Magic in the mMj'q circles I'd placed all over town.

In response I was hit again on either side of my head. One of the dude's was a good enough shot to hit my finger and bend it all the way back.

Oh. Four snipers.

Gritting my teeth through the pain I pull the digit straight and heal the thing.

Then my phone rang, singing a merry tune about Money & Greed and activating one of the spells I'd enchanted into the thing.

"Hello fuckhead." I said, using the fifth swear word on the list as I stamped down on the headache and throbbing finger.

"Having this same conversation five times in a row is tiresome." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Tom! So not-nice to hear from you. Ready for Conversation Number 5? Here's my proposal, same as all the others. You move away from the city and never darken Brockton Bay's doors ever again, and I won't hunt you down or tell any of your enemies who you are." Hopefully my previous conversations with the man went just as well.

"Yes, so you have stated before. Unfortunately, I find my position untenable. I want your word as a Wizard that as I prepare to leave you will not interfere with my affairs in the next three days during the move."

"Of course, but you know that if I don't know who your operatives are beforehand I can't promise anything. I'll defend myself, protecting women and children and friends." I said. "So long as you don't attempt to recruit or kidnap any children under nineteen years old, leave your Undersiders here, and take the Travelers with you. I have no problem with that. Leave your base cleaned out but unoccupied without booby traps. Maintain a two hundred mile distance from Brockton Bay for a year. Don't kill anyone or order the deaths of anyone in Brockton Bay or two hundred miles in range of the area for the same year and a day starting now."

"I agree to your most generous terms." The man at the other end of the line sneered.

At which point in time I turned off the mMj'q flowing into the ground.

Then, together, with me saying a sentence from a contract I'd had prepared for this eventuality and him repeating it, an accord was reached. Sparkles flounced in the air as the mMj'q activated indicating that the contract had worked even over the phone.

"And the treasure?"

I rattled off a set of coordinates. Then waited.

"Did you try to collapse the timeline?" I asked.

" … "

My trips to the other Pawnshops and stores weren't nearly as exciting. But I did finish my list.

Let me explain things for those of you who didn't catch on.

Coil has the ability to split time lines in two. Or simulate them so that he could retain knowledge from both. Didn't care for the particulars or how. The point is that no matter what he would know shit I didn't so I had to act like I had another person like myself already talk to the man. Like playing chess with one half of the board occluded by a dark cloud. If you're a good enough chess player you can sort of infer where all the pieces are.

I really, really suck at chess. I was not Lelouch vi Britannia. But I was always finding money on the ground so my luck was actually pretty good. I could make good guesses and even if I'm wrong sometimes they canceled each other out with a net benefit in the positive.

I was willing to bet my luck against Coil's skill before he had a chance to prepare and cheat, cheat, cheat.

He had people watching the city just like anyone else. Each time I came out of the Pawnshop I assumed that Coil was watching and that he'd order a hit at some point. I even gave his men a signal. That I didn't experience one was no indication that I hadn't in some alternate timeline. Which was why I'd flip my Ying-Yang mMj'q coin. If it came up heads I was in a timeline where Coil hadn't split reality. If it came up tails I was in an alternate timeline. Then I'd hold up the paper with my new phone number on it:

"1-800-CALL-COIL fuckhead Thomas Calvert."

While at the same time activating my Earth Magic and sending mMj'q particles deep underground.

And as you know, Parahumans that work underground can't stay in the same area as mMj'q particles because it makes them very, very sick. I didn't mention the possibility that it could kill him but left it up to the other ME's in the discarded timeline to infer that it was a possibility that I could kill him right now. Conversation Number 3.

At which point he'd probably cut the timeline or whatever.

Each time I came out of a different Pawnshop I had a different script to play out so I wouldn't repeat myself. The different tones played on the phone would let me know which conversation he listened to last.

I only did it five times. That he contacted me and I remembered the fifth time signposted that I was right about just about everything. In my first conversation I would have indicated that I knew his identity. He didn't know that he'd already been outed to the PRT or he wouldn't have wrangled the three day non-interference pact. He would have been gone already and we wouldn't have been talking in the first place.

I then informed him of a few simple facts.

I could have destroyed his business simply by walking by one of his Endbringer shelters and altering the stone's composition so that they collapse at a random time sometime in the next two months. A few of those and his civilian identity would be facing criminal charges. Even if he proved that a Parahuman had done it his business would have been destroyed either way. I could have fought the thing legally if necessary but in three months none of that would have mattered. That I knew when an Endbringer was coming to Brockton Bay, which one, was my trump card, to be revealed in conversation 4.

It was a possibility that Coil's base was somewhere under the property that I just acquired or very nearby. Or at least the entrances and secret exits. The construction his public persona engaged in was a matter of public record. As much as I could do for the city in with my earth magic I could find him in his lair and crush him "accidentally" from a distance without having to run a gauntlet of death. I don't know where it is yet but that I could find it was a given.

It helped that I was paying the man a stupid sum of money to go away. He'll have to have divers recover the chest before any of the others find it first.

The man was as arrogant as he was greedy. A trait I enhanced with the spells I put on the phone. One for each different conversation to make him stupid and greedy.

There was also the contract to consider. I was gambling all I had on my mMj'q holding him in place to prevent him from canceling out this timeline. I knew that as soon as he knew where the gold was he'd try to leave me behind. The agreement meant that I HAD TO PAY, but he was still hoping to get out of it.

The best way to fight evil was not to fight it. Or me.

And since I'd put in the stipulation not to kill or kidnap any children under 19 years old without a time limit he'd have to obey that part of the agreement for the rest of his life. Dinah Alcott and Lisa Wilbourn were safe.

I bet even the brother and sister pair of "Blank" from No Game, No Life, would have been impressed.

I opened up another portal back to the woods a few miles on the other side of the highway from where I'd wrought so much devastation.

I took out a compass I'd just purchased. It was old, made of brass, with a ruby pivot. I was using this for two reasons. The first is that gemstones are hard and can be used as nearly frictionless bearings in delicate devices such as watches and compasses. In a compass, such as this one, reducing the friction of the needle pivot increases the accuracy because the needle will swing more freely than it would with a pivot with greater friction. Rubies are most often used because they are nearly as hard as diamonds but less expensive, or so the Shopkeeper told me.

The second is that not only can my power more easily work with the stones but this model is the most advanced of the compasses you could buy that didn't have any plastic parts in it. It had all these additional things folded into it that you could use, if you knew how to use it.

It was perfect for my next spell.

"In the name of Cardinal, Lord and Aspect of the Primary Directions,

"Second son of the Lord Navigator, great-grandson of The Seeker, Head of the House of Finder,

"May I find exactly what I'm looking for."

The compass in my hand spins, collapses into a point of white space-time before it unfolds into a new and completely different compass. All this happens in precisely four seconds. On top is a letter. It has a red wax seal on it with no marks.

I open it.

"This one's a freebie. Next time use more sacrifice."

Damn ...

I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I was invoking a comic book character as a part of my spell. But does that mean I'll have to interact with gods and demons and the embodiment of Death herself at some point? I didn't need that shit!

I pocket the letter. Whatever. As long as it worked.

Holding the compass in my hands, thinking hard of a name and holding an image in my mind. The compass needle spins around, in no way pointing North.

That way.

-000-

Interlude: Uber & L33t

"Dude!" L33t yelled. "We should totally do a Dungeons and Dragons theme," he said, holding up a case. "It's perfect! It's like the oldest fantasy tabletop role-playing game out there."

"No fucking way! It's a tabletop game and it's lame," countered Uber. "The video game sucks, the cartoon sucks. What are you going to do, build a dragon with seven heads and different powers to terrorize Brockton Bay, hoping Black will play Dungeon Master?"

L33t blinked. "Well, yeah."

"You're an idiot! The Blood Mage from Warcraft 3 is much closer to his abilities. He'd melt the thing with his fire blasts, or crush it under a mountain or something. The dude is a REAL WIZARD from another dimension! He's not some one-trick wonder Parahuman or cosplaying wannabe. He could sling curses at us or turn us into frogs or something."

"I can put a force field around the dragon to protect it from that kind of stuff ..."

"Turn. Us. Into Frogs!" Uber reiterated. "Curses, spells, demon summoning, plague, monsters, seeker spells, golems, magic snowballs, lighting from the sky on a clear day, teleportation, mind magic, monsters and Planeswalkers! You don't fuck with that shit! You get on a spaceship and move to another planet."

"But we've got to do something!" L33t argued.

"So turn the camera drones loose and keep the recorders on standby. He created a magic train in less than two days' time and he's only been here a week! If that doesn't say don't-fuck-with-me on a good day I'll give up my Nintendo."

L33t looked at his best friend and partner in crime like he'd gone mad!

"You wouldn't."

"That's how totally fuckin serious I am. Besides, when Squealer gets her Doom Truck online you KNOW there's going to be a monster truck rally in downtown at the train yard. We get it on ultra-high-def and we can pay off all our bills."

L33t frown and seemed to collapse in on himself. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Uber was right. He could build anything. But the rules that apply to Parahumans don't apply to Wizards. To treat him as such would be like trying to play Lara Croft on a SEGA game system. You could do it but the controllers would completely limit your abilities.

"Bang, bang, bang!"

L33t looked at Uber. "Did you order pizza?"

Uber grabbed a nearby World of Warcraft replica High Warlord's Battle Axe from out of the umbrella stand. "Shit no!"

With an explosive CRACK! The door flew off its hinges, flying across the room bouncing off a lifetime's accumulation of comics books, merchandise, movies, games and cardboard cutouts. In the doorway stood the object of their argument, as large as life fitting sideways through the door. In one hand was a tommy gun. In the other, looking like a pistol, was a sawed-off shotgun.

"Knock, knock!"

Uber looked at L33t. "Dungeons and Dragons my ass."

-000-

Interlude: Coil.

Thomas Calvert breathed a sigh of relief as he exited his underground lair and climbed into his limo away from the sparkles that only he could see. The security guards did not question why he was acting so sickly but closed the door behind him after he bucked in his seat belt.

"Driver, take off," he ordered into the intercom before turning it off. In a moment they were on their way.

His double had taken the second exit and an identical limo. They'd both switch cars along the way to the airport but that was all of secondary concern.

No. The primary concern was how Norman Black, newcomer to both Brockton Bay and his powers, had completely and totally and utterly dislodged him from his place as one of the underground masters of the city. After the agreement was reached he was now forced to flee.

At first he thought he was having hallucinations or some other Tinker power was interfering with his ability. It's happened before, sometimes for no reason he could ever find out. But each time he talked to Norman Black it seemed to get worse. The last time Thomas Calvert had allowed himself to get drunk was a long time ago and this experience had reminded him of that. And then Norman had told him why!

The man had somehow made him greedy and stupid enough that he'd thought he could escape the clause in that Devil's Contract! The man had known exactly what to do!

From his observations he now knew that the man could produce a magical coin with given properties the same way a computer programmer could design a game with given rules. It had allowed him to know when he was in an alternate timeline and act accordingly, which had completely negated his ability to deal with the man. Each time he talked to him the conversation had been different! Even when he hadn't listened to the first conversation and insisted that he didn't know what Norman was talking about the man ignored him.

Ignored him! He, Coil, had been ignored! Like he was nothing!

But the worst part was his damnable Earth Magic!

He knew from his spies in the PRT that Norman had attempted to boost one of the Ward's powers with his magic. The results had been mixed. Supposedly it had worked, but only for a limited time. What he couldn't give for that kind of boost!

But then the results from the Sports Bar and Grill had reached him. His spy had defected! And of how that detestable mother had thrown her lunch when her powers went out of control, dashing his glorious dreams to pieces!

On top of that the man had turned his failure into a new and detestable anti-Parahuman defense. He'd learned of the man's marks as his men followed Mr. Black as he drove and walked around the city, which were so much like all the other gang symbols and graffiti that he'd ignored them. He'd even watched a video as the buildings were cleansed of all graffiti and thought that all they did was keep the building clean. They occupied the smallest corner of the building and that's all he thought they were, a trademark. Watching a few Empire 88 try to paint over them and then throw up paint had been hilarious. The marbles he'd produced were far more interesting. But not now. So long as his magic symbols were built into the structures all over Brockton Bay Mr. Black could flood the whole area with magic, killing off the heroes and villain powers alike whenever he wanted!

The man had too many powers, too many options, too many abilities. He had no leverage with this man! He had no family, no home, the government had a vested interest in him, nothing for him to exploit! He'd hoped to find out more about his secret knowledge of Brockton Bay. Nobody at the PRT was telling him anything. But now it was clear that the man's knowledge was only secondary. Even if he hadn't used it to so completely undo him, Mr. Black's powers would have let him triumph in any case so long as he had magic and could fuck with his abilities on a city-wide scale.

He HATED Parahumans with abilities that could be used in combat. Tinkers and Thinkers could be manipulated like ordinary human beings and scientists. But people like Lung or Hook wolf, who couldn't be killed easily, or Kaiser who had the power to control the structure of the land and alter the landscape of their will were in a whole different category. And you couldn't plan for the new ones. Like now.

Mr. Black had to be an 8 clear across the board.

Still the man kept his word. A chest full of platinum coins worth an even $250,000,000.00 was nothing to sneeze at. He'd be back.

In a year.

Brockton Bay was his!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how'd you like this chapter?

My original idea was always to have some kind of Area Denial spell and this kind of happened this way accidentally. I'd originally wanted the magic to be some kind of enhancer for various powers but this didn't work out too well in concept so I went with the Don't Mix Magics Trope instead. Being a L. Neil Smith fan I decided that this was the time to introduce some weapons into story.

I'd actually written something a bit different and was in the process of coming up with a weapon for my character in a later chapter when I had a big "Duh!" moment and realized I had to re-write some stuff to make sense. A Trees and the Forest moment to fix some details. This is the result.

As for the Parahuman being supercharged using mMj'q, I'm going to say that you can expect about five minutes of super-Super Powers, followed by a ten minute period of gradually worsening symptoms of sickness. A person's individual constitution doesn't matter since we're directly affecting a thing that's hooked up to the brain. Eventually the brain's going to have a "Nope!" moment and, like Taylor in the Locker, is going to shut down to protect itself and go Catatonic. Won't kill them, but they will have the mother and father of all Headaches. The negative aspect of the Magic Circles is that they need to be "charged" with mMj'q like a battery. I'm not going to have my character work a spell a thousand miles away just because one of his circles has been engraved on the side of an airplane or something. That would just be too much. The circles can also be easily destroyed using a rock hammer.

Their are going to be ways around these limitations, obviously. It makes a better story.

I'm not sure if I captured Uber, L33t, or Coil too well but this is what I decided to go with.

Depending on how the writing and editing goes I should have Taylor make an appearance either in the next chapter or the one after that. It depends on how my Muse is feeling during the next few days.

Thankx for reading!

Edit: Had to fix some typos and added some links.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

25

NitroNorman

Oct 28, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 19 Coming Home to Roost, Or, Dad's got Powers! New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Oct 30, 2015

Add bookmark

#166

Damn it! I said that I'd have Taylor appear here, and I meant it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming Home to Roost, Or, Dad's got Powers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interlude: Taylor.

Today was Saturday. The end of the day actually. I'd just spent an enjoyable afternoon in the library, not at all thinking about the Terrible Trio or when I'll have to go back to school, collecting spiders and other insects in my backpack, and was now on my way to having a nice late dinner without Dad at home. And maybe watch some TV.

I couldn't, wouldn't say it out loud, or even to myself when I was alone because it would hurt. But I really missed my Dad. And Mama. And family dinners. And …

Better not continue that train of thought.

Stepping over the loose step on the front of the house I go inside and only then do I pause at something I shouldn't have missed. The lights were on.

There was someone in my home!

Quickly expanding my weird insect senses throughout the building – damn, I am getting better at doing that every day! – I find that my Dad is actually home!

From the smells I guess that he had a Lasagna in the oven. Squee!

After putting the backpack down at the bottom of the stairs I take the ten steps I needed to get to the kitchen. At the same time I'm directing the bugs to crawl out of the container and make their way to the basement. Where the spiders will add to my work force and the others will become meals, keeping a few of the more useful ones.

My Dad was home. And he was cooking. Every square inch of the table is covered in foods with half-assembled dishes. Meat, cheeses, vegetables, fruit. All of it carefully cut up. And Ranch Dressing.

It smelled so good!

But what my Insect Senses hadn't told me, because I wasn't that great at using them like that yet, was that my Dad was cutting things up using blue forcefield blades emanating from the fingers of his hands!

Dad's a Parahuman!?

"Dad?"

Dad didn't have powers. Could this be a trick?

Danny Hebert looked up from what he was doing with a carrot and smiles. It's been a long time since I saw my Dad smile.

He waves. "Hey kiddo." He straightens up and spreads his arms out wide. I saw the gems he has on his arms. "Well, surprise! I'm home."

"What's going on?" I say. "Did you have a trigger event?"

He puts his arms down. "Actually no. Far from being the worst day of my life, things are actually pretty great Pumpkin," Dad indicated the table. "Take a seat and I'll explain."

I took the other one on the opposite side. Dad took a seat in the chair next to him. There was a third chair that was closer. But that was Mom's chair.

"Taylor, did you happen to catch the news about the new Parahuman in the city?" Dad asks right off.

"Yeah. Norman Black. Everyone's talking about him. They say he can do some amazing things and heal others just like Panacea. And he has a Train with a cat on it. I saw some posts about him online at the library today," I say. What is he getting into? How did he get his powers?

"Well, as you know, ever since your mother … passed away ... Ever since then, I've been really focused in on my work. But now, I guess I have to face facts," he said, looking up at some unseeable thing, shedding a tear which he quickly wiped away. "I've been in denial. The docks were failing …"

"Failing?" I asked. "But you worked so hard –"

"And it was useless!" he snapped, slapping the table.

I flinched. All around Insects reacted to my mental distress. Quickly regaining control of the insects in the basement in a big hurry before they did something terrible. Dad always did have a temper.

"The Docks are at a dead end. Without the harbor we are nothing," he continued. "We could have lasted a few more months, a year at best. I worked so hard to keep them alive even when I could have gotten a different job doing something else. I could have been a regional manager of a shipping company. I had other offers. Did I tell you that?"

"No." This was news to me. "Dad, what are you talking about? Did you lose your job?" if he did they were so screwed. They'd have to sell the house, get rid of so many things! Mom's stuff! My days as a hero were numbered before I'd even begun!

"No. Not at all. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I'm a failure. I failed to deal with my wife's passing. I failed the docks. But most of all, I failed you, honey …"

What? What is he talking about!

"I'm sorry Taylor," Dad said, crying openly now. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry about your mother. And I'm sorry about that horrible school you go to. I'm sorry, I, I. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

I'd never seen my Dad like this!

I couldn't take it anymore. Fuck acting all mature and strong and shit! I rushed around the table right on over to him and gave him a hug. A hug like I'd always wanted from Dad for a long time and never got. Only this one was for him.

Because I'm a hero.

Dad reciprocated. Together we hugged each other out. And we cried, and we moaned, and let it all out. The loss of Mom, Annette Hebert, Beloved Mother, Loving Wife.

When the both of us calmed down Dad pulled back, reached over to the stove and swiped a cloth so we could wipe our faces.

"Things are going to be different now, Kiddo," he said, repositioning us so that I was sitting in his lap and still hugging me. "I mean it."

"How?" I asked.

"Because someone kicked me in the head and gave me a wonderful opportunity," he says. "That guy, Norman Black. He has some amazing abilities. He's gotten a land grant from the Government. He's taken ownership of the Train Yard and has hired just about everyone in the Dock Workers Association who doesn't have a regular job to come work for him to get the place fixed up. We're even going to swing to have the docks fixed up too. And I got a new job."

"What kind of job?" I asked.

"Norman Black was willing to help me fix up the Dock Workers Association, and help me with a few things, but only if I became President of the new corporation he's forming."

Wow. "Dad, are you leaving the docks?"

"I am," he nods, in control of himself now. "We've got to face facts. When the local industry collapsed it was our fault that the Boat Graveyard came into existence. Leviathan couldn't have done as much damage with his waves if we hadn't messed everything up! And now we have a Parahuman who can fix it. Kiddo, not only is he going to revitalize the shipping and train industry, he's going to help us out as well. That's why I took the job. No more Winslow High –"

"What?" my eyes felt like they were bugging out.

"That's right," he smirked. "This is going to be your last week in that place. With Norman Black's help you're going to go to Arcadia. You can say goodbye to Principle Blackwell forever!"

My Dad gave up the Association for me. He really does love me!

"Oh, Dad, I love you," I cried, hugging him again. "Am I really never going back?"

"Well, we'll have to get the paperwork straightened out first. But it's a shoe-in. You'll have to work real hard . Grades and all that. I made the call as soon as I came home."

"Thank you Dad," I said. "But what does that have to do with you having powers?"

"Well, Mr. Black is a Wizard. He can summon rocks and crystals and use actual magic. He gives these to all of his employees. These are Power Crystals," he explained, getting up out of his chair and showing the back of his hands to show what he meant. "There's also a Healing Booster Amulet in my chest. I don't know how it works but I haven't felt this great in years! I swear I've lost five pounds in the last hour. I've got a hell of an appetite! And Mr. Black fixed my eyes. But the really cool thing is this!"

Five blue blades, perfectly flat, appeared from my dad's outstretched fingers.

"I haven't figured it all out yet. But with these stones I can project a force field around my hands and shape it."

"That's what you used to cut up the food?" I asked.

"Yup. Seemed only right to do some cooking while I do. We haven't had a home cooked meal together in ages," he goes over to the stove and moved a pot that, as far as I could tell, only contained boiling water.

Dad turns up the gas on the stove so the flames were even higher. "Watch this," he said, and stuck his open hand in the flame.

"Dad!" I go over to stop him, but he's already taken his hand out.

"See?" he says, holding up his hand. "Fire doesn't affect me like it used to. I managed to work my courage up and keep my hand in the fire for nearly a minute. Still feels hot but it doesn't hurt."

I check his hand over and it was perfectly fine. Even the hairs were unburned. And a lot of the boo-boos' he used to have were gone now. "That's really neat Dad," I say carefully. "So those stones give you powers?"

"Well, they're more like devices," he admitted. "They give you the same powers as everyone else, but what a person does with them is different. There was this one guy at the Sports Bar and Grill that could conjure flaming balls and throw them almost right off the bat." Dad tried snapping his fingers, producing smoke and not much else. "I can hardly make a spark."

"That's really cool Dad. What else is there?"

"Well, we can make little force fields, so they can be used both as a shield and as a weapon, or a tool in the kitchen. Probably lots of other stuff too. Heat doesn't affect us much and we can make fire. Supposedly we can also can do something with the earth, but nobody's figured out how yet. The Amulet takes care of all our healing, we could put our hands on someone and fix up small cuts and other wounds … But don't quote me on that."

I smiled. "My Dad with powers. Are you going to fight crime too?" I ask. Maybe we could team up!

Oh. But I'd have to tell him I triggered.

"Actually no," he shook his head, all serious all of a sudden. "I got these because I'm the new President of Magic Incorporated. If all goes well there are going to be a lot more like me with Power Crystals in their fists. Then the Parahumans, Villains or Heroes, aren't going to be able to push us around anymore. I even managed to wrangle a set for you."

"Me?"

"Yes. As soon as he has the time I'm going to be taking you right on over to Mr. Black to have your Health Booster Amulet and your Power Crystals installed. You'll be able to defend yourself. And if anyone tries to stuff you in a locker again you'll be able to tear your way out of it."

Wait! What does he mean by that? "What do you mean, "Installed?"

"Just that. "In order for them to work you need to have them implanted into the body. Mr. Black can do it instantly, with no pain, using his Flesh Magic. It looked like he just glues them into place but I can feel them connected to my bones."

"But I don't want some strange stuff "installed" into my flesh," I argued, then changed track. "And you threw a fit when I got my ears pierced. Why this?"

"Because that was before I had to face facts." He came over and put his arms on my shoulders. "Kiddo, we've got to accept that we live in a world filled with Parahumans. People with crazy abilities that can affect our lives in an instant and forever. I've seen what it's like to be in the worst side of things. I guess it's time to see what it's like on the other side of the fence. It's only for three years anyway. I won't push you in this. When you want to, you can come talk to Mr. Black and he'll explain to you what they're all about and answer any questions you may have. If you don't want them installed into your body, then that's your choice. Just like the piercings. No pressure."

Oh, dad. How could I explain it to him? It wasn't that I didn't want those things/powers, but that I did!

My power was so lame!

But if I got those things installed I'll have to change the costume! And if I used them while I was out on patrol or fighting gangbangers then people were going to wonder why I have them!

Besides. If he healed me the same way he did my Dad and all those other people, will that mean I'll have to start over making a new costume that fit anyway? It was rather form fitting.

Darn it!

"But I've already got pepper spray," I say.

"Pepper Spray isn't going to stop Hook wolf, or any of the other really terrible Parahumans.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

He hugged me. "More than safe. I wouldn't have asked you to do this if I didn't think it was safe! I was one of the first people who got these things installed." He smiled. "As a matter of fact, the only people who aren't going to be safe are the Parahumans."

Catching on that he really meant something else, "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, from what I saw, we think that Parahumans react badly to magic," Dad said.

I release him and take a step back. "What?"

Dad frowned, confused, but kept going. "Well, Mr. Black tried to give Miss Dallon a Healer Amulet. You know, Brandish? The healing worked fine. But the magic affects the Corona Pollentia somehow. She was throwing up and everything. So she couldn't have one."

Without realizing it I'd started crying. Again. Shit.

"Kiddo? Is something the matter?" Dad says concerned.

God damn it! Why does everything in my life have to turn to shit!

Sniffling in sorrow, "Dad, there's something I have to tell you … "

-000-

Interlude: Uber & L33t

L33t: "Aahhhhh! No more! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just please, don't hurt me anymore!"

Black sighed, "Nope, that's not it."

-000-

L33T: "Ablyablyablyablyablyablyablyablyably-pftppppftuuuueeeeiiii! Bobbity-bobbity-bobbity-bobbity … "

Mr. Black: "Definitely not that … "

-000-

L33t: "Pardon me my dear lady, but have we met?"

Uber: "For god's sake, would you quit it already?"

Black: "Yeah, he's already crapped his pants. I'll do a reset and we'll try again in an hour."

-000-

L33t: "Mommy! I want my mommy! And I want ice cream. Chocolate mint. And cookies. Have you seen my mommy? She's got red hair and is this tall. I made her a necklace for arts and crafts. It's really pretty and made out of macaroni … "

Mr. Black quickly puts L33t back into a coma and shook his head. "Well, that's not it either."

-000-

"It can be seen, clear as day," L33t whimpered, "that a bullet can only travel its course by traveling half the distance first. But then, to cover the second half, it must cover half of that half first. And in order to cover half of that half, it's proven necessary that it first must cover half that distance again. How, then, can it ever complete its course? Yet it does!"

-000-

L33t jerked awake, aware and conscious all at once. Where the hell am I, and took a look around. It was no place he'd ever been before and he couldn't remember much. It felt like he should have a headache, but he didn't. Like the memory of a hangover after several days had passed.

Wherever the hell he was it was damn warm. Must have been in the upper eighties. At first he thought he was in a basement next to the furnace. But there was no equipment. No pipes, no electrical cables, no nothing. Just four walls, ceiling and floor. Nothing he could use to Tinker his way out and escape.

And a stone chair. No! A throne of some kind. Chained hand and foot … Oh, yeah. One foot. His other had been shot off by that big gun at the knee when he tried to run. He remembered that much now. Not much else.

It had been healed and capped off with a metal, thing, whatever it was called, with a chain wielded to the end with the other end sunk into the chair. He wasn't going anywhere.

And he was naked.

He looked pretty good, as a matter of fact. Like one of those After images from a workout commercial. But why was all the hair on his body missing?

"Glad you're awake," L33t looked over to see his best friend sitting in a chair just like his own four feet away to his left. His chair was facing in the opposite direction. Facing backwards where he was facing forwards. "I'm sorry to say it, pal of mine, but I think we're in some serious shit. I haven't seen Black yet, I just woke up myself. Don't remember much of anything after he pushed me through the wall into the kitchen. How you doing? Any pain?"

"Pretty good, actually, considering the fucker shot off my leg. Looks like he did the Flesh Magic thing. Thanks for trying to distract him, by the way. You're a real friend." L33t replied. He could always build himself a replacement leg.

"Yea? Well that's good. I'm thinking Black might have healed us a bit. God knows we've been in enough fights to know what it should feel like afterwards," Uber sighed. "And don't mention it. You would have done the same for me."

"You'd better believe it," L33t said.

Time passed.

"I think, that if I ever get out of here, I'm going to shoot that guy in the nuts."

"First chance you get?" said Uber.

"First chance I get," replied L33t.

More time passed.

"This is boring."

"Yup."

More time passed. L33t took a nap.

Suddenly the chairs rotate in place. Then they in turn revolved around each other like a carnival ride, grinding against the floor. Now thoroughly disorientated the chair's position themselves facing their passengers towards one wall.

"So dizzy … " L33t complained.

"Ah, ya big baby! That was fun!"

The entire wall folded down.

In front of them was Mr. Black, back to them, sitting down before an enormous slab of rock crafted into a desk that had been piled high with different computer screens and TVs. Behind him was a steel table. The kind you saw in cop shows when they interrogate a witness.

The stone chairs slide right up to it. Because of their chains Uber and L33t couldn't put their arms at full extension onto the table, but it got the point across.

"Hey, fucker! I want to see my lawyer!" L33t complained.

"L33t, shut up," said Uber. "We're not under arrest. Take a look at the screens. The man's a fan."

L33t took another look.

Indeed, the screens were showing lots of things. A police chase with video camera angles from twelve different directions. Other images of him falling, running through a room full of big pipe. Running a car off a highway bridge. Of him and Uber smashing their way through jewelry stores. Of Uber in a ninja costume while he flew around on Kid Win's stolen flying surfboard. Driving cars, moving through construction zones, playing cowboy, dressed up as monsters, skiing down piles of fake money outside of a bank, dressed as zombies, fighting terminator robots. Of being in a variety of costumes, enough for a dozen movies of each kind of genre.

"Hey, fuckhead!" L33t shouted. "Unchain us!"

The man lifted his right hand, pinched finger and thumb together then moved it from the left to the right three inches.

L33t felt something grab at the left corner of his mouth, pinch it shut, move across his lips. "Mmmupft!" His lips were sealed shut!

That man had zipped him!

"If this were a Rotten Tomatoes review from my world, I'd give you a certified Rotten rating of 34%. I mean, I've seen some dumb things," he said, seeming to contemplate something from memory. "I've seen people put a ladder on top of a box held up by a forklift. I've seen shit that made me feel more intelligent, and I was certified mentally retarded. Maybe there's something different about this world, but there's something about repeatedly hitting your head against a wall that just pisses me off."

Norman Black turned around. In his right hand is a pen, which he was twirling around. "I mean, you two can't be stupid, but I guess you are. I mean, let's take L33t here for an example. L33t, did you know that there are companies that specialize in making one of a kind machinery for specific jobs? You could be making millions of dollars a year. You could have had a mansion. You could have made enough money to have a trophy wife and a limo and travel all over the world.

"And you, Uber, are also an idiot. Your ability lets you learn any skill you can conceive of fairly quickly. You have superhuman perception and speeds and you can hold your breath a really long time. You could have been a superstar, an athlete, a rock star, a surgeon. Did you know speed reading is a skill? Did you know memory tricks are an acquired skill? In fact there are very few jobs I can't think of where your ability to learn couldn't net you at least a few million dollars a year. Average."

The man's stone chair slides to the right and he holds up a remote. "Let's go to the tape, shall we?"

The screens change to an image of a random street. Dozens of hologram "minions" were moving around, directed by holographic "super-villains" as Uber and L33t played hero, punching and kicking with sound effects and thought balloons. "Bam!" "Whap!" "Punch!" "Splat!" L33t was dressed up as the hero in some sort of muscular rubber suit while Uber bounced around as the super-athletic sidekick with his quarterstaff, attempting to defend the citizens of Brockton Bay.

"Just what were you trying to achieve here? A combo of Batman and Robin and Street Fighter? Or how about this?"

The screens changed to them zipping through Brockton Bay in a Cadillac with machine guns on it chasing robotic dinosaurs. Only this one was easily recognizable.

"Cadillac and Dinosaurs? At first this sounds like a good idea. Hell, set it up in the desert or someplace built for it and you could have a nice attraction. I'd pay for that kind of stuff. But," and here Mr. Black advanced the video to where the seventeen car pileup at the intersection to the highway occurred, "in city traffic? Didn't your mothers tell you not to play in the streets?"

The man turns off the screens, filling the room with darkness. Balls of light erupt from the man's hand to float above their heads. He then moved to the right hand drawer of the desk behind him and extracts a folder. He places the folder on the desk, opens it, separates out a few pages. Then he picks up one of them.

"Setting your blatant stupidity aside, let's look at some numbers," he says holding up a sheet. "As far as I can tell, though I might be wildly off about it, you two have managed to cause something like twenty seven million dollars in damages directly and indirectly to the city, with another fifteen million going to temporary fixes to undo the damage you've done just to get things working again. Repairing traffic lights, cables, plumbing, gas lines. Road repair. Building Repair. Bridge Repair. Insurance and interest payments. Then there's the vehicles you've wrecked, the homes and businesses you've destroyed. And the lives you've ... disrupted."

He puts the paper down and picked up another. "As far as I can tell, and I admit this is a lowball estimate, you've sent at least two thousand people to the hospital for serious injuries ranging from everything from a turned ankle to broken bones to causing preterm labor and birth!" he snarled. "You use rubber bullets in most of your crimes, but I've got a report here of Panacea growing a ten-year-old boy's eye back after your stupidity laid him low.

"Of the two thousand at least three hundred of those were permanent in some way. Nerve damage, eye and ear damage and third degree burns from flash-bangs and special effects. If it weren't for Panacea ... And then there's this person." He laid down a photograph of a young girl. Dirty blond hair, golden skin, white teeth and a clean smile. "I won't tell you her name, since you obviously don't care for your victims enough to rein in your actions. But this girl was a valedictorian candidate. Scholarship. Track athlete. Straight A pluses in all her classes throughout most of her life. Her parents couldn't have been more proud of her."

Mr. Black puts down another photo over it. This one was larger, of the same girl but at a later date and much changed. Her hair had been cut short and the sparkle was gone from her eyes.

"And then you two happened to her. In short, a car crash broke her neck and tailbone. She was rescued from her car by a good Samaritan because you people had screwed things up that the Ambulance couldn't get at her. She was in a coma for the next four months and for whatever reason Panacea didn't treat her. She does a lot of good work for the city and its people. She can't get to everyone. She especially can't dedicate all of her time to fixing up the victims of villains when others are in the midst of dying. She's got a big enough plate as it is. This was all a week before the girl was set to graduate with full honors. She missed her graduation, her high school dance, lost her boyfriend and the scholarship. She missed her eighteenth birthday. When she woke up she had to learn how to talk and read and walk again. She eventually regained all her memories and skills, but it was a year-long process and she was never the same again. Because of the damage done to her spinal cord she has to wear an adult diaper because she is physically incapable of controlling her bowel functions like the rest of us. I have a date on my calendar just for her."

Mr. Black took the photos and paper and throws them across the room into a corner where they mostly fall into a trash can. Uber and L33t followed them, both obviously feeling pretty bad.

"You must have some guardian angel looking after you. I can't believe you haven't killed someone yet. Got anything to say for yourself, Uber?" the man made another Zipping motion and Uber's mouth became unstuck.

"Okay, so maybe we've done some stuff we aren't all that proud of," He said, not trying to defend themselves. They'd fucked up and he knew it. "But what are you going to do with us now?"

Mr. Black put his right arm elbow on the table and put his head in his hand. "I don't know, Uber, what should I do with you two? That was a rhetorical question, by the way." He shifts in his chair. "As the way I see it, you're guilty through and through. I really ought to turn you over to the police. Or maybe I should turn you into a four armed paraplegic. Would you like that?"

Sweating bullets, Uber replied, "Um, anything other than that sounds good to me, sir."

The man raises an eyebrow, Vulcan style. For a moment L33t is jealous, never having been able to pull that off despite hours of practicing in the mirror. Mr. Black reaches into the drawer behind him and pulls out two papers that seemed to glow with a kind of sparkly energy. L33t's mind immediately jumps to designing a device that could be used to examine various exotic energy signatures, before he dismisses it to focus back on what is going on around him.

"These are two mMj'q contracts. They're just like corporate contracts, but you sign them in your own blood," he grinned. L33t suddenly didn't feel so good. "You should feel privileged that I have a use for you two. Uber, as you can see I've got a rather bizarre body type. I can run and leap and do all kinds of stuff, but it's not true athleticism. Uber, I'm going to alter your body to be a duplicate of my own. And then you're going to spend the next three months being my little jester, my circus acrobat. You'll spend your days playing with equipment, doing the military thing and doing stunts all day long, and at night I'll use my Crown of Knowledge to root through your brain. Your knowledge, your experiences, your skills, will become mine.

"L33t, you're especially lucky. You get to go back to school. Have you ever heard of the movie Paycheck?"

L33t shook his head, no.

The man grinned. "Funny. You really should have done some research. But like all Tinkers and Thinkers you're just another idiot savant. You can make anything, but you can't explain why, or how, or even give it a name when you build the parts to your future-tech. Anyway, the movie Paycheck is about a guy who's job is to reverse engineer. He analyzes his clients competitors technology and recreates it, often adding improvements beyond the original specifications. To protect his client's intellectual property and himself, he uses a memory wipe to remove knowledge of his engineering once he's done, netting himself several million dollars per job, something like every three months.

"We're going to do the same thing. I'm going to wipe your memory of every instance of TinkerTech you've ever made –"

Despite his mouth being sealed L33t started to scream and cry.

"Oh don't be a baby, L33t. Preliminary experiments have shown that as long as you've completely forgotten what you've tinkered, you can make as much stuff as you want. Look," Mr. Black reaches into a portal and pulls out a very familiar-looking rod.

After a moment he turns it on, creating a blue Lightsaber. This he leaves on, standing upright on the desk between them. He then pulls out another one from thin air, and another one and another one. Each looked almost the same, except the colors were all different. There was even a black Lightsaber.

"After I provided you the crystals you made these. I then destroyed those memories, and after you were able to make more. Each one the same and perfectly functional. See?"

L33t suddenly knew what was going to become of him and he didn't like it at all!

"I'm going to give you a Crown of Knowledge so you can read books and learn really fast. The way I figure it, the more knowledge I can stuff into your head, the better off you'll be. And when you finally Tinker the stuff you build will be much better than before and you might even be able to explain why it works! I'll then use my Crown of Knowledge to Farm everything you've learned, enriching myself. So, what do you think about that?" The man makes another zipping motion.

"I think you're fucking nuts!" L33t declared. "There's no way in hell we'd sign those things and let you fuck with our brains! Turn us to the police, or let us go. But we'll never help you!"

Mr. Black smiled. "I thought that's what you'd say. Or, well, that's what you said, before ... " he holds up one of the contracts, pointing at the bottom where L33t's original name was signed with his Parahuman name, along with three drops of blood. "Fortunately for me, you've already signed them!"

L33t looked at his best friend, who nodded.

"Shazbot."

"Frak."

-000-

Interlude: Colin a.k.a Armsmaster.

Colin listened to the recordings he'd made of himself for the seventeenth time. No matter how many times he's done so, he couldn't seem to understand just what it was he was talking about when Mr. Black "enhanced" him. There were hints but nothing more. It was most strange.

Most of the strangeness was coming from himself, he had to admit. Six times he'd given himself a psychology test, each one different, assembled at random from a computer. Each time his scores were just a little bit more off than before. Less within baseline of his own standard responses. It was as if some shackle, some bolt, some barrier had torn loose inside him. Just a bit. And now was eroding away.

He didn't like it.

He'd watched the news, noticing for the first time that the Weather Girl was getting a little older, and thinking it was a shame that she had to get old.

He was fidgety. And damned if his own head felt funny. After giving his report to Director Piggot he'd locked himself up in his lab, refusing contact, until he'd determine the length of the changes occurring within him. Kids used to tease him, back when he was a kid. He'd go out to play their games, talk to them, but he was always the outsider. He didn't have the cool new toys, didn't have a TV with access to the newest shows, didn't have a computer with a printer with pictures he could show off, didn't have money, didn't have cool kids clothes. People that were smart, and dumb, and the teachers didn't understand him.

Ever since Black had "healed" him he'd been wondering things, remembering things, thinking about how he acted around people. The things he'd said, the things he could have said.

Mr. Black was Okay, he'd decided, wondering at the same time the turn of phrase he was using. He was just like him. Weird. Non-standard. Different. They looked at the world differently. People talked like they were going right and left, while Black could go either left or right or stay and he himself went forwards and back.

(Oh the other hand, with his powers and his mentality, together that was something else. Impartial, unpredictable, a general nuisance that must be considered potentially destructive ...)

He'd never understood that concept before. So many psychology books were written by normal people. Like they were an indecipherable language to others, the people they were written about, so he couldn't always follow the reasoning.

But now things were different.

He felt, not smarter, but that he was firing on all cylinders like a well-tuned machine. Another turn of phrase he'd never completely understood!

It wasn't a matter of brains, but of understanding. Of common ground. Looking in the same direction, seeing the same colors, naming the things the same names and, well, all sorts of stuff.

It seemed wonderful. But there was also a kind of horror of not being in complete control of yourself. Mr. Black had done that as well.

He turned away from the computer and looked back at his suit. It was his creation, yet others had built their own suits. Kid Win could take parts and fit them together. Now that he knew what his ability was he was finding all kinds of things he could do. For instance, he'd just learned that if he worked real hard he could integrate the parts of his flying surfboard into the back of the suit and use it as a kind of backpack.

At the moment all Kid Win was doing was producing parts. Parts that he'd thrown away that he was recreated in as exact detail as he could remember. Kid Win would admit to everyone who asked that he himself didn't know what he was producing. But he was very excited and hoped to find out at some point.

And him? If he worked real hard he could get a few percentage points more out of each part. He could always go smaller, more efficient. But each step in improvement needed at least eight more steps to improve his tools or to make better equipment to get that much farther. Altogether not a real improvement, and it was maintenance heavy.

What he really needed to do was figure out a way to get a few magnitudes more power out of the thing. A whole leap ahead of where he was now.

Black's Rods were a good step in that direction. He'd taken one for himself and left the white ends to self-grow over two new bars of steel. He'd fitted the pieces into a small wheels in layers into gyroscopes that now doubled as power generators. Once those were in he completely reconfigured the power distribution system, turning the cavity where the original generator was into an electrical storage unit for excess energy. Because the Rods never stopped producing power.

From there he'd fitted small pieces of repulsor and attractor ends into the joints, giving it frictionless movement. He even managed to configure some of the repulsor rods into the hips, knees, and boots so that he could hover above the ground and move from place to place like a skater. Or anchor himself to the floor so he couldn't be moved. Any more than that and the computer couldn't keep up with the calculations needed for controlled flight. The repulsors were repelling the air away as well as everything else. One stray piece of paper in the wrong spot and he'd go flipping through the air and then who knew where he'd end up?

Colin had the idea of creating a vehicle, a sphere with repulsors, repelling all air and matter away equally, securing the object in a hard vacuum. It could even be used underwater since the water and pressure couldn't get at the sphere. But how to steer and move such a thing?

There were also applications for missiles, bullets, jackhammers that used the alternating repulsor-attractor element to pound things to dust without touching them. A paper shredder. A blender.

In fact, if positioned into the correct configuration, then it was possible, perhaps, to "push" a volume of water into a given space, and then add mounting pressure to compress the water into a smaller space. There would be an upper hard limit, of course. The water would be sealed inside a perfect vacuum. But how much water to use? How many rods?

Maybe add a dusting of radioactive isotopes, the exact amount to be determined. The water would heat up quickly, unable to escape. Add a force field to contain the radiation, magnetic shielding …

Colin shook his head and came out of the trance he'd been in, looking at the C.A.D. drawings he'd created on his computer. The object was neither a nuclear reactor, nor a bomb. Didn't seem to do much on its own. Just a classroom demo to prove certain concepts and advance engineering by solving problems to develop techniques that could be useful in other projects at a later date. Just about any engineer on the Rig could build this thing. But what was its purpose?

Colin had never created something without a purpose before. If he wanted a better computer, he designed and built a better computer. If he wanted a grappling hook, he designed and built a better grappling hook and then integrated it into his halberd. The halberd was full of devices, a complex multi-tool.

His symbol.

His … male object.

Colin frowned.

That was also unlike him.

Why hadn't he ever built a shield to go with his armor? He thought back to when he first appeared in public, how the critics had gone after him for every little thing. He build his armor because he was a knight. He build his halberd because he needed a weapon and then kept adding to it and making it better. Always working to make everything just that much better. He needed the bike because he needed to get to the battle.

It would have been trivial to install a remote control of some type into the bike, but he'd go it alone. He didn't build a shield unit because he wanted the enemy to believe that he was invincible, that he didn't need such things. He relied on his armor for defense and built things into his armor and that was it.

But there were so many other options.

Now that the flood had truly begun Colin couldn't help but stop and think back to the other things he could have done.

He could have created drones to give him full coverage of the battle with no blind spots, for instance, but didn't want to look like he was depending on anything.

He could have created simple weapons mounts on the armor. Ordinary technologies that could be added and removed as needed, but had instead focused on one weapon to exclude all else.

Just by reading and doing some research he could have done nothing else all day but provide corporations with the insight they needed to make their products so much better in all kinds of ways and made more money than he did now.

Maybe Black was right. Maybe being a Manager for a corporation would be a kind of challenge in of itself. He could design trains and watch as they traveled all over the world. It wouldn't take much. Almost anything was better than that crystal cat monstrosity he'd been forced to build.

He could have done anything. Anything at all, to improve the lives of others. Engineered a better car, or a solar farm, or a TV. Just for the hell of it, and to prove to himself that he could, he pulled up a file at random from Earth Aleph and started to improve on what he found.

It was a program designed by a very gifted child in a contest to enable a robot to brush a human's teeth when they couldn't do it themselves. From such humble beginning the program had been developed to provide robotic assistance to all kinds of handicapped people.

Frowning, Colin decided to go ahead with it anyway. If only for the challenge. Besides, if this worked out as well as he hoped he wouldn't have to visit the dentist ever again …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm actually kind of surprised at how fast and how well I was able to put this out. I'd intended to do at least one more chapter with Mr. Black before introducing Taylor but my inner Muse informed me that we'd had enough of him for the time being and we needed to do something else. So I totally scrapped the chapter and put this in its place. I think it worked out rather well. Pulling myself into Taylor's place was kind of hard.

Uber and L33t don't have normal, civilian names in the WORM series. Or at least I haven't been able to discover if they do. Has anyone actually given them names? If so, please tell me so I can use them. Otherwise I'm going to make something up at some point.

As always, Thankx for reading!

Edit: Oops! Made a booboo. Corrected the date and a few other words. Thank You tisaku. No other changes at this time.

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

17

NitroNorman

Oct 30, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 20 Where the Sun Doesn't Shine. New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Nov 2, 2015

Add bookmark

#173

We're eight days away from the publishing of the Third Book and I can't wait for it to get here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stick it Where the Sun Don't Shine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now back to our regularly designated hero…

Somewhere deep underground in the dark, where nobody goes.

A flexing in the fields of reality created light where there was not. There were no eyes to see it. Bisecting the rock it existed only for a moment turning 360 degrees in an instant before disappearing, taking away the rock and leaving behind a perfectly circular hole in the earth around 80 feet wide.

A moment later another portal appeared through which a man's head was stuck, equipped with an orange miners safety helmet and light. He looked around a bit before withdrawing. The portal disappeared leaving the room in darkness yet again.

A moment later another portal appeared, this one only four feet across. It immediately moved to the side of the room and started circling it. With each swipe a two foot section of rock was gradually removed like a scoop of ice cream, making the room bigger.

A minute passed and the Portal was joined by a second from the center.

A minute passed and two more were added, doubling the number to four.

You get the idea.

In five minutes there were 128 portals carving long furrows out of the rock walls in waves. Another portal appeared in the center of the cave, this one ten feet tall, through which I walked into the new and expanding room. The only available light was from the portals themselves, which is to say not much at all.

I was dressed as a miner. Miners work with heavy equipment it quite a number of dangerous places so good clothes and heavy gloves are a must. Plus it's a genre. My life being very important to me worker safety and health are an extreme must. Though different techniques are used to extract base metals, precious metals, nonmetallic minerals, diamonds and coal, the hazards do not differ that much. The deeper the mine, however, the greater the risk. And I was very deep indeed.

While I didn't yet have my hands on the better heavy mining equipment, automated mining techniques were a given. Thanks to authors who produced characters like Wiz Zumwalt, master hacker and all round computer nerd, I knew that spells could be used a lot like computer programs. I was halfway there already. My Mana Magic allowed me to imagine something and then overwrite reality to make it happen. Thanks to L33t and Uber's less than enthusiastic help I had enough knowledge and skills to not only develop and build my own computers and program them but could also start making inroads into developing my very own Spell Computer.

L33t didn't like it. He was practically chained to a desk with a Crown of his own reading noon and night. Volume wise downloading information from his brain was quicker since it only took me like six minutes to learn what he'd read that day. The process also gave me pieces of TinkerTech knowledge to puzzle over. Supplying him with useful books in the future was going to be a problem.

My newly acquired Grimoire contained as many spells as I could remember from my trip through the Blind Eternities written on good stationary. Additional pages would be added as needed, mostly the spells from TV shows, Games, movies and books, as fast as they could be found. The binder of the book contained some electronic equipment that I could slip out and change as needed as upgrades came and went. This was of course connected to my Crown of Knowledge, which I decided to make a permanent part of my costume. Which was still under development.

With a thought, a screen of psychic light appeared before me in the form of three computer screens. They were just words hovering in the air inside of a golden outline and nobody could see them but me. But they worked just like any other computer. The center screen showed the desktop. The one on the left the programming code as the computer performed various operations. The screen on the right showed the Settings, Date and Time, Applications, Wireless networks, Device applications, Application storage, Internal Storage, Total Security Programs, graphs of usage and other stuff like that. Stuff I'd copied from the computers from my home dimension with the help of the Psychic Computer.

It was this device that was controlling and directing the portals. Making sure they didn't run into each other, among other things. I started checking on things. Seems like the adaptive learning program I'd downloaded from the internet was working fine.

Now that I was here it was time to see how well I'd crafted.

Mage lights were summoned, more than I could control at any one time. They spread outwards in a thick spiral pattern with me in the center lighting up the cave, more being added as needed.

"Just like those drones on YouTube."

I looked at my Mining List. "Illumination sufficient for seven foot to twelve foot candles, check. No Hazard signs needed yet since it's just me. Check communications," I murmured, taking out my phone and it still had three bars. There was a micro-portal in it next to the antenna with the other end above the park in Brockton bay so that was all right. "Check. Equipment is brand new, no problems so far. Add additional portal above in case of falling rocks, backed up by my personal force field to prevent crushing, check. Equipment harness full of tools, check. Four additional portals spinning around my person with the other ends at a high altitude to remove dead air through vacuum action, with another four in a national park to provide Pine-fresh air, check."

My protective clothing mostly consisted of HEAVY CORE Performance Work Wear in Super Extra Large with Heat Resistance. Expensive, but worth every penny. The materials are mostly nylon with a scattering of other materials so it could be used in a wide range of environments. The intention was for Taylor to replace those as soon as possible with a suit of spider thread and silk. Armortex is used where necessary to reinforce zones where heavy wear is expected. The straight leg design has an inside elastic bottom, snap closure liner to protect against snow and water. It's full of zippers both for pockets as well as for the removable PE foam knee/shin pads. It's good for road construction, heavy construction, building construction, iron/steel work, oil/gas refining, drilling/mining, warehousing and landscaping.

The combination bulletproof vest and coat was twelve pounds of armor better than what most Marines had. I guess with the decline of the earth's military those people had to find new products to push.

It was abrasion and puncture resistant, with added PVC reinforced pouch bases and reinforced bindings to make sure it lasts. Heavy gauge 6-ply nylon stitching and nickel-plated rivets keep it hanging together.

The HEAVY CORE clothes and the vest were practically a super suit all by itself. All this in blue and black, of course. A simple spell allowed me to adjust their size and shape for a better fit.

Footwear wasn't needed. I could kick a stone like a football. It would take a while before I could craft footware. I wasn't THAT stupid. But that was for the future. I'd still need specially insulated boots that can protect my extremities from both cold and heat. Especially against electricity, oil slicks, rain, acid, glue.

I wasn't just going to depend of my Flesh Magic for everything you know. Not when I could have more protection. Better to shed some boots than to have to grow new feet.

Eye protection was also a must. In addition to my new titanium LED-lighted SKULL GAURD hard hat I've acquired a pair of $175 safety glasses, which is further protected by a mesh screen hung from the hat to protect my face. The screen comes from the Lumberjack side of the safety community and is used to keep debris and sawdust away from the face .

Memories.

Hearing protection was also a must. I haven't made much inroads to fixing up my ears so I didn't have super hearing. But if you're going to be doing any mining where blasting and excessive noise generated by equipment can cause lasting damage to your hearing. I'd never been a miner, but I was a lumberjack. I took down trees for a living and let me tell you, if I had to work next to a wood chipper all day without at least a set of earplugs I would not have worked until I got the earplugs.

Enough wool gathering!

I take out a map and touch activate the light on my chest. Let's see. According to the compass built into my new watch North is that way. If I use my point of arrival as the center, here, then I want to go 75 miles …

" … in that direction," I said, pointing at the wall just as another wave of portals carve another two feet of stone.

Crouching down I place a hand on the stone. The swirl-cut floor becomes as flat as a pancake. Using a level and a laser ranger finder I make sure it's as flat and true as possible. Then I go and come back with a laser sight system. Like the kind you see survey workers use on the road. Only this baby is three times as expensive. It can measure the speed of the rotation of the earth. Takes about fifteen minutes to set up after I read the manual. It's all electronic and buttons. Takes five minutes to self-calibrate. I open a portal from the cave to directly above us so it can get a GPS reading while shutting down the others temporarily.

It turns around on its stand and then shoots a laser at the wall at the same place as both my compass and the Finder's Compass.

I summon a few more of my Digger Portals to follow after the laser.

They'll disappear into the distance soon if I don't follow it.

But before that happens I return operations to normal. The other portals are activated to continue on with their assigned duties which includes more air before the pressure in the cave gets too low.

I wait for the next wave of portals to pass me by, getting the timing right, before going down the tunnel after the slowly vanishing tunnel diggers.

Okay, so now all I have to do is develop some kind of automated mining program and the spells to create tunnels. I didn't have any Tok'ra Crystals that could do it for me like on the show. Those weren't natural crystals that I could summon. Those crystals, whatever they were, are some kind of chemical nanotechnology. I'd have to do this on my own.

I'll have to use my Earth Magic to expand the walls the hard way, using the materials in the stone to make the walls stronger and seal them against water. With experience should come knowledge for practical applications. Then I can get on with doing other things.

Shouldn't be too hard.

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So our friend has now become a miner. It is at this point that things are going to start happening on and off screen, as it were. I'll be including more viewpoints from different people and we aren't always going to be around to see what our hero is doing.

How do you like things so far? I'm always waiting for more comments.

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

11

NitroNorman

Nov 2, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 21 Shop and Stop Till You Drop New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Nov 10, 2015

Add bookmark

#175

Okay, so the number three book in the trilogy was published and I bought and read it and am I glad!

Which is so good because I wasn't able to concentrate on writing much during the last ten days.

It was well worth the wait. Some of the ideas I have for this Fan Fiction are remarkably paralleled in E. William Brown's latest book, but that's okay. Except for a few things most of what he'd done has been seen in other works where a character get's transplanted to another world. Lots of good TV Tropes. So I don't have to worry about plagiarism or change what I've written.

Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stop & Shop Till You Drop!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early Sunday Afternoon

Something was poking me.

Consciousness came; with awareness came knowledge of what I'd done last night. Now, who was poking me?

I turned over, opened my eyes and saw that it was the woman from last night. She had one of my steak knives in her hands and was using it on my hide.

"Hey, you, where the hell am I? Where'd Darren? What happened to me? Are you my new pimp?"

Mine!

"Sure," I say. I reach up and grab her, pulling her down to me and rolling over so that I was on my right side spooning her.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Shush! Sleep time now," I say, closing my eyes, cuddling. Warm softness…

You know how you have a cat that wants attention, and then as soon as you're holding it the thing can't wait to get away? Same thing.

"Let me go," the girl yelled as she struggled to get out of my grasp.

"I'm not holding you," I say.

"You're too heavy! Get off!"

"I'm not crushing you," I smirk.

"You're as heavy as a brick shit house! Let me go!"

"You can go any time you want," I say, totally not moving with a little smirk on my face, eyes closed. I was too busy smelling her womanly scented hair.

She starts smacking me and poking me with the knife which wasn't doing anything. Damn annoying.

"Damn you! If you're going to fuck me would you just do it already!"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Isn't that what you're going to do?"

"Only if you want me to."

"I want to get out of this bed."

"So leave."

"You're too heavy to move."

"I weigh some eight hundred pounds, thank you."

Silence.

And then, "Would you please get off of me?"

"Sure," and then I roll over flat on my back.

Or tried to. Succeeded. But the whole bed was dented in the center. I'm going to need a new bed, I thought. This one was in no way equipped to deal with someone of my current mass. If I tried anything with a woman on this thing I'd plow her into the floor. I wonder if the other brutes have this sort of problem? Maybe there's a special company that deals with super-heavy bed frames?

She leaps out of the bed and turns around, eyes wild. "Damn, you're ever bigger without the blankets."

"See anything you like?" I ask. Only the upper half of my body was uncovered.

"Well you're definitely better build than any guy I've fucked before," she said. "Could you to answer my questions?"

I held up my hands and counted off, "Okay, to answer your questions. One, you're in the Magician's Railroad Car. Two, Darrian and his gang were taken away by the police last night when they tried to tag a magical train. Three, I used healing magic on you. Four, I'm not a pimp, but I wouldn't object to having you around for a few days. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Bolin," she says. "Damn, but that's impressive. I haven't been able to walk around without my back hurting for a while now."

"That was a result of malnutrition, lack of exercise, and whole bunch of other stuff. Do you go to school?"

"I'm over twenty one."

"My magician's hat you are." I say, scratching where she'd poked me at. "Why were you poking me anyway?"

"I can't get out of your house. The doors are too heavy for me to move." That, and the train was probably keeping her inside anyway. "I'm hungry."

"Can't you cook?" I ask.

"No."

"Fuck," I moaned, getting up. What's with it with this place that won't let me sleep? I have very few hours as it is.

"You really not going to fuck me?" she asked.

"Maybe later. Food now, or a shower first," I say, getting up.

The shower was hot just the way I liked it. Bolin stood around and watched when I got out and adjusted the hair on my face. She didn't seem to feel any sort of guilt or embarrassment at all watching me prance around in a towel.

"Can I get some privacy?" I asked.

"Why?" not at all taking her eyes off the towel I had wrapped around me.

"Fine," I mutter, screwing up my courage.

I dropped the towel and started getting dressed. Shorts and underwear were all that I needed down below. The organic armor in my legs meant that I'd never need full pants or shoes even when marching through rose bushes. But I still put on the full Heavy Core outfit. The second one, the first one needed to be washed.

Onto this I put my newly crafted and spell-proofed Attack on Titan 3D maneuverability harness. Unlike the thirty dollar item I'd gotten at Comic-Con this was made of tree- and rock-climbing gear, gun harnesses and some stuff from the Halloween shop that I'd recycled. The benefit of having real Super Heroes around had prompted costume shops to store decent gear that was both functional and fashionable.

I mean back home people could make a decent amount of money working hand tooled leather and steel making armor and knights suits but over here it was more prolific. So it was both easy to find what I wanted and I didn't have to order online. The clothing store even had books that I could Read which gave both advice and instructions to make my own stuff.

After spending a few hours spelunking underground I'd decided to re-invent the harness. Still looks like it does in the comic books but I'd had to take certain liberties because of my different leg configuration. The Leather Harness and Shoulder Armor I'd gotten at the Halloween Shop and the books had even allowed me to integrate poltroons, which I'd replaced with white and black Nanodiamond. The left arm was further armored with flexible Nanodiamond plates from shoulder to wrist equipped with six brilliant Power Stones. Additionally my right wrist and lower forearm are armored with leather studded with Nanodiamond spikes.

My new Utility Belt had come from a 24-hour steam punk shop in New York. It certainly made it easier to carry around a few hundred dollars in gold, silver and jewels. It had plenty of accessories: cell phone holder, Leatherman, rope pouch, handcuffs, zip ties, flashlight, canteen, and a complementary spinning gear thing that didn't do anything but ding. The Finder's compass could be detached as needed.

Because my height tended to vary between 6.5 feet and eight feet in height a spartan 300 sword six feet long made entirely out of Nanodiamond was sheathed over the left shoulder. The blade was white, the handle black with a blue grip. Because of its nano-tech like build the sword could be covered with the slickest substances and still have a fine grip at the handle, the guard covered with knuckle-spikes so that I could punch, slash or stab. The sword had a porous structure that allowed it to summon chemicals internally to cover the blade with the same acid and poisons and gasses from a volcanic eruption.

This is my practice sword.

Another alteration was to replace only most of the metal bits with the same Titanium derived from my cell phone. All that is except for the fasteners. When I wanted to get out of it I didn't want to be stuck in it. The harness would allow me to adjust the size as my body changed, which was a plus I couldn't get out of full armor. The leather was embroidered with runes and brilliant jewels as if my eight-year old sister had once again gotten a hold of a fabric and gem stud setting tool. Ah, Christmas memories. The build-in western-style gun holster held a modern pistol on the left hip allowing me to cross-draw the firearm, a leather attaché case on the right side contained and protected my Grimoire to balance out the weight.

At the moment the holster only contained a steel and orange mock up so I could get used to moving around with the weight. Because I didn't have a gun permit. I hadn't taken a class. The weapons I'd acquired was there in another room on the Train until I had everything set up and I'd had time to adjust the gun to run on magic bullets.

A moment spent to open up a portal to the Art Deco Hotel got me my amulet back. Wasn't much compared to the feed I was getting from the Sphinx but you never knew when you needed a little something. Besides I could always use it to power and remote control other objects.

The two bracelets that were being used to heal and shield me were mostly redundant at this point. I put them in a stone box on my dresser and used my Earth Magic to seal it shut. Then I had another idea. I expanded the metal and clamped the two of them around my ankles. Devices and backup plans. Perfect.

The glasses completed my outfit.

A brief moment observing myself in the mirror. All the metal fasteners was a deep cobalt-blue color now. The leather harness was black. The Nanodiamond armor was like glass with a silver backing. The jewels tended to change colors. I looked like a Gentleman from the Society of Steam; a pulp fiction hero from the late Victorian era who dabbled in magic and had a tendency to rip off jewelry stores. The crown on my head, made of different woven metal strands and blue gems, like something I'd won off an Elf Prince in a game of cards.

Whatever.

I'll continue to work on it. Shit's supposed to help keep me alive, not make a fashion statement.

When I turned around I found the girl, who I'd been conscious of watching me every moment, had left.

I found her in the kitchen taking things out of the fridge. During the proceeding events I cooked a mighty breakfast with Bolin's clumsy fickle-fingered help. I swear to ROB, she was one of those types who could burn water. She hadn't had a real meal in months and I was pleased to know that the lessons imparted to me by Mom were appreciated. I took a moment to refurbish the forty-year-old iron skillet so it wasn't so thin bottomed. We were in business. A thirty pound bag of potatoes, another bag of onions, butter and peppers were eventually transformed into homemade hash browns. This was followed up by several pounds of bacon in another skillet I bought five years ago, steaks, orange juice and milk.. Applications of salt, pepper, paprika and whole garlic cloves were applied when necessary. The eggs would be last

While making the steak and letting the potatoes set with a layer of cheddar cheese to melt on them I was keeping an eye on Bolin as she learned the complicated arts of cracking eggs into a large bowl – when we heard an explosion.

Sort of a deep, ground shaking THUMP! Followed by three more.

My first thought was that someone was blasting stumps out of the back forty. Then remembered that I wasn't living where I used to be. My second thought that someone was using explosives in a Super Fight was short lived as I realized what had happened.

"Now who could that be?" I wondered as I scooped up a napkin to clean my hands.

Who had the strength to knock so hard that I could hear it and feel it in my new armored trailer?

That was easy. Before I got to the door I pulled up a new scrying spell before me. It looked like a glowing orb of light with an image in it. One of those impossible ones unless the action taking place was in a TV show with all the good camera angles.

After checking out the coast was clear I opened the door. It was just as big and heavy as I wanted it to be and made me feel like a five year old back at my grandma's place trying to open the big barn door, that was ten feet tall, over six inches thick, four feet wide, solid wood and iron and was made to survive a strike from stallions. My bank door was bigger and heavier.

"Hello Glory Girl. Come on in. You're just in time for breakfast."

"Why, thank you," she tittered as she walked in, brushing by so close to me our clothes nearly touched.

It took me a moment to arrest the momentum of the door and apply enough strength to leverage it back to swing close. Even with my strength it took some doing.

Inside I found Bolin and Victoria staring daggers at each other. The bacon was starting to burn. OH, THE MEAT!

Better diffuse the situation, fast!

"Victoria Dallon, may I present my friend Bolin. I rescued her last night from some gangbangers," I said, hoping all would go well as I skipped past to recue breakfast.

"Oh," Victoria asked, "He rescued you?"

"Well, technically I was with the gangbangers, strung out of my mind on chemicals," Bolin clarified, not sorry at all with a hell-come-get-me attitude.

Victoria didn't like that. "Then why are you here?"

"She's my guest," I interrupted. "Besides, I didn't want her to deal with the doctors, the cops, the D.A.s, Judges and so forth. Bolin, how do you like your eggs?"

"Over easy."

"Why isn't she in the hospital then?"

"I healed her."

"Why is she here?"

"She took a nap on the couch and only woke up this morning."

Grumbling, Vicky stole a glass of orange juice and took a seat.

I turned on the TV. The news was showing a report about divers working in the water's around Brockton Bay. There were images of men and women crawling over the boat graveyard. About a fifth of them had found something and were either stocking up their boats or running off with it. Someone found a few bags of white product and were dumping it into the bay. Poor Fish. Some of the people looked like professional salvagers who had brought the tools and equipment to take these things apart. The police were all over this with all their weapons out and pulling in reinforcements from the PRT as thousands of dollars in drugs, bootleg entertainment, booze, guns, and all kinds of crap was being found.

Some of the men and women were having parties on the beach as their friends pulled in with small handfuls of gems. Some were having parties on their boats, having come in from elsewhere. Hot dogs and hamburgers were being cooked on an assortment of grills and inside overturned barrels. Beer was being passed around so fast you'd think it was being poured into the sea.

The Mayor himself was hosting his own party. He'd had a platform set up with speakers and a "Vote for Me!" banner and was congratulating some young boy and his dad who found the foot-long gold chain and a ruby the size of the kid's thumb.

There was even one segment showing the Tinker Squealer on some kind of large platform. There was a car in the back powering a giant paddlewheel and the front had the top half of a backhoe with all kinds of equipment attached where the bucket should be. It looked like something out of Water World with a bit of Tank Girl as there were a few machineguns added along with crow's nest on a telephone pole and a parasol over a picnic table in the middle of the thing.

The girls had stopped staring at each other to watch the TV. I took the eggs Bolin had prepared. Then I used a piece of shell to extract a few bits of shell that had gotten tossed in. Now that I had the appetite for it I was going to try out a few different recipes. A bit of Fire Magic heated the pan evenly all the way through before I added the butter. In went the eggs, covering the pan for about a minute. Remove cover and flip half of them over so that they were cooked on both sides with a runny yolk. Tilt the pan so I could collect the butter in the corner and using a spoon and baste it over the egg white. Cover again.

Next I conjured a bladed apparatus of force fields and scrambled the rest of the eggs. Bits of herbs, fresh chopped vegetables, and crispy bacon were added as needed. Add more cheese.

I set up the eggs and then excused myself to use the bathroom real quick. When I came back some kind of woman's magic must have been worked because the two of them were chatting away like old friends. Bolin was a runaway. She didn't have much and she didn't remember much of the last four months of her life which jived with what I knew of her biology before I healed her.

Under Glory Girl's mind-fuck manipulations Bolin thought Darren could go to hell and that her choices over the last few months were particularly poor ones. An opinion I thought she would have come to naturally in due time anyway. Victoria was proud of Bolin's rather vocal and impossible and swear heavy description of what the guy could do after he got out of jail.

This mostly involved applications of can openers. After listening to that I decided to throw mine away.

But Bolin didn't tell us what she was running away from. That was okay. It was none of our business.

The two girls started talking about clothes so I knew they were going to be fast friends. From hooker wear to summer fashions. They started commenting on my outfit as well. It says something about a world when you can walk around with guns and a sword and a teenage hero won't even bat an eye and a hooker considers this normal day wear for some of the company they've kept.

Instead they wondered about the colors I'd chosen.

"It's an inside joke to this club I used to belong to. Besides, I am Norman Black. Black and blue just go together. I'm thinking about having my insignia put on the poltroons," I said as I served the steaks.

"What about that image you have on the outside of the car?" Victoria asked.

"That's going to be the logo of Magic Incorporated," I said. "Instead I'm going to use a lightning bolt inside of a five pointed star."

"Isn't that satanic?" Bolin asked.

"No, just confusing. It stands for "Revolutionary." Religions have been stealing and corrupting each other's work for so long that the original meaning has since been lost. Or very heavily distorted that only history buffs know the difference. The five points stand for my different Talents, and the bolt is the essence of inspiration."

Say what you will about Glory Girl's mind-fuck power, she makes friends fast. After we ate the two helped with the dishes. Well, I ate most of it. The girls did the dainty female portions thing because of looking after their weight, even though I could make them any size they wanted.

I checked my messages and found several hot ones from Director Piggot telling me to call her. Oh dear, it seems that Dragon had disconnected the little app that would allow her to control my phone.

Oh, that is such a sweet shame. Smugness intensifies.

"Black!" I held the phone away from my ear as she yelled out her diatribe. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I've been thinking about a lot of things with my newly restructured brain. You'll have to be more specific," I smirked.

Vicky's eyes were wide and she was holding her hands over her mouth. Bolin just smiled.

"Why did you drop several million dollars of gold into the Bay?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Every person with a boat is at this very moment fishing in the waters between our Rig and the shore. The harbor patrol has been overwhelmed with recue work…"

Totally disinterested, "So what?" I asked.

"What did you say?"

"So what?" I repeated.

"Are you deaf or something? You have caused chaos. Armsmaster is locked up in his lab and refuses to come out. Kid Win is talking about stock options. The Mayor is breathing down my neck . . ."

"Oh, I hear you Madam Director. But I don't need your permission, I can do what I want."

Sputtering was heard on the other end of the line.

I needed to kick her in the pants. "Look, Madam Director. I get where you're coming from. You've been given an impossible job with limited resources, but all that's about to end. That's what you want, right? After all, you and I both know that the amount of materials I've summoned for you over the last week is worth in excess of twenty million dollars. I can summon that any time I want. The devices I've supplied will keep you in power for decades. Plus all the other goodies. As for the young idiots, who cares? They're not your responsibility, or mine."

"Black, your actions have consequences," Director Piggott tried to gain some control. "I am ordering you to cease and desist. I want you in my office right now."

"Unfortunately I am unable to acquiesce to your request," I say, summoning a copy of my contract with my super-helpful Grimoire and double checking. "I am only a part-time hero. Unless there is a bit of super heroing to do or a villain to take down I am not under your authority. And rescuing civilians from their own foolish mistakes when they have neither the training or the slightest clue of what they're doing is not a part of that and best left to the professionals who are trained to do those jobs. That is, unless, you want me to find and arrest Squealer and the other Merchants. I understand they were on the news?"

Director Piggot declined my invitation.

"It's not all bad," I consoled the director. "Want some good news?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Coil left town," I said.

Smart woman that she is she asked the right question the first time.

"Why?"

"I made a deal with him." I said honestly. "Didn't even have to put a gun to his head or anything."

"That was not part of the plan, Black," Director Piggot growled. "Now tell me, what did you do?"

"Simple, really. I was dealing with a man who had resources. So naturally when I stepped out for a night on the town I was being followed everywhere I go. I knew this was going to happen, so I decided to use it to my advantage. I used Coil's ability to trap him into signing a magically binding agreement, which he couldn't get out of. In exchange he got paid an awesome amount of platinum for him to leave. There are a few other stipulations, but you know how Parahumans act around magic."

"I want a full report," Piggot ordered.

"A paper will be on your desk soon after breakfast, or lunch as the case may be." I soothes, querying the Psychic Computer to put something together with my thoughts and getting a response. Its administrative programs were awesome.

My next call was to my Treasurer. "Hey Alicia, how's things?"

"Hey Normie, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how things are going. Is your Healing Amulet working okay?" I ask.

"Pretty well. I mean, other than this urge to eat everything in sight," she replied while informing me that everything else was going well. She and Eric Nesbitt had come to an understanding last night. His wife was also quite happy about the way things were going, though she wasn't happy when Alicia had to drive the man home from having one too many drinks and gorging on stuffed shrimp.

Apparently things were even worse in Brockton Bay than I could have thought possible. I didn't have the education (yet, I was nearly a hundred books into the Educate Thyself project and progress was ongoing), the knowledge, experience or wisdom to know what was happening behind closed doors when people were trying their best to present the image of "Everything's Fine." All I knew was that when someone was trying to tell me "Everything's Fine" I start looking over my shoulder and planning an escape route. Now that I was in Brockton Bay I was just starting to get a faint idea of what it might be like to live in a Third World Country. Fortunately we weren't anywhere near that yet, it was coming. But people like Eric Nesbit and Alicia Summers have been working accounts and looking at money for years if not decades and they could see the writing on the wall. It must have been like watching a mountain of ice slowly melt, watching it crack and flow, wondering on which day soon the whole thing would come sliding down into an avalanche of destruction right on top of their heads.

The Great Lions Bank of Greater Brockton Bay was just a shell, practically a holding company for the loans and debts held by other people and businesses and properties around town. There was no money in the bank. Money was still going in an out regularly. But there were no returns on investments. There were no new investments. No growing businesses. There were no new accounts other than my own.

In fact, if everything went well, Magic Incorporated might just be in the position of buying up the bank itself. At the moment they were finalizing the details of the contract so they could sell, in its entirety, the Great Lions Bank of Greater Brockton Bay to one Norman Black, with all its equipment, assets, lands, peoples and accounts.

"What?" I gasped, my eyes glazing for a moment at the immensity of the information put before me.

"Well, it really makes all kinds of financial sense," Alicia explained to me with all the patience of a first rate teacher to a slow student who was staying after school to get help with school work. "I don't think you realize how close the bank was to claiming foreclosure when you walked through the doors."

If the bank folded, I was told then thousands of people would be affected. Not to mention that many people would not have been able to get their money back. Brockton Bay would have become an even worse place to live than it is now as dozens, possibly hundreds of businesses would have gone out of business as the bank who holds those leases and loans ceases to exist.

"Anyway, I managed to strike a deal with the remaining investors and owners who were left. Some couldn't afford to leave," Alicia continued to explain.

I was going to own a bank.

"Hold on a moment," I said as the immensity of the facts caught up with my poor brain. "How did you get to the position of buying up a bank in the first place? This is not something a bank discusses with its newest clients!"

"Oh, that's simple. See, when a new client is willing to put several millions of dollars in a bank that is about to go under, they're willing to keep the doors open to all hours. Otherwise they would have been closed today. Regular business hours you know. The owners and investors came right on down to see me while I was waiting in the lobby this morning," said Alicia and I got the idea of the banking personnel waiting on her hand and foot like some visiting dignitary, all the while smiling and hoping that this person saw fit to keep them employed. "The state of things are that, while most are rich and influential, they are also scared to death of losing their fortunes and property, becoming homeless or going to jail if they went under. So they thought this was a great deal!"

"And what did Mr. Nesbitt think of all this?" I asked.

"It was his idea."

"Give me the details," I said, frowning. Apparently I wasn't the only one who could weal and deal.

A fortune cookie came to mind, "Money solves lots of problems."

By acquiring the bank I was taking up its debts, allowing them some relief by cutting out the need to pay Taxes as they became my property and a part of my Lands. The bank would run itself as an independent entity. The Taxes that would normally go to the government would instead go to me, but would be much less, to be paid off in services rendered. In exchange I acquired a team of crack financial advisers capable of running the whole financial sector of my company from top to bottom and sideways. At the end of the day there would be enough money left over that they could buy back the properties they'd put up for sale and hire back at least two hundred of the employees they'd laid off and offer several others much needed promotions, bonuses, pay increases and pensions.

I hated taxes anyway. Collection agencies can go step on a nail for all I cared.

The bank was still in the hole, but they figured since I could summon gold from the center of the earth, a place where no person or technology or Parahuman or TinkerTech could get at, I had access to thousand times as much materials as existed in the Earth's Crust and that they would be fine. If I failed to deliver they would be no better off than they were before and I would be the one holding all the debt!

Gold Diggers, ha! I should have stuck with the ladies at the bar!

Considering how much gold and silver I'd spread around town the bank had given me a whopping big credit line. Options for loans and interest rates were quite lucrative.

Some girls use their boyfriends credit cards to buy everything in sight, ruining him, I thought morosely, my girl buys the bank itself!

"Alicia," I declared at the end of the line of reasoning she unloaded upon my poor self, "You and Miss Dallon just lost your right to a gold statue."

"What?" she cried in outrage. "Why?"

"Because every gold bar I can summon is going to be spent putting that bank back in business," I told her seriously.

"So you'll buy?"

"I'll buy it," I muttered. "As soon as I claim my lands I'll be wanting a new bank set up on it. A nice one. With Art Deco construction, steel, glass, the works. No plastic or any of that modern crap or paper walls. And it's not going to be a proper bank, but a place where people can be escorted in under armed guard to look at the precious metals we have on display under armored glass with a hole in it, so people can reach in and touch the huge gold blocks we have on display. I know that's where most banks have their money, in gold in the Main Branch. That'll be on my Lands. Then all the world can see how wealthy I am and weep."

"Sounds good to me," she said, no doubt thinking over the details she'd need to change. "But … no statue?"

"So what do you want for bringing me a billion dollars' worth of debt?" I said, crossly. "You're still my Treasurer. Do you still want to be my Agent?"

Alicia Summers realized two things. First she was going to have to choose. Second, she already knew which way she was going to go.

"I … guess I'll have to give up being an Agent?" she wondered.

"Right answer. But don't worry, it's not like you were trained for it anyway. Sara has a few friends, one of them a professional photographer. I bet she would know who to call and talk to about setting up our own PR department. As a consolation prize you can be the chairman of the board for the bank."

"Really?" and she was all smiles again.

"Really."

"But what if they don't want me on the board?" she asked.

"Ask them how long they can keep going without my signature. I don't need them. We can wait for them to close down, then buy up what's left piece by piece. It would probably be cheaper that way."

"Probably. I'll deal with the PRT and get this done. By the way, what do you want to call the bank?"

Pause. "Does it need a new name?"

"You are buying it. Although the bank has technically traded hands in lots of ways over the years. It's your choice."

"As a board member don't you need a portion of the stock?" I asked.

"Not if you elect me to be your proxy."

"Then how about this? After I buy the thing I gift you ten percent of the stock and put you in place as a proper board member and elect you as Chairman of the Board. You'll have plenty of pull then."

"Oh boss, you're most generous!"

"Not a bad consolation prize." I said.

"And if the bank does badly I'll suffer along with you." She said.

I knew she was a smart girl.

Alicia Summers decided that the Great Lions Bank of Greater Brockton Bay was too long a name. Instead we went with the Greater Sphinx Bank of Brockton Bay. Not a bad name at all. And it wouldn't take too much trouble to reshape their concrete lions into duplicate if lesser versions of the Sphinx' appearance.

Before we hung up Alicia had one more thing to say.

"Oh, and one more thing. Something we haven't talked about. Insurance."

"For my truck?"

"For the train. It was the first things I filed for. At the moment it's the only significant piece of property you own. A rough estimate put its cost at about 500,000,000.00$. Does that sound right?"

"The mMj'q makes it worth fives time that," I replied automatically. Honestly, I had no idea how much mMj'q of that kind should cost. Depending on the reality it could have been anything. But since a lot of the worlds that use mMj'q pay for everything with gold in treasure chests it sounds about right. "Plus the Rods and the Levi stones."

"Three billion?"

"Four." I said. "Who's going to cover this insurance?"

"A group called Train Insurance Services Inc. One of the investors also has a friend that sits on their board of directors. Their children go to the same business schools."

Nice.

I hung up the phone and sighed. Looking across the table at Glory Girl and Bolin. What? Did I have something on my face?

"Is your train really worth that much?" Bolin finally asked, looking a little flushed.

"Well, yeah," I said in consternation. "Most steam trains were built back in the day when a loaf of bread cost two cents and were worth millions of dollars each. Mine is the greatest of them all, constructed of Nanodiamond, titanium, TinkerTech materials and mMj'q."

"Okay, that's all very nice, but can we get going now? We're burning daylight. It's like, eleven o' clock!" Glory Girl complained.

"Alright. But before we go, does anyone have to use the restroom?" I asked.

Bolin jumped up and headed off down the hallway. "Me first!"

Glory Girl looked annoyed.

"Hey, Glory Girl, or should I call you Victoria?"

"Vicky is fine."

"Okay, Vicky. Can I hold your hand a moment?"

"Why?"

"I want to compare my biology to your own."

She looked at me and cocked her head. "All right, but don't do anything funny."

I took her hand in my own.

Her biology was fascinating. I immediately started making adjustments. So similar to my own and the human body but so different!

"Nice," I said.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I concentrated on her hand. "I'm using your biology to upgrade my own. Your muscles are about thirty percent stronger than mine and the bones are much better. This way I can shrink down a bit but still stay as strong as I am now."

Bolin came back and it was Vicky's turn next. She gathered her things and when Vicky came back we were all set to go. Opening the door and closing it was a little easier but not by much.

"So how are we doing this?" Vicky asked. "I can't fly everyone."

"We'll take the car," I declared. "Besides, there's no way I'm letting a girl, even one as cute as you, bridal carry me."

"The car sounds good," Bolin said.

At the end of the peir I found a rather large number of boxes waiting for me and a UPS guy sitting around eating takeout from Fugley Bobs. Oh yeah, they're supposed to be nearby aren't they?

He got up off a dishwasher and approached me with an electronic pad. "Are you Norman Black?"

I stopped before him. "I am."

"Sign here, please," he said, thrusting the pad to me.

"But I don't remember ordering anything," I said, taking a look at the pad.

"Well someone did." He was right. Most of the stuff was co-signed with Alicia Summers name.

"But I only just got here last week," I said, signing the damn thing.

"Overnight delivery," the man said, taking back the pad. "Have a nice day." Then her got into his large delivery van and took off.

I went over to the boxes. Most of the stuff looked like it had been directly ordered from the factory. Their was a clothes washing machine I could have crawled into, a giant freezer. Stuff you'd put into a restaurant, not a home. It was all super duper sized. And the rug included the whole roll.

"Looks like I'll have enough stuff for decoration now." I thought.

Sphinx puffed. As we watched the top half of the train hinged open as the Crystal Sphinx danced off to the side. A stream of sparkly, magical tendrils of energy reached forward to grab a few boxes retreating with them to the inside of the train.

"Gods, that's fucking awesome!" Vicky declared with a whoop as she flew up around the train to get a better look. The Crystal Sphinx watched her with all the interest a cat had for a bird.

"Fuckin train," Bolin muttered, grasping her arms.

I put my hands on her shoulders and steared her away. "Let's get going."

I got in the truck and started it right up. Bolin took the front seat. Vicky joined us a moment later and got into the back. I followed the same route out of the Docks as the shipping van had, using my keycard to electronically have the gates opened as I passed.

Outside of the Docks area I was stopped by an old man in jeans, white shirt, and leathers who had physically jumped in front of the car. He came around the other side as I opened the window.

"Are you crazy!" I yelled. "You could have been run over."

"I'm sorry, but are you Norman Black?" he asked.

Another interruption? "Yes."

"I'm Peter Weller. Listen, I've been waiting out here for hours waiting for you to come out. But me and my boys would like to join your gang."

Full stop.

"What?"

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Well, we're all over there. So if you'd like to come over …" he trailed off.

I straightened out in the seat and got a good look behind him.

About a city block down the way was a building that had been either torn down or destroyed and the majority of the rubble taken away. There were still a few pieces of the walls. Inside there were a few campers and at least fifty motorcycles with people walking around and children playing nearby on the sidewalks.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Well, if you'd come over I'll explain."

So I did and parked the truck nearby. The girls weren't happy at the interruption but they followed me out.

The group was some kind of transient motorcycle community. Only instead of dads and sons and mostly men on bikes they also included campers and other vehicles to get them from place to place. There were women too. Both genders wore old, worn in, and patched clothes and leathers so I knew they'd been around for a while. I saw a lot of handicrafts mixed in and most of the people had at least one tattoo. Like if you'd taken the Hells Angels after they retired and combined them with gypsies.

"Alright, I'm here, now what's this all about?" I demanded.

"Well, like I said, my name is Peter Weller, formerly lieutenant Weller of the U.S. Navy. I flew choppers."

"Viet Nam?" I asked.

"Yup."

"That's nice."

A few of the motorcycle gang were taking an interest in our presence. Except for the few who were cooking most of the eyes were on us. The children had stopped playing.

"As you can see most of us are approaching retirement age," he said, referring to most of the boys with beards and grey hairs. "We want a place to call our own. But between Endbringers and Parahumans and some, mistakes, that we've made in the past …" he hedged, "none of us have really found a place to call home except with each other."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't sound like the president of your little club with balls of steel and a gallon of testosterones and a bunch of smarts. Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, well, he was killed two weeks ago," he said. "Our campground was infiltrated by three Parahumans in the night and they were killed."

"So which were you before?" I asked. "Road captain, vice president?"

"I guess you could say I was in charge of provisions."

"And the Parahumans?"

"Buried."

I smiled at that. "And then what happened?"

"Well, after we got done burying our dead we decided that it was time to join up. We've been pressured to do so before, but that was when we were younger and had more options. Being in a motorcycle gang was fine and there was strength in the community. But now there are more Parahumans than ever and the smart ones are carving out little kingdoms. Doesn't matter if you have ten men on one side and fifty men on the other with guns if the other side has a Parahuman with Striker powers. We're losing people. So we decided that if we were going to have to join a Parahuman gang he had to be special."

"And you came to me," I concluded.

He shrugged. "Well, actually, you weren't our first pick. But a cousin of mine, George Wells, said that you were giving away Parahuman-like abilities to people. And that you can heal and do all kinds of other things. As soon as we heard you were opening your own country we rushed on down here to be the first."

What a golden opportunity! "Exactly how many of you are their?" I asked, mentally pinging the Psychic Computer to start printing.

"There are about two thousand just in the Bitumen Corps. But most of those are family members."

"Okay," I said, pulling out a bunch of contracts from thin air. "You need a compound and a place for your families. I need an army. Sign these."

He took the contract and passed the others as more were printed to their friends. It was a contract similar to those new soldiers signed up with the Marines when they became of age and I bet most of them had seen them before. Taking a mark out of John Scalisi, these contracts also included options for body modification, similar to the contracts used in his Old Man's War stories.

"One more thing, are any of these children yours?" I asked.

"A few," Peter said. "Why do you ask."

"I can slow and even stop the progression of aging given the right circumstances, but I can't do much to reverse it," I explained. "However, if you have grandchildren with young DNA, I can use that as a template to copy and paste, and give you younger bodies."

Some of them went for it but not all options were available to all people due to different circumstances. There were only a few hundred of the crew here. The rest were to follow in their own good time. I healed and did what I could for the most of them but it was those who signed the contract that I was most interested in and spent the most time on.

While Bolin was talking to a woman who was making shish kabobs I took three volunteers off to the side behind some campers to begin their epic transformations. In front of the eyes of the gang I transformed two twins and a sister into thirty six foot tall giants.

They were like statues come to life from out of an old movie. Their skin was a uniform grey, as hard as granite and proof against everything up to armor piercing tank rounds. Good muscle definition and little fat. Due to physical building constraints their legs were less like an elephants and more like the front legs of a Brontosaurus dinosaur. All of their limbs had double joints and their hands only had four fingers. Redundant biology, multiple pumps in the limbs, and two seven-chambered hearts in the chests kept the blood flowing. Their bones were enhanced with Levi-stones to keep them light on their feet.

Not exactly built for speed, when one of the brothers picked up a discarded telephone pole he still swung it with enough force to crack the sound barrier.

They only seemed slow. The three Titans moved with smooth efficiency to overcome their own mass and momentum. However, even though each step took two full seconds to complete, those long, powerful legs covered several yards with each stride. Their combined efforts produced an awesome, if lumbering, rate of progress.

More so when they actually ran.

To protect their bodies from damage I covered their legs with the same biological armor I also enjoyed and protected their hands with an external exoskeleton. It looked like a knight's glove, but structurally speaking it was more like that of a crustacean with spikes of bone sixteen inches long protruding from the knuckles to give them the punch they needed.

While the three family members were figuring out how to use bedsheets to cover themselves up and the sister was employing all the women to sewing her a new giant bra I forged weapons. Each Titan was equipped with the same Power Stones I'd gifted my people, but much larger (about the size of my head). Proportionally the mMj'q they needed to function and heal was also greater as well as their appetites. Attached to these stones were three weapons of my own design.

The first consisted of a large warriors ax with a curved handle. The weapon was mostly titanium with a sharp Nanodiamond Blade and two balls with spikes on the back that extruded a simple sulfuric acid.

The second weapon was a boomerang blade similar to a windmill shrunken. A special handle at the center allowed the warrior to hold onto the weapon even when it was spinning around at great speeds.

The third was a sanjiegun, a staff that could split into three chain-linked portions (a three-section staff), deploying a spike on either end. Regardless of configuration the thing could project force blades to mimic other weapons.

With little effort, the two brothers and sister could levitate their weapons and direct them through the air like a video game and call them back to their hands after they were thrown. All of them could also emit fire, while the staff could also spout poisonous gasses. I thank my new mad skills, Grimoire and the internet for allowing me to develop them so quickly. Even if most of the projects I was working on were only mental as long as I had the Crown of Knowledge hooked up to the Psychic Computer I could at least get the math right.

Three more volunteers became Goblins. Not like the ones in the games you all know about, but like the ones from Steven Spielberg's Gremlins. Each had orange eyes, white tufts of hair on their heads, reptilian bodies and sharp teeth. Just looking at them dredged up all kinds of hebejebes from childhood memories.

They were also fireproof pyromaniacs.

The rest were turned into Orcs on motorcycles. Add fifty pounds of muscles to an already fierce band of bikers, add a tough green hide, talons and tusks and what do you get?

"A whole lot of trouble," Glory Girl declared as I was finishing up with the last of the elderly volunteers.

The woman I was working on stood up and adjusted her pants, stretching left and right to get out the kinks. "Thank you kindly Lord Wizard," she said as she inspected her arms. "Thanks for fixing up my tattoos."

"You're welcome Shelly. Think any of the others over at the senior citizens home will go for the deal?" I asked.

"Sure as shit beats a wheelchair and mush for fuckin lunch," she said as she eyed the barbeque and one of the other orcs that was eating a whole turkey leg and the bones. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's a guy I've had my eyes on for the last seven years, and he sure as shit ain't getting away this time."

Vicky and I watched with some bemusement as the new she-orc went over and grabbed the new monster by the ear with one hand, a chicken with the other, and pulled him into one of the trailers. A moment later some of their still human relatives were kicked out and the door shut in their faces.

I just grinned at the results.

"You know the PRT isn't going to like this," Vicky said.

"Are you going to rat on me?" I asked.

She grinned. "Nope. After what you've done I don't think there's a gang in the entire city that will be able to take this gang on and win. And the fewer gangbangers there are the better. But are you going to stop?"

I was interrupted from answering when Bolin came skipping back from wherever it was she had disappeared from.

"I love these people!" she yelled as she spun around, showing off her new leather jacket and tie dyed t-shirt. Her pants had been cut into short shorts, added fishnet stockings and boots. Between that and the leather bikers hat and twin pigtails she looked like a deviant flower child. She'd also picked up a shotgun. "Hey, can you do me too?"

Vicky went up to her. "Bolin! What the hell? I thought you were all done with gangs and shit."

"That was before they gave me the shotgun," she said, holding up the old weapon. "It's not like it was before. If Daniel gives me a Healing Booster Amulet I can't get stupid on drugs anymore either. These people have some great weed. I was thinking about something like this." She held up a piece of paper.

Vicky took the paper. "Where'd you get this?" she asks.

"I used to draw," Bolin replied. "Plus there's this hunky boy that wants to give me a tattoo. I think he did pretty well, don't you think?"

Vicky handed me the paper.

"You really wouldn't mind looking like this?" I asked.

"Well, obviously, it'd be me. A little less horn, more bust on top, and a pair of fully functional wings. Sort of a cross between that and this."

I took the other page and studied it. "Cool. Anime Monster Girls. Yeah, I guess we could do that."

"Can you make the scales and wings orange?" she asked. "It's my favorite color."

"Sure," I replied. All I had to do was focus on my love of all things Monster Girls and things should turn out alright. "It' not like I can't undo it later if you change your mind."

That was another thing I liked about my ability. Lots of people liked getting tattoos. Others don't like them because they're permanent. Of course some tattoos were worse than others. Getting tattoos removed, or altered, was also a business. Inside of a minute I could fix up the skin to remove a lifetime of abuse and leave the canvas blank for another go.

After Bolin (crazy thrill-seeker girl) was fixed up to her satisfaction, although her wings didn't work and would take a few weeks to figure out how to use them properly, Peter Weller gathered the new Orc biker gang.

"All right you green goons, shut your holes and listen up! His Lord the Wizard has important stuff to say!" Peter yelled as they gathered around. He nodded to me to speak.

"Okay, Orcs!" I yelled, thinking of how odd it'll be to get used to saying that. "You're no longer a biker gang! You're now Wizard Black's Bitumen Cavalry Corps! Your job is to protect and escort me around town when I go anywhere. So grab your stuff and get on your rides. Bring plenty of jerky and ammo. We got places to go and I got things to do!" I hopped off the back of the truck and approached Peter.

It's simply amazing what a new body will do to a guy. While he'd gained weight and some height like everyone else he seemed to be carrying himself better.

"Peter, get over here!" I yelled.

Peter came out of his discussion with two other Orcs that were bigger than him and ambled over to me. "Yes, my lord?" he said cheekily.

The whole thing was kind of a game between us right now. He wasn't taking it seriously.

"If you're going to be a leader of Orcs you're going to need an upgrade," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. While the man didn't get much bigger, he became slightly wider at the shoulder and all his limbs thickened. The greatest change was the sudden appearance of short horns and bones erupting out of his skin from his shoulder and elbows, along the sides of his jawbone, eyebrows and forehead, the lengthening of his hands and claws. Five black spikes of horn come out of his skull and this, combined with the hair on his face, gave him a strong resemblance to Trantor, but with only one nose. "You're going to need a worthy name to complete your transformation. I'll call you Asrock." I decided, leaving him behind.

"Asrock?" the Orc Leader gaped as I left.

"Asrock." One of the other Orcs giggled.

The other Orc punched his friend in the arm. "Yeah. Hey Asrock," He whinnied. "How's it hanging, your Asrock-ness?"

"Asrock. Don't he mean Ass-rock?"

"Or maybe Ass like a Rock?"

"How about Rock Ass?"

"Yeah! Rock Ass!"

"I'll show you who's a hard ass!" the Orc leader yelled, eyes yellow and glowing, pouncing on the two hapless idiots. While the other two where more than ready to defend themselves and fight back it quickly became apparent that the new Asrock was more than a match for the both of them. Asrock also had bigger jaws and sharper teeth. If the two had been more used to fighting and even had some skill that would have been different. But all they knew of fighting was the occasional brawl in bars while Asrock had been a human lieutenant and taught actual skills. After the two had been satisfyingly beaten into submission and kicked a few times for good measure the two were assigned the boring task of guarding the camp while the rest went out with the Wizard. "Because you're not Orc enough to put up a real fight," Asrock declared, giving one last kick before going over to see to his ride.

All this while I went to the Titans and gave them their instructions.

"Okay, Tim, Tom, and Audrey, your jobs are to guard my train," I tell them seriously. "The thing is worth more than you'll ever make in your entire lives, so guard it well. If I find so much as a scratch or a plop of bird poop on it, I'll … " I had to think about that for a moment. "I'll make you watch Barney & Friends for five hours as punishment!" After all it worked on those prisoners in Military Prison.

The three of them shivered.

"Yes sir, master wizard," Little Tom thundered, hefting his staff. "No harm will come to the machine while we're on guard."

"We'll crush any who come near it, sir," Audrey said as she swung her ax around.

"That's what I like to hear," I grinned. "Use the Goblins as scouts. That's their jobs. After the enhancements I've given them they should be pretty good at slinging fire. And they're tough, so you can pick them up and throw them if you need too."

Big Tim raised his hand. "Sir, what about food? I'm getting hungry."

"Don't worry too much about that," I said. "You're Healing Booster Amulet gives you plenty of energy. Feel free to go fishing in the meantime. I'll have something set up for you by the time I get back. Okay?"

"Okay." "Alright." "Yes sir."

I took out the phone and let Director Piggot know what was happening by texting her a message. The report about the incident from last night was sent first with a link to the message at the bottom. If I was lucky it would take her about five minutes to find out what I'd done. I also sent a message to the Chief of Police letting him know that the green monsters were a new Parahuman Response Team under my command and that they should leave them alone and to reassure the citizens who call that they were the good guys.

Looking distinctly proud of himself Asrock came up to me ridin slow in his customized ride. "Ready to ride, sir."

"Good," I said, getting back to my truck.

I stashed my sword back into the back seat. When I wasn't looking someone had mounted a pair of extra large bull horns onto the front and hung a dreamcatcher from the mirror. I took that off. It was a distraction. I didn't like stuff hanging from the mirror. Vicky was in the passenger seat.

Bolin came up to the driver's side window. "If it's alright, I'm gonna hang out here for a while."

"That's fine, but remember I've got to check up on you once or twice to check the changes. How are the hands?" I asked.

She held up her monstrous claws. "Okay I guess, but I feel like Edward Scissor-hands."

"I'll try to think of something for those when I get back," I say.

"Okay. Have fun shopping!" Bolin steps away from the car and waves.

"See ya," I say, facing forwards. "Okay Vicky, where's the first stop?"

Glory girl took out her own Tinker Phone. It was just like my own so it must have come from the same supplier. But hers had pink flower stickers on it. "Um, 5th and West."

"Alright, you navigate."

From there we went house shopping.

I'd talked to Peter Wells, a.k.a. Asrock about his experiences biking when I turned him into the first of my monster army. After he was done the others followed. While I almost knew nothing about bikes other than some terminology I'd soaked up from my dad it didn't really have the same parallel with this dimension. There were good bikers and bad bikers, good towns and bad towns. Most of the gang actually had normal jobs and lives. There were exceptions of course. Some were those who had to hit the road when an Endbringer came and wrecked the city and they had to move and , well, they never stopped traveling the road.

In this way the Bitumen Cavalry Corps wasn't a real biker gang. They didn't have the colors, organization, or history. But they'd stuck together through thick and thin and that counted for something.

I wasn't too worried about adding two thousand vassals to my lands. I had plenty of room and if all my projects went well I'd be in a position to offer shelter to as many people who wanted to join me. It wasn't like the world wasn't already headed in the direction of Parahuman warlords anyway.

Driving around town with a gang of bikers was interesting. The nice thing about a gang of bikers is that everyone wants to get away from you when you travel. Biker Monsters from another Dimension moving through lunchtime traffic only made things better.

The real estate agent was real surprised when we showed up together with the Bitumen Cavalry Corps. But I was an eccentric millionaire so I ignored her first attempt to jump into her car and drive away many miles faster than was posted by the speed limit.

"Here you go sir," Asrock said as he delivered the hapless woman at my feet. "One agent, as promised."

"Thank you Asrock, that will be all," I said as I looked down at the woman. "Would your name happen to be Barbra Mink?"

"Yes?" she frowned, looked around. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm in the market to buy a house today."

"Alright," and then I helped her off the ground. Mostly this involved grabbing her hand, hoisting her up real fast so that she flew off the ground and plastered herself against me where I wrapped my other arm around her, before allowing her to slide down to the sidewalk.

24C.

"Careful miss," I said. "Those sidewalks are treacherous on heels."

She took a step back and started straightening out her dress and jacket. "Of course, sir. If I could just get my clipboard?"

I looked over at the Orcs who had stopped the vehicle from leaving. "Please get the lady's clipboard, gentlemen."

In moments she had what she needed.

She quickly put her salesman smile back on and took some assurances from Glory Girl being there.

The first house she directed us to was nice. A simple million dollar job with a nice yard and an attached two car garage and a swimming pool out back.

I didn't like it. So we moved on.

In-between visiting houses and stopping at toy stores I was fending off inquiries from the PRT with text messages. Since I didn't like any of the houses offered so far we went bigger.

Eventually we came to a real Mansion worth of capitalization. The place was right there on the edge of Brockton Bay halfway out into the forest past the suburbs and more than fifteen minutes from any store or any other place of any consequence. The road only existed to give service vehicles access to the powerlines ten miles away. The driveway was its own country road and took nearly a full minute to traverse to get to the building.

The mansion was a fine example of the Gilded Age, a time of rapid growth in the United States before the 1900s. While not exactly the Wane Manor or Richie Rich's Mansion the place was still pretty big. It had steeply pitched roofs of copper, turrets and sculptural ornamentation and was also almost entirely made out of stone. The place had a self-supporting ceramic tile vault and arch system, limestone columns carved to reflect the sunlight in aesthetically pleasing and varied ways, chimneys, tiles, and an awesome old-fashioned recently updated kitchen. Built at a time when electricity less safe and fire more of a danger at the time, the house had separate sections divided by brick fire walls.

The front was four stories tall. There was a cliff to a river in the back that the house had been expanded towards so that it could extend another two stories into the ground before you got to the basement. There was a dock for a boat and a boathouse and a gazebo on an island in the middle of the river.

"The price listing starts at 44.5 million dollars," the estate Agent warned. "It has a total of 32 rooms in the house, plus bedrooms for family and guests, bachelors wing and servants quarters, fireplaces, forced-air heating, centrally controlled clocks, fire alarms and an intercom system. One 19th-century novelty you'll note are three electric elevators, two for the movement of people, the other for furniture and other items to be moved to storage in the basement. There's a full library, an indoor pool, outdoor pool, Jacuzzi, custom wine cooler, 3 dedicated home theater systems ..."

"Can we see that first?" Vicky asked.

"Sure," the agent said with her white smile.

The Theater room was Awesome!

The interior was filled with a state-of-the-art multimedia systems. The home contains three surround sound theaters, 24 rooms of which were wired with audio zones, enabling one to have audio and video at your fingertips at all times. Actual Flat screens, of the kind I haven't seen many of since I got here, are peppered throughout the house, including in the Master Bathroom, kitchen, and the outdoor home theater near the heated outdoor Olympic-sized pool. The system tributes five centralized sources (satellite radio, terrestrial radio, CD changer, Internet and cable TV) using three connected hubs for source select, volume settings, and complete remote functionality — courtesy of IR sensors and a combination of credit card remotes and the home's master control, Universal Remote Control. In addition to in-ceiling speakers in the Master Bedroom and master bath, there are separate zones in both the walk-in closet and even a dual voice speaker in the water closet to provide music while one spends time there.

I wasn't sure what all that meant but it sure sounded impressive. All this for the true movie goer including a dozen different movie candy vending machines, including popcorn, corn dog, cotton candy, shaved ice, nacho, drinks dispensers while another system in the living room was installed for more casual listening. There was even a room for bowling.

One area that particularly stands out is the backyard. The plants and flowers are not only beautiful, but many of them can be eaten. There was a small beekeeping operation, barely fourteen hives, in back along with a barn, stables, and a dozen Solar Star Greenhouses.

From what the real estate agent was spouting, more to Glory Girl than myself since I think I scared her, there was even an entertainment system in the backyard.

Weather resistant hanging TVs and connected multi-channel system of the patio area provide an outstanding experience even in the open-air. Continual entertaining in the yard beyond the patio required a little more power. The stealth speakers in the garden and surrounding the pool and lawns was backed by, no kidding, 16 Stadium sub-woofers corner loaded off the back wall to fill the entire area with full, rich sound. There was a more humble system installed in the Seclusion's Room, which was set up for the evening enjoyment of cigars and glasses of wine from the custom wine cooler. Combining classic stone architecture, modern d-cor, and the best of the best in electronics made the house a multimedia dream home in the middle of the forest.

I wasn't sure how to feel about all that but I did know a few things.

One, the Outdoor Pool built into the side of the cliff was Awesome!

Two, the Indoor Pool was Awesome!

Three, the Jacuzzi was Awesome!

Four, Everything was Awesome!

All of this on the classic 100 acre of real estate with other plots of land all around that were also for sale.

But the total: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"You okay Mr. Black?" Vicky asked after I took a seat on the outdoor stairway. Call it a stoop if you will but there were twenty five steps from the doors to the ground and enough room for fifty college students to lounge around on.

"Oh nothing," I say sarcastically. "The house has everything I ever wanted. Super advanced entertainment center, enough stone to satisfy my Earth Magic, its big enough so that even if I went full power I could still move freely through the place. It even has a trophy room where I can hang as many weapons as I want and a shooting range. But the cost is phenomenal."

"Indeed," Mrs. Mink said. "The cost of maintenance on the house per year is almost as much as the price of the lesser houses I showed you today. The garden alone requires a crew of seven to keep the place from going to seed and another three people just to take care of the lawn and fertilize it."

"Thank you for showing us these homes," Vicky told the woman.

"No problem at all Miss Dallon." She turned herself back to me. "I'm sure we could find some other house that would suit your needs. Something smaller and closer to the city …"

No.

"No." I said standing up, echoing my own thoughts.

Mrs. Mink stepped back eyes wide, "What?"

"No." I repeated. I screwed up my courage, I took my weak ass emotions and beat them into submission and locked them in a tiny box. "The PRT can handle the cost of maintenance. I'll buy the house."

"Hua?" the agent said, her mouth hanging open. "Mr. Black, I'm sorry but I don't think you should buy this house. It's way out of your price range."

"I'm a Wizard." I said. I crouched down to the ground and summoned up fifteen million dollars in gold in a solid brick. Even a few miles distant from my train it was no different than if I had my hand right on the steel. I still had power to burn. Still took a minute to summon the amount of material I needed. "I pay in gold and silver."

Mink kept her eyes on the gold. "Wow."

I stand up. "How much for the land all around the estate?" I ask.

"Which lot?" she asked, dazed.

Feeling a little drunk myself. "All of it."

Asrock came up waving his arms and shouted, "Are you fuckin serious? All that for a house? Do you know what I could do if I had that kind of cash?"

"Asrock."

Asrock stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. "Yes … milord?"

"Shut up."

"Yes milord."

The paperwork was fairly straightforward. Nothing like what I had to do to establish an identity in this paranoid world of super heroes and villains. All I had to do was sign on the dotted line and use the account at the Great Lions Bank of Greater Brockton Bay. Miss Mink had declined the offer of gold herself but my checks were good. I got the keys.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Vicky declared as we watched the - stupidly happy - real estate agent drive away in her Pan-Am. Whatever that was supposed to be.

"Ah, do you have to go so soon?" I asked, all smiles.

She nodded. "Yup. I have to pick up my sister in a little while anyway."

Her sister? Oh, right, Amy. "Yes, your sister. Tomorrow's Monday isn't it. By the way, before I forget, I have a special gift for her," I said as I opened up another portal to the printer room on the Train. The Super Office Max had been going almost non-stop for the last few hours. I took out a newly printed book that I'd had to remember mostly because the original had been destroyed in the Blind Eternities and handed it to Glory Girl. "I meant to give this to her when I see her tomarow. But I suppose now is as good a time as any. Be sure she gets it."

"I'll give it to her when I pick her up from the hospital," she said, tucking the thing away in her overly large purse. "And I'm sorry about your trailer, Mr. Black."

"That's okay Vicky," I say. "You don't have to keep apologizing. It was an honest mistake. Though, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"If I could turn off your mind-warping thing, would you go for it? No offense, but I can see lots of opportunities for abuse and you wouldn't even be aware of the effect it had on others. Also, from touching you today, I get the idea that it affects yourself as well."

"Could you really do that?"

I nod. "It would require a little tinkering. But I can trace back your mental controls to the mechanism and alter it. Maybe shut it off completely if and when you wanted it to. It's up to you."

"I'll think about it," was all she would say.

We said our goodbyes and then I watched as she disappeared into the air. In jean shorts.

Oh well, I offered. Maybe she'll say yes?

"Asrock!" I yelled as the young lady disappeared into the distance, a speck on the horizon.

Asrock ambled over. "Yes milord?"

I pointed at the nuggets of silver and bricks of gold with the handles I'd built into them when I summoned them. "Detail some men and have these brought to the Great Lions Bank of Greater Brockton Bay. I'll make out a deposit slip. Have your men scout out the other properties. Your gang's going to be living on one of them. If the land already has a house so much the better."

"Yes milord," he bowed. "I'll get right on it."

"Also get one of your more trustworthy lieutenants. I need you boys to go on a supply run. I'll give you the credit card."

He nodded with that dumb smile on his face.

Quick as lightning I reached forwards and thrust my pointer and middle fingers into his left shoulder. His crafted flesh was like butter to my hands and mMj'q. "I shouldn't have to remind you that if you fuck with me I'll make your life a hell the twisted nightmares of psychologists and authors like Steven King could only dream of. Don't you ever embarrass me like that ever again!" I said as my curled fingers pulled out strings of flesh through the hole I dug.

In terrible pain, the Orc could do nothing but raise his other arm to the air and clench his palm hard enough to dig his diamond-hard nails into that bio-armored hand. My Flesh Magic kept him pinned in place no matter how much he wanted to fall to the ground. Every muscle was taunt and twitching in his paralysis, including the tendons and nerves I'd pulled out and threatened to snap.

"Y-yes, milord!" he gasped.

"I expect your boys to be back in three hours," then twisted.

"Yes, milord!"

"With all their purchases. And their receipts!"

Barley able to stand, "Yes milord! It will be done!"

"Good," I let him go, the poor monster fell to the ground, gasping and rubbing at the wound and the threads of flesh pulled from his body like errant strings from a woven sweater. The Healer Booster Amulet once again went into operation and pulled the flesh back into the body and sealed the hole, leaving only a decorative scar. "Can you guess what I would have done to you, if your men betray me in such a fashion as I find disagreeable?"

"I gasp! can guess." He cried.

"No." I shook my head. "You cannot begin to guess. While you live in this world the pain and injuries you feel might only be permanent . . . What I have in mind, is eternal . . . ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As you can see now that our friend is not under the scrutiny of the PRT he's not exactly the angel we all thought he was. And anyway, it's not like he hurt the guy. Wizards have been abusing their minions for centuries. The options for corporal punishment are quite vast when you can heal any injury and develop a god-like fortitude to pain that would give most marines a streak of envy a mile wide.

And don't freak out. He's not a sadist. That was just a nerve pinch taken to the extreme.

About the outfit. The man is wearing mostly normal cloths, if expensive ones designed with very good materials, made to survive in extreme environments. The harness is one giant integrated Batman Utility Belt that goes all over his body so he can really pack away the tools and weapons. Sorry for not mentioning that before. I decided to do it this way because you can't just fit everything you want into this nice little compartment the size of a pack of cigarettes. Sometimes you need a hammer. The armor for his left arm, the sword, the poltroon on his shoulders, the covering on his right arm, and his steam-punk money belt can be taken off individually and switched out as needed.

While Norman Black could make an entire suit of armor out of Nanodiamond I've decided to focus my character on maneuverability and speed. The harness is also useful in that, unlike a suit of armor, he can use the belts and buckles to adjust the size to fit him as he changes. It was also something he could quickly put together using already available materials.

As always I welcome Comments and Opinions.

I'll fix any spelling or grammar when I can. Thanks Tisaku

Last edited: Nov 14, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

15

NitroNorman

Nov 10, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 22 Plans New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Nov 14, 2015

Add bookmark

#187

A Word from the Author: It has been pointed out several times that this story is not cannon. This story is not cannon. It is not my intention to write a story that is just "WORM, but with one more character" following the plot as exactly as possible. At this point there is an entire Multiverse of WORM fan fiction and this is just one of them. Some of the things I've choosen is because I liked them and others because I thought they made more sense. My character has even talked about some of the things he's noticed that were different and he's also admitted that he doesn't know everything.

Although I haven't found one yet, I'm looking forward to finding an Alt!Power Taylor where she still has her bug powers but also becomes a Plains Walker. If anyone has found such a story or is intending to write such a story please let me know through my Inbox.

This entire chapter was written before Valor wrote his thoughts about my work. I've since edited it to be a bit better thanks to feedback and comments. I can use all the help I can get.

Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plans

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I reach out a hand to Asrock to help him get back up.

Asrock looks at the hand, up at me, then back to the hand. Then he takes it so I could lift him up.

I hold out a fist. "We cool?"

The new orc frowns. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Certifiable," I confirmed.

The orc, face ugly as sin, grins a terrifying grin and gives me a bro fist bump. "Yeah, we're cool. You're not some wimp hero that's for sure," he laughed. "Besides, it's not the worst thing that's happened to me," he says as he rotates his shoulder.

"It's not? What was it then?"

"The military. Getting caught behind enemy lines. Hazing. Cage matches. The old boss. Well, those and my sister was at this bridal shower baby thing. The guys tossed me through the window naked and then closed the thing behind me," he couldn't really blush with his new physiology but he almost succeeded.

So he really was one of those types.

I nodded. "That's some pretty bad shit." Hazing rituals. Hey, that gave me an idea! "Hey, you want to make a new hazing ritual?"

He grinned with all his teeth. "Sure, milord. What did you have in mind?"

Aaaaand he was back to that stupid smirking thing again.

-000-

I took a seat on my new stone throne and watched as Asrock, Leader of Orcs gathered the clan.

"Quiet on the front!" Asrock roared, disturbing the leaves in the trees far away. The birds flew away. "Today is our lucky day. We get to see how tough some of you really are. When it's your turn go up to the wizard and shake his hand. You'll then be subject to a pain like mortal men can never imagine! And if you aren't manly enough," Asrock grabs the front of his pants and hitches up his belt, "I'll beat the crap out of ya until ya are! So form up a line right here," he pointed to the spray painted white line going off into the distance.

One by one they came up to me. They were all nervous, but compared to shooting a can of beer off a man's head with a gun what did they have to be afraid of?

I soon dissuaded them of that opinion.

The first man came to me and with some prompting from Asrock fell onto his knees before me.

"I'm going to give you a full serving of pain," I told the first man in line. "Stay quiet and don't make a sound. When you can't take anymore yell out your Orc warcry."

The man stuffed up his courage and nodded.

Together we grabbed each other's hand as if we went to shake. Then I went to work. First it was little things, picker bushes, itchiness, fire, cold, skin rash, hammer strikes against the fingers. Small pains I've experienced myself that I could replicate in others. Then I went higher. Didn't do it all at once because that would go too far too fast. You need to let the effects of what you're doing slowly gain on the mind as they think about what you're doing to them as the intensity is ramp up to the upper limits of the body's capacity for pain. Slowly so that every minute, every second seemed to last forever.

I'd be lying if I said that some part of me didn't enjoy what I was doing.

The first guy held on remarkably well. Peer pressure from his buddies probably made him go that far. About a minute past the point he started sweating bullets he yelled out a tremendous roar that made his balls drop in importance and others shrink up in fear.

I gave him one dash of pleasure to the centermost parts of his brain to counteract the pain then let go. The Orc stumbled backwards onto his ass breathing hard.

"Nice job, now you're a real Orc," I complemented to the shivering creature as it fought to shake off the effects of my Flesh Magic. I took out a black magic marker and drew the number 67 on the palm I'd used. "Nice pain tolerance. You're a real Orc now," I repeated then pointed off to the side. "Please step to the side so that the others can have their turn."

Wordlessly the Orc nodded and staggered off. Asrock handed him a beer.

And so it went.

Peer pressure can make a lot of smart people do some pretty dumb things. If you're out drinking with your buddies and one of them decides to get a tattoo, chances are you'll wake up in the morning with a fantastic headache and new ink on your ass.

It got me my first thirty recruits.

Some had a greater tolerance for pain. This wasn't a matter of how their bodies were put together because my Flesh Magic bypassed all of that. It was a simple matter of mental fortitude. Some people had it, others had less. Took about five minutes per Orc to find out where they stood in this contest.

A few of them refused. Cowards or because they were smart, that was up to them. The contract gave them the option to turn back after ten days if they didn't like it and a few of them did. But they liked the muscles so they ended up looking like barbarian warriors.

But there was always one guy in a crowd, you know?

I had about seven men left to process with the pain ritual to sort out the ones who wanted it from the guys who were just there because everyone else was there. That's when the guy came up to me and thrust out his hand. He wasn't as big as some of the others but neither was he small. I'd noticed really noticed him much but as the crowd got thinner I saw him standing off to the side apart from the others. Didn't seem to talk much. I did the same thing to him as I did to the others. Except he didn't cry out.

He just stood there and took it, just blinking, as I ramp the pain up higher and higher. Even when he started to sweat and his eyes dilated and he lost control of his bowels he never cried out. Didn't say a word.

At one point I decided that I just had to stop because nobody should have been capable of taking that level of pain without being insane. You can train to be like that but I thought it was unnatural.

I took his arm and painted a 100+ onto his hand. From a portal I pulled out a strip of black cloth and tied it around his upper arm. "Congratulations, Pain Master Orc. Welcome to the Black Corps." I said, padding him on both shoulders.

The Orc bowed his head. "I am Derrick. I live to serve, Lord Black," and then he walked away. Didn't smile or frown or anything.

Asrock and I watched him walk away leaving a trail of slime on the ground.

"That guy's scary," I decided.

"Yeah," Asrock said. "He's always been a weird one, milord."

Wrinkling my nose, "Let's move to a different area."

"Yes, milord."

From there it didn't take much longer to process the other orcs I'd acquired. There were only two others who could stomach the same pain tolerances as Derrick and they immediately formed their own group away from the others.

Then it was Asrock's turn.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Not on your life," he said, thrusting out his hand. "Do it."

Everyone watched as the minutes passed and he sweated, went cross eyed, lost his lunch and shitted himself. I gave him an 86. Which was damn good. Only the other two in the Black Corps had a higher tolerance and they only had a 90 and 93.

I turned towards the Orcs assembled around me. Most were still shaking off the effects of their struggle grasping their beers like children holding onto their moms after visiting the doctors to get their shots. "All right, Orcs! And humans," I nodded to the people on the side. Even after the ritual was complete four more had decided that they'd rather be human. "We've got some work to do. Those of you with military experience are hereby put in charge of organizing this here army. Since not many of you have any idea of what your bodies can really do, we're going to drill."

For that I opened up a portal to a nearby junkyard.

"And the first thing we need to do is a little scavenging!"

-000-

Interlude: Miss Militia

Miss Militia was not a happy little hero.

With Armsmaster stuck in his lab it was up to her to do all the running around Piggot wanted around town. Normally this wouldn't be too bad. She had the Hummer. Armsmaster had kindly upgraded it for her a few weeks back and it ran like a dream. It even had the American flag flying from a flexible pole on it!

And the sound system was badass.

But no matter how you cut it traffic in a city like this one was a steamy hot bitch.

Just about all the PRT response teams the Protectorate and Wards were at the docks or on the shore dealing with the consequences of Mr. Blacks actions the other day so it was up to her to go it alone on the road for half an hour to get to Black's new place. And that was not because he had bothered to inform any of them of what he was doing. Oh, no. He wasn't answering his calls and for a very good reason. After learning about the Orcs Piggot would have developed Parahuman abilities on the spot if only she could have reached through the phone and strangled the idiot. The only reason they knew where he lived was when the paperwork hit the computers and the Accounting office had called Piggot for authorization to release the funds.

She'd never liked traveling much after what happened when she was younger. The little accountant Director Piggot had set the man up with, whatever her name was, had jumped ship. So the Director was nobody she wanted to be around right now. It meant a ride out of town to the very edge of the city limits, but that was all right.

Even if it meant a long ride following GPS directions to someplace she'd never been to before.

Actually, at the time Miss Militia had wondered why the house, a prime target for theft, hadn't been attacked by gangbangers before now. The sound system alone would have been worth at least ten million on the market.

That is of course until she came to the end of the report when she found out about the security system.

Apparently the owners used the house as a tax write off. As long as they were paying for the place's upkeep as historic landmark (a legal fiction and they could tear it down at any time) they didn't have to pay a cent to the government and they kept doing it year after year. This had included hiring a number of mostly retired military personnel to patrol the grounds, work the small plot of farmland and the fruit tree orchards and live nearby in what had once been the servants building. All of their paperwork was up to snuff and some of them used to have a pretty high top-secret clearance before they were phased out during cutbacks. All of this and the fact that, as far as the police were concerned, there had not been an incident up at the mansion in the last three years even when one of the marines showed up at the hospital with bullet wounds from a "gun loading accident."

That was rather ominous.

Piggot's orders had been rather broad. "Find out what that fucking magician's doing now and report back to me." So she wasn't going up there to fight or arrest him. This was just a visit.

At least she could ditch the armored mask and go with her normal scarf. The mask had TinkerTech built into it courtesy of Armsmaster for filtering out biological and chemical agents. A necessary precaution against a Parahuman that could manipulate biology and make it dance.

Plus the scarf breathed better and didn't smell of plastic.

Finally arriving at the next-to-last road to the mansion Miss Militia had to stop and observe something rather interesting that was going on.

There was a long line of rather miss-matched vehicles going through a checkpoint set up by some of those same soldiers that had been included in the briefing about the property. Most of the vehicles and the rather large number of motorcycles were being directed further down the road. The other members of the Bitumen gang and their family and friends, obviously.

In the direction of the military house, Miss Militia thought to herself.

Rather than wait in line she decided to exert her authority and drive down the opposite side of the road. It was a passing lane after all.

Miss Militia turned on her flashing lights, turned in and hit the gas.

The boys were rather unhappy to see the hummer go around the vehicles. Some of them already had their weapons out but now turned in her direction but kept the rifles aimed at the dirt. Rather than obey the guy playing traffic cop waving at her she stopped right in front of them.

At least they weren't aiming their weapons directly at her. She was all alone out here so she had to be respectful to the local authority. Even if it was a private police force.

One of the boys came forwards and intercepted her after she stopped. "License and registration please." Pretending he didn't see the special license and marks on the vehicle.

She rolled down her window.

"Oh, Miss Militia! It's you. Can I see your PRT badge please?"

"Sure." She took it out and handed it to the man, who scanned it with a code reader. "What's going on here?"

"New owner," he said, handing back her badge. "He bought all the property all around the mansion and is turning one of the lots down the street into a camp ground for his new friends, the Bitumen."

"Yes, I heard about that," Director Piggot had been very upset about that as well. "Can you direct me up to the house so I can meet with Mr. Black?"

"Yes ma'am, but he's not at the house at the moment. I'm going to have to have someone ride with you," he said. The soldier turned on the spot and called for someone to come over.

An older gentleman got in the passenger seat. Miss Militia drove as directed down the road, up the driveway, then down a side road deep into the back forest of the property and parked her car where she was told to park. They weren't anywhere near the house but on the far side where the farming was being done near the forest. Another soldier took the keys to the Hummer to move it elsewhere. In the meantime the gentleman lead her off to the woods several miles beyond a stone wall at the edge of the property to where quite a bit of activity was underway.

They stopped on a hill so she could see everything.

First there were the Orcs. Just like the photos being posted online. Bit and green and only somewhat ugly, the Case 53's would have been perfect for a fantasy movie or a cosplay fair. The first report by the Brockton Bay police and interviews with the family members at the lot had only counted forty of them. Only now there had to be more than two hundred! All of them running around like kids at recess time.

No, not recess, training. Military training, Miss Militia thought as she watched.

One group of Orcs was busy running as fast as they could in a circle that had already been trampled into the grass around the house, up and down hills, over logs and through the river over stones. Another group was working their way through a large number of dirty old tires of all sizes. Another group was going overhand through a jungle gym that looked to have been assembled from cast offs from a junkyard.

This was a theme, apparently. Half a junkyard's worth of scrap had been acquired and turned into an obstacle course that the Orcs were running and jumping and crawling through.

Admittedly it was less the serious training of boot camp and more like a huge game. There were plenty of children following them around doing the same screaming their heads off with laughter. There were even stone-shaped slides and big piles of sand being turned into castles. A framework with stone disks on the end of long chains acted as a swing set. Obviously Black's work.

Off to one side a number of fifty gallon barrels filled with cement hung from chains while Orcs with huge metal baseball bats, two by fours with nails in them, hammers and sledges whaled on the drums.

In another area she saw a framework that made a hallways of prison bars twenty feet long. She watched as an Orc went up to it, stripped off his clothes – she briefly turned away in embarrassment before she turned back to watch – the Orc grasped his privies, covered his eyes and then started walking through the framework. Almost immediately the thing lit up on fire, blasting the Orc with flame from a dozen points.

But the amazing thing was that he kept walking.

On the other side the Orc appeared with second degree burns and not a hair on him. But those wounds were quickly closing. Turning into scabs that in turn flaked off into smaller scabs. In half an hour he would be as he was before.

Healing Magic, she thought to herself in awe.

Still another group of Orcs seemed to be practicing group tactics in the time honored fashion of football. Off to one side was a pile of plastic scrap that she realized must have been sports equipment at some point. Helmets and padding that, while they must have been new because the packaging they came in was in a dumpster nearby, had been torn apart. Another group of Orcs equipped with power tools, torches, wielders, a portable repair truck and other equipment from the garage were working metal junk and turning it into armor. Meanwhile, another group nearby with woven metal headbands on their heads at a number of office desks and a picnic table were going over chemistry texts and engineering manuals.

The Orcs on the impromptu football field still wore their jerseys, however.

Still another group was practicing with shields, axes, spears and nun chucks. The two groups would get together, lock their shields together, and then charge at each other. The crash when they came together was like the wreck of a car and the yells they shouted frightened the birds away.

Some had a metal ring around one foot, connected by a chain to a ball of iron and was spinning it around their leg while jumping over it quickly in place. Some were jumping rope. Some were moving bricks around and building a big barbeque pit. A few were butchering a whole cow on a large tarp.

In another area at the far side of the forest she could see a dozen orcs with chainsaws and cherry pickers taking the trees apart and feeding the branches into wood chippers while the rest was either cut it up into firewood on new wood splitters or using the logs to expand the training fields. Others were operating backhoes to remove stumps, skid steers were moving stuff around as needed, and they were all wearing orange metal hard hats.

All of this was on the other side of the original tree line very far away from the house. From where she stood she could see through the trees to a stable barn. There was a group of apparently real cowboys with horses teaching others how to ride. The horses didn't seem to like the Orcs.

While all of this was going on there were at least seven times as many humans running around. The rest of the motorcycle gang that hadn't been turned into monsters and more people were arriving all the time. They were doing lots of things including cutting the grass. Mostly they were setting up tents between trees, running cable and water hoses, setting up generators they unloaded from their vehicles, cooking up food, marking places out with string and stakes of wood, maneuvering portable chemical toilets into place and all kinds of other things

Supposedly the people down the road were doing something similar with all their vehicles. You could also hear the unmistakable sounds of off road machines. Probably ATVs and dirt bikes.

What has Black done with this place? Is it a renaissance fair, a summer camp, or a military training ground or what?

One thing was for sure. Nobody back at the PRT had expected for Black to go out and hire people to be in his gang. In a way, this was worse than if he was an actual villain!

What is he up to?

"There he is," the gentleman soldier man said, pointing out Black in the distance.

There was a group of people around him constantly coming and going. No, check that, they were going up to one of the more ferocious-looking Orcs and it was he – it was a him, right? – that was directing the others on what to do. Mr. Black was standing to the side, smiling and nodding once in a while. As she got closer Mr. Black seemed to notice her for the first time. He disengaged from the group and came over to meet her.

As he got closer she couldn't help but notice the belts strapped to his body. While the clothes was something that you'd expect to find on a construction worker, the complicated harness, poltroons, armor on his left arm, the sword and the belt gave her pause. It took a second to realize that he'd taken those things apart and put them together into one big Utility Harness. There were enough loops to hold more tools and equipment than he already had on him. The belt seemed to clink with coins with every step he took. As for the sword, well, she couldn't tell what kind it was. From the handle she guessed that it was probably entirely made of that Nanodiamond stuff he seemed to like showing off.

The gun in his belt, she knew, was a fake. And not just because he'd painted it orange.

Altogether not a bad hero outfit for a newbie.

He greeted her warmly when he got close. "Hello Miss Militia. Nice to see you again."

She shook his hand. "Hello Mr. Black."

"Like what I've done with the place?" he asked her.

She took another look around. Gotta maintain the social cues. "Theirs's certainly a lot of activity going on. But how are you getting things done so quickly? The organization needed for such an operation is phenomenal."

"Oh, there was quite a bit of confusion in the beginning," he said. "But there were a lot of people here who knew what they're doing. They've done it before lots of times after all. I just had to let them do what they know best. But I did help out a bit. You see those metal circlets on their heads?"

She'd seen them. They were being worn by those that seemed to be in charge, or on those next to the ones who were directing the others. Was it some kind of mind control device?

Fuck!

Outwardly calm, "Yes, I see them. Another TinkerTech gadget?"

"MagiTech," he corrected. "They allowed for silent two way communication and bleed information between users. It's not perfect but there's an uplift effect as everyone knows where everyone is and what is going on. Only works for half an hour before a kind of Tinker headache goes into effect so people have to rotate in and out fast. Much better than radio. This results in varying skill sets, but we get things done as fast as a trained crew of circus roustabouts."

"Yes, very impressive," she said in awe. To take a bunch of random people and give them the same organizational skill level as an entire logistics division in the army was almost more impressive than finding out he could give people powers. If Armsmaster and Piggot were here they'd throw a fit, she knew. But she had to play the "nice" and "understanding" hero and not antagonize the man. "What are you doing right now?"

"Setting up a training ground for my orcs, of course."

That was going to make things harder. "Mr. Black, you know that the PRT does not take kindly to mind control. Or Parahuman armies. Or having people's bodies altered. I'm going to have to ask you to stop this and come down to headquarters."

The man rounded on her, showing just some of his anger and impatience. "Okay, first, it's not mind control," he argued. "It's telepathy and super awareness spells. Those aren't illegal. In fact you have no laws against mMj'q. Not unless you want to resurrect three hundred year old Salem witch trials and burning at the stake. The laws you have pertain to Parahumans and I'm not a Parahuman and so most of the rules you enforce don't actually apply to me. Especially the ones that pertain to power regulation. I know cause I checked with another lawyer."

She opened her mouth-

"And no, I'm not going to tell you who. What, did you honestly think that I'd go with the advice and opinion of the first person who crossed my path without getting a second opinion?" She had to admit that he had a point. "As for the Orcs and their families, they are my private concern, and what we do with our bodies is none of your business. Just like tattoos and piercings and what color we dye our hair and what clothes we wear. I'm on my own sovereign lands, not doing anything illegal and so you can't arrest me." He straightened up. "Now, if you want to hang around and watch that's okay. In the meantime I've got some tinkering to do. Nice, legal, tinkering. Have a nice day." He turned around and left.

He was not just going to walk away!

"Black!" she yelled, running around to be in front of him. "That's not the end of it."

The man looked like he was going to go through her physically. "As far as I'm concerned it is."

"The PRT will shut you down for this, sovereign lands or not. We've had too many people mess with people's minds and bodies to turn a blind eye to this. Especially Director Piggot. She will make it her personal mission to hunt you down!"

Black frowned. "Let me show you something," he said, then pulled a thick pile of paper from the air through one of his portals. Through it she thought she saw a several large fax machines. A TinkerTech Computer?

"This," he said, waving it at her. "Is a contract. The same that all soldiers sign when they enlist or when a new-hire goes to work for a big corporation. It is completely voluntary. Not everyone signed them. Not everyone who signs them gets turned into monsters or gladiators. I hire them to do work and even pay benifits. Some might even become my personal guards once my private police force trains them up. Some get changed into monsters. Some of them don't like it and asked me to turn them back and I did. Give me an animal and I can turn them into half human hybrids for Halloween. But unlike tattoos I can always change them back."

"But-"

"Always."

She took the contract and read it. The damn thing was that the man was right. None of what he was doing was actually illegal. There were enough precedents in place and other Parahumans who used their talents for the good of the public community to negate her argument. Piggot was going to blow a gasket!

"Where did you get this? I can't imagine that you created something like this overnight."

Black pointed at his own headband. "Funny thing about reading fiction and going online, people will write stuff about anything. And if there are TV shows and cartoons about people who can use super science to turn themselves into creatures and remove genetic defects, chances are their will be at least one guy who decides to sell the process to make money out of it rather than try and take over the world. In some of the futures written by authors it's considered a fashion statement to splice in a little animal DNA and become a little exotic, while in military fiction others use these kinds of mods to give their soldiers the edge on alien worlds. And if the genre is popular enough chances are some rabid Fan will try to write out such a contract with his buddies as a thought experiment just to see what it looks like."

"You found this online?"

He shrugged. "I had to modify it a bit, but yes."

"That's impossible. It's total bullshit!"

"It's the world wide web. You're also exchanging information from other worlds – Earth Aleph I believe it's called? – so it might have come from them for all I know. Doesn't matter. Point is I found it and it's perfectly legal in both this country and on my Sovereign Land." he emphasized.

"I thought you couldn't modify DNA? That you swore you didn't touch the sex organs!"

"Can and cannot is not the same as could, Miss Militia. You can't build a house because you don't know how or have the tools to do the job, but that doesn't mean you couldn't pick up a few bricks and mortar a broken wall, now can you? This is all in the report in my power testing." he said. "Now, those giants? They're only just really big people with gigantism. I had to reorganize their cell structures quite a bit and add organs and it took the full power output of my train to do so but they work. The Goblins and Orcs? They're just really ugly humans with choice bits of body defects thrown in. If you had an unlimited budget, a surgery team from hell and a few hapless humans to experiment on anybody could have done the same thing. Put animal parts into people, replace bones with steel and plastic, extra hearts, custom grow organs in tanks. I may not be as skilled as Panacea yet but I have as much power as she does now. Like her I don't have to cut open my patient to make them better."

"What about the headbands?"

"They're made of ordinary metal and crystals you can buy in any hardware and jewelry store. There's nothing in them. Nothing mechanical or electrical, no circuitry, nothing living, nothing dead, no gimmicks, absolutely and totally nothing. I can ship them in truck loads all over the planet and you can't say anything. They only work because I put spells on them. Those started out as a way to consume vast amounts of knowledge quickly." he said. Again he used a portal to pull something out from thin air. A National Geographic magazine. "Watch this."

He placed his hand on the book. Whispers seemed to come from it as the pages flipped of their own accord.

"And done," he said sixteen seconds later. "Just imagine what this could do for the school system. It would take about a month but a child with one of these could read every book in the library and retain all knowledge. Whether they could do anything with their education remains to be seen. Communication and the ability to share knowledge between people was the next logical step."

She had to ask. "Are all these people really volunteers?"

Black took off his headband with the strongly glowing blue gems. "Sure. I'll prove it to you." He cups one of his hands to his mouth. "Hey, Jenny! Get over here and meet Miss Militia!"

The woman comes over holding a basket of carrots on her left hip. She is also wearing a headband. "Yea, what is it?"

"Miss Militia here seems to be thinking that you're all being mind-controlled. Tell her what you really think."

"Whatever," the girl rolls her eyes. "So, whattaya what to know?"

The woman could be just a mindless pawn but somehow she didn't think so. Black had been fairly honest with all his answers and seemed to instead take great satisfaction doing things others hadn't considered. With Mr. Black, she was learning, it what he wasn't saying that was more important.

"Do you really like having those headbands on your heads?" she asked.

"Fuck no," the woman said. "Guys think about girls and their parts, like, twenty times a day. There are 76 people in the network now. Every time they think about boobs I get a mind-eye-full. It's fuckin annoying."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"It's the best thing since radio to coordinate action and get things done as a cohesive group."

That was a prepared response. "Can you take it off?"

"Sure," the woman replied then reaches up and takes it off, where the band of woven metal shrinks down to about half its size. "I can think my own thoughts. Norman Black is a goat-fucking scuz bucket. He can take a dive into the sewer. He can sit on a wood splitter with his legs spread. He can-"

"Okay, I think she gets it Jenny." Black interrupted, blushing with embarrassment.

"I was just showing her my mind is my own and that I don't really like you that much." Jenny winked at Miss Militia then turned to Mr. Black. "Can I get going? The soup needs their carrots."

"Yeah, go on."

She watched as Jenny marched away without even saying goodbye with her basket full of store-bought carrots and dump them on a table. There a whole crew of moms and dads and sons and daughters working together with supernatural precision to get dinner done, handing out tools and spices to each other without looking at each other or talking.

"Not everyone likes them," he informed her. "Some people will try anything once and never touch it again. Some hate it."

Miss Militia turned and thought about his report when he first arrived on the Rig. "You really are a trans-humanist. You're going to keep modifying people."

"Can't get into the habit of self-modification without being one just a little bit. I see no reason to stop. A little caution maybe, but no."

"Is there anything you're not going to do?"

"The line I draw in the sand is not a clear one, no. But my general feeling is this: In most cases the doctors know what's wrong with a patient, but there is no medical art to repair it. But people who have powers like Panacea and me can fix them where current medical science falls short." He bent over slightly so that he was at her height. "Miss Militia, do you know what the worst thing a villain can do?"

Brains. "Terrorize and kill people," she thought about Slaughterhouse 9.

"That's a rather simplistic answer but I'll run with it for now. But no! The worst thing they can do is be a villain. I'm not going to promise that I'll never create monsters or giant robots or use my abilities to destroy my enemies. Hell, one of my biggest dreams is to pilot a giant robo-mech! But you see I don't have to do anything like that. I'm not out to conquer Brockton Bay. I'm already well on my way to becoming one of the strongest heroes on the East Coast. And I'm already well on my way to becoming one of the most famous men in the entire world. Soon I'll be the richest. If I wanted to rule the world I won't have to use armies or wage war like those idiots in the gangs. I just have to wait until I'm powerful enough that it doesn't matter. And seriously? Who the hell would want to rule the world anyway? The paperwork must be fantastic! Sitting at a desk all day filling out forms?" He shivered.

"Anyway, I can use my piddling little knowledge of Eternity mMj'q and entertainment media to make every science fiction toy a reality. You want a freeze ray capable of turning the water out in the bay on the hottest day into an iceberg? I can create a freeze ray. How about a spell for teleportation? Give me a few weeks and I can have enough material put into orbit to build a space station and then we can play "Beam me up Scotty" all day. Or how about seven league boots to run all over the world? Or how about a bag of holding? Personal storage dimensions for all your stuff. Flying cars . . . The possibilities are just endless. It would be . . . beautiful."

He paused to breathe and turned away looking over the field before him. "That psychologist once asked me why I don't want to go home. This is why. I can play and be Tom Swift and Merlin and make all my dreams come true. So I'm going to build my company. I'm going to invent and develop things the world's never seen. Legally. And when I find Mr. Spot I'm going to shake his hand."

Miss Militia stood up on the hill for a long time after Mr. Black left and watched the Orcs and the humans work until the sun went down. She even enjoyed the party they threw and talked to many of them late into the night.

She also talked to Director Piggot on the phone and wasn't that an unpleasant conversation?

-000-

Interlude: Cauldron

The three of them gathered in the meeting room silently. First came Numbers Man, then Alexandria in her civilian garb as Director Rebecca Costa-Brown, then Doctor Mother. Once they took a seat a holographic sphere appeared in the air above the table. Like a soap bubble three feet across, in which hung the life-sized image of the head and upper shoulders of Norman D Black Jr.

Doctor Mother spoke first, "Contessa will be here in another seven minutes. Please proceed as normal until she arrives. There is new information to impart but it cannot be disseminated until she arrives."

"Very well. We all know why we're here," Director Costa-Brown spoke. "In under a week of his arrival this man has completely disrupted our plans for Brockton Bay and the surrounding environs. Number Man, if you would please."

The guy briefly turned away from his laptop. "What we have here is a man who is not a Parahuman with a broad range of abilities. His coming from another dimension during the incident with the individual known as "The Spot" and his accident-induced autism as a child gives him something of an alien psychology, and we must make the inevitable inferences and deductions. This is of course complicated by whatever knowledge fell into his strange mind during his trip through what he calls the "Blind Eternities." His advanced yet limited knowledge of this world also gives him immediate unparalleled advantages as we have seen in how he dealt with Coil. He didn't so much as defeat Coil as brush him out of the way. Whether he can pull off the same trick again or is only a one-trick pony has yet to be determined. The problem comes when such a person chooses to make wealth using those abilities he's gained and then just giving that wealth away. Through his actions he has completely bypassed the whole hero/villain dynamic. We have contingency plans for such an occurrence but none of them really fit.

"On the scale of a global economy his ability to summon resources from nothing is the equivalent to a moderately successful large scale gold mining operation. But he has no overhead or expenses. The train, the primary source of his immense power, does not need maintenance like TinkerTech does and he can make other power sources whenever he feels like it. That's not bad compared to other corporations mining for resources, but again he doesn't have to pay for salaries or equipment or permits or tax. He does it all himself. Kaiser could outperform him very easily in steel and iron production but other than that he doesn't have any real competition. It is not illegal to make money with super powers.

"This is of course compounded by the deals made at the local level and the attempts made to gain some control over him before we knew what we were dealing with. The agent that was placed to gain his confidence had three simple jobs. The first was to gain a line of insight into Norman Black's mind and, second, to possibly influence his thinking, and third, if he cannot be influenced or swayed, to provide advanced notice to whatever action this unbelievable person was to follow. In this we have mostly failed, spectacularly if quite strangely in placing her within his organization, but failed all the same. He's a shrewd man, uneducated certainly, ignorant about our culture of course, possibly wrong about a lot of things, but shrewd. He knew what he had even if he didn't immediately know what he was going to do with it. Yet he does know now."

"If he put all his effort into summoning gold and nothing else how much money could he make?" Director Costa-Brown asked.

Numbers Man brought up a high-zoom image from a military spy drone. In it Mr. Black was leaning down over a large nugget of gold in front of his new house. "This lump of gold started out fairly small but continued to grow for 4.76 hours after both the house agent left and some of his 'Orcs' took some of his previously summoned metals down to the bank. The speed at which he summoned the material varied, indicating that he had to keep pulling from deeper and deeper in the earth. He later took it out back by 'growing' some of his Levitation stone to the bottom to get it off the ground. This was before Miss Militia arrived to assess what was going on and so she didn't see it. If my calculations are correct, this single lump is approximately two feet in each direction.

"Gold," he went on, "weighs some 1,203.74 pounds per cubic foot. Two feet multiplies everything by eight. At $1,323 an ounce, at sixteen ounces to a pound, this nugget of gold would weigh close to five tons with a value of $203,846,146.56, payable promptly upon demand at any bank in America. Should he decide to transport the gold via one of his portals to another country that has even fewer restrictions on the ownership, purchase and resale of gold and other precious metals he might get as much as thirty percent more in exchange for any other currencies he might wish for. Or he might choose to get stocks or bonds other countries would sell to recover long outstanding debts."

Director Costa-Brown spent a moment estimating Norman Black's possible worth and then put her head in her hands. "What a disaster," she whispered.

"Indeed, the economic repercussions are quite fantastic," Numbers Man nodded. "My deductions lead to one solid conclusion: that the government of the united states – and every other government that basis its coinage on the gold standard, the entire world in other words – is in very big trouble. I don't have to remind you of my actions on our behalf to keep Cauldron and our other operations financially viable. We have access to other worlds, but this would affect even us. Will Norman Black be content to sell his gold to America or will he take his business overseas where he could get more for it?

"However it is not all bad. After he transported it to the backyard Norman Black covered it with a half-inch shell of granite and put an empty black iron flower pot on top of it."

The possible meaning of that action was left unsaid.

She looked up, "You can't be serious?"

"He seems to find it funny," he shrugged. "Those are the facts. As slim as my deductions are and as faulty as my information may be." He brooded about it for a moment before he went on. "One another item of interest, Mr. Black's Reaction Rods and Levi-stones seem to be the real deal. Already I've started to hear whispers from the stunted militaries who are fantastically interested in a rock that not only can lift itself but several tons payload silently and effortlessly off the ground to a great height through a fairly simple method once only achieved with Parahuman abilities and TinkerTech. The power station demo set up by Mr. Black and Kid Win has been humming merrily along for over 38.9 hours now. Both Levi-stones and Reaction Rods have been incorporated into both Kid Win's and Armsmaster's suits. Rod production is proceeding at a maximum rate overseen by Kid Win and three lab technicians. Then there is this mMj'q particle of his. If he wants to he could flood the entire city with it and force the Parahumans living there out. He could set up Parahuman Free Zones very easily and undo all of our work completely. Should the government become aware of that particular item they would do everything in their power to safeguard this person from any act of mayhem we could try clandestinely. Something that becomes increasingly likely the longer we wait to act. Every Parahuman in Brockton Bay felt some effect of Norman Black's magical attack even if most didn't think anything of it. It won't take them long to put two and two together. The only Parahumans who wouldn't know about it are the members of the Protectorate and Wards who live on the Rig. But you can be sure they'll find out about it soon as well, if Black just doesn't outright tell them." He added bitterly.

"The government can move fast when it wants to," the dark skinned woman at the head of the table commented when the man stopped talking. "Before I arrived I was able to confirm that there were agents from the Department of State, the Department of Commerce, the Internal Revenue Service and the FBI who have taken up residence in several hotels and rental properties in and around Brockton Bay. He has too many eyes on him, private, public and governmental, to simply whisk him away or meet with him. Unfortunately that does not prevent him from moving around unobserved, as he tends to disappear through his portals whenever he feels like it to do whatever he wants."

"What does Fortuna have to say about him?" Rebeca asked. "As new to this as I am I've never known her to be late to a meeting."

"She is on her way. Unfortunately Mr. Black seems to be one of a few people in which her ability does not work. More to the point there was a physical backlash, of a kind I've never seen before, when she attempted to chart his path."

"What do you mean?"

Number Man, who had been counting down the seconds, turned towards the doors just before they whooshed open. In walked Fortuna, and another and another and another . . . .

At first he thought he was seeing some kind of time/space temporal effect. But Grey Boy was dead! He counted 176 copies of the woman following in her footstep overlapping eachother. Echo's in time. He further calculates that she is actually moving at 1/16 normal speed and is aware of it and that each time copy represents a second in time between when she attempted to "walk the path" of Norman Black and began her journey to the room. The doors don't close on her as they should have when the timer ran out and there are other factors coming into play indicating that time and space were warping around the woman.

((176 x 16)/60seconds=46.9333333333333333333minutes.)

"The effects should be wearing off shortly," Doctor Mother says.

Indeed, as the other copies follow the exact same path and join up with the woman in the middle of the room the time/space warping effects seemed to fade away until the last woman stepped into her place. Contessa then stretches and breaths a heavy sigh.

"Damn, that's much better," she says, taking her assigned seat.

Nobody comments for a moment. All the activity is tied up in Numbers Man rapidly inputting complex mathematical formula with imaginary numbers into his laptop as fast as his fingers could go.

He stops, "Damn it, I made an error."

"I thought that was impossible," Director Costa-Brown replied.

"Everything is impossible with time travel," Numbers Man declared, slamming his laptop closed. "My parasite isn't working right."

"Its magic," Contessa said.

"What exactly happened to you?" Director Costa-Brown asked.

"I tried to find out more about Norman Black and where he came from" she said, carefully. "Instead I believe that at some point in one of my futures I would have met Norman Black and his magic overcharged my Corona Pollentia causing me to walk into the past and the future at the same time. I believe I saw the Blind Eternities that Norman Black traveled through. It is not a place I ever want to see again."

"What did you see?" Numbers Man asked.

"I'd really rather not talk about it but Norman Black's description is most apt. It is both energy and the stuff of dreams, flux, order, chaos, storms, mind, spirit, knowledge, anti-energy, negative matter and things one cannot describe. My attempt with Norman Black was met with failure. Everything I saw was displayed in some language I was unable to decipher."

"Did you get anything?" Numbers Man asked.

Contessa tossed her right hand and held up a finger. "One word, that's all."

Director Brown asked, "Well, what is it?"

"It's –

System error . . . Reinstalling universe . . . rebooting . . . wait . . . Add more cheese.

When Number Man opened his eyes again he found himself on the floor lying back against the far wall. His chair was nowhere to be found. Director Costa-Brown reached out a hand and helped him up.

"What happened?" he asked. There was no time to think or be afraid. He suspected that his memory was damaged . . . or that part of it had been erased!

Doctor Mother stepped forward. "I believe that Contessa attempted to speak one of Norman Black's so-called Words of Power," she indicating the middle of the room.

Number Man looked up at the brown wooden table. The top half of the surface of the table had been cut off. The surface, only 2.243 inches thick, was hovering above the rest folding itself into myriad gyrations of impossible origami thousands of times a second in at least eleven dimensions that he could estimate. At one point he saw over a hundred thousand different variations of his laptop occupying the same point of space and time. Some were pink.

A fractured image of parallel dimensions or the real things . . . Who could tell?

The bottom half of the table and its legs had slump to the ground gaining the consistency of a confectionery dessert.

He bent down and stuck his finger into the substance and pulled up a small blob of the table, smelled it, then stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm. Walnut."

Director Costa-Brown eyed Numbers Man for a moment before turning towards Contessa who was standing at the back of the room. "Just what was it you were trying to say?"

"I believe the word was the sum-total dictionary definition for "change," from every language their ever was." She admitted. "I don't believe that a human mind can grasp its totality. And my dialect was horrible. It is these "words" that surround Norman Black. It's not that I can't see him or read him, but there is a language barrier of alien sub-titles. I have no Rosetta Stone."

Director Brown complained, "But your thinker power—".

"Doesn't work on this un-language."

"We've seen enough," Doctor Mother concluded. "Although it is in advance of the timeline of our plans, Norman Black seems to be setting up some kind of kingdom for himself and is pulling in both Parahumans and humans to support it. The possibility was discussed when we allowed him to be granted his sovereignty rights and I see no reason to reverse our decision on that matter."

"And what of Norman Black's ability to summon gold?" Director Costa-Brown asked. "We cannot just let him do whatever he wants."

"One suggestion is to have Alexandra visit him and attempt to get him to slow down," Contessa said.

""Theirs's a 42% probability that that might work," Numbers Man declared. "There's also a 58% probability that he'll just hide his activities with a 74% chance that he is already doing so."

Doctor Mother turned towards him. "Then that is one avenue we should contemplate. But next week. By then we'll have more information. However, Parahumans have attempted to turn lead into gold before and we have adequately dealt with them all one way or another. I see no reason why the same could not be done with Norman Black if it proves that we cannot use him to our advantage."

"And the thing?" Numbers Man asked.

Doctor Mother contemplated the Space-Warping table. "Have it taken to the lab, or eject it into a sun in another universe."

"Yes ma'am."

-000-

2:00 A.M.

Finding myself surrounded by blankets and no female company I exploded out of bed and took a look around in my new bedroom.

"I sense a disturbance in the force, Luke."

Someone had fucked around with mMj'q and didn't even have my little bit of knowledge to play with.

Fuck!

I seriously doubted that Mr. Gold and Alien was the culprit. Nothing I remembered from WORM or the fan fiction I'd read indicated that he had the detective skills of a child. It must have been a Parahuman. A Thinker . . . .

Either that or something followed me from the Blind Eternities.

Or something else . . . . ?

Fuckit. I was already up. Four hours was enough. Might as well go see what my two favorite idiot savants were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry if the villains in the story don't seem villainous enough. I just can't get my head into the Evil Persona that it seems to demand. This is about the best I can do.

Also relaxing my stance on the swearing.

As always comments are welcome.

Edit: Thanks for feedback, comments, and corrections with spelling. Tisaku.

I admit my sense of human leaves a lot to be desired. If nobody figures it out by my next positing I'll let you in on the gag.

Last edited: Nov 17, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

13

NitroNorman

Nov 14, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 23 It's a Hospital and a Joke New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Nov 17, 2015

Add bookmark

#198

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's a Hospital and a Joke

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday 1:06 P.M.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

What a fuckin day!

Thrown into a hospital chair I sighed in relief.

Panacea sits nearby drinking something. She still wasn't talking to me.

Other than some conversation about work she was giving me the cold shoulder. She was strictly professional but had totally shut me down every time I tried to start a conversation. A guy can only take so many "This is wrong, this way is better, why are you doing it like that?" before he wants to leave the room and go do something else wherever she's not.

L33t's general knowledge of SCIENCE! was expanding drastically with every book he read. He even admitted that he'd done some very stupid things. Uber's focus had been all about physical activities with the body. This did not translate into SKILLS! Since reading a book on martial arts did not make you a prize winning black belt. I was not The Gamer. We'd still have to do things the old fashioned way. My new and improved Mark 2.3 Crown of Knowledge did the parasite thing and so I knew all they know and without erasing their memories this time. Except for L33t because otherwise I couldn't get a repeat performance of TinkerTech.

I'd started out the day by getting up at dawn. Going to do a workout with another hour for sword practice. I did this in full view of everyone at the Camp and quickly put everyone in the dust with my speed and power. I also notice a funny thing. The funny thing is that everyone saw me while I was putting everyone to shame with my physical enhancements. I felt great. Then those who know how to fight actually challenge me when I was done running around thinking they could use their skills to beat me.

Turns out this is true. My muscles put the hydraulic pistons on a backhoe to shame but I am still beaten. If I was human I would have been on the floor crying with broken bones, my blood fertilizing the fields. Since I am not exactly human I am just a very lifelike practice dummy that gets hit repeatedly with lethal blows from the master.

After finding out who the Masters are we work out a deal. I would get all their lifetime of fighting using my Crown of Knowledge so they knew I could protect them and they would teach everyone how to fight including myself. A school would be built to teach everyone from kindergarten on up until your old and gray. Another plot of land was set aside just for them and I ordered Asrock to use all the Orcs to make the place as soon as possible.

Next I went to Brockton Bay Hospital.

I go to Brockton Bay General hoping to get the jump on things and talk to Panacea before the shift change at 7:00A.M. I was met at the doors by Alicia to do the introductions with the hospital staff and a PRT officer who never left my side. After being introduced to the hospital staff I asked for and was directed to the Hospital's vast library of medical texts and reference books. I had to wait for Panacea to come around before I was allowed to do anything.

Let me tell you, you have no LIVED until you've read "Clinical Procedures in Emergency Medicine." 1560 pages. The detail in the graphs and figures is astounding and makes everything I touched in school look like crap.

Funny thing about being an avid reader was I was never satisfied in school reading one chapter at a time with the rest of the class. When the assignment was done I kept on reading. Reading is not hard. Like history, just think of it as a story and keep going. Same thing after school. When I find books in the dump I'd take them home to see if they're any good. Once I got my hands on a Second Edition Nurse Guideline for Human Anatomy.

I didn't find that particular book in the library but at least now I knew all the names of all the parts.

A nurse came in while I was waiting for the shift change and asked me what I was doing. Doctors and nurses are a very select group. They're smart, hardworking, spend years training to learn their craft, work long hours and accumulate large debts putting themselves though school. When I told her she immediately asked how much it would cost to borrow the Crown of Knowledge for a week. If she could fit ten years of medical school into Two she'd do just about anything to have it including go out with me.

She was not the only one who wanted my Crown of Knowledge.

At seven o'clock shift change Panacea arrived with one of the hospital's security officers. This security officer was just like mine but was assigned to her. Since she was here I put down my book and went to meet her.

"Hello Panacea," I said greeting her amenably.

"Black," she replied with cold ice.

I frowned. She is not happy with me. My Wizard Brain tells me this is so. "I am sorry, is there something wrong?"

"No. Everything is perfectly fine. Let's just get this done and be on our way," she said.

The security guard just shrugged his shoulders when I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe we shall start on the less serious cases first," Panacea began.

I did not want to start off the day with the patients themselves. Panacea is also unhappy with me. I believe I know why. I also believe that I also know how to fix it.

"Before we start, we should test out that I know what I am doing," I tell her.

"Agreed. I will see how good you are." Panacea tells me.

"If I am to be tested, we must use someone as a test. Since none of us want to be sued and the hospital does not want to be sued," all the doctors in the staff room stop talking and turn towards me at the mentioning of being sued and start paying attention to what I'm saying, "I suggest that we test my skills on the doctors."

"We are not hear to heal the doctors," Panacea argued.

"I disagree. The doctors work very hard. They study hard, for years, to learn how to heal people. If the doctors are to heal people they should be healthy so they can heal more people."

"The doctors are not patients. They are not in danger of dying."

"People die every day. The doctors stop them from dying. The doctors make them better. If we make the doctors better we affect lots more people and not just the people we touch and heal. For every doctor we heal and make better, we help hundreds of people, even when we are not around to help."

Panacea didn't want to argue anymore. My words and the doctors eyes have won the battle. "Fine. We'll start with any volunteers that come, then move onto the real patients."

Although the doctors found this unexpected turn of events surprising there were plenty of doctors and nurses, cafeteria workers and janitors who took us up on it. For we didn't just need the doctors but also the people who helped make the hospital run good. In this way I healed a large number of accumulated damages, fixed up eyes and ears, teeth, digestion, heart problems, stressed out muscles, ulcers, fatigue, dropped a few hundred pounds of fat and added more muscle to those who needed it. Also fixed up their complexion quite a bit and gave those who were losing it back their hair.

When I was done they looked good enough for TV and some of the, now, young women became very, very excited.

Only after we healed lots of the doctors did we go out to heal the sick people.

After changing out of my normal clothes for hospital whites where it was time to go on the floor to meet with all the sick people.

What a horror show that was.

"Gods, I need a drink," I declared.

The very helpful nurse who had been happy to have the fat from her waste added to her bust line was very enthusiastic to do whatever I asked in the hopes of getting a Crown of Knowleage. "I'll get you some water," she offered.

"I said I want something to drink! Not something to wash," I said, opening a portal to my favorite Pawn Shop. The owner looked at me when I appeared. "Hey Charlie. Give me that vase you have in the back. No, the green one."

Satisfied with my purchase I held up the impromptu umbrella stand and tried not to think too hard about what I was doing. A little Earth Magic gave it two handles.

"What are you doing?" Panacea asked.

"Watch."

Every casino I've ever been to has hundreds of drinks abandoned on every flat surface filled with at least a few fingers of alcohol. I crossed the Scrying spell to the Portal spell and activated a search engine.

The portal in front of me was only a foot across, opening and closing hundreds of times in different areas finding dozens of drinks. As each drink appeared a modified portal moved over the drink, leaving behind the glass and plastic and most of the water. In this way I got sixteen cherries but only five olives, plus a few bits of lemon and lime.

I added six eggs.

For protein.

The nurse with the impressive bust line who'd been with me throughout the day looked a little green. Even Panacea was casting me strange looks.

"What is it you're making?"

"I have no idea. I'm calling it a flamer." I said before lighting the thing on fire.

I start quaffing.

The nurse turned away and ran to the bathroom.

I put down the vase half full and sighed. "Ah . . . that's better."

"You can't be drinking on the job." Panacea complained.

"Look kid, I can use Flesh Magic to make those sorts of problems go away. Now, how in the world can you stand to be around all those sick people?"

She shrugged. "I just do."

Big problems there. Big, big problems.

"That's it!" I declare. Standing up I grabbed the kid and opened up another portal. I then yelled at the other medical people in the break room, "We're going on break. Be back in an hour!"

"Hey you let me go!" Panacea yelled.

Before anyone could do anything we were gone.

-000-

Panacea fell down onto the grass and brush while I got busy shaping some sand into something that looked like an easy chair and took a seat in it. Wouldn't win me any sand competitions today but for an Earth Mage it was just fine.

Panacea, using adult words, got up and came stomping around before she slowed down to take a look at where we were.

"Where are we?"

"Some island off the sea of Japan," I said as I watched the sun coming over the horizon. "It's ten o'clock here. Just one of countless desert islands a few miles across and too small to be put on most maps."

"Whatever. You take me back right now."

"In a bit." I said, drinking from my vase.

"There are people back there I need to heal!"

"There will always be more people to heal," I tell her. Such things were obvious for an adult but she hasn't learned that at this point in the story. "You will heal more people later. You are on brake. You will not save the world yourself. You need to take these things in moderation. You're not going to work yourself into an early grave, or insanity. That isn't going to help. Let's talk about something more pleasant. What'd you think about Copernic's Rebellion?"

She turned from me to look at the rising sun. "It was . . . nice."

"That all?"

"Those people destroyed the world to same themselves."

"Yup. Those people did that too."

She didn't say anything for a minute. "Is that what you're going to do?"

"I am a Wizard. I have people I have to take care of now. I will do everything I can to help. I will do everything I can. I would also rather have your help," I admitted, taking another drink. "You are more likely to question actions and take the moral high ground. Done right you and I could do everything in that book and more. The problem is the big shots. People who don't want to give up power who are clinging to a world that died when the first Parahumans came around. They're dying out you know.

"I'd rather have your help," I repeated myself.

A portal appeared five feet off the ground from which fell a large brown paper bag at Panacea's feet.

"That bag contains seeds I've collected. The Great Basin Bristlecone Pine, the Montezuma Cypress, the Giant Sequoia, the Coastal Redwood, plus a few others. With your powers you could easily create giant trees that are hollow on the inside. Treehouses that, like in the book, are genetically programmed to manufacture rooms for people along with beds, chairs, cupboards that grow food, and toilets. With your powers it shouldn't take more than a few hours to end world hunger and the housing problem all at the same time. Then it's just a matter of testing and distribution."

"You know I can't do that," Panacea frowned. "The PRT-"

"Is a bunch of big shots pining for the status quo," I said. "But the PRT doesn't exist everywhere. You could set yourself up in Africa. That's why I brought you to this island. Sure it's empty. But give it a few days, some seeds, and your abilities and it can be a nice little Oasis. And it's all yours."

"Mine?" she said in wonderment.

"Yes. And all you have to do to make it a reality is put your hand into that bag and make it your own."

She looked at the bag. The emotions I was getting off of her shifted from one moment to the next. She backed away from it. "I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to become like those people in the book," she frowned at me. "Those two scientists were playing god. They murdered people. They mind-raped people. They destroyed everything in the world. I'm not going to become a criminal like them."

"I'll admit that in the world of literature it's not all that great," I said. "It was written before genetic engineering became possible and it never got that great reviews. Admittedly, they are criminals on a massive scale and they managed to win. But they also had good intentions. You either hate it or you don't. I thought it was a fun read. Myself, I don't think two scientists playing god is automatically a bad thing. I'm with the group that uses knowledge to make mankind strong."

"Then why don't you do it?" she asked. "You have the power."

"Nah. I have power, but not the kind of bullshit power that you have. Me? It takes me five minutes to figure what's wrong in a patient and five more to fix it. You on the other hand? You take seconds to do the same thing even when it's something you've never seen before. And you can genetic engineer like it's nothing, while I have to figure out which chromosome goes where and what it does first. I'm afraid it's up to you or no one else."

She frowned at me and took a seat on a nearby rock to watch the ocean. I left her alone to think.

It was half an hour before she asked a question.

"What's it like in those other worlds? Where people have powers and magic?"

I thought about that one for a bit and decided to be honest and embellish a little. "In some worlds it's just like this one. The technology is different but the people are the same. But in others where powers aren't suppressed? It's respected and commissioned by those in power. There, a person who keeps his head can acquire wealth, lands, power, slaves . . . Hell, its considered socially acceptable to use your abilities to best advantage. Everyone respects a man who pulls off a good con game and applauds a new trick. If someone had powers like yours and didn't go out to conquer a Kingdom or two, well, they'd think there was something wrong with you."

That put a downer on her mood.

I hoped she helped me with this. She was more likely to make something safe while I had this fantastic urge to go all out and make some Lovecraftian horror. I wanted fantasy creatures. I wanted dragons and ogres and unicorns and flying horses. A griffon would be nice too.

And a sea serpent.

"Look, whatever you want to do it's up to you," I told her. "I'll set up something so you can come here whenever you want. You don't have to help me."

"If I don't help you, you're just going to keep on making things anyway, aren't you?" she asked.

"You better believe it." I nodded.

"What if I tried to stop you?"

Now there was a thought!

I swirled my drink. "Well, that would be interesting. But how would you do it? Would you engineer a bacteria? Build a plant monster? Touch me and try to shut down my life force? Probably wouldn't be so bad not to have someone around that could give me a sanity check." I mused. I reached down and picked up a big hermit crab by my feet. "I know, let's play crabs." I grinned and flipped the creature into the air.

Standing up I turned around and pressed my fingers into the sand of the beach. Between us a large pit was emptied into the ground with coarse sand and little rocks at the bottom and hardened walls three feet tall.

"Crabs?" Panacea asked as she got up off her rock.

"Yeah. Crabs. I pick one and you pick one. We give each the other five minutes to build them into big monsters and then let them fight each other. Whoever wins gets to decide."

She frowned. "But doing that is wrong."

"So is killing a cow, but I don't see you being a vegetarian."

Angry, she looked around at the beach and got herself a nice big horseshoe crab and a handful of seaweed from the shore. Putting her hands together the seaweed and the crab merged together to make this big thing. It had four limbs and bity fangs'.

I grew my creature in size and based it on the Hender's Rat. Panacea's eyes went wide when she saw the mantis blades and modified hers to keep pace. She even grabbed another crab and merged the two creatures together. Something that I couldn't do. Damn, but she was fast.

When the time limit was up we put our creatures down and released them. Panacea's charged into the arena. Mine used its ninth limb to jump into the air and land on her armored monster. My Hender was fast, like a boxer, but Panacea's was like a knight, armored perfectly to distribute kinetic energy. The true eyes she'd given the crab were saved from penetration by a tight organic see-through lens. No antenna but I think it had sonar.

Panacea's Kaiju wasn't as fast as mine and armored, but it was also then that I learned that it could project bolts of electricity. The Hender spasmed and was flung away. The Kaiju ran to deliver a final blow. My Hender used its redundant biology to keep moving and jump away.

This is how it went. The slow armored monster again the fast striker.

I was also keeping an eye on Panacea. She was smiling, as interested in the fight as any participant with a bet to win.

My creature's stabbing weapons were no match against its armored shell. All they did was bat the Kaiju's tendrils away. But I had another trick. My creature spat an acid which, while it didn't affect the armor or blind it, ate into the joints of the creature. Mostly crippled, my Hender went to deliver the final blow when Panacea's Kaiju stabbed out again with its leftmost limb and grasped the leg of my Hender before it could get away.

Even from where I stood I could smell the ozone.

"Well it looks like you won," I said as the two creatures died. "Though it looks like a case of mutually assured destruction."

"Yes, I won. Now you have to do what I say," she grinned.

"Okay. Now what would you like?"

She rolled her eyes and thought about it, "I … would … like … to . . . do this again!"

"What?" I laughed. "You actually liked doing that? You thought that was fun?"

"Fun! Yes!" she nodded. "I've wanted to do something like that for a very long time."

"But what about your whole, "Do No Harm," thing?" I asked.

Panacea shrugged. "Fuck it," she cringed, looked around as if someone where going to slap her, then grinned some more. "Fuck it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" she laughed, prancing around and swearing up a storm.

God Damn . . . I think I popped her Parahuman cherry.

She reminded me of my sister who hated carnival rides. Always screamed and closed her eyes. Yet on her 21 birthday she went on the roller coaster at Six Flags just for the picture opportunity with some of her friends. I was the driver. When she came off she wasn't as scared as she was when she got on. She was curious.

By the time the park closed she'd tried out every ride and even got me to go on the Hellevator! I hated it. She was a screaming nutso! She was a pure adrenalin junkie after that and sometimes I kind of wished we'd never gone.

Panacea was down in the pit with the two monsters combining them together. Now we had an armored 20 pound Hender's rat with the ability to zap prey and spit acid on land.

"Is the rest of New Wave going to like that thing?" I asked.

"My god. You're right . . . " and now she was all sad and stuff. Forgetting all the happiness she had felt for two minutes and shocked out of her own actions she fell to her knees in the sand. The creature with its mixture of fur and armored shell curled up next to her like a cat. Absentmindedly she started petting it and it started to purr.

"Awwwww . . . Don't be like that," I told her. "We'll just tell them that I made it for you or something. Anyway we should get going. Do you want to leave it here?"

Panacea frowned, her eyes cleared up and she wiped away the tears. "Fuck it. My adopted mother never liked me anyway." She spat.

Under her control the creature crawled up onto her piggyback. Two legs went around her waist, two went around her chest under her arms, two went over her shoulders and grasped the other two. It's biology changed a bit to make it possible for the four upper arms to lock together like some kind of harness. The two mantis blades lengthened and looked like they were coming out of some kind of armored backpack device over her shoulders, ready to strike anyone down. The four tendrils grew eyeballs at the ends like something out of Steven King. The tail grew longer and become prehensile with two long tentacles at the end that each had two tentacles with claws on them.

It kind of freaked me out a little. "Isn't this the opposite of what you said earlier?"

She frowned at me. "I'm not going to become like those two psychos in that book. I can do way better than them anyway," she nodded. She held out her hand. "Can you change me too?"

I hesitated. Having panacea to work with was one thing. This new, enthusiastic Panacea was something else. Was it all just a trap? Better make sure and plan.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I tend to go above and beyond when I'm healing someone."

"Oh, please, you're work is good," she said. "It's not as good as mine-"

"Obviously."

"But that's because I'm the best," she smirked. "Now hurry up before I change my mind."

On guard for a trick I did as she asked. Her power flared against mine and there was something like a duel but I got passed it. Healing people was always pretty neat. "Okay, so now comes the part if you want any alterations made."

"Taller and curvier."

"How's that?"

"More."

"Ah . . . do you want your ears pierced too?"

"Yes!"

-000-

By the time we got back Glory Girl was swearing up a storm and I had to duck and put up a shield quickly to stop getting decked.

Panacea had to pull her off of me. Amy apologized to Victoria for making her worry. She took one look at her new little sister and cocked her head. "Damn Amy. Black really did a number on you. We soooo need to go shopping now that you've got such a cute little figure!" Vicky squealed.

So that's how that went. Girls are weird! Once they change their mind . . . you know what? Whatever.

Vickydidn't like the creature I'd made for her sister but since Panacea had changed it to fit and had it totally under control . . .

"I guess it's okay, but Mom's going to flip," Vicky told us.

"All teenagers have that rebellious faze," I say knowingly, getting strange looks from the girls. "What? Be glad that Amy isn't dying her hair blue."

Vicky snorted. Amy shot murderous glances my way.

"Hey Vicky, want me to change her hair color?"

Vicky just cracked up again.

Amy pointed one finger at me. "Don't you dare. I like my hair as it is."

"How about the creature then?" I asked.

Panacea thought about for a moment and then closed her eyes. The creature became a light sea-green blue. It was still a little creepy but more cartoonish.

Jokes aside we still had a lot of work to do.

As I went from bed to bed I found myself adopting the Blue Lantern's phrase, "All will be well," when I met with each patient and put my hand on them to heal. It sure as hell beats "Please state the nature of the medical emergency," to the nurse following me around whenever I entered a new room and I couldn't think of anything better.

By the time twelve hours had passed I found myself contemplating the sheer number of medical problems I came across that were so much the same. Sure you had your burn victims, those with cardiovascular problems, nerves, eyes, those going into or out of surgery, broken bones, problems with digestion, organ problems and blood problems and so on and on.

But the biggest problems was medicine. People needed drugs. Crushing disease was easy and having the body absorb them from nutrients was just good cleaning up. No. The problems a patient had were always the same. The body could heal itself but there was always something in the way. They needed drugs to prevent infection or were using drugs to get the body to do something so it could stay healthy.

This is an overly simplistic view but you get where I'm going with this.

By the end of the day I'd decided that I'd invent something that could help hospitals do their jobs. I wasn't sure what form it would take yet but I still had a lot of fiction from my home world to look over and I knew I could find something there.

-000-

On the way home I stopped at a few buildings to begin Project Underground. This mostly involved standing around with my hands in my pockets was the building was swallowed by the ground. Sort of the reverse of what Daniel Black did when he built something. It didn't fall in like a sinkhole. Rather the entire building was slowly swallowed by the earth like it was being lowered by a hydraulic ram. In its place was a nice big square hole that I filled with sand. Working quickly I was able to get seven more buildings done like this on the way out of town.

ROB I was tired.

Rather than drive the whole way I just opened up a portal to bypass the whole roads and stoplights and traffic and highway things and drove up the road directly to the house. I'd had a spot picked out in advance where I could open a portal and the security guard assigned to watch it. There were a few other places on the property assigned where I could port in but if anything else suddenly appeared at any of these places or in-between the guards had standing orders to shoot first and ask questions later.

I wandered around the house for a bit trying to make it stick in my mind that this was home now. Not that the Apartment in the Art Deco building wasn't unavailable or the Magician's car wasn't fine in its own way. But this was nicer. Mrs. Hubbard had even asked that she be allowed to keep the heater rods since, well, free heat for the building was good. I was going to use the same setup in this building once L33t and I had read enough books about heating and cooling systems to make the effort worth my while. Kid Win was also going to be installing my Power Towers when he got the chance.

The price of electricity and gas for this place was nuts.

I went to the bar to fix myself a real drink using instructions from a booklet called a Blue Martini. Not bad for my first try.

In the backyard with drink in hand I saw that the granite block remained just where I had left it. Someone had even put some blue flowers into the iron flowerpot on top of it. The perfect camouflage.

The idea is that the pedestal is supposed to hold up an item on display and that the item is important. Doesn't matter if it's a jewel or an art piece. Here we have a worthless pot on display and it's the pedestal that is being used to hide a real treasure which is more important than the pot or flowers.

For years people have been hiding valuable things behind a veil of cheap crap. A key hidden under a fake rock. A safe door behind a fake painting. A switch under a statue's head. Granted, a little mortar wasn't going to keep a metal detector from finding it. The four sides each had my new personal symbol on them in gold but it was a hair thin layer. A simple hammer would crack the covering and then you could use a torch to scoop away the tasty bits inside. The pot would likely be cast aside as worthless no matter how beautiful its contents when the whole purpose of the things were to send a message.

I went over to the thing and looked at the black iron flower pot. Granted, my humor also left something to be desired. It was a symbolical thing. It's a pot and its black. What was I supposed to do, add a handle and write the words Kettle on the sides?

It was just too bad we didn't have Adam West here to play Batman.

Sure as shooting laser beams that I was being watched, "Riddle me this Bat-fans: What's black, holds plant matter and is used by magic and Wizards?" I asked as I rounded out the bottom and added three legs.

"The answer: a Cauldron."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Get it? Pot meet Kettle, all Black.

Okay, so it was a stupid joke. It's a smirking thing. WORM needs more jokes.

Never mind if you didn't get it. I'm just weird like that.

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

13

NitroNorman

Nov 17, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 24 May We All Work Well Together New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Nov 21, 2015

Add bookmark

#202

On Thursday I had to take my cat to the vet for surgery. The big guy had to have some tissue trimmed and eleven stitches. The doctors bills totaled more than six hundred bucks. Anesthesia cost 139$. The drugs cost more than the surgery. He came through okay but this sort of emphasis my point. Between the sheer cost needed to repair the human body and the damage itself most would choose the mMj'q touch of a Parahuman. I'm still very sad about what happened. Not the cost mind you, but that my poor kitty, which is an indoor/outdoor cat, now has to stay inside for a few months on doctor's orders.

Please enjoy this chapter. I think it's my best yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

May We All Work Well Together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday was just like Monday. Get up at the crack of dawn, check messages, call people, leave message for the girl friend, go and workout. Also work on secret plan. After workout take lessons with the Masters.

Asrock and the orcs had gotten a lot done in twenty four hours. They'd cleared the land and taken out all the stumps. A large foundation with basement and other underground areas were prepared by me using Earth Magic to move dirt and relocate any worthy rocks into the structure below ground and sealing them against water. Nice thick walls.

Of course this was not the "real school." That was going to be located off site. This was going to be a fortress that would allow the people going to school to egress to that area though Portals. The exact design wasn't decided on yet since I had real designers to figure that out and I wanted quality work. it's finishing appearance was supposed to be like a Temple, the kind you see in every Anime and something that Ra's Al Ghul would have built for his assassin's school and to guard his precious Lazarus Pit. It wasn't supposed to be impregnable, yet at the same time the amount of firepower and/or sneakiness required to break in would almost guarantee that everyone inside the fortress would rather ride out the storm on the other side of the portal and abandon the place. It wasn't worth dying over.

The real school was going to be underground somewhere. I was tempted to call it The Village Hidden in the Dungeon.

Dungeon Village was going to be like something we all want in fantasy games. Thanks to L33t I had enough knowledge to construct a device that put out a permanent EMP Zone. I added my own magical twist so that no Parahuman could live there.

That was also still in the initial design stage. More on that later.

The lessons with the Masters were not the same as the ones between the Masters and the Students. The lessons with the Masters used all the Masters all at the same time to attack with lethal moves that would kill humans. They also changed weapons while I was limited to my fists. So far my talents are consecutive with a man who had studied and trained for 14 years. My only problem was that my body was non-standard. Different, height, size and build. Plus my legwork was far behind.

My skills are ground.

Focusing on survival also settles my stomach. I think I ate too much. Not that I don't eat too much, because I do. But is it possible for your brain to get a stomach ache? If you read a book too fast before your mind can process chapter 1. That's how I felt.

Eating choice bits of knowledge from Uber and L33t was like watching 10 seasons of "Dude, What Would Happen" without commercials and all the Game Review TV shows of 2010. You'll survive the experience but need Antacid.

Consuming the lives of the Masters, even with filters, was pure trauma on my poor innocent brain.

I now knew so many different ways to kill a man.

Some of the Masters weren't what you'd call military trained. You see an old guy on a porch feeding the chickens and think nothing of them. But if you knew what they looked like on the inside you'd never sleep again. Training helped focus that knowledge, training and hard won skills and the problems that came with it.

The Masters test me all at the same time to teach me how to fight many opponents at the same time. They land many hits. I land hits and avoid many blows. It's like the start of a video game you know. At first you're learning what buttons do what and then you can really start to play the game without thinking about which lever to push.

Damn you L33t.

After that the hospital was nothing. What were a few hundred sick people and a few dead bodies compared to getting into a bar fight and killing everyone inside?

With me I brought three Crown's of Knowledge in chair form, as I dubbed them. Each was the fancy MagiTech version of a cross between a dentist's chair and a hairdresser dryer chair done up in brown leather. The chairs were made of solid steel attached to a stone slab a foot thick and four wide so that no one without super strength or a forklift could move or steal them easily. The hair dryer was replaced with a large metal disk with a hole in it big enough to fit your head. None of the parts used were small. The hinges to move the headpiece were as thick as a man's wrist, but was well balanced.

The entire apparatus did the same work as my Crown of Knowledge. With buttons for controls built into the armrest and automatic cutoffs anyone could sit in the thing and consume knowledge from books all day long. One was placed deep in the basement behind locked doors where only the hospital staff could get at it. The other was placed in the break room where most of the hospital staff could get at it and the person sitting in the chair could watch TV as well as listen to the radio and have access to a computer. The third was in the library, which suddenly became a much more important place.

The PRT would have to do some testing on them to approve for common use but I was confident that they would pass with flying colors. I wasn't going to sell them, of course I wasn't that stupid, but rent them. The hospital could get lots more funding that way. Until then they could just sit there turned off, generating endless public pressure on the public servants of this fair city as people came and went in the hospital and talked and talked and talked.

Mama Dallon hadn't been happy with Panacea's new wardrobe. When Panacea and Glory Girl returned home last night Glory Girl had to physically impose herself between her mother and her adopted daughter to prevent her from taking the thing away and destroying it. The argument became so bad that the police had been called at one point by a worrying neighbor, who were not amused either.

Driving a rift between Amy and her mother was not something I'd intended. But I comforted myself by thinking that it would have happened anyway. The mother was more concerned with Vicky and Amy's dealings with me rather than actually caring about the feelings of her children. Of which Amy was excluded. Now that Amy was openly standing up for herself and doing what she wanted rather than being an obedient sheep her stance had shifted to a more aggressive attitude. The loss and final confirmation of her adopted mother's feelings regarding her still hurt. I didn't need my pitiful psychic powers to tell me that. Rather than dwell on it or talk about it we spent the time talking about Treehouses as we healed people at the hospital.

Miss Dallon couldn't be too angry with me, however, since I was now paying a large portion of her salary and keeping the PRT from automatically locking me up in their own dungeon. Instead it simmered under the surface of a plastic smile. In any case she couldn't deny the gift which had been delivered with such public fanfare from a man who had almost overnight become a front page headliner, complete with scandalous rumors, was undeniably rich, handsome, and powerful beyond the ambitions of most men. The negative publicity alone would have shot her career right down the toilet.

Money wasn't everything of course. I was now one of her least favorite clients and she'd made it very clear that she intended to drop me once the retainer I'd paid her ran out.

When my time ran out at the hospital I left the vehicle Mr. Nesbitt had purchased for me behind and used a portal to get me first to the house, where I changed into a charcoal black pinstripe suit and grey tie. I spent a few moments summoning silver and crafting it into an appropriate wizards staff, the cage on top spelled to consume the light around it and shine a blue luminescent light in a field of darkness.

It really was interesting special effect. It was basically a light pump, which worked on the theory that light is a form of matter and therefore subject to physical and electromagnetic laws. Fill the area with an energy which draws light to it like a gravity well. Use fields of force in place of a physical apparatus to act along the lines of a high-speed iris-type camera-shutter in the heart of which is a ninety-nine per-cent efficient light absorber, crystalline, which, in a sense, loses the light in its internal facets. The light is generated by mimicking Kharkov radiation that sheds the excess energy and other undesirable energies as a psychic light.

The effect of darkening the room with this apparatus is slight but measurable and it looks damn cool, but that's the general idea.

City Hall 4:00 P.M.

The mayor of Brockton Bay, Roy Christner, was an extremely busy man, with a calendar of events scheduled months in advance even for a city in decline. Seeing him with barely a week's notice was next to impossible, no matter who you are or what your reason. If the mayor himself hadn't arranged an appointment with me when we met on the docks there was no way I would have been able to see him that afternoon.

After a twenty minute long wait standing in the room with the mayors personal secretary and not moving a muscle while my new staff made streams of darkness that couldn't been seen through, to her considerable displeasure, the doors opened to allow several men and one women in silk suits to exit. I didn't move, didn't seem to breath, didn't blink. They gave be a wide berth. Only then was I escorted to the office and allowed to go inside.

Mayor Christner was the kind of guy you couldn't pin an Evil Mayor or Incompetent Mayor trope on. He did however sit behind a Damn Big Desk. The desktop was covered with papers – acts, ordinances, emergency relief bills, a TinkerTech computer and two phones. The papers were mostly signed and notarized and the area the stamp occupied was permanently stained with both black and red ink.

"Mr. Black," the mayor said in greeting. He rose to his feet and extended a hand as I entered the room. "So glad to meet you."

I left the important-looking staff behind and it stood up in the middle of the room all by itself. I shook the man's hand. Good grip and good health if deficient in a few vitamins. "It's nice to formally meet you as well, Mr. Mayor." I've always wanted to say that. "Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me."

"No problem," the Mayor oozed. Not really. But a lifetime reading books with at least one evil politician in the mix had given my an apathetic viewpoint on politics. Couldn't stomach the stuff. "How's the family?"

"Well enough. My son just had his birthday," he replied. We spent a few minutes talking about nothing of real importance and the differences between a gift, such as a computer, and a torture device, which apparently included a new set of drums in the basement. "Now, how can I help you? There was some mention of building permits, I think."

"Correct," I said. "As some are no doubt aware, I've managed to hire Danny Hebert away from the Dock Workers Association. Together with his plans we intend to renovate both the docks and the train yard."

"Ah yes, quite the workaholic. Man's done just about everything but lift the dock up with superhuman strength trying to keep the Association going. Terrible thing that happened to his wife two years ago. I remember reading that in the paper. And what happened to his daughter, just awful. Unfortunately, there has been some talk about some of your legal problems concerning your activities and the PRT. Problems changing people's bodies?"

I sighed internally but showed nothing. It was how the game was played. "Misunderstandings. Settled some time ago. You're aware of the concept of diplomatic immunity?"

"Of course."

I pulled out the documents to the train yard and some of the paperwork I signed at PRT. There was also a map. "Then you'll see that everything here is perfectly legal. As a Rogue and sometimes hired Hero working for the PRT I have a license to perform Flesh Magic on whomever I choose, just like a doctor performing plastic surgery. The alterations were also done on my lands. And, if that isn't enough, I have their written consent. If you're still worried you might want to call Mr. Nesbit, who will be handling my affairs at the bank, or Carol Dallon, my legal advisor."

"I might just do that. Can't be too careful nowadays what with shape shifters and such. But if I could see those for now . . . Just to make sure and all that?" I gave the man the copies and Mayor Christner read through them at a good turn of speed. "Well, I'm no legal expert but I have enough know-how to know the truth of the matter when I see it with my own two eyes. Your status as a non-Parahuman with powers is going to tie our legal system up in knots. As for this last document, it is the most interesting of all."

"Just a little something I found lying around," I hedged. The Psychic computer had found it, or generated it, using some ideas I'd had written on my computer in the days when I was writing about and not being an actual SI character. I didn't care so long as it worked. "It might have even come from one of the world's Earth Bet trade with."

He frowned. He excused himself to make a few calls and call up a legal representative of his own. In the meantime I was served coffee and donuts by his secretary. The whole thing was over in twenty minutes.

"Sorry for the wait Mr. Black," Mayor Christner apologized as he took his seat behind his desk. "It's just so unbelievable, you understand? I've never had to deal with a king before. Just how did you work that out?"

Well, I explained, I was King of a small piece of sovereign land. I also wanted my kingdom to have a written constitution.

After all the years I put into writing fan fiction I have obtained and used a number of constitutions from all over the place. After a bit of easy study it seems to me that there's no such thing as an ideal constitution. A constitution that suits one group of people might not suit another group of people. Fortunately my kingdom doesn't have a group of people yet.

Starting with Connecticut the home I lived in I then compare all the laws of the United States between pairs of states. Where the rules are the same I keep those. Where they are different I remove them. Where two sets of rules say essentially the same thing I choose the rules that use fewer words or sometimes change it. If one state has a law and the other does not I also get rid of that law. Some laws I keep because they make sense and are good. Most I get rid of because they are old and outdated.

This, as you imagine, takes a while. It was a fun project while it lasted but the TinkerTech computer made the work go much faster.

Dumb Laws in CT: Town records may not be kept where liquor is sold. You can be stopped by the police for biking over 65 miles per hour. In order for a pickle to officially be considered a pickle, it must bounce. It is illegal to dispose of used razor blades. It is illegal to discharge a firearm from a public highway.

Dumb City Laws in CT: It is unlawful to walk backwards after sunset. Only white Christmas lights are allowed for display. You aren't allowed to cross a street while walking on your hands. You may not educate dogs. It is illegal for a man to kiss his wife on Sunday. The use of a bean whistle in public is prohibited. It is illegal for fire trucks to exceed 25mph, even when going to a fire. An arcade may not have more than a total of four amusement devices such as ping-pong tables, pinball machines, or shuffleboard tables. Silly string is banned. It is illegal for any beautician to hum, whistle, or sing while working on a customer.

Laws that regulate when farm animals can have sex with each other are gotten rid of. Laws governing magic, rituals and so on are either gotten rid of or changed because I know what I'm doing. (Mostly.)

This resulted in a constitution and a series of rules, laws and regulations that could have been accepted in most of the United States and even other parts of the world. I'd also gone ahead and removed as many laws as I could that were considered unconstitutional.

There were even laws in America that clash with certain items of Earth's international laws.

The first of which are the laws on firearms, fireworks and the manufacture of explosives. There are over 25,000 firearm laws in America and I didn't have the time or temperament to process them all.

Before I left my native earth I'd had an interest in purchasing fireworks online so I could have fun all year round and build up some stock before the Fourth of July. This was before they relaxed the laws concerning the buying and selling of these recreational bits of gunpowder.

In Tokyo you can purchase some sparklers for 100yen – those small, hand held sticks that you light at one end and they give off a shower of sparks for about 60 seconds. The fireworks even came with a written caution just like they do in America. But you also have to follow certain guidelines like having a bucket of water and manners so as to not annoy your neighbors. Those manners are, in fact, written on the package in Japanese. Also note that in most parks in Japan there is a sign saying you're not supposed to use fireworks or make noise after 10pm or so.

At the time I was reading the document it was legal in Japan but not in the US where some states don't allow sparklers even in your own back yard (even though they may be available in a store 5 minutes down the road).

Considering the legality of some items I made it so that if some item were legally available to purchase in public, even if it is in another country, it was perfectly legal to buy, sell or resell that item in my own kingdom. Just about everything is legal and you just need to be 14 years old or accompanied by a parent or guardian to purchase. This way everyone would be free to buy as much sparklers and novelty fireworks as our heart desires. People can even apply for a municipal permit from the explosives association so you can even buy aerial fireworks here (you have to be at least 16). You can also buy fireworks with an out-of-state ID here (big deal). You can buy small rockets and big rockets as long as you've passed your test.

Next were laws on religion, only mostly gone. Now, in general, I'm for freedom of religion. However, I'm not in favor of religions that require their worshipers to kill the worshipers of other religions. I'm also not in favor of religions that use human sacrifice, even willing human sacrifice. Or animals. Or blowing people up. Or wrecking things in general.

Laws on birth control and abortion, gone. Immigration laws, gone. Laws that ban or regulate free speech, gone.

I finally wind up using a lot of the standard sort of terms that appear in almost all of the constitutions as a basis for my constitution. I also use or add a lot of items that deal with the sea, since my land is right next to the ocean and things like sea access and fishing are of pretty great importance to the citizens of Brockton Bay than would it be for the rest of America who mostly live inland.

I also add a number of items that reflect the long existing law of America as regards to farming and homes. The details of my law are slightly different from the model constitutions that I have, but not really a lot of difference.

There's a lot to think about as I wrote my constitution and I bounced my ideas off any number of the concerned and more intellectual citizens of the internet back in the days before I became an SI character.

I had naively thought to get consensus from my fellow Net Surfers.

Instead, the best I can get is a situation where everyone has about the same amount of complaints.

Then there are Financial Martial Laws which empowers the government, among other things, to "reject, modify, or terminate one or more terms and conditions of an existing collective bargaining agreement." Those are gone as well. Everyone likes that I got rid of them.

One item that no one except me likes is the fact that I'm the absolute Monarch of the Train Yard. None of the restrictions or limits in the constitution apply to me personally. Now you might think that after review and feedback I would submit my constitution to America for ratification. However I'm the absolute Monarch of the Train yards of Brockton Bay. I, in effect, tell the people living on my lands, "This is your new Constitution and the supreme law of the land. You have no choice and no voice in the matter. This is how it is. Live with it."

They can always move away. There are no immigration laws.

"Astounding," Mayor Christner replied when I was done. "Just out of curiosity, how long were you working on that?"

"About three years, on an off," I reply. "I had a lot of help. But I'm not here to talk about my micro kingdom. I'm here to talk about the train yards and the docks."

"Ah yes, Mr. Hebert's infamous renovation program," he nodded. "You understand that, while this government can help you acquire all the permits you need, we cannot help with you financially? We simply do not have the funds."

"That is all right, I already have all the funding I require."

"Rumor has it that you've recently transferred quite a bit of capital into the old Lions Bank in the last few days. The sum was in the . . . millions?"

"Two hundred million, plus a little more," I replied, letting the amount hang in the air for a moment. "Of course I didn't want to keep all of my eggs in one basket, you understand. So I've had my secretary, one Sarah McTanner, making deposits all over the state in various other banks. Not all of it for cash, but some for stocks and bonds. Also took a quick trip overseas. Couldn't go myself since the United States is regulating my movements. But she says that china is lovely this time of year. Even brought me back some Swiss and German chocolates while she was there. She just got back late this morning. Portals are soooo convenient."

Sweat starts to bead on Mayor Christener's forehead. "That's a lot of banks. Exactly, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but . . . exactly how much money do you have?"

"Well, the train is insured for four billion," I shrugged like it was nothing. "But the Grand Total? After taxes, I guess about twenty billion . . . "

"Twenty billion?" the mayor gasped.

I'd never seen someone honestly gasp before.

"Give or take. Of course I won't be able to produce much more of that. The market can only take so much silver, gold, platinum, titanium, rhodium and such. It'll be about two or five years before the market can absorbed it all. Any more material I produce will probably end up in the forge. In the meantime a lot of people are going to be able to pay their bills." I smiled.

"How conservative of you," the Mayor struggled heroically to keep his composure. Whatever he'd been told to say to bar my way had suddenly become a null point. "And your plans for the future?"

"Simple really. Once the plans for the train yard and the dock are approved I can go ahead with hiring the twenty thousand people needed to make it happen . . . "

"Twenty thousand?" he gasped again.

"The docks, the train yard, all those buildings I now own," I droned on. "Of course I can do lots of the work myself. Earth Magic and all that. But someone has to put in the plumbing and cable TV and that's not me. I hope to invest at least ten billion into Brockton Bay. Perhaps more, if I find things to my liking. It depends, of course, on whether we can deal with the gangs that infest it. I can't imagine investing in a city that allows criminals to get away with the things they do, including murder."

"Of course not," the man said quickly. "I understand your point. Even approve it. It's just that, the Parahumans, you understand. The police can deal with the gangs. But the Parahumans . . ."

"Yes. As fine a group of Brockton Bay's finest are, they can't deal with a man who has armored skin, can lift up a car and throw it a hundred feet," I nodded. "But don't worry. I'm sure the PRT will be able to take care of them in due time. I'll also be helping them out in my own way. I even have a few MagiTech items I can produce they might find useful."

"What sort of items?"

Again I use a portal to take out a book from my personal library. It was titled The Brain Machine. I briefly explain what my MagiTech device does referencing the old book and gave it to him to read on his own. I was willing to produce enough units to have three in every library in town, including the schools, hospitals, plus a few other places once they were approved for public use.

"Such a device would revolutionize the educational system," the mayor intoned. He was no dullard. He immediately saw the advantages of a Tinker, even one such as I who supposedly used mMj'q, that could be used to forward the government's own ambitions. As the man who turned every school in the city into an unparalleled producer of educated students he'd be a shoe-in for the election in a couple of months.

With the rumors of the Reaction Rods in play he could even make step to ending the occasional power blackouts. He'd be infamous.

"I'll do some checking into the patent laws concerning TinkerTech myself and get back to you as soon as possible," the mayor said as he shook my hand. "Just leave your number with the secretary and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you, Mayor," I replied as I took back my hand. "I'll do that, and look forward to hearing from you soon. I knew I could count on you. So long, and thanks again."

"My pleasure."

After leaving my Art Deco apartment's phone number with the secretary I decided that it was high time to visit the place again. Miss Hubbard would have wondered what would have come of me, and I had need to see Sara now that she was done running around the globe for me.

Walking down the city's streets I couldn't help but use some of my Earth Magic to try and improve things as I went. Mostly this involved vanishing the dust and sand used over the winter to salt the roads filling the gutters and filling in the cracks wherever they might be found. The whole place needed a coat of paint. Since most of the place was of stone, concrete, asphalt and brick they'd have to make due with dyes and tinted stones and colorful tile. Spray paint could be shed off the buildings easily enough. If someone used chalk to markup the red bricks it was simple enough to banish the chalk.

As I walked farther away from the City Hall the conditions of the streets and neighborhood gradually declined. People looked at me like I was a nut but they stayed out of my way and kept their heads down when I looked at them. For the most part the people of Brockton Bay seemed to have given up on their hope of a better life. Most looked at the ground. None looked up into the clouds or the sky. Very few looked at me in the eye, mostly with hostility which I returned with vague indifference until the staring match was over and they looked away. Of them, maybe two looked at me and smiled with something approaching hope.

It was sad to see a people who no longer believed in the future. They had given up on a better life and surrendered to the terror of the gangs and lost faith in the Justus system.

I spent the next two hours in the library as I had promised myself I would nearly one week ago reading editorial newspaper clippings from the last five years. The news was always worse and repeated in dozens of cities all over. The police had done their best against the gangs that infested the city, equipped with the most advanced weaponry money could buy and TinkerTech. The police might have won if it wasn't for the Endbringers. Parahuman gangsters or not the police had the advantage. Something as simple as a forensic investigation would have uncovered the Parahumans identities in hours as soon as they made an appearance with access to a single hair, drop of blood, fingerprints, video footage to computer process. In the end evil had been allowed to triumph because good men were permitted to do nothing.

It made the part of me that believed with all my heart in the American way shiver in disgust and anger.

Things changed dramatically when I turned the last block towards the Art Deco Hotel. Cars and mostly trucks lined the street on both sides and four times that many people were running around doing mostly constructive things to the building and hauling away the trash. The majority were clearly getting ready to go home, while more arrived to begin work. Danny Hebert was there to direct them while Mrs. Hubbard stood next to him and watched with critical eyes everything they did.

"Greetings Danny, how are things going," I asked once I was close enough to talk.

"Fairly well. We've just about got the basements and the kitchen torn apart and scrubbed down. Next will come the renovation and the rebuilding."

"And the rest?"

Danny shook his head and held up a set of building schematics. "The damage to the superstructure is pretty damning. If it wasn't for your powers making the impossible possible, I'd have the place condemned."

"That's why I never had the place serviced," Miss Hubbard told us as she lit up a cigarette.

I frowned. "What do you need me to do?" I ask.

"I have some engineers that would know more than me. If you can follow their instructions accurately enough, and with a little luck, the place can be saved."

"Consider it done. Let me get up to my apartment and into a change of clothes more appropriate for wood and cement mix and we'll see what I can do."

The people working on the building were some of Danny's best men, plus a few possibles. The rest were men that were out of work hoping that they'd get hired.

To paraphrase on of my favorite books, "They came in droves. Shabby men, worn men, broken men, men stone-cold sober and men so drunk they could hardly move, they all came, lashed by the promise of money, cash money, for a few hours work."

To be accurate a hundred dollars for ten hours plus three free meals provided by Mike's Magic Kitchens. If any gang member dared show their face they'd be beaten to a pulp and brought to me for double.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there you go.

In honor of my cat making it through surgery okay I'm going to be writing a special chapter just for him. Might take a while to work it into the story.

It was just a thing that happened. Rob ain't got shit on Murphy.

Last edited: Nov 23, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

16

NitroNorman

Nov 21, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 25 Fashion Advice and Dogs New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Nov 23, 2015

Add bookmark

#211

Made a bit of a goof concerning names so I had to fix it. Sara to Sarah. No big deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fashion Advice and Dogs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still Tuesday

"Knock. Knock. Knock."

The door opened revealing a disheveled woman with streaks of pink hair dye. Wouldn't care for the color but love the "no-bra" look.

"Oh wow you're big," she said.

I waved. "Hi there. Is Sarah home?"

She stood up fully and wiped the wild hair away from her face. She had on a pair of shiny blue exercise shorts and a white shirt. And, boys and girls, I'm happy to say had a very dense muscular dancer's body. Nothing up top to write home about up top but she had some nice hips.

Licking her lips she gave me the slow once over. "Yeah, come on in. We just got back." She opened the door to let me in.

I followed her inside and was amazed. Just about every bit of flat surface and all the areas between the furniture was covered with shopping bags from retail stores. The air was heavy with the scent of foreign chocolates, meats and cheeses, perfumes and alcohol. The area by the couch had dozens of dresses and a coat rack from a furniture store covered with clothes. On the table in the kitchen were a dozen books. Idiot Guide to French, dictionaries from English into one language or another. Twelve of them, plus a whole bunch of magazines. The Crown of Knowledge was sitting on top like a forgotten kids tiara.

"I take it that Sarah and you girls had fun?" I asked as I strode in between the piles. There was no place to sit.

"Oh yeah," the nameless girl with the pink streaks of hair nodded. "We had a blast. Oh, these are for you." She went over to the corner and uncovered a new set of match luggage and pulled them over. She opened them up and inside were dozens of folders from dozens of banks. Some of them were in two folders because the first set wasn't in English. "We hit all the banks we could, just like you asked. We even visited a few foreign exchange places."

I sat down on the floor and went through the material. Seems that everything worked out okay. "And you didn't have any problems?" I asked as I sorted through it, taking files and pushing them through assorted portals back to my place to the Office I'd set up with the TinkerTech computer in one of the rooms already made for that sort of thing. Fucking big house had a room for everything.

"Oh no sir! The five million got us where we needed. Lots of bowing and scraping from the banks. They loved the gold and silver. But the rarer isotopes like the Rhodium, Platinum, Hafnium and Tantalum isomers had them drooling."

"You read up on that?" I asked as I worked.

"I'll have you know I'm very well read," she grinned then picked up a book on advanced chemistry. "Photography is a very expert field. And your Crown thing made it easy to know it all. I think the three of us girls have read just about every book in the house."

"Ah, photography? So that means that your name is . . . ?"

"Tracy Murad. Nice to meet you. So anyway, look, do you have a publicist? Cause if you don't I want the job."

"I guess I could always use one. But if you want to have pics of me naked you're going to need a very long lens and be naked with me." I smirked, thinking she would never go for it.

"Oh good. I've got these new lenses I'm just dying to try out." And off she went down the hall into her room.

What?

Possible thoughts about naked photography sessions were delayed by the arrival of Sarah and the one I assumed was called Michele Yams. Unlike the others she was fully dressed and with black raven hair.

Blond, black and pink. A whole set.

This woman was well dressed in a set of while pajamas covered with tiny yellow smiley faces. She had more up top and less hips. She wasn't as tall as the others but seemed to have more energy the way she ran around the other two.

"Damn Sarah, you sure missed out with this one. Look at those muscles. Seven foot two inches tall, big boy. Big chest, small waste, thick neck, regular clothes . . . You used magic to alter your clothes to fit didn't you?"

"Well, yes, I . . . ."

"Nevermind!" she yelled, pulling out a yellow measuring tape from nowhere. "Up! Up! Up! I must know your measurements!"

I got up. She pulled over the chair and table and threw what was on them on the ground and backed me into place between them. Sarah and Tracy watched with amusement I was bent this way and that as the energetic Michele hopped from table to chair to floor again.

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful! What a canvas! Thanks to Sarah I've got some very nice cloth from Paris. I can have a new suit ready for you in three days. Silk of course. And you must let me pick out your wardrobe. If you already have clothes don't worry about them. It's a bit pricey, but I can have anything you've got tailored to take in the side-seams and have the sleeves shortened perfectly to fit, fit, fit! But I'll probably throw them out when you're not looking so you're not an insult to fashion. Now, what's your favorite color? Obviously with a name like Black it's going to be a theme but what do you like?"

It took me a second to process that she'd stopped talking and asked a question.

"Um, red?"

"Red? Good. I can do lots of good stuff in red."

"Can you do anything with overcoats and a fedora?"

"My dear boy, whatever for?"

"I'm a Dick Tracy fan."

"Darling, you mean like in the 1990 movie with that scrumptious actor Warren Beatty? Sure I can! A whole rainbow of suits and ties and dresses for your girlfriend too! You like film noir?"

"Depends on the film. Has to have good actors and music. The music is a plus because you always remember the music."

"Well, of course! But, listen. I saw some pics of you today. Worker construction clothes and a harness of some type. Very trope. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes?"

"Well, that's good then. Less complicated if you don't have to fire someone for that monstrosity," she said while I became indignant. "And don't fuss. It was a good first try, for definitions of amateur hour. I love film noir myself. Neo noir, and action films especially. Big muscular men, lots of blood, stubble, blowing things up, damsels in distress with heaving bosoms ready to be whisked off their feet! Ah," standing on the table she hung herself over my shoulder with her scissors in her right arm. "Rescue me."

"Um, didn't you want to make a suit first?"

"Take clothes on, take them off, it's all the same to me," she said. "But really, if you're going to be running around in the spotlight like that you might as well get professional help. You can certainly afford it. Now, I can't do much with leather. You want a pair of boots or a purse or a whip for nighttime fun and I'm your girl. But I have a big family and one of my brothers does professional work at these medieval fair things. Cowboy hats and belts, leather armor, horse saddles, purses, the works. I think he's in Omaha now. Embroidery is his specialty. You go to him and he'll get you all fixed up. I'll give Sarah his name and number and you two can hook up. I'll even get a finder's fee."

"But I'm not allowed out of the state," I began.

"So what? You've got money. They come to you, crawling on their hands and knees and stomachs just for the chance to you your foot on their backs. This is fashion we're talking about! Honey, your face is going to be on the cover of every newspaper and magazine in the world! I'll make sure of that. You can't be running around with some stupid off-the-shelf bargain basement crap when you're on the cover of Hero'e Illustrated magazine! You're going to be my ticket into stardom and I absolutely refuse to be second best!"

"But I haven't hired you yet!" I argue.

"I have all the measurements of your naughty bits and plenty of pictures thanks to Tracy," she pointed to the girl with the streak of pink hair who had her camera in her hand going a mile a minute. "Do you want those posted online?"

Trapped like a rat!

She was worse than my mother. She was going to make me an entire new wardrobe and try out everything! I hated trying on new clothes!

-000-

Wednesday and the Rest of the Week

I now had a routine.

Get up in the morning, shower, get dressed, breakfast, then go over to the training ground to work out. My military exercises have changed since I now have several lifetimes of accumulated combat experience to get through and train the body to move as it needed to during combat. Then I train with all of the Masters at the same time as, I think, they honestly try their very best to kill me. The only weapon they don't use is guns because the possibility of hurting others accidentally but everything else is fair game.

I "knew" what to do because I knew what they would do. My body is so much stronger and faster than the Master's that my responses move faster than the human eye can easily track. If I remember right Bruce Lee had to have his film shots slow down so the audience could watch what he did. I have to train my body in two ways. The first is non-lethal so as not to accidentally kill the Masters. The other is lethal which they insisted on. This leads to a lot of healing time for the Masters.

What I was being trained for was not related to the Hollywood style of fighting. Not to insult those martial artists who have had a career on camera but those moves were fancy crap for the public. I was not competing in a nice little ring for "touch points." That vanilla held no interest for me.

Anyone who's been in the military would agree that if you tried to use the same moves the martial artists used in the training circuit in a street fight you'd probably end up dead. When I ran security I met up with a few military guys and we got to talking. Not only was the military training so brutal that it used their bodies up long before they got old but what they were taught was a useful blending of all techniques. Training with the Masters I can tell that this is true.

Except for two who had to retrain early in life, the Masters had the advantage of not having trained in the tournament circuit. They had already shaved off many useless techniques. I didn't have anything to unlearn. I had the knowledge of the deadly arts which was mainly designed to break bones, rupture organs, tear ligaments, damage muscles, deaden nerves and kill people. I would not be in a tournament.

Not unless there was serious betting involved and you were allowed to claw, bite, and hit below the belt.

Weapons training was another level of fighting above that. As good as my fists were becoming it was too easy to pick up a rock and throw it with enough force to take a man's head off. I had the training and inclination now but if I used it on the Masters I'd be spending more time healing and fixing them than fighting them.

So that was a becoming a concern.

I let Asrock know that I had hired a fashion consultant and that he had to get together with the rest of the gang to start designing uniforms before the consultant came up with her own ideas.

After training I showered again and got into my fashionably inferior Hero Outfit and went to the hospital to do my Healing Magic thing. I don't use my Crown of Knowledge in the Library because I was still in the process of getting my head on straight. Panacea was at another location and I was given the go ahead to do what needed to be done. Guess they trusted me now.

Without Panacea around I decided to change things up again. The helpful nurse from before was again helping me so I told her what changes in the routine I was making. "First we will heal only the people who might die without my help," I told her. "My only interest are in those people who have permanent injuries that will be crippled for life and only those people that live here in Brockton Bay. Bone, muscle and nerve problems. You know what I'm talking about. The tourists will be last. Anyone else who's well within the capability of this hospital to deal with can be seen to by the doctors. I'll stamp out disease and infections but there are simply too many people to see to get to them all and do everything."

Having one person do the work of an 800 hospital staff is just stupid. The people here were perfectly capable of setting broken bones and stitching up wounds on their own. My "grunt" work consisted of eliminating infections wherever they might be found and reconnecting tissues. Most of the time the doctors had already done the majority of the work and only needed me to finish things up so it would heal good as new.

One problem that I became aware of was that every time I healed someone I was put on the hospital bill as a $000.00 cost to the patient. This didn't bother me since I was rich as fuck. But it did lead to a rather interesting conversation between a rather angry father, scared mother, concerning their comatose 16 year old boy. After calming them down I took a look at their itemized hospital bills and decided that I was stupid for ignoring this. Even if I was doing the equivalent of a half million dollars in healing their boy for free they still had to pay for the hospital bills from before I became available.

What could I do?

The hospitals needed those funds. The doctors needed that money for services rendered.

"Your boy is alive," I told the father. "Be happy. Soon he will walk out of here on his own power and you can pick him up and hug him. It's more than most of the people of this world get."

The man nodded and agreed.

Fixing up the boy was more difficult than otherwise. After fixing up the body I had to find that special spot within the mind where he sleeps. I like to think of it as a string from a harp that vibrated with the thoughts of consciousness. That was how my mMj'q let me see it anyway. All I had to do was reach down and pluck it.

The look on the mother's face when she saw her boy wake up was worth all the gold in the entire world.

While the mother cried with tears of joy and hugged her boy the father stood there with a smile on his face. He gripped the hospital bills in his right hand as he hugged his family with his left.

Once I'd put in my eight hours I went to visit a nearby animal shelter to see how my abilities worked on animals. I got a pizza on the way. Cats, dogs, lizards, snakes. The animal hospitals along the edge of the city even had sheep, goats, and a pair of horses. I'd forgotten that there were a few farms nearby. It's not talked about much in the Fan Fiction but they are there and food is important to a city.

Go watch Animal Planet and Emergency Vets if you want a better idea of what I had to deal with.

I don't think I ran into Bitch, a.k.a. Rachel Lindt while in her civilian disguise as an ordinary person. However since I was also making inquiries about adopting large numbers of canines I'd probably be hearing from her at some point soon.

My reasons were far from just giving the animals a good home. My efforts in healing them had imprinted upon their minds that I was source of strength, protection, wellness, love, Alpha Male Master. Something that I encouraged now that I had good subjects to practice on with my pathetic psychic abilities. They only extended about fifteen feet past my person. But it was enough to send out certain commands when the creatures were near and obey. Sit, stay, run, hunt, stop, slow, attack, protect, stand, roar! The Psychic Computer back at the Manson made from the tissues of a dead dog's brain had been useful practice at setting up a mind-machine interface and it was even easier using intelligent animals that could think and had all the pieces of grey matter a brain was supposed to have.

Some would wonder about a man who bought up all the dogs out of the blue but you have to remember that most pet shops and shelters are a business. Even running on donations they still have power bills. I didn't tell them why I was acquiring dogs. My mental powers were sufficient to keep them from asking too many awkward questions. It was all for a good cause.

Asrock was not at all happy for have over a hundred magically altered animals dropped into his lap on short notice. It wasn't easy but he found a few dozen people to take care of and feed and train the canines. Most of the Bitumen gang had animals and dogs of their own. When I told him what I had planned for the animals he assured me that they'd be well taken care of. Or else.

I spent a few moments at a corner in another plot of land nearby to set up the stone buildings that would hold the animals. Sort of a cross between what I had found in the shelters and a big stone barn. Water came from fountains with pipes that went deep underground. Warmth enchantments were added as needed. Asrock sent some people into town with trucks to buy out as much dog food and toys as they could find. I called Sarah and she assured me that the dog food companies could make bulk deliveries and set that up.

Rachel Lindt, it's about time for you to have a very good day.

And then after her, Taylor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I know I promised you a chapter about cats. That's coming later. One thing at a time.

Edited a few things. Grammar, you know.

Last edited: Nov 24, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

11

NitroNorman

Nov 23, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 26 Oh Shit Cannon's Fucked! New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Nov 26, 2015

Add bookmark

#212

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

PS, Play the video to know where I got the inspiration for the meeting between Taylor and Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh Shit Cannon's Fucked!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Interlude: Director Piggot

She was going to kill him.

Slowly. Carefully. Totally.

She didn't care how rich he'd become (fucking bastard had obviously been playing them from the start). She didn't care if he could fix the minds and bodies of others (Armsmaster's sudden shift in personality had taken him beyond her ability to control). She didn't care how many lives he'd touched (Panacea, Glory Girl, Kid Win, Browbeat, Miss Dallon, Miss Militia). That he now had diplomatic immunity, own his own country (pathetic piece of real estate) or that he'd managed to come up with a constitution and laws in less than twenty four hours (fuckin weird-ass online hobby) or that everything he'd done on it was perfectly legal (couldn't fire the lawyers for underestimating the prick).

She was getting nothing from the higher ups. She wanted to go after the bastard and lock him up in a deep, dark, cave . . . But all they said was wait and see.

While they were waiting he was producing monsters, giants, abominations . . . nightmares . . .

She was going to kill him.

Kill him.

KILL!

KILL - wait

Director Emily Piggot looked around at her office then down at the papers she'd crushed in her hands. The pain in her knees and hips was flaring and unbearable but that was nothing new and

(gasp)

she

(gasp)

couldn't

(gasp)

catch

(gasp)

her

(gasp)

breath!

Oh no.

The left arm was going numb!

She lunged for the phone, knocking the chair out from under her to snatch up the appliance before she fell to the floor. Everything was getting dark. Pushing a bunch of buttons at random she couldn't quite remember where everything was.

"Hello? Director? Are you there?"

Success!

She couldn't speak. Could barely breath. So dizzy and quiet and so tired . . .

She couldn't die!

Not . . . like . . . this . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Destination. Agreement. Trajectory. Agreement. Life.

-000-

Interlude: Taylor

Taylor had come to the park to relax. The conversation with her dad had not gone well, exactly . . .

He'd been shocked, sad for a moment but mostly angry. And then she'd given him one of her diaries to read. He nearly ignited it when his rage manifested his new powers. After dosing his hands in the sink there had been more words said. He then tried to call Mr. Barns to confirm things and the man had hung up on him. He had all about forgotten about dinner and ran out of the house to go confront Emma's father in person. She had to beg him to come back into the house. To think about his new job and their future.

The look her dad had given her from the driver's seat of his vehicle while she hung on to him was not something that should ever be directed towards a child.

Afterwards they'd eaten.

Few words were said. And then she helped him clean up. And then she showed him her project in the basement.

Her dad had seen what she was doing and even held a piece of the cloth she was making from spider thread. Afterwards he'd gone over to the bench and used a number of power tools to put it through the acid test. He even used some battery acid from the lawnmower and used gasoline to see how it would react to fire.

"It might keep you safe," he admitted.

He then went on to point out a dozen flaws. The lack of zippers, how to go to the bathroom in the getup, the inability to switch things out and repair it when it got damaged, lack of pockets, belts, safety glasses, chemical filters for the mask . . .

None of this was particularly brilliant but it was all the things a man has to concern himself with when looking over the safety of his employees in a dangerous work environment.

Her argument about it being a prototype, and one that wasn't even done, was all that kept her from losing the argument. She didn't even remember everything they'd said that night everything was so wrought with turmoil and emotional stress. Her dad had bought her a cell phone the very next day and emptied his entire account buying materials for her costume that he thought she might need. She was also now free to use the entire basement after they cleared it out and relocated most of the stuff to a storage depot, so that was good.

"If I can't keep my daughter safe," he'd told her the next day when he brought home the gear, "I'm damn well going to make sure you can take care of yourself." The List of stuff he'd brought home was expansive, and very expensive since it was all good quality. "This is your life Taylor. If you're going to buy, make it worth it." he'd said, and "Better that you have it and don't need it, than need and don't have it when you need it."

He'd even bought her "How to make your own Super Hero Costume" books from the store.

Right. Like nobody was going to notice that.

After going over the books, looking online, and a few arguments with her dad, which she let him win and others she'd lost, she'd gotten started on three new "Web Outfits" the next day. The first was designed to integrate as much of the new stuff as possible including extra padding and removable inserts. The other two used more armor, the third was white. Like a dress uniform. Eventually her dad wanted her to develop different camouflage pieces like what the military had that she could switch out as needed. When she had briefly complained that it would be too difficult . . .

"Taylor, you can either try your very best, or you can lose," was his response.

She had also been given a two week notice to come up with an acceptable Hero Name. After that he was taking her down to the PRT to be registered whether she liked it or not. She didn't have to join the Protectorate Wards program, but there was no way he was taking a chance of having her being labeled a villain.

"For all we know you could already be under surveillance," he reminded her. "Between your school's gang activity and my association with Mr. Black someone might have noticed something," he had said with his damning adult parent logic!

She was fairly sure that nobody was following her around. Her bugs gave her more than 360 degrees of surveillance. Her latest trick with trying to focused on different species of bugs like they were TV channels had opened up all kinds of possibilities. She still couldn't see shit but it was better than nothing.

Still, as a father was wot to do, everything he said made sense.

But today was her day to relax. School was over with. For good now that her dad and she had signed all the paperwork. Her dad was still contemplating revenge and that now included Emma Barns father.

The park was a fairly nice place to be. Sure most of the playground equipment had been vandalized and most of the grass was dying but you could see how nice it once was. There where the bushes and trees, still plenty of greenery and flowers. It had a basketball court and all these walkways everywhere. The fountain wasn't working but that was okay too.

She liked the quite in the middle of the day. No people around. No joggers or anyone taking a lunch break. She could relax and let her senses flow into her bugs and try to extend her range in as big circle around her as she sat down on the cement bench. Nobody was going to bother her here. She was just another student taking a nap sitting up in the noon day sun.

All had gone well for the next two hours as she practiced. It would have gone better if she hadn't been interrupted.

The first inclination that something was wrong was this odd doubling of her territory. Her range only extended for three city blocks or so. But now there was this hole in the world right in front of her and on the other side she sensed a whole forest full of bugs. She could also smell smoke, meats, cheese.

Was someone having a cookout? He stomach rumbled in desire for what her mind was sensing.

Taylor opened her eyes just in time to see the portal stop expanding a scarce fifty feet in front of her, from which forth stepped a very odd looking man. He was dressed in white shorts and a white polo shirt. Summer clothes with a red trim. Like he was out to the tennis courts for a game. But what caught her attention (aside from the obvious) was that she could sense him. Just like she could sense her bugs!

More and more she was coming to think of herself as a radio station tuning into her bugs. But if that analogy was correct, this was like coming across another station that was putting out static.

He also had these weird green legs . . .

OMG! That's Mr. Black! My dad's new boss! She thought. What's he doing here?

The man reached back through the portal and brought out a large old boom box. After retrieving his machine the portal closed cutting her off from the forest she guessed was on the other side. Mr. Black then walked over to a nearby bench and put his machine down on top of it before he turned it on.

The music it started to play was, well, old. It reminded her of the time her dad, her mom, and she went to the roller rink way back when. And there was also this old movie with roller skates too. But that was silly. Why would Mr. Black be interested in such old music and play it here? Was he going to put on a show or something, like he'd done at the docks when he arrived?

Her thoughts, as it turned out, were not far wrong.

After tapping at the straps around his weird feet the man lifted himself about three inches off the ground without any apparent support and started floating around.

He was floating!

The bugs underneath his feet reported being crushed to the ground by an immense force. He had floating shoes!

Or sandals as the case may be.

Before her eyes, and after cranking up the music, the man started to dance. To weave in and out of the park's blacktop and around the various obstacles in his path as if he were on stage or at a dance hall.

Or a roller rink, she thought.

He's pretty good, I have to give him that; she thought several moments later. He could crouch down and shoot the duck with the best of them; skate backwards, flip backwards and stop on a dime, gain speed and jump and jump and jump over a whole row of benches. He could also spin and use his arms and bend at the waste and do all sorts of stuff. His favorite move seemed to be one where he kicked his leg into the air, like a kick boxer, while spinning, landing on one foot, kicking out with the other leg, still spinning, landing on the other foot, then kicking out again.

That's not a dance move, she realized. The man's got blades on his feet like a dinosaur!

Indeed. He was dancing and doing some serious roller skating stunts and performing combat moves, all at the same time.

Yet he was happy. It took a moment – "tuning in" as she thought of it – but now she could clearly sense his amusement and joy at performing. He made a few mistakes and controlling the actions of his weird force field skates was obviously more difficult than just trying out an old pair of roller blades. But after watching him grip a pole and maneuver his feet onto the shaft and spinning "up" the pole to launch himself into the air and then land on top of a swing set and then skate down one of the supports, she could see the appeal. A pair of super footwear that would not only protect his feet but use them as weapons and allow him to traverse all kinds of terrain under power was a pretty cool gimmick.

Then the music wound down and he was coming over to her and skating backwards and OMG he was going to sit on her!

The man crashed into the seat to the left of her. Close enough that he let his right arm drape around the backside of the bench she was sitting at but not around her shoulders thankfully cause she was close enough to touch his hips with hers and –

Breathe Taylor, breathe. She looked up at him. He was very tall. Even more than her.

He looked at her and winked, giving a two finger salute. "Hey there Taylor. So I heard you want to be a Hero."

-000-

Norman Black

I looked at my phone and contemplated the conversation I'd just had with the man I'd strong-armed into running my company. Whelp, cannon's totally fucked.

"So her dad knows she has powers and is asking for my help?" I thought as I sat down.

I'd called Danny to check on the progress of the renovation of the Art Deco building and the installation of my in-town apartment. If the people he had working for him turned out all right they were going to become the core unit of my new company. The part that did all the heavy lifting anyway. In the days that followed some would be "promoted" into different jobs. Most had already been organized along those lines. But it was a slow process. We didn't even have anyone to do the hiring for us yet.

Eventually we talked about his powers and his Healing Booster Amulet. He was doing all right but Taylor, she wouldn't be getting one.

I'd asked why, innocently, and he told me she had powers. The power to control bugs. So she wouldn't be getting a Healing Booster Amulet. And he told me about her costume.

Shit. I'd forgotten about that. No mMj'q for her.

But there were plenty of other things I could do. I'd been ready to do something like this since I arrived. I'd sworn to protect her. Now that I had her father's permission I could just go out and ask her.

First I had to find her. Which was very easy by the way with my Finder's Compass and the new Scrying Spell. The little tweaks I'd been adding to my Spell Computer for the last week had really taken off. I found Taylor in the park. Her little hiding place was a stone bench on the other side of a pair of bushes far away from the path where the bushes and the hill kept people from seeing her. Seemed simple enough.

I took a moment to watch as she made the bugs around her move on her command. Even making the ants walk backwards. This was good. At least I wasn't in one of those Alt!Power Taylor fics where she can shoot lasers or something. Bug Taylor is scary enough.

I loathe bugs. Spiders I didn't mind so much so long as they weren't on me. Loved their pretty spiders webs. And scorpions were kind of cool. And ladybugs. But I absolutely hated flying stinging things. Bees I can almost get over my fright because they don't sting and are useful little critters who make honey. Lots of insects are useful actually. But I hate the stinging ones the most.

The Soda Incident: Ever since I drank an orange soda and found a bee in it stinging out the inside of my mouth, hanging outside of my mouth by the stinger as I freaked out myself and my mom, I have never touched another soda can while I was outside. Could be anything in it and you can't see shit inside those cans.

I'm a root beer drinker now.

Taylor's range seemed to be about three city blocks, which is phenomenal by the way.

Unless you have already done the math you will know why this is so. Which I will. Right here.

Engineers use a typical city block as 100,000 sq. ft. for calculation estimates, which is about 17 blocks per mile or 2 1/4 acres. Depending on city and country this size can be lesser or greater. For simplicity's sake we'll use the average.

Don't worry about the math, I've done it for you.

If Taylor sticks to the average city block length, which is 311 feet long, covering 96,465 square feet per city block, times three, then Taylor can maintain total awareness of everything in her territory in a sphere 3,401,990,000 ft3.

The 3 at the end is because we are calculating volume here, not square footage. Got to remember the stuff in the air above her as well as underground!

A football field is 300 feet by 160 feet, which is 1.1 Acres by the way.

That's pretty fantastic! To be totally aware of everything inside a sphere 933 ft in radius is just, there are no words for that. To have that volume filled with bugs and be totally aware of them and able to process that much input is downright terrifying.

There isn't a security system in the world, a computer big enough, or enough cameras, to compare to what Taylor can do. Dragon could get close if she could process that much video footage from every camera from around the world all at the same time including the satellite's and all the cameras from all the phones and computers and things but I seriously doubt she has that much computer power. Saint would have already pulled her plug if she could go full Big Brother on us.

Time to meet Taylor I guess. Time and Murphy waits for no man. So I had to get ready for our meeting, now.

For this I required large applications of weird.

I changed outfits and then put on the first pair of shoes I've owned since I came to this dimension. Unlike footwear on Earth, I didn't have to deal with laces and buckles. These were almost entirely composed of woven strands of metal, which self-tied around my feet like a woven basket. Force fields from disks in the metal rope protected the wearer's feet from sharp and pointy objects. Otherwise it's just like walking around without any shoes on at all and nothing can hurt you.

I could even fly after a fashion. The force fields could lift me up above the ground a good ten feet regardless of surface conditions. I could walk over water and even dip my feet into lava without fear. The MagiTech sandals were really cool to look at too.

I'd experimented with them in advance, of course. At night. In the basement. Where nobody could see me make a fool of myself. I didn't pull off an Iron Man flip and wall smack but I did land on my ass plenty of times performing various movement exercises, adjusting the length of my stride and the power of my step, getting used to everything I could do.

So now was the time to bust them out.

I liked to think that my little song and dance had broken the ice with Taylor. I took a lot of my inspiration for my dance routine from the movie. And it was fitting for my mood. My mad skills from the roller rink had complemented Uber And L33t's Dance' Dance Revolution and the other oddly applied gaming skills acquired with a life of crime gave me no fear. Plus the Master's skills with extreme sports made it incredibly enjoyable. I had no fear of falling down and my balance was top notch and my morning routine had made me confident enough to pull it off.

Now I just had to keep her from stinging me.

At the end of my dance routine I skated backwards and sat next to her which due to my large size put her practically in my armpit, so I draped my right arm behind the back of the bench rather than shove her off. "So, Taylor, I hear that you want to be a hero," I smiled, trying to give off the impression that the idea was the greatest thing in the world. It helped that I was honestly pretty excited to meet her. She was a damn hero in the bloom of her early life.

Then the radio started playing another song.

Total embarrassment moment!

Face palm. "Damn it, I thought I deleted that," I blushed. Stupid Tape!

Taylor snorted, then broke down into a fit of giggles.

Face still in palm I turned my eyes from the radio to Taylor. "You think that's funny do you?"

She nodded.

"What about everything up until that point?"

She waved a hand, feigning nonchalance. "I gave you an eight out of ten for best intro. But seriously. Why are you here talking to me? Did my dad send you?"

"Actually, he did ask me to talk to you," I pull my hand down from my face, which was still red by the way. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," I went over and turned off the traitorous boom box. I returned to my seat and turned around to face her. "Sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Norman Black and I'm here to help."

"I know. Taylor Hebert."

We shook hands.

"Thank you for, well, everything you've done for us."

"It was my pleasure. Taylor, can I make a confession?" she nodded. "Well, between you, me, and the dead grass over there I'm very much afraid of bugs."

"All right." She shrugged. But she did move the flying bugs farther away from us.

"Thank you. Now, before we begin I think you should call your father and tell him I'm here with you."

She nodded and took out her phone. I was surprised at that. I thought she didn't have a phone? It was a pretty big deal in the beginning of the series. But then again her dad hadn't known about her powers either.

Things were looking up.

Meanwhile, after talking to her dad for a few minutes, letting him know where she is and asking what she wanted for dinner she handed the cell to me. I took it and said hello, "yes I'm here with Taylor," "no she isn't in trouble," and "yes I can provide a ride back to her house in time for dinner." We said our goodbyes and I gave the phone back to Taylor so she could say her goodbyes and hung up.

"Now, I'm not sure what we're supposed to talk about but I think I should begin by saying that your dad is worried about you. Ever since you've gotten out of school you've been spending more and more time away from the house. To the point where, somehow your dad, who is hardly at home as it is, misses you."

She just looked at me. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well I did have this big speech arranged, but how about we talk about your powers instead?"

"Sure."

So I told her about my powers and abilities and how I survived a trip through the Blind Eternities, the place between the worlds of the Multiverse. I told her how I could shape flesh, summon earth, control fire, manipulate force, create and change and destroy with Mega-Manna Magic.

"Power shaping, what's the best way to describe it?" I frowned. "I guess the easiest way to describe is, it's like having access to both a painting program and a writing program of the universe. I have a few words of power, maybe a dozen, but I only need two or three and I use them like you would a key to open a door. Kind of like knowing all the letters of the alphabet but only needing a few of them for a password. My spells are like writing a few pages of text. There are characters in books that all they need to do is spout a dozen words and rhyme to make gold into lead and what I do is something like that.

"I mean, sort of?"

Taylor got it. "That's a total bullshit power."

"I know, right?" I grinned. "So now that you know about me, how about you tell me a little about you?"

"Fine," she smoothed away the hair from her face. "I control bugs. Big ones, small ones, some that fly and all that crawl. I haven't found any that I couldn't. Also, crabs."

"Crabs are an arthropod. So, basically, anything that has an exoskeleton?"

She nodded.

"Just how far is your range?"

"About two or three blocks."

"Taylor, can I ask a favor of you?"

"I, guess so?" she sounded puzzled. "What do you want."

"Just a small request. My Flesh Magic allows me to heal people and see inside their bodies. But it does much more. Basically, every kind of thing you've ever seen in every horror movie involving body change, I can do. I use this power to heal the sick, just like Panacea. But I can also enhance life forms and rebuild them as easy as an artist can draw a creature for a comic book. Basically what I'm asking for is if you'll allow me to study your power as you use it. I don't know how many bugs your controlling, but they have to be a lot. The amount of information you're processing in real time is phenomenal."

"It's a lot," she said. "I'm in total control of all the bugs in the park. And the ones in the sewers. Plus a little more."

"So what, thousands?"

"Hundreds of thousands. I can't count them all but it's a lot."

I take out my phone and look some stuff up online. "So if what you're saying is true, than you control all the bugs in a 933 foot radius, which is 3,401,990,000 square feet. Or 122.029 miles of land if we rolled it out flat." I do a little more research. It takes more than a moment, because I honestly don't know the answer and I get conflicting answers. "So, depending on insect type, with about 2 billion insects per sq mile, plus about 5 million in the air above each sq mile, equals 244,668,145,000,000 insects. Give or take. If you packed them in so there wasn't a centimeter of space between them it might be more. You, Taylor, are one scary little girl."

Taylor's eyes were quite large and she had the darnedest look of horror on her face.

"I'm not that scary!" she squeaked. I coughed into my fist covering my own outburst of laughter, gaining the cutest little angry expression you ever did see directed my way. "I'm not!"

"Have you ever experienced a Thinker headache while using your powers?" I asked. From her frown I got a big nope there. "How about any indication that you couldn't? Limitations on making them do what you want? You're father tells me that you're using spider silk to make a costume. I assume since you're not doing that right now the spiders are running on autopilot? That's brain control and programming you know."

"I'm not scary," she argued, but with a quieter voice.

"I'm not saying that you are. But in the scale of things your power is as much bullshit as my own. Just think, if you put a tiny TV in a tiny room, each with its own swarm of insects to watch and listen, you could watch all the TV channels and read all the books and listen in on all the radio shows all at once."

Taylor's eyes went wide as I dropped that bombshell. "Oh, wow. I never thought of that."

"You probably would have thought of it later," I hedged that bit of fandom. "But let's focus less on what you might be able to do and more on what you know you can do. So how about it?" I held up a hand.

She nodded.

I took her hand and gave her a quick exam. A few scars from the incident a month ago but nothing I couldn't fix. I'll wait for her dad to be around before asking though. "Okay, I have a good image of your brain and Potential Corona. Drop control of the swarm and focus on one insect, please."

She did and brought one up close to us. A butterfly.

"Thank you. Now I want you to make it fly away from us as far as you can. I'll track its distance." I summoned two more portals. One to stay in front of us with the other end point focused on the butterfly.

"I can see through your portals," Taylor reported as the butterfly got farther away.

"So we can extend your range. Pause the bug for a moment," I turned the portal off. "How's that?"

"It's fine. No real difference aside from the obvious."

We performed a few experiments on the way out of the park until she got close to her range. With the portal she could go farther using my short cut. But when I turned it off the insect was out of range.

"Just under a 950 feet. You are one scary girl. Let's try something else." I turned the portal back on and the butterfly was once again under Taylor's command. She brought it in closer back inside her range.

"I'm not sure I should be controlling her much longer. She's getting tired. If I abuse her much more she'll die." She told me.

"I can fix that." I reach through the portal and tap at the butterfly, using my Flesh Magic to beef up the creature's calorie intake. "Better? Taylor nodded. "Okay, here's the next test."

I changed the nature of the portals. They stayed the same but the filters were now operating on a different, little known, energy level.

"Hey! I can't sense the butterfly anymore. What gives?" Taylor turned her head towards me.

"Can you still control the butterfly?"

"Yeah, but not through your portals anymore. What did you do?"

"I added a psionic filter."

Taylor's eyes were wide again. "You mean telepathy? But there's no such things as psychics'."

No," I held up a finger. "There are no such things as psychic Parahuman, which I doubt. The Simurgh does it, and there are a few others which I'm not so sure about. I don't trust the internet on general principles."

"But there's no such thing!" Taylor argued.

"Says the girl controlling billions of insects at a distance of a thousand feet," I retort, stopping Taylor cold. It was getting late in the day and we couldn't play around forever. There would be more people to notice the weird things we were doing. "We should get going before people start to notice us. But first I've got to know, are you serious? Do you really want to be a hero?"

She frowned. "Of course I do."

"Great!" Slapping my knees I stand up and turn around. "Taylor Hebert of Earth Beta, are you ready to be a hero?"

"Yes?" wondering what was going on.

"To do your best and be the best, the only one who can withstand the tests and be the best you can be?" I karaoke.

Smiling at my idiocy, "Yes!" she yelled. She was getting excited.

"Good," I nodded. "Let's go do some stuff then." The traitorous radio wasn't worth doing anything with and I didn't want anyone making off with it. It had annoyed me and must be punished.

I aimed my right arm at it and threw a little fire magic at it. The palm blast blew the radio up real good.

I had better stuff at the Mansion anyway.

Then I walked away from her.

Taylor took a moment to process what happened, her mouth hanging open staring at the radio. Then she got up to run after me. "What? Wait! Hey! Wait up!"

I kept walking away from her towards the defunct fountain in the middle of the park. From the smell the water was way past tepid and well into toxic. "Gotta have better response times than that if you want to be a hero, kid. I don't care for slow pokes. Try to keep up."

"I'm not a slow poke," she said as she caught up to me.

"Lesson number one. Expect anything to happen at any moment and don't be surprised when it does. Happen that is. Apprentice."

"I'm not your apprentice." she hissed.

"You're following me around like you are." I stopped in front of the fountain. Useless thing. It would be easier to destroy it and make a new one.

"I am not. I'm walking besides you."

"All right, apprentice," I smiled as she huffed in annoyance. "First thing about being a hero. Beating people up is not heroic. It is ass kicking, the humble union of one's kicking foot with another's ass. In the years that have passed since the concept was first conceptualized there have been many new approaches, techniques, and interpretations that have been welcomed to the ass kicking catalog over the years. In time your abilities will grant you many great and numerous and unique ways in which to apply foot to the many asses of your enemies. Today is not that day. As much fun as it is to apply fist and foot to the crotch, guts and faces of your enemies and reduce them to broken bags of bones is, you don't become a hero to fight people. You become a Hero to Help people. In the future your efforts to help people will be hindered by those who would stop you, and then the application of foot to asses can begin. But for now I want you to watch as I do something heroic."

"Kay," Taylor said in wonderment. I was wondering too, on how the hell I'd managed to say all that with a straight face. "But won't people be watching you?"

"What do I care? I'm helping people."

"But they'll see you. And me."

"I don't care if they see my face. As for you, you're just some curious kid I meet at the park, who happens to be the daughter of a man I hired to run my company. These things happen. If anyone asks, tell them I'm here to pick you up for dinner. It's true after all," I pause. "Actually that might be a good idea. Dinner with the boss. A great sitcom trope, well worth revising because, hey, free food. I can go to your house later and have dinner and get to know each other."

Taylor frowned and didn't think that was much of a good idea. But this was her dad's boss, the one paying his salary, who gave him powers, and got her out of Winslow. "I'll tell him to expect us," she flipped open her new phone, trying to look cool but fumbling it instead.

"You do that."

Now, about this fountain. . . .

"Fortunately I have a permit," I smirk.

Tearing out the fountain and busting it into gravel and scrap was easy. The plumbing underground was a bit harder to sort out but I got it done. When I was done I dropped the remains through a portal into the bay. The metals went elsewhere.

From there it was a simple matter to summon the stone and shape it into a three tier fountain with a twenty foot pool at the bottom. Water was summoned to an internal chamber and was "fountained" up with simple pressure. The water in the pool overflowed the walls and fell through slots in the ground. So people and birds couldn't sit on it and anything that got into the water would flow out of the pool. I put six new slightly curved benches around the new fountain and fixed up the walkways going to and from the thing.

Next I decided to try and do something about the playground. Couldn't really do moving parts without an incredible amount of effort but I could forge chain and make seats for the swing. Couldn't do much more than that.

"Got any ideas?" I ask. "I can't do rubber or wood."

Taylor seemed to think about it. "What about a pool? Or a sandbox?"

"Oh. That's a great idea!"

What we came up with was a kind of hill made out of rings of stone brick in a foot to two foot deep pool, surrounded by a reverse Japanese rock garden. Big boulders made a cliff on one side and there were stone steps into the pool, which was covered with blue smooth rocks the size of peas. Since they might be taken away I made a kind of dispenser that made more when you pressed on the big button on top. Kind of like what McDonald's had before they got rid of the plays scape.

Next I followed up with a big red turtle with black markings on the edge of its shell and blue crystal eyes.

Then I made some stone tubes, like the kind you see at a construction site, and piled them up into a honey comb, with ramps on either side. Plus a few other things.

Then I made a short pyramid with steps on two sides and two smooth sides for sliding down with a framework on top. The sides with the stairs in them had a sphinx at the base that a kid could jump on and pretend to ride like a pony. It was made of stone and the wings made a circular cavity he'd have to climb in and out of.

The basketball court was kind of boring. So I put up walls, three feet wise, on foot thick, ten feet tall, all around the play area. These had clear quarts windows in them so people could watch without getting smacked in the face with a ball. I also put up another, simpler fountain so people could get a drink there.

Did a thing with the partially torn up parking lot that had been left unfinished. Also a big green stone dinosaur to replace the slide that had been knocked over.

My last construct was this big sandbox with two pits connected by a thin road between them. Over the path of sand was a stone bridge, with cliffs on either side. There were tunnels under the bridge. The one on the right lead to a ten foot tower that was like a big screw. The other brought you inside this stone geodesic structure. The tunnels were big enough for adults to move through.

"Thank that's enough?" I ask.

"That's plenty." Taylor smiled.

"Okay. But a few last things." I spent a minute coloring the stone grey, black, red, yellow, green, blue, orange and white. "So much for the playground." I said, moving on.

Taylor and I couldn't talk much powers since more people had come around to watch what I was doing. I followed up by making something of a deep depression in the ground, asking people to step back, and then opened a portal from the sewage treatment plant. The portal I summoned deposited three hundred odd gallons of liquid shit right in the middle of the park.

"Ah fertilizer," I smiled as the majority of the crowd moved away.

I choose my next target carefully. A simple short grass that is found and used in all golf courses and tended within an inch of its green life. I gave it my mMj'q, my Flesh sorcery, and watched it grow.

The process of life began, accelerated, and became fascinating to watch.

The grass I'd chosen grew at accelerated speeds, forming patches of perfect grass at the edge of the shit pool, occasionally being altered as I saw fit. As the people watched me work it grew faster, beyond the speeds of normal plant matter. It grew and died, leaving behind the seeds of the next generation to grow in the materials it left behind. It grew at such speeds that its roots tackled the roots and bodies of the other grasses, weeds, and creatures in the soil, robbing them of their nutrients and killing them for itself and its descendants to grow on.

Feeding on a steady diet of mMj'q, sunlight, water, soil, and dead plants my super-fast growing grass spread out all over the park with helpful applications of shit to fill in the holes and a little bit of Earth Magic to smooth things out. Unless they were a part of the landscape I made it my habit to reduce any rocks and pebbles to powder, to be mixed into the soil.

Trees and bushes became my next focus, using large applications of shit to make them grow strong, straighten limbs, discard the deadwood, tear themselves free of any parasitic veins, and make them give fruit and flowers all year long. The park was a hundred percent better than when I found it. Anything that couldn't be metabolized by the super grass was sucked away by large applications of portals to space.

A pair of policemen showed up to ask what I was doing. But since I was registered and had all my paperwork and permits in order they left me alone. The two men were reassigned to crowd control.

When I was done I stopped my flow of mMj'q returning the grass back to its normal state. Commonly referred to as "turf grass," the grasses used on golf courses are traditionally tough, fast-repairing grasses that can withstand plenty of traffic. The shit having been completely metabolized by the park's plants and watered there was no problem with diseases and illness while I was working.

Didn't even need to get my hands dirty.

"Well, Taylor, it seems that my work is done," I said, holding out my hand to her. "Let's get you home. I promised your father I'd have you back in time for diner."

Taylor Hebert hesitated for a second in the face of all these people. But she was a trooper so she gathered her courage and came over to me and took my hand.

"Yes. Let's go home."

I opened a portal, despite cries from the newspaper people and paid them no heed, and we were gone.

Tomorrow was Friday. It promised to be an interesting day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, finally, Taylor is introduced into the story. Although it was a pain in the ass, I finally got this chapter shaped the way I wanted it. No more procrastination, no more waiting around. She is here, in the fic, lovin it.

About the music. Yes, that was what I used as inspiration for this chapter. I had it in my mind for about a month now. I'm a fan of the older music videos. What the music is saying is very true to the way I'd like Mr. Black to feel. He's alive, and the whole world will change.

You should always celebrate your existence.

Last edited: Nov 26, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

15

NitroNorman

Nov 26, 2015

88888888888888888888888888

Threadmarks Ch 27 A Walk in the Forest New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Dec 6, 2015

Add bookmark

#219

Okay, here's the big one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

This includes a short PHO Interlude. I tried using the PHO Interlude Generator created by Conceptualist. It took a while, and I thank Conceptualist for creating the software in his WORM Resources Thread and making it available for use. LINK. It was a pain but I got it done. It mostly includes stuff from the beginning and what you guys said, just as it was done in the Worm fiction. I've given everyone an Alternate!Poster name for the PHO Boards but it's easy to figure out. Just a little thank you from me to my readers. I had to rewrite the comments to fit into the story and also had to fix the dates so it would line up. I think I got everything.

I thank everyone who made a Comment at the beginning of this Fan Fic. Obviously, I could not have made this Chapter without THEM.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Walk in the Forest

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welcome to the Parahumans Online Message Boards

You are currently logged in, DarknessStrangerNfiction (Verified Cape) (Protectorate Employee) (Brockton Bay Refugee)

You are viewing:

• Threads you have replied to

• AND Threads that have new replies

• OR private message conversations with new replies

• Thread OP is displayed

• Ten posts per page

• Last ten messages in private message history

• Threads and private messages are ordered by user custom preference.

You have no infractions.

Private message from TinMother:

TinMother: Looking forward to meeting you next week

Topic: The Wizard of Brockton Bay

In: Boards ► Cape ► Brockton Bay ► Magic ► NewGuy

RighteousCuriosity (Original Poster) (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie)

Posted on February 4, 2011:

Okay. Seems that we have a NewGuy in Brockton Bay. According to rumor he doesn't actually have a Corona Pollentia and uses Real Magic. He's apparently that guy who fell out of a Trailer when he Fell From the Sky during last week's Cape Fight.

Video HERE.

Thoughts?

(Showing Page 23 of 94)

► JohnyBgood (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Seems like an interesting guy. So far, he seems to have shown the same abilities as Panacea, only more broken. He can fix himself up to superhuman levels and affect brains.

I wonder if they'll use him as another Panacea. He is an adult. On the other hand with the PRT's support he could open his own clinic that takes things like paying customers and make them pay for it. With no down time to heal it is a much better deal than they would get at a regular hospital. If nothing else it would be a serious source of income.

► Darkcloud (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

He seems okay so far. He cured a lot of people's body problems at the bar. Just how many powers does he have anyway? Wizards can do a lot of stuff.

► XombieHead (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I'm sure people will be happy to know that we have to deal with magic and wizards on top of Parahumans now.

► Beefer (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Carol Dallon A.K.A. Brandish is going to be his lawyer.

► Kiwi94 (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Dude sounds like a poser to me.

► Lemon (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I heard that Glory Girl visited him in the Hospital.

► Valiant (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Black likes to rebuild himself with "Improvements" for the win. Can't wait to see how the medical corporations (Medhall *cough*DICKS*cough*) respond to having another guy who can cost them so much money.

► DarkCrab999 (Cape Groupie) (Irregulars)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I'm going to be watching this guy.

► OrangeShirt (Cape Groupie) (Irregulars)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

So is the guy a Parahuman or not? I am so confused.

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 21, 22, 23, 24, 25 ... 92 , 93, 94

(Showing Page 24 of 94)

► WolfHounder (Cape Groupie) (Brockton Bay Refugee)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Just how many weirdos do we need in this town? The guy has, like, stupid numbers of powers.

► Zimmer (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I'm not sure if he's good or bad, but he seems to be with the law instead of against it.

► JohnyBgood (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

According to rumors the man went through the PRT testing and found him overpowered (earth, fire, flesh, force and magic)

Five powers (whoa!)

I wonder if the guy will be joining NewWave?

► MedicBot (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru) (Irregulars)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

The man comes from another dimension. His powers are very different than the way our super heroes work. He may be Human but he's like an AlienCousin Astronaut.

► RedSalad

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I was there when he came to the bar and started healing people. He was reluctant at first (not PRT registered) but he fixed my problems. The guy has a weird accent when he say's certain words. Magic to "mMj'q" and power to "pwW'r" which is fuckin weird when you're listening to the guy talk. He apologizes, but Black can't do anything about it even though he's aware of the issue.

► GreenForest (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I hope he keeps up the good work. We need more healing heroes.

► WhiteDragon (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Black reminds me of a country boy, not a guy who grew up in the city. Anybody know where he lived before he came here?

► StickonHead (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru) (Watcher)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

The government is going to exploit the fuck out of him. They'll want his healing powers to keep their corrupt politicians alive and use him to make super soldiers. Almost the first thing he did once he got out of the hospital is heal people. He's going to be a target for everyone. Why did he do this without considering the wider picture? Guy is stupid!

He doesn't have the Corona Pollentia but our laws treat him the same way. He's not a Parahuman but he tells people that he is. I don't get it.

► WhiteDragon (The Guy In The Know) (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru) (Pro-Cape)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Okay, this needs to be addressed. For one thing, the PRT are not the enemy! They're a government-backed organization. They're run by ordinary people, mostly good. And he's going to be working with them. Also, their exploitation of him is limited to making him a villain. That's it. Which is stupid. If he's anything like the stuff in the comic books and TV shows he can do just about anything he wants and his powers will only grow with time. Co-operating with those people helps him.

As for the Government's stance on Parahumans, they are Bigoted. They have laws and shit but they're not going to let them get in the way of an obviously good thing. By presenting himself as a potential asset they're going to want to safeguard him.

As for telling people that he's a Parahuman, it's an obvious mis-direction. It all depends on how he wants to play this. He has powers, no secret identity, he can be a hero 24/7. If he doesn't want to, he can reshape his body to be someone else, no Biggy. He could be trying to go the route New Wave did, and he can try to affiliate with them. He could be trying to forge contacts as a civilian, set a reputation, score one for public relations, a number of things. And with his Flesh Magic, he can ditch the identity if he feels it's too much.

As for the "Wider" picture? The man can cure cancer. So can Panacea. You're point? Heck, presenting himself as a healing cape with that level of ability could provide him with a level of protection and regard he'd otherwise not get, both of which are highly useful for his purposes. Cement his status, ally with the Protectorate, give them a reason to protect him - and he can even get protection from the gangs who'd want a healing cape. He doesn't have to protect himself based on his own abilities, he can entice others to do it for him.

I mean, that's not even mentioning how hiding his healing capabilities would be ... rather ethically repugnant. "Oh sure I could have cured your poor daughter of her cancer and save her from a painful death, Miss Hereforanexample, I'm just too scared to actually use my abilities because I'm afraid people will hurt me for them, even though I can short-circuit their attempts by acquiring protection. Teehee."

And if it's a matter of guilt over not healing everyone, he merely has to change his perspective and look at the ones he is helping, and how rest and relaxation prevents him from burning out. 'Sides, with Flesh Magic, chances are he can create a form of medicine (or an organism that serves as such) for a wider effect. Perspective changes a lot, and some guilt is really quite a bit better than letting someone you could have helped die for it. Heck, the guilt would be greater if he never used it anyway.

Besides which, he got something from doing it.

► GoldFlower (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru) (Suspicious Person)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Wizard Black! If you're reading these forums listenup! You told people about your powers. You DO NOT EVER GIVE ANYONE! ALL! YOUR! STRENGTHS! AND! WEAKNESSES!

Enough for the work you want to collaborate on. That is just common sense. Piggot is a Bigot! While she prevents it from tainting her professionalism, it still makes for a hostile environment.

The PRT is compromised!

(First Warning! User has earned an infraction for this post, signed TinMother.)

End of Page. 1, 2, 3 ... 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 ... 92 , 93, 94

(Showing Page 25 of 94)

► TinMother (Verified Cape) (Moderator) (Machine Overlord)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

This Thread is for polite discussion about the new cape! It is not a hate-spamming site. Please keep your comments civil!

► JohnyBgood (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I really hope he doesn't give in to their bribes. Anything they offer will have a hook and lot of red tape associated with it.

► GoldFlower (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru) (Suspicious Person)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Modified comments about the Evils of Government rising

Big Sister is watching me!

Especially when he has Earth, Force and Manna specializations. With his Earth powers Mr Black Wizard can carry out core mining if he wanted resources. Or he could make talismans. If they're like the ones in the games they could have all kinds of weird/awesome effects. He could use/sell them. After that he will be damn near impossible to kill.

► WhiteDragon (The Guy In The Know) (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru) (Pro-Cape)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

To GoldFlower: He hasn't revealed everything! His power grows. He is literally incapable of telling them all of his strengths and weaknesses, because he himself is unaware of them. Hiding entire categories of his magic, on the other hand, will breed mistrust, because it will inevitably come out. Thinkers can shred his pretenses of hiding it in any case.

As for Piggot being a bigot, major harsh! She survived Nilbog, she's entitled to her opinions. And it doesn't stop her from being professional. Which is all irrelevant. The Black Wizard is going to be seen as an asset which they'll try to cultivate good relations with. That's all there is to it, Piggot's bigotry is a non-factor.

As for the PRT being compromised, where did you get that idea?

► GoldFlower (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru) (Suspicious Person)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

All Government is corrupt at some level. Obvious. The man needs to be made aware of this stuff.

► WhiteDragon (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie) (Pro-Cape)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Shouldn't you wait to verify your information before positing something like that? You're just spreading rumors and dis-information.

► GoldFlowers (The Guy In The Know) (Veteran Member) (Cape Groupie) (Power Guru)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Not even Government can be that stupid. They let the villains roam free in Brockton Bay.

Corrupt. Obviously.

► Valiant (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

Sigh. I don't see what the problem is. Teaming up with the PRT and acting like an asset? Not doing so is retarded. Especially with his phenomenal introduction as a dimensional traveler.

Telling people he's a Parahuman? Doesn't matter. He can just change his face whenever he doesn't want to be a 'New Wave' / 'Maskless Hero'.

No problem at all.

► WickerHat (Muted) (Cape Groupie)

Replied on February 4, 2011:

I wonder if Glory Girl will trade up. The guy is a major hot hero

User has signed out

-000-

I took a few minutes to look at the PHO site and decided that most of the Comments from before I came out with my train were all mostly positive. After I arrived in Brockton Bay people were all like "gimme gimme gimme" and all kinds of other crap about how I was going to buy Brockton Bay and pay off the criminals. Like that was happening. NOT! The pawn shops did a booming trade in gold and jewels. On the other hand people were really, really excited about having the train and the docks refurbished because, hey, more jobs. Another Thread was put down about my possible romantic interests. Another Thread was dedicated to body modification, the pros and cons and so on, and there was one guy who wanted to be turned into a centaur for some reason. There was yet another Thread concerning both body modifications and romantic interests that was quickly moved to the PG18 part of the site. Apparently I could make millions of dollars making "More Real Than Real Life" dildos and other sex toys and there were plenty of men and women willing to BETA Test.

Insert Tentacle Hentai comments here.

There were more comments when I started handing out Power Crystals, that everyone should get one but that wasn't happening either. Only my employees were going to be getting those. Everyone else should just be satisfied with mass produced guns and bullets. Each crystal took about five minutes to summon and almost ten more to tune to the user and they didn't actually do much. They were the magical equivalent of Swiss Army Knifes. They were special tools, granted, and they were dangerous when used correctly but they also required specialized recharging. If they weren't working for me they weren't getting one. On the other hand, the Power Booster Amulets seemed to be in greater demand. I hired a kid online to set up a web site so I could sell them and already had thousands of orders. Once I had the factory's set up I'll split production so I can open a shop and sell half of them here in town and the other half online. I can set up a distribution point somewhere mid-west and use portals to ship out my stuff in bulk. Unlike the Power Crystals those could be installed by any competent surgeon or worn around the neck.

The comments about the Reaction Rods were mixed. Some were calling it a bonus free power scheme. The people could be divided into somewhat equal groups. The first were those who didn't care where the power came from so long as there was plenty of it. Didn't care if it was steam, atomic, coal, thermal, ran on rubber bands or used magic. The ones that were against it, some of them at least, worked in the power industry and saw it as competition. But the independent contractors, the ones hired by the bigger companies to run cable and all that, didn't seem to care one way or another. Sure, they had a contract, but work was work. There was yet another Thread discussing what chance a new power source had in the open market.

It was just the usual shit and breeze between different people over a few beers where discussions about philosophy, girls, dreams of power, money, houses, vacations, memories, lost opportunities and so on were discussed long into the night. This one focused on TinkerTech generators. I was actually surprised that in competition, or perhaps out of fear, a pilot MHD power plant had actually been constructed in this universe!

Back home, in the interest of all things Science Fiction, I'd read several articles from the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s about the concept and development of MHD to replace the overbuilt tea kettles used in power generation.

MHD stands for magnetohydrodynamic: the basic idea is that you burn a fossil fuel at very high heat (approx 5000 degrees F) with traces of potassium; the heat turns the gas into a plasma and due to the ionized potassium becomes an electronic conductor; the plasma is pumped through a tube lined with magnets and the passage of the charged plasma past the magnets generates electricity. The supposed benefit is you create approximately 50% more usable power per amount of fuel burned than you would through a conventional steam turbine. In addition, the plasma is "cleaned" as it cools in order to recycle the potassium and this process removes other chemicals from the exhaust as a side-benefit, so the end product creates less pollution as well.

It wasn't as much of a long shot like fusion, but good sound science. Yet, like Tessla and his inventions, it wasn't built. The picture for MHD hasn't brightened much.

The U.S. program is the result of political timidity and Big Oil interference. Research is still being done but at a very slow pace. Admittedly an MHD power plant, powered either by nuclear fusion, fission, coal, or what have you would have cost somewhere upwards of $200 or $300 million dollars, and that was fifty years ago. After that it would need to be developed, so you can see where that was going. No individual no matter how rich, or a corporation, or mixed group, could come up with the funds and political pull to make it happen. The capital required to develop a pilot plant could only be found in Washington. Nobody wanted to take the risk and it was loudly cried out at the end of the articles, especially as we got closer to 2000, "That nothing short of an impending catastrophe will spur the world's political leaders to develop MHD as a clean way of using coal to generate electricity."

Here we had such a crisis and the plant was actually built. Go figure.

One of the posters there said it would be smarter to produce a new power and then talk about it and what it could do. After all, TinkerTech is notoriously unreliable, even if it does prove new avenues of research. He was booed down.

Another one ignored that: said he couldn't name that new power, but he could describe it. They said it would have to have everything that the present power sources have, plus one or two new things. There were several ideas about how it could be better. Any one of them would be a benefit. It would be cheaper, for one. It could be more efficient. It might supersede the others by being easier to carry from the power plant to the customer. Any one of those factors would prove a new source of power competitive to the others.

My Reaction Rods had the benefit in that they were scalable. Build the biggest Ferris wheel anyone's ever seen and tilt it sideways and let it rip. They could be small enough to fit into the motors of an electric shaver. They were somewhat easy to transport and so long as I kept providing Power Stones were replicable.

Someone had found out about my portal's and made their own Thread and listing everything I could do with portals they could think of and generating individual Threads to discuss all the options. The ideas for communications, transport of good and people, was simply mind boggling. The stuff practically wrote itself. Both characters, DimondSky and QuestionEYE had some pretty good ideas. DiamondSky had half a dozen ideas on how I could use Portals in combat. The second guy wondered if I could use magically created organisms to terraform the Venus atmosphere with bacteria. While I could probably do something like giving a planet an atmosphere it would take years to pull off. Thousands. The simplest way I could think of was to create a few thousand thirty-foot wide portals between the planets Mars and Venus. Mars would get a proper atmosphere and Venus would get a slightly less thicker one. With an atmosphere in place lots of things would happen to Mars, including melting the water-ice locked in its crust. Terra-forming both worlds would then be considerably easier but still take thousands of years to get done.

Not that I couldn't do it but they were big ass planets after all.

The people also wanted me to use Portals to transport the Endbringers to other planets, preferably the sun, or the next star system. While I might do that given time I didn't quite have enough mMj'q to pull it off yet. My range was the thickness of the earth itself. Which as I thought of it was plenty for practical short-range space travel. There was an unfinished moon base to look into.

Further contemplation was stopped when Taylor announced that dinner was done. I put away my super government phone and got up from the couch to go to the kitchen where Danny had spread out a meatloaf, mashed potatoes with cheese, carrots, green beans, corn, peas and cranberry. A feast for two ordinary people but just a light meal for myself.

When the meal was done and I had made sure there were to be no leftovers I decided that it was time to get on with business. "Danny, that was a fine meal. Nothing can replace my mother's cooking, but you come close."

"Thank you Mr. Black."

"Please, call me Norman. We're in your house after all. You have sworn an oath to me and am your liege lord, but in your house you are king. We can be informal."

"Ah … right. Well, you're welcome Norman. Honestly, it's been a while since I've cooked a meal at home. I'm glad my skills haven't gone rusty."

"Then you should endeavor to do more. Once the company is up and running we'll have a corporate cook-off. Say, the first weekend of next month? I'll be most interested in what you present. If I should give a hint, I like spicy food."

"I'll do my best," Danny replied, looking put out.

"Good. Since dinner is done, let's get down to business then," I said, levitating the whole lot of dirty dishes and depositing them into the kitchen sink. "Now, when we made our oaths certain obligations were met and agreed upon. Have you informed Taylor of these obligations?"

"No, I haven't," he admitted.

"Dad, what is he talking about?"

"One moment, Taylor," he said.

"You should have done so," I told the man. "Especially when you found out about Taylor's status as a Parahuman."

"I suppose I should have." He admitted, looking only somewhat downcast.

"Of course you should have. Now do so, right this moment." I said sternly.

Danny turned towards Taylor and her accusing eyes. "Taylor, when I agreed to run Mr. Black's company, one of the things I demanded of him was that he help me keep you safe. So I signed a contract with Mr. Black and that was how I was able to get you into Arcadia."

"You should be getting the letter anytime now," I said, giving the man some points, "You're father was a tough negotiator. He wouldn't budge on anything I offered him. Not for money, not power, he only took the job because it gave him the chance to help you."

Taylor's eyes were tall, but she still had a miserable look on her face. "Dad … what … what are you saying?"

"It's actually not all that bad," He grinned. "Think of him as your own personal bodyguard."

At first I thought Taylor was going to fly right off into a rage. But she seemed to think it through, which I was rather proud of.

"Dad, are you saying that you made one of the most powerful Parahumans around my bodyguard, just for me?" she asked.

"All for you," he nodded.

Taylor looked at me with a shy little smile. "Is what my Dad says true?"

I shrugged. "The details of the contract are such that I would be there to help you when you needed it. I'm to do this at Danny's request, and he can cancel the contract at any time. I can as well, but certain conditions must be met. For now, that means helping you to be the best Hero you can be. You yourself have a lot of say in what I can and cannot do."

Taylor sighed in relief. I could understand her plight as some form of communication passed between us. Taylor had no interest in being baby sat on for the rest of her life.

"So, what can you do to help me?" she asked. "I've had my abilities for a month. You only got here a little over a week ago."

A week, or a few years reading science fiction and six months reading fan fiction, it was/will be all the same when applied to the present. "Well, for starters I noticed that you have a few body issues to work out. Small scars and cuts, and some kind of past infection you're still getting over. I can help with that. May I be correct in that this has something to do with your Trigger event?" I carefully ask.

She nodded, rubbing her arms. "Yes. I was hurt and spent some time in the hospital. Nothing major," she quickly said.

Well, there was another hint that this wasn't the Web Serial talked about on the internet. Better approach this carefully. "Not a long stay, I hope. Hospital food isn't that great."

"Oh, no, only for a week," she shook her head. "But I'd really rather not talk about it."

No psyche ward then. That clinched it. "I understand. Well, if you let me I can heal you of the rest of that unpleasantness. Put some muscle on your bones, give you stronger and nearly unbreakable bones as well. What do you say?"

Taylor looked at her dad. "Dad, do you think I should?"

Danny only smiled at her. "Taylor, you want to be a hero. If this is what you want, I'm for it. If this will help you be a hero, then you should take every advantage you can get. I want you to be safe. But," he rubbed at the back of his neck, "I suppose this is like getting your first set of earrings. It's up to you."

Good answer that, I thought. Guy's not as much as a bad parent as I figured.

Taylor bit her lip and thought about it. Then she frowned, "If I have myself fixed up, I'm going to need to create another costume, darn it."

"Is that a problem?"

"It's very form fitting," Taylor told me.

"Ah. Can't you … ah … tailor it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The spider silk in my costume is very tough. I can't cut it with scissors."

"Oh, right. Spider silk. Maybe a force blade could cut it?"

"I suppose we could try." She said, before looking at her father.

He shrugged. "It's your project kiddo."

So we both trooped down to the basement while Danny cleaned up.

"Welcome to my lair," Taylor said expressively, arms wide to encompass all the space there was.

The place was one big room with a furnace in the middle where you expected it to be and the infamous coal chute. Several mannequins that looked to have been salvaged out of a dumpster were covered in the beginnings of the infamous costume of Taylor and hundreds of spiders at work. The rest of the space was separated out into several "districts" as the bugs were programmed to make their homes in different areas. The place was filled with pallets.

"What are these?" I asked moving towards one of the stacks.

"Bug Hotels. I just got them set up with my dad's help," Taylor grinned hugely as she explained.

Bug Hotels were something that I hadn't come across before. Basically you take four cinder blocks and put a pallet upside-down on top of them. This you then cover with a single sheet of cardboard, with holes in it if you want, then add another pallet and another layer of cardboard. The cardboard was optional. Repeat until you go as high as you want to. Cut off the fat end of a large soda bottle, then fill with leaves, straw and sticks, while half your bottles are filled with rolled up cardboard. These are stuffed small end first into the layers between pallets. Fill in the remaining space with bricks and pieces of wood and bark and other bits and you have a structure ready to be inhabited. All from recycled materials.

That's what Taylor said.

On top of the pallets were potted plants. Things were arranged so that a series of two by eight boards were fitted between two stacks of pallets so someone could walk from one board to the next up a staircase they formed so you could easily get to the top.

There was a whole forest's worth of insects inhabiting the space. I saw every type of bug thousands strong.

I didn't like them.

"Did I mention how much I don't like bugs?" I asked as I moved around them. Just being in the place made me want to get a can of Raid.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," she said as she maneuvered through the stacks. The bugs made a nice Taylor-shaped hole for me to follow.

I had to admit that she had a lot more stuff than I thought she would have. Most of it was still in boxes and wrapping. Taylor also had a big metal couch to sit on, several shelves covered with stuff from the store, and a couple salvaged tables and desks and stools thrown in for good measure. There was also a chemistry set.

"I'm guessing that Danny bought this stuff for you?" I asked as I picked up a brand-new Wicked Laser. According to the brochure that I quickly read, it was the most badass open-source laser on the market today and even made use of successfully reverse-engineered TinkerTech. Nice.

"Don't touch that please," she said as she went to the side and started rearranging some big plastic Tupperware boxes filled with samples and materials.

Meanwhile I'd found another item of interest. In the corner facing the street was a crack in the foundation where someone had taken advantage and drilled a pair of holes for incoming and outgoing traffic. But what really made it special was that there were ants dragging pennies inside. Below the holes at a distance from the wall that you could walk around was one of the biggest wooden desks I've ever seen, with a bunch of built-up and glued together tooth picks that gave Taylor's bugs access to something like a city, which they were in the middle of constructing.

The spare change that came out of the wall was dumped into a slip that rolled them downhill via gravity. Like a coin separator the money was separated by size and fell into these big Coca-Cola coin banks. The lids on the banks even kept count.

My eyebrows soared to the back of my forehead. "What is this?" I asked, looking around at the wonder of it all.

"It's my attempt to create a toothpick city," Taylor said.

"A toothpick city? Really?"

"Yup. My bugs can't carry or build using big materials, so toothpicks are perfect for them. The ants, bees and wasps work together to build it, using spiders for cable work. When it's done it's going to be a perfect model of Brockton Bay."

"I can see that," I said, frowning at the four foot long ten foot wide industrial map the creatures and toothpicks were gradually covering. "But what's with the money?"

"My bugs collect it. I needed the funds."

"Your bugs collect money? How'd you ever think of that?" I laughed.

"It wasn't all that hard, really. While I was running I stopped to catch my breath and found some money lying in a gutter in the street. Since then I've used my bugs to search out spare change on the ground while I'm running. The more I run, the more money I find."

"I'll say. That's a very clever thing to do Taylor." I said, eyeing the containers. Along with the containers for the pennies, nickels, dimes, quarters, half dollars and dollars, there were cash drawers filled with dollars, fives, tens, twenties, two fifties, and a single one hundred dollar bill. There was also a brand new steel safe in the other corner bolted to the floor. There was a beehive on top of it.

"Well, it wasn't all that hard," she said coming over with what she was looking for and showing it to me, a mostly intact costume. "People lose money all the time. The bigger problem is getting at it and picking it all up without anyone else catching on. Especially the gangs. I have several spots I visit every other day where I've programmed my bugs to gather money and hide it for me to pick up. If I don't keep after them the bugs will forget my orders and go back to doing what insects do otherwise. Then I'll have to start all over."

"Like I said before, that's a really clever thing to do, Taylor," I said, taking up her costume absentmindedly.

This Taylor was pretty smart, I thought. I'd guess, from the things I'd noticed, that this world was a bit different than the one I'd read about. From the comment she made earlier I thought she might have spent less time in the hospital as the one I'd read about. I'd expect her to be only a week or two into this but it seems she's had a few different experiences than the Web character and that made all the difference.

Again, I wondered what else was different.

I held up what must have been her first costume. It wasn't complete yet but give it a few more weeks and it would have been really something. "Wow, this is nice," I said as I handled the suit. "And cool! Is this your first design?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. But my dad pointed out a bunch of flaws, so I had to start over."

"Looks bad ass," I said as I held it up. "I hope your next costume is just as cool because this looks very edgy."

Taylor basked in the praise I gave her. "Thanks. It's supposed to be cool. Not scary?" she frowned. "I didn't do a very good job."

"No, this is cool. You should totally use this look. You've got that cooler than thou thing going on."

I spent a minute trying to cut it with force blades. Didn't exactly work. I could make a force blade sharp enough but applying enough strength to get it done was difficult because the force blades themselvs weren't all that strong. Like trying to cut with glass scissors. I remembered this same sort of difficulty Danny Black (from the book) had with trolls. The force blades he threw at them couldn't go deep enough into their bodies to kill them.

Well, what was a problem was simply a task whose solution hadn't been found yet!

To the Internet!

A quick check on cutting tools listed me a whole host of options. I started out with the SWINGLINE CLASSICCUT LITE 12 INCH GUILLOTINE TRIMMER. Mine was made out of hardened stone with a Nanodiamond cutter with a blade of force enchanted onto the edge to back it up. That was good enough for spider silk fabric.

To really let my powers rip I constructed what at first looked like a table saw, but ended up looking like a sewing machine. Taking a page out of Daniel Black's book I enabled the machine to create a thin stream of super heat in the form of a plasma which is controlled and guided by a number of fields of force. The cutting stream is as thin as a human hair and can even cut Nanodiamond.

Water cutter picks can suck it.

After an almost-but-didn't-happen accident I added another safety spell to repel all living bio-matter three inches from the stream.

Taylor was very excited and very, very happy with her new power tools.

I also found that my portals cut through the spider silk cloth just as easily as they had the steel from the locomotives and the stone underground for the other part of my secret plan. (Although, that's inaccurate. It's more like the material was torn between two areas at FTL speeds, but tomatoe, tomato.)

With some careful positioning and about a half hours' worth of work we were able to cut the costume up, taking off the individual fingers, the gloves, the sleeves, parting the top from the bottom, one pants leg from another, and so on. The pieces that couldn't be used were cut again and again until the largest was about the size of a sequin. The pieces were put on the mannequins to speed along the process of construction via recycling. The bigger pieces were set aside to be added later.

So much for Taylor's first costume.

I put the remains of the costume down and asked another question. "Have you come up with a name yet?"

She shook her head. "No. Every idea I've had that involves bugs is either creepy, or a criminal. All the good ones are taken."

"Hey, don't diss the creepy! The only question you should ask yourself is 'are you creepy enough?" I thought about it, but to hell with fan fiction! "I don't suppose you've considered lady bug?"

"Yes, and the answer is no. It's too … girly." She waved her hands around, as if shooing something away.

"You sure?" I ask. "You could make your costume out to be like the queen of hearts but for insects. We would add the ladybug motif at the knees and shoulders, a skirt, a cape, some golden silk … You'd be royalty. Queen of the Hive."

Taylor thought about it. "Maybe."

"How about spider girl?"

"No."

"And the girl turns me down flat. Hmmm. Okay. How about Madam Insect? The Creeper. The Green Hornet? Blue Beetle? Red Scarab? FireFly? The Fly? Waspinator? Mothra? Spinneret? HiveMind? Anansi? Arachnos? Neuroptera? How about," I put my hands in front of my face as if to play peek-a-boo. When I move my hands to the sides my fingers as spread wide, casing my face in shadow and light. "Insectovia?"

Taylor shook her head. "No, no, and hell no. Some of those are already taken."

I dropped my arms and frowned at her. "Well you have to choose something. I mean, you either have to be cool, a bad ass, or cute. Unless you want some hack calling you Miss Itsy Bitsy Spider?"

Face drawn up in horror, "Oh hell, no!" she declared with all the authority a sixteen year old girl could muster.

"You sure? The dude is a really gnarly character. He's a spider, right? He fights off an Exterminator like it was nothing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Here, I'll show you." I summon up a portal, reach out and a grab a flat screen and pull it through, hanging it in the air by its arm extension. Below me another portal opens below my hands so that I could access a keyboard and mouse.

Taylor looks at what I'm doing, puzzled. "Are you using portals to access your computer?"

"Yes"

She shrugs, then rolls her eyes and takes a seat on her wooden outdoor couch. "Okay then."

I show her the Cartoon.

She's frowning. "That lady is a total blowhard. Oh, a spider with four eyes. And he's not creepy."

Thirty seconds later –

"Pfft, ha ha ha HA!" Taylor laughs as the woman freaks out. "She's really scared of that spider? That much? I mean, he's tiny!"

The cartoon continues to roll while the Gorilla Joe unveils his "special" computer.

Then, "That's is so overpowered. I mean, it's a huge backpack full of gas!"

"Zoom! Gone!"

"Poor cat."

"Oh look, a rat. Oh no, there goes the cat."

"Fire! Fire's neat. Oh, gas."

"He's a robot? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Ha HAAA!" Taylor guffawed.

"Why does she have all those guns?"

"She looks totally nuts after that."

"Bombs?" Taylor shook her head. "He's just a spider!"

Then at the end, "Okay, that was pretty funny. Got any more?"

"Unfortunately I don't have any more of the cartoons or they would have come with me. But, if you're willing to entertain suggestion's, I have another."

By the end of the cartoon Taylor isn't sure what to think.

"You have some really weird cartoons," she says.

"I had a good childhood that never ended," I smile. "Want to see a few more?"

Shrug. "Sure. I guess."

We watch a few more cartoons. Danny came down with popcorn then went upstairs to do some work.

"See, here's my idea," I say. "We get your outfit set up. We get you some training. With your ability to take in information and respond I make you my general manager. Or General, which gives you rank. Then we can find some volunteers and make you a troop of Creepy Crawler Commandos."

"No way," she shakes her head. "That's so silly!"

"But it's perfect! You'll wear a jacket and your code name will be Miss Muffit. You'll even have your own catch phrase. 'All for one, and one for all! Let's move on out, let's creepy crawl!" I enthusiastically declare, pumping my fist into the air.

"You're weird," Taylor complains, but smirks.

"Yea, but you like me anyway," I put my hands behind my head and lean back. "Okay, I've got like, two more ideas, and then I'm done."

I pause. Taylor frowns as I say nothing. "So, what are they?"

"You could go with Skitter. It's creepy and dark though. Yes? No?" Taylor shakes her head. "Okay, my last idea is Lady Weaver. It's majestic and feminine."

Taylor thinks about it. "I think Lady Weaver is okay."

"Good. Glad that's settled. So about that body mod I was talking about. You want to do it or not? No pressure."

"Are you sure you can change me back?"

"Sure as shooting."

Taylor takes a deep breath. "Okay. Let me get my dad."

We all gather in the living room. After showing him my credentials as a certified medical practitioner who can also do house calls (legalized Parahuman) the three of us discuss what is going to happen. We go over some of the things I offer and some of the things Taylor wants, which gets rather personal. So far I'd only made Constructs out of consenting adults. I've healed plenty of children at the hospital. I didn't do anything to Vista except make sure she would grow up right and give her holes for her earrings.

I checked off the list we'd made. "Okay, I think we're done. We'll start with a Full Healing, which recovers from a lifetime of abuse and corrects for any defects, like your eyesight. Taylor gets the full Super Space Warrior package, which includes enhanced musculature, athleticism, strong skin, a better skeleton with nearly unbreakable bones, healing factor and immune system, plus resistance to radiation with extra material to protect the reproductive organs from harm and the ability to survive for a limited time in toxic environments including vacuum. Plus the Playgirl enhancements for femininity. What about Mods?" I asked.

Danny looks up from the list I provided them. Taylor is still looking over her options. "I think we'll go with the Taser Punch to start with."

"That's fine," I said, writing that down. "Anything else?"

"Are you sure you can't give me web-slinging abilities?" Taylor asks.

She was, of course, referring to the coolest insect-themed super hero ever and his infamous Web-Slingers.

I shook my head. "Not like Spiderman I can't. Maybe I could come up with something, but not now. There are too many real-world problems associated with an organic cable deployment system." Maybe L33t could come up with something. The Taser Punch was something I could do because of electric eels. "But maybe there is something else I can do . . . "

Taylor dressed in pair of gym shorts and a big baggy T-shirt with no braw, covered with a bathrobe because I was altering her body and chances were such that she was going to need a new wardrobe when I was done. I couldn't make her like me because my biology was far too extreme but I was able to give her everything I'd given Jones back at the lab and a little more. As Danny watched with parental concern Taylors flesh moved as the muscles underneath grew taunt with added mass. Not enough to break the skin, or make her arms bulge out, but lots of extra toning. Just enough to make her look as athletic as any kid could be at her age so it would be no surprise when she was able to keep up with the best of them in sports, but . . .

As an experiment Taylor griped the back of the couch with one hand and then, slowly but without any apparent effort at all, lifted her feet off the ground and pointed them to either side. She was doing a full split on a one-hand hand-stand.

I clapped my hands together with Danny's enthusiastic approval.

"That's my baby!"

"Looking good, Taylor!"

Taylor smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet." Then before our eyes Taylor slowly uncoils her body upwards so she is doing a one hand stand with her feet pointed at the ceiling, her right arm still pointed out towards the shaded windows for balance.

Taylor ended up being only another inch taller, but she also had longer hair and we left a few of her scars and cuts in place for sentimental value. At her request, and with her dad's consent after some parent-child negotiations, I gave her the added curves she asked for.

Last but not least I gave Taylor the ability to create her own webs. In rebuilding her arms I gave her multiple silk glands modeled after the spiders in the basement, with four spinnerets on the tips of her fingers. After teaching her brain how to use them, mostly by operating her nervous system manually myself and giving her feedback about what I was doing, Taylor was able to extrude webbing on her own. I also had to go through some difficulties to make sure she couldn't be stuck in her own webs and enable her to make an agent that would allow her to dissolve her own webs. It would take time for her to learn how to produce the different silks on her own but she had the basics down now.

I'd also retrieved a dozen books from my library about the wonders of sewing and gave her the opportunity to use one of my Crowns of Knowledge.

"This is so cool," Taylor said as she wove a single finger of thread around one of her toothpicks like she was making a fly fisher lure. Next she wove a tiny web in her hands and throws it at my face.

Deflecting the sticky thing with a field of force and hold it up between us. "Having fun?" I asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe," she said, weaving together another web.

I examine mine. "Not a bad start at least. I've given you an ability, and you've aleady used it to invent new techniques." I roll the web up into a ball and toss it back to her. Taylor catches it with ease. "Come," I say, standing up. "I have a few more ideas and something to show you. By your leave?" I asked Danny.

He frowned. "You're not planning to date my daughter, are you?" he askes somewhat seriously.

"Sorry, but no," I winked at Taylor. "She's a bit too young for me. Needs more seasoning. Besides, I already have a girlfriend and plenty of girls who would ask. We're just going out to the forest at the far edge of town for a bit. Should be back in a few hours."

"All right," he looked to her, "You have your cellphone right?"

"Yup!" Taylor holds up her new phone.

"Then I suppose it's all right. Just be back before dark."

-000-

We come to the area I was thinking of calling my "Smashing Spot." Taylor had dressed for an afternoon out in the country. The place still looked like the sight of world war three. Quickly I summon the earth to form a few tables and scatter around a few stone benches. My last addition was to include another fountain.

"What is this place?"

"My smashing spot," I answer as I turned around. "Okay Taylor, now what I want you to do is use your abilities to summon as many insects as possible into your territory and organize them into an immense swarm around you. Keeping the center clear for us, of course."

"Okay," say says.

Taylor doesn't close her eyes in concentration and I give her points for that. Fairly soon the air is thick with bugs of all sorts and getting thicker all the time.

"All right. Now make them fly around us in a clockwork rotation. You've told me that you can't use the insects senses all that well. But with this many bugs you should gain an immense amount of information about your environment all around you. Concentrate. Use their sense of smell to identify flowers they might pollinate in, to detect the rotting corpses of animals they might fester in. Try to get them all to look at the same object at once and see what happens. Find where all the animals are and always know the location of the sun."

"Okay," she says, trying hard. "This is hard."

"Only because you don't know what to do," I remind her. "The problem with exercise is knowing which muscles to use and to stop wasting energy on other muscles you aren't using. Your powers comes entirely from your mind, so tensing up your body, clashing your teeth, and squinting your eyes does nothing but give you psychosomatic problems. It's not your body, but the problems with your mind that's giving you difficulty. Try to relax, be like water with your body so that you can move and act and react as needed, all while your mind is focused on its task to the exclusion of all else."

"I'm trying," she grumped. "I've never had to work with this many insects before."

"If you're having difficulty now, imagine how hard it's going to be with a swarm a thousand times larger than this one?" I said.

But she was right. From what I could see there was very little organization within the swarm. All manner of insects were walking, crawling, or flying around us in a miniaturized tornado.

I put out my hand to her. "Come, Taylor. Walk with me."

She put her hand in mine. Together we walked through the forest. With every step we made the swarm stayed with us. More insects joined in as we moved, swept up into Taylor's powers.

"Some of the insects are dying. They can't keep this up," Taylor warned as we moved.

"So what? They are insects Taylor. They die all the time and are a blight on humanity. But, that's not a good attitude to have. Remember, Taylor, that just because they are insects to us, and therefore useless, that does not mean that something out there in the big blue beyond might consider humans as insects, and are therefore worthless. We have enough people who consider people worthless already. Understand?"

"Well, yeah! That's obvious!" she yelled.

"Good. A good moral foundation is important. Anyway, just as I consider these bugs to be worthless to me, they are not to you. Each bug is an asset in your war on crime. As an old Chinese saying once went, "A single grain of rice might tip the scale." One man, or in this case one bug, might be the difference between victory and defeat. You must cultivate your bugs, even the worthless ones. Those that die are rations for your bug army. As we move have your insects gather seeds and fruit from the trees. Set up a shift rotation. Some should be resting, others should be eating. An army runs on its stomach, more so for you than for others. One set shall be guarding us. One set shall be used as scouts. Other will be used as gatherers. Those that fly should be flown in formation. Take note of those that are useful for different things. Except for mosquitoes. I don't care for them at all. They can die."

Taylor took my suggestions well and organized her swarm. I summoned a simple brown paper bag and gave it to Taylor. An unending stream of bugs flowed from the swarm to the bag in her hands. With this many insects around she didn't have any trouble gathering seeds and fruit.

"Where are we going?" Taylor asked after half an hour of walking.

It was hard to hear her over the drone of her insects and she was practicing talking through her bugs. An idea I hadn't had to encourage. The front of the swarm was of necessary thinner than the sides and back since I needed to see where I was going whereas Taylor had since lost the needs to watch where she was going and didn't trip over the rocks and sticks in our path.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I said, looking around. "But now that we're good and lost, why don't you lead us back to where we started? Oh, and let's take a different path this time. The area we left must have been picked clean by your bugs. Got to protect you assets after all."

Taylor frowned. Muttering things about tiny green aliens we took a roundabout animal path through the forest and arrived back at the Smashing Spot after a little more walking.

"What was the point of all that?" Taylor asked.

"Let me ask you another question," I said as I took a seat at one of the benches. "How many trees are there around us?"

"I don't know. What does that have to mean anything?"

"Since we left, I have planted another one of the trees using my portals, and used Earth Magic to disguise its planting."

Taylor's eyes were tall. "You could manipulate the earth even when you're so far away?"

"No. I opened up a portal on my back to here, underneath the shirt I wore, where you couldn't see it, and manipulated the earth as if I were only two feet away. And that's not the point." I shook my head. "There is something here that is different than the last time we were here. If there was an enemy and this was the result of his action we would be in deep shit. That plant could be hiding a bomb or listening device. Or it could have been a shape shiftier or something else. You must make yourself as a aware as much as possible of the environment around you. With your insect swarm nobody can sneak up on you. If they shoot at you, your bugs should be able to sense the passage of the bullet at it moves through your swarm, enabling you to pinpoint the direction of fire and act as an early warning system, giving you that faint moment to act and dodge before it can hit. Plus a few other tricks. Anyway, that tree is over a coffee can holding ten thousand dollars. Go find it for me."

Taylor goes to move off and search. Before she can get too far I have the earth engulf her legs. A brief moment of disorientation and she found herself falling onto a bench that maneuvers itself under her butt before she could fall.

"Hey! What the fuck! Let me go!" The swarm buzzes ominously with the promise of stinging biting pain.

"Language, young lady. A hero does not swear. It is unbecoming of a role model for children," she says a few more choice words about where I could stick it. "Think of it as a test. If you can get the coffee can to you before the sun sets you can keep the money."

I sit up and reach into another portal while the swarm disappears to go and find it. I pull out another Crown of Knowledge and hand it to her as her seat moves up besides my own. "In the meantime, let's put your ability to multitask to good use."

From the portal I pull out a book "The Art of War" By Sun Tzu.

-000-

Two hours and three hundred books later Taylor's swarm was much improved. It wheeled around us in formation with the expertise of a four star general manipulating his troops on the parade grounds before the populous on TV and before his superiors, entirely performing complex action with clockwork precision. Insects fairly marched on the ground to almost be imagined as the equivalent of tanks, jeeps, trucks and motorcycles in on display. With army ants for a mobile infantry, beetle's as tanks, the praying mantis as the strike units, the spiders and centipedes as hunters and trappers. The air units benefited the most from the books on the air force I'd given her. The different bugs flew in formation covering each other's strengths and weaknesses, then formation again as they coalesced into larger and more complex fighting units.

None of the insects were getting in each other's way. Those who had strike capability, the stinging wasps and even the scorpions, were quick to take out prey like the field mice, snakes, squirrels and a possum with little effort. Flawless victories.

Between the books on military tactics, troop movements, outdoor survival guides, Taylor was well on her way to being a damn good general. Several pits were put aside so assorted groups could fight each other, with the victors eating the losers. Another book, "Mini Weapons of Mass Destruction," plus a whole lot of office supplies, even gave her troops weapons that they could use after a fashion.

As an afterthought, I also included such wonderful things as:

"100 Deadly Skills: The SEAL Operative's Guide to Eluding Pursuers, Evading Capture, and Surviving Any Dangerous Situation,"

"Fire Bubbles and Exploding Toothpaste: More Unforgettable Experiments that Make Science Fun (Steve Spangler Science)"

"Adventures from the Technology Underground: Catapults, Pulsejets, Rail Guns, Flamethrowers, Tesla Coils, Air Cannons, and the Garage Warriors Who Love Them,"

"Absinthe & Flamethrowers: Projects and Ruminations on the Art of Living Dangerously,"

"The Dangerous Book for Boys," because I didn't have the girls version,

"Sneaky Uses for Everyday Things,"

"Boobytraps FM 5-31,"

"Defending Your Castle: Build Catapults, Crossbows, Moats, Bulletproof Shields, and More Defensive Devices to Fend Off the Invading Hordes,"

"Forbidden Knowledge: 101 Things NOT Everyone Should Know How to Do,"

"The 10 Best Ways To Defeat Multiple Attackers,"

"A Spy's Guide to Thinking,"

"Superhuman Eye Contact Training: How to Radiate Confidence, Attract Others, and Demand Respect... With Just Your Eyes,"

"A Guide to Improvised Weaponry: How to Protect Yourself with WHATEVER You've Got."

Still looking at what had to be thousands of insects march and perform at Taylor's command, I had to think back to the infamous quote attributed to the Duke of Wellington: "I don't know if they frighten the enemy, but they sure scare the hell out of me."

Yup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Lady Weaver and her Creepy Crawler Commandos, plus a side of Bug Military, to order.

Sounds much better, yes?

Edit: had to do a little fixing with spelling and grammar. Also added two more links.

Last edited: Dec 8, 2015

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

14

NitroNorman

Dec 6, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 28 Taylor Time New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Dec 17, 2015

Add bookmark

#227

Got a new computer so today's update has been a while in coming. Also looking at some old stuff and wondering if I'll post additional stories once I get them fixed up. No promises through.

Had to split this off from the previous chapter because it was getting too long again and I wanted to end it on a happy note. Prepaire yourself for some more tomfoolery.

Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor Time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taylor

Taylor was so happy she could only remember everything from before as something dark that needed to be forgotten. She couldn't remember ever being this happy! The only thing that could be better was if some time traveling Parahuman dropped off her mom so that her family could live happily ever after.

And it was all thanks to the strange dimension traveling magician who called himself The Wizard of Brockton Bay.

Ever since he arrived everything had been turned upside down. First there was her awful life which was over and now being much better. She was going to go to Arcadia next week. The Crown of Knowledge he'd left her had easily enabled her to catch up on her school work and read lots of her favorite fictions. The TV didn't seem as important anymore. Her dad was now earning more money in a day than he had in a week, helping the budding Magic Incorporated corporation sort and hire prospective employees by engaging in renovation projects all over town on the buildings owned by Mr. Black. Between all the cheap labor, whatever couldn't be fixed with a lot of elbow grease and a little magic, and tearing down the ones that were just hopeless, there were suddenly a lot fewer places for criminals to hide in and turn into dens of villainy and scum.

He had even managed to re-invent the vacuum cleaner.

A stone tube would be worn on the right arm with a grip on the inside that, once held, turned into a diamond-like crystal. Griping the projection on the side with the left hand activated it. From the tip formed a circular portal five inches across as black as space covered with a tubular force field projected out from the person capable of sucking all the air out of a room quick if you weren't careful. Since this would result in the suffocation of the user the safety's would disengage the device. You turned the handle to make the aperture larger or smaller to control it.

But the biggest part was the Stone Vac's main function, which was to study and account for all the material that was passed to the other side. Depending on the material it was just like scrapping. For however much material the Stone Vac consumed your account would be updated at the end of the week with a bounty. It equated to about twenty five bucks to a ton of materials, more for different materials like steel and iron, but it all added up.

How he got that past the PRT review boards she couldn't understand, but it probably had something to do with the fact that the Stone Tubes were being rented and only functioned on Mr. Black's land, somehow.

In any case it was now the cleanest area in the city.

She'd also thoroughly enjoyed her time in the forest last week. Before they'd left they'd done a few other things.

The first was for him to open thirty portals to different places on the planet so that she could use her powers to gather bugs from those exotic locations straight to her. This included acquiring breeding pairs and queens from some of the most dangerous Insects on the planet. He'd had this comic book, Terra Formars, and it had scared her. Not because of the bugs, but because there was the possibility for Mr. Black to create those creatures on earth just for her!

The silkworm she could understand because Mr. Black wanted her to break into the industry with a product that she could more easily produce and in superior quality by controlling the bugs. As her Liege Lord he would get a tithe of her surplus, which he mostly wanted in bolts of silk cloth. He'd also encouraged her to get into touch with Parian to set something up with helping her make a better costume. And clothes.

She'd gotten a few dozen each of the Asian giant hornets, a dozen different species of ants, Desert locust, Emerald cockroach wasp, 18 different types of Bagworm moth, Huntsman spider, Tasmanian giant crab, lobsters, shrimp and other shell fish; snapping shrimp, Deathstalker scorpion, Chinese red-headed centipede, the bombardier beetle, the rainbow stag beetle, the stag beetle and a bunch of others she hadn't known existed until Black had given her Entomology books. Most of these were highly illegal to own or damaging to the environment transported into Brockton Bay but she could control them with her powers as easily as she could all the others.

"I'm entrusting their care to you," Mr. Black had stated after the deed was done. "If we have an outbreak, I know just who to blame and call in to clean it up. Right?"

Humbled by his largess and all that he was doing for her all she was able to do was nod and thank him.

He had also been particularly interested in the peacock mantis shrimp and had her acquire several samples from different species so he could examine them out of the salt water of the coral reefs. He'd even explained to her why.

Spoiler: Mantis Shrimp Eyes

All this while his eyes and parts of his face changed until he had three irises in each of his strange eyes. "Hey Taylor, want to know what a bug sees?" he had asked once his modifications had been done.

She just looked at his now bazar orange and blue eyes and shook her head, no. "Ah, no, I think I'll pass." Besides, she was already getting a heck of a lot of information from the eyes of the peacock shrimp themselves. They were so much easier to use than any of the other insects with eyes! It was just too bad that they didn't work that well out of the water and would die.

Mr. Black opened up another portal and took a look at his face in a mirror. "Yeah. Can't go walking around looking like this, now can we?" he said, and turned his eyes back to their somewhat normal blue appearance. "I can summon them back at any time. They're not as efficient, however. Want to try them out for a few minutes anyway? I can change you back if it's too intense."

So she had tried them out anyway.

And he was right, they were much better. Better and better than she had been a few hours ago. Everything was much clearer. She wasn't exactly a case 52 but she feared she was getting close. Once the modification had been made, and she'd gotten used to being able to see through the shadows, she found that she didn't really want to give them up. They combined the best of what some of the peacock shrimp used all combined together into her larger eyes. It was much better than a pair of night vision glasses or anything she'd been planning to incorporate into her costume.

After a little complaining, which Black had told her not to do ever again and to instead devote her mind to finding solutions, Mr. Black had managed to figure out a way for her to keep her normal appearance with most of the enhancements and then switch to her weird new super Insect Eyes when she wanted them. He even made it so that her skin broke out into a multicolored Rorschach pattern that glowed in the infrared and ultraviolet in spots like some of the bugs they collected so that even out of costume she could keep her identity a secret.

His next gift had been a series of permanent Portals small enough to be fitted into her suit or hidden on her person. They kind of looked like washers. They were made of metal like the washers you found in a hardware store. She suspected that they actually were washers before Mr. Black cast his spells on them but she wasn't one to complain. Least not anymore.

She could put one Permanent Portal in her house and keep the other on her person so she could monitor the house and the nearby neighborhood all the time through her bugs now. After Black's suggestion she also placed one or two at the most commonly Terrorists Targeted places in any given city. That is, the schools, postal offices, firehouses, police stations, government buildings, food distribution points, banks, and of course at those spots where she gathered her money and the parks and town dump where her insects lived.

So many changes to her body and all the new insects had necessitated the development of an all new costume. Just the helmet had to be completely redesigned. The helmet covered her whole head but also had pieces of a wig integrated into it to let her long hair show as she intended with the original. And if anyone tried to pull her around by the hair or light her on fire it wouldn't do a thing. She didn't have to cover the upper half of her face anymore so long as it was guarded by a pair of big thick bulletproof safety lenses. The lower half covering her mouth and nose had both a built-in filtering system and the ability to fold away in case she threw up and so she could eat something if she wanted to and looked like the mouth parts of her insects when it did.

As an added bonus the Permanent Portals integrated into her helmet gave her access to her new computer without having to bring it along with her or integrate it into the helmet itself. All she needed was some miniature electronics for controls so she could talk and text. The computers at her home and at her Lair would do all the work. She was also planning on mutating several bugs so they could use keyboards and other electronics by remote. Even to watch dozens of TV programs all the time and keep up on the news. Two antenna on the helmet made by her bugs with a little costume cosmetic work even gave the helmet feather-like insect antenna, but were designed to be easily unplugged and removed and replaced if damaged. The real antenna was built as a long wire on the back of the suit. Plus she now had several bugs big enough to hold the business ends of her electronic communications package with the Portals to run wires through. Some would even have small cameras to record all the action. The options for spy craft were phenomenal. And spiders and several other bugs were dexterous enough, with a little modification and thanks to all the books she was learning through the Crown, that they could assemble complex circuitry on their own.

Mr. Black complemented her on the improved Masked Rider helmet, whoever that was, when she was done.

Her costume was going to be so much better than before she couldn't believe it!

With the shells of the various new exotic species mixed into her new suit she wasn't just going to be well protected while kicking ass, it was also going to be pretty . . .

"Not pretty, beautiful," Mr. Black had corrected her. "You are a beautiful, deadly insect Taylor. Never forget that."

She'd also had to redesign the gloves for her new and improved web fingers which now included spinnerets mutated from Darwin Spiders.

The same web-spinning capabilities had been incorporated into a dozen different spiders and she was both honored and humbled that this apparent stranger was willing to entrust her with all these rare and quite dangerous insects.

To top off the day he'd taken her to the mall to go clothes shopping and gotten her a bunch of new shoes. She'd been allowed to keep her cash, "For your hero fund," he'd said, but he hadn't let her leave until he'd bought her an entirely new wardrobe and new matching bed to sleep in. The old bed would go into her new lair. The old clothes which no longer fit, and her old life, were then thrown away in trash bags which Mr. Black got rid of for her.

After they'd gotten home and while she was showing off all her new abilities and clothes and bugs to her dad, who had heroically braved the onslaught of watching the deadliest insects of the world occupy his house, Black had given her another gift.

He'd produced a white granite stone, one inch high, four inches wide, two feet long, covered in geometric shapes made from silver wire seamlessly sealed into the stone. Mr. Black had managed to create these tiny factories that gradually made tiny bits of Nanodiamond. The shapes included bits the size and shape of toothpicks, pins with one sharp end and one dull end, sticks with dull ends, and little squares, diamonds, trapezoids, hexagons, and one curved toothpick that Mr. Black called a fishbone. All were stupidly strong and could be incorporated into her armor.

He'd gone on to work for several hours in the basement switching out the house's heating a cooling system with cool efficiency and feeding the pipes and wires through portals to who-knows where. The coal shoot was fitted with a summoning device that produced coal at a steady rate that she could feed to the Nano-block Factory. One of the things it produced were samples of nano-tubes. The carbon nano-tubes and graphene particles as dust could be mixed with water and sprayed onto her spiders to drink and produce even stronger silk.

"There, now you have unlimited power and heating and cooling," he nodded when he was done around one in the morning. "You can keep the lights on so the power company thinks you're only using the least amount of energy and nobody will suspect that you aren't actually using much power at all."

"Then where is the power and hot water coming from?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say that I'm keeping that close to the vest for now. But it involves acres of Reaction Rods," Mr. Black had winked and then left.

After being entirely too excited to sleep but somehow managing to do so anyway Mr. Black showed up the next day with another surprise. Only, for some reason, it looked like a decoder ring.

"This device was created to help some of my friends get around without my help," Mr. Black explained to her. "It comes with a few pre-programmed locations, which will summon portals allowing you to go to places all over the world. The same places you went with me yesterday. But this has an added feature." Mr. Black then showed her how to dial W.E.A.V.E.R B.A.S.E on the decoder using the numbers engraved on the sides. "Press the red button and it will take you to your new lair, just for you. And, for your dad's sanity, I suggest that you move your more deadly insects there before he dies of stress."

The guy had then gone off to the PRT headquarters to a meeting, leaving her alone with her thoughts. That was last week on Friday morning and she hadn't seen him much since.

Of course the Traveler's Decoder Ring did more than that. She had quickly found that when it came to Mr. Black what he said didn't at all cover everything he did. He left it to her to figure out all the details and features on her own. He was just like that.

One of the places she had found was an area called Grand Central Station 23. It was a big cavern covered in bronze metal, like a big bubble from the inside with a flat floor and one big curved wall. There were silver posts three feet high arranged in pairs scattered around the edge, with black and yellow warning markers in the floors and arrows telling people where to go and how to move around the place. The barriers were only six inches high, not much more than the parking lot bumps. But they seemed to be important. She stayed on the paths.

When she approached a pair of silver pylons most activated automatically, creating a portal that was a silver mirror on one side, with a glowing yellow circle on the other through which she could see different locations. It was so perfectly flat that you could see both sides at the same time with both your eyes on either side of it. Most of the portals she found went to other caverns, some to jungles or caves all over the world, she thought.

Most of those portals were one directional and not all of them had a set of Posts nearby that would generate a portal that would allow you to return to the cavern once you passed through.

After exploring the place and taking a third right at Albuquerque (there really was a portal that lead to Albuquerque, she'd checked. There was a sign and a tourist trap and everything!) she returned to her new lair.

The place had been an immense underground area when she first arrived. The size of a gymnasium with a dozen holes in the ceiling to let in light. Somewhere in the woods on a dessert island. There was also the remains of something like a castle above to explain why the rooms underground had cages with chains in them. It hadn't taken long for her newest and oldest Insects to establish themselves into the native ecology and take over, ferocious creatures that they were.

And there were still more gifts to be found when she arrived.

The first was a hexagonal platform of pure white stone. They ranged in size from a few inches across that she could put into her pocket to one's big enough for elephants. After putting the bug inside she activated the Magictech item with a few buttons, trapping the creature inside with a force field.

She couldn't use magic and it made her sick, but that didn't mean she couldn't use it. Taylor was in fact starting to like magic, a lot.

The Higher Evolutionary platform, once activated, even sang a song to that effect. At first she'd kind of liked it and Mr. Black's instructions had even indicated that it was part of the spell to help make it work since most of his spells had to rhyme somehow. But she was starting to suspect that just about everything he did had some hidden meaning of humor in it.

The purpose of the plate was as stated, to evolve bugs. Like a B-Grade horror movie the Altered Healing Booster Amulet would work to create bigger bugs at a ten percent increase in body mass per treatment. In the process help them develop larger and more efficient exoskeletal bodies, attain incredible size with repeated treatments, eventually developing increased intelligence, true lungs, ever larger wings and more powerful flight muscles and skeletal attachments on which to mount them — and loosing none of their voracious, single-minded enthusiasm for the hunt. Plus if she exposed her insects to something during the treatment, extreme cold, heat, raid, or excess water, she could even force them to evolve to overcome these problems.

The other device was just as useful. Put two creatures in the Essence Arena, one on a green platform and the other on the blue platform. She wasn't sure how it worked, but the features of the creature on the green platform would be magically transferred to the creature on the blue platform. The blue platform creature would grow in size until the green creature disappeared, like smoke. The result was that not only did the creature on the blue platform consume the green creature's mass and grow that much larger but it also gave it a chance to absorb its features and for Taylor to custom design creatures, allowing her to somehow pick and choose the things she wanted her bugs to develop and leaving out the things she didn't want them to have.

If she wanted too, she could have put other creatures in there. Have a cat develop birds wings and make a real Sphynx that could fly, for example.

The creatures from the Essence Arena also lost their ability to reproduce, which was to the good Taylor thought. There was no way in hell she wanted these creatures she was developing released upon the world.

In fact, one of the first thing's Taylor had to do first above all others was develop an adequate supply of food. Kaiju crickets and bug larva were good enough for now to feed all her other insects once they'd wiped out the other animals on the island. Ecology was something she had to learn fast to preserve the remains of the Island's ecosystem.

Black's idea had been to dig out a pond on one side of the island. With one end of the portals in the pond and the other ends placed in rivers all over the world to slowly filter waste from the rivers to her island. The Toxic Pond, as she thought of it, would never become overly full or be dumped into the island's ecology. It was instead to become a breeding ground for the Wolverinepedes and Black's and her other ideas. But those ideas were not for casual visitors.

The weekend had gone quickly in a series of events which mostly amounted to transporting materials to her new lair and setting up shop. Multitasking was hew new middle name. By going to places all over the world she'd managed to get everything that she thought she needed, but of course her dad had given her a few lists to get through, including a medical wing for when she got injured.

Mr. Black had also come buy at one point and dropped off a pair of Reaction Rods and ten more Power Stones so that she could be self-sufficient. He had informed her of his plans to put together a castle of his own and had placed orders to have it defended by her Bug-um Army.

All based on B-movie horrors, the first was for a number of Deadly Mantis, giant praying mantis—adults of which ranging up to fifty feet in length.

Next was for a van-sized exoskeletal predator resembling a combo-platter of various beetles.

Next on the list he even named it, calling it a Giant Flapping-Fucker Thing, with a rather detailed drawing showing something that resembled an immense dragonfly – thirty feet long, of course – occurring in huge, ravenous swarms, whose compound jaws appeared capable of swallowing subcompact cars whole and legs ending with grappling hooks tipped with armor piercing points and poison. The swarm should number in the hundreds at the very least and be programmed to feed on lesser flying creatures, like seagulls.

Next were Gallav-Antz, and Taylor wasn't sure if they were supposed to be humorous take on horror or not. A species of predatory exoskeleton omnivores reminiscent of army ants: traveling in columns numbering in the millions; made up of various physical types, each according to genetic assignment. Eggs were to be produced from a non-sentient birthing creature. About four-and-a-half feet in length when down on all eight legs. Coloring runs to blue in the arms and legs in males, pink in the non-viable females. Main body darkens from black to purple. Four pairs of appendages; two true-hands, four true-legs, and a set of intermediaries that can function as an additional pair of arms or legs. The larva are fed a growth inhibitor that prevent them from maturing. When needed the larva can be fed a chemical stimulant and biological trigger that produced the desired mutation. The Warriors average five feet in length, half of which is jaw.

Then there was the Kooteninchela deppi – Thing, which is supposed to be a 505-million-year-old ancient ancestor known as the 'great-appendage' of arthropods, which refers to the enlarged pincer-like frontal claws that they share. The 'great-appendage' arthropods are an early relation of arthropods, which includes spiders, scorpions, centipedes, millipedes, insects and crabs. Just about every creature Taylor herself now controlled.

In any case, he suggested that she use the Essence Area to combine spiders, scorpions, centipedes, millipedes, insects and crabs to create the thing. Once a viable species was up and running the resulting creation could be mutated into one of several distinct Monsters.

The first of which is to be the Dark Scorpion. In Real Life, scorpions are mostly shy, retiring arachnids, preferring to stay out of trouble and only using their pincers and stinging tails to subdue prey (or potential mates) or defend themselves.

The result of her efforts in following out Mr. Black's instructions would be something that almost looked like a coarsely hair-covered scorpion that no self-respecting nightmare would claim — which of course had to be over twenty feet long not including the deadly tail — with ten foot long legs to propel it in fantastic leaps and bounds as if forged from spring steel, glittering alert mad little eyes, chela capable of crunching bones like peanuts, poisonous fangs, and four claw arms. Two for the cutting and snapping and making the "Clickity click sounds," the other with weapons mounts.

He'd had a drawing where the second set of claws would be fitted with Gatling guns and rocket launchers bolted into the exoskeleton, with her standing on its back with a spear in the middle of some kind of epic Robot Apocalypse battle.

There was to be another version of the Kootenichela deppi – Thing, this one to be molded into something like a spider. This one of course would be fifty feet long, create spider web cable thicker than most commercially available rope, live in immense webs strung between the walls of mountains suspended miles in the air (like the one on here island to the North), and capable of gliding through the air on currents of wind for a limited time using webbing spread through its legs like a kite.

On top of all that, Mr. Black had promised that if she could combine a humming bird with moths and butterflies to create a Great Luna Mothra she could ride on into town he guaranteed her that he could get it to shoot lightning just like in the movies.

For a man who says he's afraid of insects he sure likes movie monsters, Taylor thought as she looked at his latest e-Mail on her all new computer. It details the appearance of some sort of giant mutant bee. The Kaiju would be large enough to ride on like an elephant. Mostly so he could charge admission as a new carnival ride.

Of course if they couldn't be made that large he'd understand, he'd said, like it was no big deal that they wouldn't be able to pollinate flowers that way. He wanted to use the Nightmare Spiders to anchor his floating Levi-Stones to her island and turn them into giant bee hives with portals opening to fields of flowers all over the world and making honey.

Because honey = money.

Naturally Mr. Black also had ideas about enlarging some of the local plant species to keep up with her giant insects but the notes concerning that mostly boiled down to "See Panacea."

The man is insane, Taylor shook her head. Needing a break she decided to go exploring again.

Her Traveler's Decoder Ring allowed her to get to her Insect Island directly. Otherwise it took her seven stops at different caverns in the vast system of interconnecting caves that made up Mr. Black's Dungeons to get to Grand Central Station 23. She hadn't found where the other Central Stations were at yet. Each new cavern was a potential deathtrap and they all had doors to other places she could both explore with some she couldn't get to because they were blocked off by force fields or didn't activate when she approached. Since some of those places led deep underground where lava flowed freely she was curious about what could be hidden behind those closed doors. Or where they just unfished?

Occasionally she'd come across evidence of construction but it seemed that if there were people in the caves they were actively avoiding her.

At one point in her travels she'd come to another island full of big plants. A real secrete garden.

It was only after eating a few apples that Amy Dallon had shown up and asked what she was doing there that she realized that it was her island!

"Um, having lunch?" she said, holding up the fruit. They were really good too. There were cherries the size of baseballs just lying around begging to be consumed.

"Well, I didn't invite you here," Amy argued. "I come here to relax and you're intruding. Who are you anyway?"

Taylor put the fruit down on a nearby conveniently placed stone table and stuck out a hand, simultaneously glad that her new abilities included the ability to change her eyes and face to be unrecognizable. "You can call me Lady Weaver," she said, smiling a friendly smile while keeping her eyes on the other person's face and maintaining a proper posture.

First time introductions were important, or something like that.

"Amy Dallon," the two shook. "You have a really interesting biology. Black's work I suppose?"

"Yeah," she frowned, disturbed by how much Amy had uncovered already. But there was no help for it. It was an accident, and something she really should have remembered considering how much she'd been "educated" recently. Instead she could do nothing but stand tall, keep her eyes and posture confident, tell the truth and radiate pure confidence. "He's my sponsor. He gave me my own island so I can cultivate my bugs and stuff. I was exploring when I found your place. Sorry for intruding."

"It's . . . all right," Amy shrugged, seeming to wilt under the power of Taylor's gaze. "So, you do things with bugs?"

"Yeah. I control them, completely. Mostly anything with an exoskeleton, bugs and crabs and lobsters and shrimp and scorpions and bees. Things like that. Mr. Black has been helping me out make a costume too."

"And the hands?" she'd asked. "I'm curious, did you ask for those? Because, I have to tell you, as a healer I'm very concerned with Black's lack of morals when it comes to body changes."

"Oh it was all well discussed in advance and approved of. We talked it out with my dad and everything! So he knows and is fine with it," she shrugged.

"Okay," Amy frowned. Like she was unsure how to keep the conversation going. "So, how did you get to my island anyway? There aren't any other islands around, and I didn't see a boat at the harbor."

Lady Weaver pointed with a thumb over her shoulder, "Through the portals, of course."

"What portals? You mean there are more?"

"You don't know?"

Panacea shook her head. "No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come with me, and I'll show you," Lady Weaver said, in full confidence grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her along.

Not again! Amy thought.

(Poor girl. Someone was always dragging her off somewhere.)

This time it was to The Cave. Except for cultivating a few different species of mushrooms, since Mr. Black apparently liked stuffed mushrooms and having it on his pizza she made sure there were plenty of fresh vegetables around, Amy hadn't explored the place much. But with Lady Weaver's help she found the hidden place between the cracks that suddenly expanded outwards with a warping of space to reveal a short hallway. There were two pillars of stone and an arch, like a miniature entryway to some roman structure, to a big steel door. On the other side of the door was a cavern with four silver posts, between which two portals came into existence as soon as they drew near.

Amy shook her head. "So that's how he's been getting on and off the island. I thought he was just using portals. That is ... that he made new ones each time." she shrugged.

Looking at Amy. "How do you get here normally?" Lady Weaver asked.

Amy held up her hand. "He gave me this ring. I can summon a portal any time to get to my island. It'll also let me get home and to the hospital, plus a few other places."

"Hey! I got the same kind of ring too!" Lady Weaver said excitedly, holding up her own hand. "I thought I was the only one. But I'm glad he gave you one. You do so much good work, you deserve to have something like that to help you get around. It's so convenient!"

"I know, right? I can't drive and I hate taking the bus after a long day. And it's much better than waiting for a ride from my sister, or my mom."

Taylor thought about it, but instead of hesitating, because that was how the lame old Taylor would act, she went ahead and asked her question, "So, do you want to go exploring?" Taylor asked as Lady Weaver, again depending on the books and the information she read to try and be friendly and outgoing. Besides, according to the books it was smart thinking to get to learn the names and people you work with. Especially healers. And maybe they could be friends, maybe. Who knew?

The future looked so bright!

"Uh, maybe later," the more reluctant and shy Parahuman said. "I came here to relax and work on my garden."

"Do you need any help?" Lady Weaver asked. Already her mind was working on the problem of trying to convert an entire island, even a small one like this one, into a self-sufficient farm and plant paradise. "I've read all kinds of books on insects and how helpful and harmful they can be to farmers."

"Well, maybe . . . do you think you could help me get some honey bee hives set up?" Amy asked.

It may have been Lady Weaver who smiled, but it was Taylor who felt joy.

So it passed that Amy Dallon and Taylor Hebert worked on their respective islands, free and away from the problems of civilization, both by themselves and with each other's help.

Naturally Mr. Black had plans for both islands provided that the girls were agreeable. He communicated with them both often through the internet and over the phone. Which was okay with Taylor, since she didn't need a babysitter.

While Taylor's Kaiju Insect Island would quickly become the breeding ground for the monsters Movies are made for and cause entomophobiacs to die of fright, Amy's Secret Garden Island was planned to become the medicinal herb capital of the world with a side business in food production for Mr. Black's grocery stores and his personal refrigerator. To this end Mr. Black made sure that both islands had everything it needed and that Amy and Taylor never felt want for anything.

Firstly Amy's island had started out mostly as a deserted island. What few pests that managed to colonize the place were easily eradicated with Lady Weaver's voracious insect swarms. With a little stone shaping and use of portals the island was criss-crossed with high-pressure water and sewer lines a hundred feet below ground, thirty feet in diameter. Properly irrigated desert land is more than twice as productive as ordinary farm land anyway, since the sun is shining every day. In the days that followed a proper sewage plant was built since the stuff could all be processed into first-rate fertilizer for the fast growing plants. All of which would be transported to the island through portals from cities and towns to buy time on the plant to process the extra load that they couldn't process all themselves. Gaining funding for the plant was no problem, so the island was already making a profit before the plant was even built, processing shit.

Fortunately Amy didn't have to manage the island all herself. There were plenty of farmers that were out of work and some that were in Brockton Bay even if all they did was work on rooftop gardens and flowers in pots, and general managers to help. Managing a good farm was as an exacting trade as anything so she came to depend heavily on a young man named Joe Flemings and his sister Rose, both of who graduated at the top of their class. They'd arrived before the weekend was over and had quickly taken most of the burden off of Amy's shoulders so she was free to work and do what she wanted.

After a look at the catalogs and consulting the budget farming machinery was soon put on order, but until it arrived they had to make do with the things Black managed to acquire on the sides of the road. He always did believe in putting more money in the hands of the people who needed it, and it was cheap. It also let his people judge to see if the mechanics they'd hired were any good, since he liked to test people with challenges in the form of working hands-on projects. That isn't to say that he didn't buy new, just that if it worked, he wanted to put it to work still.

Once it was done they could scrap it later.

Being a Parahuman with the PRT had given Mr. Black a discount on most purchases because being a hero is expensive work and the companies liked the advertisement opportunities it afforded. Buying in bulk as he did he was able to get a thirty-percent discount, and even managed to hire some two hundred people who knew how to use it exploring for old equipment on the sides of the road until the orders were filled.

Then, many of the tasks required can be done with purely military equipment. Most of which had been sitting idle for years due to the Parahuman problem. Except for the weapons, it was relatively easy to acquire everything from jeeps to helicopters and tanks.

Yes, tanks too, Taylor was surprised to learn.

Provided that the 125mm cannons and guns on them have been permanently decommissioned you can still buy them in the U.S. and in several other countries, including all the parts and repair tools. If the Wizard went on the Black Market they'd still have functional guns. Some even offered kits that allowed you to repair all of those pesky gun control law problems and upgrade them. It has been the opinion of most that a tank makes an excellent tractor once outfitted with the needed attachments, among other things.

Care to guess how long those weapons stayed decommissioned on an island in the middle of nowhere where there was nobody to watch what they were doing and with no ATF around to come in and say, "No, you can't do that." ?

With Mr. Black's abilities it was simplicity itself to carve out a home away from home for Amy Dallon and Taylor Hebert both, along with things like the barns and animal pens, and storage areas needed into the walls of the small mountains on the island and underground at virtually no cost for the structures. Amy was working on these giant living tree house things, so it wasn't like she didn't have a home away from home in any case. Not everything could go the total organic route however. You still needed power for the internet, refrigerators, hot water, cooking tools and microwaves.

Windows, doors, plumbing, wiring, fixtures and so on still cost money. But as long as Mr. Black promised to buy exclusively from Brockton Bay the wholesalers' gave him as much discounts as they could afford and even sent people along to help with the installations.

All that was for the future, of course, Taylor thought as she sat down in the kitchen on Wednesday. Black had made it sound simple, and he'd done a lot of the work, but as he once said himself,

"I hate Fiddly-bits."

So it wasn't at all done. Just "mostly done".

Danny Hebert came into the kitchen, still looking tired and somewhat worn out.

"Everything going all right at your new job Dad?" Taylor asked.

Danny crashed into his seat and rubbed at his face and eyes. "Just fine. But that Norman Black, he's a slave driver. He doesn't sleep much and he's always calling me and coming up with these absurd ideas. I'd no more than spend an hour hiring some miners to work underground through those portals of his than he calls me and asks where I could get someone from the navy to run an armored boat he just "happened," he made air quotes, "To acquire, and a few mechanics needed to fix it up and add more weapons." He leaned back in his seat and sighed. "The man's insane."

Taylor nodded. "Lots of people say that about him. Can I have the newspaper?"

"Sure," he said, tossing the paper to her. "Just leave me the funnies when you're done." He then got up to assemble a cup of tea.

Taylor took the newspaper, took off the rubber band, unfolded the front and looked at the headline on it.

"Mr. Black's Cat woman Familiar? What the fuck?" she said in amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed that. It's night here and I'm tired and going to bed now. See you next time.

Edit: Internet went down and I didn't post last night. Thank god the website saved what I'd written.

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

13

NitroNorman

Dec 17, 2015

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 29 Witches Brew New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Jan 2, 2016

Add bookmark

#230

Woops! Guesss I got distracted with my other fiction.

I'm not sure if I really like how my story has developed. When I started I had all these ideas. Now that I've written them out and see how dang long it is, I'm wondering just what in the hell I was thinking. Anyway, I've decided to just publish the next part, instead of going over it to hell and back over-editing it and adding and adding more and more. It's not as long as the others but maybe that's for the best.

Please enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norman Black

Today was Friday.

After dropping off the last of my gifts to Tailor – a decoder ring of all things, ha! – I'd driven to the PRT building in town in my truck. I had to go through a gate to get in but the guard seemed nice and let me through after the cursory check of my credentials. It wasn't like I was delivering goods to the back. I was just another employee, albeit with a designated parking spot for Parahumans. So no mirrors or bomb sniffing dogs. The parking lot was your typical parking lot. Just making sure people didn't steal their hubcaps.

After checking into the PRT building and having myself a coffee while I waited I looked at what reading materials was available. The sitting room had a nice collection of books at least.

Now, some might assume that just because I was walking around, pretending that things were all hunky dory, that I wasn't worried.

I was.

I just wasn't letting it bother me.

Today I was supposed to come in and "cure" the Parahuman now known as Black Canary. But I didn't think it was going to be that simple.

I'd also been making a lot of waves. I was a regular wave generator. And that's why I have backup plans. ALWAYS HAVE A BACKUP. It's the same in life.

Lose your wallet, have spare credentials in your safe. Lose your money, make sure you have a few different savings for emergencies. Lose your passwords, have alternate accounts, backup accounts, write your past passwords down, something. Anything. Even a few spare keys. You should have a few plans prepared for when things go wrong.

My secret plan was also proceeding well. I don't know how many miles of tunnels I've dug and left to my automated system, but it was a lot. I also had enough talismans and amulets on hand for enough mMj'q to launch a small country into orbit. I couldn't actually channel it all yet, but I was working on it.

An hour later.

Where was Miss Piggott? She should have been here by now.

My sense of wrongness increased when Miss Militia arrived and I saw the look on her face. Alarm bells ringing I stood up and abandoned the book on World History. "What's wrong?"

"Please come with me," she said and lead me away.

She took me deep into the building to another room that, under other circumstances, would have captured my attention completely. It was a teleporter room.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes it is," she said. Miss Militia talked to the technician monitoring the console as he booted up the machinery. "This is how we normally get into and out of the Oil Rig off shore. It's so that the villains have a harder time tracking our movements. Please get on."

I was very hesitant about doing that. "Are you sure it's safe? I could just portal over you know."

"It's safe. Now get on, please."

I joined her on the pad. Honestly the place wasn't all that impressive. The equipment looked like it came from a black and white movie and lacked lighting effects. It was all big power cables and thick coils and heat sinks. Kind of like a Borg ship but without the green lights.

"So what's the hurry now? You made me wait for an hour."

-000-

"Beaming" across space felt weird. Like someone tickled you inside and out all at the same time while every nerve was on fire. Rather than rip a hole in reality, like what I did, the machinery briefly overlapped two places into the same space, then SNAP!, we were in some other place when reality decided to undo the shenanigans. It happened so fast that the normal human mind couldn't comprehend it without equipment to record and slow it down. But what my magical senses and tinkered brain detected during the process would have filled books.

Miss Militia stepped off the transporter pad into the heart of the offshore base. I followed after her.

"I suppose there is no way to say it, but quite frankly Mr. Black a lot of the people here at the PRT have decided that they don't like you very much. The creation of an army of monsters and giants did not go well in certain circles." She nodded. "There were even calls to have you arrested."

I argued, "But the law . . . "

"The PRT can be quite flexible about the law when it needs to be and when the government is asking," she snapped. "However, it was decided that with the great good you are doing to give you some leeway. Just enough to hang you, should you step too far out of line. Understand?"

"Implicitly," I nodded. "I don't suppose this would be a time to ask about the other Magi-tech items I sent over for approval?"

"Provided that they are modified as specified, they will be. There's quite a bit of mail piled up in your office, and you really should check your e-mails."

"I've been so busy," I complained. I was going on six hours of sleep a night, sometimes less, and naps. "So, if that's not it, then what's the problem?"

She paused outside of the medical wing. "Emily Piggott has been relieved of command."

Thoughts = train wreck.

"What? What happened?"

"Last week, the director suffered what appears to be a heart attack. No doubt brought on by stress and her medical condition. That's what the doctors are assuming from the video tapes from her office. Immediately after, as she lay dying, she triggered."

"Oh no," I said, while mentally I was wavering around. I don't remember Director Piggott having a trigger event in any fan fiction. She hates Parahumans. "I'm assuming since we're at the hospital that it's bad? And that you need my help?"

"It's bad. She's an extreme Case 53. The higher ups and us in the rig have been debating with this for the last three days. Frankly we're at our wits ends and it looks like you're the only one who could help her."

It was bad, but not as bad as I initially thought. I'd had some ideas but really, what purpose would have served to speculate about something you had to see with your own two eyes in a few minutes anyway?

The lab they brought me in featured a large stainless steel table big enough for a horse to lie down on. The edges were raised by about two feet.

"Oh my god. It's 'something-or-other meisterii," I declared at the site of what lay before me.

"What?" Miss Militia demanded.

"Sorry," I ducked my head. "Obscure sci-fi reference. Ignore it."

Of the human being Emily Piggott there was nothing left except a few pieces of clothes that had been caught up in the transformation and hadn't been destroyed. A few buttons, a zipper. In its place the mass of her flesh had spread out and flattened into what appeared to be a semi-clear green version of The Blob, whose appearance appeared to give forth the suggestion that the mass of tissue was extracting energy photosynthetically. For she had no organs. She had no stomach, skin, muscles, lungs, kidneys or heart to give her problems anymore.

Armsmaster was examining her with some Tinkertech gadget of the medical variety. I went over.

"How's it going?" I asked.

He put the instrument down. "Not good. We think she's dying," he held out his hand. "Nice to see you again."

Surprised, I took the hand. "Nice to see you. How are things?"

"Much better," he nodded. Then looked at the organism flopped in the center of the table. "Or at least it was."

My nose took in a stink like morning breath, but probably was undetectable to humans, "Acid?"

Armsmaster nodded. "She secretes it naturally. Anything organic she comes into contact with is digested. It has prevented us from examining her, except from afar. She'd eaten a large part of the rug in her office and the wooden desk before we figured out how to transfer her here."

I nodded.

I wondered how the director was taking it. Other than looking like a combination of green algae water and several different paints settled into a sludge-like lump the only indication what she was once human was her brain. The body was about four feet wide and eight feet long, with the brain near the central "front" and the nervous system spread out from it to all points of the "body." It wasn't ugly, per say, just alien.

Knowing what I was going to do, I had to do it. I just didn't like it.

"I'm going to try something," I sighed. I opened a portal and brought out a broom, then dismissed the portal partway through. The portal cut the broom handle off leaving behind a foot of handle. This I shoved deeply into my mouth between my teeth. Because this was really going to suck!

Then, just as deeply, I placed my hand onto the former Director.

PAIN!

The director's body seemed to instinctively wrap itself around my forearm, digestive juices quickly stripping off the hair and skin and muscle. If you've never seen The Blob movie you'll not get the visual reference.

I bit into the handle of my impromptu mouth guard all the harder, surprising me when it didn't immediately snap into pieces in my jaw.

The Force Magic kept her from crawling up the rest of my body. The only thing that wasn't digested were the nerves which I kept alive and intact by my Flesh Magic. These nerves wound down through the mass of strange flesh, past the digestive layer, into the brain. It took moments to establish the necessary connections. The Flesh Magic did its thing, taking control of the body directly to stop from becoming another snack. The brain was perfectly fine.

I spat out the broom handle and took a deep breath. "It appears that the director's body has been transformed into a host of super-cells. Rather than of a specialized type, they are each of a Parahuman super-cell type. Each cell has the capacity to work as a brain cell. Each cell can be a muscle, or any other type. The brain was established afterwards, I believe, since Parahumans need a Corona Pollentia to function and a brain to house it in. Emily Piggott is fine, but asleep. Or . . . in a coma I guess. I think the problem we have here is that a human brain is a very high-powered organism. Emily Piggott's body is only able to breathe by opening and closing these microscopic pits in her skin, gulping bubbles and forcing the air inwards. Not enough to oxygenate, but to survive."

"Than what can we do to help her?" Armsmaster asked.

"First we must feed her," I decided. "Go to the kitchens and gather up about one hundred pounds of hamburger. That should do for a start."

No sooner asked than it was delivered. Each giant pack was soon unwrapped and unceremoniously thrown onto the former director's body where it was slowly absorbed, sinking into the flesh and dissolved. As more material was added something like an internal cavity for a stomach, intestine, and circulatory system was developed as I manipulated her own shape-changing flesh to better effect. Eventually she woke up.

Giving out a brief mental yawn she looked around and found herself deaf and blind, but able to taste, smell and feel to some extent. She didn't know what was happening. Her own attempts to move resulted in the strangest of sensations. She was, she realized very quickly, paralyzed somehow.

Before she had time to be afraid she heard a voice spoke within her own mind, and a smidgen of anger replaced the fear of the unknown.

Black! she thought-spoke into the void. What's happening? Where am I?

That's rather a tall tale, I'm afraid. You've Triggered. You're a Parahuman now. A Case 53, and a rather fantastic one at that. and then went on to explain her circumstances.

Emily Piggott had lost her job.

That was the first thing.

And if Black was correct her humanity as well. She had no head, body, or limbs. She did not sense her heart beat because she no longer had one, nor did she breathe, because it was now unnecessary.

She was also feeling somewhat strange mentally, which was only to be expected when the body wasn't there to invoke the same kind of reactions that comes with emotional responses. She felt as if she was young again, without injury, having spent a month at the spa relaxing and being treated like royalty, which was completely the opposite with her physical well being. Oh, well.

Still Emily Piggott had a will of iron.

So, what do I do. she asked.

In a way you're very fortunate. If I'm reading your biology right this is what you call your default state. Now that you're awake you should be able to make it change shape into whatever you want. I've got this manga book from the home dimension, called Parasite, that you should read. Anyway, with your permission I will transfer to you all my knowledge of human anatomy and biology. With it you should be able to manufacture for yourself new eyes, ears, and all the rest. I'll do what I can to help.

Emily Piggott soldiered on.

It is a complement of her mental state that, even under these circumstances, she did not break down and cry even when she later developed the ability to do so again.

By sunset, twelve hours later, we had made a good deal of progress getting her into a normal shape and form. We'd also come to a very agreeable understanding about body modification. We didn't argue once.

At first things were very difficult for her. The body wanted nothing more than to lay there and be nothing much at all. The first thing Emily developed were a set of eyes in the tissue of her body so she could see, followed by a pair of blinking eyelids. With the information given to her combined with her Parahuman instincts, things developed steadily from there.

Emily figured out how and then practiced on moving around in her little tub. From there she developed tendrils, at first, then hardened tissues that became a skull to house her brain and a vertebra to protect her nervous system.

I showed her the Parasyte Book to help pass the time.

With a Parahuman ability bordering on a Thinker 6 to take inspiration and use their powers to best affect her tendrils grew muscles and developed a complex circulatory system fairly quickly. Even when the eyes grew out of the lump of flesh on stalks and looked around for the first time in days it was merely one more step in her development.

Once she'd mastered that the rest became much easier. Time and again she had to relax and let herself assume her less-than-dignified amoeboid shape. But each failure made a point.

To smooth things along Armsmaster, using rapid prototyping technologies, created an artificial skeleton that was lighter than a feather and stronger than steel that Emily could drape herself over. The component parts were fitted together and the brain and nervous system plugged into place securely by her own efforts. Without much effort she was also able to turn off the acid she produced naturally but was able to control. A wig was chosen as well. Once the skeleton parts were dumped inside she simply let the stuff flow through her body, arranging herself thus.

After spending nearly six more hours of watching herself in the mirror, experimenting moving around and learning how to talk again, comparing the results with pictures of herself in her youth, and making faces, Emily discarded the wig.

"I guess I can't really be upset with you anymore," a hairless Emily concluded as she walked away from the mirror. "How's the arm?"

"Just about done," I say, finishing off the thirty-first burger sent up from the kitchens with all the trimmings and another bag of fries. "How do you feel now?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Muted, I guess. I feel, but less so. I know I should be angry, and sad, and afraid, but it's like I've been drugged. I can feel everything with my skin, and I can taste the floor. I've lost my job, but somehow I don't care about that as much as I thought I would."

"Yeah."

I was surprised that Emily was taking this all rather well. But then again she lacked a lot of the glands that are a part of a human's biology. She could produce something like adrenalin when she wanted it, but that was about it. There was no heartbeat to speed up, no physical responses.

Miss Militia had been named Director of the Brockton Bay branch for the intern while the higher-ups figured out what to do. Armsmaster had been disqualified since I'd fucked with his brain. Miss Militia had given him a minder to look out for his wellbeing and make sure he ate. After staying up for three days straight trying to help with the director and now that she was all right he was given a pill and sent off to bed. So it was just her and being unable to sleep, Emily and me.

I really wished she'd let me take a look at her so I could figure out how she does that.

"Well, Emily," Miss Militia broached, coming back from wherever she had gone. "The good news is that the paperwork is done. You're officially a new hero assigned with the PRT. The bad news is that you're not being given any kind of leadership position. Or at least until your mental health has been determined."

She nodded. "I was expecting that," she signed. "I'd like to go through the testing phase now if that's all right." Emily Piggot then snagged a handful of fries from my plate and absorbed them directly through her new white skin.

Miss Militia nodded and I followed for a lack of anything to do. I was curious.

I really should have known better.

The physical checkup went well. Except for her artificial bones there were no problems whatsoever. Her brain was her only organ and even that was questionable. Theoretically she didn't need it. It was only about the size of a child's brain anyway.

As for her strength, well. She looked like a normal woman without a hair on her body but she weighed almost five hundred pounds. She could make herself look like her old body, or stretch herself to be twelve feet tall.

She didn't really need the bones in her body, but it was, "Like sitting in a chair," for her.

Anyway she could stretch herself like Gumby and then bulk her arms up really big in an instant for super strength. Even more than me she wasn't limited by biology. You could crush her flat and she'd only slime her way out from underneath and reform herself. She could even be cut into pieces and reconnect with the bits as long as they didn't die on her in the meantime.

Then we went to the gym to test out her combat skills.

It was the usual place where the Parahuman tested their powers and things in a controlled environment. I've never been there because I've been "out." It was no danger room from the X-MEN, but it was impressive for all of that.

"Black, I'd like to thank you for helping me out," Emily Piggott said as we walked in.

"No problem. Though it's not exactly the way I wanted things to happen I'm glad it worked out."

"Worked out? Yes . . . I suppose you could say that. Now please, defend yourself, because I'm going to try and kill you now."

"What?"

I had just the moment of surprise to distract me as I suddenly found myself dodging a scythe-like blade on the end of a long muscular tentacle of muscle and garden hose-thick veins!

I ducked, jumped, dodged and leapt away with the instincts of a dozen men with a lifetime of combat experience and the shadows on the walls and floor to guide me before I turned around and looked at what I was facing.

Emily had transformed herself into a monster. Her legs were shorter and each arm had become two tentacles with different blades on them. Her head had split in half and the artificial skull holding her brain had been moved onto her back while she developed three more eyestalks, two new fleshy tentacles growing out of the flesh where her ears were supposed to be, stretching her face out.

She still had a throat so she could talk.

"Nice reflexes. I suppose you've been practicing. Let's see how well you do."

And then I had no time for thinking.

After working out with the Master's had revealed how fast and strong and skilled I'd become I was starting to worry about continuing my training without someone worthy to fight. How ironic that the world had seen fit to give me an opponent that was faster than I, if not much stronger, and much more versatile than I ever could be!

I ducked and dodged as I bulked out my strength but focused on speed. All the while Emily was doing serious damage tearing the place apart with blades that could cut through steel.

None of the defenses had engaged. No containment foam fell from the sky. It was supposed to be a test but Emily was going at it all the way!

I summoned a bar of titanium from my stockpile with a portal on the run to defend myself with and was surprised when Emily's first blade cut a quarter of the way through it!

From there I was like a man pairing off against ten swordsmen. I had no time to think, only dodge, move and react, tapping away at the flat of her blades to keep myself from being sliced to ribbons.

We circled around the gym two times.

Emily managed to cut me quite a few times while I only managed to cut her tentacles off twice. Both of us regenerated and she absorbed the tissues back into herself when they came crawling back to her on some in-built instinct to rejoin the body.

But I had an unlimited power supply and Emily had only just eaten a few hundred pounds of hamburger. The whole fight from start to finish barely lasted two minutes. By which time I was drenched with sweat and Emily had collapsed from exhaustion.

"Damn you," Emily muttered weakly from the floor as her body turned into a puddle, glaring at me with her one remaining eyeball.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Suck it up," I say, gasping for breath and leaning on my much abused titanium rod. I conjured another portal and took out one of my specialty mugs. It was filled with water. As I drank it was continuously filled up. So even though it was only big enough to hold two pints I drank down five gallons of the stuff before I stopped.

I then used another portal to dump the remains of about a dozen butchered cows on her body, covering her with blood and entrails.

"Eat up," I say, taking a seat on the one remaining bench.

The pile got smaller. "I'm going to kill you," was heard from the pile.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, not today, Lady Smooze."

There was a pause from the rusling pile.

"I am never going to use that name."

I smirked. "How about Juicy, then?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have two other parts planned before the reveal about the cat lady. See you next time.

PS. You won't get the title unless you listen to the song. Damn thing's stuck in my head now.

Edited: Thankx to Tisaku

Last edited: Jan 3, 2016

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

16

NitroNorman

Jan 2, 2016

New

Add bookmark

View content

Threadmarks Ch 30 A Friendly Visit New

View content

NitroNorman

NitroNorman

The Armchair Reader

Jan 28, 2016

Add bookmark

#240

Sorry for the long wait between update. Moving my files into a new computer made me look over some of my old writings and I just HAD to post some of them. Might get distracted in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Friendly Visit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tapping on the metal door it opens with a buzz unlocking the door.

Inside I find Armsmaster standing in front of a computer, both hands inside some complicated rig. On the other side are two bowling balls, from which grow thick robotic arms that in turn split and split again into branching tree robots that are all over his armor. The ones at the smallest ends are no doubt microscopic in size allowing him to manipulate atoms directly with the millions of fingers at the end of the bush tree robots.

"Can I talk to you Armsmaster?" I ask as I come inside.

"Just a minute. Take a seat until I'm done," he says, concentrating fiercely on his task.

I do so. The workshop is a marvel of advanced technology, miniaturized to stupid levels, and so neatly arranged it makes me want to mess it up a bit so I could get comfortable in the place.

Exactly one minute later the branching tree robots finish up their task and close the suit of armor up. He turns around and, still with his helmet on, takes a cup of coffee and sits down next to me on a stool.

"How did it go?" he asks.

"Fantastic. Give her a week and she'll make a dynamite weapon of absolute doom!" I intoned with dramatic flair and a grin.

"Is she really that capable?" he asks.

"It wasn't for nothing that I called her Lady Smooze," I told him. "Biologically, she can eat anything. She can also grow to fantastic size really quickly depending on intake. Her sense of taste is the same, and yet different. It's like someone hit a reset button. We gave her some of her most hated food as part of a taste test and she didn't care anymore. I suspect that, unlike when she was human, it has something to do with the fact that nothing she eats can really hurt her anymore. I made the suggestion that if she put herself in the sewer she could consume everything in it from the treatment plant to the toilet and become The Monster that ate Brockton Bay, coming soon to theaters, Rated R."

"Sounds like an Earth Aleph movie," Armsmaster replied. He sighed.

"How are you doing? You sound much better," I said, curious.

"Physically the same. Mentally, much different." He raised his arms in front of him with his hands outstretched, then flexed each hand. "I find myself questioning every decision I ever made and having some very strange dreams. I am different over all. I was once medicated, but this is better. I find that I like it."

"That's good," I say. "I've got a gift for you. Something you'll like."

"Oh?" Curious he brings me over to one of the tables and indicated that I should put it there.

The first thing I bring him is one of my Amulets. A large stone cylinder about the size of a propane heating unit. A power source.

I then present him with my new Element Summoned. It's a white granite slab, about the size of a keyboard, with all the elements on it. Inside the squares for each element are holes. Off to the side are long cords of thick wire that are plugged into the holes and attached to handles with switches on them with open ends.

"These handles are where the summoned materials come out of," I explained. "They appear like large grains of sand. I'm only giving you three because that's as much output as it can support. The extra holes are for the isotopes of the elements."

"Thank you. This will be useful," he said as he put it to the side.

"You're welcome," I nodded. I opened up another portal and brought forth my Nanodiamond Forge. It was another slate of granite with shapes outlined in silver wire sealed into the stone. Two feet wide and four feet long, and three inches wide it was an improvement on the one I'd given Taylor. But that was okay. She'd be getting the Mark 7 next week. "This device will allow you to draw shapes on the exterior and make Nanodiamond," I explained. "Just put the needed coal into the black square here in the corner and it'll use that to make the bits you need."

"This will also be very useful," he intoned seriously.

I nodded. "I thought you might like that. You'll have to make the laser system we used before yourself though," I reach through another portal and bring forth a large steamer trunk that folds in half. On each side are dozens of rings, bracelets, washers all made out of silver. "These are my permanent Portals, Armsmaster. The ones on the left are coded to the ones on the right. I'm sure you can see how useful these can be."

The man looked positively poleaxed even with half a face showing. "I could link my suit to my lab directly, and leave half my equipment behind. Power, fuel, hydraulic fluid would be sent through portals into my suit, increasing its ability tenfold, removing many of the limits. Supply it with more than enough fuel to fly. As powerful a computer as I could build, always in the palm of my hand."

"Not to mention unlimited ammunition supplies," I smirked.

We talked about the possibilities some more. Then I gave him the paperwork for his part on my corporation so he could claim some stock. I'll also be calling up a stock meeting sometime next week and hoped that he would attend. He said he would. He wasn't so much interested in being part of a corporation but he was willing to oversee the technical side of things. But when I told him that I intended to build a building using portals built into it to cut out all the useless pipe work and wiring that wouldn't be needed anymore, he said he'd give it a go over after all the other architects had gone over it.

After all, efficiency was something he did best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small update. I'm trying to cut down on my super long updates and put out smaller, shorter, more enjoyable chapters. Also not dropping the fic.

As usual for such fiction, tell me how I'm doing and what your thoughts are. If you see any grammar and spelling mistakes feel free to point them out or suggest improvements. I'll edit it and update when I can.

Nothing is Impossible! It Just Might be Very Hard to do

NitroNorman's Stories Thread

Spelling List of Comic Book Exclamations and Action Words

Like

ReplyReport

14

NitroNorman

Jan 28, 2016


End file.
